


Give Me A Reason

by Deans_Fetish, DeansArie



Category: Supernatural, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dean in Hell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Lycans, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Murder (Not Main Character), Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Torturer Dean, Werewolves, mentions of past physical abuse, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 508,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> **DO NOT STEAL THE PREMISE OF THIS FIC OR ANY OF OUR OTHER WORK AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN. IT'S CALLED THEFT AND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters. 
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Naythin is my OC. No stealing. Please do not steal names of any OC's.

Capitol State Forest, Washington State.

Dean frowned as he looked over the police report again. He glanced up at the road and noted a traffic sign, ten miles ahead. He’d made good time, if he was lucky he’d get to see the tent before it was bagged for evidence, even if the idiots thought it was a bear. “Wendigo’d be my guess,” Dean murmured as he turned his attention back to the road and punched the gas. 

He pulled up to the incident and was glad to see that they were still cleaning up. He parked the Impala to the side of the road and shouldered open the car door, sliding from behind the wheel and to his feet. He noticed a man sitting alone looking wrecked. No one had said anything about a survivor. Dean straightened his red striped tie and headed over to the scene. He paused when some dipshit Fish and Game warden tried to stop him and flashed him his FBI badge. “FBI?”

“That’s right, kid, we’re everywhere,” Dean responded professionally. “Now, how about you show me around.”

“It was just a bear attack. I mean...it hit a family and was a little more aggressive than usual, it killed the woman and child, but...there’s really nothing to report to the FBI about.”

Dean ignored the idiot as he rambled on and walked over to what was left of the tent, noting the clawed material and the blood spray across the makeshift window of the tent. He ducked and made his way inside, crouching in the center of the now scrap material tent. Lifting a hand, he noticed the perfect hole in the top of the tent, ripped of course so idiots like the Fish and Game warden over there would think it was a bear, but Dean knew different, this was no bear. He made his way forward and stepped out from what was left of the tent. His eyes went to the man sitting by himself, who had obviously been crying, possibly still was for all Dean knew, but you could see his red and swollen eyes from here. Dean also noticed the bloody claw marks on the guy. 

He headed for him as he called out, “Hey, did anyone bother to see to the survivor? Looks to me like he’s been beat to hell. Or maybe you people needed the FBI to tell you that.” Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the idiots as he walked.

Naythin sat on the rock staring down at his bloody hands. They’d taken his wife and daughter’s bodies away but he couldn’t stop staring at their blood that coated his hands. There had been so much blood. It was everywhere. He knew people had been talking to him. Asking him his name, the names of his family, if there was anyone they could call for him. The usual bullshit but he wasn’t tracking and if you asked him who had asked him what, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He’d given them the answers they were looking for just so they’d leave him alone. 

The tears rolled down his cheeks unchecked. He just couldn’t seem to stop. Several times, he closed his eyes but all he could see was what was left of his family. He’d tried to get to them. Tried to save them but whatever it was kept attacking him and throwing him...literally. He couldn't remember how many times he’d hit the ground on the other side of the campground. He knew he was hurt. Naythin could feel his ribs every time he took in a breath, the claw marks on his arms and chest burned and when he moved the edges pulled. Swallowing hard several times, Naythin tried to sit up only to have his ribs remind him that moving wasn’t such a good idea. Hunching over, he slowly flexed his fingers over and over watching the way the blood cracked on his skin. A pair of black dress shoes appeared in his line of sight. Turning his head to the side, he followed the shoes up, a pair of dress slacks, white dress shirt, red striped tie and suit coat. Squinting one eye, he looked up at the man standing in front of him for a second before dropping his head again. “I already gave a statement.” He knew his voice sounded like glass in a blender but honestly? He didn’t give a shit. 

Dean crouched down in front of the guy and reached for the handkerchief in his breast pocket and held it out to the guy. “Yeah…” Dean muttered. “But, if you don’t mind my sayin’ these idiots wouldn’t know their ass from a hole in the ground. So if you could run through it, one more time for me, I’d be grateful.” He reached for his badge and flashed it at Naythin, holding it down where the man could see it. “My name’s Agent Perry, and you are?” He began as he tucked the badge away. 

Naythin stretched his fingers out for the handkerchief and slowly raised it to his face. Doing a quickie mop job, he held it in his hand. “Emerson...Naythin Emerson. We uhh...we were camping...birthday getaway. Happy fuckin’ birthday to me. I was sleepin’ near the fire. My…” He closed his eyes and took in a slow deep breath. “My wife and daughter were sleeping in the tent. They hit hard and fast.” He raised his eyes and locked onto the agent’s face. “It was no bear. Bears don’t move that fast or...do what they did in pairs. I heard my wife screaming and I tried...God, I tried to get to ‘em. I’d get right up to the tent and...something would push me, throw me. It was over so fast. One minute they were there and the next…” He exhaled through his mouth and shook his head slowly. “I’ve never seen so much blood. I’ve seen combat in Iraq and never...they were gone before I could even get in the tent.” 

Dean reached for the small pad of paper he kept in his inside breast pocket and the silver pen that he’d stolen out of a Quickie Mart a few years back. He quickly wrote down what Naythin said, but he couldn’t help but glance up with a certain amount of surprise when the man said they. He’d been certain, and the more the man told him the more certain he was, that this was a Wendigo attack, but Wendigo’s didn't run with other Wendigo’s. He nodded and tried to think of what else this could have been. He hated to do it, seemed from the man’s disposition that the local yokels and the Fish and Game dumbshits had already harassed him about his account of what happened. “Um, it’s not that I don’t believe you, because I do,” Dean began, locking his eyes with the other man’s. “I do. But, if this is what I think it is, are you sure that it didn’t just move so fast that you thought there was more than one? This creature I’m talkin’ about, it doesn’t really play well with others so…” If it wasn’t a wendigo then Dean was at a loss. And he would have told the guy about his Dad’s time in the Corps to gain some kind of rapport with the guy, but it didn’t really seem like the swappin’ war stories kind of time. 

Naythin grit his teeth and forced himself to sit up as straight as he could. Lifting his right arm over his head, he pulled what was left of his t-shirt off and dropped it on the ground at his feet. He pointed to the puncture wounds on both of his biceps. “One of ‘em held me down on the ground while it’s...partner or whatever was ripping my family to shreds. I saw it...agent.” The movement caused the slash marks across his chest to reopen and blood to run down his abdomen. “I’m not some dumb yahoo who was drunk and imagined this.” 

Dean’s brows shot up to nearly his hairline at the declaration that the man had actually saw this, whatever it was. His eyes moved over the man’s chest after Naythin had removed his shirt and tossed it onto the ground. He gave a fake cough in an attempt to hide the fact that he’d been looking...a little too long. Just because the guy looked like a blond haired version of Sam didn’t mean a thing. And it certainly didn’t mean that he was going to blow his cover by looking. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he nodded. “You saw it,” he repeated. “Can you describe it to me? And don’t worry, no matter what you say, I’ll believe you.” He looked back over his shoulder and then back to Naythin and held up a finger of his writing hand as he looked back at the others. “Hey! Can somebody get this guy some help!?” He yelled, “We got blood over here!” He turned his head back and looked at Naythin. “We’ll talk after they’re done, alright?” 

Naythin huffed and shook his head as he looked back down at his hands. “You’ll believe me ‘bout as much as they did. So far I’ve been drunk and on drugs.” Stopping when one of the rangers came over with a first aid kit the size of a lunch box, Naythin rolled his eyes at the man. “There’s a first aid kit in my truck, bring it and I’ll patch m’self up enough to get me to the hospital.” 

Dean huffed and glared at the dipshit with the Fisher Price medical kit. “Ya know what, I got a better idea,” he shooed the ranger away and turned his attention to Naythin again, “I’ll patch y’up. I’ve...got a little bit of medical know how...and then we can talk while I’m takin’ care’a all those gashes.” He moved the hand that held the pen in a tight circle that encompassed all of Naythin’s torso as he spoke. “Trust me. I’m pretty good at this stuff.” He tucked the pad back into his inside breast pocket and returned the pen to the same place. He gave his head a jerk to the side toward the Impala. “Can you make it over to the car?” 

Naythin eyed the agent for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, I can make it.” Kicking his feet against the rock, he took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Groaning softly as his ribs protested. Once he got moving the pain lowered to a dull, annoying, throbbing ache. Every few steps, he glanced over his shoulder at what was left of their tent. He had to squeeze his eyes shut to block out all the blood and to quiet the screams. 

Dean walked beside and slightly behind Naythin, one hand laid lightly against Naythin’s shoulder. He figured that if he escorted Naythin to his car no one would stop him and harass him anymore than they already had. “Take down that tent and bag it and crime scene off this area,” Dean commanded. “No one else needs to come to the same fate as these people, until we get this…bear,” he hated to say it, especially with Naythin right there hearing it, “caught and killed no one is to camp in the area. Ya got me?” His words were followed by a bunch of yes sirs. As they reached the car, he reached past Naythin and opened the door for him. “Don’t worry, I know the bear thing is a bunch of bullshit, but try telling that to these idiots.” He waited until Naythin was inside and then closed the door for him. Walking around the trunk of the Impala, Dean made his way to the driver’s side door and pulled it open. He slid in behind the wheel and started her up. With a glance at Naythin, he threw the car in reverse, got her turned around and headed for the main road. 

Naythin was so numb he didn’t even realize he was in a car until it hit a pothole in the service road. He jerked in his seat, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked around. His hand going to his chest covering the slash marks as they pulled hard enough to hurt like a bitch. “My...I’ve got all our stuff back there...my truck.” He looked out the rear window trying to catch of glimpse of the campground. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll put in a call to the local department and have them tow your car and everything to the police station. I’ll run you over there later after we get you taken care of and I get your account of what this thing...or things looked like.” Dean glanced over at Naythin, brows raised as he looked the guy over. “Okay?” 

Naythin looked out the rear window as he slowly nodded his head. “Okay. Just...yeah, okay.” Facing the front, he stretched his legs out as best he could and leaned against the door letting his head come to rest on the cool glass. “It...they weren’t bears. No bear could do what...I’m not crazy. It wasn’t a bear.” He was pretty sure this Agent Perry was sizing him up for a one size fits all straight jacket and a padded cell. 

Dean shook his head. “No, I know it’s not a bear. I knew that even before I talked to you. Trust me, I know yer not crazy. This was...something else. And it was big. That I know.” He glanced over at Naythin and felt like he was seeing Sam sitting there, with the way Naythin had slouched down somewhat and was leaning his head against the window. He took one hand off the wheel and patted Naythin’s thigh before he even realized what he was doing. He kept his eyes fixed on the road as he pulled his hand back and mentally kicked himself. He’s not Sam, you idiot. Good job, now he’ll be calling the cops on you, Agent Perv.

He had to force his eyes to stay open. Naythin was so tired, he’d been up since just after midnight when the attack happened. The last thing Naythin wanted to do was sleep. He knew the only thing he’d see would be the carnage, blood and he’d hear his wife and daughter screaming his name...begging him to help them. Naythin squeezed his right bicep just below the puncture wounds hard enough to keep himself awake. Pain was weakness leaving the body, his DI always said. If this kept up, Naythin was going to end up being the strongest man on the planet. The sudden pat on his leg dragged his attention back to the agent. Naythin looked down at his leg and over to Agent Perry, one eyebrow arched. He’d done similar things with his buddies back home. It was a guy’s way of saying ‘hang in there’. Looking back out the windshield, Naythin watched the scenery go by. 

Dean continued to glance at Naythin on and off as he drove. He felt bad for the guy. Nothing like going on vacation and having everyone you love get killed. Almost as bad as going to pick up your little brother from college only to find that the apartment building he lived in with his girlfriend Jess burning to the ground. It had been hell on Earth for Dean, seeing that, watching it burn. He’d tried to run inside, to save Sam, more times than he could count, but the fire department wouldn’t let him, they kept catching him before he made it inside. Finally, they’d locked him in the back of a police cruiser. He still had nightmares about it sometimes. He could only imagine the night terrors that Naythin was going to have. 

He slowed down and pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a fly by night motel that he’d checked into just before he’d headed out to the State Forest. He pulled the car up to the parking spot right in front of his room. Putting her in park, he turned off the motor and looked over at Naythin. “Here we are, home sweet cheap motel,” he murmured, popping the door open and sliding out from behind the wheel, pulling to his full height, Dean closed the car door and waited for Naythin to get out of the car too. He looked at the guy over the Impala’s roof. “I uh, haven’t taken anything in yet, just checked in right before I came out to the…” he let his words trail off with a nod. “I’ll unlock the door and you can have a seat while I bring in my stuff.” He turned and headed to the door while searching his suit coat pockets for the key. Once he found it, he quickly opened the door and held it for Naythin to go inside. 

Naythin looked at the front of the motel and huffed. “This is all the FBI can afford?” Following Agent Perry to the door, he waited for him to open it. Stepping inside, the room wasn’t anything to brag about or even mention to anyone...ever. The carpet at one time had some texture to it but now it was as flat as linoleum. There was a small TV on a low dresser and a king size bed on the opposite wall covered with a nondescript floral bedspread that looked about as comfortable as the tissue paper on a doctors exam table. Naythin walked over to a small round table with two chairs near it and sat down. 

Sitting in the car on the drive over had done nothing for his injuries or sore muscles. Everything was tightening up and he could see the start of a lot more bruises than he’d had before. Wrapping one arm around his ribs, he looked out the door at the front of the Agent’s car. Not exactly your standard issue GOV vehicle. If the FBI couldn’t foot the bill for a halfway decent motel maybe they were making people use their own vehicles as well. God, he hated the government. 

Dean walked around to the back of the Impala once Naythin was settled inside the motel room, and popped the trunk. He grabbed his clothes duffel and shouldered the strap. He reached next for the weapons duffel, which carried your bare necessities; sawed off shotgun, couple handguns, salt, salt pellets, silver bullets, half a dozen clips, a couple large hunting knives. One pure silver, the other not, and a handful of hex bags and charms. Inside the same bag however was his first aid kit. It wouldn’t look like much to the untrained eye. Probably more like a fishing tackle box than a first aid box, but it got the job done. He grabbed the short handles of it due to the weight and reached up with his free hand and closed the trunk lid. Walking back toward the door, Dean stepped inside and closed and locked the door, it was a reflex action, done out of habit. He shrugged off the strap of his clothes duffel and tossed it on the bed and then turned his attention to Naythin giving him a half smile before turning back to the bags. He placed the weapons duffel as far from Naythin as he could get it, setting it on top of the same dresser where the TV sat. Unzipping the bag, Dean carefully removed the first-aid box, making sure not to accidentally catch it on any of the weapons. “Okay, let’s see about those injuries.” 

Naythin watched Agent Perry walk in the room, close and lock the door. Okay then. Watching him set a beat to hell green duffel bag on the bed, Naythin followed him as he set a similar bag on the dresser. The distinct clatter of metal on metal had Naythin sitting up just a little straighter in his chair. He eyed the agent carefully, watching they way he kept his body angled so Naythin couldn’t get a good look at what he was doing until he turned with a small box in his hands. “I know I’ve hit my head a few times but uhhh...what’s with the hardware?” He pointed past the man to the duffel bag on the dresser. “FBI can’t even float you guys a weapons per diem?”

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Personal preference,” he responded with a slight shrug. He set the box of first aid supplies down on the table next to Naythin and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on the bed. He reached for his tie and paused, looking over at Naythin. “Do you mind? I hate these damn monkey suits.” 

Naythin looked up at the Agent and shrugged, groaning when the gashes on his arms pulled. “Knock yerself out. I own one suit. Can’t stand it either.” 

Dean nodded and loosened his tie enough that he could pull it off over his head. He unbuttoned a few buttons, until he could breathe a little easier, then rolled up his sleeves. He turned back to Naythin and paused as he held up a finger and went back to the weapons duffel and pulled out a bottle of Jack. “Okay, let’s get this over with, huh?” he mused with a slight smile as he set the bottle on the table next to Naythin. “You uh, probably wanna drink some of that. It’ll help with the pain.” He opened the first-aid kit and pulled out a curved medical sewing needle and a small spool of fishing line. Setting them to one side, he grabbed up some bandages and knelt down as he turned his attention to Naythin. 

Naythin reached for the bottle, twisted the cap off and let it fall to the table top. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a long slow pull, squeezing his eyes shut, he growled from the burn as the whiskey slid down his throat. Setting the bottle on the table, he watched the agent thread a needle with fishing line. “Ya know, mines bigger.” 

Dean had been ready to start cleaning off Naythin’s wounds but decided to thread the needle while the guy was taking a drink, since he’d need that alcohol to help clean the wounds. He glanced up at Naythin’s comment, his hands stilling right where they were. “Huh?” 

“My first aid kit. It’s bigger. Military grade. You could do small surgeries with it. No fishing line required.” Naythin pointed to the needle and the contents of the less than stellar first aid kit on the table. 

Dean nodded, “Oh. Well, this is usually all I need. I hate hospitals, so if I can stay out of ‘em, I do.” He finished threading the needle and reached down, slipping his hand into the front pocket of his dress pants and fished out his lighter. He set it aside and turned his attention back to the gauze and the Jack. He used the Jack to wet the material and began to carefully dab clean the wounds across Naythin’s chest. From where he knelt he was in perfect position to do that first, though his eyes kept going to the marks on Naythin’s biceps. “You say those are bite marks? On your biceps,” he nodded toward Naythin’s arm as he looked up at the guy, though his hand continued to move along the claw mark stretching the width of the guy’s chest. 

Naythin stared at the far wall, as the agent cleaned the wounds on his chest. His nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose as he tried to not flinch too much. “No. Claws. It grabbed me with it’s hands and the claws dug in my arms. If you could call ‘em hands.” He hissed loudly as the alcohol hit a deep patch on his chest. Naythin spread his knees wider to give the agent more room. “Just do it. Sew ‘em up.” 

Dean’s eyes dropped when Naythin moved his knees wider and just as quickly lifted again. He nodded to Naythin’s instruction. “I will. But I need to make sure they don’t get infected. Just, bare with me a couple minutes.” He lowered his gaze from Naythin’s face to the gashes he was cleaning, he grabbed the bottle and used it to carefully pour the alcohol down onto the wounds, catching it with the bandages before the streams that ran down his chest hit his jeans. “There, better?” he grumbled frowning slightly. He really hadn’t wanted to do it that way, but the guy seemed overly eager to get the hell out of there, and really who could blame him. 

Naythin stiffened as the alcohol was poured over his chest. He pushed his feet against the chair legs and clenched his fists as tight as he could. Better? “Depends on your definition of better.” Naythin inhaled through his nose and exhaled out his mouth a few times before the burning and stinging started to lessen. “So if you know it wasn’t a bear than...what was it?” 

Dean shook his head as he turned his attention to using his lighter to sterilize the needle. “I dunno. I mean...I thought I knew but...like I said, what I thought it was can’t be it. There’s no way the thing I’d been thinking it was would move in...packs? They’d eat each other before they ever did something like that.” He lowered the lighter to the table and looked up at Naythin. “Okay, put yer hand on my shoulder, just not the right one. And if you need to squeeze, go head. I can take it, trust me. I use to have a little brother who nearly ripped my arm off half the time.” He didn’t mention the fact that his right shoulder was his “trick” shoulder, and that it could pop out of joint at any moment if it were put under stress. 

Naythin nodded as he raised his right arm and put his hand on the agents left shoulder. Kicking his feet under the chair, he wrapped his ankles around the legs to brace against. He moved his hand over the agent's shoulder until his thumb was just over his collarbone and his fingers were digging into the shoulder blade. “There’s a bunch’a ‘roided out cannibals runnin’ around? Because I gotta tell ya, whatever it was....they were big and they were strong and not college frat boy strong. They tossed me like I didn’t weigh anything at all.” 

Dean gave his head a slight shake as he concentrated on slipping the needle into and through the guy’s skin, pulling the fishing line tight to seal the wound before starting on the next stitch. “Oddly enough, I’ve seen shit that...well, let’s just say that whatever it is, it won’t surprise me. Very little does anymore.” 

Concentrating on the far wall, Naythin held his breath each time the needle punctured his skin and exhaled quickly. Breathe and repeat. His fingers dug into the agent’s shoulder and Naythin knew he was going to have bruises when it was all said and done. Naythin glanced down one time and was surprised to see a neat even row of stitches running across his chest. “You...you done this before, I take it? Field medicine?” Naythin hissed in a quick breath and groaned when he hit a deeper part of the gash. 

Dean huffed a breath and shrugged a shoulder, the one not being squeezed. “Yeah, I have and, mmm yeah, I guess you could call it that. My Dad was a Marine and he’s the one that taught me.” He glanced up at Naythin and noted the pain he was in. His gaze swung to the bottle of Jack before lowering again. “Why don’t you hit that bottle a little, it’ll help. Trust me.” 

Using his free hand, Naythin reached for the bottle of whiskey and brought it up to his lips. Tipping it back, he took a long slow pull. Bringing the bottle down, he let it rest on the arm of the chair. “Marine huh? Same here. Six years.” 

“My Dad was a corporal, Echo 2/1, a Vietnam veteran.” Dean nodded slowly and hazard a glance up at Naythin and was glad to see that he’d taken his advice and was hitting the bottle. Dean was silent for a long moment as he returned his full attention to stitching the guy up. “Learned a lot from my Dad,” he mused off-handedly. 

Naythin took another pull on the bottle. He wasn’t sure if the alcohol was kicking in or his nerves finally gave up and stopped sending pain signals to his brain. He could still feel the tug on his skin each time the needle was pulled through. “Couldn’t have been easy growin’ up with a Marine for a Dad. Bet he kept you hoppin’, huh?” Naythin kept his hand on the agent's shoulder more so now as a lifeline of sorts then to help deal with the pain of getting stitches. 

Dean’s lips pulled into a wide grin. “Yeah, you could say that,” he agreed. “While other kids were worried about pimples and Prom I was learning to bow hunt and...other stuff…” He looked up at Naythin and quirked a single brow. “How ya holdin’ in there? You okay?” 

“Other stuff, huh?” Naythin looked down at his chest and smirked. “This kind of other stuff?” Was he okay? Hell no he wasn’t okay. Naythin was the furthest from okay he’d ever been in his life. “Yeah, m’fine.” 

Dean’s brow remained quirked as he eyed Naythin and nodded. “Uh huh,” he muttered in total disbelief. Returning his attention to finishing up with the guy’s chest he shrugged his shoulder slightly. “Yeah, this...and other stuff. But he is why I got so good at this. If I screwed it up he’d have my ass in a sling.” 

“Sounds ‘bout right for a Marine.” Picking up the bottle, Naythin raised it to his lips and drained the last of it. Setting it down on the table, his fingers started kneading against the agent's shoulder in a slow grip and release pattern. “Probably a better job than any ER would have gave me. Can’t stand the local anesthetics they give. Call me a light weight but they make me sick every time.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Gimme my Jack, Jim or Jose any day over that shit. As for bein’ a lightweight, yer only a lightweight if after two beers yer singin’ Karaoke.” He grinned at the memory. “My little brother use to do that. That boy was a total lightweight. And then after the fifth rendition of some girly ass song I’d take him home and put him to bed.” He didn’t mention the fact that “home” meant whatever motel they happened to be staying at that night.

“Karaoke?” Naythin chuckled softly. “No. I’d have to be totally hammered to even attempt that shit. Ash tried once…” He nearly bit his own tongue off for saying her name. Turning his head toward the room’s window, Naythin started blinking rapidly. “So this brother of yours...what’s he do?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he suddenly found what he was doing, stitching up raw flesh, incredibly interesting. “He uh…” He cleared his throat. “He use to go to college, Stanford. He was studyin’ to be a Lawyer….of all things.” 

“A lawyer? Wow...Marine father, FBI and a lawyer all in the same family. Damn, you could get away with murder.” Picking up the empty bottle, he twirled it on the table. “Wouldn’t happen to have another one of these, would ya?” 

Dean glanced up at Naythin, but didn’t respond to his musings. He nodded however regarding the bottle of Jack. “Yeah, lemme finish with this last stitch here and I’ll go grab it outta the car. I need to look at those puncture wounds too. Just to be sure they don’t need a stitch or anything. Could probably use a good cleaning out at any rate.” 

Naythin raised his free arm to look down at his biceps. He tried flexing the muscle but thought against it when the sharp stabbing pain radiated down his arm. The last thing he needed was to get an infection in the damn things. God only knew what kind of germs or whatever were on the claws. 

Finishing up, Dean started to lean in and bite the last of the thread off the way he usually did for himself, or hell even for Sam when he needed stitches, but he paused in mid-lean-in as he had second thoughts about that being a good idea. He pulled back and looked up at Naythin and gave a slight smile. “I uh, should probably get the scissors to cut that.” 

Naythin looked down at Agent Perry and shrugged. “Whatever’s easier...and quicker. I don’t bite.” 

Dean’s brow knitted as he looked from Naythin’s face to his stomach and back again. “Well it’s just...I mean, I usually bite the fishing line in half at the end of the stitch, but that’s probably not very sanitary, so…” 

“I’m sitting in probably the shittiest roach motel in the state after being chewed on and spit back out by...God only knows what and suddenly you’re worried about sanitary conditions? You’re kidding me, right?” Naythin leaned back in the chair giving him easier access to the length of fishing line sticking out of his abdomen. “Bite it.” 

Dean’s lips pursed and a muscle in his jaw twitched as he stared up at Naythin while he bitched about nearly everything. “Pissy drunk, duly noted,” he quipped before leaning in and, grabbing the length of fishing line with one hand, held the stitch with the other and leaned in, biting the line in half. “There,” Dean grunted as he pulled to his feet. “I’ll go get that other bottle. Maybe if you get drunker you’ll be more enjoyable to be around.” 

Naythin watched as the agent leaned in to bite the fishing line. He could feel his breath on his skin and the light touch on the wound made his muscles tense. When he stood up and walked away, Naythin’s hand fell away from his shoulder and hovered in the air. He clenched his fist and brought it slowly to his lap. Rubbing his fingertips against the palm of his hand, he could still feel the material from the agent's shirt. Looking around the room, his heart started beating faster. He was alone and didn’t like the feeling, not one bit. 

Dean didn’t stick around for more commentary, he walked to the door, unlocked it and headed outside. He walked around to the trunk of the Impala and popped it open. He used the barrel of an old sawed off to hold the false bottom of the trunk up so he could dig in the back, behind all the weapons and talismans for his secret, dire straits, must have, bottle of Jack. Once he found it he pulled it out and blew some of the dust and gunpowder off the glass. Yeah, it’d been stashed back there for a while. Satisfied, he reached for the trunk lid and slammed it closed. Heading back to the door, he used the key card to unlock it and twisted the handle, pushing the door open. Stepping inside he looked over at Naythin and quirked a single brow. “You uh...okay? I mean, relatively, are you okay? You look a little spooked.” 

Naythin had been looking around the room when the door opened and he startled. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and he was ready to launch himself away from the door when he saw Agent Perry walk in. Exhaling, he dropped his head down to his chest. Raising his head, he looked at the bottle in his hand. “You’d be spooked too if your wife and daughter were butchered in front of your eyes.” 

Dean walked the bottle over to Naythin and sat it on the table next to him before heading to the sink to wash his hands. He dried them as he walked back toward the table, tossing the hand towel onto the table. “Does seeing your mother burn to death while she’s pinned to the ceiling and bleeding from her stomach count?” He inquired, his attention on the medical supplies as he picked what items he’d need to clean out the claw punctures. 

Twisting the cap off the bottle, Naythin tilted his head back and swallowed a few times. Setting it on the table, he looked over at the agent as he cleaned up. “Touché.” He started to reach for the bottle again, his hand stopping just before the bottle. “What? Your...mother?” 

Dean paused and glanced at Naythin before returning his attention to wetting the gauze in his hand with alcohol. “Yeah, my mother. I was like...four. Forget it. It doesn’t matter.” 

“You don’t drop something like that and say forget it.” He picked up the bottle and held it out in the agent’s direction. Waving it back and forth by the neck, he raised both eyebrows. “Unless you’re on duty or some shit like that.” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked over at Naythin. He caught the bottle in hand, “No, I’m not on duty,” he responded before lifting the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull before lowering it without even flinching at the burn. He held Naythin’s gaze with his own as he handed the bottle back to him. “And yeah, I do drop shit like that and say forget it. I shouldn’t have brought it up in the first place.”

“Then why did you?” Taking the bottle, Naythin brought it to his lips, tipped it up and took a pull. His eyes never leaving Agent Perry’s. 

Dean shook his head as he turned his attention back to the medical supplies. “Just provin’ a point,” he murmured. Turning toward Naythin he waited until the guy stopped moving to press the alcohol soaked gauze to the puncture wounds in his bicep. 

“What point would that…OW! Damn it!” He looked down at his arm expecting acid to be running down his skin. “Butcher.” He mumbled as he took another drink of the whiskey. Setting the bottle on the table, he looked back down at his arm. “I’m pretty sure the whiskey would have hurt less.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that curved the corners of his lips. “Point being that yer not the only one life decided to take a shit on,” he responded. His gaze moving from the wound he held the alcohol drenched gauze against to Naythin’s face. “I know it sucks, and it hurts like a mother fucker, but it’ll get better. Before you know it, you’ll actually get a good night’s sleep, and the nightmares will die down to once in awhile instead of every night. You just gotta hang in there.” 

Naythin looked up from his arm and into Agent Perry’s face. He could tell the agent was speaking from experience but that didn’t seem to help much. “Yeah, well. We’ll see. Maybe, I’ll sleep after I find out what took them from me. Maybe…” 

“You wanna tell me about that?” Dean urged, “About what you saw.” He peeled the gauze away and tossed it into the small trash can that sat nearby. He turned his attention back to preparing another gauze pad for Naythin’s other arm. 

Dropping his eyes, Naythin watched Agent Perry’s hands as they moved from his arm. “One was taller than the other. They looked deformed maybe. Fingers were really long with sharp nails...obviously. Fur...the one that grabbed me had short fur on it. It looked dark. Was hard to see with just the fire going. The head…”Naythin closed his eyes and pulled up the mental image of the...thing that had attacked them. “Yer gonna think I’m nuts but it...it looked like a wolf.” 

Dean’s head whipped to the side so fast you would have thought he might have popped something. “It actually looked like a wolf? It wasn’t just a human face with claws and teeth and...maybe a little hair…?” 

“No, see. I told you, you were gonna think I’m nuts. No. The head looked like a wolf only bigger. It had to be seven feet tall. The other one was a little smaller but not by much. The whole body was covered in fur. I grabbed its arm...leg whatever, when it did this.” He pointed to the wounds on his bicep. “It was like grabbing hold of steel cords.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he frowned at Naythin. “Did I say I didn’t believe you? I asked you because...I’ve seen things that look like the ones I just described. But the ones you’re describing…” He heaved a sigh. “If it’s what I think it is. You’re the first one to see one up close and personal in decades.” 

“Well, lucky me.” Naythin reached for the bottle again. Holding it in front of him, he stared at the label. Turning, he set the bottle back on the table. “What is it? What killed my family?” 

Dean huffed and shook his head. “If I tell you, yer gonna think I’m crazy. How ‘bout we settle on the fact that I’m gonna kill these sonsabitches. And we’ll just leave it at that.” He turned and pressed the alcohol soaked pad to Naythin’s other wounded bicep. 

“No.” Reaching over with his free hand, Naythin pushed the agent's hand away from his arm as he stood to his feet. He walked over to the dresser, reaching out for it to steady himself. “No. It...they killed...butchered my family. I’m going to kill ‘em. Both of ‘em…every single one of them.” 

Dean shook his head and tossed the bloodied gauze into the trash as he turned around to face Naythin. “Can’t let you do that. You don’t have the training to...do what I do. I’ll...keep you in the loop. How’s that? The second I find the pack and destroy it, you’ll be the first to know.” 

Gripping the edge of the dresser, Naythin turned to face Agent Perry. “Then train me. I don’t have anything else to do...or live for. My life was ripped apart back there at that campground.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face, allowing it to sit over his mouth a moment as he eyed Naythin before it fell away to hang at his side. “Naythin, I’ve been doing what I do for my entire life. And even I don’t know everything there is to know. I mean, I know more than most but…” He shook his head slowly. “I can’t just give you a crash course in...Hunting these things. You’ll wind up gettin’ yerself killed...or me, or both of us.” 

“What part of I have nothing to live for didn’t you get? Either you help me get those things or I go home to Oregon and put a bullet in my head. I die trying to find the things that killed my wife and daughter or I die from lead poisoning. Either way, I’m gonna die.” Releasing his hold on the dresser, Naythin walked the short distance to Agent Perry and stopped just inches from him. “I’m not askin’. I’m beggin’ you. Help me get the things that killed my family.” 

Dean wanted to rip his hair out. He wanted to kick his own ass for saying too much. And he wanted to shake Naythin until maybe a little bit of common sense broke loose. “Sonuvabitch!” He growled and ran a hand down his face. “Sit down.” He instructed, “I don’t care where you sit, just sit down. I’m...God I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He huffed disgustedly. “Look, I’m not Agent Perry. In fact I’m not an agent at all. Now, will you sit down, please?”

Naythin turned and sat down in the chair he’d occupied earlier. He turned it so he was facing Agent...okay whoever the guy was. “So, if you’re not an FBI agent, who are you...what are you?”

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling one leg up so it sat in front of him, with his foot pointing toward the side of the bed. He hung his head a minute and prayed to whatever god might be listening that he wasn’t going to be turned in by this guy or killed for that matter. He lifted his head and looked over at Naythin, his lips pulled into a thin line. “My name is Dean. I’m a Hunter. Not...a hunter, a Hunter. I don’t kill Bambi, I kill…things, like the one that lives in the closet, or under the bed...that kind of Hunter.” 

Leaning forward as much as his sore body would let him, Naythin narrowed his eyes at Dean. “You mean like the boogeyman?” Huffing, Naythin sat back up and reached for the bottle of whisky. “Come on, man. You gotta do better than that.” 

Dean never moved, didn’t flinch, only waited for the concept to slowly sink into the guy’s head. “I’m not the one who’s wife and daughter got shredded by Lycans.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a long time before speaking. “You’re kidding, right?” When Dean simply sat there and looked at him, Naythin raised the bottle to his lips and took a long pull before slowly lowering the bottle down to his lap. “You’re serious.” 

Dean nodded. “My mother was killed by a demon. It pinned her to the ceiling of my little brother’s nursery, sliced her stomach open and started the fire. My Dad ran in and grabbed Sam and handed him to me. What I never told him was that I saw my Mom. I saw her pinned up there. I saw her dying. So when you talk about what you went through...it wasn’t my wife and kid but...I still understand.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings may change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“I can hear my Sunday school teacher screaming a huge I told ya so in my head. Demons. Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that ghosts are real too.” Looking down at the half empty bottle, he swirled the liquid around in the bottle. “I think we’re gonna need more booze.” 

Dean cringed exaggeratedly as he pulled from the bed and headed for the door. “Not only am I gonna tell you that ghosts are real, and demons are real, but so are ghouls, vampires, werewolves, Lycans, the hook man, woman in white; you name it, it’s probably out there, and I’ve probably killed it at one time or another. I uh, I got one more extra bottle in my emergency stash, I’ll run out and get it.” 

“Man, this sounds like a really bad Abbot and Costello movie.” Naythin set the bottle on his knee and watched Dean as he walked to the door. His eyes got wide and he stood up before realizing it, grabbing onto Dean’s arm. “No.” Pulling his hand away slowly, he tried to calm himself. “Leave the door open. Please.” He knew he sounded pathetic but Naythin couldn’t help it. 

Dean looked down at the man’s hand on his arm then slowly back up at Naythin’s face. He nodded slowly, reminding himself that this was all new for the poor guy, it wasn’t like talking to Sam about this shit, having conversations about possession and Tulpas like they were discussing the weather. “Yeah,” he nodded, “Okay, no problem.” He slowly continued to the door and once it was open he propped it to stay that way. “Just runnin’ out to the car, I’ll be right back.” 

Naythin nodded a little too quickly as he followed Dean to the door. Even though he’d seen Dean prop the door open, he leaned his hand against the middle of it, just in case. The thought of being alone in the room, even for a second scared the hell out of him. Real manly, Naythin. He watched Dean walk to the back of the car, pop the trunk lid and root around for a minute before emerging again and slamming the trunk closed. Running a hand over his face, he sighed with relief as Dean walked back to the room with a bottle of whisky swinging from his fingers. Stepping back, Naythin let Dean walk past him and into the room. Looking into the parking lot quickly, Naythin gave the door a hard shove to close it and lock it. He even made sure the thin chain was on good and tight. Walking back to his chair, he sat down slowly, keeping his hands on the arms of the chair. “What the hell are Lycans?” 

Dean sat the bottle on the table and turned to reclaim his seat on the side of the bed. His brows rose and he snickered softly as he sat down. “Actually? You kinda had the right idea earlier. Their like ‘roided out werewolves. But they’re...a more pure race of shape shifters.” He shrugged. “Whatever you wanna call ‘em, there’s one thing I know for sure, and that’s that they die just fine when you shoot ‘em with silver rounds. Luckily, that was somethin’ else my Dad taught me.” He pulled from the bed and walked over to the weapons duffel, rooting around in it for a minute before pulling out a clip of silver bullets, which he held it up and showed to Naythin. “Made ‘em myself. 100% pure silver.” 

Naythin looked from the clip to Dean’s face and back again a few times. “Okay. How do we find these...Lycans and how many of those silver bullets do you have?” 

Dean put the clip back in the bag and walked back over to the bed taking a seat. “Well, it’s a process. First, you need to ask around. Locals, and believe it or not, Fish and game. Campers, anyone who has anything to do with the forest. And look in the paper...and I don’t mean the Local News, I mean the real paper, the News Sun, and all those other crazy ass papers that most people laugh at. Some of it, bogus as hell, but other stuff…” He shrugged. “When I first saw the scene I thought it was a wendigo attack, but then you said there was more than one, that knocked a wendigo off the list.” 

“Fish and Game? Yeah because they’re so helpful.” He picked up the bottle of whiskey he’d been working on and took another couple of swallows. “Wait...Wendigo? I’ve heard of that. Native American legend or something...shit, what was it...someone gets lost or whatever and eats human flesh or something, right?” 

Dean nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yep, that’s them. Someone’s done their homework. Lemme guess, college term paper or some shit?” He chuckled and shook his head. “My brother had one on lairs and demons or somethin’ like that, cracked me up. And as for Fish and Game...meh, you just gotta find a newbie, eager to help and make a name for themselves...or you just have to take one for the team.” He shrugged. 

“We...I live in Oregon.” He shook his head dismissively. “You hear about all kinds of weird shit. Bigfoot is huge in the Northeast. What do you mean...take one for the team?”

“Yeah, Bigfoot isn't real,” Dean responded dismissively. His brows rose and he chuckled at Naythin’s question. “Take one for the team, you know, sex. People are regular chatty Cathy’s when they’re bein’ fucked.” 

“Sex?” Naythin laughed as he looked over at Dean. “You bang some random person to get...what...information on the weird and spooky?”

Dean chuckled. “I wish it was that easy. Nah, usually to get information about the victim, what they did, who they hung out with...that kind of stuff. And uh hell yeah, as long as they’re good lookin’ why the hell not? This job has to come with some kind of perks, right?” 

“If that’s one of the perks? I’d hate to see the dental plan.” Naythin raised the bottle to his lips and drained it. He turned in the chair, dropping the bottle to the floor gasping from the pain in his chest. “Oh yeah, that hurts.” He wrapped his arm around his ribs and leaned forward hoping a change in position would help. 

Dean’s forehead creased and he frowned at Naythin’s remark about the perks of the job being that he gets to get laid, often. He wouldn’t have thought that another guy would think it was such a bad thing. None ever had in the past. He didn’t have much time to really think more about it as he found himself jumping from the bed and going to Naythin to try and see if he could help the guy. 

“Whoa, what the hell’d you do? Get so excited about my perks plan that you pulled somethin’?” Dean teased as he eased Naythin back in the chair and crouched, checking the stitches to make sure none of them had ripped. He then looked up at Naythin and quirked a brow. “Lemme guess, broken ribs.” He huffed a breath and nodded as he pulled to his full height. “Not much that can be done for those other than rapping them. I have a clean ace bandage if yer interested.”

Naythin nodded as he looked up at Dean. “Interested. Very interested.” He spread his fingers out over his ribs as he eased himself back against the chair. 

Dean nodded and searched the First Aid kit and then hurried to the weapons duffel to search. After a minute he pulled out the ace bandage, still in it’s wrapper. “Yer gonna wanna sit on the bed, I think. So I can get this around you a little easier.” 

“Roger that.” Taking a deep breath, Naythin slowly stood up and walked the two strides to the bed, turned and lowered himself back down. Groaning as he sat down. “They didn’t hurt like this before.” 

Dean shrugged as he ripped the package open and tossed the packaging toward the trashcan not overly concerned whether it made it or not. “They probably did, you just didn’t notice it over the pain everywhere else.” Walking over to Naythin he pulled some of the bandage out and pressed it gently to Naythin’s chest. “You wanna hold that there so I can start, and you might wanna tell me how tight you want this since it’s also goin’ over yer stitches.” 

Naythin reached up with his hand and laid it over Dean’s as he held the bandage on his chest. He looked down for a second and over at Dean. “As tight as it needs to be. Ribs hurt more than the stitches do.” 

Dean slipped his hand out from under Naythin’s and carefully started wrapping the bandage around the guy’s chest. He looked down at Naythin’s face every now and then to be sure that he wasn’t adding insult to injury and hurting the guy more by making the wrap too tight, never mind what he’d said. Once the bandage was wrapped completely, Dean tucked and tied it into place rather than using the stupid little hooks to hold the material together. “How’s that?” 

Naythin took in a tentative breath and was surprised it didn’t hurt as much. “It’s good. Thanks. You should have been a doctor. You’ve got good hands.” He looked down at the bandage, sliding an edge up so it didn’t get caught on one of the stitches. 

Dean quirked a brow and a smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. “Yeah, I’ve been told that...during one of those perks that...you don’t think too highly of.” He couldn’t help the look of confusion on his face with the last of his words. “Why is that anyway?”

“Why what?” Naythin had to think about what Dean was asking. After two bottles of whiskey, his brain was a little sluggish. “The sex? I never said I didn’t like it or anything. I do...like sex...a lot actually. I don’t know, it just seemed odd, I guess.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the guy. “Yer drunk, you know that, right?” He nodded to his own words as he took a couple steps back and took a seat in the chair Naythin had vacated. “And why does having a lot of sex with many different, incredibly hot, people seem odd to you? You’re not one of those virgin till I’m married kinda guys are you?” 

Naythin shook his head at Dean’s declaration that he was drunk. “No, well, not yet anyway. Got a serious buzz workin’ here but hardly drunk. My wife’s Irish. You learn to hold yer liquor in an Irish family.” He ran a hand over the Ace bandage a couple times before leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. “I was most definitely not a virgin when I got married. Far from it. Lost my virginity when I was 14 to my 18 year old babysitter, Holly.” Naythin hummed and smiled at the memory. “Boot camp isn’t exactly all guys either. There were a few field ops where the women and male recruits joined forces if you know what I mean. It’s amazing what a woman will do for a bag of Skittles.” 

Dean chuckled, “And yet my perks are bad,” he nodded. “Okay, whatever you say, dude.” He glanced out the window at the darkening sky and looked back at Naythin. “Is there anywhere you want me to take you? Family?...like an Aunt or Uncle, maybe a Cousin or somethin’?” He was trying to not get Mr. Buzz, yeah right, to not go down that street. One thing Dean couldn’t stand, a crying drunk. “I doubt you wanna stay here in the roach infested cheapest motel in town…” He couldn’t help but smirk slightly. 

Naythin sat up and shook his head. “No. There’s no one close and yeah, I kinda said that...didn’t I.” He looked over at Dean and gave him an embarrassed smile. “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t matter to me. I just got other, more important things to spend my money on than a bed and a shower. So does that mean you want to stay here?” 

Like what, condoms? Naythin had to bite his tongue to keep from saying it and he had no idea where that came from either. “If ya don’t mind, it would probably be a good idea if I crashed here.” He looked over his shoulder at the bed and shrugged. “I’m not a blanket hog or anything.” 

Dean had been just about to stand up so he could go get another room for Naythin when the guy made the blanket comment. “You mean you want to stay here as in, here, here?” He inquired, brows lifted as he pointed to the space in front of him. “Uh sure, okay...It’s...okay, I can, uh, sleep in the bathtub.” 

“Uhh, yeah. Here and it’s a king sized bed. No reason for you to sleep in the bathtub. Who does that anyway?” Naythin stood slowly and looked back at the bed then at Dean. “What? You never slept in the same bed with a guy before?” 

It was on the tip of Dean’s tongue to say that he did that when he and Sam grabbed the last motel and it only had one bed. He’d give it to Sammy and he’d go sleep in the bathtub. It wasn’t that big of a deal. “Yeah, sure, I’ve slept with other guys...Uh, let’s see...oh right, my little brother...when he was like five. After he’d had a nightmare. My brother use to suffer from Night Terrors as a child. But I stopped letting him get in bed with me after he was about five. Maybe six.” He shrugged. “I have to warn you, I sleep naked. It helps with the job perks, that way I can just get a revolving door…” He couldn’t hold back his amusement any longer and laughed outright, his head tilting back as he laughed and everything. 

Naythin rolled his eyes as Dean laughed hard enough that it actually made Naythin’s ribs hurt. “Yeah, well, I sleep naked too.” He looked down at the his blood stained jeans and boots. “Not like I'm climbing into bed wearing these so…” He shrugged and waited for Dean to catch his breath. 

Dean sobered long enough to speak. “But I already have all my information from you, you were too easy.” He started laughing again and finally turned toward the table and buried his face in his arms. 

Naythin stepped back along the side of the bed, pulled back the blanket and reached for one of the pillows, hefting it in his hand, he looked over at Dean and threw it at his head. Not exactly manly but it was all he could manage at the moment. “I hope you pull a muscle, asshole.” 

The pillow and Naythin’s words only made Dean laugh harder. Finally, his laughter died off to mere snickers as he lifted his head and snatched the pillow up off the floor and tossed it over onto the bed. He wiped at the tears that ran down his face from laughing and grinned at Naythin. “Thanks for that, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.” He inhaled and sighed heavily. Pulling to his feet, he walked over to the duffel that was sitting on the bed and carried it over to the table, placing it on one chair as he cleaned up the first aid stuff. Once he was finished, he set the duffel on the table and took the first aid kit back to the weapons duffel and stuffed it inside. He turned back around and looked over at Naythin. “Have you eaten anything?” 

When Dean mentioned food, Naythin looked out the large window. The darkening sky was a bit of a shock since the last time he’d looked outside it was broad daylight. “No, I haven’t eaten since yesterday, I guess.” He reached for his wallet and swore when his pocket was empty. “I don’t even have my wallet. Damn it.” 

Dean clapped his hands together then rubbed them against one another. “Me either. So how about I run and grab your stuff from yer truck. Or Agent Perry will. And then on the way back I’ll pick us up something to eat. You just kick back here, watch a little TV...whatever. Sound good? So whadda ya like? Cheeseburgers and fries okay with you, or are you on one of those frou-frou rabbit diets?”

“That’d be great, thanks and meat and potatoes is perfect. More meat and less vegetables. My cell is in the glove box of my truck. Could ya grab it for me? I gotta call the coroner and let him know where to...umm...send their bodies...home.” Naythin walked around the bed trying to hide the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Picking up the pillow from the foot of the bed where Dean had thrown it, he tossed it back to the head of the bed with the others. 

Dean grinned at Naythin’s choice of food. “Now yer talkin’. My kinda guy.” He winked out of habit and didn’t even realize it. But he didn’t miss the tears in the poor guy’s eyes when he mentioned the coroner. “Listen, don’t worry about the coroner alright, I’ll take care of it tomorrow. I have to go have a look at the bodies anyway so I can just tell them that I got the info from you the day before. It’s fine. I do it all the time.” He pressed his lips into a tight line that puffed out the area around them and nodded sagely. 

Naythin blinked back the tears and cleared his throat before turning around to face Dean. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“You got it, no problem.” Dean turned then to face the door and checked his pockets to make sure his own wallet was in his pants and not the suit coat. Once he fished out his keys he reached for the door handle. “If you uh, wanna get cleaned up or anything, I have a couple of new basketball shorts in there, you can help yerself,” he offered nodding toward the clothes duffel on the table. “Okay, I’ll be back in about an hour,” he said as he pulled the door open then paused. “Unless I need to pump someone for more information, then it might be a couple hours.” He looked back at Naythin with a wide grin and chuckled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. 

That momentary feeling of panic hit Naythin and he was halfway across the room before he caught himself. “Calm down. He’ll be back in an hour. It’s just a damn hour.” He chastised himself and he turned his attention to the duffel bag Dean had indicated. Finding a pair of black shorts, Naythin walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. There was no way he was going to get in a full blown shower, not with his ribs bandaged. Looking around the bathroom, he figured he could at least get his hair washed in the sink and use the washcloths and smaller towels to get the rest of his body as cleaned up as possible. He’d done more with less out in the field so this should be a piece of cake. Sitting on the toilet, he bent over slowly and worked at unlacing his boots. The laces were soaked in blood. As they dried the laces shrank making untying them almost impossible. After a few minutes, he managed to get both boots untied and kicked off into the corner of the bathroom. Naythin doubted he’d ever be able to wear them again. Standing up, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down, pushing his jeans and boxers past his hips, he kicked them into the corner with the boots. Turning to the mirror, he whistled long and low. His arms, torso and upper thighs were covered in bruises ranging in colors from purple to yellow to various shades of green. He poked at the puncture wounds on his arms and was surprised that they didn’t hurt anymore. “Guess the alcohol did the trick.” 

Turning the faucet on, he waited for the water to heat up. Leaning on the counter, he let his head hang loose on his shoulders. When steam started rising from the sink, he turned the cold on and adjusted the temperature so he didn’t burn himself. “This is one birthday you’ll never forget.” Dipping a washcloth in the water, he lathered it up with one of the small bars of soap and got to work washing off as much of the blood and grime as he could. 

A half hour later and a small mountain of dirty towels, Naythin pulled the black shorts up his legs and hips as he walked out of the bathroom. He felt a little better and hadn’t managed to totally break down so points for him! Walking over to the bed, he pulled the blanket back, stacked up a couple of pillows and slowly lowered himself down. Closing his eyes, he sighed with relief at being almost horizontal. Reaching for the remote, he turned the TV on and started flipping channels and finally settled on a home improvement show. 

Just over an hour later, Naythin was looking out the drapes of the window for Dean’s car. The guy was late and it was making Naythin edgy. He’d talked himself into not having a full blown panic attack when he left, now that little pep talk was quickly wearing off. Walking over to the table, he reached for the bottle of Jack that Dean had brought from the car, opened it and took several long swallows. He growled at the burn, squeezing his eyes shut and giving his head a quick shake. Looking down at the bottle, he shrugged and brought it back up to his lips taking one more swallow. “One for good luck. Lord knows I can use it.” Recapping the bottle, he set it down and froze. The rumble of a car engine had Naythin going to the window. “Thank Christ.” He whispered when he saw Dean’s car pull up and park in front of the door. Going back to the bed, Naythin sat down, swung his legs up over the side and leaned back against the pillows. “Don't look like some Nancy, ya wuss.” He crossed his arms over his stomach and stared at the TV. 

Dean was in a very good mood when he returned to the motel room. He shouldered open the door and carefully pulled to his feet with a t-shirt and the bag of burgers in one hand and the tray of drinks in the other hand along with an office yellow slip of paper. Making sure that the car door was locked he knocked it shut with one foot, he headed for the motel room door. He had to shuffle things around in his hands to manage to unlock the door and once he had the door open, he held it with a foot while he again maneuvered the items in his hands so he could walk inside. “I come bearing food and gifts,” Dean announced as he walked inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He set the food and drinks down on the table and tossed the t-shirt at Naythin that he’d picked up for free, due to a certain deputy, at the police station, along with said deputy’s phone number. Which, he as he reached back and grabbed his wallet, he quickly tucked the paper inside now that his hands weren’t full and he wasn’t driving.

Naythin sat up when Dean walked into the room. He caught the shirt he threw at him and held it out in front of himself. “Elma Washington Police Department?” He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Pulling the shirt over his head, he winced when he raised his left arm a little to high. Walking over to the table, he leaned on it with both hands and looked over at Dean. “Thanks. For the shirt and the food. I’ll pay ya back.” 

Dean scoffed. “Like I said, I have better things to spend my money on, like food. You don’t owe me anything. And the shirt was free.” He grinned. “It came with a cute little deputy’s phone number.” 

Naythin looked down at the shirt. Reaching for the material with his thumb and forefinger, he pulled it away from his abdomen and looked it over. “Perks of the job, huh?” Letting go of the shirt, he shook his head and started digging into the bag of food. “Was she blonde or a redhead?”

Dean grinned a little wider at Naythin’s summation and sat down at the table. “Brunette, and who said it was a she? I mean, it could be a she, but it doesn’t have to be.” He shrugged a shoulder as he reached into the bag for his burger. 

Naythin arched an eyebrow and looked over at Dean. He thought about what he said, letting it roll around for a bit before shrugging and sitting down. “Whatever trips yer trigger. I got a couple buddies who’re gay and one guy...we got a pool goin’ at the site that he’s closet bi.” Naythin unwrapped his burger, picked it up in his hands and took a bite. He moaned and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. “God, this is good.” He chewed slowly to savor each mouthful. 

Dean looked up from his burger and quirked a brow. “I’m not gay. And I’m not really bi. I’m...tri.” He grinned. “I’ll try anything once. Well, almost anything.” He shrugged a shoulder. “But yeah, the deputy is a chick.” He took a large bite of his burger and stuffed a couple fries in with it. 

Naythin put his burger down on the wrapper and reached for a napkin. After wiping his hands, he picked up his drink and sucked on the straw to wash the food down. Setting it back on the table, he leaned over and looked Dean in the eye. “Tell me it’s not sheep. Please, tell me yer not one of those wool-bangers. I don’t think I could handle that.” 

Dean nearly choked on his mouthful of food. “Wha? No!” He tried saying it around all the food in his mouth but thought he better hurry up and chew, swallow and then talk. He also went the extra mile and took a big gulp of his soda. “What the hell? Sheep!? Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Yeah, you don’t have to worry on that one.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “Honestly? I’ve never been with a dude. I just...ya know…” He shrugged a shoulder. It was probably a little early to confess to having had a secret lust for your little brother. Not that he was little at the time, but still. Yeah, not really something to go around telling people. But it was what made him open to maybe, someday, if the right guy came along…

Naythin chewed on his fries and nodded. Picking one up, he used it like a pointer as he looked at Dean. “No, I don’t know.” He popped the fry in his mouth and smiled as he chewed. 

Dean lifted a hand and flipped Naythin the bird as he frowned at him and huffed softly. “Look, when I was a kid...a teenager there was this one guy that I had a crush on. Nothin’ ever happened but it just made me open to the idea that maybe...if the right guy came along, who knows.”

“Who hasn’t had the guy crush or whatever people call it. Nothing wrong with it. So, you’re straight but bi-curious and you’ll try anything once so long as it’s not sheep.” Naythin nodded as he picked up a French fry and bit it in half and chewed. “So, you’ve never even kissed a guy not even a buddy when you were drunk or anything?” His mind flashed back to a couple drunken parties that he never even told his wife about. It’s amazing what Vodka can do to a guys inhibitions. 

Dean thought back to Saturday mornings when he’d look across the room at Sam and watch him sleep and wonder what it would be like. He shook his head, “No, not really. I didn’t really have many friends. It was just me and Sammy. Usually I slept with as many chicks as I could at school before my Dad would pack me and Sam up and we’d move to a new town, and I’d do the whole thing over again there.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“This guy you had a crush on. Did he know?” Naythin picked at his burger tearing off small pieces at a time and putting them in his mouth. 

Dean shook his head as he chewed. “Uh-uh, no way.” He shoved six French fries into his mouth. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Naythin. “What about you? Yer just a straight laced, one woman only kind of a guy, huh? Do you know how boring that sounds?” 

Naythin sat back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders. “Did I fool around on my wife? No. Was I a bed hopper before hand? Yep, definitely. Call me a man whore or whatever. I didn’t think it was boring. It’s not boring when you love the person you’re with.” 

“Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait. It’s okay that you were a man whore, but I talk about the perks of this job and you act like I’m some disgusting pervert.” Dean scoffed. “Man, that’s pretty hypocritical, don’t ya think?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Wouldn’t know, never been in love. Everyone I’ve ever loved has died...it’s just safer if I don’t get too attached. For them and me.” 

Naythin looked down at the table and nodded. “Yeah, maybe it is a little hypocritical. I stayed in one town so maybe that’s why I see it differently. I didn’t go all over and sleep around.” Tilting his head to the side slightly, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Dean. The guy wasn’t bad lookin’...for a guy and the fact that he’d never been in love struck Naythin as odd. “They say that first step is always the scariest. Like you said, you just haven’t found the right person. There’s someone out there for everyone.” 

Dean couldn’t help but snort at that line. “You and my brother. Seriously, like I use to tell him, Hallmark is desperately searching for you.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I’m usually crawlin’ out the bathroom window the second she’s asleep. I travel too much. And my job isn’t exactly nine to five.” 

Naythin picked up a couple fries and threw them at Dean. “You live in a house with a couple females and then we’ll talk about Hallmark.” 

“Does having sex with a couple of girls at the same time count?” Dean interrupted with a lift of his brows. 

“No, it doesn’t. Really? I said live with not have a threesome with and run afterwards.” Naythin rolled his eyes and picked at his burger. “So what would your version of the right guy be?” 

“I didn’t really run after that, I was a tad chafed. I kinda sauntered. It was actually kinda funny because Sam walked in and I swear I think he turned green.” Dean chuckled and shook his head. He sobered immediately at Naythin’s question regarding the right guy. He’d have that sleep sweet smelling skin, the kind that just makes you wanna stay in bed all day and cuddle up with them…Nope. We are NOT having that conversation. Dean shrugged instead. “I dunno.” 

“Bullshit.” Naythin picked up his soda and drank half of it before putting it back down. “You tell me yours and I’ll tell ya mine.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean and smirked. 

Dean frowned and quirked a brow. “Your what?” 

Naythin’s smile fell and his face got very serious. “Remember when I said the guys at the site had a pool goin’ for one of the guys bein’ closet bi?” He looked Dean in the eye and didn’t say anything else. 

Dean stared at Naythin for a minute before he pulled his head back and his eyes widened a little. “No way! Seriously?” He turned his attention to his food and was surprised to see that it was gone already. He crumbled up the wrapper and the fries container and tossed them into the bag that sat on the back of the table, closest to the window. He reached for his drink and took a long pull from the straw before setting the cup down with a sigh. “I think I’ve over shared enough for one night. I already told you that I Hunt the things that go bump in the night, any more revelations about me might be more than you can handle.” 

“I don’t know how much more revealing two guys can get. I’m a Marine who’s seen action in Iraq. I can handle a lot. Trust me.” Naythin put a bit more emphasis on the last two words. Maybe he was the one who’d over shared. 

Dean opened his mouth to respond only to snap it closed again as he looked away. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back in the chair. “I dunno, this is gonna sound really stupid so if you have to laugh please get up and go outside and do it...or the bathroom, I’ll be nice. But um...I have this thing about the smell that some people’s skin has when they first wake up...it’s this sleep sweet kind of...I dunno. It just makes me want to stay in bed all day and just…” He cleared his throat and looked tentatively up at Naythin. 

Naythin knew exactly what smell Dean was talking about. He’d smelled it every morning he woke up next to his wife and yes, it made getting out of bed very difficult. Pulling his head back just a little, Naythin nodded slowly. “Cuddle? Is that the word yer lookin’ for?” His voice was quiet and even without an ounce of judgment in it because he knew the feeling very well. 

Dean nodded and looked back down at the floor. “That’s uh, that was what the guy that I had a crush on smelled like, so my right guy, he’d smell like that too.” 

“That’s a pretty tall order to fill. How’re you gonna know if someone is the guy if you don’t...jump in the pool, so to speak.” 

“I…” Dean’s gaze lifted to Naythin’s. “Bring random guys...victim's, home with me, well to my motel since I don’t have a home, and bandage their wounds and get them to sleep in my bed with me.” He stared at Naythin without cracking a smile, even though he had to bite the hell out of the inside of his cheek to manage it. 

“Is that right?” Naythin nodded slowly as he looked at Dean. “All you had to do was ask.”

Dean didn’t have to bite his cheek anymore because Naythin’s response just knocked all of the wind out of his sails. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth fell open. “Huh?” 

“If you wanted me to sleep with you, all you had to do was ask.” Naythin didn’t move. He just sat and stared at Dean to see if he was serious and not just chumming the waters. 

“Yeah, no, I heard you I just…” Dean’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. “I didn’t expect...I mean...okay.” He reached for his drink and drank the last bit, though his eyes never left Naythin’s. 

“You didn’t expect what?” Naythin softened his features a little and let the barest hint of a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. 

“Didn’t expect those words to come out of that mouth,” Dean answered, pointing toward Naythin’s mouth with a finger as he spoke that part of his response. “Ya know they don’t have a sleep sweet card at Hallmark.” 

“What? I don’t look like the type that would suck cock? Is there a type? You don’t exactly look like someone who is bi curious, Dean. So I guess that makes us even.” He crossed his arms gingerly over his chest, tilting his head to the side as his smile slowly got wider. 

The guy was hard to figure out, the things he said sounded one way but the damn smile made Dean pretty sure that Naythin was just yankin’ his chain. And that’s what you get for over sharing. “Yeah, okay, well I’m gonna get in bed.” Dean pulled to his feet and headed for the bathroom, working the buttons of his dress shirt open as he walked. “I always sleep closest to the door.” He called out before shutting the bathroom door. Shrugging out of the dress shirt, Dean started to feel a little more like himself. He kicked off the dress shoes and leaned over to place them out of the way but where he could easily find them in the morning. He reached into the pockets of his dress pants and laid everything on the bathroom counter before unfastening his belt and then the button and zipper. Stepping out of the slacks he tossed them down with his dress shirt and toed off his dress socks, kicking them into the pile of clothes. Picking them all up, he opened the bathroom door and walked out. 

As Dean walked away, Naythin was grateful for the chair he’d picked to sit at and the loose fitting shorts because he had a raging hard on that he was sure could punch through steel. What the hell? He hadn’t lost control like this in years. When the bathroom door closed, he stood up and walked to the far side of the bed and pulled the blanket back. Grabbing a couple pillows, he stacked them up near the head board before pulling the t-shirt off and tossing it on the floor. He wasn’t sure how legit Dean’s claim was about sleeping naked so he left his shorts on as he sat on the bed and slid his legs under the blanket. There wasn’t much he could do with Mr. Over Excited so he pulled his leg back just enough to hide the glaringly obvious tent in the blanket. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and shook his head. “Way to go. The guy stitches you up, pays for your meal and you go and freak him out. Nice job. Real smooth.” Naythin punched his fist into the mattress in frustration as the bathroom door opened. He watched Dean walk across the room carrying his I’m not really an FBI agent suit. Naythin’s eyebrows rose in unison and nearly disappeared into his bangs. Dean was built. Not that bulky muscle head jock crap. He was proportionate with just enough muscle in the right places. As Dean walked past the bed, Naythin’s eyebrows lowered slowly and bunched together. Dean’s back was covered in scars. Some were that faint white scars get when they’re really old and some were still bright pink from newer injuries. Naythin’s eyes slid down Dean’s back, past his ass to his legs and Naythin could make out a whole lot of scars on both of his legs. With Dean’s back to him, Naythin couldn’t help but lean forward a little to get a better look. Some of the scars were straight and even and others were jagged. A few looked like...claw marks. He looked down at his own chest and back up to Dean. “God damn.” 

Dean tossed the dirty clothes into the weapons duffel to keep them separate from his clean stuff and dug around for the knife he kept under his pillow. He turned around to head to the bed and paused. “What’s wrong?” He inquired as he continued to the bed, lifting the edge of his two pillows on his side of the bed so he could slip the knife beneath them. He sat down on the bed and took off his watch and set it on the bedside table and then did what he hated most, turned the alarm on. It wasn’t even the fact that he had to get up for a case, it was that it was a reminder of the fact that Sam was gone. He heaved a sigh and pushed those thoughts from his mind as he turned to look over at Naythin. 

Naythin was speechless for a moment when Dean turned around and started walking to the bed. His chest, stomach and upper arms had the same amount, if not more, scars than his back and legs. Naythin could see several obvious bullet wounds. A few were relatively old but a couple were still pretty new and pink looking. Since when did ghosts shoot back? He watched Dean take off his watch and set it on the nightstand. Naythin’s eyes traveling down Dean’s arms and back up to his chest, watching the muscles roll and bunch as he moved. When Dean sat down, Naythin leaned back on his pillows and shook his head. “Nothing. Just...nothing.” 

Dean’s brows knitted as he stared at Naythin. “What you just decided to blaspheme for no reason?” He nodded. “Okay, that’s good. Let me know if you normally have any other random outbursts so I can prepare myself.” 

“What? Oh...no. Thinking out loud. Sorry. G’night.” Naythin rolled over on his side making sure to not give himself a home vasectomy. 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. Whatever. He pulled his side of the blanket back as he stood up then sat back down, sliding his legs under the blanket. “Uh, yeah, G’night.” He grabbed the remote and channel surfed. “I normally fall asleep watching a B horror flick, will that bother you?” 

Despite everything, all that had happened, and Naythin being really sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep, he was sound asleep as soon as he rolled over. He managed to reach up and tuck one of the pillows under his chin before his brain shut down completely. 

When Naythin didn’t answer, Dean leaned slightly closer and tried to peer over the guy's shoulder to see if he was sleeping or if Naythin was simply ignoring him. He decided that he was asleep and turned the volume low as usual and stopped on Abbot and Costello meet the Mummy. Before they ever got to the Mummy, Dean was sound asleep. 

The screams were what hit him first. His wife, Ash, screaming his name. His little girl, Bree, screaming Daddy! Daddy! over and over again until they just stopped. Each time he tried to go to them, that...thing stopped him. He could feel the hands on his arms, the claws digging into his flesh. Rolling over onto his stomach, Naythin gripped the pillow as hard as he could. “No. Don’t hurt ‘em.” He mumbled it over and over again. Each time sounding more desperate. He could still hear his daughter’s voice as her words became garbled as she choked on her own blood. “No! Breena, baby!” 

Dean’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Naythin calling out to his family, begging that they not be hurt, but in his sleep addled mind it wasn’t Naythin it was Sammy calling out in his sleep, needing his big brother to take care of him, to chase away the monsters. He rolled over and immediately wrapped an arm around the guy’s shoulders, pulling him in closer, fitting his body up against Naythin’s. “It’s okay, I gotcha. I gotcha. I’m here. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. It’s okay.” 

Naythin closed his eyes as tight as he could but the tears still managed to run down his cheeks. His girl's screams slowly faded and all he could see was their mangled bodies in what was left of the tent. He could see himself kneeling between them, trying to wipe the blood off their faces. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. In the midst of his nightmare, he heard another voice that seemed to break through everything and slowly pull him back. He knew the voice, it was familiar...safe. Naythin let it bring him back to the surface, he moved closer to it. Pulling the warmth that went along with the soothing tones. Dipping his chin slightly, Naythin moved his head so it was resting on Dean’s chest. He raised his hand and latched onto Dean’s wrist as if it were a lifeline. He took in a long shuddering breath, exhaling just as slowly. 

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered sleepily, “I’m not goin’ anywhere. Yer safe. I gotcha.” He moved a hand and ran it up and down Naythin’s arm soothingly before rising further and combing his fingers in Naythin’s hair. “I’m here. It’s okay. Go back to sleep. It’s okay.” 

Naythin leaned into the touch and sighed. It calmed his ragged nerves and pushed the last bits of the nightmare away. He moved as close to the sound of that voice and the warmth that was radiating off Dean’s body as Naythin could. His right leg pushing gently until it was draped over Dean’s and his arm was across his waist. Sniffling softly, he tucked his head under Dean’s chin and drifted off to sleep. 

When the body that his groggy mind thought was Sammy’s relaxed, Dean relaxed with it, and he shifted as close as he could get, nearly pulling Naythin on top of him before he finally drifted back off to sleep. 

Naythin was warm. Not that annoying warm when you’ve been under a too heavy blanket. No, this was that comfortable warmth you get from a good night’s sleep laying next to the person you love. He raised his chin slightly, inhaled and smiled. There it was. That scent he wished someone would bottle. That glorious sweet morning scent he loved. Annnnd then the alarm started going off. Naythin grunted softly and tried to hide his head from the sound. His eyebrows bunched as the first few strains of Twisted Sister’s Bang Your Head crashed around inside his skull. Seriously? Reaching out from under the blanket, he gave the back he was snuggled up against a hard poke. “Shut. It. Off. Or I’m going to shoot the damn thing.” Tucking his arm back under the blanket, he rubbed his cheek against the warm skin and sighed. 

Dean’s hand shot out immediately and hit the snooze. Somewhere his brother was frowning at him for being a putz and not wanting to get up in the morning, but right then he didn’t care. He was warm, he was comfortable and sleep sounded much better than putting on another monkey suit to go hobnobbing with people he’d just as soon tell off as to play nice around. Yeah, he could stay here, in bed, another fifteen minutes. Yeah, fifteen would be okay. He cracked open one eye to watch as he reset the alarm. As soon as it was done, his eye closed again and he was back in dreamland. 

When the alarm was shut off, Naythin smiled. That was so much better. He cracked an eye just enough to see way too much bare skin outside of the blanket. Lifting his arm, he tossed the blanket over the legs and back of Dean. Draping his arm over his waist, Naythin was able to get a little closer. He bent his arm at the elbow and his hand came to rest on Dean’s stomach. 

Reality started to slowly break through Dean’s sleep land paradise. What was on his stomach? And who was pressed up against his back? He tried to remember if maybe he’d wound up bringing the deputy back with him? Well how could he, Naythin was in his room. Dean’s eyes slowly opened and he looked down at Naythin’s hand on his stomach. He cleared his throat and turned his head, trying to look back over his shoulder but that wasn’t really working. Instead he shifted away from Naythin enough so that he could roll over onto his side facing him and picked his head up. Moving one arm he bent his arm at the elbow, pressing it against the pillow, he held his head in his hand. “Uh, I don’t think you’re holding who you think you’re holding.” 

Naythin frowned as the mattress dipped and he had to remove his arm and leg. No way was it time to get up already. Groaning softly, he slowly opened his eyes. Bringing his hand up, he rubbed at them with his fingers a few times before he was able to open his eyelids completely. Pulling his head back a little, he looked at Dean and closed his eyes again. “Go back to sleep. You smell good.” He reached for the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. 

Dean’s brow creased. I smell good? He dipped his chin to his chest and sniffed. He smelled the way he always did. He looked back at Naythin and gave up, laying his head back down he closed his eyes. “I only have fifteen minutes and then I have to go pretend to be someone I’m not.” 

Naythin reached for Dean, his hand coming to rest on Dean’s hip. Naythin scooted as close to Dean as he could, tucking his head under his chin so his cheek was against his chest. “Good.” Naythin yawned and smiled against Dean’s chest. “For fifteen minutes you can pretend you like me.” 

Dean’s forehead creased. “Why do you think I don’t like you? I’m sleeping next to you aren’t I? I don’t sleep with people I don’t like.” He was silent for a long moment. “Unless it’s a good grudge fuck.”

Naythin was starting to get in that half sleep state where you knew what was going on but your body was trying to convince your brain to go to sleep. “If you liked me you’d sleep with me every night.” He yawned again and pulled Dean closer to him. 

Dean scoffed and chuckled and moved closer to Naythin, dipping his head a little and breathing in the scent of his hair and the sweet smell of sleep. He hummed a soft moan and shifted closer. Maybe they could hold off on the case until tomorrow. It’s not like anything was going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings may change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

The closer Dean got, the deeper Naythin was able to sleep. He fought it at first, afraid another nightmare would hit but, thankfully it stayed away. With his hand on Dean’s hip, Naythin’s thumb rubbed back and forth lazily. He was sound asleep but the motion and the feel of Dean’s skin under his hand seemed to keep the nightmares back. Deep down he knew it wouldn’t last forever, the no nightmare part, but right now he’d take every second he could get. Naythin shifted his hips closer to Dean. As he did, his semi hard cock came to rest on Dean’s thigh. Even through the shorts he was wearing Naythin could feel Dean. His cock twitched and grew harder as it lay on his leg. 

Dean was so caught up in the scent of Naythin that he didn’t even realize anything else that was going on, that is until the alarm clock went off again and Bon Jovi belting out You give love a bad name filled the room. That was it. Dean twisted his torso around so he could grab the clock, and jerked it out of the wall, letting it fall onto the floor. He turned back toward Naythin and this time, instead of just laying his head down, he reached over with one hand and cupped the side of Naythin’s face with his fingers, his thumb beneath his chin, he used that leverage to tilt Naythin’s head up, Dean leaned in and brushed a soft kiss tentatively across his lips. 

Naythin frowned when Dean moved away from him again. The sound of the alarm going off had him give an almost pathetic whine. No way had it been fifteen minutes. Naythin huffed irritably and tried to tuck himself in against Dean. When he couldn’t move his head, he stopped and waited. The soft butterfly kiss on his lips had both eyebrows shooting up into his forehead. The tip of Naythin’s tongue slipped past his lips and slowly glided first over his bottom lip and then the top. A low moan rumbled in his throat at the taste. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at Dean and smiled. “You do like me.” 

After the kiss, Dean had pulled back to see just exactly how Naythin would react. If he bolted he’d apologize profusely, take him to his truck and never see the guy again. Easy enough. Then why was his heart beating so hard in his chest that he was sure Naythin could hear it. He saw the tip of Naythin’s tongue run along his bottom lip and heard the moan that followed, but that didn’t always mean anything. Right? He sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth as he watched Naythin’s eyes open and he couldn’t help but chuckle at Naythin’s words. He released the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in a sigh and grinned down at Naythin. He shifted his leg and hooked it around Naythin’s leg, using it to pull him in closer before he shifted his own body, sliding his hips so that they lay on top of Naythin’s. “And you like me.” He rolled his hips as if to make his point. 

Naythin gasped as Dean’s hips rolled on his, causing the material of his shorts to rub against the sensitive head of his now rock hard cock. His own hips bucked against Dean as he reached out with his hand for Dean’s. Blinking, he looked at Dean and shook his head. “For someone who’s never been with a dude, you sure seem to know what you’re doing.” He felt his cock twitch in his shorts as if adding it’s own say to the conversation. 

Dean threaded his fingers with Naythin’s when he grabbed his hand and he hand to press it back against the mattress due to trying to stay off Naythin’s wounded chest and ribs. He held himself up so that only their pelvises and their legs touched. The corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward and he shrugged a shoulder. “I know what I like so…” He didn’t speak further as he dipped his head and nipped at Naythin’s lower lip while at the same time rolled his hips, dragging his own hard length alongside Naythin’s through the material of their shorts. 

The slight twinge of pain from his lip went straight down his abdomen and right into his cock and had it jumping against Dean. Naythin’s hips shot up and he moaned loudly. Not even trying to hold anything back. He reached up with his free hand and pushed down on the small of Dean’s back. He liked him right where he was. Naythin leaned his head up and gently kissed Dean on the lips. He didn’t demand anything, he just let his lips press gently to Dean’s. He’d let him set the pace. Naythin didn’t want to spook him. 

Dean chased after Naythin’s mouth and teased the corners before slowly dragging the tip of his tongue along the seam of Naythin’s mouth. He pulled back and glanced up at Naythin before lowering his mouth again and sweeping his tongue in past Naythin’s lips and teeth. His hips rolled and thrust against Naythin’s and he shifted his weight to the hand that held Naythin’s as he use the other to grab Naythin’s hip and help pull him up against his every thrust. 

When Dean pulled back, Naythin’s heart dropped. He thought he’d scared him away for sure. When Dean leaned back down and his tongue slipped past Naythin’s lips, he eagerly opened up for him. His own tongue followed Dean’s slowly, caressing along it as Dean explored the inside of his mouth. Naythin was able to match Dean’s movement perfectly until he shifted and lifted one side of Naythin’s hip. It increased the friction on Naythin’s hard on and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He slid his hand up Dean’s back and shoved his fingers through his short hair pushing his head down against Naythin. He moaned against Dean’s lips desperately as he felt his orgasm build. Digging his heels into the mattress. Naythin slammed his hips into Dean as hard as he could. As his orgasm ripped through him, his muffled yell against Dean’s lips just added to it. 

Dean had so many more tricks to share with Naythin but he wasn’t disappointed when he felt Naythin’s body tense and his hips buck up against his own harder. Instead it just excited Dean more. He moaned against Naythin’s mouth and he was torn between kissing Naythin and whispering encouragements against his neck as he drew in his scent. He didn’t get the chance to chose, at least not this time, at least he hoped there would be another time. He squeezed his eyes closed and tightened his grip on Naythin’s hand as he quickened his hips and it was Naythin’s orgasm that pushed him over into his own, moaning into Naythin’s mouth as his hips bucked and rolled against him. 

He slowly withdrew his tongue and pulled his head back, licking the flavor of Naythin from his lips as he gazed down at him. “We could go back to sleep now and do this again later.” 

Naythin tried to chase after Dean as he pulled away but he didn’t have the strength. He did however look down between their bodies and frown at his crotch. “Dude. We really need to work on your stamina.” Looking back up at Dean, he smiled and nodded. “I like that idea. Sorry ‘bout that. It’s uhh been a while.” 

Dean shook his head and rolled away from Naythin so he could pull him closer without having to worry about hurting the guy’s injuries. He didn’t let go of his hand though which kind of surprised him. “I just thought it was from my awesome moves,” he responded with a teasing grin. 

Naythin chuckled. “That hip thing? I like it. You gotta do that more often.” He looked at the way Dean held his hand. Pulling it slowly to his lips, Naythin kissed each of Dean’s knuckles. “So, is this that first step I was telling you about?” 

“I wouldn’t call it scary,” Dean responded. “I was a little worried that I was reading the signals wrong and I was gonna wind up knocked on my ass, but it wasn’t scary.” 

“No, you read ‘em right.” Reluctantly, Naythin pulled his hand away from Dean’s and slid it down Dean’s stomach, past the waistband of his boxers and cupped his still semi hard cock and balls. 

Dean watched Naythin pull his hand away and fought to not show the disappointment he felt and instead concentrated on something else. Anything else. He gasped softly at the light almost ticklish feel of Naythin’s hand moving down his stomach and he felt his muscles tighten and roll. When his hand pushed in past the waistband of his boxers, Dean’s mouth opened with the intent on stopping him due to the mess but snapped his mouth closed and stared at Naythin through slightly widened eyes. “You uh,” he chuckled nervously, “Wanna go again already?” 

“You want me to stop. I’ll stop. Just say the word. You’re in control here, okay? I know this is all new and despite your _it’s not scary_ bravado...you’re shaking like a leaf, baby.” 

Dean gave an awkward, nervous chuckle and swallowed hard. “New...wait...have you done this before? I thought you said that you hadn’t…” Okay, do something. You sound like an idiot and you’re mouth is hanging open. You’re gonna catch flies in a second. Dean snapped his mouth closed and lowered his eyes as he blew out a breath. And this is why you usually sneak out the window. Dean picked up his head and looked around the room trying to figure out how weird it would look for him to take all of his things into the bathroom with him. 

Naythin slowly removed his hand from inside Dean’s boxers and propped himself up on his elbow. “I said I was the closet bi guy from work. Which means I never told anyone. Well, anyone who mattered anyway but, yeah. I’ve done...this before.” Naythin was wondering if he should have kept that little bit of information to himself. “Does that bother you?” 

Dean’s head snapped up and he looked at Naythin for a minute before he shook his head. “No, uh uh, of course not, no.” He rolled onto his back and grabbed his watch. “I should get going. I have to...y’know, kill some Lycans.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Annnnd there it was. Naythin nodded slowly and rolled over onto his other side so it was easier for him to get out of bed. Once he was up, he walked slowly over to the table and looked around. “Did you uhh grab my stuff from my truck? I kinda need clean clothes.” Way to go dumbass. Shove the guy into the deep end before he even learns to swim. Brilliant. 

Dean sat up and ran a hand down his face. “Uh, yeah, it’s in my car. I meant to bring it in last night, but I forgot. Sorry, I’ll go get it now.” He threw back the covers and stood up and headed for the bathroom to get his car keys. Walking back out he headed for the motel door and pulled it open and walked out, pulling the chain with him so it would catch the door and he wouldn’t need his room key to get back in. It wasn’t the first time he’d run out of a motel in nothing but his boxers, it probably wouldn’t be the last. He opened the car door and grabbed Naythin’s things and then locked the door again and closed it. He walked back to the door and opened it, handing Naythin his things as he let the door close completely. “Okay so...uhh...I guess...I guess this is it? Or…? Are you going home now? I uh, I don’t know how this is supposed to go...or what you wanna do so...maybe you can clue me in on that?” 

Naythin took the bag from Dean and set it on the edge of the bed. He looked at Dean, his eyes slowly making their way down his body and back up again. Trying to commit what he looked like to memory. “Do you want this to be it? Cuz, I’m not too keen on the idea.” 

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t...I don’t know what to do here. I...I stupidly didn’t ask you flat out and I should have, so that’s my bad. But, I’m usually the one that’s been around the block a few times, so being the new kid is not really somethin’ I’m use to. Never liked being the new kid in school and kinda feel the same way now. I thought we were both kinda figuring this out together.” 

Naythin wanted to step right into Dean and wrap his arms around him but, he kept himself in check and sat down on the edge of the mattress instead. Point for him. “To be honest? I didn’t think you were serious and when you kissed me, I kinda...I don’t know… charged full steam ahead and that was my mistake. If you decide you want to...see me again, I can assure you that we’d both be figuring this out together...learning from each other. I haven’t been around the block much so…” Naythin shrugged and hoped he didn’t throw gas on the already mile high flames because he could seriously see himself falling for Dean...hard. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed a little and he glanced at the door to make sure it was shut tight before looking back at Naythin as he lifted one hand from across his chest and held up a finger. “No, no, no, wait a second. I remember bein’ the one who charged. You...you just…”

“I just waved the red flag. Huge...gigantic, red flag. Neon.” He spread his arms as wide as they’d go for emphasis. 

Dean shook his head. “Huge red flags aren’t the problem. What you did...it was a sneak attack from the side and I was thrown off guard. I’ve never had a guy decide to be my…cup especially after...I mean, try to find a chick that’ll do that. They might let you in every door they got, but when it comes to bodily fluids, they draw the line. And after what we did...I didn’t know what you were thinkin’...” 

Naythin sat and looked up at Dean trying to piece together what he was trying to explain. Leaning back a little, it hit him. “You...oh hell, Dean. No.” Naythin stood up slowly and tried to look as un-intimidating as possible. “See, that was my mistake and I am so sorry. I should have gone slower...asked you first. Something. I didn’t mean to scare you. You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking that after what you did for me, I wanted to return the favor. That’s all.” Naythin exhaled quickly out his mouth and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Ya know what’s got me freaked out right now? How pissed I am at myself for not going slow with you. I’d wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” 

“Okay wait a minute, damn it. Dean Winchester does not get scared, alright? Ever. And if you keep saying slow when it comes to me I’m gonna get a complex, so just stop.” His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that he’d just said his last name and unless Naythin lived under a rock he had to have seen the TV broadcasts; St. Louis, the bank, both prison breaks. Shit! 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed, his head turned slightly to the side as he looked at Dean. He stepped back until the backs of his legs hit the mattress and slowly lowered himself back down. “You look pretty good for a dead guy.” 

Dean felt hope bloom in his chest. He hadn’t seen the other footage. Only the St. Louis footage. Oh, Thank God! Dean grinned and nodded. “Yeah, that wasn’t me. Shifter.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Different than Lycans and werewolves, but just as irritating.” 

Naythin hummed softly and nodded. “Bet that’d be pretty cool if you wanted a day off and needed a stand in for work.” Running a hand through his hair, Naythin let it fall to his lap. “Look. I don’t care what happened in St. Louis or Arkansas or anywhere else. The person that slept next to me in this bed, that made my eyes roll back in my head...that is all I care about or want to care about if you’ll let me. The other stuff is just...stuff.” 

Dean started to correct Naythin where Shifters were concerned but snapped his mouth closed as he went on. He turned back to the door and threw the lock before turning again and crossing the distance between himself and Naythin in only three strides. He stared down at him for a long moment before dipping his head and slanting his mouth over Naythin’s. His tongue swept into Naythin’s mouth and teased at the roof before sliding alongside Naythin’s own tongue. He teased it with his and lured it into his own mouth where he captured it and sucked it like a person would a dick, sliding his mouth up and down along the length of the muscle. 

Naythin braced himself for the impact as Dean came at him. He started to bring an arm up to protect his ribs but lowered it back down to the mattress when Dean stopped in front of him. Naythin started to wonder if this was the part where he got knocked on his ass. As Dean leaned in and kissed him, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Naythin kept his hands flat on the mattress as he returned Dean’s kiss. Moaning against his lips as he captured his tongue and started sliding back and forth on it. Naythin felt his cock spring to life so fast it hurt as it got hard. He wanted to touch Dean so bad. To run his hands up and down his back and chest and find every inch of him but this was Dean’s show. Naythin was determined to let him set the pace even if it killed him. 

Dean lifted a hand and pushed against Naythin’s shoulder in an attempt to get him to lie back, and he slowly crawled up onto the mattress, one knee against it on either side of Naythin’s thighs. He tried to brace Naythin’s back with one hand as he laid back, but he wasn’t too sure how good of a job he did. He continued to ravage Naythin’s mouth as he leaned down and slowly blanketed Naythin’s body with his own, though he again kept his weight off Naythin’s ribs by pressing his hands down against the mattress. He would have had to of been numb not to feel the hard ridge of Naythin’s cock pressed against his thigh. He shifted his hips and rolled them a few times before slowly pulling his mouth from Naythin’s. “It’s okay, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He dipped his head and nipped at the skin along the side of Naythin’s neck, burying his face where his neck and shoulder met and inhaled deeply of the scent he’d longed for, for so many years. 

Those four little words was all Naythin needed. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down as close to him as he could. Turning his head as far to the side to give Dean as much access to his neck as possible. Naythin raised his leg and using his heel to brace against, he rolled his hips in a slow fluid movement, grinding against Dean. Sliding his hands down Dean’s back, Naythin pulled them back up Dean’s sides and repeated the motion over and over. Each time he went down Dean’s back he rolled his hips and kept as much contact with Dean as he could, rubbing the length of his rock hard cock against Dean’s. 

Pulling his head up, Dean pulled back so he could gaze down at Naythin as he rolled his hips in time with the movement of Naythin’s. He shifted his weight after a few minutes and reached back for Naythin’s hip, pulling it up with every thrusting roll of his own. Soft moans fell from his lips and his breath panted softly from between his parted lips. He dipped his head once to nip at Naythin’s bottom lip before pulling his head back again and shaking it slowly when Naythin tried to chase after him. “Uh uh, this time I wanna see you,” Dean murmured huskily. 

When Dean took hold of his hip, his cock jumped and Naythin could have sworn it got harder. Slamming his head back into the mattress. Naythin moaned and bit his bottom lip to try and keep his orgasm away for just a little while longer. He looked up at Dean and watched his face as he panted and moaned on top of him. He groaned loudly as Dean bit his lip, his eyes grew wide when he pulled away and wouldn’t let him follow. That was so not playing fair. Naythin stilled under Dean at his words. No one had ever said that to him before...man or woman and it kinda shocked him a little. Naythin swallowed a few times and nodded slowly. “Okay.” Pushing down with his heel, Naythin rolled his hips against Dean’s in a long slow wave making sure that Dean hit every inch of Naythin’s hard length. The moan that came out of Naythin’s throat was low and guttural. His hands fisted the blanket at his sides. Each time his hips rolled up, he could feel the slow burn in his belly and his balls started to pull up against him. 

Dean devoured the sight of Naythin beneath him, the way he arched and rolled his hips, how he fisted the blanket in his hands. His parted lips and the soft sounds of pleasure that spilled from them. He usually loved to watch a chick cum, it was intense and fucking hot as hell. This was different, but just as intense and still fucking hot as hell, especially knowing that he was the one responsible. He quickened the movement of his hips, thrusting them harder and making certain to drag his hard length alongside Naythin’s. His cock pulsed and throbbed and his own low groan tumbled from between his lips as his eyes slipped closed momentarily before opening once more. 

As Dean’s pace quickened, so did Naythin’s but it quickly became erratic and he couldn’t control how hard or often his hips bucked against Dean. Naythin released his hold on the blanket, slid his hand over until he could grab hold of Dean’s wrist and held on as tight as he could. His eyes were squeezed shut as tight as he could. “Oh God! Dean…” He could barely talk through his gritted teeth as his orgasm slammed into him hard. Naythin’s back arched bringing his hips forward and his head closer to Dean’s. He roared as the first jets of cum shot out of his cock in his shorts. It seemed to last forever and had to be the hardest and most intense orgasm of Naythin’s life. 

Dean got so wrapped up in Naythin that he forgot about himself and moved his hips for Naythin, however seemed to spur him along. He bit his own bottom lip as he watched Naythin come and his own cock twitched jealously, but he ignored it, which was likely a first for Dean. When it was over and Naythin lay panting and gasping for breath, Dean dipped his head and kissed his lips, nipped at his chin and downward along his neck then moved back up to his lips, sucking at first the top and then the bottom one, releasing each with a wet obscene pop. “God that was fuckin’ hot,” he whispered huskily. 

Naythin could only moan and give a lopsided lazy smile. “I can’t...not moving. Go ahead. Have yer way with me.” His arms were out at his sides, his fingertips were tingling. Wow. 

Dean chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips before pulling off of him, careful not to put any weight on the guys ribs as he climbed off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and tried to find at least one clean washcloth. Finding one, the one that had been folded like a flower or some weird thing, he shook it out of it’s strange shape and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to warm up. Once it had, he added cold to it so it wouldn’t be scalding. Once the water was the right temperature he got the washcloth wet and added a little bit of soap. Ringing it out, he turned off the water and headed back out into the other room. He knelt down on one knee as he reached for the waistband of Naythin’s shorts and started to slide them down. “Lift,” he directed softly when the back part of the material reached Naythin’s ass and the clothing stopped moving. 

Naythin managed to lift his head enough to look down the length of his body at Dean. “Lift?” Groaning, he let his head fall back as he made a real effort to push his heel into the mattress and raise his ass up enough for Dean to slide his shorts off. As soon as he felt the material make it half way, he let his leg fall down so Dean could finish removing his shorts. As the material glided over his dick, he jumped and hissed in a sharp breath. “Oh that’s so not fair. I will get you back for that.” 

Dean quirked a brow and chuckled softly. “What’d I do? I’m just taken off the clothing. I didn’t do anything.” He shook his head, a wide grin curving his lips. Once the shorts were off Dean made a slightly disgusted face at just how soaked they were and tossed them across the room toward the dresser holding his weapons duffel, but not in it. No. No. That’s all he’d need to have happen. The very idea had him shudder internally. He turned his attention back to cleaning Naythin up. It wasn’t like he’d ever cleaned anyone else’s dick before, other than Sam’s when he was a baby anyway, so this could be added to his growing list of new experiences.

Naythin lay on the bed completely relaxed. He was a six foot, one hundred and ninety pound pile of goo....or putty...take your pick. Naythin had his eyes closed and the lopsided grin was still on his face. The rough wash cloth gliding gently over his skin had him moaning in appreciation. It was warm and had just enough roughness to it. “Tell me you’ve never done that before and you’ll be lying.” He was firmly convinced that Dean could do that to him all over every inch of his body...twice everyday and he’d never get tired of it. As the washcloth started along the base of his cock, Naythin held his breath and slowly let it out. The slow circular motion was almost too much...almost. “You keep that up and you’re gonna have another mess on your hands.” He chuckled softly and moaned as Dean wiped up and down his length, being extra gentle when he reached his overly sensitive head. When Dean was through, Naythin pouted. “That’s it? Damn.” He peeked out of one eye at Dean. “Wait until I get my hands on you, mister.” 

Dean chuckled at Naythin’s that’s it comment. “Yeah, I figure bathing together is more of a second date kind of thing,” he responded sarcastically with a shrug. He scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah, uh huh, I think I have a while. Right now I don’t think you could hurt a fly.” He sat back on the bed and tipped his head back as he closed his eyes. “And no, I’ve never done that before. The only men’s dicks I’ve ever cleaned are my own and my little brother’s when he was a baby.” 

“Your own counts. The little brother?” Naythin scrunched up his face and shivered. “Not so much.” 

Dean peeked out of one eye as Naythin spoke and then closed it as he shrugged a shoulder. “My Dad was never home, who else was gonna change his diaper? So, I did it. It’s not really a big deal once you figure out how to do it.” 

Naythin looked up at Dean and got a distinct impression that he wasn’t too comfortable with Naythin’s dick just swingin’ free in the breeze. Baby steps, Naythin. Clearing his throat, Naythin rolled onto his side, bracing himself with one arm and pushed himself back to the pillows. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over his legs, pulling up just far enough to keep things covered. “Diapers are pretty easy, like you said. Once they start wigglin’ around though...you have to be quick.” 

Dean opened his eyes when he felt Naythin move and watched as he shimmied up the bed. He shrugged his shoulders when Naythin mentioned squirming babies. “Thankfully, my Dad found a babysitter by that time. So we were either dumped off at her place, Pastor Jim’s or Bobby’s.” He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the fact that for now he didn’t have to pretend to be anything or anyone stupid and he could sit back with his eyes closed and not worry about some evil sonuvabitch sneaking up on him. “I think I could sleep for a week.” 

Naythin wanted to comment on how shity a father Dean’s Dad sounded regardless of him being a Marine or not. Dumping his kids off on people like that? That was no way to raise children. When Dean commented about sleeping for a week, he smiled and patted the mattress next to him. “Come ‘ere.” Naythin pulled the other pillows over next to him and held his arm out and waited for Dean to decide whether or not to join him. “If you want to, that is.” 

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Naythin and smiled. He crawled up the mattress and allowed himself to collapse next to Naythin with a soft groan. “So is this the part where we sleep for a while, wake up, have sex, sleep, wake up, eat, have sex and then sleep again?” 

Naythin’s grin split his face to the point that his cheeks hurt. He leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. “In that order.” Sitting back up, he pulled the blanket over Dean and slid down the mattress until he was laying on his back and turned his head towards him. “Go to sleep. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

Dean rolled onto his stomach and reached beneath his pillow, wrapping one hand around the hilt of the knife. A smile curved his lips at Naythin’s use of the same words he’d said earlier. “Yes, Dear.” 

Naythin rolled onto his side, leaned over Dean’s back and started to kiss a path from his shoulder to his neck and up to the back of his ear. Nipping at the skin just behind it, Naythin slowly ran the tip of his tongue over the same area. He smiled wickedly at the goose bumps that erupted on Dean’s skin and the way he started squirming. “I don’t get mad. I get even, baby.” He gave one final slow lick before pulling away and laying back down on his pillows. 

Dean couldn’t help the soft moan that pulled from his throat when Naythin began kissing and nipping his way across shoulder and neck. A soft hiss of breath left Dean and his neck arched toward the feel of Naythin teasing the skin behind his ear. Goosebumps broke out over his skin when Naythin licked the same sensitive area and he couldn’t help but squirm, his cock hard and pulsing against the mattress. Dean slowly turned his head to look over at Naythin and narrowed his eyes. “Thanks, now I have a hard on.” He slid a hand down between himself and the mattress to try and readjust things so that he was more comfortable laying on his stomach with his dick hard. After a minute he reached down with both hands and shifted his weight onto his chest as he pushed his boxers down and wiggled his way out of them, tossing them to the floor while still keeping the blanket up far enough to cover his hips. His lips curved into an impish grin as he continued to look over at Naythin. “Now you wanna look under the blanket at my ass, don’t ya?” 

Naythin pulled an arm up and tucked it behind his head as he watched Dean squirm next to him. He arched an eyebrow when he saw Dean’s boxers fly out from under the blanket and disappear over the side of the be. Well, now he thought to himself. Looking back at Dean, he shrugged one shoulder. “The thought crossed my mind...about a dozen times.” His eyes slid down Dean’s back to the rise in the blanket where his ass was hidden and he sighed softly as he looked back at Dean. 

Dean chuckled huskily and wiggled his ass beneath the blanket. “I’ve been told it’s pretty great. I’ll let you think about that while I go to sleep,” he mused with another husky chuckle as he turned his head away from Naythin. After a couple minutes he rolled his hips, thrusting against the mattress and looked upward, in an attempt to see Naythin’s reaction despite the fact that his head was turned away and there was no way he was going to be able to see. 

Naythin narrowed his eyes until they were thin slits as he glared at the back of Dean’s head. Wow. He gave as good as he got, in more ways than one. Turning his head away from Dean, Naythin closed his eyes and tried to get his libido under control. If he kept this up...literally, his ribs were never going to heal and that wasn’t something he looked forward to. As it was, they were screaming at him after what he and Dean had done...twice. Naythin smirked when he felt the mattress move next to him. He opened one eye and glanced in Dean’s direction. “You’re gonna get friction burns doin’ that.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and stopped moving, that definitely wasn’t the reaction he was expecting to get. Apparently Naythin really was done. He heaved a sigh and allowed himself to relax so he could sleep, and slowly, he started to drift off. 

As much as Naythin wanted to and needed sleep, it just wasn’t happening. Not right then anyway. He could hear Dean’s breathing even out and get more rhythmic next to him. What the hell was he doing? Done...that too. Bringing his free hand up to his face, Naythin rubbed at his forehead and brought it down over his face, tugging at his short beard on his chin. His thumb ghosted across his lips. He could still feel Dean’s lips on his. Rolling his head slowly, Naythin looked at Dean and sighed. The blanket was just above the small of his back and as close as he was, Naythin got a really good look at all the scars on his back. He started at his neck and slowly moved from one to the other trying to figure out what had made them. Some were obvious and a few had him tilting his head to try and get a better look. There were several that ran directly across his back from side to side. He looked up at Dean’s head to make sure he was still asleep as Naythin slowly lowered his arm and propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking straight down on Dean’s back. He followed the end of one of the long scars from the right side of Dean’s back across to the left side. His eyes narrowed, the muscle in his jaw clenched and jumped under the skin. Naythin had been in Iraq and had seen what some of the more persuasive methods of punishment had been to local villagers that aided the military in any way. Whipping and beatings were very popular. The marks on Dean’s back looked just like whip marks from a belt or a large whip. Leaning forward, he bent down as close as he could to Dean’s back and lay the softest kiss he could in the middle of the largest scar. Looking up towards Dean’s head, he shook his head and blinked back the sting of tears. “What the hell happened to you?” 

The second the mattress shifted beneath him, Dean was awake. He played possum as he waited to see what was going to happen, what Naythin was going to do. He knew that it was him and not some big bad ugly, thankfully. When he felt Naythin dip his head his brow quirked curiously, and at the sound of Naythin’s words, Dean’s brow knitted before softening again as his tongue darted out, licking across his lips. “You name it,” he responded a little hoarsely from his short cat nap. 

Naythin dropped his head so his forehead rested on Dean’s back. “I’m sorry.” He sat up and slowly lowered himself back onto his pillow. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He pulled the blanket up to the base of Dean’s neck and let his arm come to rest on his own stomach. “Go back to sleep.” 

Dean rose up on his forearms as he turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “I wasn’ really asleep. I haven’t really slept in....in a very long time. So you wanna tell me about what you asked me?” 

Not really. Naythin stared at the ceiling trying to find a pattern in the popcorn ceiling material. He hated that shit. It was a pain in the ass to get rid of...Okay...back to the present, Emerson. “I uhhh...saw the scars...on your back. Kinda hard to miss but the long ones? The ones that go straight across your back.” He turned his head and looked over at Dean. “I know what whip marks look like, Dean.” 

“Yeah well, good for you,” Dean mumbled. “Most of them are from the job. Those things I Hunt, they really don’t wanna die so… And I had this weird ass dead, but not dead doctor try to cut my organs out. Learned to keep a backup knife on me the hard way.”

“I see. So these...things you hunt. I get they fight back but uhhh…” He looked down at Dean’s back for a moment before looking back up at Dean’s face. “I didn’t know they whipped people hard enough to leave scars like that.” 

“Yeah well, life’s fulla surprises,” Dean mumbled. He turned his head away from Naythin and let it hang down between his shoulder blades as he closed his eyes. He stayed that way a long while, not saying a word, but finally at long last he spoke. “My Dad...he use to come in, after a bad Hunt and he’d be drunk or get drunk as he told me about it, about that he say, what he killed, and somethin’ Sam would do or say would piss him off. But Sam was just a little kid, so...I took it.” His words were whisper soft and likely nearly unable to be heard, at least not unless you really listened. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean.” Naythin ground his teeth together, forcing himself to look away from him and back up to the ceiling. He inhaled slowly, held the breath for a minute before slowly letting it out. “Your...father beat you like that.” Naythin squeezed his eyes shut wishing like hell he hadn’t said anything. “I’m sorry. I...I didn’t know it was…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it a second time. Once was bad enough. 

Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head, staring at the headboard but didn’t really see it. “He didn’t know what he was doing. And it’s not like it was a whip or somethin’. It’s was just his belt. And don’t. Don’t be sorry, I’m not. If I could keep Sam safe by doin’ what I did, then it was worth it. He broke my nose once and didn’t even remember it the next day. He got all pissed off that some kid in school musta done it. He yanked us outta there so fast.” He scoffed and chuckled. “Fine by me, I didn’t want to be in that school anyway.” 

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” He looked over at Dean, raised his hand off his stomach and ran the backs of his fingers down Dean’s upper arm. “Lay down. Come on, I feel a good cuddle coming on.” 

Dean snorted softly and grinned as he looked over at Naythin and shook his head slowly. “It’s fine. Really. It’s no big deal.” He eased himself back down onto the mattress, but this time turned on his side to face Naythin. His lips curved into a wide and wicked grin. “Ready for round three?” 

Naythin felt his cock twitch in response to Dean’s question. Down boy, he commanded it. “God, I’d love to.” He raised his hand and lay it across the bandage over his ribs. “They’re not exactly happy with me after rounds one and two.” 

Dean grimaced and reached over, placing a hand gently against Naythin’s ribs. “Oh, man, I’m sorry. I tried not to, ya know, lean on you or anything, I didn’t even think…” He shifted closer and leaned up onto one forearm, his other hand still against Naythin’s ribs. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “M’sorry,” he murmured as he pulled his head back, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s lips as he spoke. 

Naythin smiled against Dean’s lips, his tongue darting out and gliding along them savoring the way he could taste Dean. “It’s not yer fault.” He rolled his eyes and gave an overly exaggerated sigh. “It’s this whole breathing thing. If I didn’t have to breath we’d be screwin’ like bunnies.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean, raised his head up so he could return his kiss. 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss, smiling against his lips, a soft chuckle breaking from his throat. He pulled his head back and smiled down at Naythin. “I don’t think I’ve even smiled this much in a long time either,” he mused as he gave his head a slow shake. “Screwin’ like bunnies, huh? So you’ve...done that before too?” Dean chewed at his bottom lip. “I might have to work myself up to that one.”

Naythin reached up with his hand and let the pad of his thumb rub gently at the corner of Dean’s eye. “I like when you smile. It’s a very good look on you.” He turned his hand over and ran the back of his fingers down Dean’s cheek. “As for that? No. I haven’t gone that far with anyone before. Never found anyone I wanted to cross that bridge with or trust enough.” 

Dean nodded his understanding. “And, right back at ya by the way. The smile thing I mean.” Who would have believed that his going on this Hunt would have lead to this? He couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head. Hell, he hadn’t even wanted to take the job, he’d tried to pawn it off on someone else, complaining to Bobby about having to go on just another wendigo hunt. 

Naythin couldn’t help the grin that slowly crept across his lips. What the hell was he going to do with his guy? Letting his hand slid down to his side, he tried to stifle a yawn. “How ‘bout we recharge our batteries and see what happens next?” Arching his back just enough so he could roll over onto his side, Naythin froze when he heard Flogging Molly’s Drunken Lullabies coming from his bag on the floor next to the bed. Whipping his head around, he listened again to make sure he was really hearing it. “Shit! Connor.” Throwing the blanket off, he rolled over and scrambled for the bag nearly ripping the zipper off as he fought to open it. Digging around, he found his cell and hit the green ACCEPT CALL button. “Connor! Hey…” He bent over, pulled a pair of sweats from the bag and managed to get them on without falling off the bed. Standing up from the bed, Naythin started to pace the room. “No, I’m okay. I am, Connor. Calm down. Some busted ribs and a whole lot of stitches.” He glanced over at Dean as he paced back and forth in front of the bed. 

Dean’s amusement died away as he heard the cell phone ring and watched Naythin nearly kill himself to get to it. Connor? Huh. Dean shrugged it off and reached for his watch to check the time. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been banging one chick and have another show up, forget about calling. But then, he never gave them his number. Personal rule, keeps the crazies out of his life. Can’t stalk if you don’t even know the number, let alone the name. Names weren’t normally something he shared. Ever. But this hadn’t been normal from the jump anyway. He pulled from the bed and rummaged around for clean clothes from his duffel before walking bare assed naked past Naythin, while the guy talked on his cell, and into the bathroom. 

Naythin watched Dean walk into the bathroom and he dropped his head to his chest and swore under his breath. “No...not you, Connor. Look, I have to go to the coroner's today and I’ll...have ‘em sent home. Yeah...no. Closed casket...both of ‘em.” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Coughing, he brushed at his eyes with his fingers. “Can you make the calls? I’m still in Washington.” He looked at the closed bathroom door for a moment. “I’ve uhhh...I’ve got something I have to do before I head home. I’m fine to drive, Connor. Tell Ma I love her and I’ll see you all soon. I'm sorry too.” Ending the call, he stared at the screen as he blinked the tears back. Tossing the phone on the bed, he walked to his bag and pulled out boxers, socks and a t-shirt. Once he was dressed, he went to the small desk, pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Tearing off a sheet, he wrote his name, address and phone number and because the cabin was an absolute bitch to find if you weren’t familiar with the area, Naythin jotted down the GPS coordinates. He figured Dean would be able to find him, if he wanted to. Folding it in half, he tucked it in the front pocket of his sweats. Reality came crashing down like a load of bricks. So much for laying in bed all day with Dean tucked up against his side. His head hung loose on his shoulders as he breathed deeply. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave Dean. Was he nuts? This was not like Naythin at. all. You just met the guy. What are you doing? Falling for him, that’s what. 

Dean got out of the shower and took care of all his toiletries, shaved, brushed his teeth, deodorant and fixed his hair, such as it was. Towel slung low on his hips, he gathered up his pile of things from his pocket and his dress shoes off the floor. Opening up the door, he walked out. He glanced over at Naythin as he set his things on the table. “Headin’ home, huh?” He nodded. “I really need to get off my ass anyway. Duty calls. I have bodies to look at and monsters to kill.” 

Naythin looked up as Dean walked over and nodded slowly. “Yeah. That was my brother-in-law, Connor. Seems one of the dumbass rangers called him and said all three of us were...were dead.” He couldn’t help but look at Dean as he stood there; still damp from the shower. 

Dean huffed and nodded. “Leave it to the rangers. Just goes to show ya why I can play an FBI agent and everybody believes it.” He grabbed his boxers he’d fished out of his bag and tugged off the towel and stepped into them, pulling them up. He searched for his other suit that he’d brought in, a gray one with a blue, black and silver striped tie and laid it all out over his duffel so he could get dressed. “I left ya some hot water if you wanna get cleaned up before ya head out,” he murmured as he slipped his white shirt on and began to fasten the buttons. 

Naythin pulled the folded piece of paper from his pocket and stared down at it, turning it over in his fingers. He felt like a middle school kid trying to slip someone his phone number in class. “Listen…” He stepped forward and held the paper out to Dean. “I have to...I have to go home and bury my wife and daughter. I meant what I said about wanting to kill those Lycans. I do. I have to. If you get anything on ‘em will you let me know or if ya get bored and just need someone to talk to?” When Dean didn’t take the paper from him, Naythin nodded slowly and set it on the table next to Dean’s shoes. “This isn’t how I wanted this to go. I’m not someone who does....this and runs away, Dean. I want you to know that.” 

Dean turned and looked at Naythin and down at the paper briefly before lifting his gaze again to meet Naythin’s. He’d heard a lot of people talk about how they wanted to help kill whatever evil thing had hurt their family but in the end, they wouldn’t have had the guts to do anything but run away screaming, while calling him a freak. He nodded and turned his attention back to buttoning his shirt. “Yeah, sure, I’ll uh, I’ll let ya know.” Once his shirt was buttoned he reached for his dress slacks and looked down at the paper Naythin had set on the table before looking his way. “Take care’a those ribs. And the stitches, you can cut them out yerself, it’s not hard, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He winked and turned his attention back to his pants, stepping into them one leg at a time. He looked back at Naythin as he tucked his shirt into his slacks. “Yeah well, we both have things we need to do, it’s cool. Take care of yerself.” He looked down at his slacks as he zipped and buttoned them up. “I uh, I’m not tryin’ to be a dick, I just...I should have already been out there. Running late’s an understatement.” He shrugged. 

Naythin stepped in close to Dean. He reached for his chin and slowly raised his head so he was looking at Naythin. Naythin stared into his eyes for a long moment before looking down at Dean’s lips. Lowering his head, he gently pressed his lips against Dean’s. His free hand raised and came to rest just above Dean’s hip, squeezing gently. 

Dean kissed Naythin back, but pulled away before Naythin did. He offered Naythin a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and a slight, curt nod. He grabbed his shoes and stepped into them quickly before grabbing his coat and tie and heading for the door. “I need ta jump so...do whatever you need to ta get ready, just uh, make sure the door locks when you leave.”

Naythin didn’t think it was possible for his heart to get shredded twice in less than 48 hours. Nodding, he stepped away from the table and watched Dean walk to the door. “Yeah...of course. I’ll uhh...I’ll see ya later, Dean.” There was no way Naythin could stand there and watch him walk out the door. He turned instead and walked into the bathroom, sat on the side of the small tub and put his hiking boots on. The sound of the door clicking closed had him looking up for a moment hoping that maybe, Dean would walk into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Naythin heard his car start and he knew Dean wasn’t coming back. “Damn it.” 

Whatever parts of himself, of his heart and mind, that he’d stupidly lowered the walls of, they slammed back up completely by the time Dean reached the Impala. He didn’t even know what the hell he’d been thinking. He blamed it on the fact that he missed Sam, missed having someone to talk to, to laugh with. And with that, the final wall slammed with echoing force back into place. He heaved a sigh of relief, at least that was over, any feelings or thoughts of feelings were crushed to dust and he was once again free from caring about anyone. At least it was what he told himself, even as he glanced into the rearview mirror, as he drove the car down the main road, heading away from the motel, to see if Naythin’s truck was leaving yet. 

After he got his boots on and gave the room one last look, Naythin walked to the door. He paused next to the table and looked down at the piece of paper he’d written his contact information on. Naythin was tempted to pick it up and take it but he left it where it lay. Pulling the door open, he walked to his truck, dug his keys out of the front pocket of his bag and unlocked the driver's side door. Tossing his bag onto the seat, he climbed in, slammed the door and started the engine. Naythin backed the truck out of the parking spot, put it in gear and pulled out onto the main road. He had to go to the coroner’s office to take care of whatever paperwork there was to get his girls home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings may change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

By the time Dean reached the coroner’s office he had his tie on and, as he parked the car, was slipping on his suit coat. He looked down into the center console for his FBI badge and grabbed it, tucking it into his inside coat pocket. Shouldering open the door, Dean slid from behind the wheel and pulled to his feet. Closing the car door after himself he turned and walked into the office. He paused at the reception desk and flashed the little blonde a charming smile. “I’m Agent Perry,” he began, fishing out his badge to flash it at her. “I need to see the bodies from the Capitol State Forest bear attack.”

“Certainly, Agent Perry,” she responded with a flirtatious smile, I just need you to sign your name right here.” She pointed to the sheet sitting on the desk, facing his way. Dean grinned and winked before leaning over and signing his ”name”. Pulling up to his full height he flashed her another, lingering, smile before turning and walking down the hall toward the morgue.

Naythin had to stop at the sheriff's office to get directions to the coroner’s office. After fifteen minutes of several, “We’re sorry for your loss’s,” and a couple, “If there’s anything we can do’s,” tossed in for good measure Naythin was out the door, back in his truck and headed for the morgue. 

He parked his truck out front, shouldered the door open and walked up the steps to the main entrance. Stepping inside, he wrinkled his nose at the strong biting antiseptic smell. God, Ash would hate this smell. Pulling himself together, he walked to the front desk and smiled at the woman sitting behind the desk. “Hi. My name’s Naythin Emerson. My...my families remains are here. Aisling and Breena Emerson from the bear attack in the state forest. I need to know what paperwork to fill out to get them released and sent home to Oregon.” There. He’d got it all out in one try. That was a start. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Emerson. There’s an FBI agent in with them right now. As soon as he gives the okay to release them, we’ll get the paperwork started.” She smiled up at Naythin and pointed to the sign in sheet in front of him. 

Naythin looked down and saw the signature and knew exactly who it was. Dean. God must really hate him, right now. Seriously. What the hell? Naythin signed his name under Agent Perry and took a seat against the far wall so he could see the hallway that led to the morgue. You can do this. Just fake it. It won’t be Dean coming down that hall, it’ll be FBI Agent Perry. Nice pep talk, too bad it wasn’t going to work worth a damn. 

Dean stood next to the slab doors as the coroner pulled out first Aisling Emerson’s slab and then Breena Emerson’s. He nodded his thanks and waited for the man to walk out of the room before he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out the silver pen he’d used before to write down the information that Naythin had given him. He used it to pull apart the wounds and stretch the skin this way and that, searching for...something. Anything. So that he could be 100% certain that it was indeed Lycans that he was Hunting. Like he’d told Naythin, there hadn’t been a Lycan sighting in decades, and not only that, but a Lycan didn’t attack humans, unless they were antagonized or cornered...or maybe these were rogues, and off their proverbial rockers. He leaned down over Ashling’s body and narrowed his eyes, squinting at the fleck of white inside one of the gashes. He looked up and spotted a pair of oversized tweezers and grabbed them. Using those, he reached into the wound and grabbed hold of the small chunk of white and pulled it out. A frickin’ tooth. A fang to be exact. A Lycan fang. Sonuvabitch!

Dean walked down the hall about ten minutes later, looking down at the tooth he’d found, flipping it back and forth in the tiny zip lock type baggie he’d found in the morgue. He walked toward the desk and the cute little blonde, his mind a million miles away as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Glancing up, he took a stutter step as he saw Naythin sitting in the waiting area. Shit! He turned toward the desk, trying to forget what he’d seen, who he’d seen and play the part of who he was supposed to be. 

“Who examined those bodies?” He inquired with a quirk of one brow. 

“Uh, I’m not sure…” the blonde, Cathy responded tentatively. 

“You need to find out,” he reached into his suit pocket and held out a business card. “And then you need to call me because the dumbass who did, left this in one of the bodies.” He explained, holding up the tiny baggie. 

“Ooo, what is that?” Cathy asked trying to stand on her tiptoes to get a better look. 

Dean curled his hand around the baggie and pocketed it. “A tooth. And it doesn’t belong to any bear. My people will look it over and call your people so you’ll know what it was that really attacked those people.” He flashed a cocky, unfriendly smile. “You’re workin’ for idiots, sweetheart, find a new job.” With that he turned as he shook his head, glancing over at Naythin and forcing himself to continue walking forward. Be a man, Dean. Walk soldier. Walk!, he could hear his Dad’s voice screaming in his ear. Dean pushed open the door and hurried down the steps toward the waiting comfort of the Impala. 

Naythin forced himself to stay seated. He couldn’t help not hear what Dean had said to the receptionist or see the tooth in the bag he held up. That sonofabitch! Naythin tracked Dean as he walked past him and out the door. When he cleared the steps, Naythin was up and out the door. “De...Agent Perry!” He yelled as he watched Dean speed walking toward his car. He continued to walk after him, his fingers closing and opening into fists. He was holding out on him. Bastard. 

As Dean reached the Impala, one hand touching her cool metal surface, he turned and looked back at Naythin. “Yes?” He inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Naythin walked up to Dean, his eyes glued to the pocket where he’d hidden the baggie. “I heard what you found. What? You weren’t going to tell me?” Without even blinking, Naythin reached for the pocket to pull out the baggie. 

Dean turned his hips, moving the pocket out of Naythin’s reach, and smacked Naythin’s hand away. “Holding out on you? What the hell is wrong with you?” He glanced up to make sure no one was around that could hear them. “I’m on a case. I can’t walk over to you and tell you...anything. Do you seriously think that would look...good...at all?” 

“I don’t give a damn how it looks. That’s my family...or what’s left of them on those slabs. You saw them. You saw what those...things did to them. Don’t tell me you can’t tell me anything, Dean. I deserve to know.” Naythin stopped and looked down at the pavement not realizing how close he’d gotten to Dean. Taking a step back, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Dean. “I need to know.” 

Dean’s expression was cold and lacked feeling. “No. You need to take care of getting your family home. You need to have a funeral, or whatever it is you want. You need to mourn. You need to let me handle this, and you need to trust me. I will take care of this...for you I’ll make damn sure that it’s handled, alright? But that’s it. This is what I do. You, yer gonna wind up gettin’ yerself killed if you play around with this shit. Just...go home. Go home, Naythin.” He turned and jerked open his car door. 

Naythin took a step back as Dean opened the car door. As he slid into the car, Naythin grabbed the door and leaned down so if anyone happened to walk by they wouldn’t hear what was being said. He looked at Dean, swallowed hard and sighed. “What I need...and want? Is sitting right in front of me.” He smiled sadly and cleared his throat. “You wouldn’t let anything happen to me. That much I know.” Standing up, Naythin walked away from Dean and back to the morgue to take his girls home. 

Dean didn’t respond to anything that Naythin said, he was afraid to let his guard down, even a little, to let himself respond. When Naythin walked away his gaze lowered to the gravel lot and he stared at it without seeing it. “No, I wouldn’t.” He squeezed his eyes closed and let his head fall back against the headrest. The last person he protected that much, with that much devotion, nearly cost him his life. 

*** *** ***

It had taken three days to get his girls home. After the paperwork was filled out, Naythin had to wait until the coroner filled out the death certificates and added the official cause of death...animal attack. Yeah, a really big, scary gorilla wolf. 

Dean had stayed in the area for the next few weeks. He’d sent a photo of the tooth to Bobby so that he could make certain upon certain that he’d been right, it was a Lycan. He’d also asked Bobby to check into any other such attacks, and to go as far back as the early 1900’s. He’d grabbed Naythin’s paper from the table when he’d packed up and left the motel. Something about that room wouldn’t let Dean sleep. He moved to one that was just out of town which actually worked out even better for him because it was closer to the forest. He’d hiked that area at least twenty times, at all hours of the day and night and hadn’t come across a single clue as to where they had come from or if they were still in the area. 

The next couple of weeks blended together. Naythin didn’t know what day it was unless someone told him. It was hard to get more than a few minutes alone. The cabin was inundated with relatives, friends and guys from work. It was a constant stream of people from just before noon to around seven or eight at night. The wake and funeral had to be delayed to allow for family to fly in from Ireland. There were fourth and fifth cousins that Naythin had never met and likely would never see again for the rest of his life. 

He made a point of not going into Bree’s room for at least a week and he slept in the guest room. He couldn’t bring himself to look at their pictures and Connor, bless that Mick’s heart, had made sure to take down as many of the family photos as he could before Naythin had even gotten home. A few days after getting home, Naythin was looking in his wallet for the funeral home’s business card when he saw the white card he’d taken from the coroner’s office. Slowly taking it out, he ran his finger over the raised emblem of the FBI and the name embossed in the middle. Agent Perry. Naythin huffed and smiled. If people only knew. He walked over to the trash can in the kitchen and held the card out over it. His hand started to shake as he looked down at it. Biting his bottom lip, Naythin tucked the card back in his wallet. He wasn’t sure why he kept the card but he just couldn’t throw it away. 

Just a few days before the wake was supposed to take place, he’d read it in the Oregon paper, Dean pulled out the paper that Naythin had written and opened it for the very first time. He stared at it for a long while, trying to decide what to do, or if he wanted to do anything at all. He knew that if he was smart, if he was realistic about things, he’d rip the paper up and toss the small bits out the window. 

The morning of the wake, Naythin stood in the guest room fixing his tie. He hated the thing with a passion. Satisfied it wasn’t crooked, he walked out of the room and headed for the front door. The cabin was empty for the first time since he’d arrived back home and for some reason it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Picking up his keys, he walked out the door, to his truck and drove to the funeral home. It was going to be a long couple of days. As he drove down the two mile long driveway, he thought about Dean. He thought about Dean a lot. When he felt himself losing it, he’d picture Dean’s smiling face with that smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he really smiled. He hadn’t heard from Dean since walking away from him at the morgue. He didn’t know what, if anything, was going on with the whole Lycan thing. As far as his family and the rest of the world was concerned a rogue grizzly bear had attacked them in their sleep. Bear, right. Pulling into the parking lot of the funeral home, Naythin couldn’t help but look for that sleek black Impala he’d seen Dean driving. He didn’t expect to see Dean but Naythin couldn’t help but look. Locking his truck, he pocketed the keys and walked through the front door. 

Dean parked the Impala at the far end of the lot and turned off the engine. He had no idea what the hell he was doing there. And his better judgment told him to start the car again and get the hell out of there. But since when had he ever listened to his better judgment? With a heavy sigh he shouldered open the car door and slid from behind the wheel. Standing to his full height, he closed the car door and headed past all the other cars, enough for a small village, toward the funeral home. He didn’t sign the guest registry, he didn’t even speak to anyone, merely flashed his badge and a fake smile and continued into the room where the Emerson’s wake was being held. He stood at the back of the room with his hands behind his back and his head held high, watching everything that went on around him in silence. 

Naythin had been mingling for a better part of the day. With the size of the family, the funeral home director had given them the whole place for the next two days. They had the girls’ caskets side by side taking up two viewing rooms. The room next door was just for flowers. Naythin had never seen so many damn flowers in all his life. The last room was for food and for people to just relax in and talk away from the larger crowd. Connor and his wife, Maeve had taken over everything and Naythin had been grateful because there was no way he would have been able to coordinate everything. 

He was standing near the front of the room with his back to the doors. His boss had shown up and told him to take as much time as he needed and not worry about his job. It would be there waiting for him. Naythin shook his hand and nodded quickly, he could feel the sting of tears and knew he looked like hell. Aiden was a good man and didn’t comment on it. Bless him. When his boss walked away, Naythin looked over at the caskets with the large photos of his wife and daughter on top of each casket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just stared at them. “The hell am I gonna do without you?” After a few minutes, he felt someone lay a hand on his back. Turning, he saw his sister-in-law Maeve standing next to him. 

“Naythin, why don’t you go in the other room and sit down for a bit? You’ve been on yer feet all day.” She smiled and glanced to the caskets and back to Naythin. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Maybe for a few minutes.” Dropping his head, Naythin turned and walked down the aisle between the two sets of seats. He stared at his shoes as he walked to the doors. The closer he got, the more the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He brought a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck to try and get rid of the tingling. Dropping his hand, he looked up and stopped. He blinked a few times to make sure he was actually seeing what was in front of him. 

Dean. 

Naythin’s heart started racing and his stomach got a serious case of the butterflies. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and gray and white tie and damn if he didn’t wear it well. It hung on all those long sleek lines like it had been tailored just for his body. Naythin’s body remembered what he felt like on top of him and what Dean’s skin felt like under his hands. There were people walking past Naythin but they didn’t register. The only thing he saw was Dean. 

Dean still wasn’t sure what he was doing there, but he couldn’t seem to make himself leave. Maybe he was just waiting for a glimpse. If he saw Naythin and knew that he was doing okay, he could leave and never look back. Yeah, that was it, that’s what he needed. Just a glimpse. His eyes skimmed over the people in the room and he offered tight lipped smiles to people who looked his way but they weren’t who he was looking for. When he’d been about to give up, he turned his head and looked toward the doors and froze. He stared at Naythin for a long moment before he was able to recover and glance away briefly, just long enough so that he wasn’t staring anymore. He offered the same tight lipped smile he’d given everyone and shifted his weight on his feet. Okay, smart guy, you’ve seen him. Now what? he thought to himself. His tongue darted out, the tip running along his bottom lip before he sucked it in and released it a moment later, the plump flesh slightly darker from the way he’d sucked on it. 

Naythin’s body jerked when Dean looked away. As if the connection had been broken. Clearing his throat, Naythin picked his way past the people congregating near the doors and walked over to where Dean stood. He made sure to stop at least an arm's length away. Naythin inhaled slowly and had to stifle the quiet moan that crept up his throat when he smelled Dean’s cologne. The corner of his lip curled in a small smile. “Still wearin’ Stetson, huh?” 

When Naythin headed his way, Dean let his arms hang at his sides rather than holding them behind his back like he had. He shrugged a shoulder at Naythin’s question, “It’s easy to steal.” 

Naythin turned to look at a man that had walked behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. He had no idea who the guy was. As he looked back at Dean, he locked onto his eyes. “Thanks for coming. I’ve missed you. It means a lot.” 

Dean gave a slight nod and an even smaller smile. “Yeah well, I was in the area so…” 

Naythin couldn’t handle much more of this awkward small talk. Looking behind him down the hall, he nodded and pointed over his shoulder. “You got a minute?” 

Dean quirked a single brow and looked past Naythin then back at him, “It usually takes me more than a minute.” 

Naythin’s back straightened as if someone had shoved a two by four under his jacket. “I remember but uhhh...I’d like to talk to you...in private about…” He looked toward the pair of caskets at the other end of the room and back to Dean. 

Dean shook his head and hung it for a minute before lifting it and his eyes once more. “There’s really nothing to talk about...as far as that’s concerned. I...I pretty much offered myself up as the other, other white meat and nothin’ was biting.” 

Naythin was about to argue when Connor walked up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Naythin. Who’s this?” 

“Connor, this is...this is Agent Perry of the FBI. He’s investigating Ash and Bree’s deaths.” He took a step away from Connor and it brought him that much closer to Dean. “Agent Perry. This is my brother-in-law, Connor. Ash’s brother.” Naythin wanted to kick Connors Irish ass for his shitty timing. 

Dean nodded in greeting and held out a hand for Connor to shake. “Sorry for your loss,” he murmured. 

Connor shook the agent’s hand and nodded his thanks. “It’s a hard blow on the family, fer sure. Thank you for looking into what happened to the girls. I didn’t know the FBI was interested in bear attacks?” 

Dean’s hand fell to his side after shaking Connor’s and he nodded to the fact that it was a hard blow. He knew what those felt like, three times over. Dean huffed softly, a small smirk teasing at one corner of his lips. “We’re not.” 

“Connor, Agent Perry and I have a few things to discuss. Is that small room down the hall available?” He gave Connor a hard stare and gripped his shoulder firmly. 

“Yeah, sure. Everyone is in the room across the hall.” He looked at Agent Perry and back to Naythin. “I’ll leave you two to...talk.” He turned and walked back into the crowd. 

Naythin turned back to Dean and angled his head towards the door. “Agent?” 

Dean couldn’t help but quirk a single brow at the way Connor referred to he and Naythin talking. Yeah, dude, he SO thinks yer gay, he thought, turning his attention back to Naythin. He gave a slight nod and nodded in that direction for Naythin to lead the way. He followed after Naythin and snatched a wineglass off the drink table as he passed it, downing it all in one gulp and setting it on a table with flowers as they passed by. 

Naythin walked down the hall with his head up and eyes straight ahead. People had picked up on the look enough in the past couple of weeks to know to just let him be as he walked by. He hadn’t been able to get the haunted look out of his eyes since coming home. Stopping in front of the door, he knocked to make sure no one was taking a nap or anything. When no one answered, he stuck his head in just to be safe. When the coast was clear, he opened the door fully and stepped inside holding it open for Dean to walk in. Closing the door behind him, Naythin turned and faced Dean. He couldn’t seem to move from the spot. It wasn’t like he’d planned on jumping Dean’s bones at his family’s wake or anything. The sight of him brought everything back and it was driving him nuts. 

Dean walked in behind Naythin and turned to face him as he closed the door. Dean wasn’t totally sure why Naythin had wanted to see him alone, with a packed house funeral home, but he figured it likely had something to do with the case. The sad part was that he hadn’t gotten anywhere fast. He was headed back actually, as soon as he left. “How are ya holdin’ up?” He inquired in an attempt to break the awkward silence. 

“I’m not. Not at all.” Naythin was finally able to move. He walked over to one of the small two seater couches that were in the room and sat down. His hands had started shaking again. Great. “Connor and my other brother-in-law, Dylan, they...they cleared out all my weapons from the cabin the day after I got home. I guess seeing me sitting at the dining room table with a Glock pointed at my head kinda made ‘em a little nervous.” 

Dean’s eyes tightened into angry slits. “Seriously? Are you that fuckin’ stupid?” He huffed shook his head. “I hope this isn’t the reason you asked me back here, to tell me how you stupidly tried to kill yerself.” 

“It wasn’t loaded. Didn’t even have one in the chamber.” Naythin sniffed and looked down at the floor. “Too much of a coward to even kill myself the right way. Couldn’t protect my girls and...well...I don’t have anything or anyone left so.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean slowly shook his head as he looked disgustedly down at Naythin. “You know how pathetic you sound right now? Come talk to me when yer mother is killed by a demon...and later yer Dad, by the same sonuvabitch. And when you watch yer baby brother burn to death in his college apartment because the firemen won’t let you go inside...yeah, when your life has been fucked that bad, then you can talk to me about having nothing and no one.” 

Naythin’s head shot up when Dean had said his father and brother were dead. He knew about Dean’s mother but he hadn’t said anything about them before. “I’m sorry about your father and brother. I am. I told you before. I wanted to go with you...to find the…” He looked at the door and stood up to walk closer to Dean. “What killed my family. I meant it. I don’t have anything here. Those people out there? I don’t even know the majority of them. I’ve already started closing accounts and getting stuff put in storage. I can’t stay here, Dean.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and slowly shook his head. “And after you kill these things, then what? You think yer just gonna waltz right back into a normal life like all you did was go shoot a fuckin’ squirrel? Once yer in this life…there’s no getting out of it. It’ll be what kills you, sooner or later, because those things out there...they aren’t gonna leave you alone just because you decide you wanna be Mr. fuckin’ Mom. And anyone you bring into yer life, anyone you care about, those things will use them against you. They will be your greatest weakness.” 

Naythin frowned briefly. “I admit I haven’t thought about what happens...after.” He turned and walked across the small room, staring at the fake oil painting hanging on the wall. “Do you regret it?”

“What? This life? It’s what I grew up in, I never had another choice. My brother’s proof of that. He thought he was just gonna walk away from it and go to college and look what happened to him.” Dean shrugged and took a couple steps backward and to the side so he could see the door better. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking, Naythin looked down at the floor. “No. That’s not what I’m talking about.” He looked back up at the painting. “What…” He cleared his throat a couple times before he could get the words out. “What...us. What we did...in Washington.” 

A smirk teased at the corners of Dean’s lips as he turned an awkward situation, an awkward and far too chick-flicky question for him to cope with into a joke. “What we did in Washington as opposed to what we did in not Washington?” 

Naythin huffed and shook his head. “Will you just answer the question?” He couldn't bring himself to turn around. He didn’t want Dean to see the tears running down his cheeks. Talk about actin’ like a total wuss. He worked construction for fucks sake. Get a grip. 

Dean’s smile fell and he frowned, muttering a cuss word under his breath. “No, I don’t. Why? Did the walk on the wild side turn ugly in the bright light of day?” He huffed and rolled his shoulders. “Look, I can’t let myself have any feelings for you. If I do...You’ll be the next one I watch die.” 

“If you don’t...why…?” God, he was starting to sound like a damn girl. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at Dean before looking back at the painting. “I think it’s too late for that.” 

Dean hung his head, his chin against his chest as he gave a slight nod. “Yeah well...If I was a decent person...I’d turn and walk right out of here and never look back but…” He heaved a sigh and lifted a hand, running it down his face as he glanced up to look at the door briefly. Hunter’s instincts made him paranoid when he was enclosed in a small space. It wasn’t that he wasn’t packin’ because he was. “Hell I’m at a fuckin’ funeral for Christ’s sake!” He shook his head at his own idiocy. 

“You are a decent person.” Naythin brought a hand up and pulled it down his face, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. “I meant what I said in the parking lot of the morgue. I know you can’t...stay here. It wouldn’t be right. I want to come with you. Yeah, part of it is to kill the Lycans but…” Naythin turned slowly around and faced Dean. “I do need you and I do want you.” 

Dean nodded. “I can’t really blame you for wanting revenge. I killed the damn demon that killed both of my parents. Did it bring them back? No. But it felt damn good to know that his ass wasn’t alive anymore either.” He tried, tried like hell to keep those walls standing firm, blocking all the hurt and pain and misery that he knew was out there just waiting to settle back into his heart, or what was left of it. But when Naythin turned around and he saw the tear tracks on his cheeks and heard what he said, one by one they started tumbling down. He heaved a heavy, almost disgusted, sigh and was torn between punching the hell out of Naythin and kissing the hell out of him. “Okay,” he murmured softly with a curt nod, “Fine. I don’t know why you’d want to but, okay. You can come with me. I’m uh, I was planning on leaving in the morning. Can you…?” 

Naythin took the three strides that separated him from Dean and stopped within inches of him. He reached up with both hands, took hold of his face and leaned in to kiss him full on the lips. Pulling back, he smiled and nodded. “The morning is fine.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed the moment Naythin’s hands lifted to cradle each side of his face, but he found himself opening them again, without getting the kiss he could have sworn was coming. “Awesome. Now kiss me.”

Naythin looked down at Dean’s lips, closed his eyes and lowered his own until he felt them meet. His tongue darted out to glide along the seam of Dean’s lips, asking permission. 

Dean’s lips parted and his tongue darted out to meet and tangle with Naythin’s, dueling with and sliding alongside it. He captured Naythin’s tongue with his own and drew it into his mouth where he suckled at it, eliciting a soft moan to break from deep in his throat. 

The phrase Kissed Stupid was going to apply to Naythin if he stayed where he was much longer. His hands held Dean to him as he stepped as close to him as Naythin possibly could. His cock twitching in his pants sent all kinds of alarm bells going off in his head. Sliding his hands down from Dean’s face, he stopped them on his chest and gently pushed back. “We...no one will be at the cabin tonight...if you don’t already have a place to stay.” 

Dean’s eyes searched Naythin’s for a few moments before he answered, nodding slowly. “Yeah, okay. I uh, the directions you gave me, they’re in the car, so… Think I’m gonna head out though. Maybe find a place that’s a little more me and a lot less…funeral. What time did you plan on…?” 

Naythin stood up to his full height and straightened his jacket. “I won’t get back until after dark.” He pulled his keys out from his pocket and took off a small brass key. “This’ll open the front door. The fridge is stocked and there’s beer in the fridge in the garage. The service is first thing in the morning so I can be back at the cabin before noon.” He held the key out to Dean thankful that at least his hands weren’t shaking anymore. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and looked from Naythin to the key he offered him and blinked a couple times before reaching for it. “Yeah that’s probably better than what I’d planned.” He looked back at Naythin. “Smoke filled bar, getting shit faced and flirting with the waitress to get freebies.” He took the key from Naythin’s fingers and looked down at it for a long moment before nodding. “Okay. I’ll uh...I’ll see you there.” 

Naythin couldn’t help himself. He leaned in, nuzzling his cheek just in front of Dean’s ear. “You flirt with me and I’ll make sure you get all the freebies you can handle.” He nipped at the curve of Dean’s ear before pulling back and walking to the door. Pulling it open, he looked around to make sure no one he knew was around before stepping out closing the door behind him. His step was lighter and his chest didn’t feel so heavy. This was good...very good. 

Dean’s breath heh-ed from between his lips at the idea of getting freebies from Naythin, which for some reason he had a feeling were completely different than the freebies he would have gotten from the waitress since Naythin’s seemed to include orgasms, but then maybe he’d just read that in there because he wanted to. He turned his head and watched Naythin walk out of the room. Pocketing the key he waited a few minutes before walking to and out the door himself. He headed straight for the door and walked out into the fresh air and sighed softly. Well that definitely went better than he’d thought it would. 

*** *** ***

The rest of the day and was exactly like the first part except for the fact that now at least Naythin wouldn’t be walking into an empty house. A few commented on how he seemed different from earlier in the day. He simply said that the FBI had talked to him about the case and he was putting it behind him and going to move on. It seemed to make a lot of people feel better so he ran with it. Naythin secretly wondered how Dean would feel about handcuffs. 

As people started to slowly leave, the heaviness started to return but he knew it was because tomorrow morning he’d be laying his girls to rest. He hoped they understood that he’d done everything he could to save them...to protect them. When everyone had finally gone, Naythin pulled a chair up and sat in front of the caskets. Leaning forward resting his forearm on his knees, he looked at the floor. “I’m going to get them. I’m going to make them wish they’d never been born or however Lycans are made. They’re going to regret ever stepping foot in that campground. I swear to you, they’re all going to die.” Standing up, he put a hand on each casket and bowed his head. “I miss you, guys.” Nodding, he turned and walked out of the room. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he walked out to his truck and headed back to the cabin. 

Dean had run by a chicken wings restaurant and brought back a twenty five piece meal with potato skins and onion straws. So he was in Heaven sitting in the living room watching the large screen TV, stuffing his face with food, a beer - his second, or was it third - sitting at his side. He’d removed his tux and hung it on the outside of one of the three bedrooms door. He was pretty sure that it was the guest room since he knew that one of them belonged to Naythin’s little girl, that or the guy had a fetish with pink and lavender that they really needed to talk about. Barefoot and dressed in a pair of navy blue running pants with a white stripe down the side, and a white well worn t-shirt, he was much - and that was an understatement - more comfortable. He shoved another potato skin in his mouth as he watched King Kong grab Jessica Lange from the sacrificial pedestal. 

As Naythin turned onto the dirt two track that served at the driveway to the cabin, he pulled at his tie to loosen it a bit more. His stomach started to get the butterflies and his hands clenched and released the steering wheel repeatedly. The fact that Dean was waiting for him had nothing to do with it. Nope, not a thing. Whatever. Naythin had honestly psyched himself to believing that he’d never see Dean again after the way they’d parted ways at the coroner's office. 

Taking the last curve before the cabin, Naythin grinned when he saw lights on in the living room and kitchen of the cabin. Parking his truck next to the Impala, Naythin climbed out and had to force himself to not run up the front steps. Reaching the front door, he tried the handle and found it locked. “Shit.” Raising his hand, he knocked loudly on the small glass window. “Dean! Open up!” 

Dean turned the TV down the second he heard the vehicle pull into the drive. Okay, things that went bump in the night didn’t drive...usually. Memories of the dead chick that he and Sam had to put back in her grave flashed in his mind. He grabbed the knife that he’d tucked behind one of the couch cushions and set the plate of wings aside. Climbing to his feet he crept toward the door, the banging on the glass didn’t help his wariness one bit, but upon hearing Naythin’s voice he heaved a sigh and pulled to his full height as he walked to the door and unlocked it. 

Naythin watched Dean walk to the door and unlock it. Pushing it open, he closed it behind himself and locked it. Turning back to Dean, Naythin took a step back when he saw the knife in Dean’s hand. “I know we’re in the middle of nowhere but the neighborhood is safe. Trust me.” Naythin walked around Dean, taking his suit coat off as he walked into the kitchen. He tossed the coat over the back of one of the chairs and slowly pulled at his tie until it was loose enough to pull over his head. 

Dean’s forehead creased and he looked down at the knife in his hand and back up at Naythin, watching him walk away. “Uh, okay, nice to see you too. And rule number one, nowhere is safe.” Dean turned and walked back toward the living room to reclaim his spot and his meal. He’d gotten enough chicken wings that Naythin could have some if he wanted them. He’d noticed the food at the wake so he wasn’t totally certain if Naythin had eaten or not. 

Toeing off his shoes next to the chair that held his coat and tie, Naythin walked to the fridge to grab a beer. Twisting the cap off, he unbuttoned the top three buttons on his dress shirt before taking a long pull on his beer. Walking into the living room, he stopped behind the couch where Dean sat and leaned forward. He brought his arms around the front of Dean and crossed them on his chest as he lowered his forehead until it came to rest against Dean's shoulder. “Hi, you.” He turned toward his neck and pressed his lips against the soft skin just above where the shoulder and neck met. 

Dean chuckled softly and reached up with one hand to pat Naythin’s hand. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna withhold sex because you didn’t say hello.” His hand remained on Naythin’s as he turned his head and pulled back a little so he could see Naythin’s face. “That bad, huh?” 

Naythin slowly stood up, turned and sat on the back of the couch. “I just have to get through tomorrow morning and I’ll be fine.” He raised the bottle to his lips and swallowed a few times as he stared out the sliding glass doors in the kitchen. 

Dean quirked a brow and stared up at Naythin. He hoped like hell that the guy was just telling himself that and didn’t really believe it because otherwise, he was gonna be in for a helluva shock. 

Getting to his feet, Naythin set his bottle on the table near the couch. “I’m gonna get out of the rest of this monkey suit. I’ll be back in a minute.” He took two steps away from the couch before he stopped and walked back. Leaning over the back, he kissed Dean on the lips and lingered there just a bit. “I’m glad you’re here.” Standing up, he walked down the hall and into the guest room he’d been sleeping in to change. 

Dean heaved a sigh and steeled himself for the impact when all this shit finally hit Naythin, whenever that was. He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV only to wind up looking back again when he felt the back of the couch dip. He grinned at the kiss and almost belatedly returned it. Okay, so he hadn’t been expecting that. He smiled at Naythin and watched him disappear down the hall before looking back at the TV. He decided to clean up his mess a little and carried the box of wings into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. He was planning to share the potato skins but that hadn’t happened. But there were still some onion straws and he placed that box next to the skins. He tossed the potato skin container in the trash and made sure that he had tossed his empty beer bottles away before returning to the couch, plopping down on it just in time to watch King Kong climb the Empire State Building. 

A quick change of clothes turned into a shower then clean clothes. Naythin had to get the funeral home smell off his skin. After towel drying his hair, he pulled on a pair of sweats, walked back into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and slathered on some deodorant. Running his fingers through his hair, he gave his head a shake and called it good. Ash had given up a long time ago trying to get Naythin to tame those rowdy locks as she called them. After six years of high and tights he was not going to have short hair...ever. Flipping off the lights, he walked out of the bedroom and padded barefoot down the hall and into the living room. Picking up his beer from the table, he walked around the couch and sat down next to Dean. Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, he let the beer sit tucked between his thighs. He let his head fall backwards on the back of the couch and he watched the old King Kong movie. “I haven’t seen this in years.” 

“I tend to watch a lot of TV,” Dean mumbled with a slight shrug of one shoulder. “Not much else to do while you’re trying to hunt down gods and ghosts and things people have either never seen or haven’t in decades. Sam use to do all the research when we hunted together. I miss that because I hate doing it.” 

“Yeah?” Naythin leaned forward and pulled a drawer out from under the couch. He lifted a laptop out from the drawer and set it on his lap. Lifting the lid, he turned it on and looked over at Dean. “Just so you know? I’m kind of a history buff. Civil war shit and anything before that.” He looked back at the lap top and pulled up his docs file. “Yep. Nerd.” 

Dean chuckled and lifted a hand, patting Naythin on the thigh. “Oh do I have work for you.” He flashed a wide charming grin and waggled his brows. “But uh, our kind of history is pretty much the obscure shit that all the books left out.” 

“I don’t mind.” Naythin closed the laptop and set it on the cushion next to him. Picking up his beer, he raised it to his lips and swallowed half of it before putting it back between his legs. He stared at the coffee table but for some reason he wasn’t really seeing it. He knew it was there but his brain just wasn’t processing it. Raising his hand, he rubbed his palm back and forth along the scars on his chest. He’d pulled the stitches out a few days before hand but there was no hiding the long white lines that ran from his shoulder down to just below his ribs on his abdomen. The doctor he’d seen had told that over time they should fade. Yeah, he wasn’t holding his breath on that one. 

Dean watched Naythin and started to get the idea that he should probably do his own thing and give Naythin his space. He had a shit ton on his mind and the last thing he needed was to try and play host. He pulled his gaze off Naythin and turned it back to the TV as he lifted the beer to his lips and took a couple swallows before lowering it. 

Letting his hand slide down his abdomen to his lap, Naythin raised the beer bottle to his lips and drained it. Leaning over the back of the couch, he set it on the table. Turning back around, he tried to concentrate on the TV but nothing took. With a long sigh, Naythin kicked his feet off the coffee table and turned so he was laying on his side with his head on Dean’s thigh near his hip. He brought his hand up and laid it just above Dean’s knee, his thumb rubbing back and forth slowly. 

Dean’s eyes dropped from the TV screen and looked down at Naythin. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “You know, if you wanna change this...or you need...anything...I can...y’know do whatever. I’ve camped in my car before, it’s cool, I get it.” 

Naythin reached up for Dean’s hand, pulled it off his shoulder and brought it close to his chest. “This is what I need.” He turned his head so he was looking up at Dean. “I’m a terrible host or whatever. I just...you’re not sleeping in your car.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “Still, the offer stands.” He turned his attention back to the TV. and heaved a sigh when the movie ended he picked up the remote and offered it to Naythin. 

Naythin slowly shook his head. “Whatever you want to watch is fine. I just need the noise.” He turned his head so he was looking at the coffee table again. Holding Dean’s hand to his chest, he slid his other hand up Dean’s thigh, tucking his fingers between his leg and the couch cushion. Pulling slightly against his leg, Naythin sighed. He figured Dean thought he was pretty pathetic and didn’t blame him for not wanting to be around him but he just couldn’t be alone...not tonight. Get through tonight and tomorrow morning and he’d be fine. He’d already had a couple bags packed and the money he’d taken out already was tucked inside one of the bags. He could close out his 401k and the checking account on their way out of town. That would give ‘em just over $50,000 cash. That could buy a lot of silver bullets. 

Dean heaved a heavy, almost exaggerated sigh and let his head fall back against the couch as his hand holding the remote fell to his side. “Okay,” he began as he lifted his head and looked down at Naythin. “C’mere, slide up here,” he instructed as he wrapped an arm under Naythin’s arm and gave it a tug. He waited until Naythin was more laying in his lap than not so he could look straight down into his face. “I know how you feel right now, I do. No, it wasn’t my wife and kid but I think that my entire family still counts. The bad news? You’re not gonna be okay after you get through tomorrow. Hell, you might not be okay for a year. And if that’s the case, it’s okay. I didn’t stop having nightmares every night about Sam until...just a few months ago. And once in awhile, I still have one. And there’s still stuff that makes me...upset, bad. Sometimes it’s stupid shit like something Sam wrote down for me that he found in his research or a picture or...who the hell knows what. Honestly? The Hunting helps. But you have to be careful not to...you control the Hunt, you can’t let the Hunt control you. That probably makes no sense right now but...you’ll get it. I’m gonna sit up for a while tonight and make some fake ID’s for you, and while I’m at it I’ll order a couple credit cards that you can use. I’ll get a few with names that start in N so that you’ll recognize it as yours if someone calls you that name after you use it. I have PO Boxes in a couple of states so I’ll just send them to one of those so we can pick ‘em up.”

Naythin lay on Dean’s lap and looked up at him as he talked. A few times, he thought about interrupting but he changed his mind and just let him go. What he said made sense. The part about not being okay but Naythin knew he was just bullshitting himself to get through each day. It was always just one more day. Get through today and we’ll be good. As he talked about his brother Sam, Naythin tried to do that math in his head. Jesus, he didn’t even know how old Dean was. Way to go, dipshit. Commit yourself to someone and you don’t know shit about him. “How long has your brother been gone?” It seemed like a logical question. If he was going to be a walking basket case at least he needed some kind of time frame to work from. 

“Three years,” Dean responded. “I was on my way to pick him up...I’d just gotten out of Hell. An angel yanked me out, go figure...And when I got to Palo Alto, to the apartment building that Sam and his girlfriend, Jess lived in was torched. The fire department was there but nobody was doing anything and when I tried to run in they tackled me and held me down so I couldn’t get in there…” He drew in a deep breath and blew it out. “I could see him in the window.” 

Naythin reached up with his hand and ran the back of his fingers along Dean’s jaw. “That’s horrible.” Suddenly, his poor me pity party seemed really ridiculous and insignificant to having to watch your brother die in a fire. Naythin dropped his hand and pulled his head back a little as everything Dean said finally soaked through his brain. “Wait.” Swinging his legs off the edge of the couch, Naythin sat on the coffee table across from Dean tucking one knee between his. “Say that again? You just got out of…” 

Dean quirked a single brow as he watched Naythin sit up and move to sit on the coffee table. “Hell. Y’know, the damned, fire and brimstone, eternal torture, Hell.” 

Naythin leaned his elbow on his knee and covered his mouth with his hand because if he didn’t, he would have started laughing and it would have been that creepy maniacal, I’ve just lost my ever loving mind, kind of laugh. He looked up at Dean without taking his hand away from his mouth, “You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

Dean gave a nod. “Very. I sold my soul to bring Sam back from the dead and...yeah. But then he dies again later anyway, and this time there’s no body left to bring back, so there’s nothin’ I can do…even if I wanted to. After being there, it’s not really somethin’ I ever wanna have to repeat, but for Sammy…” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Naythin slowly lowered his hand and sat up. “Yeah. I get it. Finding out Hell is real is kinda much but wanting to bring your brother back?” He nodded and looked around the room. “I get it. If someone offered it to me and...they weren’t so...yeah, I’d do it.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, you don’t want to do that, trust me. Having been on that rack.” He shook his head again. “No way. I’d tackle yer ass and hold you down.” 

Naythin stood up and walked over to the large stone fireplace that took up most of the far wall. He leaned one hand against the mantle and looked into the fireplace. “If your brother hadn’t died in a fire and you could bring him back, you would. I heard it in your voice, Dean. I’d do the same for my girls. It would be worth it to have more time with them.” 

Dean watched Naythin walk over to the fireplace. “I got a year. One year more with Sam, that’s it. ‘Course that’s because I’m who I am, but still… Was it worth it? No. Hell no. I was there for four months Earth time. In Hell, that’s forty years. Forty years of torture. They did things to me that…” He shook his head. “I still have those nightmares.” 

Turning to face Dean, Naythin took a couple steps away from the fireplace. “Forty...years?” 

“Yeah,” Dean rasped softly. “Felt like an eternity.” 

Naythin walked back to the couch and sat down across from Dean on the coffee table. “I’m not going to ask what happened there. I can see it in your eyes. It’s Hell, so it wasn’t a picnic but...no.” 

Dean shrugged. “Torture. That’s what happened. They’d slice me and…” he shook his head and sighed, “And then I’d be whole and they’d start all over again.” 

Naythin leaned forward putting a hand on each of Dean’s knees. “Dean, don’t. It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” Naythin slid his hands down toward the outside of Dean’s legs and stopped. He glanced down and could have sworn he felt Dean shake under his hands. 

“No, it’s...okay. I’m...okay…” Dean muttered and crossed his arms over his chest protectively. 

“Uh huh.” Naythin held his hands still on Dean’s legs and felt the tremor again. “That’s why you’re shaking and it’s not because it’s cold in here.” He tilted his head so he could look Dean in the eye. “Don’t hide from me. I’m not going to run away or judge you. Come on, you just called me out on my bullshit a few minutes ago. So, if you can see it in me, you can see it in yourself. I’m here.” 

“So, where’re we sleepin’? Too bad it’s not colder out we could camp in front of the fire,” Dean nodded toward the fireplace. Change the subject. Yep, he was the King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Please do not steal names of any OC's.

Naythin turned and looked back at the fireplace. “You want a fire? I’ll build ya a fire.” Naythin stood up and walked purposefully to the garage and loaded up the canvas log bag and balanced a few more logs on his arm as he walked back to the living room. Setting the logs down in front of the fireplace, he poked at the old logs to loosen them up so he could stack the fresh logs and kindling on top of it. Naythin wadded up some old newspapers and shoved them under the grate to get the kindling started. After adding a couple more logs, he reached for the long matches he used to start the fireplace and lit the paper. He sat back on his knees to make sure it stayed lit. As the logs started to snap and pop, he pulled the screen closed and looked over his shoulder. “Ask and you shall receive.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say that he didn’t need to do that, that it had just been a thought, if it’d been cold. It wasn’t that big of a deal. But he found himself snapping his mouth closed as Naythin seemed to be dead set on doing it. He had a feeling it wouldn't have mattered whether or not he would have said anything one way or the other now that Naythin had his mind set on doing it. When the fire was lit, the corner of Dean’s lips quirked into a lopsided grin as he slowly shook his head. “Yeah, I see that.” His grin widened and turned wicked. “Does that go for everything? Anything I ask for?” 

Naythin turned and sat on the raised lip of the fireplace and looked across the room at Dean. “I’m not robbing a bank for you, sorry. Other than that…” he shrugged his shoulders slowly. “I don’t see why not.” 

Dean chuckled. “Credit card fraud remember? Don’t need you to do a bank job.” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth as he looked at Naythin and tried to decide what he wanted to say. “Make me cum.”

Naythin stood and walked out of the living room and down the hall toward his room. He stopped in front of a hall closet and pulled the door open. Reaching up to the top shelf, he pulled down two goose down comforters. Closing the door, he walked into his room and grabbed the corners of the four pillows on the bed. _Make me cum_. Those three words had made his cock twitch and the more he repeated them in his head, the harder his cock became. There was no hiding the way it tented the fabric of his sweats and he wasn’t about to try either. 

Walking back down the hall, he stopped in the middle of the living room and dropped the pillows on the floor off to the side. Setting the comforters at his feet, he picked one up, unfolded it and lay it out on the floor a few feet from the fireplace. Picking up the second comforter, he kept it folded in half to give them a little more support on the hardwood floor. Naythin bent over to retrieve the pillows and tossed them on top of one end of the comforters. He could feel the heat of the fireplace on his bare chest. It was warm but not so much that it would become uncomfortable. 

Turning his head slowly, he looked over at Dean sitting on the couch. His eyes traveled down his chest, stomach and stopped at his crotch. Naythin kept his eyes focused on the growing bulge in Dean’s pants as he walked across the room. Stopping next to the coffee table, Naythin dragged his eyes up Dean’s body to his eyes and held his hand out to him. 

Dean didn’t bother to hide his body’s reaction to what he’d proposed. He’d never hid it before, why should he start now? He watched Naythin and knew exactly what he was staring at, so he waited, watching as Naythin got up and walked over. His dick twitched when Naythin came close, and when he held his hand out, Dean hesitated a moment, letting the anticipation build a bit before taking Naythin’s hand in his own. 

Naythin gripped Dean’s hand in his. He leaned back a little to pull Dean to his feet. He didn’t say anything, just walked Dean over to the comforters on the floor and stopped next to them. Letting go of Dean’s hand, he turned and stepped into Dean. His hands raised and settled on his hips, his fingers sliding underneath the material of his shirt. 

Dean pulled to his feet when Naythin gave his hand a light tug and he followed him over to the comforters. Another first for him, he’d never followed another guy anywhere before, other than his Dad. He always led the way to keep Sam safe. When Naythin’s fingers slipped under his shirt as his hands rested against his hips, all thoughts of Hunting and his family flew from his mind. He quirked a brow and reached back, grabbing a handful of cotton and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. That same single brow remained quirked from the time his eyes lowered, moving from Naythin’s eyes to the guy’s hands on his hips, to the moment that he then lifted his gaze back up to Naythin’s. “Are you gonna take those off or are we still doin’ the over the clothes thing?” 

Naythin’s fingertips dug into the skin just below Dean’s hips. He pulled his hips closer until Naythin was grinding slowly back and forth over Dean’s crotch. He kept up the back and forth motion a few times before slipping his fingers past the waistband of Dean’s pants and pushed them down past his thighs. Looking down at Dean’s swollen cock, his mouth watered. His tongue slipped past his lips and slid across his bottom lip. He wanted so much to see what Dean tasted like...what he’d feel like against his tongue. 

Dean reached for Naythin when he pulled his hips closer, and one arm wrapped around Naythin’s waist as he matched the movement of the guy’s hips, grinding back against Naythin. When his fingers dipped down below his waistband, Dean took a step back allowing Naythin the room necessary to pull down his jogging pants. He was commando under them so his hard cock bobbed a bit when it was freed from the material as the fabric was pushed down his thighs. His hand around Naythin slid down, cupping an ass cheek in his hand for a second before he began kneading the firm muscle. 

Slowly sliding his hand from Dean’s hip, Naythin moved it closer to the base of Dean’s shaft. The backs of his fingers slid lightly across Dean’s skin. Naythin could feel the muscles of Dean’s abdomen ripple under his touch. His eyes flicked up to Dean’s as he watched for any signs that he was moving too fast. “Last time I did this, you freaked out on me.” He stopped with the tips of his fingers a few inches away. 

Dean’s cock twitched, knowing Naythin’s hand was so close, and his breathing noticeably kicked up a notch despite trying to hide it. He gave a slight shake of his head to Naythin’s words. “Last time I didn’t know what you were doin’...or how ya felt. I think I gotta pretty good idea this time.” He moved his free hand and slid it down the front of Naythin’s sweatpants, palming the guy’s erection through the soft fleece.

Naythin’s eyes slipped closed as Dean took hold his cock. He lowered his head until his forehead was resting lightly on Dean’s chest. Sliding his hand over, Naythin wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s cock and slowly stroked him. It was like silk over steel. The skin was so soft as it covered Dean’s rock hard erection. The contrast amazed Naythin and took his breath away at the same time. He kept stroking slowly, gently in an even rhythm. 

Dean gasped in an audible breath that he tried to hide with a piss poor attempt at coughing. His eyes had widened somewhat and he slammed them closed to hide the fact, and he hung his head. His hips shuddered and bucked forward lightly. He drew in a fortifying breath through his nose and lifted his head. Once he got use to Naythin’s touch, to the feel of his much larger, manly, hand against his dick; he moved his own, wrapping it around Naythin’s shaft through his sweats, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Naythin groaned from the contact. Even through the material of his sweats it was just enough to make his knees tremble. Dipping his chin up, he kissed the skin just under Dean’s collarbone, letting his tongue slip past his lips, he licked the same area and quickly nipped it. He couldn’t help but smile a little as Dean gasped. Stroking slowly, Naythin pulled his fingers back as he reached the swollen head of Dean’s cock. The tip was slick with precum as Naythin let the palm of his hand glide over it. “Lay down. On your back.” 

Dean drew in a shuddering breath through his softly parted lips, trying his best to hide the less than manly reaction to a simple touch against the head of his dick. He swallowed hard a couple times and his hand released Naythin’s dick as he gave his head a shake. “No.” He slid his hand up from Naythin’s ass and tangled his fingers in the back of Naythin’s hair, curling them into a loose fist and using it to gently guide Naythin’s head back so he could see his face, so he could look him in the eye, so he could slant his mouth over Naythin’s and tease his way inside before tongue fucking his mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out of Naythin’s mouth forcefully. His hand that had pulled away from Naythin’s dick, now slipped down beneath the fabric of his sweats to wrap his fingers around warm hard flesh, giving Naythin’s cock a gentle but firm squeeze. 

Naythin gasped against Dean’s mouth. The slight tug on his hair went right to his dick making it twitch and jump. His breathing that he’d proudly kept calm and even quickened along with his heart rate. His heart started hammering in his chest as he tried to lean in to return Dean’s kiss. His hips bucked against Dean’s hold on him. The sudden switch from the shy almost reluctant man he’d met in Washington to this take charge man added to his arousal. Breaking the kiss, Naythin pulled back enough to look Dean in the eye. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to make you cum?” He pushed his hips forward trapping Dean’s hand between their bodies. 

Dean’s lips curved into a devilish smirk and he quirked a single brow, he kept his gaze locked on Naythin’s as he moved his thumb, letting it slide over the head of Naythin’s dick, smearing the precum before it dipped down to slide along the slit. “You didn’t think I was gonna make this easy, did ya?” 

Naythin’s head fell back as his hips bucked hard against Dean at his touch. He groaned, tightening the muscles of his ass cheeks and thighs to keep himself upright. “Easy isn’t fun.” He looked back at Dean, his hand sliding along his side to Dean’s ass and squeezed the tight muscle. “Hard is so much more fun.” 

Dean’s impish smile returned and he kept his eyes locked on Naythin’s, as he untangled his fingers from Naythin’s hair and used a partial move that his Dad had taught him and maneuvered Naythin to the right as he stepped into his space and shoved them both toward the wall between the fireplace and the window. When Naythin’s back hit the wall, he searched his features to make sure he hadn’t hurt him before leaning back in and crushing his mouth against Naythin’s, his tongue, teasing the roof of Naythin’s mouth with the tip before capturing Naythin’s tongue with his own. He moaned long and low as he sucked on it the way one would a dick. His hand on Naythin’s cock shifted, releasing his shaft to palm his balls. He dragged his short blunt nails to slowly claw across his balls, from the area near Naythin’s perineum across the underside of his scrotum. He squeezed them gently and slowly released them, dragging his hand upward to wrap it around Naythin’s dick once more, holding firmly as he slid his hand along his length. 

The air in Naythin’s lungs rushed out as his back hit the wall. The move Dean had made was fast and Naythin didn’t even have time to brace for it. Not that he was complaining but still. It was a little embarrassing to say the least. He didn’t have any time to voice his surprise as Dean’s mouth took possession of his mouth and tongue. Naythin moaned as his eyes slipped closed. He reached up with one arm, wrapped it around Dean’s neck. His concentration was pulled from Dean’s kiss to his hand on his shaft as it moved to Naythin’s sack. He inhaled sharply and if his eyes would have been open they would have rolled into the back of his head. His cock jumped as Dean cupped his balls and the slight scratching sensation on the underside had his cock damn near dancing. The fingers on Dean’s neck dug in deep in the muscle as he fought back the slowly building orgasm. Turning his head to the side, he gasped in a breath. “Dean...you keep doing that and we’re gonna have a problem.” 

Dean couldn’t hide his own panted breaths as he grinned at Naythin while continuing to stroke his hand purposefully along Naythin’s hard length. He was damn lucky he hadn’t fallen over when he’d moved them since his jogging shorts were now around his ankles. “Yeah, what problem’s that?” He inquired with a quirk of that same one brow, a wicked smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. His hand picked up the pace before Naythin could reply and he started to pivot his wrist as his hand slid upward along the length of Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin’s eyes squeezed shut as his head thumped against the wall. “Don’t…” he gasped and moaned at the same time. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed several times before he was able to get two words together. “That’s...yes. Oh God, Dean don’t stop.” He gripped the back of Dean’s neck harder. A small part of him kept saying to let go before he left bruises. Naythin’s hips bucked back and forth in time to Dean’s strokes. 

Dean watched Naythin’s face and he couldn’t help the downright devious smirk that teased his lips. He let his thumb swirl across the tip of Naythin’s cock on one of the strokes, smearing the precum that had pooled there, the digit dipping down into the slid before his wrist pivoted and his fisted hand slid back down again. He moved his free hand to the waistband of Naythin’s sweats and started to push them down again. “Maybe I should lick that off for ya.” 

Naythin almost lost it as Dean’s thumb stroked the head of his cock. He gave a small shout at the sensation and had to push his back into the wall as hard as he could to stay on his feet. His brain was getting increasingly foggy and it took him a minute to figure out that Dean was pushing his sweats down his legs. He reached down with his free hand to help get them past his hips. He gave them a small kick once they pooled at his feet to get them out of the way. With his cock now exposed, Naythin looked down and moaned at the sight of Dean’s hand wrapped around his shaft. His eyes looked back up to Dean without raising his head, “You don’t have to...it’s okay. No rush. We...we’ll work up to it.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin and nodded. “Uh huh, don’t talk, just...feel.” He glanced down and took a deep breath, as quietly as he could. Okay. Here goes. He slowly lowered himself down on first one knee then the other. Now that Naythin’s dick was in his personal space, he started to have second thoughts. Okay wait, chicks drink yours down all the time and no one has died, what’s a lick gonna do? Okay. He could do this. Never tasted a guy’s precum before, but hey how bad can it be? Worst case, after it’s over he can go hurl in the bathroom. He took another deep breath and was thankful for the fact that, where his tongue might be needing a pep talk, his hand was doing just fine. That was good. Maybe Naythin won’t notice. He leaned in closer and glanced up at Naythin from beneath his brows before returning his attention to what he was doing, or what he was talking himself into doing. He watched his fist slide along the hard length of Naythin’s dick and he squeezed a little as his fist reached the head and slowly pivoted before sliding back down. Without thinking more about it, or at least any more about it, he leaned in further and dipped his head, licking the pearl of precum from the tip of Naythin’s dick with one long drag of the flat of his tongue across the sensitive head.

Feel? That’s all Naythin was doing. The feel of Dean’s palm gliding up and down the shaft of his dick was driving him insane. He followed Dean as he slowly got down on his knees in front of him. Twice, Naythin tried to tell him to stop. That Dean didn’t have to do this to prove anything to him. The words never got past his throat with each stroke of Dean’s hand along his shaft. His hand slid up to the back of Dean’s neck, his thumb rubbing gently up and down the back of Dean’s head just at the hairline. Naythin’s eyebrows slowly raised as he watched Dean lean in close to the head of his dick. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Dean’s tongue parted his lips and licked across the head of his cock. It took everything Naythin had to not thrust forward as hard as he could from the sensation. He threw his head back with a loud crack against the wall as his fingers dug into Dean’s neck. “Yes, baby. Oh God.” Real coherent but the sensation was more than Naythin could handle. 

Dean couldn’t help but glance up. _Baby_ , that was the second time Naythin had called him that. Maybe it was like him calling every chick on the planet sweetheart. Believe it or not, he told himself to make a mental note of asking about that one. He had no clue how he managed the thought, but he did. Turning back to Naythin’s cock he slowly looked up again and smirked wickedly. It hadn’t killed him. In fact it hadn’t tasted all that bad really. Kinda like a combination of sour cream and cream cheese, and Dean liked them both so, he could do this. He waited, as long as it took, for Naythin to look down again so he would see the look on his face and he’d be watching as Dean leaned in again and slowly dragged his tongue, not just across the head, but up the side, and across the head. 

Naythin exhaled roughly out his mouth as his vision cleared and his thighs stopped shaking. Holy hell! He could feel Dean continue to stroke his shaft in the same even rhythm with that slight twist up near the head. That was the killer move that nearly did him in every time. Blinking his eyes open, he dropped his chin and looked down at Dean. A low groan rumbled in his throat at the sight of him on his knees with his hand wrapped around his dick and the head of it just inches from his lips. Naythin pulled his head back a little at the look on Dean’s face. He’d seen that look before and knew it wasn’t going to end well for him. Naythin’s lips parted slightly as he watched Dean lean in and slowly drag his tongue up and across the head. His hand gripped Dean’s neck and he had to fight to not push his head forward. Naythin’s cock jumped at the touch, his balls started to clench and get tight. He was going to cum hard if Dean kept this up. Naythin hissed in a sharp breath as Dean pulled back. Naythin’s hips bucked forward as if trying to chase after his tongue. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” 

Dean tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared down at Naythin’s dick while he stroked it. He didn’t even bother to look up or acknowledge what Naythin had said. He had made it this far without running for the bathroom or the door, he could make it further. His devious smile, if Naythin could have seen it, turned downright evil as he dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin couldn’t look away. Not that he wanted too. The repetitive stroking was almost hypnotic as Naythin watched Dean’s hand slide up and down his dick. Each time he got close to the head, Naythin’s eyes would go to Dean’s mouth in anticipation of his tongue stroking the head of his dick again. After a couple of strokes, Naythin’s eyes nearly dropped right out of his head as he watched Dean lean in and take the head of his cock into his mouth. “Dean! Jesus…!” Naythin’s eyes slammed shut as his head fell totally loose on his shoulders. The warm wet heat of the inside of Dean’s mouth had his orgasm building fast. Naythin could feel that slow burn in his lower belly building. 

Tentatively, Dean swirled the tip of his tongue around the head, flicking it against the side and allowing it to slip down into the slit, licking away the precum. He hummed softly and got a little more daring, enough to suck a little on the head of Naythin’s dick, sliding the flat of his tongue against the side as he suckled. 

The slight humming vibration and gentle sucking had Naythin’s knees give out. He had to let go of Dean’s neck and reach out for the window sill and the side of the chimney to stay on his feet. His head hung down to his chest and Naythin slammed his ass against the wall to keep from thrusting hard against Dean and shoving his cock down his throat. Naythin was on the verge of blowing a whole lot of cum right down Dean’s throat and he knew Dean wasn't ready for that. “Dean...Dean! You...stop...stop or you’re gonna to make me cum down yer throat.” 

Never one to listen to a warning, Dean sucked a couple seconds longer, ending with a suck hard enough to leave a hickey behind before he pulled his mouth away with an obscene and, in the otherwise relatively quiet in the cabin, rather loud pop. 

Naythin barked out a yell when Dean sucked harder and pulled his mouth off his cock. His knees completely gave out despite his best efforts to hold on to the wall and window sill. Naythin slid down the wall and landed rather ingloriously on his ass. His cock was ramrod straight and the head was so hard it was a deep purple color. Naythin looked up at Dean, his head flat against the wall. He reached out for Dean’s hand. “Please. Use your hand. Dean...please.” 

The yell nearly had Dean jumping back and totally ruining his perfect teasing sucked off pop. He quickly scurried back a little out of Naythin’s way and stared wide eyed at him as he slid down the wall. Dean nodded and walked on his knees closer to Naythin. “Maybe _you_ should lay down,” he suggested with a naughty smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. “If we’re ever in a bind and I need you to fall on someone, now I know how to make you do it,” he teased and leaned into Naythin, brushing a kiss across his lips. “Lay down.” 

Naythin moaned as Dean kissed him. He could taste himself on Dean’s lips and it was enough to make his cock jump. Nodding lazily, Naythin reached his hand over his head and pushed against the wall, raising his hips so he could slid down. As the back of his head hit the floor, Naythin didn’t even care that he was naked on the cold wood floor. His cock was throbbing and if he didn’t cum soon, he was sure that his balls were going to explode. Naythin moaned as his cock twitched and jumped again. “Dean...please. I’m beggin’ you.” 

Dean nodded and turned his attention to kicking off what little bit of his jogging pants were still stubbornly clinging to an ankle before looking back at Naythin. He crawled, bare naked, across the smell space separating them and threw a leg over Naythin’s hips. He had to shimmy back a bit so that he wasn’t sitting on his hips but rather across his thighs. He wrapped his hand around Naythin’s cock and started to stroke him, slowly at first then faster, pivoting his wrist with each upward glide. He pulled a leg over, using it to separate Naythin’s legs as he dropped his free hand and used it to cup Naythin’s balls, squeezing them lightly and dragging his short blunt nails along the bottom of his sack. 

Naythin gasped as Dean took hold of his cock again. Moaning loudly at each stroke, Naythin hissed when he started the slow twist at the end of each stroke. His hips rolled in time with each strokes. Naythin felt Dean cup his balls and he could help the way his back arched up off the floor. The light scratching had him seeing spots as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh...yes...harder. Dean...so close. Please.” He reached for Dean’s leg but his fingers just barely grazed his knees. 

Dean stroked his hand faster, squeezing a little harder while he continued to play with Naythin’s balls. He knew what he liked and that body shot girl in Orlando had nearly made his eyes roll back in his head when she clawed her nails lightly under his balls so he focused on that, giving his balls a small squeeze after each slow drag of his nails. He leaned up on his knees and dipped his head, nipping at the tender flesh of Naythin’s side and chest, working his way up with nips and kisses to his collarbone. There he sucked at the skin and teased it with the tip of his tongue swirling it against the abused flesh, copying the same treatment that he’d given Naythin’s dick. 

Naythin was panting through gritted teeth as Dean dragged his nails along the underside of his balls. His head was pressed as hard as he could against the floor. As Dean slowly tortured Naythin by kissing and nipping his way up his body, Naythin reached up with both arms and wrapped them around his back. He was so close, the thrusts he’d managed to keep perfectly timed with Dean’s strokes on his cock started to get erratic and Naythin lost control over them. He turned his head to the side to give Dean as much access to his neck as he could. The hard sucking action on his collarbone was more then Naythin could handle. He growled low in his chest as he pulled Dean against him as hard as he could. “Dean...don’t stop. Oh God! I’m gonna cum...don’t stop.” 

Dean’s hands were a little crushed and he had to release Naythin’s balls all together to press a hand against the floor and lift himself enough to keep his hand moving in long hard pulls along Naythin’s cock. He slowly started to move back, moving slow and letting Naythin release him rather than pulling out of his arms. He sat back and focused his attention on Naythin’s dick. He glanced up at Naythin and back down. The guy looked desperate and dry humping wasn’t gonna cut it. He glanced down at Naythin’s dick and tried to decide if he could time things just right or not. He made his decision, for better or worse, and usually, at least in Hunting, it was for worse, but even then he’d always pulled his ass out of the fire at the last minute, surely he could do the same thing here. He shifted back and with one final glance up at Naythin dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock, sucking at it like he was a teenager and trying to give a girl a helluva hickey. His fist continued to glide up and down Naythin’s cock as he sucked, and his free hand moved back to his balls, clawing at the underside and squeezing gently. 

Naythin’s head shot up off the floor so fast he felt his neck crack as Dean took Naythin’s cock in his mouth. A voice started screaming for him to stop but an even louder pushier voice started screaming don’t stop...ever. Dropping his head back to the floor, Naythin’s nails dug into the floor as he tried to keep his hips from slamming too hard against Dean’s mouth. He had a hard time keeping it under control with the combined feeling of his hand stroking his shaft and his mouth and tongue on the head. Add Dean’s nails raking along the underside of his balls and Naythin was done for. His orgasm built quickly. He could feel his balls get tight and he tried to push Dean as his muscles clenched up tight. “Dean...move!” Naythin clenched his teeth together as the orgasm ripped through him. His back arched and his hips thrust upward hard. He wasn’t sure if Dean got out of the way fast enough as cum started to shoot out the head of his cock. 

Mister Danger Magnet, Dean waited the space of one more thrust, past when Naythin told him, to pull his head up. It was a good damn thing he did too or else he was going to be graduating from the guy who sucked on the head and licked at precum like a preteen to the guy who swallowed down an orgasm full of cum, as it was he got hit across the lips as he was pulling back. He was going to turn his head and wipe it on his arm but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away, watching spellbound as Naythin writhed in pleasure as he came. 

It took Naythin a while before he was coherent enough to move. His breathing was ragged and he probably sounded like an emphysema patient. The tips of his fingers were tingling and his thigh muscles hurt from being locked up for so long. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling and had to wait for it to come into focus before he even thought about moving. Taking in a slow deep breath, he held it as he used his hands to push himself up. He looked at Dean and couldn’t help the smile that slowly crossed his lips. His eyes dropped from Dean’s eyes to the thin line of cum across his lips. Reaching up with his hand, Naythin brushed his thumb across Dean’s lips, wiping away the cum. Leaning in, Naythin kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward. “Yeah, I’m always just barely escapin’ shit.” He chuckled softly. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips, he smiled still being able to taste Naythin there, in more ways than one. “I’d say I win but…” he slowly looked down at his own erection then back up at Naythin. “I guess you kinda did.” 

Naythin smiled as he followed Dean’s gaze down to his own hard on. Looking back up, Naythin reached up with his hand, wrapped it around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer. Naythin kissed Dean gently at first. Light butterfly kisses across each lip before gliding his tongue across each one. Pulling back a little, he shook his head as he looked Dean in the eye. “Who are you and what have you done with my Dean?” 

Dean’s eyes fell closed as Naythin leaned in and his lips parted, returning Naythin’s kiss at first then surrendering to whatever it was that Naythin wanted to do with them. When he pulled back, Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked at Naythin through heavy lidded eyes. His lips curved into a smirk and one brow quirked upward. “ _Your_ Dean?” 

Naythin pulled back a little more, a little uncertain if he’d crossed a line. He kept his hand on the back of Dean’s neck but dropped his eyes from Dean’s face down to his chest. “Uhh, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so....I guess...I am.” He cleared his throat and wound up being the one dropping his eyes. 

Naythin looked up slowly with a small grin. “Yeah? I mean...I’d like it if you were.” Reaching for his sweatpants, Naythin did a quick mop job of his chest and stomach, tossing them back onto the floor next to him. He knew it was probably going to be a mood killer but he had to say it. “I don’t want you to think it’s just because of...what happened. This isn’t a...rebound or anything like that.” 

Dean watched Naythin clean up and was about to lean back in for a kiss when he turned back and started talking...about rebounding. Dean was relatively sure, without looking, that his hard on had just shriveled. “Okay. Well...I guess that’s good to know since I just put yer dick in my mouth. Wouldn’t wanna think that...you...yeah…” Dean turned his attention to his jogging pants and quickly pulled to his feet making a beeline for them.

Naythin watched Dean get up and go to where he’d tossed his pants. Sighing, Naythin pulled to his feet and looked down at his own sweats. Yeah, there was no putting them back on. Walking away from the wall, Naythin went to the fireplace to check the fire. Seeing that it was still burning good and strong, he pulled back the comforter and sat down on it. Kicking his legs out in front of him, he pulled the comforter over enough to just cover his legs. “Dean. Come here. Please?” 

Dean quickly slipped his jogging pants back on and suddenly felt a little less awkward. Okay, that hadn’t went the way he’d hoped...planned...whatever. He heaved a sigh and looked around for his shirt, looking everywhere but at Naythin. When Naythin asked him to come over to him, Dean’s brows lifted and he turned around to face Naythin. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Will you please come here and sit down?” Naythin knew he’d hit the holy hell this is awkward button with what he’d said but it needed to be said. He needed Dean to know that what he felt for him was real and not a band aid. 

Dean wanted to be anywhere but where he was. At the moment, he’d even rather be hung in a wendigos cave, waiting for his turn as dinner. At least there it wasn’t awkward as hell, and no one was saying that you weren’t rebound right after you nearly gave them a blowjob. Yep. That wendigo cave was lookin’ better and better. “Uh, yeah sure,” he mumbled and walked over to the fireplace, sitting down as far from Naythin as he could get and still be on the blanket. “Y’know, leavin’ tomorrow, I should probably go...and get...stuff…”

At least he was on the blanket. “There’s nothing open this late.” Naythin looked into the fire for a minute before turning back at Dean. “I could have worded that better and timed it a whole lot better too.” Naythin huffed quietly and shook his head. “Will you please come over here? I’m not going to bite...much.” He winked at Dean hoping to ease the awkwardness a bit. 

“God what I wouldn’t do for a wendigo right about now,” Dean mumbled under his breath as he moved closer to Naythin. 

Naythin turned so the fire was at his back, he crossed his ankles and leaned his arms on his knees. “I meant what I said even with the crappy way it came out. This…?” He pointed between Dean and himself a few times. “Is...real. It’s not a band aid. Yeah, I know we’ve only known each other a few days...literally, but I’m not going to up and leave one day if I ever get my shit together.” 

“Well if ya did you’d probably die anyway so…” Dean shrugged and nodded sagely. He shifted so that he was able to put his back against the coffee table and stretch his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankle. He stared at the floor for a long moment before saying anything else. “I’d be lying if I said that thought hadn’t crossed my mind...being a way for you to not have to think about… So it is nice to know...I just wish ya could’a waited at least until the cum taste wore off my lip.” 

Naythin chuckled, looked down at his lap and blushed. Wow. “Sorry about that.” He raised his head slowly and sat up. “You’re not a distraction, Dean.” Reaching for the pillows, Naythin pulled them back to the blanket and pointed down to them. “It’s more comfortable over here then leaning on that coffee table. Warmer too.” 

Dean quirked a brow and tried to hide his smirk. “Seriously? Is that the best you’ve got? Hell, cookies would have been a bigger draw than what you offered.” He chuckled and shook his head. “We need to work on yer sex talk,” he mused as he pulled away from the coffee table and moved over to the comforter and shifted so he was laying down next to Naythin. 

Naythin waited until Dean was laying down before he did the same. He pulled the comforter up to his hips and propped himself up on his elbow resting his head in the palm of his hand. “You can teach me.” He let his free hand rest on his side. “And you were worried we wouldn’t figure this out as we went along.” 

Dean turned toward Naythin, laying on his side and propped himself up, his head in his hand, and his elbow bent and pressed against the comforter covered floor in a mirror image of the way Naythin was lying. “No, I didn’t want to be the only one using a life jacket on this ship.” 

“I have to admit. You surprised me over there. Not that I’m complaining. Anytime you want to do that again, go for it. You won’t hear me saying no...ever.” Naythin smiled and pointed to the corner of the wall near the window. “Where did you learn that nail trick?” 

Dean smirked impishly. “Ghost Hunt. Old part of town.” He nodded to his own words. “Went out one night after it was over, just before I left town, ended up going home with this hot little blonde haired body shot girl from some bar there in Orlando. Chick nearly brought me to my frickin’ knees.”

“Well. You’re a quick study because not only did you bring me to my knees but you knocked me on my ass.” Naythin leaned forward and brushed his lips gently over Dean’s. “I liked it.” He whispered as he pulled away. 

Dean started to chase after Naythin’s lips but stopped himself. He nodded to the guy’s words and caught his own bottom lip between his teeth, letting the plump flesh slowly slip free. “I uh, kinda noticed. But you were married so that kinda gives you a free pass to be easily amazed, at least for a while.” 

“You’re the only one who’s ever made me cum that hard before. I’ve been with men and women and...no one. Ever.” Naythin pulled his arm out from under his head and lay on his back. He lowered one arm over his chest trying to cover the scars from the Lycan. 

Dean frowned and hummed out his disbelief as he lowered his arm and his head, laying it against his outstretched arm. “Nah, you told me yerself it’d been a long time.” His eyes narrowed as he noted the way Naythin seemed to keep his arm over his scars, a lot. “Why do you do that?” He inquired with a jut of his chin toward Naythin’s arm. “Do they still hurt?” 

Glancing over at Dean, Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah, it had been but even before that...never that hard. Something about you that just...I don’t know. Not that I’m complaining.” Following Dean’s eyes, he looked down at his arm on his chest. He spread his fingers out a bit more and shrugged. “No. They uhhh...don’t hurt. Ribs are okay. I just don’t want the reminder.” 

Dean hummed and gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. “You’ll blend in better with the rest of us,” he murmured with a chuckle. “If yer too pretty no one’ll believe yer a real Hunter. Of course yer with me so no one would say it even if they thought it.” 

Naythin angled his elbow to cover the far edge of one of the scars. “I won’t be taking my shirt off for anyone but you.” Even that was a little worrisome at times. As long as the lights were low it should be fine. “No one else needs to see these.” 

Dean frowned and scooted a little closer. He leaned into Naythin, bumping up against him purposely before leaning over to gaze down into his face. “You wanna tell me about it? Scars I know, so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll probably know the answer to whatever’s botherin’ you about ‘em. And yeah, I know...that, but…” He quirked a brow and waited to see if Naythin would say anything. 

Naythin angled his head so it was resting against Dean. He didn’t look up at Dean. Naythin kept staring at the corner. “They don’t...they don’t hurt really. It’s just...a constant ache. The only other person that’s seem ‘em...besides you, is this doctor Connor made me go to when I got home. I just...that look in the docs eyes. I don’t need anyone’s pity. I don’t want it.” 

Dean frowned and cringed. “Yeah, I don’t go to doctors so...This gig doesn’t really have a medical plan. Not that I’d go anyway. I was in the hospital a couple of times when I almost died but…” He shrugged. 

Naythin shook his head a little. “I don’t like doctors either but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t just going to a doctor it was the look in his eyes. I’ve been seeing it from everyone...Connor, his wife...everyone. You’re the only one who hasn’t treated me like I’m made of glass.” 

“Just because you lose someone or...someones, it doesn’t mean yer made of glass. But yeah, I know the look and I hate it too. Usually I punch people for it. I guess that wouldn’t really go over too well at the wake thing though, huh?” He couldn’t help but snicker softly. 

Naythin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m surprised there wasn’t at least one fight. You get a bunch of Irishmen in a confined space with lots of booze and a fight is imminent.” Naythin shifted so the upper part of his arm was touching Dean. “Want to explain the almost died thing?” 

“Oh, uh...Sam and I were huntin’ this rawhead and what you do is shoot it with like mega high voltage and well I was kinda standin’ in a puddle and… Whoops. And then the other time, the demon that’d killed my Mom had me and Sammy and the thing was crushing my insides… It was inside my Dad at the time. Long story short, on the way to the hospital we got T-boned by a demon driven semi. Nearly died. But my Dad made a deal...sold his soul so I could live. But, I’ve actually, really died a buncha times.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Naythin turned his head so he was looking up at Dean. “Don’t get any ideas on adding to that count, okay?” There were no tears but he could feel that ache in his chest that had been there the whole time he’d been apart from Dean. 

“My death count? Yeah, I’m with you on that one. Not like I volunteered the other times, but shit just…happens.” Dean shrugged. “Scary thing is...people keep dyin’ around me...so...right back at ya huh. No, jumping in front of cars to save a cat or anything.” 

“Not a fan of cats. Puppies? Well...maybe.” Naythin raised his free arm and put it on Dean’s side. “I have to ask you something.” 

Dean wasn’t amused by the cat/dog comment, he’d been serious. Hell there were times he could still smell the fire...either one of them. But he wasn’t gonna get a chick-flicky about it so he let it go. When Naythin said that there was something he had to ask, Dean quirked that same single brow. “What? No, I’ve never been a chick. I’m not into barnyard animals, and I’ve had all my shots. That about cover it? ” 

“There’s two...things but uhh you said that since I would be with you, no one would say anything about the whole lack of scars or whatever. Why’s that?” Naythin kept his hand on Dean’s side. 

Dean smiled and ducked his head slightly. “Uh, that would be because I’m a Winchester. I’m John Winchester’s son, Dean. That carries a lot of weight.” He smiled, it was a combination somewhere between embarrassed and smug, and chuckled to himself. “And I guess you can say that I have a reputation. Nobody messes with me because they know they’d get their ass kicked. And they won’t say anything to anyone I’m with...for the same reason.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “A bad boy, huh? I like it.” He tugged gently on Dean’s side and scooted closer to him. 

Dean quirked a brow and looked down at how close they were and back up into Naythin’s face, his smirk never wavering. “I get any closer an’ I’m gonna be on top of you.” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little so he could see Dean’s face better without breaking his neck. “Nothing wrong with being...with being a top.” He misquoted Dean on purpose. 

Dean gazed into Naythin’s face for a long moment, rolling around what he’d said in his head a few minutes before responding. “So I take it that’s not a problem...me being a top.” 

That dead air was starting to make Naythin nervous. Not everyone even knew what the word meant the way Naythin used it. If he did, would it freak him out? If he wasn’t, Naythin wouldn’t think any lesser of him, they’d figure it out. Dean’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts. “No. No, that’s not a problem at all. Honestly? I uhh...I actually prefer it...that you are.” Wow...babbling much?

Dean nodded slowly. “Glad we got that outta the way,” he teased, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Was that the second question? Or was there something else?”

“Yeah. That was it. I mean, it was the second question.” Naythin looked away and wanted to kick his own ass for sounding like such an idiot. Get a grip, ya moron. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Okay. Good.” He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. “Tyler. Uh, Agent Tyler. That’s the FBI badge I made for you...before. And yeah, I use the last names of classic rock artists for my aliases.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Steven Tyler? Gross.” Naythin gave an exaggerated shiver. “Now if you’d have picked Hetfield?” Naythin smiled and hummed adding a small sigh to the end of it. 

Dean stared at Naythin. “You have the hots for James Hetfield. How nice for you. But there is nothing wrong with Steven Tyler. Besides, Tyler goes with mine, Perry. It wouldn’t make any sense if it was Perry and Hetfield.” He shook his head and sighed heavily. “God I have so much to teach you.” 

“Come on, now. Something about that guy’s shoulders and neck just...anyway. When did you make it?” Naythin shifted his hips so he was lying more on his side as he looked up at Dean. 

“The night after I left.” Dean answered with a shrug. His gaze dropped. “I was...bored. So I thought...I dunno, if you really wanted to help me with this one then you needed a badge.” 

Naythin slowly sat up, sliding back on the comforter so he was sitting next to Dean’s chest as he looked down at him. “You...how did you know I’d go through with it? I did...do but, you acted like you wrote me off. You didn’t call...nothing and suddenly I sound like such a damn girl.” 

Dean rolled onto his back as Naythin sat up so he could see him better. He wound up chuckling with the last of Naythin’s words. “Yeah, but yer a hot girl so yer forgiven. As for knowing...I didn’t;. I had no clue that I’d ever even see you again. I think I just made it...I dunno, to kill time. In case. Yeah, I did kind of write you off. Or at least I tried to. I never even opened the paper you left me until today when I pulled into the lot at the funeral home. I...I dunno the Impala was suddenly getting Oregon newspapers and I happen to see the listing. Don’t ask me how it got a subscription.” He smiled almost shyly, as shyly as you would ever see Dean Winchester looking, and ducked his head a little. “I guess I wanted to say goodbye. Not verbally. I mean, I never planned on running into you, I just thought that if I went I could...I dunno forget about it...about you. But then I saw you and...and I finally said, ”fuck it”. I’ve...I’ve never really allowed myself anything. I always made sure Sammy had whatever he wanted or needed. Hell, I use to steal Christmas presents for him. And when there was nothing to eat, I’d steal enough for him. I was older, I could go without eating easier than he could. That’s kinda been my entire life. But...I dunno...everyone I took care of is gone...so I decided to allow me to have something.” 

Naythin sat and looked down at Dean as he spoke. He didn’t dare interrupt him. Naythin had a feeling this was probably as much...sharing as Dean had ever done with anyone, except maybe his brother. “Have you ever let anyone take care of you?” Naythin worded it carefully, keeping his voice low and even. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted together. “What? No. I’m the oldest. It’s my job to make sure...Wait. Why are you asking me this?” 

“I’m not talking about your brother. That’s a given. I don’t have any brothers or sisters so I don’t know what that’s like but I know enough people that do who would do anything for them. So I get that part...you making sure Sam had plenty to eat and a Christmas. I get it.” Naythin looked down at his lap and thought for a moment. “I’m not your brother.” He raised his head and slowly looked over at Dean. “I’m hoping...someday when...when you’re ready, you’ll let me take care of you. To…” Naythin let it go. He wasn’t sure about dropping the “L” word now was such a great idea. 

Dean frowned confusedly up at Naythin, his brow knitted. “Wait, what? I don’t...Okay look, I suck at this whole...thing...so yer gonna have to spell it out for me because I don’t understand.”

Now it was Naythin’s turn to hit the awkward button. Looking away from Dean, he glanced at the fire and saw it was starting to go out. Perfect. He leaned over to push the screen open. Getting up on his knees, he reached for the poker to adjust the logs before tossing a couple more on to keep it going. He waited a couple minutes to make sure the new additions would catch before closing the screen and putting the poker back, and that didn’t take nearly as long as he was hoping it would. Shit. “It’s.... Nothing. Forget it.” He stared into the flames as he sat back on his heels. 

“Okay, well...anyway, I’m...I’ve always been the one that takes care of people. Maybe that’s part of why I’m so good at what I do. I dunno. I just...I dunno that I could let someone...Hell, I don’t even know what someone would do for me. I don’t really need anything. I can stitch myself up. I’ve got more protection than a virgin at the prom. I’ve got my wheels...” He shrugged. _Besides, yer gonna jump as soon as this Lycan thing is over anyway. Look at the frickin’ home you’ve got, and all those friends. Yeah, they may not be blood family but they’re more than I’ve got. Leaving this for what I do would be stupid. After the revenge is over, what’s left? Me?_ He snorted and froze realizing he’d done it out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Please do not steal names of any OC's.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Naythin stared into the flames as he listened to Dean. His eyes squeezed shut when he said he didn’t need anything. Nodding slowly, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Who was he kidding anyway? Naythin was screwed in the head to the point that all the weapons and even the knives had been taken out of the cabin because his family thought he’d kill himself. Why would he think that Dean would even want to let him in? Sure he was helping him find the Lycans that killed his family but what about afterwards? He’d written him off once already, what’s to say he won’t just drop him off after their dead, drive off and not look back. “Everyone needs something...someone.” _Shut. Up. Naythin._

“Yeah well, when you do what I do you learn to…” _not get too close and lose yer heart_ “Take care of yerself.” 

“I see.” Naythin chewed on his lip, switching from his top to the bottom. Leaning forward, he pulled the screen open again and tossed in the last three logs. Closing the screen, he brushed the bits of bark away from the edge. Rubbing his hands together, he took a couple deep breaths to steady himself before turning back around. “That should burn all night. The furnace is down pretty low so the fire’ll keep it warm enough in here. Probably should get some sleep. I...have to be up and out pretty early.” Lifting one of the pillows, Naythin set it on top of its mate. For some reason he just couldn’t let go of the damn thing. “I uhh...I was wondering if you...you don’t have to. I get it’s not your family or anything but I was wondering if you’d just...be there...tomorrow.” 

Dean slowly sat up as he watched Naythin tend to the fire like his life depended on it and then do anything he could not to look at him. “Yeah, I’ll go. But. You have to tell me what’s going on first. I’m really good at what I do because I can read people, and unless I suddenly turned into Medusa, the only reason I can think of for you not looking at me is that something’s wrong. That plus the amount of attention you paid that fireplace just now, I think I might almost be jealous. So now, talk. Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” 

Naythin was finally able to let go of the edge of the pillow. He sat back on his heels next to them and shook his head slowly. Naythin hated that it was so hard to talk to Dean without sounding like a damn girl about it. “You said before...that you were my Dean and now you’re saying you don’t need anything or anyone apparently. I need to know where I stand in all this. Are you just gonna kick me to the curb after you find what killed my girls or what? I don’t have a lot in this world and I’ve lost the two people that I loved the most in my life. I can’t lose someone else I care about.” Yep. Full on female moment. Super. 

“Honestly? I don’t know what it is to _need_ someone. I’ve just never had anyone, except maybe Sam, but I took care of him not the other way around. I do know though what it is to _want_...but for the first time in my life…” Dean looked down at the comforter and swore softly under his breath, he couldn’t believe he was about to say this. “For the first time...I’m...scared. See, I don’t have anything to offer...anyone. The passenger seat in my car, a bag of Doritos and a drink from the gas station up ahead, some tunes and a lot of the cheapest roach motels in town. So I look at this house and I think that there’s no way that yer gonna stay past the day I make sure every last one of those sonsabitches are dead.” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and shrugged. 

Naythin looked at Dean for a long moment before tossing the comforter off his legs and getting to his feet. He walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet near the sink. Taking out a file folder, he closed the cabinet and walked back to where Dean sat. Turning his back to the fireplace, Naythin sat down and held the file out to Dean. “Open it.” 

Dean’s eyes slid shut the moment Naythin walked away. _Where did I put those walls_? He slowly opened them again when Naythin came back. Other than his eyes, he hadn’t moved, still sucking at his bottom lip like maybe somehow it might save him. He looked down at the folder and back up at Naythin. He closed his eyes again and heaved a soft sigh before reopening them and hoping like hell that what he felt wasn’t reflected in them, but he was pretty sure it was. He looked down at the file and brought one hand up and slipped it open, turning his attention away as he opened it. Yeah, wendigo, demon crushing your insides, djinn, he was pretty sure he’d take any or all of them right now rather than this. 

Naythin huffed quietly as he reached for the papers inside the folder. He flipped through them until he found the right one and held it out to Dean. “This paper? It’s to add someone to the title and deed on a property. I had it drawn up about a week ago. Not sure why at first but...I do now. All you have to do is sign it and you’ll own the cabin and land if anything happens to me.” 

Dean looked back at Naythin as he let his lip slip free and shook his head. “I don’t want your house.” His words were soft, and maybe a little bit hoarse. “That’s not even _close_ to what I was sayin’. Besides, I have a job to do. My house has four wheels and is parked right outside.” 

“I’m not giving it to you, jerk. Gonna have to get rid of me first. Do what you want with it...after.” Naythin set the paper back in the folder and tossed it on the coffee table. “You said you don’t have anything to offer anyone. You’re wrong. You do, and I get the scared part. I am too. You have no idea. I’m not...I have no intention of leaving when the Lycans are dead. If I was going to, I wouldn’t be closing bank accounts, cashing out my 401k and my kid’s college fund. The only thing I’m...hanging onto is this house. It’s going to sit empty...all the furniture is going to be given to relatives, friends whatever. Anything left goes to charity. I can’t stay here...I can’t stay here alone. The whole town has too many memories and I can’t handle the way people look at me.”

“Well, I’m not dumping you off after the Lycans are dead,” he murmured. “I...if this is what you really want...then...we’ll do it...we’ll be...y’know...together.” Dean was almost positive that having his tooth nearly pulled out by a demi-god hadn’t been as brutal as this. 

Naythin inhaled slowly and held it in for a second before exhaling just as slowly. Getting up on one knee, Naythin kicked his leg under the coffee table as he twisted so he was now sitting behind Dean with one leg bent at the knee against Dean’s back and the other was out straight along the opposite side. Slowly, Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and let his chin rest on his shoulder. “This isn’t just about me. This has to be about both of us.” 

Dean gave his head a shake. “I’m not worried about me. I...this is hard for me to even...y’know, say. I hate chick-flick crap.” He took a deep fortifying breath and just blurted what he needed to say. “I want this.” Once those words were out the others were a lot less scary. “It’s why I couldn’t just write you off. Why my car suddenly started getting Oregon mail.” He snorted a chuckle. 

Naythin blinked the tears back and cleared his throat at what Dean said. It made his heart skip a beat and his stomach got a serious case of the butterflies. Lifting his head slightly, he pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder. “I want this, too.” He turned his head to the side and started to lay soft kisses up Dean’s neck as high as he could reach. “I want this.” His fingers splayed out across Dean’s abdomen and he pulled him against his chest. “I want all of this.” 

Dean tilted his head to the side willingly, giving Naythin as much access to his neck as possible. By the second _I want this_ Dean was starting to relax for the first time in a long time. The last declaration had him chuckling and he looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. “You just want me to do the nail thing on yer balls.” He frowned and cringed. “Oh that did _not_ sound good, dude. Not at all.” 

Naythin laughed into Dean’s shoulder, nipping the skin in a line to his neck. “Sounded pretty good to me. What else did little Ms Body Shot teach you?” 

Dean tilted his head to the side again and shook it, “Nah, it’s what I taught her.”

Naythin let one hand slide down Dean’s lower belly. Slipping two fingers past the waistband of his running pants. “What did you teach her?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and gave a slight shrug. “Meh, just a couple’a things. It’s hard to explain. It’d be easier if I showed ya. But...that’s kinda in the advanced category so...” 

“The advanced category? What is that?” Naythin lay his cheek on Dean’s shoulder, his eyebrows bunched in confusion. 

“Showing you would require me to be inside you so…” Dean responded with a slow sage nod. 

“Oh, okay. Right. That’s fine. Gives me something to look forward to.” He dipped his hand down further past the elastic of Dean’s pants until four fingers were inside and the tips of his pinky and ring finger brushed the base of Dean’s cock.

Dean gave a slightly shuddered chuckle and the muscles in his stomach tensed and rippled. He lifted a hand and pressed it against Naythin’s to still it while he spoke. “Since we’re in the middle...whatever...you might need to actually tell me when it’s time for us to...y’know...bump up to the advanced category.” Once the words were out, he pulled his hand away from Naythin’s. “I think I might be over dressed…” 

“We move at your pace. When you’re ready. This is your show. Okay?” When Dean took his hand off Naythin’s he pushed his hand the rest of the way down and slowly took hold of Dean’s cock. “If you can get ‘em off without moving too much.” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked back at Naythin. “Obviously you’ve never had sex in the backseat of my car.” He stretched out his legs and hooked both thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down as far as they would go before he had to shift his weight and lift his ass on one side by pressing the opposite fist against the floor, then reverse it and to the same, once he had them past his ass, the rest was a piece of cake, pushing them down as far as he could then kicked them off his legs. “And uh, not to be...well...blunt? But it’s yer ass, so no, you need to tell me. If I’m not ready yet, I’ll tell ya, okay? Deal?” He urged gently. 

Naythin nodded against Dean’s shoulder. “Deal and how long are you going to make me wait before we have sex in the backseat of your car?” As soon as Dean had his pants down his thighs, Naythin started to slowly stroke his fist up and down the length of Dean’s cock. 

Dean chuckled and wound up moaning softly and leaning back against Naythin’s body, his hips rolling, thrusting lightly in rhythm to the stroke of Naythin’s hand. “Uh, what? Oh yeah, the car. We can go anytime you want, I don’t care.” He bit his own bottom lip and moaned, allowing his eyes to slip closed. “But there’s a pair of handcuffs back there right now.” 

Naythin smiled as Dean leaned back against him. He kept up the same slow easy rhythm as Dean talked. When he mentioned the handcuffs, Naythin let his hand slid up and over the head of Dean’s cock, squeezing lightly before starting to stroke again. “Handcuffs, huh?” Naythin added a slight pull to his rhythm as he reached the head of Dean’s cock with each stroke. He slid his free hand up and down Dean’s torso slowly. 

Dean gasped in a soft breath, his lips parting, and he moaned long and low when Naythin’s hand slid up and over the head of his dick. His hips jerked and he rolled his hips slowly and in time, each movement good enough to make any male dancer jealous. He nodded to Naythin’s question. “Yeah....fell off…’er uniform.” 

Naythin dipped his head so his mouth was against Dean’s skin and he purred. “Her loss is our gain.” He continued to stroke up and down the full length of Dean’s erection, pulling a little harder and using the precum to keep the friction down to a minimum. The moans coming from Dean were music to his ears. “That’s it. Just relax. Lean into me.” Naythin pressed his lips onto his shoulder, kissing and nipping up to this neck. “Let me take care of you.” He used his free hand to hold Dean close to him as his hips bucked against him. 

Dean reached back with his arms and wrapped them around Naythin’s waist, his fingertips pressing into the tender bare flesh. His hips continued a slow easy movement that matched the strokes of Naythin’s hand. He bent one leg at the knee and pushed his hips up forcing his cock to move a little faster in Naythin’s hand. “Harder,” he breathed softly, “Faster.” 

Naythin straightened his back so he could reach Dean’s ear with his lips. “Anything you want.” He nipped at Dean’s earlobe hard enough for Naythin to hear Dean gasp. Naythin tightened his grip around Dean’s cock and increased the speed of his strokes. When he reached the head, he squeezed harder and twisted his wrist on the down stroke. 

Dean’s head tipped back onto Naythin’s shoulder and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he groaned softly, thrusting, pushing his cock into Naythin’s fisted hand. “God yeah…” he breathed softly. One hand ran up and down along Naythin’s side while the other simply held on tightly, his short blunt nails digging into Naythin’s skin as he held on almost desperately. 

Naythin increased the speed of the strokes as well as his grip. He was careful not to squeeze too tight. He wasn’t sure how high Dean’s pain threshold was. Sliding his free hand up to Dean’s chest, he ran the palm of his hand back and forth letting the rough calloused palm glide over his nipples. As he passed over them, he started to pinch gently with his fingers. Nothing too hard but just enough to see if Dean was okay with it. 

Dean hissed in a breath and his back arched into Naythin’s touch, the slight pain/pleasure shooting straight to his dick and it twitched in response. His hips jerked, thrusting hard, pushing his cock into Naythin’s hand at his speed, no more of this tentative crap. He was a tough, badass Hunter, who got laid...often. Make me cum damn it, he thought. 

Naythin gripped Dean’s shaft tighter as he thrust up against him. He pumped his arm faster, bringing his hand up until it was almost off his cock before bringing it back down again and squeezing the whole time. Gripping Dean’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Naythin rolled it back and forth pinching at the same time. He moved over to its twin and repeated the same move moving back and forth between the two. 

Dean grit his teeth and growl-groaned, his head rolling back and forth against Naythin’s shoulder. “Oh God yeah….like that…” He breathed, his hand that had been at Naythin’s side moving to encircle Naythin’s hand on his cock for a few strokes before he reached back with the same hand and curled his hand around the back of Naythin’s neck. His breaths panted harder from between softly parted lips and his chest rose and fell with each one. A fine sheen of sweat dotted his forehead. He the heat, like zaps of electrical pleasure dance along his nerve endings and pool low and heavy in his gut. His face was flushed and goosebumps broke out on his skin, his hand at Naythin’s neck shifting to grab a handful of his hair as he balls drew up tight to his body. “Oh God...Fuck...Oh Fuck...Naythin….!” His neck arched back and his muscles tensed. “I’m...I’m...Oh fuck!” With one more thrust of his hips, the first rope of cum shot from Dean’s cock.

As soon as Dean started to cum, Naythin kept his hand away from the head of his cock. He kept pumping with even strokes, milking Dean for every last drop. He dropped his arm to just under Dean’s pecs and held him against his chest. The grip Dean had on the back of his head had him cringing and squeezing his eyes shut but there was no way he was going to pull away from it. Naythin held Dean tight against him as he bucked. “I gotcha. I gotcha, Dean.” Naythin slowly decreased his speed on the strokes as Dean started to calm down. After a couple minutes, he let his hand slid off and come to rest on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean’s grip on Naythin’s hair eased as his orgasm ebbed, leaving him limp, his body falling against Naythin’s from how tense it had been before. He fought to catch his breath. And blew out a heavy one as he blinked his eyes open from how they had snapped tightly closed a second before he’d started to cum. His other hand slowly pulled away from where it had gripped Naythin’s side and from the way he had to almost peel it away he knew the guy was going to have crescent shaped imprints if he was lucky and that was all he had. “Sorry,” Dean rasped breathily. “I didn’t mean to…” he let his words trail off as he forced himself to pick up his head off Naythin’s shoulder and look in the direction of his hand he’d just pulled away had come from. “Are you okay?” 

Naythin wasn’t sure what Dean was talking about at first. He slowly lowered his arm from around Dean’s chest and he could feel a slight stinging on his side. Raising his arm up again, he looked down at his side. Both eyebrows shot up at the small scratch marks near his waist as a few started to bleed lightly. Lowering his arm, he looked back at Dean and nodded. “I’ve had worse. I’ll heal.” Pushing up on one knee, Naythin braced Dean with his arm as he slowly moved away from him. “Lay down. I’ll get something to clean you up with.” 

Dean gave a soft smile and nodded. _Way to go asshole. Not only have you been all chick-flicky but you frickin’ clawed him. Oh yeah. Yer douches should arrive in the mail tomorrow._ He rolled his eyes at himself and let his body collapse back against the pillows. He lifted his hand and looked at his nails and wondered just how in the hell he’d managed that. It wasn’t like he had any real nails to speak of. Of course they weren’t eaten back or anything either. He sighed heavily and threw his arm over his eyes as he closed them. 

Naythin walked into the kitchen to get a dishtowel. Turning on the faucet, he let the water run until it was warm enough. Wetting the towel, he rang it out, turned the faucet off and walked back over to where Dean was lying. Sitting down next to him, Naythin let his hand come to rest on Dean’s upper thigh. “You okay over there?” Raising the towel, he folded it in half and started to wipe Dean’s chest and abdomen. When he had him cleaned off, he folded the towel in half again and gently wrapped it around Dean’s semi hard dick and cleaned it as well. When he was done, he looked over toward the kitchen and threw the towel in the direction of the sink. 

Dean pulled his arm away from his face when Naythin spoke and he nodded in response to his question. He watched Naythin clean him up and his eyebrows rose at the thorough job he’d done. “Damn, yer good, I don’t even get that kind of treatment from the professionals.” 

Naythin lay down next to Dean, draping his arm across his stomach. “Professionals? I swear, my sex life is so boring.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve never paid for sex. Just, y’know, happy endings. There’s this Asian massage parlor I go to whenever I’m in town…” he nodded his head sagely. “Oh yeah.” 

“Like I said. Boring with a capital “B”. Naythin lay his head on the pillows and just watched Dean breath next to him. “You uhh...said something about handcuffs before. What else are you into?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he shook his head. “No, no. I said they fell off her when she was in my car. I have my own set. And no, I don’t get cuffed. I get that enough gettin’ in trouble with the cops, it’s not a turn on for me. Besides, I need to always be ready...in case…” 

Naythin nodded as he turned onto his side, slid an arm under his head and looked over at Dean. “Okay but that didn’t really answer my question.” 

Dean rolled toward Naythin and propped his head up on his hand, his elbow against the blanket. “What, you want me to cuff you to the bed? I can do that.” He grinned wide, which turned into a chuckle. “What else am I into? Wow. Well...I’m assuming this,” he waved a finger between them, “is monogamous? Because if so, that cuts my list in like half.” He chuckled again. 

“Yeah, I don’t mess around when I’m with someone. As far as the handcuffs go?” He thought for a minute before nodding slowly. “I’d be open for that as long as you’re doing the cuffing. When I was...before I got married...there were a few threesomes here and there but nothing kinky or anything. I wasn’t comfortable with any of that without having someone to watch my back.” 

Dean’s brows rose at Naythin’s response to the handcuff thing but he quickly regained his composure, likely in time for Naythin to have not even noticed. He nodded his understanding as Naythin continued to speak. “Honestly? I’ve never been in a relationship before. Not one. Not ever.” He shrugged a shoulder. “What I do, it kinda makes having a relationship like that dangerous, for them and me. Not to mention I was kinda going through a wild phase for a while there. Yeah okay, for a few...eighteen years…” His lips curved into a smirk and he shrugged innocently. 

“Just a phase huh?” Naythin chuckled and rolled his eyes. “How…” Naythin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “How much of a top are you? How...dominant, I mean.” 

Dean’s brow knitted. “I’ve never done whips and chains if that’s what you mean.”

“Okay. That’s good but again...how far do you go?” It was easier pulling teeth than getting anything information out of Dean. 

“Well when I was a kid there was this chick who had a cock ring we use to mess around with.” Dean shrugged. “Ate the underwear off a chick once. That was messy and I wasn’t overly thrilled with the flavor. Cheeseburger would have been better than strawberry. Tingly lube’s fun.” He shrugged. “Why what do you want?” 

“I honestly have no idea. I mean, I’m fine with the hair pulling and that twinge of pain always seems to jump start the libido but other than that I have no clue. Like I said, I was never with anyone I trusted enough.” Naythin looked away and exhaled through his mouth in a rush. That went well. 

“Well, how about we take it as it comes. If we wanna do it, we will and if we don’t then, not a problem,” Dean suggested. He’d never actually sat down around with someone and put all the cards on the table like that before. 

Naythin nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” A loud snap and pop from the fireplace had him jump and scramble up to the pillows. “Damn it!” He dropped his head to his chest and shook it slowly. Now he was jumping at shit that he shouldn’t have been. Great. Way to instill confidence in Dean that he wasn’t going to be a liability. Naythin slid down onto the blanket again, reaching for the one he used to cover himself earlier, he pulled it over his legs making sure there was enough to cover Dean as well. Laying back down, he dropped an arm over his eyes. “I don’t...I don’t want to sound like a jerk or anything but I need to get some sleep or I’m gonna be a basket case in the morning. He had no idea what time it was and didn’t feel like looking at the clock anyway. The alarm was set on his watch and it was loud enough to wake him up. 

Dean noticed the way Naythin seemed to be preoccupied when he responded to his idea that they just take things as they come. Someone wanted something and was afraid to ask. He watched Naythin jump like his ass was on fire and scurry away from the fireplace. It was on the tip of his tongue to make a joke out of it but something told him that he needed to just let Naythin be for now. Something had spooked the hell out of him but Dean couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. He was about to ask when Naythin said that he needed to get some sleep, effectively causing Dean’s mouth to snap shut. “Okay. I’ll uh, grab the lights.” Dean murmured and climbed to his feet. He had more on his mind than lights, but his walk around the house turning them off would answer a lot of his questions as to what he needed to do to make the place safe enough for him to actually sleep in. He walked back to the pallet of blankets and pillows and laid back down once all the lights were off but the one over the stove, if he’d turned them both out he would have needed his flashlight to find his way back. “G’night,” he murmured as he covered up and made note of where his pants and tee were laying.

Naythin was asleep before Dean was out of the room. At first it was that deep sleep that you get when you know that even if you had a dream you can’t remember it. Naythin hadn’t slept more than a couple hours at a time since he’d gotten home. He hoped that with Dean with him maybe he’d get some decent sleep. Rolling over on his side, Naythin pulled one of the pillows he’d been using down closer to his chin. The movement was enough to pull him out of that deep sleep and the nightmare took hold. It was slow at first. Nothing overly worrisome. Naythin was back at the campground. Ash and Bree had gone into the tent while he sat by the fire throwing twigs into it and watching the fire slowly eat a them. He smiled and looked over at the tent to make sure Ash wasn’t watching. She always called him a firebug when he played around with the fireplace at home or the bonfire pit behind the cabin. Nothing wrong with a guy likin’ a good roaring fire. He’d give her his best caveman grunt and proclaim, “Me caveman! Me make fire!” Nine times out of ten all he’d get was a groan and Ash would roll her eyes at him. 

The dream slowly shifted to Naythin laying in the sleeping bag next to the fire. He could hear the faint snaps and pops coming from it. Right before going to sleep, he’d tossed the last of the firewood on the fire to make sure it stayed going all night. Rolling over in the sleeping bag, Naythin heard a loud POP! from the fire that jerked him awake. He looked behind him toward the woods. Not seeing anything, he started to lay down and he heard it. Ash screaming his name. He couldn’t seem to get out of the sleeping bag fast enough but the second he had his feet clear of it that…thing was on him, pinning him to the ground, it’s claws buried in his arms. Naythin started screaming at the top of his lungs for his wife and daughter. He fought but it didn’t seem to matter. It wasn’t enough. 

Dean had yet to fall asleep, he laid on his side watching Naythin sleep for a good long while before he decided that he could get up and check on things and do what he needed to do. The second he made that decision and reached for his pants, it started. Naythin began to thrash, mumbled incoherent panic filled words fell from his lips as his head rolled back and forth against the pillow. He’d been about to reach over and steady him when Naythin screamed. 

_Sonuvabitch!_

Dean released the hold he’d had on his pants and rolled over toward Naythin and slung an arm over Naythin’s shoulders to pin him down somewhat, not wanting to wind up with a black eye for his troubles. “Naythin, it’s okay. Naythin, open yer eyes. Look at me. I gotcha, it’s okay. Look at me, Naythin.” 

Naythin fought against the hold it had on him. He tried to lift his arms but the seemed to weigh a ton a piece. He kept calling for Ash and Bree. Begging whoever was in the tent with them to stop and not hurt them. As their screams lessened, Naythin heard another voice. He tried to ignore it but it kept hammering at him. Demanding he open his eyes. Naythin concentrated on it and it seemed to make the nightmare fall away. Naythin started to calm down, he felt an arm across his chest and startled awake. His eyes flew open and locked on the fireplace. “NO!” 

Dean’s eyes opened wider when Naythin seemed to want to scramble away from the fireplace, and there was one thing wrong with that, he was in the way. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Naythin, calm down. It’s okay.” He wrapped both arms around Naythin from behind. “I gotcha. It’s okay now. Yer safe. Yer safe and yer at home. I gotcha. I’m not gonna let anything happen to ya.” _You have my word on that_ , he thought but was fairly certain that it better to keep that to himself, and this wasn’t the time anyway. 

Naythin grabbed at the arms around his chest as his eyes remained locked on the fireplace. “I have to get to ‘em. I have to…” He kept repeating it over and over. Each time getting a little less hysterical but the emotion level was ramped up. He could feel the tears rolling down his face but he didn’t try to stop them or hide them. His head dropped onto his chest, his chin coming to rest on Dean’s arm. “I tried...God, I tried.” The sobs racked his body finally. Naythin cried for the loss of his family; his wife, his baby girl. His failure to protect them, to keep them safe. “It should have been me, not them. Not them...me.” 

“Shhhh,” Dean shushed him gently and let one hand run up and down against Naythin’s chest. “You did the best you could, the best anyone could have done. Believe me, babe, it’s not yer fault. It’s not yer fault. It’s okay. I gotcha and yer okay.” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the back part of the side of Naythin’s neck. He could taste the salt from his sweat there and slowly, carefully, unwrapped an arm from around Naythin, the arm he wasn’t leaning his chin against, and pulled it back, combing his fingers upward through the back of Naythin’s hair in an attempt to cool him off some. 

Naythin felt Dean pull an arm back and he started to panic a little. His body tensed as he turned and tried to drop his head on Dean’s shoulder. The sobs started to slowly subside into long drawn out shuddering breaths. “Why didn’t it kill me? It was right there. Why?” He reached a hand up to Dean’s arm that was still around his chest and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist. Naythin’s eyes were closed as tight as he could so he wouldn’t have to look at the fire. 

Dean happened to peer over Naythin’s shoulder and what he saw, Naythin’s tightly closed eyes, and what he knew, the fact that he’d been outside the tent by the fire, clicked. He carefully eased his arm out from around Naythin so he could guide him into turning toward him and away from the fire. “Turn towards me,” Dean directed. “It’s okay. Yer okay, just turn toward me.” 

Naythin barely nodded. Dropping one arm, he pushed against the comforter and turned into Dean so his back was to the fire. He could feel the change in heat over his body so Naythin knew when he was facing in the right direction. He kept his head down as he tried to push the tears back and get control of his breathing. 

“Lay back, it’s okay.” Dean carefully coaxed Naythin’s head up from the way his chin was nearly sitting on his chest with one hand. He was practically sitting up, so he thankfully had use of both of his hands and could guide Naythin’s head back against the pillows. He used the back of his knuckles to wipe the tears from Naythin’s face, then dropped his hand to the guy’s shoulder. “You okay now?” 

Naythin reached up with both hands and pulled them down his face to try and wipe the remaining tears away. Dropping his hands onto his chest, he took in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly. “M’sorry.” His voice was gravely from yelling and it still held way too much emotion than Naythin would have liked. 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s okay. I told ya, I have nightmares these days too. You’ve just been lucky so far. And besides, I grew up with a kid who had them every night. It’s not a problem….as long as yer okay.” 

Naythin stared at the ceiling. He knew if he looked over at Dean the water works would start again. “I’m not. I am not okay.” His voice started to crack again. Naythin cleared his throat and blinked so fast he looked like a strobe light was going off in front of him. 

“Naythin, look at me,” Dean coaxed. When he got nothing, he used his hand to help turn Naythin’s head toward him whether he wanted it there or not. He wasn’t rough about it, he’d had a little brother that was just as stubborn as him, so he knew how to maneuver someone the way you want them, despite what they want, without hurting them. He heaved a heavy sigh when Naythin squeezed his eyes closed. “Okay, fine, you don’t have to look at me. But turn yer head this way so yer not gonna see the fireplace, okay? You don’t have to hide from me. You or your tears. If you weren’t upset then I might think you were a little weird. But this is nothin’ to be ashamed of.” 

Not only did Naythin turn his head but he rolled over on his side. He blinked his eyes slowly as if testing them to see if he was going to start crying again. When no new tears fell, he kept them open. “I…” he cleared his throat and exhaled through his nose. “I...I didn’t cry before...about what happened. I mean I did a little right when it happened but not after I got back here. It was like I couldn’t.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “It’s different for everybody. No one mourns the right way because there is no right way. It’s okay. You’re okay. Hell I went a month and a half without a single nightmare of Hell or a single tear. ‘Course I also drank myself unconscious every night, but that’s not the point.” 

“I don’t like getting drunk. I get real nasty...people get hurt. As in ER time hurt so I don’t drink a lot. I can feel it when I need to stop. I know my limit.” Naythin ran a hand over his face again and let it rest on his chest. “People kept telling me it’s okay to cry and I felt like there was something wrong with me because I didn’t. Guess I…I don’t know. Hopefully I got this shit outta my system.” 

Dean chuckled. “I don’t think I can get drunk anymore. Like literally. I’ve drank so much for most of my life that it just doesn’t really do anything. My brother,” he chuckled again. “Sam once said, ‘Isn’t alcohol like a vitamin for you?’” He shrugged. “It’s kinda true. But...it’s also my cure all. It’s good for what ails ya.” He nodded to his own words. He frowned slightly, just a tad, nothing that Naythin would really notice, not until he got to know him better. He didn’t have it in his heart to break it to the guy that it never really goes away. “Just try to go back to sleep.” He reached for his pants and pulled them over, draping them across his lap. “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Naythin felt like an idiot for what happened. He didn’t like losing control like that and hoped to hell it didn’t happen again. Ever. “Could you...I swear to God I’m not some girl or anything but...could you...hold me until I fall asleep. Please?” He really hoped he didn’t sound as pathetic as he thought he did. 

Dean nodded and tossed his pants to the side. He shifted and moved closer to Naythin before laying down on his side, he reached for him and pulled him in close. He even used a leg to pull one of Naythin’s over to him, anchoring himself against Naythin. “Better?”

Naythin sighed and let his eyes close. He hummed his response and could feel his body relax. He slid one hand out until he could feel Dean’s chest against the back of his hand. The slow in and out of his breathing and the steady beat of his heart lulled Naythin back to sleep. Right before he hit that deep sleep he inhaled a slow staggered breath and exhaled out his nose. His head sank down into the pillow as he fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep. 

Once Naythin was good and asleep, Dean carefully and slowly eased himself free of Naythin and climbed to his feet. He walked over to his pants and slipped them on then stepped over to where his shirt lie and grabbed it, pulling it on over his head. Once he was more or less dressed he went into the spare room and grabbed his car keys off the small nightstand and headed for the door, sneaking out as silently as a mouse. 

It took Dean the better part of the night to demon, ghost, hell hound and witch proof Naythin’s house. In Dean’s professional opinion, it was a sheer miracle that nothing had happened to these people before now. Since he didn’t live there, and it wasn’t like he could have the mess blamed on a Joe Perry or a D. Hasselhoff, Dean went with electrical tape for making all the devil’s traps, one at each door. The devil’s shoestring was luckily almost decorative so that one was easy to get away with. The goofer dust and salt he might have to explain. And the number of windows in this place made Dean’s skin crawl. The more windows, the more ways for attack. Sometimes the idiocy, no offence Naythin, of people shocked the shit out of him. He wound up nearly freezing his ass off out there and by the time he came in he was a frickin’ popsicle. He stood by the pallet of blankets with his arms wrapped around himself shaking like a leaf during a hurricane. He tried like hell to get his teeth to stop chattering and finally, after he’d been standing there the better part of a half hour, they did. He stepped forward and slowly lowered himself down on the makeshift bed and covered up. He’d cuddle up against Naythin, but he was sure he’d freeze the guy awake.

Naythin hadn’t moved since falling asleep the second time. At least he didn’t think he moved. Deep in his subconscious, he knew he needed to wake up soon so that deep sleep started to drift away. He lay on his side and he could have sworn he heard someone walking around the house. Naythin didn’t worry about it too much, he figured it was Dean taking a midnight bathroom break or something. The blanket shifting on his legs, brought him almost fully awake and the sudden drop in temperature had his eyes opening. Lifting his head off the pillow, Naythin looked at Dean as he was rolled up in a tight fetal position. He reached out with his hand for Dean’s arm and pulled it back quickly. “Jesus, Dean. You’re freezing!” Naythin sat up and pulled the comforter off himself, doubled it up and cover Dean with it right up to his chin. Naythin got up on his knees and squeezed between Dean’s back and the coffee table. Sliding under the blanket, he pushed himself as tight against Dean as he could, bringing his legs up, he tucked them behind Dean’s and pushed his arm under Dean’s so he could wrap his arm across his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s arm to try and warm him up. 

He hadn’t meant to wake Naythin and Dean wanted to kick himself for it. And would have, if he wasn’t so cold he couldn’t move. What the hell is wrong with this state anyway? When Naythin told him that he was freezing the desire was there but the body wouldn’t listen so he simply thought his sarcastic comeback. Naw, really? He opened his eyes just as Naythin got up to moved the comforter to him. “Fffuckin’ fffreezing out there,” he stammered from being so cold. “Ffffuckin’ took me all nnnight to-to-to mmmake this ppplace safe.” 

“It gets cold here, even in the summer.” He rubbed his hand quickly up and down Dean’s arm switching between the two. Naythin was about to ask Dean safe from what when he remembered what Dean’s job was. Part of him didn’t see the need because nothing weird had ever happened in the cabin in all the years he’d lived there. The smart part of him, had him leaning in and tucking his chin over Dean’s shoulder, resting his cheek alongside Dean’s neck. “Thank you.” Pulling his hand off Dean’s chest, Naythin pushed it under his t-shirt and rubbed his palm over his chest to help get him warm faster. “Try and get some sleep.” 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes wiggling himself even closer to Naythin. “Yer welcome...but you owe me a blowjob.” He still felt cold, but at least he wasn’t stuttering from it or shaking. 

Any other time, a comment like that would have had Naythin’s dick jumping for joy. Thankfully, it seemed to have some manners. “I’ll gladly pay up when you don’t have icicles hanging from your balls.” 

Dean huffed and frowned, glancing sideways despite it not allowing him to actually see Naythin. “I dunno how you people lived here this long without somethin’ happening. And all these windows? Are you crazy?” He shook his head and sighed. “I know, I know, yer not a Hunter.” 

Naythin smiled and nodded against Dean's shoulder. “Not yet anyway.” Pulling his head back, he pressed his lips on the back of Dean’s neck before tucking his chin back on Dean’s shoulder. “Baby, go to sleep.” 

“Yeah, okay...just for a couple hours,” Dean mumbled groggily. Within seconds, now that he felt like they were relatively safe, he was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Please do not steal names of any OC's.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

The incessant beeping from under Naythin’s pillow finally broke through and had him reaching for his watch to turn off the alarm. He brought a hand up to his face and scrubbed at his forehead and rubbed his eyes to get them working again. When he tried to roll over and couldn’t, Naythin frowned and slowly looked over his shoulder. Grinning, Naythin slowly shifted the shoulder he’d been laying on enough so he could lay on his back. 

Dean was attached to him like a second skin. As Naythin rolled over, Dean’s arm slid off his shoulders down to Naythin’s stomach as he pulled himself closer. Naythin really hated to wake the guy up. Neither one of them had gotten much sleep at all. Four hours tops if that. “Dean.” Reaching for his arm, Naythin ran his hand up and down it trying to wake Dean up. “Come on, man. Wake up.” 

Dean groaned out an almost whine and turned his head, scratching his nose against the pillow before letting it fall back down the way it was as he relaxed once more. “Gimme fifteen more minutes, Sam. M’tired. Get coffee.” 

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up when Dean called him Sam. He turned his head, pulling it back a little to look at Dean’s face. He was still out. Shaking his head, Naythin shifted away from Dean, carefully holding his arm so it wouldn’t hit the floor hard. When he was able to get up on his knees, he pulled the comforter up to Dean’s shoulder and walked into the kitchen to get the coffee started and shower. He was not looking forward to what he had to do today. The first part of it anyway. Burying his wife and daughter, on the same day, was not high on his list of happy occasions. The leaving with Dean part. Well, that was saving his life in all honesty. 

The second Naythin got up, Dean was wide awake. He listened to the sounds of Naythin moving about his house and slowly rolled over to look his way. “What time is it?” 

Taking two mugs down from the cabinet, Naythin turned toward the living room. “Seven thirty...A.M. I was gonna give ya that fifteen minutes.” 

Dean groaned at the time and sighed heavily. Why did people always bury the dead at the crack of ass dawn? An afternoon funeral, now that was a good idea. His forehead creased when Naythin mentioned fifteen minutes and after he thought about it he chuckled. “Oh. Yeah...Sam use to always try an’ wake my ass up at the crack of dawn for Hunts, especially if they involved friends.” He thought back to the Shifter hunt and frickin’ early ass time Sam had him up by so they could go look at the building. Yeah, good idea, Sam. It’s not like it would have been there say, at ten. No they had to go at the ass crack of dawn. 

“Not much of a morning person but…” He shrugged and looked back at the coffee pot. “Coffee’ll be ready in a couple minutes. I’m gonna hit the shower and...yeah.” Naythin walked out of the kitchen and headed for his room. 

Dean slowly sat up as Naythin spoke and nodded. He waited for Naythin to head for the shower before throwing back the blanket and getting to his feet. He walked over to the coffee pot and inhaled deeply, a smile slowly curving his lips as he exhaled on a sigh. When they made coffee pots he could plug into the Impala’s lighter, he was so getting one of those. He turned around toward the area Naythin disappeared into and leaned back on the counter, his hands braced against the counter top on either side of his body. With nothing really to do while he waited for the coffee and the shower, at least he thought he needed to wait for the shower, he really hadn’t been that nosy and he had no idea about the water pressure anyway even if there was another shower, he walked into the spare room and stepped behind the door where he’d put his weapons duffel and crouched as he started going through it. His clothes duffel was nearby but he didn’t bother to take out his toiletries or anything of that nature for when the shower was vacated, nope, instead as he lowered his butt to the floor, he began sharpening one of his biggest hunting knifes. Once it was sharpened enough that it could slice a finger off without any real effort, he moved on to the next knife he had in the bag, and the next, and the next. 

Naythin stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. Wiping the steam off the mirror, he stared at his reflection as he leaned on the counter. God, he looked like hell. He’d lost weight and was really pale. “Get it together, Emerson. Make it through this and it’ll get better...eventually...maybe.” Huffing, he shook his head and reached for his electric razor and started to trim back his beard a little. Once he was done, he brushed his teeth, put on some deodorant and splashed on some of the Cool Water cologne Ash had bought him for Christmas last year. Pulling the towel from around his hips, he used it to towel dry his hair. Naythin refused to even consider using a blow dryer. No...just...wasn’t happening. Tossing the towel onto the counter, he gave himself a final look in the mirror before pulling open the bathroom door and stepping out into the bedroom. 

“Dean!” Naythin grabbed for the door jamb and his heart at the same time. His head dropped to his chest as he tried to convince his heart to start beating again. “You scared the hell outta me.” Finding Dean sitting in the middle of the floor sharpening the biggest damn knife he’d ever laid eyes on was not what he expected. 

Dean turned his head, his forehead creased and brow knitted with confusion. “Uh sorry…? I didn’t know if you had another shower or if two people could shower at the same time without stealing hot water, and the coffee wasn’t ready yet so I just…” He held up the knife to finish his sentence. 

“It’s okay. There’s a shower in the master bedroom.” Naythin looked at the door across the room and shook his head as he walked over to the dresser. “I uhh...haven’t been in there since I got back.” He pulled out a pair of boxers and dress socks, walked over to the bed and sat down. 

Dean turned his head toward the area Naythin had indicated and nodded. He climbed to his feet, placing the knife and the sharpening block back into the bag. He paused there as he listened to Naythin speak. “I get it. I did my own fair share of...trying to keep the ghosts out of my head when Sam died. And I was reckless as hell, more so than usual, nearly got my ass killed a good hundred times, but I didn’t care.” He nodded to his own words. “So...yeah, I get it. I’m gonna go use the other bathroom then.” He reached for his clothes duffel and looked back at Naythin one more time to make sure he was okay, or at least as okay as he could be considering the situation. 

Naythin jerked himself out of his thoughts and stood to his feet. “Yeah. Okay. The hot water is a bit tricky in there. It’ll go from lukewarm to third degree burns real quick so...I’m gonna get dressed and meet ya in the kitchen.” He turned and walked to the closet where he’d hung up his suit the night before. 

“Oh great. I live through a demon attack but I’ll die here from third degree burns,” he nodded, “Yeah, that’ll make my family proud,” he mused sarcastically as he walked out of the room and headed for the master suite bathroom. 

Laying his suit coat over the back of the kitchen chair, Naythin poured himself a mug of coffee. He stared down into it for a few minutes. Naythin didn’t even want it but making coffee every morning was as automatic as breathing in his house. There had been a strict rule of “Don’t talk to me until after the second cup,” since the day they’d gotten married. Walking over to the sink, he poured the coffee down the drain, setting the mug in the sink, he leaned his hands on the edge and hung his head. “I can’t do this.” 

Dean was in and out of the shower in less time than most people take brushing their teeth. He had his teeth brushed, his beard trimmed back to just light scruff, his hair...well, it was kinda done...and had slathered on deodorant and his Stetson cologne that Naythin had teased him about. He looked down at the bottle and shrugged. Meh, chicks liked it. He stuffed it back into his toiletry bag and looked himself over in the mirror. Okay, not bad. He walked out with his towel slung low on his hips, with his duffel strap hanging from his shoulder. He made his way to the room that he’d stashed the rest of his things in and went to work getting dressed. He wore the same black slacks as the day before since they really hadn’t gotten the chance to get dirty. He hadn’t even put them on until five minutes before he had pulled into the funeral home parking lot. Gas station bathrooms, or at least some of them, were a godsend. He pulled out a pair of briefs, dress socks and a white button up shirt. But the time he was finished getting dressed and loaded everything in his pockets, and packed away everything he’d carried in, including the knife he had stashed behind the sofa cushions and the keys he had set on the counter, he was completely done and ready within fifteen minutes. Of course, he looked like one of the blues brother’s with his black pants, white shirt and black tie. Just wait until he put on his shades. He walked out and tossed both the weapons duffel and his clothing duffel near the door before turning and heading back into the kitchen. He walked up behind Naythin and wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’s gonna be okay. Maybe not for a while, but sooner than you think...you’ll smile when you think of them instead of crying.” 

Naythin stood to his full height when he felt Dean’s arms around him. he’d been so wrapped up in his own head, he didn’t even hear him walk up. Running a hand over his face, he nodded and leaned back into Dean. “I hope so. God, I hope so.” 

Dean slowly pulled away and turned toward the coffee pot and the mug Naythin had gotten out for him. “Meh, if not then we’ll just get ya so drunk you pass out every night and while yer out I’ll take advantage of you.” He shrugged a shoulder as he poured his coffee. 

Naythin couldn’t help but laugh as he walked past Dean. “You don’t have to get me drunk to take advantage of me.” He walked into the living room and stopped in front of a corner hutch. Opening one of the doors, he took out a small wooden box and tucked it into his pants pocket. Closing the door, he turned and walked back into the kitchen. “Listen, I have to...get there a little early so I’ll meet ya there.” He had every intention of picking up his coat and walking out the front door but he couldn’t get his legs to move. 

Dean grinned as he turned around with his mug of coffee when Naythin walked by. Rather than responding to that little bit of information he took a sip of the hot brew and had to stifle the moan that had welled up in his throat. He leaned back on the counter, one hand sliding into his front pocket. His head turned and watched as Naythin walked into the living room, but he turned back around and took another sip of his coffee before seeing exactly what it was that Naythin had done. As long as he wasn’t conjuring any spirits, it wasn’t any of his business. He looked up at Naythin over the rim of his mug as he walked back into the kitchen and slowly pulled the mug down by the end of what the guy was saying. “Okay. I’m good here. I’ll lock up when I leave. Uh, what time exactly should I be there?” 

Looking down at his watch, Naythin had to try hard to make out the numbers on the small face. “Ten. There’s a storm rolling in so the service is going to be at the funeral home so no one gets drenched at the cemetery.” He walked over to the chair where his coat was hanging, picked it up and slipped his arms inside the sleeves. Once he had it settled on his shoulders, he smoothed his hands down the front of it and took his keys out of the pocket. “I’ll have ‘em keep a parking spot open near the door. Can’t have your car gettin’ dinged up.” He smirked as he turned to the front door.

Ten. And you woke me up at seven something? Seriously? Dean thought but tried not to let it show on his face. He nodded and smiled when Naythin talked about the parking space. “Somebody dings up my car I’ll kill ‘em,” he confided with a nod as he brought the mug to his lips again. He glanced over and watched Naythin walk to the door, and prepared for the questions he knew would follow. 

Naythin was getting the truck key separated from the rest on his keychain when he saw what looked like dirt on the floor in a neat line in front of the door. He stopped and squatted down and picked up a small amount in his fingers. As he moved it, a white grainy line was underneath it. Leaning forward, Naythin moved it around with his finger and recognized it. Salt. Looking over his shoulder, he held up his hand. “What’s all this?” He had a feeling it was something Dean had done. 

Dean turned and set his mug down on the counter and walked over to the salt and goofer dust line. “Don’t break that line. It’s salt and goofer dust. And that,” he pointed up above the door, “Is devil’s shoestring.” 

Naythin stood up and looked over the door and back at Dean. Goofer dust? The hell is that?” He brushed his hands off, looking down at them to make sure they were clean. 

“It wards off hellhounds, same with the devil’s shoestring,” Dean responded, “And before you ask, the salt keeps out spirits.” 

“Hellhounds. Of course, demons have to have pets.” Naythin looked down at the salt. “Spirits huh?” He looked back at Dean and shrugged. “Don’t think they’re gonna haunt my ass.” Jingling his keys in his hand, he reached for the door handle and carefully pulled the door open. “I’m sounding like a broken record here. The hell is that?” He asked as he pointed to the pattern on the front porch. 

Dean looked out the door. “Devil’s trap. I made it out of electrical tape instead of spray paint, don’t worry. There’s one at every door and salt along every window sill.” 

Naythin turned and looked at the windows and back to Dean. “Is that what you were doing last night? Why you were a walking icicle when you came back to bed?” 

“Well yeah,” Dean confirmed with a nod and a shrug of one shoulder. He looked from the devil’s trap up to Naythin and blinked. “What?” 

Naythin walked over to Dean and got right up in his personal space. He angled his head just enough so he could lean in and press his lips to Dean’s. “Thank you.” Pulling back, he smiled a little. “I know I said it last night but I didn’t know you did all this.” 

Dean’s eyes fell closed as Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s and he started to chase that mouth, but he knew that Naythin had to leave. He sighed softly as he opened his eyes and shrugged a shoulder. “I also made a larger circle of salt around the whole yard that encompasses yer truck. My car’s already the safest place you could be but… And I kinda had to do all this, being around me is like being with a walking ”Eat at Joe’s” sign for monsters. They’re attracted to me….they all wanna take me out. It’s just part’a the gig.” He gave what could only be termed as a facial shrug. 

Naythin felt a little embarrassed by the way he’d reacted and tried to hide it as best he could. “Makes sense.” Turning back to the door, he tossed his keys into the air and caught them as he walked. “I’ll see there then.” Pulling the door closed behind him as he walked out, hurried down the front steps and walked to his truck. 

Dean nodded and watched Naythin leave, he was tempted to stand at the door and watch him get in the car….just to make sure he was safe. _Uh huh, right Massengill, stop bein’ such a frickin’ chick_ , he thought to himself as he turned and walked back into the kitchen. 

 

The cemetery director had put up one of those tents that the sides rolled up on so the direct family wouldn’t get caught in the rain. It could have been thirty below with ten feet of snow on the ground and Naythin wouldn’t have been able to feel it. As soon they’d left the funeral home to drive to the cemetery, he’d gone numb. He knew he was walking and even talking pretty coherently but everything else was a blank. 

Cars lined the small road going in both directions. Naythin stood at the foot of both graves and stared down at the ground. The priest had left and the only other family that had stayed behind was Connor and his brother Dylan. “You guys can leave. I’m not gonna to jump in the damn graves, for fucks sake.” 

Connor cleared his throat and looked over at Dylan before he stood and walked up beside Naythin. “Naythin, we uhh…we’ll meet ya back at the cabin.” 

“No. Don’t. I just need some time and that place has been too crowded lately. I’ll call ya, Connor. I just need some time.” Naythin put his hands in the front pockets of his dress slacks and slouched. 

“Okay, man. Make sure you call tomorrow or we’re comin’ over.” Connor clapped Naythin on the shoulder as he turned to walk back to his car parked down the road from the grave site. As he picked his way past the graves and onto the road, Connor looked up and saw the FBI agent from the day before leaning against a late model Chevrolet. Connor looked back at Naythin for a moment before turning and walking over to the agent. “Is there anything I can do for you, Agent?” Connor put himself between Naythin and the agent blocking him from his view. 

Dean slowly looked at the man standing in front of him, Connor, right. Irritating self important jackass. “No. Thanks.” He took a step to the side and returned his attention to Naythin. 

Connor looked back at Naythin to make sure he was still by the graves. Looking back at the agent, he narrowed his eyes and gave him a slow once over. “I don’t know who you are. And frankly I don’t give a rats ass but he…” Connor pointed over his shoulder in Naythin’s direction. “Has been through Hell and doesn’t need a boat load of false hope. Why are you interested in my brother-in-law?” 

Dean swung his gaze to Connor and narrowed his own eyes. “What’s a matter, got a little crush on yer EX brother-in-law? And it is EX, your sister, she’s dead in case you missed it. Now get out of my face before I move you out. And trust me, you won’t like it if I do it.” 

Naythin knew he couldn’t stand there all day. It wasn’t going to make things any better or change the fact that his girls were gone and never coming back. Kneeling down, he picked up some of the loose dirt and let it run through his fingers. “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me, okay?” He sniffed and exhaled through his nose. “I’ll see ya, later.” He tossed some of the dirt into each grave before standing up and turning to walk back to his truck. As he looked down the road, he saw Connor getting a little too personal with Dean. “Damn it, Connor.” 

Naythin pulled his suit coat off and hung it over his arm as he jogged through the graves and hit the road. The closer he got, the better look he got of Dean. Oh shit. He looked pissed. I’m gonna kick yer ass then come back and do it again later just to be on the safe side kind of pissed. “HEY!” Naythin yelled, as he ran up to the men and pushed himself between them. He put a hand on Dean’s chest and glared at Connor. 

“Connor, what the fuck? You’re gonna start a fight at the damn cemetery? On the day we bury yer sister and niece? Back. Off. Now.” Naythin kept his hand on Dean’s chest as he took a half step toward Connor forcing him to step away. 

Dean continued to glare daggers at Connor. “Apparently ole Connor here has himself a little crush and missed the memo about his sister, making you the EX brother-in-law. But I’ll be glad to give it to him.” He took a step forward despite Naythin’s hand on his chest, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

Connor looked up at Naythin as he stepped back. He glanced at the agent and almost growled. “Listen asshole…” 

Dean’s teeth clenched together and he shoved Naythin out of the way and stepped forward as he pulled back a fist, the momentum of his movement giving the strike an extra kick as he punched Connor right in the face sending the assfuck to the ground. “Get up, ya want another one?” 

Connor didn’t even see it coming. He lay on the ground, his hand covering his broken and bleeding nose. He actually thought about getting up before he looked over at Naythin and saw the look on his face. Connor knew Naythin’s secret and he’d always kept it for him but this...at his wife and daughters funeral. He let his head fall back onto the asphalt. “Lemme guess...he’s what you meant by you needed a little time? Huh, Naythin? Classy man, real classy.” 

Naythin didn’t try to stop Dean when he punched Connor. The guy deserved it as far as Naythin was concerned. What he said next hit him hard in more ways than one. Naythin walked over to Connor and crouched next to him. “Connor, you know I’ve always loved ya like a brother but...how dare you. Yeah, I’m not...normal? Not by a long shot but he doesn’t look at me like I’m going to explode or...break. You understand me? I love Ash and Bree and I always will but you know as well as anyone else, I’ve been living a lie for a long, long time. You can think what you want about me, I don’t care but you have no right to disrespect Ash and Bree like this. None.” Standing up, Naythin looked over at the graves and back to Connor. “I suggest you not move until we’re gone.” 

Dean was so livid he wanted to beat the guy into an early grave, but he held it back. God, he held it back. Sam would fall over dead...again...at how well he held it back. He had no idea how he’d managed it either. He listened to Naythin and his eyes ping ponged between the two. At the last of what Naythin said, Dean took a step forward and reached for the front of Conner’s suit, hauling him to his feet. He leaned in close, so close their noses nearly touched as he whispered to the man. “Connor, do you know what a Lycan is?” When Connor shook his head, he smiled wickedly. “Well I hunt them, and other things like. them. And I’m about to kill an entire pack of Lycans. The whole pack, except for one. The meanest. ugliest. most pissed the fuck off one there is...and I’m gonna hand him your address.” Dean’s smile widened and he released his hold on Connor, taking a step back. “I’d sleep with the light on if I were you,” Dean warned, that wicked, devilish grin still curving his lips, even as he turned and pulled the Impala’s driver’s side door open and slid in behind the wheel. 

Connor watched him get into the car before he even attempted to look over at Naythin. “He’s not FBI, is he?”

Naythin dropped his head to his chest and sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he looked back at Connor. “And Ma always said you were the smart one. No, Connor, he’s not and if you’re as smart as everyone says, you’ll keep your mouth shut about what you heard because, trust me when I say, he will do it.” Naythin turned and started to walk over to the Impala. Halfway there, he stopped and looked back at Connor. “Go home, Connor. I’ll be fine. Trust me.” 

“You might not be,” Dean mumbled softly, still glaring daggers at Connor through the lowered car window. He turned his head when Naythin got to the passenger side of the car and he leaned back and unlocked the door, never taking his eyes off Connor. “Meet you at the house,” he muttered for Naythin, “I know. I won’t hurt yer stupid ex-brother-in-law anymore.”

Naythin opened the door and leaned over so he could see Dean across the seat. “He deserved it but, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break anything else on him.” Naythin looked over at Connor for a second before lowering himself into the car. He turned in the seat, leaving the door open and reached for Dean’s arm. “Hey. It’s okay. Let it go.” 

Dean slowly, almost reluctantly tore his eyes from Connor, just because he was starting to leave didn’t mean anything in Dean’s mind. Never take yer eyes off a snake. It was something John had taught both of his boys at a young age. Looking over at Naythin, but taking quick glances toward Connor, he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’m fine.” 

Naythin looked out the windshield and watched as Connor walked to his car. He let his hand slid off Dean’s arm and stop on his thigh. “That you are.” He squeezed gently to try and distract him. 

Once Connor’s car door was closed and the car had started, Dean allowed himself to look over at Naythin and actually see him. He grinned and chuckled softly. “Are you...okay? That was a lot of bullshit, you know that, right? Don’t believe a word of it.” He turned and looked back as Connor’s car pulled away. “I wonder if it’s bad form if I were to send a couple of demons his way?” he mused and looked back at Naythin with a grin. “I’m kidding.” 

Naythin leaned his side against the seat and watched Connor’s car pull away and turn the corner toward the entrance of the cemetery. “He’s always known...about me. My secret, he called it. I think he used it like silent blackmail honestly. If I ever stepped out of line, he’d tell everyone. I’m sure he’s going to now just because he can now since...anyway. I’ll meet ya at the house. I have to stop at the bank and close a couple more accounts.” He took his hand off Dean’s thigh and slid out of the car, slamming the door and walking to his truck. 

Dean quirked a brow when Naythin just up and walked away before he got a chance to say anything. “Okay, I’ll just...amuse myself...somewhere.” He heaved a heavy sigh and started the car. He pulled the car out of where he’d parallel parked it and headed for the entrance to the cemetery. Pulling onto the main road he looked for a good sized gas station where he could change out of the damn monkey suit. Pulling into a Race Trac he pulled the Impala up next to one of the pumps so he could kill a few birds with one stone while he was here. Fill the tank up on gas, change into his usual jeans, hunting boots, a tee and an over shirt, and his leather jacket, because it was definitely cool enough out for it. And he could grab himself a Gatorade or somethin’ to drink, by the time he’d done all that maybe Naythin would be finished at the bank. 

Naythin was in and out of the bank as fast as humanly possible. He had a small duffel bag in his hand with just over $26,000 in it in cash. The bank manager nearly stroked out when Naythin told him he was closing their accounts and only leaving enough to cover a year's worth of fees. Tossing the bag in the front seat of the truck, Naythin started it and pulled out of the parking lot. He’d gone about three blocks before he pulled over into the parking lot of the small Korean grocery store and got out. His brother-in-law….ex brother-in-law Dylan pulled in behind him and met him halfway. 

“Dylan. I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it.” 

“What the hell, Naythin? You know Connor’s nose is broke? What are you thinking?” Dylan stopped a few feet from Naythin, hands on his hips glaring for all he was worth. 

“He was asking for it, Dylan. You know how Connor gets. Engage mouth before brain should be tattooed on his forehead!” Naythin was not in the mood for the third degree. All he wanted to do was get back to the cabin and leave town. 

Dylan dropped his head as he stared at his boots. “Is it true?” 

Naythin leaned forward a little as if Dylan had whispered what he’d said. “Is what...wow. He couldn’t even wait until they’d filled in their graves. That bastard.” Naythin walked to the back of his truck and sat down on the rear bumper. “Yea. It is and if you have a problem with it, I suggest you keep it to yourself because I really don’t care what you have to say about it.” 

“So that guy...the FBI guy...he’s...what exactly?” Dylan refused to lift his head and look Naythin in the eye. 

“He’s my friend, Dylan. We’ll see what happens down the road but right now, yeah, he’s my friend and he get’s it. Which is more than I can say for you and the rest of the family.” Naythin stood up and sighed. “You done? Because I’ve got shit to do.” 

Dylan raised his head and glared at Naythin. “Why didn’t you tell anyone, Naythin? Why did you lie all these years and ruin Ash’s life!” 

Naythin spun on Dylan and stepped right up in his face. “Because of this, Dylan. This exact moment. The way you can’t look me in the eye. Yesterday, last week...hell...last month you had no problem locking eyes with me but now? Because your dumbass brother decided he’d tell everyone that I’m bi and happen to like guys you suddenly think less of me. I’m still me, Dylan!” 

Dean couldn’t help but see Naythin and some other dude goin’ at it next to some Korean grocery store. He pulled the Impala into a parking space and turned off the engine. He watched it a couple minutes more before shouldering open his door and sliding out from behind the wheel he stood to his feet and closed the car door. With his sunglasses on he figured that maybe no one would recognize him in case that pussy Connor called the cops on him. But of course now, here he was, about to get in between something else. His glasses needed glasses. Stepping up to the two men, Dean looked from Naythin to the guy...he’d been at the cemetery with Connor. “Uh, gentlemen, do we have a problem here?” 

Dylan looked over at the guy that walked up and frowned. “Who the fuck are you? This is a family matter so shove off.” 

Dean quirked a single brow as he stared at the guy from behind his black sunglasses. He reached up and adjusted his maroon shirt on his shoulders and sighed as he let his arms fall to his sides. “I’m the one that broke Connor’s nose. So unless you want one to match, I suggest you watch yer pie hole.”

Naythin turned away from Dylan and Dean, walked over to the tailgate of his truck, reached out for it, gripped the metal with both hands and let his head fall between his arms on to his chest. Just what he needed. “Dylan. Just leave. Trust me, you don’t want to do this.” 

Dylan crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dean the once over. “You’re right. I wouldn’t do what you’re doing, Naythin.” Dropping his arms to his side, he stepped between Dean and Naythin and leaned close to Dean so Naythin wouldn’t hear what he was saying. “Listen to me. I don’t care who Naythin’s...with. That’s his business. Don’t. hurt. him. Understand? If you’re...I don’t know...in this with him make sure you take care of him. He’s going to need it.” 

The wind went out of Dean’s sails when Dylan actually seemed to care about Naythin. Dean was a man who was use to name calling, he could let that slide without even trying. He eyed Dylan and nodded slowly. “I plan to. Oh and uh, you might wanna tell your Mom that yer really the smart one, not ole broken beak. Just sayin’.” 

Dylan looked behind him to Naythin and walked over to him. “Take care of yourself, Naythin.” Turning, he walked past Dean and to the driver’s side of his truck. He stopped and looked at Dean for a moment before pulling the door open and climbing back inside. Putting it in gear, he backed out and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Dean watched Dylan leave before crossing the distance between himself and Naythin. “So uh, I’m pretty sure I’m about to be arrested, that one gave me the once over a little too long, like he was trying to commit what I look like to memory, so when I am, just gimme about…” he frowned thoughtfully, “thirty minutes and meet me outside the back of the police station ready to skip town.” 

Naythin dropped his arms back down to his sides and stood up. “Yeah. Okay. I just need to go back to the cabin and get my stuff and change. I’ll meet ya there. Oh and I’ll have to stop at the storage facility just outside town to get some weapons and take Connor’s name off the lease.” He looked around as if he’d suddenly forgotten where he was and how to get home...okay, it wasn’t home anymore. 

Yeah. Okay? Dean stared at Naythin like he’d lost his mind. What part of arrested did he not understand? And he wanted to do a million more things before they left? He heaved a heavy sigh and lifted a hand, running it down his face. “Listen, I need to get outta town before I wind up with another arrest on my....long list of arrests record....so I really need to just get going. And trust me, you don’t need any weapons, I have enough for a small village. But...do what you need to do. I just need to go. Now. Is there somewhere outside of town we can meet?” 

Naythin raked his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. Ummm go North on 101. There’s an RV park. It’s pretty deserted this time of the year. I’ll meet ya there. You can’t miss it. I can leave the truck there and have Dylan pick it up.” 

Dean’s forehead creased. “Yer givin’ yer truck to Dylan?” When Naythin said that Dylan was going to _hold on to it_ for him, Dean’s whole demeanor changed. “Oh. I see. Okay.” _I was right all along. Don’t try to kid a kidder. It was bound to happen, he’d done it to a million women out there, payback was only fair_. “Yeah, so I’m gonna go. I’ll see ya around.” Dean gave Naythin a tight lipped smile and turned and walked back to the Impala. He opened the door and slid in behind the wheel, closing the car door after himself. Starting the engine, Dean pulled out onto the road and pressed the accelerator. 

Naythin watched Dean walk away. “Dean...wait.!” He didn’t get two strides as the Impala roared out of the parking lot and onto the main road. “Damn it!” Closing his eyes, he let his head drop to his chest and he carefully inhaled and exhaled. After a few minutes, Naythin got back in his truck and drove back to the cabin. 

Unlocking the front door, he was careful not to disturb the Goofer Dust and salt lines. He went into the garage and brought back the duffel bag and his old sea bag. Setting them on the kitchen table, he checked to make sure he had what really mattered to him. A few photos of his girls, clothes, boots, his two thigh holsters...satisfied he hadn’t forgotten anything. He zipped them up and went to change. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue checked flannel shirt. He sat at the table to put his boots on and look around the house one more time. Getting to his feet, he walked to the cabinet and took out the file folder he’d had the night before. Turning, he walked to his sea bag, unzipped it and stuffed the file into it. He turned again, pulled open a drawer near the sink and took out a legal sized envelope. Naythin leaned the envelope against the salt and pepper shaker on the kitchen table, picked up his bags and walked out of the cabin. Tossing the bags in the back of the truck, he climbed in, started the engine and backed up enough so he could turn the truck around and leave. He didn’t look back because there wasn't’ anything there he’d miss. 

Heading out on route 101, Dean kept bitching to himself about the place Naythin wanted to meet at. Seriously? A frickin’ RV park? What was he supposed to do there to kill time? He saw a small bar just before the entrance of the RV park and decided he had time for at least one beer. Pulling into the lot, Dean parked the car and got out, making his way across the lot, he walked in with a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Now this was more like it. 

Toby sat at the small table nursing his beer and bitching. “I don’t see why he’s making us stay here. The guy didn’t change. He wasn’t bit, Range. What gives?”

Ranger drained his beer and set the empty mug on the table. Leaning in close to Toby, he smacked him on the back of the head. “Keep. Your voice. Down.” Sitting back, he crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “He want’s to make sure, I guess, that he lets it go and doesn’t keep poking the bear.” Ranger snickered. The bear...yeah okay. If those clueless humans only knew. “Lucian want’s us here? Here’s where we’ll be until he gets a new lead on those rogues. They’re getting brazen and pretty soon it’s going to make us look bad.” 

Rubbing the back of his head, he glared at Ranger as the front door of the bar opened and he watched a guy...a human, walk in. Toby watched him walk across the room and stand at the bar waiting for the bartender to come over. “Hey. Check ‘im out.” Toby inhaled slowly and exhaled. “He smells like that guy...Emerson. He does but he doesn’t.” 

Ranger turned in his seat and nearly fell out of it. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” He turned around quickly and pulled out his cell phone. “Damn, damn, damn.” He pulled up his contacts, found Lucian’s number. _Hunter in Tillamook. Guess who_?” 

The response came back almost immediately. _Watch him. Close_.

Dean was starting to wonder if he was invisible when the bartender finally came over. “Beer,” he ordered and slipped the guy a ten both for the price and a nice sized tip to keep his attention. When the guy came back almost immediately with a beer and handed it over to Dean, he grinned and nodded his thanks. Turning around so he could see everyone in the bar, his back to the bar, Dean took a large gulp of his beer. He tried to mentally figure out how long he had before Naythin would be getting to the RV park. He’d never had a storage locker. At least not one that wasn’t part of a bank, his Dad has one, to this day, but he didn’t. And his PO boxes was at the post offices for each city so he had no real idea how long that would take but he gave it a good hour to be fair, which meant he had at least two hours, if not three that he could kick back and have a few beers. Awesome. 

Ranger stood up and walked to the bar to get a refill. He could have very well stayed at the table and waited for the waitress to bring him another but it wasn’t everyday that a legend was less than twenty feet away. Funny, Ranger always thought he’d be taller...and...well...bigger. Standing at the bar, Ranger held up his empty mug to the bartender and waited for his refill. 

Glancing next to him at Dean, he inhaled as discreetly as he could trying to pick Emerson’s scent from Dean’s. His eyebrows shot up as he caught the faint scent of sex coming off Dean. Well, well. Wasn't this interesting. Leaning on the bar, Ranger couldn’t help but smirk. Who knew that the mighty and fearsome Dean freakin’ Winchester played for the other team. Tucking his chin a little, Ranger looked down at Dean’s hands and looked back quickly. No ring. Okay, didn’t mean a whole lot. He and Toby didn’t have rings but it didn’t mean they weren’t mates. Maybe it worked differently with humans. Pulling out his cell phone, he sent Lucian a text with the new info. _Winchester/Emerson...possible mates_? Hitting send, he tucked his phone in his back pocket and waited for his beer. “Come on. Are ya brewin’ it back there!” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle hearing the guy complaining about the bartender. He turned slightly, still keeping his back to the bar, it was safer that way. Since there was only one guy behind it and he seemed to be busy, with what Dean wasn’t sure, but it meant that there wouldn’t be any sneak attacks coming from back there. The door, now that gave him pause, which was why H refused to turn all the way around even if he was talkin’ to the guy. “You just gotta give ‘im somethin’ worth comin’ back for.” He held up the folded ten in his hand. 

Ranger huffed, reached back for his wallet and brought it up to the bar. Flipping it open, he sifted through the bills until he found a twenty. Taking it out, he put his wallet back in his pocket, put his thumb and forefinger just past his lips and gave out a loud, short sharp whistle. Holding the bill in the air, he grinned wide and pointed to it with his other hand. “Now do I have yer attention?” When the bartender came over and took Rangers empty mug, Ranger rolled his eyes as he slapped the money on the bar top. “Asshole.” Turning his head, he put on his most friendly and least predatory smile he could and held his hand out. “Rick Carter.” 

Aw, shit. Dean tried not to huff at the fact that he had to turn toward the guy. Instead he put on his most charming smile, not the flirty one though, and reached out with his own hand to shake Rick’s. “Dean Winchester.” 

Ranger ignored Toby’s coughing fit when he heard Dean’s name. Get a grip, kid. Get a freakin’ grip. “Nice ta meet ya. Just passin’ through or…?” He left the sentence unfinished so he could give Toby a dirty look and give him a quick flash of fang.

Dean nodded and took a drink of his beer. “Yeah, yeah I am. Uh, me and a...friend of mine just went to a funeral and now we’re headin’ out on the road. How about you, are you from here?” 

Ranger turned to pick up his beer as the bartender walked away. “No. Me and my partner are from Nebraska. We’re just layin’ over until the boss gives us our next assignment.” He took a sip of his beer before setting it back on the bar. “The Emerson thing?” he shook his head and whistled quietly. “Damn shame what happened to those people Crazy what bears will do to a hu...person.” 

Dean gave a slight smile and looked down at his beer. “If that’s what it was.” He looked up at Rick and quirked a single brow. “Is that what you think it was, a bear? Huh. Yeah, I’m not so sure. But then,” he shrugged a shoulder, “What do I know?” He eyed Rick a moment before looking out at the tables and back at Rick. “Yer partner? Are you a cop?” 

“What else would it be? Too much damage for any predator smaller than a grizzly.” Leaning his back against the bar, Ranger looked over at Toby and waved his fingers at him, keeping him at the table. “Cop? No. Private security for a millionaire. Some of his...former employees took something from him and he wants it back.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as to what else it could have been that had attacked the Emerson family. He gave a long slow nod to what it was that Rick said he did for a living. Don’t try and bullshit a bullshitter, kid. “Well I’ve been workin’ the case from the jump and I just don’t buy it. FBI, I’m off duty right now but…” He nearly kissed the damn thing as he pulled out his badge and flashed it at Rick. “That’s actually where I’m headed, back down to the State Forest to try and figure out what the hell happened. If this was a bear it’s the biggest, baddest, ‘roided out bear I’ve ever seen. Trust me. That damage…” He shook his head. 

Ranger shot Toby a look and raised his eyebrows at him. He knew Toby had heard what Dean had said and would be sending the info to Lucian. “FBI? Wow. I didn’t know the FBI was into animal attacks. You guys that bored or something? Trust me...it wasn’t anything more than a pissed off bear. Campers probably left a cooler full of ribs out in the tent or something. It sucks what happened to those people but when you’re in the wilderness you gotta be careful or you’ll pay with your life.” He turned for his beer and took a long slow drink before lowering the mug and keeping it in his hand. 

“What can I say, we’re the FBI, we’re everywhere,” Dean responded, blowing off the question. He listened to Rick and got the impression that the guy was actually trying to talk someone into believing it was just a bear. Dean just wasn’t sure if Rick was trying to make him believe it was a bear or Rick himself. “I guess we’ll see,” he murmured taking a couple large gulps of his beer before lowering the mug. “What about you, what’d yer boss lose?” 

“Security. He’s a...very private person. Keeps to himself, doesn’t bother anyone. Kind of a recluse you might say. The two...former employees didn’t honor their...gag clause of their contract so he sent us out to bring them back so he can have a talk with them about it.” And put a silver bullet between their eyes, but that was a story for another time. 

Dean nodded and chuckled softly. “You sound like the mafia.” He tipped up his mug, finishing it off and, as he lowered the mug, waved the money at the bartender so he could get another one before looking back at Rick. “You keep lookin’ back at the blonde over there, is that yer partner?” 

“The Godfather, he isn’t.” Ranger followed Dean’s gaze to Toby and nodded. “Yeah. Kind of a pain in the ass. Still breakin’ him in.” He hid the smirk as Toby turned around and glared at him. Yep. He’d heard the PITA comment alright. Ranger was gonna catch hell for that one tonight. “What about you? You a lone wolf or do you have a partner?” 

Dean opened his mouth with the intent to tell the guy that he had a partner but he’d died only to snap it closed. “Uh no, lone wolf I guess. I mean, there’s a new guy that wants to work with me but...he’s the frickin’...” he paused trying to think of something to say there, “copy boy for cryin’ out loud! And even then, I don’t see how he’s still alive, y’know what I mean? Innocence is highly over rated.” 

Lifting the mug to his lips, Ranger swallowed a few times before lowering it again. “We all gotta start at the back of the pack. No one's born the Alpha.” He looked over at Toby as the kid was hunched over his cell texting like his life depended on it and in an essence, it did. “Copy boy, huh? Sometimes you wish you could keep some people innocent for as long as possible.” 

Dean chuckled. “What are you, one of those wolf collectors or worshippers or whatever they call it now? All those wolf euphemisms.” He nodded as he lifted his refilled mug to his lips when Rick commented on the copy boy and then even more so when he spoke of keeping people innocent. Like Sammy. He stared at the floor as a wistful smile stole across his lips. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, the word an almost whisper. 

“Wolf collector? Not me. M’boss has a thing for wolves. Keeps a few at his estate, lets ‘em run loose. They make great watchdogs. You hang around a guy long enough, you start to pick up shit they say.” Ranger set his beer on the bar and reached for his cell. Looking down at the caller ID, he held it up and took a step away from Dean. “Speak of the devil. I gotta take this, ‘scuse me.” He whistled for Toby and headed to the door. 

Dean’s brows shot up when Rick mentioned his boss letting wolves run wild at his estate. Wasn’t that illegal? Of course, he really wasn’t one to talk about what was illegal. Before Dean got the chance to ask Rick if any of those wolves happen to be on steroids his cell rang and the guy had to step out to take it. Let’s wolves run wild at his estate? Dean thought, Now why the hell does that sound familiar?

Ranger hustled to the end of the parking lot before he answered the call. “Lucian?” 

“Ranger. Why is Dean Winchester in Tillamook?” Lucian sat at his desk with his boots propped up on the edge. 

“He said he’s looking into the attack in Washington. He and a friend were at the Emerson funeral. Yeah, he’s real friendly with Emerson by the way. As in Toby and mine kind of friendly.” Ranger looked over at Toby and bumped him with his shoulder. 

“Interesting. I want you to...gently inform Mr. Winchester that he needs to let this go and move on. Tell him to stick to ghosts and ghouls and leave the big scary things alone. Do NOT under any circumstances get into a fight with him. I don’t need one of my wolves getting silver poisoning. I mean it Ranger.” Lucian dropped his feet to the floor and walked to the fireplace. He picked up the poker and started to move the logs around to keep the fire going. 

“Yes, Alpha. I understand.” Ranger ended the call and tucked him phone into his pocket. “C’mon. We have to gently convince the country’s best Hunter not to hunt. Right.” Sighing, Ranger looked around and tried to figure out how to get Dean out of the bar. He turned in a small circle until his eyes stopped on the black Impala tucked in the corner. A slow evil smile sliced across Rangers face. “Toby. Can you still break into and hotwire a car?” 

Toby nodded. “Yeah. You know I can. Why?” 

Ranger pointed to the Impala and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Get that Impala around back as quietly as you can. Better yet, just pop it in neutral and we’ll push it to the back. After that, go inside and ask who owns it and inform them someone just stole it. Point toward the back of the building and I’ll meet Mr. Winchester there for our...chat.” 

Toby nodded and ran toward the car. In less than a minute, he had the door open. Once inside, he pulled out a thin key and put it in the ignition. He turned it just before the engine would start and dropped the gear stick into neutral. He waited for Ranger to come over and push while he steered the car behind the bar. Removing the key, he locked the door and closed it quietly. Running around the building, he hit the front door hard to get everyone’s attention. “Hey! Who owns that old black Impala?”

Dean spun around so fast if his beer had been full it would have went everywhere, luckily he’d just finished it. “I do, and she’s not old, she’s classic,” he growled, “Why?” 

“Yeah, well. Right now it’s a whole lot of stolen.” He pointed toward the door. “I just saw a guy drivin’ it past the building.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Please do not steal names of any OC's.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean yelled and slammed the empty mug down on the bar top. He hurried to and out the door and looked toward where he’d parked her. Yep, she was gone. Fuck! He looked at his watch, why he had no idea, and noticed that he was late, no matter what time he was supposed to be there, he was late. Four hours had passed while he’d been chattin’ it up with what'shisface. Shit! 

Toby walked out after Dean and pointed around the building. “He went that way. I’ll call the cops while you go see if you can find it.” Toby had no intention of calling the police. Come on, asshole. Move it. 

Dean spun around and held up a hand. “Don’t call the police. I’ll...I’ll hunt the fucker down.” He jogged around to the back of the building and that’s when he saw her. Oh baby, yer a sight for sore eyes, he thought as he ran to her like something out of a Bo Derek flick Yeah, she was a car, but she wasn’t just any car, she was a part of him. And he loved the damn thing. Reaching her he checked her out for dings or, worse yet, dents. When there was nothing on her surface, he went to the door to yank it open only to find it was still locked. “What the hell?” He turned around to find Rick and his partner standing there pointing guns at him. What. the. hell.? 

“Hello, Dean.” Ranger walked forward a couple of steps keeping his 9 mm trained on Dean’s heart. “Don’t worry. The cars fine. We just needed to get you out of that bar and away from any witnesses.” He waved the barrel of the gun at him and grinned. “How ‘bout you toss all that hardware you’re packin’ at my feet, huh? Oh and don’t forget anything either.“ Ranger brought a finger up and tapped the side of his nose. “We’ll know.” 

“So they were Lycans that attacked that family,” Dean deduced, “It’s what I kinda figured. Actually I thought it was a wendigo at first but you boys are sloppy as hell and left a witness.” He looked between the two and shook his head. “I toss my gun over there and you what? Kill me anyway?” He shook his head. “Nah, I got a better chance of at least woundin’ you this way. If I gotta go down, I’m gonna go down swingin’.”

“Kill you? We’re not here to kill you, Dean. If we wanted to kill you, we’d have done it last night in that little cabin in the woods while you were with your boyfriend. Besides, It’s not how our boss works and yes, it was a pair of Lycans that killed that woman and her child. Damn shame too. That’s why we’re here. We’re looking for the rogues to put them down. They’re...making our boss twitchy. See, Lycans...we don’t bother anyone. We stay to ourselves, blend in and live our lives.” Ranger paused while Toby walked up next to him. “Look. My partner here can shoot the tick off a hounds ass at a hundred yards. Just stand there and listen. Our boss wants you to let this go. We’ll find the rogues and they’ll be stopped, okay? He knows all about you Hunters and doesn't want them sniffing around the pack. If you don’t let this one pass, Dean, I’m afraid the Hunter is going to become the hunted.” 

Ranger started to back up slowly with Toby at his side. Both weapons pointed right at Dean’s heart. As soon as they hit the corner of the building, they lowered their weapons and ran around the building, across the parking lot and into the woods across the street. 

His eyes tightened into narrow slits as Dean glared daggers at the two men standing before him, holding him at gunpoint. He listened to what Rick blabbed on about, his trigger finger getting itchier by the second. Oh yeah, I’m real scared, Dean thought, Come try it. 

As soon as they stepped back and lowered their guns, Dean reached back and pulled his from the back of his waistband and started shooting at them. He moved forward as fast as he could as he continued shooting, the dirt just in front of one of them flying up from one of the bullets. He lowered his gun when they disappeared into the woods and marched over to the Impala as he fished his keys out of his front jeans pocket. He unlocked the trunk and pushed up the fake floorboard and fished out another clip filled with silver bullets, released the empty one in his gun, letting it fall into the trunk to be filled again later. He slapped the new clip into place and chambered a round and then reached back to tuck the gun back into the waistband of his jeans. Slamming the trunk lid down, one thought kept playing over and over again in his head, they’d been at the cabin, they’d been at the cabin. Hurrying to driver’s side door he quickly unlocked in and slid in behind the wheel. Starting her up he threw her into gear and turned the wheel, stomping on the accelerator, once he had the car back around the side of the building, tearing out of the lot. 

It had taken Naythin two hours to get everything done and loaded in the truck. He’d pulled two rifles and his three 9 mmer’s from storage along with all the ammo and clips for them. He pulled into the lot of the RV park and drove around looking for Dean’s car. Not finding it, he pulled back to the front and parked the truck so it would be seen from the road. The way Dean had left after the bullshit with Dylan had him wondering if Dean was going to show up at all. Especially after what he’d said after Naythin had said Dylan was going to hold the truck for Naythin. He’d had the truck for over twenty years. It was a piece of him and at some point, he’d tell Dylan to sell it or he’d just sign the title over to him. “Damn, damn, damn.” 

After an hour, Naythin stretched out along the front seat of the truck and let his head lean against the passenger side window. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let his eyes close. If Dean wasn’t there by nightfall, Naythin would just go anyway. He had enough money to live on for a long time without having to worry about it. He’d start driving and keep going. He had nothing left in Tillamook anymore. 

Dean tore into the RV park, the Impala’s back tires fishtailing a little as he turned her sharply so she was facing the entrance/exit. He was up and out of the car in a split second, banging on the truck’s side door. “Naythin! C’mon, we gotta go! Now! Hurry up!” 

Naythin jumped up like he and Ash had just been caught by her father makin’ out at the lake. “What the…?” He looked behind him and saw Dean standing there banging on the window. “Hold on.” Pulling himself to the drivers side, Naythin tucked the keys under the seat, opened the door and slid out. Walking around the back of the truck, he reached in to grab the bags and walk to the Impala. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You’re moving way too slow. Hurry it up! Yer a Hunter now, move it!” Dean quipped a little too loudly as he fished his cell out of his pocket. Scrolling down his contact list he pressed Bobby’s number. “C’mon, c’mon, pick up the phone, Bobby!” 

Bobby walked into the kitchen and tossed the greasy rag into the sink. Rubbing his hands on the front of his pants, he fished his cell phone out of his front pocket and held it to his ear. “Singer.” 

“Bobby, it’s me, Dean. Who the hell is Lucian!? I just had two Lycans steal my baby, point guns at my chest, and threaten me to back off of the Emerson case! And it’s all because some damn….boss....or Godfather or what the fuck ever, I dunno, some dude name Lucian, said that I needed to let them handle it. What the hell is going on!?”

Bobby walked through the kitchen and into his office. Pulling his chair out, he sat down and started writing down what Dean was saying. “Dean...Dean...slow down, damn it! Start over. Did you say Lycans?” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he took a deep breath. “Okay. Remember the stuff I sent you on the Lycan attack? I was just at a bar and had two Lycans stole MY baby, point guns at me and threaten me, because their boss?, Lucian said I needed to let them handle it. And apparently they were at…” He paused and glanced at Naythin before turning his back to him and speaking a little more quietly. “They were at the victim’s cabin last night. Watching it. Him.” Us.

Sitting back in his chair, Bobby tossed his cap on the desk. “Damn it. Yeah, I got the stuff you sent. It’s Lycan’s alright and Lucian is the pack Alpha. I gotta tell ya, boy, you really stepped in it this time.” Leaning forward, Bobby pulled a file from the side of his desk and flipped it open. “Lucian Saint Ryan, to be exact. He’s the Alpha of the largest Lycan pack in the country. I’m uhh...let’s just say the neighbors bite is worse than their bark and leave it at that. I was hoping he’d have caught ‘em by now but, Dean, if he says to back off. I suggest you do it.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted. “Why!?” he demanded incredulously. “This is my hunt. If he’s so almighty powerful then why hasn’t he caught these…rogues or whatever? No. I’m not backing off. No way. Can I kill him, this Lucian? He can die, right? He’s not some...demi-god or something is he?” 

“Silver, but it has to be pure silver. He’s old...really old. From what I can find we’re talkin’ over 800 years old. He is the strongest, fastest and most powerful Lycan in the world. Dean, he’s the very first of their species. The only way yer gonna take ‘im out is liquid silver. Shooting him isn’t going to kill ‘im. It’ll just really piss ‘im off.” Bobby closed the file and stood up. “How fast can ya get ‘ere?” 

Dean hung his head his chin to his chest and heaved a sigh. “Great, big ass pissed off scary thing with pointy teeth and claws. Yeah, order me one of those. Okay, liquid silver, got it. Uh...where the fuck am I?” Dean looked around like he’d just arrived and had no idea where he was on the planet. He closed his eyes and tried to think where they were in relation to where the salvage yard was located. “24 hours...maybe less with my driving.” He smirked. “Oh and uh, I have a friend with me, and no before you ask, no, it isn’t that chick from the Swedish bikini team. It’s...uh...someone else.” 

“I don’t care if it’s the Pope. Get yer ass here just...drive safe.” Ending the call, Bobby tossed the phone on his desk and stared at the file. “Damn it, Dean.” 

While Dean talked on the phone, Naythin put his bags in the back seat of the Impala and leaned against the trunk, his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles. For someone who was in such a damn hurry to leave, he sure was taking his sweet time. When Dean started talking about Lycans and some guy named Lucian, he pushed off from the car and walked around so he was standing in front of him. The way Dean was ignoring him and even turned his back to him at one point was getting on his nerves. His level of patience was seriously hitting its limit. “Dean.” Naythin waited to the count of ten before repeating his name louder. “Dean!” 

Ending the call on his end, Dean turned around to face Naythin and lifted his brows. “Yeah? Oh. Right. Sorry. Uh, Bobby helped raise me and Sam, he’s like a second father to us...me. And he’s kinda like the Hunter’s Yoda. We go to him for answers, pendants, whatever we need. I wasn’t ignoring you, honest, I just...shitty afternoon. I get a little upset when someone touches my car. I get even more upset when it’s a Lycan.” 

Naythin’s heart nearly jumped out of his throat. “Wait. Did you…” He looked up the road in the direction that Dean had come from. “They’re here? In town? Where?” If they were that close, Naythin was more than happy to find them and blow their damn brains out. 

“Not the ones that killed Ash and Bree. But two Lycans, yes, they were here, but they’re gone now. I chased after them once they stopped pointing guns at my chest, and I shot at them but…” He shook his head. “C’mon, we gotta go see Bobby. He’ll tell us what we,” I, “need to do to wipe ‘em out, okay?” 

Naythin kept looking down the road back toward town. They’d been there...in town. His town. “How do you know they weren’t...the ones?” 

“Because apparently the ones that went after you were rogue Lycans. I told you, it’s been decades since one has even been spotted. It’s because for the most part, they just blend in and don’t hurt anyone. I guess that, like people, they can just snap, which is what the ones who got yer girls did. But, they want me to back off which makes me want this hunt even more.” He stepped up to Naythin and took his head gently in his hands so Naythin would look at him and stop looking down the damn road. “We got this. Relax. Get in the car and we’ll go see Bobby, alright?” 

“Okay.” He nodded slowly and looked in Dean’s eyes. “Right.” His heart slowed and he could breath normally again. He reached up with a hand and put it on Dean’s wrist squeezing lightly. “Let’s go.” 

Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and smiled. “Okay,” he agreed and released Naythin, but as he walked past him their hands touched and it had Dean grinning as he pulled open the door of the Impala, the familiar creak and groan soothing to his troubled mind. He slid in behind the wheel and leaned across the bench seat to unlock the passenger side door before sitting up and reaching for his and closed it. He inserted the key into the ignition and started up the car, pulling out onto the road. He was silent for a long while, a good ten minutes at least before he looked over at Naythin. “Did you hear what I told Bobby about the cabin?” 

Naythin had slid down in the seat so the back of his head was resting on the back of the seat. His eyes were half closed as he stared out the windshield watching businesses he knew...had stopped at or even helped to build fly by. “What? No, sorry. I didn’t hear it. What about the cabin?” 

“They were there,” Dean murmured gently, “Last night. Watching us.” Dean’s gaze that had returned to the road shifted to Naythin again to gage his reaction before checking the road again. 

Naythin sat up and looked out the back window. “What?! Jesus...I thought you put up all that stuff to keep shit away?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I didn’t put out any wolfs bane, I didn’t think they’d be there. And the stuff keeps them away, but it doesn’t mean they can’t be there. They just have to stay back...far enough away that those things can’t hurt you. I’m gonna grab some wolfs bane from Bobby while we’re there.” 

Naythin turned in his seat so he was facing Dean, his arm draped over the back of the seat. “You said last night? They were out there last night? The hell were you doin’ out there then? What if…” He dropped his head and took a slow deep breath before looking back up at Dean. “What if they got you?” His voice was just above a whisper. 

Hazards of the job. It was the first thing that popped into Dean’s head, and he had to remember to swallow it back rather than flippantly say it. He slowly shook his head. “I...the car was right there with all my stuff in it...the trunk was open.” He knew that if Naythin knew anything about timing, the swiftness of these things, he was gonna call bullshit, but it was the only answer Dean had. 

Naythin tried to picture the woods surrounding the cabin. There weren’t any right up close to the house since he’d spent the first summer there clearing out everything for a fire break. “The closest stand of thick trees is...a hundred feet or so from the front. They were there all night?” Hope they had a good time...freakin’ peeping toms. 

“Yeah, from what I understand. They called you my boyfriend so I guess they saw…that too,” Dean responded, staring at the road as he tried to calm himself down. He could hear his Dad now telling him that he couldn’t have anyone to care about, that he had to keep to himself that if he tried to have relationships he was selfishly putting people in danger. “Now they know my weakness.” His last words were spoken whisper soft. 

Naythin turned slowly so he facing the front again. He leaned against the door and let his head rest on the glass. Boyfriend If those flea bags tried to get at Dean, Naythin would die tryin’ to protect him. Who the hell says boyfriend anyway? He didn’t know what to say to Dean about him being his weakness. Was he? Naythin glanced at Dean quickly, dropping his eyes to his lap before turning to look out the passenger side window. If they thought he was Dean’s weakness than they must think Dean was Naythin’s and that meant they’d use that to get to him because of who Dean was. Yeah, well. Bring it, furballs. He started doing a mental inventory of what he’d brought and wished like hell he’d have grabbed his deer rifle with the scope on it. He’d have to buy another. Leaning his head back against the glass, Naythin’s eyes closed slowly as he fell asleep. 

Dean came damn close to wiping the sweat from his brow when the word boyfriend didn’t put Naythin into a panic or stammering to tell him that it wasn’t like that. He hadn’t said the word, they had. He just wanted Naythin to know how they would piece that together and so, that’s the leverage that would be used against them. He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. He glanced over at Naythin and couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his features with the way Naythin had fallen asleep, leaning against the window, just like Sam use to do. 

The sound of the engine combined with the way the car rocked as it rolled down the highway kept Naythin asleep longer than expected and thank God, no nightmares. He stretched his legs as far as the floorboards would let him as he blinked his eyes open. It was dark out...really dark out. Lifting his head from the window, he looked over at Dean and yawned. “What time is it?” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin briefly before returning his attention to the road, then, as he pulled a hand away from the wheel, down to his watch and back up. “Eleven thirty. No nightmares?” It really wasn’t a true question, Naythin could answer it if he wanted to, but Dean was pretty damn sure that he would have known if there had been any.

Naythin sat up and looked down at his own watch. “Holy shit. That’s...I haven’t slept like that in a while.” He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms and looked around the car. “Uhh no. None, thankfully. Sure it won’t last but I’ll take it. You want me to drive so you can get some sleep?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, that’s okay. I don’t really sleep much anyway. Two, three, maybe four hours is usually all I get,” he murmured. “I got kinda spoiled bein’ around you, sleepin’ in.”

“Those are called naps, Dean. Toddlers sleep more than that.” His comment about Dean being spoiled by him puzzled Naythin for a bit. “Is that a bad thing? Being spoiled?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Just not somethin’ I’m use to. Not use to sleepin’ that much. Especially not with someone else. Like I said before, Great Escape Artist.” 

Naythin nodded. Pulling his knee under him, he leaned over to Dean and nuzzled his cheek against Dean’s neck. “Get used to it.” He nipped Dean’s earlobe and sat back down with a shit eating grin on his face. 

Dean couldn’t help the tiny shiver that ran through him, or the way the car kind of weaved a bit. One corner of his lips quirked upward, but he didn’t argue. It felt too good and he didn’t feel like spoiling it. “Keep it up an’ I’ll have to get us a room, and you can explain to Bobby why we’re so late gettin’ in tomorrow.”

Naythin didn’t know who this Bobby guy was aside from what Dean had said. How scary could he be? Sliding across the seat until he was sitting in the middle, Naythin slid his hand along the leather seat, up onto Dean’s thigh and slowly slid it along his lower belly until it was right over his dick. Rubbing gently, he chuckled at the way it jumped under his touch. “How close is the nearest hotel?” 

Dean quirked a single brow and glanced over at Naythin. “Seriously?” 

Naythin dipped his hand down deeper between Dean’s legs and dragged it back up slowly. “Nope.” He moved back across the seat until he was leaning against the door again looking out the window. 

Dean looked down at his now hard dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans, back to the road, then over at Naythin, then back to the road. “Bitch,” he huffed. 

Naythin chuckled and kept his eyes forward. “Yeah, but I’m your bitch.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked from the road to Naythin and back at the road. “Huh? Serious...I mean not actually...but still my…” He looked back at the road then back at Naythin again. “Seriously?” 

Naythin couldn’t help but notice the way the car was veering into the oncoming lane. “Dean...watch the road. Dean!” He pointed to the windshield as the car crossed the dotted line. 

Dean turned his full attention back to the road, at least for the next fifteen miles, then he was pulling off at the rest stop. Having conversations with Naythin while driving was too dangerous. 

Naythin sat in the car and tried to think why Dean had nearly ran off the road. He hadn’t said anything...had he? He ran the conversation through his head and each time Dean got that wide eyed deer in the headlights look on his face when Naythin had said he was Dean’s bitch. Geez, Naythin needed to learn to rein it in. A few times, he started to say something...to try and explain what he’d meant and he couldn’t do it. The look on Dean’s face and the way he stuttered kept popping up. This was going to be a long ass drive if it was going to be this quiet the rest of the way. 

The Impala veering off toward the rest stop exit had Naythin breathing a sigh of relief. He could stretch his legs, drain his bladder and get some fresh air to clear his head. Good plan and hopefully he could figure out what he’d said that was so wrong. 

Pulling the car into one of the parking spots, Dean turned off the engine and looked over at Naythin. “They’ve got coffee here. Highly caffeinated coffee.” He nodded to his own words and reached for the door handle and popped open the car door. He shouldered it open wide and slid from behind the wheel and to his feet. Closing the car door he stood there feeling a little awkward. Was he supposed to hold Naythin’s hand or…? How was this thing supposed to go anyway? He ran a hand over his face and decided to do what he always did, avoid. He turned and made a beeline for the bathrooms to take care of that problem. Empty it before filling it up again with coffee so he didn’t fall asleep at the wheel. He really needed to stop sleeping so late when he was around Naythin, it was making him soft. There’d been nights before that he had only two hours and was wired like he’d slept the average person’s eight. Once he’d finished in the bathroom and washed his hands, he walked out and once again, made a tunnel vision beeline to the coffee station. He started to go pay and stopped. Shit. Did Naythin want a cup? Should he get him one? Man, he needed to see a couple movies on this shit or something. He was relieved to see Naythin walk in the door. Perfect. He can make his own decision. “Hey, did you want a cup?” 

Naythin sat in the car until Dean disappeared into the bathrooms. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with leaving the car unattended considering what was in the backseat and the amount of cash that was stashed in his sea bag. It got to the point that his bladder was going to explode so he made sure that Dean had the keys before he locked all four doors and went into the bathrooms. Walking back out after making his deposit, he walked around until he saw people standing around near a coffee kiosk. Mmmm caffeine. He walked over and saw Dean standing off to one side. “Yeah. Large if they got it.” He pulled out his wallet and stood next to Dean. 

Dean glanced down at Naythin’s wallet and shook his head. “Put it away. Use it for something...I dunno, more important than this. I got this.” Dean sidestepped in front of Naythin and slid a credit card to the woman at the register before ordering his and them pointing to Naythin behind him. He stepped aside so Naythin could order what he wanted, but close enough to be there to sign the slip after she rang everything up. 

“Large black, please.” He smiled to the woman as she turned to get their coffee. For a rest stop in the middle of nowhere there were a lot of people. Naythin looked at each person as they walked by. Trying to pick out anything that would have them stand out as...well...not normal or human for that matter. 

“Here ya go, sweetie.” 

Naythin looked up at the woman and smirked as he took the two cups from her. “Thanks.” He waited for Dean to sign the credit card slip before handing his cup off to him and walking back to the car. Naythin stopped near the front bumper, turned and leaned against the front drivers side quarter panel. He took a sip of his coffee and thanked Juan Valdez and his jackass for the wonderful coffee. Lowering the cup to his waist, he looked over at Dean. “You uhh...you still look a little spooked. You okay?” 

Dean looked up at Naythin and nodded...and then shrugged a shoulder. “Um, like I said, I’ve never done...well not just this but anything longer than like four hours, so I’m just not really sure what I’m supposed to do and what I’m not supposed to do. Like, in there, was I not supposed to do that? It wasn’t anything really but I didn’t want you to take it as...I dunno...anything that you don’t...want...I guess... That’s...yeah, that’s it.” 

Naythin brought his arm up and crossed his chest with it. He raised the hand that held his coffee up and let the cup rest on his forearm as Dean stumbled around to find the right words. God, he was adorable. “You know you’re pretty damn cute when you do that. I think you do it on purpose.” He took a sip of his coffee and watched Dean over the rim of the cup. 

Dean quirked a single brow and looked at Naythin incredulously. He really is just like Sam. I bare my soul and you just totally let it go right by. Thank you. Appreciate it. That’s great. 

Naythin pushed away from the car and set his cup on the curb next to the tire. He turned back to Dean and stepped in so he was about a foot away from him. “I’m sorry. I was making a joke and it flopped big time. Alright. You do what you’re comfortable doing. The coffee thing? I’m not gonna have a full blow five alarm hissy fit if you don’t ask me if I want one or anything. You do, fine. You don’t that’s fine too. I’m a big boy, Dean. There are a lot of people who aren’t okay with guys being together and if PDA makes you uncomfortable that’s fine. I’ll keep my hands to myself. Not going to be easy but I’ll try.” He winked at Dean trying to get him to relax a little. “You can ask me anything. I’m not going to get pissed or anything like that.” 

Dean nodded as he listened and he did relax, a lot. “And no PDA’s never been a problem for me.” He snickered and dropped his gaze, clearing his throat when he looked back up at Naythin. “Security camera incident, not a big deal. Funny. But not a big deal. But, so yeah, not a problem for me. And I’ve never really cared what the world at large thinks of me. Hell, I hunt monsters for a living.” He shrugged. “Most people think I’m crazy….well, until the big horrible monster scares them, then they’re running to the guy they think is nuts.” 

“PDA with two guys is a little different than a guy and girl. People don’t...it can get ugly. That’s all. I don’t care what people think either but like I said, it’s whatever you’re comfortable with. Anything else?” Naythin stepped back to retrieve his coffee, taking the top off so he could get more than the trickle the small hole in the lid would allow. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and shook his head. “No. Not really.” He took a drink of his coffee and lifted an arm to look at his watch briefly before letting his hand fall away to hang at his side. He looked over at Naythin and stepped closer, leaning against the car beside him. “I should probably warn you about Bobby. He’s gruff, he yells a lot. But if he calls you an idjit he actually likes you. And pretty much Sam and me, well we couldn’t do wrong in his eyes. So it’s kinda like I’m taking you home to meet my Dad, who has a lot of guns, spells and knows how to kill you in your sleep from a state away.” He clapped Naythin on the back. “Good luck there, buddy.” He chuckled. 

Naythin was fine up until the point where Dean listed the guns, spells and the killing thing. Shit. Three times he tried to bring the coffee cup to his lips but failed miserably. Oh, crap. When he finally managed to get the cup to his mouth, he took a small sip and looked over at Dean. “I’m a dead man, aren’t I?” 

Dean chuckled and finally shook his head. “Nah, it’ll be fine. He’ll get over it...at some point. Hell with my background he might get mad at me thinkin’ I talked you into it.” 

Naythin lowered his cup and looked down at his boots. “Does he know?” 

Dean’s forehead creased as he looked at Naythin. “Does he know wha...oh. Yeah, that would be a no. Definite no.” 

Naythin pushed away from the car, walked over to a garbage can and threw his coffee cup into it. Walking back to Dean, he stepped in so he was standing between his legs, leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. It wasn’t a soft, gentle kiss. Nope, this was a full blown you’re mine and I don’t care if the world see’s it kind of kiss. He reached up with a hand and took hold of the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him close against him. Naythin pulled back enough to catch Dean’s lower lip in his teeth and nip it. “Well. That should hold you until we leave Bobby’s.” 

When Naythin tossed his coffee, Dean looked down at what little was left of his and drained it. He smiled at Naythin as he walked over to him and he was about to lean in and press a kiss to his lips when Naythin beat him to it. But this wasn’t a chaste, I just had to taste your lips kind of kiss, it was the kind that had Dean’s body waking up and taking notice, especially a certain part of his anatomy. His arms slowly rose and wrapped around Naythin’s waist, one hand dragging his short blunt nails across his tee near the small of Naythin’s back. When the kiss ended, Dean’s eyes opened to mere passion heavy slits and he moaned softly when Naythin nipped at his bottom lip. What Naythin said next had Dean tightening his hold on him so he wouldn’t move away. “Actually,” he began, his words a husky whisper before he cleared his throat, “I uh, I picked this rest stop because if you go around back, it’s pretty dark and no one else really goes back there. A semi or two sometimes, but not very often. Could...y’know maybe work on that car sex thing you were talkin’ about...” 

Naythin let the hand that had held Dean’s neck slide down to his hip. He pushed past his jacket, over shirt and t-shirt until his fingers came into contact with the skin right above Dean’s hip. He dug in slightly and pulled Dean closer as he rolled his hips. “I think that’s a good idea. If you want to, that is.” Naythin rolled his hips again and moaned as he felt his dick twitch and get uncomfortably hard in his jeans. 

Dean would have chuckled if his brain wasn’t turning to mush. Did he want to? He held his hand against the small of Naythin’s back and rolled his hips, dragging the hard line of his cock against Naythin’s purposefully as he leaned in and captured Naythin’s bottom lip, sucking at it before slowly releasing it with an obscene pop. “What do you think?” he rasped softly, rolling his hips again, just in case the first time left any doubt. 

Naythin groaned and nearly fell on top of Dean. “I..I think you should be driving this car back there. Now.” Which would mean, Naythin would have to move away from Dean. Yeah...not such an easy thing. Naythin closed his eyes and forced himself to step back and walk around the front of the car and open the passenger side door. Sitting down with a raging hard on in your pants was not easy and just a little painful. Naythin had to lean back a little because there was no way in hell he was going to sit up unless he wanted a busted dick. 

Dean’s lips pulled into a wide impish and maybe a little smug grin. The idea was a good one until Naythin moved away and his hard on was glaringly obvious. He turned quickly toward the car and opened the door sliding in behind the wheel with a few whispered cuss words and got her started. He closed the car door and put the car in reverse, backing out of the lot and turning her the opposite direction from the exit. He pulled her around back, driving a little slower than he normally would to make sure that no one else was already back there. When he saw that they had the area all to themselves, he turned off the lights and coasted over to an area that was darkened even further by the small clump of trees and their limbs that hung out over the area. Putting the car in park, Dean turned off the engine and looked over at Naythin before glancing back into the backseat. “Uh, backseat has more room….usually.” He looked back at Naythin again. “Toss ‘em in the front seat for now? I’ll put ‘em in the trunk later. And yeah, there’s room, the thing has a false bottom...full of...well, you’ll see later.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Naythin nodded, pushed open his door and carefully got out of car leaving the door open to toss his bags and gun case in the front seat. He was going to have to invest in a few pairs of sweatpants to avoid the uhhh...glaringly obvious problem he had in his pants. After he had his stuff moved, he closed the front door and climbed in the back seat and damn if it wasn’t roomy. 

Dean helped Naythin move his things and got his front door closed before climbing into the back and closing that door. He met Naythin in the middle of the backseat, and pulled him in closer if that were possible, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s. He teased along the seam of his lips before sweeping his tongue into Naythin’s mouth with a low moan as the taste that was uniquely Naythin’s met his tongue. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the roof of Naythin’s mouth and languidly mapped it. His hands lifted to push the over shirt from Naythin’s shoulders until it fell into a pile on the floorboard. Once that shirt was removed he slipped his hands beneath the soft cotton of Naythin’s t-shirt, pushing it out of the way so he could slide his hands against the warm skin beneath. His arms wrapped around Naythin, his fingertips dragging downward along the length of his back before moving back up again, but this time his fingertips moved in a feather light touch. He pushed the material up as far as it could go at the moment, and it was only then that Dean pulled his mouth from Naythin’s, gasping in a soft breath. “Take it off.” He dipped his head while Naythin was busy taking off his shirt and pulled his body back just enough so that he could nip kiss his way up Naythin’s stomach to his chest, wrapping his lips around a nipple and teasing it with the pointed tip of his tongue. 

Putty in his hands didn’t nearly begin to describe the way Naythin felt at the moment. Between Dean kissing him damn near stupid to his hands on his back and now the way he kissed and nibbled his way up Naythin’s stomach and chest, he was done for. As Dean’s lips encircled his nipple, Naythin’s back arched and he pushed his chest against him. He reached up with one hand and dug his fingers into the short hair at the back of Dean’s head. Goosebumps erupted on his skin as Dean’s tongue tortured his tight puckered nipple. “Oh, God. So good, baby.” Naythin’s cock was so hard it was pushing against his pants and rubbing on the zipper to the point that it was getting very painful. He raised his free hand and used it to push on the ceiling to keep himself from sliding down the back of the seat. Sliding his hand from the back of Dean’s head, Naythin ran it down the side of his neck to his chest and tugged on the collar of Dean’s t-shirt. “Yours...off.” 

Dean nodded his head, but didn’t release the hold he had on Naythin’s nipple, nipping lightly at it before sucking again. Only then did he release it and pulled his head up just marginally as he switched to its twin, wrapping his lips around it and teasing it into a hardened nub with the tip of his tongue and nipping lightly at it. He struggled to shrug off his leather and over shirt at the same time, letting them both fall to the floorboards. Releasing Naythin’s nipple he picked his head up and jutted his chin at the bench seat. “Lay down.” He moved his hands to the button and zipper of Naythin’s jeans deftly unfastening both before Naythin had the chance to move. He then did the same with his own jeans, relieving at least some of the confinement. Once Naythin was lying down on the bench seat, Dean eased himself over him and reached up to take off the pendant Sam had given him and put it in the back window. He didn’t wear it all the time anymore, sometimes it just made him too sad to wear it, but he always wore it on a hunt. He slanted his mouth back over Naythin’s, picking up where he’d left off ravaging Naythin’s mouth. His hands went to the waistband of Naythin’s jeans, he tucked his thumbs beneath the waistband of both Naythin’s jeans and boxers, pushing them both down at the same time. 

Raising his ass off the seat enough to get his jeans off, Naythin reached up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. He groaned against Dean’s mouth thankful his cock was free and the way Dean’s tongue swirled around his. He tried to follow it but finally just gave up and let Dean take control. Sliding his hands up and down Dean’s back, Naythin’s fingers followed the contours of his spine and the dips and valleys from Dean’s ribs and muscles across his back. The raised scars that covered his back had Naythin hesitating for a fraction of a second before he was able to push the vision of them away and concentrate on Dean. When Naythin felt the cold leather under his ass, he dropped one leg off the bench seat and bent the knee of his other leg as much as possible to give Dean as more access. 

Once Dean had Naythin’s pants out of his way he slowly, almost reluctantly broke the kiss, nipping at Naythin’s bottom lip before pulling back. He moved as far back on the bench seat as it would let him and dipped his head as he slid his hands up Naythin’s body, across his stomach, feeling the muscles tense and ripple from the light touches. He moved his hands all the way to Naythin’s chest and caught one of his nipples between his calloused fingers, rolling the sensitive bud between thumb and forefinger while he kissed and nipped so softly they were like butterfly nippings along Naythin’s cock, making his way slowly up the underside. 

Naythin arched into Dean as he pinched and rolled his nipples in his fingers. He pushed his head back against the armrest on the door hard enough he was pretty sure there was going to be a permanent dent in the padding. Naythin was pretty proud of himself that he hadn’t completely lost control until he felt Dean’s lips the very lightest of nips on his cock. That was pretty much the end of any coherent thought Naythin may have had. His hips bucked hard as he cried out. He reached up with a hand and grabbed hold of Dean’s forearm. He had to hold onto something to anchor himself to Dean. “Dean. Please...Oh God, I’m gonna…” Naythin could feel the sudden heat building in his belly. His muscles started to tighten up as his balls pulled up tight. 

Dean slowly released Naythin’s nipples and picked his hands up, gently prying Naythin’s fingers off his arm. “It’s okay. Trust me.” He jutted his chin toward the door behind Naythin’s head. “Hold on there. Just on there.” One corner of his lips quirked into a wicked smirk before he returned his attention to what he was doing. He stretched his arms up Naythin’s body again and ran the calloused pad of his thumb over the tight buds of Naythin’s nipples before taking them between his fingers again, rolling and pinching them gently. He nosed Naythin’s cock where he wanted it and resumed his attentions only this time he nipped along the flesh of the underside of his dick and the ran his tongue upward over the bites, dragging the flat of his tongue all the way up to the head before pulling his head back, lowering it again and repeating the entire process. 

Naythin grasped for the leather handle to the side of his head. He did trust Dean but what he was doing to him was making him crazy. He’d never had anyone do what Dean was doing to him. It was sensory overload at it’s finest. With every nip and run of Dean’s tongue along his cock, Naythin came that much closer to losing what little control he had on keeping his orgasm back. It got to the point where he stopped fighting it. His back arched and he pulled his leg against the bench seat to keep from pulling it up onto the seat. Naythin’s eyes squeezed closed tight as the orgasm hit him. “Dean! I’m...I’m gonna cum.” It was the only warning he could give him before his cock jumped and cum shot out landing on Naythin’s chest and stomach. He brought his head up briefly off the arm rest before slamming it back down as Dean’s hand wrapped around Naythin’s shaft and started stroking and squeezing from the base all the way to the tip of the head. “Oh God! Just...yes.” Naythin’s thigh muscles locked as he thrust up against Dean trying to match him stroke for stroke. Each time Dean’s palm grazed the head of Naythin’s cock, his hips bucked hard. 

Daredevil Dean pulled his head back barely in time to not get painted. Each pant and sigh that fell from Naythin’s lips was music to Dean’s ears, almost cheering him on, and with each one Dean got a little braver. He copied the strokes that Naythin had done to him last night, milking everything Naythin had to give. When Naythin’s muscle relaxed and his orgasm had subsided, Dean dipped his head and ran his tongue over the smears of cum that glistened at the tip, along in the low, barely there light. He wanted to be able to clean it all off, but he wasn’t quite that brave, not yet. Maybe next time. Lifting his head he looked up at Naythin and grinned. “That oughtta last ya till we leave Bobby’s.” 

Naythin gasped loudly as Dean ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. Every muscle in his body stiffened. It felt like small bolts of electricity were shooting through him. Naythin gave a lazy lopsided grin at Dean’s words. “It...maybe...not sure yet. When I can move and breath I’ll let ya know.” He slowly raised his arm and waved at Dean to come closer. As Dean leaned over, Naythin reached up to the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. “You, Mr. Winchester, are amazing.” He raised his head and kissed Dean on the lips, moaning when he could taste himself on them. 

Dean chuckled at Naythin’s comments regarding moving and breathing, and when he waved him closer, Dean leaned forward, his hands braced against the bench seat at each side of Naythin’s body. He didn’t know what to do with Naythin’s compliment so he was glad when Naythin picked up his head and kissed him. Slowly and carefully, he shifted his weight onto one arm and lifted the other to thread back into Naythin’s hair at the side of his head, his hand moving back to cup the back of his head, holding Naythin there as he hungrily returned the kiss, and maybe even extended it a bit more, unwilling to break it, at least not just yet. 

Naythin lowered his hand from behind Dean’s neck so his palm was resting on the side. His thumb gliding slowly back and forth just in front of Dean’s ear. Naythin was perfectly content right where he was. He returned Dean’s kiss adding a small bit of desperation to the way his tongue darted around Dean’s mouth. Lifting his leg from the side of the seat, Naythin dug his heel into the bench seat and pushed his knee and thigh against Dean’s side, holding him in place as much as he could. 

Dean moaned softly as he returned Naythin’s desperation, caressing his tongue with his own until he finally managed to tease it into his mouth where he captured it, sucking at it and bobbing his head, sliding his lips up and down against his tongue. After a few moments, Dean slowly pulled his head back and released Naythin’s tongue. “Y’know I’m gonna do that to you,” he whispered huskily. His lips curved into a slow devilish grin as he searched Naythin’s eyes. “I actually have it all planned out.” 

Naythin whimpered softly as Dean pulled away and broke the kiss. His hand stayed on his neck until he had to let it drop to his side. He grinned as he searched for his over shirt to clean off his chest and stomach. “What are you going to me?” He asked as he looked down at his chest to make sure he’d gotten the majority of cum off of him. Dropping the shirt back onto the floorboards, he let his arm rest on his stomach. 

Dean quirked a single brow. “It involves a penny, a length of ribbon and me sucking you...and at some point I might let you cum.”

The thought of having Dean’s lips around his dick was very appealing and made Naythin’s mouth water in all truth. The rest had the muscles on his abdomen clenching, his heart beat increased, his eyes widened for a second before he was able to swallow. Naythin ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom as he pulled it in slowly biting down with his teeth before releasing it. “You uhh...might let me cum, huh?” 

Dean nodded slowly. “Uh huh. I might.” He couldn’t seem to wipe the wicked grin off his face no matter how hard he tried. 

Naythin tried to piece together what the ribbon and penny had to do with anything. Exhaling through his lips, he looked up at Dean and grinned. “Sounds...interesting.” And a little scary, judging by the look on Dean’s face. 

Dean nodded. “I think you’ll like it. But we’re not doing it in this car. We need a bed, because you need to be able to stretch out.” 

Naythin’s heart started to beat faster and his breathing increased in anticipation. “You uhh...sound like you’ve done it before.” 

Dean frowned and shrugged a shoulder. “Not to anyone, obviously. But, yeah I know how it’s done.” He slowly pulled his hand from behind Naythin’s head as he stared into his eyes and reached down Naythin’s body. “You have to spread yer legs wide enough that I can get here,” he murmured as he cupped Naythin’s balls in his hand. 

Naythin groaned and pushed down against Dean’s hand. His eyes closed as he pushed his head back against the armrest. His fingers clenched into tight fists. “That feels so good.” 

Dean didn’t respond only pulled back and returned to the position he’d been in just a few minutes ago. He gently squeezed Naythin’s balls and clawed his short blunt nails up the underside as he dipped his head and swirled his tongue around the head of Naythin’s cock, placing those same feather light bites in different areas around the head of his dick, not keeping to any certain pattern so it would keep Naythin guessing between tongue and nip, and what area. 

Naythin groaned low in his throat as Dean first squeezed his balls then started running his nails along the underside. He had to reach for the leather door pull to keep his body from jerking away. It wasn’t from any sort of pain. The sensations were making his muscles bunch and release on their own. The first soft nip had Naythin’s cock roaring back to life. 

Dean glanced up at Naythin from under his brows as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and this time, rather than a gentle nip, he sucked on a small area on the head hard enough to leave a mark before releasing and licking along the underside of his dick. 

Naythin sucked in a loud breath as he felt Dean suck on a small portion of the head of his cock. “Oh God!” He thrust his hips hard against Dean. Naythin couldn’t see and he could barely breath normally. His cock jumped and twitched each time Dean touched it. The head was getting so sensitive it was almost too painful. “You do that again and I’m gonna cum.” Naythin pried his eyes open and looked down the length of his body, sucking on his lower lip, he bit down on it as he watched Dean’s mouth hover just above his shaft. 

Dean glanced up at Naythin and his lips curled into a roguish smirk. “That a promise?” He asked a second before dipping his head and latching onto another small section of overly sensitized flesh. 

There was no buildup, no warning, nothing. The only way Naythin knew he was going to cum was his leg muscles cramped as cum shot out of the head of his cock. He threw his head back, yelling Dean’s name, pulling on the leather strap. Tiny pinpoints of color flashed in Naythin’s eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hips bucked over and over again. It took him a few minutes before he could get his eyes open and the rest of his body came back online. “Promise.” It was a little bit of a delayed answer but at least he remembered the question. 

Dean jerked back as soon as Naythin started to cum, but he still got nailed in the face, near his mouth. He had to hold back his chuckle because it would have been totally out of place, at least where Naythin was concerned. He immediately moved his hand up from Naythin’s balls to stroke his cock, squeezing out every drop as his hand moved up and down his shaft. When Naythin’s body collapsed, if you could call it that since he was already laying, Dean wiped the cum off his face with the back of his hand and leaned over Naythin. “Oh, by the way, I’m a giver.” 

Naythin was able to get a small smile at one corner of his mouth. “Duly noted. As soon as I can move and have full use of my limbs. You’ll be on the receiving end, babe.” Naythin was pretty sure that if Dean left him where he was, he’d fall asleep for the rest of the drive to wherever the hell it was that Bobby guy lived. 

Dean chuckled softly and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Uh huh, sure.” He reached back for the door handle and popped it open. They’d already spent too much time not on the road, and Naythin looked ready to pass out anyway. “Sleep,” he instructed. “I’ll move yer stuff to the trunk.” He didn’t wait for an argument or an answer of any kind, he just slipped out of the backseat, grabbing his shirts and coat as he ducked out. He closed the door after himself and opened the driver’s side door. He quickly zipped and buttoned his pants and then slipped his clothes back on, including his leather, before popping the trunk and grabbing Naythin’s things, taking them back to the trunk. He had to chuckle at the actual case a couple of his guns were in. “So not a Hunter,” he muttered, grinning as he shook his head. He had to work at finding a place to put the items that Naythin had in actual cases, but before long, and after a couple trips back and forth, he had all of Naythin’s things loaded into the trunk. Slamming the lid closed, Dean headed back to the front of the car. 

Naythin let his arm drop over the side of the seat as he groped around for his over shirt...again. When his fingers found it, he brought it up and wiped off his chest and stomach. Yeah, there was no way that shirt was going to be worn without being washed twice. Dropping it back on the floor, Naythin reached his hands down for his jeans and boxers. He had to raise his upper body off the seat to reach them. Pulling them up his thighs, he raised his ass off the seat and tugged them up the rest of the way. He thought about doing up the zipper and button but quickly changed his mind. He was just too tired and it was only him and Dean in the car and it wasn’t like Dean hadn’t been up close and personal with Naythin’s dick. Groaning loudly, he rolled over onto his side, found his t-shirt on the floor and brought it up to use as a makeshift pillow. He’d have preferred Dean’s chest but this would do in a pinch. Once he got settled, he started to track Dean’s movements outside the car. The bang of the trunk lid and the crunch of the gravel under Dean’s boots had him smiling. The creak and groan of the driver’s side door opening had Naythin inhaling as deep as he could. He moaned softly on the exhale and curled up on the seat as much as his body would let him. 

Dean glanced back at Naythin and quirked a brow. He thought about asking if he was cold but decided to just do it if he was going to do it. Leaning forward he shrugged out of his leather and, after wiggling around back and forth, managed to put it out from around him. He reached back over the seat with it and half laid, half tossed it onto Naythin before turning his attention forward and starting the car, he slowly drove the car back around the front of the rest stop and then pulled back out onto the main highway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. 
> 
> Naythin is my OC. No stealing. Please do not steal names of any OC's.

It was approximately eight O’clock in the evening when Dean pulled the Impala into the salvage yard. Their pit stop had set them a couple hours behind in and of itself, but Dean hadn’t been able to make up time due to construction and an accident. He pulled the car to a stop out in front of the house and turned off the engine. Looking back over the seat Dean quirked a brow, the guy had slept nearly the entire day. “Hey, Naythin, we’re here, babe.” 

Naythin started to stir when the noise from the engine changed. He was getting pretty good at figuring out when Dean stopped for gas just by the sound of the engine. Lowering the collar of Dean’s jacket from his chin, Naythin blinked his eyes open and yawned. It took him a second for what Dean said to make sense. The _we’re here_ part had him confused until he remembered they’d been headed to Bobby’s place. Sitting up, Naythin let the leather jacket pool on his lap as he looked around. “Holy shit! Are you sure this guy's name isn’t Fred Sanford?” The only thing Naythin could see other than a rundown two story house was a whole lot of junk cars and scrap metal. 

Dean had been in the process of shouldering open the door when Naythin spoke up. With the door wide, he turned around in the seat and looked at Naythin. “It’s a salvage yard.” He shook his head as he turned back around and slid from behind the wheel, climbing to his feet. He paused by the back fender and stared toward the house as he rapped on the back window to try to get Naythin to get a move on. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Naythin grumped as he unlocked the door near where his head had been and pushed it open. Sliding out, he stood up, turned his back to the house and did a quick zip and button on his jeans. Reaching inside the car, he took out his t-shirt and slipped it over his head. Tugging it down, he ducked inside one more time for Dean’s jacket. Standing up to his full height, Naythin closed the car door and walked over to Dean. “Thanks.” He held the jacket out to him and looked at the house. 

Dean looked over at Naythin and shook his head. “Keep it, yer missin’ a shirt an’ it gets cold out here too. I’ll get it from ya later, I know where you sleep.” He smirked at Naythin and back hand patted his stomach as he past him, heading for the door. 

Naythin ducked his head and smiled as he slipped his arms in the jacket. He couldn’t help but dip his chin and press his nose to the collar and inhale. His smile widened as he got a lungful of Dean’s cologne. “Seriously, who wears Stetson?” Shaking his head, he followed Dean to the door. He’d never be able to get the scent out of his head, which was fine with him. 

Dean walked up the steps and knocked even as he was opening up the door. Dean grinned at Bobby as he walked into the house. “Hey, Bobby.” He moved further inside to give Naythin room to enter. 

Bobby held the door open as Dean walked in. He smiled and nodded to him but his attention was on the guy walking in behind him. His eyebrows shot up and disappeared under the brow of his baseball cap. The guy was wearing Dean’s leather coat. Huh. He gave him a polite nod as he followed Dean into the house and Bobby closed the door behind him. Walking around the two men, Bobby stood in front of Dean and glanced over at his _friend_. “Good to see ya, Dean.” 

“You too, Bobby,” Dean returned with a wide smile. “Oh and uh, this here’s Naythin. Naythin, this is Bobby, the guy I told ya about.” 

_Guns, spells, death from across state lines. Yippie_. Naythin held his hand out to the man and smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Dean here’s told me a lot about you.” 

Bobby looked down at Naythin’s hand and back up to his eyes. “I bet he has.” He shook his hand and looked over at Dean. “So, Dean. Thought you’d have been here a while ago. Hit a snag along the way?” Don’t even think about lyin’ to me, boy. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah there was some construction and a wreck off to the side of it,” he shook his head. “Sorry we’re late. I just couldn’t make good time. So…” Dean walked over to a chair and hauled it to the opposite side of Bobby’s desk and sat down. “What have you got for me?” 

_A smack upside the head for starters_. Bobby looked over at Naythin before he walked around his desk and sat down. “Take a seat Naythin. This could take a while.” He waited for Naythin to sit before pulling the file folder out and opening it. “Just what I told you on the phone. The attack in Washington was from a couple’a rogue Lycans that left the local pack here and decided they didn’t like to place nice with the human population. Not sure why they picked Washington state but...anyway. Their Alpha isn’t too thrilled with them ripping apart a woman and kid like they did.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed for an instant but otherwise his face was a blank mask. _Damn it_. “And their Alpha is this Lucian character? How exactly do I find this guy?” 

Naythin had been doing pretty good. He was looking around the room checking out the stacks of books everywhere when he heard Bobby talking about what had happened. He tried to let it go...to unhear it but he couldn’t. His heart started racing and he was having trouble breathing. Clearing his throat, he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in and started to stand up. “I uhh...I need some air. If you’ll excuse me.” Naythin was up out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him, he pulled the door open and walked out onto the porch, down the stairs and across what was supposed to be a yard. He finally stopped next to the rusted out shell of a VW Bug. Images of what was left of his family started flashing behind his eyes so fast he started to get dizzy and he had to crouch down on the ground to keep from falling over. 

The second Naythin got up, Dean was out of his chair. “I uh, I’ll be right back. He’s...been sick.” Dean went out the door almost faster than Naythin and took the steps two at a time. He jogged over to where Naythin crouched and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I should have known. I should have dropped you somewhere….somethin’.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Are you gonna be okay? Do you want me to take you...I dunno, _anywhere_?” 

Naythin had one hand on the rusted car and his other lowered to the ground using his fingertips to keep him upright. He’d heard footsteps right after he’d left and knew it was Dean. Don’t ask him how, Naythin just knew. “It’s okay.” He was gulping in air as fast as he could to keep what little he had in his stomach right where it was. “Go back inside. I’m uhhh...just gonna hold this car up for a bit.” He looked over his shoulder up at Dean. “I’ll be fine.“ 

Dean slowly nodded and gave Naythin’s shoulder a squeeze. “Alright, if you need me…” He looked back at the house and saw the curtain near Bobby’s desk move. “Sonuvabitch,” he murmured softly. he turned his attention back to Naythin and patted his shoulder. “I’ll be back...probably sooner than you think.” Because I’ll be running away from Bobby’s shotgun. 

Naythin shifted his feet so his weight was balanced better. He reached behind him and patted the side of Dean’s leg. “Go on. We need that info on the Lycan’s. S’what we’re here for.” Okay, now he was gonna be sick. Pushing to his feet, he walked around the side of the bug, leaned over a stack of tires and puked the remains of the coffee he’d drank at the rest stop. “I hate this.” When he was done heaving, he looked through the busted out windows to see Dean closing the front door behind him. “That’s sexy.” Another wave of the heaves hit him and he tried to ride it out. 

Bobby waited until Dean started walking back to the house before he walked back to his desk and sat back down. He flipped through the pages until he found the report from the Fish and Game warden. He scanned it until he found the names of the victims and the sole survivor, Naythin Emerson. He read the description and it fit the guy who was puking his guts out all over his yard to a tee. “Balls.” Sitting back in his chair, he watched Dean close the front door and walk back to the desk like a kid who’d been caught sneaking out in the middle of the night. “Why the HELL didn’t you tell me that that guy is Naythin EMERSON!” 

Dean walked over and reclaimed his seat and then wished he hadn’t. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. He lifting a hand and ran it down his face and bit at his lower lip. “Because I knew you’d tell me to get him the hell outta here. And ask me what I was doin’ with him if I was supposed to be hunting these Lycans.” 

“Well, no shit. What were you thinking bringing him here and why the hell did you tell him about...Jesus, Dean...you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t tell him.” Bobby stood up so fast, the chair slammed back into the wall behind him. He walked to the front window and looked out to see where Naythin was. Looking back at Dean, he sighed, ran a hand over his face. “How much does he know?” 

When Bobby stood up fast, so did Dean, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He backed up away from Bobby, or where he thought Bobby was headed only to end up watching him walk over to the window instead. _Some habits died hard_. He heaved a sigh of relief and nearly slumped against the wall. His attention went back to Bobby and he had to swallow a couple times before he could get his throat to work. “Everything. He wants to be a Hunter, Bobby, and he wants me to train him. You know damn well there’s nobody better out there to train him then me. And I’m not gonna let anything happen to him, alright? I’m not...I’m not _him_. I can do this, and I can do it the right way. He was so lost and alone and...well, I know how he feels.” 

“No. No, you’re not. I never said you couldn’t train anyone either. Hell, you trained Sam after...No one volunteers for this job, that’s for sure.” Bobby looked back out the window and sighed. “Baptism by fire, I suppose.” There was more going on then Dean feeling sorry for the guy but Bobby wasn’t going to poke that bear just yet. Turning back to Dean, he shook his head and pointed to the chair. “Sit. I ain’t John either.” Walking to his desk, Bobby sat down and turned the file so it was facing Dean. “This is everything I got on Lucian Saint Ryan and you don’t find him. He finds you or one of his goons will. Just have to get the word out that yer lookin’ for him.” 

Dean nodded and quickly took a seat, he leaned forward again when Bobby put the file in front of him and began to leaf through it. He paused in the middle of it and looked up at Bobby. “Get the word out...just Hunter bars?” 

“Lucian doesn’t travel those circles.” Bobby looked down at the open file and back up at Dean. “We use bait. He wants something and...I know what it is.” 

Dean already knew where Bobby was going with that and Dean adamantly shook his head. “No! We are not servin’ up Naythin on a damn platter! Forget it! You want bait, use me. He wants me out of the picture. He’ll go for it. I told his two jackasses no...silver style.” 

Bobby leaned forward and pointed at Dean’s chest. “You’re not the one he wants dead! We dangle the guy from a distance and when Lucian bites we grab him.” 

Dean shook his head. “No. Find another way. Hell no. He’s ready to fuckin’ die, Bobby! No. Either think of somethin’ else or I’ll figure this out myself.” 

“What do ya care whether he lives or dies? He’s nothin’ to you!” Bobby jumped up again, stabbing his finger toward the front door. He’d had enough of the bullshit. 

Dean glared at Bobby. “You don’t know anything about him. And you don’t know what he is to me,” he mumbled softly as he pulled to his feet. 

Bobby walked around the desk and stopped in front of Dean. “Then tell me, damn it! Why are you so hell bent on makin’ sure Lucian doesn't get his paws on ‘im?” 

“Because I…” Dean put his hands on his hips and hung his head, shaking it before lifting it to stare deadpan at Bobby. “Because I have feelings for him.” He paused a moment before adding, “That’s why.” 

Now we’re getting somewhere. “Feelings. I have feelings about a lot of people but I sure as hell don’t act the way you are right now, Dean. So, you gonna tell me or do I go an’ ask Naythin.” 

Dean huffed and ground his teeth, muscle in his jaw twitching as he glared at Bobby. “I...I’m...falling for him.” 

Bobby stared at Dean for several minutes before he nodded his head slowly. “Fallin’ for ‘im, huh.” Turning his head, Bobby looked out the window and could see Naythin sitting on the hood of the VW shell across from the house. He watched Naythin for a minute before turning back to Dean. Taking off his baseball hat, he rubbed at the back of his head, replaced it on his head. Taking a step toward Dean, Bobby reached out his hand toward Dean’s shoulder. When he saw Dean cringe away from him, well, it broke his heart. _Damn you, John Winchester_ , “It’s alright, son.” Moving slower, Bobby put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulled him to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “We’ll find another way. It’s okay. Don’t worry.” 

Dean watched Bobby, his heart hammering in his chest and his palms were getting sweaty. He’s gonna kill me. Shit. He braced himself for the first swing. His eyes darted trying to figure out what Bobby might pick up to throw at him or beat him with. His attention snapped back to Bobby when he stepped closer and held out his hand, and damn it, as much as Dean had told himself he’d just stand there and take it like a man, he cringed and ducked like he was eight years old again. When Bobby hugged him instead, Dean just stood there, dumbfounded for a minute or two before he slowly lifted his arms and returned Bobby’s hug. When Bobby said they’d find another way, Dean’s knees nearly gave out, and he heaved a breath of relief. “Thanks, Bobby.” 

“Yeah, well. Just be careful.” He gave Dean a firm clap on the back as he pulled away. “Go get yer boy in ‘ere. I got some crackers and Ginger Ale that’ll help settle his stomach.” Bobby walked past Dean into the kitchen. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah okay,” he responded and headed for the door. Walking out, his eyes found Naythin immediately and he smiled as he made his way down the steps. “Hey, how’s the stomach? Bobby’s got some crackers and Ginger Ale he says will help,” he explained as he walked over. He stood next to the rusted out VW bug’s frame and looked at Naythin. “Oh and he uh, knows.” 

Naythin slid off the hood of the Bug when he saw Dean walking toward him. Walking was good, he wasn’t running like his ass was on fire with Bobby shooting at him. This was good. “It’s better. Nothing left in there to come out so I guess it feels sorry for me.” Naythin took a step closer to Dean and froze. His eyes darted to the house and back to Dean. “He...okay. And?” Maybe that going somewhere else was a good idea. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and grinned. “Believe it or not he was cool about it.” 

“Really?” Naythin took the step he’d started and stopped when he was next to Dean. He looked at the house to see if anyone was watching through the window. He gave a long sigh and leaned his shoulder against Dean’s. “Good. That’s good.” He turned his head and smiled at Dean. “I know you said he’s like a father to you and I’m glad he’s...well...okay with...us.” 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “Me too.” He stepped in toward Naythin and pulled him close for a minute before taking hold of his wrist and tugging lightly. “Come on, let’s go get you that Ginger Ale...And maybe a toothbrush,” he chuckled. 

Naythin was surprised by the hug. Yeah, Bobby might be okay with Dean being with another guy but seeing it was something different. He did like the hug though. He missed that even if it had only been a day or so since his last one. He followed Dean toward the house suddenly very self conscious and really wanting to get his hands on a toothbrush or hell even some mouthwash. As they walked into the house, Naythin was prepared for Dean to let go of his wrist but when he didn’t and walked Naythin through the house past Bobby and into the kitchen, he couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread across his face. 

Dean couldn’t look at Bobby as he walked Naythin past, if he did he knew he was going to want to go stick his head in the sand somewhere. He’d said something to Bobby that he hadn’t even really said to Naythin. All he needed now was for Bobby to up and spill the beans. He walked to the fridge and pulled open the door, looking around the contents until he spotted the Ginger Ale and pulled out one of the can’s, handing it to Naythin. He didn’t even realize that he was still holding onto Naythin’s wrist until he started to turn and walk back to the desk and hadn’t heard the unmistakable sound of the can opening. He looked back and then down and quickly released Naythin’s wrist like it was on fire. “Uh, sorry.” 

Naythin couldn’t stop smiling. “Don’t be. It’s okay.” He opened the can and walked out into the office. Holding it up, he nodded to Bobby. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He walked to the chair he’d been sitting in earlier and sat back down in it. “You were saying? About the Lycans?” 

Bobby stood by his desk and watched Dean and Naythin walk in the house and into the kitchen. He couldn’t not notice the way Dean held onto Naythin’s wrist like it was a life preserver. As Naythin walked over to the desk, Bobby gave him a thorough going over. “Don’t mention it.” What shocked him was Naythin bringing up the Lycans again. Turning to his seat, Bobby pulled it out and sat down. Leaning his arms on the desk, he looked down at the file for a minute. “Naythin...I’m sorry I said what I did earlier. The uhhh...idjit over there failed to mention who you were. If he had, I wouldn’t have said anything.” Bobby looked over at Dean as he stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the office. “You joinin’ us or what?” 

Dean remained standing. For some reason he just felt better that way now. Maybe he was nervous. When Bobby addressed him directly he looked over at him like he hadn’t even heard what he’d said. He blinked a couple times before the words made sense in his head. “Oh. Yeah.” He pulled away from the door jamb and walked into the office, standing with his back pressed to the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Naythin looked back at Dean and waited for him to sit next to him. When he only walked to the far wall and stopped, Naythin frowned and looked back at Bobby forcing a small smile. “You were saying?” 

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean for a moment before clearing his throat and tapping the papers in the file. “The two rogues that attacked your family used to be high ranking in the Saint Ryan Pack.” He pulled out a paper that looked like a photocopy of an old ledger. “Turns out they were among the first that Lucian turned over in the old country.” He sat back in his chair and pointed at the paper. “Can’t find anything as to why they flipped but it’s bad. Not just for what happened to your family but…” He glanced over at Dean and back to Naythin. “It happened again the next day. Same MO...two people...one survivor but the survivor wasn’t bitten.” 

What Bobby said about it happening again and he crossed the room to look at the files. “What? Where? I offered myself up as the other other white meat. Why the hell…?” Dean squeezed his eyes closed. “Sonuvabitch!” He huffed as he reopened his eyes. “Never mind. I know why my white meat wasn’t good enough. I wasn’t there. I was too busy sleeping in.” He punched the top of the desk. “Damn it.” 

Naythin jumped a little when Dean hit the desk. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about when he said he’d been too busy sleeping in. He stared down at the can in his hand and nodded slowly. Looking up at Bobby, Naythin set the can on the desk and slowly got to his feet. “Is there a hotel or something close. I uhhh...I’m not feeling very good and I think it would be best if I...stayed there while you and Dean went over...this stuff. I don’t want to be a distraction and get anyone else killed.” 

Dean turned toward Naythin and his forehead creased his brow knitting. “What? No! If you wanna lay down there’s beds upstairs. Look, this is not yer fault. So just stop blamin’ yerself. It just...happened.” He looked back at Bobby. “Hunters are people too,” he mumbled, something his Dad would have had his head for saying. 

“Dean’s gotta point. Yer on Lucian’s radar. Stayin’ here’s a lot safer‘en any hotel in town. Go on up, Naythin. First door on the left.” Bobby looked at Dean and cocked an eyebrow in a clear the hell is he talking about look. 

Naythin looked at Bobby for a minute before he slowly nodded. “Yeah, okay. Yer probably right. Thank you.” He picked up the can and turned so he wouldn’t have to look at Dean as he started to walk to the stairs. 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them and holding up a single finger in a _wait a minute_ sign. He took a step back and turned, cutting Naythin off at the pass. He took him by the wrist and pulled him to the side so they weren’t “on stage” and looked into Naythin’s eyes. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong? I’m not mad because of us. It just happened to be bad timing, no one knew though. Hell, what am I gonna do call every ooglie booglie out there and, make sure they have nothing planned so I can be with you, watch a movie, sit under the stars on my car?” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a few moments before he dropped his eyes to the can of Ginger ale in his hand. “Those people would still be alive if...It’s my fault they’re dead.” He looked into the kitchen and exhaled past his lips. “I’m not saying it’s not going to happen again but _those_ people's lives are on me.” 

“Oh my God, yer Sam.” Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head. “They’re not on you any more than….Okay, fine. If you can claim that, then your girls are dead because of me. I might as well have killed them myself. I didn’t get into town until the next morning because I was busy shootin’ pool and...well...shootin’ pool.” He tilted his head and stared unflinchingly into Naythin’s eyes. “You didn’t know. I didn’t know. Let. It. Go.!” 

Naythin looked at Bobby for a minute. When all he did was give Naythin a one arm shrug, Naythin looked at Dean and stared him in the eye for a few seconds before looking back down at the can in his hand. “Fine.” He nodded slowly. “I’ll let it go when they’re all dead.” Naythin stepped around Dean and walked up the stairs to the door that Bobby had indicated and walked inside closing the door behind him. 

Okay, he’s worse than Sam. Dean never thought that there would ever be someone that was, but leave it to him to find one. He heaved a heavily burdened sigh and turned and walked back to the desk, returning to the chair he’d pulled up to the desk when they’d first arrived. “Unless you have good news, just shoot me now.” 

“Cut him some slack, Dean. He watched his family get butchered less than a month ago. He buried them the other day. He’s allowed to be a wreck for a while. You weren’t exactly mister happy go lucky after the fire.” Bobby leaned back in his chair and looked up the stairs. “You two were...together for the second attack.” 

Dean sat stone faced until Bobby mentioned the fire, Sam’s fire. Then he ground his teeth and glared. Thankfully, Bobby knew when to change the subject. He nodded to Bobby’s question. “Yeah, I’d planned on getting up early and y’know...see if anything was bitin’ but...I was too busy sleepin’ in, like I said. Oh uh, do me a favor, don’t tell Naythin what I told you about...y’know...feelings. I dunno exactly how he...feels…”

“Oh, I can tell ya exactly how he feels. Kinda hard to miss the look on his face when you said you were too busy sleepin’ in. Really, Dean? I know you didn’t intend to but...he’s hurtin’ and not from what happened to his family.” Leaning forward in his chair, Bobby leaned his arms on the desk. “I know this whole….thing is new to you in more ways than one but, don’t screw it up. Ya hear me?” 

That wasn’t exactly what he meant by how Naythin feels but he’ll take it because he obviously screwed up. “I tried to tell him not to worry about it, that it wasn’t his fault. What the hell am I supposed to do?” Dean huffed and pulled to his feet. “I’m gonna go see if I can unscrew this up.”

“Part of the problem is you tellin’ him. Don’t tell him how he’s supposed to feel about what happened. Didn’t work out too well with you so why would ya think it would work with anyone else.” Bobby stood up and started walking to the kitchen. “When you fix it with ‘im there’s a pie in the fridge.” He looked at Dean as he walked past him and winked. Clapping him on the shoulder he continued to walk into the kitchen. 

Dean exaggeratedly went weak in the knees over the fact that there was a pie in the fridge with his name on it. He smiled and headed for the stairs. Reaching the top, he knocked on the closed door to the room where Naythin was. “Naythin, it’s me, can I come in?” 

Naythin had been sitting on the edge of the bed since he’d walked into the room. He’d had every intention of taking his boots and jeans off and climbing into bed but he didn’t get past the sitting down part. The knock at the door brought him to his feet and he was halfway across the room before he realized it. When he heard Dean’s voice on the other side of the door, he stopped and stared. “Yeah, it’s open.” 

Dean had stood practicing what he was going to say while he waited for Naythin to answer. Just about the time he was beginning to wonder if Naythin had crawled out the window he heard his voice say to come in. He opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind himself and locking it, just to be sure. He stared like a deer in headlights at first, he had never been good at this kind of shit and he had no clue what he was even doing. He walked right up to Naythin and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an insensitive ass. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the area where Naythin’s neck met his shoulder praying to whatever god might listen to Hunters, that he’d done that right thing, that Naythin wouldn’t freak out and that he wouldn’t be hurting anymore, at least not because of him…. 

Naythin hesitated for a second when Dean pulled him into his arms. When he apologized, Naythin raised his own arms and wrapped them around Dean and held him tight. He wasn’t expecting the apology. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t.” He sighed against the side of Dean’s neck, closing his eyes as he slid his hands under Dean’s shirt so he could put his hands on the small of his back. “I know there was no way of knowing about the other attack. I just...I don’t want anyone else to hurt like I do.” 

Dean nodded, his lips still pressed to Naythin’s skin. He turned his head and kissed Naythin’s neck. “I know. But if you focus on that you’ll never get anywhere. You can’t save everyone. Bobby use to tell me that...and my Dad, not that he’d listen.” He picked his head up and pulled it back. “I thought you were gonna lie down. Or are you just that in love with my jacket?” He grinned playfully. 

“I am...going to lie down. I just...I will.” Naythin looked down at the worn leather jacket and smiled. “Yeah but not with the jacket.” Taking a step back, he dropped his arms from Dean and started to take it off. Laying it on the end of the bed, he smiled at Dean. “I’m okay, really. I’m not going to climb out the window or anything.” Turning to the bed, Naythin sat down and started to untie his boots. 

“Trellis isn’t what it use to be anyway,” Dean joked, “Last time I climbed out I busted my ass.” He watched Naythin untie his boots. “You….you want some company? It’s not...I mean I don’t have to go back downstairs...unless you want me to. Bobby’s already offered pie, if we wait long enough he’ll actually cook some food.” 

Naythin toed off his boots, reached over his shoulder, grabbed a handful of t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed the shirt on a chair near the bed as he looked over at Dean standing in the middle of the room. Naythin looked back at the bed, got to his feet, unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Turning back to Dean, he held his hand out to him. “You just gonna stand there?” 

“I was waiting on an answer,” Dean responded. He looked down at Naythin’s hand and took it in his own and crossed the distance separating them. He waited for Naythin to stop moving for a minute before he leaned in and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s teasing at the seam of his lips with the point of his tongue before sweeping it inside. He used the hand holding Naythin’s to pull him closer so he could wrap an arm around him. He slowly wrapped its twin around Naythin too, making Naythin put his arm behind his back. He slowly pulled his head back, sucking at Naythin’s bottom lip before releasing it and pulling his head further back so he could look into Naythin’s face. “Well you can always tell someone’s crazy about ya when they’ll actually kiss you after you’ve puked.” He grinned at Naythin.

“It’s not exactly mouthwash but hopefully the ginger ale helped.” He didn’t fight the way Dean held him. In a way that Naythin wasn’t sure if he’d be able to explain, it actually helped to calm him and make him feel protected. “You’re crazy ‘bout me, huh? When did that happen?”

Dean nodded and chuckled softly. “No, it wasn’t that bad.” When Naythin picked up on what he’d said Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to say. “Um, I dunno….you want the time and day? When...when did you fall in love, just not with my jacket?”

Naythin nodded, grateful that he didn’t have barf breath anymore. “Time and day...sure. I’ll take the hour...doesn’t have to be that specific.” He smiled and started to duck his head so he could lay it on Dean’s shoulder when he asked about not with my jacket oh boy. He’d caught that. Naythin looked up into Dean’s eyes with a straight face. “When I saw you at the funeral home. When you came back.” 

Dean smiled and chuckled somewhat nervously. “Oh good, now mine’s gonna sound like I just copied yers.” He chuckled again. “No, seriously...it’s why I finally let myself have something I wanted.” He paused for a long moment before mumbling, “And it’s actually more like what you said, I just didn’t wanna say it an’ freak you out.” 

“Why do you think I’d...freak out?” Naythin reached up and lay a hand on Dean’s chest over his heart. 

“Well…” He sighed. “I can’t answer that because then you’ll feel that way and… it’s...it’s because I’m weird. I’m a Hunter. We kill ghosts. What can I say.” He slumped against Naythin. “Please don’t make me answer that.” 

When Dean almost fell on top of Naythin, he pulled his arm from around his back and wrapped both of his around Dean‘s back. “Okay. You don’t have to.” He rubbed on hand up and down Dean’s back slowly. “I like weird.” Naythin held Dean for a minute before he tucked his face against his neck so his forehead was pressed against the side of his neck. “You know? I happen to know this hunter. He’s kinda good lookin’. Has these killer eyes…” Naythin hummed and smiled. “There’s this thing I've been meanin’ to tell him.” Tipping his head up, he pressed his lips to Dean’s neck just above his shoulder. “I love you, Dean. Very much.” 

Dean chuckled when Naythin said he liked weird. “Yeah that was just...word vomit. I didn’t know how or what to say so I kinda word vomited.” He ran his hand up Naythin’s back and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. Kinda good lookin’?, Dean huffed in his head, but he figured that Naythin was going somewhere with this so he didn’t want to interrupt. Dean hummed out his inquiry and his brows lifted. Dean gasped in a soft breath, and nearly choked on it before he managed to get control of himself. He heh-ed softly and tightened his hold around Naythin as he drew his head back in an attempt to look at Naythin. He nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “I love you too, Naythin.” 

Naythin smiled at Dean to the point that his cheeks hurt. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “Say it again.” 

Dean smiled and chuckled softly when Naythin wanted him to say it again. “I love you, Naythin.” 

“I like the way that sounds.” Dipping his head to the side, Naythin tucked his chin and started kissing his way down Dean’s throat until he reached his collar bone. He licked and nipped at it until he had to stop because of the shirt Dean had on. “Beds plenty big. You want to join me?” 

Dean nodded. “Definitely,” he confirmed. “But I think I’m a little over dressed. Do you wanna...help me with that?” 

Naythin slid his hands up Dean’s chest to his shoulders and pushed Dean’s over shirt until it started to slide off. Naythin pulled Dean’s arms out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt on the chair. He repeated the same move except this time, Naythin slipped his hands under the t-shirt and lightly let them glide over Dean’s stomach and chest as he pushed the shirt toward his head. As Dean raised his arms, Naythin pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Looking down at the waistband of Dean’s jeans, Naythin reached for the button and zipper; undoing both, he turned his hand so his palm was flat against Dean’s stomach as he pushed them past the material of his boxers. He pushed the jeans and boxers down at the same time, bending at the knee as he followed them down, Kissing a path from the middle of Dean’s chest, down his stomach to his lower belly. 

It took everything Dean had not to interrupt Naythin undressing him and just yank his clothes off, wanting to get his hands on Naythin’s skin, touching, caressing, holding him. He wouldn’t lie, if he was asked, he’d flat out say that yeah he wanted to do what he’d told Naythin in the car about and more, but Bobby was down stairs. God, he wished Rufus would call and get Bobby out of the house. When Naythin started to push his jeans and boxers down Dean felt his cock twitch and pulse. YES! Keep going! Bobby’s old anyway, he’ll live out his last years screaming in an old folks home...or insane asylum, it’ll be fine. No. His stomach muscles tensed and rippled and his breath came in short pants as he felt, and watched Naythin kiss a path down his body. And he gave a breathy snort just before his hand moved, his fingers threading into Naythin’s hair as he cupped the back of his head. “You tryin’ to torture me?” 

Naythin smiled against the warm skin of Dean’s belly, He looked up at him and shrugged as his tongue flicked out and licked a short path where his jeans at been pressed against the skin. Naythin slowly stood to his full height so he was looking Dean in the eye. “Was it working?” He wrapped his arms around his waist and slid them past the small of his back, pushing the tips of his fingers between Dean’s ass cheeks and his boxers. 

Dean huffed softly as he quirked a single brow. “Reach around here and feel for yerself,” he responded with a nod. “Yes, it was working very well.” He wrapped his own arms around Naythin and glanced down. a devious smirk slowly pulling at his lips. “My turn.” His hands shifted slightly to the waistband of Naythin’s jeans and boxers. He slipped his thumbs into the side of each and pushed them down so that they were barely on and barely covering anything. He leaned in and nipped at the tender flesh of Naythin’s neck, licking away the sting afterwards, sucking at the abused flesh lightly and kissing it with an even gentler touch. He made his way down Naythin’s neck to his chest and swirled his tongue around Naythin’s nipples, first one then the other before sucking at each in turn, but only very briefly. 

Naythin’s head fell back with a loud moan. He reached his hands up Dean’s back, pushing them up until he had one on the back of his head and the other between his shoulder blades. He hissed in a breath and moaned again as Dean sucked at his nipples. Naythin lowered his head and looked down to watch. He licked his bottom lip and sucked it in, holding it with his teeth. “So good, baby. Just like that.” Naythin gently held Dean’s head in place as he continued with his own brand of torture. His heart was beating faster and his breath came out in staggered gasps and sharp hisses. 

As Dean switched from Naythin’s left nipple to his right, Naythin caught the beginning edges of the scars on his chest. Talk about a mood killer. His cock, which had been straining like a charging bull in his jeans, slowly started to recede. Naythin started getting a tight feeling in his chest that was pretty close to panic. He looked around the room trying to find the source and realized it was the lights. He’d turned all of them on when he’d come into the room. With the lights on, his scars were very visible and Naythin didn’t want Dean to see them. He didn’t want anyone to see them. It had been fine when they’d been in the back seat. It was dark where they’d been with just enough light coming in from parking lot to be able to see their faces but not much else. How awesome. Instead of being afraid of the dark, Naythin was afraid of the light. 

Naythin slowly loosened the grip he had on the back of Dean’s head and brought his hands down to the tops of Dean’s shoulders. Regardless of the total buzz kill that was running around in his brain, he couldn’t stop the groan or his back arching into Dean as his teeth took possession of his nipple and slowly bit down and pulled. Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin curled his shoulders in and gently pulled away from Dean. “You...we...Bobby…” Your Dad The one with the spells, guns and oh yeah...death across state lines. “is downstairs. The stairs are right outside the door. I don’t want you to stop LIAR but…” That was how he justified it. His fear of Bobby. 

Dean reluctantly allowed Naythin to push him away and he looked at Naythin a more than a little confusion. “It’s okay,” he shook his head, “He’s busy...researchin’.” Naythin had always said that if he wanted him to stop he would, that fact rang in his ears until he nodded to Naythin and straightened to his full height. “Okay, whatever you wanna do.” 

Naythin sighed softly. “What I want to do is run my tongue all over every inch of your body until you’re beggin’ for more but I don't really think Bobby want’s to hear that.” He smiled and ran a hand back and forth over Dean’s shoulder. “Will you lay down with me for a while?” 

Dean nodded and took a couple steps back to give Naythin some space. He reached down and pulled his boxers and jeans back up, but he didn’t fasten them. His gaze ping ponged between Naythin and the bed for a minute. Well? “Uh, go ahead an’ lay down.”

“Right. Yeah.” Naythin chuckled quietly as he pushed his jeans past his hips and kicked them over to the chair, leaving his boxers on. Walking over to the bed, he climbed on, pulled the blankets out from under the pillows and slid beneath the blanket, covering himself up to his hips. Pulling the blanket down from the pillows, he moved to the side to give Dean more room. 

Dean waited for Naythin to get into the bed before he stepped over to the bed and climbed in, stretching out on his side though he stayed above the blanket, what with his jeans on, and the fact that if he got too close to Naythin with only that small amount to material between them he’d likely do things that Naythin wouldn’t want. 

Naythin frowned as Dean lay down on top of the blankets, with his jeans and boots still on. Okay. Pulling one of the pillows down, Naythin lay down on his side so he was facing Dean. He was stiff as a board and looked really uncomfortable. “What’s wrong? Did I say something…?”

Dean shook his head and shrugged a shoulder. When Naythin asked if he’d done something wrong his mouth engaged before his brain. “Yeah,” his eyes widened with horrified shock before he quickly shook his head. “No. I mean, no. You didn’t. ...well, you did but...no.” Diarrhea mouth much? He heaved a sigh, exhaling it slowly through his nose as he eyes slipped briefly shut before opening them again. He drew in a fortifying breath before trying to dig his way out of the hole he’d just dug. “No, it wasn’t wrong. But yes, you said something. I just...if I get under these blankets with you...in just my boxers with you...it’s gonna be the motel room all over again because I can’t...I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.” 

Naythin went through every emotion on the spectrum all in the time it took Dean to say what he did. By the time he was done, Naythin’s heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were sweaty. “I see. Would it help if I got dressed? I’m sure Bobby has to have a parka or three I could fit into.” He tried to keep the smile to a small grin and ended up biting his bottom lip. 

Dean’s eyes started to widened and his mind scrambled for something to say, some way to take it back, to rewind the last few minutes to the point that it took away what he’d said to ruin everything between them. It wasn't until Dean saw the smirk that he started to slowly relax...a little. “So...you were...yer not mad. I...I can take it back. I didn’t mean it bad I just…” He caught his own bottom lip between his teeth before he wound up with more word vomit all over both of them. 

“Mad?” Naythin propped himself up on his elbow and leaned in closer to Dean. “I’m flattered. It strokes my ego...among other things.” He winked at Dean and let the grin loose until it spread into a wide smile. “I told you, you can tell me anything.” Raising the blanket so he could look down at his crotch, he lowered it again and looked back at Dean. “He’s not mad either. If I have to dress like an Eskimo to keep you in bed with me, I will. I love having you next to me...anyway I can get it.” 

Dean couldn’t stop the heavy sigh of relief, his lips curving into a relieved smile. When Naythin mentioned other things, Dean’s eyes automatically went to Naythin’s crotch before lifting again. You can tell me anything. His eyes dropped almost as soon as the words were out of Naythin’s mouth. He’d heard those same words before, right before he’s stupidly, innocently, had done exactly that, shared too much, and got a belt buckle to the face for his troubles. Bobby had stitched those wounds closed. He could still remember hearing the argument down stairs, back when this was his room. Bobby had met his Dad at the door with a shotgun once his stitches were in and he was a little bit drunk, just to take the edge off. Yeah, he remembered those words. Dean’s eyes lifted and he stared blankly at Naythin for a minute before his brain sorted out Naythin’s voice and the sounds turned into words. He grinned, a little belatedly, but he doubted that Naythin would catch it. He quickly shook his head at the Eskimo comment. “No, it’s...don’t. I’m just...backing off...Bobby. I get it. And I’ll lay here all night with you if you want me to, anything you want.”

Naythin frowned at Dean’s change. He looked like he was a million miles away for a moment. Nodding, Naythin lowered himself back down onto his side and made sure to keep a bit of distance between himself and Dean. He still looked very uncomfortable and tense. “Where’d you go?” 

Once Naythin was laying down again, Dean was about to wrap his arm around him and pull him in close when Naythin’s question had him pause as his forehead creased with confusion. “I didn’t…” He shook his head. “When?” 

Sliding his arm under the pillow to prop up his head a bit, Naythin pointed to Dean’s eyes. “Just a minute ago. You were looking at me but not seeing me. Like you were somewhere else and...it didn’t look like a happy place.” 

Dean quirked a brow and pressed his lips together, frowning slightly before he finally exhaled through his nose and nodded. “Yeah okay...this use to be my room when I was a kid. Mine and Sam’s sometimes, whenever we got dumped here. But, Bobby’s was my escape...and I was just thinking of...back then.” He shrugged a shoulder and did what he’d started to do, inch closer to Naythin and wrap his arm around him, pulling Naythin up against him.

Naythin let it go and inched closer to Dean making sure to keep certain body parts away. He raised his arm and draped it across Dean’s waist and tucked his head under Dean’s chin. There was only an inch or two separating them in height but this was Naythin’s favorite way to lay with Dean. Naythin closed his eyes and sighed against Dean’s chest. His breathing started to even out as his heart slowed to a slow even beat. Right before he drifted off, Naythin smiled. “Love you.” 

Dean smiled at Naythin’s declaration of love and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s. “Love you, too.” He couldn’t seem to stop smiling for a moment or two, but finally as he closed his eyes, his smile faded. He hadn’t planned on it, hadn’t even thought he was sleepy, but before he knew what was happening Dean was out like a light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. 
> 
> Naythin is my OC. No stealing. Please do not steal names of any OC's.

With all the sleep Naythin had got on the drive from Oregon, he really wasn’t tired. He was stressed and the combination of that and Dean holding him, eased him into a nap. His body slowly woke and Naythin stretched his legs, pointing his toes to crack his knees. A slight groan in the back of his throat from the twinge of his knees popping was all the sound in the room...except for Dean’s breathing which, all girliness aside, made Naythin smile. Turning his head, he lightly pressed his lips to the upper part of his pec. He froze when Dean started to move around and silently begged him to go back to sleep. Dean had been up for over 24 hours and needed to sleep. 

Naythin’s stomach started growling pretty consistently so he swung his legs away from Dean as he pulled the pillow he’d been laying on and tucked it under Dean’s chin as a pacifier of sorts. Naythin waited to make sure it worked before he slipped off the bed. Walking around it, Naythin picked up his jeans and pushed his feet into them. Pulling them up, he quickly buttoned and zipped them up. Reaching for his t-shirt, he pulled it over his head, keeping his eyes on Dean to make sure he was still asleep. Naythin left his boots in the room and quietly made his way to the door and opened it. He turned the knob slowly. Pulling the door open inch by inch he turned sideways and slipped through the narrow opening and out into the hall. Closing the door just as slow, Naythin exhaled. Turning to the stairs, he kept away from the middle knowing that’s usually where the creaks came from and knowing Dean he’d hear it and be up in a flash. Turning the corner from the stairs, Naythin started for the kitchen. 

Bobby quirked a brow as he watched Naythin walk to the kitchen...alone. He glanced back the way Naythin had come, expecting Dean to join him in any moment, especially since there was pie. When that didn’t happen he cleared his throat so that the kid knew he was there. “Say uh, where’s Dean?” 

Naythin stopped in mid stride and looked back over his shoulder. He gulped and ran a hand through his hair. “He...he’s sleeping.” Naythin pointed to the ceiling as he walked toward the man. 

“Sleeping?” Bobby echoed in disbelief. He looked toward the stairs and up at the ceiling. Huh. That was different. He looked back at Naythin and shook his head. “Dean’s never missed pie.”

“He’s been up over 24 hours.” Naythin stopped just shy of the chairs he and Dean had been sitting in previously. 

Bobby nodded. “Doesn’t surprise me. Kid pushes himself way too hard. But, that’s his Daddy’s fault,” he confided with a nod. “The low down good fer nothin’…” Bobby let his words trail off. 

Naythin wasn’t sure if this was a conversation he should be having without Dean knowing about it but...what the hell. “I uhh…” He pointed over his shoulder at his back. “I saw the scars. Dean said his Dad did it....to him.” He looked up the stairs, remembering the look on Dean’s face and his vague answer. “A bit ago, Dean and I were talkin’ and I told him that he could tell me anything, which is true, not gonna judge but, he got this look on his face like, like he went somewhere and it wasn’t a good place.” Naythin walked to the chairs and sat down in the one closest to the desk. “He has nightmares sometimes, too.” 

Bobby nodded slowly as he eyed Naythin for a long moment before he spoke. “He did, Dean worshipped the ground his Daddy walked on and John’d....hurt him for his troubles.” Bobby looked down at the desk for a long moment before he looked up again. “Sam, he was John’s golden boy. Nobody could touch Sam. He even trained Dean to be the kid’s watchdog...if anythin’ happened to Sam...or he decided to sneak off, Dean caught hell for it. According to John, Dean was the oldest so he should know better. You know if it wasn’t fer me Dean wouldn’t even know how ta play baseball?” Bobby scoffed and shook his head. “It wasn’t right, what John did to him. Trainin’ him everyday ta be the best damn Hunter there ever was, just so he could take care’a Sam. He’d run Dean into the ground then...hurt ‘im...punch ‘im, kick im…” Bobby ran a hand down his face and shook his head. “Hurts to remember back then. The look on Dean’s face. All that kid wanted was a little love and attention. Instead he got shit on and Sam got all the love...all the attention…’Course it wasn’t like John was around too much, thankfully. So Dean...he raised his brother. Changed his diaper, cleaned him up, sat with ‘im when he was sick. A fourteen year old kid shouldn’t oughtta be playin’ Mister Mom, he oughtta be outside, playin’ with his friends.” Bobby turned and grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured himself a glass. He replaced the bottle in it’s cubby between two stacks of big thick books. He a drink and groaned softly at the burn as it slid down his throat. “What you were sayin’, about whatcha said ta Dean. He got that look ‘cause his Daddy told him that once...and he got his face busted open with a belt buckle ‘cause John didn’t like what he said.” Bobby pointed to his own chin. “You’ve seen the scar.” It wasn’t a question. “He ran away an’ come here. I stitched ‘im up an’ sent ‘im to his room when his Dad came lookin’ fer ‘im. I gave ‘im the barrel’a my shot gun an’ told ‘im ta get the hell off my property.” He shrugged. “Dean didn’t need ta go back there. Not after that. Least not for a while.” 

Naythin raised his hand to his chin and ran it along the right side. He’d seen the scar...up close...but he’d assumed it was from some hunt or bar fight and not from his own father. How could someone do that to their own kid? Sure, he’d get pretty frustrated and at times pretty pissed off at Breena but, God, he’d never beat her. “If ya don’t mind me askin’...what did Dean tell his father? If you don’t want to tell me, I get it. Not like I’m anybody or anything.” 

Bobby leveled his gaze on Naythin. “Yer not anybody? Boy, you hurt that kid an’ I’ll come lookin’ fer ya. I’d say yer somebody alright. Kid was down here sweatin’ blood over you.” He huffed and shook his head. His gaze lowered and he stared at his desk without seeing it and was silent a long time, probably long enough to have Naythin thinking he was finished talking. “He told John that instead’a huntin’ he wanted to be on the baseball team,” he responded at long last, without looking up from his desk. 

Naythin physically lurched back in the chair. The last thing on Naythin’s mind was to hurt Dean. He owed him his life. Saved him from killing himself and gave him something to live for again. “No sir. I wouldn’t hurt him...Dean.” Naythin shook his head slowly and watched Bobby carefully. The long pause was pretty unbearable and Naythin wasn’t sure if he’d stepped over some sort of line with the old man or what. As he reached for the arms on the chair to stand up and leave. Bobby started talking again and Naythin quickly sat back down. “What?” The word came out just a bit louder than a whisper. “He hit Dean with a belt buckle over...over a baseball team? The hell kinda man does that?” The very idea of someone...anyone hurting Dean like that or in anyway made Naythin’s blood boil. “You should’ve shot him.” 

Bobby chuckled. “I couldn’t do that, not to Dean. He would have taken it hard an’ he would’a hated me fer the rest of his life.” Bobby shrugged. “So I let ‘im stay with me while his chin healed an’ I took ‘im to a professional baseball game ‘an stuff ‘im fulla hot dogs.” He smiled, an honest to goodness smile. “It was a good time. I don’ think Dean stopped smilin’ the entire time.” He paused and looked Naythin in the eye. “I take it you’ve notice that the kid has lower than zero self esteem.”

Naythin fidgeted in his chair and cleared his throat a few dozen times before looking back up at Bobby. “I...yeah. It was like pullin’ teeth for him to let me do anything for him and, it’s like he feels his life doesn’t matter.” 

“The only reason Dean drew air was ta keep Sam safe,” Bobby quipped. “That’s sarcasm, son. But it’s what Dean was made ta believe.” He shook his head and his brow bunched. “Ya know it took ten firemen to hold Dean down? They had ta actually sit. on. him. to keep him down.” 

“I’m sorry? What…” And it hit him. The fire that had killed Sam and his girlfriend. “Dean told me about the fire.” Naythin looked down at the still open file on the Lycan pack and nodded slowly. “It wasn’t ten but...when they came to take my girls from the tent it took a few to keep me from them.” He looked up at Bobby and didn’t flinch. “I understand the pain it caused him. I do.” 

“Did he tell ya why he eats like it’s his last meal?” Bobby inquired with a disgusted frown. “There were many times that boy didn’t eat. He’d come over here an’ clean out the fridge. He got sick one time from eatin’ expired lunch meat cause it was all that was there for ‘im. He’d given Sam the last of the cereal they had fer his dinner. An’ what happened down here, don’ ever think Dean’s blamin’ you fer anythin’. That boy holds so much guilt that one day it’s gonna eat him alive.” 

Naythin huffed and smiled sadly. “That explains it then. I told Dean once...I said let me take care of you and the look on his face...he looked absolutely petrified. What do I do? How...I can’t...lose him.” Naythin wasn’t sure how much he should say. Sure Dean said he was okay with them being together but deep down, was he really? “How do I...make sure that doesn’t happen. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to scare him.” 

Bobby slowly shook his head and huffed softly as he lowered his gaze to what was left in his glass. He picked it up and knocked it back. “Damn John Winchester ta Hell.” He slammed the glass back down on the table and looked over at Naythin. “When you figure it out, wouldja let me know? Hell I can’t even hug the kid unless I move in slow. He’s like a damn wild rabbit!”

What do you do with a scared wild animal? You move slow and let them set the pace. Naythin could do that. He had all the time in the world. “Is there anything else I should know...about Dean?” Naythin looked down at his hands in his lap and shrugged. “Do uhh you have any questions...for me?” Naythin always hated meeting the parents. 

Bobby sighed heavily. “Dean flies by the seat of his pants. When he said he offered himself up to these rogue Lycans, that’s not a metaphor, he really _did_ offer himself up. He told ya what he did for Sam, didn’t he? The sellin’ his soul thing?” Bobby nodded to his own words. “Dean’s a protector, always has been, it’s ingrained into his DNA. It’s not ‘cause he doesn’t love ya, the kid loves with his whole heart and then some. But the day’ll come when he’ll take a bullet fer ya, an’ you just need ta understand, that’s the only thing Dean knows.” 

When Bobby said love Naythin could feel his cheeks start to heat up from the blush. He raised his hand and scrubbed his face with it hoping to make it go away before he saw it. “So, just let Dean be Dean and be there to catch him and...patch him up.” Naythin looked up at Bobby, raising his eyebrows quizzically. 

Bobby slowly shook his head. “Fer me, yeah. Fer you? Nah. You have’ta just let Dean be Dean an’ while he’s dyin’ in yer arms, thank ‘im and tell ‘im ya love ‘im.” 

Naythin snapped his eyes down to his jeans and studied the small thin spot near his knee. He exhaled so fast his cheeks puffed out. Here we go. Rip the band aid off, Emerson. Worse thing that could happen is he shoots ya and buries yer body behind the car crusher. “I do, ya know.” He took a slow deep breath and slowly looked back up to Bobby. “I love him.” 

Bobby stared deadpan at Naythin. “Well I ain’t stupid, ya idjit! I could see that from a mile away. Even if I had’ta spell it out ta Dean ‘efore he went up ta yer room.” He paused and leaned toward Naythin. “An’ what I said ‘efore, about him takin’ a bullet fer ya? It’s ‘cause I played a little dirty pool in ‘ere so I could pull a few teeth and get outta Dean what the hell was really goin’ on here. That’s when I knew he loved ya...an’ that...well let’s jus’ say ya got yer own personal body guard. An’ I’ll tell ya somethin’, these Hunters, yer not gonna have ta worry about bein’ green. They know Dean’ll snap a neck when it comes’ta his family.”

Naythin wasn’t sure how he felt about having a bodyguard. He wanted Dean...everything that came along with it. If that meant having a bodyguard, well...so be it. He thought for a minute before he nodded. “Okay. The taking a bullet thing? It’s not one sided. I’d do it for him, too and I’m not...totally useless. I know my way around firearms, hand to hand, field work.” 

Bobby chuckled and sat back in his chair as he eyed Naythin. “You ever fought Dean?” He chuckled a little harder as he shook his head. “John didn’t raise a son, he raised a soldier, a killer. He brought Dean up to be the best damned Hunter there’s ever been. Better’an me...and his damn Father. Truth be told, the other Hunters are scared’a Dean, so are most’a the uglies out there.” 

“No. I haven’t fought him. My uhhh…” Naythin grinned at the memory of Connor’s run in with Dean. “My ex brother-in-law ended up on the receiving end of Dean’s fist. One hit...broken nose. It was pretty impressive. He deserved it though, Connor...said some shit he really shouldn't have.” 

Bobby grinned knowingly. “About you.” He gave Naythin a look that all but screamed _See what I mean_!?.

“Yeah...it was.” Naythin grinned up at Bobby and looked away quickly. Sitting up in his chair, Naythin rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his thighs. “Like I said...you got any questions for me? I feel like I’m doin’ all the askin’.” 

Bobby gave head a slow shake. “Dean ain’t no girl an’ I ain’t his real father...Lord knows I wish I was. So long as you don’ hurt ‘im...break his heart, the rest is between the two’aya. Dean’s been hurt, in so many ways, for too long. It’s nice ta see him smile every once in awhile. Even if he is an idjit and has to have it spelled out for ‘im.” Bobby chuckled softly. 

“No sir. I have no intention of hurting him or breaking his heart. I hope that I can get him to smile a bit more.” Naythin stood up slowly and turned toward the kitchen. He stopped at the back of the chair and looked at Bobby. “Just because your name isn’t on the birth certificate, doesn't mean you’re not his father.” Naythin looked away and kept walking into the kitchen. 

Bobby smiled softly as he nodded his head slowly. He wasn’t one for displays of affection, least not the way the world would see it, and he didn’t really say things that were mushy but it touched his heart, what Naythin said and despite not speaking it on the outside, on the inside, Bobby thanked him for that thought. He watched Naythin head into the kitchen. “Dean’s pie’s in there an’ the widow McKinsey sent over some fried chicken if you boys are interested.”

“SAMMY!!!” _Dean screamed his brother’s name again and again as he tried to break free of the firemen’s hold. He’d broken at least three noses and if it wasn’t for the headgear he would have likely busted yet another._ “Sammy!!! Oh God, no! Saaaaam!!!”

Bobby jumped up so fast his chair slid back and hit the wall with enough force to chip the paint before it fell over. “Balls!”

Naythin had just opened the fridge to dig out the chicken when he heard Dean’s scream. He looked up at the ceiling and over to Bobby. When he saw the man jump up, Naythin slammed the fridge door closed and beat Bobby to the stairs. He grabbed the railing and took the stairs two at a time. Naythin was reaching for the doorknob before he hit the top landing. He gave the door knob a vicious twist and shoved it open hard. 

Naythin stood in the doorway and looked across the room. Dean was on his back, fists clenched, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was thrashing around as if he were fighting someone off, mumbling and yelling his brothers name. Naythin rushed over to the bed and tried to grab hold of Dean’s arms. 

Bobby was hot on Naythin’s heels. He might be old, but he could still get around just fine, especially when someone he loved was screaming bloody murder. He stood in the doorway and watched as Naythin made his way over to the bed. “Be careful, son. He’ll knock you on yer ass an’ not even know it till it’s all over an’ done with.” 

_Sweat covered Dean’s body from the heat of the fire, and he could see Sam, trying to open the window to get out. They were in there damn it! Why wouldn’t they let him go? The explosion that sent glass raining down on them like snowflakes eased Dean’s struggles. When he looked back up at the apartment building, it was leveled, not a single thing remained standing, not even the frame._

Naythin looked over at Bobby when he came in the room. He’d forgotten all about the man the second he heard Dean screaming. Running around to the other side of the bed, Naythin carefully climbed on the bed and inched his way closer to Dean’s side. “Dean. Dean, come on. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Naythin figured if he was going to get knocked on his ass it might as well be for something worthwhile. Getting up on his knees, he ducked between Dean’s arms and took hold of his face with both hands. Naythin leaned forward so he was within inches of Dean’s face. “Dean, baby come on. It’s okay. Wake up, it’s okay. Please.” 

_Dean heard a voice and tried to see where it was coming from. The rubble was still falling down, raining over them so he couldn’t pick his head up very far or else he’d be struck. His mind tried to figure out how he knew that voice. It didn’t fit the area, the time...Slowly he started to calm down, following the sound of that voice out of the horrific...memory...nightmare...to consciousness._ Dean gasped audibly, his chest heaving with his labored breaths. His head jerked up from the pillow before falling back again. His eyes were wide and frantically darting around the room before they caught and settled on Naythin’s eyes. 

“Well I’ll be…” Bobby muttered softly. He turned and made his way out the door, silently closing it behind him before continuing down the stairs. 

Naythin kept his grip on Dean’s face making sure that when he turned away, Naythin followed so when he opened his eyes, he’d see Naythin’s face. Dean slowly started to calm down, his legs stopped scissoring under the blankets, his arms lowered back down to his sides and his hands unclenched from the tight fists. “That’s it. I’m right here. I gotcha, Dean. It’s okay.” 

Pulling back a little when Dean’s head came off the pillow, Naythin’s grip never wavered. He stopped talking for a minute to let Dean get his bearings. As his eyes finally stopped darting all over, Naythin leaned back in so he could look in Dean’s eyes. “Hey, you’re okay.” His thumbs gently brushed away the tears that ran down Dean’s cheeks. Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips gently to Dean’s cheek.

Dean lifted a hand and cupped the back of Naythin’s neck, lightly urging him to lower completely onto the bed with him. 

Naythin stretched out as close to Dean as he could get. His one arm tucked under Dean’s head and the other draped across his chest. Naythin lay his head on Dean’s shoulder and held him. He knew about nightmares and when Dean was ready, he’d tell him and if he just wanted to lay there, that was fine with Naythin. 

Once Naythin was lying next to him, Dean finally started to relax. He stared up at the ceiling for a long while before he slowly closed his eyes and turned in Naythin’s embrace, his own arms moving to wrap around Naythin, holding him tightly up against his body. “That hasn’t happened in a while,” he muttered, his voice was rough and sounded like sandpaper from screaming Sam’s name. “See that’s a perfect reason to drink yerself unconscious.” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean as he turned into him. Rubbing his hand slowly up and down his back, he dipped his head and kissed the side of Dean's neck. “I’m glad I was here when it did, and I’m going to be here if they come back.” He pulled his head back so he could look at Dean. “Every time. I’ll be here.” 

Dean swallowed hard as he stared into Naythin’s eyes. The question he had rolled over and over in his brain but to be truthful he was afraid to ask, afraid of what the answer might be, didn’t want to assume he meant… “You mean that?” he blurted. His heart had kicked up a notch and all he wanted to do was get up and run in the other direction or have a do over, whatever would erase the question from Naythin’s memory. “You don’t have to answer that.” 

Naythin’s hand stilled on Dean’s back as he looked into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you. Not now...not ever.” 

Dean stared at Naythin in disbelief for a couple of minutes before a smile began to tease at the corners of his lips. “Yeah?” His smile got a little bigger. “It’s because I’m awesome isn’t it?” He grinned wide and nodded to his own words. 

Naythin started laughing and let his head fall forward so his forehead was resting on Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, it’s because you’re awesome.” Picking his head up, he leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss, and he pulled one hand from around Naythin and used it to rub along Naythin’s side and under his t-shirt, moving it over the warm flesh of his side, then around to his stomach and chest. 

Naythin moaned softly against Dean’s lips. Pushing lightly against his hand, Naythin started to run his own up and down Dean’s back, digging his fingers into the muscle as he brought his hands up along Dean’s spine. Breaking their kiss, Naythin pulled back to look in Dean’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

Dean pulled his head back and quirked a brow. “Sure about what?”

Naythin froze and looked away...anywhere but at Dean. “I uhh...nothing. Forget it.” He leaned his head against Dean again just so he wouldn’t have to look at him. Way to go dumbass. The guy just had a freakin’ nightmare from hell and you’re thinkin’ with your dick. Gold star for you. 

Dean pulled back and shook his head. “No, tell me what you were talkin’ about. I’m not gonna get mad...besides, you said I can tell you anything...so you can tell me too.” 

Naythin kept his eyes down for a minute. He was totally embarrassed and felt like crap for even thinking what he had. “I...I thought you wanted to...and I wanted to make sure you were okay because of...because of the nightmare.” 

“That I wanted toooo?” Dean urged, his brows lifted quizzically. Before it suddenly made sense. “Oh. Well, I always wanna...and yeah, I mean I’m not dead. But...I thought you were worried about Bobby?” 

Naythin looked up slowly. “I was...am. Even more so now. If he hears one of us...yell? I don’t want him running in.” 

Dean chuckled. “I think he’d know the difference. Not to mention, that’s what there’s a lock on the door for.”

“Maybe...maybe we should wait until we leave or if Bobby leaves?” Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. Naythin wanted to...he did but Bobby’s gonna be on high alert and maybe if the lights were off? _Oh hell, shoot me now_. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes and saw how awkward he looked and slowly nodded. “Yeah, okay, we can... we can do that if you want, we can wait.” 

“Okay.” _Thank you_! “You want to go back to sleep? Bobby said some widow lady brought fried chicken and there’s pie in the kitchen.” 

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean shook his head. He pulled his hands away from Naythin but leaned in and kissed his lips before sitting up and throwing his legs off the side of the bed. He pulled to his feet and zipped and buttoned up his jeans and reached for his t-shirt, pulling it on over his head. 

Naythin felt like a heel, he really did. With a heavy sigh, followed Dean off the bed, stood up and put his hands in his pockets while he waited for Dean to finish getting dressed. He felt a little lost at the moment and wasn’t sure what he should do. Maybe he should just tell Dean. Maybe he could talk to Bobby first and…? He let his head fall to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment trying to get himself together. 

Dean wasn’t blind, and he wasn’t the best Hunter out there because he went around not noticing things. He watched Naythin as he finished getting dressed then stepped to the side, putting himself between Naythin and his escape root. “Talk to me. And don’t tell me nothin’s wrong.”

Naythin looked to the side and saw a whole lot of Dean and no door. Damn. He took a step back and turned to face Dean, pulling his hands out of his pockets, Naythin took a deep breath and let it all out. “It’s not just Bobby that I was worried about. I mean it is...a large part of it but before...I stopped partly because…” Naythin dropped his head again and exhaled slowly. Reaching up with his hand, he rubbed the middle of his chest with his knuckles. “I don’t...they scare me. I don’t want to see them or for you...to see them.” 

Dean shifted his weight and put his hands on his hips, his forefingers catching on the front pockets of his jeans. He tilted his head to the side and wondered if he could go eat his pie and be back by the time Naythin finally spit it out. When Naythin said that his scars scared him Dean started to look at him like he was out of his mind, but caught himself in the nick of time. He cleared his throat instead, and his tongue darted out to lick across his lips. “Okay wait. _Why_ do the scars _scare_ you? I don’t...I don’t understand that one. And as for me seein’ ‘em uh, maybe you don’t remember but I was the one who sewed them up. I know they’re there. Hell I know which ones run deeper. So, uh-uh, don’t use me as an excuse, I look like a frickin’ road map.” 

Dean had a point. He needed to put what happened behind him as much as he could. It wasn’t going to change anything and hiding behind them wasn’t exactly...what...healthy? Smart? All of the above. “I know you did and you’re right.” Naythin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I was wrong to...to use you as an excuse. That wasn’t fair. They remind me of what happened and I know...you said if I dwell on it won’t get better but...kinda hard to not look in the mirror and not be reminded ya know?” 

Dean didn’t respond, he simply quirked a single brow. Did he know? Seriously? Naythin actually went there with him? Finally, after staring at Naythin in silence for a couple minutes Dean huffed softly. “Yeah, because I don’t notice my chin at all,” he turned as he said it and headed for the door. 

“Sonofa...Dean! Wait.” Naythin followed him out the door and grabbed his arm before he hit the stairs. “Wait....I’m sorry. I know...about what happened.” He raised his hand and tapped his own chin. “I didn’t mean it that way. Damn it.” Naythin put his hands on his hips and dropped his head. “I didn’t mean it that way.” 

Dean stood and ran a hand down over his mouth as he eyed Naythin. “Look, I’m not mad at you, but…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m not real great at sayin’ things like a Hallmark card or whatever so if you wanna hit me you can cause I’m just gonna say it my way. We’ve all been through shit, hell, Bobby killed his wife for Christ’s sake. She was possessed by a demon and he didn’t know anything about Hunting back then. We weren’t born knowin’ this shit. But if he can put a bullet in her brain and deal then...maybe the rest of us oughtta too.” 

Naythin’s head jerked up when Dean said that Bobby had killed his wife. He looked down the stairs and back up at Dean as he dropped his hands to his sides and nodded slowly. “Yeah.” Naythin glanced down the stairs again. “Yeah, okay. I don’t do the Hallmark card thing either and I’m not gonna hit you because according to Bobby...you’d kick my ass with one hand.” For someone who wasn’t good at telling it like it was, Dean was doin’ a pretty good job of handing Naythin his ass.

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that teased at the corners of his lips. “Yeah well, Bobby’s just overly proud.” 

“Nothing wrong with bein’ proud of the people ya love. Come on, I’m starvin.” Naythin turned and started down the stairs. 

“Hey,” Dean reached for Naythin and grabbed his wrist stopping him. “So...are we...good?” 

Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand. He pulled his hand away and took hold of Dean’s hand so their fingers were interlaced and he squeezed lightly. “Oh yeah. We’re good.” 

Dean gave a nod and his lips curved into a smile. “Okay…” He winked and jutted his chin toward the kitchen you couldn’t see yet. “Let’s go eat.” 

Naythin glanced down at their joined hands and smiled. “Okay.” He turned and walked slowly down the stairs, keeping his eyes forward in case Bobby was sitting at his desk. There was always going to be a small part of Naythin that was deathly afraid of Bobby Singer. 

Stepping off the last step, Dean nearly dragged Naythin past Bobby and into the kitchen. He bee lined for the fridge and opened it up. “Alright, what’s he got in here. Pie...pie...pie…” A wide grin curved his lips when he spotted it. “Piiie.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but laugh at the grin on Dean’s face as he searched the contents of the fridge. Reaching over Dean’s shoulder, he pulled out a plate covered with plastic wrap that was piled high with fried chicken. Setting the plate on the counter next to the fridge, Naythin reached in for two beers. Looking over his shoulder, he called out to Bobby. “You want somethin’ Bobby?” 

Dean glanced up at Naythin as he slowly pulled the pie out of the fridge, handling it like it was made of gold and twice as flimsy. He carefully set it on the counter and pulled open a drawer only to shove it closed and open another shoving it closed. “Bobby! Where’s the silverware?” 

The floor at the entryway to the kitchen squeaked and Bobby stuck his head in. He looked at Naythin and shook his head. “Thank you though, son.” He looked over at Dean and frowned. “What the hell are you squawkin’ about, ya damn idjit?” 

Dean looked over at Bobby and motioned toward the drawers. “Silverware.” 

“Oh. I melted most’a that down for Carter and his wife. There’s a box’a plastic over there,” he murmured, nodding toward the white and blue box.” 

Dean grinned and shook his head, glancing over at Naythin. “Bobby’s silverware was real silver,” he explained. 

Naythin picked up the plate of chicken and carried it to the table and sat down. He pulled the plastic off, wadded it up and set it on the table next to his beer. “Silver?” Naythin picked up a drumstick, held it up as he turned in his seat to look at Bobby. “Werewolf?” 

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, there’s one right outside’a Washington that’s givin’ fits. I keep hopin’ it’ll eat some of the politicians over there.” 

Dean chuckled as he picked at the pie with his fingers and the clear plastic fork he’d finally found. “Even werewolves don’t have that bad’a taste.” 

Naythin took a bite of the drumstick and chewed thoughtfully. Swallowing, he picked up his beer to wash it down. “What’s the difference between a werewolf and a Lycan?” He looked up at Dean across the table. “You said they were….” He stopped to remember how Dean had described them. “‘Roided out werewolves but, werewolves don’t get...furry or whatever. Not in the movies or anything.” Yep. Way to sound like an idiot. “Why do Lycans?”

Bobby looked over at Dean and Dean looked at Bobby, neither of them saying a word for the space of a few heartbeats. “When did you say you were gonna start trainin’ him?” Bobby inquired. 

Dean snorted and glanced over at Naythin, winking at him before looking back at Bobby. “Kinda green, huh?”

“Green? The kid’s frickin’ plaid!” 

Dean chuckled and reached for a chicken breast. “You wanna take this one?” 

Bobby pulled a chair out and sat down. Leaning on the table, he put on his serious face and looked at Naythin. “Lycans have been around for almost 900 years. They started out in Hungary as...watch dogs for Vampires.” He held up his hand as Naythin opened his mouth. “One lesson at a time. Hush. That Lucian Saint Ryan I was talkin’ ‘bout earlier. He’s the first of their kind. Born from two werewolves. Anyone he bites will either become a Lycan at the next full moon or they die from the infection because Lycanthropy is a virus that’s only transmitted through the saliva. Lycan’s aren’t controlled by the moon like werewolves are. They can shift anytime they want. The older ones, like ole Lucian can shift into three forms. Human, full on wolf and what some call a battle form. It’s a combination of human and wolf. Think head of a wolf, body of a man. The legs are more...wolf like than human. I have a feeling that the Lycans that attacked your family were in this...battle form. You said one of ‘em grabbed your arms?” 

Naythin nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt exposing the small white dots where the claws had dug in. 

“That’s what I thought. People don’t know what they’re lookin’ at when they see that. If they’d been in wolf form...everyone knows what a wolf looks like. Even then, a Lycan in wolf form is about the size of a Shetland pony. Some smaller...not too many bigger, but it’s happened. The older the Lycan the more tolerant they get to silver. Not sure how much this little tidbit holds water but it’s said that Lucian can...force bullets out if he’s been shot. That includes silver rounds. So killin’ him isn’t all that cut ‘n dry. You can kill a normal Lycan with silver rounds but if they get to ‘em fast enough, they can cut ‘em out and they’ll live...it’ll take a while for ‘em to heal but they’ll live. Now, the thing with Lycans is that once yer bit and live that’s it. With werewolves, if you kill the person that bit you...supposedly it’ll cure you.”

Dean reached for his beer to wash down the chicken he’d been eating. He took a couple long pulls before setting the bottle back on the table. “Werewolves are pretty cut and dry. Silver to the heart or head and that’s it. Sam had a...well, I wouldn’t call it a relationship since they just had sex once but my brother was a softy. I swear he had girl parts stashed somewhere. Anyway, he and this chick, Madison, were an item and we tried to save her by supposedly killing the one that bit her, but it didn’t work and we had to put her down. Sam wanted to be the one that did it, and he was, but…” He shook his head sadly and lowered his eyes to his food. 

Naythin reached under the table and put his hand on Dean’s knee. 

“Yeah well, it’s not so cut ‘n dry with Lycans. Even if you kill the one that bit you, yer still gettin’ fur and fangs. Another thing about Lycans, which I’ve never been able to figure out is that they’re quiet. For bein’ as big and as powerful as they are, they don’t...prey on the human population like werewolves do. Lucian’s pack is huge. It covers six states including their main pack state so seven in total. Not to mention the smaller packs scattered throughout the country, Canada and Mexico. They are everywhere. They do go rogue. I’ve been able to find a few instances where they have but it’s been kept real quiet and handled...in house...so to speak. I don’t know if Lucian is losing his touch seein’ as old as he is or if his pack has just gotten so big he can’t keep tabs on ‘em like he used to.” 

Dean lifted his head, a smirk curving his lips, and looked from Bobby to Naythin and back. “That’s alright, I’ll help him out.” He winked at Naythin before taking another bite of chicken. 

Naythin set the half eaten drumstick on the plate and looked over at Bobby. “You mean that...Lucian guy is over 800 years old? How?” 

Bobby leaned back in his chair and tipped his cap back further on his head. “No one knows. Werewolves age the same as humans do but for some reason once a Lycan hits maturity...say in their late twenties or early thirties, the aging almost stops.” He leaned forward again and picked at a small raised section of the table top. “One other thing about ‘em.” He looked up at Dean and then to Naythin. “There’re two types...the ones that get bit who don’t age past the age they were infected at and then there’s….the born...Lycans.” 

“Wait. You...they’re _born_ that way?” Naythin’s hands started to shake, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. “I don’t care if they’re bit or born, as long as they still die the same, that’s all I care about.” 

“They don’t shift right away. Evidently, they’re just like human kids until the girls...well...become women and the boys hit puberty. If they survive the first shift then they’re set for life, I suppose. From what I’ve come across, not too many kids make it and the ones that do are watched very carefully and protected. Lucian’s been lookin’ for the rogues for some time. Evidently, they’ve been on the loose for almost a year. They didn’t think too much of it until the body count started piling up.” Bobby glanced at Naythin then to Dean and raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay so, they look like regular humans. Do you know what they look like? Mug shots...I don’t know.” Naythin looked at Bobby. His eyes were a little wider than normal. 

“I can see what I can come up with.” Bobby looked across the table at Dean. “We have to tread lightly... we’re sittin’ in Lucian’s stompin’ grounds.” 

The piece of pie Dean was about to shove into his mouth stopped halfway up as his eyes met Bobby’s. “We’re what? Bobby, how long have you know that that sonuvabitch is here...near here…whatever?” He let his fork rest on his plate as he lifted that hand to run down over his mouth, and sat back in the chair. 

“Since the mid 80’s I think...give or take. We had an understanding. He didn’t mess with me or mine and I didn’t kill any of his pack. Well…” He looked over at Naythin and sighed. “He messed with mine so the deals off.” 

Dean stared disgustedly at Bobby for a minute before huffing and lowering his gaze as he shook his head. “Gettin’ as bad as frickin’ Sam,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Don’t you go givin’ me the hairy eyeball, boy! Yer daddy knew about ‘em and chose not to hunt ‘em because they didn’t bother anyone. John was very familiar with Lucian.” Bobby got to his feet, walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Twisting the top off, he threw it into the sink before walking back to the table. 

Dean’s head snapped up and his eyes were slightly larger than normal. “What!? My Dad would have killed the sonuvabitch just because he was a monster and you know it. It’s the way he taught me and it’s the way he hunted. The only one that worried about monsters having feelings was Sam.” 

“There’s a whole lot you don’t know about yer Daddy.” Bobby took a long pull on his beer and leaned back in his chair. 

Dean’s eyes tightened into narrowed slits before he scoffed and shook his head. “There was nothin’ I didn’t know about my Dad,” he murmured. 

Bobby looked across the table at Dean and didn’t flinch or blink. He stared at Dean until he glanced down at the table. Pushing away from the table, Bobby walked into his office and pulled out a photo album from one of the bookcases. Flipping it open, he removed a small photo and walked back to the kitchen. Stopping at the table, he tossed the photo in Dean’s direction. “Look familiar?” 

Dean glanced up at Bobby then reached for the photo. He turned it over from the way it had landed on the table and looked at the picture of his Dad...and some kid he didn’t know. With his forehead creased in confusion, Dean looked back up at Bobby. “Who is it?”

Bobby lowered himself back into his chair, picked up his beer and drained it. Setting the empty on the table. “Adam Milligan. Your half brother.” 

Dean’s eyes darted to Bobby, the picture, Naythin and back to Bobby. “I don’t have a half brother. My Dad never...he wouldn’t...the whole reason he became a Hunter was Mom…”

“Yeah. Ya do and he did. Not long term but...yeah. Yer Daddy was on a hunt in Minnesota. He got banged up pretty good....sometime around winter of 1990. He went to the hospital and Adam’s mother was a nurse there. Needless to say it gets a might cold in Minnesota in the winter and come later part of September…” He pointed to the photo and shrugged. “John didn’t stick around if that’s what yer worried about.” 

Dean was in shock. He had a brother. A half brother. In Minnesota!? He stared at the photo, a million denials running through his head. Lifting his eyes to Bobby he swallowed hard a couple times before he could find his voice. “Did you meet him? Adam I mean, did you meet him?” 

“Nah...never seen ‘im ‘cept in the photo’s John brought back every once in awhile. He didn’t see much’a the kid until he was...twelve or so. Did the yearly ball game on his birthday, said the kid was a crack pool player and poker player. Almost totaled the Impala when John was teachin’ ‘im to drive.” 

Dean’s mouth fell open and it took him a minute to realize it and snap it closed. He ground his teeth so hard he probably shaved off some of the bone. His hands started to shake and his heart was beating in his ears. “He took…” He swallowed hard and picked up the picture, facing it toward Bobby. “He took this kid to the baseball game!? And he taught the little bastard how to drive in my car!?” If Adam had been there in that moment Dean might have strangled the little fucker to death. But he definitely would have punched the kid smack in the face. He shoved his chair back and jumped up out of his chair and stormed to and out the door. He made it all the way into the salvage yard before his anger got the better of him and he picked up a long rusted pipe and started beating the hell out of the rusted cars and cracked windows. 

Bobby knew exactly what he said and why. He hated John Winchester with a passion and it was high time Dean understood that he wasn’t the hero he thought John to be. Bobby didn’t move when Dean jumped up. He looked over at Naythin and shook his head. “This is one time where you just need to let him go for a bit.” 

Naythin had been sitting at the table not sure if he should even been there to hear everything that was going on. There was a whole lot of personal stuff being tossed back and forth. The whole Lycan thing was a bit much to take in but what Bobby had said about Dean’s father...a half brother and he took the kid to baseball games? Naythin wondered if that was before or after he’d beat Dean in the face with a belt buckle. Naythin never thought about murdering anyone but if John Winchester had been alive, Naythin would have killed him. When Dean got up and left, Naythin naturally started after him. Bobby telling him to stay didn’t sit well at first but he seemed familiar with Dean’s behavior so he stayed put...for now. His appetite was long gone, so he cleaned up the kitchen. As he picked up the chicken bones from the table, Naythin nearly jumped out of his skin as a loud banging came from outside the house. It sounded like two cars hitting each other repeatedly. “The hell is that?” He asked Bobby as he walked into his office. 

“It’s Dean. He’s beating one of the Junkers. Better the car then one of us.” Bobby let the curtain fall back but he stayed by the window. 

Dean didn’t stop beating on shit until he was worn out and couldn’t swing the pipe anymore. He threw it and collapsed onto his knees, breathing heavily from the exertion. His over shirt was still in the house and if he hadn’t been so juiced up on adrenaline he probably would have been freezing. 

Bobby stayed at the window until the noise stopped. Checking his watch, he was impressed. Dean had been beating the shit out of cars in the yard for over an hour. He waited a few minutes before going back into the kitchen where Naythin had been camped out reading one of his books on ghouls. “Pretty sure it’s safe for ya to go out there. He’s quieted down. Take ‘im a jacket or somethin’. If he tells you to leave, do it. Don’t argue, just turn around and walk. Understand?”

Naythin nodded and went upstairs to get Dean’s jacket and his over shirt from the bedroom. He put the over shirt on and carried the jacket down the stairs and out the front door. Taking a deep breath, he started walking through the yard looking for Dean. 

Dean didn’t bother to get up, just let himself kind of fall backward, his back knocking against the bumper of another car, but at least he could straighten his legs out now. He fought to catch his breath and he knew he was slowly winding down due to the fact he was starting to get cold. He lifted his gaze heavenward and shook his slowly head at Sam, even though his brother wasn’t actually able to be seen up there among the amber and blue hued sky in the predawn morning or in the fluffy clouds. 

Naythin had been walking for a good ten minutes and hadn’t found Dean. How big was this place? He started back thinking that maybe Dean had gone back to the house. As he turned the corner around a beat up old Camaro, he saw a pair of legs sticking out. Naythin stopped and waited until one of the legs moved. “Dean?” He knew it was Dean but he didn’t want to scare him by just showing up out of the dark. Even with the sun slowly rising there were still a fair amount of shadows all over the place. 

Dean’s head rolled to the side lazily. “Yeah, Naythin, I’m over here,” he responded weakly. 

Naythin made sure to make plenty of noise as he came around the corner and walked over to him. “Hey.” He crouched down next to Dean and looked him over. His shirt was soaked in sweat, his hair was spiked heavily from sweat and his hands were covered in rust, cuts and scrapes. Holding the jacket out, Naythin leaned closer. “Put this on so you don’t freeze.” He helped Dean get his arms in the sleeves and pulled the leather down over his back. Once he had it on, Naythin sat on the gravel next to him and leaned against the cold metal of the car. This was one of those...I’m here if you want to talk otherwise we’ll just sit...moments. 

Dean smiled weakly and, despite not caring if he froze to death at the moment or not, he let Naythin help him into his jacket. He heaved a heavy sigh as he say there. He glanced over at Naythin and moved a hand to his thigh. “My Dad was an asshole,” he mumbled though there was the beginnings of an underlying hatred in his voice. 

Naythin covered Dean’s hand with his. “I’m sorry. Hell of a way to find out what you thought you knew was all wrong.” 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin and searched his face and his eyes and smiled adoringly. “So...I would say that I bet yer wishin’ you hadn’t become part of this family, but then I remembered Connor an’ am not so sure mine’s worse.” He chuckled. 

“I always knew Connor was a bit of an ass.” Naythin gave Dean’s hand a squeeze as he looked over to him. “I’m here for the good and the bad. Mostly…” Naythin leaned sideways until his shoulder was touching Dean’s. “I’m here for you.” 

Dean sighed and nodded as he let his gaze fall for a minute before looking back at Naythin. “Wanna get outta here? I just need to collect some shit Bobby has and we can hit the road,” his lips pulled into an impish smirk, “Get a motel…” He waggled his brows. 

Naythin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Wow. I always thought I was the horn dog.” He brought Dean’s hand up to his lips and kissed the bruises knuckles.

Dean shook his head and smiled. “Nope, I’ve held that title since I was thirteen.” 

Naythin kept Dean’s hand in his as he slowly got to his feet. “Alright King Horn dog. Come on. Let’s go so we can hit the road.” 

Dean chuckled as he let Naythin help him to his feet. Once he was up, he wrapped an arm around Naythin as they headed for the house. “So velvet ribbon y’think or silk?” he mused, glancing saucily at Naythin and waggling his brows. 

Naythin brought an arm up around Dean’s waist and tucked his fingers into the back pocket of his jeans. He didn’t even think before he responded. “Silk. Velvet drags too much. Why?” 

Dean laughed wickedly, his head tipping back with it before he shook his head as he lowered it and grinned wickedly at Naythin. “Doesn’t matter, you’ve sealed yer fate, silk it is.” 

“Wait...what?” Naythin looked at Dean and smiled. “Uhhh Dean? What are you talking about?” As they walked back to Bobby’s house, it suddenly hit Naythin what Dean was talking about. “Oh. Ohhhh shit. There’s a penny involved in this isn’t there?” 

Dean nodded, slow and emphatically, with a wide naughty grin curving his lips. “Oh yeah. And in this, you definitely want to keep hold of the penny.” . 

“Uh okay.” Naythin was curious and also a little worried by the look on Dean’s face. 

Dean turned in to Naythin, causing them to pause in their steps for a moment as he patted Naythin’s hip. “Relax, it’ll be fun.” He lifted his hand from Naythin’s hip to his jaw line as his eyes met Naythin’s. “I won’t do anything you don’t wanna do. Ever. Okay?” 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand and let his eyes close slowly. “Okay.” He opened his eyes and smiled. “I believe you.” 

Dean’s brows shot up and he stifled a snicker, his lips curved into an amused frown. “Wow, that was easy. Huh...wonder what else I can talk you into…” 

Naythin gave a fake frown. “Don’t get cocky. I’m not that easy.” Taking his hand out of Dean’s pocket, Naythin pinched Dean’s ass before hurrying into the house and up the stairs to make sure they hadn’t left anything in the bedroom. 

Dean jumped at the unexpected pinch and he narrowed his eyes playfully as Naythin hurried past him. “Uh huh, I’ll remember that,” he called after him as he stepped into the house and let the screen door close in it’s own. He turned his head toward Bobby, after he’d watched Naythin disappear up the stairs, and walked over to his desk. “Me and Naythin are gonna take off, is there anything else I need to know about this whole Lycan deal? Something I need to take with me?” 

Bobby looked up from the book he’d been reading and sat back in his chair. “Besides a trunk full of silver? Not much.” He picked up the file and handed it to Dean. “Take this with ya. I’m gonna see if I can get some photo’s of what the rogues look like.” Bobby tapped the folder with his free hand. “There’s some other info in there you might find interesting.” 

Dean quirked a brow and took the file, flipping it open as he stared at Bobby while he did it. “What is it?”

Bobby slid the photo of John and Adam out from under one of the papers. He flipped it over and set it back in the file. “If you get to Wisconsin and yer bored. That’s where he’s goin’ to school.” He sat back in his chair and looked down at the book he’d been reading. 

Dean stared at the picture a minute trying to decide whether to toss the thing back onto Bobby’s desk or keep it. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he grit his teeth. He finally heaved a heavy sigh and stuck the picture in between the papers again. “Yeah, okay...thanks, Bobby.” He looked up from the file as he closed it. “Uh let me know if ya get those pictures. And uh...if you happen to see a giant ass wolf walkin’ around here, tell it I’m lookin’ for its master.” 

Bobby nodded and kept on reading. “He already knows.” He looked up from the book toward the stairs and back to Dean. “Watch yerself.” Sitting up, Bobby sighed. “Look Dean. Did you find it odd that two Lycans had you dead to rights and didn’t lay a finger on you?” 

Dean’s brow knitted and he stared at Bobby like he’d grown antlers. “How does he know? I didn’t send out invitations.” He shrugged to Bobby’s inquiry as to whether or not he found it odd that he wasn’t dead right about now. “I dunno. They said they just wanted me to back off the case. That their boss said to back off.” 

“Remember I said there’s a lot you don’t know about yer Daddy? Well...Adam is under Lucian Saint Ryan’s protection. They watch you and make sure no other Lycan messes with you. And yeah, they don’t mess around with humans but...you’re a Hunter and they don’t consider Hunters to be human s o that’s why you and Sam weren’t protected. The only downside is that Naythin isn’t covered.”

Dean scoffed. “Hunters aren’t human? Naythin has all the protection he needs, and you know that.” He lifted his brows and gave Bobby a pointed look. “I mean it, Bobby. If somethin’ happens to me...I’d appreciate it if you’d y’know, take Naythin in. Teach him this stuff, whatever I haven’t…” He shook his head and shrugged. 

Naythin came down the stairs and hesitated as he reached the bottom. Walking slowly, he stopped just before Bobby’s desk. “What’s wrong?” Bobby wouldn’t look at him and Dean was staring down at the file folder in his hand. “Hello? What’s wrong?”

Dean looked up and shook his head. “Nothin’,” he responded with a smile. “Nothin’ at all.” 

Naythin eyes bounced back and forth from Dean to Bobby a few more times. “Uh huh. Sure.” Naythin held his hand out to Bobby and smiled. “Was a pleasure to meet you, Bobby and uhh. Thank you...for everything.” 

Bobby stood up and shook Naythin’s hand. “Likewise. Watch yer back.” He stepped away from the desk and stopped near Dean. “That goes fer you too. Hear me?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir. I will. Just...make sure you keep up yer end of the deal too.” He stared at Bobby waiting for the man to nod or acknowledge his request in some way. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Bobby turned back to his desk and sat down. “Now git! I got work to do.” 

Dean smiled and felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders with Bobby’s words. “Alright. Thanks, Bobby. We’ll keep in touch.” He turned, file in hand, and headed to and out the door. 

Naythin followed Dean out to the car. He waited for Dean to unlock the door, before sliding inside and closing it. Turning in the seat, he leaned against the door with his head tilted toward Dean. “What was all that about?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and shook his head as he started the car. “Nothin’, whadda ya mean?” He put the car in gear and turned her around and pressed the gas hard, the Impala tearing up gravel and sand as the tires spun and the car shot down the driveway headed for the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings may change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“Bobby keeping up his end of the deal? Did I miss something?” Naythin braced as the car shot down the gravel driveway, fishtailed on the main road before the tires took hold.

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’ fer you ta worry about.” He turned his head and smiled at Naythin, winking before he looked back at the road. 

Naythin watched Dean for a moment before turning away and looking out the side window. He was officially worried. Something had been said before he came down the stairs. He was involved somehow, Naythin could feel it. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin and sighed. “Naythin, trust me, it’s nothin’ to worry about.”

Looking back at Dean, Naythin smiled and nodded. “Okay. No problem.” He kept the smile on his face as he looked back out the window. 

Dean huffed and his good mood feel flat as a pancake. “Great,” he mumbled to himself and leaned forward, clicking on the radio. 

Between the radio, the engine and the movement of the car, Naythin fell asleep within a few minutes of being on the road. It was like stickin’ a baby in the car seat to get ‘em to go to sleep. Naythin was going to start drinking coffee by the gallon to stay awake in the car. For now though, he just let it take him. Before he fell deep asleep, he had one thought Please no nightmares.

Naythin had slept off and on the entire way back, Dean however didn’t stop for more than fast food, gas and bathroom breaks. He could tell, even with the smiles and the okays he was getting that Naythin was still upset about what he’d overheard. And it kept gnawing at Dean the entire drive back to Washington state. He pulled the Impala into the lot of a motel that was about ten miles away from the Capitol State Forest, not the one he’d stayed at before when he and Naythin had first met. This one was a little nicer and just as cheap being a little further away from all the touristy hiking and camping areas. He pulled into the lot and looked over at Naythin as he parked the car trying to decide whether or not he should wake him. Turning off the car he leaned across the bench seat and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I’ll be right back, just gettin’ a room.”

Naythin smiled and nodded sleepily. He heard Dean get out of the car, closing the door as quietly as possible which was something considering the size and weight of the door. Sitting up, Naythin rubbed a hand over his face and looked around. Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, he turned in the seat and looked across the road. They were back in Washington. Calm down. You knew you were going to have to come back and get the bastards. You can do this just calm. down. Breath. It won’t bring the girls back but killing the rogues will make sure they don’t hurt anyone else again. Stretching his legs as best he could, Naythin waited for Dean to come back with the room key. 

Dean came back a couple minutes later with a room key in hand, an actual _KEY_. The key was different, but the place looked clean or at least cleaner than most of the places Dean stayed when it was just him and all he was worried about was a shower and a bed. Pulling open the Impala’s door, Dean slid in behind the wheel. He grinned at Naythin and tossed him the key which had a plastic key ring on it in bright white with the number 214 embossed in black. “We’re around back.” 

Naythin caught the key and looked down at it. “Who still uses keys at hotels?” He’d been used to the plastic credit card looking “keys” it was odd seeing an actual door key. 

Dean grinned and shrugged. “I travel all over and that’s the first key I’ve seen in a long time.” He started the car and drove them around to the back of the motel, parking the car in front of the door. Turning off the engine, Dean looked over at Naythin, leaned in and kissed him softly, then shouldered the door open and slid out from behind the wheel, standing to his feet. Closing the car door, he walked around to the back of the Impala and popped the trunk. He took out Naythin’s duffel, his duffel and the weapons duffel and set them all down on the asphalt. “Oh hey, c’mere an’ look at this.” Dean waited for Naythin to come back to the trunk and popped the false bottom, holding it up with the barrel of an old sawed off. 

Wow! Two in less than ten minutes. Whatever Naythin had done, he was going to keep doing it. He climbed out of the Impala and stretched. He wasn’t use to sitting for so long and all his old man joints were screaming at him. Walking around to the back of the Impala , Naythin stood next to Dean. “Holy. Shit.” 

Not much else would properly fit what Naythin was looking at. “That is some crazy shit.” Underneath a myriad of weapons, including Naythin’s, he was looking at a huge can of salt, flares, axes, pentagrams, dozens of loose shotgun shells; some that looked like they had salt in them, machetes, knives with blades the length of his forearm and a whole lot of stuff he had no clue what it was much less what it was used for. 

Dean smirked and closed the false bottom then reached for the trunk lid and slammed it closed. Reaching down for the bags he shouldered his duffel first then grabbed up the weapons duffel as Naythin grabbed his. “Yeah well, that’s yer life now. Tools of the trade.” He flashed Naythin an exaggeratedly enthused look. He shook his head. “Pretty mundane actually. Now zombies, that’s a hunt I’d love to be on.” 

Naythin gripped his clothes duffel in his hand as he walked next to Dean to their room. “Oh, now you’re talkin’ and none of those smart zombies that run or anything. Gimme some good ole fashioned Night of The Living Dead zombies. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel though.” 

As they reached the door to their room Dean looked over at Naythin and shook his head and sighed. “So green. Do me a favor, when we go into Hunter bars, just smile and be pretty.” 

Naythin opened the door to the room and pushed it wide so it would stay open as they both walked in. Be pretty? The hell did that mean? Naythin huffed as he walked in the room and dropped his duffel bag near the bed. “Anyway to get a bank account or safety deposit box with a fake ID?” 

Dean walked into the room and nodded to Naythin’s question. “I’ve got about twelve of ‘em. Couple of ‘em are open if you want ‘em. Anything happens to me they’ll be yers anyway. Bobby’ll see ta that.” 

Naythin was halfway lowered onto a chair when he stopped and stood back up. “What are you talking about? If something happens to you. Is there something I need to know?” 

Dean shook his head, his eyes slightly wide and his forehead creased. “If somethin’ happens to me. I’m gonna die sooner or later, it’s just a matter of time. It’s not like I’m gonna get to stay forever.” 

Naythin narrowed his eyes for a moment before letting them return to normal. “Ya know. I buried my wife and kid a couple days ago. I really don’t need to be thinking about having to bury you too.” He turned away from Dean, walked to the door and pulled it open. “I need some air.” Leaving the room, Naythin headed out across the parking lot to a small diner he knew of down the street. 

Dean turned from setting the bags down to watch Naythin walk out the door and huffed. “Don’t worry you won’t, Hunters are salt and burned,” he responded into the empty room. 

Naythin slid into a booth at the back of the diner and waited for the waitress to come over. The hell was Dean talking about? If anything happened to him. Naythin was well aware that no one gets to stay forever. Sitting back as the waitress poured him some coffee. “Naythin? Naythin Emerson?”

Naythin raised his head and looked up at the waitress. Oh great. “Hey Lindsay. Long time.” Just what he needed. 

“What are ya doin’ up here? So sorry to hear ‘bout your family.” The redheaded waitress set the coffee pot down on the table and smiled down at Naythin. 

“Just up here with a friend. Stayin’ for a few days.” Go away Naythin smiled politely and looked down at the menu. 

“Well, if you need anything just let me know.” Lindsay patted his shoulder, picked up the pot and walked into the kitchen. 

Naythin’s skin actually crawled when Lindsay touched him. He couldn’t remember how many times she’d hit on him right in front of his wife and daughter and now that they weren’t even in the grave a week she was back at it. “I am not in the mood for this shit.” 

After tucking his knife behind his pillow, Dean laid down on the bed and scrolled through his contacts and texted Naythin. _Don’t be mad. I didn’t mean tomorrow. Just sayin’ they’d be yours. Anyway Love you._ Tossing the phone on the bed, Dean reached for the remote and clicked on the television. 

Naythin was working on his eggs when his cell phone started vibrating on the table. He checked his messages and his heart did that flutter thing when he saw the text was from Dean. He pulled up the text and read it. A small smile curved the corner of his mouth. He knew what Dean meant but it still stung. Naythin looked around the diner for a moment and out the large window that took up the entire front wall. Looking back down at his phone, he started typing out a reply. _Not mad. Don’t worry. Love you too_. He hit send and set his phone next to his plate and tried to finish his meal. 

Dean heard his phone chime and tipped it up so he could read it. He smiled softly and released his hold on the cell, turning his attention back to the TV. Sitting up on the bed he tossed the remote back at the pillows and threw his legs off the side of the bed, pulling to his feet. He grabbed the key and opened the motel room door. Walking out, he pulled the door closed and made sure it latched before leaving to hunt down the soda machine. 

After Naythin had finished eating, he ordered some food to-go to take back for Dean. He read the local paper as he waited, looking for anything about any animal attacks in the area. The only thing he could find was the one that had happened the day after his attack. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt but he wasn’t sure what could be done until the next attack. Naythin made a point to remember to ask Dean if it was possible to track the Lycans from the last place they’d been. Putting the paper aside, Naythin looked up and saw Lindsay walking his way with Dean’s food and his bill. Great. Just smile and nod and you’ll be free in no time. 

“Well, looks like someone has a big appetite.”

“Yeah, no. That’s for my friend.” He took the bill and stood up to leave. Raising his head, he looked at Lindsay who was standing not six inches away from him. “Excuse me, I have to go.” 

“Oh come on now, Naythin. I don’t bite...much.” 

Annnd he wanted to puke. Great. “Excuse me.” He tried walking around her but she was hot on his heels. 

“Where ya stayin’? Maybe I can stop by for a visit.” 

Oh my God was she serious? “Uhh...no...that’s not a good idea. We won’t be in town long.” Paying for his and Dean’s food, Naythin tucked the bill that the cashier had marked paid in the bag and turned to leave. 

“I’ll be seein’ ya, Naythin!” Lindsay yelled as he walked out of the diner. 

“Oh no you won’t.” Naythin walked back to the hotel as fast as possible without it looking like he was being chased. When he got to the room, he remembered he didn’t have the key. Raising his hand, he knocked. “Dean, it’s me. Open up.” 

How hard was it to find a soda machine in this place. Obviously, very. He peeked into every nook and cranny all around the building, but he still hadn’t found it. Shit. Maybe it was up at the office. 

“Need some help?” 

Dean spun around at the sound of a woman’s voice and nearly fell over. Of course it would help if he could pick his eyes up from her breasts. “Uh uh um...I...I...I was just…” He pointed toward the room but still hadn’t lifted his gaze. Whose fault was that when she was wearing a skin tight Henley with it completely unbuttoned with her bra, not that it wasn’t pretty, showing. 

The woman, okay no, twenty something...if he was lucky, chuckled. “Eyes up here.”

Dean finally managed to look up. One corner of his lips quirked up into a lopsided smile. “Uh yeah, soda machine….can’t seem to find it.”

“It’s over by the pool.”

Dean’s brows rose. “Pool?”

“Yeah, over there,” the petite blonde pointed just over his shoulder. 

Dean turned his head, and then the rest of him and noticed that she was right, not that he’d known that the pool belonged to the motel with as many motels as there were back to back to back. He turned back and flashed her a charming smile. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He winked and turned, almost reluctantly, away and walked over to where the soda machine stood just off to one side of the pool. 

Naythin banged on the door a couple more times thinking that Dean might have been in the shower and just didn’t hear him. When there was still no answer, he sat down in front of the door to wait. He stretched his legs out in front of him and set the bag in front of the door. After a few more minutes, Naythin pulled out his cell phone and sent Dean a text, I have pie. You have five minutes or I’m eating it. he smirked and hit send. 

Soda in hand, Dean headed back to the room, and he didn’t even look toward the area where he’d seen the blonde….much. Walking up to the door he quirked a brow at Naythin sitting outside the door. “What are you doing?” 

Naythin looked up at Dean and slowly got to his feet. Picking up the bag, he held it out to him. “I brought ya somethin’ to eat. Wasn’t sure so I got a little of everything and pie...for dessert.” 

“Oh,” Dean took the bag he offered. “Yers in here too?” He inquired as he opened the bag and looked inside. He closed the bag and looked back at Naythin curiously before turning his attention to unlocking the door. “I know I wasn’t gone that long.” 

“No. I ate. It’s all yours.” Naythin suddenly felt like he’d done something wrong. 

Dean’s forehead creased as he opened the door. “When did you e…? Oh.” He nodded. _He isn’t Sam. Just because you and Sam ate every meal together, every single day, doesn’t mean that other people do_. “Uh, well, thanks.” 

Naythin followed Dean in the room and sat at the small table near the bathroom. “I sent ya a text. I guess ya didn’t get it. I didn’t set out to go to the diner and eat...it just...I was there and…” 

Dean set the bag of food on the dresser and turned toward Naythin when he spoke about a text. “I got one, did you send another?” he asked, walking over to the bed. He picked up the cell from the bed and pulled up his text messages and read it. “Oh.” He tossed the cell back onto the bed and grabbed the remote then went to the chair on the opposite side of the bed and sat down, flipping through channels. “I just thought...it doesn’t matter. Yer not Sam so…” He shrugged a shoulder and pulled to his feet to grab the bag of food then went back to the chair and sat down. 

“It does matter and no, I’m not your brother. Not sure what that has anything to do with it but.... What is it?” Naythin leaned forward in his chair, letting his forearms rest on his knees. 

Dean shook his head as he ate the pie and kept his eyes glued to the TV even though it was a rerun he’d seen a million times. “Sam and I just always ate together, y’know it was...a thing we always did, even if we were mad at each other,” he shrugged. “I just thought…” he pulled to his feet and threw the empty Styrofoam in the small trash can. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.” 

“You’ve said that twice now. It does matter, Dean and I told you I wasn’t mad at you. I didn’t intentionally go to the diner to eat. I’ve been there before and I just needed to sit for a while and think, that’s all. It just happened. I’m sorry.” Naythin got to his feet, walked around the bed and crouched next to the Dean’s chair. “I’m not Sam but, can we have our own thing?” 

Dean quirked a brow and nodded. “Yeah okay, fine. Did it kinda hurt my feelings, yeah, I’ll admit it, it did. But seriously, you went into a diner you’d been to before without me just because you had to sit and think?” He snorted and shook his head. “Don’t try to kid a kidder, alright. There’s a hundred benches around here where you could sit and think. You didn’t want to go somewhere you’ve been before with...whatever the hell I am. Admit it.” 

Naythin stood up, walked to the bed and sat down across from Dean. “No. I’m not going to admit it because it’s not true. Yes, I’ve been to the diner before. Every year for the past five years my girls and I would camp here and the diner was where we’d go. It has nothing to do with not wanting to be seen with you. And as far as whatever the hell you are? You are my love, my friend, my partner and anything else you want to add.” Naythin ran his fingers through his hair and sat up straight. “I’m sorry I walked out like that. It’s...I just found you and I don’t want to think about losing you.” 

The wind was sucked out of Dean’s sails as he listened to Naythin. He ended up feeling pretty damn stupid actually. “Oh. I um...I’m sorry,” he mumbled, suddenly very interested in a Gilligan’s Island rerun. “I shouldn’t have just assumed...m’sorry.” 

Naythin stood to his feet, took the one stride that separated them and dropped to his knees between Dean’s leg. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Dean's back and pressed his cheek to his chest. “Nothing to be sorry for. We’re both figuring this out as we go.” 

Dean’s eyes dropped to Naythin and he lifted a hand from the arm of the chair and combed his fingers through Naythin’s hair. “Yeah,” he murmured, the word as soft as a whisper. He lifted his other arm off the chair’s arm and wrapped it around Naythin, moving his hand up and down soothingly. 

Naythin sighed at the touch. If he’d been a cat, he’d have started purring. Lifting his head, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Pulling back, he smiled up at him.”Go eat. I need a shower.” 

Dean snorted softly as he nodded. “I think we both do.” His lips slowly curved into an impish grin. “You wouldn’t want to....” he gave slight head-tilt-shrug. “Food’s not goin’ anywhere an’ there’s a microwave.” 

Naythin pulled back a little more and smirked. “I guess dropping the soap would be a good thing, huh?” Getting to his feet, he walked toward the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head, Naythin tossed it back onto the bed. 

Dean’s eyes widened and his brows shot up on his forehead. “Yeah? Really?” He was up and out of the chair in a split second, reaching back and grabbing a handful of cotton he pulled his tee up and over his head, dropping it on the floor as he headed for the bathroom. 

Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet seat, Naythin was hunched over untying his boots. He chuckled and shook his head as Dean nearly ran into the bathroom. “You set the carpet on fire moving that fast?” Toeing off the one boot, he bent over to work on the second. 

Dean actually looked back the way he came for a split second before returning his attention to Naythin with a shrug of one shoulder. “Is that a bad thing? You should be honored. I normally don’t move that fast unless somethin’s chasin’ me.” 

Toeing off his second boot, Naythin reached past the shower curtain to turn on the faucet. “Not a bad thing at all. Just don’t want to have to pay for new carpet.” 

Dean scoffed. “No, D. Hasselhoff would pay for a new carpet, not that they’d actually be able to notice,” he glanced back at the carpet and then back to Naythin with a quirked brow and a pointed look. He leaned over then and pulled the laces on his boots, toeing them off and kicking them back toward the bed. He reached down and unfastened the button and zipper on his jeans in what could only be considered record speed. He had his jeans and socks off in no time flat, standing there buck naked waiting for Naythin to finish up and get into the shower. 

Naythin was leaning into the shower turning the overhead faucet on when he paused as he heard the name Dean had used. “Hasselhof? Isn’t that glaringly obvious?” Pulling back, he glanced over at Dean as both eyebrows shot up into his forehead. “Wow. You’re settin’ all kinds of land speed records aren’t ya?” Reaching for the button and zipper on his jeans, Naythin pushed them past his hips hooking his thumbs in to catch his boxers at the same time. Stepping out of them, he kicked them under the sink. Reaching down, he pulled off his socks and stood up. Pushing the shower curtain all the way back, he stepped into the shower and looked back at Dean. “You comin’ or what?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully at Naythin’s question regarding the fake name he used. “Never had anyone doubt it before.” He gave a dismissive shrug. “Sometimes I have to do things on the run,” he explained about his swift undressing. “You should see me get dress and run at the same time. He watched Naythin finish undressing and scoffed when he asked if Dean was comin’ or not. _Been waitin’ on yer slow ass_ , he thought but even he knew better than to say it as he climbed into the shower behind Naythin. His head tilted a little to the side as he stared at Naythin’s tight little ass.

Naythin took a step forward to make room for Dean in the small hotel shower. “You’d think they’d make these things just a tad bigger. Who designed this thing? A midget?” Looking over his shoulder, he followed Dean’s gaze to his ass. “Uh huh…” Naythin turned sideways, raised his hand and hooked it behind Dean’s back pulling him closer. “Stop staring and start kissing.” He angled his head to the side and leaned in to kiss Dean. His fingertips dug into the soft skin just above the swell of Dean’s ass as Naythin pulled him in close. His tongue slowly tracing first along Dean’s bottom lip then the top. 

“Well you were t…” Dean’s sentence was cut off when Naythin slanted his mouth over his. He moaned softly and leaned in closer, his own arms wrapping around Naythin in return. His lips parted eagerly and his tongue darted out to tease against Naythin’s before sucking it inside. His hands had come to rest just above the swell of Naythin’s ass, and as he sucked at the tip of Naythin’s tongue before releasing it and allowing his own to map out Naythin’s mouth, he allowed one of his hands to slip downward, cupping a cheek, kneading at the muscled flesh. 

Naythin moaned against Dean’s mouth, his hand slowly moving up and down Dean’s back. Raising his free hand, he let it come to rest against Dean’s ribs and slowly dragged it up and down letting his fingertips dig into the hollows of each rib. Reaching the top of Dean’s shoulder, Naythin slid his hand down Dean’s arm to his wrist. Gently, he pulled his hand away and raised it over Dean’s head. Breaking the kiss, Naythin looked up at Dean’s hand and back into his eyes. “You should hold onto something.” 

Dean’s eyes slowly opened when Naythin broke the kiss and he started to lean back in only to stop and look upward at his wrist before looking back down and meeting Naythin’s gaze. His lips curved into a smirk and he tightened his grip on Naythin’s ass cheek. “I thought I was.” 

Rocking his hips back into Dean’s hand, Naythin smiled. “I’ll let ya do more than hold my ass later.” He looked up at the shower curtain rod and back down at Dean. “I have to do something first.” 

Dean followed Naythin’s eyes to the shower curtain rod before looking back into his eyes and quirking a single brow. His lips parted to speak before his gaze fell to Naythin’s lips. He snapped his mouth closed and leaned in, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s. With a soft moan he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of his lips and teased at the corners before capturing Naythin’s bottom lip between his own lips, sucking at it before slowly pulling his head back, tugging at the tender flesh just a little before releasing with a soft wet pop. “So did I.”

Naythin groaned loudly as Dean sucked on his lip. His fingers tightened around Dean’s wrist until he finally released his lip. “Hold the damn bar.” His breaths were coming out in short gasps as his heart started beating faster. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “So sexy,” he teased with a wink as he did as Naythin asked, wrapping his fingers around the curtain rod. 

Dropping his hand from Dean’s wrist, Naythin stepped in to Dean. Dropping his chin, Naythin started to slowly lick the water as it fell on Dean’s neck and throat alternating from the tip to the flat of his tongue. Bringing his hand down to Dean’s chest, Naythin slowly slid the backs of his fingers down over his chest, stomach and lower belly. Turning his hand over, he pressed his palm flat and moved it down to the base of Dean’s cock. Keeping his hand open, he continued down the shaft and slowly back up, smiling as it pulsed and jumped against his hand. 

Dean hummed out a moan and his eyes slipped closed at Naythin’s touch, tipping his head back slightly to give Naythin better access. He gasped in a soft breath as Naythin’s hand slid over his stomach, causing the muscles to tense and ripple. He pried his eyes open to mere passion glazed slits as he brought his head up. His hips bucked of their own accord and a soft breathy moan escaped his throat. He captured his own bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes met Naythin’s and he slowly released the plump flesh, his tongue darting out to lick across it. “Keep goin’,” he urged huskily. 

Naythin started to lick down Dean’s chest to his left nipple. Grazing it with the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t help but grin at Dean’s response. He licked around the small bud slowly. His hand continued to rub up and down on Dean’s shaft, pushing down lightly. Leaning in, Naythin nipped at Dean’s nipple lightly at first then a little harder, pulling on it before letting it go. Licking his way to it’s twin, he repeated the same movements. Naythin slowly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s shaft and started to slowly stroke up and down. 

Dean gasped before his breath stuttered out when Naythin’s tongue found his nipple, the sensation going straight to his dick, making it jump and pulse. His back arched into Naythin’s touch and he moved his hand that had been on Naythin’s ass cheek to the back of his head, combing upward through the wet strands as he cradled the back of his head. “God…” he breathed softly. 

Naythin slowly started to lick his way down Dean’s chest and stomach as he lowered himself to his knees. He kept up the slow stroke on Dean’s shaft as he licked around the base of his shaft. Glancing up at Dean to make sure he was okay. Pressing his lips just at the base, Naythin looked up at Dean. “You okay?” 

Dean’s hand slipped from Naythin’s hair to hang limply at his side as Naythin lowered down to his knees. His eyes slipped closed and his head lolled back on a soft pleasured hum. His breathing had quickened and at the touch of Naythin’s tongue against the base of his dick he sucked in a sharp gasp. He lifted his head and pried his eyes open to mere slits at Naythin’s question and he looked down the length of his body at him. “No,” he rasped, “This is my pain face,” he responded sarcastically. A soft breathy _heh_ pushed past his softly parted lips as they curved into a blissed smile. “Keep hurtin’ me, don’ stop.” 

Sliding his fingers back to the base of Dean’s shaft, Naythin slowly ran the tip of his tongue up the length of Dean’s dick, stopping just before the head. Licking around the crown, he ran his tongue back down. He brought his free hand up and gently cupped Dean’s balls, lightly squeezing as he licked his way back up and around to the top again. On the next pass, instead of going around the head, Naythin dragged the tip of his tongue over the top gently dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and back down the underside as he kept gently squeezing and massaging Dean’s balls. 

Dean moaned and gasped, panting his breaths, his sides heaving with each one as he tightened his grip on the shower rod and fought to not move his hips. His head lolled back again and he felt his cock pulse beneath Naythin’s tongue. “Fuck…” he groaned. 

Licking up the underside of Dean’s cock, Naythin paused as he reached the swollen head. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to the tip and slowly let the head slid past his lips until he had the head in his mouth. Naythin didn’t move for a moment. Letting the head rest on top of his tongue. It was one thing to have a woman suck your dick but having a guy do it...especially for the first time was totally different. Even if Dean “knew” Naythin this was a whole new experience. 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight and he sucked in an uneven breath, shifting his weight on his feet as a shudder rolling through him to pool low in his gut. His dick pulsed and twitched within the vise of Naythin’s lips. Each breath was panted hard from between parted lips and he belatedly realized what he was doing and struggled to calm his breathing so he wouldn’t hyperventilate. His fingers tightened into a white knuckle grip on the curtain rod. “Fuck...fuck...Oh God…” he rasped breathlessly. 

Naythin froze for a moment to let Dean get used to the sensation and idea. Sliding his hand from the base of his shaft over to his hip, Naythin reached out and took Dean’s hand in his. Releasing his hold on Dean’s scrotum, Naythin wrapped his fingers around Dean’s shaft and slowly backed off the head of his dick. He looked up at Dean, gently tugging on his hand to get his attention. “Easy, Dean. You want me to stop, just squeeze my hand. Dean...did you hear me? I don’t want you passing out on me.” 

Dean slowly pulled his head up and cracked his eyes open, barely, looking down at Naythin through his lashes. He shook his head slowly. “No, don’ stop.” The corners of his lips quirked upward marginally in a weak barely there smile. “M’good.” 

It took Naythin a moment to be convinced but when he saw Dean smile, or attempt to, he gave his hand a light squeeze and returned his attentions to his dick. Dipping his head, he parted his lips just enough to let the head of Dean’s dick slid through. Closing his lips around it, Naythin drew his tongue back his mouth and swirled the tip of it around the head slowly a few times. Raising himself up a little higher on his knees, Naythin dropped his chin and slowly took more of Dean’s hard length into his mouth. He took a fraction of an inch at a time allowing Dean to adjust. Each time Naythin took more, Dean’s cock pulsed inside his mouth. Naythin moved his tongue along the sides of his dick as he slowly took all of Dean’s cock down his throat; stopping just before the point where Naythin couldn’t breath. 

After Dean attempted a smile he allowed his eyes to slip closed once more, his jaw slack as he panted and moaned. A startled cry broke past Dean’s lips and his eyes flashed marginally open before closing again when Naythin slipped the head of his cock into his mouth. “It’s...I’m...don’ stop, s’okay,” he quickly rasped huskily, the words slurred and mumbled to the point that there were nearly intelligible. He released the curtain rod and reached down to cradle the back of Naythin’s head for a moment before it slid down and cupped Naythin’s cheek. “Oh God…” He pulled his hand away and blinding reached for the curtain rod, gripping it firmly. By the time Naythin had nearly swallowed his dick, Dean was growling through clenched teeth as he fought against the orgasm that loomed far too early. 

Slowly gliding back up, Naythin didn’t apply any pressure. He let his lips glide along until they just touched the raised ridge of the head of Dean's cock. He repeated the same easy glide back down only a little faster. As he started to withdraw again, he sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. He kept the pressure the same all the way up to the head. The tip of his tongue licked over the tip, pausing at the slit to collect the precum that was oozing out. Naythin moaned as he tasted Dean. He’d been waiting so long to do this and it was well worth it. With a low growl, Naythin continued the same movement; easy glide down followed by a hard pull on the way back up. 

Dean pulled his hand free of Naythin’s and instead used it to tangle in the wet strands at the back of his head. His fingertips massaged Naythin’s scalp as he moaned out his pleasure. Tiny sparks of pleasure seemed to dance along his nerve endings, the warmth of it pooling low and heavy in his gut. He felt his balls start to pull up and his muscles tensed, his breathing labored as his heart pounded in his chest. “Na...Naythin...it…you have to...oh fuck...I’m gonna cum…” 

Naythin slid both hands around Dean to his ass and pulled him closer. Increasing his speed, he sucked harder each time he came up to the head of Dean’s cock. The last time up, he pulled back almost completely off and sucked hard on the head before diving back down and taking the entire length into his throat. His fingertips gripping Dean's ass tightly to keep him from pulling away. 

Dean cried out in pleasure, his head falling back and his hand tightening on the curtain rod hard enough to nearly rip it free of the wall. Goosebumps broke out on his flesh and his nipples tightened into hard buds. His body strained, muscles locked tight, and his hips bucked just a little, unable to help himself, as the first rope of cum hit the back of Naythin’s throat. 

Naythin increased his hold on Dean’s ass he felt his muscles lock up. Pulling his head back enough so he could breath, Naythin continued to move back and forth, milking Dean’s cock as he came down his throat. Naythin was careful to stay away from the head of Dean’s cock. He kept up the slow in and out as Dean finally started to calm down and relax. Easing back onto his knees, letting Dean’s cock slip from his lips, Naythin stood up sliding his hands up Dean’s back in case his knees gave out on him. Nuzzling against the side of his neck, Naythin kissed his neck and smiled. “You can let go now.” 

Dean came so hard his legs were trembling. His hand had, at some point, slipped away from the back of Naythin’s head and now hung limply at his side. He fought to slow his breathing as his head fell forward on a low groan. He leaned into Naythin as he pulled to his feet and nuzzled against him. He was so busy trying to get his breathing and heart rate back to some semblance of normal that he forgot he was still clinging desperately to the shower rod. He wearily opened his eyes and pulled his head back marginally. “Wha?” he murmured breathlessly. Turning his head he realized what Naythin had said and released his hold on the curtain rod allowing his hand to fall to his side. “No silk fer you,” he mumbled wearily, “Metal.” He nodded his head marginally, to his own words, as he wrapped his arms around Naythin and took a single step forward, pressing his body against Naythin’s. 

Naythin sighed and leaned into Dean. Chuckling softly. “Silver. Gold clashes with my skin tone.” He could still feel Dean trembling in his arms as he turned toward the faucet. Reaching toward it, Naythin managed to get both the hot and cold turned off with one hand. Wrapping his arm around Dean again, he pulled his head back a little. “Let’s get you to bed. We can repeat the shower scene again later.” Naythin reached past the shower curtain for two towels and held one out to Dean. 

Dean reluctantly took the towel Naythin offered and released him so that he could towel off. “Bed? Uh huh. It’s my turn now,” he mused as he dried his body, “Gimme a couple minutes an’ I’ll go get ya a penny an’ yer metal cock ring.” 

Naythin ran the towel over his head and looked at Dean. “Cock ring?” Lowering the towel to dry off his body, he smirked. “Uh huh. So that’s what the whole ribbon and penny thing is, huh.” Pulling the curtain back all the way, he stepped out of the shower, tossing the damp towel onto the counter and walked naked back into the room. 

Dean only realized what he’d said when Naythin said it back to him. Whoops. He grinned and shrugged a shoulder. “Betcha don’t know whatcha do what the penny,” he mused as he scrubbed his hair dry with the towel. Tossing the towel over the shower bar he turned and looked in the mirror, running his hands through his hair until it looked right. Turning his attention back to Naythin, he followed him back out into the main part of the room. 

Walking over to the bed, Naythin pulled back the covers, piled up two of the pillows, lowered himself onto the bed and stretched his legs out, crossing his feet at the ankles. “Do I really want to know and uhh...if you can recover that fast I am in serious trouble.” 

Dean quirked a brow and one corner of his lips quirked up into a lopsided smirk. “I dunno, you’ve been doin’ pretty good.” He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge angled so that as he let himself fall back, his head fell back onto the pillows. “I just need a minute because I gotta go out to the car ta get the stuff.” 

Naythin looked over at Dean and shook his head. “You stop shakin’ yet?” He leaned over and gently kissed Dean on the lips. Letting his tongue snake out quickly before pulling back. 

Dean quirked a brow, but the sarcastic comment that would have went along with it was lost when Naythin kissed him, teasing him with his tongue. He chased after Naythin’s mouth hungrily but fell back against the pillows when Naythin pulled away too far too fast. “Keep it up, yer just adding time to how long I don’ let you cum.” 

Leaning back against the pillows, Naythin looked down at Dean trying to decide if he was serious or yankin’ his chain. “Is that a threat?” 

Dean grinned saucily and lifted his brows as he looked up at Naythin and slowly shook his head. “A promise.” 

Naythin let his head fall back on the headboard with a bang. “I’m in trouble.” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Awww…” Dean pulled up into a sitting position. His muscles didn’t feel so much like spaghetti noodles anymore, and he had stopped trembling. He pulled to his feet and hunted down his boxers, slipping them on. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” 

Naythin watched Dean walk out the door of the room. He cleared his throat and looked around aimlessly. Cock ring, huh. Naythin hadn’t even gotten into or been with anyone who used toys or...other stuff so this was a whole new section of territory for him. Rubbing the palms of his hands on the sheet, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

Dean hurried to the car, his head pivoting to make sure no one was out and about. He wasn’t so worried about the fact that he was in nothing but his boxers but he didn’t need somebody’s grandmother seeing him and having a stroke. He jogged around to the passenger side of the car and unlocked the door. Opening it he stuck his head in and opened the glove compartment. He rummaged around a bit until he came across what he was looking for, a small velvet red box with the logo of the sex shop Adam & Eve embossed across the top. He took off the lid to be sure that it was still there. Seeing that the small silver ring still sat inside he replaced the cover and smacked the glove box closed. Locking the passenger side door he started to close it only to remember something else, pulling it wide once again he rummaged around the floorboards and came up with a penny. Smiling triumphantly, he pulled back and closed the car door. He jogged back to the motel room door and knocked. Damn it. This one key shit was a hassle and a half. 

Ranger tossed his empty coffee cup on the floor of the Escalade and groaned loudly. “Really, dude! Put some clothes on! No one wants to see that!” Ranger rolled his eyes as he watched Dean come out the hotel room in nothing but navy blue boxers. 

Toby looked up from his magazine and shook his head. Flipping the magazine closed, he tossed it into the back seat. “Why couldn’t they have stayed in South Dakota? Why come back here?”

“Because he’s an idiot and dumb as a box of rocks and can’t take a hint. Your basic hunter.” Ranger watched Dean as he rummaged around in the front seat of his car. “I can’t believe we have to baby-sit him...them, again.” 

Toby shrugged and shifted on the seat. “Lucian wasn’t too happy that he got a few shots off at us. The guys’ quick, I’ll give him that. He almost shot you in the ass, big guy.” 

“Shut up. He did not.” Ranger grumbled and huffed. Looking down at his watch, he let his head fall back against the headrest. “Wake me up if and when they leave.” 

Naythin jumped up off the bed when he heard Dean knocking. He hoped it was Dean anyway. Peeking out the small hole in the door, Naythin unlocked it and swung it open, making sure to stay hidden behind the door. “That was quick?” Closing the door and locking it, he walked back to the bed and sat down. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he went to the chair and tossed the box top into it. He plucked out the cock ring and then tossed the bottom of the box into the chair and turned, holding out both the penny and the cock ring as a wide and downright wicked smile curved his lips. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Placing the ring and the penny on the nightstand he turned his attention to Naythin. “You might wanna do whatever you need to for the next...Mmmm couple hours I guess.” 

Naythin watched Dean take out a small silver ring from a box and hold up a penny. His eyebrows started to rise the closer he got and when Dean said he’d be occupied for a couple hours they nearly disappeared in his hairline. “Hours? You’re kidding right?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he shook his head. “No, why, you got a hot date?” 

“No. Of course not.” Naythin looked down at the ring on the nightstand and swallowed hard. “So uhhh, what’s the penny for?” 

Dean picked up the penny and pressed it between his thumbs then held his hands above his head. “Don’t drop it. No matter what...or else everything stops.” 

Naythin’s eyes followed Dean’s hands as they went over his head. He looked down at Dean’s face and smiled nervously. “You’re kidding?” When Dean just looked at him and didn’t move, Naythin blew out a nervous breath and held out his hand. “No matter what. Shit.” 

Lowering his arms, Dean passed the penny over to Naythin and leaned toward him and bumping his shoulder with his own. “C’mon, it’ll be fun...or y’know…” He waggled his brows. “Ready?” He inquired with a lift of his brows. 

Taking the penny, Naythin backed up on the bed and swung his legs up tucking his feet in so he didn’t kick Dean. Stretching his legs out, he pushed back until he was leaning against the pillows. Looking down at the penny, he glared over at Dean and pointed at him. “My balls explode and I’m kickin’ yer ass.” Taking a deep breath, he put the penny between this thumbs and slowly raised his hands over his head letting his wrists rest on the top of his head. “Ready.” 

Dean’s grin never wavered as he nodded to Naythin’s warning. “That happens an’ I’ll let you.” He reached down, tucking his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his legs, kicking them to the side. “Spread yer legs, all the way,” he directed as he stood at the end of the bed. Once Naythin did as he said, Dean crawled up into the bed and knelt between Naythin’s legs. He looked down at Naythin’s very flaccid cock and then up at his face. “You that nervous?” He inquired. He leaned to one side and dropped the cock ring back onto the nightstand. Sighing softly he waved Naythin’s arms down and moved so that he straddled Naythin’s hips. Leaning down over Naythin’s torso he brushed a soft kiss across his lips. “If it bothers you that much we don’t have to do it. It’s okay. I just...I thought you might like it.” 

Naythin slowly lowered his arms keeping the penny in place. His eyes slipping closed as Dean kissed him. And now he felt like a total heel. “No. It doesn’t bother me. It’s uhh...never had anyone use one on me before. It’s fine. I want to do this.” He leaned up and kissed Dean on the lips as he rolled his hips and pushed up against Dean’s hips.

Dean chased after Naythin’s mouth, even as he rolled his hips against his own. It would have been more believable had he not been as limp as a noodle, but he would never actually say it out loud. Instead he pulled his head up and smiled adoringly at Naythin, his eyes locked with Naythin’s. “If you want me to stop, just say the word and I will. I won’t make you do anything yer not okay with. Alright?” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

Dean returned Naythin’s nod before carefully moving back to kneel between Naythin’s legs. “Forget about the ring alright? Just...feel me.” He nodded and offered an encouraging smile, jutting his head toward the back of the bed so Naythin would return his arms up over his head. Once he had, Dean dipped his head and slowly dragged the tip of his tongue from Naythin’s hip up to his chest, nipping here and there somewhat roughly, just enough to know that he meant business. He moved his mouth further up and nipped at Naythin’s collarbone, nipping at the thick tendon in his neck. Biting his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth as he allowed himself to lower his hips and grind down against Naythin’s. 

Naythin exhaled slowly when Dean moved away. Forget about the ring He could do that. His head snapped down as he felt Dean’s tongue start up his body followed by the small bites. It took all of three of them before Naythin’s dick started getting with the program. Naythin held his breath and let it out in short puffs as Dean continued up past his chest to his neck. Tilting his head to the side slightly, Naythin closed his eyes as Dean took possession of his lip and sucked on it. Pulling his hands down on top of his head, Naythin did his best to roll his hips against Dean’s. He was sitting up too much to get much hip action. He moaned softly and leaned closer to Dean. 

Dean pulled his head back, tugging on Naythin’s lip before allowing it to slip from between his own. He dipped his head and wrapped his lips around one of Naythin’s nipples, nipping first then teasing with the tip of his tongue, licking across it with the flat of his tongue and sucking hard as he pulled his head back, tugging on the now hard bud before releasing it. He turned his attention to its twin he gave it the same attention while he rolled the nipple he’d already teased to pebble hardness between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled his hips again, sliding his cock against Naythin’s. 

Naythin arched his back and groaned as Dean tortured his nipples one at a time. Interlacing his fingers on the top of his head, he groaned louder and pushed up against Dean as he was grinding against him. “God…” Naythin hummed and arched his back harder as he felt Dean roll his nipple in his fingers. His breath hissing in sharply as the small twinges of pain went straight to his dick. It twitched and pulsed against Dean’s. “So good. Dean…” Naythin’s eyes squeezed shut as he clenched his fingers together.

When Dean finally released the nipple he’d been teasing he let his free hand rise and move to roll and tug on that pebble hard bud just as he had its twin. He let his mouth slide down Naythin’s chest to his flat toned and muscled stomach, nipping at the tender flesh and sucking on those same spots. Reaching his navel, Dean dipped his tongue inside and swirled it before nipping at the edge. He dragged his mouth down further, his warm breath ghosting against Naythin’s skin the whole way down. He nosed at Naythin’s scrotum and used the flat of his tongue to lick a slow stripe up the side of his cock, swirling the tip of his tongue around the head. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, moaning at the taste, of Naythin’s precum, that exploded on his tongue. He glanced up at Naythin from under his brows to make sure that he was doing alright. Satisfied that all was well he smirked as he lifted his head a little and angled it to one side before wrapping his lips around the head of Naythin’s dick, sucking at it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. 

The muscles on Naythin’s arms bunched and flexed as he pulled his hands down on the top of his head to keep from dropping them. He knew if he dropped his hands off his head that penny was a goner and he’d have the worse case of blue balls he’d ever had in his entire life. Keeping his eyes closed, he let out small whimpering moans each time Dean nipped at his skin as he moved down his stomach. His hips bucked as Dean’s tongue slide up the length of his cock and over the tip of the head as Naythin felt it jump under the touch. Gasping loudly, Naythin arched his hips up toward Dean’s mouth silently begging for more. Barking out a sharp yell as Dean sucked hard on the head, Naythin’s head came forward as he tried to curl in on himself, pushing his hips up as hard as he could. 

Dean laid a hand atop Naythin’s hips, right over his pelvis bone, keeping him pinned down somewhat. He drew back, torturously slow, allowing his teeth to carefully, gently scrape against the head of Naythin’s cock the entire way. He glanced to the side at the cockring and knew he needed to grab it now if he was going to use it. He moved one hand to Naythin’s balls, gently squeezing and tugging at them while with his other hand he snatched the ring off the nightstand. He glanced up from under his brows to see if Naythin had noticed. If he had, it didn’t show. He opened the ring as he turned his attention back to Naythin’s dick, nip-kissing along its length, and gently dragging his teeth across the sensitive head. He dipped his tongue into the slit again and, as he opened his mouth and took the head of his cock into his mouth hummed out a long moan. While he had Naythin well distracted, he quickly fastened the ring around the base of his cock, and once it was on he shifted his hand at Naythin’s balls, his thumb pressing hard against his perineum.

Naythin’s heart was hammering in his chest and he was breathing like he’d just run the Boston Marathon. A thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead as Dean continued to nip along the length of his dick. His hips bucked at each nip. Naythin bent his right knee and used his heel to raise his hip as Dean sucked on the head of his dick and massaged his balls. Throwing his head back against the headboard, Naythin groaned long and low as he felt Dean press against the underside of his balls. He thrust his hip up hard begging Dean for more. “Please, Dean.” 

Dean sucked hard on the head of Naythin’s cock before releasing the suction and pulling his head somewhat back. He took a deep breath and went for it, sinking his mouth down, taking as much of Naythin’s dick as he could. He hummed out a long moan as the head hit the back of his throat. He moved his free hand, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s dick and started sliding his fist up and down Naythin’s length, pivoting his wrist each time he reached the head. 

He’d planned this for days and he just hoped it didn’t freak Naythin out too much, that it wasn’t too soon. In the grand scheme of things he knew it wasn’t anything all that huge but for them, so far, it was. He turned his hand that pushed against Naythin’s perineum and slid his index finger across the puckered skin of his hole. 

The tendons and muscles on Naythin neck bulged as he threw his head back against the headboard again. His hands pulled down hard on his head, the veins on his hands and forearms stood out from the strain of keeping his hands above his head. He had to force himself to remember to not thrust his hips up hard against Dean as he took Naythin’s cock in his mouth. “Oh, fuck…” He ground his teeth to keep from slamming his hips up hard. Pushing his heel into the mattress, Naythin tensed the muscles of his abdomen and sucked in his stomach. His breaths came out in hard, fast pants as he tried to concentrate on what Dean was doing...the feel of his tongue on the underside of his shaft, his fingers stroking the full length with the twist as it reached his sensitive head. “Dean...oh shit...God…” 

Any coherent thought that Naythin may have had was gone as he felt Dean’s finger slide across his hole. His hands dropped to his sides as he grabbed the blanket and sheet. His hips rocketed up hard as he yelled. If his cock wasn’t hard by now it would now give steel a run for its money. 

Dean saw the penny drop and heard the muffled thump when it hit the floor, but he didn’t care. He continued to stroke Naythin’s dick while he slid his mouth along behind his fist, his tongue flicking at the underside of Naythin’s dick the entire time. Each time he lowered his mouth on Naythin’s cock, taking it in as deep as he could without gagging he hummed softly against it so Naythin would feel the vibration. He dragged his finger back across the puckered skin and pushed against it with the pad of his finger, swirling his finger teasingly while he continued to push the pad of his thumb as hard as he could against Naythin’s perineum. 

Naythin pulled on the sheets as Dean continued to suck and stroke his cock. He thrust his hips up trying to match each stroke but also trying not to thrust too hard. Moaning loudly, his head rolled slowly side to side from the vibration surrounding his cock. Bringing his left leg up, he pushed his heel into the mattress to keep his hips down. Naythin hissed in long breath as Dean teased his hole with his finger. Without even realizing it or thinking about it, Naythin pushed against the light touch. 

Dean had to fight against the want to pick his head up to look at Naythin. The push against his finger surprised him, but he dismissed it as a fluke. At least that was what he told himself so he didn’t pick his head up. He continued to stroke and suck Naythin’s cock mercilessly, sucking the head so hard that he was sure if he looked there would be tiny bruises. He tapped his finger a little harder against Naythin’s puckered hole, wiggling his finger as the pad pressed down almost hard enough to open the puckered flesh. His other hand stretched back up to tease and roll Naythin’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Between Dean sucking hard on his cock, the pinching and twisting of his nipple and Dean’s finger teasing and pressing on his hole, Naythin was done for. He reached up behind his head and grabbed the back of the head with his fingers and braced against it as his hips bucked and he pushed harder against Dean. “Dean!” Naythin yelled his name as he lost control of his hips and they slammed up hard. “I’m….I’m gonna cum. Dean...Oh fuck.” He could feel that slow burn build in his belly and he didn’t fight it. The muscles on his thighs locked as his hips thrust erratically. 

Dean had to pull his head up fast when Naythin bucked his hips so hard the head of his dick nearly went down his throat and he gagged. He managed to recover quickly and just made sure to not go down as far, at least for now while Naythin was thrashing and writhing wildly. He cringed a little due to the fact that he knew otherwise. It was going to come as a big surprise when he actually doesn’t cum. He continued his efforts however, sucking at his cock while stroking in long hard pulls along the length of his cock. He allowed his finger at Naythin’s hole to push against the opening hard enough that he could feel the heated moistness from inside his body. He released Naythin’s nipple and instead clawed across it with his short blunt nails, tugging at the hardened over sensitized bud. 

Naythin let out a long shuddering breath as goosebumps erupted all over his body when he felt the tip of Dean’s finger press just past the opening of his ass. Pushing against it, he rolled his hips. He could feel his orgasm building and building. A small sharp stinging pain from his nipple had him pulling hard on the headboard. ‘Oh God...oh fuck...Dean.” His hips thrust up hard in an attempt to match Dean sucking on his cock. Sweat broke out all over his body, his legs started scissoring back and forth. 

Dean concentrated on just the head of Naythin’s cock, sucking it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks while his finger continued to pull away and press at the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole. His fisted hand around Naythin’s dick continued to move with purposeful hard stokes. He nipped gently, carefully at the head of Naythin’s dick, alternating between that and sucking hard enough to bruise him. 

Naythin brought his free hand up to the back of Dean’s head in and attempt to get him to go back down on his cock. He didn’t push hard, just enough to get his point across. As Dean nipped at the head, Naythin’s fingers dug into his scalp, if Dean’s hair had been longer, Naythin would have had a fistful of it. Naythin’s heart was beating so fast in his chest, he couldn’t keep up with it, his throat was getting sore and dry from constantly breathing through his mouth. His hips bucked and thrust on their own as Naythin lost himself in the sensations. A tiny part of his brain knew he should have cum by now and was trying to figure out why it wasn’t happening. Naythin started running his hand up and down the back of Dean’s head. “Dean...I...I Oh God.” 

Dean opened his mouth further and took more of Naythin’s cock into his mouth, humming as the head hit the back of his throat. He pulled his hand away from Naythin’s chest and used it to claw up the underside of his balls. He pulled his finger away from Naythin’s hole and used it instead to unfasten the ring. Once it had fallen off onto the bed, he lowered his hand again, teasing at the tight pucker, pressing against it, and this time, allowing the tip of his finger to penetrate just past his fingernail. 

Naythin’s hand fell to his side as Dean sucked at his cock. His head rolled side to side slowly. Dropping his hand from the headboard, he grabbed handfuls of the sheet and blanket as he felt the light scratching against his balls, moaning softly, he exhaled in a rush as the pressure on his hole increased. Naythin pushed against it, his head falling back as his orgasm finally hit him. He pulled up on the sheets in his hands, dropped his head to his chest and yelled Dean’s name. Pinpoints of light and color flashed against the undersides of his eyelids and it felt like his dick and balls were exploding. He came hard to the point that it hurt. With each pulse of cum that shot out, Naythin cried out. 

When Naythin’s muscles finally relaxed, when he was no longer nearly curling in half and shouting, when his head fell back to the pillow behind his head, Dean slowly pulled his head up and released Naythin’s cock, pulling his finger from his hole. He ran his hands up Naythin’s thighs and hips and higher as Dean crawled up his body until he was finally blanketing Naythin’s body with his own. “God, that was so fuckin’ hot, baby,” he whispered huskily. 

Naythin could feel Dean moving up his body but he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to hold him, to wrap his arms around him but nope. Nothing was working. He was still breathing like a freight train and it felt like his heart was going to break through his rib cage. Forcing himself to breath through his nose, Naythin tried to get enough saliva in his mouth to swallow so his voice would at least work. He tried clearing his throat only ending up groaning when it hurt. His whole body was vibrating and his balls hurt like he’d been grazed with someone’s knee. After a couple of minutes, Naythin was able to pry his fingers loose from the grip he’d had on the blanket and give Dean a feeble thumbs up. 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s hands when he felt movement and chuckled at his thumbs up. Looking back at Naythin he dipped his head and pressed a tender somewhat chaste lingering kiss to his lips. He pulled back a little and dipped his head pressing a kiss to Naythin’s chest, right over his thudding heart. Pulling his head up he smirked softly. “What was that you said about not getting mad, getting even? Well that was yer shower blowjob.” He snickered and pressed another kiss to his lips before rolling off of him to lay at his side. He took Naythin’s hand in his, not wanting to be totally disconnected from him. “Where’d that penny get to?” He inquired with a chuckle. “How awesome am I?” 

Each time Dean kissed him, Naythin hummed and gave a lopsided smile. He swallowed a couple more times before his throat wasn’t so dry and his voice started to work again. “What...penny?” Naythin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dean. It took him a second for the question to really register. He chuckled slowly and tried to raise his hand to his chest. “Pretty damn awesome.” Bringing his leg up slowly, Naythin tried to rotate his hips so he could lay on his side. Opening both eyes this time, he stared at Dean. Naythin’s smile slowly spread. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand from Dean’s, raised his hand to run his thumb over the corner of Dean’s mouth. “You uhh...missed some.” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I wondered how long it was gonna take you to realize that and...where I had my finger.” He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze, cringing a little as he looked back up. “You’re not...I mean was it...did it...are you okay?”

“I was a little preoccupied to notice right away.” Naythin’s heart fluttered a little at the look on Dean’s face and the way he refused to make eye contact. Propping himself up on his elbow, Naythin reached for Dean’s chin with his thumb and forefinger to gently pull him closer. Dipping his head down, Naythin kissed him...softly...a barely there kiss. Pulling back, he smiled. “It was amazing and so are you.” He leaned in this time running the tip of his tongue along Dean’s lower lip from corner to corner before pulling back. 

Dean rolled onto his side facing Naythin and even rolled a little further, a little closer as he chased Naythin’s mouth, slanting his own over Naythin’s with a soft moan as his tongue swept into his mouth. He lifted his hand from the bed and laid it on Naythin’s shoulder, but it didn't stay there for very long, running instead along Naythin’s side, slipping back to cup an ass cheek in his hand. 

Naythin released Dean’s chin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders pulling Dean to him. Straightening his arm, Naythin slowly lowered himself back down on the bed and capturing Dean’s hand between the mattress and his ass. He ran a hand slowly up and down Dean’s back as he chased Dean’s tongue with his own; tasting himself in Dean’s mouth made Naythin give out a soft whimper-moan. It would be a while before he was up for anything at all but this was perfect. With Dean in his arms, kissing him stupid. 

Dean hummed out a soft contented moan as his tongue tangled with Naythin’s. He flexed the fingers of his hand holding Naythin’s and his thumb caressed the side languidly. He slowly pulled his head back, nipping at and sucking Naythin’s bottom lip before finally releasing it. He gazed adoringly down at Naythin and thought about how strangely things had worked out. He’d gotten the case from Bobby, a case he had complained about taking because he really did think that it was a wendigo. He’d had his share of wendigos, and had tried to get Bobby to pass this hunt on to the new guy. Now, he was glad that Bobby had argued with him and gotten him to take it. 

The longer Dean looked at him, the wider Naythin’s smile became. “What?” He pulled his head back as far as the pillows would let him and squeezed Dean’s hand. “Yer gonna give a guy a complex starin’ like that.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Just thinkin’ how lucky you are that I was the one to take this case because I tried to pawn it off on this new guy...he’s kinda like a mix between Pee Wee Herman and Larry the Cable guy.” Dean made a face and chuckled. Actually he was thinking how lucky he was, but he wasn’t gonna actually say that...well maybe…

Naythin laughed and started running his free hand up and down Dean’s back again. “That sounds disturbing. Pee Wee Herman is bad enough but toss in Larry the Cable Guy? No thank you.” Naythin gave an exaggerated shudder at the mental picture. “So, I guess that makes me pretty damn lucky, huh?”

Dean nodded slowly. “Me too,” he murmured, smiling adoringly. Okay so he didn’t come right out and say the words, but he still said it. “And...this is gonna sound weird but...yer so…beautiful.”

Naythin’s hand stilled as it reached Dean’s shoulder. Naythin had never been called beautiful by anyone in his entire life. Handsome, sure. Cute...yeah there were a few of those but beautiful was not one of them. The way Dean said it made Naythin’s heart melt. Sliding his hand down Dean’s arm, he tucked his arm so he could reach up with his hand and cup the side of Dean’s face. Naythin’s vision started to blur as he looked up at Dean. “No one’s ever said that to me before. Thank you.” If it was possible to love someone any more, Naythin’s heart was overflowing at that moment. 

Okay awkward. Dean hadn’t expected a thank you. What was he supposed to say now? “Uhhh, yeah well…” He looked down and shrugged a shoulder. “I told y’earlier that you were pretty.” 

Dropping his hand from Dean’s face, Naythin rubbed at his eyes quickly before looking back at Dean. “You did but beautiful is ten times better. Come here.” He tugged on Dean’s arm and pulled him closer to him. 

Dean chuckled and nodded slowly. “It’s better, huh?” He shifted closer to Naythin so that they were as close as they could possibly be. “If I get any closer I’m gonna be on you. Not that I’m complaining.” 

“No complaints here either.” Naythin wrapped an arm around Dean’s back and sighed. “This is good. I know this is gonna sound...sappy or whatever but...I could stay like this. Just us...hell with everybody else.” 

Dean nodded slowly and gave a wistful sigh. “Yeah but...I’ll never be able to just do this. Believe me, I’d love to but...Like I said before…” He slipped his hand out from under Naythin’s ass and lifted it to head level and flashes his hand into and out of a fist. “Hunter. Hunter. Hunter.” 

Naythin thought for a minute, staring across the room at the TV. “There’s always the cabin?” He looked back at Dean and shrugged. “You put down the salt and the other stuff. I mean, it’s in the middle of nowhere...literally. Couldn’t we add whatever to it to keep...everything else away?” 

“Every minute I spend with you, I’m putting you in danger… Selfish as it is, I finally let myself have something I wanted. I don’t…” Dean heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. “We could try...but I’ve never heard of a Hunter being able to walk away from it.”

“I asked for this. You didn’t hold a gun to my head and drag me along. You did the complete opposite. It’s not selfish either. You deserve to be happy...to love and be loved and don’t shut down on me because you think you aren’t worthy of it. That’s a load of bullshit. If you can’t walk away permanent….what about making the cabin a...I don’t know...base camp.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he frowned thoughtfully. “Like I said, we can try. We’re gonna need a whole lotta shit put...everywhere. But...we can give it a try. In fact…” He caught his bottom lip with his teeth as he let his eyes roam over Naythin’s face. “I think I’d like that.” 

Naythin was ready for an argument and when it didn’t happen, he was stunned for a second. “Yeah? You sure, because I don’t want you doing this because I asked. I’m a big boy. I can handle being told no.” Naythin searched Dean’s eyes and frowned slightly. “Dean...you’re not telling me everything here. What is it?” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Can take being told no, huh? Glad you can so easily give up,” he quipped sarcastically. He heaved a sigh and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m worried. Actually closer to terrified, for you. You’re...so innocent.” 

“Give up? I’m not giving up on anything. Not you...not us...nothing. I want the cabin to work...us...to work. Yer the...expert on all things spooky and scary so you know what will and what doesn’t work. If the cabin works out...great...if not...you can do the I told ya so.” Naythin sighed and shook his head. “I’m terrified something is going to happen to you, too. You’re just gonna have to teach me everything you know so we can watch each others backs. I won’t be innocent forever.” 

Dean smirked impishly. “Yeah, yer not as innocent as you were an hour ago,” he teased, glancing down the length of Naythin’s body. He knew that wasn’t what Naythin was talking about but it was a way to break the tension, and get them off the worries of Hunting and having that possible normal life like Sam had always wanted. Sam. The thought had him swallowing hard and looking away. There had never been an answer as to what had caused the fire. There had been no reasonable conclusions reached. Yeah...sure…

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze and smiled. It was amazing how his body reacted when Dean looked at him. As totally wiped out as he was, Naythin actually felt his dick twitch as Dean looked at him. Naythin opened his mouth to tease Dean when he saw the look on his face. It was a complete 180 from just a few moments before. “Hey.” Naythin reached up and turned Dean to look at him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sam. He uh, he’d always dreamt of a life away from this...a normal life...complete with the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids. He even chased that dream all the way to college...where he burned to death in a fire no one seems to be able to explain.” 

“We can try, Dean. It’s all we can do, right?” Naythin didn’t know what to say beyond that. He knew Dean was scared....terrified that something was going to happen to him but if they didn’t try there would always be that needling in the back of his head...that what if that would constantly pick at him. 

Dean nodded. “We can try. And if it doesn’t work...you’ll be my new Hunting partner?” He quirked a brow, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

“Try and keep me away.” Naythin smiled. Dropping his hand from the side of Dean’s face he sighed and looked toward the window. 

Dean’s smile widened and slowly melted away at the way Naythin seemed to pull away as he looked toward the window. “What is it? Talk to me?” 

Naythin didn’t turn away from the window as he spoke quietly. “They’re still out there.” 

Dean looked from Naythin’s face toward the window as he nodded. “Yeah, they are. But we’re here, and we’ll get ‘em. But...can we maybe get a couple hours of sleep first?” He quirked a brow and slowly turned his head back to look at Naythin. 

Naythin turned away from the window and looked back at Dean. He smiled and nodded. “As many as you need.” He leaned up and pressed his lips to Dean’s but didn’t pull away right away. 

“Well it’s not that late yet,” Dean mused, “We could have sex a couple more times, as long as I get three hours of sleep in I’m good.” 

“A couple more times? Uhh...I don’t bounce back as fast as you do and after what you did to me a little bit ago? It’s going to be a while before I rise to the occasion again. I’m not complaining because it was...amazing.” 

“Seriously?” Dean inquired incredulously. “Huh.” He frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s a Hunter thing.” 

“More like a lack of use...thing. I loved my wife, I did but she just wasn’t...into sex like I was...am.” Naythin looked away from Dean and blew out a ragged breath. 

“Ah shit,” Dean grumbled. “I didn’t mean to...make you go there, I’m sorry. And the lack of use; still, a Hunter thing. We tend to hook up at least three times in the same town. Or maybe that was just me…?”

“It’s okay.” Naythin cleared his throat a couple times before he looked back at Dean. “I think that may have been just you and your information gathering skills.” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, maybe. Sam really didn’t…ever, except Madison really.” He shook his head. “I kept tryin’ to get him hooked up but…” He heaved a sigh. 

Naythin reached up his hand to Dean’s upper arm, running his palm up and down. “Would you be mad I if got some sleep? Still trying to play catch up from the past few weeks and that last torture session wiped me out.” 

Dean shook his head and wound up with his eyebrows lifting to nearly his hairline. “Torture? Seriously?” He scoffed, “Yeah, poor you.” He leaned and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, nipping the bottom one as he drew back. “Torture,” he grumbled with a shake of his head, his lips pressed into a line of amusement. 

He sat up and turned away as he swung his legs off the bed. “Get comfy and go ahead and sleep. I need to...y’know,” he looked back and nodded toward the door. “Salt...stuff like that. Stuff you need to learn.” He chuckled. “Next time I’ll make you do it.” He winked. 

Naythin nodded. He sat up, thankful that his body seemed to be working again. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up as he lay back down, pulling the pillow that Dean had been laying on close and tucking it under his chin. “Roger that. I’ll take salt duty.” Naythin nuzzled his cheek against the pillow and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and repeated his new mantra No nightmares. Please, no nightmares over and over until he fell asleep. 

Dean pulled to his feet and walked over to the weapons bag and pulled out a large can of salt and some wolfsbane. “Make sure yer on the side of the bed furthest from the door.” He stood to his full height and walked over to the door, sprinkling the salt before adding the wolfsbane. 

Naythin picked his head up and looked over his shoulder at Dean. He watched as he laid the salt in front of the door...naked. A slow grin pulled at Naythin’s lips as he shook his head and forced himself to look away. Scooting over to the other side of the bed, he picked up the pillows and froze. “Uhhh...Dean?” He looked over at Dean pointing to the biggest damn hunting knife he’d ever seen. “What’s with the pig sticker?” 

Dean looked over his shoulder as he worked at sprinkling the salt along the window. “Insurance.” 

“Against what? Hogzilla?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder, turning back to watch what he was doing. “Against anything that makes it past the salt...and in this case the wolfsbane.” He looked back again and nodded toward the knife in question. “It’s silver.” 

Naythin looked down at the knife and shook his head. “Do you have a sheath for that...thing?” 

Dean shook his head. “It’d take too long to get it out.” Finished with his chores, Dean took a step back and looked at what he’d done trying to decide if he needed to do more. Satisfied, he checked the door locks, twice. And turned, heading back over to the weapons bag to put the salt and wolfsbane away. 

Naythin dropped a pillow over the knife from a distance making a mental note of its location so he didn’t cut his hand off if he slid his hand under Dean’s pillow. “Okay, then.” Laying down on his side, so he was facing Dean’s side of the bed Naythin eyed the knife for a minute before he looked away and let his eyes slowly close. 

Dean turned off the TV on his way past it and headed for the bed. Picking up his side of the sheet and blanket he climbed into bed, pulling the covers up as he turned over, making a mental note to keep turning so he was facing Naythin, not laying on his stomach holding his knife. He draped his arm over Naythin’s hips and scooted close. “I need it there so I can fend of the boogeyman before he can get to you,” he explained simply. He pressed a kiss to Naythin’s cheek. “G’night, baby.” 

Naythin gave a lopsided sleepy smile and moved closer to Dean. “Love you.” 

Dean smiled and his heart did that somersault thing in his chest. He moved a leg, hooking it around one of Naythin’s and pulled it over, pulling himself closer in the process. “Love you too.”

Naythin had started to wake up slowly. Little by little, he became aware of what was going on around him. Stretching his arm to the side, found his other arm was trapped under Dean’s shoulders. Shifting slowly, Naythin slowly pulled his arm out from under Dean and rolled onto his back. With the drapes pulled, the room was pretty dark and he had to hold his watch right up to his face to see the time. Groaning softly, Naythin dropped his arm over his eyes. Peeking out from under his arm, he looked over at Dean to make sure he was still sleeping. For someone who only wanted to sleep a couple hours, they’d both managed just over ten. Sliding out from under the blanket, Naythin walked to the bathroom.

The minute the bed moved, Dean was awake. His eyes opened and his hand slid under his pillow as he listened. He knew those footfalls. And the breathing rate. Naythin. He waited until Naythin walked away from the bed to sit up, knife in hand, tossing it in front of him on the bed so he wouldn’t forget when they left. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands then, as his hands fell back to the mattress, he turned his attention to the closed bathroom door. 

Naythin turned the bathroom light off before opening the door. Walking out into the main part of the room with his clothes in his hands. he stopped short when he saw Dean sitting up on the bed. “Hey. Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Dean shook his head. “Needed to get up anyway. I wake up easy. Hunting thing,” he shrugged. He threw his legs out of the bed and pulled to his feet, grabbing the knife as he walked past the bed and returned it to the weapons duffel. “Can I get in there for a minute before you shower?” He jutted his chin toward the door of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, all yours.” Naythin dropped his clothes next to his duffel bag as he walked to the door to turn the lights on in the room. Walking back to his bag, he pulled out a clean t-shirt, boxers and socks. 

Walking past Naythin an impish grin tugged groggily at one corner of Dean’s lips. “You smell like sex,” he mumbled as he headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Naythin stopped digging in the duffel bag, looked over his shoulder at Dean and frowned. “Gee, I wonder why?” Turning back to his bag, he rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he raised his arm and sniffed at his wrist. “I do not!” He called out as he put his dirty clothes in the bag. 

Dean chuckled to himself as he drained his bladder. Once he’d finished, washed his hands and flushed the toilet, he turned back to the door and pulled it open, walking out. He nodded sagely, his grin still in place. “Uh huh, those things out there’ll smell you an’ you might as well have my name stamped to yer forehead. Speaking of which, after this is over, we need to get you a tat like mine. It’s anti-possession. Kinda came up with the idea of tattooing it on when this demon bitch possessed my brother and tried to kill me.” 

Naythin looked toward the window and back at Dean as he spoke. He hadn’t thought about it that way. His eyes drifted to the sunburst tattoo on Dean’s chest. “Anti-possession...how do they...possess someone?” 

“Demons are dicks about it, they just enter a person, usually through the mouth, and then they ride ‘em hard. Most people who get possessed don’t make it,” Dean explained. “There was this demon chick named Meg, Sam and I tossed her out a second floor window and she just got up and walked away. She, the demon, just got up and walked away, but the meat suit she was usin’, that poor girl was nearly dead from it. We exorcised her and she died. But...I just couldn’t leave her like that, trapped in her own meat suit.” 

“Did she...the girl...did she know she was possessed?” At first, Naythin had visions of the Exorcist running through his head but he had a feeling that wasn’t anywhere near what Dean was talking about. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that’s what she told me and Sam anyway. She said it was like she didn’t have control of her own body anymore. Meg killed a lot of people...and that poor girl had to watch.”

“Damn.” Naythin’s eyes drifted back to the tattoo as he raised his hand to his own chest. “Yeah, I uhhh...I think that’s a good idea. I thought only priests could do exorcisms?” 

Dean scoffed. “If I were to ever get possessed, I’d want either me or Bobby doin’ the exorcism.” Priests…” He shook his head. “They usually get killed before they can get the sonsabitches out. Meg, the demon, she killed a family friend, Pastor Jim. Just...did it for kicks...and to get at my Dad, me and Sammy.” 

“So, the whole head spinning, pea soup spewing...that’s all bullshit I take it?” Shaking his head, he reached for his boxers. “Never gonna be able to watch that movie again after this.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, it’s all fake. Well, except for the throwin’ you around while yer tryin’ to send ‘em back to Hell part, that was real.” 

“They can throw you around?” Naythin leaned back against the dresser. 

Dean nodded emphatically. “Oh Hell yeah. And they can pin you to walls...so hard you think yer ribs are gonna bust. Like I said, the one that possessed my Dad, the yellow-eyed demon, he was crushin’ a lot more than ribs.” 

Naythin exhaled in a rush and shook his head. “Wow. Okay. One tattoo comin’ up. You could make a mint writin’ a book and sellin’ it to Hunters.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Huntin’ is kind of a personal thing. People do it for their own reasons, usually because someone they loved was killed by somethin’ that’s out there, somethin’ that isn’t human.” 

Naythin sobered and dropped his eyes. “Right.” Stepping away from the dresser, he pointed toward the bathroom. “I’m gonna hit the shower.” He nodded and walked into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him. 

Dean nodded silently. He knew he’d hit a nerve and he hadn’t meant to but it was true, no one picks this job. The job kinda picks them. It’s not like it’s on the job list in your local Guidance counselor's office. He went to his clothes duffel and unzipped the back, pulling out fresh clothes and setting them to the side while he waited for his turn in the bathroom. 

Naythin waited for the water to heat up in the shower. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes moved over the scars on his chest over and over again. His fingers curled around the edge of the sink squeezing until his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into the underside of the counter. As the glass started to steam up, Naythin pushed back and swiped his hand across the mirror. “I’m going to get them. Every one until I find the two that did this.” Turning to the shower, he pulled the curtain back and stepped inside the shower. Not ten minutes later, Naythin tossed the damp towel on the counter. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned his head to the side. He was in desperate need of a haircut. Pulling his boxers off the counter, he stepped into them and walked back into the room. “All yers.” He called to Dean as he walked to his clothes he’d set out near his bag. 

“Awesome,” Dean murmured as he grabbed his toiletry bag and his boxers and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and laid his boxers and toiletry bag on the sink counter before turning toward the shower stall. Reaching inside he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Thankfully it did warm up. He couldn’t count how many times he’d showered under cold ass water because Sam had taken all the hot water. 

While Dean was in the shower, Naythin finished dressing. Putting on deodorant and cologne, he pulled his shirt over his head, sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks and jeans on. Standing to his feet, he pulled the jeans over his hips, buttoned and zipped them up. Walking over to the small table, he sat down in one of the chairs, put his boots on, laced ‘em up and waited for Dean to finish in the bathroom. He thought about what Dean had said about demon possession. Naythin remembered him saying that a yellow eyed demon had possessed his father...did demons have different colored eyes like people did? Were there different kinds of demons. Letting his head fall back on the chair, he closed his eyes. It was like being in school all over again. Except this time, if you failed...you died. 

Dean was showered, hair washed and fixed in less then ten minutes flat. With his towel slung low on his hips he brushed his teeth, used his electric razor on his growth of beard, which had gotten longer than usual what with them staying at Bobby’s, and slathered on deodorant. Once all that was finished he grabbed his boxers, let the towel fall off his body and pulled the black boxers up over his thighs. Satisfied that he was as good as he was going to get, he splashed some cologne on and walked out the bathroom door, he walked across the room to his clothes duffel and tucked the toiletry bag inside then grabbed his jeans and stepped into them, one leg at a time. Pulling them up, he buttoned and zipped them then turned his attention to his shirts. Pulling a light grey t-shirt over his head he reached for the over shirt he’d picked out in tones of grey, black and red and slid it on. He grabbed up his socks and boots and walked over to the chair opposite Naythin and began pulling his socks on. He glanced over at Naythin and quirked a brow. “What’s up? You look...I dunno...lost maybe?” 

Naythin rolled his head towards Dean and opened one eye. “Just thinking.” Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. “Where to? And please say somewhere that has coffee.” 

Dean nodded. “Definitely. Breakfast?” He lifted his brows as he looked up from tying his hiking boot. 

“Sounds good.” Naythin pulled to his feet, walked to where his duffel bag was, zipped it closed and brought it back to where he’d been sitting. Dropping it on the table, he tapped it with the tips of his fingers. “Any of those banks or whatever you have accounts at close? Gettin’ a bit nervous walkin’ around with so much cash.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he finished with the last boot and let his leg lower, planting his foot on the floor. He looked back at the bag as he pulled to his feet, shaking his head. “You do realize that as a Hunter, you don’t actually use yer own money for this shit, right? That’s what credit card fraud is all about. This job doesn’t pay, so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “But yeah, my Dad has one here in Washington. Mine are more...Midwest...west…? Kansas. Missouri. Places like that. The one in Kansas is there for obvious reasons but…” 

“Use it or not, I wasn’t leaving the accounts open...not with what Connor did. I don’t trust him and credit cards leave a paper trail...cash...not so much.” Sitting back in his chair, Naythin looked back at Dean. “What’s in Kansas?” 

Dean pause in stuffing his dirty clothes into the weapons duffel and looked up at Naythin. “That’s...that’s home.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know.” The conversation he had with Dean about his mother burning on the ceiling of his brothers nursery came flooding back. Way to go. “Sorry. I uhhh…” He looked down at his boots and suddenly realized how little he knew about Dean. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I’m...as long as I don’t have to do another hunt there, I’m okay with it now...finally.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a long moment. “Not that it matters or anything but...how old are you?” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, you didn’t break any laws. I’m 32. What about you? Not that I haven’t broken laws in the past…” 

Naythin arched an eyebrow. “Same...32. When’s yer birthday?” 

Dean couldn’t help the amused snort that left him. “Maybe we should’a had this conversation earlier. January 24th, I’m an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach, and frisky women.” He shook his head, “Never mind, it’s just a thing I use to say. Cops ask for all that crap and it kinda blindsides them for a minute.” 

“January huh? Always wondered what it was like to be with someone older. Looks like my wish came true.” Naythin laughed and dropped his head to his chest briefly before looking back up at Dean. “Yeah, I can see where that would throw ‘em for a bit.” 

Dean’s brows rose. “How do ya figure I’m older if we’re both 32?” 

Naythin pointed to Dean. “January.” And back at himself. “July. That makes you six months older...old man.” 

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever. If it makes you feel better, I’ll be the older one.” Once the duffel was zipped he flopped it onto the bed and reached for his clothing duffel. “These need to go in the car so I can make a final sweep of the room. When a Hunter stays somewhere they make sure they don’t leave a single trace of them behind. Kinda like yer worry about fraudulent credit cards leavin’ a paper trail, well if we don’t clean up good, we really do leave a trail, one for the uglies out there to track.”

Naythin shouldered his bag and walked over to the bed. “I’ll take ‘em out.” He held his hand out for the keys to the Impala. 

Dean blinked at Naythin for a couple minutes. No one had ever taken the bags out instead of him. Sure Sam had checked the room a couple times, but he’d never went out without him. Someone could wind up getting hurt if they went out and whatever they’d been after was waiting to ambush them. That thought made Dean’s blood run cold. He slowly shook his head. It took him a minute to find his voice, and when he did he had to clear his throat. “Nah, that’s okay. I’ll load everything up. You...you uh check the room over. Yer first test.” He offered a quick wide smile before turning to head for the door. 

Naythin slowly lowered his bag onto the bed and nodded. “Okay. Sure.” He watched Dean walk out of the room and wondered if he’d tripped over another Sam thing. Walking from the bed, Naythin started with the bathroom, making sure nothing had fallen out of his or Dean’s jean’s pockets. Back out in the main part of the room, he looked around the bed, dresser and table. As he past the table for a second time, he saw the bag of food he’d brought from the diner. Reaching inside it, he pulled out the receipt. Reading it over, he made sure he’d paid with cash. Flipping it over, he groaned and rolled his eyes. In bold black letters was Lindsay’s name and a phone number. “Not happenin’.” Naythin started to tear the paper into small pieces and dropped them into the small garbage can. Picking up the bag of food, he walked into the bathroom and put it in the trash. Walking back out, he stood in the middle of the room and gave it another quick look. 

Walking out of the room, Dean headed for the trunk but kept his eyes open for anything that looked suspicious. When he noticed the same black escalade from the night before he quirked a brow but turned his attention to popping the trunk and loading up the car. When he’d finished, making good and sure he’d taken up the entire trunk area with his body so no one else would see, he reached up and grabbed the trunk lid, slamming it down hard before he slowly turned around and stared suspiciously at the truck. Sure, it could be coincidence. Hell, maybe they were staying here for that matter. But the fact that the escalade was in the exact same place, when most of the other cars from the night before were long gone, made his Hunter instincts twitch. 

Ranger sat in the passenger seat of the Escalade looking down at his phone when Toby started hitting him on the arm. “What?” 

“Winchester’s packin’ that hearse he drives.” 

Rangers head snapped up. Sure enough. Sitting up in he seat, Ranger watched him load three duffel bags into the trunk. The fact that he’d looked in their direction twice was glaringly obvious. “Leave, Toby. Right now. Drive.” 

Toby knew better to ask questions when Ranger used that tone. He meant business and you didn’t screw around. Starting the truck, he put it in gear and pulled out of the parking spot making sure to turn away from Dean so he wouldn’t be able to see inside the vehicle. “We need to switch vehicles. He’s knows this one now and is going to be watching for it.” 

Ranger twisted in his seat as they pulled away keeping his eye on Dean as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Yeah. He’s not as dumb as the average Hunter. Shit.” 

Dean watched the escalade pull out of the lot and made sure to get a look at the license plate. As soon as the truck pulled out onto the main road, Dean made a beeline around the car and back into the room. He grabbed Naythin by the arm and nearly dragged him out of the room. “We need to go. We need to go NOW!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings may change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin was dragged out of the room before he had time to ask what was going on. He looked around trying to see what the problem was as Dean unlocked the driver's side door, leaned over and popped the lock on his door. Pulling the door open, Naythin slid inside barely getting the door closed as the Dean backed the car away from the room and headed out of the parking lot. “What’s wrong?” He looked around again before looked back at Dean. 

“They were here,” Dean responded distractedly. “They were here all fuckin’ night watching us.” He slapped the palm of his hand against the steering wheel. 

“They?” Naythin’s head was on a constant swivel as Dean pulled out onto the main road. “They...wait...the Lycans? The same ones from the cabin? How’d they know we were here?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, the ones from the cabin.” When Naythin asked how they knew he and Naythin were there Dean looked over at him like he was crazy. “My bet is that they’ve been following us since we left the cabin.” 

Naythin looked out the rear window for a minute before turning back around in his seat. “What do we do now?” He wasn’t scared...not anymore. Sure, at first his heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he had a hard time breathing but now? A calm took over and pushed the fear out. Naythin took a slow deep breath and let it out. “I need my Glock.” 

Dean glanced away from the road to look over at Naythin before turning his attention back to trying to find that damn escalade. They’d just left not even a minute ahead of them, the damn thing had to be just up ahead. “Hold on,” he instructed before flooring the gas pedal, weaving in and out of traffic in search of that damn truck.

“Keep driving, Toby.” Ranger was twisted in his seat watching the traffic behind them. He reached for his cell phone and called Lucian. 

Lucian walked back to his desk and picked up his phone. “Ranger? I hope you have good news.” 

“Not exactly.” He glanced at Toby and shook his head. “We uhh...he spotted us. We’re on the move headed out of town. Have to ditch the truck...he got the plate.” Ranger cringed and pulled the phone a little from his ear. 

“Is there nothing you two can do right? I would have had better results from Beau or even Savage for that matter.” Lucian sat at his desk, opened his laptop and pulled up the GPS on the truck. “Listen carefully. Do not go straight to the storage facility. Drive around for a while to make sure you’re not followed. Get rid of those plates, Ranger. I’m going to send Hawk out to do long range reconnaissance.” Ending the call, he tossed the phone on his desk and glared at it. This Hunter was proving to be a rather large thorn in Lucian’s side. “I think it’s time I had a chat with Mr. Winchester.” 

Dropping phone on his lap, Ranger hit the roof of the truck with his fist. “Damn it!” Growling low in his chest, he gnashed his teeth together. “Lucian is sending Hawk.” 

Toby looked from the road over to Ranger. “What? Why?” 

“Why do you think? We’ve been shot at and spotted by that...Hunter.” Ranger spit the word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Drive around a while. We have to ditch the plates before switching vehicles.” Ranger twisted in his seat again, looking out the back window, he let his wolf out to enhance his vision through the tinted window. Through the traffic, Ranger caught sight of the black Impala as it cut around a slow moving minivan. “Oh, you have got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!” He reached over to Toby and tapped him on the shoulder. “Get this tank movin’. We’ve got company.” He felt the Escalade lurch forward as Toby stomped on the gas. 

Weaving around the minivan Dean caught a glimpse of the black truck up ahead. “Yes,” he mumbled to himself. He cut around the Hummer and the Jeep that seemed to be following the Hummer and weaved back in, directly behind the black escalade. He grinned smugly and even had the gall to pull a hand from the wheel and wave. “Yeah, I gotcha ya, ya little bastards.” 

“Toby! Move yer ass!” Ranger yelled as the Impala weaved around several vehicles and ended up right on their rear bumper. He looked out the front windshield to the next intersection as the light turned yellow and cars started to slow down. “CURB! Jump the curb and hit the intersection. MOVE!” Ranger grabbed the handle above the door as Toby followed his instructions. Screeching tires, blaring horns and a host of middle fingers were aimed at them as they bounced along the sidewalk and out into oncoming traffic. “Toby!” Ranger yelled as a semi with horn blaring came at them when they hit the middle of the intersection and swerved to the left and flew through the intersection. 

Dean was beyond livid, but he also knew his car’s limitations and she sat too low to do what the escalade had done, going off road like that. His eyes did a quick search of the area to try to find a way to cut them off. Noting that the turning lane was free he quickly turned the wheel and hit the gas. His teeth clenched as the back of the Impala fish tailed for a second as they came out of the sharp turn. He was more than pleased with himself when they ended up right behind the escalade once again. 

Ranger gave a whoop of triumph as Toby cleared the intersection in one piece. “I could kiss ya and I will when we get clear of here.” He smacked Toby on the shoulder and turned around in his seat thumping the dash with his hand praising the truck for not letting them down. 

Toby grinned and slowly peeled his fingers from the steering wheel. “Holy. Shit.” He looked over at Ranger as his grin steadily grew. Easing his foot off the gas, he slowed down to the speed limit, changing lanes to get around a small sports car. Toby glanced into the side mirror to check the lane. His eyes nearly jumped out of his head. “Oh come on!” When Ranger looked at him, Toby pointed toward the rear of truck. 

Twisting in his seat. Ranger stared. “That sonofabitch!” The black Impala was behind them...again. Rangers eyes bounced back and forth from Toby to the Impala and back again. “We need to go cross country. Damn it. Lucian is gonna be pissed.” He started stripping off his clothes as Toby drove down the road. “Find somewhere to hide long enough to shift and run like hell. I’ll find you.” 

Toby’s heart started to race as he watched Ranger taking his clothes off in the seat next to him. “Ranger…” He swallowed hard and looked from the road over to Ranger. “No…” 

“Do it, Toby. I won’t be far. I promise.” Kicking off his boots, he jumped into the back seat, closed his eyes and let his wolf out. 

Dean’s forehead creased and he looked around them and back to the backend of the escalade. Could they not see him? Why the hell were they going the speed limit. Hello, have silver, will shoot. “I don’t like this,” he mused distractedly, checking his mirrors while keeping an eye on the road ahead of them, and the tail end of that truck. “They slowed down. Why the hell did they slow down?” 

It only took Ranger a couple of minutes to fully shift as Toby looked for a place to turn off. “Got it! There’s a service road up ahead.” He looked back at a huge silver and black wolf laying in the back seat. “Hang on!” Toby slammed on the gas and cut the wheel hard to the left cutting off two cars as he turned onto a forest service road...more like a two track dirt road then a road. Hitting the gas, he drove down the road looking for a place to slow down enough to let Ranger out and jump out himself without hitting a tree. A low snarl from the back seat had him looking into the rear view mirror. The Impala was not far behind. “Really? Since when did they put four wheel drive on those damn things?” A sharp curve in the road forced Toby to slow suddenly and cut the wheel. He hit the door locks and looked back at Ranger. “OUT! NOW!” He watched Ranger hit the door handle with his paw and jump out. “Run!” 

Dean tailed the truck, move for move. When they turned onto a service road for the park he found himself glancing over at Naythin. Stay with me and don’t flip out, he thought, eyeing Naythin before returning his attention to the road. He looked back just in time to see a giant wolf jump from the backseat of the escalade and take off into the woods. “Sonuvabitch!” Dean slammed on the breaks in time to miss crashing into the back of the truck. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of clothing. Not a wolf. A person he could catch. He was up and out of the car, with his pistol drawn and at the ready almost before the Impala’s gears had time to shift into park. “Lock up the car and stay in it!” He ordered, taking off after whoever it was that had run from the truck. 

Naythin sat as still in the seat as he could as Dean followed the Escalade through traffic and onto the service road. He had one hand planted against the roof of the car to stay in his seat as it bounced down the dirt road. The closer they got to the truck, the more he wished he had a weapon on him. Something, anything. He kept his eyes on the back of the truck as it swerved around a corner and nearly had a heart attack as the biggest wolf he’d ever seen jumped from the truck and took off into the woods. “Holy Mary, Mother of God!” Naythin turned in his seat to try to follow it’s path into the woods. The thing was huge...pony huge. Naythin looked back at Dean as the car came to a screeching halt and he jumped out after someone running from the truck. “Wait!” He yelled but Dean was already running into the woods. “Great. That’s just...great.” Naythin looked back where the wolf disappeared to make sure it wasn’t coming back. Naythin looked out the driver’s side door and saw the keys hanging in the ignition. “Thank you, Dean Winchester.” Yanking them out, he shoved his door open, ran back to the trunk and popped it open. Moving the bags around, he found the false bottom and popped it up. Grabbing his gun case, he opened it and took out his Glock. As he pulled it out, a low deep growl crawled up his spine. Slowly lowering the Glock back down, Naythin turned and faced the same wolf that had jumped out of the truck. He slowly raised his hands, keeping them away from his body. “Easy now.” The sound of gunshots rang out and had Naythin’s head snapping to the right. Three more shots echoed around them. Naythin looked back at the wolf and pointed with his finger. “Sounds like you’re buddy isn’t fairing so well.” The wolf stepped closer, raising its lips and flashing fangs that were longer than Naythin’s fingers. The wolf sat down, lowered its head and started to change. It’s fur slowly fell to the ground to reveal human skin as the bones and tendons snapped and popped. Naythin backed into the rear bumper of the Impala almost falling backwards into the trunk. His vision started to grey out as a man stood up and faced him. 

“If you value your friend’s life? You better hope Toby is okay.” Ranger stepped closer and pointed to the Escalade. “Move it.” 

As soon as Ranger was clear of the truck, Toby slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck without putting it in park. He took off into the woods only glancing back once to see Dean chasing him. “Damn.” Toby zigzagged through the trees as best he could trying to find somewhere to shift. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground as he ran. A gunshot going off had him ducking as a round hit the tree next to his head. “WHOA!” He yelled as he changed direction. Several more shots rang out hitting trees around him as he ran. Toby dropped into a small gully and ran down a stream. Rounding a bend, he saw where the flood waters had eroded a natural cave from under the roots of a tree. “Yes.” Ducking into it, Toby pulled his boots off, dropped his pants as fast as he could and let the shift take him over. 

Five minutes later, a blonde wolf shook his pelt out as he emerged from the cave. His ears swiveled as he listened to see if Dean had followed him. Growling, Toby left the cave and leaped up the embankment heading back the way he’d ran. After a couple of minutes, he picked up Dean’s scent and stopped. Looking through the trees, he saw the Hunter jogging along the game trail. Toby dropped his head and started to move alongside Dean just staying out of sight until he came to a large fallen tree. Jumping up on top of it, he gave a sharp bark to get Dean’s attention. Toby knew Ranger wouldn’t go far from the truck so all he had to do was circle around to the truck enough times until Ranger found him again.

Dean thought for a minute that he had lost the damn guy. He jogged along the trail trying to catch a glimpse of clothing, movement, anything. His head snapped toward the sound and he lifted his gun as he moved closer. Taking aim, he fired at the wolf. 

Toby leaped off the tree as Dean turned to face him. He felt the sharp burn of the silver round as it tore through his hip. Toby yelped as he hit the ground and stumbled before he could get his footing again. It wasn’t a direct hit but a silver bullet leaving a grazing wound still hurt like a bitch. Toby limped a few steps before he could start running again. He gave up staying on the trail and headed through the trees as fast as he could back to the truck. Throwing his head back, he howled as he ran. 

Ranger kept his eye on the human as he put his clothes back on next to the truck. The guy looked like he was ready to pass out. “So you’re the survivor huh? You don’t look like much.” 

Naythin kept his back against the door of the Escalade as the man dressed in front of him. “Yeah? I’m fulla surprises.” His eyes darted around the woods in the direction that Dean had run hoping to see him coming back. Lock the car and stay in it! He’d screwed that up. 

Ranger pulled his tank top over his head and tucked it into the waistband of his black tactical pants. “That you are. You got the mighty Dean Winchester to...switch teams as it were.” Ranger looked down to make sure his thigh holster was secure when he heard the howl. His head snapped up as he looked in the direction it came from. “Toby.” Looking back at Naythin, he stepped in close and pushed him against the truck. “Get in.” Opening the door, he waited for Naythin to get in before he pulled his 9mm from the holster. Tilting his head back, he let his wolf out so he could howl back letting Toby know where he was. 

Toby’s hip was on fire. The more he ran the more it hurt and the harder he limped. He heard Rangers howl and he angled toward it. There was no echo so he knew he was close, thankfully. By the time, he hit the edge of the forest near the truck, Toby was dragging his hind leg .He limped over to Ranger and collapsed on the ground at his feet. 

A soon as Toby dropped, Ranger could smell the silver. “Toby. No..” He dropped down next to him and started searching for the wound. When he found it on Toby’s hip, he bowed his head thankful it was only a graze. The silver was going to keep him out of commission for a while but he’d live. Leaning close to Toby’s massive head, Ranger ran his hand over it. “It’s just a graze. You’ll be okay. You need to shift, Toby. I can’t lift you.” As Toby whined and closed his eyes and started to shift, Ranger stepped back to give him room and get the human out of the truck. Holding his weapon on him, he shoved him against the side of the truck hard enough that Naythin’s head bounced off the glass of the side window. “I should kill you…and your Hunter.” 

Dean chased after the wolf, he knew he’d hit him this time, he’d heard the pained yelp, now all he had to do was finish the damn thing off. As he neared the truck he slowed down, watching and listening to what was going on. His forehead creased and he ground his teeth when he saw Naythin. “What the fuck part of stay in the car did you now get?” He mumbled under his breath. When he heard the asshole talk about killing Naythin, Dean stepped into the clearing. “Ahh, get yer hands off him unless you want me to finish off yer friend here,” he pointed his gun at...Toby? The bloody human. Dean blinked a couple times and quickly shook off the confusion and shock. He turned his attention to Naythin and jutted his chin toward him. “Hey, you okay?” 

Toby hurt, bad but he was aware enough to know that if he didn’t get up off his ass they were going to die. Pulling slowly to his feet, he groaned as he put weight on his left leg. The long bullet wound ran just above his hip bone across his side. He moved closer to Ranger until he was standing between him and Dean. Toby reached behind him to the small of Rangers back and wrapped his fingers around the butt of the small .38 he kept as Dean looked away. He brought the .38 down to his side and held it just behind his leg. 

Naythin’s bell got rung pretty good but he was still on his feet. Go him. He sighed in relief when he saw Dean come out of the woods. “I’m fine.” He was surprised how steady his voice was considering what he’d witnessed. 

Ranger growled at Toby as he moved in front of him. Stupid kid was hurt and trying to protect him. He bit it back when he felt Toby’s hand at the small of his back taking his backup weapon out. Ranger smirked as he looked back at Dean. “I think you’re outnumbered here...Hunter.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he returned his full attention to the wolf boys. “How do ya figure that?” He held his pistol aimed directly at Ranger’s heart. “Back away and head to the car,” he instructed without looking over at Naythin. 

Toby slowly raised his arm and aimed the .38 at Dean’s head. “I don’t think so. Drop it or I shoot you and my partner here shoots your pretty boy human.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully. “Let him go an’ I’ll do whatever you want.” He gave a nod and moved the gun, reaching over to take the barrel in his left hand. “No human has to be hurt here. That’s like you….people’s war cry isn’t it? It’ll be just you two and me.” 

Toby smirked as he took a step toward Dean. “Not gonna work that way.” As he got closer to Dean, he held his free hand out. “Don’t try anything or he’s dead.” Toby took Dean’s gun from his hand and stepped carefully to the side. “Move it.” He waited until Dean was in front of him before drawing his hand back and hitting him over the head with the butt of the .38 dropping him to the ground. 

“Dean!” Naythin lurched forward only to be shoved back hard against the side of the truck. 

“Stay!” Ranger growled as he pushed his hand against Naythin’s chest. He looked over at Toby and shook his head. “Get some clothes on, man. I’ll get him tied up and in the truck. We gotta call Lucian and let him know.” 

Toby walked to the back of the truck, opened the doors and pulled out a small gym bag. Unzipping it, he took out a pair of sweats, t-shirt and running shoes. After he was dressed, he reached for another bag and took out two sets of handcuffs and a length of rope. Walking around the truck, he handed one set of cuff to Ranger and walked over to where Dean lay on the ground. Kneeling down next to him, he searched him for weapons. He pulled out several small knives; many of which had a high silver content. Reaching for his legs, Toby pulled up his pant legs and found another knife tucked into one of Dean’s boots. “Jesus Christ. He’s a walking weapons factory.” Tossing everything to Ranger, Toby rolled Dean over and patted him down again. Satisfied he had everything, he flipped him back over and handcuffed non too gently either. After he was cuffed, Toby tied his legs together. Pulling ropes hard enough to leave burn marks. “Oopps.” He waited for Ranger to come over and carry Dean into the back of the truck. Shoving him inside, Toby turned to Naythin and pointed. “Get in.” 

Dean wasn’t sure where he was or how long he’d been out, the last thing he did remember was trying to negotiate his life for Naythin’s. Naythin! Dean’s head snapped up and he gasped in a soft breath as he tried to move only to find himself bound up tight. He groaned in pain but breathed a sigh of relief a moment later at seeing Naythin sitting there next to him. “So what part of lock the doors and stay in the car did you miss?” 

Naythin didn’t move from Dean’s side since they left Washington. He was grateful they’d handcuffed his hands in front of him. He’d looked out the window trying to figure out where they were but the tinting was too dark to make out much of anything. Naythin snapped his head around when he heard Dean’s voice. “Thank God.” Naythin leaned over to check the back of Dean’s head. “You’ve got a damn hard head. The bleeding stopped a while ago.” Yep, he completely ignored what Dean asked because he knew this whole mess was his fault. 

Dean shrugged, or tried to. “Sonuvabitch! They’re not foolin’ around.” He struggled against the bindings and heaved a heavy sigh as he let his eyes slip closed. “Listen to me, and just...just listen.” He rolled his eyes knowing damn good and well that Naythin was going to argue about it and he really didn’t feel like arguing. He had a fuckin’ headache and his joints we complaining about the position he was in. “I’m gonna try an’ get them to let you go. According to Bobby, and the fact that they’ve not been on any Hunter’s radar for centuries, they don’t hurt humans. Hunters on the other hand….” He drew in a breath and squeezed his eyes closed and prayed that Naythin would just do what he said for once. “I’m gonna give me to them if they’ll let you go. As in really let you go, no following, no harassment of any kind, just forget you exist. If they’ll do that then...they can do whatever they want with me.” 

Naythin had tried several times to at least untie the rope going from Dean’s ankles to the cuffs so he could stretch out his legs but he couldn’t get enough of a grip with his hands cuffed. “You’re delirious from gettin’ hit on the head so I’m going to ignore what you just said. If I’d stayed in the car…” He let the sentence drop off as he leaned against the side of the truck. 

“I told Bobby what I wanted if anything were to happen to me.” Dean continued speaking, not giving Naythin the time to figure out that it was what he’d walked in on. “He’ll take care of you, take you under his wing, teach you what you need to know to be safe.” 

Naythin knew Dean couldn’t look up at him so he moved away from the side, got on his knees and leaned in so he could look Dean in the eye. “Nothing is going to happen to you so shut up. They won’t hurt me so as long as I stay with you they won’t hurt you either. They do and all bets are off.” 

Dean didn’t argue, there was no point. Instead the corner of his lips quirked upward marginally and he did what he always did when it was something he didn’t want to talk about, he changed the subject. “I love you.”

Naythin smiled and ran the tips of his fingers along Dean’s jaw line. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you too.” Turning on his knees, Naythin sat back down, maneuvering himself so Dean could at least rest his head on Naythin’s leg. 

Toby sat in the passenger seat with it reclined to take the pressure off his hip wound. It had started healing some but it would be at least two weeks before he was 100% again. He angled his head so it looked like he was sleeping if the human looked up. At the sound of Dean’s voice, he reached over with his hand and tapped Rangers arm. When he looked at him, Toby tilted his head toward the back letting him know that Dean was awake. Toby listened to what Dean was saying and for the life of him, it hit a nerve. Not a I’m gonna rip your head off if you don’t shut up nerve but the kind that made him look over at Ranger. So, it was true. Dean Winchester had switched teams and was in love with the human survivor. Well, shit.

Ranger and Toby took turns driving so they could make it back to the pack house as fast as possible. They only stopped for gas and the occasional bag of chips or burrito from the gas station. They picked up a few bottles of water for their passengers but that was all they got and they really should consider themselves lucky to get that. Ranger was still pissed that Dean had shot Toby. He just wanted to get back as soon as possible so Arie could work her magick on him and get him healed.

Taking out his cell phone, he called the main gate to let them know they were close so he didn’t have to stop to wait for it to open. Pulling into the driveway, he slowed down and drove the truck to the underground garage and parked as close to the door as possible. As he got out, he saw Arie waiting at the door for him. 

“Hey, Arie. Your patient is here.” He opened the door to help Toby out. 

Arie opened the door and stepped aside so Toby could limp through. “I’ll take good care of him, Range. Don’t worry.” She looked toward the Escalade and back at Ranger. “Anyone back there need me?”

Ranger huffed and shook his head. “Hunter. Doesn’t deserve it.” 

Arie looked at Ranger and glared. “Everyone deserves it. You know that. When I’m done with yer boy, I’ll take a look at those two.” She turned and walked down the hall with Toby to the clinic. 

Ranger turned back to the Escalade, walked around the back and opened the doors. He pointed to Naythin. “Get out.” He waited for him to slide away from the Hunter and stand next to the back door. Ranger reached for the rope that ran from Dean’s ankles to the handcuffs and dragged him across the floor to the door. Pulling out a knife from his belt, he raised it and held it over Dean’s back for a second before cutting the rope. He pulled Dean’s feet around and cut away the rope around his ankles and stepped back. “You too, out.” 

Naythin stepped forward and held his hands out. “Take ‘em off.” When Ranger glared at him, he glared right back. “You’ve had him tied up for almost 24 hours. He can’t walk on his own. Take the cuffs off so I can’t help him. Look, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I don’t even know where we are.” He looked up at the Ranger and held his hands out. “Well?” 

Ranger looked down at Naythin and growled. The human had balls. Taking the keys from his pocket, he took hold of the cuffs and unlocked them. “You try anything...anything at all and I will put a bullet in your Hunter’s head. Got me?” When Naythin nodded, he took the cuffs off and tucked them in his back pocket. “Move.” 

When the rope that was holding his legs cramped and nearly pressed to his back Dean groaned and allowed his legs to fall over. The pricker feeling hadn’t even started yet to signal that the blood was flowing back into them and this dog wanted him to stand up? HA! Fat chance of that happening. His eyes darted to Naythin as he spoke and he wound up with his gaze going back and forth between the two. Once Naythin was free he looked his way and offered a lopsided half grin, half grimace as he gave his head a slow shake. “This isn’t happenin’.” He drew in a deep breath, glanced at Ranger Rick and back to Naythin. “I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this but, yer gonna have to carry me.” 

Ranger rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. Taking the keys out again, he grabbed Dean’s shoulder and rolled him over onto this stomach. Leaning in close to his ear, he snarled. “I’m taking one cuff off and recuffing your hands up front. You try anything and I’ll rip your arm out of the socket, got me? I may not be able to...damage your human but I can have all kinds of fun with you.” Ranger pulled up on Dean’s wrists putting pressure on his shoulders. 

Dean looked back at Rick and nodded. “Y’got a lot’a pent up rage there, Rick. Whassa matter, did Daddy not love you enough?” And there it was, his big mouth getting him into trouble again. He growled in pain when his wrists were yanked up and he was sure that he was gonna be in pain for a long time after that. He was just thankful that his trick shoulder hadn’t popped out. But he could feel it, and damn if it wasn’t hurting like a sonofabitch. 

With a satisfied grin, Ranger unlocked and removed one cuff, he pushed Dean back over on his side and recuffed his hands in front of him. Reaching over, he grabbed Dean’s ankles and pulled his legs out so they hung off the edge of the truck. He motioned Naythin over as he put an arm around Dean’s back. Ranger let the tips of his fingers shift and dug his claws into Dean’s side hard enough to make him grunt. “Oppss. My bad.” When Naythin was on Dean’s other side, they hauled him up by the waist and started walking through the open door and down the hall with Dean’s boots dragging on the floor. 

Ranger took them to the holding cells. The guards opened the door to the room as they turned the corner. Ranger turned sideways so all three of them could get through the door. Walking to the cell, he swung the door open, walked over to the cot on the far wall and helped Naythin lower Dean onto it. As soon as he was sitting, Ranger walked out and locked the cell door. “Don’t try anything.” He pointed to the corner of the room at the small camera that was trained on the cell. Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him and headed for Lucian’s office. 

As soon as the door was closed, Naythin pulled the chair over to the cot and sat down in front of Dean. “Bend over. Lemme see yer head.” 

“Bend over? Not now, honey, I have a headache,” Dean responded sarcastically, a slight smirk teasing at his lips. He shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just might need you to help me with my trick shoulder once we get outta here.” He turned his attention to his side to see if the pain he’d felt had left a mark. “Sonuvabitch,” He grunted seeing four tiny blood marks on his shirt. “Fuckin’ long nailed freak.” 

Naythin carefully raised Dean’s shirt and hissed in a small breath. “The hell…?” The four small puncture wounds were still bleeding. “Bastard.” Naythin turned to look for something to use to stop the bleeding. He grabbed a small towel off the table, folded it in half and pressed it to Dean’s side. He cringed a little when Dean pulled away. “Sorry.” Naythin looked up at the camera. “At least we’re not dead.” 

Dean put his hand over Naythin’s where he held the towel against his side. “No, and you won’t be. Even Chuckles said that he can’t hurt you. He hurts you and every hunter Bobby knows will attack this pack. Me…” A brow quirked and he gave a barely there shrug. “You heard Bobby, they don’t see me as human.” 

“Yeah, well. That is bullshit.” He looked down at Dean’s side and back up at him and sighed. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I went to get my Glock from the trunk and…” Naythin looked back at Dean’s side, lifting a corner of the towel to check the bleeding. 

“When are ya gonna learn that I’m always right?” Dean responded. “And before you say it, yes, I am. I’m older so that makes me always right.” 

Naythin smiled and shook his head. He checked the wound again as the door opened on the far side of the room the same woman from the garage walked into with a small tray in her hands. “What do you want?”

Walking to the cell, Arie set the tray on the large table. “Ranger said he needs to be seen. So...I’m here to check his injuries and remember…” She pointed over her shoulder to the camera. “They’re watching everything.” She opened the cell door, picked up the tray and walked inside. 

Dean huffed. “Well, laughing boy would know since he was the one who skewered my side.” He glanced up at the camera. “Yeah, yeah, we know.” He lifted his cuffed hands and waved, then glared at the camera and flipped the camera the bird. 

Naythin watched her as she walked in the cell. There was no way he could stay at Dean’s side and have her look at the wounds. Letting go of the towel, he stood up to let her pass and moved to Dean’s other side. Naythin had to bite his lip at Dean’s actions. Wasn’t exactly smart but it was funny. “So uhh...you one of them?” 

Arie sat in the seat and set the tray on the cot. “A Lycan? No. Not a Lycan.” She pulled the towel away slowly and shook her head. “They’re not deep.” Picking up a stack of gauze pads from the tray, Arie covered the puncture wounds and taped the gauze in place. Lowering Dean’s shirt, she stood up and looked down at him. “I’m going to check your head.” 

Dean looked up at the woman and quirked a single brow. “Well I dunno see, my boyfriend over here,” he pointed to his other side where Naythin sat, “Might get a little jealous….Oh. That head. Never mind.” 

Naythin had been watching the woman to make sure she didn’t try anything. Just because she wasn’t a Lycan, didn’t mean a whole lot. She was still living with them and helping them. When she stood up to check the back of Dean’s head, Naythin tensed and turned more toward Dean. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Dean called him his boyfriend. He stared at Dean with his mouth open a little and only blinking when his eyes started to hurt. Wow. That was...wow. Naythin managed to close his mouth as he repeated what Dean said to himself. Dean’s, "oh, That head…” had Naythin smirking so hard he had to drop his head to keep the woman from seeing it. He cleared his throat and recovered enough to look back up at the woman without having a grin on his face. 

Arie arched an eyebrow and looked at Naythin. Boyfriend? Looking back at Dean, she rolled her eyes. “I need to see if Toby split your scalp, this is gonna hurt.” Arie reached up to Dean’s head with her hand and carefully parted the hair where Toby had hit him. The blood had dried so she had to pull harder then she wanted to. “Sorry.” She really wasn’t especially after his little comment but, Lucian had asked her to look at him so she had to play nice. Finding the gash, Arie pulled her hands away and started to rub the palms of her hands together as if she were trying to warm them. “This is gonna sting so hold still.” Raising her hand over Dean’s head, she lowered it close to his scalp without touching it. The warmth from her hands leached out to the wound and slowly closed it. When her hands were cold, Arie pulled them back and looked down at Dean. “That should help with the pain too. I’ll leave some Ibuprofen on the table if you need it.” 

Dean grit his teeth when the woman started picking through his hair and then growled from behind them in pain when she actually started to break up the scab. What the frickin’ hell, lady!? He blinked a couple times when she finally pulled her hands away and he sighed softly with relief. “I’ve fallen down the frickin’ rabbit hole and wound up back in hell,” he grumbled to himself. When she lifted her hands and started to say that it was going to hurt, he finished her sentence for her, even if she used “sting” instead of “hurt”. He nodded and heaved a sigh. “Why not, go for it.” When finally she stepped back it was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that it had done anything but help with the pain, but he was too busy eyeing her. A Lycan pack with its own handy dandy witch? What the hell was this place? Oh yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do, take pills from you people. Uh huh, sure. No thanks, already had Sam watch me die, not really lookin’ forward to Naythin doing the same, he thought giving the woman a faked smile and a nod, wishing she’d just leave before she decided to start spewing bodily fluids or something. 

Naythin kept tabs on the woman as she checked Dean’s head. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with what she was doing but he had to keep his comments to himself. When she started rubbing her hands together, Naythin’s eyebrows bunched in confusion. It wasn’t cold in the room at all. He watched as she lowered her hand to the back of Dean’s head, a faint light came out from the palm of her hand. Naythin stared in disbelief as he looked up at her. What the hell was she?” When she lowered her hand, picked up the tray and started to leave, he had to ask. “What are you?”

Arie stopped at the door to the cell and looked back at Naythin with straight face as she closed and locked the cell door. “I’m a witch.” She glanced at Dean before turning and walking to the door and knocked for the guards to let her out. 

When Naythin asked the woman what she was it was on the tip of his tongue, he’d even taken the breath to say it, to answer Naythin, but she beat him to it. He continued staring at the woman without flinching. She knew that he knew what she was, it was obvious in the look she gave him before she disappeared out the door. He looked back at Naythin. “Well I’m officially skeeved out, how ‘bout you?” 

Naythin looked back at Dean as if remembering he was there. “There...a light came out of her hand. I know you couldn’t see it but...what did she do?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and reached up with his cuffed hands and tried to feel around. “Healed me, I think. But yeah, they do that...and spew bodily fluids.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “I am so not a fan of witches.” 

Naythin stood up and looked at the back of Dean’s head. “It’s gone. Everything...the blood...it’s like he never hit you.” He sat back down, looked to the door and back to Dean. “I take it not all witches are like her?” 

Dean shook his head. “The witches I deal with, the only ones I’ve really ever known, make deals with demons, it’s where they get their power from, and then if we’re all real lucky, they come back as demons themselves to try and talk yer little brother into letting her be his frickin’ supernatural Yoda!” Dean cleared his throat as he suddenly realized just how loud he’d gotten. “Sorry. Ruby. She just…” He shook his head again and clamped his mouth shut. 

Naythin reached up with hand and put it on Dean’s thigh. “It’s okay. I get it. Witches aren’t to be trusted. I’m just glad my boyfriend’s okay.” 

Dean suddenly realized what he’d said. Before that moment, hearing Naythin say it he hadn’t even thought twice about it, it had just felt right. He quirked a single brow as he eyed Naythin. “Was that...wrong?” 

Naythin turned on the cot, bending his knee so his boot hung over the edge and he was looked at Dean. He ran his hand up and down Dean’s thigh and smiled. “No. Not at all. I like it.” 

Dean grinned and gave a short breathy chuckle. He glanced up at the camera and looked back at Naythin shrugging a shoulder. “I’d ask you if you wanted to have sex but…” he jerked his head toward the camera and lifted his hands to show the cuffs. 

Naythin reached for the short chain that connected the two cuffs and gave it a small tug. “You never know...these give me an idea for after we get outta here.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean and smirked. 

Dean slowly shook his head, a smirk of his own tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yeah well, we’ll see about that.” He looked up at the camera again, wondering just what the hell they were waiting for. 

“Bring them to my office. Take the cuffs off the Hunter before you take them out of the cell. We’ll see if he behaves or not.” Lucian turned, walked out of the security office. 

Ranger walked into the room and stopped a few feet from the cell. “Get up. Lucian wants to speak with you.” 

“Oh well whaddaya know, the King will see us now,” Dean drawled sarcastically, “About frickin’ time.” He slowly, tentatively, pulled to his feet and was thankful that he could finally stand. That would have been embarrassing, talking to - yeah right, more like arguing with - Lucian from the floor. 

Ranger glared at Dean as he unlocked the cell door and took the keys out of his pocket. “Hold out your hands.” He waited for Dean to slowly raise his hands. Reaching for the cuffs, he unlocked them, took the cuffs off his wrists and tucked them in his pocket. Stepping to the side, he pointed to Dean and Naythin. “Let’s go.” 

Naythin groaned inwardly as Dean got snarky with the Lycan. That’s right, piss him off so he can beat your ass some more. Naythin was shocked when he took Dean’s cuffs off. He followed Dean out of the cell with another guard close on his heels. 

Dean slowed a little so that Naythin could catch up and took one of his hands in his own. Yeah, anywhere else his grabbing Naythin’s hand would have truly been the reason that Naythin probably thought it was, but for now, it was to keep Naythin close at his side so he could keep an eye on him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. He’d make up for the fact with more mushier stuff later. 

Ranger led the group out of the basement, up the stairs to the main part of the mansion and to Lucian’s office. Stopping at the door, he looked back at Dean and Naythin. His eyes dropped to the way they held each others hand and he sighed. Ranger signaled the other guard to leave as he knocked on the door. After a minute, he turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. He looked back and motioned for the pair to enter the office. Closing the door behind them, Ranger took his place next to the door and glared at the back of Dean’s head. 

Naythin walked down the hall next to Dean, jumping a little when he felt Dean take hold of his hand. He looked over at him for a second before squeezing his hand lightly. He was grateful for the lifeline. Knowing they were walking into the Lycans den...literally was making him more than a little nervous. Naythin tried to look around as they walked through the basement and into the mansion. The place was huge. As they walked toward a door, Naythin looked behind them at the large staircase that led to the next floor. He could see statues, and paintings hanging from the walls and everything looked like antiques. He stopped next to Dean as Ranger knocked on the door. When it opened, he swallowed hard and tried to keep himself from panicking. The door clicking closed behind them did not help matters any. 

Dean’s back was ramrod straight and his gaze was intense as he walked into Lucian’s office. His eyes darted briefly about the room, taking in every door, window and possible exit or entrance. He squeezed Naythin’s hand but never took his eyes off the guy behind the desk that looked more like he should be in some rock band, what with his long hair, and not the leader of the Lycan race. “It’s okay,” he whispered for only Naythin to hear. 

Lucian watched as the Hunter and his human walked in. He remained seated until the door was closed and Ranger stood next to it. Inhaling slowly, he picked up fear, anger and distrust. Fear from the human. The anger and distrust rolled off the Hunter in waves. Pushing his seat back, Lucian stood up and walked around the front of his desk. “Welcome. I apologize for keeping you waiting but I wanted Arie to see to your wounds first.” He glanced behind Dean to Ranger before quickly looking back. “I hope you’re feeling better...Dean.” 

Dean frowned slightly and gave a nod. Pleasantries, okay. “Yeah, I’m ducky.” He turned his head to look back at Ranger. “Sorry I nailed yer boyfriend. Bad place too, there in the hip, guess that means you won’t be gettin’ any for a while. Maybe you can use that free time to work off some of that aggression,” he quipped, nodding to his own sarcasm as he smiled fakely. Turning back to Lucian he flashed the same smile. “Well now that we all know we’re feelin’ good and have made apologies let’s get down to why we’re really here, shall we?” He lifted his brows expectantly. 

Yep. Naythin was going to have a heart attack. It wasn’t bad enough that they were standing in the same room with the oldest Lycan on the planet but Dean justhad to open his mouth. Naythin gave Dean’s hand a hard quick squeeze to try and get him to shut up before they were both torn to pieces...human or not if this guy got pissed enough, they were both dead. 

Lucian looked back at Ranger and nodded curtly. “It’s okay. Wait outside, Ranger.” He could hear Ranger growling and watched his eyes shift at Dean’s comments. After the door closed, Lucian sat on the edge of the desk. “Straight to business then.” Lucian looked over at Naythin and studied him for a few minutes. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he smiled sadly at him. “I am very sorry for the loss of your family, Mr. Emerson. I only wish I had been able to find the...rogues before anyone was hurt.” Looking back at Dean, Lucian sat up straight. “We have a...mutual problem. One that if it’s not dealt with quickly will result in both of our kinds dealing with more loss. I want the rogues dealt with so they don’t bring any undue attention to the pack and the Lycan species as a whole and you want them dealt with so no more humans are hurt or killed.” Lucian got to his feet and walked over to the small bar and poured himself a drink. “Scotch?” 

Dean tensed and was ready for a fight every time Lucian moved. When the Lycan Alpha spoke to Naythin about his family, he squeezed Naythin’s hand and wished like hell he could whisper where this guy wouldn’t hear so he could calm Naythin down. Dean’s eyes tracked Lucian over to the small bar and he paused for a long moment before responding. “Is this what this is then? Us trying to get these rogues, all nice and friendly like?” Dean’s eyes darted about the room before returning to Lucian. “So why is it that yer goon squad has been following us? You gotta know...hell even understand, it makes me kinda trigger finger happy when I’m being stalked by,” monsters “Lycans.” 

Lucian replaced the stopper on the decanter and walked back to his desk. Sitting down in his seat he indicated to the two chairs in front of his desk. “Please. Take a seat. Naythin there looks a little...unwell.” 

Dean turned his head and looked over at Naythin who looked like he was about to collapse. His eyes widened and he nodded. “Uh, that’s...maybe a good idea.” Shit, where’re the smelling salts when you need them? He guided Naythin over to one of the chairs and pulled it way out from the desk so that Naythin didn’t have to go far and then helped him to sit down. Once Naythin was seated he crouched in front of him. “It’s okay. They will NOT hurt you, I promise. If they did,” he glanced over to Lucian, “They know that every Hunter would be on them. Yer safe, baby.” He slowly rose, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s forehead as he did, then turned around to face Lucian. “He uh....he’s new to monsters.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I forget that everyone isn’t like we Hunters are.” He made sure to NOT make it sound like Naythin wanted to be one...someday.

Lucian watched the pair over the rim of his glass. His eyes darted from Dean to Naythin and back again, arching an eyebrow when he heard Dean call Naythin baby. Not that Lucian would judge anyone on who they fell in love with. You don’t pick who you love. “I think it has a bit more to do with who...what I am then anything else.” Lucian ignored Dean’s comment regarding monsters. “Humans could be called monsters as well, depending on your point of view, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean remained standing beside Naythin’s chair, holding into his hand. “Actually I agree with you on that...Mr. Saint Ryan. My brother was kidnapped once by...humans, if you could call them that. I definitely viewed them as being just as much a monster as I do the other creatures I hunt.” 

Lucian arched an eyebrow at Dean’s comment. Seemed this Hunter had a brain after all. Setting his glass on the desk, Lucian crossed his arms over his chest as he looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. “You asked why my...goon squad was following you and...your Naythin. I was hoping you’d either lead me to the rogues or they’d come out of hiding and go after you so I could bring them back here and...deal with them. Since you spotted my men, I was forced to take a more...direct route.” Lucian locked eyes with Dean and stared. He started to count slowly in his head to see how long it would take for Dean to look away. 

Dean quirked a single brow when Lucian said that he was hoping that he would lead them to the rogues. Maybe Bobby was right, maybe in his old age the guy was losing his touch. His eyes met Lucian’s and locked. “And just what kind of direct approach would that be...exactly?” He inquired, his gaze never wavering. 

“Bringing a known Hunter into my home. Let’s just say I’m not very popular at the moment.” Lucian blinked but didn’t look away. “I need your help, Mr. Winchester, in finding the rogues. They need to be stopped sooner rather than later. They’ve killed twice and that is two times too many.” 

“I wholeheartedly agree with you....Lucian. Can I call you Lucian, since this is...what...a friendly meeting? You do realize I want these rogues dead, after what they’ve done, the lives they’ve affected...I would think you’d feel the same way. Like I told Naythin, your people haven’t even surfaced...in that form, for centuries,” Dean responded, his gaze still locked with Lucian’s.

Keeping his eyes on Dean, Lucian dipped his chin, tilting his head slightly as he did so. “You may and this is, as you say, a friendly meeting.” Raising his head, Lucian exhaled slowly. “When I said the rogues would be brought back here and dealt with. It was a polite way of saying I’ll be putting a silver bullet through their heads. They can not be rehabilitated. They have violated pack law and murdered humans. It can not and will not be tolerated by any member of this pack no matter how long they’ve been a member. Trust me when I say that I do not relish the thought of killing these men but it must be done to protect the pack...my family and you would be correct. We have done our best to...blend in and stay under the radar. It’s worked well up until now and I won’t have everything I’ve worked so hard for all these centuries destroyed.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded his head just slightly. “Sounds like we’re on the same team then. And uh, if you don’t wanna get yer hands dirty, I have no trouble puttin’ a bullet in these rogues’ brain.” Dean’s face was somber, without an emotion readable upon his features. No way to tell of his body language, except by the way he still gripped Naythin’s hand firmly within his own. “You want my help finding them, tell me how I can draw ‘em out. It’s not like I’ve got a ready made family to dangle, and I’ve already offered myself up as the other-other white meat, twice.” 

“I have no problem getting my hands dirty, Dean. You don’t live to be 836 years old and not get a little bloody.” Lucian inhaled slightly and had to admire the man standing in front of him. Not an ounce of deceit in anything he’d said. The way he gripped Naythin’s hand spoke volumes. Lucian’s eyebrows raised in unison. He could feel the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth and he let happen. Chuckling softly, he raised a hand and pointed it at Dean. “I like you. You’ve got balls.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings may change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Lucian blinked several times before standing to his feet and walking around his desk to a tall black file cabinet. Pulling out a thick folder, he walked back to the desk and dropped it in front of Dean. “That is everything on the two rogues. Names, aliases, photos, last known whereabouts and even the vehicles they’ve driven.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he snatched the folder up almost excitedly. “You have photos?” Okay that was stupid, of course he had photos. He looked up at Lucian and shrugged a shoulder. “Not like anyone else has been able to. He leafed through the file and lifted his gaze again. “Would it be alright if I show all this to Bobby Singer? He’s….kinda like Yoda for Hunters.”

When Dean let go of his hand it was like getting hit in the ass by a live 220 line. Naythin’s whole body jerked and he looked across the desk at Lucian. “No one is killing them but me. They’re mine.” He didn’t look up at Dean, Naythin kept his eyes locked on Lucian. His face was dead serious. His voice dropped an octave as it lost all emotion. Naythin wasn’t pissed, scared...he just wanted them dead. 

Lucian sat back in his chair when he heard Naythin speak up. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest and looked at him. He understood where Naythin was coming from. Revenge was a powerful motivator and it could sustain you for...well...centuries. “If, lets say, the rogues were located and my goon squad was...delayed in picking them up and...we all know that accidents happen, if they were to be dealt with by you…” Lucian inhaled, held his breath for a single heartbeat before exhaling. “I wouldn’t have a problem with it as long as I have bodies to show the council.” Lucian looked away from Naythin and up at Dean. “You’d do well to hang onto to this one.” Glancing down at the file in Dean’s hand, Lucian nodded slowly. “I can have a copy sent over by courier to Mr. Singer’s Salvage yard.” 

Dean wanted to kick himself for letting go of Naythin’s hand and his head hung down, his chin against his chest and he sighed, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, up near his forehead as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Why, Naythin, why? His eyes slowly reopened and his hand fell away from his face as Lucian spoke. He looked over at Naythin and felt bad for him. He knew the desire for revenge, he’d lived it his entire life, but, in all honesty, Dean wasn’t so sure that Naythin would be able to kill them. He had been nearly catatonic since they walked into Lucian’s office, what would he do when he saw these rogues, likely shifted and ready to kill again? He looked back at Lucian and smiled softly when he praised Naythin. His eyes darted back to Naythin a second later and then back to Lucian as he spoke. “That’d be great. Um...could we…? Ya know, I think I might take that glass of Scotch now...how about if I help you with it?” He turned back to Naythin first and crouched down, taking Naythin’s hand in his. “I’ll be right back. Do you want anything?” A muzzle? 

Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand and shook his head. “No. I’m fine.” he looked up at Dean and smiled giving his hand a squeeze. He raised his free hand and held it out. “Steady as a rock.” And surprisingly, it was. 

Lucian nodded to Dean’s request as he watched the interaction between him and Naythin. He felt something change in Naythin. So much so that his own wolf perked up and took notice. Something clicked into place in the man. Pushing his seat back, he stood and walked over to the small wet bar. 

Dean returned Naythin’s smile and squeezed his hand in turn. “Okay.” He winked as he pulled to his full height and turned, heading over to the wet bar where Lucian waited. “I don’t know what I’m doin’ talking to you about this because....” He shook his head. “Look, my whole life has been based on revenge. I grew up with it because my mother was killed by a demon. It never let my Dad go. The ghost of that thing, of that night, it never went away. He raised me to...to do this. To be what I am. I don’t want that for Naythin. Hell, he could barely look at you five seconds ago and now he’s ready to kill a Lycan, one that I might add will probably be shifted into that…” thing “form that killed his family. You need to make sure that Ponch and John get their asses there first.” 

Lucian poured two glasses of Scotch, handing one to Dean, he looked at Naythin as he listened to Dean. Raising the glass to his lips, Lucian took a sip and lowered it back to the counter. “I know you...I know you love him. There’s no hiding it or denying it.” He arched an eyebrow at Dean as if daring him to do either one. “If you deny him this, it could destroy him. I’m not saying turn him loose in that forest and let him have at it but he needs to do this. Right now, it’s the only thing keeping him upright. I have a guard I can send out there. He’s...different. His name is Savage for a good reason. I’ll have him go out and tail you and Naythin. When you find them, he’ll be there in case something goes wrong.” Lucian held up a hand to silence Dean. “I’m not saying you can’t protect him but when you do find them? It’s not going to be easy. They are ruthless, heartless men who have been around almost as long as I have. They know how to survive as well as kill.” 

Dean wished like hell he could have a do over and then he never would have released Naythin’s hand and he could continue agreeing with Naythin’s declarations of revenge while planning anything but. He lifted the glass and drained it, his cheeks puffing out with the amount he sucked in before he swallowed, his eyes never wavering from Naythin, even as he listened to Lucian. It was only at the end of his words that Dean looked at Lucian and quirked a single brow. “Liquid silver?” 

Lucian raised his glass and tipped towards Dean. “Someone has been doing their homework.” 

Dean shrugged as he placed the empty glass on the bar. “Honest Injun? I was actually tryin’ to find out how to kill you. I thought you were after Naythin.” 

Lucian glanced at Naythin and back to Dean. “Why would I be after Naythin?” 

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, makes a Hunter nervous when he finds out that Lycans have been sniffin’ around his...Naythin’s door step. So, despite Danno gettin’ shot and Steve McGarrett hog tyin’ me, I guess this meeting was a good thing. Now I won’t have ta kill ya.” He smirked. 

Lucian took a step closer to Dean getting right up to the edge of his personal space. He kept his voice low so Naythin wouldn’t hear. “The only reason they were...sniffing around was to see if Naythin had been bitten. If he had, they were instructed to call me and I was going to offer Naythin a home, job and the resources to exact his revenge on the rogues, if he chose to do so...as a Lycan.” Stepping back, Lucian leaned against the bar. 

Dean’s immediate response was to say that no, had Naythin been bitten he would have put him down. And that may have been true. He still agreed with what he and Sam had done with Madison, she’d been hurting people, killing them, and she had to be put down. But Lycans...like Bobby said, like he knew himself, they normally didn’t bother humans in any way. His mouth snapped shut and he pressed his lips into a thin line and hummed his acknowledgement. After a long moment Dean murmured quietly, “My brother had sex with a werewolf once. We didn’t know it until later that she was one. We tried to save her, change her back by killing the one that bit her. It didn’t work, and we had to put her down…” He let those words hang in the air for a few moments. “That would have been my first instinct. Let’s hope to God that I would have remembered that unlike werewolves Lycans don’t kill innocent people.” 

Lucian looked at Dean for a long time before nodding his understanding. “You are a rare breed, Dean Winchester. Rare indeed.” Raising his hand, he held it out to Dean. 

Dean looked down at Lucian’s hand and back up to his face, meeting his eyes before he took the proffered hand and shook it. 

Lucian shook Dean’s hand and lowered his own. He glanced at Naythin as he pushed away from the bar. “I can have Arie bring up one of her teas to help him sleep, if you think it’ll help.” 

Dean let his hand fall away when Lucian released it. He pulled away from the bar too, heading back over to Naythin at a leisurely pace. “Uh, we have a bigger problem than that actually. Uh, yer boys kinda picked us up and left my car...back in Washington.” He gave Lucian a pointed look. “I think that we’d just like to get back there. Once we’re back in our motel room...safe. He’ll be fine.” 

Sliding his hand into the front pocket of his black jeans, Lucian pulled out the keys to the Impala and held them out to Dean. “Your car is parked in front of the mansion. I had her towed in on a flatbed...covered the entire time, of course.” 

Dean’s lips slowly began to curve when Lucian held out the Impala’s keys and it only grew wider as the Lycan Alpha spoke. He chuckled as he took the key from Lucian. “Aw, man. That’s…” he began, looking down, almost lovingly, at the key in his hands. Lifting his eyes to Lucian he pointed at him. “You’re awesome!” 

Lucian couldn’t help but laugh. His head tilted back as he shook it slowly. “That’s a new one. I would much rather you and Naythin stayed at one of the pack owned hotels just outside town, at least for the night. It’s run by a human family that works for us. You’d be perfectly safe. You have my word.” 

Dean turned toward Naythin and lifted his brows in question. “Baby?” 

Naythin had been tracking Lucian and Dean’s movements since they walked away from the bar at the far end of the office. His jaw clenched as he watched Lucian walking next to Dean. Naythin’s eyes flicked from Dean to Lucian and back again. “Probably be a good idea to get some sleep before driving back.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded as he swung his gaze back to Lucian. “Okay, I guess we’ll do it. Just point me in the right direction.” 

“Perfect.” Lucian walked to his desk and pulled out a business card from the drawer. Turning back to Dean, he held it out to him. “I’ll call and have a room ready for you when you get there. There’s a map on the back of the card. If you have any trouble finding it, just call the number on the card and ask for Micah. He’ll get you there.” 

Dean nodded as he looked from the card to Lucian and back to the card. “Okay, sounds good.” He grabbed up the file Lucian had given him and stopped before he reached Naythin to look back at Lucian. “The Liquid silver. My Dad taught me how to make silver bullets, but...not liquid silver. I know Bobby said that you two have spoken, I guess I oughtta be askin’ him this, but does he know how to make those things?” 

“No. Bobby Singer does not know how to make the rounds. I have a supply I can send you once you’re closer to the rogues. I’ll send them with Savage.” Lucian stood near his desk. He was very matter of fact about the silver nitrate rounds. Dean Winchester was a Hunter who now knew about Lycans. It wasn’t like Lucian was going to hand over the only known way to kill them.

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he nodded. “Sure. Okay.” He stepped over to Naythin and patted his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.” He glanced again at Lucian, still not totally convinced that they wouldn’t be attacked on the way out the door now that they believed his guard was down. 

Lucian stayed by the desk as Dean and Naythin walked to the door. “You’re free to leave, gentlemen. No one is going to try to stop you or harm you. You have my word. Ranger!” 

Ranger swung the door open and looked into the office. “Yes, sir.” 

“Dean and Naythin are leaving. Please make sure they get to their vehicle.” 

Ranger nodded and stepped away from the door. “The front door is this way.” He held out his hand indicating which way to walk down the hall. Ranger led them down the hall and out into the main foyer. Walking to the front door, he opened it wide and stood back and waited for them to walk out. 

Dean didn’t like this, he didn’t like this at all. When Ranger stopped and held the door open he paused there. “All my weapons that were taken from me wouldn’t happen to be in my car, would they?” He walked backward toward the door, unwilling to turn his back on Ranger. He held onto Naythin’s hand and allowed him to lead the way, with him bringing up the rear, his attention on the Lycan. 

Ranger smirked as he watched Dean back out of the door. “Backseat. Nice collection in the trunk by the way.” He winked at Dean, stepping into the doorway, he widened his stance, putting both hands behind his back, his right hand coming to rest on the grip of his .38. 

“Naythin, get in the car,” Dean directed, his voice calm flat, void of any emotion even as his muscles tensed and his body readied itself for whatever it was what was about to happen. He pressed the key into Naythin’s hand and continued to stand facing Ranger. 

Naythin took the key and opened the passenger side door. Leaning over, he unlocked the driver’s side door, glancing in the back seat to see if Dean’s weapons were indeed back there. Sure enough. Everything was laid out in a row on the seat. Keeping his door open, Naythin stuck his head out the door. “Door’s open.” He looked past Dean at the way Ranger was standing, smirking at Dean. How he wished he had a gun in his hand. He’d blow that smirk right off the fucker’s face. 

Dean remained where he stood near Naythin’s open door. “Is it all there, the weapons?” He never took his eyes off Ranger. “Hand me my colt.” He reached a hand out and curled his fingers around the handle when Naythin handed it to him. He checked the clip to see if there were bullets still there. Never taking his attention completely off Ranger. He reached back with the gun and tucked it into the back of his waistband. Making his way around the back of the car, he looked at the bastard over the roof of the Impala as he moved his hand to the door handle, pulling it open. He pointed to the trunk release and asked Naythin to pull it. The last thing they needed was to get the hell out without a single thing left in the trunk. Once he heard the trunk pop open, he headed back for it. “Naythin close yer door,” he mumbled as he moved. He opened the trunk and it was only then, when he had enough weaponry in front of him, supposedly anyway, to take out an entire army. Lifting the false bottom, Dean rooted around for the main things that he’d seriously miss if they weren’t there. Satisfied that they hadn’t been double crossed weapons wise, he slammed the trunk closed and walked back to the driver’s side door and slid in behind the wheel. He closed his car door and inserted the key into the engine and started her up. He stepped on the gas to rev her engine before throwing her into gear and tearing out through the mansion gates. 

Naythin didn’t say anything until they were a few miles down the road. “I don’t trust him. I don’t care what he said about…” Naythin turned his head to look out the passenger door window for a moment before looking at Dean. “Something doesn’t make sense.” 

“I don’t trust him either,” Dean confided, “At least not totally anyway. Some of what he said was prob’ly truth...prob’ly just enough to make the rest believable.” He glanced over at Naythin and quirked a single brow. “Yeah, what’s that?” 

“Why would he care if I got bit or not?” Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah, I heard what he said….about those guys waiting to see if I’d been bit. Why would he care?” 

“He said he was gonna welcome ya to the family with open arms, but I don’t believe that for a minute. Personally,” Dean responded, “I think they were checkin’ to see if they had to put you down. Think about it, if these ”rogues” are off their rockers, wouldn’t whoever they bit be too? Kinda like with rabies; a dog with rabies bites you and, guess what, you now have it too.” 

Naythin looked out the front windshield for a few minutes. “Would you have done it? If I’d been bit...would you have...put me down?” 

“Back then? Yeah. In a second.” Dean lowered his gaze for a moment before looking back out the windshield. “I know how that prob’ly sounds to you but...I didn’t really know you then...and that’s kinda what I do…”

Naythin looked down at his hands, running a finger over the tan line where his wedding ring used to sit on his left hand. “If something happens...if one of those….rogues get a hold of me and...I can’t live like that. Not being...one of them. You have to promise me you won’t let that happen. If I get bit...you have to shoot me.” 

Dean jerked the wheel and pulled the Impala to a sudden stop along the side of the road and threw her into park as he turned in his seat to face Naythin. “No, you can’t ask me to do that. You...how am I supposed to look you in the face and…” He caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head slowly. “Would you do it if it was me? Could you? Could you, Naythin? Could you look me in the eye and put a bullet in my brain?” 

Naythin turned in his seat to face Dean. “I looked those things in the face. I’ve seen what they look like when they’ve changed. It’s not that big fluffy wolf from back in Washington. There is no way I can live like that. None and yes, I would. It...would kill me but I’d do it because you wouldn’t want to live like that either. Promise me.” 

Dean turned in his seat to face the windshield and beat the hell out of the car for a second before he stopped, his breathing labored, an angry glare marring his features as he looked over at Naythin. “Fine. I promise.” that you’ll never get close enough to them for it happen if I have to handcuff yer ass to the bed frame or my steering wheel or anywhere else! He threw the car in gear and tore off back onto the road, the back tires spitting out dirt and gravel. 

Somehow hearing Dean say it didn’t make him feel any better. Turning slowly in his seat, Naythin looked out the windshield and just breathed. They’d made it out of the Lycan pack in one piece, regardless of the way that Ranger acted when they left. He’d faced the pack's...Alpha and after a minor meltdown, he’d gotten his shit together and held his head up high and had been steady. Grant it, that...Lucian hadn’t shifted or anything but still...he was the head of all the Lycans and they’d survived. He could do this...had to do this. 

Dean didn’t say another word but he kept glancing at Naythin as he drove. How could he ask him that? He felt like he was back with drunk Sam begging him to kill him if he went dark side. No, no way. He couldn’t live through this again. If he couldn’t keep Naythin out of the way, if for some reason he couldn’t save him, and he had to...do what he asked then…”But I’m takin’ me out too.” 

Naythin turned his head slowly. He wasn't sure if Dean was talking to him or not let alone what he was talking about. “What?” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin briefly before wearily looking back out at the road. “If I have to shoot you...then I’m takin’ me out too.” 

Naythin stared at Dean for a long time. “Dean, no…” 

“Naythin, I’m tired,” Dean began with a slow shake of his head, the fatigue that always weighed him down was now suddenly very much apparent. “Sam’s gone...I’ve just been goin’ through the motions for the past 3 years but...I wasn’t livin’. And then I meet you an’ I think; well maybe there was somethin’ good out there, a reason for me to push forward, to keep living...but if yer not here...Hell, I wanted to die like five years ago.” 

Naythin wanted to tell Dean that he couldn’t do it. That he couldn’t kill himself....because of him. The only problem was that if he did, Naythin would be a hypocrite because of what he’d almost done after his wife and daughter died. He’d held that Glock to his head, it was empty but he’d still done it. If there had been a loaded clip, Naythin wouldn’t be sitting in the Impala with Dean. Naythin didn’t know what to say. It’s not like he could take back what he’d said...making Dean promise to shoot him if he got bit by one of the rogues. You just can’t take something like that back. “I don’t want you to die because of me. I don’t.” 

Dean glanced Naythin’s way and huffed softly as he looked back out at the road. He’d said his piece and there was nothing left to say. He leaned forward and clicked on the radio to try and drown out everything else. They drove a while longer like that, in a kind of awkward silence that Dean allowed the riffs of Metallica and Megadeath fill. Finally, he spotted the motel that Lucian had spoke of and leaned forward to turn down the radio so he could speak without yelling over it. “Do you really wanna stay here?” He inquired nodding toward the motel. 

Naythin looked out the window at the motel. Taking in each of the rooms. the small office near the front, the row of cars parked in front of each room. He looked over at the cars parked near the office and sat bolt upright in the seat. “Leave.” Naythin raised his hand and tapped it on the window. Looking back at Dean, he pointed to tail end of a black Escalade parked around the corner. “We’re not staying here.” 

Dean spotted what Naythin was talking about and swore under his breath. He pushed the gas harder and continued by. Screw that. He had a really bad feeling about it all when Lucian was so adamant about them staying the night in the first place. Something about that just slithered up his spine while they’d been standing there but he hadn’t wanted to appear rude, and at the time Naythin had seemed really into the idea. Thank God the kid at least knew enough to not stay in the lion’s den. 

Ranger stepped out from around the corner of the building as the Impala pulled out kicking up gravel in it’s wake. Holding the phone to his ear, he watched the car disappear around a corner. “No. They kept going. Didn’t even pull in the parking lot. You want us to follow them?” Ranger turned and slowly started walking back to the truck. “Okay. You’re the boss.” Ending the call, he climbed inside and started the engine.

Toby looked at Ranger from the passenger seat. “Well?”

“We let ‘em go. Lucian said to let ‘em go.” He backed the car out of the lot and pulled out into the main road headed back to the pack house. 

Naythin looked out the back window as they drove off to make sure no one was following them. “You think it was that Ranger?” Turning back around in his seat, he glanced back every so often just to be safe. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, there was somethin’ about that guy. I bet he’ll be the next one to go rogue. I’ll enjoy puttin’ a bullet in his brain. What doesn’t make any sense is why would Lucian tell them to sit in a damn parking lot where we’re supposed to be stayin’?” He shook his head. “Not that I’m suddenly a member of his fan club or anything but I...I get the feeling that wasn’t Lucian. I think it was all Ranger.”

“Maybe he was seeing how much you trusted him. If we’d have gone in the room, we’d be sittin’ ducks for whatever.” Naythin looked out the back window again before completely turning around in his seat. 

“What did he expect us to do with frickin’ Starsky and Hutch sittin’ back there?” Dean huffed and shook his head. “And what he told you, about him allowing you to shoot the rogues, I don’t believe that for a minute. He wants to be the one to put ‘em down. If we get to it first, we’re just gonna get the hell outta there before anyone else shows up. Somethin’ tells me that if we don’t, we’re gonna be layin’ there dead right beside the rogues.” 

“We just have to make sure we get them first. What about those silver bullets...the liquid silver ones. You think he was bullshittin’ about that. He didn’t seem really happy about handing them over.” 

“Yeah, I don’t like the fact that he isn’t sending anything until we get close to the rogues.” Dean shook his head. “That’s a good way for us to get killed. I’ll do some research, get Bobby to look too, and see what we can come up with, maybe we can make ourselves our own liquid silver bullets. And if he sends us more,” he shrugged a shoulder, “then we’ll have spares.” 

Naythin shifted in his seat to look out the back window. “You think they’re gonna follow us again?” The idea of looking over his shoulder every five minutes was not an appealing one. 

Dean shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll just have to stick close together...in case.” He wasn’t the one he was worried about, it was Naythin. As green as the kid was he was easy pickings and now they knew it too. 

“Alright.” After his little incident of not staying in the car, Naythin didn’t plan on repeating the dumbass move. Especially after their friendly meeting with Lucian Saint Ryan. There was something about that guy that made Naythin’s skin crawl. He was far too cool and collected. He reminded Naythin of a snake...coiled to strike at any second. 

Dean hazard a glance Naythin’s way slightly taken aback that he’d agreed so easily. Looking back out at the road he was silent for a long while before he reached for his cell and pulled up Bobby’s number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the elder Hunter to pick up.

Bobby dropped the tire wrench when he heard his phone going off on the bench in the garage. Wiping his hands on a shop rag he’d pulled from his back pocket, he walked over and picked it up. Using his knuckle to hit the green ACCEPT CALL button he put the phone to his ear. “Bobby Singer.”

“Bobby,” Dean glanced over at Naythin, “It’s Dean. Uh, listen, Naythin and were being followed, hell we still might be, but I got sick of it and chased the fuckers down. Long story short, I got to spend 24 hours hogtied in the back of one of their Escalades while we went to see Lucian. The guy’s…” he shook his head. “I dunno Bobby. He seemed okay but...it’s like trustin’ a cobra not to strike when you reach into a tank to pet it. He had the Impala brought to the compound, which was...nice. And they returned all my hardware, but I still don’t like it. Crazy thing, he wanted us to stay over at a motel just outside’a town, one of theirs, but no way, we went by and his goon squad was sittin’ there as the welcoming committee. What are yer thoughts on all this?”

Bobby walked over to the picnic table just inside the garage and sat down on the seat. “Lucian Saint Ryan hasn’t lived as long as he has without bein’ smart. Scary smart. We’re not beer drinkin’ buddies but ya have to have some amount of respect for the...man for how he runs the pack. That being said, I don’t trust ‘im as far as I could throw ‘im. He probably was gonna have ‘em put a GPS chip on the car to keep tabs on you two.” He leaned back, pulled at the bill of his cap and looked toward the front of gate of the yard. “What exactly did he want?” 

“My help locating the rogues. He gave me a thick ass folder with a shit ton of info on them, and he’s havin’ a copy sent to you. I kinda asked if I could show you and his response was that they’d send you one. That being said, you and me are the only two Hunters out there who know that these fuckers exist. You ask any other Hunter and they’ll tell ya they’re myth. That kinda bugs me right there. And now that I’m not suckin’ in the Lycan air I’m not really likin’ the idea of them sending you a copy. Bobby, I might’a just put you in a helluva lot’a danger.” 

Getting up from the table, Bobby walked to the entrance of the garage and looked around the yard. His eyes stopped at each corner. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. I’ve got plenty of wolfsbane and silver. Lucian and I have a mutual understanding, of sorts. He doesn’t screw with me and I don’t kill him. It’s worked fer a lotta years but...times have changed and so has he evidently. We’ll see if he sends that file over. Things get too hairy, there’s always the panic room.” 

“Well, that’s true. Uh, Bobby...I told Lucian Saint Ryan that I was gonna kill him because I thought he was after Naythin. He uh, spewed a buncha crap about how he was only trying to look out for him and if he had been bit, he was gonna offer Naythin a suite at the Grand Lycan Hotel. I believe that about as much as I believe in the tooth fairy. Personally, I think he was plannin’ on killin’ Naythin. Clean up the rogues mess. Anyway, he knows that I know how to kill his ass. But he also said though that it was how I was gonna have to kill these rogues. Course that wasn’t brought up until I said it first. I need liquid silver bullets, Bobby. He…” Dean snorted, “He said he’d send them when I got closer to the rogues. Sounds to me like he wants to wait until the rogues kill me and then swoop in. And before you ask, I have no idea why I told him that. Hell, I think they have truth serum piped into the air vents’a that place.” 

Bobby walked to the front gate as he listened to Dean. Pulling the gates closed, he padlocked them and tossed up the heavy wooden CLOSED sign. If anyone needed him, they’d have to use the train bell next to the gate to get his attention. Walking back to the house, he paused at the front porch. “I know you don’t want to hear this but the part about offerin’ Naythin a place to stay...that’s true. He’s done it before to a lot of people that have been bitten by Lycans. You have to understand that he is the first Lycan so every Lycan that is on the planet is a...descendant of his. The only ones he offers to help are those most closely related. The two rogues are some of the first he was forced to turn. If Naythin would have been bitten, he would have been his...I don’t know...Grandson so to speak. Like I said, Dean. He’s smart. As far as the silver bullets...I’ll see what I can come up with. Silver Nitrate’s kinda bitch to get a hold of but I’m sure I can find some somewhere.” 

“Thanks, Bobby. And listen, keep me posted on and off so I know yer alright. I...I dunno. I just have this bad feeling. Oh and uh listen,” Dean looked over at Naythin apologetically before speaking, “Naythin piped up and said he wanted to kill the rogues. You should’a seen the look on Lucian’s face. I thought I was gonna have to jump across the desk. He allowed it….I guess….but again, this just feels...wrong. I’m not too sure he plans on killin’ these things at all.” 

Bobby walked up the steps of the porch and into the house. Stopping at his desk, he pulled out a drawer, reached in and took out a bottle of whiskey. “He has to maintain order in the pack. If others find out the two rogues aren't punished...all hell’s gonna break loose and suddenly the world is gonna know about Lycan’s in a big way and that is not something Lucian Saint Ryan wants. As far as Naythin wantin’ to kill ‘em? Can ya blame him? Stick a gun in his hand, see how good he is. I know ya want to protect him, Dean, but ya need to let him in on this. Two on two are a lot better odds than two on one.” 

Dean huffed softly and glanced over at Naythin. “I got one word for ya, Dad. Revenge ain’t pretty. You and I both know that. He’ll you’ve stitched up some of that ugly. But...yeah, I get what y’mean about the odds. I just…” he heaved a heavy, weary sigh and had to force himself to keep his eyes open. “I just hate to open that door, y’know?” 

“No, it’s not, but that’s all ya had for a long time, too. Let’s not worry ‘bout what happens after this. Get ‘im through this first. Could be a one shot deal and he may not wanna be a hunter.” Bobby pulled his chair out from behind the desk. He opened the bottle with one hand and poured half a glass. Sitting down in the chair, he raised the glass and stared down into it as he swirled it in a slow lazy circle. “He could be yer way out, son.” 

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah...that’s…that’s kinda the way he was talkin’...before...earlier.” He shrugged a shoulder despite the fact that Bobby couldn’t see it. “Listen, you take care’a yerself, and call. If you need anything I’ll be there as fast as Baby can take me.” 

“You got it. I know I don’t have to say it but...take care Dean...both of ya’s.” Bobby pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call. Setting the phone down on a stack of books at the edge of the desk, he raised the glass to his lips and drank half its contents before lowering back to the desk. A low growl slid up his throat from the burn of the whiskey. Reaching for a large leather-bound book, Bobby opened it and started thumbing through the pages. “Alright fur ball, let's see if yer bite’s as bad as yer bark.” 

Ending the call, Dean looked over at Naythin, concern evident in the depths of his eyes. “You okay over there? You want me to find us a room?”

Naythin alternated between looking out the back window to the front windshield while Dean talked to Bobby. He’d heard Dean tell Bobby about what he’d said to Lucian. Yeah, he wanted to kill the rogues, and honestly, before their meeting he probably would have been upset that Dean told Bobby, but now? It was a fact. Nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. He wanted them dead, and any other Lycan that got in the way. Putting a set of sights on a Lycan’s forehead would look pretty good. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired. Gettin’ a room sounds like a good idea.” Naythin kept his eyes glued to the few cars behind them, keeping track of which ones turned off and those that stayed behind them. 

The longer Dean thought about it, the more he was convinced that it was a good idea, no the best idea. If Naythin really wanted to learn, and he wanted to hunt these badass fuckers down and kill them. Dean wasn’t gonna let him go in there half assed. He needed training and he needed it like yesterday. These rogues would have to take a small vacation, right now, he had more important things to worry about. At the last minute Dean turned the Impala down a side road and floored it, heading for the Salvage Yard. He couldn’t think of a better place to train him than right there with the best damn Hunter he knew...or at least the best damn Yoda. 

It took Naythin another hour of driving to figure that they’d been in Nebraska as they crossed into South Dakota. He looked over at Dean, his brows bunch slightly. “Where we goin?” He didn’t care but it was a hell of a long drive to get a room. 

“Bobby’s,” Dean responded, “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right, the way my Dad trained me.” He glanced over at Naythin and let his gaze move over him before looking back out the windshield. “I’ll get us a room now that we’re across state lines. The Salvage Yard won’t take as long to get to in the morning and we can start yer training.” 

Naythin had visions of bootcamp 2.0 running through his head. Well, this was gonna suck. He wondered if Bobby had a sand pit. God, he hated doing pushups in that damn thing. “Bobby gonna be okay with us invading his place for however long?” Naythin had no idea how long or how involved the training was but, the longer it took the more people that could get hurt or killed. 

Dean shook his head. “Bobby’ll be fine that we’re there...but he might kick my ass for what I put ya through.” 

“Great! I can’t wait!” Naythin smiled with mock enthusiasm as he dropped his head back on the seat and closed his eyes with a groan. 

Dean chuckled softly and pulled a hand off the wheel laying it on Naythin’s thigh, giving the muscle a light squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to ya every night.” He flashed Naythin a devious grin. 

“Is that after you stitch me up, cuz I have a feelin’ stitches are gonna be involved. God, I hate gettin’ stitches.” Naythin sighed when he felt Dean’s hand on his thigh and moved his leg into the touch. 

Dean chuckled and didn’t respond one way or the other where stitches were concerned. “You do know how to bow hunt, right?” He slowed the car down a little and pulled onto the side of the road, letting the car that he’d noticed behind them now for a good ten miles go by. He pulled back out onto the road and went only as far as the first motel he came to, pulling into the parking lot. “It’s not much, but it has a bed and a shower and I’ve never had to fight a cockroach for either one.” 

Naythin frowned a little at the question. “Bow hunt? I can draw back on a compound bow but I’ve never gone hunting with one.” Opening his eyes as the car slowed, Naythin picked his head up to look out the window to see Dean had pulled over to the side of the road. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw a late model Ford pickup drive by. Naythin concentrated on the cab of the truck and relaxed a little when he only saw one person inside. “This Lycan shit is gonna make me a paranoid basket case.” He settled back against the seat as Dean pulled back out onto the road. After a few minutes, he pulled into the parking lot of a small motel. “A bed and a shower is all we need. The lack of roaches...bonus.” 

Dean grinned and patted Naythin’s leg. “Bow hunting is an important life skill. We’ll see what ya got when we get to Bobby’s. Oh and uh, don’t worry about Bobby, when I’m there he sleeps like the dead.” His smile widened and he winked and waggled his brows as he pulled the car up alongside the motel office. 

“Good, cuz I thought someone was gonna call the cops for sure at the motel in Washington for a noise complaint.” The idea of having sex with Dean in Bobby’s house still made Naythin a little nervous but he figured if Bobby had a problem with it, he’d let ‘em know real quick. The Salvage yard was pretty big and there were plenty of places to toss down a blanket.

Dean snickered softly and shook his head as he looked adoringly over at Naythin. “I like the noise.” His grin widened and he winked before reaching for the door handle and shouldering open the Impala’s door. “You comin’ with?” 

Naythin was a little shocked when Dean asked if he was coming with him. “Uhh, yeah. Sure.” Opening his door, he stepped out and stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck. He waited for Dean to walk around the front of the car before he followed him into the office. 

Dean reached back for his wallet as he made his way around the Impala. He stepped up to Naythin and popped him on the ass on his way past, heading for the motel office door. Pulling it open he quirked a brow and waited for Naythin to catch up. Walking up to the desk he smiled at the woman behind the counter. “King room,” he murmured, tossing down one of his many credit cards. 

The woman smiled and picked up the card and read the name. “Okay, Mister Rodriguez.” 

Naythin glared at Dean as he put his hand on his ass where Dean had smacked him. He continued to glare as they walked into the office. Standing next to the counter, Naythin leaned his hip against it keeping his ass out of harms way. Naythin raised his head to look out the office window when he heard the woman repeat the name on the credit card. His head snapped back to look at Dean as both of Naythin’s eyebrows disappeared into his forehead. Rodriguez? Talk about glaringly obvious. Naythin raised his hand and coughed into it. When Dean looked over he rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

Dean shrugged and turned his attention back to the woman behind the counter as she handed him back the credit card. He stuck it back into his wallet and reached back, pushing his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. “Just sign here for me, Mister Rodriguez and you’re all set. It’s room 16, at the end of the row on this side of the motel.” Dean nodded and pushed the paper back her way after he’d finished signing his name. He winked and nodded to her instructions as he took the two room keys. Thank God. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

As Dean signed the slip, Naythin couldn’t believe the woman bought it. Lady, you are blind as well as dumb as a box of rocks. Naythin rolled his eyes and turned his back to the counter as Dean picked up the keys and dropped the sweetheart comment. Naythin wasn’t the jealous type but for some reason that one word had the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked over his shoulder at the woman and glared. 

Key in hand, Dean headed for the door, reaching it, he pushed it open with his back and handed Naythin one of the card keys. He flashed another charming smile at the woman before following Naythin out the door. He hadn’t missed the look Naythin had shot him regarding the name and the last thing he needed was to have his scams discovered because Naythin didn’t know how to play along. When they reached the car, he tugged open his door and slid in behind the wheel and closed the door after himself. “It’s not my fault if the credit card companies keep sending me the damn things, I just fill out the application.” 

“Paper trail, Dean. Paper trail. Seriously? Rodriquez? Yeah, you really look it. That’s worse than Hasselhof.” Naythin tucked the key card in his back pocket as he closed his door. “It wouldn’t hurt to pay with cash every once in awhile to break up any trail you’ve been leaving.” 

Dean’s brow creased and he stared at Naythin confusedly. “Uh a paper trail only works when it’s your name, or they know your aliases and you’re dumb enough to use the same one all the time; that’s why I have a ton of different names. And, what the hell is wrong with you? Is this somethin’ I need to be made aware of, Naythin doesn’t get to bed and he starts bitching about everything? Because if so, I would have appreciated the heads up.” 

“One of these days, one of those cards is gonna get flagged and the cops are gonna be knockin’ on the door. Not my idea of a good time and I’m not bitching about everything. Yeah, I’m tired and just a little...I don’t know, the whole Lucian thing is buggin’ me and…” Naythin ran a hand over his face and groaned into the palm. 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Already happened, it’s just somethin’ a Hunter has to deal with, we’ve all been there. It’s also why we’re such good escape artists,” he grinned a little too proudly over that fact. “Of course the Lucian thing is buggin’ you, it’s buggin’ me, the guy’s...weird...and that’s being nice.” He started the car and put it into gear, heading for the room the woman had indicated. “And?” He inquired as he pulled up in front of their room. 

Naythin let his hand drop to his lap. “And nothin’. Let’s just get some sleep and get to Bobby’s.” 

Dean’s lips parted to remind Naythin that he was the one that ended his sentence with and, not him. He snapped his mouth closed instead and turned his attention to popping the latch on the door and shouldering it open, sliding out from behind the wheel and getting to his feet. “Yeah, bein’ pissed at me for usin’ a damn credit card might help you kick my ass later,” he grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes as he swing his car door closed. 

Naythin opened his mouth but quickly snapped it closed. He knew if he kept at it they were going to just get into an argument and he was too tired to think clearly. Reaching for the door handle, he pushed the door open and stepped out of the car. Closing the door, he walked to the trunk and took out his bag. Keep your mouth shut and go to bed. He had to keep reminding himself as he walked to their room door, slid the card through the slot and pushed the door open. 

Dean watched Naythin from the trunk as he grabbed his bag and walked into the room. Yeah, don’t let me check it or nothin’...could be an ambush but...yeah...better to worry about my credit card fraud, he thought with a shake of his head and a heavy sigh. He ducked his head as he reached for his own bag and the weapon’s duffel. Closing the trunk with his free hand he headed for the motel door. 

Naythin dropped his bag on the table next to the door and dropped into one of the chairs next to it. Leaning back in the chair, he let his head fall on his shoulders and closed his eyes. He needed to get it together and gettin’ pissy with Dean was not making things any better. What the hell was wrong with him? He’d never let shit like that bother him before. Guys flirted with Ash before and he let it slide. She never flirted so maybe that was it? Dean wasn’t flirting….was he? Leaning forward, he let his arms rest on his knees and stared at the floor. 

Using his room key, since Naythin was apparently too ticked off to hold the door, Dean pushed the hotel room door open, barely glancing at Naythin as he entered. He set the weapons bag on the luggage rack and simply dropped his own duffel to the floor. Walking back to the door he threw the deadbolt and hooked the flimsy ass chain that always bugged the hell out of him. Oh yeah, that was gonna keep someone out. Maybe a five year old. With a heavy sigh, he went back to the weapons duffel and unpacked the salt and wolfsbane and went to work making the room as safe as he possibly could, for just one night. When he got to the window he looked up at Naythin who was sitting directly in his path. “Uh...can you maybe move for a second?” He murmured, glancing from Naythin to the salt canister in his hand and back again. 

Naythin slowly raised his head and looked up at the salt container. “Right...sorry.” Getting to his feet, he stepped to the side to give Dean room to get to the window. As Dean walked by, Naythin started for the bed, he let the back of his fingers trail along the small of Dean’s back. Naythin wasn’t sure why he did it...kind of a silent I’m sorry. 

Dean turned his head to look back at Naythin and smiled. It wasn’t huge by any means, but it was a smile, sort of a silent it’s okay. He finished up with the door and the window and was glad that they were going to Bobby’s, he just ran out of the last of his wolfsbane. Carrying the salt container back to the weapons duffel, he tucked it away and pulled out his sleeping knife. Walking over to the bed he stuck it under the pillows on the side closest to the door and shrugged out of his over shirt, grimacing at the four small blood stains. Yep, that shirt was probably ruined unless he could get it in the wash as soon as they arrived at Bobby’s tomorrow. He tossed it to the side and reached back, grabbing a handful of cotton and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it down along with his over shirt. 

Naythin had walked to the opposite side of the bed, sat down and was working on the laces of his boots. When he had them untied, he toed them both off and pulled his socks off, stuffing them inside one of the boots. Standing up, he pulled his shirt over his head, dropped it on the floor next to his boots and reached for the button and zipper of his jeans. Pushing his jeans and boxers down past his hips, he stepped out of them and left them where they were. Turning around, Naythin reached for the blanket to pull it out from under the pillows. He stopped when he saw the large bandage still on Dean’s side. “You want me to take a look at those?” 

Dean looked across the bed at Naythin and a smirk tugged at one corner of his lips and he quirked a single brow as he let his eyes move from Naythin’s eyes down...and finally back up. “Huh?” He blinked a couple times and looked down at his own body, lifting an arm he turned his head to get a better look at his side. Lowering his arm he looked back to Naythin and gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. “Yeah, if you...want to.” 

Naythin pulled the blanket back and crawled across the bed towards Dean. Swinging his legs over the side, he slid to the side so he was sitting right next to Dean until the side of his thigh was resting against the back of Dean’s leg. He reached his hands up the bandage and carefully peeled the tape away from Dean’s skin. His fingers barely touching Dean as Naythin slowly lifted the edge of the bandage. 

Dean watched Naythin crawl across the bed and was certain that that was illegal. He licked his lips and tried not to look like he was salivating. He swallowed hard and looked away, then down at Naythin’s bare thigh as he reached up to peel the bandage free. Okay, Winchester, yer not fourteen and this is not the school nurse, get yer shit together, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat and glanced down toward the wound then over to Naythin. “Look okay?” 

Naythin peeled the rest of the bandage away and tossed it in the small trash can near the nightstand. Raising his hand, he pressed gently near each of the small puncture wounds checking for any heat. His fingers ghostly across the skin between each wound. Lowering his hand to the side of the bed, he looked up at Dean. “Yeah. They look good.” 

Dean nodded and offered a somewhat awkward smile. “That’s good...thanks…” He didn’t move just stood there staring at Naythin, waiting….for what he wasn’t sure. 

Naythin leaned in and pressed his lips to the area just above Dean’s hip. Pulling back, he looked up at Dean and nodded. “You’re welcome.” Sliding back on the blanket, he swung his legs up and moved to his side of the bed, pulling the blanket over his legs and up to his hips. 

Great. No erection. Motherly kiss. And now he’s covering up. Awesome. Dean drew in a deep breath and turned his back to Naythin as he unfastened the button and lowered the zipper of his jeans. Down boy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his boots, toeing them off before leaning further to pull his socks off. He stood to his feet then and pushed his jeans down his hips and past his thighs, stepping out of them. He looked down at the slightly tenting material and mentally shook his head. Nope, boxers stay on before you embarrass yerself further. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face and wondered how it was that they arrived back here, where he was uncomfortable as hell around Naythin. He let his hand fall to his side and turned around to head for his side of the bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed into bed and rolled over onto his stomach, hugging the pillows against his chest and gripping the hilt of the blade in one hand. 

Naythin leaned back against his pillows in more of a reclined position then actually sitting up. He watched Dean get undressed and lay down looking toward the window. When Dean didn’t say anything, Naythin slid the rest of the way down onto the mattress and rolled onto his side staring at the back of Dean’s head. After a couple more minutes, Naythin scooted closer, stopping just before his chest was against Dean’s side. Propping himself up on an elbow, he leaned over and put his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dipping his head down, he kissed him lightly. “G’night. Love you.” Pulling back, Naythin lay back down. 

Dean’s eyes slid closed at Naythin’s Love you and he berated himself on being a coward. Lifting his head he turned it to face Naythin and, releasing his hold in the knife, he reached for him, draping an arm over his chest and tugging him a little closer as he inched toward Naythin. He propped himself up on an elbow and he stared down at Naythin for a long while without saying a word, he wasn’t good at this crap and asking someone if they were mad at him just wasn’t his style. He heaved a mental sigh. Well maybe he needed it to be. “Why uh...are you really pissed because of the whole credit card thing?” 

Naythin could seriously get lost in those green eyes. “No. I’m not...pissed about the credit card thing. It bugs me, yeah but...I’m not pissed about it.” 

Not pissed but yer not even interested in having sex. Okay. sure. Great. Dean thought as he continued to stare down at Naythin. He slowly gave a couple barely there nods. “Okay.” He lowered himself back down onto the pillow. “Love you too,” he murmured. Maybe Sam was right, maybe I really am a horndog. “G’night.” 

Naythin reached his hand up and slid it over the top of Dean’s arm until he was covering Dean’s hand. He pushed his fingers between Dean’s and squeezed. “I’m not pissed...at you about anything, okay?” 

Dean nodded against the pillow and forced a slight smile. “Okay.” 

Naythin nodded, turned his head and stared up at the ceiling, keeping the grip he had on Dean’s hand. Well, this was just great. Naythin closed his eyes and hoped he’d fall asleep, as tired as he was, it didn’t take long. 

Dean continued to stare at Naythin, watching him as he slept. He wasn’t going to get any sleep at this point and he knew it. He ran his thumb lightly along the back of Naythin’s hand and heaved a soft sigh. “I happen to know the sheriff here anyway,” he whispered, not wanting to wake Naythin and not wanting to stir up anything again, “Jody wouldn’t arrest me.” 

Naythin turned his head towards Dean’s voice and shifted his hips until he was touching his side. He gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze and sighed. “First name basis with the local sheriff. Bet that comes in handy.” He opened his eyes just enough so he could see Dean. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Sort of I guess. She’s an old...family friend. Sam and I did a hunt an’ kinda saved her life so… And she knows Bobby.”

“Sixty year old with grey hair and dentures old friend or skinny, blond centerfold of Sheriffs quarterly type of old friend.” 

“Well she’s not blonde, but she is thin...kinda cute I guess. I dunno, never really thought about her like that.” Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted and he snorted softly. “Whadda you care anyway?” 

Naythin shrugged one shoulder. “Didn’t know if she’d been one’a yer fact finding conquests.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head, as much as the pillows would allow. “Nah, it’s not...I mean Sam and I questioned her about the case we were workin’, but it was nothin’ like that. Actually, I think she likes Bobby.” 

“That’s good...for Bobby, I mean.” Naythin swallowed hard. Change the subject, moron. He glanced up at the top of Dean’s head. “How’s yer head?” 

Dean quirked a single brow and his eyes tightened into slits as he stared at Naythin. “It’s fine and...are you...jealous?” His head slowly lifted from the pillow and tilted to one side. 

Naythin pulled his head back on the pillow, both eyebrows shot up in unison. “What? No! I’m not jealous.”

Dean slowly nodded as he lowered his head back down to the pillow. “Uh huh, okay...well that’s good then.” 

“What makes you think I’m jealous? And of what...who?” Naythin turned his head to the side so he could look Dean in the eye.

“Worrying about what kind of friend Sheriff Jody is? Seriously dude, she could be like...I dunno, my older sister or somethin’.” He shrugged. “She’s just a sweetheart.” 

And there is was…sweetheart. “Sweetheart. I see.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “What’s wrong with sweetheart?” 

“Nothing.” Naythin looked back up at the ceiling. His heart was hammering in his chest and he had no idea why. This is stupid, calm down. he told himself over and over again. 

Dean might only have a GED instead of a diploma, and he had never stepped foot inside a university, unless it was part of a case, but knew jealousy when he heard it, whether Naythin wanted to admit to it or not. He shifted closer to Naythin and propped himself up on an elbow, moving close enough that his chest was inches from Naythin’s as he looked down at him. “I call everyone sweetheart, it doesn’t mean anything…” he smirked. “I suck at names, and when I was younger, I use to go through girls...pretty fast, so I just started calling them all sweetheart. That way, I didn’t have to worry about a name. From that day on it just kinda stuck. People seem to like it, and it means nothin’ to me so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Not that you wanted...or needed to know that….because yer not jealous.” He grinned and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. 

Naythin closed his eyes when Dean kissed him. He turned his head towards him and sighed. Slowly opening his eyes again, he looked up at Dean. “I don’t…” Naythin looked down at his chest and shook his head. “It’s stupid. Forget it.” 

Dean sighed in frustration. He used his free hand to gently coax Naythin’s head back up so he could look him in the eye. “I will never think that anything you say to me is stupid, alright? I might not understand some things, but I’m not gonna think it’s stupid. Trust me, I had a little brother, he has asked me some pretty dumb questions. But I never treated him like they were dumb, and I’m not gonna do it to you either. So...tell me…” 

Naythin sighed and nodded against the hold Dean had on him. “I can count on one hand how many...women I've been with...let’s just say they’re not my first choice. You’re the total opposite. I don’t want to lose you to… because you don’t think I’m...enough.” 

Dean had to fight not to cringe or apologize when Naythin said that he was able to count the number of women he’d been with on one hand. To do that he pressed his lips tightly together and simply nodded. Dean’s tongue darted out to lick across his lips as he tried to choose his words carefully. “Yer not gonna lose me because yer ”not enough”. I’m happy...here, with you. Happier than I’ve been in a really long time, okay?” His brows rose in unison as he gave Naythin a pointed look. 

“Yeah, I mean.” Naythin inhaled slowly and exhaled. “I...I’m scared yer gonna wake up some day and realize you made a mistake...being with me because I’m a guy. That it’s not what you really want.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I know that I haven’t made a mistake. I have never felt like this for anyone else, okay? I...I knew you were different the night after we had that...I dunno...argument in the parking lot at the coroner’s office. I knew it because Cathy, the little blonde secretary, and I were suppose to uh…” He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment before looking back at Naythin. “Examine some bodies. But uh...I couldn’t. I just...it wasn’t what I wanted to do. I thought I did, but all I kept seeing...hearing...was you.” 

Naythin turned his head slowly and looked up at Dean. His hand slowly squeezing Dean’s hand. “Really?” Yeah, that doesn’t sound pathetic at all.. 

Dean tried to hide the sigh of relief as he nodded. “Yeah, really. I love you, baby. So...kinda looks like yer stuck with me.” He smiled adoringly down at Naythin. “Which means that you might want to take all that money you brought with you and buy stock in pie.” 

Naythin looked up at Dean for several minutes before he released his hold on Dean’s hand and wrapped both arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down to him. “I love you too.” He tucked his forehead into Dean’s neck and sighed. “I uhh…” He cleared his throat hard. “I...about a week after I got back. Someone I’ve seen a few times came to the cabin. He tried to hug me and...I couldn’t. It just seemed wrong...he wasn’t you.” 

Dean had to fight to not tense when he thought Naythin was confessing to something more than a near miss. He managed, but just barely. He gave a slow nod of his head and shifted slightly so he could bring a hand up to cradle the back of Naythin’s head. He dropped his chin down and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head. 

Naythin pulled back and let his arms fall away from Dean as he looked up at him. “I said something wrong didn’t I?” 

Dean pulled his head back and frowned as he shook his head. “No. Was that a talkin’ thing? Was I supposed to… I’ve never really… Uh, okay… It’s...because I’m so awesome…?”

Right now? Not really. Naythin bit his tongue and kept the thought just that, a thought. “It’s okay.” Naythin reached his hand up to Dean’s arm. “Would you...let me hold you. Please?”

Dean’s brows shot up and he pulled his head back, staring incredulously down at Naythin. “You don’t have to ask me to be able to do that. And...I know I screwed that up a minute ago and I’m sorry. I’ve never really loved anyone except my family...and Kate Winslet, but that doesn’t count...so I didn’t know what I was supposed to say or do or...I’m glad that you…didn’t do anything with that guy... I would have hated to have to punch you.” His lips curved into a lopsided grin. 

“My nose has been broken enough times.” Naythin ran the palm of his hand up and down Dean’s arm slowly. “He uhh...Kelly wasn’t thrilled. Dylan had to throw him out but, no, nothing happened. I...I couldn’t even touch him.” Bringing his free hand up, Naythin ran it over his face quickly and dropped it to his side. “Sorry. Too much sharing.” 

Dean slowly pulled his head further back and all traces of a smile disappeared as he quirked a single brow. “What do you mean he wasn’t thrilled?” He searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. 

Naythin looked up at Dean, quickly dropping his eyes to the point on his shoulder where it met his neck. “It’s not important.” 

Dean started to pull back a little more. “Uh, yeah. It is.” 

“Dylan was staying at the cabin with me for a few days. They wouldn’t let me stay there alone...anyway, Kelly came over and we were out on the front porch. Dylan...he knew about me. He’s not an ass about it like Connor is and I can’t really understand how their brothers actually.” Naythin shook his head to try and get back on track. “Kelly...he uhh...he tried to put his arm around my shoulders and I ducked away before he got close. At first he figured it was because of…what happened but he tried again and...when I told him to back off, he got pissed.” 

Dean hadn’t moved from that same spot nor had his expression changed. “And?” 

“I’m not a small guy. I can hold my own against most guys but, Kelly’s...he’s a big guy. Tall...at least 6’6”...he kept trying and finally I got pissed off and told him to leave. He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me into the cabin. Kelly...he tried to kiss me. Dylan came out with a butcher knife and told Kelly to leave.” Naythin raised his free hand to the back of his head. “He gave me concussion. I was in the ER overnight.” 

Dean’s face lost all emotion and a muscle pulsed in his jaw. “And yer just now tellin’ me this because…?”

“I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again. It just didn’t seem important. Dylan has friends on the local PD and they had a talk with Kelly. That’s what Dylan called it anyway. A talk.” 

“It didn’t seem important to tell me that some asshole put you in the ER, but it was important for me to tell you I found a tooth,” Dean surmised with a nod. “Okay. I’m glad we got that straightened out.” 

“That was before Kelly showed up. You were gone. What was I supposed to do? Tell you at the funeral home? Yeah, that’a hell of an ice breaker.” 

“The tooth was nothing. You in the ER, that was something. That was my point.” Dean shook and his eyes closed as he exhaled through his nose. He opened his eyes and slowly lowered himself back down on the pillow but his mind was anything but calm as he went through all of his contacts in his head. 

Naythin draped an arm over his eyes when Dean laid down. “Not like we exchanged phone numbers or anything. You made it pretty clear you didn’t want to see me again in the parking lot. If...if I had known that...if I’d known that I mattered to you, I would have called...or...something.” 

“I was tryin’ to protect you,” Dean retorted. “I’m not arguin’ about it anymore. We’ve been together what now, month, at least? Yeah, I guess better late than never.” He closed his eyes and tried to look like he was going to sleep. 

“I’m not proud of it, okay. There is no argument. If you want me to tell you every time I’ve had my ass handed to me because I wasn’t attracted to women, we’re gonna be here for a really long time. Kelly’s not the first guy to kick my ass or attempt to but I can guarantee he’s the last.” 

Dean pulled back, sitting up on his knees. “You know that’s not what I meant.” He climbed off the bed and walked, in the dark, over to his jeans and picked them up off the floor and pulled them on along with his t-shirt. “I think I need to go sleep in the car,” he mumbled as he grabbed up his cell phone and walked to and out the door, slamming it closed behind him. 

Naythin propped himself up on one elbow as Dean got dressed and left the room. He stared at the door for a few minutes and when Dean didn’t come back and Naythin didn’t hear the car start. He slowly lowered himself back down on the bed. Lifting one of Dean’s pillows, Naythin made sure the blade of the knife was pointed away from him as he pulled the pillow to him and tucked it under his chin. Naythin fell asleep staring at the door. 

Dean tried to get comfortable in the backseat of the Impala but couldn’t. He could remember sleeping in the backseat hundreds of times when it was he and Sam hunting. But tonight, there was no comfortable spot. He finally huffed and sat up. He looked toward the motel room door and thought about going back inside but to do so would be a little pathetic. He climbed out of the car and headed toward the door. Fine, he was pathetic. On that way he pulled out his cell and brought up his list of contacts, pressed a name and lifted the phone to his ear. “Keith, it’s Dean Winchester, listen I need you to do somethin’ for me…” 

He was off the phone twenty minutes later and there was more of a spring in his step as he unlocked the motel room door and walked inside, careful not to disturb the salt line or the wolfsbane. He pulled off his shirt as he walked over to the bed and unfastened his jeans. He pushed them down and pulled his legs out one at a time and crawled into bed, sliding over next to Naythin and wrapping his arm around him. “M’sorry.” 

Naythin felt the mattress dip but he wasn’t sure it was real or he was dreaming. He pulled the pillow tighter to his chin and rubbed his cheek against it a couple times before settling back down. Naythin sighed and tried to get comfortable. He felt something on his back and for a second Kelly’s face flashed in his mind and he tensed but the voice didn’t belong to Kelly; he knew whose it was and he calmed immediately. Naythin’s hand moved from his side and wrapped around Dean’s side and pulled himself as close to him as he could. “S’okay. Love you always.”

Dean hummed and lifted his head slightly only to dip it again and press a kiss to Naythin’s neck. “I love you too, baby, I love you too.” Dean twisted his neck around to look at the glowing numbers on the clock and smiled secretly to himself as he snuggled a little closer.

Naythin rolled over and quickly wished he hadn’t. The sun was coming through a crack between the drapes and it hit him right in the eyes. Groaning, he pulled a pillow out from under his head and slammed it down over his face. He had no idea what time it was and really didn’t want to look. As he tried to breath through the pillow, he could feel Dean lying against his side. The last thing Naythin remembered was watching Dean leave the room, slamming the door behind him. Naythin slowly peeled the pillow off his face and looked next to him. Yep. It was Dean. He was laying on his stomach with both arms tucked up under the pillow. From the point of his hip down were pressed up against Naythin. Letting the pillow fall to the side, Naythin slowly rolled onto his side, pressing his chest against Dean’s side. He leaned in and kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “Rise and shine, hot stuff.” 

Dean grumbled unintelligibly and rolled toward Naythin, wiggling himself up tight against Naythin’s body. His eyes slowly opened only to slam back closed a second later when a sunbeam nailed him in the eye. “Sonuvabitch!” 

Naythin chuckled and leaned over Dean to block the sun from his eyes. “Pretty lousy alarm clock huh.” Naythin leaned in and nipped along Dean’s jaw line. “Come on. Lemme see those gorgeous eyes.” 

Dean quirked a brow and peeled open one eye, looking at Naythin. “Mirrors in the bathroom. I’ll buy you a compact later so you can look in it while I drive. I’ll even use cash,” His lips curved upward into a wide saucy grin. 

“You’re a real comedian in the morning, aren’t ya? I’m talking about yours. I love your eyes.” Naythin reached up and ran the pad of his thumb along Dean’s eyebrow and down to the corner of his eye. “Especially when you smile. They sparkle.” 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to say to something like that. No one had ever told him that he had nice eyes. It was a little awkward and disarming. “Uh...thank you....But they’re not all that special. Never had anyone tell me that before actually.” 

“Are you serious? They’re gorgeous. They are special...to me because they’re yours and I love every part of you.” 

Dean smiled and nodded and had to fight back the desire to snicker. “Yeah, I usually get the Angelina Jolie lip thing said to me. Or the freckle thing.” He nodded sagely. 

Naythin pulled back a little and tilted his head to the side. “I’m not seein’ Angelina but the freckles? The freckles, I like.” 

Dean shrugged. “It’s usually that I have gorgeous full lips, and that’s where it goes into the guy version of Angelina Jolie’s lips.” His cell going off had Dean nearly leaping off the bed to get it. He yanked it out of his jeans pocket and looked, it was an IM that said only, Done and it was from Keith. “Awesome,” Dean grinned and quickly erased the message before sitting the phone on the bedside table. 

Naythin almost lost his lower jaw as Dean jumped off the bed. “Wow!” He sat up and looked over at where Dean stood near the table. “Awesome? What is?” 

“You,” Dean responded as he lifted his attention to Naythin and smiled, not missing a beat. He climbed back on the bed and wrapped his arms around Naythin, pulling him in close.

Naythin wasn’t going to argue. “Okay.” He smiled and pulled Dean close. He glanced at Dean’s phone on the table. Whatever the message was it could be sent every morning. 

Dean slid his hands up Naythin’s back and over his shoulders to cup each side of his face as he dipped his own and slowly, lingeringly kissed Naythin’s lips. He pulled his head back just enough to be able to speak. “Ya know, we’re not on any kind of timetable, other than our own really, we could...make love before we get ready and go.” 

The feel of Dean’s hands running up Naythin’s back and the kiss that followed had every one of his nerve endings firing at once. His chest constricted and his dick jumped to life. He opened his eyes when Dean pulled back and he couldn’t help but sigh. Naythin blinked a couple times. “What? What did you say?” 

Dean pulled back a little farther, his eyes slightly wide. Good job, dumbass, he berated himself. He swallowed hard and his eyes darted as though he would be able to find the correct answer on the walls somewhere. “Uh...nothing?” 

Naythin tightened his hold on Dean. “No. It wasn’t nothing.” Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes and slowly down to his lips. Leaning in, he returned Dean’s kiss with one of his own. His tongue darting out tracing the shape of Dean’s mouth. Pulling away, he looked back up at Dean and smiled. “Make love to me, baby.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed when Naythin leaned in and kissed him, he chased after Naythin’s tongue and slowly pulled back when he couldn’t catch it, his eyes slowly opening to mere slits. Dean exhaled a stuttered breath with relief that he hadn’t just screwed up yet again. His lips curved into a smile. It slowly fell away when he dragged one hand up the side of Naythin’s face to cradle the back of his head as he dipped his head and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s. His tongue swept in past Naythin’s lips and teeth to tease at the roof of his mouth with the tip before allowing it to slide alongside Naythin’s tongue. A low moan broke from deep in his throat and his free hand moved running along Naythin’s back and side. He shifted the way he was sitting, throwing a leg over Naythin’s lap so he straddled him and gently nudged him back onto the pillows. 

Naythin’s eyes closed as Dean kissed him. His own tongue slipping inside Dean’s mouth, tasting him. Sliding a hand down Dean’s side, he gripped his hip as he swung his leg over Naythin’s legs. His fingers digging into the soft skin just behind Dean’s hip. A soft whimpered sigh broke from his throat as he allowed Dean to lay him down on the bed. He kept his hold on Dean’ hip, his free hand going to back of Dean’s neck as Naythin deepened the kiss. His tongue darting against Dean’s tongue, stroking the sides of it. Naythin bent his right leg at the knee and moved his leg as far to the right as he could. His cock twitched and grew hard. He could feel the heat and weight of it on his lower belly. 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss, giving as good as he got. His head shifted from side to side as he devoured Naythin’s mouth with his own, his tongue exploring, plundering. He pulled his hand from behind Naythin’s head and shifted his weight, holding himself up with his opposite hand now. He shifted his body, sliding back and straightening himself out, his knees pressing into the mattress as he rolled his hips against Naythin’s a slow drag of his cock alongside Naythin’s. His free hand, his right hand, reached down and grabbed hold of Naythin’s hip, pulling him up with each roll of his hips downward, each slow drag of his dick against Naythin’s. 

Naythin groaned against Dean’s mouth as he rolled his hips. Naythin’s back arched and he rolled his hips to match Dean’s. He moved his hand from Dean’s hip, gliding up to Dean’s back, dragging his nails along the skin to his shoulder and down his arm and back along the same path using feather light touches. Naythin broke the kiss, his lungs burning from a lack of oxygen, dragging in a slow breath, his head pushing back into the pillow. The soft glide of Dean’s cock against his own had Naythin’s whole body shiver. Naythin brought his left hand down from Dean’s neck to his chest. His fingertips grazing Dean’s nipple, grinning as it hardened under his touch. Using his thumb and forefinger, he gently rolled and pinched it between his fingers and pulling lightly, alternating between the slow rolling pinch and pull. Switching hands, Naythin brought his right hand off Dean’s back and repeated the whole process on Dean’s right nipple. Grinning wickedly as Dean hissed and moaned from the attention. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, moaning into Naythin’s mouth at the feel of his nails clawing up his back. Dean pulled Naythin’s hip up against his thrusts, quickening the speed somewhat when Naythin broke the kiss. He hadn’t expected Naythin’s assault on his nipples and, for a second, it threw off his rhythm. He dipped his head and nipped somewhat roughly along the tender flesh of Naythin’s throat, moving slowly upward to his ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth briefly before releasing it. Picking his head up, he pulled back a little and moved a leg in between Naythin’s as he shifted back just a bit more. He dipped his head and wrapped his lips around one of Naythin’s nipples while he reached down and gently squeezed his balls. 

Naythin moaned as Dean nipped his way up his neck. Hissing in sharp breaths at the harder bites. “Oh...fuck...Dean.” Turning his head as far to the side as he could to give all the access he needed. Naythin gave out a whimpering moan as Dean pulled back. His hands dropped to his sides, clenching handfuls of the sheet in each hand. Naythin pried his eyes open and looked down at Dean, watching him lean down and suck on his nipple. The combination of the sight, feel and Dean’s hand on his balls had Naythin cry out. His hips thrust up hard against Dean’s. The muscles in his arms and legs locking up hard. “Fuck...Dean...oh God!” 

Dean nipped and tugged on Naythin’s nipple with his lips and teeth, sucking it hard before releasing it with a wet pop. He nipped at the skin of Naythin’s chest as he made his way over to its twin and wrapped his lips around it, giving it the same attention that he had the other now pebble hard nipple. His hand slowly moved up from Naythin’s balls to wrap around his dick, giving it a firm gentle squeeze. He allowed his fisted hand to slid down and back up, pivoting his wrist with the upward movement. His thumb brushed across the sensitive head and slipped down into the slit. 

Naythin rocked his hips hard against Dean. Lifting his right leg, he pushed his foot against the mattress to push up against Dean as he stroked his cock. Naythin hummed and rolled his head back and forth. His hips bucking on their own. “Yes, baby. Harder, please. Faster.” 

Releasing Naythin’s nipple Dean dragged his mouth down the length of Naythin’s body, nipping and licking here and there as he went. He shifted, moving his other leg in between Naythin’s alone with the first, kneeling between them. He stroked his fist slow, teasing, making sure to drag out every hard pull along Naythin’s cock. He shifted his legs back, allowing himself to lean over further and wrapped his lips around Naythin’s dick, sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks as he allowed his mouth to slide down his length and back up. His tongue lapped at the slit and he sucked on just the head while his hand not stroking Naythin’s dick moved lower, clawing upward along the underside of his scrotum just as slowly as he stroked his cock.

Naythin sucked in a harsh breath as he felt Dean’s lips around the head of his cock. Opening his eyes, he looked down the length of his body. His hips bucked hard as he watched Dean swallow his cock. Naythin pushed his head back into the pillow, his hands pulling at the sheets. Dean’s nails raking at his balls had Naythin groaning, His right leg pushing against the mattress trying to get all of his cock in Dean’s throat. “Oh...fuck.” Naythin could feel his orgasms building. His muscles started to cramp, his hips stayed just above the mattress. 

Dean opened his mouth a little more and slowly allowed it to sink down the length of Naythin’s dick, humming out a low moan when the head hit the back of his throat. His tongue flicked along the underside as he drew his mouth back up. His tightly fisted hand followed after his mouth, pumping, sliding, along his hard flesh. His hand that had clawed at Naythin’s balls moved back a little further and he teased around the rim of puckered skin of Naythin’s hole with his index finger before pushing gently against it. 

Naythin’s breaths came out in short bursts. The muscles of his abdomen were tight as his hips bucked erratically. The change in sensation from Dean’s mouth to his rough calloused hand had Naythin groaning. His skin erupted in goosebumps as Dean pressed against his hole. Naythin arched his back, pushing against Dean’s finger. His cock pulsed and jumped in his hand. “Dean...I...Oh God...I’m gonna cum.” 

Dean’s mouth clamped down tighter as he continued to bob his head, dragging his mouth up and down the length of Naythin’s dick while his fist continued to move in long hard pulls along his length. He pulled his hand away from Naythin’s hole long enough to slowly claw his short blunt nails along the underside of his sack before moving back and teasing open the tight ring of muscle. 

Naythin’s back arched so hard and fast, he felt his spine crack. “Dean! Oh God!” His cock pulsed, he pushed down on the mattress with his foot as he lost all control when he started to cum. His eyes squeezed shut tight as he pulled hard enough on the sheets, he was surprised they didn’t rip. 

Dean had to pull his head back a little when the first rope of cum hit the back of his throat. But that didn’t last long, soon he was nearly milking Naythin’s dick, sucking hard and sliding his mouth down as far as he could take it. When Naythin’s body slowly calmed, he pulled his finger away from his hole first, then released the hold he had around Naythin’s dick before slowly drawing his head back and allowing the head to slip free with an obscene pop. He crawled up Naythin’s body and slowly, carefully eased himself down so that his body blanketed Naythin’s but he kept the brunt of his weight off of Naythin, pressing a hand down against the mattress near Naythin’s shoulder. “Yer so hot when you cum,” he murmured softly, huskily, dipping his head to press a kiss to Naythin’s lips, teasing along the seam with the tip of his tongue. 

Naythin smiled, trying to get his breathing under control. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He moaned as Dean kissed him, opening for him, he slipped his tongue past Dean’s lips and caressed the inside of his mouth. As Naythin tasted himself, he leaned in, deepening the kiss. His hand moved up to the back of Dean’s head, fingertips digging into his scalp, holding him in place. 

Dean moaned against Naythin’s mouth, sliding his tongue alongside Naythin’s and mapping out his mouth. His head shifted from side to side and he let his free hand slide down Naythin’s side, only to slowly claw back upward, dragging his short blunt nails over Naythin’s skin. 

Naythin arched against Dean’s hand. His groan morphing into a soft purr. Slowly easing the hold on Dean’s head, he pulled his head back. His lungs that were already starved for oxygen were screaming for air. Naythin sucked in a deep breath. “Damn.” He gasped, his lungs filling slowly. “I love it when you do that.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “When I do what?” He slid his hand down Naythin’s side again and gripped his hip, pulling Naythin’s up to meet his own when he rolled his hips. “That?”

Naythin’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull. “Oh...God. Yes. That...those...yes.” Swallowing hard, he pried his eyes open and looked down at Dean’s hips. “Where did you learn how to do that?” 

Dean’s gaze dropped to the blanket beside them before he looked back up at Naythin. “You mean the hip roll?” He quirked a single brow. Dude, you are so busted, he told himself, cringing mentally. 

Naythin hummed and nodded slowly. “Yes. The hip roll. Where did you learn how to do that?” 

Dean drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I uh...I was a male stripper back when I was younger. I’ve always had fake IDs and stuff so to help out I’d go to the clubs at night after school and strip. Paid so well I did it all the way into my twenties.” He shrugged. 

Naythin pulled his head back a little and looked in Dean’s eyes. “You worked at a strip club to pay bills?”

“Well, not bills exactly...to pay for my Dad’s ammo, for solid silver by the truck loads. For food for Sammy and me,” Dean explained with a nod. “Why, does it weird you out or somethin’?”

“No. It doesn’t...weird me out. You did it to help your Dad,” even though I can’t stand the fucker “and to feed you and your brother.” Naythin brought his hand up, running it slowly up and down Dean’s arm. 

Dean nodded. “Okay, you just...I dunno, you looked...spooked or somethin’ maybe…?”

“No, not at all. It’s fine, really. It doesn’t bother me. The benefits from it are pretty amazing.” Naythin waggled his eyebrows at Dean and winked. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he nodded his agreement. “Yeah, I guess that is one job skill that I’ll use for life.” 

Naythin grinned and rolled his eyes. “Job skill, huh?” He started to reach up with hand to pull Dean to him when Boston’s Smokin’ erupted from his cell phone. “Crap.” Naythin slowly slid out from underneath Dean. Going to the edge of the bed, he hung over the side and dug his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

Dean wasn’t overly thrilled about being moved out of the way, but the view was nice. His brows rose in unison and his head tipped to one side slightly. “I’m gonna have some one of these days,” he mumbled to himself. 

Moving back to the pillows, he checked the caller ID. “Dylan?” holding the phone to his ear, he leaned against the pillows. “Dylan? What’s up?”

When Naythin moved back to the pillows Dean turned his attention to the remote control and started flipping through channels. 

“Naythin. Hi, listen. I know you said to only call if it’s an emergency. I think this qualifies.” 

“Dylan. What is going on?” Naythin’s grip on the phone increased. 

“It’s Kelly. Naythin, he’s missing.” 

Naythin swallowed hard. “What? Missing, how?”

“Missing as in he didn’ show up for work. His truck is gone...some clothes, his wallet. Naythin, I think he’s coming after you.” 

“Christ, Dylan! I thought your cop buddies slapped a restraining order on Kelly?” Naythin brought a hand up and rubbed at his forehead. 

“They did, Naythin. He can’t come within a hundred yards of you. Look...where are you?” 

Naythin wasn’t sure telling Dylan was such a good idea where they were. If the Lycans had been to the cabin they may have seen him and he didn’t want anything to happen to Dylan. “We’re uhh...we’re not in Oregon...let’s put it that way.” 

When Naythin sounded like he was going to tell someone, anyone, where they were Dean adamantly shook his head no. 

“Vague much, Naythin? It’s me, remember?” 

“Dylan...I can’t. Okay. You gotta trust me, man. Shit...alright. Damn it. I can’t believe this. Keep me posted if anyone finds out where Kelly is okay? Please Dylan.” Naythin dropped his head to his chest, a running hand over the back of his neck. 

“Of course. You know I will. Just...Naythin, be careful.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I will. You too. Thanks, Dylan.” Naythin ended the call and tossed the phone to the side. “Fuck.” He let his head fall back onto the headboard and scrubbing both hands over his face. 

Dean glanced Naythin’s way and then looked back at the TV. “Problem?”

Naythin dropped his hands to his sides and nodded. “Yeah. Kelly. He’s...missing. Truck’s gone, clothes...didn’t show up for work. Cops and Dylan think he’s comin’ after me cuz of what happened.” 

Dean shut the TV off and placed the remote back on the nightstand, he grabbed his phone before he forgot it and tossed it on top of his jeans. “I wouldn’t worry about it,” he muttered dismissively, “He probably just went on vacation or something. Maybe he saw the error of his ways and decided to change his life around.” He shrugged and turned to Naythin, taking his hand in his own. “Try not to worry too much about it, it’s gonna be okay. Hell, I’m here remember?” He grinned wide. 

Naythin shook his head. “Kelly doesn't take vacations. When he thinks something is his he doesn't let go that easily.” Naythin looked down at his hand in Dean’s and smiled. “Yeah. You are.” He smiled and sighed. “Sorry for the mood killer.” 

“Why would Kelly think yer his? Did you love him?” Dean inquired with a lift his brows. 

“Kelly? No! No, never. It’s just how he is. We went out a couple times and that was it...for me anyway. He wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

“If you want,” Dean suggested, “I know a few hunters up that way, I could have ‘em poke around. It’s amazing what a Hunter can find that no one else can.”

“No. It’s okay. The cops are lookin’ for him. He’ll show up eventually. Not like he knows where we are so…” Naythin shrugged. Deep down, he kinda wished Kelly would show up. He wouldn't mind seeing him get his ass handed to him. 

Dean nodded. “That’s why I shook my head when yer buddy there wanted to know where you were. Never tell anyone anything that you don’t want coming out during torture.” He nodded sagely and shrugged. “Hell taught me that.” 

“What? Tor...Dylan doesn’t know anything. No one does.” Naythin looked towards the door. 

Dean heaved a sigh of exasperation and let his head hang loose on his neck, his chin falling to his chest. Slowly, as he drew in a breath, he picked his head up and looked at Naythin. “It’s just a safety rule. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“I didn’t tell ‘im where we were.” Naythin let his head fall back against the headboard, brought an arm up and covered his eyes with it. “Can I feed Kelly to the Lycans? Maybe use ‘im as bait?” 

Aaaannnnnd that was Dean’s cue to get up and head for the relative safety of the bathroom. “Relax, okay? I’m not gonna ever let anything happen to you,” Dean responded. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I get the shower first today, you had it…” He paused and tried to figure out how long ago that had been, what with the Lycan abduction and all. “Well, that other day…” He swung his legs off the side of the bed and walked over to his clothes duffel and crouched down so he could rummage around in it for his clothes.”

Naythin smiled and nodded. “I know.” Naythin dropped his arm as Dean got up off the bed. He watched as Dean walked across the room. “Save me some hot water.” 

Dean pulled out a pair of slightly risque briefs, a black t-shirt and his toiletry bag, then reached over and grabbed the jeans he had worn the day before. On his way past he shot the briefs at Naythin and chuckled, reaching his hand out for them so he could go shower. “They’ll help keep yer mind off bad stuff,” he gave a nod and winked. 

Picking up the camo briefs, the camo pattern was broken up by small holes in the fabric that looking like the cargo nets Naythin had used while in the military, Naythin arched an eyebrow. “These don’t look like standard Hunter issue, Dean, but taking them off you will keep my mind off...bad stuff.” 

Still grinning Dean quirked a brow. “Yeah well, I’m only wearin’ ‘em for you, so...stop worrying. Otherwise I would’a just went commando…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Now, give ‘em here so I can take m’shower.” 

Naythin held up the briefs by one finger and twirled them around slowly. “Say please.” 

Dean fought back the chuckle, his smile so wide his cheeks hurt. “Nah, I’ll make you say please later. Now gimme my…” he motioned toward the brief. “Kinky not really there brief.” His smile widened. “Just wait till I wear the ones with a zipper.” He nodded suggestively and waggled his brows. 

Naythin’s hand dropped to the bed as his mouth hung open. “Dean Winchester, you’ve been holding out on me!” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah well, that cock ring wasn’t the last of the toys either so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “I had to work ya in slow, otherwise y’might freaked out...or...somethin’...”

Naythin held his hand up with the briefs hanging from his index finger. “Toys...wow.” He grinned slowly and shook his head. “That’s....wow.” 

“What? I have lubes too...whenever...y’know, yer ready. Flavored, warming, tingling and plain. It was a variety pack.” Dean shrugged

“Uh, I mean. Okay.” Who was this guy? What the hell happened to that shy...awkward Agent Perry, who...Aliens. Has to be aliens. Body snatchers or some shit. 

Dean held up a hand. “Only when yer ready. I’m not pushin’, I’m just sayin’...So...enough with the weird look.” He motioned toward the briefs. “Gimme my kinky pants...I’ll have you know I made a lot of money in these...well, the first pair I owned anyway.” 

“What? Oh, yeah. Here.” Naythin held out the briefs to Dean. “First pair?” 

Dean’s brow knitted. “You don’t think these are that old do ya? They do wear out...and rip…” He let his eyelids drop suggestively as he waggled his brows. 

Naythin had to force his mouth to snap closed. “Right.” He exhaled roughly out his mouth. “Yeah...no. I didn’t think...Go take yer shower.” 

Dean quirked a brow and studied Naythin for a minute. “Was that...did I go too fast? I went too fast. I’ll just...put these back…”

“No, Dean. It’s fine. You are not gonna dangle those in front of me and not wear ‘em. Oh no. You’re...yeah...on. Then I can fantasize about taking them off of you later.” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Okay. I’ll uh...watch TV.” He directed nodding toward the television. He waited a couple seconds longer to make sure that Naythin was okay before disappearing into the bathroom. “Don’t worry Naythin, Kelly’s not on his way, I had him removed from society.” Dean whispered under his breath to himself, so low that even he could barely hear it, but he had to get it out to someone, even if it was himself. Clearing his throat he placed his clothes on the counter top and smiled smugly in the mirror at himself. “Yep, this job does have its perks.” With that final thought in mind he stepped away from the sink and headed for the shower. 

Naythin sat on the bed and stared at the TV. Watch TV...yeah right. After what Dean just told him? Frickin’ toys, lube...PLURAL...lubes. Holy shit. Naythin ran a hand over his face and through his hair. And he was worried about Dean? Naythin was starting to worry about himself. Holy shit. 

Dean was showered, shaved, had deodorant on, teeth brushed, hair...sorta fixed and dressed and even had splashed on a little cologne, all within the span of fifteen minutes. Walking out of the bathroom he looked over at Naythin and then at the blackened TV and back at Naythin. “Hey, you okay?” 

Naythin had been thinking so hard he didn’t hear Dean come out of the bathroom until he was standing next to him. “What? Yeah. I’m fine.” Tossing the blanket off his legs, he swung them over the edge, walked to his bag and started pulling out clean clothes. 

“Uh huh,” Dean mumbled in disbelief. He snatched a pair of socks out of his clothes bag before zipping it up. He went to the bed and grabbed the knife, taking it to the weapons duffel and dropping it inside. He picked up his bloody clothes and stuffed them inside too before zipping it up as well. Finished with those, he leaned over and grabbed up his boots and went to one of the chairs at the table and began pulling his socks and boots on. 

Naythin took out a t-shirt, socks and clean boxers out of his bag. On his way to the bathroom, he picked up his jeans and took them with him into the bathroom. Closing the door, he dropped his clothes on the counter, picking out his toothbrush, deodorant and toothpaste, he set them aside as he turned to the shower and turned on the water.

Dean pulled his last boot on and was tying it up when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He glanced that way then pulled to his feet and parted the curtain a little to look out. Replacing it, he glancing back over his shoulder briefly and he made up his mind. He turned back and walked over to the weapons duffel and his own duffel and picked them up. There was no reason why he couldn’t load his things up while Naythin got ready, it wasn’t as though the car was all that far away. Carrying them to the door, he unlocked the deadbolt and unfastened the chain. Pulling the door open, he made sure that it closed and locked behind him before walking away from it and crossing the whole possibly ten feet to the back of the Impala. Setting the bags down on the ground he fished the car key out of his front jeans pocket and popped the trunk. 

Naythin was in and out of the shower in record time. With a towel hung low on his hips, he towel dried his hair, tossing the damp towel on the floor, brushed his teeth and put deodorant on. Yanking off the other towel, Naythin put on his boxers and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Picking up his jeans, he stepped into the legs and pulled them up his thighs. He did up the button and zipper, ran his fingers through his damp hair, picked up his toothbrush, paste and deodorant and walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to his bag, he dropped the toothbrush and other items in the bag, shoving them to the side. Taking his socks to the bed, he sat down, put them on and reached for his boots. Shoving his feet inside, he bent over and tied up the laces. Leaning to the side, Naythin picked up his dirty clothes from the day before, walked over to his bag and stuffed them in one end. Zipping the bag closed, he walked to the door and opened it. “You ready to go?” 

Dean peered around the trunk at Naythin and nodded. “Final sweep and yeah,” he called back. It had taken him an extra minute to locate and pull out an over shirt for later when it got cooler and he and Naythin were still outside training. He held out a hand for Naythin’s duffel, “Toss me that an’ you can sweep the room.” 

Naythin stepped outside the door enough to give his bag a swing and tossing it to Dean. Turning back inside, he walked around the room looking for anything that might lead back to them. Satisfied nothing was left behind, he grabbed the room key and Dean’s duffel bag, Naythin walked out to the Impala and handing both to Dean. 

Dean plucked the card key out of Naythin’s hand, pulled up the false bottom and knocked the top of a small canister off and tossed the key inside to sit amongst the many others. Covering the canister, he lowered the false bottom and reached for the lid. “That’s it?” he grunted as he closed the trunk. “Let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses. 
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

For once, Naythin didn’t fall asleep in the first thirty minutes of the drive. He was finally catching up on the sleep he’d lost after the attack. The drive from just outside Sioux City to Bobby’s place only took a few hours. Neither Naythin nor Dean said very much, which was a little weird considering they’d both been in pretty good moods when they’d left the motel. 

Naythin watched the vehicles in traffic as much as he could. Trying to see if the Lycans were following them. There was no sign of any black Escalades or any vehicles that resembled them. Only one time, did Naythin even consider they might have a problem but the vehicle turned out to be an unmarked police car. That could have brought on its own set of problems but it didn’t stick around for more than a few miles before exiting the highway. 

As they reached the road that Bobby’s yard was on. Naythin sat up straighter on the seat. It was easier to watch the cars since Dean was driving 90 miles per hour...literally. As they pulled off to the side of the road across from the entrance to the salvage yard, Naythin became a little suspicious of the closed gates in the middle of the day. He didn’t know Bobby’s schedule or anything but being closed at three in the afternoon couldn’t be normal. 

Dean slowed the Impala to a crawl, his eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary as the impala slowly made its way down the long drive to the gate. Pulling the car to a stop, Dean put her in park and looked over at Naythin. “Stay in the car,” he muttered, shouldering open the car door and sliding from behind the wheel. Standing to his full height, he closed the Impala’s door as softly as a whisper, which wasn’t easy. Walking away from the car, Dean reached back and pulled out his pistol, his head pivoting on his shoulders, searching for any sign of trouble. Reaching the gate he climbed and cleared it in three moves, step up and swing over the top, then jump over to the other side. He crept up to the house and eased his way up the stairs, grimacing when they creaked. “Sonuvabitch,” he whispered under his breath. He paused there for a moment before reaching for the screen door handle, pulling it carefully open. As he reached for the doorknob and turned it, it came open with a force that was not his and Dean quickly raised his pistol...to find himself looking down the business end of Bobby’s shotgun. 

“Uh...Bobby? The gate was closed…” Dean tentatively explained, “Everything...okay?”

Bobby stared down the barrel of his shotgun at Dean. Slowly lowering it, he looked over Dean’s shoulder. “Where’s Naythin and when did ya ferget how ta use a damn phone!? Are ya trying to give me a heart attack or do ya want to get yer head blown off!” 

As Bobby lowered his shotgun, Dean lowered his pistol, reaching back and tucked it back into the waistband of his jeans. “Naythin’s in the car,” he jammed his thumb in the car’s direction. “And I didn’t want you to tell me not to come, so I came on my own. Usually the gate’s wide open.” He quirked a single brow in a silent question, a silent push, for Bobby to speak up and tell him what was going on. 

Lowering the shotgun to the floor, Bobby leaned the barrel next to the door. “I closed the gates after we talked. Somethin’ about what you said just didn’t sit right. If Lucian does send that file, I don’t want whoever brings it to just waltz in here unannounced.” Bobby pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Dean. Bring the kid and the car in the yard and lock the gate up behind you.” He started to turn to walk back inside only to stop after a couple steps. “I’ve got food cookin’ on the stove. You look like you’ve missed a few meals.” He gave Dean a pointed look before continuing to walk back inside the house. 

Dean took the keys from Bobby and nodded. “Will do,” he responded and started to turn, but when Bobby mentioned food he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Bobby with a wide grin. “That sounds wonderful. I’ve got the file on those rogues with me, you can take a look at it while I’m workin’ with Naythin.”

Turning back to Dean, Bobby walked out of the house and onto the porch. “What you mean, workin’ with Naythin?” 

“Trainin’ him. I figure out here’s the best place ta do it,” Dean murmured with a shrug of one shoulder, “Especially if I’m gonna do this shit right...he’s got a better chance if I train him the way I was taught.” 

Bobby’s head snapped up at Dean’s last words. “The way you were taught?” He eyed Dean for a moment, his eyes shifted to the gate where he could see the Impala through the crack between the two gates. He was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly. “Uh huh…” Looking back at Dean, he tilted his head toward the house. “Well, git ‘im in here. I ain’t runnin’ a restaurant. Foods ready when it’s ready.” This time, Bobby walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen, he glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. “I hope it’s not the way you were taught.” 

Not only did Naythin, _Stay in the car_ but he locked the doors on top of it. Not that it would stop a Lycan from busting out the windows and draggin’ his ass out through ‘em but it might slow one down for a second or two. He watched Dean vault over the fence like a damn gymnast. He could see him land on the other side light on his feet in spite of the jeans and heavy boots he was wearing. He stuck the landing and stepped off like it was nothing at all and something he did every day of his life. “Huh…” Sitting back in the seat, he kept his eye on the side mirrors to watch for anyone that might pull up behind them. _If_ someone was watching, he’d look a lot less conspicuous if he sat still then rotating his head like a damn owl. As the gates swung open, Naythin breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned over and unlocked Dean’s door as he walked up to it and pulled it open. “Bobby okay?” 

As soon as Bobby had closed the door, Dean was jogging back to the gates and unlocking them. He swung the heavy gates open like it was nothing and jerked his head toward the driver’s seat when his eyes locked on Naythin’s. “Drive ‘er in.” 

It took Naythin a second for what Dean said to sink in. He was scooting across the seat, swinging his legs over and dropping them behind the wheel, which for his long ass legs, was not an easy thing to do. Once settled, he pulled the Impala through the gates, stopping after the rear bumper cleared the gates enough for Dean to close them. 

As soon as the Impala’s bumper cleared the gates, Dean started walking the gate closed. “Take ‘er around back. There’s a carport back there I made for her, you’ll see it,” he instructed. Turning his attention back to the gate, he finished closing it and locked them up tight. He turned and jogged behind the Impala, following Naythin back so he wouldn’t get too turned around once he reached the back of the house. 

Naythin nodded and turned his attention to the dirt driveway in front of him. He slowly drove the car past the house, leaning forward slightly so he would have plenty of time to make the turn into the carport. As the nose of the Impala past the house, Naythin saw the carport and gently turned the wheel and pulled into it. Driving the Impala wasn’t much different than a truck except it was lower so the turn was second nature to Naythin. Putting it in park, he turned off the ignition, pulled the key out and opened the door. Turning to Dean as he walked up, Naythin handed him the keys. “So I take it that’s a yes and Bobby’s fine.” 

Dean grinned and took the proffered key from Naythin as he nodded. “Yeah, Bobby’s okay,” he confirmed as he stuffed the key into the front pocket of his jeans. “You lucked out,” he mused with a smirk, “Dinner’s ready, so you get to eat before we start.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips as he passed him, heading back to the car. Popping open a door, Dean ducked his head and gathered up the file Lucian had given to him. Pulling his head back out, he stood to his full height, file folder tucked under one arm, and closed the car door. He walked back to Naythin and jerked his head toward the house, leading Naythin to a door that entered the house through the kitchen. 

Naythin smiled when Dean kissed him, his fingers raised to lightly run over his bottom lip. _Get your shit together and stop acting like a love sick puppy._ He couldn’t help it, not really. Maybe in fifty years his stomach might stop doing that flip flop thing and his heart won’t flutter like a damn butterfly each time Dean looked at him and smiled. Probably not. 

Walking behind Dean, he followed him to the house and into the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, his eyes slipped closed as he inhaled and moaned. “Bobby Singer you know how to win a man over.” The smell of baking cornbread and ham had Naythin’s mouth watering. 

Dean looked from Naythin to Bobby, who sat in his office, and back. He huffed, his eyebrows lifting and forehead creasing. “Hell if I’d’a known it was that easy it sure as hell would’a saved me some time…” he mumbled. He stepped over to the counter and plopped the file down on it, laying the key to the gate on top.

Naythin opened his eyes and looked over at Dean trying to judge if he’d put his foot in his mouth. Clearing his throat, Naythin dropped his eyes, stepped past Dean and walked over to where Bobby sat at his desk. “Hey Bobby.” 

Bobby sat at his desk watching as Dean and Naythin walked into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at Dean’s comment, looking up at Naythin as he walked up to his desk. “Hi there.” Leaning forward a little, Bobby motioned toward Dean as he spoke quietly. “Don’t mind ‘im. His bite’s worse than his bark.” He winked at Naythin hoping to help the kid relax making a mental note to smack Dean upside the head later. Sitting back in his chair, he leaned around Naythin and yelled to Dean. “Don’t just stand there. Start eatin’ before it gets cold.” 

Naythin nodded, giving Bobby a small smile as he turned and walked back into the kitchen pulling plates down from the cabinet. He walked over to the fridge and took out three beers, setting them on the table. 

Dean took one of the plates and started filling it with enough ham to feed a small village. He stepped to the side then and piled a couple pieces of cornbread onto his plate and walked over to the table and put his plate down. He hadn’t missed the look on Naythin’s face and it made him both, feel like a heel and want to shake Naythin out of his self doubt. He walked back over to him while he was loading his own plate and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “I was just teasin’ ya,” he murmured gently. 

Naythin’s grip tightened on the edge of the plate as he felt Dean’s arm go around his waist. True to form, his stomach clenched and his heart did that flutter thing. He leaned back into Dean, tilting his head so it rested on Dean’s. “Do I get to have you for dessert?”

Dean chuckled softly and nodded. “If you can move by then. If not I could always have my way with you...so...yeah…” He turned his head and grinned wickedly at Naythin before slowly, almost reluctantly moving away. He popped Naythin on the ass before turning and heading back to the table. 

Bobby stood at the kitchen door watching Dean and Naythin with a small grin on his face. Watching Dean smile so easily around the kid did his old heart good. When Dean stepped away from Naythin, Bobby cleared his throat and walked to the stove. Glancing over his shoulder at Dean, he pointed a fork at him. “At least I don’t have ta worry ‘bout you climbin’ out that damn window. Sick an’ tired of fixin’ the trellis.” Filling his plate, he walked over to the table and took a seat. “After dinner, I wanna take a look at that file. See if either one of those yahoo’s raises any flags.” 

Dean nodded and jutted his chin toward the countertop. “It’s over there with the key to the gate,” he explained. “Lucian has pictures in it…’course, it is Lucian so who knows.” He shrugged his shoulders and pushed half a piece of cornbread into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk gathering nuts for the winter. 

Taking a seat across from Dean at the table, Naythin looked up from his plate when Dean started talking about the file. His fork stopped halfway to his mouth, eyebrows rising in unison as he watched Dean inhale the cornbread. Lowering his fork back down, he looked over at Bobby and pointed to Dean. “I’m thinkin’ Alvin...maybe Theodore.” 

Bobby chewed on a piece of ham to keep from grinning too much. Swallowing, he picked up his beer and nodded. “Definitely Alvin.” 

“Wha?” Dean asked around the mouthful of food. He chewed a few more times and reached for his beer, twisted the cap off and chugged down about half the bottle before coming up for air. He set the bottle back down on the table and looked from Naythin to Bobby and back, genuinely confused. 

Naythin chuckled, shook his head and looked down at his plate. Picking up his fork, he looked up at Dean and winked. “Just pickin’ on ya.” He had a feeling he was going to pay for that later...and not in the happy fun way. 

Dean quirked a brow and frowned at Naythin, but only half heartedly, before lowering his attention back to his plate. “So...I was thinkin’ we’d start with seein’ how good you are at shootin’, and then maybe work on hand to hand,” He glanced over at Bobby with a smirk, both because Bobby _knew_ Dean would kick Naythin’s ass, he always had Sam’s, and because of what he was about to say, “While we fight Bobby can quiz you about the different uglies out there.” 

Bobby looked up from his plate and stopped in mid chew. “Do I _look_ like a school teacher? Ease ‘im into it. Save the classroom work for later.” Swallowing, Bobby picked up his beer taking a long slow pull.

“Wait. Fight?” He looked between Dean and Bobby. “I’m not fighting you, Dean.” 

Dean slowly lifted his head and looked across the table at Naythin. “Do you wanna learn how to do this? Then you’ll fight me...or I can drop yer ass even faster than I already will.” He couldn’t help the small smirk that teased at the corners of his lips as he shrugged and looked back down at his plate. “It’s not a big deal, Naythin. I’m a big boy, you can hit me. And I know it’s just sparring, it doesn’t mean anything.” He glanced over at Bobby with a quirked brow and a pointed look. The man needed to open his mouth and explain a little since he didn’t seem to be getting through to Naythin. 

Bobby set his beer on the table and pushed his plate away so he could rest his arms on it. He dropped his head to his chest for a moment before looking back up at Naythin. “I know you were in the Marines…” He held his hand up as Naythin opened his mouth. “Sue me, I checked into ya. Anyway...Comin’ outta the Corps I’m sure you could’a handed Dean his ass on a silver platter and stuck an apple in his mouth _but_ that was then and _this_ is now. No offense, but it’s not like you kept up with the trainin’ once the ink dried on that DD214. Not many do. Think of this as a refresher course minus all the screamin’ and yellin’.” 

Naythin listened to Bobby, not taking his eyes off the man. He knew what he was talking about and the fact that he’d checked into him didn’t surprise Naythin at all. Nodding slowly, he glanced at Dean and back to Bobby. “Yeah. Okay.” His appetite waned a little but he forced himself to eat. 

Dean nodded and shot Bobby an appreciative look. “If yer gonna do this, like I said, we’re gonna do it right…” he shot Bobby a look that told him not to argue, “Which includes naming off creatures and their strengths and weaknesses while we spar.” He turned his attention to Bobby completely then. “It’s how I trained and it’s not gonna hurt him. He needs to know this shit, otherwise you can lock his ass in the panic room while _I_ go kill the Lycans. Your choice.” 

Bobby looked over at Dean meeting his glare. Picking up his beer, he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. Walking over to the counter, picking up the file and gate key he walked toward his office. “I’ll be goin’ through this if ya need me.” 

Naythin couldn’t miss the look that passed between Dean and Bobby. There was no way he was going to be shut out of this. Pushing his own plate away, he picked up his beer and drained it. Setting the empty on the table, he stood up and headed for the door. “We doin’ this or what?” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh when Bobby not only didn’t argue, simply walked away. He knew that the guy had Naythin’s best interests at heart, and he knew that Bobby had never liked the way his Dad had taught him, but it worked. There wasn’t a single thing out there that Dean wasn’t ready to look in the eye, without flinching, as he killed it. Not one. He exhaled through his nose and nodded to Naythin’s question. He pushed his chair back and grabbed his plate. He scraped what little fat was on his plate into the trash and put the plate itself in the sink. He did the same with both Naythin’s and Bobby’s plates and filled the sink with hot soapy water before wiping his hands off and heading for the door. 

As Naythin walked out the kitchen door, he had no idea where he was going. He took the stairs in a single jump and walked out into the large open area between the Impala’s carport and a large three sided pole barn that looked like a makeshift garage with several vehicles parked inside in various stages of repair...or disrepair depending on how you looked at it. 

He ran through the different things he’d been taught in boot camp. Naythin had to be honest with himself and it seriously sucked but, he could only remember a couple of the choke holds and take downs they’d been taught by the MCMAP instructor. Naythin could fight and knew how to defend himself but the finesse he’d had in the Corps was gone. Now it was more street fighting and saving his own ass anyway he could when the need arose. Didn’t matter how he justified it in his head, this was gonna suck. 

Dean pivoted on the ball of his foot when he reached the door and walked back to the table snagging the three empty bottles. Sure Bobby had a frickin’ drum full of the things for target practice, but there was no sense in leaving them on the table only to wind up outside before the night was over anyway. Pushing the door open he walked up behind Naythin and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. “Ready? I promise I’ll go easy on ya,” he chuckled softly and dipped his head, nipping at the side of Naythin’s neck before pulling back with a sigh of longing. “Alright, grab whatever gun ya want,” he instructed as he dug the Impala’s key out of his pocket and handed it to Naythin. “Can ya grab a couple clips too?” No sense in wasting the silver rounds that he had in his pistol. 

Naythin popped the trunk on the Impala and dug out his gun case. Snapping it open, he picked up his Glock 19 and palmed it for a moment. It wasn’t fancy but Naythin liked it. It was light and the grip fit his hand well. He reached for his extra clips and tucked one in each back pocket of his jeans. Ejecting the clip, he put it in his front pocket as he reached for one of the boxes of ammo and tucked it under his arm. He thought about grabbing his thigh holster but wasn’t sure what Dean had in mind so he left it in the case. Closing the trunk, he walked over to a picnic table he’d seen to load the clips. 

Dean had been gathering bottles and walking them out into the junk yard, placing them on the top of one of the rested out junkers. He was on his way back, when he saw Naythin standing at the picnic table setting down a box of ammo. Walking over to the picnic table he reached back and pulled his pistol out and ejected the clip then ejected the round he’d had chambered. He snatched up the round that bounced on the picnic table like a Mexican jumping bean and pushed it back into the clip which he set to the side. He looked back at Naythin and quirked a brow. “Uh, the clip?” 

Without looking up from the clip he held in his hand, Naythin reached back to his pocket with two fingers and pulled the clip out. He gave his wrist a flick so the end of the clip was facing Dean as he held it out to him. Dropping his hand back to the box of ammo when Dean took the clip, Naythin loaded the last of the 17 rounds in his clip. Sliding it back into the grip, he gave it a hard shove to set it in place. Reaching up to the slide, he pulled it back to chamber a round. Tapping the safety, he set the Glock on the wood table and reached for the other spare clip in his pocket and proceeded to load it from. 

Dean popped the clip Naythin gave him into his pistol and chambered a round. He set the gun aside and climbed over the bench seat to sit down on the bench. “While you do that I’m gonna tell you some stuff about the sonsabitches out there that we fight. And don’t stop loading the clip. Out there,” Dean gave his head a nod toward the road, “Yer gonna have to be able to think out an escape route, how to save the dumbasses who decided that a séance would be a good thing, how to kill the damn ghost, demon, whatever, on yer way out and not piss yerself in the process.” He paused and searched Naythin’s face. “Y’ready?” 

Naythin didn’t raise his head as he loaded the clip. He listened to Dean and nodded his understanding without saying anything. His old SDI’s mantra screaming in his head _Listen and learn, recruit. Listen and learn_. 

Dean nodded his own head and started in, giving just an outline of some of the monsters he and Sam had dealt with, going into detail would have had them there until they were old and gray. He told Naythin what little Hunters knew about Lycans, he’d been like Dean, learning as he went on that one so there was no use in repeating what he knew. He went from Lycans into werewolves, demons, vampires, ghouls, ghosts, wendigos; and why he’d thought that it had been a wendigo that had attacked Naythin’s camp. He also went on to tell him about when he and Sam had hunted one of the sonsabitches down, and how he had killed the bastard using flair guns. By the time he’d finished, or at least stopped talking, over an hour had passed and Dean stopped when he did only because they were going to wind up losing daylight if he kept going. Naythin had finished loading his clip somewhere between Lycans and werewolves but Dean hadn’t stopped talking, or given him anything more to do the way his Dad would have done. 

Naythin hadn’t moved from where he stood the entire time Dean talked about _what was out there_. He leaned his thighs lightly against the edge of the table to give his knees a break. The more Dean talked, the expression on Naythin’s face changed. He lost the soft almost boyish expression as he hardened his features. His eyes narrowed slightly and he could feel the muscles on his neck and back tense. When Dean stopped and looked over at him, Naythin slid the loaded clip in his Glock, pulled the slide back to chamber the round, slide the safety off and dropped his hand to his side, his trigger finger resting lightly next to the guard. Without raising his head, he looked over at Dean. “Distance to first target?” 

Dean swung his legs over the bench seat of the picnic table where he sat, as he turned his body and then pulled to his feet. “First one is 50 yards,” he replied as he began walking to the point where he and Sam use to shoot from. “Down there,” Dean pointed with his index finger, roof of the yellow Chevy.” 

Naythin nodded and moved to where Dean stood. He took two steps to the side, raised his arm and moved into his shooting stance. He inhaled, slipped his finger over the trigger, exhaled slowly and squeezed off a round. The loud bang followed by the sound of the glass beer bottle exploding had him nod curtly and look over at Dean without lowering his arm. “Next.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile somewhat proudly. He could hear his Dad in his head screaming that if he took the time to breathe it might well be his last one, but he refrained from speaking any of that...at least for now. “Okay, second one, 75 yards, roof of the green Ford.” 

Naythin nodded, swung his arm toward the Ford, inhaled, exhaled and squeezed. BANG! and the tinkling of broken glass had him nodding again. He knew the limits of his Glock. He’d had it sighted in for 125 yards and had easily made kill shots up to that distance...any further and it was a crapshoot at best. Without looking at Dean, he called out for his next target. “Next.” 

“A hundred yards, roof of the white Buick,” Dean responded. So far Naythin had done really well, and he was getting faster which helped to stem off the screaming in his head a little. 

After Naythin had asked for his next target, he’d started scanning the yard for the bottles. As Dean told him the distance, he focused further out keeping his eyes moving slowly. A couple seconds after Dean said _Buick_ Naythin turned to his left and squeezed off a round hitting the bottle in the middle of the label. He immediately started scanning again without stopping. “Next.” 

Dean quirked a brow and smirked as he looked Naythin up and down. Okay, he’d planned on keeping this one until later, like tomorrow later, but with as well as Naythin was doing he decided to skip to it now. “Alright. Hold up a second. The next one is on the fence, close to 150 yards. But this has a two parter to it.” He jogged around behind Naythin to his opposite side. “Yer gonna shoot the bottle off the fence and then turn and shoot the one over my shoulder,” he pointed to the bottle sitting about 50 yards away. “But I’m gonna run at you while you do it. So, do me a favor… _over_ my shoulder, not _in_ my shoulder, huh?” He raised both brows in unison as he gave Naythin a pointed look. 

Naythin dropped his arm, sliding the safety on, he turned to Dean and shook his head. “Not with this I’m not. 150 yards? No, not with a Glock. 50 yards I can do in my sleep.” 

Dean reached back and pulled the Colt from his waistband and handed it to Naythin. “Here, this’ll do it, trade me.” 

Naythin looked down at the Colt in Dean’s hand for a moment before nodding and taking it from him as he handed off his Glock. He palmed the Colt and gave himself a minute to get used to the weight and feel of it in his hand. Naythin had two rules, never touch another man's wife or shoot another man's weapon. He was about to break rule #2...great. Turning it over in his hand, he nodded, slipped off the safety and looked over Dean’s shoulder for the bottle he’d indicated. He’d marked its location the way he’d been taught at range school as he turned his back on Dean. He rolled his head on his shoulders, took two steps forward and raised his arm sliding his finger over the trigger until he could barely feel the metal against the pad on the first knuckle. 

As Naythin readied himself Dean jogged off toward the gate, stopping directly next to the bottle he’d indicated that Naythin needed to shoot. “Ready?” He called, “Now!” He took off, running at Naythin like Hellhounds were on his ass, or like when he and Sam had jumped into the water to save that kid from the spirit. 

As Dean asked if Naythin was ready, he inhaled and held his breath as he increased the weight he applied to the trigger. When Dean yelled, Naythin pulled back on the trigger, swung to his left so he wouldn’t be drawing across Dean’s body as he ran at him. Raising his arm a fraction of an inch, he sighted the bottle and pulled the trigger a second time. As soon as the flash hit his eyes, he brought the barrel of the Colt up and twisted to his left to avoid Dean slamming into him. 

Trying to put on the breaks in a run like that never ended well. It was too bad that there wasn’t a lake on Bobby’s property, that had been the best way to stop, but that wasn’t an option so he put on the breaks like he was sliding into home tearing up dirt and grass as he slid to a stop on the ground. He picked up his head and looked back at Naythin and nodded before letting his head fall to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Looking back at Dean, Naythin lowered the Colt to his side, sliding the safety on, he walked over to Dean and crouched next to him. “Well. Yer not bloody.” He patted Dean hard on the chest and smiled down at him. “Next.” 

Dean groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. “I’m gettin’ too old for this shit,” he complained under his breath. “Other than gettin’ you a new gun, I think it’s safe to say that yer a good shot. If you can’t shoot a Lycan from 150 yards with that thing, it’s useless. I got news for ya, I’m not gonna let ‘em get close enough for ya to shoot ‘em with this Glock.” He reached back and withdrew it from his waistband and handed it back over to Naythin. “We’ll get ya one outta the trunk you can get familiar with.” 

Taking his Glock back, Naythin tucked it into the back of his jeans. “My battalion commander said I was the most lethal motherfucker he’d ever seen...a natural born body slayer. I plan on proving him right by putting a bullet in the foreheads of both of those Lycans.” He waited a few seconds before looking around the yard and back to Dean. “What’s next?” 

Dean remained silent on Naythin’s revenge comment. He’d had enough of revenge to last a lifetime, two lifetimes. Sure, he understood it, didn’t mean he had to like it. “Hand to hand,” he responded, heading back toward the picnic table to put his gun down. 

Naythin nodded and followed Dean to the picnic table. He set his Glock and clips on the table and waited. The shooting practice had got his blood pumping. The adrenaline was flowing especially after the last two shots. When Dean first told him the scenario, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the shot...that he’d be too worried about hitting Dean but looking back on it he didn’t even _see_ Dean until the flash went off. Naythin knew he was there but it didn’t register in his brain as being Dean. Naythin wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Dean stepped out from the garage and widened his stance as he waved Naythin over. “Alright, hit me.” 

Naythin looked at Dean like he’d just lost his mind. “I can’t just hit you.” 

Dean frowned and scoffed. “C’mon, hit me. Whatsa matter, afraid I might break yer nose too?” he smirked and gave a nod, “It’s okay. I’ll go easy on ya. Hit me.”

“You break my nose and no sex until it’s healed.” Naythin smirked back at Dean and nodded. “Your choice.” 

“You realize this isn’t gonna go very far unless you hit me, right? Not like you’ll be able to anyway, but you can try,” Dean smiled smugly. “My brother was six foot four and….kinda over...grown. I use to take him down all the time. So don’t worry, you won’t hurt me. Go for it.” 

Naythin nodded and exhaled in a rush out his nose. He watched Dean for a moment seeing if he had any tells. Naythin brought his left fist up feigned a hit aimed at Dean’s chin, dropped his right shoulder, hauled back his fist and brought it around to catch him in the side just below his ribs. 

Dean knew a faked punch when he saw one and disregarded the fist that merely pretended to come at his jaw, the fist he was more focused on was the one that Naythin’s body leaned into with his weight, it wasn’t something a person would normally see, but Dean had been run through this same scenario for days on end until he knew it by heart. He stepped into the swing, grabbed Naythin’s wrist and shoulder, twisted and pushed down against his shoulder effectively sending Naythin up and over his own body, landing on his back with a thud as Dean lowered, pinning him down with a knee to the chest. “I thought you were gonna hit me.”

Naythin wheezed in a breath as he looked up at Dean. He blinked to clear the cobwebs from his head and rolled his eyes. “Get off me.” He smacked Dean’s leg and tried to push up off the ground. 

Dean grinned and pulled to his full height and offered Naythin a hand up. 

Pulling his knees up under him and balancing on the balls of his feet, Naythin reached up for Dean’s hand. When he was halfway up, he yanked hard on Dean’s arm, twisting him to the side and slammed him into the nearby toolbox, pulling Dean’s wrist up between his shoulder blades. He leaned in close to Dean’s ear, nipped his earlobe and pushed away. “I don’t have to hit ya. Never underestimate your opponent.” 

Dean hissed when Naythin tugged his arm up between his shoulder blades and hoped like hell it wasn’t gonna pop out of joint, it had been behaving lately, which usually meant it was on a hair trigger and would go whenever he wasn’t paying attention. He nodded and smiled as he turned around but before Naythin could say more or go too far, Dean swung his leg out, hitting Naythin’s legs, taking them right out from under him, once he was on the ground Dean pinned him with his knee to his chest and one hand at his throat, his thumb pressed against the artery, not hard enough to really cause injury, but enough to let Naythin know he was there. “You too.” 

Naythin liked having Dean on top but this was getting to be fuckin’ ridiculous. When he felt Dean’s hand around his throat, his brain kicked into self preservation mode as he brought his own hand up and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist. He dug his fingertips into the tendon that ran down from the thumb and twisted hard. “Let. Go.” 

Dean clenched his teeth against the pain in his wrist and released his hold around Naythin’s neck, slowly drawing his hand away until Naythin’s own hold released. He pulled off of him and as he stood to his feet as he nodded. “Not bad.”

As soon as Naythin felt Dean’s grip loosen, he scrambled back before pulling to his feet and brushing his hands off on the sides of his thighs. He narrowed his eyes at Dean and watched him carefully. His eyes going to his hands, hips and shoulders watching to see if he was going to come at him. He turned his left hip slightly toward Dean so his weight was on the right foot, his knees bent a fraction so he could use the strength he had in his thighs to push off in either direction if need be. Naythin dropped his right shoulder a little behind his left, leaving his fingers hanging loose, he slowly moved them back and forth. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was breathing faster then he should have been. 

Dean noticed the way Naythin’s eyes had widened just slightly and then the way he had scurried back from him, like Naythin actually believed that he would hurt him. He kept his eyes on him and couldn’t help but notice the change in his demeanor. “Naythin?” Dean murmured, eyeing him carefully. “Naythin what’s wrong? Because I got you down again?” His brow creased confusedly. “Talk to me. Look, yeah I know it was an underhanded move, what can I say, I learned it from a demon bitch named Ruby.” He shrugged. 

Naythin exhaled slowly and stood up to his full height. He eyed Dean for another minute before Naythin started walking past him. Naythin hesitated as got to Dean’s side and looked him in the eye. “Don’t _ever_ grab me by the throat again.” He held the glare for a few seconds before looking away and walking out of the garage toward the house. 

Dean never moved, but he kept his eyes on Naythin, watching every move he made. He gave a slow nod to his warning and watched as Naythin walked away from him toward the house. He blew out a breath and ran a hand down his face. _Oh yeah, this went really well,_ he thought sarcastically. Heaving a heavy sigh he walked toward the back area of the yard and collected the other bottles he’d set out in case they needed them. He brought them back to the drum barrel and carefully dropped them on top of the pile. Walking out of the garage, Dean went back to the Impala and popped the trunk, he lifted the false bottom and used the barrel of a sawed off shotgun to hold it up while he searched the contents for a gun that Naythin could use. 

Naythin walked to the kitchen door, yanking it open, he walked inside and slammed the door behind him hard enough to make the glass rattle in the panes. Going to the fridge, he pulled open the door, reached in for a beer and slammed the fridge closed. Twisting off the top, he tipped his head back and started swallowing in long pulls until the bottle was almost empty and he had to come up for air. Lowering the bottle, he slammed it on the counter next to the sink. Grabbing hold of the edge, Naythin took two steps back and let his head hang between shoulders as he locked his elbows, keeping his arms straight. 

He could feel the panic building in his chest fast. It hadn’t been this bad in a while and he didn’t like it. Keeping his eyes squeezed shut tight, he tried to block out the images that kept flashing in head. Dean’s face glaring down at him morphing into the Lycan that had attacked him and held him down. Shaking his head, he stood up straight again, reached for the bottle, brought it to his lips and emptied it. Returning the bottle to the counter a little more gently this time, Naythin reached a hand up to his face and dragged it down slowly. Letting his hand fall to his side, he dropped his head to his chest and exhaled. “Fuck.” Walking over to the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down, bringing his elbows up, he leaned his arms on the table, resting his forehead on the heels of his palms, his fingers buried in his hair. . 

Finding a couple guns that Naythin might be able to use he set them aside. He leaned to one side and looked in through the back window at the mess of the back seat. With a huff, he walked around the car and opened the door, gathering up all the weapons that had been confiscated in the Lycan abduction he took a couple steps back so his head was clear as he lifted it and walked back around to the trunk. It took him a bit before he finally managed to get everything back into its proper spot but once he did he went back to the door, ducked in once more and grabbed his necklace off the back window ledge and swore under his breath that he had actually not even realized that he hadn’t had it on. Normally whenever he was without it he felt naked. Maybe that was what was wrong with him now. He looped it over his neck before stepping back and straightening as he closed the car door. He walked back to the trunk and began sorting and situating things the way he wanted them, a task he’d never gotten around to before but it looked as though he had a lot of time to kill. 

Bobby sat at his desk and watched Naythin but didn’t say a word. He kept his hands on either side of the book he’d been reading when he heard the door slam. To be perfectly honest, he’d expected to see Dean storm in and not Naythin. When Naythin sat at the table, Bobby slowly got to his feet and walked to the front door. Opening it carefully, he walked out onto the porch and walked around the side of the house to the garage. Seeing Dean with his head buried in the Impala’s trunk, he walked to the side, turned and leaned his back against the side of the car. “First day of class not go well, teach?” 

Dean shook his head without looking up or stopping what he was doing, continuing to sort out the mess of ammo, talisman and a host of other crap that had either fallen or had been simply tossed into the trunk. “I’m not trainin’ him, I can’t. Sam I could, he was different, he was my brother not my…” He huffed and shook his head. “ _You_ train him, he likes you better anyway.” He reached for the small container full of room keys and lowered it to the ground without picking his head up or looking at Bobby. “I need to shred those while I’m here. Oh, and uh, I could use some wolfsbane if you have some to spare, I’m out.” 

“What? Not yer boyfriend?” Bobby pushed away from the car and turned to face Dean. “I’ve got plenty of wolfsbane, don’t worry about it and ya know where the shredder is. As far as Naythin likin’ me better than you? I highly doubt that. Now, stop fussin’ with that shit and tell me what happened. Why did Naythin pull a you and damn near shatter the glass on my kitchen door?” 

Dean finally lifted his head and looked Bobby dead in the eye. “Honestly? I have no idea. We did a couple hand to hand moves and everything was fine, I sweep my leg into his knock him on his ass and pin him, grab his throat...and no I didn’t squeeze, just let him know I was there, and suddenly it’s like I’m a frickin’ monster! Granted, I got the move from Ruby, damn bitch pulled it on me enough, so yeah it was a little underhanded, but it’s not like those things are gonna play nice! Hell Bobby, you know me, you know I wouldn’t hurt him! Hell, all I’ve done it protect his ass!” 

“How soon after the attack did ya get to the scene?” Bobby leaned his hip against the car and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted as he stared incredulously at Bobby. “Wh-wh-wh-what? What does that have to do with…?” He turned and pointed over toward where they’d been sparring. He heaved a heavy sigh and tried to think. “I dunno...you mean after I finished arguin’ with you about takin’ the case? Uh, the bodies were gone and all that was left was the ripped tent, and Naythin. Why?” 

Bobby nodded slowly and sniffed. “The Fish and Game Warden’s report said that when they got to the scene, the survivor - Naythin - had marks around his throat as if someone had tried to strangle him...” Bobby raised his eyebrows at Dean as he waited for what he’d said to sink in. 

It took a second before it hit and Dean was throwing the hunting knife, he’d been about to put in the pile he’d made, back into the back of the car disgustedly. “Sonuvabitch!” 

“The only reason I can think of he didn’t get his throat ripped out by the claws is that Lycan started out human and shifted while he had Naythin by the throat. I could be wrong but...it doesn’t happen often.”

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he slowly shook his head. “Now what am I supposed to do? Somehow I doubt a _sorry_ is gonna cut it.” 

“It’s a start, besides...how were you ta know? I don’t even think Naythin remembers it happening. All he kept telling those idiot game wardens is that it wasn’t a bear. Nowhere in any of the reports does it say he was attacked by a man.” Bobby stepped around the trunk of the Impala, raised a hand and placed it on Dean’s shoulder. “If you saw a man shift into somethin’ out of a horror movie just inches from yer face, would ya wanna remember?” He gave Dean’s shoulder a pat and walked back to the house. 

Dean watched Bobby walk away and rolled his eyes at himself. _Smooth, Winchester, real smooth,_ he berated himself. He pulled the sawed off’s barrel down and dropped the false bottom of the trunk onto the contents inside then reached up and grabbed the trunk lid, slamming it closed. He walked back to the door that led into the kitchen and pulled it open, closing it behind himself. Spotting Naythin at the table he walked toward him and made as big of a wide circle as he could around him before pulling out the chair at the other end. He cleared his throat softly and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he gazed at Naythin. “Hey,” he murmured softly, “I’m sorry. I mean it, I am _so_ sorry, baby. I didn’t know...Bobby told me what the report said happened.” 

Naythin was pretty sure he had the small area between his elbows of the kitchen table memorized. Every crack, blemish and bump. He’d heard the front door open and could see Bobby walk in the kitchen, raid the fridge and walk out without saying anything to him. Naythin thought about getting up and talking to Bobby about what had happened but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it because he honestly had no idea why he’d flipped out like he had. One minute everything was fine and the next? Not so much. He couldn’t make sense of the images in his head either. It didn’t make sense...Dean wasn’t...one of them. He’d been totally out of line to say what he had to Dean, too. This was so screwed up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin heard the kitchen door open and close quietly behind him but he didn’t move. He knew it was Dean. Without moving his head, he could see Dean’s boots out of the corner of his eye as he walked around the table, pulled a chair out and sat down. Dean’s apology had him squeezing his eyes shut. He should be the one apologizing, not Dean. “I know what it says...I was there, remember?” 

Dean flinched back when Naythin snapped back at him. “I know,” he murmured quietly, “But I didn’t. I should have been doing my job better,” _instead of falling in love_ , “And that’s my bad. I’m sorry. I would _never_ hurt you. At least not purposely.” He waited a moment before sliding his chair back and pulling to his feet. 

Bobby sat at his desk trying not to look like he was eavesdropping. He pulled out a black marker and wrote in big letters on a piece of paper. _He doesn’t remember!!!!_. Clearing his throat to get Dean’s attention, he held up the paper and pointed at it. Bobby felt like a kid in school trying to pass notes in class and not get caught. 

Dean came to an abrupt halt near Naythin’s chair as he read the paper Bobby held up. Usually traumatic events were not something you were supposed to remind people of, so he was a little leery, but if Bobby said to say it, he’d give it a shot. He backed up, returning to his chair and drew in a deep breath. “The Fish and Game Warden’s report said that you had marks...strangulation marks around yer neck when they first got there, like some _one_ had tried to strangle you. Like I said, I know should have checked it out, I mean it’s part of my job but…” _I was a little preoccupied with the victim_. 

Naythin slowly dragged his fingers through his hair and down the back of his head as he looked up at Dean. “What marks? I didn’t have any...there weren’t any...marks on my neck.” 

Dean continued to hold Naythin’s gaze as he called out to Bobby, so that the man could come in and show Naythin a copy of the report, and his eyes never wavered from Naythin’s, even when he heard the office chair squeak and Bobby’s footfalls move across the floor. 

Bobby stopped just behind Naythin’s shoulder as he slipped a copy of the report across the table in front of Naythin. He’d highlighted the section in yellow that listed Naythin injuries when the first game warden had arrived. 

_Male survivor, Naythin Darrell Emerson, age 32, first responder noted the following injuries: 1) Three slash marks diagonal across chest - left shoulder to right hip. 2) Four puncture, claw, wounds on outer and inner left and right biceps. 3) Strangulation marks with clear finger imprints visible on victim’s neck at time of discovery. See attached photos._

Naythin raised his hand to his throat as he read the paragraph over and over again. _clear finger imprints_. Naythin knew if you choked someone hard enough you’d leave imprints of the person's fingers and hand. “Where are the photos.” 

“Photos can be a real bitch to get,” Dean responded as he lifted eyes to Bobby and a single brow quirked as he tipped his head to the side toward Naythin. “Unless of course yer Bobby Singer.” 

Bobby looked over at Dean and angled his head toward his desk. “Top drawer. There’s a small envelope on top.” He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of showing Naythin the photos but if he was going to get through whatever was going on in his head, he needed to face everything that happened. Last thing Bobby wanted or needed was for the kid to freeze up and get him or Dean killed. 

Dean shot Bobby a look of irritation. “Oh yeah, I’ll get ‘em,” he drawled sarcastically as he pulled to his feet and frowned at Bobby as he past behind Naythin. Going to Bobby’s desk, Dean sat down in the chair and started going through drawers. “Top drawer…” he mumbled to himself and finally opened the right one, snatching out the small white envelope. He didn’t get up right away, opening the envelope to have a look for himself. “Sonuvabitch!” Yeah, you could call those finger impressions. You could probably could have gotten the frickin’ finger _print_ off Naythin’s throat. He pulled from the chair and quickly stuffed the pictures back into the envelope as he made his way back over to Naythin and Bobby. He reclaimed his seat and looked over at Naythin, trying to weigh whether or not this was such a good idea...not that they hadn’t nearly gone too far as it was. With a heavily burdened sigh, Dean slid the envelope across the table over to Naythin. It took him a minute to force himself to lift his hand off the envelope so that Naythin could look inside, every fiber of his being wanted to protect Naythin, even from these. He glanced up at Bobby and a muscle pulsed in his jaw as he ground his teeth and prayed that he and Bobby hadn’t just royally screwed up. 

Naythin stared at the envelope for a few minutes before he reached for it and slid it closer so he could pick it up and take the photo’s out. His hand shook as he opened the small flap and pulled the three photos out. He let the envelope fall to the table as he stared at the first photo. It was a front shot of Naythin with his head tilted back so the photographer could get a clear shot of the front of his throat and the large red impression of the palm of someone’s hand across the front. Switching it with the next photo, Naythin could see four clear finger marks on the left side of his neck. Sliding the other photo out, the marks matched the marks on the left side. Someone had put both hands around his neck...thumbs overlapping and had tried to strangle him. Naythin spread all three photos out on the kitchen table and stared down at them. His eyes moving from left to right and repeating. Closing his eyes, he tried to put a face...something to it. The only face he could see was the Lycan after it...after it had shifted. The damn thing had shifted in front of him. Naythin’s eyes snapped open as he stood up so fast his chair flew backwards. “Where’s the file. The one from Lucian. Where is it?” 

Bobby pointed back to his desk. “It’s uhhh on my desk.” 

Naythin pushed past Bobby and almost ran to his desk. Sitting down at it, he started flipping through the pages until he came to two large photos. He stared at both for a minute, he kept going back to the guy with the black hair, the one with the dark, almost black eyes. “This one. Him.” Naythin tapped the photo with his finger as he looked up at Bobby and Dean. “He’s the one that tried to...strangle me.” Looking back at the other photos, he picked it up and turned it too so Bobby and Dean could see it. “He killed my wife and daughter. _He_ was in the tent.” Turning the photo back around. Naythin set it back at in the file and closed it. 

When Naythin made a beeline for Bobby’s desk he rose from his chair to go over and stand next to Bobby. “You think this one oughtta go into the Hall of Fame of bad ideas?” Dean drawled almost lazily. The cat was out of the bag, there was no putting it back even if the shit started to hit the fan. He heaved a sigh and leaned back against the counter as he and Bobby just watched Naythin from the kitchen. 

Bobby looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. “He ain’t rockin’ in the corner droolin’ is he? Give ‘im a minute.” 

Naythin stared at the closed file for a minute. He looked up at Bobby and Dean as they looked at him and Naythin had to look away. “The one with the black hair...he uhhh...he was on my chest and I remember waking up when he started choking me. I tried to push him off but it was like pushing against a wall. He wasn’t moving. When I started to black out...his face…” Naythin looked up and locked eyes with Dean. “I watched him shift.” Naythin raised his hand and held it out in a few inches from his face. “He was this. close. He had his hands...he let go long for a second and I kicked out and that’s when he grabbed my arms...Dean, I’m sorry. I…” Naythin looked back down at the desk and blinked back the tears he didn’t want anyone to see. 

Dean glanced at Bobby while Naythin was telling exactly what had happened to him, but it wasn’t until the wind seemed to get knocked out of Naythin’s words that he really listened. He crossed the space between them and paused on this side of Bobby’s desk and shook his head. “Naythin, don’t,” he murmured softly and made his way around the desk to Naythin’s side and reached a hand out, tentatively, not wanting to startle Naythin or further upset him. He laid it gingerly on Naythin’s shoulder and moved it just a bit, brushing his palm back and forth against the area comfortingly. “There’s nothin’ to be sorry for.” 

Naythin let out a shuddering sigh when he felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder. “In the garage...I didn’t know why I said that to you...I do now but...I shouldn’t have. I’m not mad at you. I’m not.” 

Dean nodded. “It’s okay. It’s not yer fault. It...it was an accident on my part. And I’m sorry.” He shifted his hand from Naythin’s shoulder, dragging it upward so Naythin could feel it and used it to cup the side of his face. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and took a step closer. “Are you gonna...are you alright?” 

Naythin nodded. “Yeah.” Tilting his head to the side, Naythin leaned into Dean’s touch. His eyes slowly closed and he nodded against Dean’s hand. “I’ll be okay.” 

Dean echoed Naythin’s nod. “Alright…” 

Naythin stepped into Dean and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him tight against him. Turning his head into Dean’s neck, he closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m okay...we’re okay.” 

Dean released the breath he’d been holding ever since he crossed the distance between himself and Naythin, he’d had every intention of doing what he normally would, pull Naythin into his arms, but he’d stopped himself, uncertain exactly how Naythin would react. He wrapped his own arms around Naythin in return and held him close, allowing his eyes to slip closed with relief. “Love you,” he murmured softly. 

Naythin brought his arms up until they were around Dean’s ribs. “Love you, too. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Dean’s eyes opened and he shook his head slowly. “It’s okay. If I’d known…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Can we have a do over?” Dean’s attention snapped to Bobby, “Don’t even say it.” 

Bobby smirked and gave his best innocent face. “No idea what yer talkin’ bout, boy.” Pushing away from the counter, he walked up to the desk. “It’s late. Why don’t you two go on up to bed and get some sleep and I do mean _sleep_. You can get back to kickin’ each others asses tomorrow.”

Naythin picked his head up and pulled back enough to look over at Bobby. “Sleep. Right. Yes, sir.” He cleared his throat, looking between Bobby and Dean. “We should...yeah.” He pointed to the stairs not taking his arms from around Dean. 

Dean quirked a brow at Bobby and looked from him to Naythin and back. “I think you might wanna take another bottle of whiskey to bed with you tonight, Bobby. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” He flashed Bobby a smile and shrugged. “Hey, at least it’s only one, it could be those triplets, remember them?” He looked at Naythin and jerked his head toward Bobby. “Found me an’ three chicks in that room. What? He told me I could climb down the trellis, he ever said no one could climb up.” 

Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why I never fixed it after that? Git! Both of ya.” Bobby waved them away from his desk as he walked around the other side to sit back in his chair.

Naythin looked between Bobby and Dean and just shook his head. “I don’t even want to know. I don’t.” He slowly pulled his arms from around Dean’s back and took hold of his hand and started walking toward the stairs. “Come on, stud.” 

Dean grinned and allowed Naythin to lead him to the stairs and up. He gave Naythin’s hand a tug once they were up the stairs and behind the small wall near where their room was located. He pulled Naythin into his arms there and kissed him slowly, lingeringly, on the lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking at it before finally releasing it with a soft pop. “Ignore him, he knows better than to tell me to jus’ sleep,” he murmured softly, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s lips. 

Naythin moaned against Dean’s mouth. His free hand sliding up and down Dean’s side stopping at his hip and pulling him closer. His fingers slid under the hem of Dean’s shirt, digging into the skin just above his hip. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile against Naythin’s mouth as he withdrew an arm from around Naythin and used it to slip in between them, unfastening the button and lowering the zipper of his own jeans. He directed Naythin’s hand that he held toward the open V of his jeans. His stomach muscles tightened as he pushed Naythin’s hand past the denim material to cup him through the fishnet like material of his briefs. 

Naythin sucked in a sharp breath. Pulling his head back a little, he looked down between their bodies and exhaled slowly. Pushing his hand down further, he slowly closed his fingers, cupping Dean’s balls and cock in his hand. Squeezing gently, he licked his lower lip and looked back up at Dean. “I uhh....I think we need to get in the bedroom. Now.” 

Dean hummed out a soft moan and his lips pulled into a mischievous smirk and he chuckled softly, huskily. He let his eyes search Naythin’s adoringly as he sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth and slowly nodded. “Yeah, okay...We’ll leave wall sex for later,” he allowed teasingly...maybe. 

The only way Naythin would have been able to open the bedroom door would have been to take his hand away from Dean’s crotch. Yeah, he just couldn’t force himself to do it. “We’re not moving. Wall sex...floor, bed...not really caring at this point.” He squeezed a little harder and sighed. 

Dean hissed in a sharp breath and his eyes squeezed tightly closed, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. His breathing was heavy than it had been and his cock pulsed against Naythin’s hand. He slowly peeled his eyes open and his gaze darted past Naythin to the stairs thoughtfully. The only time he’d ever done anything like this before, Bobby was sound asleep in his chair. Better not. Not _this_ time. He looked back at Naythin and gave a quick nod. “Bedroom,” he confirmed, “Now’s...a good idea.” He tightened his grip around Naythin and had to force his legs into moving since all his body wanted to do was thrust into the warmth of Naythin’s hand. Needless to say, the moving wasn’t exactly graceful, but they managed, and once Dean was able to kick the door shut, he allowed his back to slam back against it with a loud gasp.

Naythin was surprised he didn’t end up on his ass the way they both side stepped along the hall the short distance to their bedroom. He was careful to ease the hold he had on Dean’s cock and balls so he didn’t end up crushing them. Keeping his hand in Dean’s crotch as he all but fell against the closed door, Naythin leaned in, pressed his lips to Dean’s. He wasn’t slow or very polite as he pushed his tongue past his lips and teeth, diving in and kissing Dean hard, thrusting his hips against his hand as he started to massage Dean’s balls. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his hips bucked or the loud groan that broke from his throat as Naythin plundered his mouth. He returned Naythin’s kiss eagerly and moved one hand between them again and worked at unfastening Naythin’s jeans. At first he fumbled a little, but then managed the job with ease. Once he had them unfastened, he pushed open the V of Naythin’s jeans and pushed his hand in past the denim and cotton of Naythin’s boxers, cupping Naythin’s cock and balls, shifting to tug and squeeze gently on his balls. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Dean tore his mouth away from Naythin’s his breath panting heavily from between his parted lips. “Take ‘em off,” he demanded breathlessly, “Take ‘em off.” 

Naythin groaned loudly as Dean cupped his balls, squeezing and pulling. His hips pushed against his hand, grinding slowly. As Dean broke their kiss, Naythin whimpered softly as he dipped his head, looking down at Dean’s hand buried in his jeans. Looking up, Naythin blinked at Dean’s words. They didn’t register at first but the second time he said it, Naythin nodded, licking his lips, he took a half step back and very reluctantly slid his hand up and out of Dean’s jeans making sure to press the palm of his hand against the material. Reached up with both hands, he pushed his fingers between the material of his boxers and pushed them down with his jeans past his hips. Toeing off his boots, Naythin used his foot to push them to the side and kicking his jeans and boxers to the side and out of the way. He brought a hand up and pressed it against Dean’s hand, squeezing his fingers...increasing the pressure on Naythin’s cock and balls. Naythin’s head fell back on his shoulders, his eyes closing as he moaned, his hips thrusting forward. 

“God, baby…” Dean breathed softly, he took a step into Naythin and slid a hand upward along Naythin’s back and up into his hair. His fingers threaded into the soft strands and he curled his fist into a semi-tight fist, pulling lightly on the handful he had as he dipped his head and nipped a path along Naythin’s throat. His hand on Naythin’s cock and balls shifted somewhat so he could drag his short blunt nails along the underside of Naythin’s cock. He dragged his tongue along the same area he had nipped only moments before then dragged his teeth lightly along the tender flesh. 

Naythin’s cock pulsed and twitched against Dean’s palm. The hold Dean had on the back of Naythin head had his hips thrusting hard as he turned to give Dean as much access to his neck as he could. His breath hitching each time Dean nipped the soft skin of his throat. A long sigh escaped Naythin’s lips with the feel of Dean’s tongue rasping gently over the small stings from Dean’s teeth. “Oh, God…” Naythin whispered in a rush, his thigh muscles shaking from the strain of keeping him upright. The feel of Dean’s nails against the soft skin of Naythin’s cock had his whole body shiver as if someone had run an ice cube down the length of his spine. Naythin raised his free hand to the back of Dean’s head, his fingers digging into Dean’s scalp, pushing lightly as he nipped Naythin’s throat. “Fuck...Dean…” His heart beat faster, his breaths came out in uneven gasps. 

Dean slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled his head back to look into Naythin’s face. He hummed softly, the sound a deep low rumble, as he slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving Naythin’s as a slow wicked smile curved his lips. “Fuck...Naythin.” He slowly allowed his gaze to drop as he closed his eyes and leaned in, biting Naythin’s neck hard enough to elicit a gasp but not hard enough to break the skin. He moved his hand to Naythin’s cock and squeezed the base, slowly dragging his tight fist upward, allowing the head to be squeezed in and out of his fisted hand. 

“Yes...oh God, Dean.” Naythin had to lock his knees when Dean bit down on his neck. Dropping his hand to the base of Dean’s neck, he dug his fingers in in a massaging motion. He gasped and had to keep from thrusting too hard as Dean squeezed his dick. Naythin shivered again, his head falling back as he pulled Dean against him. His dick pulsed and grew hard in Dean’s hand. 

Dean licked across the abused flesh on Naythin’s neck and groaned softly against Naythin’s ear. “God, I wan’ you,” he breathed huskily, nipping at Naythin’s earlobe. He shifted his hand, releasing his hold on Naythin’s cock so he could drag his nails along the underside of his balls. His own hips bucked forward of their own accord and a low moan broke past his lips. He pulled his head back enough so he could see to judge the bed’s distance before gently pushing Naythin down onto it. 

Naythin dropped his hand from the back of Dean’s neck and used it to brace himself as he lowered himself to the bed. Keeping his upper back off the blanket, he reached over his shoulder with his other hand and pulled his t-shirt over his head being careful not to hit Dean with his arm. Tossing the shirt over the side of the bed, he reached up for Dean putting one hand on each of his shoulders and pulling him down on top of him. Naythin rolled his hips in a slow wave, stopping as he pushed the hard length of his swollen cock against the material of Dean’s jeans. Dipping his chin, Naythin nipped along the thick muscle that ran from Dean’s shoulder, up his neck and ended just behind his ear. Nipping along the curve of Dean’s ear, he slid his tongue down and sucked lightly on Dean’s earlobe. “I want you, too.” Naythin whispered softly against Dean’s ear as he nipped harder on his earlobe. 

Dean had been about to remove his clothes, but when Naythin pulled him down, that thought seemed to fly right out the window and the only thing that was _Naythin_. He moaned a soft sigh as his body slowly blanketed Naythin’s and he rolled his hips against Naythin in response to the movement of Naythin’s hips. Dean’s eyes slipped closed as he tipped his head to one side, offering up more of his neck to Naythin’s seeking mouth. A low guttural groan broke from Dean’s throat when Naythin teased the flesh behind his ear, his hips jerking forward in response. His breath came in soft pants and his body strained wantonly up against Naythin’s. At Naythin’s words, a lustful shudder rolled through Dean’s body despite the fact that his eyes snapped open and he simultaneously drew in a gasped breath. He pulled his head back and gazed down at Naythin, trying in vain to hide his shock. _No way. He can’t be thinking what I’m thinking….there’s no way…_ , Dean told himself as he tried to calm the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. 

Naythin dipped his head to nip a path back down Dean’s neck only to be stopped when Dean pulled back. His eyes were wide and he looked a little panicked and unsure. Licking his lower lip, Naythin pulled his own head back a little. “What’s wrong?” The words came out quiet and little breathy as Naythin tried to catch his breath. Dropping one hand from Dean’s shoulder, he slid it down his chest and stopped over Dean’s heart. “Dean? Talk to me.” Naythin could feel Dean’s heart beating fast and hard against his hand. 

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. _See? Apples and oranges._ “Nothin’,” he responded huskily. Before Naythin could say more Dean dipped his head and claimed Naythin’s mouth with his own. He teased his way past Naythin’s lips and swept into his mouth, kissing him hard, his head shifting from one side to the other as he mapped out Naythin’s mouth, teased his tongue and suckled at the tip of it. 

Naythin closed his eyes as Dean leaned in and kissed him. Groaning softly, he brought both arms up and around the back of Dean’s neck, holding him close. His own tongue wrestled with Dean’s following it, sliding against it. Arching his back up off the bed, Naythin brought his foot up on the edge of the bed and threw his weight to the side flipping Dean onto his back. Naythin straddled his thighs, locking his knees against Dean’s hips. Reaching for Dean’s hands, Naythin pulled them above Dean’s head and held his wrists. Breathing heavily, he looked down at Dean. “Liar. I said I wanted you too and I got that look.” 

Dean moaned as he kissed Naythin, the sound muffled and distorted by Naythin’s mouth. His hips rolled and his cock pulsed and twitched with the confines of his jeans and the damn briefs. Dean’s eyes snapped open when he found himself rolling over and he gazed confusedly up at Naythin when his back hit the mattress. His lips curved saucily when Naythin pulled his arms up over his head and he bucked his hips against Naythin’s weight. “You know, if yer gonna have yer way with me, you might wanna take my clothes off first.” His impish grin still held firmly in place. 

Naythin squeezed his knees tighter against Dean’s hips and rolled his own back against Dean’s crotch. “Don’t change the subject.” Naythin eased his grip on Dean’s wrists enough to slide his hands up and interlaced his fingers with Dean’s. “What was that look for?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and frowned at Naythin. “Are you _tryin’_ ta kill the mood?” He looked away for a couple minutes before he forced himself to look back at Naythin. “Okay, fine. Look, I just...it was the heat of the moment okay so don’t...freak out or anything...I just…” He sighed wearily. “When I said I wanted you...I meant...I meant _inside_ you.” He slowly blinked his eyes. “So see, apples and oranges. I know yer not ready. I just...for a minute, I thought that maybe you meant, what I meant. I get it, okay, it was just a misunderstanding, don’t worry about it.” 

“Kill the mood?” Naythin looked down at his still very hard cock and back up at Dean. “Does that look like a mood killer to you?” Naythin waited for Dean to speak again. He wasn’t going to push anymore then he already had. When he started again, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hands lightly. His eyebrows bunched then shot straight up into his forehead when Dean said what he _meant_ was different then he thought Naythin was thinking. In truth, Naythin did mean the same thing that Dean had. Dropping his head, Naythin tilted it to the side so he could kiss Dean first on his top lip and then the bottom. Leaning back up, he smiled down at Dean. “Remember I told you that I hadn’t done… _that_ yet because I didn’t find anyone I trusted enough?” He waited for Dean to nod before Naythin nodded as well. He released his hold on Dean’s hands and leaned back down so he could whisper in Dean’s ear. “I found him. I trust you, Dean.” Tipping his head to the side, Naythin ran his tongue along the skin just behind Dean’s ear. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed when Naythin leaned in to kiss each of his lips, and he parted them, welcoming Naythin’s kiss, but instead he found himself opening his eyes again when Naythin pulled away. When Naythin released his hold on his hands, Dean immediately reached for him. He wasn’t too certain if he did it out of lust or out of the fear that Naythin was going to pull away even more. His eyes slipped closed again when Naythin leaned in and his breath caught in his throat when Naythin whispered in his ear, when he said _what_ he said. He felt his cock twitch and pulse and against the constricting denim. And he wrapped his arms around Naythin, and as he tipped his head back and slightly to the side to offer up better access to his ear. He gently clawing his short blunt nails down Naythin’s back as a low groan ripped from his throat and his hips bucked. He pulled a leg up and pushed off the mattress with the heel of his foot, rolling them back over. He eased his arms from around Naythin, pulling them from between Naythin’s body and the mattress and he ran a hand down Naythin’s side and back up again, across his chest and down his stomach, feeling him everywhere that he could get his hand. He stared down at Naythin for a long moment before his lips parted to speak then snapped shut. His gaze dropped for a moment then lifted again. “Do you...did you mean that?” He swallowed hard, completely unsure if he was pushing too hard, if he should tell Naythin _no_ even though it was what he wanted so fuckin’ much. “I’m uh...I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say here. Do you want me to talk you out of it, am I supposed to? Or…?” 

Naythin rolled with Dean, letting his arms fall to his sides. Naythin followed Dean’s hand as it glided along his skin. His breaths hitched, coming out is short puffs as Dean’s fingers dipped between his ribs and along the muscles on his stomach. When he stopped, Naythin looked up at Dean’s face, his left hand coming up to rest on the small of Dean’s back just above the waistband of his jeans. “Of course I meant it. I trust you...with...this, and everything else, and if you try to talk me out of it, I’ll kick yer ass. I’ll probably die trying but…” He smiled bringing up his right hand to cup the side of Dean’s face. “Don’t talk.” Naythin leaned up and kissed Dean lightly on the lips. Pulling his head back, he looked down at Dean’s chest and tugged at the hem of his shirt with his left hand. “You’re overdressed. Take ‘em off.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a slightly lopsided smile and he nodded to Naythin’s words, chuckling softly at the thought that Naythin would try to kick his ass. And he heaved a sigh of relief when Naythin told him not to talk. _Thank God_. He was good in bed, but when it came to talking about the things that went on in bed, he was as clumsy and uncoordinated as his poor little brother was. His eyes slipped closed and he chased after Naythin’s mouth until he tugged at his t-shirt. His lips curved into a wide smile and he nodded. _Hell yeah._

He reached back and pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor then shifted, shimmying down Naythin’s body so he could sit up on the side of the bed and remove his boots and socks. Once they were out of the way, he pulled to his feet and dropped his chin to his chest, pushing his jeans down past his hips, along his thighs and down to where he could step out of them, kicking them to one side. He started to remove the briefs but paused and quirked a brow, silently asking if they should stay on for now or if he wanted them off too, as he looked up at Naythin from under his brows. 

Naythin pulled himself higher on the bed until his head was resting on the pillows. He watched Dean undress with a lopsided grin on his face, one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. As Dean pushed his jeans down, Naythin got an eyeful of the camo briefs he’d seen at the motel. They looked a hell of a lot better on Dean then off. When Dean stopped moving, Naythin forced his eyes to look up his face. Seeing the look on his face, Naythin glanced down at the briefs and back up. “Leave ‘em on. You uhhh...might have to buy a new pair after tonight.” 

Dean’s wide grin was immediate, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Promise?” he coaxed as he crossed the short distance between them and crawled back onto the bed. He stretched out alongside Naythin, but leaned over his upper body so he was half on top of Naythin’s as he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s with a low moan as his tongue swept into Naythin’s mouth, teasing and tangling with Naythin’s tongue. 

As Dean settled in beside him, Naythin pulled his arm back and draped it across Dean’s waist as he lowered himself next to Naythin. Bringing his free hand up, Naythin lowered it onto the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in closer. Moaning softly, he eagerly swept his own tongue alongside Dean’s and into his mouth. Gliding the tip across the roof of his mouth. He slid his right hand up and down Dean’s back, dragging his nails along the length of his spine. Flattening his palm, Naythin slid his hand down over the swell of Dean’s ass cheek and gripped it. massaging the muscle with his fingers. 

Dean thrust his hips, pushing his hard length against Naythin’s hip. The hand of the side he was leaning on went to Naythin’s hair, combing through the strands of his hair, while its twin moved over Naythin’s body, sliding down his side and across to his stomach, along his rib cage and down again. On the next pass, rather than making his way upward, he went from Naythin’s side to his hip and across to his cock, he wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s shaft and gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze before allowing his fist to glide slowly up and down his length. 

Naythin hips thrust against Dean as he slowly stroked his dick. A soft whimper-moan slide up his throat as he deepened the kiss, pulling Dean’s mouth closer to his own. Naythin rolled his hips slowly in time to the mercilessly slow strokes that had his cock twitch and pulse against the palm of Dean’s hand. A small pearl of precum slid down the side of the head. Naythin pulled back, letting his head fall to the side so he could look down at Dean’s hand. “Dean...Oh baby…”

Dean started to protest when Naythin broke the kiss but instead leaned in and attacked his neck, nipping and kissing his way up to Naythin’s ear before sucking at the lobe briefly. He let his tongue dart out to tease the skin behind Naythin’s ear before he started making his way back down. He sucked a small area into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, nipping at the area as he released the suction. He pulled his head back and gazed desirously down at Naythin. “Can I…” He drew in a deep fortifying breath. “Can I lick you open?” 

Naythin moaned, his eyes closed as Dean nipped and kissed his way up this neck and behind his ear. Goosebumps erupted on his skin from all the small stinging bites. His cock jumping with each nip of Dean’s teeth. Naythin moved his hand from Dean’s neck to his shoulder, digging in with his fingertips. When Dean pulled away, Naythin rolled his head to the side and looked up at him, his heart fluttering in his chest. Licking his bottom lip, Naythin sucked in between his teeth and slowly pulled his teeth against it. Nodding slowly, he exhaled past his lips. “Yes, Please.” 

Dean’s eyes widened just a little and so fast that it likely wasn’t noticeable to the naked eye. He sucked in an uneven breath and let it out in one long exhale as his lips curved into an almost tentative smile. “Yeah?” he breathed, his heart hammering in his chest. Before Naythin had a chance to answer, Dean dipped his head and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing his way inside to slide alongside Naythin’s. He pulled back marginally and captured Naythin’s top lip first, suckling on it gently before allowing it to slip free. He dipped his head downward and captured Naythin’s bottom lip, sucking at it like it were a Jolly Rancher candy, moaning and teasing the plump flesh with his tongue. As he kissed Naythin he shifted his position so that his body blanketed Naythin’s, sadly he had to release Naythin’s cock to manage it. He tried to make up for the loss of his hand by moving his hips every so often. He spread Naythin’s legs with one of his knees and eased both of his legs between Naythin’s so that he was in a good position to do what he’d asked if he could do. 

Naythin brought both hands up so he could hold Dean’s head as he kissed him. Moaning and groaning against his mouth. He lowered his hands to the mattress as Dean sucked first on his top then bottom lip. His cock jumped and twitched...the head so swollen the barest of touches from Dean’s hand had him gasping. Naythin pulled his legs to the side, opening himself as much as possible. Rolling his hips, Naythin pushed his head back against the pillows from the friction of his cock rubbing against Dean’s hand. “Oh...God…” 

Dean slowly, reluctantly, released Naythin’s bottom lip just before he rolled his hips, dragging his cock against Dean’s stomach. He dipped his head and brushed his lips across Naythin’s briefly before he started kissing his way down Naythin’s body. Nipping at the tender flesh here and there. He wrapped his lips around one of Naythin’s nipples and sucked it, teasing it with the point of his tongue and nipping at it gently before tugging at it and releasing it with a soft pop. He did the same to its twin and moved further down. He nipped at the rim and swirled his tongue around Naythin’s navel before moving down further still. He licked a wide stripe up the underside of Naythin’s cock as he moved a hand back to it, squeezing it gently and stroking slowly up and down its length. He situated himself between Naythin’s legs, his own hanging off the end of the bed. He moved his free hand to Naythin’s balls, squeezing them firmly but gently, then dragged his nails along the underside of his scrotum. Pulling his hand away he turned his attention to Naythin’s puckered hole, teasing it with his fingertip and pressing against it gently. He continued to stroke Naythin’s dick, his fist tight and each stroke deliberate and slow. He glanced up at Naythin from between his legs before dipping his head and teasing the puckered skin around Naythin’s hole like he’d done before, but this time, he did it with the point of his tongue, pressing gently against the tight ring of muscle. 

As Dean slowly moved down Naythin’s body, he dropped his hands from Dean’s back and let them fall to his side, Fisting handfuls of the sheet and blanket. He was going to have a talk with Bobby about getting a damn headboard. Who doesn’t have a headboard? Arching his back against Dean as he nipped and sucked at his nipples, Naythin pushed his head back into the pillow and pulled up on the sheet in his hand. Inhaling through his nose, Naythin exhaled in short puffs out his mouth mixed with soft moans. His hips thrust upwards as Dean licked slowly up the length of his dick. Naythin held his breath, exhaling with a groan from Dean stroking and squeezing his balls and cock. “Yes. Oh God.” Rocking his hips back, Naythin pulled his legs back as far as he could as he felt Dean’s finger pressing against his hole. Naythin’s hips rolled slowly in time to each of the slow torturous strokes up and down his cock. Naythin pushed slowly against Dean as he teased and pressed against his hole. Moaning long and low, Naythin tensed for a second before relaxing again. Hissing in a short sharp breath from the slight pressure from Dean’s tongue. “So good...that’s it.” 

Dean licked across the puckered hole, using his finger he pushed some spit inside and slowly pushed in his index finger in past the first ring of muscle. His head snapped up to check on Naythin before slowly lowering his attention back to his hole. He dipped his head and pushed his tongue in alongside his finger. He wiggled the end of his tongue back and forth and pushed in a little further, first with his tongue then his finger. He pulled both his finger and tongue back inside, inserting them both simultaneously, and pushing both inside just a little further than before. His hand continued to move along Naythin’s dick, stroking in long hard pulls along his length. 

Naythin alternating between clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. His back arching off the bed as Dean pushed his finger just inside. Holding his breath, Naythin slowly exhaled, lowering back down to the mattress, he pulled back on the blanket he held in his hands. His hips bucked against the each pull on his dick as he pushed against Dean’s finger. A thin layer of sweat broke out on his body as he tried to keep his breathing even and not start hyperventilating. He forced himself to breath in through his nose and out his mouth as much as possible. Naythin was doing pretty good until Dean pushed both his finger and tongue in at the same time. A sharp burning pain rocked him. “Stop!” Naythin froze and held his breath. 

When Naythin yelled for him to stop, Dean’s eyes widened and he pulled his tongue and finger swiftly. He looked up at Naythin, searching his face, what he could see of it, and decided to forgo trying to go any further. He pushed himself up and to the side, landing next to Naythin on the bed. He reached for him almost before his body had time to hit the mattress, and wrapped him in his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, baby.” He ran a hand up and down Naythin’s back as he dropped kisses every so often on his flesh, not really paying attention to where. 

Naythin exhaled slowly, wrapping his arms around Dean as he flew up to him and lay next to him. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Opening his eyes, he looked down at Dean and pressed his lips to the top of his head. “It’s okay. Just surprised me...that’s all.” He rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s back as he stared up at the ceiling trying to slow his breathing. 

Dean pulled his head back and stared at Naythin like he’d grown a second head. “Yeah, that’s how I sound when I’m surprised too,” he responded sarcastically. “We don’t have to do this...it’s okay.” 

“I want to do this, Dean. I do.” Naythin twisted to the side and slid down so he could lean in and kiss Dean on the lips. Gently at first before becoming more demanding. 

Dean hummed a moan into Naythin’s mouth and one of his arms around Naythin lifted to tangle in the side of his hair, his fingers coming back through it. He returned Naythin’s kiss, giving as good as he got. His free hand moving to the small of Naythin’s back, his thumb brushing back and forth soothingly. 

Naythin reached for Dean’s hand on his back. Running the palm of his hand up and down his arm, he slowly pushed Dean’s hand lower until it was just past the crack of his ass. Deepening the kiss, Naythin raised his free hand up the back of Dean’s head. 

Continuing to kiss Naythin, Dean’s hand moved from just past the crack of Naythin’s as to gripping an ass cheek, though he allowed his index finger to dip down and brush across Naythin’s puckered hole. He pushed against it with his finger and it slipped inside easily, just inside. He shifted his hand from Naythin’s ass and pulled his finger back so that it was nearly out before pushing back in, this time pushing a little further than it had been. 

Naythin arched his back against Dean’s hand. Moaning softly in the back of his throat, he dug his fingers into the back of Dean’s head, massaging his scalp with his fingers. Pulling back, breaking the kiss, Naythin let his head call back on his shoulders. “More...please, Dean.” Arching his back harder against Dean’s hand. 

Dean shifted away from Naythin and, withdrawing his finger, rolled Naythin onto his back. He reclaimed his position between Naythin’s legs but before he crawled down the length of Naythin’s body he pulled open the drawer of the night stand grinning triumphantly when he found and snatched up the small tube of lube. He glanced back at Naythin and shook his head, “Don’t ask.” He said nothing else about it and instead moved down where he had been before. This time he uncapped the lube and poured some out on his fingers slicking them up before capping the tube and dropping it on the floor nearby. He wrapped his fisted hand back around Naythin’s cock and began to stroke him purposefully. Leaning in he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and allowed the tip to dip down into the slit, moaning at the taste of Naythin’s precum as he licked it away. He turned his attention back to opening Naythin up and pushed against his hole, slipping his finger in, past the first knuckle. He leaned his head down and teased the puckered opening with his tongue, praying that the however many months, possibly years, old lube didn’t have a bad flavor. 

Naythin spread his legs wide as he watched Dean move to the nightstand and pull out a tube of lube. His eyebrows raised in unison as he gave Dean a look. Snapping his jaws closed with a loud click of his teeth...he didn’t ask. His heart rate increased as he watched Dean put some of the clear lube on his fingers. Naythin took hold of the sheets in his fists once again...not out of fear of any pain but because it was the only thing he had to hold onto. Throwing his head back into the pillow as Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking him. It wasn’t the slow easy strokes from before. These were deliberate with just enough pull to make Naythin’s eyes roll back in his head. Naythin thrust his hips up hard as Dean’s tongue slid along the head of his cock. He groaned, pulling hard on the sheets to keep himself from sitting up. Blowing out slowly through his mouth, Naythin pushed against Dean as he slipped his finger inside him. Pulling his right leg back, Naythin bent his knee and used his leg as leverage to push harder against Dean. Naythin cried out and pushed as hard as he could. “Dean...oh God...more. Please.” 

Dean lifted his head but continued to push his finger deeper. “Slow down, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I don’ wanna hurt you,” he chastised before dipping his head again. He sucked at the puckered flesh as he pushed his finger in further, past the third knuckle and the second ring of muscle. 

“You’re not. You...Oh God! You won’t.” He was trying not to sound desperate but was failing miserably. “Please, Dean.” 

Dean’s finger was in as far as he could get it. He paused there a moment, despite Naythin’s pleas to move, so that Naythin’s body could get use to being filled. Once he felt that he could, Dean pulled his finger back slowly until it was nearly out, then pushed it back inside along with his tongue. He flicked the end of his tongue and pulled it back slowly, alongside his finger. He continued to move both tongue and finger for a few strokes before he reached for the lube to make sure that his middle finger was good and slick. After he’d capped the lube again and dropped it to the floor, he pushed two fingers, right alongside each other, inside Naythin on the next thrust. 

As Naythin rolled his hips, he tried to concentrate on what Dean was doing. His breathing was becoming ragged. When he felt the tip of Dean’s tongue push alongside his finger and inside him, Naythin was ready for it this time. He held his breath and slowly exhaled each time Dean stroked in and out. Sweat broke out on Naythin’s forehead, his fists pulling at the sheets. Naythin pushed the back of his head against the pillows, arching his back, he pushed against Dean’s fingers. A slow burn rolled up his spine but it wasn’t anything like the first time and Naythin was able to breath through it. He could feel his cock get harder and twitch. Groaning, Naythin’s head slowly rolled back and forth on his shoulders. 

Dean picked his head up as he finger fucked Naythin, watching to make sure that he wasn’t in too much pain, that he okay and that he was into it. He looked back down at his fingers and started to scissor them, stretching Naythin inside, making room for him to be able to be inside Naythin. He pushed his fingers as far back as he could and brushed their tips against the small walnut shaped gland, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth as he lifted his head to watch Naythin’s reaction to the way he was brushing his fingers against his prostate. 

Naythin was slowly losing control as his hips thrust on their own, he pushed against Dean’s fingers inside him trying to match the rhythm and speed. His breaths were a combination of moans, groans and sharp gasps. Naythin pulled his legs up, bent at the knee to give more access to his ass. “Oh...fuck…” a slow tingling started to build and spread up Naythin’s spine and right to his dick as Dean’s fingers thrust in and out. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Naythin pushed as hard as he could against Dean’s hand. 

Dean looked up at Naythin and back to his hand as it slid along his cock, he moved his hand downward to the base, gripping tightly to help stave off any chance of an impending orgasm. When he looked back down, he watched the movement of his fingers, scissoring them and thrusting them. He snatched up the lube and decided to leave it on the bed this time. He popped the cap and poured just a small amount on his ring finger, pulling his index, middle and ring fingers as tightly together as he possibly could before, on the next thrust, pushing all three inside. If Naythin was able to take three of his fingers he was likely ready for his dick. He moaned softly at the thought, his eyes slipping closed briefly. His dick pulsed and twitched anxiously within the confines of the briefs. He looked up at Naythin and tried to read his body language, trying to make sure he wasn’t in pain. “You okay, baby? Wan’ me inside you?” 

Naythin’s whole body started to shake as Dean stretched him wide. He exhaled a long shuddering breath and slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Nodding quickly, Naythin swallowed several times to get his voice working. “God, yes. I want you inside me.” 

Dean released Naythin’s cock and looked down, watching as he slowly withdrew his fingers from inside Naythin. He reached for his t-shirt and wiped his hands off on it and then pulled to his feet and reached down, tucking his thumbs into the each side of the brief’s waistband and pushed them down his hips and thighs. He stepped out of them and crawled back up on the bed from the end, crawling naked up Naythin’s body. Dipping his head he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips and nipped at the bottom one before releasing it with a soft pop. He reached for the night stand drawer with one hand and prayed like hell that there was one left. YES! He pulled out the small foil package and pushed the drawer closed with the heel of his hand. 

Naythin gasped as Dean removed his fingers from inside him. He tried to reach for Dean, to get him to not stop what he was doing. Naythin pried his eyes open and saw Dean move off the bed, pulling the camo netting briefs down his legs. Naythin’s tongue slipped between his lips at the sight of Dean’s hard cock as it was freed from his briefs. He watched Dean climb on the bed and crawl up his body slowly. With a low growl, he returned Dean’s kiss. Leaning forward, he tried to chase after Dean but he didn’t have the strength. Naythin fell back on the pillows, turning his head, he recognized what Dean took out of the drawer and shook his head. “Don’t...Dean, put it back.” 

Dean pause in mid-motion and looked back at Naythin. “You sure? I mean, it’s okay…” He searched Naythin’s features for a moment longer before giving a nod and tossing the condom back onto the nightstand, he could put it away later. He turned his attention to Naythin then and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing at the corners of his mouth and along the seam while he reached down between them and gave Naythin’s cock a few hard strokes. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Dean jutted his chin toward one of the pillows. “Yer gonna want one’a those.” He pulled back and looked down between the two of them and nodded as he looked back up at Naythin. “Yeah, we’re gonna need the pillow under ya. I’m big but I’m not that big.” 

Naythin sucked in a sharp breath as Dean started to stroke his cock. It was beyond hard and the head was over sensitive and the slightest touch had his hips rocketing upwards. Reaching over his shoulder, Naythin raised his head enough to yank out one of the pillows. Sliding it down the bed, he popped his hips up and pushed the pillow under his ass. To keep his back from bending at an odd angle, Naythin scooted down a little from the head of the bed, pulling a pillow with him. Dean’s comment about being _big_ swirled around in his head for a moment. It wasn’t like he’d never seen Dean’s dick before but he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to take all of Dean inside him. 

Dean nodded once the pillow was beneath Naythin’s ass. He pulled back, sitting up on his knees as he turned his attention to swiftly popping open the lube and pouring a good amount into his hand. He released Naythin’s cock and wrapped his hand around his own, stroking himself and smearing the lube along his length. Satisfied that his dick was slick enough he leaned back over Naythin. He started to kiss him slowly at first, teasing his way inside and then, as he reached down between them and guided the tip of his cock to Naythin’s hole, with more passion, hungrily devouring his mouth. He slowly moved his hips, pushing the head of his cock inside Naythin. He released and pulled his hand away from his dick and used it instead to grip Naythin’s hip as he slowly inched his hips forward, pushing himself deeper inside. He tore his lips away from Naythin’s as his cock throbbed and pulsed within the vise of Naythin’s ass. “Oh fuck…” he gasped, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as Naythin’s inner walls contracted against his rock hard cock. 

With Dean hovering over him, Naythin brought up both his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. He met Dean’s kiss and deepened it as hard as Dean did. Naythin ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, digging his nails in as he drew them up to his shoulders and tracing the same path with the tips of his fingers barely touching the skin. Rocking his hips back, Naythin pushed against the head of Dean’s cock as it was pressed to the entrance. He felt the burning bite but was able to ignore it as Dean’s slowly pushed deeper inside him. Naythin gasped at the head pushed past the second ring and let out a long shuddering breath as Dean buried himself inside Naythin balls deep. Naythin brought his arms up to Dean’s shoulders and pulled him down against him; nipping and kissing a trail along the side of his neck. The muscles in his ass squeezing and clenching against Dean’s cock. Naythin breathed slowly as he got used to having Dean inside him. It only took him a minute before he pushed his back into the mattress, pushed his hips up and started thrusting slowly against Dean. 

Dean moaned and sighed desirously as Naythin teased along his neck with his mouth and teeth. He turned his head to give Naythin better access and a whimpered moan broke from deep in his throat as he pushed his neck toward Naythin’s mouth wantonly. He slowly, reluctantly, pulled his head back when Naythin’s mouth moved from his neck and he watched Naythin’s face warily, searching for any sign that he might be in pain. The movement of Naythin’s hips had one corner of Dean’s lips twitching upward just slightly before he slowly began to move his own hips matching the rhythm that Naythin had started. 

As soon as Dean started thrust in and out, Naythin stopped. Pulling his knees back as far as he could, he hooked his heels over the back of Dean’s thighs. Siding his hands down Dean’s back, he gripped Dean’s sides just above his waist and each time Dean thrust forward, Naythin pulled him against him as hard as he could. Naythin’s breaths came out fast with a small grunt each time Dean thrust deeper inside. 

When Naythin stopped moving it had Dean searching his face, concerned that maybe he’d hurt him. Satisfied that he hadn’t he turned his attention back to enjoying the delicious sensations rather than tensing and staring down at Naythin worriedly. His head turned and he looked toward Naythin’s legs when he wrapped them around Dean and a low moan broke from his throat as his eyes slipped closed. He quickened his thrusts from the lazy stride Naythin had begun, and he began to thrust harder, soft moans and sharp breaths fell from Dean’s lips. When he felt his dick hit against Naythin’s prostate one corner of his lips quirked briefly and he made sure to continued to thrust that deeply, hitting against it every time. 

Naythin was lost in all the sensations. His skin was slick with sweat, the baby soft hairs on his chest and abdomen darkening. The goosebumps were now a constant fixture on his skin as Dean’s cock glided against the inside of Naythin’s ass sending tiny shocks of electricity up and down his spine. Naythin’s cock strained and bounced lightly against his lower belly with each thrust from Dean. The precum that glistened at the head left small droplets on his skin. As Dean thrust deeper, Naythin’s upper body rose off the bed, “Shit!” Not exactly eloquent but the head of Dean’s dick hit a spot inside Naythin that damn near had him cum right then and there. His fingers dug into Dean’s sides and each time Dean’s cock tapped that spot, Naythin’s whole body jerked; pulling Dean deeper causing him to hit it again. Sucking in his lower lip, Naythin bit down on it hard to keep from orgasming too soon. “Easy...I...Oh God...I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” 

Dean chuckled soft and huskily between groans and gasped breaths. “Isn’t that...the point?” he breathed, grunting out each word. He shifted his weight to one arm, despite the way they were both trembling. It took him a couple minutes to be able to trust his arm to hold all of his weight. He pulled his other hand back and slid it down between them, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s dick. He gave it a firm gentle squeeze before starting to stroke his length. It took a couple seconds to match up the rhythms of his thrusts and strokes of his hand, but he finally managed. He changed up his rhythm in doing so, thrusting deep every other push inside Naythin’s ass, making sure to hit Naythin’s prostate on each of those deep, hard thrusts.

Naythin’s body fell back onto the bed as Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking it...matching his thrusts. Digging his fingers deeper into the muscle on Dean’s back, Naythin pulled hard forcing his back further down against the mattress trying to get Dean as deep as possible. Fighting the orgasm was getting harder and harder each time Dean slammed against that one certain spot. Naythin groaned, his muscles aching from being kept tense for so long. The slow build of heat in his gut had him tightening his stomach muscles even more. Dropping his hands from Dean’s sides, he took hold of the blanket and pulled. “God….Dean, I’m...I’m gonna cum.” 

Dean groaned long and low, an almost guttural growl as Naythin’s inner walls squeezed his shaft, gripping his dick like a vise. _Yeah, I kinda got that,_ Dean’s mind thought, though it was a fleeting one and not totally pieced together coherently. His hips continued to move, his body never ceasing its movements though his fisted hand skipped a beat when Dean groaned from the almost painful pleasure that rocketed through his body to pool low and heavy in his gut. “Do it, cum for me, baby,” he gasped breathily. “Oh God yeah...cum fer me…” His eyes squeezed tightly closed and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, his pendant swinging on his neck and thunking him repeatedly in the chest. His muscles tensed and his body strained, the movement of his hips and hand growing more erratic, thrusting deep and hard, slamming himself into Naythin. His stripped Naythin’s cock, stroking him in long hard pulls along his length. 

Those three words opened the floodgates as if giving his body permission. Naythin threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Pulling up on the blanket, he slammed his hips up as hard as he could. He let out a harsh deep cry as the first streams of cum shot out of the head of his cock and onto his chest and belly. Pin points of color danced behind his eyelids as his body shook and convulsed uncontrollably. 

A deep low guttural groan broke from Dean’s throat and a sharp cry pulled from between his lips as Naythin’s inner muscles clamped down on his dick like a vise. He panted hard and heavy, his breath coming in short bursts as his balls pulled up tight against his body. Goosebumps exploded over his flesh and his nipples hardened to tight pebbles. “God, yes!” Dean growled from between his gritted teeth as he started to cum, his body convulsing and jerking as he came, filling Naythin’s ass to overflowing. 

Naythin could have sworn that Dean’s cock actually swelled up and got thicker before unloading inside him. The feel of his insides being stretched even more, had him groaning as he continued to cum as Dean stroked his cock. Naythin felt Dean’s cum hitting against his insides, making Naythin’s back arch completely off the bed. Letting go of the hold he had on the blanket, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand, wrapping his fingers around it, he pushed back trying to get him to stop. “Hurts...You gotta stop.” The head of his cock was so sensitive the lightest touch felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife. 

Dean pried his eyes open and he looked from Naythin’s face to his cock. He nodded but it took his brain a second to force his hand to release Naythin’s dick. He pulled his hand away and pressed his hand, palms flat, against the bed and slowly eased himself down onto Naythin’s body, blanketing him as he struggled to catch his breath and to get his heart to stop pounding so fast. “Oh God,” he mumbled breathlessly. His head lay on the pillow next to Naythin’s head, but he slowly picked it up and pressed a somewhat messy, breathless kiss to Naythin’s lips.

Naythin gasped and held his breath as Dean released his hold on his dick. Letting his own hand fall to his side, he slowly exhaled. Giving a lazy lopsided grin, Naythin turned his head towards Dean as he attempted to kiss him. Naythin wasn’t able to give back much better but it was the effort that counted. “Oh, God indeed.” It took two tries before he was able to lift his arm and draped it over Dean’s side. His skin was slick with sweat but Naythin didn’t care as his thumb slowly stroking back and forth. “I think Bobby’s gonna make us soundproof the room after this.” Turning his head to the side, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead and sighed. 

Dean’s eyes were closed as his lips quirked slightly at the corners and a grunted chuckle pushed past his lips at the thought of Bobby forcing them to soundproof the bedroom. “Mmmmmm,” he heaved a contented sigh. “Okay.” He moved a hand, searching out one of Naythin’s and pulled his arm around so he could thread his fingers with Naythin’s. 

“Can I tell ya somethin’ and you promise not to get all...weird about it?” Naythin slowly blinked his eyes open, looking down at their joined hands. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted confusedly. Slowly he lifted his head and opened his eyes so he could look down at Naythin. “What?” 

Naythin looked up at Dean as he felt him lift his head off the pillow. Glancing back down at their hands, he blew out a quick breath. “I’m glad it was you.” He looked up at Dean and smiled slowly. “I’m glad I waited...for this.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes confusedly, his brain hadn’t caught up to the words that Naythin was speaking. By the time he got to the last part Dean finally understood and the corners of his lips quirked upward as he nodded. “Me too,” he dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Me too, baby.” He murmured as he shifted the direction of his head slightly so he could lay it back down on the pillows. He slid his head against the pillow, moving his face closer to Naythin’s neck. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Sleep sweat skin. “Y’know, I never believed in fate. I always thought that you make yer own future, yer own destiny...I don’ know if I believe that anymore.” 

Naythin thought for sure that he’d blown it as Dean stared down at him. He was ready to take it back...whatever he had to do but when Dean started to smile, Naythin was flooded with relief. He smiled as Dean kissed him and let his eyes slip closed as Dean lowered his head back down on the pillow next to him. Shifting his shoulders closer to Dean, Naythin inhaled a long slow breath and let it out just as slowly. His body had finally stopped vibrating and he could finally move his arms and wrap his free arm over Dean’s back. “Why the change?” 

Dean snorted. “Think about it,” He mumbled groggily. “If I hadn’t went on this gig…” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Naythin slowly opened his eyes, looking over Dean’s shoulder to the far wall, he thought back to the morning after the attack. To an FBI Agent who showed up and changed everything. Sighing, he glanced at Dean, swallowing hard he cleared his throat and looked back to the wall. “If it had been anyone else that day...I don’t think I’d be alive right now.” Closing his eyes, Naythin sucked in his bottom lip and slowly dragged his top teeth over it. 

Dean hummed his agreement. “Losin’ yer virginity to PeeWee and Larry the cable guy’s love child’s enough to make anyone wanna kill themselves.” The corners of his lips quirked upward into a teasing smile. 

Naythin gave a laugh and turned to look at Dean. “Yeah, I guess it would.” Tilting his head so he could rest his against the top of Dean’s, Naythin’s smile faded only slightly. “I love you.” 

Dean’s smile widened and he hummed contently. “I love you too, Naythin.” 

*** *** *** 

To say that Dean had worn himself out would be an understatement. He could easily of been ambushed by any monster that wanted him last night and he wouldn’t have known a thing about it. His body was at least programmed to rise early whenever he was at Bobby’s house so he woke before Naythin did. He snuggled close and wanted to stay right there, in bed with Naythin, all day...week...forever. But despite those amazing thoughts he knew that he had to get up. He brushed a tender kiss to Naythin’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered. Pulling carefully away from Naythin, he shifted his own body so he wouldn’t be dragging any limbs across Naythin’s when he got out of bed. He sat up first, then carefully climbed out of the bed. He looked back at Naythin as he pulled on just his jeans. He crept to the door and out, and somewhere in there he thanked his father for teaching him how to be as silent as the night. He made his way down stairs and headed for the kitchen door with the intent to grab their clothing duffel bags and to get a load of their wash going. 

Bobby had tried… _tried_ being the important word there...to sleep up in his room. After about thirty minutes, he grabbed his pillow and headed back downstairs to his office to sleep on the couch. It was only marginally quieter but at least it wasn’t...pounding on the wall loud. Bobby considered having Dean and Naythin sleep in the panic room from now on so he could actually get some sleep. 

His internal alarm clock went off right around dawn. Slowly sitting up, he looked toward the top of the stairs and gave a chuckling huff. Bobby may not be jumping for joy about Dean and Naythin’s… _relationship_ but, he couldn’t deny the way Dean felt about Naythin and vice versa. A person would have to be blind to not see it and truth be told, Bobby was glad that Dean had found someone to make him smile again...genuinely smile and not that fake _I’m fine...it’s all good _crap Dean had been slingin’ for so long.__

__Bobby had polished off one pot of coffee already and was about to get up and start a second one when he heard someone moving around upstairs. Glancing up from the book he’d been going over, he saw Dean walk down the stairs, turn the corner and walk into the kitchen. Picking up his empty coffee cup, Bobby followed him. Setting the cup down on the table, he brought his hands up to the back of a chair and leaned against it. “Wasn’t aware you’d suddenly become so religious? You two have a Bible study class up there last night or what?” The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought back the smirk. Taking a step back from the table, Bobby walked over to the counter to get another pot of coffee going._ _

__Dean stopped and turned and stared at Bobby like a deer in headlights. His mouth moved a few times like a fish out of water before he snapped it closed, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips as he tried to find his voice. “Uh, we didn’t...I mean we…” He swallowed hard and spun around to face the door he’d been about to go out. “Sorry we were...so loud,” he mumbled the words and wasn’t even certain that Bobby had been able to understand them, but he wasn’t about to stick around to find out. He hurriedly opened the door and disappeared out it before anything else could be said about he and Naythin’s _Bible class_. _ _

__Bobby chuckled as Dean stammered and sputtered. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the coffee pot. Once he had it going, he stood in front of it waiting for the damn thing to start spittin’ out the brew. When it finally did, Bobby replaced the carafe with his cup and let it fill. Sliding it out carefully, he replaced the carafe and walked back to his desk glancing up the stairs before crossing the room and taking a seat behind his desk. Sipping from the cup, he sighed and set the cup down away from the stack of books and files._ _

__Dean walked out to the trunk and was thankful he’d thought to put on his shorts, not just for obvious reasons but the fact that his car keys, which he needed, were in the front pocket. Fishing it out, he unlocked the trunk and grabbed his and Naythin’s clothes duffels and had to smile when his eyes landed on the weapons duffel. It was probably the one and only time he’d ever slept without his knife under the pillow. He closed the trunk and headed back inside. He made a beeline past Bobby and to the laundry room. He had a bad feeling that his shirt was done for since he’d forgotten to treat the blood stains, but he treated them now and tossed them into the machine hoping for a miracle. He fished Naythin’s dirty clothes out of his bag as well and tossed them all into one load. Once he had that going he headed back outside to the car where he grabbed the oatmeal container filled with room keys and still sat. Snatching it off the ground he headed back inside to dump them into the shred pile in Bobby’s office. He glanced toward the man from the corner of his eye, hoping like hell Bobby wasn’t going to ask him anything more about his _Bible class_. _ _

__Bobby snuck a peek at Dean and was half tempted to say “Boo!” just to see if he’d jump. Laughing to himself, he motioned Dean over and pointed the chair closest to his desk. “Sit. There’s somethin’ I need to show ya.”_ _

__Dean looked over his shoulder as he finished up with the shred pile and sat the oatmeal can down before heading over to one of the chairs near Bobby’s desk. Taking a seat his brows rose curiously. “What’s up?”_ _

__Bobby pulled out a folded newspaper from under the stack of files, flipped it open and pointed to the headline of the article at the top of the page. **THIRD BEAR ATTACK FORCES CLOSURE OF WASHINGTON STATE FOREST CAMPGROUND** _ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and his eyes snapped up from the paper to look at Bobby. “This is _today’s_ paper?” _ _

__Bobby leaned back in his chair and nodded. “Hot off the presses.” Picking up his coffee cup, he blew on it before taking a long sip. Pulling his head back a little, he looked up at the stairs. “No survivors. Family of four.”_ _

__“Sonuvabitch,” Dean swore softly. “I better get over there. When Naythin wakes up, tell him where I went but that he really shouldn’t be there...not this soon.” He pulled to his feet and headed out of the office for his duffel. He took out boxers, dress slacks, a white dress shirt and dress socks and then headed for the downstairs bathroom to get a quick shower._ _

__“You really think that’s a good idea?” Bobby stood to his feet walked to the end of the hall._ _

__Dean paused to look at Bobby confusedly. “Why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like he can come with me...it’s too soon...and after last night...I mean before...uh...Bible study....” He shook his head._ _

__“What’s goin’ on?” Naythin stood at the head of the hall. His hair damp from the shower with a towel slung low on hips. His eyes darting between Dean and Bobby._ _

__Dean’s head turned so fast he managed to crack his neck. He looked back at Bobby with a lift of his brows. “Well?” He still didn’t understand why it was a bad idea to have Naythin wait here, it was safer, and Naythin wouldn’t have to see another broken family._ _

__Bobby looked back at Naythin, his eyes dropping slightly to the scars that ran across his chest and upper abdomen. Glancing back at Dean, he gave a quick nod. “Nothin’. I’m uhh...sendin’ Dean here on a quickie job to back up one of the new guys. You an’ me are gonna hang out here and go over some of the more obscure critters that are running around.” Walking over to his desk, Bobby kept his back to Naythin and quickly shoved the newspaper back under the stand of files. Turning back to face Naythin, he leaned back against the desk. “He won’t be gone long...day or two max.”_ _

__Naythin looked between Bobby and Dean. After a long moment, he nodded slowly. “Okay. That’s fine. I just need to…” He let the sentence drop as he looked down at himself and back up to Dean._ _

__“No, Naythin, wait,” Dean sighed. He turned his head and gave Bobby a look of annoyance before turning back and crossing the distance between himself and Naythin. He took hold of one of Naythin’s hands and allowed his tongue to snake out, licking across his lips while he tried to find the words. “There’s been another attack. Same...MO. Bobby just told me so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “I was gonna get cleaned up and head out there.”_ _

__Naythin looked down at his hand in Dean’s. He frowned as he looked up at Bobby. “You...lied to me.” His head snapped back to Dean, his eyes narrowed briefly as he looked down at the clothes Dean held in his free hand. “You were gonna leave and not tell me, weren’t you? Why?”_ _

__Bobby brought his hands back onto the desk and leaned his weight on them. Crossing his legs at the ankles, he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Naythin. “There weren’t any survivors this time, Naythin. They’re getting more brazen. The attack was in broad daylight. I, personally think that maybe it’d be a good idea if...ya stayed here.”_ _

__Dean nodded along with Bobby’s summation of the situation. “Naythin, I know you hate it, I know. If it was you I’d feel the same way but...this is what I do. You’ll be safer here with Bobby. And like he said, I’ll be back in a couple days. That’s it, just a couple days.” He sucked in his bottom lip and looked back at Bobby then to Naythin again._ _

__Naythin looked down at their joined hands and slowly pulled his away, letting it drop to his side. “I’m uhh...I’m just gonna get dressed.” Turning slowly, Naythin paused as he glared at Bobby before walking back to the stairs, picking up his duffel bag and going back up to their room to get dressed. He took each step slowly and carefully, his hand gripping the banister tightly._ _

__Dean grit his teeth as he growled low, “Sonuvabitch!” He hurried after Naythin and, once they reached the top of the stairs he reached for Naythin’s wrist, pulling him back. “Look at me,” he demanded, “Tell me what’s wrong? Why are you pulling away from me? Because of a hunt!?”_ _

__“It’s not just a hunt, Dean. I don’t need to be lied to. I’m not five. What? You didn’t think I could handle you telling me what was going on? That I’d have some sort of meltdown? You were going to leave and not tell me about the attack. That’s my issue.” Naythin dropped his head to his chest and raised both hands up to his hips. “I’m not a liability.”_ _

__Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “I know yer not. And I wasn’t going to keep you in the dark. Granted, I was gonna head out as soon as I cleaned up, but I told Bobby to tell you I’d be back.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his mouth, letting it drop to his side. “Fine, you want the truth, here it is, I didn’t want you to go because then I’d be too busy worrying about you to keep my head in the game. And you can tell me how crappy that is all you want, because you fuckin’ _know_ that if it was you, you’d do the same damn thing! I love you and I don’t wanna see you get hurt.” _ _

__Naythin stared at the floor, his fingers squeezing and releasing his hip repeatedly. Without raising his head, he stepped into Dean and wrapped his arms around his ribs. Tucking his face close to Dean’s neck, Naythin closed his eyes. “Be careful. Make sure you come back.”_ _

__An almost shuddery breath pushed out from between Dean’s softly parted lips as he sighed in relief. He dropped the clothes in his hand onto the floor and raised his arms, wrapping them around Naythin in return. “I will,” he murmured, the words as soft as a whisper. He lifted a hand from Naythin’s back to tangle in his damp hair at the back of his head. “I hate going. But the sooner I do, the sooner I can come home...er, well, _here_...to you.” He reluctantly stepped out of the hug and bent to grab up his clothes. “I’m gonna go get ready.” _ _

__Naythin couldn’t watch Dean walk away. He kept his head down, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. Counting Dean’s steps, he raised his head finally. “Dean.” Naythin walked over to him, pulled him around and kissed him on lips as his eyes slowly closed. Pulling back and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I love you, too.”_ _

__Dean’s brows rose with surprise even as his eyes slammed shut when Naythin kissed him. He had to fight himself to not chase after those lips. One corner of his lips quirked upward just slightly into a soft loving smile. “It’s cuz I’m so awesome,” he responded, his smile growing. With a wink, he forced himself to turn and to take each step as he made his way down the stairs and into the downstairs bathroom._ _

__Bobby stood at his desk the entire time Dean and Naythin were upstairs. He’d heard enough to get the gist of the conversation and to know that the next couple of days were going to be about as much fun as a root canal. When he heard the stairs creak, Bobby looked up to see Dean walking down with his suit bunched in his hands. Letting out a hard exhale, he pushed off the desk and met Dean near the hall. “Well?”_ _

__“Well...I’m gonna get ready an’ you and Naythin get to have a chance to get to know each other,” Dean responded sarcastically, clapping Bobby on the shoulder before he turned and headed down the hall toward the bathroom._ _

__Bobby looked back at the stairs, pulled his cap off his head and let his head fall to his chest. “Balls.”_ _

__Naythin picked up his duffel bag, walked into his and Dean’s room and got dressed. Leaving his bag on the chair, he stripped the sheets and blanket off the bed and left them in a pile near the door. He’d figure out where the washer and dryer were later. Being cooped up for the next several days with Bobby was not Naythin’s idea of a good time, especially after he lied to his face. Walking over to the door, he pulled it open and headed down to the kitchen for coffee and leftovers. Sleeping in their bed alone was going to be hard especially after what had happened last night in it. Naythin was sore but it wasn’t anything he regretted. He’d never regret what happened the night before. Heading into the kitchen, Naythin didn’t even look at Bobby as he sat in his desk. Yeah, this was gonna be a long few days._ _

__Dean showered, shaved, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, slathered on deodorant and added a bit of cologne to the mix and called himself ready to get dressed. That took all of five minutes, if that, and soon he was walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for a togo mug of coffee. “We got a name, Bobby? And I’m usin’ the same FBI deal as I did with…” he let his words trail off and looked toward Bobby. “If I have any problems with Fish and game,” he rolled his eyes, “I’ll have ‘em call my superior.” He flashed a charming smile. He’d dressed in a gray suit, white dress shirt and a gray, green and black striped tie, which he kept fiddling with the entire time he poured his travel mug of coffee.”_ _

__Bobby pulled the article from the stack and opened it. He scanned it quickly, letting his finger slide down the page. “Says here...Evans.” Bobby kept the other details to himself and knew Dean could get them when he was on the scene. There was no reason to be announcing that two of the victims were ages 4 and 9...both girls. Bobby glanced at the back of Naythin’s head as he sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee with his back to Bobby._ _

__Dean nodded and turned his attention to Bobby, quirking a brow and nodding at the paper so that Bobby would leave it where he could grab it on his way out the door. Turning his attention to Naythin as he screwed on the top of his travel mug, Dean sighed. Setting the mug aside he walked over to Naythin and took a set next to him at the table. “Well, honey, I’m gonna be late for work,” he teased in an attempt to lighten the mood a little._ _

__Naythin stared into his coffee as he listened to Bobby and Dean. He tried to think if the people’s last name rang any bells but he came up empty. Glancing over at the mug, Naythin raised his cup to his lips and took a long sip of his coffee. Setting it back down, he swiveled on his chair to face Dean and reached for the knot on his tie. Once he had it straightened, he slid the palms of his hands down over the lapels of his suit coat. He tried to come up with something funny to say but he just couldn’t do it. Looking back up at Dean, his hands pausing just at the lower part of Dean’s ribs. “Just be careful.”_ _

__

__Dean’s brow knitted and he scoffed almost exaggeratedly. “It’s me,” he responded with a wink. Like that should have made everything better when in truth it only made Bobby look over at him. He met Bobby’s gaze and he gave his head a nearly imperceptible jerk of his head toward Naythin. When Bobby nodded, Dean felt a little more at ease knowing that Bobby would keep an eye on Naythin for him. He pulled to his feet, because if he didn’t then, he never would. He walked back to his duffel and zipped the bag, shouldering the strap then walked back to his mug. “Oh, uh there’s a load of our stuff in the wash.” He looked from Bobby to Naythin before turning and heading to and out the door. Heading to the car, he fished out the Impala’s key and popped the trunk, tossing his clothes duffel inside. Closing the lid, he made his way around to the driver’s side door and slid in behind the wheel, balancing his coffee in one hand while closing the door behind himself with the other. Inserting the key into the ignition he started her up and let her idle a minute while he got his coffee mug settled. Backing the car up, he turned the wheel sharply and made his way to the gate that was thankfully open. He heaved a sigh and muttered a “Thank you, Bobby,” under his breath before pushing down hard on the accelerator, the tires kicking up gravel as the Impala took off out of the yard._ _

__Riley stepped out from behind the small garage and lifted his phone to his ear. “He just left and he’s alone. You heard me. Alright. On my way back...oh and Ranger? I get hammered for this and I’ll take it outta yer ass.” Ending the call, Riley put the phone in the top pocket on his vest and walked back around the garage where he’d stashed the Range Rover._ _

__Naythin sat at the table staring into his coffee cup. He could trace Dean’s movement’s by the sounds coming from just outside the door. He heard the trunk open and close, the faint crunch of gravel as Dean walked to the driver's side door. The creak and groan of metal on metal as he opened the door followed by the loud bang of the door slamming closed. Counting slowly in his head, he stopped at six as the engine on the Impala roared to life. Naythin got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that only seemed to get worse as he heard the Impala head down the driveway and out the gate. He waited a few minutes before getting to his feet and walking to the door. “I’m gonna lock the front gate.” Without waiting for a reply, he pulled the door open and had to force himself not to slam it closed._ _

__Dean frowned at the fact that he’d been so worried about leaving that he’d forgotten to grab the paper from Bobby. Not that he’d need it once he arrived at the coroner's office, what was left of the bodies would tell him everything he needed to know. He only stopped for drive-thru food or grabbed something at the gas stations he stopped at to fill his Baby’s tank. Leaning back against her sleek body as he waited for the nozzle to click off as she filled, Dean pulled out his cell and punched in a fast text. _Miss you. Love you. Smile. I’ll be home soon._ and sent it to Naythin. With a grin on his face, he pocketed his cell and was glad to see that the Impala’s tank had filled. He walked into the small store where the teller waited for payment and tossed down a twenty with a nod. He turned and headed back out rather than leafing through the porn mags for his Busty Asian Beauties. The less time he screwed around, the faster he could get back home. _ _

__After closing the gate, Naythin walked around the salvage yard. He couldn’t go back in the house...not yet. After a few hours, he ended up back at the large garage. In the back he found an old weight set and what looked like pull up bars welded into the back wall. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he tossed it on a pile of car hoods. Walking to the wall, he turned so his back to it. As he reached up for the bar, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he opened the text and grinned. Tapping out a reply, he hit send _Miss you too. Love you more. I’m tryin’. You better._ Walking over to where he’d tossed his shirt, Naythin tucked his phone between the material and walked back to the pull up bar. If nothing else, he’d work out until he was exhausted and it wouldn’t matter where he slept...he’d be too tired to care. At least, that was the plan anyway. _ _

__By the time Dean rolled into town, he felt like he’d been driving forever. But then again he kinda had been, it wasn’t like Washington was a jump, skip, and a hop away from South Dakota. He pulled into the coroner’s office lot and parked the Impala. Opening his car door, he slid out from behind the wheel and pulled to his feet. Walking in he smiled at Cathy and cleared his throat. “I’m uh,” he began only to be cut off._ _

__“Here to see the Evans bodies?” Cathy finished for him with a lift of her brows._ _

__Dean’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “Uh, yeah, that’s right actually.”_ _

__She slid the clip board toward him, and watched as he signed his name. “So what’s her name?”_ _

__Dean’s eyes snapped up to Cathy as he finished signing and straightened, pushing the clip board back across the desk. “Uh, I dunno. It’s in the file isn’t it?”_ _

__Cathy rolled her eyes. “I mean the girl you… _skipped_ on me for.”_ _

__Dean’s lips quirked upward at the corners into an amused smirk. “Uh, Naythin.” Without waiting for a response, he turned and headed down the hall toward the morgue without a backwards glance._ _

__Toby sat in the front seat of the pickup he’d parked in the corner of the coroner's office and yawned. He had the windows rolled down so he could hear the Impala pull in...if it ever did. He was beginning to think the Hunter wasn’t going to show. Sliding across the seat, Toby kicked his boots up on the seat and leaned his back against the passenger door so he could see the main entrance without having to turn his head. He was about to call Ranger and tell him to get his ass out there and switch places with him when he heard the distinct rumbling purr of the Impala’s engine. Hunching down on the seat, he watched as Dean parked the car and walked up the steps and inside. Pulling out his phone he called Ranger. “He’s here.”_ _

__Ranger stood near the cold campfire toeing one of the rocks that had been used in a small circle to keep the fire contained. “He still alone?”_ _

__Sliding back to the drivers side, Toby nodded knowing full well that Ranger couldn’t see it. “Yep. All by his lonesome.”_ _

__Ranger nodded and smiled. “Perfect. We kill two birds with one stone. Get rid of a pain in the ass Hunter and kill the rogues. It’ll be a sad tragedy when Agent Perry gets killed by the rogue _bear_. As soon as he leaves follow him. Hopefully, he’ll make our job easy and just come up here on his own. Don’t let him see you for crying out loud. We don’t need a repeat.” _ _

__Toby pulled the phone away from his ear and flipped Ranger off. “Fine.” Ending the call, Toby watched the main door. His hand on the ignition ready to start the engine as soon as he saw Dean come out._ _

__Dean gagged and had to cover his nose with one corner of his suit coat at the massacre in front of him. These were nothing like Naythin’s girls, they had at least been somewhat intact, this...this was ground chuck at it’s rawest. He had to fight to not gag again and hurried along his work. When the mortician walked out of the room, Dean pulled out his cell and texted Bobby. _You weren’t kidding. Nothing like Naythin’s girls. Try hamburger. I’ll keep you posted. Take care of my bab...my Naythin_. He pocketed his cell again just in time as the mortician walked back in carrying the notes that Dean needed to see. _ _

__Bobby stood at the stove finishing the scrambled eggs and scooped half onto each of the two plates. Setting the pan in the sink, he grabbed a towel, opened the oven door and pulled out another frying pan with bacon and sausage patties in it. Setting it on the stove, he split the bacon and sausage between the plates, dropped two pieces of toast on top and set one of the plates on the table as he walked with the other to his desk._ _

__The last 24 hours, he’d seen Naythin a total of ten minutes and neither of them said a word to each other. Bobby made sure the kid ate or he’d never hear the end of it from Dean. He’d set Naythin’s plate at the table and go about his business and when Bobby would go back in the kitchen later either the plate would be gone or empty in the sink. After coming back from a tow job, he found Naythin’s hiding spot in the back of the garage. Bobby had forgotten about the weight set and two pull up bars he’d made for Dean and Sam when they were younger...per their Daddy’s instructions. Parking the tow truck in front of the garage he watched Naythin for a few minutes before walking back to the house. He came back out a few minutes later with two handguns in his hand along with three boxes of ammo tucked under his arm. Walking to the garage, he laid everything out on the picnic table. “Naythin!” He waited for some kind of response or even an acknowledgment that he’d been heard. When he didn’t get it, Bobby shook his head. “Whatever, kid. Ya need to practice using different weapons. Dean left these for you to start with.” Yeah, it was kind of a dirty thing to do but if he had to _name drop_ he would. _ _

__Closing the kitchen door, Bobby walked to his desk and sat down. Pushing the plate to the side so he could pull a book off a nearby stack, he heard his cell phone chime with a text message. Flipping it open, he opened the message and read it. Running a hand over his face, he looked toward the back door and was grateful that Naythin had been smart and stayed behind. His eyebrows shot up at the end of the message. Closing the phone, he tossed it to the side and shook his head. “Boy, you got it bad.” Tucking into his nearly cold breakfast, Bobby never thought he’d see the day when Dean called anyone except that damn car of his, Baby._ _

__Roughly an hour later, Dean walked out of the coroner’s office and hoped like hell he didn’t have to go back. If the bodies got anymore mangled then that, he wasn’t too certain that they’d even realize the meat was human flesh. He made his way down the steps and headed for the Impala. With the bodies that demolished, they held nothing of use. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for, they knew the who they knew the why and the how, what they needed was _when_. If they had that maybe they could stop the next attack from happening/ As he popped the car door open, he slid in behind the wheel, closing the door behind himself. He thought back to when he and Sam and their Dad had been after the yellow-eyed demon, the _when_ had been the problem there too, but at least their Dad had managed to figure out the occurrences leading up to the demon’s attack. With this, he was flying blind. Starting the car, he backed out of the lot and pulled back out into the road headed for the State Forest campground. _ _

__Toby fired up the truck’s engine when he saw Dean walk out of the office. The piece of shit he was driving wouldn’t draw any attention, not like the Escalade from before. He gave Dean a bit of a head start before following him out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Pulling out his phone at the first light, he sent Ranger a quick text. _On our way to campground_. Hitting send, he dropped the phone on the seat next to him and started to weave nonchalantly through traffic to keep Dean in his sights. _ _

__Thankfully, the dumbass game wardens had left the campsite untouched from the last attack. It would make his job that much easier. Ranger hid two handguns in the bushes near the parking area. One with silver rounds and the other with normal rounds. Standing in front of the tent, he checked the area for any place he could stash Dean Winchester until the rogues could be lured in. The area had been cleared of any trees so the only place he had was the tent. He found some climbing rope in what was left of a backpack and slung it over his shoulder. It wouldn’t hold a Lycan but it would work on a human just fine. Turning his head in the direction of the road, Ranger ran into the brush to the side of the campsite when he heard the Impala’s engine coming up the road._ _

__Turning into the campground, Dean pulled the Impala to a stop a few feet away. Turning off the engine, he reached back and withdrew the gun from his waistband, checked the clip,. then slammed it home. There was already a bullet in the chamber. Tucking it back into the back waistband of his dress slacks, Dean reached for the door handle, shouldering the door open wide. Sliding out from behind the wheel he pulled to his feet and closed the car door. His head pivoted as he searched the area around him and headed for the area where the attack had taken place._ _

__Toby parked the truck a half mile from the campground and ran the rest of the way on foot. Slowing as he neared the site, he left the road and picked his way through the underbrush until he could see the tent and Dean walking around it. As he crouched down, Ranger came up beside him. “Let him look for a bit before you let him see you. Take him in a circle around the site and bring him back up the road just past that small booth near the parking area. I’ll wait there and grab him as he goes by.”_ _

__Toby nodded and started to move through the brush. As he neared the edge, he kept low and stopped as he got next to the Impala. Making his way around the car, he stopped near the front bumper on the passenger side._ _

__There wasn’t much at the campsite to go on either and Dean was beginning to wonder just _how_ exactly they were going to track these bastards down. It was one of those times when he wished like hell his Dad was still around. John Winchester never walked away from a hunt, somehow, someway he’d figure it out. And now, Dean would have to do the same thing, without Sam there to have his back. He crouched down next to the tattered strips that flew in the breeze, that were once the tent’s flap, and heaved a heavy sigh. “If I were a rabid dog where the hell would I hide, and when would I attack next?” he muttered to himself as he slowly pulled to his full height. _ _

__Toby looked behind him as Ranger ducked into the small booth and gave him the thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Toby stood up, put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and whistled loud and sharp. He put on the biggest grin he could, waved at Dean and took off running into the brush glancing behind him to make sure the dumbass was following._ _

__Dean’s head snapped to the side, toward the sound of the loud whistle. His forehead creased and his brow knitted when he found Toby grinning at him. “Okay, hound dog what the hell are you doin’ here?” he mumbled under his breath. “Hey!” Dean yelled when Toby took off. He thought about whether or not he should go after the Lycan for about two seconds. If the bastard was here, after an attack, did he know something about it, or had Lucian sent him? He knew what Lucian had said, but should he believe the sonuvabitch? Every instinct inside him screamed “No!” With that final thought Dean took off after Toby, running full out, like his life depended on it._ _

__Toby was running at half speed through the brush glancing behind him every once in awhile checking to see if he had to slow down or not. A few times, just for fun, Toby slowed considerably until there was less than fifty yards separating them. He’d grin, wave and take off again, laughing as he disappeared around a corner. As he hit the road, he crossed to the other side so he’d be right next to the booth as he ran by. Toby gave one last look behind him to gauge the distance between him and Dean before putting on a quick burst of speed as he past the booth. “Get ready!” Toby ran hard and fast deeper into the woods._ _

__When the little fucker actually stopped, grinned and waved before taking off again, Dean was furious. His teeth clenched and he growled his anger. “You little sonuvabitch,” he continued running, wanting to catch Toby now so he could clock the little fucker, and afterward he’d ask what the hell he was doing here. Dean slowed quite a bit for a second when he saw the ranger’s booth, but as he checked the windows it appeared to be empty, and as he watched Toby run past the booth without even slowing, he threw caution to the wind and refocused his attention on catching Toby, and immediately quickened his pace again._ _

__Ranger crouched on the balls of his feet as Toby ran by. He listened for Dean’s footsteps, swearing under his breath as they slowed. “Come on, you prick.” He growled. When the pace picked back up, he grinned and reached for the door handle. Shoving it open hard, Ranger stepped out smiling. He took two steps away from the booth and as Dean tried to backpedal to stop, Ranger grabbed his right wrist, threw his weight back and slammed Dean's back into the side of the booth. He was careful not to do it hard enough to knock him out. They needed him awake...for a little while anyway. As Dean lay slumped on the ground, Ranger walked over, grabbed Dean’s jacket to pull him away from the wall so he could take any weapons Dean had. The groan of pain that came from Dean had Ranger smiling. “Aww what's the matter? Getting old?” Ranger tsk’d as he tucked Dean’s Colt behind his back. Crouching down, Ranger pulled up the pant leg up from Dean’s ankles and removed the knife. Hissing and shaking his hand, Ranger sucked on the injured finger before glaring down at Dean. “Silver? Not very nice, Dean. I’ll hang on to this for a while.”_ _

__Dean cried out when he felt his shoulder dislocate, and this time, it was bad. He doubted banging it on the wall was going to help. Once he was on the ground he couldn’t help the way he tried to cradle the injury with how bad the pain was. He felt the bastard grab his jacket and pull him around by it and if he hadn’t been in so much pain and his shoulder hadn’t rendered his arm useless he would have let the bastard take off with the damn thing while he got to his feet and ran the other way, but that little trick wasn’t going to work this time. As he looked up at Ranger his lip curled with distaste. “Should’a known you’d be sniffin’ around,” he groaned. His eyes squeezed closed for a moment only to open as the corners of his lips curved into a cocky smile. “Y’like that, Ranger Rick?” He chuckled weakly. “You in with these _rogues_? Does Daddy know what you kids are doin’, huh?” Now Dean was the one who tsked. “Think maybe I might have to tell him.” _ _

__Ranger raised his left hand and backhanded Dean across the jaw hard enough to snap his head to the side but not so hard as to break his neck. “I suggest you keep your mouth shut. No one is gonna miss one dumbass Hunter.” Crouching down, Ranger tilted his head to the side a little as he looked at Dean and grinned. “You are bait.” He patted Dean’s knee and stood up as Toby jogged around the corner._ _

__“You got him?” He looked down at Dean and grinned._ _

__“Of course I got him.” Ranger looked at Toby and rolled his eyes._ _

__Dean looked from Ranger to Toby and chuckled weakly. “You two? Oh yeah, this should be good. Fine, use me as bait then I can watch while yer asses are torn apart.” He grinned wide and somewhat smugly. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot,” he spat at Ranger as he shook his head._ _

__Ranger growled low in his chest. “The only one who’s ass is gonna be torn apart is you.” He looked at Toby and pointed to Dean. Get the coat off him.” Ranger watched as Toby did what he said. A slow smirk pulled at the side of his mouth as the coat came off none too gently. Once it was off, Ranger crouched down in front of Dean and raised the silver knife he’d taken from his ankle. He turned the blade around in front of Dean a few times before lowering it towards his lower belly and pushing it through the small opening between the waistband of his pants and the button on the shirt. The small grunt of pain and the way his body jerked told Ranger he’d hit pay dirt...or at least drew blood. He started to draw the knife up Dean’s abdomen popping each button as he went all the way up to his tie where he was forced to stop. Slowly pulling the knife back, he looked down and saw the blood slowly saturate the material of Dean’s shirt. “Bummer...that’s gonna stain.”_ _

__The only reason Dean hadn’t jumped to his feet and run before now was the fact that he’d known that the minute he did, one of these two, if not both of them, would be tackling him before he even got six feet away. But now, the sting of the slice Ranger had made mixed with the thought that he had to get home, he’d promised Naythin that he would, pushed him into springing to his feet regardless of the blood that continued to seem from the long cut along his stomach and chest or the shoulder that caused his arm to hang limp. Survival instinct had kicked in and now he was running for his life._ _

__Ranger lost his balance as Dean jumped up and took off. Looking over at Toby, he pointed to Dean. “Get that fucker!” Regaining his balance, he watched as Toby caught Dean just past the tent. He dove at him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and using Toby’s own body weight and momentum to pull Dean down hard. As soon as the pair were on the ground, Ranger ran over and grabbed Dean by the right wrist and twisted. He sneered as he leaned into Dean’s face, his scream only fueling his rage. “Ya know? We were gonna do this nice and slow. Kinda ease ya into it. Now? All bets are off, asshole.” Giving the wrist one more hard twist, Ranger hauled his foot back as far as he could and kicked Dean in the ribs lifting him off the ground. “Drag his ass back to the booth. Time to tenderize the meat.”_ _

__Dean hit the ground hard enough for the wind to get knocked out of him, and the impact didn’t do much for his dislocated shoulder either. Despite the pain he was in, Dean was about to kick his way out of Toby’s hold so he could get to his feet again, but the hard twist on his wrist stopped him. He cried out in pain as his bones snapped and cracked. Dean panted his breaths, trying to refill his lungs and breathe through the pain that wracked his body. His sides heaved with his breaths as he looked up at Ranger. He wanted to say something smart assed, wanted the asshole to know that he wasn’t afraid of him, but nothing came to mind other than ultra awareness of the excruciating pain. He cried out again when Ranger twisted his wrist yet again and he groaned as his body rolled back and forth marginally of its own accord, as if it were trying to find a position where it could get away from the pain. Dean screamed so loud that his eyes were squeezed tightly closed and his breaths were now nearly non existent, wheezing with each one. He knew his ribs were broken, likely shattered, but he was also pretty sure he had at least one punctured lung. Oh shit._ _

__Toby dragged Dean by the shirt collar back over to the booth and shoved him hard against it. Standing in front of him, he fisted Dean shirt in both hands and hauled him to his feet. Using his arm to brace against Dean’s chest, he stepped back a little as Ranger walked over._ _

__Ranger looked over at Toby and back at Dean. “Make sure you got a good grip on him. I don’t wanna miss and have to pick splinters out of my fist.”_ _

__“He’s not goin’ anywhere. I got him.” Toby pushed Dean hard back into the wall of the booth, his fingers gripping his dislocated shoulder and squeezing._ _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean looked from one Lycan to the other. “You sure….you...wanna hurt...those...nails?” 

Ranger growled low and allowed his wolf to come out enough that claws sprouted from the tips of his fingers. “You mean these?” He slashed his nails across Dean’s chest before he punched at Dean, shoving the length of his claws into Dean’s stomach. “Whoops, I missed.” 

Dean gritted his teeth against the pain that flared across his chest, but the stabbing of those four fingers into his stomach had him crying out and blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. 

Ranger retracted his claws, hauled back his fist and punched Dean in the jaw, repeatedly until he heard the bone crack under his knuckles. He alternated from body shots to head shots smirking when he’d hear bones crack. Each time Dean started to slump against Toby’s hold, Toby would grab hold of Dean’s shoulder and squeeze. A few times he had to let his own claws out and dig them into the joint to get Dean to _wake up_. 

When Ranger’s hands started getting sore, he pulled the silver blade back out and started to cut Dean’s shirt away a strip at a time making sure to leave as many nicks as possible along the way. Cuts hurt but barely breaking the skin always seemed to hurt more. By the time Dean’s shirt was nothing more than bloody rags, Toby was having a hard time keeping Dean on his feet. 

Ranger stepped back, breathing hard wiping his bloody hand on his pants. “Hold him up. I got an idea.” He turned and jogged down the road to the truck Toby had been driving and pulled himself into the bed. Lifting the corner of a tarp, he reached in and pulled up a four foot section of two by four. Hefting it in his hand, he nodded to himself and jumped out of the truck bed. Running back up to Toby, he showed him the piece of wood and twirled it around like a baton. “We need to make sure he doesn’t run away again.” Stepping in close to Dean, he grabbed his jaw and raised his head up so he was looking at Ranger. 

“Where do ya want it, Winchester? The knee or the leg. Either one doesn’t matter to me but being the gentleman that I am, I’m gonna give you the option to pick. Now. Which one will it be?” Ranger tapped the board against the side of Dean’s knee and dropped it lower to the side of his leg. “Which one? I’m not a very patient man.” 

Air rattled in Dean’s lungs and he wheezed in his breaths. His vision grayed more often than not, and there wasn’t a place on his body that didn’t hurt. Dean forced himself to hold his head up as much as possible instead of allowing it to be _held_ up, and he narrow his eyes at Ranger. “Go...ta hell,” he wheezed, his lip curled in a sneer. 

Ranger looked over at Toby and shrugged. “Batter up.” Letting go of Dean’s face, he stepped back and raised the two by four over his shoulder. He looked at Dean before dropping his eyes to Dean’s leg and swung down as hard as he could snapping Dean’s lower leg with one hit. As soon as the bone broke, Toby released his hold on Dean and let him fall to the ground. 

Ranger looked down at Dean, raising the piece of wood to his shoulder, he smiled. “Home run.” 

Dean screamed in pain when his leg broke, the bone ripping through and sticking out of his skin. When he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes a low cry broke from between his lips as every injured part of him hit the ground hard. His mouth tasted of copper and he knew he wasn’t far from passing out, thankfully, but he needed to send a text before that happened, the emergency one he and Sam had made up years ago. No one would understand it if the phone was found, and that was why he’d picked it. 

Ranger put his hand on Toby’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Come on. He’s not goin’ anywhere. We gotta get the tent ready. I’m thinkin’ they’ll circle back and I want everything ready so we can get the hell outta here.” Dropping his hand off Toby’s shoulder, they walked away from Dean and towards the tent. “Might have to bloody him up a bit more. Those claw marks aren’t bleeding enough.” 

Dean could barely hold his eyes open, but he forced himself to stay conscious as he watched Toby and Ranger walk away. He forced his arm to move, despite the pain and the way blood squeezed out from between every wound with the movement. He threw his head back, his jaw falling open before he forced himself to snap it shut growling between his tightly clenched teeth as he pulled his cell out far enough to be able to push the buttons. He knew that it took three clicks to get to the auto text screen and then just one more to send it. He closed his eyes and counted; one, two, three… **SEND**. He pushed his cell back into his pocket and allowed himself to pass out. 

Naythin had been target shooting most of the morning. He’d set up beer bottles and cans on cars all over the yard. Around noon, he’d stopped to reload at the picnic table near the garage. He popped the clips out of both handguns, laid them down on the cloth he’d been using and sat on the table to start reloading. Crossing his feet at the ankles, Naythin leaned over to pick up the ammo when he cell phone chimed alerting him for a text message. Setting everything down, he wiped his hands on his jeans and pulled out his phone. Pulling up the messages, he grinned when he saw it was from Dean. Opening it, Naythin saw one word… **CANDYLAND**. That’s it. Naythin stared down at the screen for a few minutes trying to figure out what he meant. Standing to his feet, Naythin walked to the house to find Bobby and ask if he knew what it was about. Walking into the kitchen, Naythin closed the door behind him and walked to Bobby’s office. “Hey Bobby? Why’d Dean send candyland to me in a text?” He looked around the office for Bobby and couldn’t find him, “Bobby?” He called out. A loud bang from upstairs caught Naythin’s attention. Walking over to the stairs, he looked up in time to see Bobby running down the hall at him carrying a large red duffel bag with a white cross on it. Stepping back, Naythin got out of the way as Bobby hurried past him. 

“Get those guns you been practicin’ with and all the ammo you can. Put ‘em in the Chevelle and go grab your duffel.” Bobby turned to find Naythin rooted to the same spot. “Don’t just stand there, boy. MOVE!” 

“What. Is going. On.?” Naythin walked over to Bobby and showed him his phone. “What is this?”

Bobby slumped a little and ran a hand over his face. “It’s an emergency code word the boys and John came up with.” He looked at the screen on Naythin’s phone and back to Naythin’s face. “It means Dean is in serious trouble...bad trouble, because that boy don’t ask for help. The only people who get that text are...the ones closest to ‘em.” 

Naythin tucked his phone in his back pocket and nodded. “Alright.” He turned and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Grabbing his bag, he ran back down and out the front door to the Chevelle that Bobby had indicated. Tossing his bag in the back, he sprinted to the garage to get his weapons and ammo. 

Bobby heaved a long sigh as Naythin ran out of the house. Picking up his phone, he pulled up his contacts. Scrolling down he stopped on Powell Emery’s name and hit the call button. “Emery? Bobby Singer. Listen, I got a bad situation here and I need all the silver nitrate you got. Bullets, I need it to make bullets. You have some? Three boxes of 9’s. Perfect. I’ll take ‘em. Yes, all three boxes. I’ll be there in two hours.” Ending the call, Bobby picked up the EMT bag and walked out the front door. Tossing it in the back seat, he saw that Naythin was already in the car waiting for him. Putting his key in the ignition, Bobby looked over at Naythin, brought his hand up and patted his leg. “Let's go save our boy.” Putting the car in gear, Bobby slammed on the accelerator. The tires kicking up rocks and dirt as they flew down the driveway and onto the main road. 

Ranger had cleaned out the tent enough so he could crawl inside it but not be seen from the outside. In front of the tent, he rigged one of the poles to tie Dean too. Even with the way he was busted up and bleeding, Ranger didn’t trust him as far as he could throw the Hunter. Not long after he’d started getting everything ready, Toby had come over to tell Ranger that Dean had passed out. It was fine for now but, they needed live bait to attract the rogues. 

When he was satisfied with the setup, Ranger walked back over to where Dean lay on his side next to the booth. Crouching down next to him, he pulled out the knife and slowly ran the blunt side of the blade up and down Dean’s right arm. Not getting any response, Ranger turned it over, pushed the tip into the meat of Dean’s shoulder and started dragging the blade down through the muscle of his upper arm. 

Dean was happy where he was in the middle of a numb nothingness, but slowly, ever so slowly he began to be aware of what was happening around him, and that included the pain in his shoulder and arm. He gasped in a pained breath as his eyes snapped open. The face was blurry for a moment or two but then it cleared enough that he knew without any doubt that it was Ranger who was slicing him to hell. He tried to speak, to make his mouth move, and to force sentences come out, but nothing would form. He kept trying but the only word he could manage to push past his lips was, “Stop.” 

Ranger stopped dragging the blade through Dean’s arm but left the tip in his flesh. Looking at Dean’s face, he grinned slowly. “Well, now. G’morning. Nice of you to join us.” Slowly turning the tip in the wound, Ranger smirked when Dean groaned. Pulling the blade out, he wiped the blood off on Dean’s pant leg. “Stay awake or I’ll slice up the other arm and keep going.” Leaning over, he reached for the back of Dean’s head, grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Dean’s head back and to the side. “Be a good little Hunter and maybe...just maybe there’ll be enough for that boyfriend of yours to ID at the morgue.” Letting go of Dean’s head, Ranger stood up and motioned for Toby. “Drag him over to the tent and tie him up. We’ll start taking shifts to watch for the rogues. Oh and get a fire going. That way they think it’s legit and won’t get suspicious.” 

Dean tried to stare defiantly up at Ranger but he wasn’t sure just how defiant he looked. When the sonofabitch turned the blade inside the deep cut he’d already made, Dean wasn’t going to give the asshole the satisfaction of crying out and grit his teeth hard, but he couldn’t help the groan that broke past his lips. Frankly, Dean didn’t care what Ranger did to him. He was in a lot of pain and he was tired, and that inky blackness that hovered just out of eyeshot seemed pretty welcoming right about now. He growled and grunted when Ranger pulled roughly at his hair and was suddenly thankful that he didn’t have Sam’s moppish do. Dean’s attention kept being drawn by the grayish black at the edges of his vision, he kept remembering fondly what it had felt like for those few moments, that he was unconscious. And then the fucker brought up Naythin and Dean had to shake himself mentally and pull back from allowing the dark nothingness to take him over. “Naythin,” the word was garbled through blood and very weak, so soft that in truth it was more just the simple movement of Dean’s mouth rather than an actual spoken word. 

Two hours into the drive, Bobby stopped to pick up the silver nitrate rounds. He didn’t even get out of the car as Emery brought the boxes out in a black plastic bag. Bobby handed him a thick white envelope and they were back on the road. Naythin loaded the four clips he had brought plus the three that Bobby had with the rounds. Neither man said very much during the drive. Just past the halfway point, Naythin took over driving taking them off the main roads to the state forest. He knew the area and even though it was closed off, Naythin knew enough of the service roads to get them close without being seen. Pulling off at one of the small cabins that the rangers used during bad weather, Naythin parked the car and cut the engine. He looked over at Bobby and hated to wake the old guy up. He’d been out for the past four hours. “Bobby.” Naythin gave his shoulder a gentle shake so he didn’t startle him. “Bobby. We’re here. Come on.” 

Bobby startled awake. Sitting up in the seat, he rubbed his eyes and looked over at Naythin. “How far are we from the last attack.” 

Naythin pulled out a map of the area, unfolded it over the top of the steering wheel. “We’re here roughly. Last attack was at Bear Creek which is here...four miles down that service road we came in on and a mile in. I tried calling Dean’s phone but the reception out here is bad. You’re lucky to get anything even on top of the ridges.”

Pulling out his cell phone, Bobby pulled opened an app and pulled up Dean’s phone number. Tapping the SEARCH button, he held the phone up to Naythin. “We can find him within a hundred yards, GPS on his phone.” 

Naythin watched the program cycle through when a small map of the area popped up giving their location as well as a small red dot for Dean’s. Looking back at Bobby, Naythin nodded and started to open his door. “Let’s go get ‘im.” 

Ranger sat in the tent, his rifle leaning against the side. They had Dean staked out in front of the tent with his legs stretched out in front of him...as straight as a broken leg can be anyway. They had him leaning back against the pole with his hands tied behind his back. He was between the tent and the campfire so even if the two rogues were skirting the area they’d see him in the light of the fire. He had Toby hiding inside the Impala to mask his scent from the rogues. Climbing out of the tent, Ranger walked over to the fire to throw on a few more logs to keep it going. Turning to check on Dean to make sure he was still awake, Ranger crouched next to him. “How ya doin’ sport?” 

Dean’s head rolled limply on his shoulders as he turned his head to look at Ranger. His eye narrowed, or at least he thought they did. “I’m gonna…” he wheezed heavily and coughed which made blood roll down from his lip. He gulped in painful breaths and tipped his head back against the pole behind him, swallowing hard a couple of times before he was able to push the words out, “Kill you.” 

Ranger chuckled as he shook his head. “Sure you are. They say if you’re gonna dream...dream big.” He looked over at Dean and pointed to his lip. “You uhh...got a little somethin’...oh wait...it’s everywhere.” Standing up, he used Dean’s shoulder to push against. “It’s almost over, Dean.” Looking out over the clearing, Ranger tipped his head back a little and inhaled. A strong, pungent scent reached him. “Looks like we’ve got company.” Turning towards the Impala, Ranger motioned for Toby to get out and hide in the woods near the tent. 

Ranger’s response was drowned out by the pain that wracked Dean’s body and the air that he couldn’t seem to gulp down enough of. He cried out when Ranger used his broken and busted shoulder to lean on as he got to his feet. He wheezed and panted, his chest and sides heaving with the effort. _Almost over….almost over….it’s almost over…_ He couldn’t seem to help but cling to these words as his head fell back against the pole again and he let his eyes fall shut. The Hunter in Dean forced him to reopen his eyes despite it being the last thing his body wanted. Company. The rogues. He would have chuckled if he could’ve. Guess he is really gonna be the other, other white meat. His eyes were glued to the tree line, waiting…The roar and loud snarling were the first things to alert Dean that Ranger was right, it was almost over. 

Snarling, the smell of blood so pungent in the air that they could nearly taste it as the two brother’s broke out of the woods. One looked toward the other growling and snapping their jaws before they turned their attention back to the camp. They lowered onto four legs and took off running toward the campsite. They pulled up onto their hind legs once they were only a few yards out from the campfire. There was something too easy about this one, but they didn’t have enough of their humanity left to be able to figure it out, or to care. Their meal was waiting for them, sitting by the fire, right in front of their eyes. 

Dean watched the rogues break their way out of the forest, and that was the only thing that it could be called as small trees snapped in their wake. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be afraid, that he should be struggling for freedom, but fear had never been an option before in his life, why should it be now? Instead he simply closed his eyes and waited for the first swipe of claws and the crushing of his bones. And then, just like Ranger said, it would be over. 

The shot that rang out had Dean’s eyes snapping open and his muscles tensing painfully, so painfully that he couldn’t stifle the growl of agony that ripped past his throat. He struggled to see what direction the gunfire had come from, but his body was too limp and he was too weak to move much more than his eyes. He knew that Ranger was behind him. What about Toby? Maybe the shot had come from Toby. 

Naythin kept checking the screen on Bobby’s phone to see if Dean had moved at all. The closer they got the more nervous and afraid Naythin became. The signal hadn’t moved since Bobby had pulled it up at the car. What if Dean dropped his phone and he wasn’t even there? Bobby said the code word was only used for emergencies. If Dean used it...Naythin refused to _go there_. He wasn’t dead. Naythin refused to even consider it. He could deal with Dean being hurt, but dead? No way. Waiting for Bobby to catch up, Naythin checked the screen again. Half a mile away. As Bobby reached him, Naythin pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him. “How ya doin’?” 

Taking the bottle from Naythin and twisting the top off, Bobby drank half of it before handing it back. “Peachy.” He was gettin’ far too old to be trapsin’ around the woods. “I’m good. Let’s go.” Walking past Naythin, he stopped at the sound of a rifle shot. He looked over his shoulder at Naythin. “You think…?” He didn’t get a chance to finish as Naythin took off past him at a dead run. “Naythin!” He might as well have been talkin’ to one of the damn trees. Pulling a handgun from the small of his back, Bobby started jogging after Naythin. 

In half a dozen strides, Naythin had Bobby’s phone in his pocket, the Colt that he’d been practicing with in his hand and a round chambered. Naythin stayed just off the service road as he ran through the woods, his eyes locked on each opening between the trees. After about a quarter mile, several more shots rang out in rapid succession followed by individual shots from a handgun. Naythin moved to the road in a half crouch as he scanned the area. Stopping near an old pickup, he checked the hood and found it cold. Lookin’ inside it quick, he took off down the road toward the campground. Taking the sharp curve at a jog, Naythin’s heart fell. 

The Impala was parked just in front of him. The sound of gunfire off to his left became more erratic. He could hear someone yelling but couldn’t make out the voice. Moving along the passenger side of the car, Naythin crouched next to the front bumper. He did a quick peek and drop over the hood and scanned the campsite. His heart was hammering in his chest and his hands started to shake. Setting the Colt on his thigh, he shook his hands and rubbed them on his jeans before picking up the handgun again. Taking another quick look, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. One of the rogues was standing near the back of the tent. It was hunched over something on the ground. Between the gunfire, Naythin could have sworn he heard the thing chewing. His stomach rolled and he had to breath through his nose to keep from throwing up. Looking down the Colt, he popped the clip out and looked at the Silver Nitrate rounds. “This better work.” Swinging his arms up and over the hood, Naythin sighted on the rogue that was busy eating someone and squeezed off a round hitting it in the upper shoulder. The scream and roar from it was enough to let Naythin know he’d hit it. The thing turning to face him with its muzzle and face covered in gore was not what he expected. “Shit!” Standing to his full height, Naythin squeezed off two more rounds hitting it once in the chest and the second between it’s eyes. Lowering his arm as the rogue dropped, Naythin exhaled slowly. He took two steps around the front of the Impala and stopped. The second rogue was running at him like a freight train apparently not happy that it’s buddy had been taken out. Raising his arms, Naythin started to step backwards as he unloaded the clip into it. He could have simply shot it in the head but he wanted it to suffer...to feel as much pain as he did, and the other families who lost people they loved. Aiming for the things legs, he shot once in each thigh and started his way up making sure to miss any major organs. Each time a round struck it, the rogue would roar and throw it’s head back, teeth bared spraying saliva. Counting rounds off in his head, he saved the last for the kill shot. The rogue was staggering on it’s feet but refused to go down or stop coming at Naythin. With one shot left, Naythin stopped walking and let it come at him. His breathing was even and controlled; his hands steady. When it was within ten feet of Naythin, he looked it in the eye. He knew those eyes...saw them plenty of times in his nightmares. “Remember me, asshole?” Squeezing slowly, the Colt bucked in his hand as the round was ejected and hit it’s mark and blew out the back of the rogue’s head with a wet pop. 

Slowly lowering his arms, Naythin reached for a spare clip, popped out the empty and replaced it. Holding the Colt to his side, he slowly walked up to the rogue, ready to jump back if it decided it wasn’t ready to die just yet. Walking up to its side, Naythin used the toe of his boot to nudge it in the ribs. Dropping his head to his chest, he tucked the Colt in the small of his back. Taking in a slow deep breath, he looked up again. There was a fire going in the small pit, and to the left of the pit, Naythin saw a figure slumped over in a sitting position, it was hard to make out very much due to how covered in blood the person seemed to be. Something inside Naythin started to break but he wouldn’t let himself believe what that voice was trying to tell him. “No. It’s not...it’s not Dean, it’s not.” He shook his head as he mumbled the words softly to himself and crept closer. The closer he got the more certain that voice was that he was seeing Dean. His shirt was gone and his torso was completely painted with blood, both old and new. His pant legs were nearly soaked through with blood at the waist and along his legs, one more so than the other, which were pulled out in front of him and tied, staked to the ground. He could see the bone protruding from the calf of one leg, even from where he continued to creep closer. His gaze lifted, fixated on the face that was all but hidden from him. The sandy wheat hue of those riotous spikes were now a strange shade of dirty red from the blood that seemed to cover every exposed part of his body. Naythin had to blink a few times to be able to see clearly as his vision blurred time and again. 

Slowly dropping to his knees, Naythin raised his hand. He was shaking again and had to clench his fingers into a tight fist to get it to stop. Slowly opening his hand, he reached up and put his fingers just under Dean’s chin and raised his head. The sob that wracked his body was loud and Naythin knew if anyone was close they would have heard it. He looked down at Dean’s abdomen and saw all the cuts and slash marks. Raising his free hand, he wiped at the tears that flowed down his cheeks and leaned in close to the side of Dean’s face. “I’m here. It’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’m gonna take you home.” Sitting up on his knees, Naythin leaned forward and let Dean’s head rest on his shoulder as he pulled a knife from his boot to cut the ropes that held Dean’s hands to the pole. The way Dean’s arms hung limp at his sides even after being cut loose had Naythin sobbing again. He wanted to wrap his arms around him but he didn’t know where to touch without hurting Dean. Easing back, Naythin reached up for Dean’s face and carefully raised it off his shoulder. As careful as he could, Naythin slid his middle and index finger down Dean’s throat to check for a pulse. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naythin prayed it would be there. He had to press into Dean’s throat and hold his breath but after a few seconds he felt the faint soft rush of blood under his fingers. Sliding an arm behind Dean’s shoulder, Naythin slowly started to ease his body away from the pole so he could lay him on the ground. His hand gripping his right shoulder so he wouldn’t go over too fast. 

The pain that shot through his shoulder and his busted leg had his eyes snapping open wide and a wheezed cry of agony ripping from his throat. He didn’t have the strength to fight anyone off, in his mind he was, he wanted to, but he was exhausted from everything he had gone through, the horrible amounts of pain that wracked his body, and from blood loss. “Nnno-no,” he breathed hoarsely, coughing up blood again afterward. 

Naythin jumped when he heard Dean cry out. His hand slipping from around his back as he leaned back on his knees. “Dean!” Leaning at an angle so Dean could see him, Naythin reached for his face with his free hand. “It’s me. It’s Naythin. I got ya. It’s okay. We’re gonna get you outta here.” He was rambling but he wanted Dean to know he was there. That he was safe. “I gotta lay you down, okay? I’m sorry.” Naythin kept repeating it over and over until he had Dean flat on the ground. Looking toward the road, Naythin yelled for Bobby. 

Dean grit his teeth against the pain, and it took nearly every bit of strength he had left, but he forced his left hand to move, jerky and stuttered as the movement was, and dragged it up the side of Naythin’s body, his fingers curling within the material at Naythin’s chest so that he wouldn’t leave him. Satisfied that he’d managed at least that, Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he was out again. 

Naythin looked down at his chest and covered Dean’s hand with his. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips the Dean’s forehead. “I’m here. I’m here.” Looking up toward the road, he was about to yell for Bobby again when he saw him coming around the corner. “Thank God.” Looking down at Dean, he squeezed his hand. “Bobby’s here. We’re gonna get you to the hospital. Hang in there, babe. Hang in there.” 

When the gunshot stopped, Bobby had broke out in a run. Even carrying the heavy EMT bag, he managed a pretty decent pace for an old man. Hearing Naythin’s yell, it increased his speed and he didn’t slow down until he saw the Impala and the body of the dead rogue lying near it. Looking toward the campsite, he saw Naythin kneeling next to a body and even without seeing the person’s face, he knew it was Dean. “Oh no…” Tightening his grip on the bag, Bobby hurried over not even giving the body of the second rogue so much as a glance. Dropping the bag near the opening of the tent, Bobby dropped to his knees next to Dean. His jaw clenched tight, the muscle in his jaw twitched and rolled as he looked at what was left of Dean. He reached a shaky hand out to Dean’s face and cupped the side of his cheek, his thumb moving slowly back and forth. Clearing his throat, he slowly pulled his hand back and looked over at Naythin. “They...they did this?” 

Naythin shook his head as he pulled the bag closer and unzipped it with one hand. “No. Someone tied him to that pole. There’s...a body on the other side of the tent. The one rogue was...was eating...him.” Naythin started pulling out bandages and a splint kit for Dean’s leg. “He’s bad, Bobby. Real bad.” Naythin was trying to get the bandages open without letting go of Dean’s hand. As he handed Bobby the splint kit, a loud moan had his head snapping up and looking at the tent. Looking at Bobby, Naythin slowly reached around to the small of his back for the Colt. Using the hand that held Dean’s hand, Naythin carefully pulled Dean’s hand from this shirt. Glancing at Bobby and down to Dean’s hand, he waited until Bobby took Dean’s hand in his before slowly getting to his feet, the Colt pointed ahead of him at an slight angle so it would be easy to swing it up and fire if need be. Pushing the flap to the side, he saw the guard from Lucian's pack house laying on the floor of the tent. Looking back at Dean, Naythin’s eyes narrowed as he quickly put two and two together. “You did this? Why?”

Ranger slowly opened his eyes when he heard the voice. Rolling his head to the side, he looked up and saw Naythin standing at the entrance of the tent. He smirked and closed his eyes. “Bait. Had to get the rogues in close.” 

Shifting his weight on his feet, Naythin raised his arms and pointed the barrel of the Colt at Rangers head. “You used him as bait?” He said it loud enough so Bobby would hear it. “Does Lucian know? Did he tell you to do this?” Naythin was hoping it was true so he could tell every Hunter in the country about the Lycans and watch the massacre first hand. 

Ranger slowly shook his head. “No. He’s getting too soft. No one’s gonna miss one Hunter.” 

Naythin’s jaw clenched as he looked back at Dean. His eyes going over the cuts and slashes. Slowly looking back at Ranger, he stepped into the tent and crouched next to him. “That’s where you’re wrong.” Bringing the Colt up, he fired once into the side of his head. As Naythin turned to leave the tent, he heard the muffled sound of a cell phone going off. Turning back to Ranger’s body, he started patting him down to find it. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he flipped it open. “One dead Lycan’s phone.” 

Lucian pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before slowly putting it to his ear again. “Who is this? Where’s Ranger and Toby?”

Naythin tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Ranger and it hit him that the other body had to be his partner, Toby. “They’re both dead and so are the rogues. You’re welcome by the way. It seems more than just the rogues went off the rails, Lucian. Your boys made the mistake of taking Dean and using him as bait. Big. Mistake. I’m only going to say this once and I’m hanging up. If Dean doesn't make it, you can’t run far enough or fast enough. I will make it my life’s mission to hunt you down and put a bullet through your head. You and every other Lycan on this planet. So, if you’re a religious man, I strongly suggest you start praying.” Naythin ended the call and tossed the phone to the side. 

Lucian pulled the phone away from his ear and set it on the desk near the small lamp. Taking a slow deep breath, he looked around the room for a moment before walking to the door and opening it, he motioned for the guard to come over. “I want you to find out what hospital they’re taking Dean Winchester to and make sure all the bills are covered and he has any specialists he needs.” Closing the door, he walked back to his desk and slowly sat down. 

Dean started to wheeze bad enough that it drew him back to consciousness. His eyes snapped open wide and he gripped the hand he held as hard as he could manage. “Nay…” he drew in a horrific sounding ragged gasp, “thin. Can’t...breathe…” 

Bobby squeezed Dean’s hand. “Easy, son. He’s right here.” Looking up, he watched Naythin come out of the tent tucking the handgun behind his back. “Did I hear you right?”

Naythin walked back over to Dean’s side and knelt down next to him again. “Yeah. They used him as bait, Bobby. That…” He shook his head and looked down at Dean. “Hey. Dean. Look at me.” It took a while for Dean to track what Naythin was saying and look over at him. “Listen, I have to put in a chest tube, okay? If I don’t you’re...Just one. It’s gonna hurt and I’m so sorry but I have to do it.” Naythin looked back at Bobby. “Don’t let go of his hand. This is gonna hurt him.” 

Dean’s eyes were wide and glazed with pain as they darted, searching out Naythin and not finding him. He started to panic which made breathing even that much harder but then he heard a voice, Bobby. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he was sitting right there beside Dean, that his was the hand that he now held. He tried to ask what happened to Naythin, but all he could manage was the movement of his lips. He jerked away from the movement he saw out of the corner of his eye and they immediately shifted to that side in search of what was happening, who was next to him. When he found Naythin’s face gazing down at him a calmed a little, but he couldn’t move his right arm, not even his fingers, the only good thing was that it had mostly went numb. His eyes darted back and forth between Bobby and Naythin and his pain addled brain only picked up on one word, _hurt._ He tried to talk, to say no, to ask for pain medication, to do anything but simply lay there and allow himself to be hurt again, but it just made it harder to breath, and instead of managing to communicate anything he wound up coughing again, blood splattering out from between his lips to land on his lips and chin. 

Naythin started pulling out what he needed to get the tube in Dean’s chest. He was amazed what was in the bag. It was like a mini hospital. The only thing it was lacking was Morphine or any of the other strong pain meds. Using a small stack of gauze bandages, he soaked it with saline solution and carefully wiped the blood and dirt off Dean’s side. Even with his lightest touch, Naythin could feel pieces of rib move under his fingers. “Damn it. Bobby, you gotta hang onto him. He’s busted up bad inside.” Dropping the dirty gauze to the ground, he repeated the process, cringing every time he felt a piece of rib move. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He kept repeating it over and over but it did nothing to ease his own anxiety. Ripping the package open, Naythin put the scalpel between his teeth and handed the tube to Bobby. “Don’t let it touch the ground. When I hold my hand out, give it to me fast. The quicker I do this, the easier it’ll be on him.” Taking the scalpel from his teeth, Naythin used his fingers to find where the space between the ribs was supposed to be. Sliding his fingers up a little higher, he found the space. Spreading his fingers, he lowered the scalpel. “Hang on tight, Bobby.” Gritting his teeth, Naythin cut into Dean’s side through the muscle, stopping just before the lung cavity. Dropping the scalpel to the ground, Naythin raised his hand and took the tube from Bobby. Pulling the incision open slightly, he looked up at Dean. “Almost there. Hang on, baby.” Looking back down, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and inserting the tube into Dean’s chest. Holding the guide tube, Naythin pushed the smaller tube in until blood started rushing out. Pulling the guide tube out, he tossed it aside, reaching for a roll of tape, he used his teeth to rip pieces off and tape the tube to Dean’s side. Getting up on his knees, He leaned over Dean, placing both hands on his face, he let his forehead rest on Dean’s. “It’s in. It’s done. I’m sorry...I’m sorry. It’s in. I love you. I love you, Dean.” 

Every time Naythin touched him, Dean wound up groaning and squeezing his eyes closed against the overwhelming pain that wracked his body. His head rolled against the ground and he squeezed the hand he held with everything he had. He couldn’t even remember who he was holding onto but whoever it was, they were either going to wind up with broken fingers or they needed to be thankful that he was too weak for it to happen with as hard as he held on, or at least as hard as he _thought_ he was holding. A choked off growled cry broke past Dean’s lips and he gave a long groan of agony when Naythin sliced into his already damaged flesh, his hand that clasped another’s hand started shaking with the intensity of it. The only good thing that Dean had to say about the experience was that at least he no longer felt like he was drowning in his own blood. He drew in a shuddering breath and released it, the first real breath he’d taken in hours. His eyes slipped closed and he pulled his hand away from Bobby’s and grabbed onto Naythin’s wrist. He tried to speak, to respond to Naythin but it took him a few tries to get his dry scratchy, and raw from all the screaming, throat to work. “Love...you...too,” he rasped softly. 

Hearing Dean take in that breath was the best thing he’d heard in a long time. Slowly raising his head from Dean’s, Naythin looked down into Dean’s face. “We’re taking you to the hospital. Right now.” Looking over at Bobby, he jutted his chin toward the Impala. “Back it as close as you can so we don’t have jostle him as much.” Naythin slowly took one hand from Dean’s face and covered his hand with it. “You hang in there. I’m not leaving you.” The Impala’s engine started had Naythin looking up as it backed right up to the tent. Bobby jumped out and opened both back doors. Walking back over to Naythin and Dean, he crouched near Dean’s head. “Bobby, gotta get his shoulders. I’ll get his legs.” Naythin hated to but he had to pry Dean’s hand off his wrist. “Just for a minute, Dean. I promise.” Going down to his legs, he crouched down and slid his hands behind Dean’s knees. The break on his lower leg was just below Naythin’s arm and he knew as soon as they lifted Dean he was going to be in excruciating pain. _Please, just pass out._ Naythin begged as he looked at Bobby and nodded his head. “One...two...three...lift.” 

As soon as Dean’s body left the ground he was screaming. His shoulder hurt so badly that he was sure that they’d turned his shoulder into dust. His leg had been hurting horribly, or at least that was what he thought until it left the ground and his knee bent ever so slightly, the pain when he was on the ground was _nothing_ compared to how terribly it hurt now. His head tipped back as he screamed and reached for his shoulder, his leg...His hand lifted into the air as if he wasn’t sure what to hold onto next, and it shook like a leaf in a strong wind. He grit his teeth and tried to stave off the screams of pain. _Don’t let ‘em see yer pain!_ He could hear his Dad yelling at him each time he couldn’t hold back any longer. His chest and sides heaved with his panted breaths and a thin layer of sweat covered his skin. “Please…” It was the last thing Dean said before passing out again. 

That one pain laced word tore at Naythin’s heart like a knife and twisted slowly. As Bobby got Dean’s head and shoulders on the back seat, he ran around the other side and climbed in. Putting his hands under Dean’s shoulders, he pulled him back on the seat until his legs were inside, making sure to keep the chest tube up off the floorboards so it wouldn’t get pulled out. Naythin pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it behind Dean’s head as it rested against the door. Sitting half on and half off the seat, Naythin waited for Bobby to close the back door. Naythin had to angle Dean’s hips toward the front seat to keep his broken leg from hitting the back of the seat. Bracing one hand on the roof and one on the middle of Dean’s chest above the worst of the slashes he held Dean down as Bobby hit the gas and drove down the service road. “Bobby...left at the main road. Floor it. Hospital’s in Olympia...twenty miles west.” Naythin looked down at Dean, grateful he’d passed out. He wasn’t sure how much more of his screaming he could stand. Naythin was going to be hearing them in his sleep for a very long time. 

He wouldn’t exactly call it painless, but he felt a lot better than he had before Naythin had put the chest tube in, he could breath and it was the first thing Dean did as his eyes fluttered open, draw in a breath and slowly release it. He stared down his body at Naythin, his eyes only open to mere slits. He slowly, wincing as he did it, moved his hand to Naythin’s thigh, giving it what he thought was a squeeze, but he honestly didn’t have any idea of his body was following the orders of his brain at this point or not. He waited until Naythin looked his way and forced out the words, “It’s...okay.” 

Naythin felt Dean’s hand on his thigh and thought it had slipped down off the side of the seat. Looking down, he gently put his hand over Dean’s to put it back on the seat. Looking up at Dean’s face, he was shocked to see his eyes open and concentrating on him. Naythin gave out a sob-laugh combination and leaned over Dean. Resting his forehead on the armrest of the door so he could lean it against the side of Dean’s. “I know. Be quiet...rest. Don’t talk. We’re almost there.” He gave Dean’s hand a light squeeze as the tears slowly rolled down Naythin’s face. 

Dean gave a barely there nod of his head in acknowledgement, it was easier than trying to speak. He let his eyes slip closed onto to pry his eyes open again and see the tears on Naythin’s face. He gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze and gave his head a slight shake. “S’okay,” he murmured hoarsely and a little breathlessly. 

Naythin stayed next to Dean for the remainder of the ride to the hospital. He could tell Bobby was blowing every red light and stop sign he came to by the amount of car horns that followed in their wake. When he felt the car slow down, Naythin raised his head to see the Emergency entrance of the hospital on their left. Bracing himself against the roof, Naythin held on as Bobby pulled the Impala right up to the ambulance entrance laying on the horn the whole way to get people’s attention.

Slamming on the brakes, Bobby jumped out and grabbed the first nurse that came out the over sized sliding door. “Thank God,” Naythin whispered as he leaned down so he was looking in Dean’s eyes, Naythin tried to smile past the tears. “We’re here...the hospital. You’re gonna be just fine.” Naythin looked over his shoulder as three nurses with a gurney ran up to the side of the and opened the door. Before they could even think about grabbing Dean he yelled for them to stop and started listing the injuries he knew Dean had. Their whole demeanor changed as they lowered the gurney to the ground and slowly slid Dean along the seat. Naythin kept his grip on Dean’s hand the whole time, talking low in hushed tones trying to keep Dean focused on him and not what was going on around him or the pain. When Dean was finally on the gurney and being wheeled in the ER, Naythin was right there alongside him. Doctors came out of the woodwork as they rushed down the hall and into one of the rooms. A nurse put her hand over Naythin’s and tugged gently. “You can’t stay in here, sweetie. I’m sorry.” 

Naythin looked at her like she’d just grown a second head. “I can’t leave. I promised him I’d stay. You don’t understand.” 

God, Dean hated hospitals. He even hated the nurses and that was saying something because some of the little white dresses on some of them usually caught his eye from time to time. As long as he wasn’t the one in the hospital. He kept a death grip on Naythin’s hand and when the nurse told him that he couldn’t stay, Dean slipped his hand free of Naythin’s and used it to push against the gurney as he struggled to sit up and get off the gurney so he could leave. When at least six sets of hands tried to get him to stay put, Dean fought against them for a minute before announcing somewhat hoarsely, “Either he stays….or I go.” 

Naythin had to fight to stay next to Dean as several orderlies and nurses fought to push him back down on the gurney. Naythin took Dean’s hand again and squeezed gently. “I’m right here and I’m not leaving.” He looked up and locked eyes with one of the doctors, daring him to say otherwise. 

With an aggravated sigh, Doctor Williams nodded. “You can stay but...by the window. We need room to work on...your friend here.” The doctor walked over to the side of Dean’s bed and looked down at him pointing to the window across the room. “He’ll be right there. You’ll see him the whole time. I promise.” 

Dean was thankful to be able to allow himself to relax on the gurney, his escape attempt had jarred his shoulder, which hung loose at his side. The entire thing had gone numb hours ago but now that he’d struggled to use it, had tightened the muscles, he remembered why he’d screamed so loudly when Ranger had ripped it out of its socket. Breathing was slowly getting more difficult again and he wasn’t sure that he hadn’t ripped the tube out. He gave the doctor a curt nod and focused his attention on locking eyes with Naythin. 

Naythin leaned closer to Dean, raising his free hand, he forced his fingers through Dean’s hair past the blood soaked spikes. “It’s gonna be okay. Let ‘em do what they need to.” Bending closer, he gently kissed Dean on the lips, not caring that they had an audience of at least a dozen doctors and nurses. Pulling back, he let his hand slip free of Dean’s as he backed to the window keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s. As soon as Naythin was clear of the side of Dean’s bed, the place went nuts. Doctors were yelling for the portable x-ray machine, someone was calling to get an MRI, while nurses started cutting Dean’s pants off with scissors as IV stands were being wheeled in. Naythin was jarred a little when a nurse asked him who put in the chest tube. 

“I did. Why?”

The nurse looked over at him and smiled. “Nicely done. Not many med students could have done better. Where did you get your training?” 

Naythin swallowed and sighed. “Marine Corps...tour in Iraq.” He could feel the people in the room looking at him and it made his skin crawl. 

“Well. Like I said. A fine job. You saved his life in the process.” She looked away from Naythin as the x ray machine was wheeled in. 

Naythin took two steps to the side as the x ray machine was wheeled over to Dean’s bed and it blocked his view. One of the male orderlies glared at him and Naythin met his glare without flinching. _Dude, I just killed two rogue Lycans and one bat shit crazy soldier Lycan. You are nothing._ As the orderly looked away, Naythin couldn’t help but smirk a little as he locked eyes with Dean again and gave him a small nod. 

Dean shot the x ray tech a dirty look before returning his full attention to Naythin as he exhaled and flashed him a small smile. His attention got shifted again to the orderly that tried to slide the hard metal board under his busted shoulder. He grit his teeth and growled with pain, his eyes searching again for Naythin. “I thought….you people...had drugs.” 

The nurse that had tried to get Naythin to leave patted Dean on the left shoulder. “It’s on it’s way. The IV’s started. You need to relax, Mr. Singer. The quicker you relax the faster the pain meds kick in.” 

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up when she called Dean, Mr. Singer. Looking toward the door, he saw Bobby signing some papers on a clipboard. Making sure he could still see Dean, Naythin stepped over to Bobby’s side. “Mr. Singer?” He whispered. 

Bobby looked up at Naythin and nodded. “Insurance. I added Dean right after...not like his _job_ comes with benefits.” He handed the clipboard back to the nurse shrugging his shoulder. 

Dean quirked a single brow just slightly at the name, but he decided to just roll with it. He wasn’t sure what Bobby was doing or what scam he was running and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna be the idiot to get him busted for it. Instead, he simply nodded. “Yeah...I’ll get right on that...soon as you people…stop movin’ me around.” His eyes tracked Naythin as he walked to the door and it was only when he saw Bobby there that he relaxed. Someone had nearly gotten their asses chewed; broken, bleeding and half dead as he was. 

Naythin glanced away from Dean for only a second as the doctor walked up to him and Bobby. “We need to get him into surgery, right now. He has multiple broken ribs, at least one lung is punctured and we’re not sure on the integrity of the second. There’s internal bleeding not to mention the broken leg and dislocated shoulder. There’s no way we can pop it back in place while he’s conscious. The muscles have tightened up and if we tried to do here... We have the orthopedic surgeons on standby. As soon as we get his insides patched up they’ll go in and take care of the shoulder and leg.” The doctor looked back at Dean for a moment before turning his attention to Bobby and Naythin. “I’ll give you a minute before we take him up.” He raised a hand and patted Naythin on the shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

Bobby slowly walked to the side of Dean’s bed, making sure not to trip on any of the wires and tubes they had Dean hooked up to. He knew he looked like hell and there was no way he could hide the redness in his eyes or the unshed tears that pooled in the corners. Raising a hand, he placed it on Dean’s left shoulder. “Hang in there, son. They’re gonna patch you up good as new.” 

Everyone had finally stopped poking and prodding at Dean, and the pain medication had been brought and hooked up to his IV and now, Dean was fighting to keep his eyes open. He gave Bobby a slight nod. “M’okay,” he murmured hoarsely, and maybe a tad druggedly. His eyes shifted to Naythin and he looked back at Bobby. “You take care’a him fer me,” He nodded to his own words and swallowed hard, “Okay?” 

Bobby turned back to Naythin when Dean looked over at him. Looking back, he nodded and gave Dean’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You got it. We’ll be here when you get outta surgery.” Giving Dean’s shoulder one more squeeze, he slowly turned and walked out of the room. 

Naythin waited until Bobby was out of the room before going to Dean’s side. He picked up his hand, being careful to not jar the IV needle. Leaning in, he tried to put on his best smile. “No flirtin’ with any of those nurses.” He squeezed Dean’s hand, brought up his free hand and ran his palm up and down Dean’s arm. 

Dean shook his head and returned Naythin’s squeeze. “M’okay.” He drew in a shuddering breath the pain of it causing his back to arch slightly as a pained groan broke from his throat. He turned his attention back to Naythin as the pain slowly receded. “Don’ worry.” The corners of his lips quirked just slightly. “Maybe we can…” He swallowed hard and his smile turned into a pained frown, his forehead creasing, “Get the doc to give us a couple’a these…” He had to concentrate on breathing for a minute before he could continue. “Couple’a these gowns. So we can play doctor when we get home.” He thought of waggling his eyebrows but he was too tired to even manage the gesture. 

Naythin could feel eyes on the back of his head and he knew the doc was back and waiting on him to leave so they could take Dean to the OR. He smiled and had to force back the tears at Dean’s idea. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Dean on the lips. Moving his head to the side, he whispered in Dean’s ear. “I’ll steal’ ‘em myself.” Biting back a sob, leaned the side of his head against Dean’s. “I love you. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” Turning his head, he kissed just in front of Dean’s ear before pulling back and letting Dean’s hand slide out of his. Walking to the door, he paused next to the doctor. “Take care of him, doc. He’s all I got.” Swallowing back the tears, he walked out of the room and down to the family waiting area to find Bobby. 

Dean’s lips twitched up at the corners briefly. The pain meds were making his already weary body even more sleepy and he only heard parts and pieces of what Naythin said. When he heard Naythin’s “I love you,” he mouthed it back to him, but if you asked him, he would swear to you that he’d said it aloud. He felt the bed shift and heard the ker-clunks of the breaks being released, and then he was going down the hall, and that was the last thing he remembered. 

Naythin stayed in the waiting room the whole time Dean was in surgery. The only time he left the area was to get coffee from the machine just down the hall. Bobby had stayed for a couple hours before he left to get them a room at a hotel. Naythin tried to tell him to only a single bed as he wasn’t leaving the hospital until Dean was able to leave under his own steam. That led to a rather loud argument which Naythin eventually won...surprisingly. One of the nurses brought Naythin a scrubs top since he’d left his shirt in the back seat of the Impala and judging by the amount of blood on Dean’s body it wouldn’t have been fit to wear anyway. A few times, they tried to get Naythin to go down to the cafeteria to eat or send him to the hotel with the standard _We’ll call when we hear anything._ Yeah, that wasn’t happening. He wasn’t moving until Dean was out of surgery and then he was going to be right at his bedside when he woke up. 

Eight hours after taking Dean into surgery, Naythin saw the doctor walking down the hall towards them. Pulling to his feet, he tapped Bobby on the shoulder to wake him up. “Bobby...the docs’ comin’.” 

Bobby sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Getting to his feet, he stood next to Naythin as the doctor walked up. 

Pulling the blue cap off his head, the doctor walked up to Bobby and Naythin. “Mr. Singer...your son is out of surgery. It was touch and go for a while. There was a lot more damage than we originally thought. Both lungs collapsed while we had him on the table. His spleen and gallbladder were badly damaged and had to be removed. Almost all of his ribs were broken to some extent. The broken pieces of rib caused a small tear in the lining of his heart. We got the internal bleeding stopped but he’s lost a lot of blood and required a blood transfusion. Because of the damage to his lungs, we’ve inserted a breathing tube and will be keeping him in a medically induced coma for a few days to give them time to heal. Honestly, considering where he was injured, the extent of his injuries and the time it took to get here...I’m shocked he’s still alive. As soon as he’s settled in a room, you can both go up and see him. I’ll be in to check on him in a couple of hours if you have any questions.”

Naythin wasn’t sure how he managed to stay on his feet as the doc listed off all of Dean’s injuries. He nodded a few times but everything just seemed to go numb and he didn’t realize he was sitting until he looked up and Bobby was crouched in front of him. “Bobby, he…” 

Bobby reached up and put a hand on Naythin’s knee. “He’s alive. That’s what’s important. You just keep rememberin’ that.”

Naythin nodded slowly, looking down the hall where the doctor disappeared. “How...they had him almost an entire day.” Naythin looked back at Bobby and dropped his head to his chest. “Bobby, I’m...how did he survive all that?” He raised his head, looking up at Bobby, his eyes filling with tears. 

Bobby looked away and cleared his throat. He raised his hand and wiped at his own eyes before looking back at Naythin. “He had someone to live for, and I don’t mean me.” Squeezing Naythin’s knee, he stood up. “Come on. Let’s see if they've got him in a room yet.” 

It took Naythin a minute for what Bobby said to sink in. The fact that Dean had hung on until Naythin got there touched Naythin in such a way that it pushed everything else to the side. He knew Dean loved him but this was beyond just a simple boyfriend...significant other or whatever the hell you wanted to call it type of relationship. Looking up at Bobby, he nodded and slowly got to his feet. “Yeah, okay.” 

Naythin followed Bobby to the nurses station as he asked about Dean’s room. She gave him a room number and had him fill out a paper listing people who would be visiting. The list was short. Bobby Singer - Father. Naythin Emerson...He didn’t know what to put down. Naythin looked over at Bobby and down to the paper on the clipboard. Tapping the pen on the clipboard, Naythin wrote Significant Other and left it at that. It covered everything but kept people from giving him weird looks. Handing the clipboard back to the nurse, he watched as she read what they’d written and waited for _The Look_. When he didn’t get it, Naythin was pleasantly surprised. He and Bobby followed the nurse as she walked them to Dean’s room and explained that he was hooked up to a lot of machines and to not let them be upsetting. _Too late, lady_. They stopped at the door and waited for the nurse to walk away. Raising his hand to the long door handle, Naythin slowly pushed it down and leaned his shoulder into the door to open it. 

Naythin walked into the room and the first thing that hit him was the soft beeping of Dean’s heartbeat. In the quiet room, it seemed ten times louder than it should have been. Dean was hooked up to the heart monitor and had an IV still in. The breathing tube was taped to the side of his chin and Naythin could hear the soft whooshing sound each time it breathed for Dean. His hands started to shake as he saw Dean’s leg raised up slightly from the mattress propped up with a small square of foam and a pillow. His right arm was in a sling and there was a large bandage covering the upper part of Dean’s shoulder and around the back as well. His arms were covered in stitches and the long cut on his upper right arm had a neat row of staples keeping it closed. The white blanket was pulled up just to the lower part of his ribs and Naythin could see the bandages that covered the long claw marks across Dean’s chest. His hand raised to his own chest and ran the length of his scars. Taking a deep breath, Naythin walked to the side of Dean’s bed. Lifting his hand, he carefully slipped his fingers into Dean’s hand. Leaning over, he kissed him gently on the forehead. “I’m here. I’m right here.” Naythin looked over his shoulder as he felt something bump the back of his legs. Bobby had pushed a chair up from across the room. 

“Sit before you fall down.” Bobby walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. 

Smiling his thanks, Naythin sat down but kept the light hold he had on Dean’s hand. He leaned back in the chair, letting his head fall to the side so he could still see Dean. He wasn’t leaving the room until Dean woke up. He’d made a promise to him and God help the first person who tried to make him leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Three days and a lot of pissed off nurses later, Naythin was sitting in _his_ chair with his feet propped up on the edge of Dean’s bed. He had the remote in his hand and was looking for the Abbot and Costello marathon one of the orderlies had told him about. “Dude, seriously. Yer missing Abbott and Costello meet the Mummy.” He gave Dean’s hand a light squeeze as he kept flipping the channels until he found it. Grinning, he tossed the remote onto the side of the bed and leaned back in the chair. 

The only time Naythin left Dean’s side was to shower and to make the bladder gladder and other necessary...bathroom...stuff. When he showered, one of the orderlies stayed in the room to keep an eye on Dean. Each time Naythin walked away, Dean’s vitals dropped. The first time, every alarm in the room went off and it scared Naythin half to death. He’d run out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel on his hips. As soon as he took hold of Dean’s hand and started talking to him, he settled back down and his vitals went back to normal. Since that time, Naythin made sure to tell Dean exactly what he was doing and where he was going. They still dipped a little but not nearly what they did the first time. The opening credits had just started to roll when the door opened and Dean’s doctor walked in. “Hey doc.”

“Afternoon.” He looked up at the TV and grinned. “Always loved this one.” Walking to Dean’s side, he checked the machines and looked back at Naythin. “How’s he doin’?” 

Naythin looked from the TV over to Dean and grinned. “He’s good. Carl said his vitals barely moved when I showered earlier. That’s good, right?” 

The doctor nodded as he checked Dean’s eyes with the small pen light. “That is. I’m going to stop the meds and let him wake up. When he becomes a bit more aware of what’s going on, we’ll take the tube out. Waking up with it in is not a pleasant experience.” 

Naythin smiled and leaned in close to Dean. “Ya hear that? You’re gonna wake up soon and I get to see those eyes of yours.” He kissed the top of Dean’s knuckles and looked up at the doctor. “Anything else I need to know?”

Shaking his head, the doctor looked at Dean carefully. “Just watch him as he wakes up. Don’t let him thrash around. If he starts getting too active too soon, we’ll have to adjust the meds so he wakes up slower.” The doctor stepped aside as a nurse walked in to change the IV bags. “Let me know when he starts to wake up so we can take the tube out.”

“Sure. Thanks, doc.” Naythin waited until the nurse and doctor left before he stood up and leaned in close to Dean’s ear. “Wake up, baby. Come back to me. I miss you so much.” He kissed the skin just in front of Dean’s ear as he slowly sat back down to watch the movie, his hand still holding Dean’s. 

Slowly, ever so slowly Dean became aware of the things around him, the feel of his hand being held, the awkward positioning of his leg and the pull of tape against his skin. He heard screaming and that had his muscles tensing, his grip tightening on the hand he held in his own. His fogged brain tried to discern just who it was that was yelling....and there was laughter. He started to move, his right hand tried to move, to reach out, but it was stopped by something pressing it down. He couldn’t seem to get his eyes to open though they darted back and forth beneath their lids. 

Naythin had settled in to watch the movie. Though the chair he’d been occupying the past few days was seriously lacking in comfort, he’d managed to find a position that worked. About halfway through the movie, Naythin stretched his legs out in front of him. As he raised them back up to the bed, he felt Dean squeeze his hand. He didn’t get too excited at first because the doc had told him early on that sometimes people had muscle spasms when they were in the coma. After a few minutes, he dropped his feet off the bed and turned to look at Dean. Naythin jumped up so fast, his chair slid across the floor. Dean’s eyes were moving back and forth and his right hand was moving. Reaching for the call button, Naythin pressed like he was a Jeopardy champion. The door opened a few seconds later as two nurses came rushing in. “He’s wakin’ up.” Naythin looked back at Dean and squeezed his hand. 

The nurses tried to get Naythin to leave so they could take his breathing tube out. Fat chance of that. They warned him that when they turned the machine off, that Dean wouldn’t be able to breath for a few seconds until they eased the tube out of his lungs and that his reaction could be violent. 

Naythin stayed next to the bed holding Dean’s hand in his. “He’ll be fine. He knows I’m here. He’ll be fine.” 

The nurses exchanged a look as they started to gently remove the tape from the sides of Dean’s mouth that held the tube in place. After the tape was off, one nurse held the tube while the other stood near the machine. The nurse counted to three and turned the machine off as the other slowly withdrew the tube from Dean’s lungs. 

Dean’s eyes shot open the second his breath had been stolen away. He tried to move his hands to whatever was staving off his breath, but he couldn’t get either one to move. His eyes darted from one side to the other as panic hit him hard and he tried to kick out with his one good leg. When his eyes finally landed on Naythin he pleaded silently to help him to be able to breathe. 

Naythin held Dean’s hand to his chest and used his free hand to push down on his left shoulder to keep him on the bed. His eyes bounced from Dean’s to the nurse removing the tube slowly. He gripped Dean’s hand tight as he tried to pull it away. Looking back at him, Naythin saw the look of panic in Dean’s eyes and it broke his heart. “Easy. Almost...Almost done.” He looked back at the nurse and glared. “Can you hurry it up?”

The nurse looked over at Naythin meeting his glare. “We told you what could happen. It’s almost out.” 

“Yeah well, almost isn’t cuttin’ it right now, lady.” He didn’t realize how loud his voice was until the door opened and one of the orderlies stuck his head in. 

“Everything okay?”

“No. It’s not!” Naythin barked back as he continued to stare daggers at the nurse. “Hurry. Up.” 

With a final pull and small twist, the tube was out of Dean’s throat. “There.” She set the tube to the side and looked down at Dean. “Slow breaths, Mr. Singer. Deep slow breaths so you don’t start coughing.” 

The other nurse walked around to Naythin and handed him a small plastic yellow cup with a straw in it. “Have him drink this slowly. A few sips at a time. His throat is going to be sore and dry from the tube. Try not to let him talk for a while.” 

Taking the cup, Naythin nodded. He gave the nurse who’d taken Dean’s tube out one last dirty look before concentrating on Dean. “Here. Try some of this. No whisky yet I’m afraid.” 

Dean wasn’t exactly thrilled with the bitch who’d taken out his tube and snapped at Naythin. And he shot her a glare of his own and despite whether she was right or not, he defiantly drew in a deep breath and somehow managed to hold the coughing fit back until she was out of the room. When Naythin offered him whatever was in the cup, he looked at it and back up to Naythin. “D’you check it…” he swallowed and coughed a little more, “for poison?” 

Naythin looked down at the cup and back at Dean. “It’s ice water and yeah, she’s a bitch. Come on, just a few sips so you don’t cough anymore. Those ribs need a chance to heal.” He held the cup close to Dean making sure he could reach the straw. Naythin watched as he swallowed a couple of times before slowly pulling the cup away and setting it on the table next to the bed. “You hurtin’?” 

Dean stared up at Naythin for a long moment before answering. _YES!_ “M’okay.” He gave a nod and pulled on Naythin’s hand, bringing it to his lips so he could press a kiss to his knuckles. “I dunno if I actually told you…” he swallowed and grimaced a little, “or not but, I love you too.” 

Naythin looked down at Dean for a few minutes before he leaned over making sure to keep his chest off Dean’s. He put his chin on Dean’s shoulder and leaned against the side of Dean’s head. He swore he wasn’t going to do this, he wasn’t going to lose it when Dean woke up but he just couldn’t help it. Swallowing hard, he squeezed his eyes shut tight against the tears. “I thought I lost you. I...when i found you...Dean…” 

Dean grimaced at the pain in his throat and he had to swallow a couple of times to get rid of the tickle that had him wanting to cough instead of speaking. He slowly shook his head in response as he tried to get his throat to work correctly. “I had ’ta hold on, couldn’ leave you….told you I’d come home.” 

Naythin sobbed silently into Dean’s shoulder. He remembered what Bobby had said about Dean having someone to live for and that on top of what Dean had just said to him was too much. The tears he’d been holding back since they’d got Dean to the hospital...through the surgery and the past three days waiting for him to wake up just overwhelmed Naythin. Letting go of Dean’s hand, Naythin brought his arm up and around the top of Dean’s head in as close to a hug as he could get with Dean hooked up to every machine the hospital had. 

Dean wrapped his now free arm around Naythin as best as he could and ran his hand up and down in a small area of Naythin’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “It’s okay. M’here. S’okay, baby…” He coughed a little and had to pull his arm from around Naythin to grip his sore, scratchy throat. He swallowed a couple times and slowly lifted his hand again, wrapping his arm back around Naythin. “Think you...need to get...in bed with me.” His words broken up by the times he had to clear his throat or when he had to swallow numerous times to fight off a coughing fit. 

Naythin slowly pulled up, running his hand over his face a couple of times to wipe away the tears from his cheeks and eyes. He looked at Dean and down at the side of the bed. “Not enough room.” He inhaled slowly to try and get his rattled emotions back under control. 

Dean nodded in retort. “Jus’ push me over a little.” He jerked his head toward him and the bed as one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided and pain med addled smile. 

Naythin looked at Dean and couldn’t help the slow grin that crossed his lips. “You’re impossible.” Toeing off his boots, Naythin slid his hip on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up so he was laying on his side facing Dean. Naythin kept his right arm down on Dean’s thigh and waited until Dean was able to raise his left arm so Naythin could lower his head onto Dean’s shoulder. Naythin tipped his chin up so he was looking up at Dean. “You start hurtin’ worse than you already are you better say something or I’m back in the chair. I mean it, Dean.” 

Dean nodded his head but didn’t respond for a long while until he couldn’t take the feeling of Naythin staring at him anymore. “Okay,” he croaked, looking Naythin in the eye, “I will. I feel better already though.” He smiled….and then quickly turned his head so he could cough. Okay, smiling wide, bad idea. Got it. He nearly rolled his eyes at himself as he finally stopped and was able to look back at Naythin. He let his lips curve into a soft smile, and thankfully he didn’t choke on it. He tightened his arm around Naythin marginally and allowed himself to close his eyes as he turned his head toward Naythin, drawing in his scent with every breath. 

Naythin had heard the nurses coming into the room to check on Dean and a few times was able to pick out bits and pieces of their conversations. Each time one of the nurses said anything about waking Naythin up and getting him out of Dean’s bed, Naythin’s grip on the blanket above Dean’s thigh tightened. The last time, the nurse brought the doctor in to _show_ him what was going on. 

Dean’s doctor stood near the door and slowly shook his head. “Leave ‘em. Probably the most sleep Naythin’s had in the last three days.” Looking over at the monitors, he huffed quietly and smiled. “It’s doing Mr. Singer a lot of good. That’s the best his vitals have been since we wheeled him in here.” He looked at the chart the nurse held in her hand. “Make sure to tell the next shifts to let them sleep like that. It’s not hurting anything.” Turning to leave the room, he looked back one more time before ducking his head and following the nurse out. “Call his father and let him know he’s awake.” 

Dean sighed softly and tried to move closer to Naythin, or bring Naythin closer to him, and he probably would have succeeded, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he’d tried to use his broken leg to try and pull Naythin’s over his own. Instead he woke with a start and gasped at the pain that radiated up his leg. He picked up his head slightly and looked down the length of his body to see what the hell he’d done. “It’s okay, don’ leave,” he mumbled, his hold on Naythin tightening. He carefully replaced his leg on the wedge and pillow combo they had set up for it and relaxed again, his eyes slipping closed once more. “It’s s’okay.”

Naythin’s eyes snapped open when Dean’s body jerked next to him. Lifting his head, he propped himself up on his elbow. “No. It’s not okay.” Naythin reached across Dean’s stomach and picked up the nurse’s call button. Leaning in, he kissed Dean on the cheek. “I’m not leavin’ but you need to let ‘em have a look at your leg.” 

“I forgot an’ moved it,” he peeled open his eyes to look up at Naythin, “I was tryin’ for yer leg, I was gonna hook it with mine but, I didn’t make it that far.” Dean shrugged slightly, and only with his good shoulder. 

“I’ll forgive ya this time.” Reaching up, he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and down the side of his head stopping at his jaw. “How ya doin’? Honestly. No tough guy I’m fine crap.” 

Dean nodded as he drew in a deep breath. “It’s nice to breathe,” he admitted with a slight lopsided grin. “I’m okay...seriously. But I’m better with you here next to me than I am with you way over there in the chair.” He looked away for a moment before looking back at Naythin. “It was Ranger an’ Toby. Did they...did you see ‘em?” 

Naythin ran the backs of his fingers over Dean’s cheek, slowly bringing his hand down to Dean’s chest, he stopped and looked up at him when he brought up the Lycans. His fingertips pressed lightly against the hem of the hospital gown they had Dean in as he slowly nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I saw ‘em. The rogues, too.” Naythin dropped his eyes to the stitches he could see on Dean’s arm, tilting his head he looked down Dean’s body to his leg and wrist. “They’re dead.” He raised his eyes back up to Dean and locked onto his eyes. “They’re dead. All of ‘em. One of the rogues killed Toby but uhh...I got both rogues and Ranger.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s face in silence for a few minutes. “Are you okay?” 

“I am. I’m okay.” Naythin lowered his head back down onto Dean’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine so yeah, I’m okay.” 

Dean tightened his hold on Naythin as much as he could, as much as his body would listen to his brain’s commands. And he slowly sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, for yer first kill...it can...it can really screw with a guy’s head...and I should’a been there.” 

“Honestly? I wasn’t even thinking about anything but finding you and making sure you were okay. I heard gunshots and I just ran. The rogues were there and they were in the way. Didn’t even hesitate. Ranger though...what he did to you.” Naythin’s voice hitched in his throat as he blinked rapidly. 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward and he gave what only could be described as a facial shrug. “Not like I rolled over and played dead...course I’m not too sure that would’a mattered anyway…” He was silent for a long while before he lifted his head off the pillow a little in an attempt to look down at himself. “The cut from my stomach up, did it need stitches?” 

Naythin raised his head to look down at Dean’s stomach, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Doc said it was pretty deep just below your chest. I think he said you needed twenty or something like that. He said it looked like the blade was being drawn in and out.” Turning his head, he frowned a little and looked up at Dean. “Why?” 

Dean shook his head. “It was the first cut he made...I kinda pissed him off a little. But it wasn’t the slash marks or the cuts that worried me. I really thought he was gonna wind up rippin’ my arm off. After a while, I couldn’t even feel it anymore. If this had happened...a couple’a months ago, I would’a made him kill me.” 

Naythin smirked when Dean said he had pissed Ranger off. His smile fell as Naythin pulled his head back a little. If it had happened before they met, the thought of losing Dean before he’d ever found him made Naythin’s heart constrict in his chest until it actually hurt. “Well, it didn’t and Ranger won’t get the chance to hurt anyone again. I put a bullet in his head.” 

Dean nodded and smiled softly, “My hero.” His smile widened and he even managed a strained chuckle. “Oh God that hurts. Why don’ you climb up on here an’ ride me? The gown’ll just lift outta the way…” 

Naythin pulled his hand off Dean’s chest when he cried out. Glaring down at him, he shook his head. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen but...the way you’re banged up just think of all the sponge baths I get to give ya.” Naythin waggled his eyebrows and grinned. 

Dean chuckled again, this time he tried to roll Naythin toward his stomach so he had something to brace the stitched wound against. Never mind the fact that Naythin looked at him like he’d lost his mind when he did it. 

Bobby stood in the small room looking at the x rays with his arms crossed over his chest. “Jesus, that’s a lot of metal.” He looked at the two plates and four screws that were now a permanent part of Dean’s lower right leg and the three screws that were holding his shoulder together. The x ray of Dean’s right wrist didn’t contain any screws or plates but there was still a whole lot a damage. “How long before all this is healed?”

The doctor stepped forward and tapped on the x ray of Dean’s leg and shoulder in sequence. “He’s going to need extensive physical therapy for the shoulder and wrist. If not, he could lose a good part of his range of motion in the shoulder and a significant loss of strength and use in his wrist. The leg...that just has to heal. All total, he’s looking at least one year before I’d say he’s anywhere near 100%. He may never be, honestly. There was extensive old scar tissue on the shoulder. How many times has he dislocated it before?”

Bobby didn’t look away from the x rays as he sighed slowly. “Too many times. More times than he’s told me about I’m sure. The physical therapy part won’t be a problem. They’ll stay with me until Dean’s up and around. He’s gonna hate being cooped up, but he’ll live.”

Nodding, the doctor turned off the cabinets that illuminated the x-rays and turned on the lights in the room. “I want to start him on some in house therapy as soon as possible. He’s going to need to stay in the hospital at least four weeks possibly six depending on how quickly his lungs heal and the rest of the wounds.” 

Bobby brought a hand up and ran it down his face before looking at the doctor. “Not sure how much of that my insurance is gonna cover. I’ll have to call ‘em and see what they say. I’ll sell the damn house if I have to pay for what Dean needs.” 

Smiling softly, the doctor brought a hand up and placed it on Bobby’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about it. Everything is being taken care...expenses wise. You’ll have no out of pocket even after he goes home.” 

“What do you mean? The bills...covered?” Bobby blinked at the doctor a few times before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “So some...mystery benefactor decided to pick my...son and pay for all his medical expenses...just like that.” 

“Just like that. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Mr. Singer. Your son is going to get the best medical care there is. Trust me.” Turning to the door, he pulled it open and started to walk out. “If you’ll excuse me. I have rounds. As I said earlier, your son is...was awake. They were sleeping last time I checked. You can go in anytime.” 

The woman dressed in camo tactical pants, a black wife beater and a green army jacket walked up to the nurses station and asked directions to the bathroom, not that it was what she actually wanted to know. _Singer_ , huh. “Thank you,” she responded to the nurse flashing her a smile. She headed in that direction then made a sharp left toward the patient rooms. “Okay, Winchester, where they hell did they stick you?” The brunette had managed to see the floor, but the nurse had been too fast for her to see the actual room number. It took her a bit, but finally she located the room and walked inside like she owned the place. “Dean!” She greeted and rushed over to press a kiss to his cheek. It took her a minute to even realize that Naythin was there and then another minute for it to register that he was lying _with_ Dean and that he was a _he_ and not a she. Her eyes widened and her gaze swung back to Dean. “When the hell’d you switch teams?” She looked back at Naythin and offered her hand. “Raven,” she introduced herself with a smile, “An’ don’t worry, I play for the other team too.” Looking back at Dean she cocked her hip out to one side and placed a hand on it as her head tilted to one side along with it. “Okay, Winchester, spill. What the hell did this to you. Ya know the rest of us are itchin’ for a little payback.” 

Naythin was getting ready to scold Dean for pulling him on top of him as the door opened a woman dressed like she was straight out of mercenaries monthly walked in like she owned the place and had every right to be there. He tracked her as she walked over to Dean and kissed him on the cheek like it was an everyday thing between them. Alrighty then. Naythin slid his hand across Dean’s stomach, gripping lightly...possessively. All kinds of _MINE!_ screaming in his head as...Raven looked down at Dean. Naythin looked at her hand and back up at her before slowly lifting his hand off Dean and shaking it. “Naythin.” Her announcement about playing for the other team didn’t do a whole lot to convince him. He’d heard that one before. After releasing her hand, Naythin dropped his hand back on Dean’s stomach. He was tense, his muscles slowly pulling tight across his back and down to his legs. He moved his foot to brace against the end of the bed in case he had to move fast. His eyes moving up and down Raven’s body...not checking her out but making sure she didn’t have anything on her weapon wise...not that she was wearing a whole lot to begin with. 

Before Dean had the chance to ask Raven what the hell she was doing there, he was kissed and she was going on a mile a minute. He finally sighed and let her run until she finally wore herself down. Once she’d stopped talking, he lowered his eyes from the ceiling and actually looked at Raven. “Nice ta see you too,” he muttered. He noticed that her black hair was still in the ponytail that he was almost certain was naturally part of her hair. He was thankful she’d removed the hardware and she didn’t look like Rambo’s Columbian sister. He shook his head. “It’s dead, Naythin killed it, don’t worry about it.” 

Raven looked from Dean to Naythin and back as she quirked a brow, a habit she’d picked up from Dean. “What the hell was it?” She looked back at Naythin as she shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her ample chest. “Well?” 

Naythin remembered his conversation with Lucian as he glanced at Dean before looking up at Raven. “Like he said. It’s dead. Wendigo.” He shrugged like killing them was no big deal and this side of boring. 

Raven’s mouth fell open and she stared at both Naythin and Dean. Her arms fell away from her chest as she looked at Dean. “What the hell? Were you _asleep!?_ There’s no way a frickin’ _wendigo_ could do this to Dean Winchester! That’s like sayin’ a rabid fuckin’ Pomeranian took out Godzilla.” She frowned at both of them. “Fine. You don’t wanna tell me, fine. But you need to know that there are rumors out there sayin’ that you’re dead. I, of course, didn’t believe it, but there are some that do. And you know, when the king dies someone thinks they have to take his place.” She nodded sagely as she quirked a brow pointedly. “I’ll try an’ kill the rumor mill, I’ll tell everyone I can that yer just beat to shit...by a fuckin’ rabid _wendigo_ , and that yer gonna be okay, alright?” She heaved a sigh and shook her head. “Fuckin’ wendigo my ass,” she mumbled, frowning disapprovingly at Dean. 

All Naythin could think was _Seriously, lady. Let it go._ as she rambled on about what happened. “Hey! Ease off!” Naythin swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked around the bed, stopping a couple feet from Raven. “I don’t know who the hell you are...Raven but you really need to tone it down. How the hell’d you get in here anyway?” 

Raven’s face shifted from animated to dark and deadly as she faced Naythin. “I picked. the lock,” she quipped softly.

“Leave ‘im alone,” Dean cut in on their little pissing contest, “Don’t make me have to get up out of this bed and kick yer ass, Raven.” 

She took a step back from Naythin, her eyes locked on him. “You need to get yer boy a leash, cousin.” 

Naythin bristled. He’d never hit a woman before...well...drunks didn’t count but this one? Yeah, he could see himself decking her. “You need to back off, him. Now. Go chase a ghost or something.” 

Raven’s dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and she stared at Naythin for a long minute before slowly returning her attention to Dean. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed from which Naythin had come and crouched. “Listen here, you get better, okay?” she murmured softly. “We’ll go out after all this mess an’ have a few drinks, okay?” She smiled and pulled to her full height. Leaning over the small railing she pressed another kiss to Dean’s cheek and headed for the door. She flashed Naythin another warning look before disappearing out the door. 

Naythin didn’t move as he tracked Raven as she walked around the bed. His fingers curled into tight fists when she stopped at the side of the bed. Arching an eyebrow as she leaned close to Dean, Naythin unclenched his fingers slowly and raised one hand to the rail on the side of Dean’s bed. He wrapped his fingers around it and mentally picture he was squeezing Raven’s neck instead. Who the hell did she think she was? First impressions, bitch and yours sucks. His grip on the railing slowly eased as she walked to the door. Naythin met her glare and didn’t flinch. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing as she turned and walked out of the door. 

Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as Raven walked out of the room. _Thank God_. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Raven’s company from time to time, or that he didn’t enjoy working with her, she was an excellent Hunter and she could fight like a big name boxer. He was glad because maybe now Naythin would relax a little. His eyes moved from the now closed door to Naythin. 

“And before you ask, no, I never slept with her.” 

“What?” He turned back to Dean, taking his hand off the railing and wiggling his fingers to get the feeling back in them. “I wasn’t going to ask, anyway.” Naythin raised his arm and pointed at the door. “She needs to watch herself.” 

Dean quirked a brow and smirked softly. “Yeah, she takes a little getting use to. But once you do, you’d like her, she’s a helluva Hunter. Granted she’s...different, but she means well.” 

Naythin dropped his arm and shook his head. “I’ll pass.” Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly and looked back at Dean. “You need anything? I’m gonna see if the coffee machine’s working.” 

Dean nodded. “I need you to relax, I need a kiss and I wouldn’t mind some ice cream or somethin’, my throat’s killin’ me.” 

Naythin leaned in letting his lips barely touch Dean’s for a moment before pressing gently. He closed his eyes letting the kiss linger just a bit. The thought of never being able to do this had his heart fluttering and not in the good way. Pulling back, he smiled, reached up and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I like it like this. You should leave it this way more often.” Standing up, he turned towards the door. “I’ll see what you can have for your throat.” Pulling the door open, he paused and looked back again. “Love you.” Ducking his head, he walked out into the hall to find the nurse. 

Dean smiled almost goofily wide. “Love you too,” he murmured and sighed when Naythin disappeared out the door. “Please let her be gone,” he mumbled to himself as he shook his head. The way he’d met Raven was in a deserted building, he and Sam had had a fight and separated for a bit, and in the middle of a demon hunt he’d gotten ambushed by at least ten men...nope, just one...woman. Talk about feeling like an idiot. She was good, he had to give her that. She was only five foot seven, but she used every bit of that fame to kick someone or some _thing_ ’s ass. 

Naythin stopped at the nurse’s station to talk to them about Dean’s throat bothering him. He explained that if Dean admitted without being threatened that he was hurting...it was bad. She assured Naythin that she’d called his doctor immediately to see what he could have or if they needed to increase his pain meds. Smiling his thanks, Naythin walked to the small alcove that held the vending machines and coffee machine. Thankfully the OUT OF ORDER sign was gone. Digging in his pocket for change, he hung his head as he picked out enough quarters for a large. 

Raven had been standing in the vending room, waiting, just behind the door. She stepped out now and stood directly behind Naythin. “You don’t trust me, well I trust you even less. You hurt Dean and I swear to God, I will hunt your ass down and slit your throat.” 

The hair on the back of Naythin’s neck stood on end as he curled his fingers around the handful of change. Standing to his full height, he slowly turned and looked down at Raven. He narrowed his eyes as he locked onto her dark brown eyes as they stared daggers at him. “Let me tell ya somethin’.” Using his free hand, Naythin pulled the hem of his shirt up to his neck exposing the long white scars on his chest. “What did this to me damn near got him four days ago.” Letting his shirt drop, he leaned in and intensified his glare. “I killed it. And if you ever come near him again spouting off that he must have been asleep or whatever to get hurt, I will hand you your ass on a platter...sweetie.” 

Raven’s brows rose in unison and she smirked ever so slightly, she had to hand it to the guy, he had balls. She gave a slow nod as she frowned thoughtfully, another quirk she’d picked up from Dean. “Okay. Fair enough.” She turned to head out of the room only to turn back, throwing a hard right hook and catching Naythin in the jaw. “Sorry… _sweetie_.”

Naythin’s head snapped to the side and he had to reach out with his hand to keep his balance. Reaching up to his lip, he pulled his hand away and saw a small amount of blood on the tips of his fingers. “Not bad.” He licked the corner of his mouth and nodded. “I have no intention of hurting him, Raven.” 

Raven forced herself not to shake out her hand in front of this guy. She nodded slowly and let her eyes travel over his frame, not checking him out, more like sizing him up. “Good. If he’s happy, I’m happy for him. He uh, he saved my life once, and I swore that I’d do anything to protect his, so...I guess you beat me to it...this time.” She smiled slightly and nodded. “Not bad, Poppi, not bad at all. We might make a Hunter outta you yet.” 

Naythin raised his hand to his chest and rubbed it back and forth following the lines of the scars. “Mine too.” He chuckled and looked her up and down. “Yeah, well...I got a good teacher.” 

Raven’s brows shot up nearly to her hairline. “Good? Poppi, yer boy in there, he’s practically a legend. He’s the scary man that baby monsters think live in their closets.” She shook her head. “He’s not good, he’s great. And I’m privileged to know him.” 

Naythin looked past Raven down the hall towards Dean’s room. Raven was the first hunter, besides Bobby, that had told him what kind of Hunter Dean was. A legend? Raising his hand, he pointed to the coffee machine as he looked back at Raven. “Listen, I’m not normally such an ass. I didn’t mean to chase you off before. You’re welcome to come back anytime. I’ll have yer name added to the visitors list so no one hassles ya. You want a coffee or somethin’?”

When Raven smiled wide she looked a lot younger than she normally did, in those times she was the sixteen year old girl that had come home to a massacre, one in which they never found reasons for, but Raven had, she’d met up with none other than Bobby Singer and together they’d discovered that it had been the work of a werewolf. From that day on, she’d been Hunting every nasty sonofabitch out there. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. As for the list, I’m a Hunter, I’m on _every_ list. You’ll learn.” She nodded and winked playfully. “And here…” She walked up to the coffee machine and glanced back at him, “Large?” She returned his nod, took out a disk tied to a string and inserted it into the slot then pulled it back hard, a second later, the cup fell to the tray and coffee began to fill it. She looked back at Naythin and grinned. “It’s on me.” 

Naythin watched the cup fall and slowly fill with coffee. “That is...thanks.” He looked at Raven and shook his head as he reached for the cup and lifted it to his lips. “How long you been doin’...this...hunting?” 

Raven shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno...fourteen years I guess. Bobby taught me all the books smarts, but John,” She nodded toward Dean’s room, “Dean’s father, he taught me how to be...cruel. Ruthless. How to hide my emotions. To use my size to my advantage and not let it hinder me. Between the two I think I came out okay. What about you? You seem pretty green...no offense. I guess Dean’s just started trainin’ ya?” 

Lowering the cup from his lips, Naythin glanced down the hall as he leaned back against the coffee machine. “Between you, me and this coffee cup...I’m not a fan of John Winchester. Bobby? He’s a good man. I like ‘im. Grouchy but...yeah.” Raising the cup back to his lips, Naythin blew over the top of the coffee for a minute before answering. “My wife and daughter were killed a couple months ago. So yeah...you could say I’m _green_.”

Raven’s forehead creased and her brows bunched together in a look of utter confusion. “Wife and daughter? But I thought...I mean, you were laying with...Ya know what, none of my business. I guess I just assumed that you two were a couple...Sorry about that. Dean’s probably ready to rip my arm off and beat me with it. I should’a known that dog wasn’t gonna learn any new tricks.” She chuckled awkwardly, “Not that he needs to.” She shook her head. “Talk about flavor of the month club. More like flavor of the hour.” 

The way Raven stammered and tripped over her words reminded Naythin of Dean. Taking a long sip of his coffee, Naythin thought for a minute as he looked down at Raven. Lowering the cup to his chin, he nodded. “We are. We are a couple.” Naythin repeated it to himself a few times and smiled. 

Raven stared at Naythin a couple of minutes as she rolled what he’d said around in her head. _Okay, didn’t realize it and then was stuck in the marriage. Family dies, Dean shows up. Okay. I get it, makes sense….kind of,_ she thought to herself. “And there I go puttin’ my boot in my mouth again. Listen, I need ta get outta here and get back to my group, they’re waitin’ for me to bring back word on Dean so…” 

Naythin stepped away from the coffee machine and held his hand out to Raven. “It was a pleasure to meet ya, Raven.” 

Raven’s eyes widened and she pulled her head back a little. “A pleasure? Wow. You must like gettin’ punched in the mouth, but okay,” she chuckled and took Naythin’s hand in hers giving it a firm shake before releasing it. “Nice ta meet you too. You tell that cousin of mine to hurry up and get better, alright?” She grinned wide and winked, stepped to one side and quickly vanished out the door. 

Naythin smiled wide and winced as the split on his lip pulled open again. Holding his hand up to it, he checked to make sure it wasn’t bleeding again and it was. Shaking his head, Naythin started back down the hall to Dean’s room holding the tip of his tongue over his lip to hopefully get the bleeding stopped before Dean saw it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

When his door opened Dean turned his head toward it and quirked a brow as Naythin walked into the room. “What the hell happened, did you have to go to Columbia to get the coffee? I’d ask about the ice cream but you’d probably have to make that too.” 

Naythin looked up at Dean and ran the pad of his thumb along his lip. Glancing down at it he was grateful to not see any blood. “I uhh...ran into Raven. We had a talk.” He crossed the room and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed bringing his knee up so it rested against the bed rail. “The nurse said she had to talk to yer doctor first about your throat.” 

“Was that before or after she busted yer lip?” Dean inquired. “I’m a Hunter, we’re use to split lips and what it looks like when people try to hide them.” 

“Before and after...mostly after.” Naythin ran the tip of his tongue over the corner of his lip as he took a sip of his coffee. “She threatened me….I threatened her...she punched me in the mouth...bought me coffee...we shook hands...Pretty much covers it.” 

Dean quirked a brow and the corners of his lips quirked upward just slightly. “She didn’t _buy_ you coffee. She did the coin trick I taught her. No way she paid a dime for that. So, when are you gonna ask me?” 

“Ask you what?” Naythin lowered the cup to his knee, shifting his hip closer to Dean’s leg. 

Dean’s lips curved into an actual smile at Naythin’s response. “How I know her.” 

“She told me you saved her life.” Naythin shrugged. “Like I said, we talked.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “She actually told you about that? Huh. She must like you. And that’s not totally true. She sort’a kicked my ass...well, a little bit, before I had the chance to react. And then, there it was,” he shrugged his good shoulder and stifled a groan when it made his wounded shoulder move slightly. 

Naythin’s hand came down on Dean’s leg at his groan. “Easy.” He waited a minute before looking back at the door. “Where the hell is that doctor?” Shaking his head, he turned back to Dean. “There what was?” 

“The rougarou. They live in the bayous and transform into,” Dean snorted and shook his head, “God this job is weird. It transforms into a kind of were-crocodile.” 

“A were-crocodile. Huh.” Naythin laughed shaking his head. “Why not. I mean…” Naythin stopped talking as the door opened and Dean’s doctor walked in. 

“Gentlemen.” He walked over to the side of the bed opposite Naythin and looked down at Dean. “Nurse tells me your throat is bothering you?” 

Dean swallowed and nodded, lifting his and up to it. “Yeah, it’s not horrible or anything I just,” he glanced at Naythin and frowned a little, “I figured some ice cream or somethin’ would help. That’s actually all I asked for,” he looked again at Naythin briefly, “Somebody just worries too much.” 

“No such thing as worrying too much.” He glanced over at Naythin and winked. Pulling out a pen light, he clicked it on and leaned over Dean’s chest. “Let’s have a look.” He waited for Dean to open his mouth so he could shine the light down his throat. Leaning back, he turned the light off and pulled out a pen. “It’s lookin’ pretty irritated. Some irritation is normal from the breathing tube but it’s a little beyond that. I’m going to get you a liquid throat medication to help. As far as the ice cream goes? Vanilla is the best I can offer until you’re healed up a bit more.”

Dean frowned and nodded. “Whatever, hell ice chips’ll work. And uh, I think you need to check on that nurse who pulled the tube out. She was too busy bitchin’ at Naythin to watch what the hell she was doin’.” He looked at Naythin expectantly. 

“She kept trying to get me to leave and we both know how that’s not happening. It seemed like she was taking way too long to take the tube out. I know you can’t just rip the thing out but come on. He couldn’t breath...at all.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s leg a little at the memory of Dean lookin’ up at him when he couldn’t breath and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. “It wasn’t right.” 

Dr. Williams looked at Naythin and stood up very straight. He nodded slowly and glanced back at Dean. “I’ll have her removed from the nursing rotation. I won’t have one of my patients treated that way.” Turning his attention back to Dean, Doc Williams walked around the end of the bed and stood next to Dean’s broken leg. “While I’m here, I want to check your leg and other injuries and see how we’re doing. I’m going to apologize now because this is going to be uncomfortable.” 

Dean used his good hand pressed against the mattress to scoot himself up a little more as he nodded, staring at his leg. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered, looking up at the doctor. “It can’t be worse than the pain of how it got that way. And at least you’ve got the drugs for afterward.” He glanced toward Naythin and grimaced to himself for mentioning _how it got that way_ in his presence, knowing damn good and well that it was going to needle at Naythin now until he finally asked Dean about it. 

Naythin slid off the bed and walked around the doc back over to Dean’s _good_ side. He pulled the chair over so he could sit as close to the bed as possible. Reaching for Dean’s hand, he was careful to not put his fingers near the IV needle in the top of Dean’s hand. He had a pretty good idea how the majority of Dean’s wounds happened but how his leg was broke the way it was always seemed to bug him. Naythin didn’t think to ask Dean about it because honestly? Naythin just wanted to leave it all behind and just get Dean home. Watching the doctor work on Dean’s leg brought it up front again.

Setting Dean’s chart on the small table next to the counter, Doc Williams stood next to Dean’s leg, his hands hovering over the Velcro straps of the immobilizer brace. “Don’t hold your breath. Breath through it, okay?” He waited for Dean to nod before he looked down at the brace and started to carefully pull the Velcro straps apart holding the brace with one hand to keep the leg as still as possible. He knew from past experience that stopping between each strap only made things worse so he kept going as gently but as swiftly as he could. When he had all four straps open, he looked back at Dean resting his hand on Dean’s thigh. “How we doin’?” 

Dean held his breath anyway. The whole breath through it thing had never worked for him, at least not on the big injuries. He tried to remain calm and not tense, especially since Naythin was holding his hand and would know the instant he’d tensed with pain. He watched the doctor unfasten the Velcro straps and grit his teeth hard enough to break a few. “Awesome,” he growled from between his teeth. He managed to flash the doctor an extremely fake smile before he glanced up at Naythin and tried to make the smile a little more realistic. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, just for Naythin to hear, “I’m okay.”

Naythin sat on the edge of the chair, one hand holding Dean’s hand the other holding the rail on the side of the bed. Each time the doc pulled on the straps, his own leg tensed and he’d look up at Dean’s face. He could see the way his jaw tensed by the muscle twitching and rolling like it was alive. When the last of the straps was opened, Naythin looked up at Dean, dropping his hand from the rail, he gripped Dean’s arm just above his elbow and squeezed. “Stop bein’ such a tough guy. It hurts, tell him.” 

Dean looked from Naythin to the doctor and back. “I think he knows it hurts, even without my telling him. The bone was sticking out of my leg.” He looked back at the doctor and lifted his brows. “Am I right?” 

Doc Williams walked to the cabinet to get a pair of gloves and gauze pads to change the dressing over the incision. Walking back to the bed, he looked over at Dean then to Naythin. “You both know the break was pretty bad and yes, the bone was sticking out through the skin but, Naythin has a point. If you’re hurting I need to know no matter how little you think it is. The possibility for infection is pretty high considering the conditions you were in when the leg was broke. There was a lot of dirt and debris in the wound that had to be cleaned out before we could do much of anything.” Leaning back on his heels, he crossed his arms over his chest making sure his gloved hands didn’t touch his coat. “In this situation...at least for the next few days...toughing it out isn’t such a good idea.” Dropping his chin a little, he raised his eyebrows at Dean. 

Dean huffed and one corner of his lips quirked into a mirthless smirk. “And by debris I take it you mean pieces of wood,” he concluded. When the doctor looked at him again he nodded. “Yeah, it hurts. Hurt worse though when I stupidly picked it up. But yeah...it’s pretty much a constant pain. But it’s a helluva lot better than it was when I got here. Does that work?” 

“Among other things but yes, there were small pieces of wood as well. That’s what I need to know. I’ll have your meds adjusted. Let me get the bandages changed and we’ll take a look at the rest of you.” Looking down at Dean’s leg, he started to ease the bandages off. 

Naythin eased his fingers off Dean’s arm when he admitted that his was hurting and how bad. The bit about wood being found in the wound wasn’t exactly good news. The only wood that was anywhere near Dean when Naythin found him was firewood but the pieces were too small to do much of anything to anyone. With his curiosity peaked, Naythin waited for the doctor to finish before he planned on asking Dean just how his leg got broke. 

After making sure the incision on Dean’s leg was healing and here was no sign of infection, Doc Williams moved to the long slashes on his chest. He peeled the bandages off, checked the stitches and staples and the small cuts that hadn’t needed to be closed to make sure everything was healing. When he got to Dean’s shoulder, he moved a lot more slowly as he changed the bandage. The shoulder was still swollen but not as bad as the last few days they’d checked it while Dean was unconscious. Bandages were so much easier when the patient couldn’t feel anything. Stepping back, he pulled the gloves off and dropped them along with the used bandages into the medical waste can. “Alright. Looking good. Leg and shoulder are healing well. Another day or so and we won’t have to bandage your chest anymore.” Picking up the chart, he wrote a few notes and headed for the door. “I’ll have the nurse come in in a few minutes with the new pain meds.” Pulling the door open, he walked out into the hall. 

Naythin counted to ten after the door closed before he sat up straight on the edge of the chair and looked up at Dean. “Wood? How did wood get in your leg, Dean?” 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment after the doctor finished poking and prodding his wounds. He wanted the next pain med shot to be as big as a hamburger, hopefully that would stop the now throbbing pain that came from each of his wounds. He opened his eyes when the doctor spoke again and nodded to his words and was more than thankful that the pain meds were indeed on their way. He watched Doctor Williams walk out the door before turning his attention back to Naythin. He’d been about to derail Naythin’s line of thought and get him on anything other than his broken leg, but he was too late. He heaved a sigh and his lips pursed for a moment as he looked away, staring at nothingness. He argued with himself as to whether or not telling Naythin what he’d asked would be a good idea or not. Finally, he looked back at Naythin and shrugged his good shoulder a little. “Probably due to the force of impact.” 

“Impact.” Naythin looked at Dean’s leg and stood up. “Impact.” Walking away from the bed, he started pacing the room. “That sonofabitch...that…” Stopping at the foot of Dean’s bed, he gripped the footboard tight enough to make each of his knuckles turn bright white. “I killed him too fast.” 

“He told me to choose, the knee or below it. I told him to go to hell,” Dean shrugged his shoulder, “He picked below it, thank God. But yeah, he swung a piece of two by four and smashed the hell out of it.” 

“Jesus…” Naythin pushed off the bed, brought both hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Letting his arms fall to his side, he kept pacing back and forth in front of Dean’s bed. “Why? I mean...he was a sick fucker but...what...did he do for grins or…?” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that curved his lips. “He did it because I almost got away.” 

Naythin stopped pacing at the end of the bed and turned back to Dean. “So he shattered your leg? Oh I definitely killed that asshole too quick. Is that how your wrist got broke? Trying to get away?” If Naythin had known any of this before he would have done a whole lot more than just shoot Ranger in the head. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, well, one of the times he twisted it anyway. He did it twice. Once when he first popped my shoulder out and then again after I ran.” 

Naythin started to shake. He was pissed. Pissed at what Ranger did. Pissed that he hadn’t been able to get to Dean fast enough and...just pissed in general. “He got off way too easy. God damn it!” 

“Baby, c’mere an’ sit with me,” Dean turned his head toward the chair next to his bed. “Please.” He looked back at Naythin and shook his head slowly. “It happened, it’s over.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a minute before he nodded slowly and walked over to the chair, sitting down he curled his fingers into fists to keep his hands from shaking. 

Dean reached for Naythin’s hand with his hand that wasn’t pinned against his chest by the sling. “Stop alright? Hell, I probably made everything worse, you know I can’t keep my mouth shut. Between that and me makin’ a break for it,” he shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t think he planned on me fightin’ back as much as I did.” 

Naythin looked at Dean’s hand and nodded. “We got there as fast as we could. It wasn’t ten minutes after Bobby and I got the text an’ we were out the door.” Shaking his head, Naythin looked up at Dean’s leg and up to his wrist and shoulder. “We got there as fast as we could.” 

Dean sighed and frowned at the way Naythin looked, how haunted his eyes seemed. He gave Naythin’s hand a tug. “C’mere, get up here with me. If you don’t I’m gonna get outta this stupid bed an’ walk the hell outta here.” 

Naythin stood up and slid his hip on the bed, turning carefully so he didn’t jar Dean’s leg or shoulder. Tucking his arm at his side, he lowered his head down onto Dean’s shoulder. Raising his free arm, he carefully lowered it onto Dean’s stomach trying to remember where the worst cuts were so he didn’t put any pressure on them. 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. He’d meant what he’d said, if Naythin had argued with him about it he would have pulled out the IV and got up and walked out...or at least tried. He wasn’t so thrilled about the idea of it, but he would have done it. He took Naythin’s hand in his and threaded their fingers together. “I know you got there as soon as you could. It’s why I knew I couldn’t...I had to be there when you got there. I’m just glad you didn’t get there until you did. You or Bobby. If they would have done anything...I dunno what I would have done.” Yes you do, you would have told every single Hunter you knew that Lycans were real and how to kill them. And then you would have led that same army of Hunters straight into the gates of hell to get the bastards. 

Naythin nodded against Dean’s chest. “After...after I shot Ranger his phone went off. It was Lucian. I told him that if…” Naythin cleared his throat, taking a slow deep breath before continuing. “I told him that if you didn’t make it I was going to make it my life’s mission to hunt him down and kill him and any other Lycan that got in my way.” He squeezed Dean’s hand lightly. “I couldn’t let him live if you...I couldn’t.” 

Dean’s brows rose at what Naythin told him. Sonuvabitch. He slid his head back against the pillows in an attempt to get a better look at Naythin. “You threatened…” He blinked a couple times as a smile slowly spread across his face. “Damn. Wow.” He nodded slowly and gave a soft chuckle. “I love you too.” 

“It wasn’t a threat. I meant it.” Pulling his head back, he looked up at Dean and smiled. “I love you. You have no idea how much.” 

“Me too, so much,” Dean murmured, “I know it hasn’t been very long but...I can’t picture my life without you in it. Not anymore.” 

Naythin pulled himself up so he was leaning over Dean’s chest. Pulling his hand free from Dean’s hand, he raised it and cupped the side of Dean’s face. Leaning in, Naythin kissed Dean on the lips. It wasn’t the teasing feather light kiss he’d done before. This was an _I love you and want you to know it_ kiss. 

Dean reached for Naythin, needing to hold onto him, some part of him, even as he returned his kiss. A soft moan broke from deep in his throat as he gave as good as he got, mapping out Naythin’s mouth. 

Naythin moaned softly, holding Dean’s face with his hand, his thumb rubbing gently along his cheekbone. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and as much as he hated it, Naythin slowly pulled away. “We uhhh...hold that thought for the next...until you’re not hurting so bad.” He leaned in for one last quick kiss before lying back down and taking Dean’s hand in his again. 

Dean made a pained sound. “Okay, that hurts.” He gently squeezed Naythin’s hand. “I’m teasing...more or less.” He chuckled. “I wonder if they have something for blue balls?” 

Naythin’s head snapped up when Dean said he was hurting. His eyes narrowed at him. “That’s not funny.” Naythin propped himself up on his elbow, he opened his mouth to let Dean have it about teasing like that when the door to the room opened and a nurse walked in with a small tray in her hand. 

“Hi guys! Doc Williams ordered some new pain meds. We’ll get you started with a quick injection into the IV. That’ll get you going and we’ll change out the IV bag here in a bit.” She walked over to where Naythin was lying and didn’t even bat an eye as she inserted the needle into the port on Dean’s IV. “There ya go. You should start feeling better in a few minutes. If you feel sick at all let us know and we’ll adjust the dosage.” She patted Dean on the arm and walked out. 

Dean stared at the door a few moments after the nurse had left before he turned his head and his attention back to Naythin. “What’d you say?” 

“I said it wasn’t funny. Don’t tease about that...about hurtin’.” Naythin lowered himself back down next to Dean. He looked down the length of Dean’s body at his leg...imagining Ranger hitting him with the two by four. His jaw clenched as the corner of his lip curled up in a slight sneer. How bad would it be to start taking out Lycan’s one at a time? 

Dean was starting to feel restless. He’d been in bed longer than he ever had, at least that he’d known about. Comas didn’t count. He heaved a sigh and was about to start to complain when the pain medication suddenly kicked in and he yawned instead. “Where’d Bobby go?” He inquired while yawning, not even bothering to hide it. 

“He said he had to make some calls and take care of business. You want me to call him?” Leaning up, Naythin started to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I was just...Bobby doesn’t show it but he’s...he gets upset when it comes to me and Sam,” he swallowed and his gaze lowered to Naythin’s hand in his. “I guess that’s just me now but...” 

Naythin put his phone away and slowly sat up. “But what?” He hated seeing the way Dean looked when he talked about his brother. Naythin was pretty sure he didn’t look much better when it came to the subject of his girls but still...he never knew what to say. 

Dean shook his head. “But, it use to be me and Sam is all. Just wanted to make sure he wasn’t somewhere wearin’ a groove in the floor.” He yawned again and turned his head toward Naythin snugging up against him, humming contently. His hand tightened on Naythin’s for a moment or two as he started to drift off to sleep. 

Naythin waited a half hour to make sure Dean was good and asleep before he even attempted to move away from him. As it was it took him ten minutes more just to get off the bed without Dean trying to move with him. Walking over to the small closet, Naythin opened the door and pulled out his boots. Pushing his feet into them, did a quick lace up and headed for the door. Looking back at Dean to make sure he was still out, he slipped through the door and headed for the nurses station.

“Hi. I’m gonna head down to the cafeteria. If Tim or Allan are around can you have ‘em keep an eye on Dean. He’s shot up with pain meds but he’s stubborn enough to fight through it.” 

The nurse looked up at Naythin and smiled. “Sure thing, darlin’. Tim’s workin’ so I’ll have him head over to y’alls room. Don’t you worry. We’ve got your cell number in case there’s a problem.” 

Naythin smiled and tapped his hand on the top of the desk. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” Walking away from the desk, Naythin made a beeline for the elevators pulling out his cell phone as he waited for the doors to open. Pulling up his contacts, he found Bobby’s number and hit the call button. Stepping into the elevator, he waited for Bobby to pick up as he pushed the button to close the doors. 

Bobby sat at the table in the cafeteria flipping through the newspapers making sure no one found any evidence of what happened at the camp site. He’d gone back after they’d taken Dean into surgery and salted and burned all the bodies making sure to scatter what was left all over the damn state forest. Flipping the page, he reached into his pocket for his phone as it started vibrating. “Yeah...Singer.” 

Naythin stepped back into the corner of the elevator as a couple doctors got in with him on the next floor. “Hey, Bobby. It’s Naythin. Are you close to the hospital?” 

“Yeah, I’m in the cafeteria. Somethin’ wrong?”

“No. No, nothin’s wrong. Dean’s fine. They shot him up with some new pain meds so he’s sleepin. I just wanted to fill ya in on what the doc said.” Naythin glared at one of the doctors as he looked over his shoulder at Naythin. 

“Okay. I’m just sittin’ here readin’ the paper. I’ll see ya in a few.” Ending the call, he let out the breath he’d been holding as he tucked the phone back into his pocket. 

Stepping out of the elevator, Naythin hurried into the cafeteria slowing a little at the door as he looked for Bobby. Spotting him in the far corner, he waved, walked over and took a seat. 

“How ya holdin’ up?” Bobby didn’t look up from his paper as Naythin sat down across the table from him. 

“Okay. A little tired but...you know.” Naythin drummed his fingers on the table as he looked down at the paper Bobby was flipping through. “Doc said Dean’s doin’ good. Healin’ up okay. His throat was botherin’ him and doc said Dean can have ice cream to help.” 

Bobby closed the paper and pushed it to the side. “You seen the x rays? Of Dean’s leg and shoulder?” When Naythin shook his head no, Bobby nodded. “Whole lot of metal in that kid. That Doc Williams said he wants Dean to stay here for four to six weeks.” 

Naythin’s head shot up and his mouth fell open. “Four to six weeks? Holy shit, he’s gonna go nuts.” 

Bobby nodded slowly. “I know. Since the roof hasn’t come off this place I take it he doesn’t know that little tid bit.” 

“No. He doesn’t. He’s not gonna like hearin’ that.” Naythin rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. “Listen Bobby. About what happened...someone is gonna find those bodies…” 

“All taken care of. No one’s gonna find nothin’. I had the Chevelle towed back to the salvage yard the day after. Don’t worry about it. I found Dean’s Colt and his knife...they’re in the Impala. Lot of blood on that knife.” 

Naythin looked up, his eyes narrowed briefly before going back to normal. “The knife? Yeah. It’s all Dean’s. That...It’s done. No use going over what happened again.” 

Bobby nodded as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. “Here.” He leaned over and picked up a bag from the floor. “I picked ya up some clothes. Yer about the same size as Dean. Those jeans of yours are about to walk away on their own.” 

Taking the bag, Naythin smiled. “Thanks Bobby.” Setting the bag on the floor next to his feet, he looked back at Bobby. “He’s sleepin’ but you wanna come up and see him? He asked about ya earlier. Said he didn’t want ya wearing a groove in the floor somewhere.” 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Draining his coffee cup, Bobby pushed away from the table and stood up. “Grab yer stuff. Let’s go.” 

Naythin didn’t say anything as he and Bobby rode the elevator up to Dean’s floor. He knew Bobby was worried about Dean. When Dean was in the coma, Bobby spent every night in the room while Naythin slept on the small cot next to Dean’s bed. Bobby’d stayed up all night just sitting in the chair staring at Dean. Every once in awhile, Naythin would wake up and hear Bobby talking to Dean but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

When they got out of the elevator, Naythin noticed how Bobby’s steps seemed to slow down. Naythin slowed his own pace to stay at Bobby’s side. As they walked past the nurses station, the nurse that Naythin had talked to earlier looked up and smiled. “He still sleepin’, Naythin. No problems.” 

Naythin smiled and nodded to her as he walked to Dean’s room and stopped at the door waiting for Bobby. Pushing the door open, he walked in behind Bobby but not fully into the room. “I’m gonna go and shower in the doctor's lounge. Give you some time with him.” Naythin walked back out of the room without giving Bobby a chance to argue or stop him. 

Bobby glared at the closed door for a minute before he turned and walked into the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Dean he just hated seein’ the kid all beat up the way he was. Crossing the room, Bobby pulled the chair over to the left side of Dean’s bed and sat down. Leaning in, he raised a hand and slowly lowered it until it was covering Dean’s. “Hey, idjit.” 

Dean snorted a chuckle and his eyes slowly opened to slits. “Hey, Bobby. You uh, you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Not a scratch. Naythin had everything handled by the time I got there.” He patted Dean’s hand as he looked over at Dean’s leg and up to his shoulder. “Doc said yer doin’ okay?” Bobby looked back at Dean and raised his eyebrows. “Don’t bullshit me, son. How’re ya _really_ doing?” 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Don’t tell Naythin.” He waited until Bobby nodded. “I hurt like hell. You wanna do me a favor? Smuggle in some Jack for me. Maybe then I’ll be numb enough. Hell, tryin’ ta flirt even hurts, and no I’m not lookin’ somewhere else. Just makin’ a point.” 

“Like they’re not gonna smell that on ya.” Bobby shook his head. “You need to tell the doc or someone before Naythin gets back. He said they put ya on new meds. If they’re not strong enough you tell someone. This isn’t the time for the macho bullshit, Dean. I know ya, remember?” 

Dean scoffed and his head rolled on the pillow as he looked away for a moment before moving back. “Fine. Tell ‘em the new shit makes me sleepy but that’s about it. My shoulder hurts so frickin’ bad I wanna rip the damn thing off, I think it’d hurt less.” 

“Sit tight.” Bobby got up and walked out of the room and straight to the nurse's station. After a quiet yet firm conversation, the same anesthesiologist that was in Dean’s surgery came up to do a nerve block on Dean’s shoulder. Walking back in, Bobby went to the side of Dean’s bed so he wasn’t in the way. 

“Until we can find a drug that’s going to dial the pain back for you, I’m going to do a nerve block on your shoulder. It’s going to hurt...a lot until I get to the nerve and then it’ll stop immediately. Any questions?” 

Dean shook his head. “Can’t hurt more than it already does...or did.” He looked over at Bobby as he held up a finger for the anesthesiologist to wait a second. “Where’s Naythin? If he comes back and I’m in here screamin’ like a damn fool yer gonna have to hold ‘im back.” 

“He said he was going down to the doctors lounge to shower.” Bobby looked at the anesthesiologist. “How far is it from here?”

“Far enough that he won’t hear anything. This won’t take long...a minute tops.” He pulled on a pair of purple latex gloves and readied the syringe. 

Dean turned his head away, squeezed his eyes closed and nodded. “Okay, do it.” 

Bobby stepped closer to the head of the bed and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder to keep him from pulling away during the procedure. Keeping his eyes diverted, Bobby stared at the pillow next to Dean’s head until the doc moved away and said he was done. 

Pulling the bandage away to expose the front of Dean’s shoulder, he leaned over and let his fingers hover over the area just above the collarbone. “This is the part that’s gonna hurt. Don’t tense up on me or it’s going to be worse. Deep breath in....and out.” When Dean exhaled, he pressed down to find the ligament and slowly inserted the needle. “Breath, Dean. Don’t hold your breath. Easy. Just about there.” Slowly pushing the plunger, he injected the numbing agent. Withdrawing the needle, he rubbed the tip of his finger into the site before standing up and replacing the bandage. “You did just fine.” 

Dean’s face was nearly a maroon shade by the time the anesthesiologist had finished, but the man hadn’t lied, as soon as he’d gotten the place he was looking for it was surprisingly and thankfully totally numb. He blew out a breath in relief. “That’s the best that thing’s felt since…” he stopped and looked toward Bobby, “Since I…?” He stared pointedly at Bobby figuring that either he or Naythin had made up something that had happened, people didn’t just walk outside and get the injuries he had. 

Bobby took his own deep breath and stepped back a little from the bed. “The accident. Car accident. Damn deer ran out in the road...went right through the windshield.” He looked down at Dean and patted his left shoulder. “Too bad they wouldn’t let us keep the venison.” 

Dean wasn’t sure how in the hell he’d broken his leg in a car accident, not unless the dashboard decided to crush his leg, but that would have been from the front, not the side. He tried to hide his wide eyed look and nodded as he turned his head to face the doctor. “Yeah, since then. Damn deer.” 

“Well, that should keep for at least 24 hours. If they haven’t found anything by then we’ll have to redo it. Not fun, I know but it helps. Take it easy.” 

Bobby waited until the doc walked out of the room before he pulled his cap off his head and slapped the side of Dean’s bed with it. “What’d you want me ta say. Oh yeah, he got his ass handed to him by a bunch of bat shit crazy Lycans?” Putting his hat back on, Bobby huffed and sat back down. 

Dean stared open mouthed at Bobby as he made his way around the bed. He snapped his mouth closed and thought for a minute, his brow knitting. “No,” he retorted. _Good one._ “I just...I dunno...a deer? Maybe I got beat up by a bunch of...of...yeah okay, a deer.” He heaved a sigh of resignation. “But I did not have my ass handed to me. I fought back...which is prob’ly why I’m this busted up,” he allowed with a slight shrug-tilt of his head. 

“I’d be pissed if ya didn’t fight back.” Bobby looked up at Dean, starting at his leg and slowly going up until he ended at his shoulder. Running a hand over his face, he sighed and leaned forward. “I’m gettin’ too old fer this.” 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, “Me too.” 

Resting his forearms on his knees, Bobby looked Dean in the eye. “Not like there’s a Hunter’s retirement home out there. Unless…” Bobby sat up and looked at the door and back to Dean. “Dean…” Bobby reached up with his hand and put it on Dean’s wrist. “You want out.” 

Dean’s forehead slowly creased and he looked confusedly at Bobby. “I what? No! No…maybe...hell, I dunno. I mean, if Naythin really y’know, sticks around then yeah...prob’ly...eventually, but that’s a big _if_.” 

“What makes ya think that kid’s not gonna _stick around_?” Bobby sat back a little, keeping his hand on Dean’s arm. “Gimme one good reason?” 

“He was married to a woman,” Dean responded automatically. “An’, yeah I’ve got perky nipples but they’re not boobs, y’know? I mean...I dunno...he says he was just playin’ the part but y’know that could all just be talk.” 

“If you weren’t so banged up, I’d smack you.” Bobby stood up and walked to the window and turned around to face Dean. “If you woulda seen him out there when…” Bobby shook his head to chase the images away. “I’m tellin’ ya, Dean. He’s not goin’ anywhere.” 

Dean didn’t respond. He didn’t tell Bobby that he’d only said those things to see what Bobby thought, and he sure as hell didn’t tell him how terrified he was because of how fast he was fallin’ for the kid. He’d meant what he’d said to Naythin, he couldn’t imagine his life without him, and it was only two months into the relationship. “Yeah well, I guess we’ll see.” 

Naythin pushed through the door tugging the hem of his shirt down over the waistband of the jeans Bobby had bought. Seeing him standing near the window, Naythin smiled and tossed the bag on the nearest chair. “Hey Bobby. You got a good eye. These fit great…” He stopped in the middle of the room when he saw the looks on both Dean’s and Bobby’s faces. “What?” His eyes bounced between them. “What! What’s wrong?” He walked over to Dean and sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Will someone tell me what the hell’s wrong?” 

Dean shook his head, “Nothin’s wrong. We were just uhh…” His eyes moved to Bobby briefly. “So they numbed the nerve in my shoulder while you were gone,” he mused as he looked back at Naythin. 

Naythin calmed a little. “Okay. That’s good.” He looked over his shoulder at Bobby and frowned when he wouldn’t look Naythin in the eye. “Yeah...that’s great. Bobby will you give Dean an’ I a minute please?” 

Bobby’s head snapped up as he slowly walked away from the window. “Uhh...yeah.” He arched an eyebrow at Dean as he slowly walked past Naythin. 

“We’ll finish our talk later, Bobby,” Dean called and offered him a feigned smile. “You goin’ anywhere or…?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure we will.” He looked down at Naythin as he continued to the door. “No. I’ll be close if you need me.” 

Dean nodded, “And uh, thanks fer...y’know, the shoulder thing.” 

“No thanks needed. Take it easy, son.” He looked from Dean to Naythin and back to Dean before opening the door and walking out. 

Naythin waited for the door to close before he stood up and walked to where he’d throw the bag of clothes. He picked up the bag, walked to the small closet and set it on the floor. Closing the door, he turned around, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. “What’s goin’ on?” 

Dean frowned and shook his head, “Nothin’. Why?” 

“Come on, Dean. I saw the looks on both yer faces. It was like I walked into the middle of something I wasn’t supposed to and the fact that Bobby couldn’t look me in the eye.” 

Dean shrugged, _both_ shoulders. “We were just talkin’...about the future.” 

“The future. Couldn’t have been a great outlook if you both looked like you did. You gonna tell me or...what?” 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Bobby asked me if I wanted out. I told him it depended...on you.” 

Naythin slowly lowered his arms to his sides and pushed away from the wall. “Me? I...I don’t understand?” 

“I told him it depended on whether you’re gonna stick around or not. He...he thinks you will.” 

Naythin walked to the foot of Dean’s bed, rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs and looked up at Dean. “Why would you think I’d leave? I have no intention of leaving you.” 

Dean held out his hand and waited for Naythin to take it. When Naythin took it, Dean’s smile was genuine. “I dunno what to think. You...you said you’re worried I’d walk away because I wanted to be with a woman....I wasn’t the one married to one.” 

“Yeah, I was but...I told you. I told you that I was just going through the motions. I was trying to be something I’m not. Wait...you think I’m gonna leave _you_ for a woman? That’s not gonna happen...ever. Trust me.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand and gave it a small shake. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

Dean’s gaze dropped and he stared at their joined hands for a long while as he tried to decide what to say and what not to say. “I know we talked about the maybe’s before but...I dunno...would you want me to get out,” his eyes lifted to meet Naythin’s, “of hunting?” 

Naythin sat on the edge of the bed, turning his hip so he was facing Dean. “If that’s what you wanted...yeah. You said it’s what you _do_...all you know. I’m not some selfish ass who’s gonna give you an ultimatum. Give up Hunting or I walk. That’s bullshit. If you don’t…” Naythin shrugged a shoulder. “Not like I wouldn’t see you anyway, I’d be with you. In or out...I’m gonna be there.” 

“What do you mean, you’d _be with me_? Hunting with me?” Dean lifted his brows. “Because otherwise,” he chuckled and shook his head, “If I went...alone...I’d _be_ alone. I don’t think I’ve been to the same place twice, and I see Bobby like maybe twice a year for maybe two days tops.”

“When we talked about the maybe’s...you said that if the cabin didn’t work out...you asked if I’d be your Hunting partner. I said yes then and I still mean it.” Naythin pulled his leg up on the edge of the bed, raising their joined hands he put his free hand on top of Dean’s resting them on his knee. “I don’t want to be without you.” 

Dean reached for Naythin with his busted shoulder’s hand and pulled him in. “Hush, you can yell at me about the arm in a minute. What you walked in on, was my telling Bobby that I didn’t know if you...y’know. We just went over that. And he said that he thought you did, want to be with me. Loved me. He said that I didn’t see you out there at the camp… that’s about the time you walked in.” 

“I do want to be with you and I do love you. What do you want me to say so you believe that?” Naythin shifted so he was looking up at Dean propping himself up on his elbow. 

Dean shook his head. “A lifetime of crap kinda makes a person hesitant to believe in the good stuff. I’ve...I’m falling fast and…Now I prob’ly just scared the hell out of you, huh?” 

“A bit...yeah. I thought you were gonna...I thought you were breaking up with me to be honest. When you said you were talking to Bobby about the future. I was afraid you didn’t want me to be a part of it. And yeah, I get the falling fast...me too.”

Dean’s chest tightened and he was sure that his heart was being crushed in his chest, worse than when Ranger had kicked him in the ribs and made him airborne. When Naythin finally said that he understood where he was coming from and that he was falling fast too, he felt like he could seep through the fabric and pool onto the floor, the amount of relief that rushed through him. He reached for Naythin with both arms and when the stupid sling stopped the movement of his right arm he ripped the damn thing off and threw it onto the floor before reaching for Naythin again. 

Naythin raised his head when he saw Dean raise his arm and he started to lean into him. When Dean raised his right arm, Naythin sat up to stop him. “Dean! What the hell?!” He pushed Dean back down on the bed with his hand on Dean’s chest. Naythin was practically kneeling on the side of the bed as he glared down at Dean, his blue eyes glowing with anger. “Have you lost your mind?” 

Dean huffed and glared right back, but there was very little venom in it. “It doesn’t hurt,” he reasoned, “And I wanted to hold you...in _both_ arms.” 

Naythin could feel Dean’s heart beating against the palm of his hand and the anger slowly dissipated. “You stubborn ass.” Naythin slid his legs back on the side of the bed and lowered himself so he was laying across Dean’s chest. He tucked one hand behind Dean’s neck and the other under his good shoulder. “You have ten seconds before I get the nurse to put that thing back on you.” Tucking his face against Dean’s neck he closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I love you,” Dean murmured, “And forget the nurse, you can put it back on after my sponge bath.” 

Naythin hummed against Dean’s neck. “I love you too.” Lifting his head, he waggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Happy ending included?” 

Dean returned Naythin’s grin. That sounded like a really good idea, but his leg still hurt and he wasn’t too sure how good tense muscles would be on it. Not to mention all of the incisions. “I’d love that but...I dunno that I’d be able to…” His eyes met Naythin’s and glanced down toward his leg and back pointedly. 

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze and nodded. “Yeah. Once you’re better we’ll have to make up for lost time.” Naythin pulled his arm out from behind Dean’s shoulder so he could raise himself up to look into Dean’s eyes. “I do love you. I know I say it a lot but it’s true. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, Dean.” 

Dean sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth and slowly released it. “Yeah, me either,” he shook his head slowly. “I guess that’s why I can face any monster out there but you...us...it scares the hell outta me. And not for the reasons you prob’ly think. I’m not scared of loving you, I’m scared of losing you.”

Naythin nodded and lowered his head until his forehead was resting lightly on Dean’s chest. “I know.” Raising his head, he exhaled slowly and concentrated on the pillow to the left of Dean’s head. “When I saw you...tied to that pole...you weren’t moving and I couldn’t breath. You looked...I thought you were dead. So, yeah. I get it. I get it.” 

Dean rolled his head and scooted it into Naythin’s line of vision. “Hey,” he whispered, “I’m right here.” He slowly shook his head. “I told you...promised you that I’d come home. I had to keep my word.” 

“I know you did. The thought of losing you...wow…” Naythin forced himself to laugh or he’d start crying all over again. He ran his hand over his face a couple times to get rid of any stray tears before he looked back down at Dean. “When you were in surgery, I spent the entire eight hours plotting how I was going to kill Lucian if…” 

Dean shook his head again and reached up to cup the side of Naythin’s face. “If I could stick it out through Ranger having way too much fun rippin’ me apart, I could make it through a room full of doctors and nurses stapling everything back together again.” 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard before opening them again and looking back at Dean. “You almost didn’t.” 

Dean pulled his head back, pushing it into the pillow as his forehead creased and he stared confusedly up at Naythin. “Whadda you mean?” 

“Doc Williams said that both of your lungs collapsed on the operating table. That’s why they had to put the breathing tube in and keep you in that coma for three days; to let your lungs heal. They had to take out your spleen and gall bladder. A piece of rib...it uhh cut the lining of your heart. Internal bleeding...He said it was _touch and go_ for a while.” Naythin cleared his throat and nodded. “So yeah, you almost didn’t make it. 

Dean’s eyes widened the more Naythin spoke and he searched Naythin’s eyes for the joke, it was a joke, wasn’t it? “I was in a coma?” No one had told him anything. The last thing he knew some nurse was telling him to breathe deeply as he went to sleep in the OR. “I wasn’t just in the operating room yesterday?” His brows rose. “How come no one’s told me anything? Damn, that’s nearly as bad as the time the reaper was after me. My Dad sold his soul for me to live.” He narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “You didn’t make any demon deals, did you?” 

“What? No! No deals. The surgery was four days ago and I didn’t say anything because I was just glad that you were awake and okay. I did…” Naythin dropped his head to his chest and exhaled slowly. “I prayed...asked….begged God to let you be okay.” Naythin slowly raised his head not sure how Dean would react. 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly shook his head. “Demon deals. Did you promise yer soul to anyone? Are you gonna be dead in ten years? Five? A year?” He pursed his lips and closed his eyes trying to think of everything he’d ever told Naythin about demon deals. “You don’t know, do ya?” A relieved cackle broke past Dean’s lips. “You don’t know how to summon a crossroads demon. Okay.” He blew out a breath of relief and smiled wide. “Don’t scare me like that. And I was actually talkin’ about the doctor. Doctor Williams should have told me all that when I woke up...or shortly thereafter.” 

Looking up at Dean, Naythin shook his head. “I told you, I didn’t make any deals.” Shaking his head, Naythin looked to the side as he started to get off the bed. “I’ll go see if I can find yer doctor.” 

Dean reached for Naythin’s wrist, stopping him. “Hey,” he murmured, “What’s wrong? I’ll talk to the doc when he comes back later, it’s fine. I was just...well surprised doesn’t really cut it, but…” 

“It’s nothin’. Forget it.” Naythin sat back down slowly taking Dean’s hand in his. “How long is that supposed to last. What they did to your shoulder?”

Dean’s brow knitted as he shook his head. “No, it’s not nothin’, tell me. Please...and my shoulder’s supposed to stay numb for 24 hours.” 

“It’s just...I said that I...I prayed...begged God for you to be okay and…” Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand in his and shrugged his shoulders. “You acted like it didn’t matter and went straight to the demon thing.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. I...you haven’t seen the shit I have so I shouldn’t have....I’m sorry. Thank you,” he offered Naythin a warm smile. “That...that was very nice of you.” 

“Yeah.” Naythin gave himself a hard shake as he sat up straight. “So...why’d they numb your shoulder like that? Pain meds not workin’?” 

Dean pressed his lips together in a thin line and quirked a brow at Naythin. “Uh uh, not yet. We’re still on the prayin’ thing. Baby, I love you. And I realize that you probably believe it made a difference, and I thank you for the effort but…” he shook his head, “If there is a God, where is he? After all the shit that I’ve seen, all the pain and misery...why doesn’t he do something about it? As far as I can tell either he doesn’t care, or he doesn’t exist, and I don’t have time for either one.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We apologize for the delay in updates. Real life got in the way. Updates will be more regular from now on.**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“An angel drags you out of Hell and you have an issue with God? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, Dean.” Naythin rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Yeah, I’m still tryin’ to figure that one out. Nobody does shit like that and not want somethin’ in return. And yeah, I do have an issue with it, why in the hell did he get an angel to drag _my_ ass outta hell when there are better people out there that he hasn’t done a damn thing for? I knew this chick, Layla, she was dying of a brain tumor...I actually prayed for her. She died. Now you explain to me why _I_ should be alive and not her?” 

“Really. You’re gonna go that route with _me_. You don’t think I didn’t ask why I lived and my wife and daughter didn’t? Seriously?” Naythin stood up and walked over to the window his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out between the slats of the blinds. “Obviously _someone _thinks enough of you to have an angel bring you back. I don’t know.”__

__Dean realized in that moment that he should have kept his opinions to himself. Did he want to believe? Of course, everyone wants to believe in _something_ , but he’d seen too much hell out there, both figuratively and literally, to allow himself to have any sort of false hope. He heaved a sigh and looked down at the blanket that pooled at his waist. “No, the um, the pain meds weren’t workin’. I told Bobby, well actually he forced it outta me, and he uh, had a firm discussion with the nursing staff and before we could blink the anesthesiologist was here to numb my shoulder.” _ _

__Doctor Williams was making his rounds as he stopped in front of Dean’s door. Pulling his chart out, he went over a few pages before pushing the door open giving it a hard knock before stepping inside the room. He hesitated when he saw Naythin standing at the window and Dean’s arm sling on the floor next to the bed. Walking to the bed, he bent over to pick up the brace and lay it over the railing on the bed. “Gentlemen.” Picking up the brace, he held it out in front of him and gave Dean a disapproving look. “Kinda early to be ditchin’ the brace don’t ya think?”_ _

__Dean shrugged, _both_ shoulders. “Doesn’t hurt anymore,” he retorted with a lopsided smirk. “And uh…” he glanced over at Naythin before looking back up at the doctor. “I uh, I wanted to...to actually hold my boyfriend, so I took it off.” _ _

__Doc Williams looked over at Naythin and back to Dean with a small smile. “And did you? Get the hug?”_ _

__“Yeah, but it was kinda brief,” Dean responded, “Maybe you could make that part of my dosages.” He flashed a charming smile and glanced toward Naythin. Looking back at the doctor Dean heaved a sigh. “So uh, why exactly didn’t you tell me about the coma and the _eight_ hour surgery and…” he looked at Naythin, “What else was it?” _ _

__“The collapsed lungs, internal bleeding, nicked heart…” Naythin looked over his shoulder at the doctor and shrugged. “Get the idea, doc?”_ _

__Pulling the stool over from the corner, Doctor Williams sat down next to the bed resting his arm on the edge of the mattress. “We don’t normally tell patients that they almost died on the table numerous times. It’s upsetting. In your case, you seem to be a pretty level headed individual despite the brace issue, which by the way, if it comes off again I’m restricting your boyfriend’s visitation to two hours a day. Am I clear?”_ _

__Dean’s entire body tensed and he didn’t even care that his leg was throbbing so bad now that it was killing him. His face was an emotionless mask as he stared unflinchingly at the doctor. He frowned slightly as he nodded. “Yeah crystal. But uh, I nearly died...couple a times. Actually managed to get it to stick once...for a little while,” _forty fuckin’ years!_ “and uh, I signed myself out of the hospital each, and _every_ , time...Mostly because I didn’t feel like being there. The nurses weren’t even hot, so...” _ _

__In three long strides, Naythin was across the room and next to Dean’s bed after hearing the doc say he was going to lessen Naythin’s visiting time. He reached out his hand and lay it on Dean’s arm when he saw the look on his face as he and the doc had a staring contest. _Oh shit_. “No problem, doc. He’ll keep it on.” He squeezed Dean’s trying to get him to look away from the doc. _Shut up, Dean._ _ _

__Doctor Williams sat back on the stool and crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t stop you from signing yourself out AMA but I will tell you this. If you don’t stay in the hospital and get physical therapy on that shoulder and wrist you will be lucky to be able to lift your arm over your head or pick up a beer bottle for the rest of your life. You have plates and screws in your leg and screws in your shoulder holding it together. You’re 32 and judging from the looks of you, pretty active as well. If you want to jeopardize that because of stubbornness...I can’t stop you. I’m not here to be your friend...I’m your physician and it is my job to make sure you heal and can leave this hospital under your own power...more or less. It’s your decision, Mr. Singer.”_ _

__Dean buried his shock as fast as he felt it. “I’ll stay, as long as Naythin does. He leaves, I leave. Simple as that. As for the brace, I’ll keep it on, but don’t threaten me.” He paused for a long minute as he continued to stare at Doc Williams. “So, we good? We clear?” He lifted his brows and plastered a smile on his face._ _

__Doctor Williams stood and started putting the brace back on Dean’s arm. “I don’t make threats, Mr. Singer. Simply suggestions that are in the patient's best interests.” He adjusted the straps making sure Dean’s arm was tight against his chest. “I’m going to put you on a high Morphine pump. That’ll keep the pain down to a manageable level.” Picking up the chart, he made a few notes before tucking it under his arm. “A physical therapist is going to be stopping by in the next day or so to go over a plan to get you back on your feet. I would highly recommend you cooperate...the sooner you do the sooner you can leave.” he gave Naythin a quick glance before turning and walking out of the room without another word._ _

__Naythin sank down into the chair, exhaling loudly. “Piss off the doc. Awesome. Way to go.”_ _

__“He started it,” Dean responded with a shrug. “All I did was finish it.”_ _

__“He started it? How old are you again? And I don’t think anyone won here.”_ _

__“You’re still here aren’t you?” Dean observed, “So I won. And I meant what I said, he starts shit and I’m outta here. There’s work out shit at Bobby’s. Besides, I take a little trip, go see some hoodoo priest, get him to lay a little magic on me and I’m as good as new.”_ _

__“The weight bench and pull-up bars at Bobby’s aren’t anywhere near what a physical therapist can do. You’re staying put. Yeah, and I don’t think some chicken feet and some crazy hoodoo priest are going to put your leg and shoulder back together. Not to mention your wrist. I don’t want you here any longer than necessary but you have to do what they say. Please, Dean.”_ _

__“Okay, fine,” Dean agreed. “Just...as long as yer here, I’ll stay. And I’ll do their stupid little therapy crap, okay? I promise.”_ _

__Naythin stood up and leaned over to press his lips to Dean’s. “Thank you. I’m not leaving and I’ll be there with you for their therapy crap.”_ _

__Dean sighed and fought to contain his being less than enthusiastic about all of this. He returned Naythin’s kiss and actually managed a smile when he drew back to look at him. “Wonder if I can get that hoodoo priest to bring Ranger back to life so I can kill him this time.”_ _

__“Bobby took care of the bodies. There’s no bringing back Ranger or anyone else. The idea sounds good but...no.” Pushing the chair out of his way, Naythin turned so he could sit on the edge of the bed. “Look. I know the doc didn’t tell you but...he told Bobby that you’re gonna have to be here for four to six weeks.” Naythin braced himself for Dean’s reaction and he knew it wasn’t going to be a good one._ _

__Dean’s brows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Four to six? Like hell I am! Uh-uh, no one told me about this bullshit, and it ain’t happenin’! I’ll stay...until I’ve got all the therapy stuff down pat. That’s it. I can do more at Bobby’s. Whatever they want, it’s fine. I’ll turn knobs and lift soup cans every frickin’ day, but uh uh, I am not staying here that long. Is he crazy!? Just my luck, I get the friggin’ mental doctor.” He huffed. “What the hell kind of insurance would even pay for somethin’ like that? If Bobby used my fake shit…” He shook his head. “No way. And there’s no way I can pay for that...this. Not even if I shot pool and played poker every night for months at a time, it’s not gonna be enough money for this shit!” His head tipped to one side and his brows lifted as he frowned thoughtfully. “‘Course I could probably make it dancing…” he shrugged a shoulder and shook his head dismissively._ _

__A couple times, Naythin tried to interrupt but he got cut off. He sat back and let Dean vent. When he brought up the insurance, Naythin frowned and glanced toward the door. He’d have to ask Bobby about how much was being covered and he’d pay for as much as he could with the money he had stashed in the Impala and back at Bobby’s. When Dean finally seemed to run out of steam, Naythin leaned forward and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Calm down, okay? You’re gettin’ yerself worked up over nuthin’. The faster you get better the quicker you’re back at Bobby’s to finish healin’ up. I’ll talk to Bobby about the insurance, don’t worry about it.”_ _

__Dean let his head fall back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that had to stay in a hospital for _four to six weeks_ , that he was going to have to think of some damn way to pay for all this. Not even if he used every credit card he had, he didn’t think it would be enough. He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly lifted his head, looking at Naythin as he shook it. “Yer right, you killed the bastard too fast.” _ _

__“It’s gonna be okay. I promise.” Naythin leaned in and kissed Dean again._ _

__“What’s gonna be okay?” Bobby walked in, dropping a small bag on the chair, he reached in and pulled out three cheeseburgers. “Figured ya needed some real food.” He walked over and handed one to Dean and the other to Naythin before taking a seat and unwrapping his own._ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and he looked like a kid at Christmas when he saw, smelled, and heard that Bobby had brought them _real_ honest to God, artery hardening food. “Oh man, Bobby, yer a life saver, man.” Dean mumbled as he quickly unwrapped his burger and took a large bite, moaning at the deliciousness. “Oh God yeah, this is...it’s…” He took another huge bite and moaned long and low. _ _

__Naythin took the cheeseburger nodding his thanks to Bobby as he unwrapped it and stopped as Dean moaned and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. “Wow. I think I’m jealous.” He took a bite of his burger, shaking his head and grinning at Dean’s reactions to the food. Swallowing, he turned on the bed so he could see Bobby without breaking his neck. “I told Dean how long the doc’s wantin’ him to stay and he kinda freaked about the insurance. What it’s gonna pay and all that.”_ _

__Bobby wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he finished chewing. “It’s all taken care off. The whole shebang. Paid for.”_ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his burger before he managed to swallow it down. “What the hell did you do, Bobby?” His eyes narrowed accusatorily._ _

__“Don’t take that tone with me, boy.” Bobby shot back, glaring at Dean as he set his half eaten burger on the counter. “I’d do whatever was necessary...someone else beat me to it. An anonymous benefactor is paying for all of your medical expenses from now till yer healed up.”_ _

__Now it was Naythin’s turn to choke on his food. He hunched over and coughed a few times, his eyes watering as he stood up and looked over at Bobby. “What?” Reaching for the bed railing to steady himself, Naythin turned to Dean. “You don’t think...I mean after what i said to him, do you?”_ _

__Dean’s eyes slowly widened as the dawn hit. “Sonuvabitch!” He looked from Naythin to Bobby. “It’s fuckin’ Lucian.”_ _

__Bobby slowly stood up, his eyes wide as he looked at Naythin. “Boy, what did you do?”_ _

__Naythin gripped the railing a little tighter as Bobby glared at him. “After I shot Ranger, his phone started ringin’. It was Lucian. I told him the rogues were dead, that I killed ‘em and what happened to Ranger and what he did...to Dean.” Naythin stopped and swallowed, leaning back a little as Bobby continued to stare at him. “I told him that if Dean didn’t make it, I was going to hunt him down and kill him...put a bullet between his eyes actually...him and any other Lycan that got in my way. I guess I...scared him? Bobby you saw what Ranger did to Dean...I couldn’t let that go!”_ _

__Bobby tried to keep his temper under control as he listened to what Naythin had done. “Boy, do you have any idea what you’ve done?! D’you know _who_ you threatened and did ya forget just where the hell I live!” _ _

__Dean reached for Naythin’s hand and looked over at Bobby. “Relax. We’ve got the silver nitrate bullets, if he starts any shit, we start shootin’. And I get on the horn to every Hunter I know and break the news that Lycans aren’t really a myth. Oh by the way, Raven was here earlier, did you get a chance to see her?”_ _

__Bobby slowly turned his attention to Dean, raising his hand he jabbed his finger at his chest. “Do not tell me to relax! I’m gonna have Lycan’s breathin’ down my neck ‘cause yer...because he can’t keep his mouth shut! Oh and there’s only one box left. How many is that gonna stop before they tear me, you or...him apart?!” Shaking his head, Bobby turned on his heel and walked out of the room. “I need some air.”_ _

__Dean heaved a sigh and hung his head like a dismissive puppy when Bobby yelled at him. He looked up and watched Bobby walk out of the room from under his brows, his chin still against his chest. He slowly picked his head up once Bobby was gone and gave Naythin’s hand a small tug to get him to look his way. “I would’ve said the same thing if positions were reversed. Don’t worry about it, we’ll...we’ll do whatever we have to in order to keep Bobby safe.”_ _

__Naythin didn’t move or breath much as Bobby laid into him about what he’d said to Lucian. He honestly hadn’t thought about anything other than what had happened to Dean. Slowly, he turned to Dean. Naythin’s eyes were wide and he was a little pale. “Dean, I...shit. I screwed up.”_ _

__Dean fought back the smirk that wanted to curl his lips. “That’s usually my line.” He shook his head and sighed as he looked toward the door. “Give him time to think things through. He’ll come up with _somethin’_ , and it’ll patch things over and he’ll be alright again.” _ _

__“You don’t think Lucian would do anything, do you? I mean he’s paying for all this…” Naythin slowly sat down on the bed._ _

__Dean quirked a brow. “Whadda you mean? Like air in my IV, poison...or glass in my food kinda things?”_ _

__“That...you don’t think he’d do anything to Bobby? You think he’s dumb enough to try anything?” The thought of Bobby being hurt because of him made Naythin sick to his stomach._ _

__“Bobby says the guy’s smart...if he was gonna try anything he’d wait for all three of us to be there. Least I know _I_ would; it’s easier to get rid of people when they’re all together rather than having to send yer men all over the map.” _ _

__“He knows we’re here...obviously he found out what hospital we took you to. What if he tries something here. No offense but yer not exactly up for a fight.”_ _

__Dean’s eyebrows rose and he shot Naythin an incredulous look. “Do you even know me?” He huffed. “Like that would stop me.” He shook his head. “But here? No. There’re how many people and patients in this hospital? And even if it has Lycan staff, not everyone here can be...although that would explain the doctor being a dick…” He shook himself out of his own thoughts. “Anyway, no. No, I don’t think Lucian would try anything here. There are way too many witnesses. And like Bobby said, the guy hasn’t lived as long as he has by being stupid, and I’m pretty sure that qualifies as being stupid.”_ _

__“Yeah You’re right. I didn’t mean to piss off Bobby.” Naythin sighed, running a hand through his hair and down his face._ _

__“You didn’t,” Dean murmured, “I mean, he’s upset, but he’s not mad. Believe me, there’s a difference. He just needs to...like I said, think things through. Bobby’ll figure out what to do and he’ll be fine.”_ _

__Naythin looked down at Dean and nodded. Raising his hand, he waved it at Dean’s hip as he moved closer and sat down on the edge and swung his legs up so he was laying next to Dean. Settling his head on Dean’s chest, Naythin sighed. “They need to make these beds bigger.” Raising his hand, he draped it carefully across Dean’s stomach._ _

__Dean hummed his agreement and nodded. “Yeah, but then they usually don’t have two grown men trying to lie in ‘em,” he mused with a wide grin. “I’m starting to think the backseat of the Impala is wider.” He tightened his arm around Naythin. “And no, that does not mean that I want you to go anywhere.” He was silent for a long moment before speaking again. “Since we’re kinda already on...uh...screw ups, though this one I think was needed, and if not it was just fun, but uh apparently Connor turned me in for hitting him, I saw it on the laptop the other day, so...prob’ly not a good idea for us to go back there.” _Never mind that I called a hit on someone that’s from the area and I don’t need to be seen anywhere near there.__ _

__Naythin jackknifed off the bed and was on his feet before he even realized it. “He did WHAT?! That little mother fucker...I’m gonna kill ‘im!”_ _

__“So what exact part of _I don’t want you to go anywhere_ did you miss?” Dean sighed and shrugged his good shoulder. “It’s not a big deal. I uh...I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, because it’s like the girliest thing that’s ever come out of my mouth...or at least the girliest that I’ll admit to. But uh...I kinda thought maybe we’d make our own place somewhere. Not where yer...ex...whoevers are, or the house you shared with your wife and daughter but...ours…” He cleared his throat and suddenly because very interested in making sure his shoulder sling was fastened tightly. _ _

__Naythin had his phone half out of his pocket thinking of everyone he could call to kick his ex-brother-in-laws ass for what he’d done. “It is a big deal. He was…” Naythin stopped talking as he looked over at Dean. “What?” He suddenly found it really hard to breath._ _

__Dean peaked at Naythin from the corner of his eye and wanted to kick his own girly ass, he knew that look of panic on Naythin’s face. _Okay, dumbass, backpedal! FAST!_ He quickly shook his head. “I didn’t say anything.” _ _

__“No...you said something. I just…” Naythin pushed his phone back in his pocket as he walked back to the bed and slowly sat back down. “Repeat what you said.”_ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and darted around the room as though he’d find his way out of this one written on the walls somewhere. “Uh...no…?” he mumbled, catching his own bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up at Naythin._ _

__“Uh...yeah or that chair and I are gonna to be good buddies until you can leave. Now, what did you say?” Naythin had that funny tight feeling in his chest and he had to keep swallowing so his heart wouldn’t jump out of his throat._ _

__Dean’s eyes tightened into mere slits. “Don’t threaten me,” he growled softly. “Fine, you wanna hear it and get freaked the hell out again, whatever. Just see if you can get a nurse to come in while you’re running out of here, huh.” He huffed and thunked his head back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling. “I said that...I kinda thought maybe we’d make our own place somewhere. Not where yer...ex...whoevers are, or the house you shared with your wife and daughter but...ours…”_ _

__Naythin’s breathing increased as Dean repeated himself and yep, that’s what Naythin thought he said the first time. Okay, then. Slowly standing next to the bed, Naythin turned and raised his leg so his knee was on the edge as he hauled himself up and carefully lowered his right leg between Dean’s legs making sure to not bump his bad leg. Bending at the waist, he reached out with both hands and took hold of Dean’s face. Leaning in, he ghosted his lips across Dean’s; first the top and then the bottom. Pulling back slightly, he looked down at Dean’s lips before leaning back in and kissing him. His tongue teasing across Dean's lower lip, moaning softly. Smiling as he heard Dean’s moan in return, Naythin nipped his upper lip, pulled back and looked Dean in the eye. “Does it look like I’m freaking out. Does that… _feel_ like I’m freaking out?” He kept his voice just above a whisper. “I would love to have a place of our own.” _ _

__Dean watched Naythin pull from the bed and was sure that this was it. He swallowed hard and tried not to look like he felt. When Naythin turned back toward him and started to climb on the bed his brain scrambled to make sense of what Naythin was doing. Holy shit, he’s gonna punch me. Isn’t that like against the rules? Punching someone who can’t defend themselves. He quickly looked down when he felt Naythin’s knee part his legs a little further. His attention snapped back up to Naythin’s face as he took hold of his face, cradling it in his hands. What the hell? What came next took Dean totally off guard and he was still confused, even when Naythin pulled his head back and spoke to him. He stared at the guy and blinked a couple of times as he tried to process what had just happened and what Naythin had said at the end. Dean’s mouth moved like a fish out of water a couple times before he managed to snap it shut and clear his throat. “If yer not gonna hit me, why’d….why’d you looked like you were gonna pass out?”_ _

__So not the response he was expecting. Naythin sat back keeping his weight off Dean’s thigh, he took his hands slowly from Dean’s face, laying them palm side down on his chest. “I didn’t look like I was gonna to pass out...I wasn’t...even if I did. It surprised me, that’s all and...stop...not in a bad way, so don’t go there. One minute I’m trying to remember who owes me favors so I can have Connor’s ass handed to him and then you said...that and yeah...surprised. Caught me off guard.”_ _

__Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a couple of seconds before he nodded slowly. “Oh. Okay. I thought that I’d really fucked up. I didn’t want you to lea…” he sighed. “I didn’t want this to end because I’d said something stupid, something that you weren’t ready for or ready to hear or whatever. I actually thought you were gonna punch me there for a minute.”_ _

__“You didn’t...fuck up and I’m not leaving.” Naythin gently pressed his fingers against Dean’s chest as he leaned in. “If you say something I’m not ready to hear, I’ll tell you...not punch you.” _I’m not your father._ “You forget to start the coffee in the morning...then I’ll punch ya.” Grinning, Naythin leaned in and kissed Dean. “I love you and I really want to have our own place.” _ _

__Dean’s lips slowly curved into a genuine smile. He chuckled a little about the coffee comment. “Uh, you’ve tried wakin’ me up most mornings, we’re gonna have ta get the kind that has a timer on it and starts itself. I love you too.” He grinned wider and dropped his chin to his chest for a moment before lifting his head and his gaze back to Naythin. “You wanna make Bobby happy? Tell him I want out. I thought the man was gonna dance a jig or some shit earlier when he’d talked about it.”_ _

__“Are you sure? I mean...really sure it’s what you want?” Naythin searched Dean’s eyes looking for anything that Dean was doing this because of him. “I don’t want’ you to regret this down the road.”_ _

__Dean slowly shook his head. “I don’t want you to wind up gettin’ hurt. And out there it’s...This,” he looked down at himself and back up to Naythin, “is nothing. I’ve had much worse, trust me. It’s not like my walking away is gonna be easy. Like I’ve said, _ **Eat at Joe’s**_ sign.” _ _

__“Okay, this isn’t just about me, alright? I don’t want you to look back a year from now and realize you made a mistake by...walking away. I can fall in the shower and get hurt or off the damn roof cleaning out the gutters. I told you...whether you’re Hunting or not I’ll be right there but I want _you_ to be certain that this is something you want to do.” _ _

__“Well, like you said...we could make it our base camp...for now.” Dean shrugged. “I’m just...I need...no _we_ need to sit down and talk to Bobby about all this. He’s out….kind of. I just, well I dunno, I was just thinkin’ about the other stuff and I wanted to tell you what was in my head for when…” _ _

__“For when what?” Naythin sat further back on his knees, his hands sliding down Dean’s chest to his hand. Naythin picked up Dean’s hand and set it on his thigh._ _

__“When all this is over and...and we’re faced with what we’re gonna do...as a couple,” Dean responded tentatively, chewing at his bottom lip as he awaited Naythin’s reply._ _

__“What we’re gonna do? The whole day to day thing?”_ _

__Dean stared at Naythin like he’d lost his mind. “If yer doin’ this on purpose…” He heaved a sigh and swallowed hard. “What we’re gonna do as in...Hunt? Or be two boring guys who have regular jobs and a white picket fence? Or whatever.”_ _

__“One, you’re not boring and honestly neither is having a regular job. It might be after being a Hunter all your life, I guess. Wherever we decide to...settle down it’ll be a base camp like you said. Test the waters and see how ya handle domestic life. I don’t know what to say here. Home is wherever you are.”_ _

__Dean smiled somewhat awkwardly and looked down at their hands and shifted his so he could thread his fingers together with Naythin’s before looking back up as he nodded his agreement. “Yeah, me too...home is wherever you are. We’ll figure it out.” His smile became a little less tense. “So, any ideas for where to have this house? I uh, sorry but I have a few rules; we can’t live in the Rainbow Bridge area, Sedona, or Saint Augustine, or in New Orleans, um, the Grand Canyon area, Flagstaff, Jerome, Williamsburg, Boston, Grand Tower, Charleston, Georgetown, Charles City, Westover, Gettysburg, and…” Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully and nodded. “That’s all I can think of off the top of my head.”_ _

__Naythin’s grin slowly grew as Dean listed the places he _couldn’t_ live. “Okay. Well, I’ve lived in Oregon and North Carolina...that’s it so anywhere is fine. How ‘bout you pick where we should live. I’m thinkin’ Oregon’s out because of Connor but anywhere else is fine with me.” _ _

__“Well those places I named are really heavy with uglies. Saint Augustine actually has a gateway to Hell, so that’s not a good place for that reason alone, never mind the thousands of ghosts that roam the area. Aw crap, there’s that possessed doll there too...I almost forgot about that one.” He chuckled. “I thought Sam was gonna cry.”_ _

__“Don’t tell me I can’t go in that room! I patched up that boy so many times I should be given an honorary doctor’s degree. Now. OPEN THAT DOOR!” A few seconds later the door to Dean’s room was thrown open as Ellen stormed in and made a beeline for Dean’s bed. “Dean Winchester! You wanna tell me why Raven had to call me and tell me that YOU are in here?” Turning to Naythin, she pointed and glared. “Who the HELL are you?”_ _

__Dean’s eyes widened and he actually cringed back in the bed a little. His mouth moved like a fish because he couldn’t seem to get a word in, but when she turned her wrath on Naythin, Dean found his voice. “He’s my boyfriend, Ellen. And as fer not tellin’ you, Bobby should’a told you. Hell, I’ve been in a coma for three days. I just woke up...what? This morning?” He looked back at Naythin and made introductions, “Naythin this is Ellen, my adoptee Mother, Ellen this is Naythin, my boyfriend.”_ _

__“He’s your...boyfriend.” Ellen’s eyes narrowed on Dean like a pair of lasers. “Something else you failed to mention?” Turning her attention to Naythin, Ellen gave him the same hard glare as she looked him over. “Get off that bed. Yer Momma teach you any manners?”_ _

__Naythin was off the bed and standing next to it though he didn’t let go of Dean’s hand. If anything, he gripped it a bit tighter. “Yes ma’am, she did. We just uhh...I mean I wasn’t expectin’...Nice to meet you...Ellen.”_ _

__“Damn it, Ellen!” Dean growled. He had just enough pain killer in him that he had a bigger mouth than he normally would. “Leave him alone. _I_ want him on the bed with me. I know yer pissed because no one told you but don’t take it out on Naythin. And I’m doin’ good now by the way.” He heaved a sigh and tried to calm down a little. “And yeah, he’s my boyfriend. I’m even thinking of gettin’ out...of hunting…” He shrugged his good shoulder. “Yeah, I know, he’s a guy. I found that out a couple months ago. It was a real shock to me too.” He tried to not smile, but it was getting harder by the minute. _ _

__Ellen slowly looked back to Dean. Tipping her chin down a little, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and slowly smiled. “Naythin, honey. Would you please give Dean and I a moment?”_ _

__Naythin swallowed and looked down at Dean. “Uhhh...okay. I’ll be just outside...in case.” Clearing his throat, he gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze before walking away and out the door._ _

__Okay, now he was getting pissed. “Naythin, just come back in a couple of minutes.” Dean stared unflinchingly at Ellen. “This won’t take long.”_ _

__Ellen watched Naythin walk out of the room. After the door closed, she walked around the bed to where Naythin had been standing. Looking back at the door, she shook her head. “You wanna tell me just what the hell yer thinkin’? Four more inches and a little less scruff and you’ve got yer little brother standing right there! Explain THAT to me?!”_ _

__Dean sighed and shook his head. “It’s not what you think. Naythin and I met and we just...clicked. I love him, Ellen. And he loves me. What am I supposed to do, not be with someone because they vaguely resemble Sam? It’s not like I went window shopping for his twin.”_ _

__“Vaguely? Sweetie, that’s a blond version of Sam! Anyone who knows you two is going to see it. Hell, I’m surprised Bobby didn’t say anything.” Raising her hand, Ellen ran it through her hair as she looked from Dean’s leg up to his shoulder. The anger slowly bled out of her as she looked at the stitches on his arms and what areas of his chest were visible. “Damn. What happened?”_ _

__Dean knew better than to blow off that question, when it was from Ellen anyway. And lying to her would just make your life a living hell. He heaved a sigh. “I’ll tell you but, you can not tell another living soul, Ellen. I mean it. Not anyone. Not even Jo.”_ _

__Ellen turned and pulled the chair closer, maneuvering it so she would be looking up at Dean. “You have my word.”_ _

__Dean looked down at Ellen’s hands and back up to her face as he moved his to hold her hand. He knew she meant well, she always did, even if she kicked your ass while she was doing it. “You know how Lycans are a myth?” Dean slowly shook his head. “I’ve got the wounds to prove otherwise. Bobby sent me on this case...I thought it was a wendigo attack and tried like hell to get out of it but...And that’s where I met Naythin. Anyway, I sent some of the findings to Bobby and together with what Naythin told us, we figured out that the only thing it could be were Lycans. And a few days later me and Naythin got...I dunno...abducted, by a couple of ‘em. Even went to see Lucian. Yeah, he’s real, and he’s still alive. Well, a few days later there was another attack, I went to check it out while Naythin stayed with Bobby and this was what one of his goons did to me...while his partner stood by to make sure I couldn’t get away. They used me as bait to lure out the rogues who had been ripping families apart.” He took a deep breath and searched her dark eyes for a long moment to try and see what she was thinking._ _

__“Lycans.” Ellen thought about it for a minute. Rolling around what Dean said about the attacks and...Naythin. “Lycans, Dean are you sure?”_ _

__Dean didn’t take his eyes off hers but he released her hand slowly and reached up, popping the snaps on his hospital gown to show her the claw marks across his chest. “That wasn’t no bear...Or a werewolf. Yeah, Ellen, I’m positive. Lycans.”_ _

__Ellen stood slowly as Dean pulled the corner of the hospital gown away exposing the long slash marks. “My God. They did this? From what I remember Lycan’s leave humans alone?” She looked back at Dean’s leg and shook her head. “How did you...I don’t even know where to begin.”_ _

__“If you wanna know more, ask Naythin to come back in. He was there for the first attack. And he and Bobby found me after Ranger, a Lycan named Ranger, was through with me.”_ _

__Reaching up to Dean’s shoulder, Ellen pulled the hospital gown back in place, snapping it closed. Laying her hand over the top of the snaps, giving Dean’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Naythin...When did you…?”_ _

__Dean quirked a single brow. “When did I switch teams?”_ _

__“That’s one way to put it, yes. Honey, I’ve seen you in the Roadhouse enough of times to know that’s not how you roll.” Ellen pulled her hand down the length of Dean’s arm to his hand squeezing lightly._ _

__Dean heaved a sigh. “Actually, that’s how I’ve looked at rolling for a long time now. _Ever since I touched Sam._ “I was just lookin’ for the right person...and Naythin’s it. You think maybe you could be happy for us...just a little? And I’m not sayin’ that I’m gay. I’m...I dunno...Naythin’s the exception to the rule, I guess.” _ _

__Taking Dean’s hand in hers. Ellen leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. Pulling back, she smiled, giving his hand a small shake, “He hurts you...in any way and I’ll kill him.”_ _

__Dean smiled wide enough to cause the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle and nodded. “I think there’d be a line...but thank you.”_ _

__Ellen winked, sliding her hand out of Dean’s and walked to the door. “Naythin, sweetie...you can come back in.” She held to door open as Naythin walked in the room and headed for Dean’s bed. Letting the door close on its own, Ellen walked to the opposite side of the bed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Naythin. “Well...welcome to the family, Naythin.”_ _

__Naythin nearly swallowed his tongue as he stared at the woman who just a few minutes before looked like she wanted his head mounted on the wall. “Uhh...thank you.” Looking at Dean with a what just happened look, he reached down for Dean’s hand._ _

__Dean tugged Naythin closer. “Sit, it’s okay,” he murmured motioning for Naythin to sit back down on the edge of his bed. He turned his attention back to Ellen and lifted his brows in unison. “You wanted to know more about the Lycans. Ask Naythin. Oh and uh, they usually don’t hurt humans, but they don’t see us, Hunters, as human.” He looked back at Naythin and nodded. “It’s okay, it’s Ellen; you can tell her. If I hadn’t told her, she would’a found out anyway and then came back and kicked my ass.”_ _

__Naythin’s eyes got a little big when Dean said that Ellen knew...that he’d told her about the Lycans. Slowly sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Naythin nodded. “My family...wife and daughter and I were camping in the State forest not far from here. We were attacked...They uhhh...they were killed. I got lucky and only have some scars.” He pulled up the hem of his shirt exposing the long white lines running from his chest to his hip. Letting the material fall, he cleared his throat and continued. “Turns out what attacked us were rogue Lycans. They stopped playing by the rules, I guess. They started out human and shifted into this...half man half wolf...thing. That’s how I got the scars on my arms. One of them grabbed me when I tried to help my girls. I don’t know why it didn’t kill me. It could have a dozen times over.”_ _

__Ellen walked around the bed over to Naythin and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Pulling away she kept one hand on his back rubbing small circles near his shoulders. Looking past Naythin at Dean, she pointed between the two of them. “So what attacked Naythin’s family...they used to belong to a...what...a pack?”_ _

__Dean nodded. “Yeah, Lucian’s pack. But like Naythin said, they apparently didn’t want to play by Lucian’s rules anymore. I’ve actually been thinking about something Lucian said while we were there...apparently he’s not _popular_ anymore. I didn’t think a lot about it at the time, but the more that’s happened the more I’ve started to wonder about it, and it’s just startin’ to really bug me, I’m not sure what that means but I hope like hell that it doesn’t mean more rogues.” _ _

__“Lucian? As in Lucian Saint Ryan? He...practically owns the state of Nebraska. He’s a Lycan? I never connected the name...it’s not...how big is the...his pack?”_ _

__Naythin shrugged his shoulders. “Not sure...Nebraska and South Dakota for sure. I know that Oregon and Washington are out of his...territory.”_ _

__Dean blinked at Ellen and had to force himself not to smile. He’d mentioned Lucian before but apparently she’d been too fixated on his injuries and not really paying all that much attention to names. “One thing is for sure, however big his pack is it’s missing two members. Ranger and Toby are dead.” He looked over at Naythin as he said names and smile proudly up at him. “My hero here killed Ranger, and Toby…” He quirked a brow at Naythin, “was eaten?”_ _

__Naythin looked away from Dean when he called him his hero. “One of the rogues killed him and was...chewing on him when I got there. I didn’t know it was Toby, not that I would have helped him or anything but, yeah. I guess they lose their humanity or whatever.”_ _

__“Humanity?” Dean mused incredulously, “I don’t think they have to go rogue to lose that. Sure didn’t feel like Ranger had any humanity when he drop kicked me in the ribs and sent me sailin’ across the lot.”_ _

__“Wait, wait, wait.” Ellen stepped further up toward the head of the bed so she could look at Naythin and Dean easier. “Let me get this straight. Two Lycans go rogue and start killing people here in Washington and for whatever reason two of Lucian’s...whatever they are...employees...kidnapped Dean and used him as bait to catch the two rogues and do what with them? Take them back to Lucian?” Looking over to Naythin, she pointed a finger at Dean. “How did you know where to find him, sweetie?”_ _

__“I got a text...Bobby and me. Candyland.” Naythin pulled out his phone and opened his text messages to show Ellen._ _

__Ellen looked down at the screen and nodded slowly. Pulling out her own phone from her back pocket, she opened her text messages and scrolled down to the date on Naythin’s message. “Huh…” Holding the phone up so Dean could see it, both Ellen’s eyebrows rose slowly. “Tell me what’s missin’.”_ _

__Dean turned his head to look at her better. “Well don’t ask me. You’re on the list! Naythin can you grab my cell and give it to Ellen so she can see she’s on my emergency list.”_ _

__Naythin got up and walked over to the small closet and dug Dean’s phone out of the bag the hospital gave him when they admitted him. Turning the phone on, he walked back over to the bed and handed it to Ellen._ _

__Ellen took the phone from Naythin and pulled up Dean’s text messages. Scrolling down, she found the emergency list and started reading names off, “Let’s see...We got Bobby, Rufus, Sam…” Ellen paused looking up at Dean briefly before looking back down at the list, “Oh there I am...Ellen and…” Seeing John’s name still on the list had her grit her teeth as she handed the phone back to Naythin. “We’ll call it bad reception and leave it at that.”_ _

__“Ellen, like I told your daughter a long time ago, you scare me too much to do anything...wrong.”_ _

__Ellen reached for Dean’s arm and gave it a pat. “You keep thinkin’ that an’ you’ll live a nice long life.” Turning to Naythin, she reached out and gave his arm a squeeze. “So...how long you and Dean here been an item?”_ _

__Naythin had walked over to the closet to put Dean’s phone back. As he got back to the side of his bed, he almost tripped over his own feet. “How long?” Naythin looked up at Dean not knowing what to say._ _

__Dean quirked a brow and smirked roguishly. “Don’t look at me, she asked you. It’s yer turn to squirm.” He chuckled and turned his head toward the morphine pump they’d hooked up not too long before Ellen had arrived. He’d lost the stupid clicker thing and was trying to find where it had fallen to. “Somebody wanna hit that thing?”_ _

__Naythin narrowed his eyes briefly at Dean before he looked back at Ellen. “Couple months.”_ _

__Ellen couldn’t help but grin as she walked around the bed to get button for the Morphine. Bending over, she picked it up off the floor and handed it back to Dean. “Here ya go.” Walking around the bed, she stopped next to Naythin. “I’m gonna head back. When yer out of here, we can go over the whole...Lycan thing more.” Leaning over the rail, she gave Dean a quick kiss on the forehead. “You take care.” Pulling back, she turned to Naythin and gave him a quick hug. “Make sure he does what the doctor’s tell ‘im.” Walking to the door, she waved. “I expect to see both of you at the Roadhouse.” She gave them both a stern look before opening the door and walking out._ _

__Dean looked up at Naythin and lifted his brows. “Scary aren’t they? I still wanna know who’d make it out if you locked her and Bobby in a room for 24 hours. My money’s on Ellen.”_ _

__“Oh yeah. She made my mother look tame.” Naythin looked back at the door half expecting Ellen to come back in for seconds. “So...what did she say after she threw me outta here?”_ _

__Dean’s forehead creased when Naythin mentioned his mother and he realized he hadn’t even asked a thing about Naythin’s parents. He wasn’t the meet the parents type and that was what he blamed his lack of manners on. “I never asked you about yer parents. Are they...are they here? Around?” He cleared his throat. “Alive?” Yes concentrate on that, maybe he’ll just forget the second half of what he’d said._ _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“My parents?” Naythin shook his head. “No. They’re both dead. My father died when I was ten...heart attack, and my mother died right after I went to boot camp. Car accident.” He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed. “If it was...private or whatever…I understand. You don’t have to tell me.” 

Dean didn’t miss the very matter-of-fact way that Naythin spoke about his parents and it had his forehead creasing further but he let it go. For now. He slowly shook his head to the last of what Naythin said. “There’s nothing that’s too private to share with you. I think we’re kinda past the...too private to share stage, don’t you?” He lifted his brows pointedly. 

He took a deep breath and dropped his eyes to the blanket as he tried to figure out just exactly _how_ he should word this. Lifting his gaze back to Naythin’s he tried to carefully pick his words. “She thought that you looked like someone...someone I knew very well and cared a lot about. And she wanted to know what the hell I was doing.” He shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “I really hadn’t noticed the resemblance like she did. I guess Bobby didn’t either.” 

“Who did she think I looked like?” 

Dean’s tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips as his brain scrambled for what to say, what to do. His eyes slipped closed for a moment before he reopened them at met Naythin’s gaze. “My brother. She thought you looked like a blond Sam.” 

“She thinks I look like...your brother?” Naythin took in a slow deep breath held it for a moment and let it out just as slow. “Do I? Do I remind you of your brother.” 

“What? No, of course not. Do you look like him...I dunno, you both have two eyes, two arms and legs and a dick. Other than that, I really don’t see it but…” Dean exhaled slowly and silently. “If you wanna see for yerself bring me my wallet.” 

Naythin walked to the closet and pulled out Dean’s wallet from the small plastic bag, Going back to the bed, he handed it to Dean. Naythin kept his eyes on the wallet as Dean opened it. He kept repeating what Dean had said that Ellen thought he looked like Dean’s brother. Why would she say somethin’ like that if there wasn’t some truth behind it and if there was, why couldn’t she say anything about it in front of Naythin? 

Dean looked at the picture and grinned. He and Sam were sittin’ on the hood of the Impala watching fireworks on the 4th of July...his last year before...before he went to Hell. He pulled the picture out and handed it to Naythin. 

Naythin took the photo from Dean and looked down at it. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking for exactly. Naythin grinned a little at the photo. The kid sitting next to Dean on the Impala obviously had to be Sam. Naythin noticed the way Sam leaned toward Dean as they looked up presumably at whatever fireworks were going off. He could see the reflection in the windshield of the car. The smile on Dean’s face was genuine and not one of his patented everything’s fine bullshit smiles he’s tried a few times. Did Sam and Naythin look alike...not enough to be related but they were both built the same. Tall, lanky...all arms and legs like a yearling colt Ash would say. They both had the same wavy hair...Sam’s being darker of course but it really stopped there as far as Naythin could see. Handing the photo back to Dean, Naythin looked up at him. “You...you both looked happy...in the photo.” He was still trying to figure out why Ellen had thought it was so bad if he did look like Sam. 

Dean nodded as he took the picture back and slid it back into his wallet before handing that back to Naythin. “It was the 4th, my last year before Hell. I use to always make sure that Sam had a good fourth...our Dad, he uh, he didn’t want us goin’ out, well he didn’t want _Sam_ going out, to any celebrations or anything but I’d always sneak us out of the house, either once Dad was asleep or once he left on another hunt. We use to light them off in big empty fields.” He smiled. “Sam always thought it was a big deal.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“I always liked the fourth. Used to go out and buy the biggest fireworks I could find. Ash was always afraid I’d set the woods on fire.” Naythin grinned, closing his eyes, he sucked in his bottom lip, holding it in his teeth for a moment before letting it slip through. “Can I ask why Ellen...freaked out so much...thinking I looked like Sam?” 

“You mean other than the fact that it’s my brother?” Dean grinned and shrugged a shoulder. 

“Yeah…” 

“Sam and I...we uh...we were kinda each other’s worlds,” Dean began, “I mean, it’s not like we were ever apart, not unless it was a different classroom and that didn’t happen too often because I got Sam to skip with me, and we moved around so much it didn’t really matter anyway. And I was more than his brother, I was his best friend, his Dad, and his brother all rolled into one. I changed his diapers, I trained him to use the toilet. I took care of him when he was sick, I taught him how to tie a tie, how to shave, how to match clothes. I listened to his problems...I beat up a lot of his problems.” 

“Okay but that still doesn’t explain why Ellen…” Naythin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, bringing his hand up, he rubbed at his forehead. “It doesn’t matter. I mean, I kinda look like him...same build but that’s about it. Probably the lighting or whatever.” 

Dean stared at Naythin for a good long while before speaking. “You’re not a replacement for my dead brother, Naythin. I love you for you. Not because of any look you have or don’t have. Sam’s death hit me hard, she just worries about me.” 

Naythin dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He looked over at Dean, locking eyes with him. “Tell me you never looked at me and saw Sam.” 

Dean felt like he’d just been slapped in the face. His jaw dropped open somewhat and he stared at Naythin with a mixture of shock and hurt. “No! No! Not ever! What, you think I went up to you and took you home because I thought you looked like my brother!?” His gaze dropped and he slowly shook his head. He knew that one day it would all come back and bite him in the ass. That single kiss. That forbidden touch. Even if it hadn’t lead to anything more than that, those things had happened, and now he was going to pay for it for the rest of his life. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to fight off the pain that had lodged in his chest directly over his heart. He brought his good hand up to rub at the spot. He hadn’t realize that a person’s heart could break, could shatter, twice. “I kissed him, once. Just that one time. It was...I dunno stupid. We were both kids.” 

When Naythin saw Dean rub at his chest, he was at the edge of the bed and sitting down, reaching for Dean’s hand. Everything else went out the window...wasn’t important. “Should I get the doc? Hey…” He stopped and listened. Naythin’s eyebrows shot up into his forehead as Dean confessed to kissing his brother. He swallowed hard, his hand hovering over Dean’s. Slowly lowering his hand, he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s. “I’m sorry for what I said.” 

Dean didn’t have the strength anymore to hold back the tears and he cried silently, with his head bowed so that no one would see. Not that it mattered anymore. Naythin was going to leave...all because he’d done something stupid. Something that he knew was wrong and that he’d tried to fix by sleeping with every woman he met. Somehow in all of that, he’d foolishly tried to undo what had happened that night in the tiny house in Ohio that they’d been left alone in yet again. 

Naythin kept his hand on Dean’s. He didn’t know what else to say and was waiting for Dean to say something...anything. Shifting his leg up on the bed, Naythin ducked his head a little and that’s when he saw the tears falling onto the front of Dean’s hospital gown. Taking his hand off Dean’s, Naythin stood up and dropped the rail from the side of the bed. Sliding up higher on the bed, he swung his legs up so he was laying next to Dean turned a little facing him. Raising his arm over Dean’s head, Naythin lowered it slowly so he didn’t bump his shoulder...nerve block or not he didn’t want to hurt him...Draping his arm across Dean’s shoulders, he pulled Dean to him so his head was resting on Naythin’s shoulder. Bringing his free arm up, he put his hand on the side of Dean’s neck, rubbing it up and down slowly. “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry.” Turning his head, he kissed the top of Dean’s head. “It’s okay. Please, Dean.” 

Dean slowly brought his head up and looked at Naythin, trying like hell not to let him see the way his lip quivered. “It’s not okay. Not anymore. How can you say it’s okay when yer breaking up with me?”

Naythin brought his hand up and gently wiped the tears from Dean’s cheek. “I’m not breaking up with you. If I was I’d be out that door, not sitting here trying to get you to stop crying cuz it’s breakin’ my heart.” 

“I’ve never once compared you to Sam...or thought of you as a replacement for Sam. The closet there has ever been was the smell of him when he’d crawl in my bed afraid at night. That scent...the one we talked about...it just...I dunno. It feels...like home. But it’s not...it’s not....” Dean shook his head and closed his eyes to try and stave off the sting of tears as they gathered anew in his eyes. 

Naythin closed his eyes trying to fight back his own tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you. It wasn’t fair. I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere.” Dropping his hand from the side of Dean’s face, he wrapped it around the front of his shoulders and hugged him tight to his chest. “I swear to you. I’m not leaving.” 

Dean scooted over a little further away from Naythin, the doctor could kiss his ass, and turned somewhat into Naythin, tucking his head under Naythin’s chin as he buried his face against his chest and brought his good hand over to grab a handful of the material of Naythin’s shirt in his hand. 

Naythin turned his head so his cheek was resting on the top of Dean’s head. “Please don’t cry, baby. I’m here. Please don’t cry.” Moving his arm further around Dean’s shoulders, Naythin rubbed his fingers up and down the back of Dean’s neck with his thumb gliding slowly across the side. “I love you. I’m sorry.” 

“I love you too,” Dean mumbled against Naythin’s chest. 

Naythin shifted his hips so he could raise his head enough to get access to the back of Dean’s neck. Leaning over, he gently kissed just below the hairline along Dean’s spine. “I’m not leaving. I swear to you. I’m not leaving.” Pulling his head up, he leaned back to try and look at Dean’s face. Dean, baby please. Look at me.” 

Dean tipped his head further down so he wasn’t soaking Naythin’s shirt anymore and he could speak and be heard plainly, but his face was still hidden. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know back then that...that any of that would matter. I didn’t know that Ellen would freak out...and I didn’t know I’d have to try and tell the person I’m madly in love with that what happened wasn’t what it sounds like.” 

“Dean. Dean, look at me.” Naythin waited for Dean to lift his head, when he didn’t, Naythin brought his hand from around Dean’s neck and using his thumb and index finger, lifted Dean’s head until he was looking up at Naythin. “Have you ever lied to me? From the moment you stepped onto that campsite the day after the attack, have you ever once lied to me?” 

Dean tried to shake his head and when that didn’t work so well he croaked out a, “No.”

“Okay. Then if what happened wasn’t what it sounded like. I believe you and I’m. not. leaving. you. I’m not breaking up with you, I’m not walking out that door. I’m right here next to you where I want to be. Please believe that.” 

Dean took in a deep shuddery breath. “I need to tell you the rest of it...I kissed him...and we touched each other...that’s it. That’s as far as it went. He got scared and I hated myself for letting it happen even that much. In fact, after that I made him stay in his own bed, even after a nightmare.” 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a moment. Releasing his chin, he reached up and wiped the tears from both his cheeks with the back of his fingers. “I’m still here. It happened and didn’t go any further than that. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hate you for it or think any less of you for it, okay?” 

“Why not, I do. Every single day. It’s part of the reason I sold my soul for him. I was trying to...I dunno, say I was sorry? Yeah that’s as far as it went but, it was still enough to nearly kill me. I sat further away from him around other people, I didn’t talk as much to him. I just…” Dean shrugged a shoulder. 

“Stop punishing yerself. Damn it, I never should have said anything. I never should have brought it up.” Naythin closed his eyes, dropping his head so his forehead was resting on Dean’s. “Please forgive me.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “There’s nothin’ to forgive.”

“Believe me when I say I’m not leaving.” Naythin pulled his head back enough to look at Dean’s face. “You do believe me, don’t you?” 

_No._ “Yeah, sure,” Dean nodded and flashed a small smile that didn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. 

“Uh huh...I’m not going to walk out on you, damn it. Why don’t you believe me? Don’t tell me you do because I can see it in your eyes.” 

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done? What, steal some milk money in kindergarten?” Dean quirked a brow. 

“Milk money? I wish. No, I killed an innocent person.” Naythin looked over the top of Dean’s head at the label on the Morphine and concentrated on the smallest letters he could. 

Dean scoffed and pulled his head back, his brow knitting in disbelief. “You did not.” He searched Naythin’s features. “You do realize that the people on video games aren’t real, right?” 

“Yes. I did and no it wasn’t a damn video game. I...killed a woman. Shot her. She uhh...she was pregnant.” 

Dean sniffled as he pulled his head back a little further so he could see all of Naythin’s face. “Hey,” he murmured, slowly, almost reluctantly, releasing the handful of material to cup Naythin’s cheek. “Look at me.” When he did Dean slowly shook his head. “I know you.” He pulled his hand from Naythin’s cheek and laid it over Naythin’s heart. “I know you. And I know that you didn’t do it without a good reason.” 

Naythin looked from Dean’s face down to where his hand lay on Naythin’s chest and back up again. “I screwed up. It was my responsibility to make sure no civilians got within 50 yards of the checkpoint. I looked up and there she was...she wouldn’t stop. I kept telling her to stop. We’d had three suicide bombers that week alone and I...raised my rifle and yelled for her to stop...I shot her. I was 20 years old. Not old enough to drink but old enough to murder a pregnant woman.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head. He knew saying that it wasn’t his fault wasn’t gonna fix things for Naythin, but he had to say it anyway. “You need to know that it wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could. You told her to stop. And like you said, you were only 20 years old. You were trying to protect everyone. How the hell did you know what that bump was? It could have been a bomb. I know, yer gonna tell me it wasn’t. But how would you know? They passin’ out x-ray vision goggles now? You can’t blame yerself. That’s war, baby. If it wasn’t ugly and bloody they’d call it Checkers or some shit.” 

“I never told anyone...after I was discharged.” Naythin shook his head. “I couldn’t. Not that. So the whole hating myself and beating myself up over it for years. I did that enough for...two lifetimes and it didn’t make things any better. I told myself it happened...get past it...and I did. Eventually I stopped hating myself for it. I don’t like that it happened and I still blame myself in a way but not like before. You asked...there it is.” 

Dean didn’t say anything, he knew how cheap words could be, especially in a time like this, so he lifted his head up and pressed his mouth to Naythin’s, kissing him slowly, tenderly, mapping out Naythin’s mouth with his tongue before he slowly ended the kiss and pulled his head back. “I love you.” 

Naythin returned Dean’s kiss. His eyes closed and he leaned into him, moaning softly as his tongue followed Dean’s. “I love you too.” He reached his hand up to the side of Dean’s neck just letting his hand rest there. “I know this is going to sound bad but you have no idea how bad I want you naked right now.” 

Dean’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at just those words alone and a long low groan broke from deep in his throat as he let his head fall back. “I think that’s crueler than the other thing.” He nodded, his eyes still closed to mere slits. “You want me, go for it. Just try not to get tangled up in all my wires and stitches.” 

Naythin tightened his hold on Dean’s neck just a little. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Actually, there’s a bigger problem than that, or the fact that it would be like making love to Pinocchio…Have you uh, looked down me? Like under the blanket down me?” Dean’s lips pulled into a tight thin line and he sucked both lips into his mouth briefly before releasing them. “I uh...there’s a reason I haven’t gotten up to take a leak…” 

Naythin frowned for a moment trying to figure out what Dean was talking about. It took a second but slowly it started sinking in. “Oh...Oh damn. I...I am such an idiot.” Naythin’s head dropped to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut tight. “Put me out of my misery. Oh, my God, I am so sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean responded, “I uh, I’ve been too scared to actually look myself, but uh...yeah I can feel that it’s there. As for putting you out of your misery, I’m usually a right hander, but I’ll try the left, you just gotta get yer crotch up to my mouth because I doubt they’re gonna like me scootin’ down in the bed.” 

Naythin slowly lifted his head. “Yeah, I can just see the nurses walkin’ in on that. I’ll suffer until you get outta here.” Naythin got quiet for a few minutes as he looked in Dean’s eyes. “Are we good?” 

Dean’s brows lifted. “I dunno, are we? I’m...I love you and want to be with you…” _Here’s a scary thought for ya, might as well get it all out there now since we’re being honest._ “forever.”

Naythin panicked a little when Dean repeated the question to him. “I love you too, you know that.” When Dean added _forever_ the panic settled and Naythin could breathe again. “Are you...did you…” Naythin looked at Dean for a moment before a smile slowly started and grew bigger by the second. Leaning in, he smiled against Dean’s lips for a second before kissing him several times. “Yes. I want to be with you forever.” 

Dean returned each kiss, happily, gladly. His own lips curved into a wide grin. He cursed his damn arm sling but he held onto Naythin the best he could with the one arm he had free. “It’s kinda funny that Bobby and Ellen already knew I felt that way...even before I said it. It’s why you got welcomed into the family. Well, Ellen’s got ESP or some damn shit, I dunno but don’t even think bad around her, she’ll know. I love her but she’s fuckin’ scary. She will kill yer ass.” 

Naythin hummed and dipped his head so he could get to the soft skin just under Dean’s chin. He nipped at it, letting his tongue flick out and stroke across it. “Duly noted. Never piss off Ellen.” 

Dean chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to Naythin’s forehead. “I’m gonna redo this later...the right way. Better. And when we can have wild monkey sex, but uh, not that I’m not enjoying it, but that’s actually part of the problem, I’m not so sure I should get a hard on with this thing in me.” 

Naythin dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder and groaned. “Sorry. Just muzzle me or somethin’.” Lifting his head, a smile still on his face, he raised a hand and ran his fingertips along Dean’s jaw line. “I liked how you did it but feel free to ask again.” 

Dean chuckled. “You liked it here in the hospital, with me outta the game?” He slowly shook his head. “Nah, it needs to be better. I still mean it, even all hospital wired and tubed and crap, but it needs to be redone...like I said, with monkey sex.” He waggled his brows and grinned wide. “One things for sure, nothin’ bad will ever happen to you in this family...unless you hurt me.” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “Then they’ll kill you.” He flashed a wide playful grin. 

Naythin reached down to his crotch and had to readjust to make room for his slowly growing hard on. “You can’t or...shouldn’t get hard so I’m doin’ it for both of us...thank you...monkey sex huh.” Naythin looked down at his crotch and frowned. “Relax. Not happenin’.” He looked back up to Dean and nodded. “Yeah, I got the _talk_ from Raven and I kinda figured it was one of those unsaid things between Bobby and Ellen who by the way scares the hell outta me.” 

Dean grinned mischievously and moved his free hand to Naythin’s side, running it up and down beneath his shirt, against his bare skin, occasionally dipping a little lower. “Who Ellen? I said that already.” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly let it slip free as he hungrily searched Naythin’s eyes. “You could jerk off while I watch.” 

Naythin let his head fall back on his shoulders as he moaned. “I hate you right now.” His hips following Dean’s hand as it moved down closer to his crotch. Opening one eye, he looked at Dean to see how serious he was. “If you get me started.” 

Without saying a word, Dean moved his hand down and deftly unbuttoned Naythin’s jeans and lowered the zipper. He slipped his hand down beneath the denim of Naythin’s jeans and the cotton of his boxers and moaned long and low, his eyes squeezing closed and his own hips jerking as he wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock. “Fuck,” he groaned. 

Naythin raised his head enough so he could follow Dean’s hand and watch as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He sucked in his stomach so Dean had better access to his cock and balls. Hissing in a sharp breath, Naythin gripped the side of the mattress as he watched Dean’s hand slide between his boxers and his bare skin. Despite the nearly blissed out look on Naythin’s face, he saw Dean’s hips buck and he reached his hand out to press down on Dean’s hip. “Easy, baby.” 

Dean’s lips were softly parted and his breathing a little quicker than normal. “Can’ help it, ’S what you do to me,” he rasped softly. He leaned back in and captured Naythin’s mouth with his own, his tongue teasing its way in past Naythin’s lips and teeth to flick at the roof of his mouth and tangle with Naythin’s. His head shifted from side to side as he ravaged Naythin’s mouth while his hand began to slowly stroke along the length of Naythin’s shaft. He allowed his thumb to tease the head, dipping the single digit into the slit. He slid his fist up to the head of Naythin’s dick and squeezed gently but firmly, pushing the head of his cock in and out of his fisted hand. 

Naythin leaned in kissing Dean hard, he reached up to the back of Dean’s head and held him in place, pushing him gently against Naythin’s mouth. His hips shot up as Dean started to stroke his cock along the full length of his shaft. Groaning, Naythin pushed his hips harder against Dean’s hand, rolling them, trying to match his rhythm. Naythin only broke the kiss because his lungs were screaming for air. He looked down to watch Dean squeezing the shaft forcing the head of his cock in and out of his fisted hand. Dropping his head, he moaned again louder. “Shit yeah. Harder.” Naythin raised his head enough so he could rest his cheek on the top of Dean’s head and watch him work his shaft. As he settled his head on Dean’s he looked at the heart monitor and the steadily rising numbers. Naythin’s eyes grew wide as Dean’s heart rate hit 90 and kept going. “Dean.” Naythin reached down for his wrist, gently tugging him off his shaft. “Dean...stop or we’re...Damn...Oh damn...baby, you gotta stop. Right now or we’re gonna get busted.” 

It took a few minutes for what Naythin was saying to soak into Dean’s lust fogged brain. He jerked his head up with a gasp and looked at Naythin as he allowed him to pull his fist away from Naythin’s dick. “What’s wrong?” He rasped breathlessly. Since his hand had been pulled out of Naythin’s pants he lifted his hand to slip beneath Naythin’s shirt, sliding his palm across warm flesh. 

Naythin breathed in through his nose and out his mouth in slow calculating breaths to try and get his dick to calm the fuck down and go to sleep. “Stop...oh God..” Naythin all but purred as Dean’s hand slipped under his shirt and glided along his chest and abdomen. “So...so not helping. You need to stop...or the alarm...Oh damn...the alarm on your heart monitor is gonna go off and everyone on this floor is gonna be runnin’ in here thinkin’ you’re dying or somethin’.” 

Dean groaned loudly and forced himself to roll away from Naythin and onto his back.. “This fuckin’ sucks.” He heaved a heavy breath and tried to get himself calmed down. “If Lucian’s footin’ the bill for this, can’t they do all this shit at home? In South Dakota?” He rolled back toward Naythin and pulled him in close. “I’m not...I’m not. I just...I wanna touch you. Hold you.” 

Naythin pushed his hips down on the mattress so he could get his semi-hard dick back in his pants and not, hopefully, get it caught in the zipper. When he had his pants zipped Naythin breathed a sigh of relief. He turned a little so he was facing Dean a bit more. He looked down at Dean’s hands, closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. “Okay, yeah. Just...keep yer hands to yerself, mister.” Naythin grinned as he watched the numbers on Dean’s heart monitor. “Maybe we can get them to unhook ya from some of these.” 

Dean nodded his agreement. “Yeah, definitely. But I still wanna find out if this therapy shit and me just sittin’ around like a frickin’ rock can be done at home. I can lay on the couch or in a bed there just like I can here. As for the pain thing, hand me a bottle of Jack and a couple Aspirin and I’ll be fine.” 

“We’ll talk to Bobby...see what he thinks. If he agrees then we’ll tag team the doc and see about gettin’ you home.” Naythin looked down from the monitor, tilting his head so he could look at Dean. “You’re not touching or holding. You should be.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and gave a scoffed chuckle. “You told me to keep my hands to myself.” He moved his good arm, slipping his hand back under Naythin’s shirt to lay against warm skin. “It’s okay. I won’t get too carried away. But I wanna feel _you_ not a frickin’ t-shirt.” 

Naythin let his eyes slowly close as Dean moved his hand over his skin. “Keep your hands above my hips and your heart rate below 90 and we’re good...you touch all you want.” His back slowly arching against Dean’s touch. “I like that.” 

“Yeah?” Dean murmured, “I’d like it if you were naked better. Oh and, no muzzle, I’m not into gags. Besides I love the noises you make.” His lips curved into a wide smile. 

Naythin did a sort of laugh-huff. “You do huh? I’d rather be naked and have you naked right along beside me but...this will have to do. I still want to get my hands on every inch of you. Find all those little places that make you sigh.” 

Dean hummed and nodded. “I’ll let you, as soon as you get me home,” he cracked an eye open to see if that was enough incentive to persuade Naythin to get Bobby on board with this idea. Hell if Lucian was paying for it, why the hell not? It’s not like the man’s hurtin’ for money. Closing his eye again he smirked softly. “How do you feel about a little light bondage?” 

Naythin opened his eyes and looked at Dean for a moment. “At home...sure.” 

Something between a snort and a chuckle worked past Dean’s lips and he opened his eyes to look at Naythin. “What’d you think I was gonna do? Tie you up in my heart monitor cables?”

Naythin frowned at Dean before closing his eyes again. “More touch...less talk.” He cracked one eye to peek at Dean before closing it again. 

Dean hummed his agreement and ran his hand over every square inch of flesh he could reach beneath Naythin’s shirt, slowly dragging his hand over every contour, running his fingers lightly down Naythin’s spine. “I love you.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” Doctor Williams leaned on the counter, his arms crossed over his chest staring that the white laces on his shoes. He looked up at the three men in the room with him and shook his head as he eyed each of them. “You realize that by leaving the hospital early...a full three weeks early at the bare minimum, that the prognosis for a full recovery drops considerably?” He looked pointedly at Dean. “I know you’re not a fan of hospitals but are you sure this is wise? You need to start physical therapy on your shoulder as soon as possible to even think of retaining full use and mobility. The leg will heal as will the wrist but I can not stress enough the importance of getting professional help for your shoulder.”

Dean nodded. “Already got that set up. Trust me, I understand the need for me to get my shoulder workin’ again. My Dad was very _strict_ about that kind of stuff.” He nodded sagely and winked, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips as he tightened his grip on Naythin’s hand. 

“Honestly, I wasn’t keen on the idea at first but...he’s not gonna get better sittin’ around in here. Even if the PT starts tomorrow. We can keep a better eye on him and make sure he’s doin’ what he’s supposed to...exercise wise.” Naythin gave Dean’s hand a quick hard squeeze keeping his eyes on the doctor. 

Bobby pushed away from the wall he’d been holding up as he listened to the doctor try and talk them all out of taking Dean home. “Look doc. You may have all the latest and greatest here but...with or without you likin’ the idea...we’re takin’ our boy home. Today.” He leveled a glare at Doctor Williams that had the man looking away quickly. 

Dropping his hands to the counter, Doctor Williams blew out a sharp breath past his lips. “Alright.” Shaking his head, he picked up Dean’s chart and headed for the door. “I’ll have your files transferred to Sioux Falls Specialty. Their PT department will be in contact with you in a few days.” Stopping at the door, he looked back at Dean. “I hope you don’t regret this decision later on down the road.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll be fine. But uh, thanks. I mean...despite our disagreement...you’ve been a decent doctor, so...thanks.” 

“I’ll have your discharge papers drawn up and make sure you get a full list of the meds your on...enough for a few refills at least. That nerve block wears off you’re going to wish you still had that Morphine pump.” Patting the door with the flat of his hand, he walked out of the room letting the door close behind him. 

Naythin exhaled and dropped his head to his chest. “That went well.” He looked up at Dean, giving his hand another gentle squeeze. “You’re goin’ home.” He leaned in smiling and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. 

Bobby turned his back and coughed a few times into his hand. “When you two are done? We need to figure out where Dean’s gonna camp out.” 

Dean shrugged. “Where I always camp out. On the couch an’ in my room, with Naythin. And before you say it, he’s already nervous as hell that he might move wrong and hit me so it’s not like we’re not gonna be careful.” 

Bobby walked over to the foot of the bed, leaning on the foot board, he looked up the bed at Dean. “Until you can navigate the stairs, I think the couch is gonna be our best bet. We don’t need you breakin’ the other leg. Once you can get up and down the stairs then you can graduate back to yer room.” He raised his hand and pointed at Dean and Naythin. “No arguments!” 

Naythin opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and closed it, clicking his teeth together. “I guess the couch would be okay for a while.” Not really but at least Dean was coming home. That’s all he cared about. 

Dean sat smirking at Bobby and finally looked over at Naythin. “The part he didn’t tell you, the couch opens up into a bed.” His smile widened as he looked back at Bobby and noted the way he glared...half heartedly. “Isn’t he cute,” he teased with a chuckle. 

“I’ll give ya cute!” Bobby made a fist and glared at Dean rolling his eyes as he headed for the door. “I’m gonna gas up the Impala and see how fast those yahoo’s can get ya outta here. I’ll be back.” 

Naythin watched Bobby walk out with a slow grin. “A bed, huh?” Turning so he could sit on the edge of the bed, He looked down at their joined hands. “You thought about where we should find a place?” 

Dean turned his attention from watching Bobby walk out, an amused smile curving his lips, to Naythin and the question he posed. “Honestly?” Dean slowly shook his head. “It’d be nice to be near the family I still have...but I really don’t wanna live in any state Lucian owns. I still don’t trust him any further than I could throw him. But as for actually thinking past that, I haven’t really. Why? Is there somewhere you’d like to be?” 

“Not really. I just thought that maybe you had a place you’d been to...you know...when you were Hunting or something.” He turned Dean’s hand over so he could let the pad of his thumb rub over the last knuckle of Dean’s ring finger. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “Never really paid attention to the scenery really. When I’m hunting I usually have a one track mind. For the most part anyway.” He shrugged his good shoulder. “Texas was nice. There was a Tulpa there that Sam and I got rid of, otherwise it didn’t seem too bad. Utah. I can’t remember any cases that Sam and I ever had there. Which is weird but…” He gave what could only be called a facial shrug. 

Naythin nodded slowly. “Any places you haven’t Hunted in?” 

Dean chuckled. “Um...Maine. We’ve never been to Maine.” He smirked softly. “Ya know we’ve been to Oregon before. River Grove. It was a demon plague...it ended just as suddenly as it started. It prob’ly one of our weirder hunts. And that’s in a long line of weird.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“River Grove is only a couple hours from the cabin. We could’ve seen each other and not known it.” Naythin shrugged. “We’ve got time...not like we have to pick a spot right now.” 

Dean shook his head. “Doubtful, like I said, _normally_ ,” He couldn’t help but smile wide. “I’m pretty focused. And Sam and I never left River Grove until it was over and then we hit the road.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Sam uh, he got infected...but it didn’t take. It was like he was immune or somethin’. Who the hell is immune to a demonic virus?” 

“The news said it was some kind of...mass accidental poisoning in the water. Why people went nuts. A lot of people went missing and were never found. I guess telling them demons did it wouldn’t go over well.” Naythin gripped Dean’s hand tighter. What do you say to something like that? “I don’t know. Maybe he wasn’t really infected.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, he was. They checked his blood. He just...I dunno. It was somethin’ that we purposely ignored after we left. After all, what could I say? What could he say? Oh by the way, I’m Superman?” 

“Did you ever try and find out why?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, not really. I mean we talked about it once but Sam just got pissed so we kinda left it alone after that. And then he died...and I did the only thing I could, I brought him back.” 

“Did Sam ever find out...how...how he came back? What you did to bring him back?” Naythin turned on the bed, swinging his legs up so he could lay next to Dean. Bringing his free hand up to rest on Dean’s chest over his heart. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he knew. Before the day was out, he knew. I didn’t even have to tell him. The guy that had killed Sam couldn’t keep his mouth shut before he did and he told Sam he’d killed him.” He shrugged a shoulder and gave his head a slight shake. “I can’t say that I regret it, but it’s definitely not something I wanna repeat, if I can help it anyway.” He smiled and gave a soft stunted chuckle. “‘Course, I say that but I’d do it all over again if I had to,” he murmured, his eyes meeting Naythin’s. 

Naythin looked up at Dean, pulling his head back, he shook it slowly. “No. Uh uh. I don’t want you to do...that. No.” 

Dean didn’t argue, he didn’t need to. Naythin could tell him no all he wanted but the truth of the matter was, if he lost Naythin he wouldn’t be around long anyway, so what was the point of arguing about something as silly as a soul. Instead he looked down at their joined hands and ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Naythin’s hand. 

“Dean. I mean it.” Naythin propped himself up so he could look down at Dean. “No.” 

Dean nodded. “I know you do,” he murmured gently, “It’s okay. Lay back down with me.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a moment before slowly laying back down and settling his head on Dean’s chest. He swallowed hard a few times trying to get his heart to slow down. The thought of Dean selling his soul for him and having to go to Hell made Naythin sick to his stomach. He took in a couple slow deep breaths in through his nose and out his mouth. 

Dean tipped his chin toward his chest and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head. “Love you,” he whispered against Naythin’s soft hair before allowing his head to fall back against the pillow. He heaved a heavy breath and his head rolled toward the door. “Bobby could build a new car in the time they’re takin’, what the hell?”

“Love you too.” Naythin pressed his hand against Dean’s chest as he moved closer to him. “Want me to go see what’s takin’ so long?”

Dean’s gaze dropped to Naythin and he shook his head “no” with a smirk curving his lips. “Yeah, maybe you should,” he reluctantly agreed. 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Naythin leaned in and kissed Dean quickly on the lips. “I won’t be long. Promise.” Sliding off the bed, he walked to the door and out in the hall looking for either the doctor or Bobby. 

Halfway down the hall, Naythin found Bobby standing with a nurse signing papers on a clipboard. “Hey, Bobby. What’s the hold up?”

Looking up from the clipboard, Bobby pointed to the papers. “They killed half the rain forest just to get Dean outta here.” Flipping the page, he signed his name on the bottom of the page and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. 

“We’ve sent your son’s file to the hospital and PT office in Sioux Falls. Once a doctor is assigned, they’ll contact you to schedule follow up appointments and a PT schedule. If you want to drive your car around to the front, we’ll have a nurse come to the room with a wheel chair.” She gave a small smile and walked back toward the nurses station. 

Bobby sighed slowly as he clapped Naythin on the shoulder. “I’ll get the car around. You get Dean outta that room.” 

“You got it.” Naythin grinned and headed back to Dean’s room to tell the good news. Pushing the door to Dean’s room. 

“Hey!” Naythin crossed the room and stopped near the side of the bed. “Nurse’ll be in here in a few. After that...we’re on our way home.” 

A nurse knocked on the door before opening it, a tray of supplies in her hand. “I understand someone’s going home,” she greeted with a wide smile. “Okay, let’s get that catheter out of you.”

Dean eyes widened and he nearly turned green. “Uh… _here_?” He looked over to Naythin and back up to the nurse who seemed a little too happy for his own good. 

The nurse, Sandra, nodded. “Yes, of course, we can do it here.” She responded as she walked to the box of blue latex gloves and pulled them onto her hands one at a time. She looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. “Would you like to have your friend wait outside in the hall?” 

Naythin looked from the nurse to Dean and back again. “Uhh...no. I’m good. I’ll stay.” He looked down at Dean nodding slowly. 

_Oh yeah, this is gonna be sexy,_ Dean thought sarcastically. He looked from the nurse to Naythin and swallowed hard as he looked back toward the nurse. “I uh, he’s good...in here...he can stay.” 

The nurse was busy opening a new kit, ripping the backing off and picking up a small syringe in one hand. She stepped over to the bed and nodded. “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got here.” She reached for the blanket with her free hand and folded it back just enough to expose Dean to her and not to the entire room. “I’m just drawing out the little bit of water from the balloon. You may feel a little lessening of pressure but that’s all, okay?” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked from the nurse to his junk and back to the nurse again. “Uh...sure…” 

She connected the small syringe to the small port on the indwelling catheter and pulled back on the plunger, filling it with the saline solution water she spoke of. Once that was finished she sat the small syringe onto the tray she had brought in then turned her attention to Dean. “Okay, now I need you to take a deep breath in and slowly blow it out.” 

Dean looked from the nurse to Naythin and back again. _Uh huh, because that’s gonna help,_ he thought sarcastically. 

As Dean drew in a breath, Sandra gently held his penis in one hand while using the other to pull the catheter out. By the time Dean had finished blowing out his exhale, she was finished. Pulling her hands back, she placed the Foley onto the tray. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” She smiled wide. “Alright, from what I hear you can go ahead and get dressed.” 

Naythin waited until the nurse left the room before going to the closet and pulling out a small bag and walking back to the bed. “Bobby picked up some sweats for the ride home. They’ll be easier to get over the brace then jeans.” 

Dean nodded and craned his neck, trying to see into the bag Naythin held. “Now that I feel _totally_ violated, did he happen to bring boxers?” 

Pulling the sweats out of the bag, Naythin dropped them on the side of the bed as he pulled out a blue button up shirt and a package of boxers holding them up in his hands. “You’re in luck. Besides, you weren’t violated. At least she wasn’t ugly.” Tossing the package on the bed, Naythin walked to the small trash can to throw the bag away. 

Dean’s brows rose and he smirked at Naythin as he nodded sagely. “You were checkin’ her out, weren’t you? Yep, you were checkin’ out the nurse holdin’ my dick.” He held his hand out for the boxers. “And here I made sure _not_ to notice.” 

Naythin huffed as he tossed the package to Dean. “Shut up.” He took a step back and waited to see how Dean was going to manage getting dressed with the brace on. 

Dean snorted. “Uh huh…” He shook out the boxers and easily managed to put one leg through, his good leg. The other leg however was a different matter altogether. He managed to sit forward, as he held both legs out straight and loop the pant leg of his boxers over his foot, but trying to get the elasticized waistband any further up the stupid brace wasn’t as easy as it looked. He finally looked over at Naythin and quirked a brow. “You wanna gimme a hand with this or are you too busy thinkin’ about the nurse?” 

“I wasn’t.” Walking to the end of the bed, Naythin swatted Dean’s hand away as he worked the waistband of the boxers up the brace to Dean’s thigh. Releasing his hold on the material, he picked up the sweats, pulled the tags off and waited for Dean to get the boxers the rest of the way on before he started with the sweats. “Get used to wearin’ sweats until that brace comes off.” 

Dean didn’t respond, he just pulled up his boxers and reached down them to rearrange things, making everything a little more comfortable. Once he was finished he reached for the sweats so he could put them on. 

Naythin stretched the elastic at the ankle and carefully pulled the fleece material up Dean’s leg making sure it didn’t snag on the Velcro straps and jar his leg. When he reached mid thigh, he pulled back to get Dean’s shirt, unbutton it and pull the tags off.

Once Naythin moved away Dean grabbed the waistband of his sweats and struggled to pull them the rest of the way up. It took him a couple minutes, but he finally managed. By the time he’d finished he saw Naythin standing there with his shirt in his hands and reached for it. “Thanks for the help,” he muttered, “I got this one though.” He looked anywhere but at Naythin as he snagged the shirt out of Naythin’s hands. 

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he looked from his hand to Dean after he took the shirt from him. “Okay.” Naythin leaned in and put his hand on top of Dean’s to stop him from putting the shirt on. “What?” 

Dean looked up at Naythin, emotionless mask firmly held in place. “What?” 

“What was that about? What’s with the attitude change?” Naythin kept his hand on top of Dean’s so he couldn’t move. 

“Nothin’, I’m fine.” 

“Bullshit. Talk to me. What’s. Wrong.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand with each word. 

Dean ground his teeth as he kept his gaze lowered to Naythin’s hand covering his. “Maybe you’d rather stay here...with your nurse.” 

“My...what? Dean, come on. She walked in the door and I looked at her...that’s it. I didn’t… _look_ at her...not like I look at you.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay…M’sorry,” he mumbled, but still refused to look up at Naythin. Yeah, he’d gotten jealous, which was new for him, at least where sex was involved. He’d never cared for anyone the way he did for Naythin, had never _loved_ anyone the way he did Naythin. Now, he was embarrassed by what he felt, never mind that Naythin had been upset because he’d called some stranger _sweetheart_.

“Dean. Dean, look at me.” He waited for Dean to raise his head and look Naythin in the eye. When he looked over his shoulder and not _at_ Naythin, he stepped to the side and sat on the bed. “You’re the only one I look at and wish was naked. No one else. Ever.” 

Dean nodded and glanced down before forcing himself, _C’mon, Winchester, you can face monsters that would make other people scream their heads off but you can’t look at the person you’re in love with,_ to look over at Naythin. “I believe you. M’sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Naythin leaned over, raising his free hand to the side of Dean’s face, he leaned in closer to kiss him on the lips. Pulling back just enough so he could talk, he whispered against Dean’s lips. “I love you. Only you.” 

Dean’s lips twitched upward at the corners briefly. “Love you too,” he murmured, “I’m not really use to…” He shrugged a shoulder, “to this. Guess I just...I guess I’m scared that it’s too good to...to last...to be true.” 

Pulling back enough so he could see Dean’s face. Naythin dropped his eyes for a second before looking back up. “Honestly? I’ve felt the same way about you. It’s why I...I don’t sleep much. I’m afraid I'm going to wake up and you’re not going to be there and it’s all gonna just be a dream.”

Dean reached for Naythin with his good hand and cupped Naythin’s face as he leaned in and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his lips. “Not gonna happen,” he whispered against Naythin’s lips. He let his hand slip back into the side of Naythin’s hair, his fingers tangling in the strands as he tipped his head down, his forehead leaning softly against Naythin’s. 

Naythin let his eyes close slowly as Dean leaned into him. He brought his free hand up to the back of Dean’s head, pressing his fingers into his scalp. “I know you’re not big on deal’s but I want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything. No matter what. I’ll do the same...okay? Good or bad, deal?”

Dean hesitated only a second as he thought back to the phone call he’d made about the creep that had put Naythin in the ER. He ran through all the scenarios that could happen and how or if it would ever come back on him. Satisfied that he didn’t believe that it ever would, Dean nodded. “Yeah, baby. Deal.” 

“Good. Okay.” Naythin relaxed visibly as he pulled back. “You wanna try gettin’ your arm in the shirt or just cover your shoulder with it?” 

“Maybe we better just put it on my good side and over my shoulder on the other. “I’m not lookin’ forward to havin’ this thing hurt again.” He turned at the waist and offered his good arm to slip through the arm hole before turning back and allowing Naythin to simply slip the shirt over his shoulder. He looked down at the baby blue hospital socks on his feet and back up to Naythin. “Tell me I don’t have to wear these things home.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “‘Fraid so. Bobby didn’t pick up any socks and they tossed out your clothes except your shoes when they had ya in the ER.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Wonderful,” he grumbled, frowning as he looked down at his socks again and then back up at Naythin. “Definitely not very sexy.”

Naythin walked over to the closet to get the small bag the nurse had given him with Dean’s belongings in it. Taking it to the bed, he took out Dean’s wallet and pendant. “Since yer goin’ home I figured you’d want to put this back on. One of the nurses cleaned it up after…” He held the pendant in this fingers, letting the small brass horned head dangle between them. 

Dean gave a surprised chuckle. “Oh wow,” he muttered as he reached for the pendant, “I didn’t figure this thing made it, not after Ranger cut…” He looked over at Naythin and stopped talking. He flipped the black cord around his neck and smiled down at it before looking back up at Naythin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk about…” 

“The nurse said there’s a big nick in the back of it.” Naythin watched Dean put the pendant on and he couldn’t help but look where the small brass piece landed on Dean’s chest. It stopped just on top of the deepest part of the long cut that ran from his lower belly up to his chest. “Huh? Oh, no. It’s okay.” Naythin turned toward the door as Bobby walked in followed by a nurse pushing a wheelchair. _Thank you, Bobby!_

Bobby walked up to the side of the bed putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and giving it a small shake. “You ready to bust outta here?” 

Dean grinned wide as he nodded. “God yeah,” he responded, “Thanks, Bobby. I mean it, thanks.” He turned and looked back at the tiny nurse who was supposed to push his wheelchair to the door. “Sweetheart, yer gonna break yer back pushin’ me out to the car,” he teased. 

Naythin looked at the nurse and frowned. She had to be all of five foot and a hundred pounds, if that. “I can do it...if that’s allowed, I mean.” 

The nurse looked at Dean, really looked at him for the first time and nodded. “Yeah, it’s allowed. I just have to walk down with you to the car.” She pushed the chair to the side of the bed and locked the wheels. “It’ll be easier if you get off the bed on your good side so you can balance better.” She looked at Naythin and Bobby and back to Dean. “You two may want to get on either side of him, incase he loses his balance. You’ve been in that bed for four days.” 

Bobby stood on the side of the bed looking at Dean. “Well? Get the lead out. Unless you like it here so much.” He looked over at Naythin and winked. 

Dean scoffed and eased his broken leg down onto the floor as he pushed himself up to sitting straight with his good arm. He threw his good leg over the side of the bed and reached for the chair, like that was gonna hold him, and tried to slowly stand to his feet. His weight on his good leg was as good as it always had been, the second he put weight on his injured leg he started with a string of swear words. “Sonuvabitch! Fuck! Holy…! Shit! mother fucker! Jesus!” He growled from between his teeth in an attempt to not really embarrass himself by screaming. He hobbled over a little farther and allowed himself to literally _fall_ into the chair. He was panting by the time he was seated and he looked over at Bobby and Naythin. “Shut up,” he commanded. 

Naythin and Bobby looked at each to see if the other had spoken. Naythin slowly walked around the bed to where the wheelchair was parked and smiled down at the nurse. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He leaned over to unlock the wheels one at a time. As he reached over for the second lock, he gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. “Tough guy.” Standing up before Dean could hit him, Naythin carefully turned the chair around in the room and followed the nurse and Bobby through the door. 

Dean nodded to the nurse and offered a small slightly grimaced smile. “Sorry, about that. Guess it’s not as healed as I thought it was.” He grinned at the nurse and tipped his head back looking up at Naythin. “So’re you gonna gimme that sponge bath when we get home?”

Naythin looked over at Bobby to make sure he was far enough in front of them before he looked down at Dean and waggled his eyebrows at him. “Oh yeah.” Bending over, he leaned in close to Dean’s ear. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” 

Dean grinned and reached back with his good hand, which now sported a huge Band-Aid from his IV being taken out earlier in the day, and ran his hand up Naythin’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him gently down for a quick kiss. 

Naythin hummed against Dean’s lips, leaning his head against the side of Dean’s, he sighed and closed his eyes. Naythin didn’t care that the hall was filled with doctors, nurses and other patients. His world was in the wheelchair in front of him and he didn’t care who saw them. “I was so scared this day wouldn’t come.” 

Dean quirked a brow and smirked up at Naythin. “You mean yer excited about pushin’ me around in a wheelchair?” he chuckled. He knew what Naythin meant, or at least he was pretty damn sure he did, which was the exact reason why he turned it into a teasing joke. 

“Yeah. That’s it.” Straightening as they neared the elevator, Naythin slowed the wheelchair as they waited for the doors to open. 

Bobby looked down at Dean giving him a good going over as they waited. “Normally, I’d push right through to get us home but I think we may need a stop over ‘bout halfway to give you a break.” 

Dean’s immediate response was to shake his head and say no, but he caught himself and instead nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, maybe that’d be a good idea.” He glanced up at Naythin and looked back at Bobby. “Um, did they give me anything to help me get around?”

“Oh yes, there should be crutches waiting for you downstairs,” the little nurse spoke up. 

When the doors finally opened, Naythin turned Dean around so he could back into the elevator, pulling him all the way back until the handles were touching the wall. Naythin stood on Dean’s left side, with his hand resting on the handle far enough up so the backs of his fingers were resting on the back of Dean’s shoulder. “Too bad we can’t take the wheelchair with us. I bet Bobby an’ me could really get it looking good. Racing stripes...maybe some flames...OH and one of those bells they put on bikes.” He looked over at Bobby trying not to bust out laughing. 

“Oh yeah, I got some racing pipes I took off an old Chevy stock car. We could have ya zippin’ ‘round the yard in no time.” Bobby looked straight ahead not daring to even glance at Dean. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look over at the nurse. “Y’hear what I gotta put up with?” He shook his head disgustedly and looked back at the elevator doors, not even bothering to look up at the two of them. “Keep it up and I’m gonna get up outta this thing. As it is Naythin’s not gettin’ any sex tonight.” 

“Hey Bobby. You got any of those streamer things ya see on kids bikes? We could put a set on the handles back here.” Naythin couldn’t hold it in any longer and started laughing out loud. Reaching back to the wall of the elevator to keep himself upright. 

Bobby looked back at Naythin and down at Dean and shook his head. “Oh yeah. This is gonna be so much fun.” Rolling his eyes, he took a step back as the elevator doors opened onto the main floor. “I’ll go bring the car up. You two behave yerselves.” 

Dean drew in a deep fortifying breath and braced his hand against the arm rests and slowly pulled himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against any pain he felt. He grabbed the side of the elevator as he hobbled out. 

Naythin opened his eyes when he felt the wheelchair lurch in his hands. Seeing Dean standing and attempting to walk had him locking one set of wheels and rushing to Dean’s side wrapping an arm around his waist. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“I think it’s called walking,” Dean grunted sarcastically as he continued to hobble toward the door. 

“Excuse me, Mister Singer, you’re really supposed to stay in the chair until you’re at your car. I could get in trouble…” 

Dean turned his head and looked back at the nurse. “You did yer part, I’m at the car. Don’t worry about it. If anyone asks that’s exactly what I’ll tell ‘em.” 

Naythin gave the nurse an apologetic smile. “I got ‘im. Thanks for yer help.” He tightened his grip on Dean’s waist trying to take more of his weight. “If this is your impression of walking...you suck at it right now. Come on. Lemme help ya.” 

Dean ignored Naythin’s grip and simply continued to struggle toward the door. “Is there anything I can do right in yer eyes right now?” If he could move better, if he was sturdier on his feet, he would have shrugged out of Naythin’s hold. 

Naythin slowed, turning so he could look at Dean. He put his hand in the middle of Dean’s chest to slow him down. “Hey. I was just messin’ around. After everything that’s happened a little joking is a good thing. At least I thought it was.” Dropping his hand from Dean’s chest, His eyes locked on Bobby standing next to the Impala. Naythin kept his arm around Dean’s waist as they walked toward the Impala parked just outside the large sliding doors. 

Dean didn’t respond he just focused on the Impala and on getting himself there. 

“Mister Singer? These are your crutches,” the valet, who rushed up to him and Naythin, said. 

Dean turned his attention to the side, to the crutches that were held out for him and he took one of them, using it on his good side. “Yeah, that other one’s probably not good for me to use yet, is it?” He looked at Naythin inquiringly. 

Naythin reached out for the second crutch carrying it by the hand hold. “We’ll take it with. Yer gonna need it when that brace comes off.” With Dean using the crutch on his left side, Naythin switched to Dean’s right and tucked his arm around his waist. If he wanted to be a stubborn ass, Naythin’d let him but he wasn’t going to let him fall. Looking over at Bobby, he pointed the crutch to the rear passenger side. “Hey Bobby! It’ll be easier for ‘im on this side. He can brace his left leg on the floorboards.” He waited as Bobby opened the door and stepped back. As they crossed the last few feet to the car, Naythin pointed to it again. “Turn around and back in so your right side is against the back of the seat.” 

Dean nodded to what Naythin said and turned as he reached the car, backing himself slowly inside. He reached for the front of Naythin’s t-shirt with his good hand and pulled him in close. “Sorry,” he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, “M’just not the one who’s usually in this position, I kinda hate it.” 

“It’s okay. Once yer up and around it’ll be better. I know yer not used to anyone taking care of ya. Kinda baptism by fire. Feel free to tell me to get the hell out if I hover too much.” Naythin leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. He lingered a little, moaning softly before forcing himself to back away. “Let’s go home.” 

Dean nodded and pulled himself the rest of the way into the car. He turned at the waist and locked the door at his back so he could lean back against it safely. He smiled softly at Naythin as he watched him close the car door. “Hey, Bobby,” he called, smacking his hand against the back window to get his attention. “Grab me the bottle of Jack back there.” 

Bobby held the trunk lid up as Naythin slid Dean’s crutches in making sure the false bottom stayed down. No one needed to see what was in there. He handed Naythin the folder with Dean’s prescriptions in it along with the discharge papers. Shaking his head at Dean’s request, he leaned in and pulled out the full bottle of Jack Daniels and slammed the trunk closed. Walking to the driver’s side door, he pulled it open and slid inside. Turning in the seat so he could look back at Dean, he held the bottle just out of his reach. “You mix this with yer pain meds an’ I’ll kill ya m’self. Not a good combination. Got me?” 

Dean nodded to Bobby’s warning. “Well, we don’ have the drugs yet so… An’ you know that this is my usual pain killer.” He shrugged his shoulder and reached for the bottle. 

Bobby hesitated for a few seconds before finally tipping the end of the bottle towards Dean. After he took it from his hand, Bobby pointed to the floorboards. “I snagged a couple pillows and a blanket from the motel. Shove one b’hind yer back. Lot more comfortable than that damn door.” Turning around to face the front, he started the engine and slowly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

Dean looked down when Bobby pointed and he grinned as he reached for the pillow and did exactly as Bobby told him, smiling contently as he broke the seal on the bottle of Jack and tipped it to his lips, taking a long pull before pulling it from his lips. “Aah, much better,” he murmured. “Bobby, yer the best.” 

Looking back at Dean through the rear view mirror, Bobby shook his head as he drove. “Just remember that when I’m kickin’ yer ass back inta shape.” He looked over at Naythin and winked.

Halfway back to Bobby’s, they’d stopped for gas just off the highway. Naythin stayed at the car while Bobby hit the bathroom, paid for the gas and picked up a few drinks and snacks. Dean had passed out a couple hours before and this time he looked like it was for the long haul. As Bobby came back to the car, Naythin got out and held his hand out for the keys. “I’ll drive. He’s out and you need to get some sleep. No sense in stopping and wakin’ him up tryin’ to get him into a room.”

Bobby looked through the window at Dean and nodded. “Yeah. Sooner we get back, the better I’ll feel.” Handing Naythin the keys, he walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. 

Ten hours later, Naythin parked the Impala as close to the front door as he could and still be able to open the back doors easily. Bobby went into the house to get the couch setup while Naythin unloaded the trunk. Climbing carefully into the back seat, Naythin wedged himself between the front and back seat. Reaching up, he ran the backs of his fingers down Dean’s cheek and leaned in to press his lips to Dean’s forehead. “Dean. Come on, baby. We’re at Bobby’s.” 

Dean hummed softly, then jerked suddenly and tried to reach with his right arm for the weapon he kept lodged between the seat cushions and the base of the bench seat. When he couldn’t move his arm his eyes flew open and he gasped in a breath. It wasn’t until he saw Naythin that he slowly calmed. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief, lifting his good hand to his face, he ran it downward, cupping his mouth for a second before letting his hand fall away. “What time is it?” 

Naythin froze when Dean jerked awake. His hand came up to grab hold of Dean’s arm in case he started swinging. Lowering it slowly, he looked down at his watch. Frowning, Naythin tilted his head slightly trying to figure out what was sticking up from between the seat cushions. Leaning forward a little, his eyebrows rose when he recognized the blunt end of a knife hilt. _That would have hurt_. Looking back down at his watch, he huffed a little. “Uhh...two fifteen. You’ve been out for fourteen hours.” 

Dean hummed and let his eyes droop closed for a moment. “See, sleepin’ better already.” He reached between his legs for the bottle of Jack he’d managed to suck down half of before he’d fallen asleep and took another long pull from the bottle. Lowering it his forehead creased as he looked at Naythin. “Did we get those pain meds?”

Naythin shook his head as he reached for the bottle of Jack. “Not yet. Bobby wanted to get you home first. He’s gonna make a run into town once we get you settled on the couch.” Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bobby coming out of the house. “Here he comes so let’s get you inside.” Taking the bottle with him, Naythin slowly backed out of the car. 

Dean looked ahead of him and then behind him out the back driver’s side seat window. “Somethin’ tells me this is gonna be a lot harder than it was gettin’ in.” He dipped his head to look out of the car at Naythin. “Forward or backward?” 

Bobby leaned into the door and waved Dean forward. “Forward. We’ll brace your leg until yer sittin’ an’ Naythin here will help ya stand. I ain’t carryin’ yer ass.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I wouldn’t expect ya too,” his eyes swung to Naythin, “Naythin now, that’s another story.” He winked. Taking a deep fortifying breath, Dean used his one good arm and his one good leg to inch himself out of the backseat. Ducking his head once he was able to sit up, he rested there for a second and looked up at Naythin. “You sure you don’t wan’ a practice run?” He chuckled. 

Naythin had been holding the door wide so it wouldn’t swing closed as Dean made his way out of the back seat. He started to step in next to Dean to help him stand when he froze. He frowned for a second before the grin slowly started and he had to duck his head so Bobby wouldn’t see him start to blush. _Yeah that is sooo manly._ Bending his knees, Naythin put an arm around Dean’s back to help him stand. “Cute. Real cute.” Leaning in close to Dean’s ear, he nipped at it quickly. “When ya tellin’ Bobby?” 

Dean couldn’t help the moan that broke past his lips when Naythin nipped at his ear. _Paybacks, baby, paybacks._ His brows rose at Naythin’s question. “Oh, we can tell ‘im right now.” He turned his head toward Bobby, “Yo, Bobby!”

Naythin dug his fingers in Dean’s back hard enough to make him jump. “I will drop you on your ass.” Naythin pulled back so he could look Dean in the eye. “Seriously? _We_ will tell him...when yer not half drunk..” 

Dean sucked in a breath hard enough to nearly make him choke on it when he felt Naythin’s fingers dig into his back, but then he chuckled at Naythin’s words. “I am SO not half drunk. Seriously, ask Bobby. This stuff is like...a vitamin. And yes dear, we’ll tell him _and_ Ellen together.” He grinned wickedly as he widened his eyes in mock fright. 

“Yeah, well. You can get another shot of B12 after yer in the house.” Naythin braced his knees to help Dean to his feet when he mentioned telling Ellen. “Ummm...I fully admit...she scares me. Do we have to?” 

“She’d kill us if we didn’t,” Dean responded with a sage nod, “Trust me. She was pissed that she didn’t get the memo the second I was pulled outta Hell.”

Naythin swallowed as he nodded. “Yeah. It’d be safer to tell her. Come on. Bobby’s lookin’ a little impatient.” Keeping his hand low on Dean’s back, Naythin slowly lifted as he stood up. “Easy. I gotcha. Lean on me.” 

Standing up, Dean tried to not lean on Naythin too much, but after a couple steps he couldn’t help it. Despite Naythin telling him to lean on him, Dean felt bad for doing so. This wasn’t his usual place, he was usually the one helping to take care of someone. He looked over at Naythin and shook his head. “I hate this. I’m sorry.” He cringed when he tried to lean more on his bad leg and it nearly collapsed out from under him, bad enough that if it hadn’t been for Naythin’s hold on him he knew he would have been on his ass. 

“Stop apologizing, will ya? It’s fine. For better or worse...sickness and health, right? We’re just gettin’ the sick and worse part out of the way early.” Naythin’s knees buckled a little when Dean almost went down. “Whoa! What part of lean on me did ya miss?” Bringing his free arm up, he grabbed onto Dean’s forearm and put it over his own shoulders so he had more of Dean’s weight on his legs. “Almost there. Not gonna let ya fall.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean wondered if his words sounded to Naythin’s as disgusted over the fact if they did to him. “I don’t like this, that’s all it is. I don’t mean to sound...I dunno...like an ass? Usually I’m the one on yer end, not this end.” He knew he’d explained himself before and he probably sounded like a stuck record but it was the truth. 

“You don’t sound like an ass. I get it. I’ll keep that in mind next time I get sick. You can take care of me all ya want cuz I get a serious guy-cold. I’m useless.” Naythin paused at the bottom of the three stairs leading to the front porch. “Seriously, let me take most of your weight up the stairs. I’m a big boy. Ready?”

Dean chuckled, and then chuckled a little harder. “Stop braggin’ an’ help me up the damn stairs.” He smirked as he looked over at Naythin and leaned in for a quick kiss. He blew out a breath as he looked back up at the stairs like they were the biggest most ferocious monster he’d ever come in contact with. “Bobby, why’d you have to get stairs?” he mumbled under his breath. He gave a curt nod. “Ready.” 

Naythin got a better grip on Dean’s arm and moved his hand to Dean’s hip. “Let me take your weight as you step up with your left leg. Don’t hop, just step up and don’t stop.” Tensing his thigh muscles and his shoulders, he nodded. “Alright...here we go.” He kept his eye on Bobby just inside the door as he and Dean made it up the stairs without landing on their collective assses. 

Dean clenched his teeth and breathed through his nose as he took the first step with his good leg, leaning on Naythin like he’d told him, continuing on up the same way. Each step, so to speak, he made with his wounded leg hurt like a bitch, but it didn’t last, and it was a lot less than if he hadn’t listened to Naythin and leaned on him. As they crossed the threshold he looked at Bobby and shook his head. “Stairs Bobby, really? We’re buildin’ you a ramp.” He panted his breaths a little which surprised him that it had worn him out just taking the four steps into Bobby’s house. Holy shit, Doc Williams was right, he needed to frickin’ get off his ass and work out. 

Bobby rolled his eyes as he stepped back so Naythin and Dean had a clear path to the couch. “A ramp? I ain’t that old, boy. Git yer ass in bed and quit yer bitchin’. I’m gonna run ta town and get your meds and some food for dinner.” He walked past the pair giving Naythin a pat on the back as he went. 

“Grab me a couple’a bottles of whiskey while yer out. And somethin’ with extra onions,” Dean called out as he and Naythin headed for the couch. He grinned as he saw that Bobby had pulled it out into a bed and he sort of, poorly, nudged Naythin. “Ain’t he awesome?” He grinned wide. “Now quick, get naked,” he instructed as he slowly let go of Naythin and eased himself down onto the bed. 

“Get in bed.” Naythin rolled his eyes as Dean slowly sat on the bed. “If you use your hip to lift yer leg it won’t hurt so much and I’m not gettin’ naked...not yet anyway. You can wait a bit.” 

Dean slowly made his way to the head of the bed and piled the pillows behind him so that he was sitting up. He pushed the blanket and sheet down the bed with his good arm and once he was comfortable, let his head loll back with a sigh. He stared up at the ceiling and slowly turned his head as he examined the sigil that Bobby had on the living room ceiling. “Huh. I always thought this was a devil’s trap like the one in his office, but it’s not.” 

Once Dean was in bed and got himself comfortable, Naythin toed off his boots, walked around to the other side and climbed in the bed carefully. Making his way to Dean’s side, he leaned back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. “What is it?” 

“It’s one of the sigil traps,” Dean responded with a frown and a shrug of his good shoulder. “But it’s not a devil’s trap. It’s an angel trap. Huh. Not real sure why Bobby’s got an angel trap on his ceiling.” 

“One of each? Covering all his bases?” Naythin shrugged his shoulders. Leaning to the side until his shoulder was touching Dean’s, he looked down at Dean’s leg. “How ya doin?” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s assessment as to why Bobby would have an angel trap, just like the devil’s one in the office. Covering all the bases was Bobby’s middle name. He pulled his attention away from the markings on the ceiling, he looked over at Naythin when he spoke. Following his line of vision he nodded. “It’s okay. It’s tolerable as long as I’m not on it. My worry is this shoulder,” he turned his head toward his right shoulder briefly before looking back at Naythin, “It’s starting to not be so numb.” 

Naythin leaned over to the table where the half empty bottle of whiskey sat. Picking it up, he handed it to Dean.“ Down that until Bobby get’s back with yer pain meds.” He hated knowing that Dean was hurting and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Naythin didn’t miss the fact that Dean voluntarily admitted to his shoulder starting to hurt. 

Dean nodded and took the bottle from Naythin’s hand. Tippling it back he took a long pull from the bottle before finally coming up for air. “So do you know how Bobby fixed this? I mean, the physical therapy and all that. You think he actually talked to Lucian?” 

Naythin let his head fall back on the back of the couch as he stared up at the angel trap on the ceiling. “Maybe. I can’t see that conversation being a good one considering what happened. He could’a told him you were comin’ home so he’d pay for it here.” 

“Yeah well, do me a favor an’ don’t hang out in the yard too much,” Dean murmured as he turned somewhat onto his side toward Naythin, “I don’t know what he might do, but knowin’ that we’re all here makes us sitting ducks. There’s no sense in makin’ it easier for those bastards.” 

“Okay. I’ll make sure I’m armed when I do go out.” Rolling his head to face Dean, he winked at him. “I’ll be careful.” 

Dean nodded his head slowly and sighed. “Yeah well, I was armed too. Gun and a knife. Didn’t really do me a helluva lotta good. Used my own knife against me, emptied my gun and threw it away. Didn’t even stop him when his fingers were burnin’ from the silver.” 

“The guy was nuts and I won’t go out unless I have to, okay? I’m not gonna take any chances. I promise.” Naythin brought his right hand up to Dean’s wrist and wrapped his fingers around it. “I promise.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean nodded and the corners of his lips twitched upward briefly. “Yeah, I know, okay,” he murmured and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s lips. 

Naythin leaned into Dean, kissing him back. He slid his hand up Dean’s arm being careful not to press too hard where he still had stitches stopping his hand at the back of Dean’s neck. Groaning softly, he pulled Dean closer. His tongue slipping past his lips, teasing at the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

Dean sucked in a softly gasped breath and his lips parted eagerly for Naythin’s tongue. He moaned long and low when Naythin’s tongue swept into his mouth. He shifted closer and was finally able to move his injured foot out of the way and use his opposite foot to hook one of Naythin’s legs, pulling it over his. His now freed hand moved to Naythin’s side, slipping upward, beneath the cotton of his tee. Soft moans broke from Dean’s throat as he returned Naythin’s kiss, giving as good as he got. His hips rolled, pushing against Naythin’s wantonly. He managed quite well to hide the slight pain, the sting and the tugging sensations, that came when he moved his stomach muscles. 

Naythin raised himself up so he was looking down at Dean, tipping Dean’s head back as he kissed him. His hand slid from around his neck down to his hip pushing slightly to keep him from moving too much. With a low growled groan, he broke the kiss and looked at Dean. “Slow down. Don’t want to hurt you.” 

Dean shook his head, “Then don’t stop.” He lifted his head, chasing after Naythin’s mouth with his own and moaning contently when he’d claimed it. He reached for Naythin’s wrist and slowly pulled it away from his hip, threading his fingers with Naythin’s and tugging at him to move closer. 

Naythin moved as close to Dean as he could without his chest touching Dean’s. He returned his kiss with a vengeance. His tongue stroking the sides of Dean’s sliding slowly then darting around as he leaned in. Pulling back, he nipped Dean’s upper lip, pulling on it slightly before letting it go Tilting his head to the side, Naythin started nipping and kissing his way down the side of Dean’s neck, running the tip of his tongue along the large muscle from his ear down to his shoulder. Alternating between sharp tiny nips and long strokes of his tongue along the same path. He hummed against the skin just behind Dean’s ear, nipping his way around to the front and sucking on his ear lobe. 

To say that Dean was putty in Naythin’s hands would have been an understatement. The man could have filleted him like a fish and Dean would have thanked him for it. He moaned against Naythin’s mouth and chased after his tongue. His head shifted from side to side as he returned Naythin’s kiss. When Naythin broke the kiss, Dean chased after his mouth only to wind up sighing, his lips softly parted as he panted his breaths, he cocked his head more to one side, giving Naythin better access to the side of his neck. When Naythin hummed against the skin behind Dean’s ear, he all but turned into Thumper, his good leg moving against the mattress as he leaned into the sensation. Dean’s hand gently pulled from Naythin’s and he used it to slide up Naythin’s back, under his shirt, his fingers tangling within the moppish strands of Naythin’s hair. He used that hold to pull Naythin over further, quieting his protests by hungrily slanting his mouth back over Naythin’s. 

Naythin slid his hand down Dean’s side. Barely touching him through the material of the over shirt but just enough so he’d know his hand was there. He stopped at Dean’s hip, his fingertips pushing past the elastic waistband of his sweats. Digging his fingers into Dean’s hip, Naythin pulled himself until his hip was even with Deans and his slowly growing cock was pressed against the outside of Dean’s thigh. The light pull on his hair, had Naythin moaning as his cock twitched against the zipper of his jeans. 

Dean’s fingers kneaded at Naythin’s scalp and his hips bucked upward slightly, turning a long low moan into an almost groan, but he managed to swallow it before it was too noticeable. His fingers curled into a fist in Naythin’s hair as he chased after his tongue. Capturing it, he suckled at it and slid his mouth up and down along the muscle, just the way he would Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin slowly rolled his hips against Dean just enough for him to feel it but not enough to jostle his bad leg. Pressing his fingers harder into Dean’s hip at the height of each hip roll, Naythin moaned against Dean’s mouth. His breaths coming in short blasts through his nostrils. Pulling back from Dean and breaking their kiss, he sucked in a lungful of air and glanced at Dean’s shoulder and leg. “You okay?” He leaned in kissing Dean lightly on the lips as he rolled his hips again. 

Dean chased after Naythin’s mouth, but gave up when he saw Naythin look from his shoulder to his leg and back. His hand slid from Naythin’s hair and lowered to the waistband of Naythin’s jeans. “I’d be better if I was inside you, but yeah, M’okay.” He popped the button and had the zipper lowered in record time. “Take ‘em off, let me touch you.” 

Naythin rolled onto his back, tucked his thumbs between the material of his jeans and boxers and pushed them past his hips and thighs. When he had them to his knees, he sat up and pulled them off the rest of the way and tossed them on the floor next to the bed. Leaning back, he rolled back slightly on his hip so he was laying against Dean’s side. Naythin’s hard length laying flat against his stomach. ”Is it too late to call that hoodoo priest and have ‘im heal you faster? You’re killin’ me here.” 

Dean grinned and reached for Naythin, his hand sliding down his side, along his hip and across to his hard length. He wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s shaft and gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze. “God, I hope not,” Dean breathed, catching his own bottom lip between his teeth as he groaned and pushed his hips against Naythin’s side and his own arm. He slid his fisted hand along Naythin’s cock, his wrist pivoting as he reached the head. He paused on the second stroke and allowed his thumb to swirl against the head, smearing the precum that had pearled there before dipping into the slit. He did a repeat performance from when they’d been in the hospital and his heart monitor had started to climb, squeezing the head of Naythin’s dick as he moved his hand marginally, pushing it in and out of his tight fist. 

Naythin’s hips shot forward as soon as Dean’s fingers touched his shaft. He dropped his chin and grit his teeth as Dean stroked the length of him. Naythin had to force himself to keep his hand down so he wouldn’t grab a hold of Dean’s shirt and pull against his injured shoulder. “Oh God…” Dean’s thumb gliding over the head of Naythin’s cock had his hips bucking hard. His head dropped further onto his chest. “Don’t stop…” Naythin pushed harder against Dean’s hand, his back arching as the head of his cock slipped in and out of Dean’s fist. 

Dean moaned softly and shook his head. “Not stoppin’, baby. So not stoppin’.” He slid his fist downward along Naythin’s dick, squeezing it at the base. He kept his fist tight, dragging his hand along Naythin’s length. With each upward glide of his hand he pivoted his wrist and every so often he slid his hand upward just a little further, stroking his tightly fisted hand over head of Naythin’s dick. “Look up at me,” Dean rasped softly. “If I can’t be in you, I wanna watch you cum.” 

Naythin thrust his hips against Dean’s hand trying to match him stroke for stroke. Each time his hand touched the head, Naythin’s hips bucked hard and he groaned deep in his throat. “Oh fuck, Dean....Oh...God...harder, please.” 

“Naythin, look at me!” Dean commanded, using the tone his Dad would use with him to get him to do something on a hunt. He’d never thought he’d use it, especially in a time like now, but he wasn’t going to let himself not at least enjoy the pleasure of watching Naythin cum. Dean nodded when Naythin looked up at him. “Yeah, that’s it, baby, look at me.” He smiled softly before catching his own bottom lip between his teeth and letting it slowly slip free. He quicked the movement of his hand on Naythin’s dick, his fisted hand dragging along his length in long hard pulls. Reaching the head he squeezed firmly but gently. “Naythin, baby,” he murmured as he slowly inched his way down the bed, pushing pillows onto the floor until he was laying flat. “C’mere an’ sit on my face.” 

Naythin was so lost in what Dean was doing to his dick, he almost didn’t hear what he said. He watched Dean lay down and for a moment Naythin thought something was wrong...that he was hurting but when Dean told Naythin where he wanted him, his eyes dropped to Dean’s shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dean but his cock was ruling the sensible part of his brain. Nodding slowly, he got up on his knees and turned so he was facing Dean. Every time Naythin moved, his eyes would dart to Dean’s shoulder. Pulling his right knee up, he tucked it up high on Dean’s ribs. Grabbing the back of the couch, he braced himself, swinging his other leg over Dean’s chest keeping his foot as far from Dean’s shoulder as he could. The muscles on his back and thighs were rock hard from keeping himself as steady as he could. Once he had his foot planted on the mattress, he rocked his hips forward. 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin’s overkill where worrying was concerned but he wasn’t going to say anything if the kid did what he wanted. So instead he slowly released him so that Naythin could move, sighing as his eyes darted from Naythin’s face to each part of his body that he moved in order to get into position. It was on the tip of his tongue to be a wise ass and say something sarcastic but he kept it to himself for fear that Naythin would simply move away from him all together. Once Naythin stopped moving and fidgeting, Dean reached up and grabbed his hip, directing him down a little closer. “It’s okay, relax,” he coaxed softly. Once he managed to get Naythin exactly where he wanted him, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and took Naythin’s dick into his mouth, moaning softly as he sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. His fisted hand chased after his mouth as he slowly started to move it, picking his head up slightly so that he could get as much of Naythin’s length into his mouth as he could handle. 

Naythin hissed in a sharp breath when he felt Dean take his cock in his mouth. One hand grabbed the back of the couch and the other braced against the wall so he was hunched over Dean at an angle. The muscles of his right leg locked up as his hips thrust slowly in time to Dean sucking his cock in and out of his mouth. “Oh fuck! Dean....” Naythin rocked his hips forward hard, pulling against the back of the couch for leverage. 

Dean took as much of Naythin’s dick as he could, the head hitting the back of his throat as he hummed out a long moan, allowing the vibration of it tease against Naythin’s cock. As he slowly pulled his mouth back along Naythin’s length he clamped onto the head, sucking hard enough for his cheeks to hollow and to likely leave a slight hickie behind. While he continued to suck on just the head he moved his hand and dragged his short blunt nails along the underside of Naythin’s balls before squeezing them firmly but gently. 

Naythin cried out as Dean sucked on the head of his cock. His fingertips digging into the paneling and he was certain he was going to snap the back of the couch right off in his hand. The muscles on his upper and lower arms tightened and corded as he strained against the couch. Naythin sucked in his stomach as he felt Dean’s nail rake along the underside of his balls. He could feel the orgasm building fast. “Dean...I’m...I’m gonna cum...oh God!” His hips thrust harder and faster, quickly becoming more erratic each time he felt Dean’s nails against his balls. 

Moaning against Naythin’s cock, Dean began to move his mouth swiftly along Naythin’s length while he continued to fondle his balls and drag his nails along the underside. Each time his mouth reached the head of Naythin’s dick he sucked a little harder, a little longer, moaning and teasing the sides with his tongue. 

Naythin’s right hand slid down the wall and grabbed the back of the couch. He pulled back and pushed his hips forward at the same time, the slow burn in his lower belly built so fast he didn’t have any time to try and hold it back. His head fell loose on his shoulders as the orgasm hit him hard kicking his hips forward trying to bury his cock as far down Dean’s throat as it would go. Naythin’s eyes squeezed shut tight as he moaned loudly. A thin layer of sweat breaking out over his whole body as the first streams of cum shot out of the head of his cock and down Dean’s throat. 

Dean tightened his lips around Naythin’s cock as he felt it pulse in his mouth. When Naythin bucked his hips forward, he was ready for it and shifted his hand from Naythin’s balls to his cock, stroking along its length, squeezing as his hand moved toward the tip as he sucked hard, milking every drop Naythin had to give him. When Naythin’s body relaxed and his hips slowly came to a stop Dean lessened the suction on Naythin’s dick and slowly pulled his mouth away, his hand sliding up and down Naythin’s length one last time. He smirked at the way Naythin’s body trembled from it. Reaching up with his one usable hand, he held onto Naythin’s hip. “This would be where I’d help you come lay with me but...I’m a little tied up on one side.” 

Naythin grinned and he was surprised he was able to manage that much. His whole body was still vibrating. His back and thighs were screaming at him from keeping them so tight. He was able to pull a hand off the back of the couch to run over his face to get the sweat out of eyes. He was breathing fast and in short bursts. “One sec...hang on.” Using his free hand, he braced against the wall and straightened his back enough to slowly swing his leg over Dean, twisting his body, he landed on his back without dropping like a rock on the mattress. Groaning as he stretched his legs out, he knew he was going to be sore in a few hours. “Okay. I can....I can breathe now.” 

Dean’s brows shot up nearly to his hairline and he couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips as he reached for Naythin with his good arm, pulling him as close as he could pull an almost dead weight with one arm. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, lingering a bit as he sucked Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled his head back a little before slowly allowing the plump flesh to slip from between his own lips with a wet pop. “God, ’yer beautiful.” 

Naythin smiled and slowly peeled his eyes open. “You say that to all yer boyfriends...sorry...fiancés.” Reaching a hand up, he ran the back of his finger along Dean’s jaw. “I love you and I’m so gonna have my way with you when you get that damn brace off.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “I look forward to it,” he winked at Naythin. “I love you too.” He was quiet for a moment as he searched Naythin’s features. “Say that again.” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little as his smile grew. “What? That I’m gonna have my way with you?”

Dean grinned and shook his head, “No, the other thing.” 

“Oh! The _other_ thing. The I’m your fiancé thing? That other thing?” 

Dean’s grin widened until the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled as he nodded. “Yeah, that one.” 

Naythin reached up and brushed his finger along the corner of Dean’s eye. “If it gets you to smile like that I’ll say it everyday. I missed that smile.” 

Dean turned his head and kissed Naythin’s wrist. “Promise? I mean that you’ll say it everyday...then you’ll never miss this smile.” 

Naythin hummed softly. “Well. Than I promise I’ll say it everyday.” Naythin brought his hand down and let it rest on Dean’s thigh. “You never really smiled much before.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s hand and the rather obvious tent he was making in his sweat pants. He pulled his hand from Naythin and slipped it down the front of his sweats to rearrange some things a little in the hope that he wouldn’t be pitching a tent quite so obviously. He withdrew his hand and pulled the blanket up and over them both, covering them just to their waist. With that out of the way, just in case Bobby came home, he turned his attention back to what Naythin was saying. “Before what?” 

“In general. I know Hunting isn’t all rainbows and puppies but...I don’t know. Just seems like you didn’t have much to smile about.” 

“You mean when you first met me?” Dean asked with a lift of his brows. He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “No, I guess I really didn’t. The only thing that kept me from drivin’ off a cliff somewhere was the job, helpin’ people. That and I was scared to death that Ellen would actually kill herself just so she could come kick my ass for it.” He chuckled. 

“Make me a list of things not to do to piss her off. She’s tough.” Naythin slowly rolled on his side, tucking an arm under his head so he could look up at Dean. “She cares about you. If I didn’t know any better I’d have thought she was your mother.” 

Dean nodded. “She’s all Sam and I had after our real Mom died. Sam didn’t really ever get the chance to know our Mom since she was killed when he was only six months old, but I remember her.” He drew in a deep, almost shuddering breath. “And I miss her.” He smiled sadly as his gaze darted away and he blinked back the sting of stupid tears that always came whenever he spoke about Mary. “So uh, Ellen,” he looked back at Naythin, “yeah she’s...if I would have had to pick a wife, and Ellen was a few years younger, that would of been her. Never really cared for those whimpy diva kinda chicks. I mean, they’re good for a roll in the hay but other wise…” He made a face. “Oh speakin’ of that, I need to warn you, Ellen’s daughter Jo has a crush on me...BIG TIME. So when we go to see Ellen beware of the little blonde headed waitress.” 

Naythin wanted to kick himself for bringing up the whole _Mom_ thing. He forgot that not all parents were raging assholes like his had been. “I’m not worried about her. Her mother on the other hand...yeah. I didn’t mean to...upset you...about your Mom.” 

Dean shook his head and smiled at Naythin. “You didn’t upset me. Sure I miss her and all but...I’m okay. You would have liked her. She use to cut the crusts off my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for me.” He nodded sagely. “Awesome, right?” He chuckled. “I have pictures of her in the car, I’ll have to show ya sometime. People use to say that I look like her and Sammy looked like our Dad.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Cut the crusts off? Wow! That’s...definitely awesome.” You’d think after this many years, he’d be over it but nope, that small pang of jealousy popped up. Naythin cleared his throat, glancing down at the blanket over his legs. “Yeah…” He looked back up at Dean smiling. “I’d love to see ‘em. The pictures.” 

Dean snickered. “Oh I’m glad you clarified that, because I was thinkin’ you wanted to see the sandwiches and I was gonna say…” He chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s lips. He pulled back and looked down briefly before looking back up. “Remember how I said this job has perks? Well, Sammy and I got to see our Mom back in ‘05. We were workin’ this case back in our old house...or what they rebuilt as our old house. Anyway, she saved Sammy...and me from the poltergeist.” 

“I take it the house wasn’t built over an Indian burial ground was it? No? I didn’t think so.” Naythin looked away for a moment nodding slowly. “That’s great. Parents are supposed to do that kind of stuff, I guess. She uhh...you know...she must’ve loved you guys an awful lot...to do that.” _Shut. Up. Already._

Dean’s brows shot up and his forehead furrowed with confusion, he was pretty sure that somehow he’d hit a nerve. “Uh, I’m sorry. You uh, you wanna talk about it? I mean, you can tell me anything, remember?” 

Naythin rolled onto his back and looked up at the angel trap on the ceiling. He kept one arm under his head and the other he brought up, laying his hand on his chest. He followed the circle around a few times with his eyes before taking a slow deep breath and letting it out. “My parents...may they both rot...weren’t like yours. Not by a long shot.” 

Dean move so that he was close to Naythin without crowding him, and he listened without interrupting or pressing for more. He’d found that this kind of thing worked with Sam, despite how much he hated it. He wasn’t the kind of guy that had the patience to sit and wait for someone to finally spill their guts. But he’d learned, and for Naythin he’d do it. “Uh huh,” was all that he said, and that was more of a grunt than a real word. Sam would be proud. 

“I had a twin sister. She died right after I was born. My aunt told me that the umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck and she died. The kicker is that it was my umbilical cord. So I guess you could say I killed my sister. My parents were fine for a while and some relative in their divine wisdom did these age progression drawings of what my sister would have looked like at different ages and I guess they couldn't handle it. I stopped getting birthday’s, Christmas...you name it from ‘em. Nothing. They made sure I had the basics and that’s it. Some of the other relatives would get me stuff here and there but...I’d go to other kids houses and see their parents huggin’ on ‘em and stuff and always wondered why mine didn’t do that to me, ya know?” Naythin shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to the side away from Dean. “When I turned 12 my mother told me about my sister and what happened. Said that it should have been me that died. I kinda went off the rails after that. Got in trouble...a lot. You name it, I did it. I figured my mother didn’t care about me why should I? Soon as I turned 17 I had a friend of mine’s older sister go in and say she was my mother so I could get an early enlistment into the Marines. I was out of the house the day after I graduated high school and never looked back.” He turned his head and looked back at Dean. “I got a call that she’d died in a car accident when I was at boot camp. They wanted to know if I wanted to go to the funeral on an emergency leave. I didn’t go. Still don’t know where she’s buried and I really don’t care.” 

Yeah, Sam would be proud that he’d gotten the shut up and listen part down, but the rest of it he just couldn’t do. He couldn’t lay there and not feel anything, not be ready to kick someone’s ass or _fix_ things for the person. He just couldn’t do it. No matter how hard he tried. It just wasn’t in his make up. He managed to remain silent for a long time afterward, after Naythin had finished speaking, but he had to say something or else he’d go insane. “If you want I can bring her back to life and we can both kick her ass.” 

“Neither of them are worth the effort but, thank you.” He brought a hand up and ran down his face and cleared his throat. “Great after sex conversation.” 

Dean made a noncommittal sound and shrugged a shoulder. “It’s better than sneakin’ out the bathroom window.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Naythin shifted so the side of his head was touching Dean’s chest. “You ever thought about...kids?” 

Dean’s brows rose and he pulled his head back in an attempt to see Naythin’s face. He had to be kidding, right? “Sure, it’s why I have a lot of condoms in my car. And here at Bobby’s, and in my room in back of the Roadhouse.” 

Naythin cringed a little as he tucked his chin and moved closer to Dean. “I was just curious.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “Why?” 

“I was just curious. I thought maybe at some point we could...if you wanted to...I thought we could maybe...adopt.” Naythin wanted to crawl under the bed and hide. He knew kids weren’t for everyone and he even had his doubts with Bree at times. 

“I wonder where Bobby is? It’s been a long time, right? I’m startin’ to worry about him with the whole Lucian thing. Maybe I oughtta give him a call…” Dean shifted slightly away from Naythin and turned, looking for his phone on the nearby coffee table. “Where the hell is my phone?” 

Naythin rolled off the bed, picked up his jeans and boxers and pulled them up his legs. He left them unbuttoned and unzipped as he walked to the chair at the far side of the room to get Dean’s phone out of the small hospital bag. Walking back, he handed it to Dean. “I’m gonna go up and take a shower. You need anything?”

Dean reached past the phone and grabbed Naythin’s wrist. “C’mere first. And I’m still waitin’ for that sponge bath by the way. But...c’mere. I’m sorry. I...have I ever thought of kids, no. Other than how to not make one, no. I mean, there was this girl, Gumby girl...know what I mean? Anyway, Sam and I found out she has a son, and he’d be right about the age...but yeah no, not mine. I uh, I admit I was kinda torn about findin’ out that he wasn’t. So, I dunno, maybe...someday.” 

“It’s fine. Like I said...I was just curious.” Naythin leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean’s. 

“No, uh uh, no it isn’t _fine_ , yer upset and if I don’t get to use that word neither do you,” Dean interrupted. 

“I’m not upset...maybe a little. You acted like I threw a bucket of ice water on you.” 

Dean sighed heavily and tried not to look frustrated. “I’m sorry. It just...it took me by surprise.” 

“No. I’m sorry. I blindsided ya. It’s okay.” 

Dean released Naythin’s wrist and ran that same hand down his face. He had no idea what he was supposed to do here and he felt like Naythin was really upset because he didn’t jump on the idea of kids. Hell, shouldn’t they get _married_ first? “I acted like you threw a bucket of ice water on me,” he nodded sarcastically, “I’m not the one who got out of bed and pulled his pants on. Look, if this is somethin’ that you really want someday then fine, I’ll do it, for you.”

“I put my jeans on because Bobby could walk in and don’t say it wasn’t an issue before either. He may be okay with us but I don’t think he really wants to walk in and see my dick swinging free in the breeze.” Naythin dropped his head to his chest and shook his head a little. “I asked if _you_ ever thought about kids. Not me...you. This is a two way street...you and me. If you decide you don’t want to stop Hunting full time or whatever it’s not like we’re gonna be havin’ a baby along for the ride.”

“There’s no way out of this, no matter what I say I’m gonna be wrong and you’re gonna be mad at me, so…” Dean shook his head, “I give up.” 

“I’m not mad and you’re not wrong…because there isn’t a right or wrong answer here. I didn’t say definitely. I said maybe and if it happens fine...if not...okay. It’s not a deal breaker. I can be an ass but come on, I’m not gonna get mad about this.” 

Dean nodded, “Uh huh, okay. Because this is yer happy face. Yeah.” He heaved a sigh and turned back around, picking up the pillows from the floor and tossing them back onto the couch behind him. “Get yer shower.” He mumbled as he scooted back so he could lay back on the pillows, heaving a heavily burdened sigh. 

Naythin stood rooted to the floor for a few minutes. He couldn’t believe how one minute they were both happy and smiling and the next...not. He’d asked if Dean had ever thought about kids...having kids. Not that it was something that had to happen...or if he didn’t want kids Naythin would leave.  
Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin exhaled in a rush, turned and walked down the hall toward the stairs. As he walked through Bobby’s office, he turned to the kitchen and started looking for a large plastic container. Finding one big enough, he set it in the sink and turned the warm water on. As he waited for the water, Naythin pulled his phone out of his pocket. Pulling up his contacts, he found Dylan’s number and hit the call button. As he waited for Dylan to pick up, Naythin started pacing around the kitchen and into Bobby’s office and back. 

“Naythin? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?” 

“Hey, Dylan. I’m fine and I can’t really tell ya where I’m at but yeah, I’m fine.” Running a hand through his hair, he stopped just before the hall and blew out a long breath. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What? Anything? I went by the cabin and you were gone. The cops found yer truck at the RV park. Naythin, what’s going on?

“Dylan, just shut up and listen. I need you to put the cabin up for sale.” Naythin walked back to the sink and turned off the water when he realized the quick phone call was going to take longer than he thought. 

“The cabin? Naythin, why? That’s yer home.”

“No. It’s not. It’s not home anymore Dylan. It hasn’t been for a while. Look, just do this for me. If you want the cabin we’ll work out a price and payments if ya need to but...we can’t go back there.” Naythin glanced down the hall as he continued to pace. 

“We? What do you….Oh. Right. I see.” 

“Don’t Dylan. Just...don’t.” Naythin stopped pacing and leaned against the wall near the kitchen table. “I’m happy. _He_ makes me happy, Dylan. He loves me and I love him. We’re gonna get a place of our own...one without ghosts. That we can make ours.” 

“Why can’t you come back here?”

“Connor called the police because of what happened at the cemetery. If we go back, the cops are gonna arrest Dean. Connor deserved what he got and he’s lucky he only got a broken nose. I should have done this sooner but…” Naythin turned to look down the hall where he could just see into the living room. “A lot’s happened in the past week...my home’s with Dean, okay? Just sell the cabin.”

There was a long pause and Naythin thought that Dylan had hung up on him. “Okay. You got it. I’ll get a real estate agent out and get it on the market. Just...take care of yerself, Naythin.” 

“Yeah. I will. Thanks Dylan.” Ending the call, Naythin walked back into the kitchen, dumped out the cold water and refilled the container with warm water. Naythin walked to the small bathroom and grabbed a couple large towels and two washcloths and a small container of liquid soap. Tossing the towels over his shoulder, he walked back to the kitchen to get the water. He added two pumps of the liquid soap and swirled his hand around in the water until it was barely soapy. Leaving the soap on the counter, he picked up the container and carried it carefully back into the living room. 

Setting the water on the carpet next to the bed, Naythin laid the towels on the coffee table next to him and sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean. “Can ya get yer shirt off or do ya need some help?”

Dean closed his eyes when Naythin walked off and he heaved another heavy sigh. First fight, check. He wasn’t sure why he’d acted like such a fool. Kids were...well okay _some_ kids were okay. His mind kept flashing back to the little girl in the painting back in upstate New York, and it made him shudder. The last thing he wanted to do though was fight with Naythin. He flung his good arm over his eyes and wished the day away so that maybe tomorrow everything would be back to normal. Naythin wouldn’t be mad at him and he wouldn’t have to lay here in bed alone. 

Naythin’s voice startled him and he quickly pulled his arm off his eyes and he turned his head to look over at him. His eyes darted between Naythin’s face, and the basin of soapy water on the floor. “Um…” His forehead creased and his brows bunched in confusion. He was afraid to ask what was going on, he didn’t want the fight to get any worse than it already was. “Help...I think.”

Leaning forward, Naythin took the sleeve of Dean’s shirt and carefully pulled it behind his back, gathering the rest of the shirt in his hand as he pulled it from behind Dean’s back and over to the other side. Tugging the sleeve off his good arm, Naythin tossed the shirt on the end of the bed. Picking up one of the large towels, he motioned Dean to lean forward. “Lean forward so I can get this around your back. Don’t need to get the sheets soaked.” 

Dean leaned forward as far as he could without having stitches or staples poking the hell out of his raw incisions. He turned his head and watched Naythin but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. “Naythin, I’m...I’m sorry. I love you.” He held his breath as he waited for Naythin’s reaction.

Once he had the towel around Dean’s back and tucked around his hips. Naythin reached for one of the wash clothes and dropped it in the water. He swirled it around a few times, lifted it out of the water and wrung it out so it wasn’t dripping wet. Getting to his feet, he put his hand lightly on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m gonna sit on the back of the couch behind you so you don’t have to bend over so much. Don’t move.” Naythin swung his leg over the arm of the couch and it was one time he actually thanked God for his long ass legs. He was able to get his foot on the other side of Dean in one swift move. Sitting on the edge of the couch, Naythin got his first real clear look at Dean’s back. The sight of all those bruises pissed him off all over again and he really wished he’d kept Ranger alive longer. It was covered in bruises that even after five days still looked like a morbid Technicolor rainbow. Keeping his hand on Dean’s shoulder, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of his shoulder. “I love you, too. Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Dean leaned back a little, just enough to take the sting out of his incisions and he turned his head toward Naythin’s voice. “So...does that mean we’re,” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips and he felt his heartbeat against his ribs. “That we’re okay?” 

Naythin slid his hand down from Dean’s shoulder and across his chest. He pulled him back a little and leaned over so he could see Dean’s face. “We were never _not_ okay. I love you.” Leaning forward, he kissed Dean lightly on the side of his mouth. 

Dean looked back at Naythin as best as he could and he couldn’t help the sigh of relief that past his lips when Naythin said that they were okay. One corner of his lips even quirked upward just slightly. “I love you too...and I’ll do anything you want us to do, I just...I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. You make me happy. Right here. Right now.” He leaned in to press his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth and pulled away slowly. “Relax. Let me know when you can’t sit up anymore.” Leaning back. Naythin took the wash cloth and dipped it back on the warm water and wrung it out. Raising it to the back of Dean’s neck, he gently started to rub small circles over his bruised skin starting from his neck and working his way across his shoulders making sure to avoid getting too close to Dean’s injured right shoulder. As the wash cloth cooled, Naythin rewarmed it in the soapy water so Dean didn’t get a chill. As he reached the small of Dean’s back, Naythin leaned in and lay a trail of barely there kisses down the back of Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s eyes slowly slipped closed at the feel of the warm wet washcloth against his skin, and a moan left him at the soft barely there kisses along the back of his neck. His head hung loose on his shoulder, tipping forward, his chin nearly lying against his chest. “Do I get my happy ending when yer done?” His lips curved into a lazy roguish smile. 

Naythin smiled against Dean’s neck. Angling his head to the side, he nipped Dean’s neck and quickly kissed away the sting. “Of course.” Sitting up, he dropped the washcloth back in the water and pulled the towel up from around Dean’s hips. Naythin pressed it against Dean’s back rubbing gently to dry his skin. When he was done, he tossed the towel on the coffee table and replaced his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t move.” Pulling himself up, Naythin swung his leg from behind Dean and onto the floor. Taking his hand off Dean’s shoulder, Naythin sat back down on the bed. “Lay back and relax.” 

Dean quirked a brow but did as Naythin asked, slowly scooting himself down a little before laying back, his head on one of the three pillows Bobby had provided. “This good?” He watched Naythin for a few moments without speaking. “We shouldn’t adopt anyway. If we’re gonna do it...ya know, one day, we should hire a surrogate.” 

Bending over, Naythin swirled the wash cloth in the water a few times before lifting it out and squeezing as much water out as he could. Folding it in fourths, he sat up, reaching for Dean’s hand, his own hovered over Dean’s hand as he looked over at him. “A surrogate?” Lowering his hand, he picked Dean’s up and started to rub the washcloth over the top of his hand and palm. “Wow...I never thought about...that but, yeah.” Dropping his eyes down to Dean’s hand, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a the beginnings of a smile. Slowly making his way up Dean’s arm, Naythin avoided the stitches and staples as much as possible. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder slightly. “I just thought that, if we were gonna...y’know _one day_ do it, that it should be… _ours_ not some Angelina Jolie reject. I mean, I know it’d actually be from one of us not both...but if we told them not to tell us who’s stuff they used…” 

Naythin scooted up higher on the bed so he could reach Dean’s shoulder, laying his arm in Naythin’s lap, he rubbed the washcloth up and over his shoulder and down to the upper part of Dean’s chest. “I like it. I do. It’s a good idea.” Leaning over to rewarm the wash cloth, Naythin sat back up and looked down at Dean’s chest and abdomen. The amount of cuts, stitches and staples was going to make it impossible for him to do use the wash cloth without hurting him. 

Dean’s attention was fixated on Naythin and each move that he made, the expressions that past over his face, the way he touched him. Yep, he had it bad, it was enough to make him want to kick his own ass. He hadn’t ever thought that he’d be this in love with someone let alone a guy, and he sure as hell hadn’t ever thought he’d be talking about having future kids. The idea of procreating was more than a little scary. Having a mini Dean running around. He and Naythin would turn gray before their time. If they didn’t stroke out first. He followed Naythin’s line of vision to the road map the doctors had made out of his stomach and the lower half of his chest. “You can wash it. You just...don’t scrub. Trust me, these aren’t the first hospital stitches I’ve had.” 

Naythin nodded as he leaned forward and started just under Dean’s collarbone working his way across and down his chest and sides as gently as he could to not put any pressure on his ribs, keeping the edges of the cloth from dragging so they wouldn’t snag on any of the stitches or staples. Twice he rewarmed the washcloth before he reached Dean’s lower belly. Wiping the cloth just above the waistband of his sweats, he swept it from one hip to the other and back. Looking up at Dean, Naythin paused to see if he was hurting at all. “You okay?” 

Dean’s eyes were glued to the movement of Naythin’s hand as it crept lower over his body. He wasn’t completely sure if Naythin had noticed the way his cock had twitched as Naythin’s hand got closer. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and mentally chastised his dick for reacting to something to innocent. Of course, he _had_ gone longer without...giving it _attention_ than he had in...at least the last few years. His eyes darted up to meet Naythin’s when he spoke and he nodded. “Yeah, no, I’m...I’m good.” He cleared his throat and returned his attention to the part of his body that seemed to have a mind of its own. “Sorry about the…” he nodded toward his dick. “It...I’m...uh, pipes haven’t been cleaned in a while.” 

Naythin had bent over to rewarm the cloth when he heard Dean answer him. Naythin studied his face for a moment to make sure he wasn’t trying to hide and anything but when Dean glanced  
down toward his crotch, Naythin followed his gaze and smirked. Leaving the washcloth in the water, Naythin sat up and nodded slowly. “Is that right?” Picking up one of the towels, he dried his hands off and tossed it back on the coffee table. Naythin turned on the mattress so his thigh was pressed against Dean’s and his knee was bent so his foot hung over the side. Bringing his left arm up, he placed it between Dean’s legs just above his knees and leaned his weight on it. Naythin raised his right hand, bringing it up and resting it lightly on Dean’s thigh, he slowly let it slide along the fleece material of his sweats up his thigh, across the waistband and stopping as his palm covered Dean’s hard on. Slowly rubbing his hand along it’s length, Naythin smirked as he looked up at Dean. “This helping any?” 

A soft groan broke from deep in Dean’s throat and his head fell back briefly before he picked it back up again. The hand he could use fisted in the sheet beside him and his hips seemed to jump of their own accord. “Think it’s makin’ it worse,” he murmured, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Naythin’s hand dragging along his length. “Maybe if you take off m’sweats an’ maybe the boxers…” 

Naythin gave Dean’s cock one last slow stroke before sitting up and throwing his leg over Dean’s so he was straddling his good leg just at his knee. Reaching up, he slid his fingers between the material of his boxers and sweats and slowly started to slid them down Dean’s hips. “Lift your hips.” It took Dean a minute to get his hips raised enough so Naythin could pull his sweats down and Dean could pull his leg out. Pushing the sweats and boxers to the side, Naythin slowly crept up Dean’s leg letting his fingers glide lightly along his skin until he gripped the base of his shaft giving it a slow squeeze. 

Dean was sure his eyes were going to roll back in his head when Naythin’s hand wrapped around his cock, flesh to flesh. His dick twitched in Naythin’s hand and he could feel it pulse and actually grow a little harder. A low long guttural groan ripped from Dean’s throat as his head tipped back on the pillows and his hips wantonly jerked upward, hungry for more attention. 

Naythin started a slow even stroke up and down the length of Dean’s hard on. Smiling every time he felt it twitch and swell against his palm and fingers. Gliding his hand up towards the head, he squeezed the head on the up stroke running his thumb over the tip and using the precum to lessen the friction. Leaning over, Naythin nipped at Dean’s hip each time they bucked. He licked over each sting and slowly licked his way across to his opposite hip and repeated the movements. 

Dean’s head rolled on the pillows and his breath quickened. He groaned and jerked his hips upward, thrusting into Naythin’s hand. A soft almost whimpering moan broke from between his lips when Naythin squeezed the head of his dick and allowed his thumb to run along the tip. “Oh God, yeah…” His breath came out in sharp little bursts and his hips stuttered, jerking with each nip, and at each lick across the sting, Dean groaned long and loud. His head tipped back and his jaw went slack, his eyes nearly rolling up into his head. “Don’ stop...oh God, baby, don’ stop…” 

Nipping Dean’s hip one last time, Naythin licked a path from his hip across his lower belly to just above the base of his cock. He kept up the even strokes as he slowly licked his way around the base and up the underside to the ridge just below the head. His fingers squeezing a little tighter at the base as he licked around the ridge. Glancing up at Dean, Naythin watched his face as he brought the head of his cock to his lips and he kissed the tip letting his tongue slowly glide across the surface. The taste of Dean’s precum on his tongue had Naythin moaning softly. “Tell me what you want, baby. I want to hear it.” 

Dean’s hips jerked with every stroke of Naythin’s tongue, thrusting upward despite how he tried to hold them still. A long moan ripped from his throat and his hand fisting the sheet yanked on the fabric. Dean sucked in a breath and growled from between clenched teeth as Naythin teased the head of his cock with his tongue. “What I want?” Dean rasped breathlessly. “Oh God…” His head tipped even further back, nearly showcasing the long expanse of his neck. Dean’s brain tossed out a good dozen different things he _wanted_ , and the words _ride me_ hovered on the tip of his tongue, but he knew that wasn't what Naythin meant. “Suck my dick, baby. I wanna feel your lips wrapped around me, an...play with my balls. Touch me...fuck me.”

Quickening the pace of his strokes, Naythin hummed against the head of Dean’s cock as he licked his tongue slowly across the top and down the length to the base where he licked and nipped the silky skin. Running the tip of his tongue over the sting, he froze for a second when he what Dean said. The first part...right there with ya darlin’...I'm all over it. It was the last two words that had him hitting the brakes momentarily. Dipping his chin, Naythin slowly licked up and down the underside of Dean’s cock. Releasing his hold on it, he slid his hand down and took hold of Dean's balls and started to gently squeeze and massage them in his fingers. Using his free hand, Naythin gripped the base of Dean’s cock as he licked around the head and slowly lowered his lips around the head. 

Moans, groans and soft grunts poured from Dean’s lips as Naythin ravished his cock. Dean’s head rolled back and forth on the pillows. His breathing was labored, his chest and sides heaving with each one and his hips jerked and rolled, thrusting upward wantonly, desperately. “Oh God, baby... suck me….please...Oh God yeah…” His back arched somewhat off the mattress and a low guttural groan ripped loudly from deep in his throat. His good leg bent at the knee and straightened, time and again as he tried to push his cock deeper into Naythin’s mouth. “Oh fuck...God...fuck me, baby...Oh God...put yer fingers inside me...oh fuck…” he rambled breathlessly as his body writhed on the bed. 

Naythin released the hold he had on the base of Dean’s cock as he moved his arm up and across Dean’s hips to try and keep him from moving around so much. He leaned up higher on his knees and pushed his weight on his arm. Rolling this tongue around the head of Dean's cock, Naythin lowered his head taking Dean’s full length down his throat and back up again, sucking harder each time he reached the swollen head of Dean’s cock as he continued to massage and roll Dean’s balls in the palm of his hand. Turning his wrist, he slid his middle finger down between Dean’s balls and hole, pressing the perineum. Sliding his finger further down, Naythin rubbed across the puckered hole of Dean’s ass; alternating between pressing his perineum and rubbing and gently pushing against the puckered flesh. Each time he pressed a little harder until the tip of his finger pushed past the opening. 

Dean had always prided himself on his stamina, but right now he was quickly losing that battle. With each pass of Naythin’s mouth along the length of his throbbing cock and the way Naythin’s hand toyed with his balls, the rush of sensation seemed to intensify and had heat coiling tight low in his gut. He sucked in a sharp breath when Naythin’s finger rubbed his finger across his hole. His hips bucked and he groaned low and long. His head rolled and pushed back against the pillows as his body strained, his muscles tensing to the point that some small part of his brain told him that he was going to pay for this later, but at that very moment, he didn’t care. Goosebumps broke out across Dean’s flesh and had his nipples pebbling. His balls pulled up tight to his body as he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. “I’m...I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna cum, baby…Oh God...” His back arched and a growled cry broke past Dean’s lips as he first ribbon of cum shot from his cock. 

Naythin shifted more of his weight to his arm when he felt Dean tense under him. Increasing his speed, he sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks each time he got to the head of Dean’s cock. Massaging and rolling his balls, Naythin pressed his finger harder against Dean’s perineum before sliding it down and pushing past the puckered flesh until the end of his finger was inside Dean just past his nail. Moving his arm off Dean’s hips, Naythin took hold of Dean’s cock and started pumping in time with each pull on the head. When he felt his cock pulse in his hand, Naythin pulled it away and swallowed Dean’s shaft as far down his throat as he could without cutting off his breath. Moving his head slowly up and down, he milked Dean’s cock for every drop he had, humming against the head as Dean’s body slowly settled and stopped thrashing around. Naythin slowly lowered his head to the base of Dean’s cock and pulled back letting the tip of his tongue glide along the head before pulling back completely. Running his hand gently up Dean’s side, Naythin moved up on the bed and lay next to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder, he turned and pressed his lips to Dean’s chest. “How’s that for a happy ending?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean groaned in response and rolled toward Naythin. His breaths were heavy and he could feel his heart beating rapidly both in his chest and his throat. He squeezed his eyes closed again as he swallowed hard before opening them again. His lips softly parted with his heavy breaths that he tried to get back to normal as he laid there in relative silence. “That was…” He nodded his head. “I’d definitely come back for more.” 

Naythin grinned and pressed his lips to Dean’s chest again. “Good. You’ll get that and more when you’re better.” Sitting up, Naythin moved down the bed, sliding his arm under Dean’s knee to bend his leg. “Come on. Let’s get you dressed before you’re totally useless here.” Getting Dean’s sweats back on and over his hips, Naythin moved back up next to Dean and reached for the bottle of whisky. “I think you’re gonna need this. You were movin’ around way too much.” 

Dean let his eyes drift back closed as he sighed contently, that is until Naythin moved. He cracked an eye open and his forehead creased. “You mean I have to wait that long? What the hell? I totally got a raw deal here. Fuckin’ Ranger,” he grumbled and all but pouted. He heaved a sigh and opened both eyes, watching and trying to help as much as he could, as Naythin pulled his sweats back up his body. “Might wanna toss those in the wash,” he commented with a glance toward the boxers. “In fact all the new ones can go in.” He made a displeased face. “I have delicate skin.” He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not chuckle. When Naythin handed him the bottle of Jack, Dean actually thought about the pain and immediately wished he hadn’t. With a pained groan he brought the bottle to his lips and guzzled down as much as he could before coming up for air. “Thank you,” he muttered with a slight, playful glare, “You had to mention it.” 

“I tried to hold you down. Bobby’ll be here soon.” Looking at Dean’s shoulder and leg, he knew the pain was going to get bad real quick. Naythin looked toward where the front door was in the house and frowned. “Ya think I should call and find out where he is?” 

Dean nodded. “I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said he’d taken an awfully long time. And with whole Lucian thing, yeah I think we need to call. He’ll be grouchy about us checkin’ up on him but I’d rather have him yellin’ and alive then...” Dean let his words trail off and took another hit from the bottle. “Oh um...I was kinda...y’know _in the moment_ when I was tellin’ you what I wanted, so I hope I didn’t...um....freak you out...or whatever. I’ve never...y’know...I just meant... _fingers_.”

Naythin was pulling his phone from his pocket and looking for Bobby’s name in his contacts. He looked up from his phone and grinned. “I know. It didn’t freak me out. I was uhh…” He looked back down at the phone for a second before looking back at Dean. “I was trying to see how fast I could run up to our room and get the lube but I figured you’re not...you know...ready for it...with your leg and all.” 

“Um, yeah...my leg… _and shoulder_...y’know…” Dean agreed, probably a little too quickly. _Okay, dumbass don’t sound so happy about it. Of course he wants to...did you really think you’d always be on top? Well, yeah I guess I kinda did...kinda…_

Naythin looked at Dean for a minute as he brought the phone up and hit the call button. As he stood up, he looked back at Dean and frowned. “You okay, Dean?” Naythin couldn’t quite place the look on his face. It was...odd. 

“No,” Dean responded immediately, and wanted to bang his head against the coffee table for it. “I mean yes. I’m fine. Good.” He nodded and quickly took another drink of whisky. 

Naythin put the phone to his ear to see if Bobby had picked up. When he heard ringing, Naythin ended the call and sat back down. “Talk to me. Please?” 

Dean’s brows rose as he slowly lowered the bottle. “‘Bout what?” _There ya go, play dumb. You’ve got the light colored hair for it. Yeah, go with that. Dumb._

Naythin sighed and looked down at the phone in his hand. “Okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Getting to his feet, he hit the redial and put the phone to his ear. 

Dean watched Naythin climb to his feet and wasn’t totally certain if that was sarcasm or if Naythin had given up that fast. _Shit, maybe you pissed him off again,_ he thought, _Okay fine, just throw it out there. Just rip off the Band-Aid._ “I hadn’t really thought about being a bottom before. It’s fine. I mean it’s only fair. But uh, yeah that’s just...it.” Dean cleared his throat, looked down at the nearly empty bottle and prayed to whatever alcohol god might be out there that he’d have more, and soon, as he tipped the bottle to his lips. 

Ending the call, Naythin lowered himself back onto the bed. _Bobby is gonna think we’re gettin’ murdered with all the hang-ups_. “Ummm...okay. That’s not how I was looking at it, really. You...you said before that you were a giver. I wanted to give back.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin from the corner of his eye as he drained the last of the Jack. Slowly, he lowered the bottle and licked his lips as he let what Naythin said roll around in his head a bit. _Well, that didn’t sound so bad, not when he put it like that._ He slowly nodded his head, a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. “That’s...” _better_ ”yeah...okay.” 

“Yeah?” Naythin exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean’s, he ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Pulling back, he smiled and reached up, putting his hand on the back of Dean’s neck when his phone started ringing. Looking down, he saw Bobby’s name on the caller ID. “Crap.” 

“Hey, Bobby. How’s it goin’ on?”

“Don’t you hey Bobby me, jackass! The hell’s goin’ on? Two hang ups? You two better be gettin’ murdered!” 

Naythin pulled the phone from his ear and cringed. “Uhh yeah...sorry ‘bout that. We were wonderin’ how far out you were?” 

“I’ll be there’n ten minutes.” Bobby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “How’s he doin’?” 

“That’s why I was askin’. That an’ you’ve been gone a while.” Naythin dropped his head, brought up hand up and rubbed at the spot between his eyebrows. He knew Dean was right there but he wouldn’t lie to Bobby.” He’s hurtin’ pretty bad, Bobby.” 

“I had to wait for one of Lucian’s lackey’s to show up an’ pay for Dean’s meds. That was fun. Tell Dean to hang in there. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Bobby ended the call and tossed the phone on the front seat of the Chevelle. 

Ending the call on his end, Naythin put his phone on the coffee table. “He said he should be here in ten minutes. Had to wait for Lucian to send someone to pay for your pain meds. He was a little...upset about the hang-ups.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips. “Say we better be dying?” he mused. “Yeah, Sam and I made that mistake once. I think it was the only time Bobby nearly spanked us both. He gets a little touchy about stuff like that but...I guess that kinda goes along with what happened to Karen.”

“Murdered. He said we both better be gettin’ murdered.” Looking over at his phone, Naythin nodded. “Yeah. I can see why with everything that’s goin’ on.” Naythin stared at his phone for a minute, rubbing his hands on the sides of his legs, he blew out a slow breath. “I called Dylan and told him to sell the cabin.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he stared up at Naythin for a couple minutes without speaking. “I guess that’s who you were talkin’ to in the kitchen?” He pointed to the high ceiling. “Echoes. Sam and I, well okay _I_ , use to hate that, Bobby knew everything I was doin’ thanks to these damn ceilings.” 

“Yeah. That’s who it was.” Naythin looked over at Dean, his hands slowly moving back and forth on the outsides of his jeans. 

Dean studied for a few minutes without speaking. “So you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” He nodded toward Naythin’s hands. “Or am I supposed to try an’ guess?” 

Naythin stilled his hands and shook his head. “Nothings wrong. He asked me why I wanted to sell it...said it was my home. I told him it hadn’t been for a while and that we...you and me were going to get a place...one without ghosts. He was okay with it...surprisingly.” 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion, his eyes tightening a little. “Why does it matter if he’s okay with it or not?” 

“It doesn’t matter. I was just telling you what he said.” Naythin pulled his head back a little and frowned. “Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” 

Dean turned his head and looked away. “Nothin’.” 

“Nothin’? I don’t buy it. What, Dean?” Naythin leaned to the side to try and look Dean in the eye. 

“What do you want me to say?” Dean responded, looking back at Naythin, “You want me to tell ya that I sure as hell am glad that I don’t have an ex who’s family I feel I need their approval on everything I do? Fine, I am. I’m damn glad.” He scoffed and shook his head, “It’s just like Sam and his college buddies, I don’t understand people’s need for _friends_ , or their approval. I mean, what the hell is that? They’re just people that slow ya down and that you can get yerself killed over. Just somethin’ else to have to worry about.” 

“I didn’t ask for his approval. He asked why I was selling the cabin and I told him. It’s not like I’ve been calling him all along or anything.” Naythin turned so he was facing Dean and not twisted around. He leaned forward a little, his eyes narrowing slightly. “I haven’t talked to him since before we left except when _he_ called me about Kelly. That’s. It. No contact. None. So, tell me how that’s needing their approval on everything?” 

“Okay,” Dean relented, “Yer right. I’m sorry.” He turned his head away from Naythin and tried not to show that he was in pain. His leg was throbbing like he’d managed to split it back open, but he was almost afraid to look, and his shoulder pain was back with a vengeance. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think of something else, anything else. He slowly, so Naythin wouldn’t notice, reached for his bad shoulder with his good hand, holding onto it like it was going to completely come disjointed all over again if he didn’t. The other things, the stitches and the staples were nothing compared to the other two things. As a matter of fact, if that was all that he had, he’d be up and moving by now, never mind the pull and bite of the sutures. 

When Dean had said _Okay_ Naythin’d looked away. Dropping his head, he stared at the floor not really sure why Dean had given in so quickly. Reaching up with his left hand, he rubbed his fingers across his forehead as if he were trying to get rid of a headache. Dropping his hand to his lap, he looked over at Dean. He was sitting at an odd angle and holding his bad shoulder like his life depended on it. Leaning over to the coffee table, Naythin pulled up his call log to see when he’d talked to Bobby. Ten minutes had come and gone and still no Bobby. Damn it. Reaching across Dean’s hips, he picked up the empty whisky bottle. “Bobby got anything stronger than this in the house?” 

Dean was too busy biting back pain to answer with more than a slight shake of his head. He kept his eyes closed, knowing good and well that if he opened them Naythin would be able to see just how much pain he was in. He swallowed a couple times before forcing words past his lips. “I dunno. It’s okay. I’m okay…” 

Naythin set the empty bottle on the coffee table and stood to go look for something stronger when Bobby walked down the hall with his arms loaded with bags. “Bobby!! Thank Christ!” Naythin rushed over taking the bags from him and setting them on the coffee table. Digging out the small white pharmacy bag, he ripped it open, taking out two small brown bottles. Naythin looked in the second bag and pulled out a bottle of whisky and walked over to the bed. Opening the bottles, he palmed the small pills and held them out to Dean. “Here. Take ‘em. We’ll make the exception about the no booze and pain meds rule.” Naythin held the whisky bottle between his legs and opened it with his free hand. 

Dean pried open his eyes and looked up at Naythin. His gaze dropped to the pills in his hand and he almost had to force himself to release the death grip he had on his shoulder. His hand shook as he held it out to take the pills from Naythin. He knocked them back and reached for the whisky, drinking it like he was dying of thirst. He wasn’t so sure the amount of liquid would help the pills get there faster but he knew that the more whisky he drank the number he’d be. 

Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes and his mind flashed back to Dean laying on the ground next to the pole covered in his own blood barely alive. His heart dropped and he had trouble catching his breath. His hands started to shake and it took three tries before he could get the caps back on the pill bottles. A hand on his shoulder had him jumping half off the bed as he turned and saw Bobby standing behind him. 

“Easy son. It’s just me.” Bobby looked down and Dean shaking his head. “Why didn’t either of you idjits call me sooner?” 

“He uhhh...it didn’t start gettin’ bad until right before I called you.” Naythin’s voice was shaky and he had to keep swallowing to keep from getting sick. 

Bobby shook his head. “Don’t let him hit that bottle too hard. Once the meds kick in he’s cut off, hear me?” 

Naythin nodded numbly. “Yes, sir.” 

Dean finally pulled the bottle from his lips and held it out for either Naythin or Bobby to take and he didn’t even bother to look to see how bad he was shaking, he could feel it. Once the bottle was gone from his hand he reached for his shoulder again, holding onto it for dear life. He was almost positive that he’d popped it back out of joint, but he wasn’t about to say anything. He slumped over onto his good side and started to bring his legs up only to start to cry out from the pain in his leg but he stifled it quickly and growled and beat the bed with his fist instead. 

Naythin was on his knees next to the bed leaning in as close to Dean’s face as he could get as he reached his right arm was around the back of Dean’s head. Naythin reached for Dean’s hand with his free hand wrapping his fingers around Dean’s wrist. Naythin had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep the tears back. “Shhhh...baby. It’s gonna be okay. It’s okay. They’ll kick in soon.” 

Dean growled through his clenched teeth. “Fuckin’ nerve block should be illegal. Fuckin’ thing hurts about as bad as when the damn thing happened.” He growled again and squeezed his eyes closed. His breath came in hard pants, even as he tried to refocus his attention, the way his Dad had taught him to do. _Pain is weakness leaving the body._

Naythin leaned in so his forehead was resting on the side of Dean’s head as he rubbed his hand up and down the back of his neck. “I don’t think your sponge bath helped any. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known you were gonna hurt like this.” He could feel Dean’s whole body shaking under his hands. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

“It’s okay. I wanted it,” Dean argued before he growled again. “Do me a favor,” he panted, “Hit me with the car.” His entire body clenched which he found wasn’t a good idea but he had to try something to stop the uncontrollable shaking that was only making things worse. “No wait,” he mumbled, “It’d hurt the car. Okay, hit me with Bobby’s car.” 

“Twice. I’ll even use the tow truck.” He tightened his grip on Dean’s wrist, pulling his hand to Naythin’s chest. “What can I do?” Naythin had started to shake himself. He felt helpless all over again. 

Dean pried open his eyes to mere pained slits. “It’s okay. I’m good. Don’t worry.” _Liar._ “Can you...look at m’leg? Don’t tell Bobby,” He hummed through another hard jab of pain, the hum sounding like he’d done it into a fan. “He’ll kill me, but...did I…rip it back open?” 

Naythin raised his head off Dean’s and looked down at his leg. Nodding, he looked back at Dean. “Okay. You have to lay on your back so I can get to the straps on the brace.” Naythin tried to ease Dean over but he wouldn’t move. “Dean. You have to roll on your back.” Naythin repeated the words slower as he hunched over and looked him in the eye. 

Dean stared at Naythin and slowly shook his head. “I can’t,” he muttered, closing his eyes slowly as he finally started to feel something...something good. It started out as just a little bit of weightlessness, a tingle at the back his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, everything sort of felt as though it came to him muffled; the pain, other people’s voices, the feel of the mattress underneath him. He sighed with relief as his body gradually relaxed and let the drugs pull him into slumber. 

Naythin was about to call Bobby to force Dean on his back. He could feel the muscles of Dean’s back start to relax under his hands. Naythin pulled back and saw that Dean was either asleep or passed out from the pain. He waited a couple minutes before Naythin slowly eased Dean onto his back and went to work as fast as he could getting the straps off the brace and peeling back the bandage. Thankfully none of the stitches had been torn out. The incision had started to bleed some but that was the extent of it. Naythin left Dean where he was and went out to the Impala to get the first aid bag that Bobby had brought when they first left for Washington. Going back inside, Naythin changed the bandage on Dean’s leg and checked his shoulder. It was swollen but none of the stitches were pulled. Naythin changed the bandage and rolled Dean back onto his left side, pulling the blanket up just to his waist. Cleaning up the mess from the bandage changes Naythin lay down next to Dean wrapping his arm over the back of Dean’s head. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead. “I’m right here. Not goin’ anywhere. I love you, baby. I love you.” 

One minute he was floating on a blissful cloud of painlessness and the next he was back in Washington, back at the campsite. Back with Ranger and Toby. His shoulder jerked with the force of Rangers hand twisting his arm as he slammed him into the wall. Somehow, he couldn’t even remember how he’d managed it, but he was free and he was running. And then Toby was on top of him and Ranger was busting his shoulder so far out of joint that it hung limply at his side. Between his shoulder and his wrist, as it was wrenched out of joint, Dean couldn’t seem to stop screaming. The sound of it echoed inside his head. The 2x4 to the leg only added to the intensity of the pain he already felt, never mind that he was slashed to hell and that he was leaking blood like a faucet. He tried not to scream, not to give the bastards the satisfaction, but he couldn’t seem to help it, just like in Hell. Flashes of Hell, of him on the rack, interlaced with those from the campground and he screamed, he screamed Naythin’s name, he screamed in pain, and he screamed in fear. Not again. Please, not again. He fought with everything he had, even if he couldn’t move one of his arms anymore, he fought with everything else that he had, his left arm, his legs. He didn’t even care that one leg had bone protruding from the calf. He struggled against the hands that tried to hold him down, against the straps on the rack. His mind saw the flash of silver, his knife, the scalpel Alistair used in Hell, the two seemed to bleed together as one, and he tried like hell to crawl away from it. He couldn’t die, couldn’t let them kill him, he’d made a promise to... “Naythin! No! No! No! Oh God! Stop! Stop! No more! Naaaaythin!!!”

Naythin didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt Dean‘s body jerk against him. His eyes opened and he looked down at Dean to see if he was dreaming or the pain meds were wearing off. He rubbed his hand on the back of Dean’s neck over and over trying to lull him back to sleep. As he seemed to quiet again, Naythin got as close to Dean as he could without bumping his shoulder or leg. Dean was still on his left side so Naythin kept a bit of distance between them. Naythin fell back to sleep for a few minutes before he was jarred awake by Dean’s scream. He was sitting up on the side of the bed in one swift move, his hand on Dean’s chest to keep him from rolling over. “Dean. It’s okay.” Naythin leaned in and tried to capture Dean’s face with his hands so he could look at his face. It had worked the last he’d had a nightmare so Naythin was hoping it would work this time as well. “Dean...baby come on. It’s a dream. Wake up.” Despite the brace on his leg, Dean started thrashing around on the bed. His legs scissored back and forth, his left arm pushed against Naythin as if he were trying to push him away or fend off something attacking him. Naythin tried to get his hands on Dean’s shoulder and chest to push him over on his back but he was fighting too hard and Naythin was afraid he’d slip and push on his bad shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Naythin yelled for Bobby. As Bobby ran in the room, Naythin yelled for him to help him roll Dean on his back and for Bobby to hold his hips and leg down. He waited until Bobby was laying across Dean’s lower body. Naythin stood on the bed and swung his leg over so he was straddling Dean’s abdomen. Dean was still fighting them, mumbling under his breath and screaming Naythin’s name. Sliding his feet back as far as he could, Naythin put his hands on the front of Dean’s chest and leaned his full weight on the palms of his hands as he leaned close to Dean’s face. “Dean! I’m right here. Open yer eyes. Dean, come on...look at me. Please. I’m here, baby. I’m here.” Naythin’s vision started to get blurry from the tears rolling down his face. He begged and pleaded for Dean to wake up. Looking over his shoulder at Bobby, he shook his head. “Bobby, I can’t get him to wake up!” 

Bobby was having his own trouble keeping Dean’s legs down without grabbing onto his broken leg and hurting the kid any worse than he already was. “Stop bein’ s’damn nice about it! Get pissed!” 

Naythin turned back to Dean, ducked his head so he could wipe his face on the arm of his shirt. Looking down at Dean, he took a deep breath. “God, don’t let him remember this.” Naythin took several deep breaths to steady himself. He set his jaw and leaned in close to Dean’s ear. “Dean! God damnit! If you don’t wake the fuck up, I swear to GOD I am going to kick yer ass, boy! WAKE. UP!” 

Dean stopped moving, and suddenly everyone else did too, Alistair, Ranger, Toby; they all still when he did. But they were still there, looming over him, waiting. He folded in on himself and suddenly kicked out, pushing them all away and suddenly, he was free. It was only then that he heard Naythin’s voice. He was going to...what? Dean’s eyes opened with a gasp as his entire body jerked. He laid there, staring up at Naythin for a long moment, his muscles still flexed tight. He gulped in a few breaths as his eyes darted past Naythin. The angel trap above his head. The smell of booze, leather and books. Bobby’s house. Not Hell. Not the campsite. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he tried to piece everything together. “Where...am I at Bobby’s?” 

Naythin tensed as Dean suddenly stopped thrashing around, His body jerked once as his eyes snapped open and he started looking around. He kept his hands on Dean’s chest and his weight holding him down to the bed. Leaning back at little when he asked where he was Naythin nodded and dropped his head. “Yeah. We’re at Bobby’s.” Picking his head up slowly, Naythin looked over his shoulder at Bobby. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Bobby. You can get up.” Naythin waited for Bobby to slowly get off Dean’s legs before he eased back off Dean’s chest. 

Dean looked down the length of his body, as far and as much of it as he could see. “Bobby?” He looked back at Naythin and his forehead creased. “How…?” And suddenly it all started to come back to him. Hell, the angel, Sam and the fire, the case, the campground, Naythin, the hospital, Bobby’s house. He drew in a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes swallowing hard. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly, slowly reopening his eyes. “I was...I wasn’t here...I was...It didn’t feel like a dream.” 

Bobby came up to the side of the bed and slowly sat down. He reached his hand out and placed it on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Dean. No need to explain.” Bobby looked over at Naythin and shrugged. “He’s had worse.” Looking back at Dean, he gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll be in my office if ya need anything.” He gave Dean a quick smile before getting back to his feet and walking out of the room. 

As Bobby walked out, Naythin moved off Dean as slow and careful as he could. Dean still looked spooked and he was still tense. Sitting next to him on the bed, Naythin put his hand on Dean’s arm. “You need anything?” Naythin wasn’t going to ask him if he was okay. Any moron could clearly see Dean was anything but okay. 

Dean shook his head. “I...just don’t leave,” he murmured. He hated how pathetic and desperate that sounded. “It uh...Hell, I have…” It was obvious that he had nightmares, stating the obvious would only make him look even more stupid. He swallowed hard. “It uh, this time it mixed with Ranger and what happened at the campsite.” 

“I’m not leaving.” Naythin rubbed his hand slowly up and down Dean’s arm. “You want me to lay down with you?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he gave Naythin the start of a somewhat nervous smile. “I...didn’t hurt anyone, did I? First time I had a Hell nightmare I gave Bobby a black eye.” 

Naythin swung his legs up on the side of the bed, laying on his side, he tucked his arm under Dean’s pillow and scooted as close to him as he could, laying his free arm across his stomach, he laid his head on Dean’s chest. “We’re fine. No one got hurt. Took a while to wake you up.” 

Dean only nodded and remained silent for a long while. “I guess it’s because they’re so real...I dunno.” He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Sorry…”

“Sorry for what? You had a nightmare, Dean. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Pulling his head back, Naythin looked up at Dean. “I told you before. No matter how many you have or how bad they are, I’m gonna be here. I’ve got my own up here.” Naythin reached up with his hand and tapped at his temple. “I know you’ll be here for me when they come around.” 

Dean’s eyes reopened as Naythin spoke and he gave Naythin a half frown a look that nearly screamed, _ya think?_. “Well yeah, of course I will.” He leaned into Naythin and closed his eyes again. “How long before my next dose? I’m just askin’. I’m okay right now.” 

Naythin looked at his watch and did the math in his head. “Three hours. I set my alarm so you won’t miss it. Between what happened earlier and now? You can’t afford to miss any.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a slightly impish grin as he cuddled as closely as he could manage. “M’good wife,” he mumbled and chuckled softly. 

“Keep it up. I’m keeping tabs on all this for when yer better. I’ll get ya back.” Naythin brought his hand up and laid it on top of Dean’s chest over his still pounding heart. “I love you.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle more. _Promises, promises_ “I love you too, baby.”

Dean’s PT started three days after they all got back from Washington and they’d scheduled him for three days a week. Bobby and Naythin both knew once Dean had an idea of what exercises he had to do, he’d do twice as much at home and push himself as hard as possible. Sitting around was not one of Dean’s strong points. The doctor from Washington had made a note in Dean’s file to allow Naythin to go with Dean back in the treatment area. Naythin didn’t get in the therapist's way, he was there to support Dean. He paid attention to the exercises to make sure that Dean did them the same at Bobby’s. Naythin had tried to explain to the therapists that telling Dean to “take it easy” and “go slow” wasn’t going to work. He’d simply do the opposite and that’s exactly what he did.

Four weeks after Dean started PT, he had an appointment with an orthopedic surgeon to determine how well his leg, wrist and shoulder were healing. After looking at the x rays, the doctor cleared Dean to stop wearing the brace and arm sling with instructions to “go easy” for at least another two or three months. Dean heard “push it as hard as you can”. The days he didn’t have PT, he was out in Bobby’s garage lifting weights, doing pull ups and working on cars. Naythin and Bobby both had tried to get Dean to take it easy in the beginning but they should have known better because it seemed to just push him harder. 

After another three weeks, Dean was released from physical therapy. He’d convinced the therapists that he was “fine” and didn’t need to keep coming back when he could do the same thing at home just as well. They put him through a set of exercises that he “passed” with flying colors; even having him repeat a few with added weights. Reluctantly, the therapists agreed. 

As the weeks went by, Dean added more and more weight to his therapy routines and strength training, until he was back to the way he'd been before the attack, in both his shoulder and his leg.

Bobby took the steaks, baked potatoes and corn off the grill and let the lid close with a bang. Balancing the large platter on his arm, he opened the kitchen door and walked inside, setting the platter on the counter. Walking back to the door, he stuck his head out and yelled toward the garage. “Dean! Naythin! Food’s ready!” Going back inside, he pulled plates from the cabinet, set the table and took three beers from the fridge. Dean pulled back from under the hood of Bobby’s Chevelle, standing to his full height, and reached back, pulling the rag from his back pocket and wiped his hands off. He’d changed the oil in Bobby’s car, changed the spark plugs and the distributor cap. It wasn’t much in the way of a thank you, and a poor means of paying the man back for everything he’d done, but at least the thought was there. “Naythin, you ready?” 

Naythin looked up from the picnic table where he’d been cleaning their guns. Giving Dean’s Colt a final swipe with the cloth, he set it down in line with the rest. Tucking the rag in his pocket, he swung his legs over the bench and stood to his feet. “All set.” 

Dean nodded and turned toward the kitchen door, pausing long enough for Naythin to catch up to him before pulling open the door. He grinned at Naythin and leaned in and stole a quick kiss as they walked into the house. Turning his attention to the delicious aroma coming from the table Dean groaned. “God, that smells good, Bobby.”

Bobby looked up from where he stood at the counter and pointed to the sink. “Wash up or yer not gettin’ any.” He looked over Dean’s shoulder and pointed at Naythin as well. “You too, Shaggy.” Grabbing the silverware from the counter, he walked over to the table and set it in a pile near the plates. 

Naythin frowned at Bobby’s latest nickname for him. “Shaggy, huh?” Walking over to the sink, he stood next to Dean and washed the gun oil off his hands, using the sides of his jeans to dry his hands with. “What’s with the spread, Bobby? Not that I’m complaining but...damn.”

Dean was pretty sure that he knew what the reason for the spread was. A month and a half had gone by since they’d been able to leave the hospital. September was gone and they had just started October; the busiest time of the year for a Hunter. Bobby would know that he and Naythin were leaving without him having to say anything. He smirked over at Naythin as he washed up, scrubbing off the oil and grease from his hands. Once he’d gotten them clean, he reached for the towel on the counter and wiped his hands dry. “If yer Shaggy...wait, does that make me Scooby?”   
He turned his attention from Naythin and looked over to Bobby, a perplexed and slightly disgruntled look gracing his features. 

Bobby pulled a chair out and sat down. Reaching for a fork, he stabbed one of the steaks and dropped it on his plate. Looking up at Dean, he titled his head a little to the side and narrowed his eyes. “More like...Scrappy.” He pointed to the table as he reached for one of the foil wrapped potatoes. “Eat b’fore it gets cold and last time I checked, I didn’t need a reason.” He glanced at Dean before reached for an ear of corn. “How’s the shoulder?” 

Dean nodded as he walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down into it. “Good. Fine. It’s better than ever. But...you knew that.” He looked up at Naythin and back to Bobby. “Whatcha got for me? Where’m I…” he glanced over at Naythin before returning his attention to Bobby, “ _we_ goin’?”

Naythin took his usual seat at the table and loaded his plate from the platter in the middle of the table. Splitting the top of the potato, he loaded it with butter and sour cream. Keeping his head down, he glanced over at Bobby when he asked Dean about his shoulder. They’d both been watching Dean closely to make sure he wasn’t pushing too hard which was like talking to a wall when it came to convincing him to, “take it easy”. Setting his fork down next to his plate, he looked up at Dean when he asked Bobby where they were going. Naythin knew at some point he and Dean would be leaving but he didn’t think it would be so soon. He thought about asking Dean to wait another week or two just to be on the safe side but Dean had been practically climbing the walls since he’d been released from physical therapy. Reaching for his beer, he twisted the top off and leaned back in his chair. Tossing the cap on the table, he tipped the bottle back and took a long pull. 

Bobby reached behind him taking a file folder off the counter and set next to Dean’s plate. “I was hopin’ to hold off on this until after we ate but since yer chompin’ at the bit…” He opened the folder and tapped his finger on a newspaper article. “Haddonfield, Illinois. Luke Wallace...bought a bag of candy from the store and ended up havin’ his insides shredded from razor blades...four of ‘em. The bag had been sealed and so was the candy. The wrappers were found next to the body.” 

Dean had been loading his plate and splitting open his baked potato while Bobby talked, he finished scooping butter and sour cream into his potato before looking back at the file Bobby’d opened. “Razor blades? I thought that was a myth,” he mused as he skimmed the news article. He shrugged his shoulders, the fact that he could without pain had made him smile at first, every time he did it. “Why’s that our kinda thing? Sue Willy Wonka and move on.” 

Bobby turned the article so he could read it. Turning it back to Dean, he pointed to the third paragraph. “He was eating Twix. Tell me how yer gonna hide a razor blade in one of ‘em and not see it? Now ya think this is _our thing_?” He tapped his finger hard on the paper before picking up his fork and knife and cutting into his steak. 

Dean grimaced and looked back at the article he’d only skimmed. The man had a point. How the hell were you gonna get the razor blade in one of those? Dean lifted his gaze, his brows rose as he looked up at Bobby. “So what, you thinkin’ it’s magic maybe? Samantha Stephens went off her rocker and decided to use her magic to kill the neighbors?” He turned his attention to his steak, picking up his knife and fork and cutting off a large hunk, shoving it into his mouth. 

Bobby picked up his fork from his plate and pointed it at Dean. “That’s what you get paid to find out.” He scooped up a forkful of potato and jutted his chin over at Naythin. “You and Shaggy over there.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes, setting his knife down next to his plate. “Fine! I get the hint. I’ll get a haircut.” Picking up his beer, he took a quick drink before setting it back near his plate. “Halloween’s only a week away. You think Samantha Stephens has gone dark side. Really, Dean? Bewitched?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “And I like the hair.” He winked at Naythin and looked back at Bobby and fought to hide his amusement. “So when do we leave?” He cut another chunk off of his steak and reached for his beer, taking a drink before popping the bite of steak into his mouth and returning the beer bottle to the table. 

Taking a drink of his beer, Bobby held the bottle in his hand as he leaned his arm on the table next to his plate. “Whenever yer up for it. Probably sooner rather than later.” Raising his arm, he took a long pull on the bottle staring across the table at the back door. He’d gotten used to having Dean and Naythin around but he knew they’d be leaving as soon as Dean was up and around. It still didn’t take the sting out of it. 

Naythin leaned over his plate, eating in silence. He glanced from Bobby to Dean when the man got quiet all of a sudden. Clearing his throat, he set his knife and fork down and pushed his plate out of the way so he could lean his arms on the table. “How long will it take us to get to...Haddonfield?” 

“Haddonfield,” Dean mused, his lips slowly curving into a wide grin, “Hey, isn’t that where _Halloween_ was supposed to of happened?” He chuckled and nodded. “It is. This is so cool.” He looked over at Naythin and lifted his brows. “Whadda ya say, trusty sidekick, you wanna head out after dinner?” He looked back at Bobby. “Uh, yeah, how long is that gonna take?” He reached for his beer, taking a long pull from the bottle as he scooped a forkful of potato and had it waiting for when he replaced the bottle on the table. 

Leaning back in his chair, Bobby set his beer on the table, his appetite suddenly not what it had been a few minutes ago. “The way you drive? You should be there in ten hours or so.” Pushing away from the table, he picked up the folder and headed into this office. “Eat. I’ll pull up a map and see if I can get any more information on the vic.” 

Swallowing a mouthful of steak and baked potato, Naythin looked across the table at Dean. “You’d be thrilled if Michael Myers jumped out of the bushes wouldn’t ya? Ask for his autograph maybe?” Looking over his shoulder at Bobby, Naythin leaned forward keeping his voice low. “He okay?” 

Dean grinned wide and nodded. “Yeah hell, come on, ya gotta respect the greats,” he reasoned. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he grinned impishly and puckered his lips as his eyelids lowered suggestively. Taking another bite of his potato, he looked toward Bobby as he cut a piece of steak and nodded. “Yeah, he’s...he’s okay…” His forehead creased and his brows bunched somewhat. Now that Naythin mentioned it, Bobby did look a little grouchier than usual, okay maybe a little sadder than usual. He looked back at Naythin and gave a nod. “I’ll talk to ‘im,” he murmured softly. 

“Freddy Krueger? Yeah, I’d fangirl over him.” Looking back down at his plate, Naythin started eating in earnest. If they were hitting the road that night, it was likely to be their last home cooked meal for a long time. 

Dean smirked and nodded slowly. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he teased. He couldn’t help looking again toward Bobby. Picking his beer up off the table he pulled to his feet. “I’ll uh, I’ll be back in a minute,” he muttered almost distractedly. Making his way around the table, Dean followed the path Bobby had taken into his office and leaned his side against the wall. “Anything?” His brows rose curiously. 

Bobby looked up from his computer and shook his head. “Nothin’ out of the ordinary.” He handed Dean a printout of directions. “You should be able to find out more once you two get there.” Reaching for his beer, he emptied the bottle and tossed it in the trash can on the side of his desk.

Dean pulled away from the wall and walked over to Bobby’s desk, picking up the printout he’d handed him. “Hey uh…” He lifted his eyes from the paper to Bobby. “Are you...is everything okay?” 

Leaning back from the computer, Bobby looked up at Dean, shrugging one shoulder. “Yeah...why?” 

Dean frowned and shook his head, gesturing toward the kitchen with his beer bottle. “Naythin thought that maybe somethin’ was wrong.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I told him I’d talk to you. Oh! I uh, changed yer oil, changed yer spark plugs and installed a new distributor cap so yer all set for a while.” 

Bobby nodded slowly glancing first at Naythin then up at Dean. “Naythin thought somethin’ was wrong, huh?” Bobby couldn’t help but notice that Dean was holding his beer with his right hand. A quick mental image of him laying on the ground next to Naythin back in Washington had him leaning forward on the desk, dropping his eyes to the desktop. “It’s nuthin’. Just uh...kinda got used to havin’ you two around.” He brought a hand up, running over his chin before turning in his chair and concentrating on the pages he had pulled up on the case. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “We kinda got use to bein’ here too. Listen, I know Naythin’s gonna kill me for tellin’ you without him but...I kinda...proposed.” He nodded to his own words and shrugged a shoulder. “We were talkin’ about puttin’ down roots somewhere between you and Ellen. That way we’d have family close by.” 

Bobby pushed back from the computer, looking over at Naythin he stared at the back of his head for a minute before looking up at Dean. His eyes narrowed briefly as he looked Dean over. Turning in the chair, he slowly got to his feet and stopped in front of Dean. Bobby slowly raised his arms and pulled Dean to him, hugging him tight. “That’s great, son. I’m happy for ya.” 

Dean tensed as he watched Bobby carefully, he wasn’t too sure what the man was thinking but the way he stared at the back of Naythin’s head for so long and then narrowed his eyes at him, Dean was ready to defend himself if he had to. When Bobby pulled to his feet, he took a half step back from him in an attempt to hide the fact that he’d nearly backed fearfully away. When Bobby hugged him, Dean sighed with relief but it took another few seconds for his brain to jump start his arms so he could return the man’s hug. “Thanks, Bobby.” As Bobby backed up, the only other thing Dean could think to say to try and smooth over the fact that he and Naythin were leaving was to promise to keep in contact. “I’ll uh, keep you updated. I mean, on the hunt.” 

Turning back to his chair, Bobby sat back down. “You make sure you do.” He gave a quick glance to Naythin as he reached for the mouse and started looking into the case again. “I’ll give ya a call if I come up with anything.” 

Dean lifted the beer to his lips and took a drink. Pulling it down he nodded to Bobby’s words. “And uh, call me if...y’know Lucian… If we have to we’ll kill the whole damn pack...I’m just sayin’... What happened was his fault, he doesn’t need to be harrassin’ you or whatever.” 

“His...patrols or whatever have backed off. I haven’t seen any in about a week or two. Not sayin’ I trust ‘im anymore than before. If he starts anything I’ll be sure to call ya.” He looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Don’t worry.” 

Dean didn’t respond other than to nod. He felt like he should say something, promise that they’d come back home. Home. The thought had one corner of his lips quirking upward slightly. Thankfully Bobby was about as comfortable with the chick flick crap as he was. “Okay. Sounds good.” He offered a smile as he turned to head back into the kitchen. He paused and turned back, a roguish grin teasing at his lips. “So you wanna give the little blond bride away?” he teased, motioning toward Naythin with a tip of his beer. 

Bobby’s eyes bounced from Dean to Naythin and back again. “What? Git outta here!” Rolling his eyes, Bobby turned back to the computer grumbling under his breath.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean chuckled and felt a little less worried about the elder hunter. He walked back into the kitchen and reclaimed his seat across from Naythin. “He’s okay,” he murmured, cutting the last of his steak. “He uh, I had to tell him that I proposed.” He quickly shoved the forkful of steak into his mouth. 

Naythin twisted in his chair looking back at Bobby. His eyebrows shot up into his bangs as he spun back around leaning forward toward Dean. “You _told_ him?” Naythin looked back at Bobby a second time before leaning further across the table. “He hold a gun to yer head or something? I thought we were going to tell him and Ellen together?” 

Dean shook his head and reached for the beer he’d set on the table when he’d reclaimed his seat. He took a long pull from the bottle, washing down his steak. Pulling the bottle away from his lips he sat it back onto the table and shrugged. “You were the one who thought somethin’ was wrong. He’s...use to havin’ us here. I had to say somethin’ to make him not look Droopy dog. I uh, added that we were lookin’ to settle down somewhere between him and Ellen if we could.” He grinned. “And I asked him to give you away at the wedding.” He barely contained his laughter, his grin so wide his cheeks hurt. 

Naythin glared across the table at Dean. Pushing back from the table, he picked up his plate and took it to the trash to scrape it clean. Walking over to the sink, he set it inside, turned and stepped forward so he was standing directly behind Dean’s chair. Leaning over, he nipped at the back of his ear. “Just for that...You don’t get to take the garter off with yer teeth and I wasn’t gonna put it on my thigh.” Standing up, he walked around the table heading for the stairs to pack. 

Dean watched Naythin rise and walk over to the trash with his plate. He allowed himself a short soft chuckle, but he couldn’t seem to help the smirk that curved his lips. His smile changed from amused into something somewhere between lustful and loving when Naythin nipped at the skin behind his ear. His brow quirked and he slowly started to turn to look at Naythin when the last of his words had his brows nearly disappearing into his hairline as he chuckled. Chuckling, he watched Naythin walk out of the kitchen before turning his attention to his own plate. Picking it and Bobby’s up, he scraped them both into the trash and took them to the sink. He ran the water until it was nearly too hot to handle then plugged the skin and poured dish detergent into the gathering water. He walked back to the table and picked up the small amount of leftovers and packed them away into the fridge. Walking back to the sink he took the dishrag and wiped off the table. Turning back to the sink he turned off the water and tossed the cloth into the sudsy water. “Hey, Bobby! I got dishes, just gimme a minute to pack,” he called and headed for the stairs. 

Naythin had his duffel bag on the bed with a pile of t-shirts next to it. He’d emptied the drawers he’d been using and was trying to get everything in one bag...it just wasn’t happening. Picking through the shirts, he turned back to the dresser to leave some behind. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to ever be back. Closing the drawer, he looked up as Dean walked in the room. “Hey...is there anything in the dryer?” 

Dean shrugged in response. He jutted his chin toward the shirts that were still in the dresser drawer, Sam’s old dresser. “You need more room?” He turned and opened the closet, standing on his tip toes to reach the highest shelf and pulled down a bag that matched his exactly. Turning he tossed it over to Naythin. “Use that. And uh, I got dishes, you get laundry duty.” 

Naythin caught the bag letting it slip through his fingers enough to check it’s size. “Thanks.” He turned to the dresser and took the shirts and walked back over to the bed. “Hey, Dean…” 

Dean turned to his dresser and pulled the drawer out, dumping it onto his side of the bed before sliding it back into the dresser. He went through each one the same way and then reached under the bed for his duffel bag and sat it on the bed next to his pile of clothes. “Yeah?” 

Naythin walked over to where Dean was packing. Reaching out, he took his arm and turned Dean so he was facing him. Stepping in, Naythin wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist to pull him in tight. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s. Without saying anything, he pulled away and walked back to his own packing. 

Dean wasn’t sure what was happening when Naythin turned him to face him, he searched Naythin’s face for clues but still came up empty. The arm around his waist had a smile curling the corners of his lips. His eyes slipped closed when Naythin leaned in and kissed him and he chased after those lips when Naythin pulled back. He quirked a curious brow as Naythin suddenly released him and went back to packing. “Um, not that I’m complaining but, what was that? Is uh, everything okay? I mean, if yer that happy about the laundry we can put you on laundry detail all the time…” 

Naythin was half folding half rolling one of his shirts as he looked up at Dean. “Everything’s fine and uhh...no, laundry sucks but...whatever.” Stuffing the shirt in with the others, he reached for his jeans and started rolling a pair against his chest. “Do I need a reason to kiss you? Cuz, I can come up with...a million of ‘em off the top of m’head.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head as he turned his attention back to packing his things into his duffel. “I’ll check it after I finish with the dishes.” He got most of his things packed then stepped back from the bed and looked across it at Naythin. “Alright, I’m gonna go get the dishes done and make sure we don’t have anythin’ in the laundry room. You wanna pack the weapons in the car? Just leave my pistol out for me an’ make sure it’s loaded.” 

Naythin looked up from the jeans in his hand and nodded. “No problem.” Finishing rolling the jeans, he stuffed them in one end of the bag Dean had given him. 

Dean nodded and flashed a smile before turning and heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, Dean went to the sink and quickly washed and rinsed the dishes, placing them in the strainer. “Dishes are done,” he said loud enough for Bobby to hear but without yelling. 

He turned and headed for the laundry room, searching the counter and machines for any of his or Naythin’s things. Coming up empty he walked out and headed back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. “Laundry room is clear,” he announced as he walked into the bedroom. 

Naythin was just zipping up the bag when Dean walked back in the room. “Great.” He hefted the bag’s strap onto his shoulder and started walking to the door. Naythin hesitated at the door and looked back at Dean. “Hey, uhh...this one of yer old duffel bags? I can get another if ya need it.” 

Dean shook his head as he finished packing the rest of his clothes. “Nah, it’s okay. It’s uh, it was Sam’s anyway. Bobby said he dropped it off before heading to Palo Alto, it’s just been sittin’ up there collecting dust so…” He shrugged and met Naythin’s gaze. “Why, does that bother you? I mean, I can give you mine and I’ll take Sam’s if you want. ‘Course if you have a thing about dead people’s stuff yer really gonna hate this job.” He couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips. 

“No. It doesn’t bother me. Gimme yers...I’ll take it down with me.” He took a step toward the bed, holding his hand out for Dean’s bag. Naythin was all too aware that the subject of Dean’s brother was a touchy one and he wanted to _go there_ as little as possible. 

Dean pushed the last of his rolled up pair of jeans into the bag and zipped it up. He grabbed the strap and picked the duffel up off the bed, shouldering the strap himself. “Nah, it’s fine. Might as well go out with you. I can grab m’gun and stuff while we’re out there, then all we have to do is say goodbye to Bobby.” 

Naythin took a step back to let Dean walk out the bedroom door first. He followed him down the stairs and out the front door to the Impala. Standing next to the trunk, he waited for Dean to open it and he handed his bag off to him. Leaving the trunk open, Naythin followed Dean back to the garage to get the weapons that were laid out on the picnic table. Picking up his Glock, he tucked it in the small of his back. Walking around the side of the table, he picked up a small silver blade. Turning the blade over in his hand, he looked at his reflection and smirked. “Never leavin’ home without it.” Naythin leaned over, pulled up his pant leg and tucked the knife into his boot. Pulling his jeans back down over his boot, he stood up and helped Dean gather up the rest of the weapons. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin as he spoke while he checked the clip in his pistol and reached back, sticking it into the back of his waistband. He thought of his own knife sheathed at his ankle, and his mind flashed to what had happened to him, how his own knife had been turned against him. He ducked his head somewhat has he turned with the rest of the weapons in his head and walked them over to the opened trunk, placing them where they belonged, the areas where they would be easily accessible. Once he had the weapons packed away he lowered the flap of the false bottom. He leaned over and grabbed the short handles of the bags, one at a time, and loaded them into the trunk. Reaching up, he pulled the lid down, slamming it closed. He walked back toward the door leading into the kitchen and grabbed the handle, turning it he pushed open the door and walked inside, holding it with his fingertips for Naythin to walk inside behind him. 

Naythin followed Dean back into the house, through the kitchen and into Bobby’s office. He was never a fan of good-bye’s and leaving Bobby’s was harder than he imagined. Naythin had grown to really respect the man and care for him. He was family. Standing near Bobby’s desk, Naythin shifted his weight on his feet as he looked everywhere but at Bobby as he sat behind the desk. 

Dean’s brows lifted and he tucked his chin down toward his chest, his lips parted and eyes slightly pull tight. His gaze shifted from Naythin to Bobby several times before he settled on Bobby. “Apparently Naythin over there thinks yer gonna ground him for cuttin’ class,” he drew in a breath and rolled his eyes, one corner of his lips turning down as he focused his gaze on Bobby, “I just wanted to say, thanks. For everything, Bobby,” he murmured as he nodded to his own words. 

Bobby looked up at Naythin and sure ‘nuff. The kid looked like he’d just been busted and was expecting the ass chewing of the century. Pushing back from the desk, Bobby stood to his feet and walked around the desk to where the two boys stood. Walking up to Dean, he pulled him in for a hug. “Next time you show up, don’t be bloody, okay?” He held him tight for a minute, clapping him on the back before pulling away. Walking over to Naythin, he shook his head and actually felt a little sorry for the kid. “Take care of yerself...and the idjit over there.” When Naythin looked over at Bobby, he stepped in and hugged the kid. Pulling Naythin in close, Bobby turned his head away from Dean. “Thank you...fer savin’ m’boy.” Pulling back, Bobby cleared his throat and turned his back on them to get himself back together. Turning back around, he smiled and motioned towards the door. “Better get a move on. Let me know how everything goes.” 

Dean returned Bobby’s hug without missing a beat this time, a slightly lopsided grin curving his lips. “Yeah, believe me, I’ll try my best not to,” he assured, clapping his hand on Bobby’s back in return before stepping out of the embrace. He watched Bobby walk over to Naythin and had to look away to not laugh at just how awkward Naythin seemed, or maybe that was fear, he couldn’t say for sure. He spun around when Bobby talked about them getting on the road and he nodded and turned toward the door. “We will,” he assured, “Prob’ly a boring case, but we’ll share our pain.” He grinned naughtily and chuckled softly. Looking back at Naythin he quirked a brow, “You comin’?” 

Naythin froze for a second when Bobby hugged him and it took him a bit before he could raise his arms and return the hug. He hadn’t been expecting it and when he whispered in his ear, he could barely manage to nod. No way was he going to trust his voice to say anything. Naythin had done what he had to...what he’d do again and hoped he’d never _have_ to do again. As Bobby pulled away, Naythin cleared his throat and started to walk over to Dean. “Thanks, Bobby.” Turning to Dean, he nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

Dean nodded and glanced one more time at Bobby before turning his attention to the door and the case at hand. “‘Catcha later, Bobby!” He called back as he pushed open the door and walked out, heading for the Impala. He looked up as he reached the driver’s side door, his hand on the handle and he looked across the roof at Naythin. “Bye, bye home, hello _little witches_ , eh eh?” He gave slight nods of encouragement for Naythin to see the humor in his words as he grinned. He was still chuckling softly as he pulled open the car door and slid in behind the wheel. Since the doors weren’t locked he went ahead and closed his door and inserted the key into the ignition. Turning the key, the Impala roared to life, making Dean grin even wider. “Aw, ya hear that?” He shook his head appreciatively. “Listen to her purr. Daddy’s back, baby.” He backed the Impala up and turned her toward the front yard. He carefully drove around the house, but once they reached the drive all bets were off and he floored it, the tires tearing up dirt and gravel in the Impala’s wake. 

Naythin rolled his eyes, dropping his head to his chest as he reached for the door handle. Pulling it open, he slid inside and slammed the door closed. Yeah, this was gonna be a long drive. Turning in his seat as Dean all but whispered sweet nothings to the car, he grinned. “Lemme know if you need to be alone with the car. You’ve been drivin’ since you got the brace off.” Lookin’ back over his shoulder at the cloud of dirt and sod flying up behind the wheels. Naythin whistled long and low. “Bobby is gonna kick yer ass for that.” He looked over at Dean and pointed to the back window. “You know that right?” 

Dean simply chuckled as he shook his head, his gaze on the miles of blacktop ahead of them. “Ya hear that, baby, he’d tryin’ to ruin it for us,” he mused to the car. He looked over at Naythin and grinned. “Relax. He’ll...get over it by the time we come back.” He shrugged a shoulder dismissively. 

Turning back in his seat, Naythin grinned and shook his head. “You hope he does.” Pulling the file folder off the dash, Naythin opened it and started reading the article. “Razor blades in candy...I thought that was done and over with decades ago.” 

Dean glanced down at the file and up at Naythin before returning his attention to the road. “That’s why I said I thought it was a myth, y’know somethin’ all parents say to their kids so they don’t eat all the candy in one night.” He shrugged. “I guess someone missed that memo.” 

Naythin looked at the victim's photo in the article and shook his head. “This guy doesn’t look like he’d hurt a fly.” Naythin tapped his finger on the photo as he looked down at it. “You think one of those new agey fluffy bunny wanna be’s got their hands on something they shouldn’t have?” 

Dean’s brows lifted as his lips parted and he gave what could only be called a facial shrug. “If they did, it makes them just as evil as the crap they got into and we put ‘em down before they can hurt anyone else.” 

Naythin closed the file and tossed it back up on the dash. “You want me to drive for a while or are you gonna marathon it?” His eyes traveling along Dean’s body from his knee up to his wrist and shoulder. No matter how many times Dean declared he was _fine_ Naythin still watched him like a hawk.

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he shook his head. “Ten hours is a Sunday drive,” he glanced over at Naythin and grinned saucily, “I’ll stop at a motel so you can have yer way with me.” He waggled his brows before returning his attention to the road. 

“A Sunday drive a couple months ago, yeah but…” Naythin let it drop. There was no easing Dean into anything. “Have my way with ya, huh? We’ll see.” 

“No one ever died from driving,” Dean retorted as he stared out the windshield, his teeth clenching and lips pursing with aggravation. It was getting really old hearing the same damn thing all the time. “Besides, I’m fine.” He leaned forward and clicked on the radio before leaning back against the seat again. 

“You’re right. No one’s ever died from driving. I’m sorry.” Naythin slumped in the seat letting his head fall back on the top of the seat and closing his eyes. “Just worried, that’s all.” 

“Yeah well don’t,” Dean responded, “I’m good.”

Rolling his head to the side, Naythin opened his eyes, sighing softly. “Kinda goes with the territory.” He slid his hand across the seat and tugged on the sleeve of Dean’s over shirt.

Dean heaved a sigh. It wasn’t fair, Naythin couldn’t get to always win with an _I love you_ or hinting to the fact. He pulled his gaze from the road to glance over at Naythin. “Yeah well, I’m fine. I’m not lying or whatever. I’m good. And you don’t get to use the fact that you love me as a reason for worrying uselessly about me for the next two hours.” 

Naythin brought his hand back to his side, closed his eyes and turned his head back so he would have been looking up at the roof of the car if his eyes had been open. “You’re right. I can not worry for two hours...maybe.” Naythin cracked one eye open to look at Dean. 

Dean slowly shook his head. He tried to keep the look of annoyance on his face but it was getting harder to do by the minute. One corner of his lips quirked upward and he pulled a hand from the wheel and reached over laying it instead on Naythin’s thigh. 

Naythin picked his hand up off the seat and covered Dean’s hand with his as he slid his fingers between Dean’s and his jeans. “I don’t know...two hours might be pushin’ it. I might be able to make it...an hour...hour and a half...tops.” He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth, Naythin coughed to try and hide it. 

Dean heaved a sigh and his eyes tightened as he looked over at Naythin. “I love you, but yer a pain in the ass.” 

Naythin released the laugh he’d been holding back. Shifting up on his knee, he leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. “Love you more.” Pushing back, he sat back down with a wide grin on his face. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile and he wished like hell he could have turned toward Naythin and kissed him back. Stupid drive. He thought about what Naythin said, actually _heard_ it this time rather than maneuvering around it. He shook his head slowly. “I don’t really think that’s possible.” 

Naythin turned in the seat so he was at an angle making sure to keep Dean’s hand in his. His thumb gliding slowly over the back of Dean’s hand. “What’s not possible?” 

Dean glanced at Naythin and looked back out the window. “That you love me more. It’s just not possible.” 

“I love you more than anchovies….and brussel sprouts. I...honestly, I can’t begin to tell you or anyone how much I love you. I just do. Nothing or no one is going to change that or take it away.” Naythin tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. 

Dean glanced Naythin’s way again and squeezed his hand in return. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Did he declare his love and its heights in return? Even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to explain all of it to Naythin anyway, not without Naythin finding out about the little talent he’d picked up while he was in Hell, and how he’d showed it to Keith and a couple other of the guys when they’d been trying to get information out of a demon. Funny thing, when you suffer in their midst you tend to learn a few things about them others wouldn’t know. “Still say I love you more.”

Naythin reached his free hand out for the back of the seat pulling himself across the it so he was sitting in the middle of the bench. Keeping a firm grip on Dean’s hand, Naythin reached under Dean’s arm letting his hand slide across the top of his thigh. Pushing the hem of Dean’s t-shirt up, he let his fingertips barely graze the skin of Dean’s stomach as he moved across it to his groin. Naythin slid the palm of his hand over the denim and cupped the growing bulge in his palm. Leaning close to Dean’s neck, Naythin whispered. “You can show me just how much later.” 

Dean’s muscles tensed and he had a hard time keeping his mind on driving and not on the way Naythin’s hand moved across his body, his warm flesh tickling against his own. His cock instantly hardened and twitched wantonly when Naythin’s hand covered the hard bulge at the crotch of his jeans. His lips parted on a silently sighed moan and his eyes drifted shut for a split second before he forced them open wide. “You keep that up an’ I’m going to pull the car over on the side of the road right the hell now.”

Naythin looked at the back seat and actually thought about agreeing with Dean that pulling over right now would be a good idea. He remembered the last time they’d been back there and quickly decided against it. With an almost pained groan, Naythin pulled his hand away from Dean’s groin. “More room in a bed.” 

Dean slowly blew out a breath. “Okay,” he gave a single nod, “Just...let’s at least get a little further down the road and then we’ll pull over, _early_.” 

Pushing back across the bench, Naythin kept his body turned so that his back was leaning against the space between the seat and the door so that even if he put his head back he would still be able to see Dean. 

Dean gave a slight shrug. “‘Of course I could let you drive an’ I could blow you…” 

“And wreck yer car? No thanks. If you could do it without me losing control at...70 mph...sure...bring it.” Naythin thought about what it would be like for Dean to be sucking him off and not be able to do anything about it. He squirmed a little in the seat at the thought. 

Dean’s smile grew and became something wicked. “But that’s what makes it so...incredible. Having to keep from losing control even though it’s exactly what every part of your body wants you to do.” 

Naythin thought about it…really thought about it. What could it hurt? Oh yeah...he could wreck Dean’s car. That would go over well. Raising a hand, Naythin ran it through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Okay. Yeah, let’s do it. Just remember this was your idea and if I damage the car you’re not allowed to kill me.” 

“It was totaled by a demon driving a semi and I rebuilt her from the ground up, how much damage could you really do?” Dean reasoned. “But...seriously, _don’t_ hurt the car. She...she’s family.” 

Naythin’s eyes widened briefly. “Is that a challenge?” How much damage could he do? Wrap it around a tree...swerve into traffic...a whole lot of damage could be done. “Yeah, well. Yer still not allowed to kill me. Pull it over.” 

“I wouldn’t kill you,” Dean responded as he pulled the car over to the shoulder. “I love you. I’d tie you down and do things to you…” He groaned at the mere thought of what he would do. “And through it all, I wouldn’t let you cum. Not once. Not at all. Not. All. Night. Long.” He turned his head and smiled at Naythin. “Deal?” 

Naythin’s eyes got saucer big as he swallowed hard several times. He remembered how hard he’d cum from having the cock ring on and that wasn’t that long. “I uhhh...Deal.” If there was a God…preferably a car God...please…not. a. scratch.

Dean’s smile turned downright wicked as he eased the car over onto the side of the road. He looked over at Naythin. “Don’t hurt her,” he warned again, “Not a scratch.” He reached for his door handle and shouldered the door open. Sliding out from behind the wheel Dean stood to his feet and turned to face the inside of the car as he lowered a hand down the front of his jeans and rearranged things before turning and walking around the front of the car.

Naythin reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. Stepping out, he left the door open as he started to walk around the front of the car. His hands were shaking a little but he was more nervous about damaging the car then what they were both going to do. 

Meeting Naythin at the front of the car, his hand snaked out, grabbing hold of Naythin’s wrist and pulling him to a stop. His eyes dropped from Naythin’s eyes to his lips a second before he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing at the corners of his lips and along the seam before sweeping his tongue into Naythin’s mouth. He teased at Naythin’s palate with the tip of his tongue before sliding it alongside Naythin’s own, a soft drawn out moan breaking from deep in his throat.

Naythin reached up with his free hand to the side of Dean’s face, his thumb coming to rest just in front of Dean’s ear, his fingers wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck. His tongue slipped eagerly past Dean’s lips tangling with it almost desperately as he leaned into Dean. The soft moan working it’s way up his throat grew the longer they kissed. 

Dean slowly, almost reluctantly broke the kiss, sucking at Naythin’s bottom lip before he finally released it. He leaned into Naythin so his mouth was near Naythin’s ear. “I wan’ inside you so fuckin’ bad it makes me hard just thinkin’ about it. I wanna touch you all over and feel you writhe under me.” He pulled back and released Naythin’s wrist before sidestepping and making his way past Naythin to the passenger side of the car. 

Naythin’s breath caught in his throat as he listened to Dean. He looked down at his wrist as Dean walked away, flexing his fingers slowly at the sudden loss of contact. Swallowing a few times, he blinked as he watched Dean walk away and get back in the passenger seat of the car. Naythin exhaled quickly, puffing his cheeks out a little. Turning to continue to the driver’s side door, he felt his cock twitch and swell in his jeans. At least someone was on board with that whole scenario. Running his hand along the top of the window, Naythin stepped around the door and slid behind the wheel, closing the door carefully. Putting the car in gear, he eased her back out onto the two lane road. 

Dean kept his eyes on the road for a few minutes before looking over at Naythin, allowing his eyes to move over his entire profile, body included. His tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips as he allowed his eyes to move back to Naythin’s facial profile. “Nervous?” He murmured huskily, his voice a deep, low rumble. 

“No.” He answered a little too quickly. “A little.” Naythin glanced over at Dean giving him a lopsided smile. His fingers flexed around the steering wheel trying to find a comfortable position. 

Dean looked back out the windshield a minute or two before sliding across the bench seat. He’d turned himself so that he was facing Naythin somewhat and he remained in that position now. He laid a hand on Naythin’s thigh and ran it up and down, moving closer to Naythin’s crotch with each upward pass of his hand. He leaned into Naythin a little and kissed and nipped at the side of Naythin’s neck before biting a little harder, licking across the abused flesh to take away the sting. His hand on Naythin’s thigh moved to Naythin’s crotch, squeezing the hard bulge gently. He watched Naythin’s face, or what he could see if it, as he shifted his hand to the button of Naythin’s jeans. It took a little doing with the stiffness of the denim material to get the button to slip through the loop, but Dean managed at the second try. He slid the zipper of Naythin’s fly down and slipped his hand down beneath the denim of his jeans and cotton of his boxers, cupping Naythin’s cock and balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. He released his hold and lowered his attention to pushing the denim out of the way before reaching down, beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers, and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s hard length. “Well somebody’s not nervous.” 

Naythin kept both hands on the wheel at ten and two; his driving instructor would be proud. His eyes were locked on the dotted white line to the left of the bumper of the car. Naythin knew if he so much as glanced down, he was a goner and there would be no way he’d be able to keep the car on the road. His breathing was pretty regular until Dean started nipping at his neck. Naythin’s eyes slipped closed for a fraction of a second before snapping open again. _Eyes on the road...eyes on the road_ He had to keep reminding himself over and over as Dean’s hand got closer and closer to his crotch. Each pass of his fingers and Naythin’s cock pulsed in his jeans pressing hard against the zipper. Letting out a long slow breath, Naythin shifted his hips slightly as Dean cupped his cock and balls over his jeans. The gentle squeeze had his hips rocking forward and moaning softly. The tip of his tongue slid past his lips and licked repeatedly over his bottom lip. Letting out a short blast of air as Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Naythin braced his left foot against the floorboard, pushing up against Dean’s hand as it slipped past the waistband and cupped his cock and balls. Sucking in his bottom lip, he took in a slow deep breath and held it as Dean removed his hand. Naythin could feel Dean moving his jeans out of the way and taking hold of his shaft. The contact alone had his cock jump against Dean’s palm. Exhaling hard, Naythin’s fingers gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, wringing his fingers over it to keep from dropping a hand on top of Dean’s. 

Turning his full attention to what he was doing, Dean pulled his other hand forward to help its twin push Naythin’s boxers out of the way, exposing his cock. He hummed appreciatively and licked his lips, slowly, while watching Naythin from the corner of his eye. He stroked his fisted hand up and down Naythin’s shaft twice before giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. He slid his body back a little, enough so that he could bend at the waist and not impede Naythin’s ability to drive. Dipping his head he wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock, and kept going, taking him as deep as he could, until the head of Naythin’s dick was bottoming out against the back of Dean’s throat. Swallowing against it, Dean hummed so that it vibrated against Naythin’s cock as he slowly pulled his head back while flicking his tongue against the underside of Naythin’s dick. 

Naythin locked his elbows to keep his arms straight as he pushed his back as far into the seat as he could as Dean started to stroke his shaft. He grit his teeth, nostrils flared as he breathed in and out through his nose in short blasts. Naythin’s right hand came off the steering wheel hard and fast slamming the palm of his hand back down as Dean swallowed him whole. “Oh God...Dean…” He growled low in his throat fighting to keep both hands on the wheel. His hips bucking hard with each flick of Dean’s tongue. “Yer not makin’ this easy.” Naythin’s eyes closed briefly as he shook his head forcing them to reopen. His fingers flexing repeatedly around the steering wheel in a slow pattern as if he were drumming his fingers against a hard surface. 

Dean smiled around Naythin’s cock and pulled his head back so that just the head of Naythin’s dick remained in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and flicked the tip of his tongue into the slit and moaning as the taste of Naythin’s precum exploded on his taste buds. He sucked at the head, just the head, hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out. He moved his tongue, the tip flicking against the underside of the head before he abruptly sank his mouth down the entire length and sucking and licking against the underside as he slowly pulled his head back. 

Naythin blew a breath out his mouth as Dean pulled up on his cock sucking on the head. “Jesus...Oh Dean...yer killin’ me.” He groaned loudly, pulling his right hand off the steering wheel and bracing it against the roof of the car. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried to keep his concentration on the road and on what Dean was doing to his cock. Naythin licked his lips, biting his lower lip to the point he tasted blood on his tongue as Dean licked at his shaft. 

Reaching the head of Naythin’s cock again Dean sucked on just that, hard enough to leave a bruise behind and have his cheeks hollowing out, he hummed and moaned long and low as he let his mouth sink back down the entire way and then pulled his head back once more. He started to move his fisted hand along Naythin’s length in time with the movements of his mouth along Naythin’s cock, following after his hand. His wrist pivoted each time his hand reached the head. He sucked and flicked his tongue against the side of Naythin’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head as he reached it. He pulled his mouth back a little more, sucking small areas of the head in hard bursts before nipping at it gently. 

Naythin’s eyes squeezed shut and he dropped his head to his chest. A low moan crept up his throat. He felt the car swerve to the left and corrected hard to keep the Impala in its lane. “I can’t….Oh God...Dean.” Naythin’s fingers were starting to hurt from squeezing the steering so hard. Dropping his hand from the ceiling to just below the back of Dean’s neck he fisted the material of his shirt. Naythin looked up at the rear view mirror and let the car move over to the side of the road. Dragging his foot off the gas pedal, he pushed on the brake hard bringing the car to a jarring halt. Pulling his hand off the steering wheel, Naythin turned his hips more toward Dean, letting his head fall back on the seat. “Harder...so close...Oh God…” 

When he felt the car jerk to a halt, Dean started to pick his head up, but he stopped when Naythin spoke up. He smirked around the cock in his mouth and doubled his efforts. He took Naythin’s dick deep, sucking at it like he was trying to milk it before pulling his mouth slowly up his length, tongue flicking along the underside the whole way. He nipped and sucked at the head of Naythin’s dick while his hand continued to stroke along his shaft in long hard pulls along his length. 

The combination of nips and sucking on the head put Naythin over the edge. He locked up his thigh muscles, his left hand grabbed onto the steering wheel as he hunched over. “Dean...I...I’m gonna cum...fuck…” His balls tightened up against his body as he released the hold he had on Dean’s shirt. His hand moved to the back of his head to keep him from pulling away as Naythin started to cum hard. He barked out a yell as his hips bucked hard. 

Dean switched from nipping, teasing and sucking to just plain sucking for all he was worth when Naythin started to cum. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked hard while his hand tightened as it stroked along his length, milking out every drop Naythin had to give. Dean’s throat convulsed as he swallowed down every burst of cum that coated his tongue. He continued until he felt Naythin’s body go lax in the seat, and he kept an eye on the brake at Naythin’s feet, he hadn’t missed the fact that his baby hadn’t been put in park. Slowly, he released the hold his hand had on Naythin’s shaft and he pulled his head back and allowed Naythin’s cock to slip from between his lips with a soft pop. He grinned at Naythin and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “See? You didn’t hurt the car,” he murmured huskily. 

Naythin’s chest and sides were heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Pulling his hand off the steering wheel, he ran it over his face to wipe away the sweat. The fingers of his right hand slowly massaged the back of Dean’s head as he rolled his head toward Dean. “Put...put her in park.” He could feel his foot slipping off the brake and didn’t trust his reflexes enough to stop the car if his foot slipped all the way off. Rolling his head back so he was looking up at the roof, Naythin smiled. “God, that was good.” 

Dean shifted so he could hold himself up with one hand pressed against the seat while he reached up with his other hand and put the Impala in park. That done, he shifted as he slowly sat up straight in the seat, though he was turned toward Naythin. He smirked at Naythin’s declaration and allowed one hand to move to Naythin’s chest, running his palm over it as he raised it and used it to cup the side of Naythin’s face, lightly urging him to lift his head. 

Naythin turned into Dean’s hand and gently kissed the palm of his hand. “Hope yer not in a hurry. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “No, but I was hopin’ for a kiss…” 

Naythin grinned as he opened his eyes and turned his head toward Dean. “That I can do.” Bracing against the door, Naythin leaned closer to Dean pressing his lips to his. His tongue teasing along his lower lip. 

Dean moaned softly as Naythin’s lips met his own and he chased after Naythin’s tongue, capturing it between his lips and sucking it into his mouth just the way he’d suckled his cock only moments before. 

Naythin held Dean to him with his right hand. Groaning as he tasted himself in Dean’s mouth, he deepened the kiss, pulling Dean closer, digging his fingers into the back of Dean’s head. 

Dean released Naythin’s tongue as he pulled him closer and tangled his tongue with Naythin’s, returning his kiss and giving as good as he got. His head shifted from side to side as they kissed and it was only due to the need for oxygen, and the fact that his own cock was painfully pressing against his zipper that Dean broke the kiss. He slowly allowed his hand to slide down from Naythin’s face, along his neck and down his chest. “We should…” Get going? “Find a room.” 

Naythin nodded slowly as his tongue licked slowly over his bottom lip. “We should.” He leaned in and nipped at Dean’s upper lip holding it briefly before releasing it. 

Dean nodded in return only to pause when Naythin leaned in, his eyes slipping closed, as Naythin captured his lip. He slowly reopened his eyes as Naythin drew back and nodded once more in agreement. “Now.” 

“Right. Okay.” Naythin leaned back, reaching for the door handle. He managed to get the door open and slid out without falling on his ass. Facing the car, he reached for his still semi hard cock and tucked it back in his boxers. Sucking in his gut, he carefully zipped and buttoned his jeans. Turning to walk around the front of the car, he had to reach down and readjust to keep from cutting off the circulation on his dick. _Hang on...round two isn’t far off._


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

When Naythin popped the door and slid out, still hanging out of his boxers, Dean’s brows nearly rose to his hairline. He coughed out a chuckle and shook his head. He hadn’t meant that they needed to switch places, Naythin could get them to a motel just as swiftly as he could….well, okay, maybe not. He sat back and slid across the bench seat to the passenger side and popped the door open, heading around the car. “You didn’t have to switch,” he murmured as he passed Naythin. At the driver’s side door, Dean had to pause before he could sit down. Unfastening his jeans in record time, he reached a hand down into his boxers and moved things around before refastening his jeans and sliding in behind the wheel. He closed the car door and looked over at Naythin, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. “First time?” 

Naythin didn’t even hesitate as he slid back into the passenger seat and closed the door. He slouched down in the seat letting his head fall back against the top of the seat, closing his eyes though he wasn’t the least bit tired. Bending his left knee, he tucked his boot against the seat stretching out his right leg as much as he could. His right hand lay relaxed and loose on his right thigh while his left was on the bench seat next to his left thigh. Arching his eyebrows, he opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. “Yeah. Gettin’ a lot of firsts with you.” 

Dean grinned wide and put the car in drive and looked over at Naythin. “I’m definitely not complainin’,” he responded, his grin still firmly in place. “I’m glad I get to be first,” he murmured as he pulled the car back onto the road and jammed the gas pedal down. He weaved around a slow moving minivan and soon had her at ninety. 

Naythin’s grin matched Dean’s as he looked away with a sigh. “I’m not complainin’ either.” His grin widened as he felt the car lurch forward as Dean stomped on the accelerator. “Don’t get pulled over. It’ll keep us from the motel room.” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin with a slight frown. “This is part of what I do,” he responded with a nod to his own words. “Trust me, we’ll get there.”

Forty five minutes later Dean was pulling the car into the lot of a motel just inside Denison, Iowa. He pulled the car to a stop in front of the motel office and turned off the engine as he looked over at Naythin. “You comin’...or?”

“I’m comin’.” Naythin reached for the door handle as he pushed the door open and slid out. Standing to his full height, he rolled his head on his shoulders cracking his neck. Closing the car door, he waited for Dean to walk around the car as he looked up and down the street the motel was on. “I know it’s late but damn. Where the hell is everybody?” 

Dean shrugged and turned to actually take a real look around. He frowned and lifted his arm, looking down at his wrist watch. “It’s not that damn late,” he muttered. “I dunno, maybe there’s somethin’ goin’ on, ya know, like _Bumfuk Hay Rides_. Let’s uh, let’s check out the place, if we get a weird vibe either we leave or we found a case on the way to a case.” He heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “C’mon,” he jerked head toward the office and headed that way. 

Naythin nodded as he followed Dean toward the office. “City boy. I’m not used to this small town streets rollin’ up at 7 o’clock shit. It’s not natural.” He looked over his shoulder before walking into the office with Dean. Walking to the counter, he stood with his hip against the counter so he could see the door incase anyone walked in behind them. 

Dean walked over and braced his forearms on the counter as he waited for someone to come out from the back. While he waited, he reached back and pulled his wallet out of his back jeans pocket and head it in his hands on the counter. 

“You boys are checkin’ in awful late,” the elderly white haired woman accused as she walked out from the back of the motel office. 

Dean looked back at Naythin and grinned before looking back at the woman. “Uh yes ma’am,” he agreed. “But we’d be much obliged if you’d rent us a room just the same.” 

The old woman eyed Dean first then Naythin, her ruddy gray eyes tightening with disgust. “ _Two_ rooms.” 

“Uh no, just one,” Dean corrected. 

Her eyes tightened a little more. “Two beds.” 

Dean looked back at Naythin and sighed as he returned his attention to the woman, forcing a smile. “That’s fine.” 

“Ya know, we don’t want no funny business,” she eyed the two of them warily. 

“No ma’am,” Dean responded, clearing his throat as he tossed a credit card onto the counter. 

He watched her use one of the old ink hand held credit card receipt machines and had to force himself not to roll his eyes. It took her a while but finally she’d managed to take payment and have Dean sign. Hector Santiago. Yep, he looked like a Hector alright. He rolled his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. She finally handed over the rooms keys. “Room sixty four, on the left side.” 

Dean faked a smile when all he really wanted to do was tell the old woman to screw off. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He winked at her and pulled away from the counter and headed for the door. 

Naythin had stayed quiet during the whole exchange between the old woman and Dean. A few times he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing but when she said they didn’t want any _funny business_ he stiffened and stood up straight. He kept his eyes on the woman as she used the old credit card machine to swipe Dean’s card and have him sign the slip. Shrugging his shoulders as Dean glanced at him, Naythin headed for the door as soon as the woman handed Dean the keys. Holding the door open, he matched Dean’s stride as they walked to the car. “Funny business?” He looked over his shoulder at the office half expecting the woman to be staring at them as they walked away. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “She’s old. Ignore it. Sam and I always did. Of course we weren’t...but still. People are weird, don’t let it bother ya.” He walked around to the driver’s side door and tugged it open, looking across the roof of the car at Naythin. “If it’ll make you feel better I’ll bring in the tingly lubes.” He waggled his brows and ducked into the car. 

Naythin rolled his eyes as he pulled the car door open and slid inside. Closing the door, he turned in his seat. The move had become second nature. “People thought you and Sam? I guess two guys travelin’ around together would raise a few eyebrows.” Running a hand through his hair, he looked over at Dean and grinned. “You got the kind that warms up?” 

“Warms up, tingles, warms and tingles,” Dean responded, “I told ya, I got the value pack.” He shrugged. “Guess yer not ready for the toys yet, huh?” He chuckled and backed the car out of the parking spot so he could drive them around to their room. “Not that I’ve ever used ‘em. Hell I don’t even know why I got ‘em...wishful thinkin’ I guess.” 

“What sort of toys are we talkin’ here?” Naythin couldn’t help but look back at the office as Dean pulled the car around to their room. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he pulled the Impala into its spot directly in front of room 64. “Couple’a cock rings, nipple clamps, couple’a mouth things that make yer mouth vibrate for giving head, uh…” He looked over at Naythin. “I’m freaking you out. Okay. Forget I mentioned anything.” 

“You’re not freakin’ me out. It’s fine. Cock rings...we’ve used that one and I’m fine with it...I liked it...a lot. Never heard of the mouth thing but it sounds interesting. Nipple clamps? Never used them or had them used on me but…” Naythin sighed and turned on the seat so he was looking directly at Dean. “I trust you. If we try something and it’s just...I don’t know...too much I know you’ll stop if I ask you to.” 

Dean nodded and jerked his head toward the door. “C’mon, I’ll uh, let you look in the little container of stuff I got.” He reached for the door handle and shouldered it open. Sliding out from behind the wheel he pulled to his feet and closed the car door. Walking to the trunk, Dean popped it and rummaged around for a second before pulling out a medium sized black treasure chest looking container. Flipping the lid up, Dean took a step out of Naythin’s way so he could look inside. 

Reaching for the door handle, Naythin opened the door and followed Dean around to the trunk. Standing back a bit as Dean leaned into the back of the trunk and pulled a black treasure chest to the front and opened it. Naythin smirked a little that Dean had an actual treasure chest to keep the “toys” in. Stepping closer, Naythin leaned over a little to look inside. His eyebrows rose a little at the contents of the black chest. The bottles of lube to one side, the package of nipple clamps drew his attention as he reached and picked them up for a better look. Putting them back in the chest, Naythin’s eyebrow nearly disappeared in his hairline as he reached for a set of restraints. There were four cuffs and a blindfold along with longer straps that Naythin had no idea what they were for. Returning the package to the chest, he reached for a small package. There was a small pink pill looking vibrator. Bringing it closer, Naythin could see a small loop on the back. _The mouth vibrator. Interesting._ Dropping the small vibrator back in the chest, Naythin started looking at each item with a bit more interest and a tiny bit of nervousness. He found another set of straps and near the bottom of the chest he found a vibrating butt plug along with two other vibrators. One was black and “U” shaped and the other looked like a butt plug but was longer and a little curved. His eyebrows bunched as he looked down at them because he had no idea what they were for. “Uhh...explain these?” Naythin held them up just out of the chest but low enough that if anyone drove by they wouldn’t be able to see them. 

Dean was starting to wish he was anywhere but standing _there_ while Naythin looked through all the naughty supplies he’d picked up. Like he’d told Naythin, he really didn’t know why he had them to begin with, but actually showing everything to someone else, someone...the _one_ person you didn’t want to think you were a freak was...beyond awkward. He kept glancing at their bags, trying to figure out how he could grab them and take them in without looking like he was scurrying away...like he was. Before he could manage to think of a way to get the hell outta dodge, Naythin spoke. “Huh? What?” He looked down at the two contraptions that Naythin was referring to. “Uh the one’s to stimulate the prostate, and the other uh...stimulates both the perineum and prostate at the same time.” He fake coughed awkwardly and looked around the lot, the road, anywhere but at Naythin. 

Naythin nodded slowly looking down at the vibrators in his hand. “Huh.” Setting them back in the chest, Naythin turned and sat on the bumper, crossing his arms over his chest. “So uhh…” He looked down at his boots for a second before glancing up at Dean through his bangs. “Which one we breaking in first?” 

Dean’s head snapped back to look at Naythin so fast he was lucky he hadn’t broken anything. “Huh? Uh, I mean, you pick. I uh, whatever it is, I say it needs the blindfold to go with it. There, that’s, that’s my input.” 

“Alright.” Naythin looked down into the chest, his fingers drumming over his ribs slowly. Reaching in, he pulled out the black silk blindfold and laid it across his thigh. His hand hovered over the contents of the chest for a moment before he slowly reached in and picked up the prostate massaging butt plug. Setting the package on the edge of the chest, he leaned back and looked over at Dean. 

Dean had been finding his hunting boots extremely interesting so when he looked up to find Naythin looking at him he pulled his head back a little. “What?” His eyes darted from Naythin to the chest and back, his brows lifted with surprise. “Yeah?” 

Naythin looked down at the chest and back up at Dean. “Why do you look so surprised?” Taking the blindfold off his leg, he set it on top of the vibrator and stood up. 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “No, I mean, I’m not...well, I _am_ but not because...well alright maybe a little…” He rambled before drawing in a deep fortifying breath. “I guess I figured you would’a started with somethin’...I dunno… _small_.” 

Naythin looked back down at the chest and shrugged. “It’s not that big. Looks like it’d be fun.” He shifted a little on his feet wondering if he should have picked something else. 

Dean’s eyes widened for a split second before he grinned, slightly snickered, and looked a bit like the little boy who got to eat cake, or in this case _pie_ , for dinner. He reached in for his and Naythin’s duffels, as well as the weapons duffel, and grinned at Naythin. “You can bring that...or all of it...y’know...whatever…” He turned away from Naythin and headed for the hotel room, still grinning. 

Naythin watched Dean walk toward the room with their duffel bags. When he had the door open and stepped inside, Naythin looked down at the chest, sucked in a quick deep breath and blew it out just as fast. “The hell with it. “ He put the blindfold and the vibrator back in the chest, slapped the lid closed and picked it up tucking it under his arm as he reached up for the trunk lid and slammed it down. Doing a quick scan of the parking lot to make sure no one was watching...especially the old lady in the office, Naythin made a beeline for their room thankful that Dean had left the door open. Using his boot, he kicked the door closed and set the chest down on the table and took a step back. “Couldn’t see what lube to grab so I just brought the whole thing in.” Yep, sounded logical to him. Dark outside…couldn’t see. Made sense. 

Dean put their clothing duffels on the luggage rack and the weapons duffel on the small table by the door. He looked back at Naythin as he walked in and couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward as he nodded. “Uh huh, sure, why not. Y’know, I had a dream about this...it was pretty kinky though, you might not be ready to hear it.” 

“Try me.” Naythin walked over to the bed and sat down. Kicking his legs out, he crossed his feet at the ankles and leaned back on his hands. 

Dean chuckled and nodded his head sagely as he sat down in the chair by the table and leaned over to unlace his boots. “Yeah, I know this one. I tell you and you get weirded out an’ I miss out on havin’ anything but a copy of Busty Asian Beauties tonight.” He shook his head. “Yeah, no thank you. Trust me, yer not ready to hear about my perverted subconscious.” 

“I just carried in half a sex shop in that box. Come on. Tell me. I’m not gonna get weirded out.” Naythin brought one hand up and drew his finger over his heart in a cross pattern. “Cross my heart.” 

Dean glanced up at Naythin as he pulled a lace free and rolled his eyes as he blew out a breath. “Fine,” he sighed and leaned back over to finish removing his boots, taking his sweet time doing it so that he didn’t have to actually look Naythin in the eye. “I uh...you know the straps in there? I had you spread eagle an’...a cockring on...the prostate thing an’...I was suckin’ yer dick an’...yeah..” He cleared his throat and shook himself out of the memory. 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed for a second trying to figure out which set of straps Dean was talking about. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the chest and opened it. Looking over at Dean, he pointed to the chest. “Show me...what you used in your dream.” 

Dean pulled off his last boot and lifted his gaze to Naythin and the treasure chest. “The ones not marked Penetration Station.” He smirked wide and shook his head. “Yer gonna keep pushin’ and wind up runnin’ all the way back to Oregon.” He quickly pulled off his socks and laid them over the tops of his boots.

Naythin looked down into the chest and pulled out the restraints with the cuffs. Setting them on the table, he looked back over to Dean. “What else?” His cock twitched in his jeans pushing hard against the zipper. 

“Nipple clamps... and the cock ring they attach to...blindfold. It actually wasn’t in the dream but I would’a used it, I can’t speak for my subconscious mind. I know one thing, I woke up so fuckin’ hard I could’a use my dick as a kickstand so I didn’t roll off the damn couch bed.” 

Naythin pulled out each item that Dean listed off and set it on the table next to the restraints. Each time he reached into the chest, his cock twitched and grew harder to the point that it was becoming painfully uncomfortable. “You said you used one of the prostate vibrators...which one?” 

Dean pulled to his feet and, after shrugging out of his over shirt, reached back and grabbed a handful of cotton material and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor next to his boots. “Honestly? I can’t remember. But my hands were free...to do other stuff…” he shrugged a shoulder. “So I guess the one with the remote?” 

Naythin reached in the chest and pulled out the vibrator that Dean mentioned; it was the same one he’d picked out in the parking lot. Setting it on the table with the rest of the items, Naythin looked over at the bed and down at the restraints. “How are those supposed to stay on the bed?” 

Dean walked over to Naythin and grabbed the package, turning it over he read the directions. “Hooks. Under the bed.” He handed the package to Naythin and walked over to the bed and sat down on the floor. “Open the bag, I’ll see if I can figure this out.” 

Naythin sat in the chair behind him, reaching down to his crotch to readjust things so he it was a bit more comfortable to sit, he pulled open the bag handing the longer straps to Dean with the instructions. “When were you gonna tell me about this dream of yours?”

Dean shrugged. “Really hadn’t planned on sharing,” he responded, frowning at the directions and the hook in his hand. 

“Why not? I didn’t run out of the room screaming, did I?” Naythin tried to lean forward and quickly thought better of it. Shifting his hips around, “There’s nothing wrong with it.” 

Dean nodded and shrugged before turning so he could slide underneath the bed, hooking one side of the restraints to the box springs. “Uh, you wanna toss me the other one while I’m down here?” he called. 

Pulling the other long strap out of the bag, he tossed it on the floor in front of Dean. “You’re avoiding the question. Why weren’t you going to tell me?” 

Dean grabbed the other strap and laid back again, working with the hook and the box spring. “I don’t call up Lindsay Lohan and tell her when I have a kicky dream about her either.” 

“You’d probably get arrested.” Naythin shook his head. He couldn’t understand what the big deal was about Dean telling him about the dream. “Need some help?” 

“Nah, I got this one...you could get to work on the other two though,” Dean responded. “I dunno...I just usually don’t go around tellin’ people about my dreams. Good or bad. What, do you tell me about every dream you have? Because if so, I am _seriously_ off my game.”

Getting to his feet, Naythin walked over and picked up the other straps and laid down at the head of the bed sliding part way under the box spring to attach the hooks. Keeping his hands on the straps, Naythin avoided answering. He hadn’t had a dream...any dreams...good or bad in long time because he didn’t sleep hard enough or deep enough to dream. 

Dean slid out from under the bed, both of the hooks attached to the box spring. He pulled the cuffs up and over, onto the mattress and took a step back, his eyes tightened as his gaze darted over the bed, trying to see it the way it had looked in the dream. 

Pulling himself out from under the bed, Naythin walked over to Dean and looked at the cuffs on the bed. “Does it look right?” 

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Naythin then back at the bed and nodded. “Yeah, it looks…yeah…” His lips curved into an impish grin. “Of course I won’t _really_ be able to tell until yer on the bed...y’know...in the straps.”

Naythin looked at each of the cuffs for a few seconds before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed to untie the laces on his boots and pulled off his socks. Once he had them untied, he toed them off and stood back up. Reaching over his shoulder he grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Naythin stepped in close to Dean. Reaching up with one hand, he wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in pressing his lips to Dean’s he teased along the seam of his lips barely touching them. 

Dean froze for a moment before his eyes slipped closed when Naythin leaned in. His lips parted, wantonly, inviting Naythin’s tongue to delve deep. A soft frustrated whimper broke from deep in his throat as he chased after Naythin’s mouth with his own. His hands rose, one wrapping around Naythin’s waist while the other slid up his back into the soft tresses of hair at the back of his head, using his light grip there to hold Naythin right where he wanted him. A low groan broke from deep in his throat as he drew Naythin’s tongue into his mouth. 

Naythin reached up with his free hand, wrapping it around Dean’s waist angling his hips, Naythin started a slow grind against Dean’s groin. He groaned long and low against Dean’s mouth, His already swollen cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. His fingers tightened their grip on the back of Dean’s neck holding him in place. Deepening the kiss, his tongue thrusting inside Dean’s mouth. 

Dean moaned, his fingers in Naythin’s hair clenching into a fist as he kissed Naythin back, giving as good as he got, sucking Naythin’s tongue into his own mouth and suckling at it desirously. He ravaged Naythin’s mouth with his own, his head slanted from side to side as he languidly mapped out Naythin’s mouth. Soft moans poured from his lips to get swallowed up in the kiss and his own hips moved rolling against Naythin’s wantonly. He pulled his arm from around Naythin and used it to slip between them so he could unfasten the button and lower the zipper of Naythin’s jeans. His hand immediately plunged below the denim and cotton, fingers curling around Naythin’s length, giving a firm but gentle squeeze. He allowed his thumb to brush across the head, smearing the precum that had pearled there before dipping down into the slit. 

Naythin’s knees buckled slightly as Dean took hold of his shaft. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Dean’s, eyes squeezed shut tight. He groaned, thrusting his hips hard against Dean’s hand. “Oh Fuck….Dean…” His fingers digging into the small of Dean’s back pulling him close, his breaths quickening to short pants. 

Dean growl groaned deep in his throat and moved his hand along the length of Naythin’s cock. “God yer so fuckin’ hot,” he breathed softly, huskily, wantonly. He kept his hold on Naythin’s hair with one hand while the other slowly stroked his cock. He shifted his hand on the last downward stroke and he cupped Naythin’s balls, squeezing them gently but firmly. 

Naythin’s knees started to shake and he had to use the grip he had on Dean to stay on his feet. Sliding his hand down from Dean’s neck and sides, Naythin dragged his fingers across Dean’s stomach to his crotch and cupped his cock and balls through his jeans. Squeezing and massaging them gently. “Take ‘em off. Please...Dean. Take ‘em off.” 

Dean took a stunted half step closer to Naythin and moved his hand on Naythin’s balls to squeeze the base of his cock. He leaned in and nipped at the tender flesh along Naythin’s collarbone and up along his neck. He slowly slipped his fingers from Naythin’s hair and used them instead to tug at Naythin’s jeans, first one side of the waistband then the other until he had room, as he released Naythin’s cock, to reach back a little and claw along the underside of Naythin’s balls. He nipped at Naythin’s neck hard enough to feel it but not to leave a mark or break the skin. He released his hold and licked across the abused flesh. “You first,” he rasped, his warm breath fanning against the spit dampened skin. 

With a frustrated growl, Naythin released the hold he had on Dean’s back and groin to reach for his jeans and boxers. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pushed them past his hips hard and fast so they slid down his thighs and pooled at his feet without having to bend over. As soon as Naythin felt them slide down his legs, he reached back up to Dean’s hips and pulled him hard against him, trapping Dean’s hand between them. Angling his head to the side, Naythin’s breath hitched in his chest each time Dean nipped and licked across his neck. His cock already rock hard, continued to twitch and pulse. 

Now that Naythin’s jeans and boxers were out of the way, Dean could take his time and do what he pleased. He gripped one of Naythin’s hips in the hand that had been in Naythin’s hair, and he slowly kissed a path downward, across Naythin’s chest, wrapping his lips around one of his nipples, sucking at it and teasing the small nub with the tip of his tongue. His hand continued to tease and stroke along Naythin’s dick, squeezing and clawing along the underside of his balls. He nipped at the sensitized bud in his mouth and sucked it hard enough to be able to pull his head back a bit before it slipped from between his lips with a wet pop. 

Naythin’s head fell back on his shoulders as Dean kissed his way down his neck and chest. Arching his back, he moaned loudly as Dean sucked and nipped on his nipple. His fingers digging into Dean’s hips pulling him as close as Naythin could get him. His hips bucking hard as he felt Dean raking his nails along the underside of his balls. “Fuck...oh God...Dean…” Sliding a hand up Dean’s side, digging his own nails up Dean’s side to his shoulder, Naythin gripped Dean’s shoulder hard to stay on his feet. “S’good, baby.” 

Dean turned his attention to Naythin’s other nipple once he’d freed the first, giving it the same attention while he continued to tease Naythin’s cock with languid strokes along his length. His hand at Naythin’s hip slid down to squeeze and tug lightly at Naythin’s balls. He mingled with clawing along the underside of his scrotum. Once he’d finished with Naythin’s nipple he slowly lowered onto one knee and then the other. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around Naythin’s cock, sucking and nipping at the head. 

Naythin groaned as Dean released his other nipple. Bringing his head up, Naythin watched Dean slowly kneel down in front of him and wrap his lips around the head of his cock. His hips bucked hard, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulder. “Dean...baby yer killin’ me. Please.” 

“Please what?” Dean murmured as he pulled his head back, just before deep throating Naythin’s cock, swallowing as the head hit the back of his throat. He squeezed Naythin’s balls firmly yet gently as he slowly pulled his head back, humming and flicking his tongue along the length of Naythin’s shaft. 

Naythin’s knees nearly gave out. He cried out as Dean swallowed Naythin’s cock. “Dean!” His legs shook from trying to stand. Bringing his other hand to Dean’s shoulder, Naythin leaned forward letting his weight settle on Dean’s shoulders. The combination of the squeezing of his balls, his tongue on Naythin’s shaft was overwhelming. Naythin’s head hung loose on his shoulders, his eyes squeezed tight. 

Pulling his head back until he was just sucking on the head of Naythin’s cock, Dean’s cheeks hollowed out and he slowly, ever so slowly, pulled back further until Naythin’s dick was released with a loud obscene pop. “Maybe you should get on the bed?” he murmured huskily as he gazed up at Naythin, his plump lips glossy with spit and Naythin’s precum. 

His fingertips dug into Dean’s shoulders hard, his legs were visibly shaking. Naythin sucked in a harsh breath as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock before releasing it. Opening his eyes slowly, Naythin raised his head and nodded slowly. Looking down at Dean, he slid a hand from his shoulder to the side of his face, his thumb gliding softly along his cheekbone. “Kiss me. Please.” 

Dean nodded and released Naythin’s balls so he could stand up. Once he had, he wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist and allowed his hand to slip down, cupping an ass cheek and gently kneaded at the muscled flesh as he leaned in, his passion heavy lids falling closed, and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s with a low drawn out moan. 

Naythin brought his other hand up to cradle Dean’s face in his hands. His tongue gliding over Dean’s lips slowly, Naythin moaned softly as he tasted himself on Dean’s lips. Pulling back so he could look Dean in the eye he smiled softly leaning in to press his lips to Dean’s quickly, he pulled back again. “I Love you.” 

When Naythin pulled back from the kiss, Dean’s eyes opened and he had to fight back the look of confusion as he gazed into Naythin’s eyes. Dean’s lips started to curve upward at the corners when Naythin leaned back in, but it was a short victory. He was grateful for his Dad’s teachings on how to control your expressions because inside he was scrambling, certain that he’d done something wrong. When Naythin said that he loved him it took Dean a minute, as he searched Naythin’s eyes, before he managed to calm himself somewhat so he could reply. “Love you too.” 

Dropping one hand down to Dean’s side, Naythin pulled Dean closer. His eyes closed slowly as he leaned in to kiss Dean again. Moaning softly, his tongue slipped past his lips and gently glided over Dean’s again before pushing past Dean’s lips and teeth and moving his tongue along Dean’s slowly at first then deepening the kiss. 

Dean’s breath hitched and he released it in a low moan as he returned the kiss, giving as good as he got. His free hand moved to tangle in the strands at the back of Naythin’s head, holding him in place while they ravished each other’s mouths. 

Reluctantly, Naythin broke the kiss but not before nipping at Dean’s upper lip. Holding it between his teeth…pulling a little before releasing it. Backing up until the back of his legs hit the mattress, he sat down, kicking his jeans and boxers to the side and started to crawl backwards on the mattress until the back of his head bumped lightly against the headboard. Reaching to the side, he pulled one of the pillows over and stacked it on top of another one before laying his head on it. His left arm resting next to his side on the blanket, his right draped across his stomach. 

As Naythin backed up toward the bed, Dean was forced to release his hold in Naythin’s hair, pulling it away seconds before Naythin sat down on the edge of the mattress. He sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth as he watched Naythin crawl backwards across the bed. When he came to a stop, Dean couldn’t help but smirk softly at Naythin’s relaxed pose. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Naythin if he still wanted to do this, in fact his lip slipped free so that he could, but seeing how hard Naythin was stopped him. Instead he turned his head slightly and picked up the blindfold, holding it in one hand as he looked back at Naythin. 

Naythin watched Dean pick up the blindfold. He didn’t move his head, just followed him with his eyes. “You gonna put that on me or do you want me to do it?” His eyes moving from Dean’s eyes to the blindfold in his hands and back up again. 

Dean shook his head, even as he breathed a sigh of relief that in asking him, Naythin had answered the question that was lingering in his mind and that had given him pause regarding moving forward with the toys they’d brought in from the car. “I uh,” his lips curved into a smile, “I got it.” He stood there at the end of the bed for another minute before speaking. “Did you still want me to take my jeans off?” 

Naythin’s eyes shifted from Dean’s down to the growing bulge in his jeans. Licking his bottom lip, he nodded. Clearing his throat so he could get the words out. “Yeah. I do. Take ‘em off.” 

Dean unfastened the button and unzipped the zipper and chuckled to himself as he thought of undressing the way he use to undress, for money. He shook his head at his own musings and stuck his thumbs beneath the waist of his jeans and pulled them down and off in one smooth stroke. He smirked and quirked a brow at Naythin since he’d been going commando, getting naked had been a snap. 

Naythin’s chest tightened watching Dean take his jeans off. Arching an eyebrow when he noticed Dean wasn’t wearing any boxers and he blew out a short breath. His cock twitched as it lay heavy on his stomach the tip glistening from a droplet of precum. The fingers on Naythin’s left hand curling to a loose fist. 

“Yer lucky, I was gonna do a strip tease for ya,” Dean chuckled and shrugged, “But, y’know, no good music to dance to.” He smirked and probably came as close to blushing as Dean Winchester ever got. He cleared his throat as he stared at the threadbare carpet and it took him a second to be able to make himself look Naythin in the eye again. “So uh, where were we?” He mused as he leaned forward, his hands coming to rest on the mattress as he slowly crawled up the length of it. He came to a step once he was face to face with Naythin and leaned in a little more so he could slant his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue sweeping inside to tease and tangle with Naythin’s. 

“Remind me to find some music for you to dance to.” The thought alone had his hips thrusting. Naythin watched Dean crawl up the bed towards him and he couldn’t help the small smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth. All that muscle and sleek lines was all his and to hell with anyone that even tried to take Dean from him. Naythin’d kill anyone that tried and not think twice about it. Lifting his head, Naythin returned Dean’s kiss, his tongue wrestling and following Dean’s. His eyes closing as a soft moan crept up his throat. He forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Dean drew his mouth away and dipped his head to Naythin’s neck, nip-kissing along the tender flesh, making his way up to Naythin’s ear. He pressed a kiss to the flesh behind his ear, then nipped at it gently. He was lucky that Naythin hadn’t discovered that, that area was one that could make him hard instantly, and turn him into putty. He pulled his mouth away and sucked at Naythin’s earlobe briefly before pulling his head back completely and nodding toward at the bed. “Lay flat,” he coaxed, “If you don’t like something, all you have to do is say so, okay?” 

Reaching up behind his head, Naythin pulled the two pillows out and pushed them to the side so the back of his head was on the mattress. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, he nodded. “Okay.” 

Dean returned Naythin’s nod and unwadded the blindfold he’d kept in his fist. He shook it out a little and made sure that Naythin could see it and see what he was doing as he lifted it to Naythin’s eyes and slowly slipped the band around Naythin’s head. “Okay?” He walked backward on his knees, and as he did, he began to kiss his way down Naythin’s body, starting with his lips, then his neck, he spent quite a bit of time there, nipping and kissing along the long column of Naythin’s throat. A few times he grimaced, and hoped like hell that Naythin wasn’t the type to freak out over a little bruising. He sat back on his knees and cleared his throat and looked from the small cluster of markings on Naythin’s throat up to his face. He moved one hand, cupping the opposite side of Naythin’s neck as he visually inspected the other side. “Uh, don’t get mad, but I kinda got carried away. They’re not bad. But...it’s there...I’m sorry.” 

Nodding quickly as Dean slipped the blindfold over his eyes, Naythin closed his eyes so his eyelashes didn’t brush against the material. Tipping his chin up to give Dean as much access to his neck as possible, Naythin moaned and sighed as Dean teased and nipped at it. Biting his bottom lip to keep from reaching for Dean. Naythin’s hand was halfway to his face before he dropped it back down to the mattress when Dean started apologizing. “S’fine. I don’t mind. Don’t be sorry.” Sliding his hand across the blanket, Naythin wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist at his throat. “Keep going. Don’t stop.” 

“Yeah?” Dean breathed in a rush. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay. I just...wasn’t sure…” He slowly pulled his hand away from the side of Naythin’s throat and dipped his head, pressing kisses mixed with soft bites across Naythin’s chest, missing his nipples purposely, though he did tease the skin all around them, nipping and sucking small bits into his mouth. He dragged his tongue down the center of Naythin’s stomach and teased at the ridge of Naythin’s belly button, nipping softly at it and swirling his tongue as he did it inside. He turned his attention to Naythin’s hips next, nipping at the jut of bone and licking across the abused flesh to take away the sting. He moved his mouth to the space between Naythin’s groin and hip and sucked at the area with purpose. This hickie would be hidden, and just between them. 

Naythin had to grab fistfuls of the blanket with both hands to keep from reaching for Dean as he worked his way down his body. His muscles twitched and rolled with each small sting from Dean’s teeth. Naythin sucked his stomach in, not trying to get away from Dean but from the sensations of him licking and nipping. Naythin’s hips rolled and bucked from the small stings at his hips. “Dean...oh God....” He pulled up on the blanket in his hands as Dean sucked on his skin. 

Releasing the tender flesh, Dean licked across it and smiled down at the rather obvious hickie. “Not sorry for that one,” he murmured almost to himself. He nipped along the line of Naythin’s hip before moving to the other side and doing the same, only this time as he sucked at the tender sensitive flesh between Naythin’s hip and groin, he moaned softly, his own hips jerking of their own accord and causing his precum damp head of his dick to swipe against Naythin’s leg. 

Pushing his back against the mattress, Naythin pushed his hips up as Dean sucked at the skin near his hip. Groaning deep in his chest, his head rolled slowly side to side. His nostrils flaring as he breathed in and out through his nose. His cock pulsed and jumped against his stomach. “Fuck...Dean…” Naythin growled softly as he pulled his hand free of the blanket sliding his hand across it, he palmed himself giving the base of his shaft a squeeze as he started to slowly stroke himself. 

Dean slowly released the suction he had on the tender flesh and grinned at the mark he’d left behind. Movement caught his eye and he looked up just in time to see Naythin start to stroke himself. He moved back up Naythin’s body and knocked his hand away. “Am I that boring?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he took hold of Naythin’s wrist and cuffed it to the strap, then turned and did the same with his other wrist. “Now ankles,” he mused huskily. He threw a leg over Naythin so he could slip from the bed and walk to the end so he could cuff both ankles more easily. 

Naythin didn’t have time to protest before Dean had his wrist up near the corner of the bed and cuffed and was working on the second. Curling his fingers into fists he rolled his wrists to see how much room he had to move in the cuffs. Opening his fingers, he tucked his fingers under the straps that were attached to the cuffs and wrapped his fingers around it. Pulling lightly, he found there was some give in the straps but not much. He could feel the bed move as Dean moved off it, his head turning slightly as Naythin tracked Dean’s movements to the end of the bed. Dipping his chin down trying to _see_ what Dean was doing, Naythin raised his head back up and breathed out slowly. 

Reaching for one ankle Dean let his fingertips touch the side of Naythin’s calf first so he knew he was there, then slid his hand down and attached the cuff. He kept one hand on that ankle until he had its twin in hand. He released the bound ankle and took the step it took to move to the other one so he could attach the cuff. Once he was finished he released Naythin and stood on the floor between Naythin’s legs and looked up at him then and had to bite back a groan. “You okay?” 

Naythin had heard that if one sense is taken away the others take over and compensate for it. His hearing seemed to get more acute as Dean put the cuffs on his ankles. The sound of the Velcro strips separating seemed louder than it should have and the feel of the padding on the inside of the cuff had goosebumps erupting on his skin. When Dean stopped and took his hand off Naythin’s ankle he tensed for a second. When Dean asked him if he was okay, Naythin relaxed and nodded. “I’m okay.” 

“Okay,” Dean muttered half under his breath as he returned Naythin’s nod despite the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see it. He climbed back on the bed and moved upward between Naythin’s spread legs. A wicked smile teased at one corner of his lips at just how incredibly hot Naythin looked. His tongue darted out to lick across his lips as he reached for Naythin’s hip. He felt Naythin jump a little and ran his hand up and down comfortingly. “It’s just me.” 

His fingers tightened around the straps as Naythin felt the mattress dip at the end of the bed as Dean moved up toward him. Naythin’s biceps tensed and he couldn’t help the way his whole body jerked when he felt Dean’s hand on his hip. “I know.” He took in a slow deep breath and let it out. “Wasn’t expecting it. I’m fine.” 

Dean didn’t argue despite the fact that he wasn’t so sure that Naythin was _fine_. He didn’t seem to be freaking out, and that was good but there’s a whole rainbow of levels in between _okay_ and _freaking out_. “Okay,” he murmured softly as he leaned down and pressed a hand to the mattress on each side of Naythin’s body, one of his legs moving over Naythin’s to press his knee into the mattress to help hold himself up as he dipped his head and brushed his lips across Naythin’s, kissing him softly. 

Naythin tried to put his arms around Dean forgetting he was cuffed to the bed. He groaned as Dean kissed him lifting his head off the mattress to return the kiss, he slipped his tongue alongside Dean’s. Naythin’s hips rolled in a slow wave digging his heels into the mattress. 

Dean allowed one hand to slide down Naythin’s side, now what he had his knee to help stabilize him and keep his body off Naythin’s. He slid his hand down to Naythin’s hip, his fingertips digging into the flesh, his thumb brushing the area at the base of Naythin’s cock, brushing against the thatch of wiry light brown hairs. Breaking the kiss, Dean didn’t pull away fully, only enough to speak, his warm breath ghosting against Naythin’s lips with each word. “This is the one place I’m not gonna touch you,” he murmured huskily, rubbing his thumb up and down against a small patch of flesh at the base of Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin pushed his back into the mattress as Dean rubbed his thumb against the base of his shaft. His hips rolling slowly trying to get Dean to take hold of his cock in his hand and stroke it. It was so hard already Naythin didn’t think it was possible to take a whole more. Lifting his head, he brushed his lips against Dean’s. “Please.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he backed away and climbed back down between Naythin’s legs. He leaned forward and grabbed one of the pillows and pushed it against Naythin’s hip. “Lift up for me.” He pushed the pillow under Naythin’s ass the way he did when they’d been at Bobby’s, before all hell broke loose. He backed up to the end of the bed and wanted to growl at the fact that what he needed was over on the table, close to the bed. He crawled off the end of the bed without a word and grabbed the things off the table, tossed them back into the treasure chest and carried it all to the end of the bed, setting it on the floor so it was within reach he slid his hand from Naythin’s ankle to his knee. “It’s jus’ me.” 

Naythin followed Dean’s movements as he left the bed. He could hear him putting the other stuff from the table into the chest and close it. He listened hard trying to figure out where Dean was and what he was doing when he didn't’ feel the mattress move. When he felt Dean’s hand on his ankle move up to his knee, Naythin silently congratulated himself for not jumping this time. He nodded to Dean’s words, exhaling slowly through his nose. “I’m good.” 

Dean smiled at Naythin despite the fact that he couldn’t see it. He reached back into the chest on the floor and pulled out the nipple clamps and the cock ring. He pooled the Y chain, with the clips attached, between Naythin’s legs along with the cock ring. He allowed his stomach to brush against the head of Naythin’s dick as he leaned over him and began to kiss along his body, this time working his way up from his stomach to his nipples. Wrapping his lips around one of the tender nubs, he sucked it into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, nipping at it lightly. 

Naythin hissed in a sharp breath as Dean’s stomach barely grazed the head of his cock. His head pushing hard against the mattress as his hips bucked hard searching for more contact. His fingers gripped the straps firmly, pulling a little against them testing their strength. Arching his back, Naythin moaned long and low as Dean sucked at his nipple. “Oh fuck...Dean...harder…” Naythin squeezed his eyes shut tight behind the blindfold his head turned toward Dean’s. 

Dean pulled back on the hardened bud in his mouth before slowly allowing it to slip from between his lips. He licked across it with the flat of his tongue before pulling away far enough to be able to reach down between Naythin’s legs and drag the chain up Naythin’s body. He looked from Naythin’s face to his nipple and blew out of breath. _Please don’t let him hate me._ He shifted the hand holding the clamp to the floor and moved his other hand from where it had been bracing his weight to cup the side of Naythin’s face. Leaning in he dipped his head and brushed his lips against Naythin’s briefly before pulling his mouth and his hand away and shifting again. Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax, so much so that you’d think it was him that was about to be wearing the damn clamps. He lifted the roach type clip to Naythin’s nipple and slowly attached it. 

Naythin froze when he first felt the cool metal slide along his skin. He breathed out slowly remembering the nipple clamps had a chain attached to them. Naythin sighed against Dean’s lips as he kissed him. He tried lifting his head to chase after him but Dean had moved too far away. Letting his head drop back down with a frustrated groan he felt the chain slide up to his chest and stop for a minute. Naythin was about to ask Dean if everything was okay when he felt the bite of the clamp on his left nipple. His head shot off the bed as he pulled on the straps. “Shit!” Naythin dropped his head back down on the bed, his hips bucking hard and erratically. Gritting his teeth, he groaned as the pain went right to cock making it twitch and jump against his stomach. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he was about to take the clamp back off until he felt the way Naythin’s hips bucked wantonly. But he still dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. He turned his attention to Naythin’s other nipple, wrapping his lips around it and sucked it into his mouth. He gave it the same treatment he had its twin and then attached the clamp, this time with less worry. He pulled back once they were both on and picked up the cock ring from between Naythin’s legs and put it on at the base of Naythin’s cock, then attached the chain. Sitting back between Naythin’s legs he reached forward and gave the chain a gentle tug. 

Naythin was a little more prepared for the second nipple clamp. The bite was the same but the shock of it was gone. His hips bucked again, his back arching into the pain with a low groan. Naythin breathed out through his mouth as he tried to calm his breathing a little. His chest and sides were heaving like he’d just run a marathon. Naythin gasped loudly when the cold metal cock ring was put around the base of his cock. He let out a pained groan as he pushed his hips down into the mattress. The sudden constriction around the base had him panting for a minute before he got used to it. He barely had time to recover from the cock ring when he felt the tug on his nipples. The muscles in his chest tensed, his head rolled slowly back and forth as he groaned. “Oh God...Dean…” His tongue licked across his lips slowly as he rolled his hips. 

Dean reached out and ran his hands over both of Naythin’s hips before pulling one away to lower and drag his nails slowly along the underside of Naythin’s balls. He pulled the other hand off Naythin’s hip and lowered it, teasing the puckered skin of his hole, which his other hand continued to squeeze and roll his balls in his hand and use his short blunt nails to claw underneath them.

Naythin tried to bend his knees but was only able to bring them up halfway. Pushing back against Dean’s finger as he teased his hole, Naythin rolled his hips trying to get Dean deeper. A thin layer of sweat broke out over Naythin’s body as he shivered as Dean raked his nails along the underside of his balls. He pulled against the ankle cuffs a couple of times groaning in frustration at not being able to move around more. “Dean...Oh God...please...more.” 

Dean looked up and nodded, again a useless response but it was automatic. “I know, I am. But I’m not gonna hurt you to get it there.” He released Naythin’s balls and ran his hand up and down Naythin’s thigh. He turned at the waist and pulled his hands away from Naythin for a second as he turned and hung half off the end of the bed, grabbing the warming lube Naythin had asked about before pushing himself back upright. Turning his attention to what Naythin had wanted, _more_ , he popped the cap on the lube and doused his index and middle fingers with it and allowed it to run down along the crack of Naythin’s ass. Satisfied that he had enough lube to slick the way, he recapped the bottle and tossed it to one side. 

Naythin heard the soft pop of the cap coming off a tube of lube and he sighed. _Thank God_. He gripped the straps holding the wrist cuffs as the lube ran down the crack of his ass. He blew out a long shuddering breath as the cool lube covered his skin and slowly started to get warm as it slid over his skin. Naythin moaned deep in his throat. “Oh yes...” Goosebumps erupted on his skin at the anticipation. “Fuck...Dean.” 

Before he turned his attention fully back to opening Naythin up, he decided that it would be a good idea to grab the other thing too. He turned and half hung upside down off the end of the bed again and grabbed the prostate stimulator. Dean could help but shake his head at the lame ass name as he tore it out of its wrappings. Tossing the plastic off the bed, he sat it next to him as he turned his attention to opening up Naythin. He pressed the tip of his finger inside and slowly worked it in and out until little by little, his entire finger was inside. He finger fucked Naythin for a couple minutes, adding a second digit to the mix and scissoring them. Once he had three fingers inside, he knew that he could switch out fingers for the toy. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he popped the cap of the lube again and poured a generous amount over the end of the toy then replaced the cap and dropped the lube to the side. He positioned it to Naythin’s hole and glanced up at his face briefly before he started to push it inside. He reached up with one hand and tugged at the chain before squeezing his balls firmly but gently. 

Each time Dean added a finger inside him, Naythin was sure he was going to lose it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to cum until Dean took the cock ring off but that didn’t mean his body had gotten the same memo. His thigh muscles locked up every time Naythin pushed against Dean’s fingers. His breathing was fast and erratic. Naythin gave out small grunts when Dean thrust his fingers inside him. He was able to catch his breath a little when Dean pulled his fingers out. Taking a deep breath, Naythin let it out slowly as he heard the cap come off the lube again. Gripping the straps again, he pulled his ankles hard against the cuffs, his hips bucked as he felt Dean push the vibrator against his hole. The short sharp pain in both his nipples had him cry out as Dean squeezed his balls. “Fuck! Dean…” Naythin pushed against the pressure at his hole. 

Despite Naythin’s obvious demand that he hurry up, Dean eased the vibrator inside, pausing after a couple inches were pushed in before adding another couple of inches. He continued this way until it was finally in as far as it could go. “You okay?” 

Naythin squeezed the strap so tight he could feel the snap digging into the palm of his hands. When Dean asked him if he was okay, Naythin nodded quickly. “I’m good. Just...fuck...so good.” He pushed his back as hard as he could into the mattress trying to rock his hips up as high as he could. His legs pulled hard against the ankle cuffs so hard he could feel the edge of the cuff digging into the skin of his right ankle. 

Dean placed one hand on Naythin’s lower belly and turned on the stimulator with the other. He wrapped his index finger in the small silver chain and gave it a tug as he turned up the speed on the remote. 

Naythin couldn’t help the way his body jerked when Dean put his hand on his stomach. His nerves were firing like crazy making his skin sensitive to the slightest touch. His head came up off the mattress forcing his lower back into and rocking his hips. The tug on his nipples and the slowly increasing vibration against his prostrate forced a loud yell from Naythin. He pulled hard on the wrist and ankle cuffs not feeling the snap bite into his palm or the cuff dig into his ankle. His muscles locked up tight on his legs and arms as his body jackknifed on the bed. Naythin’s cock was so hard it was elevated off his stomach, the head turning a deep purple. 

Dean wasn’t sure if he should turn the vibe off or let it be. Looking down at the cock ring and Naythin’s painfully hard erection, he made at least that decision. He had to press down on the middle of Naythin’s torso, so he wasn’t thrashing quite so much, to be able to manage to pop the damn thing off, but he managed. 

Dean taking the cock ring off was like opening a dam. Naythin threw his head back against the mattress as the orgasm ripped through him. He yelled and groaned trying to roll onto his side from the force of it and the pain. He had no control over his hips as they bucked erratically. His eyes were squeezed as tight as Naythin possibly could. The orgasm seemed to last forever before it slowly started to ease up. Naythin was able to breath a little easier as he rolled onto his back. He slowly drew one leg up stopping when he felt Dean’s hand on the straps and heard the Velcro being pulled apart. 

Dean quickly scrambled to turn off the vibe and grab for the wrist straps, popping open the right side first before stretching across Naythin to get the other one unfastened. He laid down on his side and pulled Naythin up against him. “Yer gonna hate me, but…” He reached for the nipple clamps, unfastening them one at a time, and each time one was unfastened he laid his free hand over it to try and help the sting go away faster. Once they were off, he tossed them off the bed and onto the floor. 

Naythin let Dean pull him against him. His arms and legs were Jell-O and he couldn’t have fought him off even if he wanted to. His head fell against Dean’s shoulder and he barely registered what Dean had said until it felt like someone had just ripped his nipple off slowly. “Damn it! That...fuck!” He groaned and tried to roll into a ball. “That hurts...damnit!” 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to do to make Naythin feel better. He pulled him in tight against his body in the hopes that maybe the press of his body, and the warmth of it would help, but he wasn’t gonna hold his breath on that one. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s shoulder. 

Naythin slowly reached his hand up to Dean’s arm and wrapped his fingers around it squeezing lightly. It was all he could manage at that point. “S’okay. Not yer fault.” He inhaled slowly filling his lungs fully for the first time in a while. Exhaling just as slow the pain in his chest lessened enough to let him uncurl himself and wrap his arms around Dean. “I’m good.” 

Dean snorted in disbelief. “Yeah well, that went a lot better in the dream.” _Mostly because I wasn’t scared to death I was hurting you_. “Here, lemme clean you up, and we can get in the other bed for sleep.” He eased himself out of Naythin’s arms and walked across the room to the bathroom and disappeared inside. When he returned he had two warm wet wash rags, one soapy and one not. First he sat down at the end of the bed and slowly, gently, eased the vibrator out of Naythin, then cleaned him up and rinsed him with the second cloth. 

Naythin rolled onto his back with a soft groan as he reached up and pulled the blindfold off letting his arm fall down to his side. Blinking against the light in the room, he watched Dean walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the bed. Naythin forced himself to relax as much as he could, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as Dean pulled the vibrator out. He exhaled slowly when it was out and opened his eyes again looking down the length of his body at Dean. “Hey…” He waited for Dean to look up him before he gave him a lopsided smile. “We need to make sure those cuffs are put on our bed when we get our own place.” 

Dean huffed softly and nodded. He lifted a hand and pointed toward one of Naythin’s. “Looks like you’ll have a good reminder for a few days.” 

Naythin picked his hand up and looked at the palm to see a perfect imprint of a snap in the middle of it. He flexed his fingers nodding slowly when it didn’t hurt. Looking back down at Dean, Naythin saw the two bruises near his hips and smiled. “Not the only reminder I’ve got.” Holding his hand out to Dean, making sure to keep his palm down, Naythin motioned for Dean to come up by him. “Come here, Dean. Please?” 

Dean looked down at the two marks he’d made on Naythin’s body between his hips and groin and nodded slowly. Dean looked down at the wash clothes in his hands, “Yeah, I should put somewhere first,” he mumbled as he pulled to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom again. He washed out both rags and hung them up to dry on the small towel bar before walking back out and heading for Naythin like he’d asked him to do. He crawled into the bed next to him and pulled Naythin up close to his body, wrapping his arms around him. 

Naythin watched Dean walk to the bathroom and shook his head. The guy looked like hell and he hadn’t done a damn thing wrong. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naythin tested them to see if they’d hold him up before he crossed the short distance to the other bed. Pulling the blanket back from the pillows, he slid underneath it making sure he was on the side farthest from the door. Hearing Dean walk out of the bathroom Naythin frowned when he wouldn’t look at him as he climbed into bed and held him close. Wrapping his arms around Dean, Naythin held him for a few minutes rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s back. “Much better.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah...I’m sorry. I didn’t think...Look, how ‘bout we just throw all that stuff away an’ I’ll let you hit me in the balls with a baseball bat and we’ll call it even. I mean a home run kinda hit not one of those wimpy hits.” 

Naythin pulled his head back so he could look Dean in the eyes. “For starters, it wasn’t my balls that hurt so that wouldn’t exactly be even. Secondly, I’m the one that picked everything, remember? Now that I know what to expect it won’t be so bad next time.” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead and pulled back tilting his head to the side, he gently kissed Dean on the lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back. “I want there to be a next time, baby.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “So you’re into pain,” he nodded, “Good to know.” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little and frowned. “Taking the nipple clamps off hurt. I’m not gonna lie. As far as being into pain? That much? No. What I do like is the way you nip at my neck...that is...yeah.” 

Dean gave Naythin a pointed look. “There was pain involved,” he surmised with a nod to his own words, “I never meant to hurt you. And I hate myself because I did.”

“Dean, you didn’t do it on purpose. I don’t hate you for it.” 

Dean frowned and looked down as he nodded. His eyes lifted again to Naythin’s with a slight shrug of one shoulder. “You don’t need to, I hate me for the both of us. Naythin…” He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before opening them. “I would _kill_ anything or any _one_ that hurt you. Well, now that someone’s me.” 

Naythin was at a total loss for words. He knew what happened was in no way Dean’s fault but Naythin just couldn’t seem to get it across to Dean. He started to lean forward to hug Dean when his cell phone started ringing. It was muffled in the pocket of his jeans but Naythin could make still make out Dylan’s ring tone - Boston’s Smokin’. “You’ve got to be kiddin’ me.” Naythin was torn between ignoring it and staying with Dean and answering it because of the whole Kelly thing. “Damn it.” Pulling back, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s in a light kiss. “I'll be right back. I promise.” Throwing back the blanket, Naythin crawled across the bed. Hanging over the edge, he pulled his jeans to him and dug out his phone. Sitting up, he hit the call button as he inched his way back to Dean’s side. “Dylan...this is not a good time.” 

“Naythin...look. You know I wouldn’t call but...Jesus. They found Kelly or what’s left of him.” 

“What do you mean...what’s left of him?” Naythin sat up away from the pillows resting his elbow on his knee. 

“Some fisherman snagged his body in the lake just outside of town. We’ve had a lot of rain and I guess the current or whatever brought his body to the surface. They had to use one of those facial reconstruction people to figure out who it was. Naythin, someone....Kelly was tortured. Someone pulled his teeth out, the tips of his fingers were cut off. He was beat to a pulp, Naythin. Someone murdered him.” 

Naythin slowly leaned back against the headboard, his free hand moving up and running through this hair. “Jesus Christ, Dylan. Who the hell would do that. I mean, I know Kelly was a dick but…torture?”

“I don’t know where you are? But...I think it would be a good idea if you didn’t come around here. I know you said you weren’t going to anyway but...you need to stay away. The cops are looking for you, Naythin. They think you’re involved somehow.”

“Me? What the hell? I haven’t been there since the funeral. Alright. Not going back there anyway so that’s not an issue. Just...let me know if they find anything, okay?” Naythin dropped his head to his chest and shook his head slowly. “I gotta go, Dylan.” Naythin ended the call before Dylan could say anything more. Tossing the phone on the nightstand, he raised his head and let it fall back against the headboard. 

Dean silently ground his teeth in suppressed anger. Keith was gonna get an earful the next chance he got to be alone. “Trouble?” he inquired, making his face the same emotionless mask he wore while hunting. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. Someone killed Kelly. They found his body in that big lake just outside town.” Naythin slid down on the mattress so he was laying on his back. He shifted his shoulders so he could lean his head against Dean’s shoulder. “All his teeth were pulled and the tips of his fingers were cut off. Dylan said they had to use a reconstruction artist to figure out who it was. Now, the cops think I was involved.” 

Dean listened in silence, filling in the blanks where Naythin either didn’t know or didn’t tell him. Kelly had also been injected with battery acid. Not enough to kill him, at least not right off, but it was enough to burn his veins, some of them completely out of his body. Yeah, Keith had been a good student; of course that demon who’d butchered his family had helped. Dean scoffed softly. “You couldn’t have been involved, you’ve been here with me the whole time. I wouldn’t worry about it. Hunting tends to give a person a record anyway, it’s not like yer gonna be squeaky clean anymore.” 

“I’m not worried. We haven’t been anywhere near there but…” Naythin shook his head, sucking in his bottom lip he chewed on it for a second before letting it slip free. “Kelly was a dick but...Jesus...tortured?” 

Dean shrugged a careless shoulder. “Guess he was a dick to the wrong person.” 

“Yeah.” Naythin thought about what Ranger and Toby had done to Dean. Some would call what they’d done as torture and they deserved to die for it. Maybe Kelly hit on or just _hit_ the wrong person this time. “Hell of a way to start my criminal record...suspect in a murder.” 

Dean frowned and shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “I supposedly murdered a chick...well, and then I supposedly died...but meh…It happens.”

“Guess I better get used to it.” Reaching up with his hand, Naythin ran the backs of his fingers along Dean’s arm. 

Dean drew in a deep breath and released it slowly as he nodded. “It’ll all work out. Trust me. Worst case we’ll fake yer death. Can’t arrest the dead.” 

“Fake my death? That’s a little...much, don’t ya think?” 

“I said worse case,” Dean retorted. “Besides, Sam and I kinda faked mine. Which is why you can’t ever use my full name out there. I’m supposedly dead. I can be Dean...whoever, but not Winchester.” 

Naythin nodded against Dean’s chest. “Okay.” He tried to think if he’d ever said Dean’s last name when he had talked to Dylan about the cabin. “If it does come to that we’d have to change the spelling of my name. It’s not exactly normal and people tend to remember it because of that.” 

Dean smirked and gave a soft chuckle. “Naythin or Emerson?” He chuckled a little harder and turned his head to grin wide at Naythin. 

“Naythin and...stop.” Naythin grinned and rolled his eyes. “It’s a curse, really. Never had it spelled right growing up.” Reaching up with his fingers, Naythin ran them lightly across Dean’s lips. “There it is.” 

Dean’s wide grin faded just a little as he lowered his eyes to Naythin’s finger before lifting his gaze back to his face. “I dunno, I like it spelled the way it is. It’s...unique. It fits. Could be worse, you could be named after your grandmother, Deanna.” 

“You were named after your grandmother? Really? That is so much worse.” Naythin let his hand fall to his side as he moved closer to Dean. “Nothin’...unique about me.” 

Dean’s smile turned into an immediate frown and his brows bunched disgruntledly. “Yeah, _thanks_.” His frown deepened. “Bitch.” He pulled his head back and looked at Naythin like he’d grown a second head on his shoulders. “What’s that supposed to mean? You think I manwhore myself to just anyone? Okay, maybe I did...with women...but that’s not the point. Point is, you are unique...special.”

“And just what is so...special about me and I’m not lookin’ for an ego stroke. I’m serious.” 

Dean’s mouth opened and he inhaled to speak only to snap his mouth closed on a huff. “Well for one thing, you gave me a reason to get up every morning. I didn’t have that before you...I was just, going through the motions...for Bobby...and Ellen. But really, all I wanted to do was die. It’s part of the reason I didn’t want yer case. Nothin’ life threatening with a wendigo attack, least not for me.” 

“So you were serious when you said that if the whole Ranger thing happened before you’d have made him kill you.” Naythin pulled away enough so he could prop himself up on his elbow. 

“Damn right I would have,” Dean confirmed with a slight nod of his head. 

“Yeah.” Naythin looked down at the blanket and nodded slowly. “You...you kept me from...you know. That makes you pretty special to me, too. I would have found a way if you hadn’t shown up that day.” 

“That doesn’t make me special, _it makes you stupid_ , but it doesn’t make me special,” Dean retorted with a shake of his head. 

Lifting his head to look at Dean, Naythin huffed. “How different is it from your...death by monster? Dead is dead. We both stopped the other from doing something equally as stupid.”

Dean slowly shook his head. “The only thing I’ve ever been is a protector. And my only job was to be good at what I did. With the people out there who need me, and with my baby brother. The night he died in that fire, a piece of who I was died with Sam.” 

“I can’t fill that void or even attempt to try to but I’m here and I need you.” Naythin reached for Dean’s and interlaced their fingers. 

Dean shook his head. “I don’t want you to...fill that void or whatever. You’re here. That’s all I need.” 

Looking down at their joined hands, Naythin flexed his fingers against Dean’s. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Pulling back just enough so he could speak, he smiled. “I’m here and I love you. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward and he snugged up closer to Naythin, pulling him in as he moved. “I love you...more than you’ll ever know. And I would do _anything_...for you, to protect you…” 

Naythin slid his arm down so he could lay on his side with his head against Dean’s chest. Keeping his grip on Dean’s hand, he brought his free arm up and draped it over Dean’s side. “I don’t care what or who it is. I’d kill anyone who tried to take you from me.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. He didn’t argue the matter, but he doubted very much if Naythin would have the stomach for it. He could still remember the soldier they met in River Grove, Oregon. He’d been a Marine too, and he was more than a little hesitant when it came to killing people...civilians. 

“Yeah well, get ready to kill the boogeyman. You don’t even wanna know how many times…” Dean shook his head. “Just...this is yer first hunt so...keep yer eyes open. These _things_ are kinda like Velociraptors, they’ll come at you from every side, and usually all at once.” 

“I will. I’ll be careful besides, I’ve got a real legend at my side. They’ll be too afraid to screw with me.” Turning his head slightly, Naythin nipped at Dean’s chest. 

Dean scoffed and huffed out a near chuckle. “Legend. Thing nobody gets is that I’m makin’ this shit up as I go. Half the time I don’t know what the hell I’m doin’.” 

“You’ve been doin’ something right all this time for people to look up to you. Don’t knock it.” 

“I don’t think _look up to_ is quite right...it’s more like _are terrified of_. I went to Hell and lived to tell about it. Kinda bumps yer badass points right off the charts.”

“Raven didn’t look terrified of you. I told her I had a good teacher and I thought she was gonna hit me again. She’s the one that called you a legend. Ellen and Bobby aren’t terrified of you. They have a lot of respect for you. I’m not sayin’ there aren’t people out there that aren’t...scared or terrified of you but I have a feeling the respect outweighs the fear.” Naythin looked up at Dean briefly before dropping his eyes again. 

Dean heard what Naythin said, he did. But the thought of being a legend just made him feel awkward. “My Dad got her husband killed,” he murmured, “Ellen’s.” 

Naythin pulled his head back, shifting his shoulders so he could look up at Dean better. “What? Was Ellen’s husband a Hunter or…?” 

“Nah, it’s not like that. My Dad saved everyone he set out to, killed every damn monster too. Other than the Striga, which was my fault so...I had to clean up the mess I made.” He was silent for a long moment. “Yeah, Ellen’s husband was a hunter. He and my Dad were...they’d teamed up for this hunt. He uh, he killed Bill, Ellen’s husband, put him out of his misery after Bill got possessed.” 

“Jesus. That...that’s horrible but...I don’t understand what that has to do with people respecting you for what you do? Something yer father did shouldn’t change how people see you or...feel about you.” That little bombshell came out of nowhere. 

Dean shook his head, staring off just over Naythin’s shoulder. “It doesn’t. I was just...thinkin’...” His eyes darted back to Naythin and he offered a soft smile. “Prob’ly oughtta get some sleep.” 

“Ya can’t just drop something like that and walk away. What were ya thinking?” 

Dean shrugged. “You brought up Ellen and Bobby and the whole thing about how you’d kill anyone who tried to take me from you. It just...I dunno, one thing lead to another.” _And it’d be a good way to talk myself outta the Kelly thing if I were ever asked. He was possessed. End of story._


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“You just…” Naythin sighed. Taking his hand off Dean’s side, he pushed himself up so he was sitting and turned to face Dean. “I want to ask you something and please...please don’t get mad.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?” 

Dean’s complete attention snapped to Naythin when he moved away and sat up in the bed, and his brow knitted, his forehead creased with confusion. He blinked a couple times at the absurdity of the question and his brow bunched further. “What? I do talk to you. I talk to you more than I’ve ever talked to...well, _anybody_.” 

“Yeah, we talk but sometimes it’s like pulling teeth to get you to say what you’re _really_ thinking or trying to say. I have to keep...poking the bear before you finally tell me. Like just now...you started saying something and stopped.” 

“I told you what I was thinking...saying...whatever.” 

“Okay but, why is it so hard for you to just come right out and tell me? I’m just trying to understand, that’s all and I don’t want to keep pushing if it’s something you really don’t want to talk about.” 

Dean started to change the subject, _Wanna have a quickie before bed? Did they find anything on Kelly’s body? Clues? Did you wanna drive tomorrow or…?_ Anything but responding to what Naythin had asked. And it wasn’t because he was trying to be an ass or that he was trying to duck or skirt the question, he wasn’t trying to _hide_ anything from Naythin, he simply had no idea _how_ to answer it. It was just the way he was. He wasn’t a talker. Sam was the talker. Not him.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. I told you before, I’m not a talker.” _Maybe you should save complaints like this until after we’re married so you can send me to the couch or kick me out of the house,_ he thought sarcastically, but he managed to keep the words to himself. Defense mechanism. Awkward, trapped, stressed, emotional situation, make jokes and be a smart ass, it was the Dean Winchester way. 

“You’re right. I forgot. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Naythin reached over for the blanket and threw it over the both of them. 

Dean cringed at Naythin’s wording. _You’re right. I forgot._ He swallowed hard and turned his head away and gave a nod. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” Naythin leaned to the side so he could see Dean’s face. “Dean. Baby, look at me.” 

Dean turned his head so he was looking at Naythin. He looked like every one of his 32 years and then some, and the same crushing weight that he’d lived with for most of his life seemed to have dropped out of the sky to fall directly back onto his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to,” he heaved a heavy, weary sigh. “I didn’t mean to...hell I dunno… Piss you off? I get the sarcasm, my answer wasn’t a very good one, but it’s the truth. I’m trying here, I know you prob’ly don’t think so, but I am. And I still seem to keep screwin’ everything up anyway.” 

“You didn’t piss me off, okay? Not at all. You did tell me and I honestly forgot. I know you’re trying...so am I. This isn’t going to be rainbows and unicorns all the time. We’re gonna...piss each other off. It’s gonna get ugly at times but we’re both working on this as we go. You didn’t screw anything up.” Reaching up with his hand, Naythin cupped the side of Dean’s face, his thumb gliding over Dean’s cheek slowly. 

Dean was still a little doubtful, but at least it didn’t feel like Godzilla was sitting on his chest anymore. He nodded, tongue darting out to lick across his lips as he searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “Love you. Always. Even when I’m...not talkin’. Yer still the first thing on my mind when I wake up, an’ the last thing before I fall asleep...well that and did I check the salt lines but…” One corner of his mouth quirked upward into a lopsided grin as he shrugged a shoulder. 

Keeping his hand on Dean’s cheek, Naythin leaned in slowly pressing his lips to Dean’s and pushing him gently back onto the bed. Bringing his free hand up and sliding it lightly across his stomach and to his side. Naythin slowly drew his nails up and down Dean’s side. He pushed his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth, tangling it with Dean’s tongue as he deepened the kiss. 

Dean wasn’t expecting the kiss, let alone Naythin pushing him down on the bed. He moaned softly into Naythin’s mouth when he deepened the kiss. His tongue eagerly tangling with Naythin’s and sliding alongside it, teasing it into his own mouth. He sucked at the tip of Naythin’s tongue and a guttural growl-groan ripped from deep in his throat. 

Breaking the kiss, Naythin nipped at Dean’s lower lip and flicked the tip of his tongue slowly across it. Backing away slightly, he tilted his head to the side and started to lay a trail of kisses along Dean’s jaw and down his neck to his right shoulder. Naythin paused when he reached the scar on Dean’s shoulder from the surgery. Leaning in, he paid special attention to it. Kissing softly and running the tip of tongue along it. 

Dean started to chase after Naythin’s mouth with his own until the moment that he felt Naythin’s mouth on his jaw, down the side of his neck. His eyes slipped closed and he tipped his head up and rolled it to the side, offering Naythin as much access to his neck as possible. A soft sighing moan broke from his throat and his body relaxed, sinking somewhat against the mattress. His lips curved into a small smirk as Naythin lavished attention on his shoulder scar. “That feels so weird.” He chuckled softly. “I can feel it and then suddenly it's like Novocain numb and then I can feel it again.”

Naythin smirked a little as he ran the tip of his tongue the length of the scar right up the Dean’s neck. He nipped the soft skin where the shoulder and neck meet and slowly made his way down Dean’s chest. Leaving a trail of soft nips and kisses from his neck down to the middle of his chest. Sliding his hand down from Dean’s side to his lower belly, he lightly ran his fingertips back and forth. Taking his hand from the side of Dean’s face, Naythin brought it down to Dean’s chest running his palm back and forth over his nipples grinning as they hardened under his touch. 

A softly grunted sigh broke from Dean’s throat when Naythin nipped at the tender flesh where his shoulder and neck met. As Naythin started to trail his kisses downward along the middle of Dean’s chest, he tipped his head back and lifted a hand, burying it in the softness of Naythin’s hair at the back of his head. His fingertips massaged Naythin’s scalp as he rained kisses over his flesh. His cock had taken notice of the attention that Naythin was lavishing on him and had begun to harden, and when Naythin moved his hand to his lower belly, Dean’s cock twitched with interest. Dean cracked an eye open while Naythin was running his hand over his chest and he looked from his hardened nipples to Naythin’s face and quirked a brow. “Y’like my perky nipples? I think that’s why the angel pulled me outta Hell, it was the perky nipples.” He nodded sagely to his own words. 

Naythin stopped and looked up at Dean. “Seriously? I don’t think it was yer...perky nipples.” He really had a hard time saying it with a straight face. 

“I dunno...they’re pretty awesome,” Dean retorted. 

“I’m still not convinced it was your...awesome perky nipples.” Naythin scrunched up his face and shook his head. “I think it was something else.” 

Dean looked down the length of his body and back up to Naythin with a pointed look and a slight waggle of his brows before he quirked one pointedly. 

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze and smirked. “Ohhh, you mean this?” He slid his hand down to Dean’s dick and palmed his shaft giving it a light but firm squeeze at the base and slowly drawing his hand up to the head and back down. 

Dean’s eyes snapped shut and he clenched his teeth and pressed his head back into the pillow further as he hissed in a sharp breath when Naythin’s hand cupped him and moved his hand along his length. He groaned softly and allowed his head to roll on the pillow before he forced his eyes open to mere desirous slits. “You’d pull me outta Hell for it, wouldn’t ya?” he rasped softly. 

Taking his hand off Dean’s chest, Naythin used it to push himself further down the bed so he was sitting next to Dean’s hip. He continued to slowly stroke Dean’s cock with long slow up and down strokes squeezing the head each time Naythin’s fingers reached it. The soft moans coming from Dean spurred Naythin on. Leaning over, he ran the tip of his tongue across the head moaning as he licked up the precum from the slit. “God, I love the way you taste and yes, I would pull you outta Hell for this.” 

Dean’s breaths hitched each time Naythin’s fisted hand squeezed the head of his dick. His hips rolled, moving in time with each stroke of Naythin’s hand along his length. Moans seemed to pour from his lips as he curled his hands into loose fists at his sides. At the feeling of Naythin’s tongue against the head of his cock, Dean’s eyes shot open only to roll back as they fluttered closed and his hips jerked, his dick pulsing within the confines of Naythin’s fisted hand. “Fuck,” he breathed softly, his lips quirking upward marginally at the corners at Naythin’s remark about his taste. He reached for Naythin again, his hand having slipped from his hair when Naythin had moved away, but he only managed to grab onto Naythin’s shoulder rather than burying his fingers in Naythin’s hair. “There’s more,” he groaned, “Don’ stop.” 

“Not stoppin’, baby. Not stoppin’.” Naythin stroked up and down the full length of Dean’s cock, slowly squeezing the head on each upstroke. Switching hands, he used his right hand to cup Dean’s balls and start to massage them gently. Naythin rolled them in the palm of his hand alternating between light and a more firm hold. Leaning in, he ran his tongue across the tip of the head of Dean’s cock. Hesitating at the slit before drawing his tongue the rest of the way across. Licking his lips slowly, he stroked faster two times before slowly taking the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth and sucking on the head hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. 

Dean’s head continued to roll with each stroke of Naythin’s fist along his dick. His stomach muscles jumped when Naythin cupped his balls, and he sucked his stomach in as his hips bucked and a low groan rumbled deep in his chest. The feel of Naythin’s tongue again had Dean’s breath hitching and a long low groan ripping from his throat. He held his hips still however, willing Naythin to not stop, to keep licking, to suck his cock, to make him cum. When Naythin’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick, Dean’s eyes snapped open and he sucked in an audible gasp a second before his eyes rolled back in his head and the lids fell closed. His hand on the bed shifted, grabbing a handful of sheet rather than laying loose. His hand at Naythin’s shoulder finally found home in Naythin’s hair and a low wanton groan broke past his lips. “Oh God...Naythin…”

Naythin released the hold he had on the base of Dean’s cock. He moved his hand to Dean’s lower belly and laid the flat of his hand just below the line of his hips. Swirling his tongue around the head, he sucked and started to take more of Dean’s length down his throat. Naythin pulled back up to the head and hesitated when he heard Dean say his name. Dean had never called him by his name before when they had sex. Naythin smiled as he took his hand off Dean’s stomach, he took hold of the base again as he backed off the head. He licked across the head as slow as he could before opening his mouth and deep throating Dean as fast as he could without gagging. Pulling back up, he sucked hard the whole way up hollowing out his cheeks when he reached the head. Squeezing Dean’s balls firmly in his hand. His other hand followed his mouth up the shaft squeezing on the up stroke and just barely holding on as Naythin swallowed the full length again. 

Dean’s breath came in soft pants from between his softly parted lips, and his head continued to roll from one side to the other. A low guttural groan broke from his throat when Naythin’s mouth started to descend along the length of his cock, but he found himself gasping in a breath and releasing a groan of frustration when Naythin suddenly pulled his mouth back. He was half tempted to use the hold he had on Naythin’s hair to push his head back down again, but he’d never done that in his life to someone and he wasn’t about to start now. Instead, he released the hold he had on the sheet and reached up, grabbing hold of the headboard in one hand while the hand in Naythin’s hair kneaded at his scalp. An audible, shocked gasp left Dean when Naythin suddenly too his entire length into his mouth, his head lifted off the pillow and looked down the length of his body. What he saw had his cock twitching and pulsing inside the confines of Naythin’s mouth. His grip on the headboard tightened until his knuckles were white. His breaths were coming almost too fast, his chest and sides heaving with each one. “Oh God...oh fuck...oh baby…” His fingers in Naythin’s hair curled into a tight fist and he clenched his teeth as he pressed his head back against the pillow. 

Naythin pulled his mouth off Dean’s cock as he kept up the firm strokes, increasing the speed and intensity. Leaning over, Naythin moved his hand lower on Dean’s balls so he could drag the tip of his tongue from the base of Dean’s cock down to the underside of his balls. Grinning wickedly, he curled his fingers under and pulled them up, raking his nails along the underside of Dean’s balls as he licked back up to his shaft along its length and around the head. When he reached the head, Naythin dove down fast and sucked hard as he came back up sucking as hard as he could on the head. “Come fer me, Dean. I want ya to come in m’mouth, baby.” 

Dean pushed against the headboard, his grip tightening to the point that some part of his mind told him he was going to have marks left behind but he couldn’t bring himself to care. A quick breathy cry left Dean’s lips when Naythin licked down over his balls. His cock twitched jealously as his muscles tightened and locked. “Oh fuck…” His hips jerked and rolled upward, bucking and chasing after Naythin’s hand after he’d clawed along the underside of his balls. He didn’t have time to focus too much on that sensation as he was bombarded almost immediately with more. His cock pulsed and throbbed at the feel of Naythin’s tongue licking up it and teasing the slit, and if he didn’t know better he’d say that he just got even harder. A hoarse cry left Dean’s lips when Naythin’s mouth plunged down his length and goosebumps broke out over his flesh. His breaths panting harshly out. “Oh God...yeah...so close...oh baby…” 

Naythin kept up the hard strokes as he dove back down on Dean’s cock. He hummed each time he went down sucking hard on the way back up. His tongue licking the head as he sucked hard on it. Squeezing and massaging Dean’s balls in rhythm to the pulls on his shaft; squeeze on the way up followed by rolling them in his palm on the way down. Pulling his mouth away, Naythin squeezed Dean’s shaft as he stroked up, his fingers sliding over the head on the up stroke. Squeezing firmly before sliding back down. Leaning down, he nipped at the ridge around the head followed by slow licks from the tip of his tongue. 

Dean writhed on the bed, his nipples were hard pebbles on his chest and a fine sheen of sweat had formed over his body. His cock leaked copious amounts, with the way Naythin continued to tease, the head an almost purple maroon hue. Each time he’d be about to cum Naythin would switch things up and he’d be left shaking and writhing in a kind of pleasured pain on the bed. His hand continued to grip the headboard like it was a lifeline while his hand in Naythin’s hair actually pushed him downward, not forcefully, but enough to get his point across. “No more, I can’t...please...Oh God, Naythin, please…” 

Naythin loosened the hold he had around Dean’s shaft so only his thumb and forefinger were holding onto it. Bringing his hand up off his balls, he laid his arm across Dean’s hips to keep him from bucking and thrashing around too much. Dipping his chin slightly, he started a steady in and out pull on Dean’s shaft with a hard slow suck on the head before diving back down and repeating the move over again. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, almost as soon as Naythin started moving. His neck arched, tipping his head back into the pillow as his grip in Naythin’s hair tightened more as did his hand on the headboard. His body strained as his muscles tensed to the point of bulging, the sweat glistening over his body defining each ridge and slope. “Oh God...oh baby...I...I’m gonna…” His body jerked and his thighs shifted slightly, his toes pointing straight out. His back arched as his face turned a deep crimson hue. “Oh God! Naythin!” His entire body bucked as the first rope of cum shot from his dick. 

Pushing down on Dean’s hips, Naythin raised up on his knees as Dean started to cum. He kept up the steady rhythm but stopped sucking on the head, milking Dean’s cock for every drop he had. Naythin swallowed as fast as he could until Dean’s thrashing started to finally slow down to small spasms. Going down one more time, Naythin slowly drew back keeping a light hold on the base of Dean’s shaft as it slipped out of his mouth. Running his tongue over his lips, Naythin ran his hand over Dean’s thigh and up his stomach and chest as he leaned over, he kissed Dean on the lips. Laying down next to him, his hand coming to rest over Dean’s heart he could feel it hammering against Dean’s ribs. 

Dean hadn’t cum earlier, he’d been so upset that he’d hurt Naythin his hard on had went flaccid swiftly. He came now however, hard enough for both then and now. By the time his orgasm had begun to ebb, he felt weak as an infant. Holy Shit. He knew that he’d rambled incoherently as his orgasm slowly wound down, speaking Naythin’s name and every variation thereof possible. Lying limply next to Naythin, he fought to catch his breath and to try and calm his raging heart. “Yer gonna be the death’ame,” he mumbled breathlessly. 

Naythin smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed Dean on the upper part of his chest. “You said my name.” 

Dean looked up as he slowly released the headboard and drew his hand down. He watched his hand as he flexed his fingers a couple times before allowing it to drop to the bed and turning his attention to Naythin as he spoke. His forehead creased and he frowned slightly. “Wha?” 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Naythin reached up with his hand and ran his fingers through Dean’s sweat dampened hair. “Earlier...you said my name. You’ve never done that before. Usually you called me Baby.” 

Dean gave a nod and muttered a soft, “Oh.” His eyelids were growing heavy and he yawned unabashedly. “Well that’s it then,” he murmured with a nod to his own words. 

Reaching behind him, Naythin grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them making sure Dean’s legs were covered. Pulling the blanket up to his chest, Naythin leaned forward until his chin was resting on Dean’s chest. “What’s it?” 

“I said yer name,” Dean explained, “I’ve never said anybody’s name. So, that’s it.” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded again to his own words. “Even if I hadn’t before, we’d have to get married. I use to tell Sammy, first girl who’s name I actually say, I’m gonna marry. Well, yer not a chick but I think the same rule applies.” 

Picking his head up off Dean’s chest, Naythin pushed himself up to lean over Dean and kiss him. He lingered for a moment before slowly pulling away. “I’d say the same rule applies. I love you and I can’t wait to marry you.” 

Dean smiled and it was on the tip of his tongue to make a joke, to tell Naythin that he was just weird or to ask if it was so that Naythin would get the Impala when he died. But he didn’t, he didn’t want to completely ruin this moment and even he, hating chick flick moments and all, knew that this was _a moment_. “I love you too...and I...I can’t wait to marry you either.” He smiled wider and huffed out a soft breath. “Sometimes...I dunno, I just can’t believe that I found you, y’know? Like I said before, I didn’t wanna go on that call. I argued with Bobby for at least an hour, hell I hung up on him twice. Tried to tell him that there was a Chupacabra in New Mexico with my name on it, but the fucker sent Roy.” He huffed disgustedly. “Like Roy knows what the hell to do. Which means we’ll prob’ly be cleanin’ that mess up at some point.” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, I know.” Naythin used his right arm to prop himself up so he could run his fingers through Dean’s hair. Yeah, it was girly or whatever but he liked doing it just the same. “I know ya don’t really believe in this sort of stuff but maybe someone gave you a nudge to come to Washington instead of New Mexico. Kept Bobby calling you about it or whatever. I mean, an angel brought you out of Hell...why not this too?” 

Dean pulled his head back and tried not to laugh. He knew that Naythin believed in God, and whatever else that goes along with that. And yeah, he understood what Naythin meant when he said that an angel pulled him outta Hell but he didn’t believe? Sure, to some people it might sound crazy but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that if all that was really out there, then he would have seen some sign by now. He quirked a brow at Naythin as he searched his eyes. “So an angel brought me back from Hell so I could go on a wendigo hunt, that really wasn’t a wendigo hunt but a Lycan hunt just so I could meet the love of my life?” 

Naythin pulled his hand back from the side of Dean’s head when Dean pulled his head back. Laying his hand on Dean’s chest, he rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth. “Not just for that reason maybe but...yeah. If it was just because of...us, why not?” 

Dean quirked a brow but he decided to not to say anything, instead he just shook his head. “If that’s what you wanna believe, have fun. Run with it. Personally, I’m still tryin’ to figure out what that angel wants. Or if it was an angel. I mean, it’s not like I saw him, or like he rang Bobby’s door bell and set me on the front step. I had to crawl out of my coffin and out of the damn hole. If it was an angel, the fucker got tired six feet from the surface and dumped my ass. The whole angel thing is Bobby’s theory. He looked up what it could’a been and the only thing out there with enough mojo to yank my ass outta the fire is an angel. _If_ they really exist.” 

“If an angel is the only thing strong enough to do it than that’s what it was. I don’t know, Dean. Whatever it was...or is I want to thank him...her...it.” 

Dean studied Naythin’s eyes for a minute before shaking his head. “Yeah well, whatever it is, no one’s gettin’ anywhere near it. If it comes lookin’ for me for payment or _whatever_ , I’ll deal with it.” 

Naythin was quiet for a while. The thought that angels _really_ existed was a bit much. Sure, Dean had talked about it a little before but still it was just a bit...much. If his Sunday school teacher could see him now the old bat would probably have a stroke. Naythin moved his hand from Dean’s chest and draped his arm across his stomach. Leaning over, he laid his head on Dean’s chest. “Love of yer life, huh?” 

Dean quirked a single brow and looked down at Naythin. “That was kind of a delayed reaction.” 

“I wasn’t ignoring it or anything. No one's ever called me that before. Takes a bit to get used to. I’m sorry.” Naythin dropped his eyes and stared across the room without really seeing anything. He didn’t want Dean to think that he hadn’t heard what he said or was ignoring it. 

Dean’s brow knitted. “I wasn’t asking for an apology.” No one had ever called him that before? Granted no one had ever told Dean that either, and it’s not like he’d ever said it, but Naythin had been married for Christ’s sake. Sure he knew that Naythin said he was just playing the part but there had to be a reason why they got married in the first place. Maybe he’d knocked her up and they’d had to get married. He didn’t ask because Sam use to tell him that he had zero cooth when it came to the dead, and he didn’t want to hit on a sore subject like a bull in a China shop. “No one, huh?” 

“No. No one.” Naythin shifted closer to Dean letting his arm slide further down his far side and pressing his fingers into his side. 

Well that went far. Dean decided to give up on the subject, he’d either find out one day or he wouldn’t. He yawned again and closed his eyes. He started to relax and was nearly asleep when his eyes flew open and he bolted upright in bed. “Sonuvabitch!” He threw back the blanket and his legs over the side of the bed and pulled quickly to his feet. He made his way to the weapons duffel and unzipped it and grabbed out the can of salt and his nighttime knife and tossed it onto the bed. He playfully glared at Naythin. “I have _never_ , not in 26 years, have I ever forgotten to lay a salt line. I blame _you_.” 

Naythin was up on his knees as Dean jumped out of bed and crossed the room to the weapons duffel bag. “What the hell…?” When he saw Dean take out the salt canister and his knife, Naythin rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed throwing his arm across his eyes. Peeking out from under his arm, both of his eyebrows raised in unison. “So _I’m_ a bad influence on you?” 

Dean shook his head as he poured the salt along the threshold of the door and along the window sill. “I didn’t say that, I said it was your fault, you distracted me.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Not that I put up much of a fight...but still…” He looked back over his shoulder and grinned at Naythin. 

“You like it when I distract you.” Naythin waggled his eyebrows at Dean and playfully rolled his hips on the bed complete with a low moan. 

Dean wound up forgetting to pick up the canister as he watched Naythin and gave a wanton, appreciative groan of his own, and when he looked back, he wound up with a pile of salt at one end of the line. “Shit,” he grumbled and quickly pulled the canister upright. Closing it up, he walked the can back over to the duffel bag and stashed it away. Grabbing his knife off the end of the bed, he walked back to his side of the bed they were sleeping in and tucked the blade beneath his pillow. Crawling back into bed, Dean sighed heavily and snuggled up to Naythin. “Much better.”

Naythin tried hard to not chuckle at Dean as he grumbled about the salt. He watched Dean put the salt away, pick up his knife and climb back into bed. Once the knife was safely under Dean’s pillow, Naythin turned into Dean and wrapped his arms around him. He hummed and smiled against Dean’s bare skin. “I agree. This is much better.” Dipping his chin, he pressed his lips to Dean’s arm. “I love you. Now and always, my fiancé.” 

Dean let his eyes drift closed and sighed contently. When Naythin spoke, he cracked open an eye and then allowed it to slide closed again. “I love you too, baby. Always.” His lips slowly curled upward at the corners. “Mmmmm, my fiancé. Just do me a favor, don’t wear a dress to the wedding. It’d look really bad with you havin’ chest hair. And no, I’m not wearin’ it either, I have chest hair too...it’s only one, but I’m very proud of it.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but laugh. “No dress. Duly noted. You’d look pretty sexy in one of those low cut sleeveless dresses. You wouldn’t have to worry about any manscaping.” 

Dean pulled his head back and opened his eyes to glare playfully at Naythin as he punched him in the ribs. “Bitch,” he grumbled.

Naythin started laughing even harder as he wrapped his arms around his ribs. “It’s true!” Trying to breath between laughing fits, Naythin rolled onto his back and jabbed Dean in the ribs with his elbow. “Ya jerk.” 

Dean jerked a little from the jab to his ribs but he didn’t complain as his eyes slipped closed and his lips curved into a wide contented smile. He refrained from saying anything regarding the whole _Jerk_ , _Bitch_ thing. He was just happy to hear it again, even if it wasn’t from his little brother. 

Naythin wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand when he finally managed to stop laughing. Rolling back onto his side, He wrapped his arms back around Dean pulling his head back a little when he saw the smile on his face. “Not that I don’t like seein’ it but what’s the smile for?” 

Dean shook his head as he cracked his eyes open to mere groggy slits. “Nothin’, you jus’ make me happy.” 

“Good. I’m glad. You make me pretty damn happy too.” Leaning in, he kissed Dean on the lips. Pulling back, he ran his hand up and down Dean’s back in slow lazy circles. “Go to sleep before you fall asleep sittin’ up.” 

Dean happily returned Naythin’s kiss and hummed contently afterward, his eyes remaining closed. He nodded to Naythin’s words about sleep, and wrapped an arm around Naythin’s hips. “You too,” he directed, “If we’re doin’ this you don’ need to be fallin’ asleep in the middle of stakin’ some witch or somethin’.” 

Naythin sighed and lay his head down on Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, dear.” He stifled a chuckle with a yawn and let his eyes slip closed.

It was a very rare thing for Dean to wake up before...well, _anyone_ ; but that’s exactly what happened. He spent the better part of a half hour just staring at Naythin, watching him sleep. But then it dawned on him just how creepy that probably was and stopped. Pushing back the covers as he sat slowly up so as to not jostle Naythin and wake him, Dean threw his legs off the side of the bed and carefully stood to his feet. He even went as far as to stand right there, board straight and tense, just in case Naythin woke up. When he didn’t, Dean relaxed and smiled down at Naythin. He made his way round the bed and headed for the bathroom to empty his bladder and jump in the shower. He was finished with everything within fifteen minutes, and part of that time was trying to figure out how to turn the faucet to shower. Dried off, he walked out of the bathroom, his hair wrapped in a towel and one hanging low on his waist. Not that the short cropped hair he had needed a towel or anything. Grabbing out his toiletry bag, he turned and headed back into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The bag was from Ellen, she gave it to him for Christmas one year, it was the moment he realized that she really _had_ adopted him as her son. Who the hell buys toiletry bags for someone for Christmas?

Dean made quick work of shaving back his scruff with his electric razor, slathering on deodorant, brushing his teeth and splashing on a little cologne. As far as his hair went, once he’d pulled off the towel that made him grin for no other reason than “just because”, he ran his fingers through it a couple times, it was all he ever really did to his hair before calling it “done”. Walking back out of the bathroom, towel still slung low on his hips, he glanced over at Naythin to check on him as he crouched down next to his clothing bag and rummaged around in it for a pair of boxers and a pair of his dress slacks and dress socks. By the time they got into Haddonfield, they’d need to be dressed as FBI officers so that they could get a better idea of just what had happened, and not just what they’d released to the paper. Dropping the towel, he pulled on his boxers and his dress slacks, and fastened them up before taking a seat on the end of the bed they’d played around in the night before, and pulled on his dress socks. He stood to his feet and crossed the short, two steps, distance between himself and his duffel and pulled out his dress shoes and slipped them on. He walked over to his boots and took those back to his duffel, packing them away, he did the same with his clothes from the day before only he pushed his dirty stuff to one side of his duffel, away from his clean clothes. Grabbing out a white dress shirt he slipped it on and worked on fastening all of the little pearl buttons as he walked back to the bathroom and collected all of his toiletry items and shoved them back into the bag and then walked them to his duffel and set it inside. Once he was finished with his shirt he tucked it in and had to rummage around in his duffel again for his dress belt. He gave a whispered cry of victory when he found it and quickly, as he pulled to his full height, slipped it through the belt loops of his slacks and fastened it. He reached into the bag again and pulled out his red and white tie. He hated ties. Hated fastening them, hated wearing them, he just plain hated them; and the look on his face as he walked over to the mirror would have probably told that fact to the world had they been watching. It was one of the times he really missed having his brother around. “Sonuvabitch,” he sighed softly as he pulled the lopsided tie open and tried fastening it again. 

Naythin hadn’t really slept since Dean had come home from the hospital. Not that hard, dead to the world sleep that people talked about. It was just deep enough that when Dean moved around Naythin would get to that half asleep state to make sure Dean wasn’t hurting. This morning though, he didn’t even stir until after Dean had gotten out of bed and was in the shower. He wasn’t sure if it was sheer exhaustion from the night before or he was finally relaxing knowing that Dean was truly okay. He stayed in bed, pulling the top pillow that Dean had used closer and tucked it under his chin. His eyes were closed and he just lay in bed listening to Dean move around the room, going in and out of the bathroom and taking clothes out of his duffel bag. Turning his head to the side, Naythin watched Dean drop the towel that had been around his waist. Naythin’s eyebrows jumped into his hairline as a slow goofy grin spread across his lips. Slowly shifting his hips to the side, he was able to watch Dean move around the room as he continued to get dressed. Every time he bent over or had his back to him, Naythin would sigh and have to bite his lip to keep from getting out of bed and dragging Dean back with him. 

Naythin finally had his libido dialed back down as Dean dug out his tie from the bag. Naythin watched as Dean walked over to the mirror near the bathroom and make several attempts to get it on straight. Pushing the pillows to the side, Naythin slid his legs over the side of the bed pushing the blanket off as he went. Getting to his feet, he crossed the room and came up behind Dean. He reached up around his arms and took hold of the tie. “Hold still before ya hang yerself with it.” Naythin rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder as he fixed his tie and once it was on straight, he dipped his head to the side and kissed Dean on the neck. “Morning.” 

Dean heard Naythin move around on the bed, and at first he thought that maybe he was just shifting positions but the longer it went on, the more he knew that wasn’t the case. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye and saw Naythin stand to his feet before he returned his attention to the damn tie he was ready to cut into tiny pieces of confetti. He huffed angrily at the damn thing. A grown man shouldn’t have to wrestle this hard to get a piece of material to obey. He was in the process of yanking it free of the last knot he’d tried to make when Naythin stepped up behind him. He held still just as Naythin had told him, his eyes going from the tie, to Naythin and back again. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips at Naythin’s kiss combined with his morning greeting. He looked back over his shoulder, his smile still firmly held in place, only growing a little possibly. “G’mornin’,” he murmured. Turning around completely he brushed his lips across Naythin’s, one arm wrapping around his waist. He pulled his head back and allowed his gaze to roam over Naythin’s body before meeting his eyes again as a low groan rumbled in his throat. “Sometimes, this job really sucks,” he sighed and forced himself to take a step back. “I uh, I was gonna go grab some coffee. I thought maybe we could grab somethin’ to eat on the way outta town?” His brows lifted in unison in a silent inquiry as to whether or not Naythin thought that sounded good. 

“It took a lot not to drag you back to bed watchin’ you get dressed.” Naythin took a step to the side and nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll hit the shower and get dressed while yer gone.” 

Dean nodded. “I figured by the time we get into town we oughtta be ready to play the FBI thing so…” He shrugged his shoulder and looked down at himself and then back up to Naythin. “Not sure what all you brought, but if you need anythin’ just help yerself to it in my bag, I got a couple of everything.” 

Naythin nodded. “Not sure, really. I just kinda grabbed stuff.” He looked down Dean’s body and back up with a low groan and forced himself to walk into the bathroom. “You better go before we need the room for another night.” He closed the bathroom door behind him to take a shower. 

Dean flashed a slightly stiff smile, funnily enough it matched another part of his anatomy at the moment. “Yeah,” he agreed, but stood rooted to the floor, “Good idea.” It wasn’t until Naythin closed the bathroom door that his brain seemed to have power over his legs again and he rolled his eyes at himself as he turned and headed for the door. He stopped along the way to grab up the room key, his car keys, his wallet and his cell, tucking them into his pockets. He didn’t bother grabbing a jacket yet, the longer he could go without one the happier he’d be. He unlocked the door and, with a quick look back toward the bathroom, he stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him. Walking over to the Impala he unlocked the driver’s side door and pulled it open. The familiar creak and groan seemed to help his rattled senses and he heaved a sigh as he slid in behind the wheel.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

After he finally figured out how to get the shower on, Naythin walked out of the bathroom while the water got warm. Going to his duffel bag, he picked it up and tossed it on the bed they’d slept in. The sound of the Impala’s engine roaring to life, had him looking toward the door with a long sigh. He kept picturing Dean getting dressed. Shaking his head, Naythin dug out his dress slacks, shoes and suit coat. After taking everything out, he shook his head running his fingers through his hair. “No dress shirt. Great.” Looking over at Dean’s bag, Naythin walked over and unzipped it. Pulling the two halves open, he carefully started looking for another white dress shirt. Finding one near the bottom, he pulled it out and turned back to the bed. As he turned he caught something falling to the floor out of the corner of his eye. Looking down, he saw a photo laying on the floor upside down. Tossing the shirt on the bed, Naythin bent over to pick up the photo. He turned it over in his hand and stared down at it. The photo was of a small boy no more than four years old sitting on a chair holding a baby wrapped in a blanket on his lap. Naythin flipped the photo over to read the faint writing on the back. _Dean and Sammy 10-31-83_ Naythin grinned as he looked at the photo. The mop of blond hair on Dean was the total opposite of the way his hair was now. After a minute, Naythin started to feel like he’d invaded Dean’s privacy by looking at the photo. Glancing at the door, he stepped over to Dean’s bag to put the photo back. As he looked into the bag, he saw another photo which Naythin figured were Dean’s parents, John and Mary. They were standing in front of a house and they looked...happy. Really happy. Clearing his throat, Naythin tucked the photo back into Dean’s bag making sure to cover them as best he could. Zipping the bag back up, he carried his clothes into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Right before he closed the door behind him, Naythin glanced back at Dean’s bag. If his mother hadn’t died in that fire and his father never became a hunter Naythin never would have met Dean. Shaking his head, he slammed the bathroom door closed. “Shut. Up. Naythin.” He scolded himself for even thinking like that. 

After his shower, he towel dried his hair as best he could before taking a razor to his beard and mustache to keep them trimmed back and neat If he was going to play FBI he couldn’t look like he just got off a surfboard. His hair wasn’t exactly FBI regulation...fuck it. Who really paid attention to that sort of shit anyway. After he was done with the razor, brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant, He pulled on his boxers and dress socks. Reaching for his slacks, he stepped into them pulling them up his thighs and buttoning and zipping up the fly. Taking Dean’s dress shirt off the counter, he slipped his arms in the sleeves and worked on the buttons. Raising his chin to get the top button, he turned his head into his shoulder and inhaled slowly. A lopsided grin split his lips as he got a whiff of Dean’s cologne. “Oh you got it bad, Emerson. Really, really bad.” He laughed to himself as he reached for his black and grey striped tie and slipped it over his head and under the collar of his shirt. Once his tie was straight and the knot tight, he picked up his black dress belt and ran it through the belt loops on his slacks. Tucking his shirt in, he stepped back to make sure everything was straight, the buttons on his shirt lined up with the button and zipper on his slacks. You can take the man out of the military but you can’t take the military out of the man...except for the hair...no more short hair. Picking up his suit coat and toiletries, he walked back out into the room and tossed it on the back of a chair near the door. Going to his bag, he pulled out the bottle of Cool water cologne and splashed some on. Tossing the bottle back in along with his razor, toothbrush and toothpaste, he walked to the end of the bed and picked up his dirty clothes from the day before, dug his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans, he tucked it in the back pocket of his dress slacks and put his dirty clothes in one end of his duffel bag. He laid his boots on their sides to keep his clean clothes and dirty laundry separate. Walking around the other bed, a flash of metal on the floor caught his eye. Looking down, he saw the nipple clamps laying next to the bed. His hand raised to his chest as he rubbed his palm across it noting a slight twinge as his hand passed over his nipples. Yeah, it might be a bit before they used those again. It wasn’t the putting them on that hurt, it was the taking them off that hurt like a bitch and he hated the way Dean reacted to it. It wasn’t his fault that it hurt as much as it did. His quiet _Please don’t hate me…_ right before he took them off...Naythin couldn’t hate him for something like that. Not in a million years. Convincing Dean of that fact was another story. After retrieving his cell phone and tucking it in his front pocket, Naythin picked up the nipple clamps, the bottle of lube and the vibrator from the bed. He wrapped the vibrator in a small towel from the bathroom and dropped everything in the black treasure chest on the table. Walking back to the bed, he was able to get the restraints off without too much fuss. Naythin walked over to the chest and dropped them in before closing the chest. He grinned as he ran his hand slowly over the top of the lid. Those restraints were going to be a permanent fixture on their bed when he and Dean got their own house. That thought alone had the smile on Naythin’s face grow; having their own place to call home. 

Walking back over to the bed, Naythin carefully reached under Dean’s pillow for his knife and put it back in the weapons duffel. Getting all three bags together, he set them on the floor near the door and walked around the room to make sure they hadn’t missed anything. Satisfied, Naythin walked over to the small table, pulled a chair out and sat down to wait for Dean to get back. 

Dean found a Dunkin Donuts on the corner near the motel and pulled into the lot. He parked the car, turned off the engine and shouldered open the driver’s side door. He slid from behind the wheel and pulled to his feet, closing the car door after himself. His hand immediately went to the knot of his tie as he walked across the lot and into the building. Apparently everyone in this little blip on the radar of a town had the same idea as he did. The line nearly made him walk back out, but he remembered what Naythin said about him and his coffee, not that he was much better, so reluctantly, he stayed. Finally reaching the register, he smiled at the young girl behind the counter. “Hi, um I need two large coffees, black.” 

The brunette with the tongue piercing behind the counter eyed Dean, from his head to the last bit of him she could see due to the counter and back up again, a smile curving the corners of her lips as she met his eyes and made it a point to roll the little ball of her tongue ring across her bottom lip. “Will that be all?” 

Dean huffed in a short breath and smirked, tongue darting out to lick across his lips as he nodded. “Yeah, that’s...that’s all.” 

The brunette eyed him another minute longer before turning to get his order. The second she did, Dean rolled his eyes and blew out a breath of relief. So not what he needed right now. Besides, he could hear Sam in his head yelling “Jailbait” at the top of his lungs. He smiled at the girl as she put both cups on the counter and told him the price. Reaching back for his wallet he tossed a five on the counter and told her to keep the change as he grabbed the cups and turned, walking away and making a beeline for the door. Walking out to the Impala, he shuffled the cups around, holding one against his chest and praying that he doesn’t hold it too tightly, and opened up the car door. Once he had the door open, he set the cups inside on the dashboard and slid in behind the wheel. He reached for the cups of coffee and propped them on the seat against the passenger side of the car before reaching out and closing the car door. The engine roared to life a moment later and he carefully pulled out of the lot and back onto the road. He had to keep an eye on both the coffee and the road as he drove. He knew he should have asked for one of those cardboard cup holders but he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Pulling into the motel lot, he eased the car around the corner and into the parking place in front of their room. 

Naythin was this close to ripping his tie off when he heard the Impala pull up in front of the room. Getting to his feet, he walked to the door and looked out the small peep hole. Seeing Dean behind the wheel, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Seeing the two large cups of coffee in his hand, Naythin stepped off the small curb and walked over to him taking one of the cups from him. Lifting the top off, he raised it to his nose and inhaled. Groaning softly, he leaned in and gave   
Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” he whispered as he raised the cup to his lips, blew across the top of the coffee and took a sip. 

Dean had to get out of the car first, then reach back in, across the bench seat, and grab the coffee cups. He managed to do it all, and a tad gracefully, and pull to his full height, cups in hand when he heard the motel room door open. He looked toward the room, making sure it _was_ their room door that had opened and was thankful to see Naythin coming out to him. He grinned at the peck on the cheek and the declaration of love. “Yeah well you should,” he responded, “I had to stand in line and then get objectified by the teenage tongue pierced freak at the register.” he grumbled. “An’ I love you too.” 

Naythin raised the cup to his lips and took another sip. “Can’t blame her really. Yer pretty hot.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head before he turned to the car and closed the door. He turned back to face Naythin and jerked his head toward the motel. “Let’s finish up here so we can get on the road.” 

Naythin grinned behind the lip of the coffee cup as he followed Dean back in the room. Closing and locking the room door behind him, he pointed to the bags near the table. “I got everything packed up and checked the room. And yes, I even got yer knife from under the pillow.” 

Dean turned around and looked at Naythin, his brows lifted as he stared. “I’m impressed,” he grinned, “I’ll make a Hunter outta you yet.” He winked at Naythin and heaved a sigh as he turned around and gave the room the once over. “Okay, I guess we’re outta here.” He headed for his bag and shouldered the strap before reaching for the duffel bag straps. He glanced back at the small case sitting on top of the table and scooped it up under the arm holding his duffel. 

Naythin rolled his eyes as he bent over to pick up his duffel bag, he shouldered the strap and reached for his and Dean’s suit coats. Laying them over his arm, he switched his coffee to his other hand so could walk to the door, unlock it and hold it open for Dean. 

Dean looked from the door to Naythin like it’d bit him. “Huh.” It was all Dean said on the matter other than a mumbled, “Thanks,” as he walked past Naythin and out the door, heading for the trunk of the car. That was new. Sam never opened any door, well almost any. Then again they were usually going into someplace that Dean wanted to be the one to go in first in case of danger, and he’d still do it now, just like his place sleeping. He was the first line of defense, no one, or more like no _thing_ , would get to Naythin unless he was dead. Sure Sam opened doors on his own, but when they were together, even with his arms loaded down, Dean always had opened the door, so when Naythin did, it kind of took him off guard. Sitting the bags down on the asphalt, Dean popped open the trunk and looked behind him on each side before turning his attention back to the trunk, tossing the weapons duffel in with the other guns and gadgets beneath the false bottom. Once that was done, he picked up the other duffel and the treasure chest and stashed them both in the trunk. He looked back to take Naythin’s bag from him so he could put it away and was taken aback again when Naythin simply stepped up, causing Dean to have to take a step back, and tossed his bag inside the trunk. He knew he had to look like a flippin’ idiot with his mouth hanging open, but he couldn’t help it. That thought did however have him snapping his mouth shut. 

Naythin was puzzled by the look on Dean’s face as he held the door open for him. It was like no one had ever done it for him and he couldn’t understand why Naythin was. The guy had his hands full for Pete’s sake and Naythin had been raised with manners. Following Dean out to the car, he waited next to the trunk as he opened it and stowed the other bags. As soon as the false bottom was closed, Naythin stepped up and tossed his own bag in the _real_ trunk. Stepping back, he stopped when Dean was looking at him like he’d just swallowed a bug. “What?” Naythin looked down at himself to make sure his fly was closed and he hadn’t spilled any coffee on his shirt. Looking back up at Dean, he smiled nervously tilting his head away from him as he held Dean’s suit coat out to him. “Seriously, what?” 

Dean shook his head as he reached for his jacket, taking it from Naythin with a soft, “Thanks. I’ve just never...y’know, I’ve never had anyone do that before.” He shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about.” Taking a step toward the front of the car, Naythin paused and looked back at Dean. “Get used to it.” He winked and continued to the passenger side door, his fingers resting just under the handle waiting for Dean to unlock the door.

Dean huffed softly and smiled as he made his way to the driver’s side door and pulled it open, sliding in behind the wheel, he reached across the bench seat and unlocked the passenger side door. Sitting up straight again, he inserted the key into the ignition with one hand while reaching for the door handle and pulling the door closed with the other. As Dean turned the key, the engine roared to life. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. Shifting into drive, he pulled out of the lot and onto the main road, and chuckled. “Oooh,” he groaned and nodded, turning his head to look over at Naythin. “Guess what I forgot.” 

Naythin’s eyebrows bunched as he tried to think if he’d missed anything. Looking back over his shoulder, he raised his coffee cup off his leg and it dawned on him. “Yer coffee.” Glancing down at his, he held out toward Dean. “Finish mine. I can get another one when we stop for gas or something.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m good. You uh, drink.” He murmured as his attention flickered to the road and back to Naythin and back again. “I remember yer two cup rule. But me, I’m charming all the time.” He flashed Naythin a wide smile. The same, wide, charming smile that had most chicks dying to get him into bed. 

Naythin grinned as he brought the cup to his lips and took a drink. “Uh huh. You could charm the stripes off a zebra.” Holding the cup out in front of him, he pointed to it with his free hand. “This counts at two cups but I don’t think that rule really applies to you. I’ve yet to wake up grumpy with you next to me.” 

Dean couldn’t help the wide sheepish smile that curved his lips, even if he did try to cover it with a joke. “Yeah uh, Hallmark called, they’ve been lookin’ yer you.” 

Naythin chuckled and shook his head as he looked out the windshield. “Shut up.” He raised the cup to his lips and took a longer drink since it had cooled considerably since Dean had handed it to him. 

Dean chuckled softly and returned his attention fully to the road. “So uh, you wanna see how much further it is to Michael Myers’ house?” He flashed a grin. 

Setting his coffee on the dash, Naythin pulled out the map that Bobby had printed out for them. “Seven hours if we go straight through.” Dropping the paper on the seat next to him, Naythin retrieved his coffee from the dash. “We’re not going to Michael Myers house. You can get yer fangirl on some other time.” 

Dean grinned rather impishly before he chuckled, just as deviously. “Mmm, yeah, fangirl…” He sobered immediately as he blinked and looked over at Naythin. “Oh you meant...the other…” he nodded and looked back out the window, biting his cheek to keep from laughing. 

Naythin grinned, shaking his head, he snorted and turned his attention back to the road. “Yeah...the other.” 

Dean looked back over at Naythin and smirked, though his forehead was creased with worry lines. “You know I’m just kidding, right?” 

Naythin’s coffee cup stopped midway to his lips as he looked over at Dean. “Yeah. I know.” 

Dean nodded as he turned his attention back to the road. “Good. I mean, I’m glad. I know I joke a lot...especially about… _that_ , and it’s not like I’ve ever had a relationship before so you can see that I can be faithful or anything, but I am. I mean, I wouldn’t…” Okay, this was harder than he thought it would be. 

“You wouldn’t...cheat on me?” Turning on the seat so he was facing Dean, Naythin let his arm rest on the back of the seat. “It never even crossed my mind that you would. I trust you, Dean and I hope that you trust me too because I wouldn’t cheat on you.” 

Dean nodded and kept his eyes glued to the road like it might jump up and bite the hell outta the Impala. “Okay. Good. I mean, it’s good. _We’re_ good.” Sonuvabitch. Dean was never as happy to see a restaurant in his life. “Oh look, breakfast.” He turned into the lot and hoped like hell he’d managed to change the subject. What was left to discuss anyway? They both knew it was just them. No one else. It was done. _Please God, let it be done._

Naythin was still trying to figure out where the conversation even came from as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the restaurant. Reaching for the door handle, stepping out, Naythin reached over the back seat for his coat and closed the door. Slipping his arms into the sleeves, he adjusted the collar as he walked around the front of the car to wait for Dean. “You okay?” he asked as Dean stepped out of the car. 

Dean got out of the car and reached back for his suit coat when Naythin did and closed the car door as he slipped it on. He walked toward the front of the car and paused next to Naythin. He nodded to Naythin’s question. “Yeah, sure, why?”

“Nothin’.” Naythin looked back at the car as if the answer to the conversation about Dean not cheating would be written on the car’s hood. “Let’s eat. I’m starvin.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted in confusion and he followed Naythin’s line of vision back to the car and looked back at Naythin. He grabbed Naythin’s wrist before he could get too far away. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong? Was it...because I said I was kidding? I just didn’t want you to think that I was still...I dunno...browsing. I’m not. I found who I want. That’s all.” 

“I’d be an idiot if I thought you’d never look at anyone just because we’re together. I’m not going to get jealous because of it.” Dropping his head, Naythin chuckled as he looked back up at Dean. “My grandmother used to say that you can read the menu all day long as long as you don’t order from it.” 

“Yeah well, my menu reading involved my having everything on it. Sometimes several times a night. Or at the same time with other dishes,” Dean responded pointedly, “That’s what I was _trying_ , and apparently not succeeding, to tell you that I’m done with.” 

“I’m not worried you’re gonna cheat on me, okay? And I found who I want.” 

Dean stared at Naythin a second longer before releasing his hold on Naythin’s wrist. “Okay,” he muttered as he headed for the door. 

Naythin’s head dropped to his chest as he muttered under his breath. “Damn it.” Looking up again, he reached for Dean’s elbow to stop him from walking inside the restaurant. “Wait. Come here.” Looking down the sidewalk, Naythin started walking to the end of the building. 

Dean’s eyes went from Naythin’s face to his elbow where Naythin grabbed him and back up to Naythin’s face again. He followed Naythin, or more like was dragged, down to the end of the building. When Naythin finally stopped he quirked a brow and looked pointedly down at his elbow before lifting his eyes to Naythin’s face again. “Can I have my elbow back now?” 

“Right. Sorry.” Naythin let his hand drop to his side as he stepped in closer to Dean so no one would overhear their conversation. Looking down at the ground for a moment, Naythin brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. “Hallmark needs to fire my ass.” He raised his head, sucked in his lower lip and held it between his teeth for a moment before letting it slide through. “I’m sorry. I appreciate you telling me what you did...that I don’t have anything to worry about. It means a lot.” 

Dean eyed Naythin. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something snarky. To refer to how Naythin didn’t seem to be worried anyway. That was a hard one to swallow down, but somehow he managed. He nodded instead but he still didn’t trust himself enough to say more than a mumbled out, “Okay. No problem.” 

Naythin brought a hand up to his face, cupping it over his mouth for a second before dragging it down slowly. “I’m tryin’ here, Dean. I am. It does mean a lot you tellin’ me what you did...that yer not looking for anything else...that...I’m the one.” 

Dean slowly relaxed and nodded, one that didn’t look like he was hoping something ate Naythin. He took a step toward him and reached out, pulling Naythin closer by his belt loop. He lifted that same hand once Naythin was close, and slid it up past Naythin’s arm, his elbow shifting behind Naythin’s shoulder as his hand slid up further, his fingers threading into the back of Naythin’s hair. He leaned in and dipped his head, turning it slightly to the side so he could bury his face against the side of Naythin’s neck and inhaled slowly, a soft moan breaking from his throat as he exhaled. 

As Dean stepped in close, Naythin held his breath. He glanced down as Dean reached for him and tugged him closer. Naythin watched Dean’s arm as he raised it up over his shoulder, his eyes closed as he felt Dean’s fingers in his hair. He exhaled slowly, raising his own arms and wrapping them around Dean’s shoulders, turning his face toward Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an ass about it.” 

Dean sighed and pulled his head up and back far enough so he could see Naythin’s face. “I know I make a lot of...inappropriate jokes sometimes an’ I just didn’t want you to ever think…” He shrugged a shoulder. “To think that maybe I was still… _ordering_. You’d said somethin’ about it before so I just wanted to set things straight.” 

Naythin pulled his right arm from around Dean’s shoulders. He reached up to the side of Dean’s face and lightly ran the backs of his fingers down his cheek, along his jaw line to his chin. Using his thumb and forefinger, Naythin gripped Dean’s chin gently but firmly, Naythin leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s, a soft moan sliding up his throat. Breaking the kiss, Naythin pulled back just enough so he could speak, his breath ghosting over Dean’s lips. “Thank you. I mean it, Dean. I say things sometimes without thinking and I’m sorry.” 

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.” He leaned in again and hugged Naythin to him briefly before pulling his hand from Naythin’s hair and stepping back. “We should…” he jerked his head to the side toward the restaurant.

Naythin stepped back, slowly taking his arm from around Dean’s shoulder and running his hands down the front of jacket to smooth it out. Nodding, he took a step back so Dean could walk down the sidewalk in front of him. Running a hand over his face, Naythin exhaled against his palm before dropping his arm to his side as he followed Dean into the restaurant. 

If the discussion wasn’t awkward enough, it turning into a huge _thing_ made it even worse and Dean wanted to get the hell out of that conversation completely as fast as he possibly could. He pulled open the restaurant door and after stepping over the threshold, held it open for Naythin behind him. Stepping over to the little podium he smiled at the hostess. “Two.” He watched the woman as she looked from him to Naythin and back with a smile. 

“Follow me,” she invited as she grabbed two of the oversized menus and two wrapped silverware settings and headed into the main part of the restaurant. 

Naythin smiled at the hostess as she looked over at him. As she walked away, he followed after Dean staying a few feet behind him. Without turning his head, Naythin scanned the room and it’s patrons. Small town like Denison, most of the people were farmers, seniors and the occasional tourist passing through. _Let’s not forget two fake FBI agents._ As the hostess led them to a booth in the back, Naythin looked around once more before taking his coat off, sliding across the seat and laying his coat on the seat next to him. 

The one thing that Dean hadn’t mentioned was the fact that he and Sam had eaten in this very restaurant a couple of times in their travels. It was years ago and he doubted anyone would remember him, but it still wasn’t his first time there. He followed Naythin’s lead and thankfully took off his suit coat before sliding into the booth seat. He didn’t need to look at the menu that the hostess sat in front of him because he actually remembered exactly what it was he use to have there. He smiled and nodded his thanks just the same but never touched the menu as he awaited their waitress to come take their drink orders. 

Naythin opened the menu to the breakfast section to see what they had in the way of pancakes. Eyeing the large stack with sausage, he closed the menu and pushed it to the edge of the table. Looking out across the restaurant, Naythin was thankful they were in the back. He’d never been comfortable with people sitting behind him. Looking over at Dean, Naythin brought both hands up on the table resting his arms on the edge. “You got any ideas on what’s goin’ on in Haddonfield?” 

“I already tossed my guess up on the table; I think it’s a witch who decided to get her freak on for Halloween.” Dean responded. When the tall, blonde haired waitress headed their way, Dean frowned as he tried to place the face. He wasn’t good with names, he was much better with faces. And it was when she gasped as another waitress walked by, stopping her, that he remembered and quickly held up his menu to cover his face. 

“Hi, my name’s Ianthia, I’ll be taking care of you, what can I get you two to drink?” 

“Coffee, black...uh, please.”

Naythin frowned at Dean as he looked up at the waitress. “Same for me. Thanks.” 

“Alright, I’ll get that right out for you gentlemen,” Ianthia smiled at both Naythin and the guy hiding behind the menu. 

Dean waited a couple of seconds after she spoke. “Is she gone?” 

“Uh, yes. It’s safe. The mean ole waitress is gone. Dude...what is with you?” Naythin chuckled as he sat back a little in the booth. 

Dean slowly lowered his menu, his eyes darting, searching the restaurant before he lowered it completely and heaved a sigh that had him hanging his head between his shoulders. “Sonuvabitch!” he hissed softly. He looked up at Naythin and half glared. “What’s with me? She is. Was. Dude, I slept with her! Well, we didn’t actually sleep but…” 

Naythin leaned forward turning at the waist looking out into the main part of the restaurant trying to spot the waitress. “You slept but didn’t actually sleep with our waitress? The tall blond? Think she remembers you?” Naythin had to bite the inside of his cheek at the way Dean was squirming across the table from him. 

“Yeah, I slept with…” Dean’s brows bunched and his eyes narrowed as he looked across the booth at Naythin. “I dunno, would _you_ remember me?” 

Naythin was still smirking as he unwrapped the napkin from around his silverware. Looking up at Dean, he nodded. “Good point.” Folding his napkin in half and placing his fork and knife on top of it, he leaned his arms back on the table. “So she remembers you. Relax.” 

Before Dean had time to duck, hide or anything else, Ianthia was back at their table setting down two mugs and pouring the coffee from the carafe into each one. 

“There you go. Are you ready to order?” 

Dean was shocked, she’d looked right at him and...nothing. Well, it had been four years. And the only reason he’d recognized her was that she had gasped like when he… Yeah okay good. No remembering. Great. He shot Naythin a look that screamed “Shut up” over the fact that Ianthia hadn’t even batted an eyelash upon seeing his face. 

Naythin’s eyes were darting between Dean and the waitress waiting for that big “Oh my God! It’s you!” moment. Okay, he was secretly praying for it just to see Dean squirm. After she’d poured his coffee, Naythin looked over at Dean and had to bite his tongue while trying to give his best innocent face. Clearing his throat, he looked up at her and smiled. “I’ll have to tall stack of pancakes with extra sausage, thanks” 

“Um, sausage, bacon, onion, ham and cheese omelet, with a side of ham, bacon and sausage should do it.” Dean muttered and handed off the menu to little Miss Forgetful. 

Once she was gone he looked back at Naythin and glared hard. “Don’t even say it.” 

Naythin reached for his coffee cup as fast as he could without spilling it on his hand. “Say what?” He dropped his eyes and tried to hide the smile behind his mug. 

“Uh huh,” Dean mumbled and reached for his own mug. “Well it was four years ago. Hell the only reason I even remembered was because of the way she gasped over there.” He nodded toward the area behind Naythin that lead to the back. 

Naythin nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. “Uh huh. The gasp huh? Like you said, it was four years ago.” 

Dean nodded and shrugged a shoulder as he took a sip of his coffee. “Like I said, she has a distinctive gasp. It was just one of those things you don’t forget. Every time I slip…. Ah, uh, I don’t think I wanna tell you this story.” He quickly took another drink of coffee, not caring if it scalded his throat or not. 

“I don’t want to lose my appetite. Been awhile since I’ve had pancakes.” Naythin set his mug down on the table. “It’s buggin’ you she didn’t remember you.” 

Dean shook his head as he set his coffee cup down. “No it’s not. It’s a relief actually.”

“Good, because it looked like you wanted to crawl under the table earlier. Which...okay it was a little funny.” 

Dean’s eyes tightened a little and he frowned at Naythin. “Uh huh, see the thanks I get for worryin’ about you.” He huffed, somewhat exaggeratedly. “If it was just me, I wouldn’t’a cared if she did, but I was thinkin’a you.” He shrugged a shoulder. “If you don’t care, I don’t care.” 

Naythin reached his hand across the table stopping just past the halfway point. “Thank you. I don’t care if she remembers you because yer mine.” 

Dean nodded slowly and reached for Naythin’s hand. “Yeah, okay.” He gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze and released it, reaching for his coffee mug again. “Anyway, I figured we’d go visit the widow of the guy who got the razor blade candy, and see if she knows anything. Hell, maybe he was cheatin’ with a witch, or the wife is one, and she got pissed off.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It could happen. It would still be our case, but it’d be a relatively easy one. Track down the mistress, or the wife, an’ put ‘er outta our misery.” 

Naythin slowly pulled his hand back, curling his fingers into a loose fist. Reaching for his mug, he lifted it to his lips and took a sip. “Easy would be good.” He looked up at Dean as he placed the mug back on the table. “Ever have any that easy before?” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he lowered his mug from taking a sip. “Nope. Never.” 

“Well. That’s great. Baptism by fire, I guess.” Naythin looked down at his coffee and pushed it away. “Wish I could Irish it up a bit.” 

Dean frowned and nodded to Naythin’s statement. He dug into his suit jacket and pulled out two flasks. “Hold on, gimme a minute.” He uncapped one and took a whiff. Shaking his head he put the cap back and tucked that flask away in the inside pocket of his suit coat. He handed Naythin the other one. “Whiskey.” 

Naythin reached across the table and took the flask from Dean. “You just get better and better don’t ya.” Pulling his mug back, Naythin tipped the flask and counted to five. Raising it back up, he closed the top and handed it back to Dean. “What’s in the other one?” He asked as he picked up his spoon and stirred the whiskey in his coffee. 

Dean bypassed pouring the whiskey into his coffee and just took a hit from the flask before capping it and stashing it away with the other one. “Holy water,” he replied. “Safety tip; if yer ever faced with a demon, make sure you don’t mix ‘em up.” 

Setting the spoon on the table, Naythin picked up his mug and took a long sip. His eyes closed for a moment as he swallowed, blinking past the slight burn. “Holy water. Got it.” Setting his coffee back on the table, he leaned back in the booth. 

“Got these from Bobby about five years ago, just before Sammy and I went to rescue our Dad from the yellow-eyed demon.” His eyes widened slightly as he stared at the table top. “Wow. Doesn’t seem like it’s been that long.” He blinked away the memories and looked back across the table at Naythin and smiled. 

Naythin leaned forward and reached his hand across the table. He didn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure what or if he should say anything. 

Dean noticed the way Naythin sat forward and the way his hand had moved just past the center of the table again. He smiled adoringly and reached for Naythin’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Just didn’t realize how long ago that was is all. After a while one hunt blurs into the next and before you know it yer...Bobby.” He snorted softly. “He use to hunt, y’know. He and this Hunter named Rufus were partners. Good guy, has a thing for Johnny Walker Blue, but yeah, once you get past his defenses, and I mean _real_ defenses, he’s a pretty okay guy.” 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand, gliding his thumb over the top of Dean’s hand. “The guys name is Rufus? I hope that’s a nickname. Sounds like Hunting hardens people.” 

Dean nodded. “It does. It has to, or you learn the hard way. It’s easier if you don’t care about anyone or anything, then there’s nothing that those monsters out there can use against you. It’s just you and them. And uh, no Rufus is his real name, Rufus Turner.” 

Naythin looked down at their joined hands and gently squeezed Dean’s hand. “How...how’d you do it when you an’ Sam hunted?” 

Dean gave a humorless laugh. “I went to Hell. That’s...how we did it. The sonsabitches out there knew that he was my weakness and I was his and they played us like fiddles.” 

Naythin dropped his head and stared at the table top. His fingers slowly tightened around Dean’s hand. “Dean…” He didn’t trust his voice much past that one word. 

Dean’s eyes tightened with confusion as he looked across the table at Naythin, but it only lasted a second or two before it hit him and he realized what he’d done. _Way to kill an appetite, Winchester._ “Shit,” he muttered softly and quickly sprang from his booth going around the table to Naythin’s side, never releasing his hold on Naythin’s hand. He didn’t speak but he tapped Naythin’s shoulder lightly to get him to scoot over so he could sit down next to him. “I uh, open mouth, insert foot, an’ I’m sorry.” 

Naythin shook his head slowly. “It’s okay. I asked.” He leaned his shoulder against Dean’s as he slowly raised his head and looked up at him. “I’m good.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes and huffed softly, one corner of his lips quirking upward slightly. “Yer a horrible liar too.” 

“It sounded more convincing in my head.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand and nodded. “I’m good. Honest.” Naythin glanced past Dean seeing the waitress walking their way with their order. “Foods comin’.” He squeezed Dean’s hand again. 

Dean nodded and returned the squeeze Naythin gave their hand and pulled to his feet, making his way over to his side of the booth just as Ianthia placed the tray stand onto the floor. He remained silent as she placed their meals on the table and asked if they needed more coffee in their carafe. Dean nodded, they could always take it to go. And waited until she walked off to finally say anything. “I can’t take back what I said because it was the truth, those sonsabitches handed Sam and I our asses. Personally, I think they had somethin’ to do with the fire, but they won’t even let me near the area so I can’t prove it. As for us, we’ll figure it out as we go. And, maybe soon we won’t hunt at all.” 

Naythin stared down at his plate listening to Dean. He looked up when Dean mentioned the fire that had killed his brother. “Why won’t they let you near it?” His eyebrows bunched together in confusion. 

Dean huffed and shrugged a shoulder. “Because I’m the distraught crazy ass brother who tried like hell to run into a burning building to save his brother. That and the fact that it’s college property so they had a guard there for a while. I think they did it because I was tryin’ to go back for a while but…” he shook his head. “He’s gone, what’s it matter? It’s not like finding out I’m right is gonna change anything. It’s not like you can change the cause of the fire from _“unknown”_ to _“demonic influence”_ , an’ even if ya could, what’s that gonna do?” 

Naythin picked up his fork and started in on his food. “They may not let you in but what about me? They don’t know me.” He looked up at Dean, his fork loaded with food hovering just over the plate. 

Dean had picked up his fork and was just cutting a sausage patty apart when Naythin spoke and he paused mid-cut. His eyes lifted to Naythin’s and he quirked a brow. “You wantin’ me to hunt longer?” 

Naythin lowered his fork and pushed his plate forward so he could rest his arms on the table. “You’ll stop when yer ready to stop. If I can help ya find out what really happened to yer brother then I will. It’s up to you, though.” 

Dean returned his attention back to his plate and shook his head. “If I find out it’s somethin’ out there, I’ll hunt the sonuvabitch down and kill it. If I just think it’s something out there...then I can let it go...more or less...because I was kinda thinkin’ that after I do this proposal thing right that maybe we could think about havin’ a spring or summer wedding.” He made sure not to lift his eyes off his plate and quickly shoveled in a forkful of food. 

“Which is better? Finding out whatever killed Sam and killing _it_ or letting it eat at you for the rest of yer life?” Naythin looked down at his arms for a second ready to start in on why he wanted to help Dean when his head snapped up, his lips partially open. “Really?” His heart did that fluttering thing as his chest clenched around it. 

Dean ventured a glance to see if Naythin looked happy or otherwise about the idea and slowly lifted his head. He swallowed the food he’d been chewing and nodded as he reached for his coffee to wash it down. Setting his mug to the side he nodded again. “Well...yeah...I mean, unless you don’t want to…” 

Naythin’s eyes widened briefly. “Don’t want to?” Sliding off the seat, Naythin stood and walked over to Dean’s side and slid in next to him. Turning so he was looking at Dean, he put his left hand on top of Dean’s. “Of course I want to marry you. More than anything.”

Dean pushed his plate back a little after having dropped his fork on the side of it when he’d watched Naythin come over to his side. He turned toward Naythin as much as he could on the bench seat and shifted his hand so that he was holding onto Naythin’s. “I was kinda askin’ about the date thing. I mean, it’s not that I don’t like hearin’ you say that you wanna marry me because I do, but what I wasn’t sure about was how fast or slow you wanted this to happen.” 

“What kind of wedding did you have in mind?” 

Dean shrugged helplessly. “I...I dunno. I didn’t really get past thinking of a time frame. Whadda you want? It’s not like either of us have a lotta family to worry about so we can do whatever we wanted.” 

“Spring would be good. New beginnings and all that. I know...Hallmark’s calling. As far as what kind I want...it doesn’t matter. As long as Bobby and Ellen are there…” 

“Because yer afraid of her,” Dean interrupted with a knowing smile and a nod. 

Naythin grinned and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I am. I admit it.” 

Dean chuckled, his eyes closing briefly as he nodded. “Keep goin’, as long as Bobby and Ellen are there…” 

“And anyone else you want. It doesn’t have to be anything huge. Vegas would be good.” 

Dean nodded. “Vegas works for me. We can get married an’ have the honeymoon all in one place,” he chuckled, then sobered immediately and his eyes got big for a minute. “Unless you don’t want to. I mean, we can go anywhere ya want. Just no flying. I’m...I’m scared of flying.” 

“I’ve never been to Vegas so getting married there and having our honeymoon there would be perfect. I’m not a huge fan of flying either. I had to have the doc slip me a valium when we flew overseas. So I get it, the no flying.” 

Dean gave a nod, his lips curving into a wide grin. “Okay. This spring we’ll get married in Vegas, and stay on for the Honeymoon.” 

Naythin smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. “I can’t wait.” 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss and drew back reluctantly. “If we keep goin’ we’re gonna wind up gettin’ arrested when we do it here on the table...plus the food…” 

Glancing over at the plates, Naythin nodded. “Yeah. Have to keep you outta jail. Conjugal visits really aren't my thing.” Sliding back on the seat, Naythin got to his feet and slid back into his own. Pulling his plate back in front of him, he started eating again with a permanent smile on his face. 

Dean smirked and watched Naythin go with a twinge of longing. Luckily he had food to distract him. Turning back to his plate, he pulled it to him and grabbed his fork. Taking a bite of the omelet Dean hummed out a soft moan. 

Ianthia gasped as she nearly dropped the carafe onto the table. “Dean!” 

Dean looked up, his eyes wide as he slowly drew back a little, looking a whole lot like a the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He managed to swallow down the bite he had in his mouth and decided to play dumb. “Who?” 

Naythin was creating a sizeable dent in his pancakes. Alternating between pancake and a piece of sausage. He wasn’t paying attention to what was going on until the waitress yelled Dean’s name and was staring at him. Naythin reached slowly for his coffee mug lifting it to his lips, he looked across the table at Dean, arching an eyebrow at him trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

“Agent,” Ianthia chastised sweetly, “You remember.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and back up at Ianthia. “Agent but not the one you think, sorry. I’m uh, I’m engaged actually,” he explained with a sage nod. “To him.” He pointed across the table at Naythin. 

Ianthia gasped and put her hand to her mouth. “I am so sorry. I thought...you moan just like this...well, Dean. Again,” she turned and put her hand on Naythin’s shoulder and then turned to Dean to do the same and stopped herself. “I’m so sorry.” 

Naythin slowly lowered his coffee mug back to the table. His eyes following the conversation between Dean and the waitress. When he introduced, more or less, Naythin to her, Naythin raised his hand and waved. “Hi and yeah. Engaged.” Arching an eyebrow, Naythin looked down as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

Ianthia followed Naythin’s line of vision and quickly pulled her hand back. “Sorry. Well, I just blew this tip.” She half smiled and half cringed. “I’ll just...leave.” 

Dean had to bite his lip to not laugh as he watched her scurry off and disappear into the kitchen. He looked back at Naythin and let himself snicker a little as he shrugged. “See? I told you she’d remember.” 

“Uh huh. She didn’t until you moaned.” Naythin rolled his eyes and smirked. “Eat so we can get outta here.” 

Dean dug into his food with a smirk. He looked across the table and shrugged. “Apparently I moan distinctively?” 

“Depends on which moan it is.” Naythin scooped up the last of pancakes and started chewing slowly. 

Dean huffed and shook his head as he made quick work of the rest of his omelet and the rest of his breakfast meats. He reached for his mug of coffee as he chewed and swallowed his food, and then downed the last bit of coffee in his mug in one gulp. “There, better? And now you can ask her for To-Go cups for the coffee.” 

“Alright.” Naythin pushed his plate out of the way as he twisted in his seat looking for their waitress. When she looked over at him, he raised his hand and motioned her over. Turning back around, he looked across the table at Dean trying to figure out why the sudden change. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Dean’s brows bunched in confusion but before he could ask Naythin what he was talking about, Ianthia was at their table. Instead of waiting and letting Naythin ask like he’d said he looked over at her and responded. “Two To-Go cups for the coffee, please.” He waited until she hurried off to get them before returning his attention to Naythin. “Whadda you mean? No, you didn’t say anything wrong. You said hurry, so I hurried. And I was picking on ya for the _depends on which moan it is_.” 

Wiping his hands on his napkin, Naythin wadded it up and dropped it on his plate. “You looked mad there for a second so I thought I said something wrong.” 

Dean finished picking at the remaining items on his plate, that he’d bypassed in the sake of _hurrying up_ and wiped his mouth and hands on the napkin. Leaning back in the seat he shook his head. “Uh uh,” he responded, looking across the table at Naythin and winking. 

“What?” Naythin sat back grinning. He ran his tongue over his lips as he picked up his coffee and drank the last of it. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Now yer paranoid.” 

“I am not paranoid.” Naythin shook his head and started to fidget in his seat. As the waitress walked up with their To Go cups, Naythin sighed.

Dean grinned and looked up at Ianthia with a nod. “Thanks, sweetheart.” The endearment was automatic, and just as Dean has said before, meant absolutely nothing, but it did have the waitress pausing for a moment as she eyed him. Dean coughed as he looked across the table at Naythin and jerked his head toward the door. “Ready?” He visibly relaxed when rather than saying more, Ianthia simply walked away. 

Naythin slid out of the seat, picking up his jacket as he stood up. “Yeah.” Slipping his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and straightened the collar. Reaching for their coffee, he picked up both cups as he followed Dean to the front to settle the bill. 

Dean didn’t bother to put on his jacket, carrying it flung over one arm as he made his way to the cashier. He reached back and pulled out his wallet and flung a card down. Luckily he looked quickly to know what name it was so that when the woman asked if everything was alright, Mister Vasquez he could nod and smile without looking lost. He signed the slip and was even nice enough to leave Ianthia a tip on the receipt before sliding it across the counter and heading for the door. 

Naythin followed Dean out to the Impala with coffee in hand. While he waited for Dean to unlock the door, Naythin set the two cups on the roof of the car and shrugged out of his jacket. When he heard the door unlock, he pulled it open and tossed his jacket in the back seat next to Dean’s. Standing up, he picked up the two cups off the roof and slid inside the car. Setting both cups on the dash, he reached for the door and pulled it closed. Turning on the seat so his back was leaning against the space between the door and the side of the seat, he reached for both cups so they wouldn’t spill as Dean backed the car out of the parking space. 

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and back out onto the road. He glanced Naythin’s way and reached his hand out to take his coffee off Naythin’s hands, placing it between his thighs on the seat. “So ya gonna tell me why you were so paranoid during that last bit back there?” 

Naythin was in the process of taking the lid off his coffee when Dean spoke up. “I wasn’t being paranoid.” 

“Okay, fine, whatever you were being. You were figitin’ and squirmin’ in the seat like and you kept thinkin’ I was mad at you so whatever you call that. Why were you bein’ _it_?” 

“You said you weren’t mad an’ you smiled and winked at me and I said what? That’s it. As far as me squirming around or whatever it didn’t mean anything. I just wanted to get on the road that’s all.” He finished taking the top off his coffee raised it to his lips and took a careful sip so he didn’t burn his mouth. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and turned his full attention to the road rather than letting it ping-pong between the road and Naythin. He reached down for his coffee and raised the cup to his lips, drinking it through the small hole rather than daring to take the lid off and drink it the way Naythin was. He sat back in the seat and pushed down harder on the accelerator.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“The fake ID I made you is in the glove box. And we’re gonna have to get you some credit cards.” Dean took his eyes off the road long enough to pin Naythin with a look. “ _Not_ your own.” 

Naythin reached for the glove box, pushed the button and pulled his hand back as it popped open. Reaching inside, he pulled out a cigar box and set it on his lap. Opening the box, he pulled out the black leather badge wallet on top. Flipping it open, he saw the gold FBI badge and shook his head. Impersonating an FBI agent. Your guidance counselor would be proud. Looking up at the small white card above the badge, Naythin’s eyebrows shot up when he saw the same photo from his driver's license on the ID. Holding the badge up, he used the lid of the coffee cup as a pointer. “Where’d you get the photo?” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin and shrugged before looking back at the road. “I hacked into the DMV. Why?” 

“You hacked into the DMV?” Naythin looked at the ID and back to Dean. The corner of his mouth twitched as a grin slowly crept across it. “Wow. That is...How hard is it?” 

Dean shook his head. “Not very. My Dad taught me how to do it back when I was like ten. And then after Sam and I started huntin’ together he did it. So I ended up having to watch him do it a couple times because they changed a few things, supposedly so you can’t hack in so easily.” 

“Huh.” Flipping the ID closed, Naythin tucked it under his leg as he closed the lid on the cigar box and put it back in the glove box. Closing the glove box, he took the ID out from under his leg and looked at it again. “If it’s that easy to hack into the DMV maybe you should try the police department and get my name off Kelly’s case or see if they found anything.” 

Dean shook his head. “They didn’t find anything,” he muttered almost to himself. “I won’t need to hack into anything. I’ll call Jody and she’ll pay a visit to the sheriff there and get it taken care of.” 

“Isn’t that kinda outta her jurisdiction? South Dakota to Oregon?” Naythin closed the ID, leaned to the side and tucked it in the back pocket of his slacks. 

Dean grinned as he shook his head. “Jody knows the way we do things. She’s the closest thing we have to a police woman Hunter. Believe me, she’ll get it done, even if she has to take one for the team.” 

Putting the lid back on his cup, Naythin nodded as he raised it to his lips. “Alright. I think I want to meet this Sheriff Jody. She sounds like a good person.” 

Dean nodded. “She is. And I swear I think her and Bobby are a dark rainy night away from bein’ an item.” 

Naythin lowered his coffee from his mouth and gawked at Dean. “No way! Seriously?” 

Dean nodded. “Yep. Seriously. They just can’t seem to catch a break, every time they get close, some big bad ugly attacks and it’s goodbye play time.” 

“Oh, I definitely have to meet her now. Think if we tell Bobby he’s gotta bring someone to the wedding they’ll catch that break in Vegas?” 

“I think if we tell Bobby he has to bring someone he won’t show up,” Dean responded, “It’s not like he’s ever been the initiator.” 

“Bad idea then. I want Bobby to be there...at the wedding. Hopefully they catch that break sooner rather than later.” Naythin raised the cup to his lips, took a sip and lowered down to his knee. “Didn’t you say Ellen had a daughter? Jo...something?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, she’s the one I told you had a serious crush on me. Her name’s Jo. Just Jo. The only time I heard Ellen call her Joanna Beth was the time I thought the two of them were gonna have a shoot out.” 

“She’s Ellen’s daughter so we should invite her.” Leaning back against the door, Naythin turned the cup in a circle on his knee. 

“No we shouldn’t,” Dean responded immediately, “And Ellen won’t expect us to. She knows about Jo’s crush and she knows how I feel about it, and now that I have someone in my life, she’ll do her best to keep Jo off my ass.” 

“Okay, I just...you know...didn’t wanna step on any toes. Is she that bad?”

“Is she that bad,” Dean mused. “Well, the second we walk into the Roadhouse she’s gonna be standin’ as close as she can get to me, be it behind the bar or not. And she tends to make me a little uncomfortable making suggestions in front of her mother. So yeah, I’d say it’s kinda bad.” He lifted his brows and nodded as he turned to look over at Naythin. 

“Wow! How do ya think she’s gonna react when she finds out about us? She’s not gonna go all...psycho or anything is she?” Naythin looked up at Dean and shrugged. “I’ve yet to hit a woman but if she starts gettin’ crazy, I will. Ellen’s daughter or not.” 

Dean shook his head. “No not psycho...but I’m sure she’s gonna punch me. Prob’ly in the nose again.” He nodded and pulled his lips into a tight line as he smiled matter-of-factly. 

“Again? Why did she hit you in the first place or...again.” Naythin was not liking the sound of this Jo kid one bit. He’d deal with Ellen’s wrath later if he had to but her daughter sounded like a nut job. 

“Oh that was how I met her, actually. There was a message on one of our Dad’s old cell phones, it was pretty recent, within the last few weeks, when we heard it; and it was from some woman named Ellen. Sam and me had no idea who the hell this woman was. There’s so much shit that Dad didn’t tell us, or _me_ that…” He shook his head disgustedly, heaved a sigh and adjusted his grip on the wheel. “Anyway, we went to check it out. Walked into this place called the Roadhouse, the place looked deserted from the outside. Wasn’t much better on the inside, but then it was morning so…” He shrugged. “Sam went one way, I went the other and wound up with a shotgun pressed to my back. I told the person that puttin’ the barrel right against my back like that was a good way for me to...and then I spun around, grabbed the gun and she punched the hell outta me. Come to find out Ellen had Sammy at gunpoint in the back. Wasn’t until Ellen found out we were John’s boys that I got a frickin’ ice pack for my nose and the guns were put away.” 

“There I’d say she sounded...feisty but with the crazy crush and all...now we’re pushing into the whole Fatal Attraction end of the pool.” Naythin raised his cup and took a long drink before lowering it again. “What does Ellen think about Jo’s crush?” 

“Honestly? Never asked her. But I will say that more often than not, especially these days, she’ll send Jo out on an errand when I’m there.”

“That’s good. I’m all about givin’ people a chance but if she gets out of line I’ll be polite at first but after that...not so much.” 

Dean didn’t respond, only smiled as he nodded. _Uh huh, Ellen looks at you cross-eyed and you’ll be runnin’ out the door,_ he thought and had to remind himself not to actually chuckle out loud. He was thankful when he saw the Haddonfield turn off and that it was only another twenty miles down the road once he’d taken it. 

Dean glanced at Naythin from the corner of his eye as he drove down the small two lane road. “So uh, you nervous?” 

Naythin had started to slowly tear small pieces off the top of his now empty coffee cup and drop them inside it. “A little. The FBI thing is a bit nerve wracking.”

Dean chuckled and glanced between Naythin and the road. “Nerve wracking, seriously? Why’s that?” 

“Why? Impersonating an FBI agent isn’t exactly a slap on the wrist kind of crime.” Naythin took a deep breath and let it out in a quick breath. “I don’t want to do anything to get us in trouble.” 

Dean pulled a hand from the wheel and laid it on Naythin’s thigh. “Trust me, you won’t. Just focus on the case. It’s the same idea as what an FBI agent would do. Ask questions, focus on why we’re there. Get in, get out. It’s that simple. Just uh, don’t ask her if she’d smelled funny smells, heard clawing in the attic, cold spots. Those types of questions really don’t fit in with FBI regulation questioning. Those are the questions we look for answers to, not ask. At least not flat out. You can skirt the issue, especially if the victim gives you a little Intel along that line on her or his own.” _Just like I did with you._

“Yeah, okay.” He took his hand off the cup and placed it on top of Dean’s. “No asking about sulfur or scratching in the walls. Got it.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and grinned. “Aww, yer so cute,” he teased playfully, chuckling as he turned his attention back to the road. 

Naythin grinned as he looked up at Dean. “Shut up.” He tore off a small piece of the cup and threw it at Dean. “Seriously though. I’ll just hang back a little for a while if that’s okay. Get a feel for it.” 

Dean gave a thoughtful frown and nodded. “Whatever you feel comfortable with. Just uh, make sure the badge is right side up when ya show it. That kinda...yeah…” 

“Badge right side up. Got it.” Naythin’s grin fell a little as he looked over at Dean. “Has that been a problem before?” 

Dean chuckled and cleared his throat as he nodded. “It’s...happened before.” 

“Good. I mean...it’s not good but at least I won’t feel like a complete idiot if I do it.” Putting the lid on the mangled edge of the cup Naythin set it on the seat next to him. “Did...did you do it?” 

Dean’s tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he stared at the road for a few seconds and tried not to laugh. “I uh, see before Sam and I started workin’ together, I never went through all this to get what I needed. Our Dad never did either. But Sam was of the mind that we should wear costumes, fit in. So the first time we impersonated FBI agents...yeah, my badge was upside down. I fixed it pretty fast, but…” He sighed, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yeah, I didn’t hear the end of that one for a while.” 

Naythin chuckled. “Wow. Nice. I don’t feel so bad now.” He kept looking at Dean and smiling wide. Go figure…

Dean huffed softly and shot Naythin a disgruntled look. “I fooled you didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did. Me and a lot of other people.” He still couldn’t get the smile off his face. The idea that at one time Dean had been that...green compared to how he’d been the day at the campsite was pretty funny. “Practice makes perfect.” 

“Yeah well, I still have a hard time pullin’ off the priest thing,” Dean mused with a dismissive shrug of one shoulder. 

“Priest? Father Dean, huh? I gotta see that.” Naythin turned in his seat a bit more. 

“Yeah well, thankfully it’s not really needed all that much. I think I’ve used the get up...maybe twice, if that. Did the park ranger thing once. Out grew the outfit though, it’s why you got the FBI instead.” He shrugged, “That and the fact that I figured if I did the FBI thing the Fish and Game dumb asses would leave me alone.” 

“You could’ve gone in there wearing jeans and a t-shirt and those idiots wouldn’t have known the difference.” 

“Yeah but you don’t wanna take that chance. It’s important to talk to the victim, or the closest living relative or friend to the victim. There’s usually a lot there that anyone else would have overlook as shock. It’s usually the supposed _shock_ that tells a Hunter exactly what the hell really happened.” 

Naythin nodded trying not to remember how he must have looked when Dean walked up on the campsite that day. “I guess talking to ‘em as soon as possible is better. It’s still fresh...whatever happened.” 

Dean nodded in agreement. “It is, but sometimes y’can’t get that lucky an’ you just have to compensate for the loss of time.” 

“How do you know how much to...push when you’re asking questions?” 

“Just assure them that no matter what they say you won’t think they’re crazy. Let them know that they can confide in you. More often than not, people wanna tell their stories. They’re just afraid to, afraid of what we’ll think of them. We give them their chance to say what’s on their minds. Listen without judgment, even if it kills the theory you had goin’ into the job.” _You pretty much blew my wendigo theory outta the water._

“Like you did with me?” Naythin glanced over at Dean his fingers wrapping around Dean’s hand squeezing lightly. 

Dean was silent for a moment, and he glanced over at Naythin briefly before returning his attention to the road. He shifted his hand in Naythin’s and threaded their fingers together, giving Naythin’s hand a light squeeze. “Yeah, I was kinda hopin’ you weren’t gonna notice.” 

“It’s okay. I think it might actually help. I’ve been in their position... I can relate.” 

“Yeah well, we’ve all been there. No one chooses this job. We do what we do, all of us, because something evil out there killed someone we love...and we don’t want it to happen to anybody else, because we’ve been there, we’ve felt that kind of pain. And...maybe there’s a little payback in there too, but that’s okay. That’s what takes you from one hunt to the next, it’s what makes you get up the next day when all you really want is to die…”

“Dean, I didn’t mean you hadn’t…” Naythin stopped before he made it worse . He looked down at their joined hands squeezing firmly. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin before looking back at the road as he shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I get it. Just uh, don’t put it quite that way to another Hunter. I really don’t feel like havin’ to kill somebody.” 

“I won’t.” Mental note: keep that shit to yerself. 

Dean nodded and gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze. “What was the address on that?” Dean pulled the Impala off onto the shoulder of the road in front of a large two story white house. The driveway was full and there were other cars parked the same way the Impala was. “Because I think I just found it.” 

Reaching for the file on the dash, Naythin pulled out the newspaper article and scanned through it glancing up at the house. “1511 Cumberland.” Tossing the file on the seat, he nodded toward the house. “This is it.” 

Dean threw the Impala into park and turned off the engine. “If this is the wake maybe we should’a went with the priest thing,” he muttered as he reached for the door handle and shouldered open the door. He slid out from behind the wheel and stood to his feet, closing the car door after himself. “Well, let’s go see how out of place we are,” he murmured with a sigh and a barely there whispered, “Sonuvabitch!” He yanked the back door of the Impala open and grabbed his suit coat then closed the door. 

Naythin reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Stepping out, he leaned back in to get his jacket from the back seat. Standing to his full height, he took the ID wallet from his back pocket holding it in his hand as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of the jacket, he put the ID in the front left inside breast pocket. Glancing down at it, he flipped it around so that when he pulled it out it would be right side up with the badge on the bottom. Once he had the jacket on, he took a deep breath and ran his hands over the front to smooth out the lapels. 

Dean slipped his arms into his suit coat and pulled it straight. He checked the inside pocket to make certain that the FBI badge was inside and reached into another pocket and took out the flask of whiskey. He unscrewed the cap and knocked back a gulp before glancing over at Naythin and lifting his brows as he shrugged a shoulder. “Judge me later. Want some?” 

Naythin reached for the flask without answering and tipped his head back. Handing it back to Dean, he ran a hand over his face and nodded. “No judging.” 

Dean gave a nod as he screwed the cap back onto the flask and tucked it away inside one of the suit coat’s pockets. With a final glance at Naythin, Dean headed for the door and rang the doorbell. He reached into his breast pocket for his badge and waited for the door to be answered. As the door opened, Dean immediately held up the badge. “I’m agent Perry, this is agent Tyler, we’re here to speak with Mrs. Wallace.” 

Naythin followed Dean up the sidewalk to the front door reaching for his own ID as the door opened, he pulled it out flipping it open just long enough for man at the door to glance at it before tucking it back in the pocket of his coat. He glanced over the man's shoulder at the houseful of people milling around. A few looking at them as they walked past the door. Keeping his face as neutral as he could he squared his shoulders and waited for the man to either let them in or tell ‘em to take a hike. 

“Uh, sure, lemme get her,” the man stammered, looking from Dean to Naythin and back before he nodded and hurried off, leaving the screen door closed, but the main door open. 

Dean heaved a sigh as he stood there waiting, his face an emotionless mask. “If we’re lucky, they’ll actually feed us while we’re here,” he muttered soft enough for only Naythin to hear. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” A young middle aged auburn-haired woman asked as she came to the door, a baby on her hip. 

“Mrs. Wallace? My name’s agent Perry,” Dean flashed her his badge, then used it to point back at Naythin, “My partner, agent Tyler. We would like to have a word with you about your husband,” he looked in the door past her before meeting her eyes again with his own. “I see that you’re busy, but this will only take a moment.” 

Naythin had to fight back the smirk at Dean’s comment about being fed while they questioned the wife. He cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to the porch for a moment before raising his head as the screen door opened again. He reached into his pocket to pull out his badge again for the widow as she came to the door. Naythin’s eyes dropped to the baby and he couldn’t help smiling at the little boy. 

“I already spoke to the police,” Mrs. Wallace began. 

“Yes, but we’re not the police, we’re FBI,” Dean interrupted. 

“I didn’t realize that the FBI dealt with...razor blades in candy.”

Dean gave a tight lipped fake smile. “Uh, yes ma’am.”

“Um, okay then...just…” Mrs. Wallace stammered as she looked back over her shoulder then turned one way and then the other before handing off her son to the man who had answered the door. “Come with me, we can talk in the kitchen.” 

The corners of Dean’s lips quirked upward slightly, only this time for real. _Kitchen. Awesome._ He nodded and reached for the screen door as he crossed the threshold, holding it for Naythin before following after Mrs. Wallace as she lead them into the kitchen. 

Taking a step back and to the side, Naythin followed Dean into the house as Mrs. Wallace led them through the crowd and into the kitchen. Naythin nodded giving a tight lipped smile to the people that looked at him as they walked through the living room. His eyes darting around quickly he sucked in a slow breath letting it out through his nose. _Get yourself together, Emerson. You can’t keep losing it like this. Enough is enough._ Walking into the kitchen, Naythin looked around at the small room. It was your basic middle class kitchen. He glanced down at the floor remembering how the article had said Luke Wallace had died in the kitchen. Naythin stood by the small white island with Mrs. Wallace while Dean walked around looking for anything...odd. 

“I’m sorry to have to ask this, ma’am but...how many razor blades were found?” Naythin put on his best comforting smile, hunching his shoulders just a bit so he didn’t appear intimidating. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mrs. Wallace looked past Agent Tyler as she gave a slow shuddering sigh. “Four. They found two on the floor, one in his stomach and one...one in his throat.” Turning towards Agent Perry, Mrs. Wallace frowned as she watched him looking in the oven. “I kept the candy in the cupboard. Not in the oven.” 

Dean turned his head and looked up at Mrs. Wallace as he slowly pulled to his full height and offered her a rather patronizing smile. “We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace.” 

Naythin took a step closer so Mrs. Wallace looked up at him and away from Dean. “Did the police x-ray the rest of the candy...to check for anymore razors?” 

“I don’t think so? I mean...no...maybe. You’d have to ask them.” Mrs. Wallace replied, her arms still crossed over her chest she looked up at Naythin, her eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying. “Who does this sort of thing? I thought it was just some kind of….urban legend.”

Naythin gave her a sympathetic smile. “You’d be surprised how often this sort of thing crosses our desks.” 

Dean had to bite back the snicker at Naythin’s words. _That’s my boy._ Once Naythin had taken Mrs. Wallace's attention, Dean ducked back down, searching the floor, the walls and the cabinets nearby where he knelt. When he moved the oven out away from the wall, he found what he’d been looking for. The reason why this had happened. Pulling to his full height, he held up the hex bag he’d found behind Mrs. Wallace’s back, for Naythin to see. 

Naythin looked over at Dean as he emerged from the floor on the other side of the island holding a small black pouch in his hand. Nodding slowly, he sighed. “Mrs. Wallace. Did uhh...did your husband have any enemies that you knew of?” 

“What do you mean? Enemies?” 

“Anyone that held a grudge. People he worked with? Neighbors? Maybe a woman?” Naythin braced himself for the backlash on that last part. 

“How dare you! Luke would never have an...an affair.” 

“I’m sorry ma’am. We just have to cover all the bases.” Yeah, Naythin could understand her getting pissed about that one. The idea that anyone’s husband or wife cheating on them was enough to piss anyone off on a good day. 

“If someone really wanted to kill Luke don’t you think they would have picked a better way than putting a razor blade in a piece of candy that he _might_ eat?” 

Naythin looked over at Dean, raising his eyebrows at him with a clear _she’s got a point_ look. 

Dean met Naythin’s eyes and glanced toward Mrs. Wallace briefly before he stepped around the small island in the center of the kitchen, making it a point to hide the hex bag from her eyes as he turned his attention to her. “We’ll be in touch,” he murmured with a nod before looking past her at Naythin and giving his head a slight jerk back the way they’d come. 

Naythin took a step to follow Dean before pausing and looking back at Mrs. Wallace. “Sorry for your loss.” He gave her a small smile and followed Dean back through the house and out the front door. 

Dean shook his head in amusement at Naythin as he walked to the driver’s side door of the Impala. Gripping the door handle he looked across the roof of the car at Naythin, barely holding back his laughter. “Seriously? Sorry for yer loss, after you all but called her husband a cheat?” This time he did tip his head back with a cackle as he pulled open the car door and slid in behind the wheel. 

Naythin looked back at the house as he reached for the door handle. “I apologized, didn’t I?” Pulling the door open, he slid inside closing the door as he reached across the seat to smack Dean on the arm. “I was being polite.” 

Dean raspberried into the air as he pulled his door closed and started the engine. “Polite,” he scoffed. “Yeah politely tell her that a witch killed her husband,” he tossed the hex bag over to Naythin as he shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the house. “Next order of business I’d say is to get us a room so we can pick that thing,” he motioned toward the hex bag, “apart and see if our witch left a calling card of any kind inside.” 

Naythin caught the small bag in his hand. Holding it up by the edges, he looked it over, pulling his head back a little and scrunching up his face. “Ugh! It stinks. How could she not know this thing was in the kitchen?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe she’s use to gross, smelly things, I mean, she has a kid,” he reasoned. 

Naythin eyed the small bag as if half expecting it to bite him. Holding it out away from him he dropped it on the seat and wiped his fingers on the side of his leg. “That thing rivals the worse diaper I’ve ever...smelled.” 

Dean scoffed and chuckled softly. “I don’t even notice it. You become numb to things after a while. The stench of hex bags, asking a woman if her dead husband cheated on her…” He shrugged, a grin curving his lips. 

“I didn’t see you coming up with any questions. I was pullin’ it out of thin air.” Naythin rolled his eyes and grinned. “You’re havin’ way too much fun with this.” 

“I was busy doin’ the _real_ work, tryin’ to find that thing,” he gestured toward the hex bag with his elbow. “Great puppy-dog look though, you an’ my brother would’ve had to duke that one out. M’not sure who would’a won that contest.” 

“It worked didn’t it?” Naythin glanced down at the hex back and back up at Dean. “Surprised I still remembered how to do it.” Shifting his hips away from the hex bag, he pointed down to it. “As for that...thing...not really sure I wanna find out what’s in it that stinks so bad. I know witches put some crazy shit in those things but this one is gross.” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin, his forehead creased with confusion. “Remembered how to do it? What’d you have to make the puppy face for?” 

Naythin glanced up at Dean pulling his head back a little. “Funerals...military mostly. Suicide rates kinda high. Even if ya don’t know the person, you learn to use the look well.” 

Dean’s head tipped back a little before it became a slow nod. “Well, that was always Sam’s thing. I don’t do the whole puppy-dog, gee I really care, face. It just doesn’t work on me. Maybe that’s half the reason why I can’t seem to pull off the priest thing very well.” 

“Nothing wrong with it. It’s more of a...good cop bad cop kind of thing. I know I’m not explaining it right. You said Sam did the puppy dog eyes thing and you’re more...straight to the facts type.” Naythin eyed Dean for a second hoping he explained it in a way he’d understand without insulting him. 

Dean glanced at Naythin then looked back at the road. He turned the car into the lot of a motel that looked decent and pulled up to the office. Parking the car, he turned the engine off and shouldered open the car door and slid out from behind the wheel and to his feet. He turned back toward the car and leaned an arm on the side of the car and the other along the door frame as he ducked his head. “You comin’?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m comin’.” Reaching for the door handle, Naythin shoved it open and stepped out. Straightening his jacket, he closed the door and fell into step next to Dean as they walked to the office. 

Dean ventured a glance at Naythin as they walked. “You okay? They way you were ramblin’ on back there kinda made me wonder.” 

“I’m fine.” His forehead creased as he looked over at Dean. 

Dean hummed and nodded as he shrugged a shoulder. “Okay,” he reached for Naythin’s hand and squeezed it as he held it in his own. 

Naythin glanced down at his hand in Dean’s and smiled. As they reached the motel office, he pulled the door open and let Dean walk in first glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was walking up behind them. 

Dean wasn’t going to release Naythin’s hand when they stepped into the office, but due to the size of the door and the fact that it just wasn’t feasible, he did. Walking over to the counter, Dean reached back and pulled out his wallet. He flashed a smile out of habit, despite the motel manager being a male, and tossed his credit card onto the counter top. “King room.” 

Naythin walked up to the counter with Dean staying one step behind him. When he stopped at the counter, Naythin’s shoulder was touching the back of Dean’s. He looked up at the manager with the same smile on his face he’d had when Dean was holding his hand. Naythin locked eyes with the manager and smiled just a bit more, his eyes narrowing slightly. _Say something fucker, I dare you._

The manager picked up the card looking down at the name and back up at the two guys standing in front of him. _Vasquez huh,_ His eyes darted back and forth between the two before he leaned over, pulled out the register and dropped it on the counter. “Fill this out.” He stepped to the side pulled up a set of room keys from a small peg board under the counter. 

Dean’s smile remained as he nodded and picked up the ink pen off the counter and leaned slightly over so he could begin filling out the information, falsely. Once he’d finished, he pulled to his full height and tossed the pen onto the ledger book. 

Turning the register around, he looked down at it and back to the card to see if the information matched. Tapping the card on the counter, he looked at the men. “How long ya needin’ the room...gentlemen?” 

“Least a couple days,” Dean responded. 

“Uh huh...couple days.” He looked between the two again and slowly turned to the side to swipe the card through the reader. Printing out the small receipt, he tossed it up on the counter next to the pen and turned back to tear off the second copy. 

Dean signed the receipt, but kept his hand pressed down on it as he cocked his head to the side and looked up at the man behind the counter, his eyes tightening. “Is there a problem? You uh, don’t seem too happy to have my business. I can go somewhere else if there’s a problem.” 

Naythin kept the smile on his face as he reached up with his arm and laid it across Dean’s shoulders. “There’s no problem, is there, sir?” 

Reaching for the signed receipt, he held his fingers on it as he looked up at the men and ground his teeth together. “No problem.” He set the second copy of the receipt on the counter and reached for the two keys on the desk. Bringing them up he set them next to the paper. “Room 45. Around the back near the end.” 

Dean gave a curt nod and snatched up the keys and his receipt and turned without a thank you and headed for the door. He pushed it open and used his back to hold it for Naythin to walk out before following after him, his eyes never completely leaving the motel manager. Once they were back outside and climbing into the car, Dean growled a curse under his breath and smacked the palm of his hand against the steering wheel, his teeth clenched with irritation. Starting the car, he pulled it slowly, around the office and toward the back of the motel. 

Naythin continued to smile at the manager as Dean turned to walk out of the office. He let his arm fall away from Dean’s shoulders as he followed him out the door and to the car. As he reached the car, he glanced back at the office as he pulled the door open and slid inside and pulling the door closed. Naythin waited until Dean backed the car out of the parking spot and was halfway to the room before saying anything. “Let it go. It’s okay. The guy’s a jerk.” 

“He’s lucky I don’t hide the damn hex bag up his ass,” Dean grumbled, glancing at the thing on the seat between them. “What the hell did she put in that thing? My car reeks!” He turned the sharp corner and turned again to pull into the parking spot outside room number 45. He turned off the engine and heaved a heavy sigh before reaching for the car door handle and popping it, he shouldered the door open and slid out from behind the wheel, standing to his feet. He turned back toward the car and leaned down somewhat so he could snag the hex bag off the bench seat. He closed the car door and placed the bag on the roof so he could go to the trunk and get their things. 

Naythin opened his door, stepped out and closed the door as he walked back to the trunk to grab his bag. “I probably didn’t help any puttin’ my arm around ya but I couldn’t help it.” He reached in for his bag, shouldering the strap, he leaned his hip on the side of the car and glanced at the hex bag on the roof, “Maybe we can pick up a air freshener to get rid of the Ode to Hex bag stench.” 

Dean shook his head as he popped the trunk. “No, it wasn’ you,” he retorted. “He had a frickin’ issue since we walked in the fuckin’ door.” He watched Naythin grab his bag then reached in and grabbed his own, shouldering the strap and grabbed the weapons bag. Sitting the weapons duffel on the ground, he turned and sat on the trunk ledge and shook his head as he reached for Naythin with his free hand and pulled him over so that Naythin stood between his legs. “Besides,” he murmured as he looked up at Naythin. “If you wanna put yer arm aroun’ me, put yer arm aroun’ me. I like it. Assholes like that can kiss my ass. Next time we’ll just go somewhere else.” 

Naythin lowered his bag to the ground. Reaching up with both hands, he placed them on Dean’s shoulders, leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. His tongue slipping between his lips and slowly glided alongside Dean’s tongue.

Dean tipped his head back and parted his lips for Naythin’s kiss, he reached up with one hand and threaded his fingers into the side of Naythin’s hair, the digits kneading at his scalp as Dean returned the kiss. He let the duffel strap slide off his shoulder, the bag falling onto the ground, and wrapped that arm around Naythin’s body, grabbing onto an ass cheek with that hand. 

Naythin moaned against Dean’s lips, his hips rocking forward as he felt Dean’s hand on his ass. His hands slid up the side of Dean’s neck, his fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, Naythin’s thumbs rubbing gently back and forth along Dean’s jaw line. 

Dean’s hand on Naythin’s ass slid downward as he deepened the kiss, plundering Naythin’s mouth with his tongue, mapping out every area as though it was the first time. He continued to move his hand down until his fingers curled along Naythin’s crack to the underside of his balls, pushing lightly against them through the cotton material of Naythin’s dress slacks, and he pressed his thumb against Naythin’s hole.

Naythin moaned against Dean’s lips, His hips rolling forward. Hissing in a breath through his nose, he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against Dean’s. “Baby, you keep that up and we’re gonna be naked right here in the parking lot.” His fingertips digging into the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean’s lips parted with the intent asking Naythin what it mattered, but he snapped his mouth closed as another thought blended with that one. Anyone else, and he would have done them in the parking lot, but Naythin was different. “Yeah,” he rasped softly, “I don’ share.” He reluctantly pulled his hand from Naythin’s hair and even more reluctantly removed his hand from along the crack of Naythin’s ass. He gave a nod and drew in a deep breath through his nose. “Let’s get inside.” He waited for Naythin to take a step away before leaning over and grabbing the strap of his duffel. He shouldered it as he pulled to his feet and turned, slamming the trunk lid closed. He bent at the waist again and grabbed the short straps on the weapons duffel and headed for the door. “Can you grab the hex bag?” _There’s a sentence you don’t hear everyday._ Reaching the door, he let the weapons duffel slide down his body and onto the sidewalk as he worked the key into the lock and opened the motel door. 

Naythin had to force his hands off Dean’s neck as he took a step back, his cock twitched in his pants as Dean removed his hand. Naythin was thankful he wasn’t wearing jeans. He waited for Dean to stand up before bending to pick up his own bag and walk around the side of the car to get the hex bag off the roof of the car. He eyed the thing for a second before reaching for it with his thumb and forefinger only. Holding out away from his body, Naythin walked toward their room. He stepped through the door, dropping his bag on top of the table, he turned and pointed to the hex bag. “Where do ya want it?” 

The only good thing Dean could say about the motel room was what it actually was spacious enough to have a small area just for the coffee maker, along with a sofa and coffee table in front of it. He dropped his own duffel out of the way near the wall and was much kinder to the weapons duffel, taking it to his side of the bed and dropping it on the floor near the head. He turned around when Naythin plopped his bag down and watched as he pointed to the hex bag like it was going to reach out and bite him if he held it too close. “Coffee table.” Dean jerked his head toward the table in question and shrugged out of his suit coat, tossing it onto the end of the bed, before joining Naythin at the table. 

“Coffee table.” Naythin nodded and walked over to the small table reached out and dropped the hex bag in the middle of it. Wiping his fingers on the side of his pants, he shook his head slowly. “That thing is gonna stink up the room. How long do we have to hang on to it?” 

Dean loosened up his tie as he stepped around the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. He unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves before turning his attention to the item in question. “Long enough to do this…” he pulled the ties on the hex bag, allowing it to fall open on the table. “Now all we gotta do is identify those three items and we can salt and burn the damn thing.” 

Naythin shrugged out of his suit coat laying it across his duffel bag. Following Dean’s lead, he pulled at his own tie loosening the knot enough to pull it over his head and adding it to the small pile of clothes on his bag. Unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt, he walked around the table and sat next to Dean as he untied the bag. Leaning forward, he looked at the contents of the bag. Pulling a pen out of his back pocket, he used it as a poker to move the items around. “This…” He tapped the small round silver piece. “This is old...Celtic. That little black piece looks like bone maybe. Not sure what the plant is though.” 

Dean slowly turned his head and looked at Naythin like he’d grown a tail. “What the hell? What, did Bobby rub his Yoda juice on you or somethin’? ...And yes, I just heard that.” He shuddered visibly. “We’re gonna pretend I didn’t just say that. Point is, how the hell do you know that’s Celtic? What, did you take Celtic in the Military? That’s not even a class!” 

Naythin tapped the small silver piece until it was off the black cloth and on the glass top of the coffee table. “Ash...Aisling...that’s her full name, was Irish. Her whole family’s from Ireland. They still have property all over the country. I’ve seen something like this before at her mother’s house. She collects old coins. This thing...it’s _old_. I need a computer. I can find it online.” 

Dean was still staring confusedly at Naythin...and maybe a little fearfully. He got to his feet and walked around the coffee table heading to his duffel bag while muttering under his breath. “Friggin’ Yoda juice an’ now he’s Sam’s friggin’ mind clone.” Reaching his duffel he crouched next to it and unzipped it. He had to search a little for the laptop since he’d wrapped with most of his shirts to keep it from getting busted. Finally finding it, he pulled it out of the bag and pushed several shirts off of it that tried to come out of the bag with it. Pulling to his full height he walked back over to Naythin and handed him the laptop. “It was Sam’s, there’s a buncha his crap on there from hunts and stuff so it should help you find what yer lookin’ for,” he murmured as he reclaimed his seat next to Naythin. “Ya know, while yer doin’ that I could go talk to the local sheriff, see what I can dig up on Luke Wallace.” He shrugged. 

Naythin took the laptop from Dean and carefully set it on the glass top. Knowing it was Sam’s had him treating it a bit more gingerly. Lifting the lid, he hit the power button and waited for it to power up. Looking over at the coin, he tapped it again with the tip of the pen. “You think it’s okay if I pick it up? I need to clean it off so I can find it online.” He glanced over at Dean, his eyes narrowing for a fraction of a second. “Yeah. Good idea. This could take a while.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s question regarding the coin. “Yeah, you can pick it up. None of these in and of themselves are...evil. It was just how they were used. The hex bag’s been broken, it’s nothin’ now but a buncha smelly crap on a coffee table.” He shrugged. He leaned in toward Naythin and waited for a kiss but when he didn’t seem to have gotten the hint since nothing happened, he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips anyway. _One track mind, I guess,_ he thought as he pulled to his feet. “Alright, I’ll be back...whenever,” he murmured and snatched up his suit coat as he headed for the motel room door. 

Dropping the pen on the table, Naythin pushed to his feet and followed Dean to the door. He reached for it as Dean pulled it open and slammed the door closed. Naythin stepped into Dean pushing him against the wall and kissed him with everything he had. His right hand slid up his side pressing into it, fingers splayed out digging his fingertips into the ridges of his ribs. Naythin raised his left hand to the back of Dean’s neck pulling him closer. Rocking his hips forward, he started a slow back and forth grind as he pushed his tongue past Dean’s lips hungrily. 

Dean’s eyes widened a little when Naythin slammed the door hard enough to rip the knob out of his hand. He turned to demand what the hell was wrong when he never got past parting his lips. He was manhandled, something Dean could honestly say he’d never been before, and pressed against the wall. All thought of asking what was happening, if Naythin was mad, or anything else flew out the window the second Naythin’s mouth slanted over his own. The way Naythin ran his hand along his side, desperately, hungrily, needily, had Dean’s body taking notice and he groaned softly against Naythin’s lips. He reached for Naythin, grabbing him by the waist, fisting the waistband of his slacks and a bit of his dress shirt in his tightly fisted hand. His cock twitched to life in his pants and his hips wanted to roll, to move, to press against Naythin’s body and before he could give his body the okay to do it, it was as if Naythin was reading his mind. Naythin’s hips rocked forward against his own and he couldn’t help the wanton way his own hips chased Naythin’s. He moaned into Naythin’s mouth as his tongue battled with Naythin’s, sliding alongside it and tangling with it. His free hand moved, raising to fist within the silken strands of Naythin’s hair. 

Naythin slid his hand up Dean’s side to his shoulder. He brought his hand around from the back of Dean’s neck to the collar of his shirt and slipped his fingers under it. Breaking the kiss for just a second, he brought his other hand up to the collar of his shirt and pulled hard enough to pop the buttons halfway down before stopping. Naythin slid his hand down past the ruined fabric and onto Dean’s bare chest. Dipping his head down, Naythin nipped at Dean’s collarbone as he ran the palm of his hand down Dean’s chest. 

Dean had been so into the kiss that he hadn’t even realized that Naythin had moved his hands, not until he broke the kiss, and then popped his buttons. His hand slowly slipped from Naythin’s hair as he looked down at his ruined shirt and back up to Naythin’s face, zeroing in on those lips that he was far from finished with. His eyes dropped again when Naythin’s hand slipped beneath the fabric of his shirt and then he was stopped from looking back up at Naythin when he felt Naythin’s mouth on his collar bone. His eyes slipped closed and he used the hand that he’d slipped out of Naythin’s hair to unfasten the button of Naythin’s dress slacks, and lower the zipper. His hand delved down beneath the fabric of Naythin’s slacks and pushed past the elastic waistband of his boxers to cup Naythin’s cock and balls. His own dick twitched and pulsed jealously in his pants and his hips bucked away from the wall of their own accord. 

Naythin groaned as Dean’s hand cupped his cock and balls. Sliding his hand past Dean’s shirt around Dean’s back, Naythin pulled him against him as hard as he could. “Oh Dean…” He nipped at Dean’s chest, licking slowly over each one of Dean's nipples. Bringing his free hand up, Naythin reached between their bodies and slowly slid his hand over Dean’s growing erection; cupping it and slowly massaging his cock and balls through the fabric of his slacks. Feeling it jump against his hand had Naythin smiling. Raising his head, he kissed Dean on the chin and the corner of his mouth. “I want you naked. Now.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

With his body pressed to Naythin’s he didn’t bother holding back the way his hips bucked wantonly. Dean’s breath rushed out on a pleasured sigh and his head lolled back as his back arched toward Naythin’s mouth and teeth. When Naythin’s hand cupped his dick, a low groan broke from deep in Dean’s throat and he couldn’t help the way his hips cantered upward, pushing his cock into Naythin’s hand. “Fuck…” he groaned breathlessly as Naythin massaged his cock and balls through his slacks. Dean pulled his head up and met Naythin’s gaze with his own though his lids were heavy and his eyes passion glazed. He had to pry his own hand away from the deathlike grip he’d had on Naythin’s waistband and part of his shirt. Swallowing hard, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips, and tasting Naythin there, he gave a slight nod and reluctantly released his hold on Naythin’s cock and balls and pulled his hand out so he could finish taking off his clothes. “You too, take ‘em off.” 

It took Naythin a few seconds before he could get his hand to release the hold he had on Dean’s cock and balls. Licking his lips, he took a step back, letting his hand slide away from Dean’s back. Naythin toed off his dress shoes as he unbuttoned his shirt in record time. He was careful to not pop any of the buttons since it was the only dress shirt they had between the two of them now. Not bothering to unbutton his cuffs, he pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Reaching down for his slacks and boxers, Naythin pushed them down his hips and thighs. Lifting his feet, he stepped out of them, leaning down to pull off his socks, he let them fall to the floor. 

Dean didn’t bother being gentle with the shirt he wore, since half the buttons were scattered on the floor already, and instead went ahead and popped the rest off as he yanked at the material. Once he had it off and on the floor, he lowered his hands to the button and zipper of his slacks, unfastening them in record time. He pushed them and his boxers down in one go and easily kicked off his dress shoes. Stepping out of his slacks and boxers, he lifted one foot at a time and pulled off his dress socks adding them to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. Now that they were both naked, Dean crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around Naythin without stopping the momentum of his feet, and backed Naythin up across the short distance to the bed and then pushed him down on it. He stared hungrily down at Naythin for a couple seconds before climbing onto the bed with him, crawling over him on his hands and knees. He dipped his head and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue pushing its way past Naythin’s lips and teeth and sweeping into his mouth as a low moan broke from Dean’s throat. 

Naythin barely had time to put his arm back to catch himself as Dean pushed him back on the bed. Using the heel of his right foot, Naythin pushed himself back a little further. A slow smirk crept over his lips as Dean crawled up the bed and over his body to him. Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed the closer Dean got. Lifting his hand, Naythin ran his fingers up Dean’s side to his back, pulling Dean down on top of him as he closed his eyes and returned Dean’s kiss. His own tongue pushed into Dean’s mouth tangling and wrestling with Dean’s. Naythin’s hips roll and buck up against Dean’s hips. 

Dean moaned into Naythin’s mouth as his head shifted from side to side, his tongue ravishing Naythin’s mouth. He braced the brunt of his weight on one forearm while its twin lowered, his hand grabbing Naythin’s hip, pulling him to meet Dean’s each time he rolled his hips against Naythin’s. 

Bending his leg up at the knee, Naythin rolled his hips in a slow wave. Naythin groaned deep in his throat as his cock rubbed alongside Dean’s with each roll of his hips. His free hand sliding up and down Dean’s side digging his nails into the skin. 

A low growl broke from deep in Dean’s throat, his nostrils flared as he devoured Naythin’s mouth and continued to pull up on his hip each time he rolled his own. He changed things up a little and did a quick hammering succession with his hips before rolling them again, this time moving slow so that they both could feel every last hard inch drag against the other. 

Naythin threw his head back against the mattress breaking the kiss. “Oh...fuck, Dean!” His hips bucked hard up against Dean’s. Naythin’s fingers dug into Dean’s back as Naythin tried to pull him down on top of him. Each breath was short and labored as he continued to try to roll his hips as they bucked erratically. 

“Easy, baby,” Dean murmured huskily, his own breathing labored between the kiss and his own excitement. Releasing Naythin’s hip, he reached down between them and closed his fist around the base of Naythin’s cock. He kept it there a couple minutes before sliding it up along Naythin’s length. He moved his own body so that they were matched and released Naythin’s dick and instead wrapped his hand around both their cocks, slowly sliding his fist. 

Naythin’s hand fell from Dean’s side to the blanket as he fisted a handful and pulled hard on it. His hips bucked as he hissed in a sharp breath when he felt Dean’s hand on his shaft. Pushing up with his leg, Naythin pushed his hip up against Dean’s hand. “Oh...God, Dean...” Naythin groaned deep in his throat as Dean stroked his cock, his head pushed back into the mattress arching his neck and back. “S’good, baby...oh God…” Naythin started to roll his hips again only to stop mid-roll. He cried out as Dean wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s and his own cock stroking them at the same time. “Oh fuck! Dean...Oh God!” Naythin’s back arched off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress pushing his hips hard against Dean’s hand. 

Dean had to pay close attention to what he was doing so he didn’t wind up hurting either of them, so much so that he couldn’t really enjoy it beyond an occasional moan or hitched breath. Neither he nor Naythin were exactly small men either so his hand barely wrapped around half their width. After a couple strokes, he released them both and gripped Naythin’s hip again, rolling his own and pulling Naythin up to meet each grind. He dipped his head and nipped and kissed along the long column of Naythin’s throat, biting harder at one point before releasing the abused flesh and licking his tongue over it to take away the sting. He dragged his teeth back down Naythin’s throat, nipping at Naythin’s collarbone. 

Naythin growled in frustration as Dean took his hand away from his and Naythin’s cocks. His hips bucked trying to keep Dean’s hand in place. His teeth clenched as Dean started to nip along his throat. Naythin arched his neck as far back as he could to give Dean as much access as possible. Hissing in a sharp breath as Dean bit down on his neck. Naythin pushed his shoulders into the mattress. He hummed rolling his head to the side. “Dean...oh God, yes. Harder. Please.” He released the hold he hand on the blanket to bring his hand up to the back of Dean’s head, his fingers massaging his scalp. The hand he had on Dean’s back slid down and over the swell of his ass check gripping the hard muscle he dug his finger tips in and pulled gently. 

Dean started to pull his head back so he could look down into Naythin’s face to make sure he’d heard correctly, but when Naythin’s hand stopped him, he got the message. He slowly made his way back up along Naythin’s throat, gently nipping along the way before biting down harder than he normally would but made sure that he didn’t break the skin as he swiped his tongue over it immediately after releasing the tender flesh. He slid his hand back from Naythin’s hip and shifted the one he’d been holding his weight up by and, as he pushed off with a foot against the mattress, rolled them over so that Naythin was on top of him. He waited for Naythin to get his bearings after having been flipped unawares before he did anything else. “Naythin,” he rasped breathlessly, waiting for Naythin to look at him. “I wanna feel you ride me.” 

If Naythin’s eyes had been open they would have rolled back in his head when Dean bit down on his neck. His whole body jerked as his cock pulsed hard and seemed to get harder. The hand on the back of Dean’s head and his ass cheek both gripped tighter as he moaned long and low in his chest. Naythin was about to beg Dean for more when he suddenly found himself on top of Dean. He brought both hands up to the side of Dean’s chest pushing his weight off so he wasn’t crushing Dean. Naythin blinked down at Dean when what he said finally registered. Licking his lips, Naythin swallowed a few times to get enough saliva down his throat so he could talk. “We...need the lube.” 

Dean nodded and reached up cupping the side of Naythin’s face and threading his fingers into his hair. “There’s some in my bag,” he murmured huskily. He shook his head, “We don’ have to if you don’ want to. We can go back to what we were doing, it’s okay.” He wanted to give Naythin a way out because he suddenly looked nervous as hell. His lips quirked upward saucily. “Hell, it’s better than _okay_.” 

Naythin bent over, pressing his lips to the middle of Dean’s chest and kissing upwards until he reached his neck. Nipping at the base of his neck, Naythin licked a slow path up to Dean’s jaw nipping at his chin before laying a soft kiss to his lips. “I want to.” Slowly pulling back, dragging his hands down Dean’s sides, Naythin crawled backwards off the bed and walked to where Dean had left his bag, crouching down, he unzipped it and started feeling around for the small bottle of lube. Pulling it out of the bottom, he stood up and waved it in his fingers waggling his eyebrows at Dean as he walked back to the bed. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at Naythin’s antics as he shook his head. When Naythin started to get back onto the bed, Dean sat up and reached for him, pulling Naythin close, his arms wrapping around him as he dipped his head and nipped along the delicate skin of Naythin’s throat before biting down hard. He pulled an arm from around Naythin and lowered it, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s hard length. He swiped his thumb across the tip, smearing precum before dipping down into the slit. He released the bit of flesh in his mouth and licked across the area, dropping tender kisses over the abused flesh. 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean as he pulled him in. Tilting his chin up giving Dean access to every inch of his neck Naythin shuddered in his arms as Dean bit down. His eyes squeezed tight as the sharp sting of pain jolted his body and shot straight down to his cock making it jump and swell. Arching his back, Naythin’s hips thrust against Dean’s hand as he gripped his shaft running his thumb over the over sensitive head of Naythin’s cock, he groaned and dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder resting his forehead against the side of his neck. “Oh yes...baby...I’m...I’m gonna cum.” 

“Do it,” Dean rasped softly, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s spit dampened skin, “Cum for me, baby.” He dragged his tightly fisted hand along Naythin’s length and squeezed the head with each upward stroke. He waited the span of two strokes before biting Naythin’s neck again, just as hard as he had done the time before, nearly enough to leave bruises behind. 

Naythin’s muscles seized hard. He gripped the back of Dean’s shoulders with his hands as his hips thrust hard against his hand as it stroked his rock hard cock. His chest and sides were heaving from the exertion and holding back his orgasm. Fanning his fingers out on Dean’s back, Naythin arched his back pushing hips into Dean’s hand as his squeezed the head of his cock. “Dean...fuck! I’m gonna...I'm…” Naythin cried out as Dean bit down hard on his neck. His hips bucked on their own as he lost all control of his muscles. His cock jumped and pulsed as he came hard shooting cum on Dean’s chest and stomach. 

Dean continued to stroke along Naythin’s length until his body stopped convulsing and his muscles were lax. It was only then too that he released the poor patch of skin he’d latched onto. Slowly, released his grip on Naythin’s cock and picked his head up. He turned his head somewhat to look at Naythin’s neck and cringed at the very clear bruises on his neck. They weren’t big, but they were there. He lifted his hand and laid it on the back of Naythin’s head as he pressed a kiss to the abused flesh of his neck. “God, yer beautiful.” 

Naythin was breathing in and out through his nose trying to calm himself with the occasional short blast out his mouth. He didn’t trust his limbs to support him so he kept his eyes closed and stayed where he was with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Naythin’s hips thrust slightly as Dean kissed the area on his neck that he’d bitten down on. “Keep doin’ that an’ you’ll make me cum again.” His voice was gravelly and a bit deeper than normal. Slowly sliding his hand across Dean’s back, Naythin smiled and nuzzled against Dean’s neck. If he’d raised his head, Dean would have seen him blush. 

“Oh yeah, we wouldn’t wanna do that,” Dean replied in playful sarcasm. He pressed another tender kiss to the same spot. “You uh, remember the bruises from before? When I got carried away. Yeah well, guess what? Looks like I’m gonna have to buy you a scarf.” He chuckled softly, the sound still a little husky. He reached out with the hand that wasn’t on the back of Naythin’s head and used it as a guide as he slowly laid both himself and Naythin down onto the mattress. He tried to get Naythin to lay to one side so he wouldn’t get covered in cum too but he wasn’t sure how well he’d actually managed. He kept his head turned, his face against Naythin’s neck, gently pressing kisses every so often against the abused skin. 

Naythin dropped an arm from around Dean’s shoulders when he felt him move and Naythin’s body started to list to the side. He was careful to keep his weight off Dean as he more or less fell over on his side with his head still on Dean’s shoulder. His body shuddering each time Dean kissed the bites on his neck. Sighing contentedly, Naythin smiled. “M’not hiding ‘em. I want people to see ‘em.” 

Dean smiled against Naythin’s neck. “I love you so much,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the same patch of skin yet again. He chuckled as he thought about all the hard work they were doing. “So uh, I like the way you say _don’t go_ ,” he mused, a smile in his voice. 

“You like that, huh?” Naythin moved his leg over so he could hook it over Dean’s. “Didn’t intend to slam the door like that though but it was kinda too late to stop at that point.” 

Dean pulled his head back and looked curiously at Naythin, or what he could see of him before relaxing and tucking his face back up against Naythin’s neck. “You worry too much.” 

“Sometimes.” Naythin moved closer to Dean, his eyes closing as he sighed. “I love you too. Now and always.” 

“Baby,” Dean murmured and hated that he had to be the voice of reason and reality. Since when did that happen? “I would love to lay in bed with you all day and all night for the rest of my life...but right now, you need to find out what the hell stinks over there, so we can get rid of it, and I need to at least go grab us some food if nothin’ else.” 

Naythin pried his eyes open as his body sagged a little. “Okay...yer right.” Stretching his legs, Naythin cringed as his thigh muscles cramped slightly. Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked down at Dean putting on his best grumpy face. “Spoil sport.” He leaned over and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before throwing his legs over the side the bed and sitting up. Raising both hands, he raked his fingers through his hair and slowly got to his feet to walk over to his bag and pull out a pair of sweats. Slipping them over his legs, he turned back to Dean and pointed to the bathroom. “Stay put. I’ll get a wash cloth to clean you up with.” 

“Baby, Naythin, it’s okay,” Dean called in response, “Don’t worry about it, I oughtta get a shower anyway.” _Besides, then I can whack off while I’m at it without you feeling bad,_ he thought. 

Naythin ran his hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck before walking over to the coffee table. “Okay. I’ll see what I can pull up on the coin and the rest of the...stuff from the bag.” Sitting down on the couch, he picked up the coin and rubbed it on his sweats to clean it off as best he could. Holding it up in the light, he squinted a little to make out the inscription before looking down at the laptop and started pulling up the coin websites he’d seen his ex mother-in-law on. 

Dean picked up his head and looked down the length of his body at his semi-hard dick and sighed heavily as he let his head fall back against the pillow for a moment before he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Pulling to his feet he walked over to his clothing duffel and took out a pair of blue running pants and his toiletry bag. He used those to hide the fact that he was still semi hard as he walked toward the bathroom. He paused on the way and picked up the tube of lube that Naythin had gotten and that had apparently fallen off the bed and onto the floor. He tossed it up onto the TV stand on his way past. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he waited for the water to heat up before turning the cold water on too in an attempt to get the right temperature. Stepping into the shower, he let the warm water beat down on his back and shoulders for a while, to loosen his stiff muscles, before he even thought about moving. He’d every intention of taking care of his own needs only by the time he’d started to actually wash, he wasn’t hard anymore and figured that he had other things that needed taking care of other than himself. Turning off the shower, he reached for one of the towels in the stack and dried himself off before stepping out. Securing the towel on his hips he made quick work of freshening up, applying deodorant and brushing his teeth. Once again, he ran his fingers through his hair a couple times and called it done. Opening the door of the bathroom so that it wasn’t quite a sauna anymore, he slipped the jogging pants on and stepped out. It wasn’t until he looked down as he headed over to Naythin that he realized that silky pants and nothing underneath sort of showcased his dick for the world to see. Whoops. 

“Anything interesting?” He inquired with a jut of his chin toward the laptop. 

While Dean had been in the shower, Naythin managed to find the information on the coin at the first site he pulled up. “Thank you, Mother Maguire.” Going to his bag, he pulled out a notebook and pen and headed back to the couch. Writing the dates and the use of the coin on the paper, he started on the plant. It was dried so trying to find its original color was a pain in the ass. Setting the plant aside, Naythin picked up the small blackened piece. He rolled it around on his palm for a minute before holding it between his thumb and forefinger. Picking up the cap of the pen, he scrapped at the black material. His eyebrows shooting up as it came off revealing an off white color. He stared at it for a full minute before dropping it on the table and pulling up an anatomy site. Scrolling through the site, he found the bones on the hand and started comparing the shape of what was on the table to each one on the screen. The shape was similar but the size was all wrong. Pulling up the page for a child's skeleton, Naythin’s stomach started to roll. “Oh this is so wrong.” He scrolled to the photo of a child's hand and nearly threw up. Closing the screen, he started on the plant again and found what he was looking for pretty quickly. Between the age of the coin, and the fact that the plant was supposed to be extinct, not to mention the bone of a newborn, whatever witch had made this hex bag was not screwing around. 

Naythin glanced up as the bathroom door opened. Looking back down at the laptop, he bookmarked the pages he’d been on and tore the page out of the notebook. Leaning back a little from the coffee table, he looked up at Dean as he walked toward him. Naythin couldn’t help the way his eyes started at Dean’s face and slowly made their way down his chest and locked onto his groin. His tongue slipped past his lips slowly gliding along his bottom lip. Shaking his head, he forced himself to look back down at the laptop. “That is so not fair.” 

“What?” Dean quirked a brow as he looked down at himself. “Oh that, yeah, I didn’t uh...yeah…” He grinned and shrugged a shoulder. “Although I should probably put on a pair of boxers or somethin’ when I go grab us food. Anyway, did you find anything?” He closed the distance between himself and Naythin and took a seat on the couch next to him. 

Naythin groaned quietly as Dean sat next to him. Sighing, he shook his head and reached for the coin. “This...is over 600 years old. Hand pounded silver and Celtic...like I thought.” Setting the coin down, he picked up the small piece of plant. “Goldthread...the kicker is it’s supposed to have gone extinct over 200 years ago.” Dropping the plant next to the coin, Naythin poked at the small piece of bone. “You may lose yer appetite with this one. That is the charred remains of a hand bone from a newborn baby.” Leaning back on the couch, his hands coming to rest on his stomach, he looked over at Dean. “Whoever made that hex bag is not screwing around and is no...New Agey fluffy nature lovin’ Wiccan.” 

Dean made a disgusted face when Naythin mentioned the bone. “Gross,” he mumbled and pulled his head back a little like it might jump up and bite him. He huffed softly and shook his head slowly. “Witches, man, they're so friggin’ skeevy.” 

“I have no idea why someone would want that Luke Wallace guy dead.” Naythin let his head fall back on the couch and had to close his eyes to keep them off all that bare skin on Dean’s back. The bastard was doin’ it on purpose. 

“Well,” Dean pulled to his feet. “Maybe I oughtta go see what I can dig up. An’ while I’m out I’ll grab us some food... And maybe grab a couple dress shirts,” he mused as he looked down at the sprinkling of tiny pearl buttons all over the carpet. 

Naythin grinned as he shifted his hips on the couch. “Yeah...Might be a good idea....the shirt thing.” He kept his eyes closed because he knew what he’d see if he opened them. Naythin ground his molars together to keep himself on the couch. No boxers under those running pants was almost more than he could take. He felt his dick twitch in his sweats and it had him up and off the couch in a flash. “I need a shower. You go...I’ll be here.” He made a beeline for the bathroom and a long cold shower. 

Dean’s brows rose to nearly his hairline as Dean watched Naythin jump up off the couch and disappear into the bathroom. “Uh...okay…” He blinked a couple times and shook his head before heading for his duffel for a clean pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt at the very least. Illinois at the last end of October was frickin’ cold. He dressed quickly, even tossing on an over shirt and his leather. Stuffing his pockets with everything from his dress slacks and suit jacket, he headed out the door and over to the Impala. He unlocked the door, popped it open and slid in behind the wheel. Starting her up, he reached for the heater, one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided wistful smile at the sound of the Legos rattling inside the vent. Even when he had rebuilt the car after the accident with the semi, he’d put them back in, because they were part of the car and the memories she held. Pulling out of the parking place, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed for town. 

Naythin stood under the shower for a good ten minutes before the water started to make any sort of dent in the raging hard on he was sporting. He’d tried to take a shower with the water on warm but it wasn’t working so he’d turned the hot water off and stood under the cold spray under his teeth started to chatter. Turning the water off, he stepped out grabbing a towel from the nearby rack and wrapped it around his hips. Dean tellin’ him they couldn’t stay in bed all day and then he comes out wearin’ nothing but those day running pants. The guy may as well come out naked. Asshole. Walking out into the main part of the room, he walked to his bag on the table pulling out his deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, jeans, t-shirt, boxers and a flannel. Turning to walk back to the bathroom, he walked over to the door and threw the deadbolt along with the flimsy chain. Like those damn things were ever going to stop anyone, or any...thing for that matter. Going back to the bathroom, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. Tossing the wet towel on the counter, he carried his sweats and toiletries back to his bag and dropped them inside. Turning his attention to the coffee table, he picked up the black cloth, the bone and the piece of plant and dropped them into the garbage. Going back to the table, he picked up the coin and dropped it into the small pocket on the front of his bag. Pulling his boots out of his bag, Naythin shoved his feet in without lacing them up. He grabbed the room key walked over to the garbage and took the bag out of it. Tying it closed, he unlocked the door and walked to the dumpster tossing the bag inside. Going back to the room, he locked the door behind him, complete with useless chain, tossing the key back on the table, he kicked off his boots and sat down on the couch. Picking up Sam’s laptop, Naythin leaned back and started going through the files. 

It didn’t take Dean long to find out that Luke Wallace was as vanilla as you could get. Hell, he was worse than vanilla, he made vanilla seem spicy. After that, he went by a local retail store and five finger discounted a couple dress shirts and bag of candy. It _was_ Halloween after all. Stealing crap from places like that was so easy, the fact of how easy it was should be the crime not stealing. All he’d had to do was smile and flirt a little and he just waltzed right out the front door. Climbing back into the Impala, he tossed the shirts onto the bench seat beside him and pulled open the bag of candy. He unwrapped a piece and popped it into his mouth. Oh yeah, Halloween was good, he didn’t care if Sam liked the holiday or not. Starting the car he headed to the closest eatery to grab himself and Naythin some dinner. Since they seemed to like the same stuff, it wasn’t hard finding a place to eat. Unlike with Sam he didn’t have to try to find somewhere they also sold rabbit food. He grabbed them both cheeseburgers with extra onions...and bacon. He figured if they both had onion breath maybe they wouldn’t notice it as much. He also got, two large orders of fries, onion rings and a slice of pie on the side. Satisfied with the order, he headed back to the motel. Luckily he’d been able to get an extra bag from the restaurant to put the two shirts in so he’d be able to carry everything in. Pulling into the parking place, he turned off the Impala’s engine, reached for the two bags and the drink carrier and paused. Shit. The candy. Releasing what he had in his hands, he reached into the bag of candy and pulled out a handful, stuffing it into the pocket of his leather. With a grin on his face, he grabbed up everything he needed to take in, and popped open the car door, shouldering it open and slipped from behind the wheel and stood to his feet. Hands full, he knocked the door close with a hip and headed for the door of the motel room. 

Naythin had just opened the file on hell hounds when he heard the distinct rumble of the Impala’s engine. Leaning forward, he set the laptop on the coffee table and pulled to his feet. Walking to the door, he unlocked it and stepped back as Dean walked in. Closing the door behind him, Naythin locked it and reached for the drinks in Dean’s hand. Setting it on the table, he reached for his duffel bag and set it on the floor to give them more room. Pulling a chair out, Naythin sat down as he took his drink from the cardboard holder, tearing the paper off the straw, he stabbed it into the plastic cover and raised it to his lips to take a drink. Setting it back on the table, he twisted in his seat and pointed to the still open laptop. “You’re brother was scary organized on that thing.” 

Dean grinned as Naythin opened the door for him and helped him with the drinks. He could get use to this. He carried their dinner bag to the table and tossed the other bag onto the bed. “Grabbed the shirts,” he murmured by way of explanation as to what he’d just tossed onto their bed. He took a seat at the table and lifted his brows at Naythin’s words as he unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. He glanced over at the laptop before nodding as he turned his attention back to the meal in front of them. “Yeah, that’s Sam for ya. Pretty much he was everything I’m not...and visa versa I guess,” he mused with a one shoulder shrug. 

Naythin grinned as Dean opened the candy. “Really? Razor blades? I like a Snickers as much as the next guy but I think I’m done with candy for a while.” He reached for the food bag and pulled out his burger and fries. Opening the wrapper, he dumped his fries on one corner and tossed the empty fry bag into the larger bag. “You two polar opposites?” 

“It’s Halloween,” Dean retorted when it came to the candy he was eating hand over fist. “Oh and this Luke guy, he’s about as vanilla as they come so…” he shrugged, “Ya got me. I don’t know why this guy was targeted by this witch. Sam ate all that good for you crap. You see what I eat,” he responded as he pulled out his matching cheese burger. “Oh and there’s onion rings in there for ya too. Sam was...I dunno, _geeky_. Me on the other hand, I got laid in school.” He gave Naythin a pointed look. “So yeah, I’d say we were about as opposite as two brothers could be.” 

Naythin reached for the bag and tipped it towards him as he stuck his hand in and pulled out the onion rings. Dumping them next to his fries, he tossed the small box back in the bag. Picking up one of each, he popped them in his mouth and chewed slowly. “Could this witch be...testing out their work to see if the hex bag worked? If he’s that...vanilla why bother?” Reaching for his drink, he took a couple long pulls on the straw before replacing it back on the table. “And as far you and yer brother bein’ opposites...sounds like ya balanced each other out.” Leaning forward, Naythin picked up his burger and took a large bite before setting it back down and reaching for a napkin to wipe his hands on. 

Dean pulled his fries and onion rings out of the bag and poured them onto a napkin next to his burger before tossing the small cardboard carriers back into the bag. He picked up three fries and shoved them into his mouth, along with an onion ring that he picked up as soon as his hand was free. He chewed his mouthful as he listened to Naythin’s theory regarding the witch. He shook his head in response and reached for his drink, taking a long pull from the straw before setting it back on the table. “Nah, we couldn’t get that lucky. If it wasn’t specifically planned for this Luke guy then there has to be a reason for it. And usually that reason is to summon a demon...or somethin’ along those lines anyway.” He shrugged a shoulder and reached for his burger. 

Naythin leaned back in his chair reaching for his fries, he picked one up and bit it in half. “Okay, so if he or she wants to summon a demon, Luke was what...a sacrifice?” Biting the remaining piece of fry in half again, he chewed slowly. “Seriously...that’s gross.” Leaning toward the table, he picked up two more fries and the same number of onion rings putting them all in his mouth at once. 

Dean took a big bite of his burger and moaned softly, his eyes slipping briefly closed as he chewed. He reopened them as Naythin spoke and nodded to his assessment. Placing the burger down, he reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth with and then his hands. He looked back at Naythin and lifted his brows somewhat curiously as his eyes moved from Naythin to the contents of the table and back. “What’s gross?” 

Naythin finished chewing and reached for his drink. “What? Oh, the way that guy died. Did it have to be so...bloody?” Taking a long pull on the straw, he set it down and picked up his burger taking a large bite. 

“Oh,” Dean muttered, giving what could only be called a facial shrug as his head tipped slightly to one side. “Could be worse. I’ve seen worse. Least he didn’t get his hand,...and part of his arm, chewed off by someone’s garbage disposal. Or his brain eaten away by beetles.” 

Naythin stopped in mid chew and swallowed hard. Looking down at his burger with the onions sticking out past the bun, he pushed the half eaten sandwich away. “I’m done.” Reaching for a napkin, he wiped his mouth and leaned back from the table. “Brain eating beetles?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow bunched as he looked from the sandwich to Naythin. “Because I mentioned the garbage disposal and the beetle thing?” He scoffed. “Yer gonna need ta learn ta not let that stuff bother you. It can’t.” He waved a dismissive hand as he shoved four fries into his mouth at once and nodded. “Native American curse,” he explained around the fries in his mouth. 

“The blood doesn’t bother me. Yeah, it’s gross and whatever but...not a fan of bugs.” Naythin gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Dean snickered and reached for the napkin to wipe his hands and then his drink. He took a long pull on the straw before setting it back down, his eyes locked on Naythin’s. “Sammy and I had this Native bug curse to deal with. Wound up trapped in an attic with a swarm of bees…” Now it was Dean’s turn to shudder. “Not something I ever want to have to go through again.” He reached for his burger and took another large bite before setting it down. “Can’t blame the food though or you’ll never eat,” he mumbled around a mouthful. 

Naythin looked at his burger for a second before covering it with the wrapper. The cooked onions looked way too much like worms. Reaching for his fries, he picked up two and brought them to his mouth, shoving them in and chewing. “At least I don’t have to worry about gettin’ fat on this job.” 

Wiping his hands off on the napkin, Dean smirked and let his eyes drop to as much of Naythin as he could see before lifting his eyes back to Naythin’s. “Runnin’ from monsters tends to help with that, you don’t need the fasting diet too.” He scoffed softly and shook his head. “Be glad I didn’t tell you about the live-forever doctor that Sam and I...well, ya couldn’t kill him, so I buried him alive.” He shrugged a careless shoulder. 

“You...buried him alive?” Naythin’s hand stopped halfway to his drink as he looked over at Dean, his eyebrows shooting up into his forehead. 

“What else was I gonna do with him?” Dean retorted. “Besides he abducted Sam and was about to carve his eyes out when I got there. He deserved it, trust me.” He reached for his drink and took a pull from the straw before setting it down.

Stretching his arm out, Naythin grabbed his drink and brought closer setting it on the table in front of him. “You said he was a...live forever doctor. Why couldn’t you just find out how he was doing the whole live forever thing and stop him that way? I’m not saying he didn’t deserve it...just curious.” 

“Yeah well, Sam got a hold of his live-forever book. He did it by harvesting parts from people. Innocent people. He’d just take what he wanted, or needed. He needed new eyes, he was going to take Sam’s. He took a heart from a guy. A liver from someone else. You name it. Personally, I’d call that a monster and I don’t really care what happens to ‘em as long as they’re stopped.” Dean responded simply, shoving another few fries into his mouth. 

“Damn. Not all monsters have fur and fangs, I guess.” Reaching for his drink, he brought it to his lips and emptied it. Leaning forward, he tossed it in the empty food bag and leaned back again. 

Dean swallowed and shook his head. “No, they don’t. But this guy, he still looked like a monster. Looked like Frankenstein's monster to be exact. The only reason we even worked the case if that Sam tricked me into it. I thought it was a zombie case,” a wide grin lit Dean’s face, “Only later I find out it’s not, that it’s really this sonuvabitch. Sam wanted me to...to become a monster. I was two weeks out from goin’ to Hell and Sam thought he’d found the perfect solution.” He shook his head slowly, his lip curling with disgust. “I’d rather go to Hell than be a monster.” 

“I’m not saying what he did was right but...I can see where Sam was comin’ from.” 

Dean shook his head and lowered his eyes to the table top. “No. He was wrong.” He snatched up the burger’s wrapper and wadded it into a ball before tossing it and the napkin that the fries and onion rings had been laying on into the bag. 

Raising his arms, Naythin crossed them on the table and leaned forward. “He was tryin’ to save his brother. You said you were...two weeks away from going to Hell?” Naythin dropped his eyes to the table and sighed before looking back up at Dean. “Sounds like he was gettin’ desperate. I don’t blame him.” 

“Yeah well, it wasn’t worth it,” Dean mumbled, his eyes still focused on the table top. He looked up at Naythin, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. “And it still isn’t...wouldn’t be, not now, not then, not ever.”

“Of course you are.” 

Dean shook his head. “It’s not worth becoming a monster.” 

“The becoming a monster part...I don’t think that’s a solution to anything, but doing everything and anything to try and save you...yeah. That’s where your brother and I are very much alike.” Naythin stretched his arm across the table and took hold of Dean’s hand in his. “We both love you and would do anything for you.” 

Dean lowered his eyes to the table again. “No. It’s not yer job.” 

Naythin gave Dean’s hand a firm squeeze followed by a slight shake. “You don’t get to decide that.” 

Dean lifted his eyes to Naythin’s and quirked a brow, his thumb rubbing across the back of Naythin’s knuckles. “Y’do anythin’ stupid an’ I’ll kick yer ass.” 

“Same goes for you.” Naythin gripped Dean’s hand tight. “I mean it.” 

Dean gave a slight nod and dropped his gaze. He wouldn’t argue the matter, but he’d do whatever he had to in order to keep Naythin safe, and at his side. “So uh,” he cleared his throat and gave Naythin’s hand a gentle squeeze before slipping his hand from Naythin’s and pulling to his feet. “Since we’re in for the night, I’m gonna go change.” He walked over to his duffel and crouched so he could retrieve the jogging pants he’d worn earlier. Pulling to his full height, jogging pants in hand, he headed for the bathroom. 

Naythin kept his hand on the table as Dean walked to his bag and then to the bathroom. Dropping his head between his shoulders, he slowly drew his hand back letting it fall to his side. Shaking his head, he stood up and started cleaning up the remnant of their dinner. Throwing everything in the trash, he checked the door to make sure it was locked, kicked off his boots and walked to his bag to get the sweats he’d had on earlier. Changing out of his jeans into the sweats, he put his clothes back in his bag, walked over to the bed where Dean had tossed the bag with the dress shirts in it, pulled the shirts out and tossed them on the top of Dean’s bag. Naythin wadded up the bag the shirts had been in and tossed it into the trash. Walking over to the side of the bed, he pulled the blanket back, stacked the pillows against the wall and lay down with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back braced against the pillows. 

Walking out of the bathroom, his clothes in hand, wearing only the jogging pants, Dean carried the clothes he’d had on only a short while over to his bag to wear in the morning. Seeing the dress shirts he looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. “One of those was for you, ya know.” 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naythin stood up and walked over to Dean. Picking up one of the shirts, he leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. Pulling back, he smiled and walked over to his bag to put the shirt in with the rest of his clothes. 

Dean was a little taken aback by the kiss, but he’d gladly take it. After managing to wipe the shocked look off his face, he grinned and dropped his clothes, he’d changed out of, on top of his duffel. He turned around then and quirked a brow, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as his gaze landed on Naythin in bed. “Is that an invitation?” 

Naythin looked at the empty space next to him as he picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Dean. “Do ya need one? I can get a nice one...engraved with that frilly looking writing all over it.” Rolling his eyes, he chuckled and hit the mattress with his hand. “Get over here.” 

Dean chuckled and bent at the waist and picked up the pillow that Naythin had threw at him and carried it to the bed with him, tossing it onto his side. “You want that frilly kind of invitation for the wedding, don’t you?” He teased with a wink. Climbing into bed, he stretched out on his side, facing Naythin, his head propped up on his hand, his elbow bent against the pillow beneath it. 

“No. I’ll pass on the frilly stuff. Do I look like the frilly invitation type?” Crossing his legs at the ankles, Naythin let his head fall back against the wall as he looked down at Dean. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Wouldn’t know, I try to stay away from that kind of stuff.” 

“I don’t need anything fancy. Just you, me and a justice of the peace and I’m good. And Bobby and Ellen of course...I don’t have a death wish.” 

“Well that’s good,” Dean responded with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, “The no death wish thing, I mean. Oh and uh, I got somethin’ else at the store if yer interested at some point. I got a small CD player...and a CD of course.” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little. “A CD, huh.” He brought a hand up and tugged at the short beard on his chin. “Sure. Why not.” 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly pulled his head back. “Why not...what?” 

“You gonna make me beg? Bring it out. Let’s see what it is.” 

“You mean, here, right _now_?” Dean questioned, his brows lifting in unison. 

Naythin started to think that maybe it was something that Dean wanted to wait on to show him. Crap. Sitting up a higher on the pillows, Naythin ran his tongue over his lower lip and cleared his throat. “Yeah, now. Unless you’d planned on waiting. Which is fine, I can wait.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I just didn’t think you’d...I mean, I didn’t think you’d want to… _right now_. But no, that’s fine.” Dean turned and sat up in bed. “I uh, I just need to go out to the car and grab it, and then get ready.” 

Naythin watched Dean get off the bed and head for the door. He was replaying the conversation in his head trying to figure out what was going on and what exactly Dean had to _get ready_ for. His right foot started to bounce against his left leg...CD...CD player...Dean had to get ready. When the light bulb finally went off, Naythin nearly choked on his tongue. Holy. Shit. His hand came up to his forehead with a loud smack and he shook his head. “Way to go, dumbass.” He dragged his hand down his face and let it fall to his side. Naythin hoped he hadn’t ruined anything Dean had planned. 

Heading out to the Impala, Dean was trying to do his best not to panic. He hadn’t done this shit in years. Like ten years. He hoped he could still remember the stupid routine. He unlocked the door and reached back and unlocked the driver’s side back seat. He wasn’t even sure if they were still in here but he’d give it a try. Opening the door, he climbed into the back seat and slipped his hand back between the seat and the molding, feeling along the crease for….He gave a soft triumphant cry when he felt tips of his fingers graze the material. Gripping the cloth between his index and middle fingers he pulled, and pulled, his hand back until finally, in a snap, the little black thong popped free. _HA! Awesome!_ He backed out of the backseat and locked and closed the door behind him before hurrying back to the trunk. Unlocking it he popped the trunk up and reached in for the CD player, the CD was already inside. Taking a step back he reached up for the lid and slammed it closed. Heading for the motel room door as fast as he could, before he wound up with frostbite, Dean banged repeatedly on the door. “Open up, it’s fuckin’ cold out here!” 

“Crap!” Naythin was off the bed and to the door in two long strides. He unlocked the door and stepped back to let Dean in. “Sorry. Thought you grabbed the key.” Closing and locking the door, Naythin walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. 

Dean shuddered exaggeratedly from the cold as he crossed the threshold and he watched Naythin as he crossed the room back to the bed and sat on the edge, looking more nervous than he was. With the tiny thong hidden in the fisted hand the CD player hung from the fingers of, he crossed the distance between himself and Naythin and stepped between his legs. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Naythin looked up at Dean raising his hands and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s waist. “I didn’t realize what you were talkin’ about until you were out the door. I wasn’t sure if you had another time in mind for this and I didn’t want to ruin it.” 

_**Translation in Dean speak: I made a mistake.**_ He slowly nodded and shrugged. “We don’t have to do this...I don’t have to...I probably wouldn’t have been able to do the routine anyway, it’s fine.” He sat the CD player down on the bed and turned at the waist, throwing the tiny black thong at his duffel. He was relieved when it hit the wall, a small black splat, and fell into his duffel bag. Thank God. That would have been embarrassing, he didn’t need Naythin seeing the stupid thong on top of everything else. 

“No, Dean. That’s not what I meant.” Naythin stood up sliding his hands up Dean’s sides to his shoulders. “I want you to. I want to see what goes with that hip roll you’ve got me addicted to. Please.” 

Dean was silent for a long moment as he searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. Finally, he gave a barely there nod. “Okay.” He leaned in and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue teasing along the seam of Naythin’s lips before pushing past his lips and teeth to slide his tongue alongside Naythin’s. He wrapped his arms around Naythin, running his hands over the smooth warm skin of Naythin’s back. 

Naythin’s fingers gripped Dean’s shoulders as he kissed him. Moaning softly as their tongues glided alongside each other. Dropping one arm, Naythin slid it under Dean’s and around his back as he reached his other arm around the back of Dean’s shoulders. Naythin arched his back pushing his hips against Dean’s as he started to slowly roll against Dean’s. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he rolled his own hips against Naythin’s. He pulled his head back just far enough to speak. “Tryin’ to out do me?” he inquired huskily. 

“I’ll never be that good. I’d break something.” 

Dean chuckled huskily and slowly shook his head. “You really have no idea,” he mused, “Guess that’s good, wouldn’t want you to get too cocky.” 

Naythin leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s. His tongue licking slowly along his bottom lip and nipping gently at the corner. His fingers splayed out on the small of Dean’s back pulling him closer. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as Naythin brushed his lips against his own. His lips parted as Naythin teased at them, granting Naythin entrance, or anything else he wanted. A low groan rumbled in Dean’s chest as Naythin pulled him in closer. He reached for Naythin’s arm that was still wrapped around the back of his shoulders and brought it down between them, pressing Naythin’s hand against his hard cock through the thin material of the jogging pants. “An’ that’s after bein’ outside,” he murmured hoarsely. 

Naythin groaned as he cupped Dean’s cock and balls in his hand. Squeezing gently he rolled his fingers back and forth. Pressing his lips to Dean’s, Naythin rocked his hips forward trapping their hands between them. His own cock twitching and pulsing behind the fleece material of his sweats. Pulling back just enough so he could speak, Naythin couldn’t help but look down between their bodies. “Let’s see what happens when you get warmed up.” 

Dean’s lips parted wantonly when Naythin’s pressed against them and he teased along Naythin’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. A soft low groan broke from his throat when he felt Naythin’s dick twitch against the back of his hand. Dean’s breath ghosted out from between his softly parted lips as he followed Naythin’s line of vision, looking down between their bodies briefly. He released Naythin’s hand and turned his around so he could cup Naythin instead. He squeezed gently and ran his hand up and down along Naythin’s length through his sweats. 

Naythin dropped his forehead onto Dean’s shoulder as he took hold of his dick. His knees buckled slightly as his fingers dug into the small of Dean’s back to keep him standing. “Baby...I love it when you do that.” He couldn’t take his eyes off Dean’s hand as he slowly ran it up and down his growing erection. His hips thrusting each time Dean slid his hand up the length of Naythin’s cock. Naythin mimicked Dean’s movements with his own hand on Dean’s cock. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and moaned softly deep in his throat at Naythin’s reaction to his hand on his cock. He continued to move his hand along Naythin’s dick, rolling his own hips forward to meet Naythin’s thrusts. He sighed moan broke from between Dean’s lips as his bottom one slipped free from between his teeth when Naythin mimicked the way he was stroking his cock. His hips jerked somewhat, pushing his dick into Naythin’s hand. His own hand however pulled away from Naythin’s cock only to push past the waistband of his sweats, his fingers wrapping around Naythin’s shaft and giving it a firm squeeze. He slid his fisted hand up to the head, squeezing and releasing, pushing the head of Naythin’s cock in and out of his fisted hand. He shifted slightly closer and dipped his head down marginally, turning it toward Naythin’s neck, so that his mouth brushed, his warm breath fanning, against the tender flesh. 

Naythin moved his hand from Dean’s back up to his shoulder to brace himself to keep from falling. His thigh muscles were shaking and his hips thrust each time the head of Naythin’s cock slid in and out of the palm of Dean’s hand. Giving Dean’s balls one final squeeze, Naythin slid his hand up and pushed it past the waistband of Dean’s pants and down so he could wrap his fingers around the shaft of Dean’s cock. He hissed in a sharp breath at the skin to skin contact, slowly pulling his hand up the full length and back down to the base in even strokes. 

Dean hissed in a breath at the squeeze Naythin gave his balls, his hips thrusting forward of their own accord. He moaned softly and his breath caught in his throat a moment later when Naythin’s hand wrapped around his shaft. “Fuck,” he breathed softly. His warm breath coming out in short pants against Naythin’s neck, though he continued to squeeze the head of Naythin’s cock in and out of his fist. He leaned in further and sucked a small bit of flesh into his mouth and then released it with an obscene wet pop. He opened his mouth again and bit into the tender flesh hard, yet gentle enough not to break the skin. 

Naythin’s knees buckled as Dean bit down on his neck. Naythin’s hips rocketed forward into Dean’s hand as he kept squeezing the head of his cock. Naythin’s fingers dug into Dean’s shoulder as he released his hold on Dean’s cock and brought his hand up to Dean’s other shoulder. “ Oh...fuck...Dean.” Naythin’s hips thrust and bucked erratically. 

Dean’s arm that was still around Naythin tensed when he felt Naythin’s knees buckle and he slowly released the flesh in his mouth and licked across it to take away the sting. He pulled his head back marginally and tipped it upward somewhat. “On the bed,” he rasped thickly against Naythin’s ear. He gave Naythin’s cock one last squeeze before releasing it and pulling his hand out so that Naythin could move back onto the bed. 

It took Naythin’s brain a few seconds to register what Dean had said. He had to force his hands off Dean’s shoulders as he backed up until the back of his legs bumped into the bed frame and Naythin half sat half fell backwards. Gripping the blanket with his hands, he pulled himself back until his head landed on the pillows he’d been leaning against earlier. Naythin’s chest rose and fell with each panted breath, his fingers fisted against the blanket. His sweats were tented from his cock pushing against them. 

Dean leaned over with his hands pressed flat on the mattress, his body posed to climb into bed but not so much so that he wouldn’t be able to change direction if Naythin wanted him to. “You wanna keep goin’...or do you wan’ me to dance...and go from there? Yer choice,” he murmured huskily. 

Naythin’s flicked from Dean to the small CD player at the foot of the bed. The way his body was vibrating, Naythin knew if Dean crawled up that bed he’d be a goner in a matter of a couple minutes but if he could hold off that impending orgasm by having Dean dance for him it would make the wait well worth it and Naythin knew that the longer he waited the harder he’d cum. Glancing back down to the CD player, Naythin raised his hand off the bed and pointed to it. “Dance fer me.” 

Dean wanted to kick himself for offering, because the second Naythin said that he wanted the dance, Dean’s muscles tensed with apprehension. What if he screwed it up? What if he couldn’t do it anymore? He swallowed hard and nodded to Naythin’s decision. “Okay,” he murmured hoarsely. He slowly pulled to his full height and walked over to his duffle and bent at the waist, grabbed the skimpy thong out of it, then straightened and turned, reaching for the CD player as he passed by the bed heading for the bathroom. “Be back in a second.” 

Dean closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it as he tried to get his nerves under control. He pulled away from the door and jerked his head from left to write, popping his neck. Taking a deep fortifying breath, Dean told himself he could do this and reached for the waistband of his jogging pants and pushed them down and off so he could put the thong on under them. The thing was as skimpy as hell and he wondered why it was that he never really noticed that before. _Damn, I really **am** getting old,_ he thought. Looking down at himself once the thong was on he wasn’t sure if the thing had shrunk or if he’d grown, but it was barely containing everything. Damn, maybe it’d always been like that. Well, that would explain all the tips. Pulling his jogging pants back on he took another deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. He had to stop halfway out the door and do a little hip movement that got the thong back where it belonged. Nothing sexy here folks, just trying to undo a thong wedgie. He cleared his throat, set the CD player on the coffee table and pushed play. 

The second he was clear of the wall and the music began his knees bent somewhat and he thrust his hips into the air, ground against the air and did two quick pop thrusts. His entire body undulated, starting with his shoulders and moving downward. He let that wave of his body take him down to the ground, knees bent. He caught himself on one hand behind him and used that to push off, sliding along the floor on his knees. He ran his hands down the front of his torso, undulating with the movement, then leaned forward on his hands and somewhat knees, pushing himself back across the floor with his hands. He allowed his body to undulate during the movement and he dipped his hips to nearly the floor a couple of times before rolling his hips, giving two hard thrusts to the floor. Spinning around he slowly corkscrewed himself up to his feet. He tucked his thumbs beneath the waistband and in one swift movement, pulled them off and tossed them away. Dean’s heart hammered in his chest. _Please let me still be able to do this,_ he thought as he turned swiftly, his feet leaving the floor. He came down on his hands and rolled his body, shoulders to hips, against the floor. He slid back and pulled himself forward, his back arched as he rolled his hips and hammered them in quick succession against the floor as he moved. Turning himself over he fucked into the air, his hips rolling and thrusting and he used that momentum to pushing himself back up to his feet again. He grinned wide, panting from exertion as he waved an arm through the air at waist level. “That’s it, I’m done.” _I’m too old for this shit._

As Dean walked out of the bathroom, Naythin racked his movements to the coffee table. His eyes gliding over Dean’s body from head to toe and back up again. He wasn’t sure what Dean had to do in the bathroom to _get ready_ because Naythin couldn’t see anything different from when he went in. Naythin kept his eyes on Dean as he set the CD player down and hit the play button. His eyebrows rose in unison as the music started. The corner of his lips curved slightly as Dean started moving. When Dean dropped to the floor, Naythin got up on his knees so he could see what he was doing and holy shit the guy had been holding out on him. Naythin’s mouth fell open as he watched Dean. Screw hunting...he made the Chippendales dancers look like rank amateurs. When Dean pulled his running pants off, Naythin nearly bit his lip off when he caught sight of the thong that Dean was wearing….okay... _almost_ wearing. Sitting back on his heels, Naythin swallowed hard as Dean left the ground and rolled on the floor from his shoulders to his hips. “Damn.” Naythin’s cock jumped and pulsed in his sweats. Naythin was in total awe at what Dean was doing. When he stopped, much to Naythin’s dismay, and proclaimed that he was _done_ Naythin swung his legs off the side of the bed and walked over to him. Lifting his hand to the back of Dean’s neck, he dipped his head and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back, Naythin slowly shook his head. “No, yer not.” Reaching up with his free hand, Naythin tucked a finger between the fabric of the thong and Dean’s hip and gave a gentle tug. 

Dean welcomed the kiss, but he was actually glad when it didn’t last too long as out of breath as he already was. His forehead creased slightly at Naythin’s words of how he wasn’t done, that is until he felt the light tug on the thong he wore. His lips curved into an impish grin and he glanced past Naythin at the bed before returning his gaze. “Yeah, I’m not done with that,” he agreed. 

Dropping his hand from Dean’s neck, Naythin started to slowly back up onto the bed keeping his finger tucked into the thong pulling Dean along with him. He was careful not to pull too hard because he really didn’t want to rip the thong. He liked the way Dean looked in it and wanted to make sure there would be a repeat performance in the future. When he reached the pillows, he pulled his hand free and slid down so he was laying flat on his back with Dean kneeling next to him. Reaching up with his hand, Naythin slid his hand up Dean’s thigh across his hip to just above the top of the thong. Sliding his finger back and forth, he couldn’t help but grin at the way Dean reacted to the touch. 

When Naythin laid down in the bed, Dean wasn’t exactly sure what he had in mind, but his eyes tracked the movement of his hand as Naythin slid it up his thigh. And he couldn’t help the almost full body shiver, his nipples pebbling into hard buds, at the touch of Naythin’s finger sliding back and forth across his skin just above where the tiny thong covered. “I uh, found it in the car from back when I danced,” he murmured, explaining the existence of the thong. 

Licking his lips slowly, Naythin nodded. “Good thing you held onto it.” Naythin kept moving his hand back and forth getting lower with each pass. Bending the first knuckle on his finger, he dragged the nail across the material slowing as he passed over Dean’s hard shaft. On the return pass, Naythin stopped and let the palm of his hand lay flat against the bulge slowly moving it up and down. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth as he tensed somewhat, struggling to keep himself still and let Naythin do as he wanted. That plan lasted up until the moment that Naythin palmed his dick. He hissed in a breath and released it on a long low moan. His hips arched, pressing into the feel of Naythin’s palm moving up and down his length and his eyes slipped closed briefly before he forced them back open, gazing wantonly down at Naythin. “Take off the sweats,” he instructed with a jut of his chin toward them, his eyes never leaving Naythin’s. 

Giving Dean’s shaft one more stroke with his hand, Naythin let it fall to his side. Bringing both hands up to his hips, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband, arched his back and pushed them past his hips and down his thighs. Raising his upper body off the mattress, Naythin pushed the sweats down his legs. Pulling one leg back he pulled his foot out and kicked the sweats off his other foot and over the side of the bed. Lowering himself back down, his swollen hard cock lay heavy against his stomach, the tip of the head damp from the leaking precum. 

Dean let his eyes slowly move over Naythin from his eyes down to his feet, and somewhere mid way he captured his bottom lip between his teeth again, and slowly moved his eyes back up again. He slowly allowed the swollen plump flesh slip free as a soft groan of adoration rumbled in his throat. “Fuck,” he whispered. Reaching out he allowed his hand to move downward along Naythin’s side, his thumb catching at Naythin’s nipple and teasing it for a minute before his hand moved further down and across Naythin’s hip. He wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s hard length and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze, allowing his thumb to swipe across the head. He leaned over Naythin and, as he tilted his head slightly to one side, slanted his mouth over Naythin’s with a low groan. 

Naythin’s breath caught in his throat as Dean teased his nipple. Arching into the touch, he closed his eyes and blew out slowly through his nose trying to keep himself calm. Not an easy thing to do, especially as Dean took hold of his cock and squeezed. “Oh fuck! Dean!” Reaching up with his hand, he pulled Dean down to him kissing him hard, bucking and thrusting his hips against Dean’s hand. Bringing his free hand up, Naythin cupped Dean’s shaft, gripping it and sliding his hand over it pulling at the head. 

Dean grunt-groaned against Naythin’s lips and his hips jerked of their own accord, his cock pulsing in Naythin’s fist. His nostrils flared as he tried to breathe and continue the kiss, continue languidly mapping out Naythin’s mouth, continue sucking at his tongue. He ran his hand along Naythin’s dick, squeezing each time he reached the head, pivoting his fist before dragging it back down. With his mouth still on Naythin’s, he carefully threw a leg over his hips, kneeling over him, straddling Naythin’s hips. He brought his free hand down and used it to claw along the underside of Naythin’s balls. Tearing his mouth away from Naythin’s he dragged in gulps of air as he tucked his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “Oh God, baby...fuck…” 

Naythin let out a frustrated groan when he lost his grip on Dean’s cock. Naythin brought his hands up and over Dean’s back, running his fingers up and down his spine. Rolling his hips, he turned his head to the side giving Dean all the access he wanted to Naythin’s neck. Sucking in a sharp breath feeling Dean’s nails raking along the underside of Naythin’s balls, his hips bucking hard against Dean’s hand. Naythin slid one hand down Dean’s back until he could feel the edge of the thong and he tried to push it down. “Take it off. Please, baby. Take it off.”

Dean slowly pulled his head back and released his hold on Naythin’s dick and pulled his hand away from his balls. He gazed desirously down at Naythin, one corner of his lips quirking upward wickedly. “No. You take it off...but you can’t use yer hands.” 

Naythin’s hip thrust up as Dean took his hand away. Groaning he tried to grab for Dean’s hand but stopped as what he said broke through the lust filled fog in his brain. He looked down the length of his body and back up to Dean’s face. His eyes narrowed for a fraction of second as Naythin slowly bent his left leg at the knee and pushed his foot into the mattress. Raising both hands, he wrapped them around Dean’s shoulders and shifted his weight flipping Dean over on his back so Naythin was now straddling Dean’s hips. Pulling his hands out from under Dean’s back, Naythin leaned in and started nipping along Dean’s collarbone to his neck. Kissing lightly after each nip. 

Dean was waiting for it, he knew that if Naythin was going to take him up on the challenge he was going to wind up flipped over on his back at some point. He grunted as his back hit the mattress and he found himself looking up at Naythin. He was prepared to use some snappy comeback line, daring Naythin to do more but before he could get the words past his lips he found himself turning his head more to the side, wantonly offering Naythin better access to his neck. His eyes slid closed and his head tipped further back, pressing into the pillows under him as a low moan rumbled deep in his throat. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around Naythin’s shoulder, his hand sliding upward toward Naythin’s head, his fingers tangling at the short hairs at the nape of Naythin’s neck. 

Nipping at the base of Dean’s neck, Naythin took the large muscle that bulged from the side of Dean’s neck in his teeth and raked them along it’s length up from the base of his neck to just behind his ear where he nipped hard enough to make Dean gasp but not so hard to leave a mark. Running the tip of his tongue over the nip and down Dean’s neck, Naythin slid back and started to lay a trail of light butterfly kisses down the middle of Dean’s chest to his abdomen and down to his lower belly stopping just before the top of the thong. 

Dean hissed in a breath as Naythin dragged his teeth up the side of his neck and his hips bucked and he tightened his hand into a fist at the base of Naythin’s skull, gasping audibly when Naythin nipped hard at the delicate skin behind his ear. He wanted to hold Naythin there, a string of “don’t move”s echoed in his head and Dean couldn’t be sure if he’d actually spoken any of them aloud. His head rolled to one side and then the other and his cock pulsed, pushing against the spandex material encasing it. His head tipped back as Naythin kissed his way down his chest, and his hand at the base of Naythin’s neck unclenched and slipped upward, over the back of Naythin’s hair as he moved lower. When Naythin stopped just above the top of the thong, Dean pried his eyes open, looking down the length of his body at Naythin, his lips curving into an almost passion drunk smirk. “Please,” he whispered thickly. 

Naythin brought his hands up to Dean’s sides, his fingers lightly gliding over his ribs, dipping into the hollows. Tipping his head down, Naythin started kissing just above the hem of the thong. His tongue slipping past his lips after each kiss as he slowly started to slide further down. Naythin heard that one word and he froze. That one breathy whispered word that stopped his heart. His hands stopped near the bottom of Dean’s ribs and slowly pressed harder against Dean’s sides. In his mind’s eye, Naythin was back at the campsite holding Dean’s head and shoulders in his arms as he and Bobby carried him to the Impala. Dean’s screams rocked him and he flinched, his fingertips digging into Dean’s sides. Naythin lowered his forehead to Dean’s stomach as his whole body started to tremble. 

Dean’s head tipped back and his eyes slipped closed once more, a soft sighing moan falling from his lips. _Don’t stop. Oh God, don’t stop._ His forehead creased when he noticed that seemed to be exactly what Naythin had done, stop. But it wasn’t until Naythin’s fingers started to dig painfully into his sides. His eyes opened and he looked down the length of his body at Naythin and it was on the tip of his tongue to ask what was wrong, but those words were put on hold as he realized that Naythin was shaking. He bolted as upright as he could with Naythin’s forehead against his stomach, and he slid back the small amount needed for him to be able to sit the rest of the way up as he reached for Naythin. “Baby, baby,” he called anxiously as he grabbed Naythin by the shoulders and hauled him up somewhat so he could tip Naythin’s head up and see his face. “What is it, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Naythin slid his arms around Dean’s back wrapping them around his waist as Dean sat up. Naythin was still shaking and tried to keep his eyes closed but when Dean raised his head, he opened them. When he looked up at Dean, Naythin started crying and pulled his head back down, laying it on Dean’s thigh. “I’m so sorry. We...we had to carry you to the car. It was the only way to get you to the hospital. When we moved you…” Naythin squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Dean’s screams all over again. “You...you started screaming. Right as we got ya to the car...the last thing you said b’fore you passed out...you begged us to stop hurting you...Please.” 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when Naythin suddenly started crying. What the hell? His grip on Naythin slipped since he hadn’t been holding him very firmly and he started to reach for Naythin again, to pull him back up, and into his arms, but he stopped in mid motion as he began to speak. He refused to not hold onto Naythin in some way however and wrapped his arm, draping it, around Naythin’s shoulders while his other hand stroked his hair. When Dean realized the problem, when he realized what he’d done, he swore softly under his breath. “Oh baby, I’m sorry. It’s okay. I didn’t know...I didn’t remember. I’m sorry. It’s okay.” He leaned over as far as he could and wound up only able to drop a kiss onto Naythin’s back. Irritated at not being able to comfort Naythin very well in the position he was in, he reached for Naythin and tried to pull him up with him, higher up onto the bed. “If you don’t cooperate, I’m gonna wind up rippin’ my arm outta joint again,” he grunted. 

Bringing one hand from around Dean’s waist, Naythin ran his hand over his face to try and wipe as many of the tears away as he could before pushing up on the mattress and crawling up Dean’s body and laying his head on Dean’s chest. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Naythin flexed his fingers to try and get at least his hands to stop shaking so badly. As Dean lay down, Naythin got as close to Dean’s body as he could. “M’sorry.”

Dean shook his head and lifted a hand to hold Naythin’s hand on his chest, threading his fingers with Naythin’s. “No, don’t apologize.” He looked down at their joined hands and back over to Naythin. “I didn’t think...I didn’t even remember much of any of that, when you and Bobby moved me. I remember that you were there. And I knew that’s when I could let go and just...pass out. But other than that,” he shook his head, “I don’t remember a whole lot. I remember tellin’ Ranger I was gonna kill ‘im, but…” 

Taking in a slow shuddering breath, Naythin closed his eyes trying to quiet the screams in his head. “You’re better off not remembering. Trust me.” Opening his eyes, he looked down at their joined hands and squeezed. “You were hurt so bad and I...I made it worse. I am so sorry. I had to do it or…” Naythin couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. He doubted he’d ever be able to say that if he’d hadn’t done what he did...the chest tube and moving Dean the way they did that Dean would have died at that campsite. 

“Think I’d rather remember that then everything Ranger did to me,” Dean retorted softly. He brushed his thumb back and forth across Naythin’s knuckles. “Would’a helped _this_ not to happen.” He shook his head and pulled Naythin closer, if that were possible. “And you have nothin’ to apologize for. Nothing.” 

“I picked a helluva time to lose it.” At least he’d stopped shaking...finally. “I was doin’ real good too. I’m sorry...I know...don’t apologize but...I am sorry I ruined this.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted as he pulled his head back to look at Naythin better. “What do you mean, you were doin’ real good?” 

“Not lettin’ things remind me of what happened. Not jumpin’ at sounds...that sorta thing.” 

Dean nodded his understanding and rolled toward Naythin, wrapping an arm around him as he laid on his side looking at Naythin. “Well, I kinda figured out that it was bad by the amount of whisky bottles covering Bobby’s desk at any given time from that day forward. I guess yer not the only one havin’ flash backs. Remember mine?” 

“Yeah. Bobby...he uhh was pretty bad for a while you were in the hospital before they let you wake up. He didn’t sleep much...neither of us did.” Clearing his throat, Naythin rubbed his cheek against Dean’s chest. Naythin wasn’t about to tell Dean that he _still_ wasn’t sleeping worth a damn. That was one argument he didn’t want to have. 

Dean tightened his grip on Naythin’s hand a little. “I love you.” Maybe it was a weird time to say it, but Dean thought it was the perfect time. Everything that Naythin had gone through already and then to have to go through all the crap with him? Yeah, that deserved an _I love you_. 

Despite how lousy he felt at that moment, Naythin smiled as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. “ I love you too, Dean. I love you, too.” Tipping his chin up, Naythin pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s chest. Gently pulling his hand out of Dean’s, he wrapped his arm around Dean’s back. “I’d be so lost without you.”

Dean huffed softly and a mirthless smile teased at the corners of his lips. “Right back atcha, baby. You have no idea...or just how much I love you. It...scares me sometimes to think about what I would do for you...how far I would go.” 

Naythin tightened the grip he had around Dean’s back, His fingers splayed out rubbing slowly back and forth. “Nothin’ is gonna happen to either of us.” He couldn’t help but think about what Dean had done when his brother had died...the first time. Naythin had known a long time ago he’d do anything and everything he could to protect Dean. 

Dean nodded, all the while knowing that it wasn’t a certainty, knowing that with what he did, what _they_ did, it was like walking a tightrope. “Sometimes I wish like hell that I didn’t bring you into this. I wish that you were still innocent, that you didn’t know that there were things out there...monsters, demons, _Lycans_.” 

“I didn’t give you much of a choice and even if you didn’t...I already knew what happened wasn’t from a bear...that there was _something_ out there. So that _innocence_ was shot to hell before you go there.” 

Dean snorted softly. “Nah, you were in shock, I could’a talked you out of it. Usually do actually...but...I dunno...it’s like I didn’t wanna lie to you.” 

Naythin eased his grip and pulled back so he was looking up at Dean. “Do you regret telling me?” 

Dean looked into Naythin’s eyes as he thought about that for a minute. “Uh, yes and no? I do because you didn’t need that burden, you didn’t need to know that monsters lurk in the dark. But the selfish side of me is glad that I told you. If I hadn’t… _this_...us...might not have happened. Most likely wouldn’t have. I should have turned around and walked back to my car and never looked back, but I couldn’t. I mean...do you honestly think that FBI agents take people back to their motel room to patch ‘em up?” He smirked slightly as he gave Naythin a pointed look. “I knew I was fuckin’ up the minute I walked over to the car with you...but I didn’t care.” 

“I never even thought about it. Maybe it was...shock like you said but, I don’t know, I trusted you. Still do. You’ve never given me a reason to _not_ trust you.” Naythin dropped his eyes to the blanket for a moment before looking back up. “Why didn’t you walk away?” 

Dean pulled his head back a little and shook it slightly as he pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I dunno.” His mouth opened and closed as he tried to explain, what even he didn’t understand. “Like I said, I knew I was fuckin’ up. I knew it...and I just didn’t care. It wasn’t so much that I was takin’ you anywhere, hell Maddie and Sam were together...he watched her fold her laundry for Christ’s sake...it was the fact that...like Sam, I was too involved. And like Sam, I told you the truth. These kind of things...they normally don’t go so well.” 

“What kinds of things? Us kind of things or telling someone the truth? I can see how telling someone that the horror movies have it all wrong would be a bit hard to take.” 

“Both. Sam’s ended with him shooting Maddie. And if you’d been bit…” Dean let his sentence trail off, neither wishing to speak the words aloud or thinking that he really needed to. “As for telling people...well, they usually think we’re nuts...until the boogeyman is chasing after them and then need our help.” He thought of Cassie and huffed softly. “Then we’re not so crazy anymore.” 

“Is that why you asked me if the wounds on my arms were bite marks?” Naythin pulled away so he could prop himself up on his elbow. 

Dean drew in a breath through his nose and released it the same way as his gaze dropped to the bedding. He nodded and slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes finding Naythin’s. “Yeah I, I had to know…” 

“I couldn’t have lived like that. The same thing that killed them. Knowing that someday I could have gone rogue or whatever and hurt someone’s family that way? No.” Naythin shook his head and sighed heavily. 

Dean’s brows rose and fell as he cocked his head to the side briefly. “Well, if you’d been bitten, you’d of trusted the wrong guy. I’m just thankful that we didn’t have to go down that road.” 

“The wrong guy? No. Better someone I knew to…” Naythin reached up with his free hand and slowly ran the backs of his fingers along the side of Dean’s cheek. 

“You didn’t really know me back then. I mean you did...but that was after I knew that it was okay to…” Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the bed sheets.

“It was okay to what?” Yeah, he was pushing but, sometimes Naythin had to. 

Dean lifted his gaze back to Naythin’s. “To...let my guard down. To let you in.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“I’m glad you did. I have no idea what I did to earn that amount of trust from you but...I swear to you I’ll never do anything to break it.” 

Dean smiled softly and leaned in, as he tightened his hold around Naythin’s waist, tucking his face against the side of Naythin’s throat. “Me too,” he murmured against the tender flesh. 

Naythin smiled, bringing his hand up to the side of Dean’s neck, wrapping his fingers around the back, he leaned the side of his head against Dean’s. “You’re pretty incredible, ya know that?” 

Dean’s brow quirked and he was torn between pulling his head back and looking at Naythin like he was crazy or laughing outright. He settled on a happy medium. “Yer jus’ sayin’ that so I’ll bite yer neck.” 

“Maybe.” Naythin slid his hand from Dean’s neck to the back of his shoulders. “It’s a compliment. Get used to it.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, you know what’s incredible? The fact that you haven’t told me to go pound sand yet. _That’s_ pretty incredible.” he retorted and nipped at Naythin’s neck. 

“Why would I tell…” He never got to finish the sentence as he felt Dean’s teeth on his neck. The sting derailing his train of thought and had him sucking in a sharp breath as Naythin groaned softly. “That’s cheating, ya know that right?” Tilting his head a little to the side, his fingers dug into the muscle over Dean’s shoulder blade. Take two: “Why would I tell you to pound sand?” 

Dean bit the same area a little harder, teasing the abused flesh with the tip of his tongue while holding onto it. He slowly released the tender flesh and licked across the area to take away the sting. “I just told you that a monster killed yer family. Any rational person would tell ya to pound sand.” Cassie did. “An’...I dunno...sometimes it feels like everyone leaves me sooner or later.” 

Despite the fact that Naythin was lovin’ what Dean was doing to his neck to the point that he was about to start purring like a damn cat, he slid his arm from Dean’s shoulder. Slowly pulling away, Naythin cupped the side of Dean’s face with his hand. His eyes boring into Dean’s trying to get him to see the truth in what Naythin was saying. “I’m not leaving you. Ever. You understand me?” 

The words _”You can’t make that promise”_ were automatically on the tip of Dean’s tongue but he swallowed them back as he gave a slow nod. “Yeah,” he murmured, “Okay...and same goes for me. I’m never leavin’ you either. No matter what.” 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a moment. The _yeah...okay_ just wasn’t convincing. Naythin shifted his arm so he could lay down on the bed. “C’mere, baby.” He wrapped both arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of him so Dean’s head was resting on Naythin’s chest. 

Dean shifted closer to Naythin when he laid down and followed the way Naythin pulled him down, sighing softly as he laid his head on Naythin’s chest. Dean stared off toward the curtains without really seeing them. “I meant what I said,” he murmured. “I would do anything for you. To keep you safe…” He closed his eyes, trying to block out the flames of Hellfire mingled with the screams that still haunted him to this day. 

“I know you did.” Naythin rubbed slow circles on Dean’s back, his free hand coming to his upper arm and gliding up and down it. “I know.” Raising his head up off the pillow he pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head. 

Lifting his head, Dean turned it to look up at Naythin. His gaze flickered briefly to his neck before meeting his eyes again as a slightly saucy smirk teased at one corner of his lips. “Got sick’a me bittin’ yer neck already?” he mused with a quirk of one brow. 

“I’ll never get sick of that.” Naythin grinned shaking his head slowly against the pillow. “I think you do it just to see how hard you can make me jump.” 

Dean chuckled softly a devious smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. He slowly shook his head, his eyes going heavy lidded as he glanced toward Naythin’s neck and back to his eyes. “Nah, I do it to see if I can make you cum again like that.” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little, his eyebrows raising in unison. “Oh yeah? Bet you could make me cum just from bitin’ my neck?” 

Dean’s brow knitted. “I did before….uh don’t you remember? You were there…least I think that was you…” He chuckled. 

“Yes, I was there. I was a bit...preoccupied with the moaning and groaning. Maybe you should try it again to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.” 

“Yeah, you moan and groan a lot, it’s pretty hot. I like it....a lot.” Dean murmured huskily. One corner of his lips slowly quirked upward further than the other, turning his grin into a lopsided smile. His eyes darted from Naythin’s eyes to his neck and back again. “You want me to try it again?” He hummed his agreement as he nodded. He shifted, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees, straddling Naythin’s body as he crawled closer and dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s and teasing along the seam of his lips with the tip of his tongue before sweeping it inside, past Naythin’s lips and teeth. 

Naythin raised both arms wrapping them around Dean’s shoulders holding him close. He eagerly parted his lips giving Dean full access. His own tongue teasing the tip of Dean’s tongue. A low moan rumbled in his chest. 

Dean slid his tongue alongside Naythin’s, his own unique flavor eliciting a low growled-groan to rumble deep in his chest. He tangled his tongue with Naythin’s, dueling with it and languidly searching his mouth as if learning it for the first time. His hips gave a slow roll, dragging his spandex clad cock alongside Naythin’s bared flesh. 

Naythin rolled his hips against Dean’s trying to match Dean’s movements. Arching his back and pushing his own hips hard against Dean’s at the peak of the roll. His fingers kneading the back of Dean’s shoulders pulling him as close as possible. Naythin deepened the kiss sliding one hand from Dean’s shoulders to the back of his head as his tongue wrestled with Dean’s. 

A soft husky moan broke from Dean’s throat and his head shifted from side to side as he returned the kiss, giving as good as he got and as he quickened the roll of his hips, pressing them down firmly against Naythin’s with each glide across Naythin’s groin, he fucked Naythin’s mouth with his tongue thrusting his tongue inside Naythin’s mouth and then pulling it back. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard against Dean’s as he arched his back off the bed. A low deep groan rumbled in his chest and he clutched at Dean’s shoulder and the back of his head. His cock twitched and pulsed against the slow grind and the feel of the thong rubbing over the growing erection. Breaking the kiss, Naythin threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut tight. “Oh fuck! Dean...s’good.” 

Dean shifted his weight and pulled one hand away from the mattress, using it instead to grip Naythin’s hip, pulling Naythin up to meet every roll of his hips. When Naythin threw his head back Dean took it, and the exposed long column of Naythin’s throat, as a sign that Naythin was ready for him to tease the delicate skin of his throat. He angled his head and dipped it, nipping along the side of Naythin’s throat, leaving small sucking kisses intermittently along the same line. 

Naythin hissed in a sharp breath as Dean started nipping the side of his neck. His fingers kneading against Dean’s scalp keeping Dean’s teeth where they were. “Harder. Please.” His hips bucking hard. Naythin pulled his right leg up bending it at the knee and pushing up hard against Dean’s hold on his hip. 

Dean nipped at the tender flesh behind Naythin’s ear before suckling at the tender skin. He pulled his mouth away and nipped at Naythin’s earlobe before pulling his mouth away and moving lower. He pulled Naythin’s hip up and hammered his against Naythin’s before rolling them once more as he dragged his teeth across Naythin’s flesh. A low moan broke from his throat before he leaned in and bit into the delicate skin of Naythin’s throat. Biting down hard enough to cause a small amount of pain, but still not breaking the skin. 

Naythin’s whole body jerked as Dean bit his neck. His hips shot off the bed slamming into Dean’s hard. Naythin’s cock jumped, the head turning a deep shade of red as precum leaked from the slit. “Dean! Oh fuck!” 

Dean’s hand moved quickly, switching positions from holding Naythin’s hip to slipping between them. He curled his fingers around Naythin’s shaft and squeezed, gently but firmly before allowing that tight grip to slide upwards along Naythin’s length, slipping past the head and squeezing. He released his hold on Naythin’s neck and moved his mouth up just a little and bit down again just as hard. 

Naythin cried out as Dean took hold of his shaft and started to stroke along it’s length. His hips started to buck and thrust erratically. Naythin clenched his teeth, pushing his head harder into the pillow as he dropped both hands off Dean to the bed and grabbing fistfuls of the blanket. “Oh fuck...Dean! I’m...God, baby I’m gonna cum.” Naythin could feel his balls pulling up tight to his body as his muscles tensed and locked up. 

Releasing the hold he had on Naythin’s skin, Dean licked across the abused flesh and tipped his face upward, nipping at Naythin’s earlobe. “Cum fer me, baby,” he whispered huskily. Dipping his face down and to the side, Dean bit down once again on Naythin’s neck. His fist pulsed, squeezing the head of Naythin’s cock in and out of his tightly fisted hand. 

His hips took on a life of their own as they bucked and thrust up against the hold Dean had on Naythin’s cock. Every time Dean squeezed the head, Naythin gasped and his back arched. As Dean bit down once again, Naythin pulled his hand from the bed and gripped Dean’s bicep squeezing hard. “Oh God!” Naythin pushed against the mattress with both legs locking Dean’s hand between their hips as the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock. 

A long low groan left Dean’s throat at Naythin’s body moved beneath him. God, he loved how responsive Naythin was. He continued to pulse his fist until the first rope of cum shot from Naythin’s dick, wetting his hand, then he switched to actually stroking his entire length, milking every last drop Naythin had to give. He moaned against the warm skin in his mouth and slowly released the abused flesh, nuzzling against the injured skin and licking across it to help take away the sting. 

Naythin saw pinpoints of colored lights behind his eyelids as his orgasm tore through him. His back arched, hips bucking wildly, thigh and calf muscles cramping from staying tense for so long. When Naythin thought the orgasm was starting to ebb, Dean released the hold he had on his neck and licked across it and it started all over again. “Dean! Oh...fuck!” 

Dean was surprised that just when he’d been sure Naythin was about to collapse under him he instead cried out again. He doubled his efforts, stroking Naythin’s cock faster, harder, stripping it with long hard pulls along his length. He kissed along the skin of Naythin’s neck and around to his throat, sucking lightly on his Adam’s apple before working his way over to the other side of Naythin’s neck, nipping his way across the tender flesh. “So fuckin’ hot, baby,” he whispered huskily against Naythin’s skin, warm breath fanning against the delicate skin of Naythin’s neck before Dean bit down hard. 

Naythin gave up trying to keep his breathing anywhere near normal and controlled. It came out in ragged gasps and growls. His fingers ached from the hold he had on the blanket. A thin layer of sweat broke out all over his body as Dean pulled hard along his cock from base to head. Naythin’s hips rolled and bucked mimicking Dean’s movements as much as he could. His hand slid up Dean’s arm to the back of his head as he kissed and nipped his way along Naythin’s throat and neck. A low purring groan broke from Naythin’s throat as he felt Dean’s teeth take hold again causing Naythin’s back to arch off the bed. 

An answering groan broke from deep in Dean’s throat and his own hips began to thrust against purposefully Naythin’s thigh. He pulled his hand away from Naythin’s cock long enough to yank the spandex material down, freeing his own dick. Then, as he released his hold on Naythin’s neck, he tipped his head downward so he could see, looking down their bodies as he wrapped his hand around both his and Naythin’s cock and began stroking them together. 

Naythin took in as deep a breath as he could when Dean released the hold he had on his dick and neck. His body slowed for a few seconds from the constant assault. A low deep moan slipped past Naythin’s lips as Dean took hold of his cock again. The friction of the two hard shafts rubbing together had Naythin’s back slowly arching off the bed, the back of Naythin’s head pushing deeper into the pillow. “Dean...baby....Fuck that’s so good.” 

Dean dipped his head and nipped at the skin along Naythin’s collarbone and along the front of his throat, licking away the sting each time. His hips thrust his dick alongside Naythin’s into his own hand eliciting softly grunted moans to break from his throat. “God, yer so fuckin’ hot,” Dean breathed huskily against the tender flesh of Naythin’s throat. He worked his way back along Naythin’s neck, nipping a path up to Naythin’s ear. He nipped at the shell of Naythin’s ear and captured the lobe between his lips, sucking at it briefly before nipping at it and allowing it to slip from between his lips. “Make me fuckin’ throb,” he rasped. Tipping his head down, he bit into the unblemished skin of Naythin’s throat, moaning long and low as he thrust harder, his hand stroking faster along their lengths. 

Naythin rolled his hips against Dean’s in a slow wave. His legs started to shake from the exertion and supporting his weight up off the bed. Prying his hand off the blanket, Naythin brought it up to the back of Dean’s neck holding him against Naythin’s neck. “Yer killin’ me...fuck!” Naythin’s back shot off the bed as Dean bit down again, his cock twitching and pulsing in Dean’s hand. Biting his bottom lip, Naythin tried to fight off another orgasm. He could feel it building low in his gut as Dean stroked their dicks against each other. Crying out, Naythin’s body locked up as he started to cum again. 

Soft whimpering moans broke from Dean’s throat only to be muffled against Naythin’s skin. His cock pulsed in his hand and a thin sheen of sweat broke out over his skin. His nostrils flared as he panted his breaths while clinging to Naythin’s neck as long as he could. When he felt Naythin’s body tense yet again, he allowed his own arousal to push him over the edge along with Naythin; goosebumps broke out on his flesh and his nipples pebbled as his balls drew up tight to his body. Releasing the hold he had on Naythin’s neck the second he felt Naythin’s body spasm, Dean cried out as his own body followed directly behind Naythin’s, his cum mixing with Naythin’s as it shot from his cock, smearing between their bodies. 

Naythin dropped his hands from Dean’s head and neck to his shoulders as he felt and heard Dean start to cum. His hips slowed and Naythin was finally able to get his back to stay on the bed. His cock jumped making Naythin gasp but it wasn’t as forceful as it had been before. He held Dean to him, rubbing his hand back and forth slowly over his back. Turning his head, Naythin pressed a light kiss to the side of Dean’s neck. Naythin smiled and hummed against Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s forehead wound up pressed to the side out Naythin’s neck as he road out his orgasm, his warm breath fanning against the base of Naythin’s neck as he panted heavily. He groaned as it ebbed and left him spent and his body lax. He slowly released their cocks and slid his hand halfway out from between their bodies but something reminded him that his hand was a mess, just like their stomachs and chests were, and he stopped himself from pulling it completely out from between them. His head slowly slid downward along Naythin’s neck until he was able to lay it down, halfway on Naythin’s shoulder and halfway onto the pillows beneath him. 

Taking his hand from Dean’s shoulders, Naythin reached for one of the spare pillows and dragged it over. Lifting it off the bed, he reached for one corner of the pillowcase with his other hand and pulled it off, tossing the pillow over the edge of the bed. Dipping his chin down a little, Naythin tapped Dean on the shoulder to get his attention. “Here. Roll on yer side. I’ll get us cleaned up a bit.” 

Dean picked his head up and looked around for a second before what Naythin said made it through his groggy brain. He nodded and closed his eyes again as he dropped his head and allowed himself to do something that was somewhere between a roll and a fall, tumbling off Naythin and onto his side on the bed. He reached down with his clean hand and shoved the thong down as far as he could without sitting up, then used his foot to push them the remainder of the way off the bed. He heaved a heavy sigh and allowed his eyes to remain closed, even as he reached up blindly for a pillow, pulling it down somewhat and pushing it, as he lifted his head marginally, under his head before letting his head fall back against it. 

Naythin wiped at his stomach and chest after Dean rolled off him. Folding the pillowcase in half, he raised his upper body enough so he could see to get Dean cleaned up. Wiping across his stomach and chest, flipping the material in half again, he cleaned up Dean’s hand as well. Considering neither one of them had the energy to move it was going to have to be good enough until they could get in the shower. Looking over his shoulder toward the bathroom, he tossed the pillowcase in the general direction of the bathroom door. Groaning softly, Naythin forced himself to roll onto his side facing Dean. Raising his arm, he draped it over Dean’s waist and pulled him as close as possible. Tucking his head under Dean’s chin, Naythin sighed against his chest. “Love you.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a sleepy contented smile as Naythin tucked himself in close. “Love you too, Naythin,” he sighed softly. He pried his eyes open to mere slits and pulled his head back a little. “You good?” He inquired with a glance down toward the length of Naythin’s body to his dick, before he returned his gaze to Naythin. 

Not even bothering to try and stifle the yawn that nearly dislocated his jaw, Naythin nodded against Dean’s chest. “I’m good.” 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God,” he breathed in a rush. “Pack’a Lycans and Hell hounds could jump through the window right now an’ I wouldn’t be able to do anythin’ about it.” He yawned and nodded. “We’re screwed,” he surmised, snuggling close to Naythin, as though he didn’t even care. Fact of the matter was, in truth, he’d be up and out of the bed in a blur, but he could at least pretend otherwise. 

Naythin chuckled drowsily as he shifted close to Dean. “I’d go with a smile on m’face.” His fingers gliding slowly along Dean’s back. 

Dean hummed his agreement, a smile curving his lips. He allowed one hand to slide up the sheet covered mattress to grab the hilt of the knife, just in case, and his eyes suddenly popped open wide before his forehead creased and he groaned, slowly forcing himself to get up. “No salt lines, no knife,” he yawned, “Sonuvabitch.” He heaved a heavy sigh as he sat up and looked toward the door and wished like hell they could be like a normal...gay?...couple and not have to worry about salt lines and knives stashed under pillows. His gaze fell to the weapons duffel. Or have duffels big enough to carry a full grown pit bull in packed full of weapons. Yeah, good luck with that. 

Naythin forced his eyes open when he felt the mattress dip and heard Dean mumbling. Lifting a hand to his face, he rubbed at his eyes before letting his arm fall to the mattress. “What’s wrong? Where ya goin’?” 

“Got distracted, forgot the salt lines again,” Dean responded. “Go ahead and go to sleep, I’ll be there in a minute.” He crouched at the duffel and quickly pulled out his sleeping knife and slipped it underneath his pillow. Once that was taken care of, he grabbed the canister of salt and walked to the door. He made sure the locks were thrown, even the good for nothing chain before he started to lay the salt line along the threshold of the door and along the window sill. Thankfully it wasn’t a big area and it didn’t take him too long, but that wasn’t the point, he’d been forced to vacate the bed twice now because he’d forgotten. Not that he was sure how that kept happening. “Next time I’ll do it soon as we get to a place,” he mumbled to himself, nodding to his own words as he turned and headed back toward the bed and the weapons duffel next to it. He stashed the canister away again and rose to his full height before climbing back into bed and snuggling up against Naythin as close to the way they’d been as he could manage. “G’night, baby, love you.” 

Naythin didn’t move as Dean got the salt canister out and his security blanket knife from the weapons bag. As Dean tucked the knife under the pillow, Naythin forced his legs to bend so he could get them under the blanket. Throwing it back, he propped himself up on one elbow and waited for Dean to finish. As he finished with the salt lines and put the salt away, Naythin moved over on the bed to make room for Dean as he crawled back in bed. Smiling as Dean moved as close to Naythin as he could, Naythin threw the blanket over him and settled back down with his head under Dean’s chin and his arm thrown over his waist. Raising the hand that was tucked between their bodies, Naythin let it come to rest on the inside of Dean’s thigh, his thumb rubbing slowly back and forth. ”’Night, Dean. Love you too.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean drew in a deep breath and stretched, slowly blinking his eyes open as he released the breath on a contented sigh. He’d rolled in the night so that his back was facing Naythin at some point, but as he rolled onto his back, his lips curved into a wide grin upon seeing Naythin still asleep next to him. He moved closer and wrapped an arm back around Naythin, pulling him in closer as he hooked a leg around one of Naythin’s pulling him in even closer by that as well. He pressed soft kisses along the long column of his neck before gently nipping at Naythin’s earlobe. 

Naythin didn’t get that deep sleep he was hoping for. As exhausted as his body was, his mind wouldn’t let go of the flashback. He couldn’t seem to shake it. Each time Dean moved, Naythin woke up and moved with him and made sure he was touching him either with his hand, leg or just the side of his thigh against Dean’s. The skin to skin contact was an anchor...a life preserver. When he felt the mattress dip, Naythin came back to that half asleep state and waited for Dean to stop moving before Naythin allowed himself to drift off again. Dean’s lips on his neck pulled him fully awake and had him smiling. “Now that’s a good morning I could get used to.” 

Dean growled softly as he tipped his head down, his forehead coming to rest against Naythin’s neck. “Sorry,” he murmured, his voice still wrecked from sleep, “I didn’t mean to wake you...I jus’ couldn’t help myself.” 

Without opening his eyes, Naythin brought his arm up and draped it over Dean’s waist. “I’m not complaining. Best damn alarm clock there is.” 

Dean turned his head and nipped at Naythin’s collarbone. “Wouldn’t know, never stayed the night.” He drew in a deep breath and lifted his head somewhat as he turned it back toward Naythin’s neck and nipped gently at the already bruised flesh. 

Naythin tilted his chin up moaning softly. His fingers digging into Dean’s waist. “Gonna try for four?” 

“Four what?” Dean murmured against the tender flesh before licking across the area he’d nipped. Pulling his head back he looked down at Naythin’s neck. “Y’already look like you were attacked by a nest’a vampires with blunt teeth.” 

“Four orgasms. I thought I was gonna pass out last night.” Turning his head so he could look up at Dean, Naythin brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers along Dean’s jaw. “You’d make a sexy vampire.” 

Dean pulled his head back and quirked a brow as he looked Naythin in the eye and shook his head. “Not even funny. Besides, vampires aren’t sexy. They also aren’t good kissers. Trust me, I had one try to play tonsil hockey with me.” 

Naythin let his hand drop to his chest when Dean pulled back. “Why would a vampire be kissing you or attempting to...whatever?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I was bait. I’m obviously the handsome one, so Dad an’ Sam hid in the bushes and I was bait.” 

“So instead of ripping yer throat out...she kissed ya? Makes sense. Not that I’m thrilled about the whole bait thing. So, this vampire...I take it she’s minus her head?” Rolling onto his back, Naythin moved so his shoulder was against Dean’s arm. 

Dean shifted when Naythin moved, bracing himself up on an elbow, his head resting in his hand as he looked down at Naythin and slowly shook his head. “Nah, my Dad wanted the Colt. It’s the only reason we were there actually. He got the gun and…” He shrugged. “He killed her lover with it. Vampires mate for life, interesting factoid for ya there. And uh, we just hit the road. She’s out there...somewhere.” 

“Wait.” Naythin pulled himself up so he was sitting up and leaning against the wall looking down at Dean. “You or your father...whoever killed this vampire’s lover AND you didn’t kill her? What about the whole once they get yer scent they don’t stop until they find you and kill you? She’s still out there.” Raising his hand he pointed to the door with a hard jab. 

Dean shrugged a careless shoulder. “Yeah...and? She can get in line behind all the other monsters out there that want my head on a platter. Why do you think I only got a year with the demon deal? It’s usually ten years. I got _screwed_ because of who I am. Because of what I do. And the fact that I’m pretty damn good at it didn’t help me any.” 

Letting his hand drop to his side, Naythin sighed and shook his head. “Yer lucky I love you or I’d kick your _ASS_ for being so nonchalant about it.” 

Dean scoffed and let himself fall over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “There’s always gonna be some creepy ass sonuvabitch out there that wants me dead. That’s never gonna change...welcome to life with a Winchester.” 

Leaning over, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead. “I got yer back, babe.” 

Dean scoffed, despite the smirk pulling at his lips. “Nah, that’s my job. I’ll take care’a you.” He rolled over toward the nightstand. “Speakin’ of which,” he grunted as he reached for his cell and snatched it off the table. “I’ll go ahead and put that call in to Jody.” 

Naythin opened his mouth to argue the point but reconsidered and leaned back against the pillows. “Why are you calling...Oh. Right.” Kelly. 

Dean scrolled down his list of contacts and pressed Jody’s picture. Placing the phone to his ear he reached for Naythin’s hand and threaded his fingers with Naythin’s. 

“Sheriff Mills.” 

Dean grinned. “Jody, it’s Dean Winchester.” 

“Dean! How ya doin’? I heard from Bobby that you were laid up for a spell, ya doin’ alright now?” 

Dean nodded despite the fact that Jody couldn’t see the gesture. “I’m good. I’m good. Listen, I got a favor to ask.”

“Well shoot, darlin’ you know I’ll help ya out if I can.”

Dean slowly sat up and, giving Naythin’s hand a gentle squeeze, turned away, throwing his feet off the side of the bed and letting his hand slip free of Naythin’s. 

“There uh, there was a death in Oregon...a mysterious death, and I need you to take someone’s name off the list of possible suspects.”

“Dean, what the hell did you do!?”

Dean huffed. “It wasn’t me, Jody.” 

“Oh. Okay….well then who is it?” 

Dean looked back over his shoulder at Naythin before turning away again. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he tried to think of what exactly to tell Jody. “I have a uh, a _friend_ that uh...I need you to take his name off the suspect list.” 

“His?”

“Yeah, Jody, _his_.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but notice the change in Dean as soon as he started talking to the sheriff friend of his. It wasn’t everyday you were asking someone to take your fiance's name off a list of possible murder suspects. Letting his head fall back against the wall, Naythin closed his eyes and listened to Dean’s half of the conversation. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he had to tell her that he wasn’t the one Dean was calling about. That must be some reputation. The smile slowly fell when Dean said that his _friend_ was the one he was calling about. Friend. Not boyfriend. Not fiance, but _friend_. Calm. The fuck. Down. It wasn’t everyday you had to tell someone you’d switched teams. Let. It. Go. Throwing the blanket to the side, Naythin swung his legs off the opposite side of the bed. Walking around it, he stopped where they’d dropped their bags the night before and pulled out a pair of sweats, toothbrush and toothpaste. Walking over to Dean, he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before turning and going to the bathroom. He’d give him some privacy...as much as you could in a motel room. 

“Uh, who is this guy exactly?”

Dean sighed. “Please tell me yer askin’ me for his name.” 

“Uh okay sure, and then you can tell me what’s goin’ on and exactly who this guy is to you. If I’m stickin’ my neck out there I’m not doin’ it for just anybody.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and let his eyes slip closed as he brought his free hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “He’s my boyfriend...well, actually fiancé.”

“What!?!? Who is this?”

Dean slumped, allowing his head to hang down between his shoulder blades. 

“You’re serious.”

Dean nodded despite the fact that the gesture was lost on anyone else but himself. “Yeah, Jody, I’m serious.”

“Okay shoot, what’s his name?”

Dean slowly pulled his head up. “Naythin Emerson.”

“And this happened where?”

Dean’s tongue darted out, licking across his lips before he looked back over his shoulder to make sure that he was alone. “Tillamook, Oregon...the body was fished outta Silver Mist Farm Lake, west of McCormick Loop Road. It uh...the guy was tortured and dumped. His name’s Kelly somethin’, I dunno, I’m sure it’s not as if they have a ton of tortured dead bodies floatin’ around over there.”

Jody paused in the middle of writing. “Please tell me that the reason you know so much about this is because you read it in the paper.”

“‘Course it’s why. What else would it be?” Dean responded innocently. 

“Uh huh, maybe I better make sure yer name wasn’t tossed in the mix too while I’m there,” Jody responded, disbelief evident in her voice. 

“Sweetheart, yer a life saver,” Dean drawled, grinning wide. 

“Yeah, uh huh, you owe me.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, I owe ya.”

“Alright. I’ll get at this, but uh, Dean, keep yer nose clean, huh? Or at least as clean as the job allows.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Sure thing, Jody. Thanks a lot.” 

“Yer welcome. And uh, bring this guy by to see me, I gotta get a look at whoever this Naythin character is if he made you switch teams.”

Dean huffed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks again, Jody. Bye.” Ending the call Dean placed his cell back on the nightstand. “Okay, you can tell me how awesome I am,” he called out as he swung his legs back up onto the bed and laid down. 

After emptying his bladder and putting his sweats on, Naythin started brushing his teeth mentally kicking his ass for letting what Dean said bother him. Leaning one hand on the counter, he started down into the sink as he brushed his teeth, Closing his eyes, he shook his head as he turned the water back on to rinse and spit. Tapping the toothbrush on the side of the sink he picked up the tube of toothpaste, picked up a towel to wipe his mouth and headed for the door. Pulling the door open, he caught the tail end of what Dean had said as he walked over to his bag and dropped the toothbrush and toothpaste into it. “What did ya say?” 

Dean sighed and looked over at Naythin, watching him walk out of the bathroom. Seeing that he’d gotten at least partly dressed and brushed his teeth Dean felt compelled to do the same though he’d thought that they’d have a lazy day in bed since they hadn’t had any more leads. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled to his feet. “I said I took care of it,” he mumbled as he bent at the waist and snatched his jogging pants up off the floor then pulled up and headed for the bathroom. 

Naythin reached out with his hand, catching Dean’s arm as he walked past. “Dean, wait. What did she say?” 

Dean paused and looked back at Naythin with a slight shrug of one shoulder. “She’s gonna take care of it. I told you not to worry, I got this.” 

“Okay...thanks.” Slowly taking his hand off Dean’s arm, Naythin turned back to his bag zipping the top closed. Walking back to the bed, he climbed back on and reclaimed his place on the far side. 

Dean’s eyes lowered to where Naythin’s hand had been before his eyes met Naythin’s briefly, just for an instant before he turned and headed into the bathroom, knocking the door closed behind him. 

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Naythin retrieved the pillow he’d tossed there earlier. Stuffing it behind his back, he closed his eyes, pulled his left leg up bent at the knee and rest his left forearm on his knee. The whole Kelly thing bugged him and Naythin wished he could go back in time and never meet the prick. Him going missing...taking off or whatever then turning up beat to hell with parts missing didn’t make it any better. Oh and let’s not forget Naythin’s name being added as a suspect. Perfect. If this Sheriff Jody could get his named off the list, Naythin would owe her big time...her and Dean. He already owed Dean so it would just be added to the list. Bringing his right hand up to his face, he pulled it slowly down his face and let it fall to his stomach. 

Dean emptied his bladder, washed his hands, brushed his teeth and pulled on his jogging pants and stood staring at his reflection like he hated it. _So what, he had other _good_ mornings, it’s not like you were a saint._ Of course, he could have kept that tidbit of information to himself. Yeah, that would have been nice. Taking a deep breath Dean shook the thoughts from his head and pulled the door open and walked out. He went to his side of the bed and grabbed the remote as he swung his legs up onto the mattress. Flipping on the TV, he reclined back against the pillows and the wall behind them. Just think of something else. Anything else. 

“Oh uh, Jody wants to meet you,” he muttered offhandedly. 

“Yeah? She’s not gonna show me those fancy silver bracelets is she?” 

Dean shook his head. “She’d arrest me before she’d arrest you. She just...she said she wanted to meet the guy that had me switchin’ teams.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I kinda blew her off but…” 

He told her. “She did huh?” Naythin didn't fight the smile that slowly grew wider by the second. “Next time we’re up that way we should call her.” 

“We won’t have to,” Dean mumbled, “She’s gonna be on my ass the second I cross the state line.” 

“I don’t know if that’s good or bad. What kind of reputation do you have, Winchester?” 

Dean snorted. “I got a rap sheet a mile long. But uh, she’s gonna kick my ass because I forgot to tell her that I have a warrant out for my arrest there, thanks to yer biggest fan.” 

Naythin’s head snapped to the side as he glared at Dean. “Warrant? You didn’t say anything about a damn warrant. You said Connor called the police...that’s it!” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Slipped my mind. 'Course when she sees it she’s gonna want my frickin’ head on a platter.” He looked over at Naythin and raised his brows. “What?” 

“Slipped yer...how does something like that slip your mind?” Naythin pulled his head back a little raising both eyebrows. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “There’s a warrant out for my arrest in Wisconsin too...probably Ohio...Colorado… Whadda ya want me to do? The job calls for breakin’ the rules sometimes. But Wisconsin, that’s because they think I robbed a bank...and killed a teller. But, y’know, I didn’t, it was a Shifter.” 

“What Connor did wasn’t part of the job.” 

“Sure it was, it’s my job to take care’a you,” Dean rationalized, making a clicking sound out of the side of his mouth with his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he winked at Naythin. 

“Yeah. Right back at ya and don’t argue with me. We’ve been over this already.” Dropping his arm from his knee Naythin nodded slowly as he reached for Dean’s hand. 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s hand as he reached over for his. He gripped Naythin’s hand in his own and clicked off the TV since he couldn’t even really focus on it anyway. “Y’know, instead’a freakin’ out about my rap sheet, y’could jus’ get naked an’ lemme show ya how much better an alarm I can be than everyone else.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes and huffed. “I wasn’t freaking out about your rap sheet. Just the warrant from what Connor did.” Naythin looked down at their hands and gently squeezed Dean’s hand. “And I wasn’t talking about anyone…” Pulling his hand from Dean’s and sliding down on the mattress until he was laying flat on his back, Naythin reached for the waistband of his sweats and pushed them past his hips and ass and down his thighs. Lifting his upper body off the bed, he pulled his leg up one at a time until he had the pants off and tossed them off the edge of the bed. Laying back down slowly, he let his hand come to rest on his chest, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Naythin get naked. He couldn’t help the saucy smile that curved the corners of his upward, even as he made quick work of shedding his own pants, tossing them off the side of the bed as he rolled toward Naythin and wrapped an arm around his chest as he hooked a leg around one of Naythin’s and dipped his head, licking a thin stripe up the side of Naythin’s neck, up to his ear. He nipped at the lobe and sucked it into his mouth briefly. “Y’know that spot behin’ my ear, when you nipped it...I ‘bout lost it right there.” He nodded even though he didn’t look into Naythin’s face only dipped his head again and began to nip his way down along the long column of Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin tilted his head to the side moaning softly as Dean licked up his neck and nipped at his earlobe. Smiling, he let his eyes slip closed. “Tellin’ me yer secrets, huh?” 

Dean didn’t answer, merely bit down on a patch of skin hard enough to leave bruises behind. 

Naythin’s hand came off his chest and took hold of Dean’s arm as his back arched up off the bed. Hissing in a sharp breath he squeezed his eyes tight. “That’s a yes, I take it.” 

Dean’s arm across Naythin’s chest pulled back somewhat and slid down his body. He cupped Naythin’s cock and balls in his hand, squeezing gently and brushing his thumb along Naythin’s length before lifting his hand off and dipping it back, cupping just Naythin’s balls in his hand instead and squeezed firmly but gently enough to not hurt him. He released the hold he had on that patch of skin, licking across the bite to sooth away the sting before nip-kissing along the same path that his tongue had taken. 

Pushing his head back into the pillow, Naythin groaned as Dean palmed his cock and balls; his hips thrusting up against Dean hand. Raising his left arm, Naythin brought his hand up placing it on the back of Dean’s head as he started to nip and kiss up his neck. “Baby…” His cock pulsing and growing hard as Dean squeezed Naythin’s balls. 

Dean slid his hand up to Naythin’s waist and pulled him as close as possible before throwing a leg over Naythin’s hip, straddling him. He lowered a hand down and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s dick, giving it a squeeze before slowly lowering his fisted hand along his length, then dragged it just as slowly back up. Reaching the base of Naythin’s neck, Dean tipped his head up just slightly, biting into the tender flesh just above the area where neck and shoulder meet. 

Naythin wrapped both arms around Dean’s shoulders, running his hands up and down both sides of his spine from the top of his shoulders to just before the swell of both ass cheeks. Rolling his hips as Dean started to stroke the length of his dick. Sucking in his bottom lip, Naythin groaned as Dean bit down on the lower part of his neck. His fingers digging into the muscle on both sides of his spine. 

Dean groaned against Naythin’s neck, his hips dipping down to grind against Naythin’s despite his hand being in the way. He drew in a deep breath through flared nostrils and released it on a long low moan. Releasing the skin he had in his mouth, Dean pulled his hand out from between them and rolled his hips, dragging his cock alongside Naythin’s. His warm breath fanned against Naythin’s neck for a moment before he returned his attention to nipping his way upward, biting the side of Naythin’s neck just below his ear. 

Naythin’s hips bucked up against Dean hard as he rolled his hips. Groaning, Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders pulling him down closer. Biting his lower lip, Naythin pulled his left leg up and hooked it over the back of Dean’s thigh using it to brace against as he thrust up against him; his cock pulsing from the friction. “Fuck...oh God….Dean!” turning his head into Dean’s Naythin shifted his shoulder to push against Dean’s head in an attempt to keep him right where he was. 

Dean rolled his hips slow, dragging his cock alongside Naythin’s, eliciting his own long low moan in the process. He hammered his hips and dragged them again, rolling them again and again. He released the bit of flesh in his mouth and licked across it with the flat of his tongue to ease the sting. He reached down again and grabbed hold of Naythin’s hip, pulling it up against each roll of his hips. He dipped his head further and bit into Naythin’s neck again. 

The combination of Dean rolling his hips, the friction of their cocks rubbing side by side and Dean biting down on his neck was almost too much for Naythin to take. He pushed his back into the mattress causing his hips to thrust up hard into Dean’s. His arms around Dean’s shoulders tightened their grip, his fingertips digging into the muscle at the top of each of Dean’s shoulders. Regardless of the fact that Dean was biting his neck, Naythin raised his head off the pillow burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. The pleasure-pain had Naythin crying out as his body jerked. “I...fuck, Dean...I’m...I’m gonna cum…” His voice muffled against the side of Dean’s neck, his breaths coming out in ragged pained gasps as a thin layer of sweat broke out all over his body. Naythin could feel his balls tighten up against his body as his muscles locked up as the orgasm was building. A small part of him knew he was going cum hard and it was going to hurt. 

Naythin’s muffled words barely registered with Dean as he continued to roll his hips, dragging his cock alongside Naythin’s. The friction and Naythin’s responses beneath him had Dean’s body straining, his muscles tensing and the movement of his hips becoming more and more erratic as his own orgasm loomed before him. He panted his breaths, against the skin he held between his teeth and out through flared nostrils. Goosebumps broke out over his flushed skin and his nipples pebbled as his own balls drew up tight to his body. He released his hold on the flesh in his mouth long enough to rasped breathlessly. “Cum fer me. M’ gonna….yeah, oh God… Cum!” The second the last word was out of his mouth, Dean bit Naythin’s neck again bruisingly hard, his eyes squeezed tightly closed, and his muscles locked up, a muffled cry sounding against the skin of Naythin’s neck as the first rope of cum shot from his cock.

Naythin’s back arched as he pushed his hips as hard as he could against Dean. The muscles of his thighs and calves locked tight as the first stream of cum shot out of the head of his cock. He cried out as Dean bit down on his neck pulling hard on Dean’s shoulders to keep from falling back as his hips bucked erratically. Naythin lost count of how long it took for his orgasm to finally start to ease off. His chest and sides were heaving as his lungs burned from a lack of oxygen. He couldn’t seem to get breath in fast enough. He finally managed to get his left hand to let up on its death grip on Dean’s shoulder to slide down Dean’s arm so he could try and lay back down on the pillow. Every muscle screamed at him in protest. When the back of his head hit the pillow, Naythin’s right hand slid down Dean’s arm to his wrist as Naythin’s fingers wrapped around it. He wasn’t willing to release that much contact from Dean just yet. 

Dean’s hold on Naythin’s hip became a death grip and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was likely hurting Naythin but he couldn’t seem to make his hand release its white knuckled grip. He actually found himself biting down a little harder in an attempt to hold on as he came hard, his hips no longer moved in rhythmic dancer waves but in erratic thrusts against Naythin’s. As his orgasm began ebb Dean nearly collapsed onto Naythin’s body, but he had enough of his senses left to stop himself from doing that completely. He continued to thrust his hips until Naythin’s body relaxed, and his was near trembling from the ultra sensitive drag of his cock alongside Naythin’s. Slowly, his hips ceased their movements and he managed to pry his mouth away from Naythin’s neck. He tried to collapse on the bed next to Naythin, aimed for it, but only managed to collapse half on and half off of Naythin’s body. One leg draped across Naythin’s leg and his chest was smashed up snug against Naythin’s shoulder. He finally released his hold on Naythin’s hip, but that arm didn’t go very far, remaining draped across Naythin’s waist. He rolled his head toward Naythin’s and pressed a messy kiss to the side of his neck. “I love you,” he rasped breathlessly, his voice hoarse and cracked when he spoke. His eyes remained closed for the next couple minutes before he managed to crack one eye open to a mere slit. He looked through his lashes at Naythin’s bruised neck and groaned loudly. “We gotta get you a scarf,” he rasped as his eye to slammed closed once more. 

Naythin had to clear his throat and swallow a couple times before he could get his voice to sound anywhere near normal. “Love you, too.” Pulling his arm up from his side, he let his hand come to rest on Dean’s. “Told ya. I won’t wear ‘em. I got a hoodie...close enough.” Turning his head to the side, he cracked an eye open and looked over at Dean, “Not...ashamed of ‘em.” 

“People’re gonna think I tried to strangle ya,” Dean rasped before clearing his throat a bit. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he pried his eyes open to look at Naythin. 

Naythin looked at Dean for a long moment before nodding slowly. “I’ll wear the hoodie until they start fading. It’s cold enough, nobody’ll question it.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped back closed as he hummed and nodded slowly in response. His tongue darted out from between his lips, licking across them as he tried to put his thoughts together so he could explain himself. “It’s not that I mind. Honestly...I guess I’m a more possessive person than I thought...I kinda like ‘em there. But, we’re not at home, our home, where it wouldn’t matter. Other hunters…” He heaved a sigh and let his words trail off as he opened his eyes again to gaze into Naythin’s. 

“It’s okay.” Naythin shifted over so he could lean his head against Dean’s. “I understand. Yer just gonna have to keep those love bites below the collar until we get our own place.” Taking hold of Dean’s hand, he brought it up to his lips and gently pressed his lips to the last knuckle on his ring finger. 

“Speakin’ of that, I have a surprise planned after we get finished with this job,” Dean murmured with a devious grin. He wasn’t about to mention his late night laptop love sessions, trying to find something that was romantic but not too girly. _That_ hadn’t been easy, at all. All he needed now was a ring. 

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up as the corner of his lips raised in a lazy lopsided grin. “What is it?” 

Dean quirked a brow. “What part of surprise did you not get?” 

Naythin gave a half hearted attempt at looking mad that lasted all of 5 seconds. “You suck.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide grin and he moved his hand to Naythin’s flaccid cock and cupped it. “You ready again?” 

Naythin’s neck bowed as he reached for Dean’s hand. “Don’t...Gimme a minute here. Yer tryin’ to kill me, aren’t you?” His hips rolled slowly as low moan slipped past his lips. 

Dean chuckled and, as he pulled his hand away from Naythin’s dick, caught Naythin’s hand in his own and threaded their fingers together as he brought them both to his chest. “So uh, what kind of ring do ya want? Or do you want one?” 

Slowly exhaling through his nose, Naythin’s body relaxed again. “Do I want one? Of course, I want one. Why wouldn’t I? Haven’t thought of what kind. You have somethin’ in mind?” 

Dean shook his head. “Not really. It’s kinda why I asked. I knew we’d get wedding rings I just didn’t know about the engagement thing.” 

“Seein’ as you’re holdin’ out on me with one surprise already. You can surprise me with the engagement ring. No matter what it is, I know I’m gonna love it.” 

Dean scoffed softly. “You say that, but you have no idea what I might pick,” he teased with a grin teasing at his lips. He sobered slowly and shrugged a shoulder. “Seriously, I wouldn’t mind a little help here. I mean, pickin’ out an engagement ring for a chick is easy, biggest diamond in the joint. But for a guy, for you...I don’t wanna have it be...I dunno...stupid, I guess.” 

“It wouldn’t be stupid, so stop.” Naythin let his eyes close for a moment as he tried to picture a ring in his head. “Something silver because I can’t wear gold. I mean I can but it just looks...blah on me.” Opening his eyes, he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I can’t think of anything else. I know, I’m not much help but it could be a plain silver band and I’d love it because it came from you.” Naythin’s mind starting working as he tried to come up with a ring for Dean. He could kick himself for not even thinking of it since Dean had proposed back at the hospital. Hell, he didn’t even know they made engagement rings for guys. Who knew? 

“Silver?” Dean lifted their joined hands and wiggled his right hand ring finger where he wore the silver ring that had once been his mother’s wedding band. “You mean like this. It’s white gold but…” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Naythin looked over at Dean’s hand and nodded. “Yeah, like that.” He’d always wondered where the ring came from and why Dean wore it. 

Dean lowered their hands again to his chest as he nodded. “Okay. I think I have an idea now, so, that kinda helped.” 

“Good.” Naythin stared across the room for a moment before leaning closer to Dean. “I’ve been thinkin’...we should stay in Nebraska. When we get a place of our own. Ellen’s there and we could look somewhere halfway between her an’ Bobby.” 

Dean didn’t really respond, his eyes falling to the blanket between them. He wouldn’t have a problem with that if it wasn’t for Lucian’s Lycan pack _owning_ the damn state. One thing he didn’t need was having the pack to worry about on a constant basis. 

“I know what yer thinking. He hasn’t done anything to Bobby or Ellen for that matter or anyone else you know. We don’t have to look there but we’d be close to Ellen and Bobby. South Dakota is part of his territory too so…” Naythin couldn’t bring himself to say Lucian’s name out loud. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the guy, he just didn’t want to give him any more power over their lives then he already had. 

Dean lifted his eyes to Naythin’s. “If I stop hunting...there’s gonna be enough crap out there,” he tipped his head slightly toward the door, “that might come after me...after you...I just really don’t know about going somewhere, living somewhere, that we _know_ houses one of those sonsabitches,” Dean explained softly. “And yeah, Bobby and Ellen are safe...so far. But Bobby and Ellen didn’t kill one of his men, _you_ did. Bobby and Ellen weren’t recently active Hunters...whose name pretty much everyone in the hunting community knows. One word from me and it would be open season Lucian’s entire pack. We’re a threat, Bobby and Ellen aren’t. Not really.” 

“Maybe if we’re...that close it’ll force him and his pack to behave knowing there’s a Hunter living in the territory. Hunters pass through all the time going to The Roadhouse and nothing’s happened that we know of. It was just a suggestion.” 

“Yeah, but they don’t know Lycans really exist, we do.” Dean heaved a heavy sigh and his forehead creased as he dropped his gaze again and tried to think of a way to make it work out. “If that’s what you wanna do, I’ll...we’ll do it. I’ll just have to take care of a few things to insure that you’re...we’re left alone.” 

“Dean, it doesn’t have to be Nebraska. I was just throwin’ it out there.” Naythin looked down at their hands giving Dean’s a light squeeze. “Honestly, I don’t care where we live. _This_ is what I want to wake up to every morning.” 

Dean’s gaze remained on the bed as he nodded and gave a distracted smile. If he went to Lucian and told him that he and Naythin and any kids that might be theirs were to be left the hell alone or else he would blab to every. last. Hunter. he knew, maybe that would work, maybe the threat would be enough to keep them away. Or else it’d be the final push that made Lucian tell the pack to kill him. Yeah, talk about being between a rock and a hard place. He could always tell them that he told someone else, and that if anything happened to him or Naythin that the person he told would pass the information along. That actually might work...so long as Lucian didn’t have one of his spies lurking around when he told Ellen every last thing he knew about the Lycan pack. 

“What are you thinkin’ so hard about?” 

Dean’s eyes lifted immediately to Naythin’s. He stared into Naythin’s eyes for a full minute before shaking his head. “Nothin’,” he murmured and brought their hands to him, lifting them to his lips so he could press a kiss to Naythin’s knuckles before pressing their joined hands to his chest.

Naythin narrowed his eyes briefly before pushing up on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. “No. Uh-uh. That was a whole lotta somethin’. I don’t get to pull the _nothin’_ card and neither do you.” 

Dean shook his head again and frowned. “I was just thinkin’ about what you said, about Nebraska.” 

“I said a few things about Nebraska. You gotta give me more than that to work with baby. I’m not a mind reader.” 

Dean lowered his gaze back to the bed. “Just tryin’ to work it out in my head. Tryin’ to decide what all I’ll need to do to make it work.” 

“Okay...Mind sharin’ the details so _we_ can figure out what needs to be done? We’re partners in this, right?” 

Dean’s eyes darted up to Naythin’s immediately. “In _this_ , the Lucian thing? No. It’s my problem, I’ll figure it out…” he drew in a deep breath through his nose and pushed it out the same way as he dropped his eyes again. “I just hope Lucian doesn’t call my bluff or else you’ll be a widow all over again.” 

“Don’t gimme that bullshit.” Naythin glared hard at Dean pushing up with his arm so he was sitting up and leaning against the wall. “It’s not _your_ problem, okay? If there’s any problem it’s _ours_. I’m the one that put a bullet in Ranger’s head for what he did to you, remember? If anyone is on his shit list, it’s me. For that and for what I said to him on the phone about you. It wasn’t a one time thing either. If _any_ Lycan lays a claw or fang on you...Lucian Saint Ryan is dead.” 

Dean had to keep himself from giving Naythin a far too condescending look when he looked up at him. He knew that the guy meant well, and that he was dead serious, but that didn’t mean that Naythin would be able to _really_ do anything other than get himself killed in his foolish quest for revenge. He drew in a deep breath and slowly released it as he sat up in the bed. He let their joined hands lay against one thigh as he stared down at it. “I watched revenge destroy my Dad,” he murmured looking up and over at Naythin as he slowly shook his head. “I won’t let it destroy you too.” He licked his lips, stalling so that he could get his thoughts together. “I’m not totally sure that Ranger’s death is one that Lucian will mourn very hard. But the threat that I will tell him, long before the first plank of wood is laid for our house, will be something that he _will_ notice...which is why I’m not too sure that he’ll let it stand...and if he doesn’t…” He turned his head and looked across the room as he used his free hand to draw lazy circles on the back of Naythin’s hand that he held. 

Naythin raised his free hand putting it on top of Dean’s, stilling it. Keeping Dean’s hand sandwiched between his, Naythin turned on the bed so he was facing Dean. “I know you’re hardwired to carry the load for everyone around you but this...this one time...please, Dean. I am begging you...don’t.” Naythin’s voice shook slightly with emotion and he had to clear his throat to steady it again.“ You go to Lucian with anything, I go too. Right there with you...beside you.” 

Dean shook his head. “I can’t let you do that. You _know_ that I can’t let you do that. If anything happened to you…” Dean shook his head and leaned it back against the wall with a thunk as he closed his eyes. 

“And if anything happened to you, you think I’m just gonna sit around and let it slide?” 

Dean kept his eyes closed but his lips curved into a mirthless smile as he huffed softly. “You remember the day I told Bobby to remember his part...his promise?” His eyes opened to look at Naythin, “I already took care of you if something ever happens to me.” 

“Yeah, I remember and what the _hell_ are you talking about?” 

Dean frowned and shrugged a shoulder. “Anythin’ happens to me an’ Bobby’ll take you in, keep you safe.” 

“Keep me...I’m not a puppy that needs looking after, Dean. If you think for one...second that I'm just supposed to roll over not do anything you are sadly mistaken, and don’t sit there and try and tell me that you’d just walk away if something happened to me. You’d go off the rails.” 

Dean quirked a single brow at Naythin as he scoffed softly. “I’ve been off the rails for years, why else do you think everyone’s scared of me?” 

“You know what I mean. You wouldn’t let it go so, do _not_ expect me to either.”

“So what do you expect me to do, Naythin? Wait around until one of our kids go missing before I go to Lucian and...take care of the problem?” 

“I didn’t say don’t do anything. All I’m saying is don’t go to him alone. You don’t need to do this alone. There’s no reason to do this alone.” Interlacing his fingers with Dean’s, Naythin squeezed hard. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and fought not to roll his eyes or lose his temper. “Do you even _know_ what I plan on saying to him? If you did, you _wouldn’t_ want to come with me. Trust me. Hell, I don’t even wanna go…” 

“Tell me.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath and shifted into a more comfortable position facing Naythin, holding onto both of his hands. “I gonna tell him that if anything _ever_ happens to you, me or our family that I will tell Every. Last. Hunter. on the planet that Lycans are real and how to kill them. Hell I’ll even toss in that I’ll train the bastards. But I want him to know, that he has just as much to lose if he fucks with my family as I do...and I’ll toss in the fact that he can kill me if he wants to, because I’m not the only Hunter who knows and that upon my death they know to pass the word along.” He searched Naythin’s eyes. “Ellen. I’m gonna tell Ellen. Everything. All of it. Her bar pulls in a ton of Hunters every night. Passin’ the word’ll be a piece’a cake for her.” 

Naythin was on board with everything Dean was saying until he go to the _He can kill me if he wants to_ part. His eyebrows shot up and he was pretty sure to top of his head was going to explode. Clenching his teeth, he kept his mouth shut and let Dean finish. “Get pissed but you gotta drop this whole _I_ shit. It’s WE...remember? WE will tell Ellen everything about the bastards. As far as you offerin’ yerself up to Lucian? No. The rest...fine. Oh and I’m still goin’ with you.” 

Dean scoffed and this time he did roll his eyes. “You think I’m _offering_ myself up to the asshole? No. I just want him to know that if he kills me, it doesn’t save his precious pack.” He didn’t comment on the rest of what Naythin said, he’d learned a long time ago with Sam that it was better not to argue. 

“Fine. Just don’t try and shut me out on this.” 

Dean’s gaze fell to his and Naythin’s hands, but he didn’t comment, didn’t argue, but it wasn’t a promise he could make. 

Slowly pulling his left hand free, Naythin twisted back around so his back was against the wall. Raising his arm over Dean’s shoulders and behind him head, he pulled him over in a one armed hug. “I love you. You stubborn ass.” 

“I love you too,” Dean responded and heaved a heavy sigh, turning into Naythin and burying his face, as he slouched down on the bed some, against the side of Naythin’s neck. “I won’t ever let anything hurt you.” 

Closing his eyes, Naythin turned his head and pressed his lips to Dean’s head. “I know. I know.” He didn’t move. Just stayed where he was inhaling the scent of Dean’s shampoo and running his hand slowly back and forth over his shoulder. This was one of those conversations where no one was going to win. If anything happened to Dean, Naythin would do everything in his power to kill whatever or whoever had done it, and he knew Dean would do the same thing for him. 

Dean wrapped the arm of his free hand around Naythin’s torso as he shifted closer and hooked his leg back around one of Naythin’s. He knew that Naythin meant what he said, just like Sam use to mean the things he said, but just like with Sam, Dean knew that Naythin wouldn’t be ready for everything that true vengeance entailed. Naythin didn’t know that dark secret about him, and if he could help it, Naythin never would.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Pulling his head back, Naythin brought his hand from around Dean’s shoulders and tipped his chin up so he could look Dean in the eye. “You okay?”

Dean smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, m’fine.” 

“I know yer _fine_...” Naythin waggled his eyebrows a few times as he fought back a small grin.”but are you okay? There’s a difference.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips at Naythin’s playful words. “Yeah, m’okay.” He searched Naythin’s face for a moment. “Better than okay.” His lips curved fully into a loving smile. 

Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s in a slow lingering kiss, his thumb gliding gently back and forth across Dean’s chin. Pulling back just enough so he could speak, Naythin smiled softly. “I think we’ve pretty much established we’re not going to out stubborn one another just...all I’m asking is be careful. I don’t care how scared others are of you. It’s not going to make me worry any less when you go to Lucian.” Taking his hand from Dean’s chin, Naythin gently brushed the backs of his fingers along Dean’s jaw and up to his cheek where he laid his palm flat against it, his thumb glided lightly over Dean’s cheekbone. “Promise me you’ll be careful.” 

Dean gave a nod, the corners of his lips quirking upward slightly. “Hey, it’s me, I’m always careful.” 

“Humor me...just a little bit.” 

Dean’s smile faded and he nodded again. “I will,” he murmured, “I promise.” 

Sliding his hand around Dean’s shoulders, Naythin leaned in and pulled Dean into a hug burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. There was something about the way Dean said it that didn’t convince Naythin he meant it. 

Dean’s hand slipped from Naythin’s as he was pulled into a hug that had his forehead creasing with concern. He returned Naythin’s hug, that was a given, but where this sudden display came from, he wasn’t totally certain. “I’m not dyin’,” he murmured, but turned his head toward Naythin’s and breathed in his scent. “Not that I mind the affection.” 

“I know yer not.” Pulling back a little, Naythin pulled his head up so he could see Dean’s face. “Would you mind if I just laid down for a while...with you. I don’t want you to leave or anything.” Way to sound like a babbling idiot. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted as he pulled his head back and searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “Yeah, okay...Are you...okay? I mean, it’s not like I’m leavin’ today to give Lucian an ultimatum right now or anything…” 

“I know yer not leavin’ today or anything and yeah, I’m okay. I’m uhh...just a little tired.” The corner of his mouth tipped up in a lopsided grin. “You uhhh kinda wore me out.” _That and I don’t really sleep...ever._

Dean nodded. “Oh...okay, sure,” he believed Naythin about as much as he believed in Santa Claus, but he’d play along. He scooted down on the bed a little further, pulling Naythin down with him by his grip that he still had around Naythin’s torso. He scooted as close to Naythin as he could get with them both on their sides and curled his leg back around Naythin’s, pulling him in that way too. “Go to sleep, I gotcha. I’ll wake you up if we need to go check anything out, okay?”

Naythin let Dean pull him down as he settled next to him. Tucking his head under Dean’s chin, he scooted as close to Dean as he could wrapping his free arm over his waist. Taking in a slow deep breath, he let it out through his nose as nodded against Dean’s chest. “Okay.” Closing his eyes, Naythin tried to quiet his mind...to stop replaying everything Dean had said about Lucian and what he was going to say. Naythin knew Lucian wasn’t going to appreciate being threatened a second time. He was surprised the Lycan actually covered every dime of Dean’s medical bills...they weren’t cheap...six figures not cheap. What Naythin had said to him...as far as Lucian was concerned, he was a nobody...not even a blip on his radar so why did he do it? Naythin knew Dean wasn’t going to go in there with a smile on his face holding his hand out. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naythin sighed. This was so screwed up. If that Lycan did anything…

Feeling how tense Naythin was, Dean sighed softly and ran his hand up and down Naythin’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, baby. M’not gonna leave you. Not now, not ever.” He would try like hell to keep that promise. And if he was gonna go down, he was gonna go down swingin’. He’d never stop fighting, not as long as he had Naythin to fight for. 

Naythin wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep or that he’d actually fallen asleep for that matter. One minute he was laying next to Dean and he could feel Dean’s hand on his back and the next he was in Lucian’s mansion...alone. He was walking down a hallway and he could hear voices off in the distance. Every time he started running to catch up, they always seemed to be just out of reach for him to fully understand what they were saying. Turning a corner near the end of a hallway, Naythin started calling out for Dean. He tried every door he came to and found each and every one locked. “Damn it. What the hell?” As he walked further down the hall, the voices started getting louder. 

_”You can’t protect him, ya know.”_

Turning in a tight circle, Naythin looked behind him trying to figure out who the voice belonged to and where it was coming from. 

_”No matter what you do...you’ll never be able to protect him.”_

Naythin stopped in the middle of the hall and stared back the way he’d came. “Ranger? Nice try, dick. Yer dead.” 

_”He’s going to die...just like your wife and your daughter. He’s. Going. To. Die.”_

“No...uh-uh. Yer not real. I killed you. I can protect him. Fuck off!” Gritting his teeth, Naythin turned around and started back down the hall, checking each door as he went. “What the hell? Dean!” 

_You can’t and deep down you know it. Give it up, buddy. You’re not gonna do it._

Naythin stopped at the last door and kicked it as hard as he could slamming the flat of his palm against the wooden panels. “Shut up!” Looking down the hall, he couldn’t focus on the doors, his vision was getting blurry. Raising his hand to his face, he slowly pulled it down. Looking at his palm he saw the moisture from his tears. Leaning his head against the door, he gave it a half hearted kick and it slowly started to open. Stepping back, Naythin looked down the hall and back at the door. Reaching out with his hand, he gave the door a small push to open it fully. The room was dark... lights or windows that he could see. What little light from the hallway that spilled in only showed him the ornate Oriental rug on the floor. Stepping to the side of the door jamb, Naythin quickly peeked inside and pulled his head back. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way through the door, keeping his back pressed against the door jamb. Raising his hand, he used it as a guide along the wall feeling for any furniture or hopefully a light switch. Slowly making his way along the wall, Naythin kept one eye on the door. If it started to close for any reason, he was out of there. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he pushed away from the wall making his way to the middle of the room. In the farthest corner where the light from the hall didn’t reach, he could barely make out a figure hunched over against the wall. “Hello?” Naythin glanced back at the door to make sure it was still open. Looking back, he took a small step forward. “Hey...can you hear me?” His hands started to get clammy as he clenched and unclenched them in loose fists. Swallowing hard, he took two more steps forward. “Hey…” A low growl rumbled from the corner. Naythin’s heart skipped a beat as he started to slowly back away. Oh God...No...not again. The growl steadily grew in both volume and ferocity the faster Naythin backed away. Right before he reached the door, the room was illuminated. Standing in the corner was Ranger. But not the way Naythin remembered him. He was in that deformed looking half man half wolf seven foot tall form that he’d seen at the campsite when his family had been attacked. Turning to face Naythin, Ranger stood to his full height. As he turned, Naythin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, his chest constricted, his heart stopped and he couldn’t breath. In a garbled half human half wolf voice, Ranger smiled as he held Dean’s lifeless body in his arms. “I told you, you couldn’t protect him.” 

“NO!” 

Dean hadn’t meant to doze off, he’d laid with Naythin and had finally felt him relax and fall asleep. Only then had he reached for the remote, but when there hadn’t been anything of interest on TV he’d turned it off worried that it might wake Naythin anyway. He’d set the remote back down and scooted back in close and closed his eyes. Now however he was wide awake, his eyes wide as he shook Naythin, his arm that had been around him now grasping his biceps, shaking him gently to try and wake him. “Baby, c’mon, it’s okay. It’s me. I’m here. C’mon, Naythin, open yer eyes.” He thought he’d heard Naythin mumbling when he’d been in that half asleep, half awake state, but he’d listened for a minute each time and had fallen back to sleep. This last shout had been a clear and distinct, _No!_ Which was what had caused his eyes to snap open wide. He reached up and wiped at the tears that he could see on Naythin’s cheeks. “C’mon, wake up.” 

Naythin couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. He was just hanging here...the same wounds from the campsite were on his chest, his leg was broken and his right arm hung at a weird angle. “You sonofabitch!” Naythin ground out past his clenched teeth. “I killed you once, I’ll kill you again...all of you. Every last one of you.” Naythin tried to take a step but couldn’t. Looking down, he couldn’t see any reason why his boots were rooted to the wood floor. Bringing his arm up, it stopped about halfway. He could feel _something_ gripping his upper arms and he panicked. Full blown, I’m going to die this time, panic. Twisting away from whatever was holding him, Naythin held out his left arm to ward it off as he drew back his right hand in a tight fist. “I’ll kill you! I swear to GOD I’ll kill you.” 

Too late, Dean saw Naythin draw back a fist, the only thing he had time to do was squeeze his eyes closed, before Naythin clocked him a good one, hard enough that it had him releasing Naythin completely as his head snapped to the side against the mattress that he thanked God for because he wasn’t so sure that his neck would have stopped where it had if the mattress hadn’t been there to stop it. Dean clenched his teeth as a hand came up automatically to grab the abused side of his jaw. “Sonuvabitch!” His breath came in soft pants and if he’d had the brains God gave him he would have gotten the hell outta the way, but nope, not Dean Winchester. Instead, he rolled back over toward Naythin and grabbed both wrists, tackling him to the mattress well enough to make Rick Flare jealous. He pinned Naythin’s arms down at his sides as he threw a leg over his waist and used his legs to keep Naythin’s arms pinned down at his sides while he leaned forward and gently slapped at Naythin’s cheek. “Wake up! Damn it, Naythin, wake up!”

Naythin grinned as he felt his fist connect. “Come on!” He pulled back for a second time only to be body slammed and thrown down, his arms pinned to his sides. Twisting his hips, he tried to throw off the weight that was on his waist. “Get off!” Pulling his legs up, he tried again to throw the weight off him. His eyebrows bunched when he felt something on his cheeks. A light tapping that he couldn’t place. His body stilled slowly as he heard someone yelling. Pulling his head back, he frowned because it didn’t match Ranger’s voice. Who…? Naythin blinked slowly at first...his vision clearing. Ranger’s face slowly fading and Dean’s taking his place. “Dean?” 

Dean nodded and smiled a little despite the pain that seemed to bloom in his jaw with the effort. “Yeah, baby, it’s me. It’s okay. It was just a dream.” 

Naythin’s muscles relaxed as he looked around. He tried to pull his arms up and frowned. “Why...what’s going on?” Looking up at Dean, Naythin could see the mark on the side of Dean’s jaw. “What…?” Naythin looked from Dean’s jaw to his eyes and back again. “Did I…?” He couldn’t say it. Oh God, he’d hit Dean. 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Punch the hell outta me? Yeah, ya did. But I’ll heal. Are you...okay now?” He shifted his legs slightly so that Naythin will feel how he was pinning his arms down. “If so, I’ll get off of you, but…M’not really lookin’ forward to a matching set of bruises.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m...I’m okay. Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean...It wasn’t you...I swear. Oh god, baby. I’m so sorry.” 

Dean nodded and pulled his calves off Naythin’s arms before throwing his leg over the side, like he was getting off of a horse, and let himself semi-fall onto the mattress beside Naythin. He shook his head and reached up to wipe at the remaining wetness on Naythin’s face. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten clocked from someone havin’ a bad dream.” He leaned in and brushed a light kiss at the corner of Naythin’s mouth before pulling his head back again. “I think if we ever get in a fist fight though, I want dreamin’ you as my fighting partner.” He lifted a hand to his jaw. “Sonuvabitch!” He nodded, “That was a good one.” 

Naythin slowly rolled onto his side after Dean got off him and laid down next to him. Propping himself up on his elbow, he reached for Dean’s face and gently turned it so he could see his jaw. “I am so sorry.” Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to the side of the red mark where it had started to swell. Pulling back, he blinked back the tears that he could feel started to well up again. “You want some ice? I can get some.” He looked down at Dean’s jaw and had to look away dropping his eyes to the blanket. 

Dean reached for Naythin’s hand and gave it a squeeze and a light tug. “Hey,” he murmured gently, “Look at me.” He waited until Naythin did and shook his head. “I’m okay. I told you, don’t worry about it. I’m more worried about you an’ that dream.” 

Naythin looked everywhere but at Dean’s jaw. Nodding slowly, he lowered himself back down, tucking himself as close to Dean as he could get. “It uhh…” He cleared his throat and sighed. “I haven’t had a dream like that in a really long time. Usually I can...wake up before it...before it gets that bad. This one though…” Closing his eyes, he clenched his jaw letting out a slow shuddering breath. 

“Okay, it was really bad, I get it, trust me. It’s okay. It’s over.” He ran a hand along Naythin’s side and snagged a leg with one of his own and pulled it over. He kept his eyes on Naythin’s face through it all, as much as he could and sighed softly when Naythin never once looked at him. “So does this mean yer not gonna look at me until the bruise is gone?” 

Naythin slowly raised his head until he was looking at Dean. “It was Ranger but...it wasn’t. He uhh...He looked like one of those rogues. I was in Lucian’s mansion...at least I think it was. The hall looked like the one we walked in. There were doors all along the hall and they were all locked except the last one. I could hear his voice saying...I couldn’t protect you. That you were going to die like my wife and daughter did. When it opened, it was dark and I walked in and he was in the corner.” Naythin looked away and had to close his eyes for a moment to try and push the image away. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again. “He turned around he said I told you, you couldn’t protect him and you...he had you in his arms and you were dead. ” 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw as he stared at Naythin for a couple seconds longer than it took to tell the story. He heaved a sigh as he finally looked away briefly before looking back with a slow shake of his head. “Never gonna happen. One, Ranger’s dead. Not even Lycans are immortal. And two, no other man on this planet is _ever_ holding me, dead or alive.” 

Naythin nodded slowly reaching up with his arm and wrapping it around Dean’s neck he pulled him in. “I’m so sorry I hit you. I love you. I do.” 

Naythin’s words tugged at Dean’s heart like nothing ever had and he wrapped his arms around Naythin and pulled him as close as he could get him. “I know, baby. It’s okay. It was a dream. I know you didn’t mean it. I love you too...more than anything.” 

Naythin pulled his arm from between their bodies and wrapped it around Dean’s neck burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. The last thing Naythin would ever do was hurt Dean and he’d done just that. It didn’t matter that he’d been so wrapped up in a dream, he should have known. He should have known it was only a dream. Naythin knew Ranger was dead...he’d shot the sonofabitch for fucks sake! “I should have known. It’ll never happen again. I swear to you.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and pulled his head back. “Damn it, Naythin look at me.” He commanded as he slowly shook his head. “It was a _dream_. You can’t help what you see or think in a dream. It’s fine. Please, stop beating yerself up about it, alright?” 

Naythin slowly raised his head and looked at Dean. He nodded as he took a deep breath. “Yer right. I’m sorry...it just...it felt so real.” 

Dean relaxed some and gave a barely there nod. “They usually do,” he mumbled and leaned back in, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the tender skin directly behind Naythin’s ear. 

Naythin’s eyes slowly closed as he sighed. His whole body shivered as he leaned into Dean. 

“So...how do you feel about after nightmare sex?” Dean mused, his lips curving into a smile against Naythin’s skin. 

“I want to feel you touching me.” Squeezing his eyes tight to block out the image of Dean hanging limp in Rangers arms, Naythin tried to not sound so...desperate and lost. “I...I need to feel you.” 

Dean slowly pulled his head back and reached for one of Naythin’s arms, gently pulling it from around his neck. “Easy,” he murmured gently when he felt Naythin tense. “It’s okay. Not goin’ anywhere.” As he withdrew Naythin’s arm he worked his hand downward Naythin’s arm until he finally got to his hand, his eyes never leaving Naythin’s. Holding into Naythin’s hand, he brought their joined hands up between them to Dean’s mouth. Still not taking his gaze away from Naythin’s Dean gently pushed Naythin’s fingers out of the way, all but one. He lifted Naythin’s index finger to his lips and slowly lowered his gaze as he took Naythin’s finger into his mouth up to the last knuckle. He pulled his head back, his tongue teasing at Naythin’s finger the entire way. Allowing Naythin’s finger to slip free from between his lips Dean lifted his gaze back to Naythin’s. “Do you feel me?” He murmured huskily.

Naythin’s eyes followed Dean’s hand down his arm to his own. He gripped Dean’s hand as he raised their joined hands. He kept his eyes on Dean’s hand as he brought Naythin’s up to his lips and sucked on his finger. His breath hitched in his chest as he felt Dean’s tongue gliding along the underside of his finger. Nodding slowly, he looked back up at Dean’s eyes. “Yeah. I do.” 

Okay, not exactly the response Dean had been expecting. Didn’t sound very impassioned at all. It was...an actual answer. Well this is awkward. It took Dean a couple seconds to try and figure out where to go from there since he felt like he’d just slicked up a guy’s finger with spit for nothing. His eyes, that had been darting between Naythin’s finger and his eyes as he’d scrambled for what to do, finally his eyes slipped closed as he leaned in and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s. It’s what he would have done if the response would have been passion filled. So he figured, what the hell. He released his hold on Naythin’s hand and drew his arm from around Naythin’s body as his tongue teased at the seam of his lips. He raised both, now free, hands up; cupping each side of Naythin’s face with them as his tongue swept past Naythin’s lips and teeth to languidly map out his mouth. 

A soft whimpering moan slid up Naythin’s throat as Dean’s lips pressed against his. Reaching up with his right arm, Naythin wrapped it around Dean’s waist, his palm flat against the small of Dean’s back. Naythin raised his left arm, wrapping it around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him as close to Naythin’s body as he could. Getting as much skin to skin contact as possible. His eyes closed as his tongue swept alongside Dean’s following it as it moved in Naythin’s mouth. 

Dean allowed one of his hands to slip back along Naythin’s cheek to the side of his head, his fingers threading into the soft strands of Naythin’s hair. His head shifted from side to side as his tongue tangled with Naythin’s, sliding alongside it and dueling with it. His hand that had remained on Naythin’s cheek now pulled away as he used it to slide down along Naythin’s side, from his chest to his hip. The calloused pad of his thumb traced over the jut of bone a few times before his hand slid back, pressing against the small of Naythin’s back as he rocked his hips closer. 

Naythin’s hips rolled slowly as Dean pulled him in. Breaking the kiss, he dipped his head down just a little resting his forehead on Dean’s. “Dean....” Naythin let out a long sigh, his fingers digging into the small of Dean’s back. His dick twitched against his belly making Naythin’s hips thrust up with a surge. 

When Naythin broke the kiss, Dean wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe he’d done something wrong? Was Naythin still upset? At the sound of Naythin’s sigh, Dean couldn’t help the sigh of relief that broke past his lips before they twitched upward at the corners and a soft, contented hum broke past his throat. “My hero.” 

Naythin pulled his head back, his eyebrows bunched tight as he looked at Dean. “What?” 

Dean’s hand slipped out of Naythin’s hair when he pulled back away from him, and he mimicked the face Naythin made as he looked at him questioningly. “What? Is there a problem?”

Licking his lips, Naythin slowly shook his head. “I’m...I’m not.” 

“Yer not? Well that’s funny, you sure keep savin’ my ass like yer one. When I met you. When Ranger nearly killed me. The dream...well okay, I was already dead in the dream, but you didn’t know that, not at first.” 

Naythin stared at Dean for a couple minutes letting it sink in. He was serious. Naythin remembered Dean calling him that before but he figured he was just messing around but now he wasn’t so sure. “You called me that before.” 

“Yeah, and?” Dean responded with a quirk of one brow. 

“I thought you were screwin’ around but...you meant it...didn’t you?” Naythin slowly relaxed, his heart doing that flutter thing that had his chest feeling tight making it hard to breathe. 

Dean gazed unflinchingly into Naythin’s eyes. Had he been joking? More like only half joking, there’d been a strain of truth to what he’d said every time. The way he’d heard it from the nurses and other hospital staff, he’d be dead now if it hadn’t been for Naythin. And he knew, beyond a shadow of doubt that he’d be dead by now if it hadn’t been for meeting Naythin. He’d been deadly serious when he’d told Naythin that without him in his life he would have made Ranger kill him. “Yeah...I did,” he conceded. 

What do you say to that? Naythin had no idea what he was supposed to say, if anything. He’d never considered himself a hero by any means. What he did...finding Dean...he did it because he loved him and that’s what you do for people you love. Sliding his hand from around Dean’s shoulders, Naythin brought it to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek as he leaned in and kissed him. Ever so lightly at first, almost hesitant, before it slowly became more insistent and almost demanding. His hand on the small of Dean’s back pulled him close again as Naythin slowly rolled his hips.

Dean’s hand that had been tangled in the soft hairs at the side of Naythin’s head before, now moved to cup the back of his head as he returned Naythin’s kiss. His own hand at the small of Naythin’s back pressed him up as close as they could get as he rolled his own hips, thrusting his cock alongside Naythin’s. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard at the contact of his dick alongside Dean’s. His cock twitching and getting harder; the head leaking precum. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and groaned long and low deepening the kiss, his tongue wrestling with Dean’s. Naythin started a slow constant hip roll pushing hard against Dean at the peak. His hand sliding down from Dean’s back to his ass, squeezing the tight muscle and slowly kneading it with his fingers. 

Dean’s hand at the small of Naythin’s back slid further down, grasping an ass cheek at first, only to shift slightly and allow his index finger to dip down, swirling over the tight puckered skin of Naythin’s hole. His tongue dueled Naythin’s and he languidly mapped out Naythin’s mouth before beginning to fuck his tongue in and out of Naythin’s mouth the second his finger found its way to Naythin’s hole, leaving no question as to where Dean’s mind was or what he wanted. 

Naythin arched his back pushing against Dean’s finger as he rolled his hips. Pulling his head back breaking the kiss, he trailed the tip of his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip, nipping at the corners. “I want you inside me.” 

Naythin’s words went straight to Dean’s dick and had it pulsing and getting even harder, even as it had Dean’s breath hitching. A low wanton growled groan rumbled in Dean’s chest as he leaned in and nipped teasingly at Naythin’s neck. He finally bit down on a patch of flesh and groaned against it as his hips bucked with a purpose, rolling and thrusting against Naythin’s. His finger stopped it’s playful teasing and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle until he had the tip of his finger inside Naythin, up to the first knuckle. 

Naythin’s hand slid down from the side of Dean’s face to his shoulder and dug in with his fingertips as Dean bit down on his neck. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he turned his head to the side giving Dean full access to every inch. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin as he felt the tip of Dean’s finger push inside him. Naythin arched into him silently begging for more. 

Reluctantly, Dean released the hold he had on the skin of Naythin’s neck and he pulled his head back, but only as far as he needed to be able to speak. “I can’t...lube. We need the lube.” Dean wanted inside Naythin probably even more than Naythin wanted it, but he’d be damned if he was going to hurt the guy in the process, and he wasn’t so sure he could even push his finger in further without it. 

The growl that rolled up Naythin’s chest would have had a Rottweiler sit up and take notice. Bringing his head up, he dropped his forehead on Dean’s shoulder and nodded. “Okay. Okay.” Licking his lips, Naythin raised his head pulling it back enough so he could look Dean in the eye. “Make me cum.” 

Dean nodded and leaned in, crushing his mouth to Naythin’s and capturing his tongue to suckle for a moment or two before releasing and withdrawing his finger from Naythin’s ass at the same time. “I’ll be right back,” he rasped softly, kicking himself for not thinking far enough ahead to at least having out the damn shit near the bed. He quickly scrambled out of bed and to his feet. It took him a second to remember what the hell they’d done with the stuff but then his gaze happened to glance over the TV area and a wide grin of triumph lit his face. Snatching the lube up, he hurried back to the bed, his hard cock bouncing as he moved, and climbed in, reclaiming his place up against Naythin. “Miss me?” 

Naythin rolled over on his back when Dean got off the bed to find the lube. Throwing an arm over his eyes, Naythin tried to calm himself down just a little. He didn’t want to lose it too fast after Dean came back with the lube and he was inside him. The thought alone had his cock twitching against his belly. Feeling the mattress dip, Naythin dropped his arm to his side. “Hell yeah.” Reaching up with his hand, Naythin wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him down. Pressing his lips to Dean’s, Naythin teased his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips for just a second before pushing past and slowly gliding his tongue along the sides of Dean’s and the roof of his mouth. 

A low rumbling moan broke from Dean’s throat and he nearly dropped the lube when Naythin pulled him in and nearly kissed him senseless. He forced himself to keep his hand wrapped around the small tube of lube rather than using that had to grab onto Naythin’s hair as he returned his kiss. Bracing his weight on the arm that held the lube, Dean reached down with his other hand and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock, giving it a good firm squeeze before allowing his hand to glide along his length, squeezing as he reached the head. He brushed his thumb across the sensitive head, dipping his thumb into the slit. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard against Dean’s hand as he stroked the length of his cock and squeezed the head. His grip on Dean’s neck increased as he deepened the kiss. Bring his free hand up, Naythin rolled slightly toward Dean so he could take hold of his cock and mimic the same slow strokes. 

The second Naythin touched Dean’s dick, his hips jerked upward hard and his breath caught in his throat, forcing him to pull back, breaking the kiss. His breath panted from between his softly parted lips and his hips continued to move, thrusting his hard shaft into Naythin’s fist. He continued to move his own fisted hand along the length of Naythin’s dick, squeezing with each upward stroke, allowing his hand to slip up over the head before dragging his fist back down. His eyes were heavy lidded as he lifted his gaze to Naythin’s. His tongue darted out, licking across the kiss swollen and reddened flesh. His eyes dropped to Naythin’s neck a second before he leaned in and bit into the tender skin with a soft groan that was muffled against Naythin’s flesh. 

Naythin let his head fall to the pillow exposing the length of the side of his neck. His hand squeezing the base of Dean’s shaft as he continued the slow even strokes, squeezing the head as he reached the top, his thumb gliding across the tip smearing the precum along the surface and slowly dragging his hand back down pulling the soft skin tight. “Dean...fuck…” Naythin’s hips started losing the even rhythm, thrusting a little erratically as Dean stroked his hard length. His hips bucking hard each time Dean squeezed the over sensitive head of Naythin’s cock. 

Releasing the hold his mouth had on Naythin’s skin, Dean picked his head up and leaned in, sucking Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth briefly before releasing it. His hand released its hold on Naythin’s cock and he reached down, gently grasped Naythin’s wrist to stop him from stroking his dick. He eased Naythin’s hand away before shifting further down on the bed and along Naythin’s body. He popped the cap on the lube and squeezed out a good amount over his fingers before closing the tube and laying it to the side. He tugged at Naythin’s leg with his clean hand to get him to spread his legs a little more, then rolled so that his body straddled Naythin’s leg closest to Dean’s side of the bed. He dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s dick and sucked hard while his lubed fingers lowered between Naythin’s legs, teasing at the puckered flesh for a moment before slowly pushing inside. 

Naythin dropped both hand to his sides, his fingers curling into tight fists around the blanket. The back of his head slammed into the pillow as Dean’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked hard. Naythin pushed his back into the mattress, thrusting his hips up and pushing against Dean’s fingers as they pushed past his hole and eased inside him. His whole body shuddered as goosebumps broke out everywhere. 

Dean allowed his mouth to slide down the length of Naythin’s cock, stopping only when the head of Naythin’s dick bottomed out at the back of his throat. He hummed low, allowing the vibration of it tease Naythin’s cock as he slowly slid his mouth back up Naythin’s length. Reaching the head, he sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks and he groaned low deep in his throat. While he worked Naythin’s cock, he pushed his fingers into Naythin’s ass, slowly easing them in further and further until he was finally up to the third knuckle. He quirked the end of his fingers, forefinger and middle, teasingly before scissoring them, and making it a point to seek out Naythin’s prostate, capturing it between his fingers and stroking it the way he would Naythin’s cock. 

Inhaling deep through his nose and out past his lips, Naythin slid his free leg to the side a far as he could. His hips bucking and thrusting as Dean sucked on his hard length. A low groan rumbled up his throat as he felt Dean’s fingers inside him pushing deeper. “Dean...oh God....” His hips rolling trying to get Dean to take more of his cock in his mouth. Naythin was trying to keep his breathing even to hold his orgasm at bay as long as he could. That idea went right out the window when Dean started to massage his prostate. Naythin’s back arched off the bed as he yelled Dean’s name. His knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the blanket. His cock jumped and he came hard. 

Dean moaned softly and his cock jumped and pulsed at the way Naythin reacted beneath him. He slowly allowed his mouth to slide down Naythin’s length again before pulling it back up, flicking his tongue against the underside of Naythin’s length the entire way. He continued to stroke his fingers against the small gland as his mouth reached the head of Naythin’s cock again and sucked just as hard as he’d done before; cheeks hollowing out as he moaned low. When Naythin cried out his name, he felt Naythin’s dick pulse in his mouth and in the next instant he found himself swallowing jets of Naythin’s cum. 

Naythin’s hips bucked and thrust hard as Dean sucked on the head of his cock. Bracing his foot on the bed, Naythin pushed his hip up trying to get Dean to swallow the entire length. Naythin’s eyes were squeezed tight, teeth clenched so hard if he didn’t end up with cracked molars he was going to be shocked. The more Dean’s fingers stroked his prostate the harder Naythin came. The muscles and tendons on his neck and arms stood out as the orgasm ripped through him. Each breath came out as panted groan. The muscles on his legs were rock hard. 

Dean pulled his head back as far as he could without having Naythin’s cock slip from between his lips. He teased the head with his tongue and lapped at the slit with each shot of cum that left it before he finally allowed his mouth to slide down Naythin’s length while his fingers continued their delicious torture, stroking Naythin’s prostate. 

The sensations started rolling into one another after a few minutes. Naythin was having a hard time picking them out as the orgasms rolled over him one after another. His back was arched off the bed as his hips bucked wildly. After a while, a slow ache started to roll up his spine and push past the pleasure of what Dean was doing to him. He tried to ignore it but it was getting sharper and more pronounced and Naythin couldn’t ignore it any longer. “Dean.” Naythin pried his fingers from the blanket and tried to reach for Dean to get him to back off. “Dean! Stop!” His voice was wrecked and he wasn’t sure how loud he’d actually said Dean’s name. “STOP!” 

Dean hummed out a long moan and his cock seemed to get harder with each pulse of cum that left Naythin’s dick. He brought his free hand to his own cock and started stroking himself in long hard pulls. His eyes, had they been open, would have rolled back in his head between the hot jets of cum that continued to fill his mouth, the feel of Naythin’s body clamping down around his fingers, the way Naythin bucked and writhed beneath him and the feel of his hand stroking his dick purposefully. It wasn’t until he heard Naythin yell STOP that his eyes jerked open and he immediately pulled his head back, allowing Naythin’s dick to spring free. He stopped massaging Naythin’s prostate and slowly, carefully withdrew his fingers. His fist came to an abrupt halt on his cock as well and he turned his attention fully on Naythin’s face, whatever was wrong, staring wide eyed up at him. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

If Naythin had any sort of control over his body he would have rolled into a fetal position. Everything hurt. He was breathing so fast he was having a hard time getting enough oxygen in his lungs. Vaguely making out what Dean was saying, Naythin managed to raise his hand and point at Dean. “Wait.” He was surprised he got that much out. Naythin let out a low pain filled groan as his back lowered down onto the bed. He tried straightening his leg but stopped immediately when he felt the beginnings of a Charlie-Horse start. His thighs were on fire and Naythin could feel the muscles twitching under his skin. He knew if he didn’t say something to Dean, the guy was going to start to get worried. Licking his lips, Naythin lowered his chin so he could look down his body at Dean. “You didn’t.” Annnnd yep. That hurt too. 

At Naythin’s “wait”, as messed up as it sounded, Dean stayed where he was, his hands moving to grip Naythin’s hips, his thumbs brushing lightly in circular patterns over the jut of bone as he gazed up at Naythin. “Bullshit,” Dean responded disgustedly. He knew pain in someone else when he saw it and heard it and he’d done both with Naythin. He didn’t have to worry about his hard on because it was gone in a flash knowing that he’d caused Naythin pain, which was as far from what he was trying to do as you could get. He pulled his hands away from Naythin’s hips and quickly got as far from Naythin’s body as he could without abandoning the guy. He made his way up the bed, on his side of the bed. The concern he felt was clearly written on his face and in the depths of his verdant eyes. “Naythin, tell me what to do,” he coaxed softly, “Tell me how to fix this.” 

Naythin was able to move his arm to the side as Dean came up the bed to him. He was still breathing like a freight train as he raised his hand to Dean’s back and pulled him weakly down. “C’mere, please.” 

Dean shifted slightly closer, but still left about a three inch gap between them as he shifted slightly and sat back on his heels. He shook his head, his expression serious, with a mix of concern, fear and a good helping of self blame. “I don’t wanna hurt you...any more than I have. Tell me what you need me to do.” 

Naythin fisted his free hand, pushing it against the mattress so he was in more of a lounging position then laying flat on his back. “You...need to come here. That’s...what I need you to do.” Coherent sentences! Go team! 

Dean was apprehensive, but he shifted closer to Naythin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he shifted into a sitting position beside Naythin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he murmured gently, lowering his eyes to his lap. Lifting his head he turned it and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth before turning away again. 

Naythin could feel how tense Dean was next to him and the look he had on his face was breaking his heart. “Not yer fault. Too much of a good thing, that’s all.” Raising his free hand, Naythin put his fingers under Dean’s chin. “Hey, it’s okay. Will you look at me?” 

“I should...I should probably go get the police scanner out of the car,” Dean mused softly, lifting his head and looking toward the door. “If uh...if yer okay, I’m gonna go get it.” He pulled his arm from around Naythin and started to climb off the bed. 

“No!” Naythin reached out for Dean’s arm with his hand and latched onto his wrist squeezing hard enough to make sure Dean couldn’t pull away. “Stay here. Please...just...come back here.” 

Dean had been about to make a break for it. Get out of the room and try to put on his game face. But Naythin grabbing his wrist stopped his escape plan. He looked back at Naythin and had no idea what to do. “Think maybe you should punch me again.” 

“If you don’t get yer ass over here, I just might.” Naythin tugged gently on Dean’s wrist. “Baby, please.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, moving back toward Naythin. He pulled the sheet up and used it to cover his flaccid dick with one hand and pulled Naythin in close with the other as he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the wall with a surprisingly loud thud. 

“You keep doing that and yer gonna give yerself a concussion. Knock it off.” Naythin pushed himself up so he was sitting. Shifting his hips to the side, he took Dean’s arm off his shoulder and brought it down to his lap taking his hand in Naythin’s. “You tell me to stop beating m’self up over cold cocking you in the face and yer sittin’ here doin’ the same exact thing.” Leaning closer so he was looking Dean in the eyes. “Look at me.” 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw as he clenched it, his lips pursed together tightly. The last thing he wanted to do was open up and see the pained look on Naythin’s face, to see what he’d done. He slowly opened his eyes, returning Naythin’s stare. “That was different, you were asleep.” 

“No, It’s not different. I didn’t hit you on purpose and you didn’t hurt me on purpose. Hell, it wasn’t anything you did anyway. The uhh…” Naythin cleared his throat and let a lazy lopsided grin pull at the corner of his mouth. “Tanks ran dry. Like I said. Too much of a _good_ thing, baby. That’s all.” 

Dean started to relax, but just barely. He turned more toward Naythin and lifted the hand that had been protectively keeping the sheet in place and reached for Naythin, cupping the side of his face with that hand as he tightened his grip on Naythin’s hand with the other. “Really? Yer okay?” He searched Naythin’s eyes for the truth. 

“Really. I’m good.” Leaning into Dean’s touch, Naythin closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them again. “If you did anything I’d tell you. Though, if this place had a hot tub I’d soak in it for a couple hours but _not_ from anything you did.” 

Dean quirked a brow as his hand slipped away from Naythin’s cheek. “Uh huh,” he mumbled, eyeing Naythin in disbelief. “Yeah well, we’re still not ever doing that again.” 

“Not doing what ever again? Because if yer sayin’ I don’t get to cum ever again...shoot me now.” Naythin took Dean’s hand and put it on top of his thigh. “I lock up tighter than a drum every time. It doesn’t matter how...it just...happens. I have no control over it.” 

Dean’s eyes darted between Naythin’s eyes and his thigh as he spoke. A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw as he listened and it wasn’t until the end, after Dean had a minute to roll what Naythin had said around in his head for a minute, that he lowered his gaze back to Naythin’s thigh again and pulled his hand from beneath Naythin’s. He glanced up at Naythin before he shifted, pulling away from him and toward the edge of the bed. Getting his legs up underneath himself again, Dean turned back toward Naythin and leaned in and he reached for him, sliding his hand upward, his fingers threading into Naythin’s the sun-kissed light brown strands of Naythin’s hair as his mouth slanted over Naythin’s, his tongue pushing past Naythin’s lips and teeth to sweep into his mouth and lazily map it out. 

Naythin sat very still as Dean looked from his thigh to his eyes. He didn’t fight him as he pulled his hand away and turned. Naythin sucked in his lower lip and bit down on it to keep from saying anything. He’d explained as best he could what happens when he came but Naythin wasn’t sure if Dean didn’t believe him or he was that set on blaming himself for something he had zero control over. Naythin’s head dropped to his chest as Dean turned toward the edge of the bed. He’d started to lift his hand when he stopped as the bed dipped again. Looking up, he saw Dean looming over him and for a second he wasn’t sure what to do. His eyes dropped from Dean’s face as he saw Dean lift his hand and run his fingers through Naythin’s hair. Naythin’s entire body relaxed as Dean leaned down and kissed him. Naythin moaned as he returned Dean’s kiss. His tongue pushing past Dean’s lips, tangling and gliding alongside his. Raising his hands, he took hold of Dean’s hips and slowly pulled him closer, his thumbs rubbing gently over the hip bone. 

Dean sighed into the kiss when he felt Naythin return the gesture. He slowly inched closer as he moved his other hand to Naythin’s side, holding onto him, pulling him in closer as Dean lowered onto his calves. His arm slipped around Naythin, his fingers splaying on Naythin’s back. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, pulling his mouth away from Naythin’s, but he kept his eyes closed. He rested his forehead against Naythin’s for a minute or two without moving or saying a word. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Naythin’s hands made their way slowly up and down Dean’s sides as he inched closer. His fingers dipping into the ridges of Dean’s ribs and the muscles of his side. He didn’t make any demands or try to get Dean to come closer, Naythin just kept up the slow glide keeping the contact between them. As Dean broke their kiss, Naythin ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. He didn’t try to hide the smile as he could still taste himself and Dean on his lips. When Dean leaned his forehead against Naythin’s he closed his eyes and let himself get as relaxed as possible. He willed the muscles on his back to loosen under Dean’s touch. Naythin’s eyes snapped open as he heard Dean’s whisper. Dean’s eyes were closed but Naythin didn’t need them to be open to see the love Dean had for him on his face. He’d told Naythin he loved him many times before but there was just something in the way he said it just now that warmed Naythin’s heart like nothing else had. Moving his hands up from Dean’s sides, Naythin gently cupped the sides of Dean’s face, his thumbs gliding softly over Dean’s cheek bones. “My love.” 

Dean slowly picked up his head and opened his eyes, gazing into Naythin’s for a brief moment, pushing every bit of love he could through that one look before he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s again. His tongue slipped past his lips and teeth to tease that the roof of Naythin’s mouth and slowly run alongside Naythin’s tongue. His hand in Naythin’s hair tangled in the moppish strands and his fingers curled into a loose fist while his hand on Naythin’s back pulled away, sliding down Naythin’s side to his hip and back up again. His hand moved in that same pattern for a few passes before it paused at Naythin’s chest, the calloused pad of his thumb teasing Naythin’s nipple into pebble hardness. His hand slipped higher than to the side of Naythin’s neck, and as he cupped it, he broke the kiss and lowered his head marginally, nipping a trail over the opposite side of Naythin’s neck from his hand. 

Lowering his hands from the sides of Dean’s face to his shoulders, Naythin returned Dean’s kiss. His own tongue pushing into past Dean’s lips tangling and wrestling with Dean’s. Goosebumps broke out on Naythin’s skin as Dean teased his nipple and moved to his neck, nipping over the side of his neck. Tilting his head to the side, Naythin offered himself up to Dean, his fingers kneading at the muscle at the top of Dean’s shoulders. Small gasps slipped past Naythin’s lips with each nip of Dean’s teeth on the already bruised and sore skin. 

Working his way back to Naythin’s ear, Dean dragged the tip of his tongue around the outside of the shell before nipping gently at the lobe. He pulled his hand from the side of Naythin’s neck and stilled Naythin’s hand on the top of his right shoulder. He kept his face tucked in against Naythin’s neck as he gave his head a slight shake. He slowly eased his hand off the top of Naythin’s and instead, held that hand in his own, bringing them both down to Naythin’s thigh. 

It took Naythin a few seconds to figure out what Dean was doing. Opening his eyes, he focused on Dean’s shoulder for a moment before it hit him. “Dean? You okay?” He squeezed Dean’s hand and leaned his head against Dean’s. “You hurtin’?” 

Dean nodded and then quickly shook his head in an attempt to match Naythin’s questions with merely a head nod. He heaved a sigh and slowly pulled his head back, shaking it slowly. “Nah, I’m okay. It just goes numb sometimes an’ it feels weird when ya touch it.” 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes to find any hint that he was holding out on him. After a long moment, he nodded slowly. “Okay.” Lifting his hand off Dean’s left shoulder, he placed his palm on the side of Dean’s face. “You okay? And I’m not talking about your shoulder.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked slightly upward. “You mean am I still kickin’ myself? Nah, I’m okay.” Liar. “What about you? You uh...feelin’ okay? Trust me, I’m not askin’ for _that_.” Nope and not gonna even try _that_ anytime soon. It’s you makin’ the first move or it doesn’t happen. “I just...wanna make sure you’re...okay.” 

Naythin wasn’t buying it for a minute. “I’m good. A handful of Ibuprofen, a hot shower, _you_ here with me and I’ll be good as new.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, he leaned in nipping at the corner of Dean’s mouth. Naythin gently pressed his hand against Dean’s cheek rubbing the pad of his thumb along his cheek. 

Dean smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, as he nodded. “Yeah, good. You uh...you can go get that shower if ya want. I really should get the police radio before some other annoyingly vanilla idiot chokes on a few razor blades.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I’ll grab a shower when you get out.” 

He pulled away slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling to his feet. He crossed to where he’d shed his jogging pants earlier and snatched them up and pulled them on. Heading for the door, he grabbed his cell off the nightstand, his keys off the TV stand and his jacket out of his duffel. He slipped the jacket on quickly and glanced down at his cell, he’d heard the telltale buzzing of calls coming in but he wasn’t about to answer them in the middle of sex. And as he looked down to see who had called him, twelve times, he wasn’t going to answer this call in front of Naythin at all, because he was pretty damn sure what it was about. He unlocked the locks on the door and walked out as he pressed the callback button. 

“Hey, Jody, it’s Dean, What’s up?” 

“You wanna tell me what’s really goin’ on here?” 

“Uh...no?” 

“Look, I understand that your _job_ makes you do stuff that’s...illegal. But what the hell is goin’ on with you and this Kelly O’Malley?”

Dean frowned and shook his head as he walked around the Impala. “Not a thing, why?”

“Boy, don’t you dare play dumb with me!”

“Okay, what am I supposed to know?”

“You wanna tell me why the last person seen with this asshole is a Hunter!?” 

Dean’s jaw nearly hit the pavement. Keith was a dead man ten times over. “No clue.” 

“Uh huh, and your boyfriend there just happens to be one of his exes?”

“Fiancé.”

“Whatever!”

“They were never a thing, Naythin went out with him once.”

“Uh huh, you wanna tell me then why there’s a domestic violence charge on this guy and a restraining order sayin’ that this asshole couldn’t come within a hundred feet of this Naythin character, because he put the guy in the hospital!?”

“Huh…”

“Huh?! You got me puttin’ my neck out for you and all you can tell me is _”huh”_!? Kid, I will slap the damn cuffs on you myself! Now tell me what the hell is goin’ on!”

“Where’s Keith?” Dean responded coldly. 

“And just how do you know it was Keith Saunders that was last seen with this Kelly guy?” 

“You really don’t wanna know, Jody,” Dean scoffed and shook his head as he stood at the back of the car, staring at the door of the motel room. “Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” 

Jody drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You cover your ass, you got me? I’ll do what I can from here, but you stay the hell away from Keith. And you stay the hell outta Oregon period. There’s a charge there on you for punchin’ some pussy ass Irishman.”

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “Yeah, Connor.” 

“Lemme guess, Naythin’s friend.”

“It’s not like that, Jody. Naythin’s not a bad guy...he just got in with the wrong people.”

“And now your showin’ him the light, is that it?”

Dean snickered and shrugged despite the fact that Jody couldn’t see the gesture. “I guess you could call it that.”

Jody huffed and rolled her eyes Heavenward mouthing the words _”Help Me!”_ before lowering her gaze again. “Yeah, alright, just...stay out of trouble. At least until I get this one cleaned up. And you can tell your _fiancé_ that his name’s off the case. He’s clean. You on the other hand I’m still workin’ on.” 

“If anybody can do it you can,” Dean murmured. 

“Don’t patronize me, boy,” Jody snapped. 

“Okay, I gotta go...am I gonna run into your name anywhere else around here?” 

Dean shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

“Well...alright then. Keep yer nose clean and take care of yerself, Dean. I’ll call if there’s anything else that pops up.”

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that left him. “I’m sure you will, Jody. And uh, thanks. A lot. Seriously, it means a lot to me that you got Naythin off the suspects list.”

“Yeah well, whatever you need, you know that. Even if sometimes I curse the day I ever met Bobby Singer….or you and your brother.” 

Dean nodded. “Duly noted. Seriously though, thanks.”

“You got it kiddo. I’ll talk to ya later, bye.” 

The phone went dead in Dean’s ear and he lowered the cell, ending the call on his end before stuffing it into the pocket of his leather. “Sonuvabitch!” He hissed. Keith had better keep his mouth shut. If he didn’t Dean would shut it for him, permanently. 

With a shake of his head, Dean unlocked and popped the Impala’s trunk. Reaching in he grabbed the police radio and closed the trunk back up and headed for the motel door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin had waited until the door closed before raising both hands to his face and scrubbing up and down hard. That patented _It’s all good_ Winchester smile was enough to make Naythin totally bat shit crazy. It was on the tip of his tongue to call Dean out on his bullshit but Naythin let it go...for now. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he groaned. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached out for the wall to help support himself. His legs still felt like Jell-O and his thigh muscles were shaking. “Good thing Dean’s not here to see this. He’d never forgive himself. Oh wait! There’s nothing for the jackass to be forgiven for.” 

Using the wall as a support, Naythin eased himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He’d get the bottle of Ibuprofen from his bag after his shower and he trusted his legs to support him across the room. Cranking the water on as hot as he could stand it, Naythin stepped inside the shower letting the water flow down his neck and back. Bracing his hands on the wall, he let his head fall loose between his shoulders. After a few minutes, he could feel his back muscles loosening. Standing to his full height, he reached for the small bar of soap and one of the wash cloths and started scrubbing over his body. Once he finished, he turned his back to the shower spray and washed his hair. Twisting to the side, he turned the water off, threw the shower curtain open and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his hips before reaching for another one to dry his hair with. Tossing the damp towel on the counter, Naythin raised his hand to wipe it across the mirror, clearing off the steam. His eyebrows flew up and disappeared in his forehead. “Holy. Shit, Winchester. He wasn’t kidding.” Naythin turned his head to the side so he could see all the bruises on both sides of his neck. Some were even on the tops of his shoulders where the neck and shoulder muscle met. Shaking his head, Naythin grinned. He liked what he liked, and he _really_ liked it when Dean bit his neck. Turning to the door, Naythin pulled it open and walked out into the main part of the room. He made a beeline for his bag, digging out the bottle. Tipping it into his palm, he tapped out six small brown pills. Popping them in his mouth, he forced them down dry. “Oh that’s gross.” Capping the bottle, he buried it in his bag again as he took out clean boxers, jeans, t-shirt, socks and his red Marine Corps hoodie. Yep. He was gonna be wearin’ that thing out until the bruises on his neck faded. Dressing quickly, he sat on the bed to pull on his socks when the door opened and Dean walked in looking none to happy. “What’s wrong?” 

“What?” Dean’s head snapped to the side toward Naythin and he shook his head. “Nothin’. I uh, I talked to Jody, yer off the list of suspects, so yer name’s clean again.” He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair nearest the door. He leaned over and fished out his cell and texted a message. _Need your help. Give me twenty minutes, then we can talk. NOT before._ Tossing the cell onto the table near his jacket he made a beeline for the bathroom. 

Naythin sat on the bed with his foot resting on the opposite knee as he watched Dean. His eyes narrowed briefly as he studied the way he was moving around the room. The look on his face was...off and distracted like he was a thousand miles away. “That’s great. We’ll have to stop at Jody’s so I can thank her for helping, now you want to tell me what has you acting like this and don’t tell me nothing, alright? I’m not blind.” He let his foot fall from his knee as he sat up straight and stared at Dean. 

Dean paused on his way to the bathroom and shrugged a shoulder, giving his best innocent face. “I’m fine. Just...need to take care of something is all. No big deal. I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” Dean disappeared into the bathroom before Naythin had time to say anything. He closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it for a minute as his eyes slipped closed. If Keith talked he was screwed so many times over it wasn’t even funny. Heaving a heavy sigh he opened his eyes and made his way over to the shower, he only had twenty minutes to get everything done or else he was gonna wind up with a demon peeping tom. 

Naythin was about to start argument number two but was silenced when Dean damn near ran into the bathroom. “Fine huh? Bull. Shit. Just…” Naythin ground his teeth as he finished putting his socks and boots on. Getting to his feet, he went to his bag to get his deodorant and try to find his hair brush. The fact he had to use one told him it was time for a trim. Tossing everything back in his bag, he dug around for the blue canvas jacket he’d packed and tossed it over the back of the nearest chair. He wouldn’t need much more than the jacket with the t-shirt and heavyweight hoodie. Zipping his bag closed, he pushed it across the table knocking Dean’s phone to the floor. “Shit.” Bending over, his thumb tapped the screen unlocking it and opening the text message program. The last outgoing message popped up and had Naythin seething. The muscle on his jaw twitched and rolled as he clenched his jaw so tight his teeth started to hurt as he slowly stood back up to his full height and squared his shoulders. Naythin wasn’t really the jealous type but who the FUCK was Meg and why did Dean need her help AND...here’s the kick in the balls...why did Dean hide it from him? Looking over his shoulder at the bathroom door, he was really hoping it would open right then. After about a minute of staring at it with no results, Naythin turned back to Dean’s phone. He closed the text program and set the phone back on the table where it had been before he knocked it on the floor. Closing his eyes, Naythin took several deep breaths letting them out as slow as he possibly could. _Do not lose yer temper. Nothing good happens when you lose yer temper. You know this. Push it down. Let it go._ The pep talk wasn’t working as well as Naythin had hoped but at least he wasn’t seeing red anymore. Giving himself a mental shake, he rolled his head on his shoulders cracking his neck. Pulling out the chair he’d tossed his jacket on, Naythin slowly lowered himself onto it so he was facing the bathroom door. Raising his right leg, he dropped his boot on his knee and exhaled in a rush. He’d let whatever Dean was doing play out. If he didn’t come clean, Naythin was going to bring it to his attention. Two could play at the everything’s _fine_ game. 

Dean took the quickest shower possible, and still get everything clean. He dried off quickly and wrapped the towel low on his hips. he grabbed one of the hand towels and used it to dry off his hair. Wiping the mirror off he tossed the towel onto the sink counter and ran his hands through his hair until it was somewhat _styled_. He quickly applied deodorant and a splash or two of cologne before quickly taking his electric razor to his face. Once he’d finished he opened the bathroom door and hurried out and over to his bag, crouching down beside it. “What time is it?” He inquired as he rummaged through his things, pulling out boxers, a t-shirt, socks and jeans. The rest he could grab later. 

Naythin watched Dean come out of the bathroom and hurrying over to his bag without even glancing at him. Arching an eyebrow, he casually pulled the sleeve of his hoodie up so he could see his watch face. “One thirty five.” Placing his arm back on the chair, he smirked. “Got a hot date?” 

Dean paused in mid motion as he did the math in his head, he had five more minutes. “Shit.” He turned with his things in his hand and looked at Naythin. “What? No. I just...I have to talk to someone...in five minutes.” He turned and headed back toward the bathroom. 

Naythin kept his facial features the same until Dean turned and walked back to the bathroom. As soon as he was a few feet away, the smirk slowly melted and Naythin’s face became an emotionless mask. “I bet you do.” He muttered under his breath. 

Dean dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. He heaved a sigh of relief that he’d finished before Meg had the chance to pop up somewhere and scare the hell out of Naythin. He grabbed socks out of his bag and sat on the side of the bed as he pulled them and his boots on. He looked up at Naythin a couple times, his forehead creasing at the emotionless mask he was wearing. “What’s goin’ on? Why do you look that way?” He inquired as he reached for his boots. 

Shit. Naythin sat up quickly, running a hand over his face. “What? Oh...nothin’. Just thinkin’ too hard. The whole Kelly thing. It’s nothin’.” Dropping his boot, he stood up and walked over to Dean. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Dean’s. Pulling back, he winked. “Love you.” Standing up, he turned to his bag. As he reached for the zipper Naythin yelled and reached for the small of his back for his Glock...which wasn’t there. Shit. Standing next to the table was a short woman with brunette hair smiling up at him. “Who the FUCK are you?!” Naythin back peddled so fast his legs slammed into the bed frame and he ended up on his ass in the middle of the bed. 

The second Naythin yelled, Dean knew exactly who had arrived. “Sonuvabitch!” He growled as he finished typing the lace of his boot. He watched Naythin half fall into the bed beside him and reached an arm out, placing his hand on Naythin’s knee. “It’s okay,” he soothed. _It’s just the demon I rescued from Hell. Oh yeah, that’d go over well._

Meg smirked wider as she watched the scruffy guy look at her as though he’d seen a monster. Close, but no cigar. Her gaze turned to Dean and she tipped her head to the side as she walked across the room to stand in the middle of it, between the door and the bed. “You rang, Deano?” 

Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand on his knee and shoved up to his feet. “The FUCK it’s okay!” Naythin whirled around glaring at the woman, his jaw clenched so tight he had to talk past his teeth. “Deano? I asked you a question. Who. The fuck. Are you?” 

Meg looked from Dean to Naythin and back. “I like him, he’s...feisty.” She smirked again and looked back over at Naythin. “Why don’t you ask Deano who I am? Seems he’s decided to play for the Rainbow room…” She looked back at Dean as she slowly shook her head. “Oh, Deano, I would have _never_ imagined that _you_ of all people would switch teams.” She chuckled and looked between the two, her eyes widening. “Oh no...is he…? He’s your unicorn.”

Dean pulled to his feet and stood between Naythin and Meg. “Naythin, Meg is a demon. It’s okay. She’s...well, as friendly as a demon can be, I guess.”

“Gee, thanks, Deano.”

“Calm down, it’s okay. I asked her to come here. I need to talk to her about…” He looked back at Meg and then again at Naythin. “Jody said that I might be...linked to the Kelly thing…Meg here can help.” There. That wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t a lie. It was the complete honest truth. You just left out the part where you got someone to torture the guy to death. And the other part where Meg’s gonna go kill Keith. Otherwise, it was the honest truth. 

Naythin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Demon and _okay_ in the same sentence? NO!” Naythin glared over Dean’s shoulder at the...Holy Mary Mother of God he was gonna say it...demon. His eyes narrowed to deadly slits as his lip curled into a sneer. “You haven’t even begun to see feisty.” His eyes darted to Dean’s when he mentioned Kelly. �Linked how.” It wasn’t a question. 

Dean looked from Naythin to Meg, as if she was going to be able to give him good advice as to what he should do and/or say. 

Meg snorted, “Don’t look at me, Deano, I’m a demon, we tend to lie, it’s in our nature.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and looked back at Naythin. Well, at least he’d glimpsed real love...for a while. He closed his eyes unable to watch Naythin walk out the door. “I had Kelly killed.” 

Meg’s eyes widened and she smiled wide, almost literally from ear to ear. “Oh, wow.” 

Naythin felt like he’d been punched in the gut. All the air came out of his lungs in a rush as he staggered back until his back hit the wall. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins so loud it was roaring in his ears as his heart clenched tight in his chest. “You...what?” Everything in the room disappeared as he tried to focus on Dean’s face. “What?”

Dean didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to see the fear on Naythin’s face. He didn’t want to have to see him nearly _run_ out the door. He was going to lose him. He knew it as well as he knew that he’d be back to feeling empty again tomorrow. 

“You’re my new hero!” Meg exclaimed. 

“Shut up!” Dean growled. His nostrils flared as he pressed his lips into a thin line. His heart was already breaking and he wanted to cry, but he knew he didn’t deserve that luxury. He swallowed hard and slowly opened his eyes, forcing himself to face Naythin. “I...I called a friend...a guy I taught how to torture...it’s what I did in Hell. Meg and me, we were Alistair’s students. After thirty years on the rack, I just wanted off. I wanted the pain to stop...and the only way was to torture others myself.” He drew in a deep breath. “So I called Keith and I told him to pick up Kelly and teach him _our_ way not to mess with people. I didn’t know that Keith would kill him.”

Meg snorted and Dean shot her a dirty look before turning back to Naythin. 

“I should have known...I guess in a way I did, I just didn’t want to think about it...but then...you said you were a suspect...so I had to fix it, and Jody...she found out that the last person to see Kelly alive was Keith, a Hunter. Which leads things back to me. And Meg...I called her to go kill Keith so that it would be over…” 

He was going to be sick. Naythin could feel his stomach start to roll and he had to breath through his nose to keep everything down. His eyes were glued to Dean as he told Naythin about torturing in Hell...being a _student_ of all the fucked up things of some guy named Alastair...not guy...demon...keep shit straight, having another hunter torture Kelly...for what? Because of what he did to Naythin? Jesus...no one deserved to be tortured for what he’d done. Beat him...put the fear of God in him sure, Naythin could get on board with that but...torture and murdering him? 

Naythin’s knees gave out on him and he slowly sank to the floor. Ending up on his ass, his knees partially bent with his forearms coming to a jarring stop on his knees. Having Kelly...murdered wasn’t bad enough now he was going to have this...demon kill Keith to cover his ass. Yeah, because two murders make everything so much better. Naythin dropped his head to his chest. He stared at the carpet breathing through his nose slowly and evenly. “You lied to me.” Squeezing his eyes tight, he could feel the sting of tears and he refused to let them fall. “You lied to me and you hid it from me...hid...her from me.” Pushing his back against the wall, he was on his feet and walking for the door. “I need some air.” 

Dean’s mouth moved but nothing came out. “Naythin, I...I didn’t want to lose you I…” He started to follow after Naythin but was stopped by Meg as she stepped in his path. 

“Don’t. You don’t wanna lose him, leave him alone. Trust me. Or...whatever, but I know what I’m talking about. I’ll go talk to him. Believe it or not he’d rather talk to me right now more than you.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered somewhat hoarsely, “I know.” 

Meg took off out the door after Naythin. “Hey, Nate!” 

Naythin didn’t grab his jacket or wallet as he walked out of the room. He just needed to get out of there. It was suddenly too hot and way too fucking crowded. Shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, he walked past the Impala and started across the parking lot. He had no idea where he was going but he just needed to walk...to think. As he hit the end of the parking lot, he stepped over the concrete parking block and started across the grass toward the road. He hesitated when he heard the demon...Jesus he really needed to stop saying that word...Meg yell at him. _Nate_? Really? Without turning his head, he pulled his left hand out of his pocket, raised his hand in the air and flipped her the bird over his shoulder. “Fuck off!” 

Meg did the exact opposite of what Naythin wanted her to do, which was leave him alone. Instead she appeared right directly in front of him. “STOP!” She took a step backward so that they wouldn’t wind up colliding. “I know this freaks you out. And I know that yer new to all this, if you weren’t you’d already know me by now. But that asshole in there loves you. You are his unicorn and if you leave him, the next person he’s gonna make me kill is him. You know what he does, day in and day out? Save people. Hell, he saved _me_! He did what he did _for you_ , to save you. You might not see it that way, but that’s what he did. Just think about that for a while.” She stepped out of his way and headed back for the motel but paused and turned back around. “Oh and Nate, he hid me from you because it’s not like he’s proud of savin’ a demon’s ass.” 

Naythin stopped so fast he nearly fell on top of the de...Meg. “Fucking hell!” He yelled as she backed away from him and started in on him. Yeah, like he need this from...her? It? What the fuck ever. Closing his eyes, he ground his molars until she stopped talking. He didn’t need to be told that Dean loved him...especially by...her. He knew Dean did but...Again with the Nate? Opening his eyes, he turned around and glared down at Meg. “It’s Naythin. Not _Nate_. For your information...Meg, I killed someone who hurt Dean. Wasn’t human but I put a bullet in the sonofabitches head up close and personal. I can wrap my head around why he did it...not happy about it but I get it...trust me...I get it. It’s the lying and hiding it oh and let’s not forget you. Calling you...add that to the list...hiding the text to you. Oh, don’t look so fucking surprised. I saw the text. Don’t lie to me...don’t hide shit from me. That is what I can’t wrap my head around. THAT is what hurts and who said I was leaving the dumb sonofabitch? I’m pissed...really pissed and...beyond hurt but I’m not leaving him because I love him and I’m going to marry the asshole.” He stopped fighting the tears and let them fall unchecked. 

Meg wasn’t smiling anymore, in fact she was close to rolling her eyes. “Yeah, because, _Hey honey, I killed yer ex_ is definite after sex cuddle time talk. When the hell did you want him to tell you this?” She shook her head and turned to head back toward the motel again but turned back. “You want all this back the way it was, your ex alive and well? Just say that word and Dean’ll make it happen. His words, not mine.” She turned then and headed back to the motel. 

Raising a hand to his face, Naythin dragged it down slowly to wipe away as many of the tears as he could. “My what? He wasn’t my EX!” Dropping his hand to his side, he watched Meg walk away. Dropping his head to his chest, he groaned and bit his bottom lip. “Shoot me now.” Lifting his head, he started walking after Meg. “Hey! Wait!” 

Meg paused, a look of annoyance marring her features as she waited, her eyes so far heavenward they were nearly rolling back into her head. “What?” She inquired when he was close enough to hear her without yelling. 

“What are you talking about? Kelly alive and well?” Naythin stopped a good six feet away from Meg, his hands back in his front pockets. 

Meg turned on the heel of her boot and shook her head. “You really _don’t_ know anything about him do you?” She scoffed. “He would sell his soul to make you happy. To make things right. It’s the Winchester way. They’re always sacrificing themselves for the _greater good_ ,” she made quotation marks in the air, “or to _make things right_. For Dean’s soul,” she huffed and chuckled, “Hell’d be willing to give you a gold star.” 

Naythin’s eyes bounced from Meg to the motel room door as she spoke. He slowly took his hands out of his pockets as he eyed Meg after she finished. Looking back at the door, he took a deep breath and let it out. He glanced back at Meg and pointed to the door. “How fast can you get that door open?”

Meg turned and looked over her shoulder at the door before looking back and giving Naythin the once over. “How fast do ya want it, _Nate_?” 

Naythin didn’t answer her although her calling him Nate again hit his last nerve like a freight train. Pivoting on his right foot, he took off running for the door as fast as he could. Once you learned how to run in boots it never went away. His eyes were laser focused on the door and if Meg didn’t get it open...this was gonna hurt. 

Dean sat down on the chair that Naythin had vacated and tried to think of what he was supposed to do now. He held his phone in his hand with every intention of calling Bobby to get someone else on the case because he just couldn’t do it. Not right now. Not alone. He stood to his feet and went to his duffel bag and knelt down next to it as he rummaged around for the cigar box containing the coins needed and the other items needed for a crossroad demon deal, all that was missing was his picture. He could rip that off of any of his fake IDs easily enough. If that was what he had to do to make things right, he would. He blinked back the sting of tears. He didn’t deserve to allow them to fall. He’d done this, ruined this. The saying that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all was pure unadulterated bullshit. Maybe he’d make the deal anyway, even if Naythin never said he wanted it.

Meg turned, her fingers in her front jeans pockets, and watched Naythin run toward the motel room door. She waited until he was a half step away from the door before pulling a hand from her pocket and waving it in the air, effectively knocking the door open wide. She grinned as she thought of what he’d asked her. How fast can she open the door. Yeah, he was definitely new to all this. 

The closer to the door Naythin got and it still wasn’t opening the more worried he got. Great, she’s not going to open it and he was going to hit the damn thing and break his damn neck and probably die. Great. Just fucking great. As he hit the rear bumper of the Impala he checked his stride so he’d hit between the step and the concrete parking block. Open...open...open...he started chanting as he past the back door of the Impala. Lengthening his stride to compensate for the step so he didn’t fall on his face, Naythin pushed off hard on the asphalt. As soon as his boot hit the sidewalk the door swung open. _Cuttin’ it a little close aren’t we?_

It took two strides for Naythin to come to a stop in the room. He swung his head to the side, his eyes narrowed as they landed on Dean kneeling on the floor near his duffel bag. Pushing off hard, Naythin crossed the short distance, bent at the waist and hauled Dean to his feet by the front of his shirt. Throwing his weight to the side, Naythin slammed his back into the wall. “What the FUCK is wrong with you!?” He got right up in Dean’s face, the material of Dean’s shirt bunched in Naythin’s fists. “Didn’t you get enough the first time around?!” He pulled his fists back, pulling Dean away from the wall and slamming him back into it. “You dumb sonofabitch!” 

Dean went limp the second Naythin hauled him up off the floor. He kept his eyes downcast, unable to look Naythin in the eye. His arms hung at his sides and he barely felt the slams of his body against the wall. Everything that Naythin said he took to heart, the words blending with other words screamed in his face. His face held no expression, he was numb. No, if he was numb his chest wouldn’t feel as tight as it did. He was...done. He slowly lifted his eyes to Naythin’s. “Do it,” he mumbled softly, his voice, like his eyes, void of emotion. “Hit me.” 

Naythin glared at Dean, his fists white knuckle tight on his shirt pressing against Dean’s chest. He could feel Dean’s heart beating against his fist. Naythin was ready to let him have it again until he looked up at him and all the fight drained out of him. Dean’s green eyes that normally held so much fire and...life were empty and dull. There was nothing there. Naythin slowly uncurled his fingers from Dean’s shirt until the palms of his hands were pressed flat on his chest. His eyebrows bunched quickly before returning to normal when Dean told Naythin to hit him. Naythin inhaled slowly through his nose and let it out. Slowly, he slid his hands over Dean’s shoulders and around the back of his neck. Pulling him in, Naythin buried his face in the side of Dean’s neck. “No. I told you I’d never hit you again.” 

Meg walked through the open door and bent over at the waist picking up the cigar box as she glanced over at the boys. “Uh, I think I’ll just take this with me,” he mused with another glance Naythin’s way. “Right, Nate?” 

Naythin turned his head without taking his arms away from Dean. He looked at the cigar box in her hand and up to Meg’s face. He nodded once. “Yeah...please.” 

Meg gave a nod of her own and cradled the box against her chest. “Hear that, Deano? I think maybe the Winchester code can hold off a while, huh.” She offered a tight lipped smile to Naythin. “You know how to reach me.” And with that Meg disappeared out the door. 

Naythin watched Meg leave out the door. At least she had the decency to do that and not...poof. Turning his face back to Dean’s neck, dipped his chin down so he could talk. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked out like that. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did but...when Meg said you were going to…” Naythin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and pulling his head up so he could look Dean in the eye. “Dean. Baby, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Dean murmured woodenly, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I did. I’ll fix it, just say the word. Kelly’ll be alive and everything will be back the way it was.” 

Naythin didn’t even have to think about it or hesitate. “No. No, no way. Forget it. Not happening. Yer not doing it.” Naythin closed his eyes, dropped his head and swore under his breath. Lifting his head again, he slowly opened his eyes. “When Dylan called and said they’d found Kelly...dead. I was relieved. I wouldn’t have to worry about him popping up somewhere. He’s not worth losing you. I don’t want to lose you...I can’t.” 

“I’m nothin’ special. I tortured people in Hell. I had a guy...killed. I didn’t know how to tell you about Hell or Meg. And I knew you’d walk out if I told you about Kelly.” Dean stared unseeingly down and to the left, staring at his duffel bag but not seeing it. _At least you didn’t disappoint me._

“You...because he hurt me. Just like I did to Ranger because he hurt you and I’d do it again to anyone or any _thing_ that hurt you...ever. You told me you were in Hell and I didn’t push because I knew how hard it was for you to tell me that much. Meg...she told me what you were going to do...that’s how I knew. I’m not concerned with her and whatever you did there...I wish there was a way to make you forget it ever happened.” Naythin pulled an arm down from around Dean’s neck and reached his hand under his chin to raise his face. “Dean. Baby look at me.” When Dean let him lift his head, Naythin sighed. “You are special. You’re special to me. I love you, Dean. You are my best friend, my heart, my fiancé, my light and my love. No one else...just you.” 

It took a few minutes, but finally Dean’s eyes focused on Naythin for the first time since he’d come back into the room. Even when his eyes had met Naythin’s he hadn’t _seen_ him, not really. His body had been in shutdown mode, the walls he’d spent his entire life building had slammed up hard around his heart to the point that the only thing that was left was a shell. A living, breathing, shell. So the few moments it had taken for Dean to actually see Naythin had been the time that it had taken Dean’s body to actually register things around him again. Really register them, see them, feel them, hear them and actually compute the words. “I’m sorry that I let you down. That I didn’t tell you things...stupidly I thought that maybe they’d just go away...and then I wouldn’t have to tell you. I wouldn’t have to watch you walk away. I wouldn’t have to see that look on your face…” He blinked a couple times and looked away again. 

When Dean looked away, Naythin closed his eyes for a few seconds and reopened them just as slow. “I shouldn’t have walked out, I’m sorry. Everything hit at once and...I may have walked out of the room but I’m not walking away from you. I’m not leaving you. I was more pissed at the fact that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. That you hid it, I’m not saying it was an easy thing to tell but it would have been easier to deal with then finding out this way. As far as whatever look I had on my face...I was pissed and hurt.” 

Dean’s lips actually curved into a smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes and held absolutely no mirth, as he turned his attention back to Naythin. “And scared. Of me. The murderer in yer bed. That’s the look you gave me, and that’s the look I’ll never be able to get out of my head.” 

“What? No. I’m not scared of you. I’ve _never_ been scared of you. I don’t know what you thought you saw but it wasn’t fear and I never once thought you were a murderer. That _never_ happened! You don’t believe me have Meg come back here and have her tell you what I told her.” Naythin took his hand from Dean’s chin and put it back around the back of his neck. “I never said that or thought it.” 

Dean forced himself to look back up at Naythin. “Why don’t you tell me what you told her.”

“I told her that I killed Ranger. That I put a bullet in the sonsabitches head up close and personal because he hurt you. I can wrap my head around why you did it...not happy about it but I get it...trust me...I do. It’s the lying and hiding it that hurt. Hiding the text to Meg. I saw the text. I didn’t go looking for it. Your phone fell off the table and I hit the screen. Your text messages were still open and there it was.” Naythin stopped to take a deep breath. “Don’t lie to me...don’t hide shit from me. That is what I can’t wrap my head around. THAT is what hurt. I was pissed...really pissed and...beyond hurt but I’m not leaving you because I love you and I’m going to marry you. That is what I told her.” 

“I have never lied to you, Naythin. I admit to not telling everything, but only when it came to this...to Kelly and Keith. I wasn’t hiding Meg or Hell, I just didn’t know how to tell you. I know it sounds stupid, because how would you know to ask, but if you had asked me if I had done something, I would have told you. I don’t lie, not to you. I think we established that, that first day back at the campground.” 

“When Dylan first called to tell me that Kelly had gone missing you acted like it was news to you and you knew nothing about it. You lied by omission. Same thing. Same effect and I’m not talking about Meg or what happened when you were in Hell. I’m talking about Kelly. I told you I didn’t ask anymore about Hell because of how hard it was for you to tell me that you were there.” 

What little light had returned to Dean’s eyes died out immediately when Naythin came back at him when it came to Kelly. _So let me go and I’ll make sure everything goes back to the way it was. You can go back to the cabin in Oregon and live out your life. Happy. Free of...this....Me._

Naythin saw the change in Dean and his heart broke. Sliding his hands along Dean’s shoulders, Naythin stopped them at the back of Dean’s neck. Interlacing his fingers, he brought his thumbs up the side of Dean’s neck and squeezed gently. “I’m not leaving you. I’m not afraid of you. I love you, now and always.” 

Dean nodded but only glanced at Naythin, giving a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Okay. Love you too,” he whispered, still not totally thrilled with the idea of looking Naythin in the eye. 

“Dean...love. Look at me, please.” 

Dean looked up at Naythin, staring him in the eye. 

Naythin relaxed a little when Dean looked at him without him having to do it for him. Pulling his hand from Dean’s neck, Naythin raised it to the side of Dean’s face, he stopped when Dean looked down at his hand and visibly flinched away from him. Naythin kept his hand where it was, palm out, fingers loose. “I’m not going to hit you.” 

Dean looked from Naythin’s hand to his face and gave a slight nod. “I’m okay.” 

Naythin waited a few more seconds before he slowly moved his hand to the side of Dean’s face and cupped his cheek. He breathed a sigh of relief when Dean didn’t pull away or flinch again. He thought about pulling his other hand from around Dean’s neck but reconsidered so he didn’t spook Dean. 

Dean started to lean into Naythin’s touch but stopped himself for a minute before he allowed himself to continue. He was still tense as hell, but he at least allowed himself that. His eyes slipped closed and he drew in a slow breath from between his softly parted lips so Naythin wouldn’t notice the way it trembled. 

Naythin’s heart skipped a beat when Dean leaned into him. It was small but it was something. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. “I’m going to lean in and kiss you, okay? I’ll go nice and slow. You want me to stop just say so.” _Please don’t stop me_

Naythin got as far as _I’m going to le..._ and Dean’s heart dropped into his stomach and he felt like the rug had been literally pulled out from under him and he wasn’t so sure he was going to be able to remain standing. When Naythin’s words were completely different than what Dean had thought he had to quickly reach for the back of one of the chairs so he wouldn’t topple over on legs that felt like rubber bands. His eyes didn’t open for any of it, he supposed that it was at least one small reprieve. He swallowed hard and nodded to Naythin’s words. “You don’t have to...to go slow. I’m...I’m okay.” He hated the way his voice quivered a little and cleared his throat to try and hide the fact. 

When Dean started to go over, Naythin dropped his arm from around his shoulder and snaked it around Dean’s waist. “Easy. I gotcha.” He didn’t hold him to hard but just enough to keep him on his feet. When he was sure Dean wasn’t going to go over again, he nodded even though Dean’s eyes were closed. “Okay.” Naythin slowly rubbed his thumb along Dean’s cheek as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips across Dean’s. 

Dean’s hands finally rose, though the one holding him up had to return to the back of the chair a couple times before he managed to get his legs to listen to his brain and not his heart. He reached for Naythin, one arm going partly around one arm, his hand fisting in the material of Naythin’s hoodie behind his shoulder. His other hand managed to make it all the way around, Naythin’s waist, grabbing a fistful of material near the small of his back. His heart did a painful somersault in his chest before feeling like it was being squeezed in a vise when Naythin barely brushed his lips across his own. He chased after Naythin’s mouth and prayed like hell Naythin didn’t pull away or he was going to look pretty stupid on the floor with a quivering lip. Yep, that was him, killer of killer monsters but an idiotic fool infant when it came to love. 

Naythin didn’t move as Dean put his arms around him. He concentrated on not tensing so Dean wouldn’t pull away. When Dean had both arms around Naythin, he slowly pulled Dean to him by the arm that was around Dean’s waist. He didn’t grip him with his fingers. Naythin kept his palm flat and fingers splayed. As Naythin leaned in a little closer, he felt Dean come to him. Naythin’s heart fluttered and he pressed his lips against Dean’s teasing the seam with the tip of his tongue. Naythin let out a soft whimpering moan when Dean didn’t pull away. His thumb continued to slowly caress Dean’s cheek as he gently pulled Dean against him until their hips were touching. 

Dean’s arm around Naythin tightened its hold, clinging onto him like a lifeline. His hand grasping the material behind Naythin’s shoulder released its death grip and pulled back and then reached again, this time his fingers threaded back into Naythin’s hair. His tongue darted out to tease along the line of Naythin’s bottom lip as his lips parted readily for him. 

Naythin was still being careful. A part of him wanted to back Dean against the wall and kiss the hell out of him until he forgot about everything, but there was that small voice that reined him in. Reluctantly, Naythin obeyed. As Dean gave Naythin permission, he slipped the tip of his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth and slowly caressed the sides of Dean’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. He gently pressed the fingers of his hand at Dean’s waist into him. Not hard but just enough so he’d feel it through his shirt. 

The soft touches and the almost there kiss broke Dean’s heart, but he took what he could get, and mourned the loss of what he’d once had. _Kiss me, damn it! Kiss me like you mean it. If you’re not leaving, touch me!_ He was afraid to push Naythin, afraid he’d back off altogether, so he made due with what he was given. Soft whimpering moans broke from his throat as Naythin’s tongue moved alongside his own. His heart hurt so bad he vaguely wondered if he was having a heart attack. He cursed the sting of tears in his eyes and tried like hell not to let them fall, but one slipped from his iron grip to roll singularly down the center of his cheek. 

As Naythin ran his thumb across Dean’s cheek, he felt something wet on the pad of his thumb. Opening his eyes he could see the tear running down Dean’s cheek. Okay, that can’t be good. Breaking the kiss, Naythin pulled back. He pulled his arm from around Dean’s waist and brought his hand up so he was cradling Dean’s face in both hands. “Dean. Baby, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” 

Between breaking the kiss and having Naythin pull his arm from around him, Dean was in full blown panic. His eyes shot open wide and his breaths came in harsh heavy pants from between his parted lips. His darting eyes finally landed on Naythin’s face and he tried to pull back from Naythin’s hands. It was on the tip of his tongue to deny it, to say that he wasn’t crying. And to pathetically beg Naythin to go back to kissing him. He decided rather quickly that neither one was a very good idea. His only recourse was to close his eyes again, maybe he could hide behind his eyelids. “I’m sorry,” he murmured a tad hoarsely. He snapped his lips together and tried to bite into his bottom lip to keep the damn thing from trembling pathetically. Taking a deep breath through his mouth, he slowly exhaled through his nose. “I’m sorry. I just...I miss the way you use to kiss me...and touch me…” His quickly opened his eyes as fear nailed him right in the chest like a punch. “I’ll get use to it though,” he quickly amended, “Don’t...don’t stop.” 

Naythin didn’t say anything. He kept his hands still, his eyes on Dean’s...when they were open. Dean’s _I’ll get use to it…_ ripped him apart. Naythin started caressing both of Dean’s cheeks slowly at first. After a few seconds, he slid one hand from his face and back around Dean’s shoulders. His other hand slid down Dean’s arm to his hip. Gripping firmly, Naythin pulled Dean’s hip against his own. His eyes dropped from Dean’s eyes to his lips. “I love you. Don’t ever forget it or question it.” Naythin glanced over Dean’s shoulder trying to judge the distance before he leaned in and kissed Dean hard and pushed him backwards until he hit the wall. He pushed his tongue past his lips and teeth possessively demanding entrance. Pulling Dean’s hip, Naythin started a slow grind that gave little doubt as to what he wanted. 

Dean wasn’t sure what was happening or if he’d fucked up yet again when Naythin declared his love the way he did. He was about to ask when Naythin’s lips slanted over his own, pushing all rational thought from his mind. He grunted softly when his back hit the wall and returned Naythin’s kiss with everything he had. His hand that had been in Naythin’s hair pulled free as did its twin from around Naythin’s waist. His hands lifted, pushing up under the hoodie and t-shirt to the warm skin beneath. One hand splayed in the center of Naythin’s back while the other moved to the skin just above waistband of Naythin’s jeans, slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the denim fabric. Dean’s hips rolled wantonly against Naythin’s in return as soft moans broke from deep in his throat. 

Naythin brought his hand down from Dean’s shoulders to his hip. He slid both hands up and under Dean’s t-shirt pushing up until it was in the middle of his chest. His fingers splayed out over Dean’s sides and abdomen. Breaking the kiss for a second, Naythin whispered one word. “Off.” 

Dean stared into Naythin’s eyes dumbly for a minute before he nodded. “Yeah...you too.” He reluctantly pulled his hands from beneath Naythin’s hoodie and reached back over his shoulder, grabbing a handful of cotton and pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

As soon as Dean took his hands out from under his sweatshirt and t-shirt, Naythin pulled both over his head and let them fall to the floor. Leaning back enough to make sure he didn’t hit Dean with his elbow or arm he kept his hips firmly against Dean’s. Lowering his hands, he narrowed his eyes as they roamed over Dean’s bare chest and stomach. A low possessive growl rumbled up from Naythin’s chest as he leaned in and recaptured Dean’s mouth with his, Naythin gripped Dean’s hips with his hands holding him in place as he started a slow roll and grind as he kissed him senseless. 

Dean moaned into the kiss as his hands moved back to Naythin’s torso, one arm wrapping around him while the other mapped out his sides and chest, caressing every area of skin that Dean could touch. He returned Naythin’s kiss, his head moving from side to side as he gave as good as he got, his tongue ravaging Naythin’s mouth. Dean tried to roll his own hips against Naythin’s but whimpered somewhat into Naythin’s mouth when he couldn’t, his cock pulsing and throbbing between them each time Naythin’s hips moved against his own. 

Naythin leaned into Dean keeping his hips tight against Dean’s as he continued to grind and roll against him. Breaking the kiss when he heard Dean whimper, he pulled back slightly to nip at Dean’s lower lip and kiss a trail down along his jaw. “Shhh...I gotcha, baby.” Naythin alternated between nipping and kissing along the underside of Dean’s jaw to his neck and down to wear his neck and shoulder met. He kissed a small area, nipping after each one. Each tiny bite becoming harder each time. Either Dean was going to kick his ass or...hopefully...melt into a pile of goo in his hands, Naythin trailed the tip of his tongue over each place he’d nipped. Pressing his lips to the point where Dean’s neck started, Naythin bit down hard enough for Dean to feel it but not hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Dean’s breaths came in ragged pants from between his softly parted lips. His head tipped back, thudding softly against the wall behind him, as Naythin started to kiss along his jaw. His eyes opened briefly only to fall closed once more. He tried again to thrust back against Naythin and wound up whimpering softly yet again. His fingertips dug into the flesh of Naythin’s back as he wrapped a leg around one of Naythin’s in an attempt to gain a little leverage so he could move. A small cry of frustrated need broke from between his lips as his head rolled from side to side against the wall. He moved one hand to Naythin’s ass, kneading at the muscled flesh through his jeans. “Please...Oh God…” His eyes squeezed tightly closed and his breath hitched on a small cry of surprise as Naythin bit down on the tender flesh at the start of his neck. 

Naythin slowly released the hold he had on the bit of flesh on Dean’s neck. He slowly licked across the bite followed by a soft press of his lips. Shifting his weight to the side, Naythin released the hold he had on one of Dean’s hips and slowly trailed his fingers along Dean’s stomach just above the waistband of his jeans. When he got to the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans, Naythin slid his fingers down and quickly popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Pushing the denim material to the side, Naythin arched his back away from Dean so he could get his hand down the front of Dean’s jeans between his skin and the material of his boxers to cup Dean’s shaft. Carefully wrapping his fingers around it, Naythin freed it from Dean’s jeans and started to stroke it from the base to the head. 

Dean’s stomach muscles tensed and rolled beneath the ticklish feel of Naythin’s fingers against his stomach. His hips jerked and a low grunt-groan broke from deep in his throat. His head tipped down somewhat, his chin nearly to his chest as he gazed down between them and watched as Naythin unfastened his jeans. His jaw went slack and a cry past his lips when Naythin’s hand cupped his dick. The second Naythin’s fingers wrapped around it a low guttural groan broke from Dean’s throat and he snapped his mouth closed, clenching his teeth as his head tipped back again and his eyes pressed closed and a low growled-groan broke from between his teeth. He gasped in a breath and his fingertips dug hard into Naythin’s back, his hand on Naythin’s ass tugging him closer as Naythin’s fist moved along his length. “Oh God...oh fuck…” A low groan broke from Dean’s throat and his hips bucked, thrusting his dick into Naythin’s hand as best as he could. 

Naythin smiled against Dean’s neck when he tried thrusting into his hand. Yes, he was being a devious prick and enjoying it. He started to lick a path up Dean’s neck to just below his ear. He nuzzled against it, tipping his chin up, Naythin whispered into Dean’s ear. “Mine.” Dipping his chin back down, he started to nip back down the way he’d just licked with his tongue. Each nip a little harder than the previous one. He kept up the even pace as he stroked Dean’s cock from base to head squeezing the head a little harder. Each time he reached it his thumb would glide across the head smearing the precum along the surface and dipping into the slit. 

Soft hiccuped moans broke from Dean’s throat with every nip of Naythin’s teeth against his skin. His breath caught again and again when Naythin’s fist squeezed the head of his dick and his thumb dipped into the slit. And every time, his fingertips would dig into Naythin’s back, likely leaving small crescent moons behind, and grab Naythin’s ass harder. He stubbornly continued to struggle to move his hips, jerking and bucking them, a frustrated wanton whimpered groan leaving him each and every time. 

Naythin released the hold he had on Dean’s hip. He slid his hand up Dean’s side and across his chest letting the palm of his hand glide over his nipples. Grinning as he felt them get hard and pebble up against his hand. Naythin shifted his hips to one side, giving Dean more room to move as he started kissing back up Dean’s neck. Reaching Dean’s ear, Naythin dipped his head so he could look down at his hand stroking Dean’s cock. He hummed against Dean’s skin as he looked back up and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Do you want me to make you cum, m’love?” 

Dean nearly wept with relief when he could move his hip and thrust his hips, pushing his cock into Naythin’s hand. His breath hitched the first time he managed it and a long low groan broke from deep in his throat. His back arched a little when Naythin’s hand smoothed over his nipples making the already perky nipples stand at attention. Dean’s hips bucked hard, pushing his throbbing dick into Naythin’s hand, and he felt his knees tremble at the pleasure that rocketed through his body to pool low and heavy in his gut. Dean wouldn’t have thought it was possible but he could swear his cock got a little harder at Naythin’s question, he knew that it pulsed within the vise of his fisted hand. “Oh God yeah...Baby, please…” 

Naythin brought his hand down from Dean’s chest and wrapped it around his waist digging his fingertips into Dean’s waist. Shifting his hips back, directly in front of Dean, he arched his back a little pushing Dean against the wall as much as he could and still be able to keep stroking his cock. Giving it a couple fast pulls, Naythin kissed up Dean’s neck to just behind his ear lobe. Nipping it, he pulled on it before letting it go. Leaning in to Dean’s ear, he smiled. “Since you asked so nicely.” Dipping his chin Naythin started to slowly lick up the back of Dean’s ear until he reached the spot Dean had told him about, Naythin gave a hard pull on Dean’s cock and squeezed the head as he nipped at the skin behind Dean’s ear. 

A soft frustrated whimper broke from Dean’s throat when Naythin moved again so that he couldn’t, pinning him against the wall. “Please…” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it. His nostrils were flared due to his heavy, almost hyperventilating, breaths. At Naythin’s whispered words his eyes shot open and he tensed, tightening his grip on Naythin’s ass and his back. If he would have been able to he would have held on with a white knuckled grip. What did he mean by that? Was he being sarcastic? What…? He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. Soft mewling sounds broke from Dean’s throat as he waited for whatever was happening next. The feel of Naythin’s tongue behind his ear had heat racing through his veins to pool low in his gut. His eyes slipped closed again and his jaw fell slack as he panted hard, soft moans dripping from his lips. His hips jerked and bucked uselessly. His breath hitched at the forceful stroke along his length and he cried out when Naythin squeezed the head. His head fell back against the wall with a soft thud and he turned his head to the side, offering up as much of his neck as he could when he felt Naythin’s mouth behind his ear. He cried out when Naythin nipped at the tender flesh behind his ear and his hips bucked uselessly yet again. 

Naythin was sure when he hit that spot behind Dean’s ear that he’d cum. He kept stroking Dean’s cock in even pulls quickening his pace and letting the tip of Dean’s cock rub along the underside of Naythin’s palm. Naythin took a step to the side so he was straddling one of Dean’s thighs as he dipped his head down to the base of Dean’s neck and started to work his way back up by nipping and kissing his way back up to Dean’s ear. Raising his head, Naythin increased the speed he stroked Dean’s cock pulling hard along the shaft and squeezing the head in a slow lingering pull. “Come on, love. Cum fer me.” Naythin nipped hard at Dean’s earlobe before dipping down and nipping up the length of the back of Dean’s ear. 

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Dean blocked out everything but what he was feeling. His breathing quickened even more so and he strained against Naythin. His muscles started to tense as he felt his balls draw up tight to his body. He could almost feel the flush that crept over his face and down his neck and up to his ears. He jumped a little and jerked away out of instinct when Naythin bit his earlobe. But he hummed out a low moan as he began to nip along the tender skin at the back of his ear. His head tipped back and his hips jerked, bucking erratically. “Yeah…Oh God...yeah...baby…M’gonna cum…” Goosebumps broke out over his skin and his back arched somewhat, pushing his dick into Naythin’s fist. “Naythin!” he cried as the first rope of cum shot from his cock. 

Naythin kept stroking Dean’s cock as he bucked against him. His arm around Dean’s waist held him tight making sure Dean stayed on his feet. Naythin dipped his head to Dean’s neck and lay a small circle of kisses as Dean continued to thrust and buck against him. “I gotcha. I gotcha, love.” He whispered against Dean’s neck as Dean’s orgasm started to ease off. Giving his cock one last slow stroke, Naythin brought his hand out from between their bodies, he wiped it on his jeans before he wrapped it around Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean’s body seemed to peel itself from the wall once his orgasm had died off and his muscles were now something akin to limp noodles. His hand that had been grasping Naythin’s ass cheek pulled away and lifted as Dean threw it over Naythin’s shoulder, his head following suit, lying against Naythin’s shoulder with his face turned toward Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin stayed where he was until Dean stopped moving. He kept his arms around Dean just holding his body to him. After a couple minutes, Naythin turned his head to try and look at Dean. “Let’s head over to the bed before we hit the floor.” 

Dean nodded, but it took him another couple minutes to actually get his body to move. He pulled away from Naythin and stood on his own two feet rather than half leaning against Naythin. 

Naythin stood up to his full height and started to turn toward the bed, When Dean pulled away, he stepped into him, stopping him before he could get too far. “Lean on me. I got ya.” He wrapped his arm back around Dean’s waist taking a firm hold on the waistband of Dean’s jeans so he couldn't’ pull away. 

Dean’s lips parted to argue the point that he was a big boy and could walk to the bed on his own only to snap it closed again. It wasn’t worth the energy or the breath since he was still trying to catch his. Instead he simply walked over to the bed beside Naythin and allowed himself to nearly collapse onto the mattress. His eyes closed the second his back hit the bed and a low groan broke from his throat. Reaching down as he pried his eyes open to mere slits, he tucked everything back into his boxers and zipped and buttoned the fly of his jeans. Once he was semi-presentable he closed his eyes again and turned over on his side.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin was about to ask Dean if he wanted his jeans and boots off so he could sleep but before the words even had a chance Dean buttoned and zipped his jeans and rolled over. Naythin sat in a chair by the table and untied the laces on his boots and toed them off, Walking around the end of the bed, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans for comforts sake as he crawled onto the bed and lay on his side facing Dean. Naythin studied Dean’s face for a minute before he reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. He didn’t say anything, just lay there next to Dean holding his hand. 

It didn’t take very long at all, by the time Dean rolled over onto his side and got comfortable he was out like a light. He felt the bed dip however and the corners of his lips twitched briefly. His hand curled around Naythin’s when he took it and he heaved a contented sigh, snugging up closer to Naythin. 

Moving over as close to Dean as he could, Naythin squeezed his hand. “I love you.” He gave Dean’s hand one more squeeze before he tucked his head under Dean’s chin and let his eyes close.

Dean’s smile widened despite being asleep...or at least mostly asleep. “I love you, too,” he murmured softly. His hand holding Naythin’s clenched at it tightly and pulled their joined hands closer to his chest. 

Naythin was warm and comfortable and he was plastered to Dean’s side. His head on Dean’s chest, left arm tucked in between their bodies, his right arm was draped over Dean’s lower belly and his right leg was hooked over Dean’s leg. When they’d laid down it was in the middle of the afternoon, now as Naythin opened his eyes the room was dark and he could vaguely hear voices near the door. At first, he thought it was people walking past the room but the volume didn’t change and the voices sounded...off. Naythin blinked his eyes trying to get them to adjust to the darkness of the room. He looked over at the table and saw a faint orange glow that would flash on when the voices started and off again when they stopped. It took a few more times for the cause of the voices and the light to register. The police scanner. The whole reason that he and Dean were in Haddonfield came back and he groaned. After everything that had happened he seriously just wanted to chuck the case...hand it off to someone else and take Dean home...to Bobby’s since that was the closest thing they had to a home so far. 

Without lifting his head, Naythin slowly looked up to see if Dean had heard the scanner. Holding his breath, he watched Dean’s face. Still out, thankfully. Naythin slowly started to extract himself limb by limb from Dean. He started at his leg and slowly worked his way up until only his head was still on Dean’s chest. Only a couple times did Naythin have to stop when Dean moved around a little and mumbled under his breath. Naythin would stop moving and quietly reassure him that he was okay...everything was okay and to go back to sleep. When Naythin finally managed to get off the bed and over to the table, he took the scanner in the bathroom, closed the door and tried to pick out anything that had to do with the case….any more weird deaths or weird to them anyway. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Naythin heard a report of a girl at a Halloween party who drowned. Not so weird...not their kind of weird anyway. A minute later, Naythin heard the EMT report the girl was DOA and that her face had been boiled. Naythin pulled his head back and stared down at the scanner. “Oh, that’s gross.” Sighing, he turned the volume down on the scanner and walked back out to the room. He left the bathroom door open and the light on to act as a nightlight so he didn't’ have to turn the main light on. Sliding back into bed, he lay back down next to Dean and started to kiss him from the chest up the side of his neck to his lips. “Dean...baby. Wake up.” 

Dean jerked awake, his eyes wide and his body stiff, his head coming up off the mattress. He listened for the span of a heartbeat and let his head fall back down. Lifting a hand he ran it down over his face as he stared up at the ceiling in the darkness. “Sorry,” he murmured, “Didn’t mean to sleep that long…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Or at all.” He turned his head toward Naythin and searched his face in the semi darkness. “Are we uh...are we okay? Or…?” He swallowed hard and tried not to think about the “or” part of that question. 

Naythin stayed very still when Dean’s whole body jerked. When he apologized for falling asleep, Naythin moved closer and put his hand on Dean’s chest. “I’ve been out the whole time too. Nothing to be sorry for.” Especially after the knock down drag out emotional roller coaster they’d both been on. Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s chest over his heart. Looking back up, he nodded and smiled. “We’re okay.” 

Dean couldn’t help or hide the breath of relief that left him. His eyes closed briefly before reopening and nodding slightly. “Good,” he murmured and swallowed hard. He lifted a hand to the side of Naythin’s face and picked his head up off the pillow, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I won’t hide anything from you…ever again. I promise.” 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand and let his eyes slip closed keeping them closed even after Dean pulled back from the kiss. He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. “Good. I don’t want to lose you and I’ll fight like hell to keep you, but we can’t keep stuff from each other. No matter how bad it seems. Okay?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay.” His hand on Naythin’s cheek, pushed back, his fingers threading into Naythin’s hair before he shifted it again, his arm wrapping around Naythin’s shoulders and pulling him down gently as he picked his head up off the pillows to steal another kiss, lingering a little this time before forcing himself to pull away, his head falling back to the pillows. “What’s goin’ on? I know you didn't just wake me so we could make out...Not that I’d mind, but…” He glanced toward the police scanner as it went off again before looking back at Naythin. “That an’ unless we have ghosts, that things been goin’ off since I woke up.” 

Naythin seriously thought about leaning down and ignoring what Dean asked and just….make out. God, it’d been a long time since he’d done that. Looking over his shoulder at the scanner, he dropped his head to his chest for a moment before raising it again. “That’s what woke me up. Seems a girl drowned at a party. Nothing weird about that really, but...her face was boiled.” 

Dean heaved a sigh. “And I guess yer not gonna tell me that she jumped into a boiling vat of...whatever, are you?” He frowned and slowly started to sit up. “Guess that’s us. He pulled back from Naythin so he wouldn’t hit him as he sat up, his hands pressed against the mattress to ease himself back with. He lifted his hands once he was sitting and wiped at his eyes. He looked down at himself and over to Naythin. “We better change, I doubt anyone’s gonna tell us anything the way we are.” He slowly started to climb out of bed, grumbling under his breath, “Sometimes I really hate this job.” 

Naythin sat back as Dean climbed out of bed like his whole body hurt. Swinging his legs over the side, Naythin walked around the bed to intercept Dean. He stepped in close raising a hand to Dean’s hip, he ran his thumb back and forth over his hip bone. “I love you.” 

Standing to his feet, Dean stretched and groaned, he turned to head toward his duffel and was brought up short when Naythin stepped into his path. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips at Naythin’s declaration of love. “I love you too,” he murmured, leaning into Naythin and lifting a hand to cup the side of his neck, his fingers toying with the fine hairs at the nape of Naythin’s neck. “More than you can imagine.” _Of course the fact that you had a guy killed because he hurt Naythin might give him a hint,_ he thought but refrained from mentioning it. 

Naythin leaned in and wrapped both arms around Dean’s back burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. He closed his eyes and just breathed in Dean’s scent holding him close. He knew they had to get going but he just couldn’t bring himself to let go. 

Dean’s free arm wrapped around Naythin’s waist and held him close, his hand at Naythin’s neck not really moving much. “I really hate to do this, because I nearly called Bobby to tell him to take this case and give it to someone else, but...We should go. Unless...do you want me to call Bobby?” Dean slowly pulled his head back so he could look into Naythin’s face. “It’s up to you. If you want me to call, I will.” 

Naythin pulled back when Dean did and he looked him in the eye. “It’s okay. Two people are dead and we’re here. If we weren’t already here…” Letting his hands slid down Dean’s back, Naythin stepped back. “Get a shower and I’ll see if I can find out where the party was.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured and couldn’t help the slight disappointed sound to the word. “Okay. I uh, I won’t be long.” He reluctantly released Naythin and pulled his hand away from his neck. He stepped to the side so he could make his way around Naythin as he headed for the bathroom. At the door he looked back, “Hey, you wanna grab my clothes outta my bag, make this go a little faster?” He shrugged a shoulder and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

You’d have to be deaf to not hear the disappointment in Dean’s voice. Damn it. As Dean walked into the bathroom, Naythin sat down heavily in the chair. Running a hand over his face, he let his head hang for a moment before pulling to his feet again and going to Dean’s duffel bag and pulling out his suit and shoes. Hanging Dean’s jacket on the back of the chair, set everything down on the table and pulled out his own suit and hanging his jacket on the back of another chair. Setting his own pile of clothes on the table, Naythin pushed his jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them. Picking them up, he shoved them in the corner of his bag with the rest of his dirty clothes. They were going to have to hit a Laundromat pretty soon. Picking up Dean’s clothes, Naythin walked to the bathroom giving the door two quick knocks before opening the door and sticking his head in. “Comin’ in.” Pushing the door open, he set Dean’s clothes on the counter and couldn’t help the slow devilish grin that teased at the corners of his lips. “You need some help in there, baby?”

Dean meant what he said, this wasn’t going to be a very long shower. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and boxers and walked to the shower, reached in and turned the hot water on, waited the time it would take for the water to heat up, turned on the cold to get it to a decent degree and got in. He couldn’t help the way he stood under the shower head for a couple of minutes and let the warmth of the water sooth muscles that had been tense for way too long. With a regretful sigh, Dean opened his eyes and reached for the soap. At the knock on the door Dean called out a simple “Yo!” He could barely make out Naythin’s outline through the shower curtain as he washed. The idea of Naythin joining him in the shower was tempting, too tempting. But if they were doing this they needed to get on the road and over to this party. “Rain check,” he called out, wishing like hell he hadn’t had to. 

Naythin nodded even though he knew Dean couldn’t see him and maybe that was a good thing so he wouldn’t see the way his smile fell. Turning for the door, he called back over his shoulder. “Save me some hot water, love.” Pulling the door open, he stepped out and closed it quietly behind him. Walking back to the table, he sat down on the chair reaching for the scanner to try and pick up the address the party had been at. Once he had it, he turned the scanner off and put it back in Dean’s bag. Leaning back in the seat, he looked over at the bathroom door. He was going to tell Dean that after they’d finished with this case they needed to take some time off...just the two of them. It had been non stop stress since just about day one for them and they just needed time away from all things weird and spooky. 

Dean quickly washed his hair and was out of the shower no more than three minutes after Naythin walked out. After rinsing well, he turned off the water and stuck his hand out from behind the curtain and grabbed a towel. He dried quickly, his hair first so he didn’t have to use two towels and stepped out. There were still water droplets here and there over his chest and stomach, but he was more or less dry, at least dry enough to finish getting ready. Opening the bathroom door he stuck his head out and took a small step needed to be able to see Naythin. “Did you get an address?” 

Naythin’s head popped up as Dean called out to him. Picking up the small notepad, he waved it in the air. “Yes, sir. It’s not too far from the Wallace place either...three blocks.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and one corner of his lip curled with distaste, his brow knitting together as he stepped completely out of the bathroom and looked across the room at Naythin. “Sir?” 

Naythin slowly lowered the notepad as Dean walked out of the bathroom giving him a not so friendly look. “It’s a joke.” Naythin pointed to Dean. “Yer the boss? Teacher?” He pointed to his own chest. “Student...not so much the boss.” His eyebrows rose and let a slow smile pull the corners of his lips up. 

Dean quirked a brow but didn’t say anything, just shook his head as he turned and walked back into the bathroom. It took him only a few minutes to brush his teeth, slather on deodorant and a splash or two of cologne. He’d shaved back his stubble earlier so he didn’t need to worry about that. He grabbed his boxers off the counter and pulled them on followed by his slacks. He didn’t fasten them yet however as he still had his dress shirt to put on and tuck in. He grabbed the white dress shirt off the counter and slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled it up over his shoulders. The sight of the large thick scar from the surgery after Ranger had nearly ripped his arm completely off always drew Dean’s eye when he dressed where he could see his reflection. It gave him pause sometimes, like now, before he shook himself out of the memory and pulled his sleeve over the top of it. He worked at the small pearlized buttons as he walked out of the bathroom, saving the last two top ones for when he was ready to put on his tie. “Kinda odd, bein’ that close to the first victim. Maybe it’s some witch pissed off at her homeowners association,” Dean mused with a teasing grin. 

Naythin couldn’t help the way he looked at Dean when he walked out of the bathroom as he finished with the last of the buttons on his dress shirt. An eyebrow arched as Naythin caught a hint of Dean’s upper chest. It should be a crime for someone to look that good in a suit. Dragging his eyes up from Dean’s chest to his eyes, Naythin grinned and huffed. “Probably wouldn’t let her put a cauldron in the back yard.” Seeing the small grin on Dean’s face settled Naythin’s nerves that were still a little rattled from the fight earlier. “Could be someone both people associated with.” 

Dean nodded and shrugged a shoulder. “It would make sense,” he agreed as he started back toward the bathroom, tucking his shirt in as he walked. “Which is prob’ly why it isn’t,” he mused with a glance Naythin’s way before he stopped dead in his tracks and took a step back as he eyed Naythin, his brows slowly arching. “Uh...you thinkin’a goin’ like that?” 

Naythin looked down at himself and grinned. “I hadn’t planned on it but if you think it’ll help...why not. Might be a bit chilly out though.” He brought a hand up to his face to hide the smile that was steadily growing.

Dean quirked a brow and slowly shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t think so,” he mumbled as he walked back into the bathroom. 

Naythin couldn’t hold the laugh back anymore. His head fell back as he let it out shaking his head. Getting to his feet, he walked to the bathroom and leaned on the door jamb crossing his arms over his chest the smile still in place. “You want help with your arch nemesis let me know.” He pointed to the tie laying on the counter. 

Dean’s eyes went to the tie and back to Naythin, his eyes unabashedly moving over Naythin’s body before finally lifting again to meet Naythin’s gaze. “I could think of a lot better things to do with that tie.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Annnd what do ya know, his dick liked the idea too. The traitorous bastard twitched and jumped to life. “Like what?” 

Dean smirked as he picked up the belt laying on the counter, now that he’d fastened up his dress slacks and his shirt was tucked in, all the buttons fastened but the first three. “Not really somethin’ I can describe, I’d have to show ya,” he responded as he began sliding the belt though the loops of his dress slacks. “Could use the belt too…” 

Naythin figured that if he stood very still what Dean was saying wouldn’t have any affect on his dick but nope. Naythin sighed and slowly closed his eyes. “You’re an evil, evil man.” He groaned deep in his chest. Cold shower...long, long cold shower.

Dean glanced down and grinned, shrugging as he looked back up at Naythin’s face. “You had yer chance, but you wanted to play Hardy boys.” 

“Probably too late to call a do-over, huh?” 

Dean chuckled and shrugged a shoulder as he grabbed the tie and wrapped it around his neck, letting it hang loose for the moment. He turned toward Naythin and leaned in, nipping at Naythin’s bottom lip and teasingly running the tip of his tongue across it to take away the sting. “Anticipation,” he murmured, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s lips. Slowly, he pulled back and nodded sagely. 

Naythin’s eyes snapped open when Dean nipped his lip. A low moan slipped past his lips. He chased after Dean’s mouth as he pulled away. “That’s so cruel.” He glanced down at his dick and rolled his eyes. “See what ya did? Cold shower...that’s what I have to look forward to.” 

Dean smirked and shook his head. “No, what you have to look forward to is me using this tie to truss up yer dick an’ yer balls like a Thanksgiving day turkey...and the belt to hold yer arms back.” His smirk grew wider. “A cold shower is just what you need to take so we can go to this party and find out why Goldilocks’ face was boiled off.” 

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes got real wide and his mouth fell open slightly. Not to mention the fact that he was now sporting a full blown raging hard on. He was seriously kicking himself for deciding to go ahead with the case. �Why the HELL didn’t you tell me that before? All...of it.” He huffed out a short breath and glared at Dean. “What...is this some sort of...Hunter hazing?” He had to fight to keep his hands where they were...how soon could he get in the shower? 

Dean’s smile slowly melted from his face and he took a step back not totally sure if he’d just stepped in it again or not. Shit. “I uh…” His brow knitted. “Did I just…” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face before allowing it to fall to his side. “Are you really mad?” 

The look on Dean’s face had Naythin pushing away from the door and stepping closer to him. “No...no. I’m not mad. _He’s _not real happy right now but...no, baby. I’m not mad.” Way to go, Emerson. You really need to work on your stand-up routine.__

__Dean visibly relaxed. “Oh. Okay. I just wasn’t sure...you...the telling you thing…” He cleared his throat and glanced past Naythin briefly, feeling the a damn idiot. He looked back at Naythin and quirked a brow. “Seriously, do you come with a manual or something? I just...y’know maybe then I wouldn’t keep fuckin’ up. Course I never read the damn things, but y’know, at least I’d have the option.” Keep rambling. Way to go, dipshit._ _

__Naythin reached for a towel on the counter and wrapped it around his hips before he stepped in close to Dean and pulling him in for a hug. “I’m sorry. You didn’t fuck up. I was joking and it flopped badly.”_ _

__Dean’s forehead creased but he hugged Naythin back anyway. “Uh, it was a joke, I didn’t mean…” He heaved a heavy sigh and tightened his hold on Naythin. “M’sorry. I guess maybe I tried to joke too soon. I tend to do that…” He slowly released his hold on Naythin and took a step back. “I keep screwin’ up and the trip to St. Pete’s really gonna flop.”_ _

__Naythin went to lean a hip on the counter and almost missed. He reached out a hand to grab the wall to keep himself from falling over. “St. Pete?” Okay. Maybe Dean was thinkin’ the same thing as far as them taking off and just spending some time together. A smile slowly spread across Naythin’s lips._ _

__Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Well, yeah, I told you I wanted to redo the proposal thing. I just thought St. Pete...but if you want somethin’ else just tell me. I’m open to whatever.”_ _

__Oh, this was even better. “No. No, it’s...it’s perfect. Florida? I’ve never been to Florida or the beach for that matter.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s perfect.”_ _

__Dean smiled. “Awesome,” he responded. “Uh, much as I wanna stay here in the bathroom all night, I should probably let you get a shower.” He smirked and chuckled softly._ _

__“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Still smiling. What a sap. Naythin pushed away from the counter taking the two strides to the shower. Leaning in, he turned the water on...more cold than hot and turned back to Dean. He leaned in brushing his lips across Dean’s. “How’d I get so lucky?”_ _

__Dean’s eyes opened when Naythin pulled back and they widened a moment before returning to normal as a smirk tugged at one corner of Dean’s lips. “Love you too,” he murmured as he headed out the door. Looking back in at Naythin, he pulled the door slowly closed. It took him a minute to pull himself back together completely so that he could go take care of this job without having his head pulled in three different directions. With a deep fortifying breath he pulled away from the closed door and headed into the main part of the room. He paused next to his duffel bag and bent at the waist, snagging out a pair of dress socks before straightening again and heading for the chair Naythin had vacated earlier so he could pull them on._ _

__Naythin waited until Dean closed the door to take the towel off and step into the shower. He bit back a string of swear words as the cool water hit him in the back. Taking several quick breaths through his mouth, he grit his teeth and turned around. “Son of a…” ducking his head under the water, he stood there for as long as he could stand it before cranking the hot water all the way on. Thankfully, his dick got with the program and decided to go back to sleep. “Smart choice, asshole. Smart choice.” He made quick work of washing up and shampooing his hair. Giving everything a second rinse, he turned the water off and stepped out. Grabbing a fresh towel, he towel dried his hair longer than usual partly because of the cold and partly because he didn’t want to have to even think about buying a damn hair dryer. He needed to find a damn barber to cut the shit back. He knew Dean liked it longer but it was getting out of hand. Running his fingers through his hair to get as many of the tangles out as he could, he grabbed the towel he’d had on earlier and wrapped it around his waist. Opening the bathroom door, he walked out and over to his duffel bag to get his clothes, razor and other toiletries that he’d left on the table._ _

__Dean looked up from slipping on his socks and shoes when Naythin walked out of the bathroom and watched him make his way over to get his toiletry items off the table. “Seriously, dude, no one has ever bought you one of those little black bags for that shit?” He frowned and shook his head before looking at Naythin pointedly, his eyes slightly wide. “I know what I’m askin’ Ellen to get you for Christmas.”_ _

__Naythin frowned as he looked down at the clothes on the table next to his toothbrush and other bathroom items. “Uhhh...no?” Picking up his stuff, he looked over at Dean and smirked. “Tie a red ribbon around ya so I can unwrap it and we’ll call it good.” He turned and walked back to the bathroom closing the door behind him._ _

__“Yeah, I doubt Ellen would _ever_ get you that for Christmas,” Dean responded with a shake of his head. _She’d give you a boot in the ass before she gave you that,_ he thought with a grin. _ _

__Naythin made quick work of brushing his teeth, putting on cologne and deodorant. Picking up his razor, he adjusted the setting and took down a bit of his beard and mustache to a more manageable level. He’d started growing it right after he’d been discharged from the military along with his hair and didn’t see himself without it. That and he looked like a damn twelve year old without the facial hair. Taking the towel off his hips, he pulled on his boxers and dress slacks. Taking the dress shirt, he gave it a shake before slipping his arms in the sleeves. Dropping his head to his chest, he started on the buttons working from the bottom up making sure to leave the top two undone so he could get his tie on. Tucking the ends of his shirt into his pants, he buttoned and zipped them up before reached for his belt and sliding it through the loops. Reaching for his tie, he looped it over his head, raising the collar of his shirt to tuck the tie under it, he made sure to pull the collar up as much as he could to hide as many of the bruises on his neck as possible. Not that he was embarrassed or ashamed of them by any means, he liked them...a lot. It was the not so understanding assholes in the world that he had to hide them from. Lifting his chin, he started tying his tie and really hoped that Dean decided to stop hunting and they wouldn't have to worry about what other people thought anymore. Whatever he decided, Naythin would support him 100%. Pulling the knot tight, he checked to make sure the knot, buttons on his shirt, belt buckle and the button on his slacks lined up before turning the light off and walking back out into the room to get his socks and shoes on._ _

__Dean sat the pictures he’d fished out of his bag while Naythin had been in the shower down on the table and looked over at him. “Uh, yeah when you get a second if you could tie me up too I’d appreciate it.” He looked back at the pictures of his mom and dad that lay in front of him. “I hate the damn things, friggin’ monkey suits. Oh and uh, I got those pics out of my mom I was tellin’ you about,” he murmured as he pulled to his feet. “You can take a look at ‘em if you want, I just remember that we’d talked about it.” He shrugged._ _

__Naythin stopped in front of Dean as he stood up, glancing down at the photo’s he arched an eyebrow recognizing them from the ones he’d seen after Dean had gone to the store and he was looking for a shirt to wear. It took a second to register exactly what Dean had said and how he’d said it. Naythin grinned and smirked as he reached for Dean’s tie. “Tie you up, huh?” He purposely kept his eyes on Dean’s tie. “Thought you had to be the one in control?” His eyes flicked up to Dean’s before looking back down as he adjusted the knot close to Dean’s throat, his knuckles brushing lightly across Dean’s skin._ _

__“Oh, I’d still be in control,” Dean assured with a slight nod. He reached up and wiped at his eyes and face with one hand before letting it fall to his side. “Since you know where we’re goin’ you can drive.” A slow smirk pulled at his lips. “Maybe I’ll let you drive later when you tie me up...if yer good.”_ _

__Stepping back, he let his hands fall to his sides as he looked at the knot to make sure it was straight. “There. Handsome as ever.” His eyes narrowed briefly when Dean told him he could drive. “Yer gonna let me drive without there being an emergency? The Impala? As far as me being good?” Naythin winked. “I’m always good.”_ _

__Dean frowned thoughtfully, tipped his head to one side and shrugged a shoulder before turning to pull his jacket from the chair. He leaned further over and took his cell and keys out of the pocket of his leather and stuffed them all into the pockets of his suit coat. Except for the Impala’s key, which he held out for Naythin. “Here. We’ll see how good y’are.”_ _

__Naythin looked at the key for a moment half expecting Dean to take it away as he reached for it. Lifting his hand, he took the key closing his fingers around it slowly. He had a feeling there was more behind it then Naythin just knowing where the party was. “Okay.” Putting the key in the pocket of his slacks, he sat down to put his socks and shoes on. Glancing at the photo’s on the table, he cleared his throat pointing to the photo of his parents taken in front of a house. “Was that the house you lived in, in Kansas?”_ _

__Dean pulled his jacket on and nodded to Naythin’s question and looked down, his chin tucked down against his chest as he looked at the photo for a long moment before nodding as he lifted his head. “Yeah, that was...yeah…”_ _

__Someone needed to smack him on the back of the head. “Engage mouth before brain...I’ll just shut up now.” Naythin ducked his head down taking longer than normal to get his shoes on and straightening the hem on his slacks._ _

__Dean frowned and stepped over to Naythin, placing a hand on his back. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “I just...the place bothers me more than Sam...he doesn’t remember it, _didn’t_ remember it...but I do...and I remember that night.” He gave his head a slow shake. “There’s no way you could have known that.” _ _

__Sitting up, Naythin glanced at the photo and back to Dean. “They look really happy...in the photo. That’s the best way to remember ‘em and not...you know.” Getting to his feet, he reached for his jacket and slipped his arms in the sleeves as he walked to his bag to fish his wallet and cell phone out of jeans pockets._ _

__Dean’s lips pursed as he looked down at the picture. “The photo’s crap. He use to get mad and storm outta the house, slamming the door behind him while she cried. And it was my job to make her feel better, to stop her from crying. My job.” He huffed and looked away from the picture. “I was just a kid,” he sighed quietly._ _

__Naythin closed his eyes as he tucked his wallet in his back right pocket of his slacks and his phone in the front right. Way to keep stepping in it, Emerson. Keep it up. Turning back to Dean, Naythin walked over and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder squeezing gently. “This is probably gonna sound like a load of crap to you but…” Naythin looked down at the photo, studying it for a moment before continuing. “At least they loved you. Fighting or whatever...at least yer parents loved you.” Dropping his hand from Dean’s shoulder, he picked up the paper he’d written the address on along with one of the room keys and started for the door._ _

__Dean squeezed his eyes closed and wanted to kick his own ass. Bitching about his own bullshit and totally forgot about...Son of a bitch! Dean hurried after Naythin as he headed for the door. “Hey, baby, wait,” he murmured. When Naythin stopped but didn’t turn around Dean swore softly under his breath. “Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bitch about my… Naythin…” He stood there shaking his head with his mouth hanging open like a complete dumbass but what do you say to try and make up for stepping into such a heaping pile? “If they were still around, I’d sent Meg over to kick their asses, hell _I’d_ kick their asses.” _ _

__Naythin dropped his head to his chest, the room key bouncing in his hand. “I’m not the jealous type really but…” Shaking his head, he raised it slowly looking at Dean over his shoulder. “I’d give anything to have what you had...even for the short time you had it.” Naythin tried to smile but gave up. Turning back to the door, he pulled it open and walked out to the Impala._ _

__Dean let his head fall forward as he closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Way to go, Winchester. Shit. He looked back into the room and suddenly remembered how low they were running on towels. He turned, hurrying back inside the room and back to the bathroom where he gathered up their dirty towels and carried them in one hand out the door, dropping them down next to it as he pulled the door closed and turned on the NO HOUSEKEEPING sign. He headed for the passenger side of the car and pulled it open, folding himself in half as he climbed in and closed the door behind him._ _

__Naythin waited for Dean to get in the car before starting the engine. He couldn’t help but be impressed on how quick the engine turned over and how smooth it ran. It wasn’t like it was a new car. The thing was 45 years old and it ran and handled better than the newer models did. On a few of the longer straight-aways, Naythin couldn’t help but press a little harder on the gas to see what the car could do and he continued to be impressed. If Dean gave up hunting he could always open a auto repair shop and do well with it. Pulling onto the street the party had taken place on, Naythin parked a few houses down after seeing the line up of police cars still on the scene. Awesome. Putting the car in park, he reached for the door handle and shouldered the door open making sure to lock it before closing the door. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out his very fake FBI ID to make sure when he showed it to the local PD it was right side up. Tucking it back in the pocket, he ran his hand down the front of his jacket to straighten the lapels as he walked around the back of the car to where Dean waited on the sidewalk._ _

__Dean waited and watched Naythin and couldn’t help the smile that teased his lips. “Stop practicing,” he mumbled softly, winking at Naythin afterward. He reached back and grabbed Naythin’s hand briefly before letting it go as they walked around the corner and up to one of the police officers. Dean flashed his badge and jutted his chin toward all the commotion. “You ah, wanna give us the shortened version?”_ _

__Looking up from the notepad in his hand, the officer eyed the two suits in front of him before glancing down at the badge. “You guys didn’t waste any time gettin’ here.” He flipped the notepad cover over and tucked the notepad in his front breast pocket. Using his pen as a pointer, he nodded toward the house. “Bunch’a teenagers throwin’ a Halloween party in the basement. Parents not home. From the looks of it, the vic was bobbin’ fer apples. She either died from drowning or from the boiling water burns on her face. The ME won’t know for a while. Personally? I think someone got a little too drunk and put hot water in the tub instead of cold.”_ _

__Dean quirked a brow and looked from the officer to the doorway and back. “Don’t you think someone mighta noticed the steam? Or the soggy apples?” He shot the officer a pointed look. He glanced back at Naythin and jerked his head toward the stairs. “Let’s go agent Tyler,” he drawled glancing back at the officer before turning and heading for the stairs and down them._ _

__Naythin turned to follow Dean, smiling politely at the officer as he walked past him. _Dumbass,_ he thought as he followed Dean through the house and down the basement stairs. Even on some of Naythin’s earlier drunk fests he sure as _hell_ knew the difference between hot and cold water. _ _

__Reaching the basement, Dean stepped off the last step and had to make sure not to look like he was looking, because he was. Blond, petite, pretty. Yep, he was looking. And trying really hard not to look like it. He turned back to say something to Naythin and nearly ran smack into him. “I uh, I got this one, why don’t you go have a peek under the couch cushions,” he mused with a too fake smile and a lift of his brows._ _

__Naythin had to reach for the support on the stairs to keep from running into Dean when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Looking over Dean’s shoulder, he could see a police officer questioning a young blond girl wearing one of those cheap scratchy ambulance blankets. His eyebrows rose and he had to fight to keep the smirk at bay when Dean announced he’d talk to her. Nodding slowly, Naythin stepped around Dean and leaned in. “She’s young enough to be your _daughter_.” He reached up and clapped Dean on the shoulder as he continued to the couch to check for any hex bags. _ _

__Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head before he frowned, his forehead creasing and brows knitting in mock confusion. “Her? Me? No. I would never…” He shook his head and made a beeline for the little blond._ _

__He stood to the side and listened to the officer question her before he spoke up, flashing his FBI badge. “Your friend didn’t happen to know a man named, Luke Wallace?”_ _

__He was still holding up his badge when the blond turned his way. “Agent Perry, F.B.I.” His eyes left the blond for a second as he glanced up to the officer, the look telling the police officer that he had this one and that they could leave. Lowering his attention back to the blond, the corners of Dean’s lips quirked just slightly as he waited for her answer and he folded over his badge, shoving it back into his jacket pocket._ _

__“Um, who’s Luke Wallace?”_ _

__“He died yesterday,” Dean responded._ _

__The blond slowly shook her head. “I don’t know who that is.”_ _

__Naythin walked over to the couch and stared down at it for a minute really wishing he had a pair of latex gloves. Teenagers plus basement plus ratty old couch equaled a whole lot of gross. He’d been _one of those kids_ and was well aware of what went down in the basement. Suck it up, Emerson. Reaching for the cushion, Naythin cringed as he stuck his hand between the cushions feeling around for anything that wasn’t supposed to be there...aside from the usual things like year old popcorn, rock hard gummy worms and ….oh was that? Yep...half eaten candy bar. Frickin’ kids. Sliding his hand under the cushion, he stopped when his fingers bumped a small piece of cloth. Gripping it with his fingertips, he slowly pulled it out keeping his back to the others so no one would see it. Naythin pulled out a small cloth hex bag. Well, shit. Turning back toward Dean, he locked eyes with him and held up the bag before tucking it into the pocket of his suit coat. _ _

__The second Naythin flashed him the hex bag, Dean’s eyes lost all interest in anything that the little blond bitch had to say. Correction, little blond _lying_ , possible _witch_ bitch. He flashed a fake tight lipped smile. “We’ll be in touch,” he muttered as he pulled out a card and handed it to the girl before walking past her and over to Naythin. “Let’s get outta here,” he mumbled softly where no one but Naythin would hear. He glanced back at the blond, who was watching them, as they climbed the stairs. _ _

__Naythin followed Dean up the stairs and out of the house. He nodded and smiled to the same officer that had been there previously as they walked up the sidewalk and back to the car. “How much you wanna bet this bag is made up of the same stuff as the first one?”_ _

__“Yeah, I know it is,” Dean responded as he turned mid-step toward the passenger side of the car rather than the driver’s side. Grasping the handle he tugged the door open and climbed inside, closing the door behind himself. “And I think we just found our witch too.”_ _

__Naythin looked back to the house as he unlocked and opened the car door. Sliding in behind the wheel, he looked back out the rear window. “The blond?” Naythin put the key in the ignition and couldn’t help the small smile as the car roared to life. “Yer serious?”_ _

__“Yep,” Dean confirmed with a disgusted huff. Sonuvabitch! Friggin’ skeevy witch. He looked over at Naythin when he asked if he was serious. “Hell yeah, I’m serious. And I think she knows that we know, she was watchin’ us when we left.”_ _

__Naythin pulled out into traffic and headed back to the motel. He could feel the weight of the hex bag in his pocket and really wanted it anywhere else but where it was at the moment. “How do we...witch proof the room?”_ _

__Dean stared out at the road in front of them through the windshield for a long time before finally answering. “We don’t.”_ _

__“We don’t?” Naythin glanced at Dean before turning his attention back to the road. “Why not?” This was not good._ _

__Dean shrugged a shoulder. “There are a few herbs that’ll protect a single individual from evil magic. But even those are all just a bunch of maybes. For an entire house...you take a bottle and in it you put nails and pins and needles and...well you don’t wanna know what else you put in it. Let’s just say it’s a bunch of gross bodily fluids, the sickest you can think of, and maybe a little rosemary, maybe a little wine. You put it on the hearth or the corner of a room and if a hostile witch comes along and tries to put some bad magic on you or your home it traps it inside the bottle. And then there are certain phrases...or verbal charms like, _Kiss my ass_ that are held to interfere with hostile magic, but no one really _**knows**_ for sure.” _ _

__“Well...” Naythin switched hands on the steering wheel raising his right arm to the back of the seat. “Maybe we should change motels...just in case.”_ _

__Dean shook his head. “Won’t do any good, she’ll find us wherever we go. These bitches are hooked to demons, demons supply their power and demons teach them how to find people. It’s all part of their mojo bullshit, magic trade off.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “We can change motels if it’ll make you feel better, that’s fine. But...I don’t think it’ll do us any good.”_ _

__“If it’s not going to do any good there’s no sense in it.” Naythin drummed his fingers on the back of the seat for a couple of minutes. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but...what about Meg? You said the witch is tied to a demon and she’s a demon so maybe she can find who the witch is tied to?”_ _

__Dean heaved a sigh. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work. See, I uh...Meg and I made a deal. She keeps her nose clean and she gets piggyback my ass when I get yanked outta the fire. She doesn’t follow the rules and I send her ass right back...or kill her.”_ _

__Naythin glanced at Dean, his eyebrows bunched in confusion. “So...wait. So her finding whatever demon is tied to this witch breaks some rule that would have you send her back or…?”_ _

__Dean shook his head, “Nah, not at all. It makes her vulnerable to attack from other demons. Right now, she’s a Winchester’s...bitch...they see her snoopin’ around and they’ll grab her to get to me...or just flat out kill her.”_ _

__Naythin nodded slowly. “I see...well...that’s out. We’re just gonna have to check the room every time we leave or one of us stays in the room to make sure no one else gets in.”_ _

__“That’s one of the reasons I don’t allow housekeeping to come into my rooms. No one should be in there but me and you. So it’s pretty simple, if anything is disturbed...it’s the witch.” Dean frowned thoughtfully. “Hold on a second.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his list of contacts until he got to Meg’s name and pressed it._ _

__“Oh look Nancy Drew and his girlfriend aren’t fighting anymore,” Meg mused from the backseat of the car, “Hugs and kisses all around. Now, what am I here for, Deano?”_ _

__Naythin jerked the wheel hard to the left before he was able to correct and get the Impala back in its lane. “The fuck!?” He twisted around and glared at the brunette. Raising his right hand, he ran it down over his face. “Yer tryin’ to kill me...us, aren’t ya?”_ _

__Dean jumped at the sudden appearance of Meg and then jumped and yelled when the car went into the other lane before Naythin could correct it. He scrunched down in the seat, with his back to the crack between the door and the passenger side of the seat. “Sonuvabitch!” He huffed as he looked back at Meg and glared._ _

__“Oh look, I’m getting a call,” Meg drawled, holding up her cell as it rang. “You wanna hang up or should I?”_ _

__Dean ended the call and shoved the cell back into his pocket. “You didn’t...y’know, kill anyone, did you?”_ _

__“I’ve killed _lots_ of people, Deano, yer gonna have to be more specific.” _ _

__“Keith! You didn’t kill Keith, did you?” He demanded angrily._ _

__“You mean I wasn’t supposed to? Oops.”_ _


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin listened to the back and forth as he ground his molars into dust. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white and here he thought calling Meg and asking her to help out was a good thing? HA! Naythin’s foot eased off the gas when Meg asked if she wasn’t supposed to kill that Hunter. He turned to look back at her shaking his head. “You better be fuckin’ kidding and if you are, it’s not funny.” Looking back at the road in front of him, Naythin kept glaring at Meg through the rear view mirror.

Meg’s smile was a million miles wide as she slowly looked from Dean to Naythin. “Oh relax, Nate,” she over enunciates the name purposely, “Don’t be so grumpy.”

She smirked as she lazily turned her gaze to Dean. “Funny, I thought good sex was supposed to make a person _not_ grumpy. Oh. Wait…”

Dean grit his teeth and growled as he turned in the seat, and pushed up on his feet, nearly going over the front bench seat and into the back in his attempt to strangle the life out of Meg. 

“I was fine till you showed up.” Shaking his head, Naythin closed his eyes briefly. Looking over at Dean, he pointed to the back seat. “I’ll hold her so you can hit her.” 

Dean let himself slid back down onto the passenger seat, glaring daggers at Meg as she laughed heartily. “Oh relax, you guys. Keith is alive and well. Well, maybe not well, I hear he had a little brush with the law…” She grinned at Dean and winked. “Don’t worry, I told him I’d cut out his tongue if he said anything. Oh and I saw the autopsy photos.” She shook her head slowly and tsked. “Shabby work.” 

Naythin dropped his arm down to the seat next to him his fingers in a loose fist. He shot Meg a dirty look and shook his head. “Shut up, Meg.” It was done and over with and he didn’t need it brought up anymore. 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and wished Meg gone and the conversation regarding the grade of _work_ performed to torture Kelly to have not happened. But it had, and it was too late to take it back. “Meg,” he snarled between his clenched teeth. 

“Relax, snookums,” Meg murmured as she leaned forward, her arms on the back of the front seat. “Deano here tell you about how I was all up in his brother? Nearly killed Dean in his brother’s meat suit. Those were the good old days, huh, Deano?” 

Naythin’s head snapped around so fast his neck cracked. “Why are you still talking?” He stared at Meg for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. He raised his right hand to the steering wheel, taking his left off, resting his elbow on the window and the side of his head on the tips of his fingers. 

“That story’s gettin’ old, Meg,” Dean drawled irritatedly. 

“Fine, you want a new one? How about the fact that your little witch is linked to _thee_ demon, not just any, but the first. Yes, choir boy,” she mused as she glanced at Naythin, “You guessed it, Lilith.” With that Meg was gone as suddenly as she’d come. 

“I hate her,” Dean grumbled. 

Without looking at Dean, Naythin huffed. “Yer not the only one.” Rubbing his temple with his fingers, he glanced at Dean. “Bet yer rethinkin’ rescuin’ her ass.” 

Dean huffed. “Right after I did it actually,” he conceded, “Right after I did it.” 

“Lilith. Great. We’re screwed.” 

“We don’t have to kill the demon, just the witch. And she’s human, she’ll screw up...eventually,” Dean murmured, sighing heavily at the end. 

“Yeah but, is Lilith just going to stand by and let us kill her...business partner or however the hell that works?”

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Don’t know, don’t care. Just focus on the case. And she’s right...Sam did almost kill me. Or she did…In fact, next tattoo parlor you see pull in. I don’t need to wake up to you tryin’ to slit my throat with my own knife.” 

“I am but...what? She...possessed yer brother...tried to kill you and you brought her up from Hell with you? Why?” 

Dean shook his head and stared unseeingly out the windshield. “Because I’m a nice guy.” He could see Meg crying, hear her screams. Not the meat suit but the real Meg. Ugly as hell as a demon, underneath that poor girl’s skin, but when she was in hell she wasn’t what she is now. She wasn’t cocky and annoying. She wasn’t a killer. She was a scared little girl, and it had touched Dean’s heart. “Because no one deserves to go through that...not even her.” 

Naythin didn’t saying anything more. Dean had his reasons for bringing her with him. Tapping the turn signal, Naythin eased the Impala into the turn lane and pulled into a large tattoo shop in a 24/7 strip mall. 

Dean hadn’t really thought about having Naythin do this right _now_ not until Meg had brought up the time she’d possessed Sam. It had been hard enough on Sam, the memories of his brother shooting him had given Sam a whole new nightmare to add to the others. And it hadn’t exactly made Dean’s sleep peaceful either. He didn’t want Naythin to have to sit inside himself, unable to stop some demon from killing him, Naythin watching helplessly as he died. He finally pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Naythin. “You okay with this? I just...you’d be trapped inside your own skin, unable to do anything but watch…I didn’t want you to have to go through that.” 

Turning off the engine, Naythin pocketed the key and sat back in the seat. He raised a hand, cupping his mouth with it for a second before dragging it down slowly. He stared out the windshield at the front window of the tattoo shop. Reaching for the door handle, he stopped and looked back at Dean. “It’s why we’re here. I don’t want to have to watch you die like that.” Turning back to the door, he shoved it open and slid out from behind the wheel. Taking his jacket and tie off, he tossed them into the back seat before slamming the door closed. 

Dean nodded and reached for his tie, loosening it before pulling it up over his head and tossing it down on the seat as he reached for the door handle and pushed the car door open. He didn’t remove his jacket like Naythin did, it was late and it was getting pretty cold outside, but the tie had to go. Pulling to his feet he shut the car door after himself and headed toward the front of the car to wait for Naythin. 

Unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt, Naythin started on the cuffs of his shirt and started to roll his sleeves as he walked to the front of the car to where Dean waited. He started on the second sleeve as he stopped next to Dean. “Ya know?” He looked down at his arm as he rolled the material in a tight fold. “Never got a tattoo while I was in the military but, here I am in some God forsaken town in Illinois gettin’ m’tattoo cherry popped so I don’t get possessed by some demon.” He chuckled and huffed shaking his head. “This is so fucked up.” 

Dean’s hand lifted and paused in mid air rather than clapping him on the shoulder as he’d planned to do. Instead he grabbed Naythin’s bicep and pulled him to a halt. “You don’t have to do this. I’ve got...charms. You could wear one…” Of course he and Sam had gotten the tattoos so that there’d never be a way that some big bad ugly could rip the damn thing right off their necks, but Naythin had Dean feeling bad about the tattoo. He nodded to his own words. “That’s...that’s probably a better idea.”

Naythin stopped and looked down at Dean’s hand on his arm. Turning so he was facing Dean, he finished rolling his sleeve and sighed. “Yeah? And I could lose the damn thing. Then what? No...I’m gettin’ the tattoo. There is no _other way_ that’s better than this.” 

Dean opened his mouth to protest only to snap it closed again and smile somewhat sadly. “Yer right...it is fucked up. I’m sorry,” Dean’s eyes squeezed closed as he shook his head, “And I would do anything,” his eyes reopened, “to take it all away if I could. To make it so that you’d never have to know about any of this.”

Naythin stood there for a minute thinking about what Dean had just said. Shaking his head, he stepped in wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulder. “If you did that. I’d lose you.” Burying his face against Dean’s neck, he swallowed hard. “That’s not something I’m willing to trade away.” 

Dean huffed softly and wrapped his arms around Naythin in return holding onto him tightly. One hand lifting to the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers toying with the soft strands. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you too.” Naythin smiled against Dean’s neck sneaking in a quick kiss before pulling his head back. “Yer stuck with me. Even if you did make me forget or whatever...there’d always be something missing.” 

Dean shook his head. “Selfishly; I don’t want you to forget. I want you right here, with me...forever.” 

“Forever? I think I could handle that.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s teasing along his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

A low moan broke from Dean’s throat and he couldn’t help the way he leaned into Naythin, his lips parting eagerly for Naythin’s tongue. 

Sliding his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck, Naythin pulled Dean to him deepening the kiss. His tongue pushing past Dean’s lips and teeth gliding along Dean’s tongue teasing and stroking it. Angling his hips to the side, Naythin rolled his against Dean’s. His other hand sliding down to the small of Dean’s back fingers splayed just above the waistband of his slacks. Naythin started to pull Dean’s hips against him when from out in the parking lot a loud wolf whistle sounded. 

“Get a room!” 

Another low moan, this one much louder than the first tore from Dean’s throat as Naythin’s tongue swept into his mouth. He returned the kiss with equal vigor, his tongue sliding alongside Naythin’s and tangling with it. Dean pushed back against Naythin’s hips with a roll of his own and the hand that had been toying lightly with the hairs at the back of Naythin’s neck now tangled within the silken strands. 

Dean reluctantly pulled his lips from Naythin’s at the yelled words. “Got one, thanks,” Dean quipped, returning his attention to Naythin with a wink. “Where were we?” 

Naythin looked out across the parking lot trying to pinpoint where the yell had come from. His eyes narrowed on a car that was just pulling out of a parking spot and was slowly driving past them. “Jealous?!” He turned to face the driver, his fingers curling into tight fists. Naythin didn’t look like much but when he got pissed and started flexing his arms people tended to back away.

Dean’s hand slipped from Naythin’s hair and he heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed onto Naythin’s wrist pulling him back. “Ignore it,” he murmured. “Naythin, you’re a Hunter, you could kill these people in your sleep, let it go.” 

Naythin took a step back when Dean grabbed his wrist. He flexed his fingers a couple of times and took a deep breath. Turning back to Dean, he nodded. “I know…” He looked over his shoulder as the car pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. “Sorry, it just gets to me sometimes.” 

“Why do you let it?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows, “What we do...people are gonna look at you like yer crazy more often than not. You can’t care what other people think...you just...can’t. Sam had a hard time with that too. Wanted to keep friends and be _normal_. Fact is, we’re not normal, and we never will be.” 

Naythin inhaled one of those breaths that filled every pore of a person’s lungs and let it out slowly. “Yer right. Screw ‘em.” He chuckled and reached for Dean’s hand giving his fingers a light squeeze. 

Dean tugged gently on Naythin’s hand, pulling him back in and pressed his lips to Naythin’s. “C’mon, let’s get this over with so we can go back to the room,” he murmured softly as he pulled back out of the kiss. 

Naythin nodded and turned to open the door to the tattoo shop. Pulling the door open, Naythin tightened his hold on Dean’s hand. He wasn’t a wuss by any stretch of the imagination but...this wasn’t an ordinary tattoo either. Walking up to the counter, he nodded to the guy behind it. Naythin couldn’t help the once over look he gave the guy. He was big...mountain big, with tattoo’s and piercing in every conceivable place. Great. 

Dean looked from Naythin to the guy behind the counter and back to Naythin. He wanted a minute for Naythin to snap out of whatever this was and when he didn’t, he lifted his free hand and unfastened enough buttons on his shirt to be able to pull it to the side, flashing the guy his tattoo. “He wants one like this. Same place, same side, same everything.” 

The tattoo artist nodded slowly as he looked from Dean to Naythin and back to the tattoo on Dean’s chest. “One twenty five.” Turning from the counter, he started to walk back to one of the small rooms behind the counter. 

Well, that was easy enough. Naythin glanced over at Dean and shrugged. “You comin’ with?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “If you want me to.” 

“Yeah. I do.” 

Dean nodded and looked from Naythin to the room that the guy disappeared in and back to Naythin, his forehead slowly creasing with concern. “You sure yer okay with this? I told ya, I have charms…” He lifted his free hand and jabbed a thumb back toward the door. 

“No. I’m good. I can’t lose a tattoo.” He gave Dean’s hand a small squeeze and headed back to where the tattoo guy was waiting. Letting go of Dean’s hand, he started to unbutton his shirt. Pulling his arms out of the sleeves he handed his shirt to Dean and sat back in the chair. 

Taking out the tattoo gun, ink and needles he’d need for the job, Rex sat in the swivel chair next to where Naythin was lying. Pulling a pair of surgical gloves from the box on the counter, he glanced over at Dean. “How close does it have to be?” 

“It has to be _exactly_ identical,” Dean responded with a glance toward Naythin before he looked back at the tattoo artist. “‘Course if you don’t think you can do it, we can go somewhere else…”

Rex sat up snapping the edge of the glove on his wrist. He looked at Naythin for a moment then glanced at Dean, noting the way the two men were dressed. Not to mention the whole hand holding thing on the way in. Pointing to Dean’s chest, he wiggled his finger at the area where his tattoo was. “Sit across from me so I can get a better look at it. Not like I can make a copy of it.” Shaking his head, he picked up a small bottle of hand sanitizer, squirted a good amount on his hand and rubbed it over the area of Naythin’s chest where the tattoo was going to go. Taking a disposable razor from a bag, he took the plastic top off and started to shave the area on Naythin’s chest. 

Without looking up at Naythin, he finished with the razor and tossed it in the trash. “You’re not drunk or on any drugs or anything?” 

Naythin frowned as he looked over at Rex. “Do I honestly look like I’m drunk or on drugs?” He arched his eyebrows, rolled his eyes and stared back at the ceiling. 

“I gotta ask. So relax.” Turning in his seat, he went back to the low counter to get the tattoo gun ready. 

Dean grabbed one of the two metal chairs that were sitting to one side of the room and dragged it over to Naythin’s side. He pushed his shirt off his shoulder and slightly down one arm so that his tattoo was visible, then reached for Naythin’s hand, holding it within his own as he leaned down so he could speak into Naythin’s ear. “He screws this up,” Dean whispered, “I’ll send Meg over here to fuck up his night,” he winked at Naythin as he pulled back and chuckled softly. 

Naythin closed his eyes and tried to stifle the laugh. He squeezed Dean’s hand, turning his head to the side so he was looking at Dean. “Only if I get to watch.” 

Rex picked up the small tracing pen and wheeled his chair back over next to Naythin. He leaned forward a little to get a better look at the tattoo. As he started to count the sunbursts on Dean’s left shoulder tattoo, his eyes shifted to the right to the long scar on Dean’s other shoulder. “Damn, man. Shoulder surgery is a bitch.” Looking down at Naythin’s chest, he started marking out each point. “They do a total replacement or just a partial?” Rex glanced up at Dean’s chest as he started sketching the sunbursts. 

Dean glanced over at the scar and shrugged the shoulder. “Partial,” he responded, “And yeah, it was a bitch. Definitely not somethin’ I wanna repeat of. ‘Course now it doesn’t pop outta joint all the time, so I guess that’s an improvement.” 

Nodding as he finished with the last of the sunburst, Rex looked up, his eyebrows bunching as he stared at the pentacle. “I hear ya. I hear ya.” Finishing with the circle, he looked back up quickly. “You need the small gaps on that thing?” 

Dean looked down at his tattoo and back up at Rex nodding. “Yep, exactly like this one.” He glanced down at Naythin and looked back at Rex. When they did mine, I had a tiny charm with this image on it...if you want I can go grab one. They’re a little smaller than a dime so I dunno if it’d be much help…” 

Rex shook his head as he leaned over Naythin’s chest as he worked on the pentacle. “No, this is fine.” He glanced up every so often as he worked, using his pinkie to wipe away any mistakes. “So what’s with the matching tats?” He sat up to stretch his back before bending back over using his free hand to gently stretch the skin taut. 

Dean looked from Rex to Naythin and back as he tried to think of something to say. _Answer, dumbass,_ he berated himself. “Uh, they’re anti-possession symbols. We’re part of a…” Dean paused and cringed a little, “Gang...and uh, things can get pretty hairy sometimes. So, y’know, better to be safe than sorry.” 

Naythin looked over at Dean mouthing the words, _A gang?_ He rolled his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling. A gang, and they’re dressed like executives. Right. 

Rex’s hand stopped as he glanced up at Dean. “A gang, huh?” Shaking his head, he looked back down and finished the last line on the pentacle. “Whatever, man. I don’t give a damn as long as I get paid.” Rolling back, he tossed the pen on the counter snapping off the gloves to get a fresh pair. “Take a look and lemme know if it needs changing.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at everyone’s disapproval of his choice of wording. “Yer right, it’s not a gang. We’re Hunters, and we hunt the boogeyman, but these are anti-possession symbols.” He leaned over Naythin and looked at the outline of the pentacle and down at his own. “And it looks fine...I think…” He looked back down at his own again and then back at Naythin’s. His eyes found Naythin’s and he quirked a single brow. “Whadda ya think?” 

Naythin looked at Dean’s tattoo for a minute before tucking his chin and trying to see the drawing on his chest. Looking over at Rex, he pointed to his chest. “You got a mirror or something?” He held his hand out and took the small mirror and held it away from his chest, his eyes darting from Dean’s chest to the mirror. “Yeah...looks good.” He nodded handing the mirror back to Rex. 

“Cool.” Rex set the mirror on the counter as he pulled out a fresh pair of surgical gloves and snapped them on. He pushed his seat down the table so he was even with Naythin’s hip. “I’m only gonna say this once and keep yer....watch dog on a short leash. No bitching, no whining and for God’s sake do NOT tell me to stop once I’ve started. Got me?” 

Naythin narrowed his eyes at Rex. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Not worried.” Rex smiled and let it drop as he pushed himself back to the counter to get the gun and ink. “Oh...no passing out either. I don’t call 911.” 

Dean pulled his head back his forehead creased and brows knitted into a tight bunch as he frowned. “Did he just call me yer watchdog?” he demanded incredulously, his gaze darted between Naythin and Rex. 

Naythin reached for Dean’s arm and held on to keep him from going over the top of him and after Rex. “Let it go. Dean, it’s okay.” His eyes locked on Dean’s. 

Dean huffed. “M’not yer...watch...dog,” he grumbled, the look on his face something akin to pouting...if a pit bull pouted. 

“I know. It’s okay.” Naythin eased the grip he had on Dean’s arm. Rolling his head to the side, he arched an eyebrow at Rex. “Anytime.” 

Rex fiddled with the tattoo gun for a minute more before tapping the foot plate and dipping the needle in the small cup of ink. Leaning over Naythin’s chest, he glanced at Dean shaking his head as he lowered the tattoo gun to the outline of the tattoo. Using his free hand to slightly stretch the skin, he started on the sunbursts. Not seeing any other tattoos on Naythin, he figured the guy would be fine for the outlines but start squirming when he started the fill in. 

Dean threaded his fingers with Naythin’s and sat back in the chair. He reached back behind to assure himself that his pistol was tucked safely into the back waistband of his dress slacks. Feeling the familiar bulge there just before his fingertips brushed against the metal, Dean relaxed a little more. Pulling his hand from behind himself he watched Rex start outlining the tattoo. He’d be happier if his back wasn’t to the door, so he never could totally relax, despite the way he sat somewhat cockeyed in the chair so that he could see the door out of his peripheral vision. 

After a few minutes of the buzzing of the tattoo gun, Naythin was able to close his eyes and push it away so it wasn’t front and center. He was surprised it didn’t really hurt. It was more annoying than anything else. Like having a bunch of bees walking around in the same spot. He concentrated on Dean’s hand in his, squeezing lightly every once in awhile. At one point, Naythin tried to remember one of the marching cadences they’d been taught in boot camp but, he could only get halfway through one before forgetting the words. 

Rex sat back reaching for a paper towel and spraying it with the antiseptic spray. Leaning in, he wiped off the excess ink. “Take a look before I start filling it in.” 

Dean leaned across Naythin and looked over at the black outline and the severely red skin around it. He’d forgotten about that part. He pulled back rather quickly and shrugged a shoulder. “Whadda you think?” He mumbled, not really looking at anything in particular. First off, it was sappy as hell, and second off, he just didn’t wanna talk about it, but seeing Naythin’s skin inflamed, because of something _he’d_ told him he needed to do, it sort of took the wind out of Dean’s sails. 

Naythin tucked his chin as much as he could. “Looks good.” Looking over at Dean, he squeezed his hand, giving it a small tug. He waited for Dean to look over at him. “It’s fine.” Looking back at Rex, Naythin nodded. “Finish it.” 

Rex pretended he wasn’t watching or eavesdropping as he changed needles on the gun and got a new pot of ink. Looking up at Naythin’s words, he nodded. Dipping the needle in the ink, he tapped the pedal and leaned over Naythin’s chest resting his forearm on the side of his chest. He started filling in the sunbursts working down one side at a time so he wouldn’t be resting his hand on the finished areas. The slight twitches from Naythin’s chest muscle as he hit the already aggravated outline had him raising the needle and glancing up at Naythin’s face to see how he was handling it. It wouldn’t be the first time a guy either passed out or...in one instance...started crying when Rex started filling in a tat. Sitting back, he picked up a small piece of paper towel to wipe off the excess ink as he worked. 

Dean wasn’t totally sure what to do with himself. Usually when he was bored he cleaned his gun. But he was pretty certain that it would be frowned upon here. And then some. He didn’t want to release Naythin’s hand so getting up and walking around wasn’t happening. He looked back at Naythin and cleared his throat. “So uh, do you have any preferences, hotel or rental of our own?”

The outlining was fine. Having it filled it was fine, for the most part but, Naythin couldn’t help but jerk each time the damn needle hit the outline. “Our own rental would be nice.” He kept his eyes closed not because he didn’t want to look over at Dean but it helped him to concentrate on anything but the slow ache that had started on his upper pec. Naythin’s fingers squeezed Dean’s hand hard briefly before easing up. Yep...that one stung. 

Dean’s gaze lowered to Naythin’s hand when he squeezed his and gave his a soft squeeze in return. “It’s what it’s there for, squeeze as hard as you need to,” he murmured softly. He glanced up at Rex and dared the man to open his mouth. When he didn’t, Dean slowly lowered his attention back to Naythin with a smug smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. It was a good damn thing that’d been what he’d picked and had the reservations set for, otherwise this was going to be a mad rush changing everything before they got there. “Our own, huh?” He hummed his agreement as he nodded despite the fact that Naythin’s eyes were closed. “Eat in or restaurant it every night?” 

Naythin thought about it for a couple of minutes. Considering the reason they were going, he really didn’t think they’d see much of the outside world; at least not for a few days anyway. He’d never been to Florida before and the idea of playing tourist sounded fun. “Both but the restaurant after a couple days.” He opened one eye to look over at Dean and smiled before closing it again. 

“Private beach? Or should we mingle with the natives?” Dean inquired, his brow quirking as he watched Rex fill in the lines of the star. 

Naythin hummed as he rolled it around in his head. “Private but...we can always mingle some too.” 

Rex sat back to get the spray bottle of antiseptic spray and another piece of paper towel. “If you can get a private beach, I’d go that route. You can always play tourist anytime but you won’t have to worry about some idiot’s kid messing around yer place while yer… _occupied_.” He sprayed both sides of the towel and started wiping the ink off Naythin’s chest without looking up at Dean or Naythin. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and shrugged a shoulder. “Man’s got a point. Are you wantin’ to beach mingle or just go be touristy...later.” He glanced up at Rex with narrowed eyes and was thankful that the man just kept doing his job. 

“If we’re gonna go we might as well do it right. Beach it, and do the tourist thing.” Naythin opened his eyes turning his head toward Dean. “It’s Florida. Not like we’re gonna be going back once a month.” He was hoping Dean would understand what he was trying to say. It wasn’t like they were going to catch a case that often out of Florida. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Whatever you wanna do. Just uh, no Broward County. I died there...a lot.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. “Not really lookin’ to go back there anytime soon.” 

It was a good thing that Rex hadn’t had the tattoo gun on Naythin’s chest or he would have screwed up the guys tat. He looked up at Dean, his eyes narrowed as he studied him for a minute trying to see how far Rex’s bullshit meter went. Rex had to re-dip the tattoo gun before leaning back over Naythin’s chest. Wiping a small section with his finger, he started filling in and touching up the pentacle. “Broward County is overrated. Yer not missin’ anything.” 

Naythin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He squeezed Dean’s hand hard as he glared up at him. Was he nuts? “Duly noted. We’ll skip it.” His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they went back to normal. 

Dean shrugged. “What? I told him what we did and you didn’t say anything. So he knows I died a lot. Big deal, hasn’t everybody?” 

Rex shrugged his shoulder as he finished the last of the sunbursts. “Died twice. Second time I was _gone_ for five minutes.” Wiping away the last of the ink, he sat back setting the ink gun down on the counter. Pulling off several pieces of paper towel, he sprayed Naythin’s chest and wiped the towel gently across the red and aggravated skin. “Take a look.” 

“See,” Dean responded with a jerk of his head toward Rex. He leaned over Naythin and then tried to look down at his own as best as he could. He did the same move a few times and finally nodded. “Looks the same to me. Whadda you think?” 

Naythin sat up, swung his legs off the table and looked in the wall mirror. Looking back at Dean, he reluctantly let go of Dean’s hand so he could stand up and get a closer look. “Looks the same.” He looked over his shoulder at Rex and nodded. “Good job.” 

Rex sat back, snapping off the blue gloves and tossing them in the large white trash can across the room. “Good. Free hand’s a bitch but...I don’t suck at it.” 

When Naythin released his hand, Dean fixed his shirt, covering his tattoo and straightening the material. He watched Naythin and nodded along with him regarding the tattoo. “Thanks a lot,” he murmured and shook his head, “And it might be a bitch, but yer right, you don’t suck at it at all. It’s good work.” Dean pulled to his feet and handed Naythin back his shirt as he reached back for his wallet and pulled it out. “Pay up front?” 

Rex started cleaning up as Naythin admired his work. Tossing the used needles in the haz mat red container on the wall, he scooped the rest up and dropped it in the trash can. He’d sterilize the gun later after he closed up. Opening the top drawer next to him, he pulled out a small tube of lotion and handed it to Naythin. “Put this on twice a day for at least a week. It’s gonna itch like crazy once it starts to heal. If ya find any light spots swing back and I’ll fill ‘em in free of charge.” Getting to his feet, he looked down at Dean’s hand for a moment and slowly shook his head. “Nah. It’s on the house.” Holding up his left hand, he wiggled his finger flashing the silver band on his ring finger. “Ten years.” He pointed to a small framed photo on the counter behind him of Rex with his arm around another man both with huge smiles on their faces. 

Dean’s brow knitted and he started to object when Rex held up his hand. He listened silently and looked over at Naythin before turning his attention to Rex again. “That’s great but...free? I mean, don’t get me wrong we appreciate it.” 

Rex crossed his arms over his broad chest and shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a nice guy. Besides...you remind me of how Andy and I were in the beginning.“ He shrugged looking at Dean daring him to try and pay for the tattoo. 

Dean chuckled a little and his gaze swung over at Naythin as he slowly put his wallet back into his rear pants pocket. 

Naythin exhaled when Dean put his wallet away. He thought the two were gonna go at it for a second. Tossing the small tube of lotion on the table, he started to button his shirt cringing a little as the fabric brushed against the tattoo. He didn’t bother tucking the shirt in since they were heading right back to the hotel room anyway. Walking over to the table, he picked up the lotion and held his hand out to Rex. “Thanks, man.” When Rex shook his hand, he grinned and nodded. 

Dean gave a nod to Rex and offered a polite smile as Naythin got ready to leave. “Yeah, thanks. This is really nice of you.” 

“Yeah and I’ll deny it to my dying breath.” Rex glared and rolled his eyes. “Have fun in Florida. Send me a postcard.” Walking around the table, he hesitated next to Dean bring his hand up to Dean’s shoulder, he clapped him lightly so he wouldn’t knock him across the room. Inclining his head toward Naythin, he ducked his head a little so Naythin wouldn’t hear. “Take care of him. You only find the good ones once.” Dropping his hand, he walked out of the room toward the front as the phone started to ring.

“Everyone keeps telling me that,” Dean mumbled to himself. _Do I look like I’m gonna fuck things up that bad? Is it written on my frickin’ forehead?_ he thought, and couldn’t help the way one hand lifted to swipe across his forehead before allowing it to fall to his side. He looked back at Naythin and winked. “C’mon, let’s get outta here.” 

Checking to make sure he hadn’t missed any buttons on his shirt, Naythin turned around and started walking over to Dean. “Everything okay?” Naythin couldn’t help but notice the odd look on Dean’s face. 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “Hmm? Oh. Yeah. It’s...nothin’, it’s fine.” He shook the thoughts from his head and wrapped an arm around Naythin as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

Naythin wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist pulling him in closer as he returned his kiss. He wasn’t totally convinced but he wasn’t going to push. Smiling, he nodded and started walking out of the room with his arm still around Dean. As they walked past the front counter and toward the front door, Naythin raised his hand and waved at Rex. “Take care, man!” Pushing the door opened, he stepped to the side so Dean could walk out first. 

Dean stutter stepped for a minute but then managed to walk out the door without any further issues. Another first. Never had the door held for me either. Okay. He heaved a breath and turned as soon as he cleared the door and waited for Naythin to catch up. “I’m never gonna get use to you doin’ things for me. That’s my job, y’know.” 

Naythin walked up to Dean, raising both hands, he put them on his shoulders. “I told you to get used to it.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he lifted a hand to cup the side of Naythin’s neck, his fingers toying with the soft short strands at the nape of Naythin’s neck. “Can’t. I’m supposed to take care’a you. And hey, it’s not just me that thinks so, so...I guess _yer_ just gonna have to get use to it.” 

“You have yer job and I have mine.” Naythin shrugged. His fingers gently kneading the muscle on the back of Dean’s shoulder. He was careful to keep his hand higher up on Dean’s right shoulder. “I’m not gonna stop carryin’ my own stuff to the car or opening doors fer you or anything else I can think of. There’s no reason fer you to do everything...let me help.” 

Dean didn’t argue even if he did slowly shake his head, he just leaned in and pressed a slow, lingering, nearly chaste...but not quite, kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I love you,” he murmured as he pulled back just far enough to speak, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s lips. 

Taking his hand from Dean’s right shoulder, Naythin slid it to the back of Dean’s neck as he leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “Love you too.” 

Dean smiled softly and slowly picked his head up to look into Naythin’s face. “C’mon, let’s get outta here. The sooner we finish this case, the sooner the plans I already put money down on can start.” He smirked wide and wickedly and pulled his hand from the back of Naythin’s neck as he side stepped him and swaggered toward the car.

Naythin’s jaw fell open as he watched Dean go to the car. “Wait...you…” He stuttered as he headed for the driver’s side door digging the key out of his pocket. Opening the door, he slid behind the wheel. Closing the door, he leaned over and unlocked Dean’s door. Sitting up, he stared across the bench seat at him. “After the case? As in, we’re goin’...now?” 

Dean had just climbed into the car when Naythin’s question had him pausing for a moment before he shook his head as he reached for the car door and pulled it closed. “No, not _now_ , we still have to kill the witch. As soon as we’re done though,” he nodded, “Yeah.” He looked from Naythin to the windshield and back, his brows lifting. “Is that a problem? I already bought yer ring too. It’s waiting...at the thing...where we’re staying...in Florida.” He flashed Naythin one of his best charming smiles. 

Putting the key in the ignition, Naythin slid across the seat pushing Dean back against the side of the door, Reaching up with both hands, he took hold of Dean’s face. Leaning in, he kissed him hard as he brushed his thumbs across his cheeks. Pulling away, he nipped at Dean’s lip. “Not a problem at all.” 

Dean moaned as he eagerly returned Naythin’s kiss and tried to chase after his mouth when the kiss ended far too soon. His breath hitched softly when Naythin nipped at his lip and his tongue slipped out, licking across his lips, the tip moving over the abused area of his lip as a slow smile stole across his face. “That’s good…” He looked from Naythin to the windshield and back, “Either you get us outta here or ole Rex is gonna rethink his freebie tat when I take you right here in the car.”

Naythin looked over his shoulder and could see Rex leaning on the counter staring at them with a goofy grin on his face. Yep, time to go. Sliding away from Dean, Naythin got back behind the wheel and started the engine. Right before he put it in reverse, he raised a hand and waved at Rex. Backing out of the parking spot, Naythin turned the car toward the main road and back to their motel. He was seriously regretting his decision to stay and work the case. 

Dean stared out the windshield in silence for a long while before he finally looked over at Naythin. “So uh, describe to me the perfect proposal...for you, I mean.” 

Slowing the car to a stop at a red light, Naythin leaned forward resting his arms on the steering wheel. Looking over at Dean, he shrugged both shoulders. “Never thought about it. I honestly thought I’d never be in this position...ever.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “But you have thought about this position,” he retorted. He stifled the ‘huh’ and tried to keep the look from his face that said he’d never thought about it at all, not in a million years, not with anybody, male or female. 

“Before Ash, yeah, but even then the idea of anything...permanent never crossed my mind so I never went as far as to think about someone proposing to me.” 

Dean gave a slight, barely there nod and shrug as he returned his attention to what was out the windshield. “Well, think about it. What you’d want...from me. And then get back to me because...the only help I got was from the woman on the phone and I’m pretty sure it’s way too girly.” 

Leaning back on the seat, Naythin eased the Impala through the intersection after the light turned green. Think about it. Naythin didn’t have a romantic bone in his body well...at least not according to his wife...ex wife? Fuck, how did that work anyway? Resting his right wrist on the steering wheel, he brought his left arm up resting his elbow on the door and tilting his head against this hand. He’d been perfectly happy with Dean’s first proposal. He didn’t care what he did or how he did it. Staring out the windshield, he rubbed the tips of his fingers against his scalp. “What did she say?” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and his forehead creased. “What?” It took a minute for Naythin’s question to make it through, past all the other crap he’d been thinking about. “Oh. Uh, there’s some restaurant, supposed to be really good seafood, there by the ocean, she said that it could start there and then have rose petals and...She said it was how Sam and his fiancé did it. About the time I heard the name Sam I stopped listening. Really didn’t need that image in my head.” He shuddered exaggeratedly. 

Naythin huffed and shook his head. “Yeah, I think I’m a little too butch for rose petals. The restaurant part of it is good.”

“Yeah I was just thinkin’ of maybe strippin’ and lettin’ you find the ring on me,” Dean chuckled and looked over at Naythin. 

Tapping the turn signal, Naythin checked for oncoming traffic as he turned the corner onto the street the motel was on. Letting the wheel slid along the palm of his hand, he looked over at Dean and grinned. “That I’d like...a lot.” 

Dean continued to chuckle, a little harder now as he shook his head at Naythin. “You have this _thing_ with me strippin’. Not that it’s a bad thing but…” 

“Are you kidding? Yer good...great.” 

Dean smirked as he shook his head. “Nah, I maybe use to be. Tips said I was. But I’m gettin’ too old for that shit. Hell, sometimes it feels like I’m gettin’ too old to hunt.”

Naythin didn’t want to ruin the mood but he had to ask. “You still thinking about quitting? I told you...Hunting or not...I’m right here.” 

Dean looked back out the windshield and didn’t respond for a long time, like until Naythin had the car parked at the room kind of _long time_. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “I am.” He looked over at Naythin and shook his head. “I don’t wanna fuck this up and lose you.” He held up a hand when Naythin started to speak. “And I know you said you’d go with me, hunt with me if that’s what I wanted to do but...We can’t have a family that way. And yer life’s gonna be full of enough danger just by bein’ around me. I don’t want somethin’ to happen to you. Out here...I might not be there to stop it...but at home...I know it’s not perfect, but I have a better chance of bein’ there.” 

Taking the key out of the ignition and pocketing it, Naythin slid across the seat until he was next to Dean. He’d said he wanted a family...beyond what Bobby and Ellen were. He’d said _we_.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin could have argued all night about Dean insisting on protecting him. That part of Naythin’s job was to protect Dean but he knew Dean wouldn’t accept it...it went against everything he was made of. He stared into Dean’s eyes for a moment before raising his arms around Dean’s and burying his face against Dean’s neck. “God, I love you.” 

Dean’s arms wrapped around Naythin in turn and he held him close. “I love you too,” he murmured, “More than I thought possible.” 

Pulling his head back so he could see Dean’s face, Naythin pulled his hand off Dean’s shoulder and cupped the side of his face. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s lingering for a moment before pulling back again. 

Dean’s forehead started to crease with the way Naythin looked at him, but when Naythin cupped his face and leaned in, his lips meeting Dean’s, all concern flew out the window. He eagerly returned the kiss and was about to go for more when Naythin pulled his head back again. And there it was. That same look from a minute ago. Dean wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong or what he needed to do to fix it. His forehead creased with concern, which was back in spades, as he searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “What’s wrong?” He inquired, running one hand up and down Naythin’s back soothingly. 

Naythin shook his head slowly and smiled. “Nothing’s wrong.” Lifting his hand from the side of Dean’s face, he brushed the side of his thumb across Dean’s forehead. “You do that way too much.” 

Dean’s eyes followed Naythin’s hand until he couldn’t any further. His eyes returned to Naythin’s face, but his brows bunched as he felt Naythin’s thumb brush across his forehead and he couldn’t seem to help glancing upward briefly, even if he couldn’t actually see what Naythin was doing, before looking back into his eyes. “I do what too much?” 

“Worry about everyone else. I know...it’s who you are and I’d never ask you to change or expect you to but, sometimes I just wish you’d let me carry some of that load. Just once.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “No. You have enough of yer own. I got this.” He offered a slight smile of reassurance. 

Naythin nodded slowly knowing he wasn’t going to get any further. Pushing himself up he leaned forward pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead for a moment before pulling back and kissing him again. His hand going to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him close. 

A soft moan broke from Dean’s throat as Naythin’s lips found his again and the hand that had been running up at down Naythin’s back now slid upward, fingers threading into the sun-kissed strands of Naythin’s hair. His hips shifted, moving as close to Naythin as possible. His arm around Naythin’s waist pulled him closer, nearly onto Dean’s lap. 

Lifting his leg so he was straddling Dean’s leg, Naythin raised himself up dipping his chin down as he kissed Dean. His cock twitching in his slacks, growing hard and pushing against the zippier. His arm around Dean’s shoulders pulling him against Naythin as close as he could. Bringing his free hand down from the back of Dean’s neck, Naythin brushed his fingers across the small bit of bare skin that was exposed near the collar of Dean’s shirt. Breaking the kiss just enough so his lips still brushed Dean’s as he spoke. “You have way too many clothes on. We need to get in that room. Now.” 

Dean nodded his agreement as he pulled his arm from around Naythin’s waist and used that hand instead to cup Naythin’s dick and balls through the fabric of his slacks and boxers, giving the handful a firm yet gentle squeeze. “Right now.” 

Naythin’s hips thrust against Dean’s hand. “Fuck...Dean…” Dropping his head on Dean’s shoulder, Naythin groaned long and low in his chest. Turning his face to Dean’s neck, Naythin started to kiss a path up the side of his neck. 

Dean hissed in a breath through his teeth as he turned his head and arched his neck, giving Naythin full access to his throat. His hand on Naythin’s cock and balls shifted, gripping Naythin’s dick through the fabric and slowly running his fingers along the hard ridge, dragging the heel of his hand along his length. “God, baby...so fuckin’ hot…” 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard. He had to fight hard to not bite down on Dean’s neck as he took hold of his dick through his slacks. Nipping at the back of Dean’s ear, Naythin moaned. Trailing the tip of his tongue around the crest of Dean’s ear. He knew in the back of his mind they really needed to stop and go in the room but his body just wasn’t following orders from his brain. “Baby, I want you so bad.” 

Dean’s breath hitched when Naythin nipped at the back of his ear and his hips bucked of their own accord, his cock pulsing and twitching. His grip in Naythin’s dick through his slacks tightened as it stalled out for a moment or two before continuing to stroke Naythin through the material. “God yeah,” Dean rasped softly. 

Arching his back, Naythin thrust against Dean’s hand. Pressing the side of his head against Dean’s, Naythin bent his neck so he could see Dean’s hand on his dick. That alone had his hips bucking hard. Squeezing his eyes shut, he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. “Dean...fuck...we need to go in the room.” A low groan rumbled in his chest as his dick twitched and pulsed against the material of his boxers. 

Dean pulled his hand, almost reluctantly, from Naythin’s hair and lowered it to the fly of Naythin’s slacks. He quickly had them unfastened, as well as the belt, and was slipping a hand down beneath the material of both his slacks and boxers. He groaned low and long as his fingers encircled Naythin’s hot flesh. He allowed the calloused pad of his thumb to ghost over the head of Naythin’s dick, smearing precum and dipping into the slit as his fingers squeezed his shaft firmly but gently. “Oh God, baby…” Dean breathed huskily, “Yeah, whatever you wan’.” 

Or not. Naythin took his hand from behind Dean’s neck to Dean’s belt. Pulling it open with one hand, he started on the button and zipper of Dean’s slacks. His hand stopped when Dean took hold of his cock. Sucking in a sharp breath, Naythin clenched his teeth as he tried to keep himself under control. Pushing his hand down between Dean’s skin and his boxers, he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Dean’s cock and slowly freed it. Squeezing the base, he started to slowly stroke the full length, paying special attention to the head. 

Dean’s hand slid upward to the head of Naythin’s cock and was about to stroke downward when all coherent thought left Dean’s mind as Naythin freed his dick and started stroking it. He sucked in a gasp and his back arched marginally, one hand going to the side of the seat near the floorboards, holding onto it for dear life. His eyes squeezed tightly closed and his teeth clenched. He could feel his cock pulsing within the vise of Naythin’s hand, and he was fairly positive that it got even harder too. He had to struggle to remember to move his own hand along Naythin’s dick. Reaching the head, Dean squeezed it hard then relaxed his hand, pushing the head in and out of his fist. After a few times, Dean managed to pry his hand off the side of the seat and reach up, pushing that hand past the material of Naythin’s slacks and boxers to squeeze his balls before running his short blunt nails along the underside. “Fuck!” Dean’s hips jerked and thrust of their own accord. “God I wan’ you so fuckin’ bad,” he breathed in a rush before a low groan broke from deep in his throat. 

Naythin’s free hand gripped Dean’s shoulder tight. His fingers digging into the muscles with a vice like grip. His hips started thrusting with a mind of their own as he felt Dean’s nails raking along the underside of his balls. “Dean! Please…” Naythin’s eyes were squeezed so tight, he saw stars behind his eyelids. His cock pulsing in Dean’s hand. 

Soft moaning sighs left Dean’s lips one after the other as Naythin’s fist stroked along his shaft. His own hands continued to move, never ceasing their delicious torture on Naythin’s dick and balls. His eyes lifted to Naythin’s face when he heard Naythin say his name and a slow wicked smirk toyed at the corners of his lips. “Please what? You wan’ me to stop? You wanna go in? Or do you want me to do this…?” He scootched back along the seat as far as he could until he was nearly laying flat on it, the door’s armrest his makeshift pillow. Lifting his head a bit so he could reach, Dean licked a wide stripe, with the flat of his tongue, along the underside of Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin barely had time to form an answer before Dean started sliding down the seat forcing Naythin to relinquish his hold on Dean’s dick and his shoulder. One hand went to the back of the seat and the other to the arm rest next to Dean’s head. Hunching his shoulders, Naythin dropped his head. Prying his eyes open, he watched Dean’s tongue glide up the length of his dick and he almost lost it right then and there. “Oh God...yes.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a saucy grin even as he swirled the tip of his tongue around the crown of Naythin’s cock. Taking the head of Naythin’s cock into his mouth, he sucked at it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. As he slowly released the suction, he started to nip gently around the head, tiny bites here and there followed by swipes of his tongue. 

Naythin’s fingers dug into the back of the seat. The tendons on the back of his hand stood up above the skin. “Oh fuck...Dean...shit…” His breaths coming out in short gasps and soft whimpering moans. Naythin’s hips thrust on their own as he’d lost all control of them as Dean’s sucked and nipped at the head of his cock. The muscles on his legs bunched as he pushed his knees into the seat to keep from falling on top of Dean. 

Dean sucked the head of Naythin’s cock into his mouth and then unceremoniously lifted his head and deep throated Naythin’s cock, swallowing around the head. He pulled his mouth back, sliding upward along Naythin’s cock, his tongue flicking at the underside the entire way. As he reached the head of Naythin’s dick he nipped a little harder than before he quickly licked away the sting, dragging his tightly fisted hand down and up along Naythin’s length. His other hand clawed along the underside of Naythin’s balls as his own hips bucked and his cock pulsed and twitched jealously. 

Naythin brought his hand up from the head rest and slammed it against the roof of the car as Dean swallowed him whole. “Fuck! Dean!” His hips rocked back slightly and thrust forward hard and fast. Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin opened his eyes and watched as Dean tortured his dick. “I’m...Oh God...I’m gonna cum.” His back muscles tensed, thigh muscles rock hard as he felt his orgasm build so fast he barely had any time to try and hold it back. His hips bucking erratically, Naythin let out a loud yell as he started to cum down the back of Dean’s throat. 

Dean took the head of Naythin’s dick completely into his mouth and his hand worked Naythin’s length, squeezing with each upward stroke, milking him over every drop he had to give. He swallowed down every drop, his tongue teasing at the head of Naythin’s dick as Naythin’s body slowly began to relax. He continued to suck and stroke Naythin until he was spent, only then did he slowly ease his mouth away and release his hand from around Naythin’s cock. He pulled his hand away from Naythin’s balls and lifted both of his hands, moving them to Naythin’s ass, grabbing a cheek in each hand and kneading at the muscled flesh. He’s managed to watch at least a little of Naythin’s orgasm and he was certain that he could easily hammer nails at this point. When his eyes met Naythin’s, a smirk teased at one corner of his lips. “You were saying…?” 

Slowly lowering his hand from the roof back to the armrest keeping as much of his weight off Dean as he could, Naythin rocked back so he was sitting back on his calves. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s and smiled. “I was gonna say that stayin’ here was a good idea.” Dropping his head onto Dean’s shoulder, he closed his eyes and sighed. 

Dean chuckled softly and lifted a hand to the back of Naythin’s neck, holding him close for a moment before releasing him. “I uh, I’ve got a slight problem…” He jutted his chin as a single brow quirked slightly. 

Naythin couldn’t help but chuckle. He could feel Dean’s _slight_ problem against his stomach. Lifting his head off Dean’s shoulder, he dipped his chin and nipped at the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Sit up.” 

Dean’s brow rose a little higher, but he slowly did what Naythin said, careful not to knock into Naythin as he moved. 

Using the armrest to brace against, Naythin raised up on his right knee letting his left drop down to the floor boards. At that moment, he thanked Chrysler for making the floorboards of the Impala big enough to lay down in. Thank you, car gods. Putting his weight on his left knee, he took his left hand off the armrest to Dean’s stomach and slid his hand under his shirt and around to the small of his back. Pushing his right leg along the seat as close to the door as he could, Naythin brought his right hand down from the back of the seat and wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s dick. Squeezing firmly, he started a slow stroke along the length, his fingers squeezing a little harder as they reached the head. Turning his wrist, Naythin ran the underside of his thumb along the tip smearing the precum along the surface and dipping into the slit. 

Dean’s breath hitched the second Naythin’s fingers wrapped around his hard length. His hips bucked and his back arched a little in an attempt to move his dick, pushing more of his length into Naythin’s fist before he tried to rock back against the immovable seat. A cry broke past his lips as Naythin’s fisted hand started to move along his length. He caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth in an attempt to stave off any further loud responses. His eyes squeezed closed and softly muffled whimpered moans broke from deep in his throat. His lips parted on a gasped breath as his hips bucked hard when Naythin’s thumb moved over the head of his cock. He sucked his lip back into his mouth as he tucked his chin to his chest and pried open his eyes, watching Naythin’s fist move along his length. The sight of it alone sending heat shooting along his nerve endings to pool low and heavy in his gut. “Fuck, baby…” He groaned and pulled his head up and allowed it to tip back against the seat, his eyes once again squeezed closed. 

Leaning over, Naythin took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth and hummed against it. His tongue swirling around the base of the head, slowly teasing it. He slid his fingers down to the base as he lowered his mouth down swallowing the entire length of Dean’s cock down his throat holding it there for a few seconds before slowly pulling back sucking hard on the head making his cheeks hollow out. Letting the head slip past his lips, Naythin slowly dragged the flat of his tongue across the tip letting the tip of his tongue slide into the slit licking up the precum. 

Dean had just pried his eyes open in time to see Naythin lean down and take his dick into his mouth, sufficed to say, Dean nearly lost it right then and there. A strangled cry broke past his lips as he dragged in an almost startled breath. He threw his head back against the seat and slammed his eyes closed. Lifting one hand he ran it through Naythin’s hair and down along his cheek, feeling the way it hollowed out as he suck. Shuddered breaths were dragged into Dean’s lungs through his lips and his hips bucked and thrust of their own accord. His hand moved from Naythin’s head to his back, fisting the material of his dress shirt as a soft cry fell from his lips. His muscles tensed and his body strained, his eyes closed tight enough to see stars. “No, don’t stop...oh God, suck me...an’ don’t stop…” he pleaded breathlessly.

Naythin gave Dean’s cock two fast strokes before he put his mouth around the head and deep throated him, sucking hard on the head with each up stroke. His fingers resting loosely around the base holding it in place as his head bobbed up and down. Taking his hand from Dean’s back he started sliding it up and down Dean’s side digging his fingertips into the skin. 

Dean’s breath came in ragged pants and his back arched off the back of the seat as his muscles tensed. His hips jerked and bucked and his hand that had fisted on Naythin’s shirt now did the same in his hair. He didn’t pull or push Naythin’s head, just hung on for dear life. “Oh God, baby....Naythin...Oh God...I’m gonna cum...oh fuck…” A flush overtook Dean’s skin along with a case of goosebumps. He bucked his hips a couple more times erratically, his feet pushing against the floorboard as his muscles locked, his balls pulling up painfully tight to his body. His chest and sides heaved with his labored breaths as his body strained. A loud cry broke past his lips as the first rope of cum left his cock. 

As Dean’s cock pulsed in Naythin’s mouth, he pulled back just enough so he could stroke his fingers along the shaft. He kept the head resting on his tongue pushing it against the roof of his mouth each time he swallowed. He kept stroking Dean’s shaft, milking Dean for every drop. Naythin kept up the steady pace until Dean started to relax and his hips stopped bucking and thrashing. Giving his dick one slow hard pull, he slowly let it slip past his lips. Pushing up on his knee, he brushed his lips against Dean’s. “Problem solved.” 

Dean tried to return Naythin’s kiss, but it wasn’t as well done as he’d hoped. He breathed what was probably supposed to be a chuckle, but it didn’t quite make it as his hand cupped the back of Naythin’s neck before sliding down and away. “Holy shit,” he panted breathlessly.

Chuckling softly, Naythin pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before extracting himself from the floorboards and sitting back on the seat. “I am gettin’ too old for this floorboard bullshit.” Letting his head fall back on the seat, he rolled it to the side, his hand reaching out for Dean’s. “You okay?” 

Dean immediately took Naythin’s hand in his own and he nodded. “Yeah, fine. Never better.” He blew out a heavy breath and blinked owlishly before allowing his head to fall back on the seat once more. His lips curved into a slow grin as he turned his head toward Naythin. “Could be worse, I could make you have to dance for it.” 

“Me?” Naythin started laughing and shaking his head. “Not happenin’. I don’t dance...ever.” 

Dean scoffed. “What, yer not gonna dance with me at the reception?” 

Naythin raised his head up off the back of the seat looking over at Dean, his eyebrows raised slightly. “Reception? Well, yeah. There I would. Sure.”

“Thought you didn’t dance, ever.” Dean lifted his brows. “I kinda just sprung the reception part on ya, didn’ I?” He shrugged a shoulder. “Just figured I’d save our asses and have one. Hunters will be there. Bobby, for one. _Hunters_. We drink our weight in whiskey at any given...well, chance.” 

“It’s fine. I’ve...never danced before so…” Naythin shrugged letting his head fall back on the seat, he closed eyes taking in a slow deep breath and letting it out. “We have to have a reception. It’d be fun.” 

Dean smirked and drew in a deep breath thankful that he’d actually caught it and was breathing normal again, not like he’d just run a marathon. He let his eyes slip closed and his forehead creased a little as he rolled what Naythin said around in his head a little. _He’d never danced? Ever? Didn’t he and...whatsherface have a reception?_ And yes, he knew her name, he just didn’t...feel like...sayin’ it… Shut up. 

The silence was killing him. It only meant one thing. Dean was thinking way too hard about something and Naythin had an idea what it was. “Ask. Yer thinkin’ way too hard.” 

Dean’s forehead creased further and his brow knitted. “No I’m not,” he argued without opening his eyes. “I mean...I’m thinkin’...but not too hard. Shut up.” He cracked an eye open and looked over at Naythin. 

Naythin sighed. “Yer a terrible liar.” He counted to ten before taking a deep breath. “No. We didn’t have a reception...or a wedding for that matter.” Annnnd yeah. There it was. 

Dean quirked a single brow as he opened both eyes. “Shotgun?” 

“Six months from getting discharged, she drops the bomb that she’s pregnant. We’d only been dating off and on during that time. Did the justice of the peace thing.“ Naythin shrugged, shifting his hips on the seat so he was slouching a bit. “Took me a year to save up to get her a ring.” 

Dean stared at Naythin for a couple of minutes without saying anything. “You uh, you know what makes those, right? They sell these neat little latex things fer that...problem…” 

Naythin ground his molars until his jaw hurt. The muscle on his jaw rolling and twitching under the skin. “She said she was on the pill.” 

Dean started to laugh and had to quickly slap a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he offered from behind his hand, the word muffled and nearly distorted. 

“Yeah.” Raising his head off the seat, he reached around and tucked everything back in place buttoning and pulling the zipper of his slacks up and buckling his belt. Sliding over behind the wheel, he reached for the door and stepped out making sure to only open it enough to slip out. Reaching into the back seat, he grabbed his jacket closing the door as he slipped his arms in the sleeves. Leaning back against the door, his chin dropping to his chest. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head and turned his attention to putting things away and buttoning and zipping up his pants. He redid his belt and reached for the door handle, popping it open. Climbing to his feet, he closed the door behind him and walked around to the front of the car, looking back at Naythin where he stood leaning against the driver’s side door. He waited a couple minutes for Naythin to see him and step away from the door, but when he didn’t, Dean turned back and walked over to him. “Hey,” he murmured as he stepped close, “I’m sorry, I uh, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Nodding his head slowly, Naythin blew out a quick breath. “S’okay. I had no intention of marrying her but...if I had used a condom, she never would have gotten pregnant, we never would have gotten married and she’d still be alive.” Without picking his head up, Naythin pushed away from the car. Digging out the room key from his pocket, he walked around Dean and headed for the door. 

Dean groaned as he turned, rolling his eyes as he shook his head and followed after Naythin. “Somebody shoot me now,” he mumbled under his breath. He perked up when he realized they hadn’t picked up dinner on the way back. Awesome, he could use that as his means of escaping the angst fest. “Hey uh,” he started as he followed Naythin into the room. “We forgot to get food. I’ll make a food run,” he volunteered with a hopeful smile. 

Tossing the room key on the table, Naythin started to take his coat off and hang it on the back of the chair. Reaching into his pants pocket, he took out the keys to the Impala and handed it to Dean. “Okay. Sounds good.” 

“Awesome,” Dean muttered as he grabbed the keys. “Lemme guess, you’ll have _whatever_ , right?” He heaved a heavy sigh. “You realize what you said out there’s a bunch of bullshit, right? She could have wound up at that campground without you being in the picture. It’s not like these things picked them because of you.” He nodded to his own words, since no one else seemed to have thought them very interesting, as he turned and headed for the door. He paused as he reached it and looked down at himself. Sonuvabitch! Well so much for hittin’ the local bar. Well, he supposed he could, he’d just have to find a more upscale joint. 

Toeing off his shoes and kicking them under the table, Naythin looked over at Dean as he walked to the door. “I was thinkin’ pizza, actually. Just no green peppers, pineapple or anchovies.” Looking down at his shirt, he started working on unbuttoning it. “I get what yer saying. It’ll sink in eventually.” 

Dean’s head hung forward and all the air went out of his idea of sneaking away to drink while Naythin was all...Sam-like. He banged his head on the door a couple times and turned back around, tossing the keys onto the table. “You want pizza, we’ll get pizza.” He pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and took out a phone book tossing it over onto the end of the bed. “Find what you want an’ we’ll call it in.” Dean let himself fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes, his hands lifting to rub at his temples. 

Hanging his shirt and slacks on the back of the chair, Naythin pulled out a pair of sweats from his bag and pulled them up his legs. Turning around, he saw Dean laying on the bed. “What?” 

Dean let his hands and arms fall to his sides as he looked up at Naythin and gestured toward the phonebook at the end of the bed. “Phone book. Call the pizza in. Just tell me what you want.”

Uh huh. Right. Walking over to the bed, Naythin picked up the phone book and opened it to the restaurant section and found the first pizza joint that had a menu listed in the phone book. Turning the phone book around, he walked it over to Dean pointing to the menu. “Extra large...no veg.” Dropping the book on the bed, he turned and headed for the bathroom. 

Dean looked down at the menu and up at Naythin...or at least where he had been a second ago. He watched Naythin walk into the bathroom and heaved a sigh. “Hey! Before you go in there you wanna tell me what the problem is? Okay fine, some chick screwed you over by sayin’ she was on the pill when she wasn’t. I got it. Yes, horrible story, billboard for condom usage no matter what even, I’ll give ya that. But really? How does _any_ of that relate back to the Lycan mess? And you aren’t the only one who had...or thought he had, a kid runnin’ around despite believing wholeheartedly that he was safe.” 

Naythin stopped halfway to the bathroom and turned around slowly. “I’m tryin’ to deal with what happened and honestly? I think I’m doin’ pretty good considerin’ it’s only been three damn months so forgive me if I get a little fucked in the head every once in awhile.” Turning back around, he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Awesome,” Dean quipped under his breath as he rolled his eyes. He rolled over and reached for the motel phone, using it to call the pizza joint to order each their own pizza. Hanging up the phone he swung his legs off the side of the bed and pulled to his feet. He toed off his dress shoes while working on the remaining buttons that weren’t already open from the tattoo parlor. Shrugging out of his shirt he tossed it on the bed while he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pulling them down he grabbed the shirt off the bed and carried both over to one of the table chairs, and copied Naythin’s lead, laying both over the back of the chair. He bent at the waist and snagged out a t-shirt from his bag and slipped it on over his head and called himself in for the night. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, surfing the channels for something to watch. 

Naythin didn’t bother turning the bathroom light on. He leaned his hands against the counter letting his head fall loose between his shoulders as he rocked slowly back and forth trying to calm down and keep his emotions in check. He knew the circumstances behind his and Ash’s marriage had nothing to do with the whole Lycan thing but the _what if’s_ wouldn’t stop and sometimes they were just too much to push aside. Three months. Three freakin’ months and at least he wasn’t a complete mess but damn it! Cut him some slack for fucks sake. Dean’d had how long to deal with his brothers death? Three years and he still had issues with it. Pushing off from the counter, Naythin sat on the edge of the tub and stared at the light shining in from the crack under the door. 

Finally settling on a B-horror flick, Dean sat the remote aside and glanced toward the bathroom. He paused a moment, trying to decide if he should go check on Naythin but finally decided against it. He was pissed off at the world right now and he wasn’t going to add to it by checking up on him. Sighing he turned and adjusted the pillows behind him, making sure that his knife was still under the pillow. It was only then that he realized that the housekeeping staff hadn’t given them any new towels, they’d simply took the ones he’d left outside the door. Reaching for the phone again he called the office. Oh yeah, this was a person he felt like dealing with. Luckily it was a woman and not the jackass that had checked them in. Satisfied that someone would be bringing towels to their room as soon as possible, Dean hung the phone up again and settled back against the pillows. 

Naythin sat on the edge of the tub until his ass started to get numb and he actually started to shiver. Bare feet on a tile floor wasn’t exactly warm. Getting to his feet, he stared at the door for a minute before reaching for the handle and pulling it open. Walking back into the room, he went over to his side of the bed, pulled the blanket back and crawled into bed. Pulling the blanket up to his waist, he rubbed at his arms before settling back against the pillow staring at the T.V. without seeing it. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin as he got into bed and then looked again once he’d stopped moving. He looked back at the TV and debated on how smart it would be for him to open his big mouth. Well, apparently he wasn’t very smart. “You okay?”

Naythin closed his eyes, sucking his top lip in between his teeth. Biting down on it he slowly let it slip between his teeth before nodding his head. “I’ll be fine. Just cold.” 

Dean sat up and started to climb to his feet to turn the A/C up but decided he’d better ask if Naythin wanted him to first. “You uh, you want me to turn the A/C up a little?” 

“No. It’s fine...just got cold in the bathroom.” 

Without another word, Dean laid back down and kept his eyes on the TV screen like it was the most riveting movie he’d ever seen. Okay. Awkward as fuck. What the hell was he supposed to do? He’d run back over everything he’d said and he didn’t know exactly what he’d done wrong. Yeah, he’d picked on him about the pregnancy but he was only foolin’ around. Hell, he even told Naythin about Ben. Well, he’d more or less told him, it wasn’t as though Naythin had been very talkative by then. He crossed his arms over his chest and let his head softly thud back against the wall behind the bed. 

Naythin wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there before he sighed and looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

Turning back to the T.V., Naythin tried to concentrate on it with little luck. “You never mentioned havin’ a kid before.” 

“I don’t,” Dean responded. Another minute passed when he turned his attention away from the TV and over to Naythin. “I thought he was. When I met him...it was like lookin’ at a mini _me_.” One corner of his lips quirked upward as he gave a silent chuckle. “Leather jacket, mullet rock, the attitude…” He shrugged. “But Lisa said he wasn’t mine; apparently she had a _type_ back then, eight years ago, and Ben was some other leather jacket wearin’ guy’s kid.” 

“D’you have a blood test done? To make sure?” 

Dean shook his head. “She did, at some point. I asked her and she said that the blood test said Ben was this other guy’s kid.” 

Naythin pushed himself up so he was sitting against the wall with his hands in his lap. “You’d be a great father.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, I highly doubt that. But I guess we’ll see. When I met Ben, it was during my year before Hell, so it kinda...it was for the best to find out that he wasn’t mine.” 

“What would you have done if he was yours?” 

Dean’s brows rose and he shook his head, turning his attention back to the TV for a minute before looking back over at Naythin. “Told her to lie to him. Tell him he’s anyone else’s kid...but not mine.” 

“But you came back. Would you have let him grow up not knowing you were his father?” Shifting under the blanket, Naythin pulled his leg up under him so he was sitting at an angle facing Dean. 

Dean stared down at the blanket for a long moment, the ghost of a smile barely twitching the corners of his lips before he nodded and lifted his head. “Yeah, I would of. What I do,” he shook his head, “It would have been better that he didn’t know. I mean, I would have looked out for him. Watched over him. But…” He shook his head. “A Hunter’s not a Dad, they can’t be. They’re just, sperm donors.” 

“You wouldn’t have given up Hunting for him? Seems like finding out you’ve got a son would be reason enough.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “What was I gonna do, get some regular lame ass job and get Ben on weekends and every other holiday? No.” He continued to shake his head. 

Naythin nodded slowly. “So you and...his mother didn’t get along?” 

Dean pulled his head back and his forehead creased, his brow furrowing. “Yeah we got along, I mean…” A slow naughty grin pulled at his lips. “She was my Gumby girl, I tell you she could put her leg back behind her head and…” he whistled, his eyes closing tightly briefly before opening as he nodded. “Oh hell yeah, we uh, got along...sure.” 

“TMI...Dean. TMI. That’s not what I meant.” 

Dean’s grin slowly melted away and he had to shake himself out of the memories of all the ways Lisa could bend. “You mean would I have done the whole Justice of the Peace, shotgun wedding thing like you did? No. Definitely not.” 

“Not sayin’ you had to marry her. Just...I don’t know...lived together or whatever. Only reason I got married was because of her parents.” Naythin was slowly moving closer to Dean as they talked. Yeah, he was a sap and felt like shit for snapping at Dean before. He just needed to be close to him. Even this small of a distance bothered him. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I think she would have had issues with me coming home whenever I felt like it, and with other girls, and then disappearing again for weeks at a time.” He grinned briefly before his features turned serious again. “I wouldn’t have given up Hunting, so living with someone would kinda be hard. Not to mention, I didn’t love Lisa, so it’s not like I would have been faithful out there on the road...or when I got home.” He shrugged. He was at least honest. 

“Yeah, I could see that not ending well.” Nodding, Naythin looked down at the blanket covering his hips. 

Dean watched Naythin for a full minute without speaking. “What?” he coaxed, “What are you thinking?” 

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” Naythin shook his head the corner of his lips curling up slightly. “Just tryin’ to picture you waitin’ up half the night for our son or daughter to come home on their first date. I mean...if we ever had kids.” 

Dean huffed and his forehead creased deeply, his brows bunched. “What the hell? Of course we’re gonna have ‘em. You said you wanted ‘em, so we will.” He uncrossed his arms and held up a finger, his arm bent at the elbow. �And I’ll tell you one thing, little miss Ellen junior is NOT dating. EVER.” 

“I know I did but we both…” He couldn’t take it anymore. Turning so his back was to the wall, Naythin leaned to the side so his head came to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he let out a long sigh. “Sixteen. She can start to date when she’s sixteen.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin and pursed his lips as his brows rose in unison. “Sixty? Yeah okay, I can go with that.” He moved an arm and wrapped it around Naythin’s waist. “Not mad at me anymore?” 

“I wasn’t really mad at you. I was but...you laughed and it hurt and I am trying. It’s just not easy all the time.” 

“I laughed because...and then I remembered that you didn’t exactly have...growin’ up...so I tried to stop it but…” Dean murmured. Yep, relationships make you censor yourself almost as much as children do. 

“It’s okay.” Naythin raised his hand and laid it lightly on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean shifted toward Naythin but before he could say or do anything there was a rather profound knock at the door. Dean turned away and slipped a hand under his pillow, grabbing his knife as he climbed out of bed, he turned back to Naythin and held up a hand in a _STOP_ or _STAY_ gesture before turning back to the door. He looked out the peephole and heaved an exasperated huff before unlocking the door and pulling it open to take towels from a very perturbed looking teenager who didn’t even stick around long enough for a _thank you_ or a _fuck you very much_. Backing into the room, Dean knocked the door shut with his foot before turning, his arms loaded down with towels. “I asked for clean towels,” he explained as he made his way across the room to the bathroom where he sat them all on the wall mounted towel stand. Turning back, he walked back to the bed and took a seat, slipping the knife back under his pillows. “I’d ask where we were but that’d probably be about the time our pizza showed up.” 

Leaning over, he tugged at Dean’s shirt. “Not really caring. C’mere.” 

A soft smile graced Dean’s lips as he moved more onto the bed, crawling over next to Naythin and taking a seat close beside him, his thigh against Naythin’s. “Better?”

Naythin laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, wrapping an arm across Dean’s stomach. “That’s better.” 

Dean hummed and nodded. “Definitely better,” he mused with a smile curving his lips, his hand lifting to lay on Naythin’s arm that wrapped around him, his own arm closest to Naythin, wrapping around Naythin’s waist. 

“So uh…” Dean murmured as he quirked a single brow and turned his head to face Naythin dead on. “How many kids were you thinkin’? Like one of each, or are you thinkin’ of a small litter?” 

Naythin chuckled. “I’m not suicidal. One of each is plenty.” 

Dean heaved an audible sigh of relief. “Thank God,” he murmured, grinning afterward. “So, would that be okay with you? Naming her after Ellen? I mean, it can be her middle name but…”

“Middle name would be fine. Not like I’ve thought of names or anything. Do you think Ellen would be okay...oh shit.” Sitting up, Naythin turned to look at Dean. “We really need to tell her we’re gettin’ married. Soon.” 

“We’re getting married soon?” Dean mimicked, getting it wrong on purpose. “This is kinda sudden but if you really want to…” 

“Don’t be an ass.” Naythin smacked Dean on the arm as he rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Besides, we’re gettin’ married in the spring but we need to tell Ellen. I don’t know how set the dates are for Florida but maybe we should go to the Roadhouse first.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and his head kind of wavered back and forth as he stared off at nothing thoughtfully. “Yeah I can probably shuffle the dates around. The owner’s the sister of this woman who’s basement had a gateway to Hell in it that Sam and I took care of so she’s pretty good about my changing the dates around.” 

“Are you sure? We could always go afterwards. I don’t want to mess this up.” Naythin eased back next to Dean, his head more on Dean’s chest than before. Naythin wrapped his arm back across Dean’s lower belly, his hand sliding under the material of Dean’s shirt and resting palm flat on his stomach. 

Dean nodded as he scooted down in the bed, laying down rather than sitting back against the pillows. “Yeah, they’re really grateful so… The job was a weird one. Sam met some chick in St. Augustine and through her we found out about the gateway in her aunt’s house...and sure enough, there it was, right behind the washing machine.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sometimes this job is so weird.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin rubbed his cheek on Dean’s shirt, his hand sliding up Dean’s side to his ribs. “As long as we don’t have to go there. No Hunting. I’m being selfish. I want you all to myself while we’re there. Before you brought up going to Florida, I was going to ask you about taking some time off and going somewhere...just the two of us.” 

“Oh...well maybe we should do that and save the engagement thing for next time,” Dean suggested, a wide teasing grin curving his lips as he looked down at Naythin. He couldn’t stave off the chuckle any longer and tightened his arm around Naythin. “Yeah, I’m gonna be a selfish prick, no calls from Oregon either. I thought maybe we could put our cells in the trunk and forget about ‘em while we’re there.” 

“Don’t even think about it. Florida is a hell of a lot better than anything I could of come up with.” Naythin couldn’t help the small cringe when Dean brought up Oregon. Yeah, Jody had gotten Naythin’s name off the suspect list but there was still that damn warrant out for Dean. “It’s a good idea...putting the phones up.” Tilting his head up, Naythin propped himself up on his elbow. “I’m glad we’re goin’ to Florida. We haven’t had much time to ourselves. It’s kinda been non stop stress from day one.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips curved upward but it wasn’t exactly from amusement. “Welcome to Hunting...or my life anyway.” 

“Still...I’m glad we’re going. I know you said we’d never be normal but at least for a little while we can be...or at least pretend to be.” Sliding his arm down, Naythin settled back down on Dean’s chest, the thumb of his right hand gliding over one of his ribs. 

“So, do you want me to tell you about it or do you want it to be a surprise?” Dean mused only to have a knock at the door cut off Naythin’s answer. 

“Here, lemme grab that,” he mumbled, slowly sitting up and throwing his legs off the side of the bed. Getting to his feet, Dean went to the door and looked out the peephole again before unlocking the door for the young pimple faced delivery boy. “Two large pizzas?”

“Yeah, that’d be us,” Dean confirmed. He signed the credit card receipt and reached for the pizza boxes as the kid pulled them out of the warmer sleeve. 

“There ya go,” the kid announced. 

Dean nodded, “Thanks. Yer tips on the receipt.” He took a couple steps back before knocking the door closed with his foot. Placing the pizzas on the table, he turned back to the door and threw the deadbolt and fastened the pathetic chain. Turning back he looked over at Naythin and jerked his head toward the pizzas. “Dinner’s ready.” One corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided grin. 

Naythin huffed rolling onto his back as Dean got up and went to the door. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he listened for the door to close before dropping his arm to his side. Pushing the blanket off his legs, he swung them over the edge of the bed and walked toward the table. “Smells good.” Flipping open the boxes, he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. As he reached for a slice, his hand stopped hovering over the pizza. “Wouldn’t happen to have any whisky in the car would you? We’re fresh outta beer.” 

“I replenished my stash after you drank it all,” Dean confirmed with a wink. “But do you want whisky or do you want me to walk down to the soda machine?” 

“We both were hittin’ it pretty hard for a while.” Picking out a slice, he nodded slowly. “Soda’s fine. Thanks.” 

Dean looked down at himself and decided he was covered well enough. He padded barefoot over to his wallet and took out a couple bills before slipping his wallet back into the same pocket of his dress slacks. “Okay, I’ll be back,” he murmured. Reaching for the door, he unfasten the chain, unlocking the deadbolt and pulled the door open and walked out, letting the room door closed behind him before he headed down the sidewalk toward the soda machine. 

Leaning over, Naythin opened the drapes a few inches so he could see when Dean came back to open the door for him. Shaking his head as he returned to his pizza, he prepared himself for Dean to either say something or give him the look of astonishment when Naythin did stuff like that for him. Taking a large bite of the pizza, he suddenly realized he didn’t have an engagement ring for Dean. How the hell was he gonna pull that one off? He looked over at Dean’s duffel bag where he kept the laptop and tried to figure out when he could get online long enough to order one. He’d have to do it when Dean was asleep but even that was going to be tricky because every time Naythin moved, he woke up. Crap. 

Dean padded quickly back to their room, a soda in each hand. Had it not been for the elderly couple who pulled into the spot next to the soda machine, and had he not heard the woman gasp that he was in _indecent_ , he wouldn’t have been in such a hurry. “Hey, open up, I’m indecent out here,” he called through the door. 

Dropping his half eaten slice back on the box, Naythin jumped up hurrying to the door. Pulling it open, he stepped back to let Dean in before closing and locking the deadbolt. “What’d you do run? I didn’t even see you go by the window.” Walking back to the table, he pulled the drapes back closed as he sat back down in his seat.

“Run no, hurry, yes. Grandma Moses was busy alerting the media that I was indecent,” Dean responded, handing off Naythin’s soda to him before taking a seat at the table, the seat closest to the door. 

Naythin chuckled as he opened the can of soda and took a small sip. “That’s funny. “ 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “No it’s not. Last thing I need is the police pullin’ my record.” He popped the tab on his own soda and took a drink before setting it down on the table and reaching for a piece of the, Meat Lover’s with extra onions, pizza. 

Naythin sobered immediately as he glanced toward the now closed drapes. Finishing his first slice, he dove in for a second. “Yeah. I kinda fergot about that.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Not like I wouldn’t get out, but it’d still be a pain in my ass, one I could do without.” He took a large bite of his pizza and moaned softly. 

Setting his pizza on the box, Naythin reached for his soda and took a drink. “And no, I don’t want to know whatever it is you have planned. I want it to be a surprise.” 

Dean grinned and took another bite as he nodded. “Surprise it is,” he mumbled around the mouthful of pizza as he gave a curt nod.

Naythin chewed on the last bite of his pizza as he reached for his can of soda. Tipping it toward Dean, he reached for another slice. “I want this to be...I don’t know...hell, it’s my first real wedding and proposal. I don’t want to know anything ahead of time.” 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly nodded, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he reached for his soda and took a long drink before setting it back on the table. “So what’s goin’ on the mailbox? Winchester & Emerson or…?”

“Just Winchester.” Naythin didn’t hesitate in answering. It was a no-brainer. He was changing his last name to Dean’s. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his hand holding his slice of pizza stopped a few inches from his mouth, or the surprised look on his face. He pulled his head back a little and looked across the table at Naythin, trying to decide whether he was joking around or if he’d really meant it. “Really?”

“Yeah. Why? If you don’t want me to change it, I can leave it. We’re gonna be married so our last name should be the same.” 

“No, no,” Dean was quick to say, “Yeah, it should. Naythin Winchester…” He frowned thoughtfully and nodded, “Sure, why not, I like it.” His lips curved into a wide smile, one that had the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“Me too.” Naythin ducked his head as he picked up his pizza and started eating again. He’d said his name with Dean’s last name at least a thousand times in his head and always thought it sounded good but to hear Dean say it...yeah...it just made it sound that much better. 

Dean chuckled as he returned his attention to his pizza. One good thing about Naythin changing his name to Winchester, other than the obvious good things of course, was that all he’d have to do is say his last name in the middle of a Hunter bar and everyone would move out of his way. 

Brushing the crumbs off his hands, Naythin leaned back in his chair. “You said that there were going to be Hunters at the reception. They gonna be okay with all this? With us?” 

Dean’s brows rose and he shook his head and reached for his soda to wash down the pizza he had in his mouth. “No, I meant Bobby...and Ellen. As for anyone else,” He shrugged, “Not really like Hunters have addresses. And anyone being _not_ okay with _us_ ,” Dean smiled viciously as he gave his head a curt shake as he stared off just over Naythin’s shoulder, not really seeing the overly painted wall behind him for a moment before he blinked and shook his head again, lowering his attention to the pizza. “That’s not gonna happen. Trust me, nobody’s gonna wanna piss me off.” 

The look on Dean’s face had Naythin pulling his head back a little. His eyebrows slowly rose and his stomach got a little queasy. Yeah, he definitely felt bad for anyone who pissed Dean off. Shaking his head, he pushed the mental image of Kelly out of his mind. Case in point. Reaching for his can of soda, he emptied it and tossed it in the trash. Putting his hand on his stomach, he closed the lid on the pizza box. “That’s it fer me.” There was still just over half left but he figured it would still be good in the morning. 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked across the table at Naythin. “Seriously, yer done?” He blinked a couple times as he looked between Naythin and his half eaten pizza. He glanced down at his own and noticed how he had about three pieces left compared to Naythin’s half a pizza. “Uh yeah, that’s...I’m done too.” 

Getting to his feet, Naythin walked to his bag and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Dean...eat. I’m just not that hungry. Hell...finish mine.” Waving this toothbrush in the air, he started walking towards the bathroom. 

Dean’s brows knitted together as he watched Naythin walk into the bathroom. He pulled a couple tissues from the tissue box and used them to wipe his mouth and flipped the lid to his pizzas closed. He knew he’d done _something_ wrong, he just wasn’t sure what. He tidied up the table, closing both boxes correctly and stacking them on top of one another. And as he worked on cleaning up he tried to figure out what he’d said that was wrong….and then it hit him. Sonuvabitch! 

After Naythin was done brushing his teeth, he wrapped his toothbrush in a washcloth and left it on the counter. The toiletry bag was sounding like a really good idea. Walking out of the bathroom, he headed for the bed and half fell half laid down on it. Pushing himself back so his was leaning against the wall, he crossed his feet at the ankles, leaning his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Dean turned and watched Naythin walk out of the bathroom and half flop down onto the bed. It was on the tip of his tongue, struggling to come out, but he forced himself to wait as he walked into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. It was only once he’d finished and walked out of the bathroom that he leaned his hip against the wall and looked down at Naythin. “The only...being that I’ve tortured since Hell was a demon. It was in Keith’s brother’s body, but Kevin was already dead. Thing about demons is they like to ride ‘em hard, knowing that it’ll kill the person, gives them some sick satisfaction I guess.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure why Dean brought it up...the torture. He frowned briefly, squeezed his eyes tight and sighed. “Saying I’m glad sounds a little...weird but, I am.” 

“Yeah well, you uh, kinda hinted at the need to know so...now you know,” Dean responded. 

Opening his eyes, Naythin turned his head and looked up at Dean. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I’d hinted at anything. I wasn’t trying to.” 

Dean nodded, “Yeah well…” He pulled away from the wall and walked over to the other side of the bed and took a seat. “Not like I’m proud of what I did. The only person I ever told...besides you was Bobby. But...demons tend to be loud mouths when it’s something you don’t want spread, and Hunters aren’t really known for keepin’ somethin’ like that quiet, so pretty soon it seemed like everybody knew.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Naythin followed Dean as he walked around the bed and laid down at the very edge. If Naythin moved fast, Dean’d probably fall off. Being careful to not jostle the bed, Naythin moved over a little further onto his side and reached out for Dean. “Come over here before you fall off the bed.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and scooted a little way closer to the middle, but not much. “Thinkin’ about it just...if I could undo it I would...even with all the pain, if I had it to do over again I wouldn’t get off that rack...I wouldn’t do what I did...but I can’t undo it and I can’t erase it out of my head.” 

Naythin closed the gap between them. Raising his left arm, he put it behind Dean’s neck and wrapped his right arm around Dean’s chest and pulled him in close rubbing his hand gently up and down his upper arm. There wasn’t anything that he could say that would make what Dean had gone through...had done, any better or any less painful of a memory. If Naythin had the power he’d make every memory of Hell disappear. 

Dean leaned his head against Naythin’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I saw that look on yer face.” 

“The look on yer face just...shocked me a little, that’s all.” He couldn’t help but notice that Dean kept his arms at his sides. 

“Shocked you,” Dean repeated, “What exactly does that mean?” 

Naythin’s eyes closed slowly as he tightened his arms around Dean. “I’ve never seen you look like that before. It was...I don’t know...sinister.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Oh yeah, that’s what you want yer fiancé to think about you. Wonder if they make a Hallmark card for that.” Dean quipped sardonically. His last statement not really wasn’t a question. 

“I have never thought that about you. Ever. It was just that one split second and it was gone. It doesn’t mean you are.” Naythin pulled back so he was looking at Dean instead of the top of his head, his right hand sliding down Dean’s arm and wrapping his fingers around his hand. His left hand moving to the back of Dean’s neck. 

Dean suddenly felt tired, bone weary tired. He fought to hide the heavily weighted sigh that past his lips, rolling into Naythin and tucking his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered against the tender skin. 

Moving his arms back where they had been before he sat up, Naythin pulled Dean against him as much as he could. “I love you, too. “ Closing his eyes, he pressed the side of his cheek against the top of Dean’s head. 

“I’m only like that when it comes to you, y’know. Protecting you, keepin’ you safe,” Dean murmured against the warm flesh of Naythin’s throat. 

God help anyone...anyone else that tried to hurt Naythin. After seeing that look on Dean’s face, even for that split second, it was enough. Naythin hoped he’d never have to see that side of Dean in person. Shifting his hips so he was right up against Dean, Naythin brought his right hand up Dean’s arm to the side of his neck. 

Dean kissed the tender flesh under his mouth, making his way downward along the long column of Naythin’s throat until he reached the area where neck and shoulder met. He stopped there and pulled his head back to look at Naythin. “Ellen knows, I know she does. She has to by now…” He shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. “But she hasn’t said a word about it.” 

Naythin’s head tilted slightly to the side as Dean kissed down his neck. It was an automatic response...as natural as breathing. When Dean stopped, Naythin turned his head and looked at him. “M’love.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s lingering for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. “Why would she? If she does know I doubt she thinks any less of you for it. Did you not see her at the hospital? I thought I was a dead man.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. Yeah, that was Ellen alright. When she went into mothering protective mode, _he_ moved out of her way. Dean looked down at the bed linens for a moment before lifting his eyes back to Naythin’s. “What do you feel about it? Be honest. It’ll come out sooner or later anyway.” 

Naythin swallowed and breathed in a slow deep breath letting it out just as slow. “I don’t think any less of you for it. I don’t love you any less because of it. Everyone has a...dark side. Yours just happens to be a little darker. I am not afraid of you. I trust you with my life.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Okay,” he murmured and let himself cuddle closer and bury his face once more against Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin’s eyes closed slowly as he laid his head on Dean’s. “Please believe me, baby.” 

Dean nodded. “I do.”

Naythin wasn’t fully convinced. There was just something in the way Dean said it. Naythin hated when Dean was like this because he didn’t know what to say to help. It made Naythin feel helpless and he hated that. “I’m here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean pulled his head up and looked into Naythin’s eyes, searching them with his own for a long while. He blinked back the moisture that had begun to collect in his eyes and quickly looked down at the bedding for a moment. He caught Naythin’s hand that tried to move toward him and he held it within his own, bringing Naythin’s hand to his mouth and kissing it gently. He drew in a deep fortifying breath before finally lifting his gaze again. He offered Naythin a smile that was a little too forced but he pulled Naythin in and pressed another kiss to his hand that Dean held before scooting down on the bed and pulling Naythin over to him. 

Naythin followed Dean as he laid down on the bed. Hooking his right leg over Dean’s, he propped himself up on his elbow of his left arm and slowly ran this fingers through Dean’s hair. His aunt had done the same thing to him when he’d been sick at her house and it seemed to help. “I love you. Nothing or nobody is going to change that or take you away from me.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss, one hand lifting to cup the side of Naythin’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, tracing along the seam of Naythin’s lips with his tongue and pushing past, sweeping into Naythin’s mouth, a low moan breaking from Dean’s throat as the taste that was uniquely Naythin’s hit his taste buds. 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand tighter. His fingers raking through his hair as he pulled Dean closer deepening the kiss. Naythin’s tongue tangling and wrestling with Dean’s. Crushing his lips to Dean’s, Naythin’s hip rolled against Dean’s thigh. 

Dean sucked in a gasped breath when Naythin rolled his hips and he melted into Naythin; his hand at Naythin’s cheek sliding back, his fingers threading into Naythin’s hair while his other arm moved, he eased his fingers free of Naythin’s hand and instead wrapped that arm around Naythin and pulling him in as close as he could. He tipped his head upward slightly and nipped at Naythin’s top lip before he lowered his head and nipped at Naythin’s bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth before finally releasing it with an obscene pop. “How’d I get so lucky?” he murmured huskily, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s lips. 

Naythin moaned each time Dean nipped his lip. His hips jerking against Dean’s thigh as his cock twitched and pulsed growing hard and thick behind the fleece material of his sweats. A small whimpering groan slipped up his throat as Dean broke the kiss. Naythin’s eyes snapped open at Dean’s words and he couldn’t help the sting of tears. He blinked quickly to try and push the tears back. Dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder and burying his face against the side of Dean’s neck, he wrapped his arms around Dean and held him as tight as he could. 

Dean was all for hugging and holding and whatever else Naythin wanted but to change gears like that when he could feel Naythin’s cock against his bare thigh through the material of his sweats. That fact alone had his brow knitting and his forehead creased with worry. “Naythin...baby...what’s wrong, m’hero?” 

A small sob rocked Naythin as he heard Dean call him his hero. He wasn’t upset...it was the complete opposite. For the first time in his life someone loved him. Truly loved him and he was happy...beyond words. He couldn’t explain it. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. “Nothin’s wrong.” He pulled his head away from Dean’s neck enough to wipe away the tears. “I’m fine.” 

At the sob that broke from Naythin, Dean tightened his arms around him, tight enough that he wouldn’t have been surprised if Naythin had yelled that it was TOO tight. “Oh yeah, because you sound fine. I know I always like a good cry when I’m totally fine,” Dean quipped sarcastically. He heaved a sigh and nuzzled against Naythin. “I’m here, an’ m’never leavin’. Not even a pack’a Hellhounds could tear me away.” He was a little hesitant to said it, the memory of their claws and teeth still a little too fresh, even now. But he meant it. As painful as that experience was, he’d fend off a pack of the sonsabitches if it meant staying at Naythin’s side. 

Pulling his arms from around Dean, Naythin propped himself up on his elbow. Using his free hand, he ran it over his face a second time. “I’m okay. I am.” Taking a slow shuddering breath, he nodded and smiled. “When you said that...everything just hit me all at once.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “And that’s a good thing?” He gave a single curt nod. “Okay.” He still wasn’t buying it, but he wouldn’t argue the matter. 

“It is. Trust me. It is.” Naythin looked at Dean for a minute before taking another deep breath. “You love me. For me. Never had that before.” 

Dean pulled his head back, his forehead creased and brows knitting together. “Never? But…” His parents were shit. Hell, at least Dean had, for a short time, his mom. And his Dad was...he tried. Dean knew he did but the pain and the revenge just got to be too much. At least that’s what he told himself every. single. day. He’d never had a real relationship, but he’s at least had that, and his brother. But Naythin had been married. She didn’t...? Then why did they…? Dean shook himself out of those thoughts before they wound up giving him a headache. He leaned in instead and pressed his lips to Naythin’s, letting his tongue dart out just enough to ease before pulling back with a devious grin quirking the corners of his lips upward. 

“Ash and I didn’t love each other when we got married. We had to...not because we wanted to. We grew to love each other some but...it wasn’t like this...not like how you love me. I think I was such a basket case after what happened to Ash and Breena was because I figured there was something wrong with me...my own parents didn’t...Ash really didn’t.” Naythin huffed out a breath when Dean kissed him and pulled away. He blinked a few times, his eyebrows raising slightly, the corner of his mouth curling up in a small lopsided grin as he pulled his head back. “What?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “You needed a better class’a people to hang around with,” he drawled, “And that says a lot comin’ from a Hunter. Most of us are so fucked up…well, let’s just say that if a Hunter tells you that, you’ve got problems. Big ones.” He leaned in and stole a quick chaste kiss before pulling his head back again, a grin teasing at the corners of his lips. “Guess yer kinda thankful that I took you away from all that, huh?” His smile widened as he pulled his hand from Naythin’s hair and allowed the calloused pad of his thumb run along the line of Naythin’s bottom lip before completely pulling his hand away. He lowered it and his eyes, watching as he dragged his hand down Naythin’s side, his fingers catching just above the elastic waistband of his sweats. Slowly, he dragged his eyes back up to meet Naythin’s. “Their loss, my gain.” 

Dean had no idea just how grateful Naythin was. Following Dean’s hand down his side, Naythin’s breaths increased the closer Dean’s hand got to his waist. His stomach muscles shuddered and rolled as Dean’s fingers stopped. Forcing his eyes away from Dean’s hand, Naythin brought his right hand up covering Dean’s, interlacing their fingers and gently pushing their joined hands toward his groin. 

Dean looked down at their joined hands and back up at Naythin, one brow quirked slightly as he gazed unflinchingly into Naythin’s eyes while slipping their joined hands down past the elastic band of Naythin’s sweats to cup Naythin’s cock and balls. He dipped their joined hands down a little and clawed underneath Naythin’s ball sac. He then moved their joined hands up to wrap around Naythin’s hard length, giving it a good squeeze before sliding along his shaft, stroking slowly, teasingly. His pad of his thumb brushed across the head, smearing precum before dipping down into the slit. “God yer so fuckin’ hot,” Dean breathed. 

Naythin dropped his head to Dean’s chest as soon as his fingers wrapped around his shaft. His hips started to roll into their hands making his gasp. His breaths came out in short gasped exhales with slightly longer inhales. The arm Naythin had around Dean’s shoulder slid down as his fingers dug into his shoulder pulling Dean closer. Dean’s thumb going over the head of Naythin’s cock had his hips bucking hard as he groaned deep in his chest. Naythin cried out as his fingers squeezed Dean’s hand tighter around Naythin’s shaft. His cock twitching and pulsing against Dean’s palm. “Please...Dean...oh God...s’good.” 

Dean slid their joined hands up the length of Naythin’s cock to squeeze the head before releasing it and sliding it back in again over and over, Naythin’s precum slicking the way. He leaned in, teasing Naythin’s lips with his own, barely touching Naythin’s lips, then pulling back before Naythin had the chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue teased at Naythin’s bottom lip before Dean pulled his head back, a husky chuckle leaving him. He leaned in again and this time diverted his mouth to Naythin’s throat, nipping and kissing a path up to his ear. “You wan’ in my mouth?” He pulled back a little and sucked at Naythin’s earlobe before nipping gently at it the way he would the head of Naythin’s dick. He pulled his mouth away and nipped hard at the tender flesh of Naythin’s throat, licking across the bite afterward to take away the sting. 

Soft purring groans slipped past Naythin’s lips every time Dean nipped Naythin’s neck and earlobe. His eyes squeezed tight as he tried to pull his head up enough to look Dean in the eye. Licking his tongue across his bottom lip, Naythin slowly shook his head, “No. I want you to make love to me. I want you inside me. Please, baby.” 

A low guttural moan broke from Dean’s throat at Naythin’s words. His dick twitched and pulsed in response, even before Dean had a chance to speak. He hissed in a breath between his teeth and his eyes slipped closed momentarily before reopening as he nodded. “Oh God yeah,” he breathed huskily. He dragged his teeth along Naythin’s throat before finally biting down on a patch of skin with a low moan. His hand around Naythin’s cock squeezed as he bit down and slowly dragged its way down Naythin’s cock and back up. 

Naythin’s head tilted to the side at a sharp angle as Dean raked his teeth along his neck. Sucking in a sharp breath as he bit down, Naythin’s hips bucked hard against their hands. His cock twitching and seemingly to grow harder in Dean’s fingers. A small cry broke from Naythin’s throat as Dean bit down and stroked his cock at the same time. “Dean...oh God….just...Feels so good.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand increasing the drag as Dean pulled their hands up the length of Naythin’s shaft. 

Slowly releasing the skin of Naythin’s neck, Dean pulled his head back just far enough to speak, he kept their joined hands dragging along Naythin’s dick. “Any idea where that lube went to?”

The slow increasing sting had Naythin arching his back pushing his hips against their hands. It took a second for what Dean had asked to register. Dropping his hand from Dean’s shoulder, he tapped the mattress. “Floor. Yer side.” A deep growling groan stopped any further conversation as Dean’s hand brushed over the head of Naythin’s cock. 

Dean dragged their joined hands over the head of Naythin’s dick then dragged their joined hands slowly back down. He pulled their hands away on the next up stroke as they reached the head and he pulled their joined hands out of Naythin’s sweats before wiggling his hand free and placing Naythin’s down on top of the elastic waistband. “Take ‘em off.” He rolled over then and hung half off the side of the bed, navy blue clad ass in the air, as he searched for where exactly it was that the small tube of lube had gone. 

Rolling onto his back, Naythin didn’t move for a few seconds to try and calm himself and let his limbs come back online. He wiggled his fingers a few times before raising his upper body off the blanket and reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers. Hooking his thumbs between his boxers and skin, he pushed them down lifting the front high enough to not snag is raging hard on the elastic band. Once he had them past his ass, he sat up and pushed them the rest of the way down his legs pulling each foot out one at a time and kicking the sweats and boxers off the end of the bed. Laying back down, he looked over at Dean and grinned, his cock twitching hard forcing a low groan from Naythin’s chest. 

“Don’t finish without me,” Dean grunted, “I swear I’ll find the damn thing…” He nearly stood on his head as he picked up the bed skirt and found it there, lying half under the bed. “Yes!” He exclaimed triumphantly as he snatched up the tube and started to push back on the floor and only realize then that too much of his weight was off the bed. “Sonuvabitch,” he spat and went ahead and allowed himself to fall onto the floor. “I’m okay,” he called as he picked himself up and turned back to the bed, climbing in again. “We need to start carryin’ this shit in pockets or somethin’.”

Naythin was halfway across the bed as Dean disappeared over the side. He shook his head and grinned as he lay back down on the bed resting his left hand on his chest. “Put it on the nightstand as soon as we walk in a room.” 

Dean nodded, “Uh huh, because we’ll remember that. Kinda like I remember the salt lines anymore. I’ve done salt lines, Naythin, since I was five years old.” He pointed at Naythin with the end of the lube bottle. “I blame you.” 

For half a second, that fear came back that something would happen to Dean because of Naythin. He blinked quickly to push it away and shrugged. “Can’t help it if you can’t keep yer mind off this…” He rolled his hips in a slow lazy wave arching his back off the bed. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and quirked a brow. “Yep, that’s it, for our honeymoon yer strippin’ for me,” he nodded sagely. He crawled over to Naythin and threw a leg over him so that he was on his knees slightly above Naythin, straddling his waist. Leaning forward, Dean nipped at Naythin’s bottom lip while the hand not holding onto the lube lowered to wrap around Naythin’s cock, sliding his hand down his length, then squeezing more firmly as he dragged his hand up Naythin’s shaft, letting his fist slip up over the crown. 

Naythin was all set to protest that there was no way he was doing a strip tease for Dean until he grabbed onto the shaft of Naythin’s dick and started stroking it and nipping his lip. Naythin’s back arched as he pushed his hips up into Dean’s hand. Lifting both hands he gripped Dean’s upper arms and as he raised his head, Naythin brushed his lips along Dean’s. 

Dean nipped and teased Naythin’s lips, chuckling softly against them before he finally parted his own lips, inviting Naythin’s tongue into his mouth with a low groan. His hand on Naythin’s dick continued to move in teasing strokes, nothing hard enough for him to cum, but just enough to keep him right on that edge. Pulling his head back and breaking the kiss, Dean grinned down at Naythin. “You are, aren’tcha?” He nodded in answer for Naythin. “I’ll pick the music.” 

Naythin’s hips bucked a little more erratically as Dean continued to stroke his cock. He pushed his lower back against the mattress to keep his hips as high as he could. As Dean pulled away, breaking the kiss, Naythin groaned letting his head fall back on the pillow. Yep, he was a goner. “I will. I’ll do it.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle wickedly, winking at Naythin in his victory. He dipped his head and captured Naythin’s mouth, teasing at the seam before delving deep, mapping out Naythin’s mouth, his tongue sliding alongside Naythin’s, tangling with it and dueling, his head shifting from side to side. His hand on Naythin’s cock continued to move, his thumb brushing over the head and smearing the precum there. Pulling his mouth abruptly away, Dean released Naythin’s dick and carefully made his way backwards along Naythin’s body. He dipped his head as he wrapped his hand back around Naythin’s shaft and dragged the flat of his tongue across the head of Naythin’s cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out. Pulling his head back, he held the suction for a long moment before finally allowing Naythin’s dick to spring free with an obscene wet smacking suction sound. 

The sudden loss of contact on Naythin’s mouth and dick had his body twitch. Raising his head, Naythin looked down the length of his body to see Dean take hold of his shaft and lower his lips to the head. Letting his head fall back, Naythin groaned loudly. His fingers taking hold of the blanket and curling into tight fists. “Dean...So good baby.” Naythin’s head slowly rocked back and forth on the pillow, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. His hips bucked hard as Naythin cried out as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock and letting it pop free from his mouth. You do that again...I’m gonna cum.” 

Dean picked his head up and looked from Naythin’s face to his dick and back again as he quirked a brow. “Promise?” His lips curving into a wide mischievous smile. “Better not, not if you wan’ me inside you.” His grin widened as he lowered his head, wrapping his lips around Naythin’s cock. He allowed his mouth to slide all the way down Naythin’s length until the head bottomed out at the back of his throat. 

Naythin tried to will his body to stop moving. The more he moved the less control he had at keeping his orgasm at bay. When he felt Dean’s lips on his shaft, he opened his eyes and raised his head to watch. Big mistake. Naythin’s hips bucked hard as he pushed against the bed trying to keep the head of his cock buried in Dean’s throat. Pulling hard on the blanket, Naythin slowly shook his head. “Please Dean...don’t. Want you so bad...I can’t stop if you keep doing that.” Naythin was not above begging. 

Dean’s eyes opened and he looked up at Naythin and slowly pulled his mouth off his dick, but not before nipping at the head...just a little bit. While he tortured the head of Naythin’s dick he popped the cap on the lube bottle and, as he pulled his hand away from the base of Naythin’s dick and his mouth from the head, he poured a generous amount on his fingers, slicking them up. Recapping the tube, he laid it to one side and licked a wide stripe up the underside of Naythin’s cock with the flat of his tongue while he teased at the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole and carefully eased the tip of his finger inside. 

Naythin was sure he was going to rip the blanket in half the way Dean was nipping and licking at the head of his cock and the shaft. His breaths were nothing more than ragged gasps and groans by the time he pulled off his shaft. He bent his right leg up at the knee, pulling his leg as far to the side as he could. Naythin’s body stilled as he felt Dean push the tip of his finger past his hole. It wasn’t from pain or fear. It was more knowing what was to come. Naythin pushed against Dean’s finger in a silent plea for more. 

Dean continued to push his way inside Naythin, his finger slowly pushing past the second ring of muscle. Once his finger was in up to the third knuckle, he began to move his finger in and out quirking it every so often as he pushed inside. When it became an easy glide, he added a second finger and pushed it in alongside the first, scissoring them once they were pushed deep. Dean easily found Naythin’s prostate, but rather than do what he had last time he stroked it a couple times before letting go and pulling his fingers back. Dean looked up at Naythin as he pulled off the end of the bed and pushed his boxers down his hips and thighs, the material pooling down around his ankles. Climbing back onto the bed, Dean shifted onto his knees again. “You okay?” It seemed like a stupid question but Dean meant it in any number of ways, not just the obvious. 

Naythin’s fists gripped the blanket, pulling each time Dean side his finger in and out of his hole. Goosebumps erupted all over his body when Dean stroked his prostate. Arching his back, Naythin pushed back against Dean’s hand. Lifting his head as Dean pulled his fingers out, Naythin looked up at Dean and nodded. “M’good” 

Dean was in the process of popping the lid on the lube bottle when Naythin picked his head up. He nodded to Naythin’s words and, as he closed the lid on the tube and set it aside, he placed a hand on Naythin’s thigh, the pad of his thumb brushing back and forth across his skin soothingly. He took his own dick in hand and stroked himself a couple of times. A low grunt-groan broke from behind Dean’s gritted teeth as his fist slid up and down his hard length. His stomach muscles rippled and his lips parted on a soft gasp. He had to force himself to let go and move forward rather than finishing himself off right there. Drawing in a deep breath through his nose he blew it out from between his lips as he leaned over Naythin, the pulled immediately back as he looked down between them and frowned. He snagged one of the pillows himself without asking for it and it seemed that he didn’t have to say anything at all as Naythin lifted his hips. Satisfied with things now, Dean leaned over Naythin and guided his cock to his puckered hole. He guided the tip inside then pulled his hand out of the way. He glanced down, as if he would be able to see his body entering Naythin’s, before looking up again and thrusting his hips, slowly at first but then, as Naythin’s inner muscles contracted around his length, harder, driving his cock balls deep in one hard thrust. A loud groan broke from between Dean’s lips as Naythin’s body enveloped his dick, clenching down on it tight. His head hung between his shoulder blades and his eyes were closed, his nostrils flared as he breathed and tried to calm himself down while he waited for Naythin’s body to get use to being filled before moving again. 

Mental note: when trying to _not_ cum do not watch Dean palm himself and stroke his own dick in front of you. Naythin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from losing it. He pulled both legs up bent at the knee as Dean leaned over him. Gasping and holding his breath as the head of Dean’s cock pushed past the first ring of muscles, Naythin groaned loudly on the exhale. His body shivering as Dean pushed past the second ring as he started to slowly thrust inside him. Pushing back against Dean, Naythin gave a small cry as Dean thrust hard burying himself deep inside Naythin. “Oh God, Dean!” Naythin’s head pushed hard into the pillow, his fingers pulling hard on the blanket. “Don’t stop. Please don’t!” 

Dean pried open his eyes and looked over at Naythin and it took a minute for him to be able to move without losing it right there, before anything at all had happened. He moved so that his head hung down over Naythin’s and brushed his lips across Naythin’s. “Hold still,” he murmured on a groan. “God, please hold still. Gimme a minute. Yer so fuckin’ tight…” He blew out a breath. “Sonuvabitch.” 

At Dean’s whispered words, Naythin’s whole body froze. It was as if Dean had called his libido to a heel and it wanted to obey. Slowly prying his fingers free from the blanket, Naythin raised them up and over Dean’s back and started to slowly run both hands up and down his back. Lifting his head off the pillow, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s. Pulling away, he slid one hand from Dean’s back to the side of his face cupping his cheek. “I love you...so much.” 

Dean’s eyes slowly opened from the kiss and he looked down at Naythin with love in his eyes. “I love you too,” he slowly shook his head, “More than you could ever know.” He slowly moved his hips, sliding back a little and forward. Ok we’re good. Everything’s still intact. Awesome. This time he slid back until his cock was almost out of Naythin and thrust back in deep, slamming his hips against Naythin’s with a low growl. “God, you feel so good,” he rasped softly as he pulled his hips back and thrust inside again. 

Naythin raised his hand from Dean’s face to the back of his neck as he thrust into him. Digging in with his heels to keep his head from hitting the wall behind the bed. Naythin kept his hand away from Dean’s right shoulder so he wouldn't hurt him. Grunted groans pushed past Naythin’s lips as Dean thrust deep into him. “Don’t stop...please Dean....” 

Dean shook his head in response. “Not stoppin’, baby,” he grunted breathlessly. He did however reach back and grab a handful of cotton, pulling his tee up and over his head. The material fell onto Naythin’s chest before Dean had the chance to toss it away as he continued to thrust his hips. Once the t-shirt was out of the way, he soon found a rhythm and stayed with it, making sure to nail Naythin’s prostate with every hard thrust inside. He shifted his weight to one hand and reached down between them with his now freed hand and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock. He squeezed the head right off and brushed the pad of his thumb across the head, smearing precum. His tight fist then began to stroke along Naythin’s length. His wrist pivoted with each upward stroke and every so often he allowed his fist to come up over the head, squeezing it before moving his fist back down Naythin’s shaft. 

Naythin sucked in his bottom lip and bit down on it as Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking it and squeezing the head. His hips bucked as if they had a mind of their own. Pushing his lower back into the pillow, he pushed back against Dean as he thrust into him trying to get Dean’s cock as deep as possible. Short bursts of electrical shocks ran up and down Naythin’s spine each time the head of Dean’s cock hit Naythin’s prostate causing his own cock to jump and pulse in Dean’s hand. Naythin stopped trying to hold his orgasm back, letting his muscles tighten up. A thin layer of sweat broke out over Naythin’s body as he felt his orgasm building. Groaning, Naythin rolled his head from side to side as Dean hammered into him. “I’m gonna cum. Dean...fuck! I’m gonna cum!” 

Dean let go of his resistance, of holding back his orgasm, the second that Naythin said he was going to cum. His hips began to move faster with a purpose, hammering into Naythin hard and fast. His hand stripped Naythin’s cock, stroking his fist along Naythin’s length in long hard pulls. “Yeah, baby,” Dean panted breathlessly, a fine sheen of sweat covered his flushed skin. His muscles tensed, straining as his hips began to hammer erratically into Naythin. His balls drew up tight to his body and goosebumps erupted all over his body, tightening his nipples into hard buds. “Fuck! Cum, baby, cum with me,” Dean groaned out breathlessly. A cry broke past Dean’s lips followed directly by Naythin’s name as began to cum, filling Naythin’s ass. 

When Naythin heard Dean call out his name, he pulled one hand from his back and braced it into the wall behind his head as he pushed against Dean arching his back. Naythin clenched his teeth, pushing his head back into the pillow, he growled out a deep groan as his muscles locked up, his cock jumping in Dean’s hand as he started to cum. His hips bucked hard as he tried to keep some sort of rhythm. He could feel each hot burst of cum as Dean unloaded deep in his ass. That in itself seemed to keep Naythin’s orgasm going longer than he could have thought. 

Slowly, Dean’s orgasm began to ebb leaving him spent and sated. He struggled to continue to move and stroke Naythin’s dick until he was certain that Naythin had finished before he allowed himself to slowly peel his hand off Naythin’s cock as his thrusts slowed to practically nothing at all. He slowly, carefully, lowered himself down on Naythin, keeping his cum soaked hand off the linens if he could help it. In fact, he used that arm to support the brunt of his weight against the mattress as he let his head fall onto Naythin’s shoulder, his face buried against Naythin’s neck. His breaths panted out ragged and heavy and the warmth of each one fanned against the side of Naythin’s neck. “Oh God…” 

Naythin slowly lowered his hand from the wall. He wouldn’t have been surprised to find small crescent shaped dents in the paint from his nails. Resting his hand on Dean’s sweat slick back, he rubbed it slowly in small circles. Leaning his head against Dean’s his own breaths coming out in short ragged gasps. Turning his head, he gave Dean an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder, humming softly, he tried to get his body to calm down. He was flushed and felt like he had a fever. That was new. “That was...amazing.” 

Dean hummed out his agreement and had to swallow a couple times before he could actually push words out past his lips. “Didn’ think I was gonna stop,” he rasped hoarsely, his voice soft. 

“Me neither.” Naythin let his eyes slip closed as he took inventory to see how bad his muscles were going to hurt as they finally started to relax. So far, so good. His legs might end up a little sore but nothing like what happened last time. Thank God. The sweat in his tattoo though...that was another story but he could live with it. “I thought fer sure I was gonna lose it when you were puttin’ the lube on yourself.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, me too.” 

Naythin moved his arms further around Dean’s shoulders and sighed. “Was pretty hot watchin’ you do that.” 

“If I had more energy I’d point out that that’s the first time you put me and hot in the same sentence together,” Dean murmured. 

Naythin frowned as he pulled his head back from Dean’s shoulder twisting his neck so he could see Dean’s face. “No, it’s not.” 

“Mmm, yeah. It is. I know because...well...it’s kinda rare for me to _not_ hear it.” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ll live. My ego might not, but I will.” 

Naythin stopped to think for a minute before rolling his eyes and hiding his face back against Dean’s neck. “God, I suck. Baby, you know I’ll think yer hot till the day I die.” 

Dean snorted disbelievingly and turned his head the opposite direction before laying it back down. “Don’t worry about it. I’m too worn out to fight about it anyway.” 

“Fight? There’s nothing to fight about. Baby, I am so sorry. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Naythin felt like such a freakin’ heel. Of course he thought Dean was hot. He was a handsome SOB. 

Dean groaned and turned his head back the other way again and nipped at Naythin’s neck in an attempt to get him off the subject. He was beginning to wish he hadn’t bothered to point it out, but it was true, he was usually told that he was hot quite often. And usually by more than one person a night. That thought made him start to grin but he quickly stifled it, even if his face was buried against Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin gasped followed by a low moan as Dean nipped at his neck. Lifting his hand, he put it on the back of Dean’s neck running his fingers up and over the back of Dean’s head in slow strokes. “That’s cheatin’. Ya know that, right?” 

“Mmmm hmmm,” Dean hummed against Naythin’s neck, biting a section of skin hard enough to possibly bruise but not break the skin.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Thank you for being patient while we cleaned up from Hurricane Irma. Posting will be back to it's regular schedule this week.***
> 
> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin’s head dropped to the side exposing the side of his neck and part of his throat to Dean. “Dean…” His name came out in more of a sighed whisper then anything else. The fingers at the base of Dean’s neck dug into his scalp as he tried to get a grip on his hair. 

Dean released the bit of flesh and licked across it to take away the sting. “Mmm hmm?” 

Naythin arched his back, pushing his shoulder into the mattress. “Don’t stop.” His hand stilled on the back of Dean’s neck applying a small amount of pressure. 

Dean chuckled wickedly and dipped his head again, nipping his way up to Naythin’s ear, catching the lobe between his lips, nipping at it lightly before releasing it. “M’I gonna get you to cum this way again?” he mused huskily, his voice a deep low rumble. He tipped his head downward and bit into the delicate skin of Naythin’s neck, along the thick muscle just below his ear. 

The groan that escaped Naythin’s throat was a combination of submission and starvation. He’d never get enough of the way that Dean took possession of his body. Naythin’s cock jumped as Dean bit into the section of skin near his ear. “Dean...yes.” His breathing had picked up again. Straightening one of his legs, Naythin used the other to push his hips up against Dean’s. 

A low groan broke from Dean’s throat as he reached down with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock, slowly stroking it as he released the skin he held in his mouth and barely moved before biting down once again. As he did, he squeezed the head of Naythin’s dick, then slowly dragged his fist down Naythin’s length. 

Naythin cried out from Dean biting down on his neck and the way he squeezed the head of his cock and stroked it. He could feel it steadily getting harder and thicker in Dean’s hand. His hips thrust up hard trapping Dean’s hand between their bodies. 

Dean’s lips curled into a wide grin against Naythin’s throat as he felt his cock get hard in his hand. _Can’t get up and go again that fast my ass,_ Dean thought remembering back to what Naythin had said back when they’d first met. He slowly released his hold on the bit of flesh in his mouth and licked across the abused skin to take away the sting. He dragged his teeth down Naythin’s throat. When he reached the point where Naythin’s neck met his shoulder, Dean bit down harder than before, but still made sure not to break the skin. His hand moved between their bodies, stroking along Naythin’s cock as best as he could with the way Naythin had trapped his hand. Loosening his hold on Naythin’s dick, he moved it up to the head of Naythin’s cock and simply squeezed the head in and out of his fist instead. 

Between the hard bite on his neck and the sudden squeeze on the head of his cock, Naythin was done. His back arched off the bed, his fingers dug into the back of Dean’s neck and the middle of his back as Naythin cried out. His stomach and leg muscles locked up so hard, Naythin felt his lower back twinge as the muscle pulled tight. Cum shot from the head of his cock as his hips bucked wildly. “Fuck! Dean!” Naythin squeezed his eyes so hard, he saw pinpoints of color behind his eyelids. 

At some point during all the bucking and hip rolls, Dean’s flaccid cock had fallen out of Naythin’s body which made it easier for Dean to lean a knee into the mattress, using it to brace his weight as he reached down with his opposite hand and used it to hold Naythin’s bucking hip. Dean’s fist barely moved, just enough to keep the stimulation going as he squeezed the head of Naythin’s dick. When Naythin’s body finally came to rest, Dean released the flesh he’d held in his mouth and released his hold on Naythin’s cock. With as rock hard as Naythin’s muscles had gotten, he all but jumped off Naythin and over to his side of the bed, pulling Naythin to him, onto his side to face Dean. “It’s okay, I gotcha. I gotcha.” _Shit._

Naythin didn’t fight Dean as he pulled him over onto his side. If he thought he was done before, Naythin was beyond done...stick a fork in ‘im he was _done_. His breathing wasn’t as labored but he still had a hard time getting it under control. Straightening his legs was interesting but he managed to do it without getting a Charlie horse. Bonus points. Dragging his hand up the mattress, Naythin brought it up to his face and slowly dragged it down, pausing at his eyes to rub the heel of his palm against each one and blinking them open. “Sorry. I did pretty good before but...this time…” Closing his eyes again, he leaned his forehead against Dean’s chest. 

“Nothin’ to be sorry for,” Dean responded automatically. “If you can’t help it, you can’t help it. We’ll deal with it, work through it, whatever you need.” He tightened his arms around Naythin, all but pulling Naythin on top of himself. He kissed the top of Naythin’s head and ran his, not cum crusted and then re...slimed, hand up and down Naythin’s back. “Our bedroom is gonna have a sink in it. Weird, I know, but I don’t wanna get up and leave you just to wash my hands.” 

Naythin smiled lifting his head away from Dean’s chest. “S’okay. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Using the hand he’d rubbed his eyes with to brace himself, he stiffened his back to keep from rolling any further. 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his mouth as he watched Naythin prepare for him get up and wash. What part of not wanting to leave did he not understand? Releasing his breath on a sigh he sat up and climbed from the bed, walking across the room into the bathroom. He turned on the water and made quick work of washing his hands and then closed the door so he could take care of draining his bladder, and then wash his hands again. Opening the door, he walked back out and over to the bed, climbing carefully in next to Naythin. “Miss me?” He inquired as he wrapped his arms back around Naythin and tried to reclaim the position that he’d been disturbed from. 

As Dean closed the bathroom door, Naythin reached his hand around to the small of his back. Digging his fingertips into the muscle on either side of his spine, he searched for the knot and nearly bit his tongue off when he hit it. It wasn’t big but it was not happy. Way to go dumbass. Just what you need to do in the middle of a friggin’ case. Shaking his head, he dragged his hand back around in time to hear the bathroom door open and Dean walk back over to the bed. As soon as Dean was laying down, Naythin did his best to not collapse on top of him. His head came to rest on Dean’s chest, his right arm just under Dean’s ribs and hooked his right leg over Dean’s which helped to keep the pressure off that damn knot in his back. “I always miss you when yer not close to me. “ 

Dean quirked a brow and tried really, really hard not to laugh. “I uh, I heard Hallmark called for you the other day. Guess you were out.” He snickered and tightened his arm around Naythin, letting his hand slide over his back. “So uh, are you okay?” He inquired, turning his head and sliding it to the side in an attempt to actually look at Naythin’s face. “Do you need me to...I dunno _do_ anything?” 

_I’m fine. It’s nothing._ It was right on the tip of Naythin’s tongue and he’d even opened his mouth to say it. Taking a slow deep breath, he took his hand off Dean’s chest, reached around for Dean’s hand and slid it down to the small of his back. His muscles tensing before he got anywhere near the knot. Holding his breath, he put the palm of Dean’s hand above the knot and pressed down hard enough for Dean to feel it. “Hot towel. Right there...please.” 

Dean had to lean a little sideways for his hand to slid down quite that low , but the second his hand hit it, Naythin didn’t need to say anything. Dean jackknifed up in the bed, his eyes round and wide as saucers. “...the Hell? Sonuvabitch! And that happens _every time_? How are you not in a wheelchair by now?” He nodded to Naythin’s instructions. “Yeah okay, I’ll get it. Be right back.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s mouth and scurried off the bed, grabbing his boxers on his way past the end of the bed where he’d lost them. He pulled those on while he went into the bathroom and turned the water on full heat. He glanced to the side as he waited for the water to warm up and saw the microwave and grinned. He didn’t worry as much about the water now that he had a better idea. He soaked the towel in warm water, wrung it out and then carried it over to the microwave and popped the sucker in for thirty seconds at first until he saw how hot it got and if it needed more time. 

Within a couple of minutes Dean had two very warm towels all ready for Naythin’s back. “I’ll get these on ya an’ then go get the whisky. It’s the best muscle relaxer I’ve got. We’re gonna have to buy you a heatin’ pad an’ some Ben Gay.” Dean rolled the towel in his hands and then slowly lowered it to the area Naythin had placed his hand, he felt with one hand to make sure he had it right before placing the other towel just above the last one. 

The twisting to show Dean the knot was too much and Naythin had to roll onto his stomach. At least he was on top of the bedspread and they could toss it on the floor. Pulling a pillow under his head, he turned so he was facing Dean’s side of the bed with his arms tucked up under the pillow. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but tense as he felt the heat from the towel lower towards his back. He hissed in a breath exhaling slowly as he got used to the heat. Yeah, that felt good. Opening one eye, he looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Didn’t happen earlier.” 

“Oh well that’s _much_ better,” Dean quipped sarcastically. “Then we’ll just get you half a heating pad and a half empty bottle of that Ben Gay stuff.” He walked around to the side of the bed and looked for his shirt. Finding it, he snagged it up off the floor and pulled it on over his head. “I’m gonna go grab the Jack, you need anything else while I’m out there?” 

“No. I’ve got a bottle of Ibuprofen in my bag. That’ll help once the knots gone.” 

Dean stopped halfway to the door and turned around. “You sure?” 

Naythin nodded against the pillow. “M’sure.” 

Dean walked back to the bed and sat down beside Naythin and put a hand on his shoulder as he gazed worriedly down at him. 

“I’ll be fine. Honest. Once the knots gone I'll be sore for a day or so but that’s it.” Sliding his hand out from under the pillow, Naythin reached for Dean’s knee because it was the closest he could get without dislocating his shoulder. 

Dean nodded slowly, but wasn’t totally convinced. “I’ve never felt bad about givin’ somebody a second’ orgasm before.” 

“Don’t feel bad, Dean. Please?” Wait till he finds out he’s gonna have to rub the knot out. Yeah, that’s not gonna be pleasant. “Better not be my last one either.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a smirk and he slowly shook his head. “I don’ think I could manage to keep my hands to myself....or my mouth...or any other part of me...so I think yer pretty safe on it not bein’ the last.” 

Naythin smiled pulling his hand away from Dean’s knee and tucking it back under the pillow, he glanced toward the door. “The sooner I get rid of the knot in m’back the faster it’ll stop hurting. I could use that Jack.” _You might need it too before we’re done._

Dean pulled his head back his forehead creasing. “Oh...I thought you didn’t want...never mind, I’ll go get it,” he murmured and quickly stood to his feet and headed for the door. He made sure to grab a room key and the Impala’s key and glanced back over his shoulder once, after he got the locks unfastened, and then walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him. He walked back to the trunk of the car and popped it open. Rummaging around for a minute, Dean pulled out a full bottle of Jack and tucked it under one arm while reaching with the other to pull the trunk lid closed. Heading back to the room he grabbed the bottle by the neck rather than keeping it tucked under his arm. Reaching the motel door he slid the key in and pushed open the door, opening it only as far as he had to in order to get in, then shut and locked it before setting the keys down on the table. Walking over to the bed he twisted off the cap to the bottle and held it out for Naythin. 

Pushing off the mattress, Naythin reached for the bottle and took a long pull before he had to come up for air. Handing it back to Dean, Naythin laid back down readjusting the pillow under his head. “There’s uhh...somethin’ yer gonna have to do and it’s not gonna be any fun.” 

Dean set the bottle down on the nightstand and turned back toward Naythin. “Okay, what is it?” 

Naythin took a careful deep breath and let it out. “Yer gonna have to rub that knot out when it starts to loosen up and not stop until it’s gone.” 

Dean shrugged and nodded. “Okay. That doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“Not fer you maybe. Me on the other hand...it’s gonna hurt like a bitch.” 

“Well if everybody else can do it, I guess I can too,” Dean reasoned with a slight shrug. “Just tell me when I need to start.” 

“It should start to loosen up pretty quick since you got the heat on it.” 

“Okay so you want me to start now? I’m only askin’ because apparently we’re not on the same wavelength tonight an’ I don’t wanna fuck this up.” 

Naythin tried to look up at Dean without lifting his shoulders off the bed. Nope. Not happening. “Will you sit down or...better yet...lay down next to me? And what are you talkin’ about...not on the same wavelength?” 

Dean’s brows rose and he pulled his head back but he didn’t say a word, simply did as he’d been asked. _Somebody gets snippish when they’re in pain. Duly noted: Never let Naythin get hurt. Got it._ He climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Naythin with his head propped in his hand, the elbow of which was bent and against the mattress. “Better? And as for the other I was talking about the whisky. I thought you’d meant you didn’t want any, so I didn’t wanna screw this one up too.” 

“Much better, thank you and as far as the whisky goes...I meant I didn’t need anything else from the car. What do you mean screw this up too?” Lifting his head up off the pillow, Naythin pushed up on his elbows so he could look at Dean in the eye. 

“The whisky,” Dean responded. 

“Dean. You didn’t screw anything up. It was a misunderstanding, m’love. Nothing more.” Shifting his weight to his left arm, Naythin reached up with his right and cupped the side of Dean’s face. 

Dean leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Naythin’s lips, teasing at the seam with the tip of his tongue. A soft moan broke from his throat as the tip of his tongue pushed past Naythin’s lips, slipping briefly into his mouth before withdrawing as he pulled his head back. His tongue darted out licking across his lips, still able to taste Naythin on them. “You were sayin’?” 

Naythin’s eyes slipped closed as Dean leaned in and kissed him. He moaned softly, his fingers holding Dean to him. As Dean pulled away, Naythin tried to chase after him but had to stop to keep his back from screaming in protest. Change the subject and let it go. “You wanna see if you can get the knot out of m’back?” 

Dean nodded and sighed softly as he pulled away and sat up. Swinging his legs off the bed, he pulled to his feet and walked around the bed to Naythin’s side where he could get at Naythin’s back a little better since he was right handed. He reached for the towels, pulling one away at a time and setting them on the bedside table. Lowering his hands, he carefully felt his way down Naythin’s spine to the small of his back until he located the knot. “You ready?” He inquired before doing anything other than laying his hand on top of the knotted muscle. 

Naythin lay back down as Dean got up and moved to his side. Tucking his arms back under the pillow, me bunched the blanket so he could get a firm grip on it with his fists. He’d had this done enough of times to know it wasn’t going to be pleasant. The last time he’d had to have muscle relaxers injected into his back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he felt the bed dip as Dean climbed back on and settled next to him. His whole body shivered as he felt Dean’s fingers move along his spine. His touch alone helping to relax Naythin’s muscles. Turning his head to the side, Naythin looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Yeah. M’ready.” Turning back, he buried his face in the pillow dipping his chin enough so he could breath through his mouth. 

Dean returned Naythin’s nod and took a deep breath as he focused his attention on Naythin’s back and the knot he needed to rub out. He slowly started to rub against the area with his fingertips, just to get Naythin’s back acclimated to being rubbed. He changed to the heel of his hand after that, leaning his weight down onto it to be able to press against the muscle with most of his weight. His hand continued to move in an almost soothing circular motion, even as he began to work the knot. 

Naythin was trying to remember what the chiropractor had told him. Don’t hold your breath. Breathe through it. Breathe through your mouth slowly. He was never one to listen to what doctors had to say. He was doing pretty good until Dean leaned into his back. He couldn’t help tensing and quietly grunting as the pain shot up his back and straight into the base of his skull. His fingers gripped the blanket under the pillow as Naythin exhaled in stuttered breaths. The sharp pains spider webbed out from his lower back up both sides of his spine. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the way Naythin tensed when he began to concentrate on really working the knot rather than just lightly grazing over it. “Relax, baby,” he soothed softly. He switched to his thumbs, pressing down hard against the knot while also massaging the muscles around it. His touch turned into an almost “kneading the dough” kind of massage, working the knotted muscle with his fingers and the heel of his hand, pushing it this way and that before pressing down with his fist and rolling it before starting all over again. 

Naythin heard his knuckles pop through the pillow he was squeezing his fists that tight. How did that saying go? It gets worse before it gets better? Yeah...that was his back right then. Naythin’s shoulders were tight and he was trying to keep his legs relaxed so his back wouldn’t tense up as well. He could feel Dean’s fingers digging into the muscles on either side of the knot and it was helping, he just couldn’t get past the pain to feel just how much. The knot didn’t feel as hard but Naythin wasn’t sure if the muscles were just getting numb or loosening up. Naythin was taking in slow deep breaths and letting them out in as controlled an exhale as he could. Soft grunts and sharp hissed inhales were the only signs he gave at just how uncomfortable he was. When Dean pressed his fist into the knot, Naythin couldn’t help but inhale hard and fast. Groaning as his whole body tensed. “Shit...Damn it.” His head coming off the pillow before he caught himself and laid it back down. 

Dean’s eyes flickered up toward Naythin’s head before he returned his attention to working the knot loose in Naythin’s back. He continued massaging the same way he had been, trying to press down a little harder each time though he struggled to not hurt Naythin any more than he had to if he could help it. Pushing his fist in firmly against the knot he rotated his wrist, working it against the tensed muscle. 

Naythin raised up on his elbows with his head still on the pillow as he was having a hard time breathing against the bottom of the pillow. The muscles on either side of his spine didn’t feel as tight as they had before. He was able to breath without it hurting, so that was a good sign. The only time Naythin got the sharp pains up his back now was when Dean leaned into the knot and twisted. He had a hard time not reacting to those. The rest were dull aches from the deep massage Dean was giving the surrounding muscles. He was beginning to think he should have downed at least half the bottle of whisky before letting Dean work on him. 

“How ya doin’?” Dean inquired as he continued to work Naythin’s back in the same manner he had been since he’d really gotten started. ‘Feelin’ any better?” 

Naythin pulled his head off the pillow and nodded slowly turning his head to the side so Dean could hear him. “Yeah...it’s gettin’ better. Doesn’t hurt as much.” 

Dean nodded in response despite the fact that Naythin probably couldn’t see him, or at least not totally. He kept his head down and his attention mostly focused on Naythin’s back, only glancing up every so often whenever Naythin’s breathing changed or when he would move. 

Naythin let his head hang between his shoulders. The weight stretching his upper back muscles. He loosened the hold he had on the blankets flexing his fingers to get the feeling back in them. The longer Dean dug into the knot with the heel of his hand and his fist the more it loosened and Naythin was able to relax back down onto the bed and take deeper breaths. The sharp pains were gone except for the occasional twinge but he couldn’t feel the knot anymore. Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes and was able to concentrate just on the feel of Dean’s fingers and hands on his back. The rough calluses rubbing lightly against his skin making him shiver. 

Dean continued to work Naythin’s back in the same way that he had been since he’d started. He looked up, doing a quick double take, when he saw that Naythin’s head was turned to the side and his eyes closed. “Yer jus’ gonna let me do this all night, aren’t ya?” 

Naythin chuckled softly as he opened one eye and looked back at Dean. “Feels good.” 

Dean huffed softly and continued to massage Naythin’s back in silence for a few more minutes before slowly stopping and pulling his hands away. He patted Naythin’s ass and turned away to walk back around to his own side of the bed. He plopped onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. Turning his head he searched Naythin’s face for a couple minutes before speaking. “You okay now?” he murmured, his voice laced with concern. 

Naythin sighed heavily when Dean took his hands off his back and moved away. He wouldn’t have minded Dean staying right where he was for the next few hours. As Dean bounced on the bed, Naythin held his breath waiting for his back to protest but when it didn’t he was very relieved. Reaching his hand out from under the pillow, he slid it along the mattress to Dean’s thigh and let it rest on top of it. “I’m okay. Thank you. You know ya didn’ have to stop.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Yeah, I didn’t figure you’d of minded if I’d kept goin’,” he drawled, “Sam use to say the same thing.” 

Keeping his hand on Dean’s thigh, Naythin rolled onto his side with his arm under the pillow supporting his head. “Sam have a bad back?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, we just had way too many near death experiences, literally, too many falls, and too many times of having our arms twisted behind our backs that there were times that we both needed a massage.” He shrugged. “We had to bandage each other up anyway. Sam however, couldn’t rub a back if his life depended on it. He touched mine _once_ , never again.” 

Naythin nodded against the pillow. “That bad, huh? I tried a few times with Ash but she said the calluses on my hands bothered her.” Naythin shrugged and sighed. “I worked construction not some cushy office job.” 

“Construction, huh?” Dean nodded. “My Dad was a mechanic before…” He shrugged a shoulder letting his words trail off. “He taught me everythin’ I know about cars. Well, I take that back,” he chuckled, “I taught myself some too, usin’ Bobby’s junkers as guinea pigs.” 

“I started doing rough construction an’ got promoted to job site security. Makin’ sure the idiots didn’t steal materials and tools.” Naythin glanced from the room door to Dean. “You think of what you wan’ to do after...?” 

“After…?” Dean’s brows lifted in unison as he gazed down at Naythin. 

“After you stop Hunting.” 

“Oh.” Dean lowered his gaze to the blanket as he shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. Never really thought about it before. I mean, I’d always figured this job would be what one day killed me...that I’d go out swingin’ but...yeah…” He licked his lips and leaned his head back against the wall staring off at the wall across the room. “When I was a kid, before...Hunting...I use to wanna be a fireman. ‘Course I was only four at the time so… I dunno...I guess I’d work on cars…” 

Naythin moved closer to Dean, wrapping his arm around his back and laying his head on Dean’s thigh so the back of his head was resting against Dean’s stomach. “You could open yer own garage.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin and scoffed softly before lifting his eyes again. “I dunno about that,” he chuckled softly. “I dunno...maybe… Guess we’d have to decide what was around us first. The fireman thing, I could see me doin’ that too though. I think I’d enjoy it...I’d still be savin’ people...that’s kinda...I dunno, _my thing_ , I guess…I like it...gives me a reason to wake up the next day.” It only _then_ hit Dean what he’d just said, his eyes widening even as his head fell forward, looking down at Naythin. “I mean, until you. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded, I swear.” 

Naythin let his hand slide down Dean’s thigh as he tucked his fingers between his leg and the blanket. “I know. S’okay.” He blinked his eyes rapidly to push the sting of the tears back as he stared at the wall across from the bed. At least Naythin had the smarts to not tense up when Dean said what he did. Did it hurt? Hell yeah! Did Dean mean it? God, Naythin hoped not. “You’d be a great fireman.” 

Dean felt like a complete and total ass, he’d really fucked up this time, and he knew it. He shook his head and gently pushed Naythin off his lap as he slid down in the bed and then pulled Naythin as close as he could. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured gently, “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I love you so much, Naythin. Please forgive me?” 

Naythin tucked his head under Dean’s chin keeping his face angled down. He kept his arm around Dean’s back and the hand that had been on his thigh was now wrapped around his chest. “It’s okay. Nothin’ to forgive.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he frowned at the back of Naythin’s head. “Oh.” Seriously? “Okay. I just thought… never mind.” 

Naythin closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. “You thought what? That what you said hurt? Yeah, it did...a lot. Do I think you meant it? No.” Turning his head, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s chest. “I love you and I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” 

Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and slowly nodded his head. “Good, because I didn’t. I think...I think that I just got so use to saying that, that it just came out. Hell, you met me...before I had you in my life, before I had you to make me complete. I was...I dunno...just barely gettin’ by from day to day.” 

Naythin pulled himself as close to Dean as he could without actually laying on top of him. “Remember when you told me that you were falling fast? Did you ever stop to think why?” 

Dean scoffed. “Sure. It’s because...I mean yer...I…” He stammered and huffed, frowning at Naythin. “Okay, enlighten me.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin pulled himself back enough so he could see Dean’s face. Raising his hand from Dean’s chest, he ran the tips of his fingers along the underside of Dean’s jaw. “Deep down we’ve always loved each other. It just took us a while to find one another. We’re each that piece that’s always been missing.” 

Aaaaaand awkward. It wasn’t that Dean thought Naythin was wrong. Oh no, it was the exact opposite and _that_ was why he felt so awkward. His tongue darted out licking across his lips as he tried to put something together, some clever...yeah he had nothin’. “I uh, I suck at this kind of thing. It’s not that I don’t agree. I do. I mean, it makes sense, but...I dunno what I’m supposed to say...or do after that....” He cleared his throat and squirmed a little. 

Naythin dropped his hand from Dean’s face to his chest. “You don’t have to say anything. A hug would be nice, though.” Pulling his arm from around Dean’s back, Naythin propped himself up on his elbow. “You don’t always have to say anything and you don’t...suck at this kind of thing. You did damn good just now.” 

A cut-off nervous chuckle broke past Dean’s lips at Naythin’s words and he reached for him, pulling him in as he wrapped his arms tightly around Naythin and just held onto him for a long while. He turned his head and buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck, pressing a kiss to the tender flesh. “I know I said it earlier but...I still haven’t figured out how I got so lucky, findin’ you that day…” He huffed softly, “And here I wasn’t even gonna go.” 

Naythin returned Dean’s hug. His hands fisting in the material of his t-shirt. “I never believed in that everything happens for a reason crap. I believe it now. We both got lucky.” 

Dean’s hand ran the length of Naythin’s back, down and then back up as he held onto him his life depended on it. “I never believed in the whole love thing. After seein’ my mom crying all the time and my dad leavin’...I always thought it was all just a bunch of crap....I don’t think that anymore.” 

Naythin hugged Dean tighter to him burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. “Kinda scary, huh?” 

Dean immediately pulled his head back, his forehead creased with confusion. His arms remained around Naythin, holding him possessively in his arms. “What’s scary?” 

Naythin had to let go of the hold he had on Dean’s shirt but kept his hands on his back. “Love. Being in love. Loving someone as much as I love you. It wasn’t like it happened slowly or anything. I just...did and it scared me. Sometimes it still does.” 

Dean’s forehead creased further. “Yer scared of loving me?” He shook his head. “Loving you doesn’t scare me. Not much does. But the thought of losing you...it terrifies me. And it’s the only reason that I never wanna forget what happened in Hell… Because without you, I won’t care anymore...and I’ll have all the time in the world to make whatever took you suffer...for a long time.”

Naythin brought his hands from Dean’s back and took hold of his face making him look at Naythin. “No. I am not scared of loving you...being in love with you. How fast it happened that scared me in the beginning. That day at the morgue...walking away from you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done because I loved you then. Not just a little...baby, I was _in_ love with you and knew I’d never be happy if you weren’t with me. When you showed up at the funeral home I loved you all that much more because you came back.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I never left, not really. Physically, yeah, I was workin’ the hunt but, I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you, couldn’t…” He paused and licked his lips. “Couldn’t convince myself that I couldn’t be in love with you.” He swallowed hard and looked down briefly before lifting his eyes back to Naythin’s. “I couldn’t look inside the note until I knew how you’d react seeing me again. I was afraid you were telling me to fuck off in it or somethin’.”

“Never. I’d never do that.” Naythin wrapped his arms back around Dean hugging him tight. “I can’t...be without you. I don’t know what I’d do.” _Yes. I do._

Dean held Naythin tightly in his arms. “You never will be, m’not ever goin’ anywhere,” he murmured, “Not ever.” 

“I almost lost you once. You...you were dyin’ right in front of me.” Naythin turned his head towards Dean’s neck, his voice shaking, his hold on Dean’s tightened. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. I couldn’t take it.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he eased it back so he could look into Naythin’s face. “I wasn’t goin’ anywhere. I told you before, I made a promise I intended to keep.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. “I know.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a minute before returning his nod, even though he knew Naythin wasn’t convinced. He pulled him up against him again and turned his head toward Naythin’s neck. Kissing a slow trail up the long column of Naythin’s throat. “I love you...I know I say that a lot...but I just can’t seem to help it.” 

Naythin’s eyes slipped closed as he sighed, tilting his head to the side. Biting his bottom lip, he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. “Baby, I never get tired of hearing it. I love you. God, I love you.” 

Dean reached up with one hand and cupped the side of Naythin’s neck, his fingers threading into Naythin’s shaggy hair at the side of his head. He pulled his head back and started to close his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss only to wind up pulling his head back, his brows knitting with concern. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, Naythin smiled. “Nothing. Nothin’s wrong. It only took 32 years to hear those three words from someone who really means it.” Looking down at the sheets, he shook his head again, sniffing quietly. 

“Yeah well, I’m sorry about that...takin’ so long. I got held up a little...y’know, Huntin’ and dyin’ an’ all,” Dean responded playfully a teasing grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Naythin laughed softly. Shaking his head, he blew out a quick breath as he quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Would you hold me for a while? I need to lay down for a while ‘til my back’s not as sore.” _Way to sound like a needy female. Awesome._

Dean’s forehead creased with concern as he nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he glanced toward Naythin’s back like he’d be able to _see_ pain. Dumbass. He looked back at Naythin and gave a slight jerk of his head in the general direction of Naythin’s back. “It still hurts? Did you want your pain pills? I know they aren’t much but…” He shrugged helplessly. And this was one of the times that he wanted someone to explain to him why credit card fraud was okay, but stealing something that might help their pain was taboo. 

“It’s just sore from being knotted up. This is pretty tame actually. It was a lot worse once.” Naythin looked over at his bag and nodded. “They’ll help and so will the whisky. Too bad you don’t have of your pain meds from yer shoulder. I’d be doin’ somersaults with those.” 

It was on the tip of Dean’s tongue to ask how it was worse once, but knowing how it got bad this time he didn’t really think he wanted to know. Instead he nodded and extracted himself from Naythin so he could swing his legs off the side of the bed and pull to his feet so he could grab Naythin’s bag. He leaned over and picked it up by the shorter handles and carried it over to the bed, sitting it on the side so that Naythin could fish out the pills. “Whisky’s right here on the nightstand,” he murmured. “Did I take all those pills?” He had no idea what all he’d grabbed in his rush to get ready. 

Naythin pulled his bag over and started digging in it with his hand to find the bottle. “I don’t know if ya did. I stopped tryin’ to get ya to take ‘em after a couple weeks.” He gave Dean a dirty look as he pulled the bottle of Ibuprofen from his bag. Popping the top off, he shook out four small brown pills and tossed them in his mouth. Reaching over for the bottle of whisky, he twisted off the top and tipped the bottle to his lips swallowing a few times, his eyes squeezed shut as he groaned from the slow burn as it slid down his throat. Replacing the cap on both bottles, he set them side by side on the nightstand. Zipping his bag, he gave it a shove off the side of the side of the bed. 

Dean walked over to his duffel and crouched. He unzipped the bag and began rummaging around inside it. “We need a Laundromat, like soon,” he commented as he continued to riffle through stuff. His hand paused inside the duffel as it landed on what felt like a pill bottle. “Uh, is that bottle brown? Maybe somethin’ like this one?” He inquired as he held up the bottle he’d found stashed in his duffel. 

Naythin lay on his side with his arm tucked under the pillow. Lifting his head, he nodded as Dean held up a brown prescription bottle. “Looks like it. If they’re yer pain meds we should hang onto ‘em for an emergency. This isn’t.” 

Dean quirked a brow and huffed softly as he pulled to his full height. “Yeah, okay, but if those Ibuprofen don’t do the job, yer takin’ one’a those,” he directed, pointing down at his bag. 

Naythin followed Dean as he stood up. He smiled a little and nodded his head. “I will. Promise.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin and quirked a single brow. “Yer an even worse liar than I am.” He scoffed and shook his head as he made his way back over to the bed and climbed into it next to Naythin. He didn’t even try to stifle the yawn that had him turning his head away and lifting a hand to his mouth. “Actually,” he began as he dropped his hand from his mouth, “I am an outstanding liar. How else do you think I’ve survived this long?” 

Naythin moved into Dean to his usual position of having his head tucked under Dean’s chin and his arm over Dean’s side. “What makes you think I’m lying? Not a fan of pain...well...not back pain. The kind of pain I get when you bite my neck...now that I’m a huge fan of.” 

“Yeah, no more Dracula for you until yer in less pain, mister,” Dean grumbled and wrapped his arm around Naythin, holding him close. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. “I think I could sleep for a week.” He yawned again as if to prove his statement true. 

Naythin slowly ran his hand along Dean’s back. Dipping his chin so he could hear Dean’s heart beating against his ear, he smiled and sighed. “Go t’sleep, m’love. I gotcha.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward when Naythin said that he had him. A phrase that before now, only he had used. “Yeah, you got me,” he murmured sleepily. He yawned again and nuzzled close. “Love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Naythin surprisingly wasn’t tired but he had no problem lying where he was for however long Dean slept. That and he had to get on the laptop to find Dean an engagement ring.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean’s lips were curved into a contented smile as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Just as he was falling to sleep, he tightened his arms around Naythin possessively, protectively, at the horrific bloodcurdling screams that echoed in his head. Thankfully, they were only there a moment before they vanished just as quickly as they’d come and he was able to sink into a dreamless sleep.

Naythin’s hand continued its slow back and forth motion on Dean’s back. As he started to bring his arm down Dean’s side, he felt Dean’s arms tighten around him. Pulling his head back, Naythin studied Dean’s face for a moment looking for any signs of a pending nightmare. If he could catch it early enough hopefully it wouldn't end up in a wrestling match. Bringing his hand up, he placed it palm flat on Dean’s chest over his heart. “Shhh...it’s okay. Yer okay. Go t’sleep, baby. I’m here.” Naythin waited until Dean seemed to calm before he moved his arm back to Dean’s side, his thumb gliding slowly back and forth over the material of Dean’s t-shirt. Looking over at Dean’s bag, Naythin knew he only had a few hours at best before Dean was up again and if he didn’t get online soon, he wasn’t sure when the next opportunity would be. Naythin waited a good hour before he started to slowly extract himself from Dean. The whole process took just under an hour by the time he managed to get off the bed without Dean moving. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Naythin beelined for Dean’s bag, took Sam’s laptop out and walked into the bathroom and closed the door leaving it open a few inches so he could hear Dean if he started to wake up or another nightmare started. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he opened the laptop, turned it on and started searching the larger jewelry stores for an engagement ring. It would be easier to get one from one of the larger chains then some small mom and pop that was only in Illinois.

An hour later and one trip out to the room to get his wallet, Naythin had a ring ordered. He wrote down the order number and store name and tucked into his wallet behind his credit card. Yes, he’d used one of his own and he’d probably catch hell from Dean for doing it but it wasn’t something he could pay cash for and not have Dean finding out. Shutting down the laptop and making sure to delete the browser history, Naythin walked out of the bathroom and back to Dean’s bag to return the laptop. Once he had it stowed away, he walked back to the bed and crawled back in next to Dean. Before he got settled, Naythin pulled the blanket up and covered them both. Naythin tipped his chin up and kissed Dean gently on the lips. “I love you, baby. Won’t let anything happen to you.” Wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist, Naythin pulled the blanket up as high as he could as he closed his eyes and listened to Dean’s heart beating against his ear. 

_Dean was out of the Impala and running down the sidewalk passing locked door after locked door. It wasn’t until he got to the end that he turned back and looked the way he’d come. Which one was it? He heard Naythin scream and ran at full speed back the other way. Stopping before one of the locked doors he reached back and pulled his pistol from the waistband of his jeans and shot the lock before kicking the door open. What greeted him had him falling to his knees. Naythin was on Alistair’s rack, his insides strewn all over the floor around the rack. Alistair looked up at him, a slow evil smile curving his lips before he began to laugh maniacally. “You’re too late, Dean. You’re too late.”_

Dean jerked awake, his eyes wide in the darkness. He tightened his arm around Naythin’s body and forced him over onto his back, uncaring that his arm was now pinned between the mattress and Naythin’s body. “No. No. No. No. Oh God, no.” He ran his free hand over Naythin’s chest and stomach. Searching for any sign of harm whatsoever, for the blood he was so scared he’d find. He cursed the darkness and whatever it was that blurred his vision. He was shaking, he could feel it but he couldn’t seem to stop it. He turned his head to the side and wiped his face against the sleeve of his tee in an attempt to clear his vision so that maybe he could actually see better, and know for sure if Naythin was alright or not. He wasn’t moving and that alone had Dean terrified. “Naythin! No. Oh God, no. Naythin!”

Naythin didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt Dean’s whole body jerk next to him and he was flipped onto his back with Dean’s arm between his back and the mattress. He dropped his arms to his sides and froze. He heard Dean mumbling under his breath but couldn’t make it out. Dean’s hand searching over Naythin’s chest and stomach had Naythin squeezing his eyes shut and lifting his arms slowly to Dean’s sides. Damn it, Dean was having a nightmare and if it was this bad Naythin was going to have a hell of a time waking him up. As he hands came to rest on Dean’s sides, Naythin could feel him shaking and he started to rub them up and down slowly. When Dean started yelling his name, his voice filled with so much panic and fear, it broke Naythin’s heart. “Dean. Dean! I’m right here. I’m right here. It’s okay. Baby, come on. Wake up.” 

Dean kept having to wipe his face, whatever was blurring his vision seemed to be getting worse. He could feel his heart pounding out of control in his chest and he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. _“It’s okay. It’s okay. I can...I can fix it...I can sew you back together… OH GOD!!!” Dean tried to sit up and found himself falling over and landing on his ass. He pulled at Naythin’s body, pulled him half onto his lap. “I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you, so help me God! You’ll be on MY rack and I’ll fuckin’ rip yer heart out while you watch like you did mine, you sonuvabitch!” He dropped his chin to his chest and fought back the sob that tried to break free from his throat. He picked his head up and it lolled back as his shoulders shook with his sobs. “OH GOD! NO!! NAYTHIN!!!”_

Naythin was trying to piece together Dean’s nightmare and at first he thought Dean was back at the campsite and that Naythin had been Ranger’s latest victim. That he could deal with. Dropping his hands from Dean’s sides, Naythin reached up to take hold of Dean’s face when he was suddenly out of his reach and Naythin found himself being pulled across the bed. His upper body landing across Dean’s thighs. Naythin went still for a moment as he tried to get his bearings and try to wait Dean out. As Dean started talking again, only this time it was a lot clearer but the pain and heartache only seemed to get worse the more he talked. When Naythin heard him mention the rack, his heart stopped. Dean was dreaming about Hell. Rolling off Dean’s legs, Naythin pushed to his knees as Dean screamed his name. Throwing a leg over Dean’s legs, Naythin put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and shook him hard. “Dean! I’m here. It’s okay. DEAN! Damn it, wake up.” Taking his left hand off Dean’s shoulder, Naythin put his hand on the side of Dean’s cheek and could feel it was covered in tears. Naythin could feel the sting of his own tears and shook his head to push them away. “DEAN! I’m here. Look at me, DEAN!” 

Suddenly the sound of Naythin’s voice pierced the heartbroken hysterics that had gripped Dean so tightly. He sucked in a deep stuttered breath and his eyes widened. “Naythin?” He croaked, his voice sounding far too young for his age. Before Naythin had the chance to answer Dean threw his arms around him and pulled him in close as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. “Yer okay, yer okay, oh God, yer okay.” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and held him tight. “It’s okay. I’m fine. It was just a dream. Baby, I’m fine.” He kept repeating it over and over as he rubbed his hands over Dean’s back in slow soothing circles. Dean was still shaking and Naythin could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Turning his face to Dean’s neck, Naythin gently kissed the area where his neck and shoulder met. 

The fight went out of Dean when the relief poured in and in the process it nearly wiped him out. His eyes were growing heavy even as he sat there on the edge of the bed clinging to Naythin like if he didn’t hold tight enough he might disappear. Dean sniffled and drew in large gulps of air between his lips. One of his hands slid up Naythin’s back to his neck, his fingers toying with the fine hairs at his nape. 

Naythin’s hold on Dean didn’t lesson as he felt Dean slowly relax under him. Naythin let himself relax enough so he could sit back a little but not take his arms off Dean. “That’s it, baby. It’s okay.” Glancing to the side, Naythin saw just how close they were to the edge of the bed and knew he had to get Dean away from the edge or they’d both end up on the floor. Raising his head off Dean’s shoulder, Naythin pulled his head back to look at Dean’s face. Even in the dimly lit room he could see Dean’s tear streaked face as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Pulling both hands from around Dean, Naythin brought his hands up to Dean’s face and using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Baby, please don’t. I’m fine. It was just a dream. It’s okay.” Knowing there was no way Dean was going to let go of him, Naythin turned a little in his arms pointing to the head of the bed. “Dean...Dean, come on. Lay down. I’m not goin’ anywhere. I promise.” 

Dean slowly tore his gaze away from Naythin and let his eyes search the room over. When he was satisfied he looked back at Naythin and gave a single curt nod. He moved toward the head of the bed, but he wouldn’t totally release Naythin. He pulled him down next to him and wrapped his arms back around him tightly. He forced himself to close his eyes and prayed like hell that the image of Naythin’s dead body strapped to Alistair’s rack wouldn’t be there to greet him. He swallowed hard and sniffled softly. His eyes cracked open as he pulled an arm briefly from around Naythin to swipe at the tears on one side of his face. His arm quickly returned to it’s original place, wrapped back around Naythin, holding onto him tightly. He drew in a deep shuddering breath and slowly exhaled in an effort to calm himself down. “M’sorry,” he croaked softly, “It was so real…” 

Naythin managed to grab hold of the blanket as Dean pulled him down with him and covered them both once they were settled on the pillows. Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist pulling himself as close to Dean’s body as he could. He pressed the back of the hand that was between their bodies against Dean’s stomach running his thumb slowly up and down. When Dean apologized, Naythin sagged against him. “It’s okay. Nothing to apologize for.” Pulling his head back, Naythin looked up at Dean. “I know. I’m fine.” Taking his hand away from Dean’s waist, Naythin raised it slowly to his face and wiped away the tears from his cheek. 

Dean heaved a breath and looked down as he nodded. It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize again but he managed to stop himself. He forced his eyes closed again but the immediate flash of Naythin’s head rolled to one side, his lips coated in his own blood as he stared up unseeingly had him jerking as they opened wide again. His breaths panted heavily again and his grip on Naythin tightened. He swallowed hard and leaned in, turning his head toward Naythin’s neck, burying it there. 

Putting his arm back across Dean’s waist, Naythin slid his other arm from between their bodies and under Dean’s chest pulling him close until Naythin’s chest as resting against Dean’s. “Easy, baby. It’s okay.” Naythin started running his hand along Dean’s back on a slow back and forth motion. He felt like shit for falling asleep. If he’d been awake, he would have been able to catch the nightmare before it got so bad. “I gotcha. I’m here. I’m always gonna be here.” 

Dean huffed a mirthless chuckle against Naythin’s neck. “I didn’t get to you in time...” 

“It was just a dream. A really bad dream. It’s over.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath and released it. “Go back to sleep, baby.” _I’m sorry I woke you._

Fat chance of that. Naythin was wide awake. He had no intention of going back to sleep until Dean had calmed down. He could still feel Dean’s heart pounding in his chest and he was still shaking. Tightening his hold around Dean, he dipped his chin so his forehead was resting on Dean’s shoulder as he forced himself to relax and slow his breathing so Dean would think he was sleeping. “I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much…” Dean responded, his words trailing off as his eyes darted about the room, gazing into every corner and deciphering every shadow. 

Naythin wasn’t sure how long they’d lay there wrapped in each other's arms, not moving. Dean’s heart finally slowed to something close to normal and the shaking had lessened to the occasional shudder. Without lifting his head, Naythin ran his hand over Dean’s back again. “Dean?” His voice whisper soft to not startle him. 

“Uh huh?” Dean mumbled the syllables softly, his wide eyes still darting about the room. 

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and braced for the argument. “I’m callin’ Bobby first thing an’ tellin’ him to get someone else to finish the case.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow furrowed but he didn’t move. “What? Why? Because I had a bad dream?” 

“No.” _Yes...sort of._ “Not because of that. We know who it is. I’ll give Bobby what we have, we can go to Ellen’s for a day or so and be in Florida a few days early.” 

Dean slowly tore his eyes from surveying the room and looked at Naythin. “If it’s not that then why?” 

_Think fast, Emerson. Think really damn fast._ “It’s my back. I don’t want to slow you down if anything happens. I’m not saying it’s going to, but I’m not gonna be able to move real fast for a few days.” It was partially true...like half true so it wasn’t a full blown lie. He hated lying to Dean...even a small lie like that. He wanted out of the case because if they got away from Hunting for a while they could both relax and the nightmares wouldn’t haunt either of them. 

Dean’s forehead creased with concern and he lifted a hand to the side of Naythin’s face, the side of his thumb brushing along his jaw line. “Are you in pain? Do you want one of my pain pills?” 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand, his eyes closing briefly as he slowly shook his head. “I’m okay right now. It’s gonna stiffen up in the car an’ if I have to run or anythin’...I’m not gonna be able to.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, we’ll call Bobby, first light,” he agreed, “Worst case I’ll do it alone an’ then we’ll get oughtta here right after, okay?” 

Naythin forced himself to not react to Dean saying he’d finish the case on his own. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

Dean shook his head and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Naythin’s lips. “S’okay,” he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. “Don’t worry about it. Like you said, we know who it is, if things are stretched tight and I need to do this one alone, it shouldn’t take long.”

_It’s not like he’s never worked a case alone. Calm down. Come on, Bobby. Don’t let me down._ “Hopefully he’s got somebody close.” Naythin leaned into Dean letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut tight. 

Dean nodded and shifted his hand to slide back into Naythin’s hair as Naythin leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’m sure there’s someone,” he murmured, “Try’n get some sleep. I’ll call Bobby as soon as the sun comes up.” 

Naythin nodded as he shifted his arms around Dean holding him close. “If I fall asleep wake me up when you know anything, okay?” 

Dean nodded. “Promise.” 

Nodding again, Naythin sighed and relaxed into Dean’s arms. His forehead resting against the side of Dean’s neck each exhale ghosting against Dean’s skin. He really didn’t want to fall asleep but it only took a few minutes before his breathing evened out and his heart slowed. 

Dean couldn’t go back to sleep, he couldn’t close his eyes without that sight flashing in front of his eyelids. It was a pain unlike anything he’d ever known. Watching Sam die had been close, but even that wasn’t the same. He swallowed hard and tried like hell not to think about it as he laid there waiting on the sun to rise.

Dean had slowly and carefully extracted himself from Naythin the second the sun had begun to rise. Getting out of bed without waking Naythin in the process had been difficult, but not impossible. As soon as he’d gotten to his feet, he’d grabbed his cell phone and the room key and walked outside. After a lot of muttering and swearing...and then sobering from a binge of yelling to ask how Naythin was, _really_ , Bobby managed to find replacements for them. Walking back inside the room, Dean grinned wide and quickly locked the door and headed for the bed, tossing the room key and his cell on the table as he passed it. He crawled back into bed and dipped his head, nipping softly at Naythin’s neck a couple of times before pulling his head back so he could see Naythin’s face. “Guess who’s not working this case anymore.”

Naythin jerked awake at the nips at his neck. His eyes flew open when he realized that Dean wasn’t in his arms anymore. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he sighed and let himself roll over onto his back, his hand reaching out for Dean’s arm. “Yer smilin’. We’re checkin’ out, aren’t we?” 

Dean nodded, his smile growing as he leaned in again and stole a kiss. “Yeah, we are. Bobby said to tell you to take care’a yerself, then he proceeded to yell at me about taking care of you. Once that was over he just said that I have to let him know if you get any worse.” He shrugged and nodded. “But yeah, he said he’d get someone out here by the end of the day, so we’re free to leave whenever we want.”

_God bless you, Bobby Singer._ “Maybe we should stop at Bobby’s so he can yell at ya in person.” Lifting his head off the pillow, Naythin gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Oh so you agree that I need to take better care of you,” Dean surmised with a nod, “Well I guess it’s at least unanimous.” 

“What? No! That’s not what I said. Who said you’re not takin’ care of me. For starters, I’m not a child who needs to be taken care of.” Naythin pushed against the mattress so he was sitting up leaning against the wall. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the ache in his lower back as he sat up. 

“It’s Halloween, but we can’t have the...rental until the 2nd, that’s the earliest we can get it. So headin’ to Ellen’s wouldn’t be such a bad idea, now that we have the time to kill...and before she kills us.” 

Naythin relaxed against the pillows nodding his head. “Okay. She told us to stop by and like you said, we’ve got the time before we go to Florida.” Naythin was going to have to call the jewelry store and have the ring shipped to one of their stores in Florida and hopefully they had one either in St. Pete or close to it. Damn, this was cuttin’ way too close. 

Dean turned on the bed and threw his legs over the side, standing to his feet. “Okay, I call dibs on shower first,” he said as he headed over to his duffel. Looking back over his shoulder at Naythin, Dean grinned. Turning his attention back to his duffel, he crouched down and pulled out some clean clothes; jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, and socks. He plopped the socks down on the chair by the table along with his jeans and headed into the bathroom with the rest. 

When Dean walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Naythin let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. Shaking his head, he raised a hand and ran it through his hair tugging at the roots on the back of his neck. Letting his hand fall to his side, he waited a couple minutes to make sure Dean wasn’t coming back out. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naythin grit his teeth as the felt his back protest at the sudden movement. Keeping his back straight, he stood up and made his way to where his cell phone was on the table. He did a quick Goggle search of the nearest branch he’d bought the ring from and hit the call button. A few minutes later, he was back on the bed sighing with a combined relief that the ring was going to be overnighted to St. Pete and that he was sort of horizontal and his back wasn’t hurting as much as it had been earlier that night. Looking towards the bathroom, he still felt like shit for lying to Dean but...he was smiling and didn’t have that haunted look on his face. On top of that, it was a genuine smile and not one of Dean’s fake _Everything’s fine_ bullshit smiles. That in itself made the lie worth it. 

Dean made quick work of emptying his bladder and getting into the shower. He washed his body and his hair rather swiftly, but he did pause under the warm spray as he was rinsing his hair, letting the warmth of the water ease his sore muscles. He made sure not to stand the shower too long or else Naythin might not have any hot water. Turning off the faucet, he reached for a towel and began drying off. He wrapped the towel around his hips and scrubbed at his hair with another towel. He brushed his teeth and gargled, shaved, slathered on deodorant and splashed on a little cologne before gathering all of his things up and shoving them into the toiletry bag Ellen had given him. Pulling off the towel and tossing the one from his hair up on the counter, Dean reached for his boxers and slid them on followed by his t-shirt. It was then that he ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before calling it done. Reaching for the door handle, with his toiletry bag in one hand, Dean pulled the door open and jammed a thumb in the bathrooms direction. “Next,” he called out, heading for his duffel. 

Naythin got to his feet a little slower this time. Walking around the bed and past Dean, he let the back of his fingers glide softly across Dean’s lower back. Walking into the bathroom, he closed the door and turned the shower on leaving the water as hot as he could stand it. Stepping in, he hissed in a breath as the water hit his back. Slowly easing back under the spray, Naythin braced one hand on the wall as the hot water loosened the sore muscles on his back. After a few minutes, he stood up and started washing his hair and body. After rinsing off twice, he stayed under the spray until the water started to cool off. Turning it off, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist making sure to keep the area that was sore covered. Using the last clean towel to dry his hair, he tossed it on the pile in the corner and brushed his teeth. After doing a spit and rinse, he walked out of the bathroom and into the main part of the room. Walking around the bed, he looked down at his bag on the floor where he’d shoved it a few hours earlier. Gritting his teeth, Naythin bent over picking it up, he quickly dropped it on the bed. Unzipping it, he dropped his toothbrush and toothpaste inside, pulling out his deodorant, he put some on and dropped it on the bed. Reaching in, he took out jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, socks and one of his thicker flannel shirts to help keep any drafts off his back. Last thing he wanted was to be flat on his back in Florida and NOT be able to do anything. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, Naythin slipped his arms in and let it settle over his chest and abdomen. Sliding his arms in the flannel, he pulled the towel off and let it fall to the floor. Picking up his boxers, Naythin bent over and pulled them up his legs as quick as he could without falling over. He did the same with his jeans sitting down on the bed with a sigh. He had to take a break before tackling his socks an’ boots. Falling back onto the bed, he grunted as he landed on his deodorant. Swearing under his breath, he pulled it out from under his back and tossed it in his bag. 

Having finished pulling on his jeans and taking the seat he’d dumped them and his socks in, he finished up by pulling on his socks and slipping his feet into his boots. He was tying the last boot as Naythin walked over to his side of the bed and, quite obviously, had a hard time even lifting his duffel. He watched him get ready and one brow quirked when Naythin dropped the towel and he sighed longingly as he watched Naythin pull on his boxers and jeans. When Naythin collapsed back onto the bed, Dean pulled up from the way he had been sitting with his forearm across one knee and his hand pressed against the other. “Yer tryin’ to torture me to death, aren’ ya?” 

Lifting his head off the bed, Naythin frowned . “How exactly am I doin’ that?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and sat up straight as he shook his head. “Nothin’ never mind.” Pulling to his feet he walked over and grabbed his knife from under the pillow and walked it over to the weapons duffel and dropped it inside, then zipped up the bag. “I’m gonna run this one out to the car now. Whenever we leave I’ll be able to grab yer duffel an’ mine easier.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Naythin’s frown stayed as Dean left the room. Rolling his eyes, Naythin pushed up off the bed with his hands and managed to get his socks and boots on with minimal swearing. Once he had them laced up enough so they wouldn’t fall off when he walked, he called it good. Reaching over to the nightstand, he picked up the prescription bottle and tucked it in the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. He thought about taking one now but wanted to wait until they were at least on the road. 

Having popped the trunk of the Impala, Dean flipped up the false bottom and tossed the weapons bag inside. He unzipped the bag again now that he was relatively alone and pulled out the small silver knife and it’s sheath. Crouching he attached it to his ankle and pulled to his full height. He reached in and grabbed another couple knives, putting them in different pockets. Satisfied that he was well enough armed, his pistol tucked safely into the back waistband of his jeans, he zipped up the weapons duffel before lowering the false bottom of the trunk. He walked back around the car and headed for the motel room. Inside he collected his cell phone, he’d already pocketed his keys before, grabbed his wallet and, as he crouched, reached into his duffel and pulled out his blue and black flannel shirt, Slipping the shirt on, he zipped up his duffel bag and carried it out of the room and out to the car. Reentering the room again, Dean looked around to see if anything had been left lying around and stepped over to the bed to see if Naythin was ready, or at least his bag. “You done?” 

“Yeah.” Reaching over to the nightstand again, he picked up the small tube of lube and the bottle of whisky. Using the nightstand to brace against, Naythin stood up and turned toward Dean. “Let’s go.” 

Dean made sure the zipper was closed on Naythin’s bag and shouldered the strap. “Did you do a sweep of the room?” He asked as he headed for the door, stopping at the threshold to look back at Naythin. 

Turning to the table, Naythin slowly set the bottle of whisky and lube on it. “Got it.” Turning toward the bathroom, Naythin made his way to it and did a quick check of the floor and trash without bending over. He was gettin’ pretty good at it. Leaving the bathroom, he walked back toward the bed and checked the general area, trash, the table and the nightstand. Aside from the two boxes of pizza there wasn’t anything left behind. Picking up the whisky, Naythin was tempted to suck down half the bottle but figured it was a little too early in the day for that. Even if he fully intended to chase the pain meds with a good long pull once they were on the road. Grabbing the lube, he tucked it in his back pocket and headed out the door to the Impala. 

When Naythin turned to take care of the room check, Dean headed out to the car and tossed Naythin’s bag in the trunk beside his own. He reached up and slammed the trunk lid closed and turned his attention back to the room. _Please no. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Yer not Sam, you don’t have visions._ His feet stutter stepped forward, his body tensing as he waited for the motel room door to open. When it finally did, Dean thought his legs were gonna give out and he was going to drop to his knees. He quickly grabbed for the car to keep him upright and tried to simply look busy, unlocking the car door. 

Naythin kept his eyes down to the sidewalk as he walked out of the room. Using the hood as a brace, Naythin stepped off the curb. Trailing his hand along the car, he walked to the passenger side door, his hand hovered over the handle as he waited for Dean to unlock the door. He couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth as he looked through the window and remembered what he and Dean had done in the front seat the night before. Thankfully, the motel wasn’t packed or someone would have gotten a good show. When the lock popped up, Naythin pulled the door open and carefully lowered himself to the seat. Once he was inside, he pulled the door closed. His hand went immediately to the bottle in his pocket. Taking the cap off, he tapped out one of the white pills and popped it into his mouth. Twisting the cap off the whisky, he tipped it to his lips and took a longer than needed pull. His eyes squeezed shut tight as he growled from the burn. Twisting the cap back on, he turned in the seat so his back was supported in the space between the door and the seat. With a shuddering sigh, Naythin let his head fall against the glass, his fingers wrapped lightly around the neck of the whisky bottle resting against the side of his thigh. 

Opening the door, Dean slid in behind the wheel and watched Naythin make his way around the car. _Fine my ass,_ he thought, even he wasn’t that blind. He leaned across the seat and popped the lock, then straightened and reached out to close his car door. Once they were both settled inside Dean inserted the key into the ignition and started her up. “You don’t get better soon an’ I’m takin’ you to the hospital whether you like it or not.” He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space and got her turned around and headed for the main road. “As it is I’m rethinkin’ whether or not this vacation thing is all that great of an idea.” 

Naythin was up and looking at Dean as if someone hit him in the ass with a live 220 line. “Wait...why?” He was going to kill him. “I’ll be fine. I just need a couple days to get the soreness out.” 

Dean’s lips pulled into a tight lipped grin as he eased out onto the road and looked over at Naythin. “It’s not me you’ll have to convince, it’s _Ellen_. Good luck.” Now his smile went wide, showing teeth and all. 

Naythin closed his eyes and groaned as he leaned back against the seat. “I’m gonna kill ya. As soon as I can...I’m gonna kill ya. That wasn’t even funny. Not even a little bit you smug bastard.” 

Dean chuckled. “See, if yer back wasn’t in such bad shape you could be killin’ me right now, but… And uh, I wasn’t kidding. Ellen’s gonna take one look at you and I’ll be waving bye, bye while she mother hen’s you for the next however long it is that it takes you to convince her that you’re better.” 

“I hate to break it to her but we’re outta there in a couple days. I’m not missin’ any of _our_ time in Florida.” 

“Oh I wanna be there when you tell her that,” Dean responded with a chuckle. “Yeah...she’s gonna kill you.”

Naythin’s fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle and squeezed. He gave a short huff as he turned his head so the side of his head was braced against the window. “Whatever.” 

Dean glanced from the road to Naythin and back again. “You know you get a little bitchy when you don’t feel good?” 

Annnnd he felt like an ass. Bringing a hand up to his face, he dragged it down and let it fall onto his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m tired and this hasn’t kicked in yet.” He raised the whisky bottle off the seat and tapped it against the bottle in his pocket. 

“Yeah well, like you told me, once that shit kicks in, no more whisky as long as yer on those.” 

“Alright.” Without opening his eyes, Naythin twisted the cap off with one hand and brought the bottle to his lips. Several large swallows later, he replaced the cap and sighed. _Come on, already. Kick in._ Naythin hated taking pills but damn, he was hurting. 

Dean kept one eye on the road and one eye on Naythin. He hadn’t been kidding about Ellen, if she’d been blinded since the last time they saw her, he was telling her about Naythin’s back. Since he was pretty sure that hadn’t happened, he likely wouldn’t have to. It was Ellen or the hospital….or maybe both. St. Pete would be there AFTER Naythin felt better.

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop at the back area of Ellen’s Roadhouse. If they ended up staying over, he didn’t want some drunk asshole touching his _Baby_. Turning off the engine, Dean looked over at Naythin and was hesitant to wake him, but he knew if Naythin woke up to him not there Naythin wouldn’t be happy, and that was putting it mildly. With a heavy sigh, Dean slid closer, across the bench seat, and lightly shook Naythin as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Baby, we’re here,” he murmured gently.

Naythin slowly came around as he heard Dean’s voice. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and stretched his legs as best he could. He wasn’t brave enough to try twisting his back just yet. At least it didn’t hurt when he stretched his legs...that was good. Looking over at Dean, he smiled and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. “Hey...time is it?” When he’d fallen asleep...not that he even remembered doing it...thank you, Jack Daniels...it was morning. Now, it was dark and he could see the stars through the windshield. 

“Close to Midnight,” Dean responded, and reached out to cup the side of Naythin’s cheek, concern evident in the depths of his eyes. “How ya feelin’? And don’t gimme that _fine_ shit. I invented _fine_.” 

Leaning into Dean’s hand, Naythin closed his eyes and sighed. “It doesn't hurt. I’m not moving but it didn’t hurt when I stretched my legs so that’s an improvement.” Opening his eyes again, he raised his hand and covered Dean’s with it. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Uh huh,” Dean muttered in disbelief, “Ya know ya had me all the way up to the end there.” He heaved a heavily burdened sigh and let his gaze travel over Naythin before meeting his eyes again with a jerk of his head toward the Roadhouse. “C’mon. I didn’t call so getting in here should be a piece of cake,” he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just stay close to me...and whatever happens just...don’t tense up.” 

“Okay. Stay close and don’t tense up. Got it.” _Yeah, right. Don’t tense up. Easier said than done._ Taking his hand off Dean’s, Naythin reached for the door handle and gave the door a hard shove to open wide enough for him to get out without bending over too much. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs out the door and turned on the seat. So far so good. Reaching for the armrest, he curled his fingers in the small depression, raising his free hand he gripped the side of the doorframe and hauled himself up to a standing position. Nothing hurt and he was pretty happy about it until he straightened his back and nearly dropped to his knees. His knees buckled slightly and he had to bit back a loud groan. Sitting in the same position for over eight hours had not done his back any favors. White knuckling the grip he had on the door frame, he let his head fall loose between his shoulders as he tried to wait out the pain. _Shit._

Dean pulled his hand back as Naythin reached for his door handle. Dean turned his attention to reaching for his own and shouldering the door open before sliding from behind the wheel and getting to his feet. He closed the car door and looked across the roof at Naythin, watching him as he slowly stood to his full height. Dean nearly hurtled the hood of the car in his haste to get to Naythin when it looked like Naythin was about to kiss the gravel. He slid across her high polished exterior and landed on his feet on Naythin’s side of the car. He wasn’t exactly sure what he could do to help, trying to wrap an arm around him to help him hobble into the bar was likely a bad idea since the _wrapping_ would likely have Naythin skyrocketing with pain. “What - what can I do to help?” 

Seeing Dean’s boots suddenly appear in his line of sight had Naythin smiling. The pain was slowly easing off and thankfully there wasn’t any tightness that he could feel in his back where the knot had been. “It’s goin’ away.” He still hadn’t raised his head. After another minute, he swallowed hard and slowly lifted his head off his chest. No pain, thank God. Taking his hand off the door jamb, he reached for Dean’s arm wrapping his fingers around his upper arm. “Once I get movin’ it should be better. I just need to move around.” He looked up at Dean and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Uh huh,” Dean responded, barely any more belief in his voice than the last time he’d muttered the same thing. “Just...if it helps, hold onto me. I’d try an’ help...put my arm around you but, I think that might just make things worse.” He turned his head from Naythin and looked around the parking lot. He saw Ellen’s truck, Jo’s jeep and there were a couple other vehicles that he didn’t recognize. Wonderful, they were still open. He hated to even think it, but it would have been better to of snuck in on Ellen with the bar empty than having to deal with a room full of drunk Hunters. Looking back at Naythin he shook his head. “New plan, I’m gonna stay behind you...make sure none of these drunk dumbasses hit yer back and make things worse. Soon as you walk in, just find Ellen and meet her eyes. She’ll understand.” 

Naythin looked to the building and back to Dean, running the tip of his tongue across his lips, he nodded. He was kind of hoping to be able to lean on Dean but his idea seemed to be a better one and if Ellen was as perceptive as Dean let on, he wouldn’t have to worry about being upright for long. Taking his hand off the car door, Naythin braced against the hold he had on Dean’s arm for the first couple of steps until they became a bit more balanced and he wasn’t dragging his feet so bad. When Naythin was able to walk heel toe he let go of Dean’s arm. His eyes laser locked on the door and cursing Ellen under his breath for having stairs. Using the beam next to the stairs for support, Naythin got up to the porch without much pain. When he made it finally to the door, Naythin raised a hand to the wall and leaned on it letting his head fall to his chest. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin from behind, using the warmth of his body to try and sooth the pain in his back as he plastered himself against Naythin. “It’s okay, baby. Yer doin’ great, we’re almost there.” He tried to see past Naythin to his face but didn’t have a clear view. “Whenever yer ready, I’ll get the door, just say the word.” 

Naythin could feel Dean’s body heat through his t-shirt and heavy flannel shirt and he wasn’t complaining. The man was like a walking volcano. Pushing off from the wall, he leaned back into Dean for a minute, his hand covering Dean’s at his waist. Squeezing gently, Naythin nodded. “M’okay. Let’s go.” 

Dean wanted to tell him to wait, to ask if he was sure...but he knew that now wasn’t the time for him to stand around coddling Naythin. He drew in his own deep breath, every wince of pain from Naythin hurting him almost as badly. “Okay,” he murmured and reached for the door. He pulled Naythin flush up against his body as he pulled open the door and slowly released his grip around Naythin once the door was open so he could walk inside. _Please, Ellen, please be watching the door._

Naythin forced himself to stand as straight as he could. As he reached his full height a thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead. Two steps into the interior of the bar and he was ready to fall to his knees. His eyes locked on the end of the bar and he followed it until he saw Ellen standing near a large glass doored cooler. He was about to say her name when she turned around and locked eyes on him. 

“Hey, stranger…” That’s all Ellen got out as she flipped the end of the bar top open and yelled for Jo. “Get the first aid kit from the office, Joanna Beth!” Pointing to the table closest to the bar, she glared at the two men sitting there. “Move! I need that table.” 

“Come on, Ellen. Yer gonna make us move for some stranger?” Mack let his beer mug hit the table with a loud thud as he pointed to Naythin. 

Dean’s game face slid into place and he yanked one of the knives from his pocket and swiveled on a dime, turning toward the table and grabbing Mack by the shoulder and slamming him back against the wall as he held the large hunting knife to the fucker’s throat. “What about for me?” Dean growled, “I’m not a stranger.” 

The color drained from Mack’s face when he saw Dean Winchester coming at him. _Oh shit. Oh God. Oh shit._ “S...sorry, Dean. I...I uhhh...didn’t see ya. S’all yers.” Mack didn’t even want to swallow for fear that the knife Dean held to his throat would slice into him. 

Dean’s lip curled into a snarl as he stared daggers at Mack for a long moment before he finally shoved off the guy and pocketed the blade. “Get the hell outta my seat. And while yer at it, I think you an’ yer boy here,” Dean’s gaze flickered to the other guy briefly before turning his full attention back at Mack, “should order dinner. Ellen could use the extra cash.” 

Mack nodded as quickly as he could without his head falling off his shoulders. “Right. Yeah, sure.” Looking past Dean to Henry, he pointed to a table in the back of the bar. “Move yer ass, Henry. Ya heard the man.” Mack watched as Henry grabbed their beers and hurried to the table he’d indicated. As soon as he was seated, Mack slowly slid along the wall keeping his eyes on Dean until he was halfway to the table before turning his back on him and quickly taking a seat. 

Ellen shook her head as Dean _took care_ of Mack and Henry. “A little much, don’t ya think?” She murmured as she reached Naythin’s side putting on hand on the middle of his chest and the other in the middle of his back to keep him from hitting the floor. “Easy, sweetie. The tables right there. Couple more feet. Jo! Where’s that damn kit!?”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Our deepest apologies for not updating sooner. After the hurricane, RL has been extremely busy then with the holidays crashing down around us as well as an imminent move half way across the country. I can't guarantee timely updates for at least a couple months but, I will do my best.** 
> 
> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin knew he was weaving but he couldn’t seem to stop it. Ellen’s hands on him had him sighing as he tried to get his feet moving again. It took him three tries before he managed to get them moving. His hand reached out for the table as he swung himself into the nearest seat, his arms folded on top of the table as he bent at the waist, his forehead coming to rest on his forearms. 

Dean’s brows rose as he turned his attention to Ellen at her mutterings. “For Naythin? No.” It was all he said on the matter however as he stood helplessly watching as Ellen centered Naythin a little better, with her hand on his chest and one on his back, as he made his way to the table. Dean was on him like a flash, even going as far as putting himself between Naythin and Ellen for a second before he managed to get his body to listen to his brain and move, knowing that Ellen was only helping. He stepped to one side, though he stayed next to Naythin, one hand laying against Naythin’s shoulder. “He uh, his muscles locked up. He said it’s done it before. I threatened him with you or the hospital, you can see which one he chose,” Dean explained. “He’s been takin’ my painkillers from the hospital, after I managed to rub the huge ass knot out of his back anyway.” 

Jo ran out of the kitchen, letting the double doors slam closed behind her. A large red EMT bag hung from her shoulder as she hurried to the table. Setting it down on the floor next to her mother, Jo looked up at Dean, smiling shyly. “Hey, Dean.” Her eyes roving over his body as he stood next to the man slumped over the table. 

Ellen nodded as she listened to Dean explain Naythin’s injury. Leaning close to his face, she gently brushed his hair to the side. “Hey, sweetie. I need to lift yer shirt so I can check yer back, okay? Just relax as much as ya can.” Patting his shoulder lightly, she turned to and stood next to the back of the chair he was sitting on. “Jo, I need you to watch the tables while I take care of Naythin here.” She gave her daughter her best _Do not argue with me, young lady_ look she could before turning her back on Jo. Walking around the back of the chair, she raised a hand and gave Dean’s arm a small squeeze knowing full well that he wasn’t in the mood to put up with Jo’s antics. 

Dean tensed, likely almost as poor Naythin had, when Jo didn’t even try to hide the way she flirted unabashedly with him. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore her as much as he could with the way she looked him over like he was a buffet and she was a starving woman. When Ellen got rid of Jo, he sighed heavily with relief and nearly kissed the woman in thanks. He looked over at Ellen when she squeezed his arm and gave her a nod of thanks before returning his attention to Naythin. “Hey uh, do you need him to lay down? We could use those beds in the bunkhouse you offered me and Sam...if they’re still there, I mean.” He cringed internally the memory of fire that had ravaged the bar and taken Ash’s life flashed in bright day-glow colors in his mind.” “Sorry,” he mumbled, lowering his gaze. He hadn’t meant to be an ass, he was worried as hell and he hoped that Ellen understood that.

Ellen smiled and squeezed Dean’s arm again. “It’s okay and yeah, they’re still there. We did some work on ‘em with the insurance money so they’re not so...rustic anymore.” Looking across the bar, she called out to one of the patrons. “Hey, Simon! We need a hand over here.” Holding her hand up to silence Dean’s protests, she arched her eyebrows. “I know you want to help Naythin but it’ll be easier with two people then just one. Simon’s good people. It’s okay.” 

Simon uncurled himself from the chair he’d been sitting in and stood up when Ellen called him over. His 6’8” frame dwarfed the table and chairs. He walked over to the table giving Dean the once over and crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Anythin’ you need, Ellen.” 

Ellen shook her head as the testosterone level skyrocketed around her. “Simon...Dean. Dean...Simon. Simon, I need ya to help get Naythin here to the bunkhouse out back. He’s got a lower back injury so don’t jostle ‘im.” Walking around the table, Ellen picked up the EMT bag, shouldering the strap. “Dean, you best tell ‘im what’s goin’ on so he doesn't get spooked.” Ellen was no fool when it came to people being hurt. They were fine with people they knew but if a stranger came around? All hell could break loose. 

Dean gave this Simon character the once over right back. He couldn’t remember this guy from the days he Hunted with Sam and he wasn’t in any of their Dad’s journals, not that it meant too much since neither was Ellen. His eyes darted to Ellen and back to Simon and he jutted his chin at the guy. “Where you from? I uh, I don’t remember seein’ you around.” Yes, he was sizing the guy up like hell, but he couldn’t help it, it was Naythin after all. He could _feel_ Ellen staring at him but he ignored it. If this guy was gonna touch Naythin, Dean wanted to know more about him than just the fact that Ellen thought he was a good person. Ellen was special, but she wasn’t perfect, people could make mistakes. 

Simon stared at Dean for a minute before dropping his arms to his sides. “Lincoln. Class of ‘96. My parents were killed by werewolves the day I graduated high school. I went to college majored in zoology and crypto zoology. I’ve been helpin’ Ellen out here for a while now and just because _you_ haven't seen me around doesn’t mean shit.” 

Dean’s nostrils flared and he gave a curt nod, a mirthless smile tugging at one corner of his lips. He turned to face Ellen. “Ellen, we uh, just came to tell you that we’re gettin’ married.” He turned back to Naythin. “C’mon, baby, let’s get the hell outta here.” He turned back toward Simon and as he did, he drew back a fist and cold cocked the guy right in the kisser, hard enough to send him ass over tea kettle backward into the bar. 

Ellen looked skyward as soon as Simon stopped talking. He was big and was a good bouncer but not real bright. “Dean...now just hold on.” She took a step toward him pulling up hard as he knocked Simon off his feet and into the bar. “DEAN WINCHESTER! God damnit, boy!” Putting herself between Simon and Dean, she held her hand up and pointed at him. “That’s enough!” She watched as Jo came over to check on Simon before walking over to Dean, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him over to the pool table. Turning him around so his back was to the main part of the bar, got right up in his face. “You do not come into MY bar and act like an overgrown jackass! Got me?” Glaring up him, she glanced past him at Naythin and shook her head. “Yer gettin’ married? Damn, son, you could've picked a better way to tell me.” Shaking her head, Ellen raised her arms and pulled Dean into a tight hug. 

Dean let Ellen haul him away from Naythin, probably the only creature on the planet that could, other than Bobby. He listened to her berate him and nodded submissively. “Yes, ma’am.” He knew to respect women, and Ellen wasn’t just a woman, she was family, and _that_ Dean respected most of all. He returned Ellen’s hug and gently pulled back after a minute so he could see her face. “We want you and Bobby to be there.” 

Pulling back but keeping her hands on Dean's arms, Ellen nodded, her smile growing wide. “Sweetie, you know I wouldn’t miss it fer the world. I’m so happy fer you...both of you.” Giving both arms a quick squeeze, she dropped her arms to her side. “Let’s get ‘im out back.” 

Dean nodded, an almost boyish grin curving his lips. “Yes, ma’am,” he agreed and turned slightly, jerking his head toward Naythin before heading in that direction, sure that Ellen was hot on his heels. He knelt down next to Naythin and ran a hand over his hair. “Baby,” he murmured gently, “Ellen and me are gonna get you out to the bunkhouse, okay?” 

Naythin hadn’t moved once he sat down and dropped his head on the table. His back had stopped hurting but he knew as soon as he got up, it was going to start again. He listened to Dean and Ellen talking...including Dean apparently punching some guy named Simon. He’d tried to get up but stopped when it got quiet again. Dean’s fingers running through his hair had him sighing and turning his head slightly. “Okay. Okay.” This was gonna suck. Lifting his head off his arms. Naythin pulled his arms back to the edge of the table to brace himself. 

Dean nodded and pulled his hand from Naythin’s head as he stood to his full height. He turned toward Ellen and gave a slight one shouldered shrug. “I could carry ‘im,” he offered, “It’s not pretty but it gets the job done, and without him having to put pressure on his feet.” 

“Whatever gets ‘im to the bunkhouse the fastest with the least amount of pain is always best.” Looking over at Naythin, her heart melted seeing him in so much pain. “I’m sure you’ll catch hell fer it later. Go ahead. I’ll get the doors open ahead of ya.” Ellen walked away pulling her keys out of her pocket to open the back door of the bar and the main door to the bunkhouse. Using a crate of Jack Daniels to prop the door open, she hurried across the back lot to the bunkhouse. 

Dean nodded and turned back to Naythin. “Just gimme yer arms and relax, okay? I got this.” He didn’t wait for Naythin to respond, just grabbed him by the wrists and crouched, reaching for his legs and scooping them up together as he slowly, and rather painfully, pulled to his feet. “Holy shit, yer heavier than you look,” he grunted. He took a second to get his feet apart far enough to compensate for the weight on his shoulders and back. He looked up at the door that was now opened, a crate of Jack holding the doors wide. He knew exactly what he was coming back for later. He headed to and through those doors, following the trail of opened doors Ellen had left in her wake.

Naythin didn’t have the energy to complain as Dean carried him like a 190 pound sack of potatoes through the bar and to the bunkhouse. His back didn’t hurt as bad until Dean lowered him down onto the bed. Naythin tightened his whole body as he tried to brace himself. Hissing in a sharp breath, he groaned loudly as he rolled over on his side and to his stomach. His face was covered in sweat and if he could see his t-shirt he was sure it was plastered to his body. 

Ellen held the door to the bunkhouse open wide as she watched Dean carry Naythin across the yard and up the three stairs to the small porch and inside. “First door on the left!” She called as she closed the door and followed Dean into the room. As soon as Dean had Naythin on the bed and on his stomach, Ellen started unlacing his boots and pulling them off. Once she had his boots off, she walked around Dean to the head of the bed, setting the bag down on the small table, she started pulling out a heating pad and several small towels along with a large prescription bottle. Crouching next to Naythin, Ellen smiled. “We’re gonna get you fixed up. Just relax.” Standing up, he handed the towels to Dean. “Bathrooms’ down the hall. Get those in the hot water to put on his back under the heating pad.” 

When Dean finally got Naythin to the bed, he tried as hard as he could not to just drop Naythin onto the mattress. He lowered, rather painfully, down onto one knee and, looking back, tried to judge the distance from Naythin to the bed. When it looked relatively close, that’s when he released his hold on Naythin’s arms and legs, and even then, Naythin groaned like Dean had dropped him down from his full height. He turned and looked worriedly down at Naythin and he was glad for Ellen being there and giving him something to do rather than him just standing around worrying. He was still worried, but at least he wasn’t focusing on it. He nodded to Ellen’s instructions and headed for the bathroom, turning around to look Ellen’s way as he continued to move backward. “Got a micro in here?” he inquired. “It’s what I used last time,” he explained. Noting the way Naythin seemed covered in sweat, he jutted his chin toward him, “Can you get that damn flannel off him? I don’t care if you cut the damn thing off, we’ll get him a new one.” He turned then and nearly ran the last few feet into the bathroom. 

Ellen shook her head as Dean left the room. “A microwave. Does this look like the Ritz to you?!” Turning back to Naythin, she bent close to his head and gently brushed the hair from the side of his face. “Hold yer arms out to the side one at a time if ya can so I can get that shirt off. I know pain sweats when I see ‘em but we’re gonna humor Dean on that one.” Winking, she slowly pulled Naythin’s flannel off one sleeve at a time and tossed it on the back of a chair in the corner. Digging in the bag, she pulled out a bottle of water and a small stack of white towels. Opening the bottle, she set it to the side and reached for the large prescription bottle. Checking the label to make sure she had the right one, she tapped out two pills into her palm. Pressing the pills into Naythin’s hand, Ellen held the bottle of water out to him. “Take those. They’re muscle relaxers. They’ll help a lot quicker than just pain meds. She waited for Naythin to put the pills in his mouth and reach for the bottle taking a long drink before she took it back from him. Reaching for one of the towels, she poured some of the water on it and started to gently run it over Naythin’s forehead. “Between you, me and the four walls...I haven’t seen Dean this fired up in a long time. Not since before Sam died.” She wiped the back of his neck using her other hand to lift his hair out of the way. “He didn’t take much interest in anything after the fire. Bobby and I thought fer sure we were gonna lose him too.” Taking the towel off the back of Naythin’s neck, she set it on the small table. Leaning in, she pressed her lips gently to Naythin’s forehead. “Thank you, Naythin. You saved our Dean. For that, I will be eternally grateful.” 

Dean literally ran back into the room where Naythin lay. He flipped Naythin’s t-shirt up out of the way and gently laid the very warm towels down on the small of Naythin’s back. Once they were in place he kept a hand on Naythin’s back, just above the towels, he didn’t want to lose some form of contact with Naythin. Couldn’t. He looked over at Ellen and swallowed hard. “You uh, got that heatin’ pad handy?” He looked back at Naythin and crouched down so Naythin could see his face. “How long ago did you take the last pain pill, baby?” he murmured gently. Turning to look at Ellen he shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe he should take another one? It’s a little early but not by that much.” 

Getting up from the chair, Ellen took the heating pad from the table and walked to the foot of bed. Plugging it in and setting it on low, she laid it over the hot wet towels. Pressing lightly to get as much contact on the towels as she could. Pulling a light blanket from the end of the bed, she covered Naythin just past the heating pad. “I gave him two muscle relaxers. They’ll help.” Looking down at Naythin, she put her hands on her hips and sighed. “Give him a pain med now and alternate the two. That should at least help him sleep the rest of the night. Yer gonna have to wake ‘im up and make sure he takes those. Otherwise we’ll be takin’ him to the hospital and I really don’t want to do that if we can help it.” 

Naythin raised his head off the pillow and looked over his shoulder at Ellen and Dean. “M’not goin’ to the damn hospital.” The last trip had been nightmare inducing. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was officially scared to death of hospitals. 

Dean’s brows knitted. “You’ll go if you need to,” he retorted, “And you’ll even enjoy the ride.” He looked over at Ellen and shrugged a shoulder. “I agree, I’d rather not take him if we can avoid it, an’ trust me, I don’t plan on sleepin’ ‘til this is over,” he whispered low enough for only her to hear. 

Ellen glared at Dean but knew better than to argue with him. She’d get more out of the beer tap if she did. “Make sure he gets those pills down him. I’ll have some food brought over in the morning so you don’t have to leave ‘im. I know better but...try and get some rest, Dean.” Looking back at Naythin, she sighed and shook her head. “Just as stubborn as he is.” Rolling her eyes, she turned and headed for the door. Stopping just outside it, she turned back to Dean. “There’s some soda and a few beers in the fridge.” With one last glance at Naythin, she turned and left the bunkhouse making sure to lock the door. 

Soda and/or beer was not exactly what Dean needed. What he needed was Jack Daniels. He’d wait until Naythin got to sleep and slip back into the Roadhouse and grab himself a bottle. Walking over to the chair where Ellen had tossed Naythin’s flannel, he pulled it out of the corner and over to the side of Naythin’s bed. Shrugging out of his own flannel, he laid it on top of Naythin’s before taking a seat. He sighed heavily as he allowed his gaze to move over Naythin’s body and face. He leaned forward some and pressed his elbows to his knees, bending his arms and raised them, lacing his fingers together as he closed his eyes. For all looks and purposes, if one didn’t know better, Dean appeared to be praying. Not that he really ever had, or even knew how to, at least not properly, if there was such a thing.

Azure blue eyes tightened as the angel stared at the Winchester from the darkened corner of the room, watching him. Sizing up the situation. His brow quirked when it seemed as though Dean were praying, but as he listened, the angel heard nothing. It was too bad, the angel had been hoping that at some point Dean would reach out. 

After Ellen had left, Naythin was expecting Dean to climb in bed next to him. There was room. The bed was bigger than the one Dean’d been in, in the hospital, and they’d both fit on that. When Dean sat in the chair, Naythin sighed and closed his eyes. He waited a few minutes before sliding his arm out from under the pillow and resting his hand on Dean’s thigh. “There’s room, ya know?” 

Dean lifted his head and forced his eyes open as his brows lifted in unison. “Hmm?” He hummed at first before Naythin’s words made their way past the worry and the fear. His hands lowered and one covered Naythin’s hand on his thigh. “Oh. Yeah...I know, I just...I don’t want to hurt you.” _Anymore than I already have._ “As it is, I’m gonna call the lady in St. Pete an’ ask if I can postpone the trip. Don’t argue. Yer not exactly in vacation condition.” 

Curling his fingers, Naythin tugged at Dean’s leg. “Come on. Please?” 

Dean slowly pulled from the chair and climbed onto the edge of the bed that Naythin occupied. He stretched himself out on his side and reached for one of Naythin’s hands, holding it within his own, making sure that it was not the one that’s knuckles were becoming a tad bruised. “I love you.” 

As Dean climbed onto the bed and settled himself next to Naythin, he was finally able to relax. His head sank deeper into the pillow as the rest of his muscles eased. Shifting a little to the side, Naythin was able to rest his forehead against Dean’s chest. “Don’t call yet. Gimme one more day. If it’s not better by tomorrow night...you can call.” 

Dean was no longer in the vacationing mood, but he nodded just the same. Hell, at this rate he was afraid to touch Naythin...sexually, for fear that this might happen all over again. “Yeah, okay.” He wondered briefly if he had any of his skin mags in the car. He brought Naythin’s hand, that he held, up and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s knuckles. “So, yer first Hunter bar experience, what’d ya think?” He inquired with a chuckle, trying like hell to keep his mind off his worry. 

Naythin chuckled lightly as he squeezed Dean’s hand. “I have to say, the view of yer ass when you carried me out wasn’t too bad, hot stuff.” Opening his eyes, he noticed how large the gap was between them. Pulling his head back enough so he could see Dean’s face, he gave his hand a small tug. “Baby, I love you too. Yer gonna fall off the bed. My back hurts. The rest of me is just fine. Come closer.” 

Dean huffed softly and pressed his lips into a tight line of disapproval. “Yer a spoiled brat, ya know that?” He shook his head even as he did as Naythin asked, moving closer to the point that Naythin would be able to lay his head on his chest if he wanted to. He gave a slight shrugging nod. “And yeah I can see that, my ass is relatively nice. Not as nice as the perky nipples though, but a close second.” 

Naythin rotated his shoulders so he could put his head on Dean’s chest. Pulling his hand out of Dean’s, Naythin raised his hand and brought it down on Dean’s chest. With his palm flat, he ran it back and forth across Dean’s chest letting the side of his thumb brush across Dean’s nipples through the material of his t-shirt. Naythin grinned as they grew hard under his touch. “You mean _those_ perky nipples?” 

Dean reached up with one hand, which happened to be the hand he’d sent Simon flying with, and pulled Naythin’s hand away from his chest. “Yeah, that’s them,” he murmured, “It’s not nice to tease so, let’s move on to something a little less sexual, hmm?” 

Naythin sighed shaking his head. “I wasn’t teasing.” Naythin was quiet for a minute before lifting his head off Dean’s chest to look him in the eye. “What’s wrong? Why are you so worked up and don’t tell me it’s because of my back because it’s not life threatening, okay? Sore back...I’ll be fine in a day or so.” 

“Sore back,” Dean echoed, “Yeah well, you don’t have to see the looks of pain that pass over yer face, I do. It might not be life threatening but…” He nodded as he spoke, “It’s still...it’s bad enough.”

“I know yer worried and I love you for it but we talked about this. Anyway...this is only the second time this has happened since we’ve been together. How many times have you made me cum and I’ve been fine...the top of my head nearly blew off but other than that I’ve been fine.” He was trying to be funny...to get Dean to relax and not make this more of an issue when it wasn’t one to begin with.

“Yeah well, I’m on a Busty Asian Beauties diet until this heals. I don’t want to be the thing that hurts you,” Dean responded with a shake of his head. He looked away from Naythin’s face and down at his hand, flexing his fingers. Simon had a frickin’ hard ass head...face, whatever.

Naythin had to catch himself to keep from sitting up. The muscle relaxers were kicking in and he was feeling better. “You are _not_ a thing and if you say that again I will kick your ass. Or I’ll tell Ellen and she’ll do it. Don’t ever say that again. You didn’t do this. Stop blaming yerself. I don’t blame you.” 

Dean had to catch himself not to laugh, as it was a snort of amusement left him before he could reign it in. He cleared his throat in an attempt to chase it away as he listened to Naythin. _Kick my ass? Only because I’d let you. If you were anyone else, I’d use your weak spots to take you down._ He shook his head to what he said about Ellen. “No she wouldn’t, she knows a lot more about...my darker side than most people. She wouldn’t be happy about it, but she wouldn’t kick my ass. And no one said you blamed me, I got that covered enough for both of us.” He winked and gave a tight lipped barely there smile as he nodded curtly. 

Naythin lowered his head shifting his shoulders back so he could lay on the pillow. Tucking his arms under it he settled his head on it and closed his eyes. “I know I’m wasting my breath but...get some sleep.” Naythin let the combined heat from the heating pad and the muscle relaxers lull him to sleep. 

Nearly the second Naythin moved away from him, Dean was out of the bed and pacing the room like a caged animal, his eyes never really leaving Naythin. At one point he finally came to a stop and leaned back against the wall across the room from the bed, one leg lifting as he bent it at the knee and pressed his foot against the wall behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked heavenward. “If yer up there, I could use yer help about now…” He lowered his eyes to Naythin and huffed as the corners of his lips curved downward into a frown. _Should’a known,_ he thought disgustedly. 

The angel’s eyes shot to Dean the second the words left his mouth, and his own lips parted with the intent to speak, his body tensed and ready to move, to do _something_. His eyes darted between Dean and Naythin for a long moment before the angel leaned back against the wall in the shadowed corner once more. He’d prayed. 

Dean stood there for how long he wasn’t sure, but he’d noticed the sounds of vehicles pulling away so he imagined it was sometime after 2 AM and the Roadhouse was closing up for the night. He stood there and stared at Naythin another couple of minutes before pulling away from the wall. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered before continuing to and out the door. He jogged across the area separating the bunkhouse from the bar and made his way in through the back. “Ellen, it’s me, don’t shoot me,” he called out as he made his way through the kitchen to where he’d seen the case of Jack. “Grabbin’ a bottle of Jack,” he announced as he grabbed a bottle and turned back, heading for the door. 

Ellen stood at the bar going over the receipts from the night when she heard the back door open. Her hand slowly reached under the bar for the sawed off shotgun she kept there. Hearing Dean’s voice had her relaxing and shaking her head. “I’ll put it on yer tab!” She called after him. If she kept a tab on Dean, Ellen could have built three roadhouses by now. 

The angel waited until he knew Dean wasn’t coming back, that he was across the yard and in the bar before he stepped out of the shadows and made his way over to Naythin’s bed. Standing at the side of the bed he gazed down at the human for a long while before doing anything. At long last he reached out with index and middle finger and pressed them to Naythin’s forehead. A warm, brilliant white light burst forth from Naythin’s body at the touch, it burst out through Naythin’s back and then back inside again. The angel pulled his fingers away from Naythin’s forehead, the very corners of his lips curving somewhat upward. “There is your help, Dean.” 

With Dean not next to him, Naythin didn’t sleep very deep. Even with the muscle relaxers he was just on that edge of deep sleep. A light pressure on his forehead had his brow creasing with confusion. He didn’t have a fever and Dean knew it so why was he checking for one? Pulling his head back a little Naythin tried to open his eyes only to slam them shut as he was nearly blinded by a bright white light that seemed to come from everywhere. His mind ran through all the _things_ that it could be but he came up with nothing. The light was constant but when he cracked his eyelids just a bit it didn’t hurt his eyes to look at it. Blinking a few times, he could have sworn he saw someone standing next to the bed. It wasn’t Dean, Naythin knew that from the first glance. This guy was shorter and his build was all wrong. Naythin was about to ask who he was when he felt his lower back get really warm. Not uncomfortably so but just enough to get his attention. Taking a deep breath, he was shocked when the pain he’d had just a while ago was gone. He could breath and his back didn’t hurt. As suddenly as the light appeared it started to recede and Naythin got a good look at the man standing near him. He had to be dreaming or it had to be some kind of hallucination from the meds because the guy looked like a businessman. He was wearing a trench coat. Pushing up on his arms, Naythin rolled over on his side when he heard him speak. “Who are you? How’d you get in here?” 

Azure eyes slid to the side, meeting Naythin’s. “I’m the one who gripped Dean tight and pulled him from Perdition.” 

Naythin knew he should have been scared but oddly, for some reason, he was totally calm and that scared him. “You...what?” He tried to remember what Perdition meant. He’d heard it before but couldn’t place it. 

“A legion of angels, myself included, went into Harrow Hell and fought our way to Dean, to save him, for it was God’s will. And I was the one, out of all the others, who gripped him tight and pulled him from Perdition.” 

Naythin slowly sat up on the bed leaning his back against the wall. “Yer...yer the angel.” Lifting a hand to his face, Naythin rubbed at his eyes and dropped his hand to his lap. Nope. Still there. “Why? I mean...not that I’m not grateful fer what you...they did. I am…” God, he was babbling like an idiot. 

“I am,” the angel confirmed with a slight proud lift of his chin. His head tipped to one side and his eyes tightened as he tried to understand what the human was asking. “Because it was God’s will.” 

“God?!” Holy crap. Just...shit. “Why?” Yep, he’d asked that already but...come on! There was an angel standing in front of him telling him that God wanted Dean out of Hell. Rubber room anyone?

The angel’s head tipped a little further and he almost seemed to be straining to understand what the human, Naythin, was asking. “You want to know...why it was God’s will?” He was silent a long moment before responding. “Because…” How does one explain to a being that has no concept of the bigger picture? “Because Dean did not belong there...he...he sold his soul to help someone he loved. Not for material gain. There was no… _blemish_ found in his actions. They were in fact...heroic, and not worthy of Hell.” 

“Damn right he wasn’t.” Naythin snapped his mouth shut as soon as the words slipped out. “Sorry.” Running a hand down his face again, Naythin shook his head as he looked the angel over. “Why did you come here? Now?” 

The angel’s head lifted and the corners of his lips quirked upward just slightly. “Because, Naythin, Dean prayed for you.” 

Naythin’s mouth fell open as he looked past the angel to the door. “Dean? My Dean? Prayed?” _For me_. Naythin’s hand slid behind him to his back as he tried to find where the knot had been. “That light. You did that? My back...it doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“I healed you,” the angel confirmed with a slight nod. The sound of someone at the door had the angel turning his head in that direction a second before he disappeared in a rustle of angel wings. 

Dean pushed open the door open, the already opened Jack bottle in one hand. He took a long pull from the bottle after he’d closed the door behind him. Lowering the bottle he reached for the dead bolt and threw it closed making sure they were secured in again for the night. 

Naythin reached out to where the angel had been standing. “Wait!” Throwing the blanket off his legs, he jumped out bed and looked around. He’d been there. Right where Naythin was standing. Lifting both hands to his head, Naythin raking his fingers through his hair as he turned in a tight circle. Holy shit! The angel that had saved Dean had been right there with him. He’d healed his back. Looking toward the bedroom door, Naythin dropped his hands to his sides. Dean had prayed...for him. 

Turning and walking down the hall, Dean turned into the bedroom and nearly had a heart attack. The Jack in his hand sloshed and spilled onto the floor when he jumped back, his eyes wide as he stared at Naythin like he’d grown antlers. “What the hell are you doing out of bed!?” 

Naythin stared at Dean for a few seconds. He’d prayed…for him. Closing the gap in long sure strides, he wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him in and holding him as tight as he could burying his face against Dean’s neck. 

Dean stood there dumbstruck, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he tried to wrap his head around what exactly had happened while he’d been gone, what _was_ happening now. Slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Naythin in return. “I uh, I take it yer feelin’ better then?” 

Naythin pulled his head back nodding slowly. “He was here. Dean, he was here.” 

“Uh, who was here?” Dean quirked a single brow and slowly shook his head. “And don’t say the Great Pumpkin because it’s not Halloween anymore and I don’t feel like Huntin’ that sonuvabitch down.” 

“He heard you. He said this is your help.” 

Dean sat the bottle of Jack down on the small chest of drawers that were set to one side of the room, and he had been about to cradle Naythin’s face in his hands to try and get him to slow down and explain just who in the hell _he_ was. But with the last words Naythin spoke, his hands wouldn’t up on Naythin’s shoulders instead. “He…? Who said…?” Dean’s eyes searched Naythin’s as he scrambled for the truth of what Naythin was saying. “Oh, you heard that, huh? Yeah well, I just...I didn’t know what else to do. I know it was stupid but...I was kinda out of options.” 

“No. No, Dean. I didn’t hear you. The angel did.” Yeah, cuz that sounds sane. “He was here. He said he came and healed me because you prayed for me. He said he was the one that got you out of Hell.” 

Dean nodded slowly and started to walk Naythin backwards toward the bed. _Sure the angel did. Uh huh. Okay. Someone has had one too many pain pills mixed with muscle relaxers._ Dean stutter stepped and his eyes locked on Naythin’s. It was one thing to hallucinate an angel healing you, but the Hell thing…

_”The only thing out there with that kind of juice is an angel,” Bobby explained._

_“Oh yeah, because **an angel** is just gonna rocket my ass outta the fire for the hell of it!”_

He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday, he could still smell the stale alcohol smell that had permeated Bobby’s office while he’d been in Hell. A blow back from Bobby’s _handling_ his death. 

He pulled an arm from around Naythin’s back and cupped the side of his face as he searched his eyes. He couldn’t believe what Naythin was telling him, even if he didn’t _see_ any falsehood in his eyes. _But that might not mean anything,_ he argued with himself. “Baby, I don’t...I can’t...I don’t know how to believe what you’re telling me but...if yer okay, if yer _healed_...I’ll make myself believe whatever I have to in order to make sure you stay that way.” 

Naythin’s eyes closed as Dean put his hand on the side of his face. He leaned into the touch, lifting his hand, he covered Dean’s with his own. Opening his eyes, Naythin shook his head. “He said you didn’t belong there. That’s why they....he saved you. He said it was God’s will because what you did was heroic and not for personal gain.” 

Dean scoffed softly. “Uh huh, did he happen to mention what he wanted for his troubles? What I did wasn’t heroic, Naythin. What I did...it was just as self serving as the next guy, I just didn’t get the big house and the naughty maid with my deal.” 

“He didn’t want anything...didn’t ask for anything. I told you someone thought enough of you to save you. I wasn’t hallucinating or dreaming. My back is _fine_. He healed me because _you_ asked for help.” Naythin pressed his hand against Dean’s. The hand that was on Dean’s back slid up the side of his neck. 

Dean wasn’t totally convinced, didn’t know how to believe in what Naythin was telling him when all of his life, every creature, human included, wanted something. No one did something for nothing. At that point though, he was so happy to see Naythin up on his feet and the pained look gone from his bright blue eyes that he’d take it, accept the gift, and simply hope for the best. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Naythin’s. He kissed him, pulled his head back, allowed his eyes to search his face and then leaned in for another kiss.

The first kiss surprised him. Naythin’s eyebrows rose as he moaned softly. He leaned forward as Dean pulled away, chasing after him, his eyes locked on Dean’s. When he leaned in a second time, Naythin smiled against Dean’s lips, wrapping his arms around Dean, he crushed his lips against Dean’s and kissed him with everything he had. His tongue pushed past his lips and teeth demanding entrance into his mouth. His tongue gliding alongside Dean’s tangling and wrestling with him. 

Dean’s arms tightened around Naythin when Naythin’s tongue swept inside his mouth. A soft moan broke from his throat as he returned the kiss, giving as good as he got. Tilting his face upward slightly he sucked at Naythin’s top lip, releasing it with a wet suction sound. He then tipped his face downward and sucked Naythin’s full bottom lip into his mouth with a low moan. He kept hold of it a while longer before releasing it too with the same wet suction sound. Pulling his head back his eyes searched Naythin’s. “I love you.” 

Naythin didn’t think it was possible to love Dean anymore than he already did but when that angel had told him that Dean had prayed for him, well…”I love you, Dean. I love you so much. I just…” Naythin sucked in his bottom lip, gliding the tip of his tongue across it as it slid out from between his teeth. His eyes dropped from Dean’s eyes to his lips as he leaned in, kissing Dean hard. A low deep groan rumbled in his chest. His fingers fisted in the material of his t-shirt pulling him in as close as he could get him. 

Dean’s eyes caught the movement of Naythin’s tongue and he watched it hungrily as it moved over Naythin’s bottom lip. “Oh now yer just bein’ mean,” he mumbled a second before those lips that he longed for crushed against his own. A low moan broke from deep in his throat as he eagerly returned Naythin’s kiss. His tongue slid alongside Naythin’s and tangled with it. The tip of his tongue flicked against the roof of Naythin’s mouth teasingly before he captured Naythin’s tongue and suckled at it the way he would Naythin’s cock. With each suck, low moans broke from Dean’s throat and groans rumbled in his chest. One of his hands slid up into Naythin’s hair while its twin went in the other direction, grabbing onto an ass cheek, pulling Naythin’s body up against his own. He rolled his hips against Naythin’s and was forced to release Naythin’s tongue as he gasped in a soft breath at the way his dick pulsed and twitched behind the zipper of his jeans. “God, I wan’ you,” he rasped thickly. 

Naythin pried his fingers from Dean’s shirt. Lowering his hand, he cupped Dean’s cock and balls in his hand giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. A low growl rumbled up his throat as he felt it twitch through the denim of Dean’s jeans, reacting to the touch; Naythin’s touch. Pulling his other hand from Dean’s back, Naythin reached down for the button and zipper on Dean’s jeans. Popping the button quickly, he slowly dragged the zipper down. Lifting his hand, he pressed his palm flat against Dean’s belly and slowly pushed his fingers past his boxers and taking hold of his hard shaft. 

Dean’s stomach muscles rippled and tensed beneath Naythin’s palm and his lips parted on a hitched gasp of breath when Naythin’s hand encircled his cock, a low groan breaking from deep in his throat. His hips bucked of their own accord and his hand on Naythin’s ass, hauled his body up against Dean’s, trapping Naythin’s hand between them. His hand fisted in Naythin’s hair and he used it to guide Naythin’s mouth to his. He slanted his mouth over Naythin with a low groan. His tongue pushed past Naythin’s lips and teeth, sweeping into Naythin’s mouth. He groaned long and low at the unique flavor that was Naythin’s alone as his tongue met and slid alongside Naythin’s, tangling and dueling with it before slowly mapping out his mouth.

Naythin pulled his free hand up and to the back of Dean’s neck pulling him in. Turning his wrist, he started to stroke Dean’s cock slowly from base to head, squeezing the head and dragging his palm against it before pulling his hand back down again. Naythin leaned into Dean’s kiss, crushing his lips against Dean’s, his tongue sliding against Dean’s. Dueling for control. Naythin’s hips rolled and bucked against his hand.

Dean pulled his mouth away from Naythin’s, but only as far as he had to in order to breath. He groaned and gasped in a breath as a pleasured shiver wracked his body and his hips jerked and bucked wantonly. His breath fanned against Naythin’s lips as he panted. his forehead leaned up against Naythin’s. “Oh God, baby…” he rasped. His hand left Naythin’s ass and slid around to the front of him. He deftly unfastened the button of Naythin’s jeans and lowered the zipper. His hand delved down beneath the material of Naythin’s jeans and boxers, his fingers wrapping around his length, the mere feel of it in his hand causing Dean to groan, his hips bucking and thrusting as his cock pulsed in Naythin’s hand. He somehow managed to direct them back the remainder of the way to the bed Naythin had been in, stopping once the back of Naythin’s calves hit the side of the bed. “Please,” he breathed thickly.

Naythin stroked Dean’s cock slowly dragging his palm along its length. Squeezing the head in a firm grip, he pulling his hand away sliding it up Dean’s side, pushing his shirt up and over ribs. “Take it off. I want you naked under me.” 

Dean’s muscles rippled and tensed under Naythin’s touch. Dean paused for only a second before reaching back and grabbing a handful of cotton, pulling his tee up and over his head. He tossed it carelessly on the floor and reached for Naythin’s, pushing it upward, his hand brushing against warm skin. “Take it off. I need to feel you, all of you.” 

Reaching over his head, Naythin grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Dropping it to the floor, he reached for the waistband of his jeans and boxers. Hooking his thumbs between his hip and the material, he pushed them down past his thighs. Stepping out of the denim as it pooled at his feet, he kicked them out of the way. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled his socks off and dropped them to the floor. Looking up at Dean, Naythin lifted a hand, hooking a finger in one of the belt loops and pulled Dean closer so he was standing between Naythin’s legs. Leaning in, he started to lay a trail of soft kisses followed by small nips just above the waistband of Dean’s jeans. His warm breath fanning against the kiss dampened skin. With each kiss, Naythin slowly pushed Dean’s jeans and boxers down his hips. 

Dean hungrily watched Naythin strip and groaned as Naythin pushed his jeans and boxers down freeing his hard cock. He reached for Naythin only to be denied as Naythin took a seat on the edge of the bed. His dick was pressing so hard against the material of his boxers, he was likely pitching a tent, denim material and all. As Naythin reached for him, Dean’s eyes followed his finger, watching as Naythin snagged hold of his belt loop and pulled him over. He found himself swallowing hard as he tried to get his libido under control. His head tipped back on a loud gasp as Naythin began to kiss a trail across the tender flesh of his lower belly, nearly at his groin. His dick pulsed in response and if it were at all possible, Dean was sure that it just got even harder. A guttural groan broke from deep in his throat and he lifted a hand to the back of Naythin’s head. He pulled his head up and let his chin nearly fall to his chest as he watched Naythin, soft groans and sighed moans breaking one after the other from his throat. “God, y’make me so fuckin’ hard,” he groaned and reached for Naythin with his other hand, using it to cup the back of his neck. He really didn’t care where, he just had to be touching Naythin, he needed to be able to feel his skin beneath his palm. 

Naythin kissed and nipped a path to Dean’s hip. Dragging his teeth over the bone nipping lightly, he kissed away the sting. Sitting up, he wrapped both arms around Dean’s waist pulling him in. The palms of his hands flat against Dean’s back, one at the small of his back and the other near the middle. Pulling his head back just enough to look up at Dean, he pushed gently at his jeans. “Take ‘em off.” 

Dean’s breath actually caught in his throat when Naythin stopped and just sat up. He blinked a couple of times owlishly as he gazed stupefied down at Naythin. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he nodded, he didn’t trust his voice at this point so that was all he could do. He took a couple steps back and bent over yanking the laces loose and then, as he stood back up, toed off his boots. He leaned down once more and yanked off one sock and then the other, tossing them off to the side of the way. His eyes locked with Naythin’s however as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and boxers and slowly started to push them down. It took every lick of Dean’s self-control not to rip them off and rush over to Naythin. Once his dick sprang free of the material and he got his jeans and boxers past the curve of his ass, Dean released his hold on them and instead began to roll his hips, slow and long undulating movements that had the material of both his jeans and boxers slowly sliding their way down his body. He reached down and wrapped his own hand around his dick and started to stroke himself to the roll of his hips, the nearly maroon head of his dick glistened with precum. And with each roll and stroke of his hand, Dean’s breath hitched and low moans broke past his lips. 

Naythin had leaned back on the bed as Dean took his boots and socks off. His eyes watching every move he made. The way the muscles rolled and bunched on his back and arms as he unlaced his boots. Looking up at Dean when he paused, he could see Dean’s hands moving to his jeans and slowly push them down. As Dean’s cock was feed, Naythin swallowed hard, his tongue slipping past his lips sliding first over the bottom then the top lip. The slow roll of Dean’s hips had Naythin dropping his eyes from Dean’s face to his hips. Naythin eyebrows shot up into his forehead as a low groan slipped up his throat. He tried to keep track of how many times Dean’s hips thrust forward before his jeans fell to the floor but his brain shorted out and all he saw was Dean palm himself and start stroking along the length of his cock. Naythin’s own twitched and pulsed against his stomach. The tip was glistening with precum. Each time Dean moaned, Naythin’s cock would twitch. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought the bastard was jealous. Naythin stood to his feet and closed in on Dean. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he spun him around and backed him to the edge of the bed. When his calves hit the frame. Naythin pushed him gently down on the bed. 

Dean couldn’t hide his saucy smile when Naythin finally pulled to his feet and closed the distance between them. He released himself as Naythin’s arm wrapped around his waist, but he still rolled his hips up against Naythin’s before they started moving. His eyes held Naythin’s unflinchingly and one corner of his lips quirked into a roguish smirk when Naythin pushed him down onto the bed. His eyes followed Naythin as he walked around the foot of the bed, and Dean reached up above his head for the metal frame of the bed, holding onto it since the bed didn’t have a headboard. He rolled his hips as he caught his own bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes never leaving Naythin’s. 

Naythin started a slow crawl up the end of the bed between Dean’s legs. Crouching low, he prowled up the bed in slow exaggerated moves. As his knees got even with Dean’s, Naythin slid his hands along the outside of Dean’s thighs. His fingers barely grazing over the skin. Lowering his head, Naythin ran his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock from the base to just under the ridge of the head. Bringing one hand up from Dean’s thigh, Naythin wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base as he licked around the head of Dean’s cock. 

Dean’s eyes never left Naythin’s, not even when his breath hitched as Naythin dragged his hands along the outside of his thighs. His dick twitched and he exhaled on a long low moan as he rolled his hips invitingly. Dean gasped in an almost loud audible breath and his head tipped back, pushing into the pillows when Naythin licked along the underside of his cock. Tipping his head down somewhat so he could watch Naythin a soft frustrated whimper broke past Dean’s lips when Naythin wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of his dick. His breath came in heaving pants and his head rolled back and forth against the pillow as Naythin licked around the head. “Oh God, baby...feels so good…” His hips bucked a little of their own accord and his cock twitched and pulsed and possibly got even harder. 

Instead of licking around the edge of the head of Dean’s cock, Naythin ran the tip of his tongue over the top of it. Hesitating at the slit to collect the precum on his tongue. Naythin’s eyes slipped closed as he moaned as it hit his taste buds. Lifting his head slightly, he dragged his hand up the hard length to the head, squeezing firmly when he reached the head. Pulling his hand down, Naythin’s mouth followed his hand as he deep throated Dean in one easy motion pausing for a few seconds as he bottomed out. Naythin hummed as he drew back dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Dean’s shaft sucking hard on the head. 

Dean’s breath hitched and his muscles tensed his neck arching somewhat as he pushed his head back against the pillow when Naythin licked at the head of his cock. He slid his heel upward across the mattress and back down again, writhing on the bed as Naythin’s hand slid along his throbbing length. A cry broke past Dean’s lips and his body jerked when Naythin squeezed the head, and he arched his neck, tugging at the metal frame where he held onto the bed. When the wet warmth of Naythin’s mouth suddenly enveloped his dick, Dean cried out again, his head rolling on the pillows and his leg bending at the knee only to slid his heel back down the bed again. He gulped in breaths as Naythin’s mouth slid back up his length. “Oh God...fuck...Naythin...please...oh God…” Dean’s head shot off the pillow only to fall back again on a strained cry when Naythin sucked hard at the head of his dick. He wasn’t sure where his stamina went but he was dangerously close to cuming down Naythin’s throat. 

Naythin kept his fingers around Dean’s shaft as he stroked following his mouth up and down the length of Dean’s cock. Sucking hard on the head and humming against it. Increasing his speed and grip he could feel Dean’s cock twitching under his hand and against his tongue. 

The muscles in Dean’s arms bulged with how hard he was holding onto the metal frame work of the bed above his head. His hips jerked but he tried to keep them from thrusting, not wanting to gag Naythin. Luckily it wasn’t something he had to really think about since he couldn’t have put two words together if he were asked to. He could feel the heat building and building low in his belly. His cock pulsed within the warm wetness of Naythin’s mouth and his muscles tensed as his balls drew up against his body. “Oh fuck...Naythin...I can’t...I’m gonna...Oh God! I’m gonna cum.” His head rolled back and forth on the pillow and his eyes squeezed tightly closed. He arched his back as his body strained. Goosebumps broke out over his flushed skin and a loud cry past his lips a second before the first ribbon of cum left his cock. 

Naythin put his free arm on top of Dean’s hips and leaned some of his weight on it to keep Dean from thrusting too hard into him. Pulling his mouth off Dean’s cock, he kept it just below the head as he continued to stroke his shaft, milking Dean for every drop which Naythin greedily swallowed. When Dean’s orgasm finally started to slow down, Naythin took his hand off Dean’s shaft and with a quick move of his head, he deep throated Dean’s cock and slowly pulled back off making sure to avoid the head as he let it slip free of his lips. Getting up on his knees, Naythin kissed and licked his way up Dean’s body until he was laying next to him. His arm resting on Dean’s chest with his hand over his pounding heart. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his body jumped and jerked when Naythin deep throated his dick as his orgasm had begun to ebb. His breaths came in ragged pants and, once Naythin pulled his head back, releasing his cock, Dean pried open his eyes and he slowly released his hold on the metal framework and lowered his arms. He had indentions on his palms and red marks across his fingers but he didn’t care. He reached for Naythin as he slowly crawled up his body, which jerked and writhed beneath Naythin’s mouth. Soft gasps of breath breaking from between Dean’s lips with each kiss and lick. He wrapped Naythin up in his arms and closed his eyes again. “Oh God,” he rasped breathlessly. “M’sorry, I dunno why I couldn’t wait, I jus’...Oh God...w’s so good,” he mumbled breathily. 

“No complaints here.” Naythin smiled as he got as close to Dean as he could. “Next time maybe you’ll let me tie ya to that frame instead of ya jus’ hangin’ on. Now _that_ would be hot.” 

Dean dipped his chin down and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head. “Oh God…” he sighed. One corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided grin. “Yeah, you think so?” He hummed and ran a hand over Naythin’s hair. “Jus’ gimme a minute an’ I’ll return the favor.” 

Turning his head, Naythin pressed his lips against Dean’s chest, nipping at the skin, he licked across it quickly with the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Dean slowly nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured. He’d finally managed to catch his breath and his heart didn’t feel like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest anymore. He shifted onto his side and slowly eased Naythin onto his back and then moved so that his body was half on and half off of Naythin’s. He dipped his head and nipped along Naythin’s collarbone before picking his head up when he reached Naythin’s neck. “You still okay?” 

The closer Dean got to Naythin’s neck the further to the side he tilted his head. Naythin closed his eyes, moaning softly as Dean nipped up his collar bone. Lifting his hand from his side, he put his hand on Dean’s back between his shoulder blades, his fingertips digging in with each nip. When Dean stopped, Naythin opened his eyes. Turning his head back, he reached up with his hand to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. “I’m good. Just...don’t stop.” Naythin’s hips bucked upwards as his cock twitched against his belly. 

Dean allowed his eyes to roam over every inch of Naythin’s body before lifting his eyes back to Naythin’s with a nod. “Okay,” he whispered before dipping his head again and starting along the center of Naythin’s collarbone, nipping his way across it. When he reached Naythin’s neck he allowed his teeth to scrape lightly over the tender flesh before the first nip, there at the base, where collarbone and neck met. A low soft growl rumbled in Dean’s chest as he nipped a little higher. He shifted his body as he continued to nip a trail along the long column of Naythin’s neck, and moved so that he was more on the bed than on Naythin and he was lying mostly on his side. His hand closest to Naythin moved to wrap around Naythin’s cock. He gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze before swiping across the tip with the calloused pad of his thumb, smearing precum. The second his thumb dipped into the slit, Dean bit down on a patch of skin along the side of Naythin’s neck hard enough to bruise. 

Naythin moved his hand from the side of Dean’s face to his shoulder as she started to nip along his collarbone again. He willed every muscle he had to get as loose as he could. He was grateful for what the angel had done but Naythin didn’t know if it was a one time fix or more permanent. Turning his head to the side, Naythin groaned as Dean nipped up his neck. His hips rolled and bucked with each sting from Dean’s teeth on his neck. Hissing in a sharp breath, Naythin arched his back off the bed as Dean took hold of his shaft. His free hand fisting the blanket in his hand he pulled up hard on it. Naythin couldn’t help the cry that slipped past his lips as Dean bit down hard on his neck and ran this thumb across the head of his cock at the same time. “Oh fuck! Dean...so good. Please don’t stop.” His hips bucked and thrust on their own.

Dean slowly released the skin in his mouth and licked across the abused flesh. When he pulled his head back just a little to look at what he’d done he couldn’t believe Ellen hadn’t kicked his ass for all the bruises. That thought had one corner of his lips quirking upward as he dipped his head again and nipped hard on a smaller area while at the same time he let his fisted hand slide down the length of Naythin’s dick and back up, his fist slipping up and over the top to squeeze the head. When he released the bit of flesh between his teeth he pulled his head back so he could look down at Naythin’s face. He leaned in and nipped at his bottom lip briefly before releasing it and shifting so he could move down Naythin’s body. He released his hold on the head of Naythin’s dick as he moved, and as he reached Naythin’s cock, Dean unceremoniously deep throated his length and hummed as he slowly pulled his mouth up, his tongue flicking at the underside of Naythin’s shaft. 

Already, Naythin’s breaths were coming out in ragged gasps as Dean continued to torture his neck and shaft. His hips bucked hard each time Dean squeezed the head of Naythin’s cock. Pushing his head hard against the pillow, Naythin’s hand fell from Dean’s shoulder as he moved further down his body. Following Dean’s lead from earlier, Naythin reached over his head for the bed frame and latched onto it. His knuckles going ghost white as he held on. Naythin’s back arched completely off the bed as he cried out as Dean deep throated his cock. Naythin slid his foot up, bending his leg at the knee, he pushed his hip up hard as the vibration along the length of his cock had Naythin holding his breath. The muscles on his arm and shoulder bulged from pulling on the frame. “Oh God damn! Dean!” Naythin’s cock pulsed inside Dean’s mouth. His breaths wheezing in and out of his chest as he tried to calm himself just a little bit. 

Dean slowly allowed Naythin’s cock to slip free of his lips though his hand wrapped back around it and began stroking along Naythin’s length, squeezing each time his fisted hand got to and went over the head. He leaned up over Naythin’s body and wrapped his lips around one of Naythin’s nipples, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He nipped at it the same way he would Naythin’s neck or collarbone, then sucked on it hard as he pulled his head back, stretching the skin a bit before releasing it to give its twin the same treatment. He allowed his thumb to pass over the head of Naythin’s dick every so often when his fisted hand reached it. He leaned up further along Naythin’s body and bit down on his neck with a growl. 

Naythin lost control of his hips as Dean started nipping and pulling on his nipples. His shoulders pushed hard into the mattress forcing his chest up higher. Small electrical shocks shot down Naythin’s body and straight to his dick each time Dean nipped and sucked on his nipples. Moaning loudly, Naythin’s head rolled side to side on the pillow. “Dean….baby...please...fuck, Dean!” Naythin groaned sucking in a long deep breath as Dean’s thumb glided across the head of his cock. Pulling his hand from the blanket, Naythin grabbed onto Dean’s arm as he bit down hard on his neck. “Fuck, Dean! I’m...oh God...I can’t...please.” 

Dean slowly released the flesh in his mouth and tipped his head up marginally, nipping at Naythin’s earlobe before pulling his head back. His hand on Naythin’s dick never ceased its movements even when he shifted back down Naythin’s body. He wrapped his lips around Naythin’s cock and sucked hard on the head while his free hand moved down, clawing slowly along the underside of Naythin’s balls. Pulling his mouth away, Naythin’s cock slipped free with a distinct pop. He lowered his head, sucking one of Naythin’s balls into his mouth while his fist moved faster along Naythin’s cock, his fist pivoting with every upward glide. 

Letting go of the blanket, Naythin raised his hand and took hold of the bed frame. His neck arched off the pillow as Dean raked his nails along the underside of Naythin’s balls. His hips thrusting up hard each time the palm of Dean’s hand hit the head of Naythin’s cock. Each of his breaths were nothing more than panted out moans and groans. He could feel the slow burn building in his gut, his hips bucked more erratically as Naythin’s fingers flexed around the bars of the bed frame. Any control Naythin may have had in keeping his orgasm at bay went right out the window when Dean started sucking on one of Naythin’s balls. His back arched off the bed as he cried out, both hands pulling hard on the bed frame. “Fuck! I’m gonna cum….fuck...oh God.” 

Dean slowly let Naythin’s ball slip from his mouth and lifted his head. “Cum for me,” he rasped softly. Wrapping his mouth around the head of Naythin’s dick, he sucked hard, his fisted hand gripping tightly with each upward stroke. His other hand cupped Naythin’s balls squeezing them firmly but gently before he released them and ran his nails along the underside of his balls. 

Naythin could feel his balls pull up tight to his body as Dean continued to stroke his cock and rake his nails along the underside of his balls. Pulling hard on the bed frame, he raised his head off the pillow, his chin hitting his chest, eyes squeezed shut tight, his muscles locking up hard. Naythin cried out as cum shot out from the head of his cock. His hips bucking wildly as the orgasm ripped through him. 

Dean groaned deep in his chest as the first rope of cum coated his tongue. Moving his head with each wild bucking movement of Naythin’s hips, his fisted hand milked Naythin’s cock for everything he had to offer. Swallowing down every drop, Dean opened his eyes to watch Naythin closely, to make sure that he wasn’t suddenly right back in excruciating pain. He continued to suck at the head of Naythin’s dick, hard enough to hollow out his cheeks, while his fist moved along Naythin’s length until Naythin’s orgasm seemed to ebb. He gave one last stroke before he released his grip around Naythin’s dick and pulled his mouth away. Licking his lips, Dean carefully crawled up the bed and stretched out beside Naythin. “Are you okay?” He inquired worriedly, “And don’t bother lyin’ about it.” He reached for Naythin and cupped his cheek with one hand, running his thumb along his jaw line while using the fingers of his other hand to comb Naythin’s hair back from his face.

Naythin’s sides and chest were heaving as he tried to catch his breath. One by one, he pried his hands from the bed frame and lowered them to his side and around Dean’s shoulders. “Lie?” Naythin inhaled through his nose and let the breath out his mouth. “I can barely breathe. Shit.” Running his free hand over his face, he let it fall to his chest. Blinking his eyes open, he looked at Dean nodding slowly. “M’good. No lie...no pain.” Pulling his leg up and bending it at the knee, Naythin shifted his hip to raise it off the bed slightly. “Poke around. See fer yerself.” 

The second that Naythin said he couldn’t even breath, the world started to collapse in on Dean. He wanted to kick his own ass for being so damn stupid. Naythin had actually felt better and he had to ruin it. That’s it, no more. Not until they get some hoodoo holy man to lay some mojo on Naythin’s ass or something. He was on the verge of telling Naythin that very thing, he’d even drawn in the breath to say it and had his lips parted, when Naythin’s next words stopped him in his tracks. “What? Yer good, no pain?” Dean blinked at Naythin and tried to get what he’d said _this time_ to push past the fear that had started to settle over him. He shook his head when Naythin tried to get him to _poke around_ and see that he was actually good. “No, it’s okay,” Dean murmured, gently pushing Naythin’s side back down against the mattress.

Naythin started to run his hand over Dean’s back as he pulled his head back a little trying to decipher the look on Dean’s face. “I said I’m good. It doesn’t hurt.” Raising his free hand Naythin ran the backs of his fingers down Dean’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’. M’jus’ tryin’ to get m’heart workin’ again.” His hand had fallen away from combing his fingers through Naythin’s hair the minute Naythin had started moving around. And the same could be said for his hand that had cupped Naythin’s cheek. He moved a hand to Naythin’s at his face and threaded their fingers together. He dipped his chin down and pressed a kiss to the back of Naythin’s hand. “You should get some sleep. It’ll be mornin’ before ya know it.” 

“I’ll sleep after you tell me what’s going on. Why would you need to try an’ get yer heart goin’ again? Talk to me.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand pulling their joined hand to his chest. 

“You said you couldn’t breathe and I thought…” Dean shook his head, “Doesn’t matter what I thought. Yer good and that’s all that matters.” 

“You thought what?” Naythin pressed Dean’s hand to his chest giving it a small shake. “It matters to me. Please, don’t hide from me.” 

Dean shook his head. “M’not hidin’ anything.” He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I thought I hurt you again. I was about to tell you that this was the last time until we got you to some hoodoo holy man so he could lay some mojo on yer ass.” He smiled softly, “But yer good.” 

Naythin nodded and smiled. “I’m good.” Pulling Dean as close to him as he could, He hugged him with his arm around his shoulder. “I’m good, m’love. I’m good.” 

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I love you.” He picked his head up and looked down their bodies for the blanket and then back at Naythin. “Hold that thought,” he mumbled as he sat up, but didn’t release Naythin’s hand, and reached for the blanket, pulling it up to cover them both as he laid back down. “With my luck Jo’ll come waltzin’ in here to tell us Ellen has breakfast on the table.” He rolled his eyes. 

Naythin tucked him against Dean with their hands pressing against their chests. “Was she in the bar? I didn’t pay much attention to anything once I was at the table. She uhhh...didn’t start anything did she?” 

“You missed it? Lucky you.” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Just flirtin’. Ellen chased her off though. I think between me holdin’ a knife to Mack’s throat and punchin’ Simon so hard he became the new bar ornament she kinda got the idea I wasn’t in the mood for Jo’s bullshit.” 

“You did...what?” Naythin started to pull his head away from Dean’s chest but he stopped himself. “Forget it. I don’t wanna know.” Raising his chin, he sighed and rubbed his cheek against Dean’s chest. “I love you.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “What part of that did you miss? Never mind, I know, you don’t wanna know.” He tightened his hold around Naythin and gave his hand a light squeeze. 

Naythin hooked his leg over Deans and pulled himself that much closer to him. “Go to sleep, baby. I know yer tired.” 

Dean smiled with his eyes closed. “You know that, huh?” 

Naythin hummed and nodded. “I heard you tell Ellen you weren’t going to sleep until I was okay. I’m okay, so you can sleep, now. You didn’t sleep hardly the other night, drove here and you’ve been up half the night...again. You need to sleep.” 

Dean hummed in response. “You do too.” 

“I will. With you here, I will.” Naythin tried to stifle a yawn but gave up halfway through it. 

Dean chuckled softly and shifted his hand around Naythin’s ribs upward so he could run his fingers through Naythin’s hair. “Love you. G’night, m’hero.” His hand slid back down, his arm moving to drape over Naythin’s waist. 

Naythin shivered as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “G’night, m’love. Love you, always.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pecial thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Jo nearly ran across the lawn and over to the bunkhouse. She’d gotten the keys off the wall in the bar while Ellen had been busy cleaning up from the night before. She hurriedly unlocked the door and let herself inside. With a wide smile on her face she walked into the small kitchenette and started the coffee for Dean. Once that was busy brewing, she headed for the hall and stopped just before she had reached the door to the bedroom. With a goofy schoolgirl crush grin on her face she leaned against the wall just outside the door. “Dean,” she called gently, “Coffee’s brewin’.” When she didn’t even hear him mumbling or moving around in the bed, Jo pulled away from the wall and stepped around the door. “Dean,” she called louder as she moved, “I said…” Her words died away and she stared in shock, her eyes as big as saucers. It only took her a moment to snap out of her stupor. “Dean, what the friggin’ hell!?” 

The sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen of the bunkhouse pulled Naythin from that blissful sleep. At some point in the night, Dean had rolled over and Naythin was now laying against his back. His arm thrown over Dean’s waist and his leg hooked over Dean’s. The side of his face was tucked up against the back of Dean’s neck and Naythin couldn’t help but nuzzle against it. Footsteps coming toward the bedroom had his eyes blinking open and he figured it was Ellen coming to check on him. Raising his head, Naythin looked down the length of their bodies to make sure they were still covered at least to the hips. No need to flash the poor woman. A female’s voice calling Dean by name had Naythin pausing for a moment. His eyebrows bunched as he tried to place it. That wasn’t Ellen. Naythin’s arm tightened around Dean’s waist as he pushed up a little so he could look over Dean’s shoulder toward the door. He was about to call out to whoever it was when he saw a young blond step through the door. The look on her face clearly said she was not happy. Oh shit. Definitely _not_ Ellen. Sliding his hand up Dean’s side, Naythin dug his fingers into Dean’s side. “Dean. Dean...we’ve got company.” Naythin barely had time to pull his hand back from Dean’s side before Dean was sitting up with one hand on Naythin’s chest pushing him back from the edge of the bed. 

The second someone had been fiddling with keys outside the door to the bunkhouse, Dean had no longer been in a deep sleep. The Hunter part of himself was listening for any telltale signs of just who and what was walking inside. The second he smelled White Shoulders, he knew. He mumbled under his breath about Jo being around so early in the morning. And he only forgave the fact when he smelled the coffee brewing. Satisfied that _that_ was what she was doing there, starting their coffee, likely under Ellen’s orders, he let himself remain in sleep, he had in fact fallen back into a nice deep slumber. That is until he felt Naythin’s fingers dig into his side. Company? Oh. Shit. His eyes popped immediately open and he had his body positioned in front of Naythin with his hand on his chest, pushing him as far back from the edge of the bed as he possibly could without Naythin falling out the other side. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Jo!?” he demanded in a growl, his teeth clenched angrily. 

“What the hell are you doing with… _him_!?” Jo countered, “I got news for ya Dean, that’s not a girl and if it is, it’s the ugliest girl you’ve ever picked up from the bar.” 

Jo? Oh, great. Naythin’s head feel back on the pillow with a groan as he ran his hand over his face letting it fall to his side heavily. With a heavy sigh, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand and slowly pried it off his chest. Keeping his fingers around Dean’s wrist, Naythin propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Jo. “Mornin’! I’m Naythin. Dean’s fiancé. Nice to meet ya, Jo.” He put on his best and biggest smile as he waved to her with his free hand. _Suck it, bitch. He’s mine._

“His WHAT!?” Jo demanded with a schoolgirl snarl coupled with schoolgirl theatrics.

Dean spared Naythin a glance over his shoulder and had to hide the grin that wanted to break out before he looked back at Jo. His eyes widened as he saw her storming over to them. Oh. Shit. Before he could move or say another word, Dean was rewarded with a slap across the face, one that was hard enough to have his head snapping to the opposite side. 

“I hate you!” Jo yelled before turning and flouncing out of the room. The door to the bunkhouse slammed closed a minute later. 

Dean slowly worked his jaw and reached up with one hand to cup his own cheek. “Sonuvabitch!” 

Naythin was throwing the blanket off his legs and was half off the bed by the time the front door slammed closed. “The hell!?” Woman...immature little girl or not he was gonna kick her ass. 

As Naythin started to climb out of bed, Dean reached out for him to stop him. He sighed in relief when the bunkhouse door slammed closed. “Uh, if you hadn’t noticed, yer naked,” he informed Naythin, with a pointed glance down at Naythin’s dick before returning his eyes to Naythin’s. “And Jo’s not worth the trouble,” he sighed as he shifted and sat completely upright in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it anyway?” 

Naythin looked down at himself, both hands going to his hips as he exhaled in a rush. Shaking his head, he sat down next to Dean. His cheek was already turning red where Jo had slapped him. Glancing down at his watch, he let his hand rest on Dean’s thigh. “It’s nine thirty.” Looking back at the door, Naythin rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. “Guess you ruined her fantasy.” He couldn’t help but grin a little at the look on her face when he’d announced he was Dean’s fiancé. 

Dean hummed and huffed, at the idea of shattering Jo’s fantasy, shaking his head a little. “To be fair, I did kiss her once. I mean, not like a kiss-kiss but...y’know, it was still a kiss...so I guess it was my fault all this started.” Never mind that fact that Jo had been flirting her ass off before hand. 

“No, she just needs to grow up.” Naythin reached up with his hand brushing his fingers along the small of Dean’s back. “One kiss doesn’t mean anything.” 

Dean quirked a single brow and slowly turned his full attention to Naythin, looking him in the eye. “Uh huh,” he mumbled, “Like you’d be alright with me just kissing random women.” 

“No. Of course not. I meant just because you kissed her once however long ago doesn’t mean you two were going to get married or whatever.” Lifting his free arm, Naythin propped his head up with it as he continued to move his fingertips along Dean’s skin. 

Dean slowly nodded to Naythin’s words. “Well, it wasn’t _that_ kind of kiss anyway. She’d gotten captured by H.H. Holmes and when Sam and I got her back I was relieved...mostly ‘cause I’m afraid of Ellen, but…” He shrugged a shoulder, “I think of her as being the little sister I never wanted. So yeah, I was relieved, but…” He slowly shook his head. “Not in the way she thought I guess.” 

“She needs to grow the hell up and pull her head out of her ass.” Naythin shook his head as he glared at the door. “Ellen is gonna flip when she sees yer face.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. “It’s not a big deal, I’m fine.” 

“You may not think so but I think Ellen might. I can’t believe she just walked in here like that.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face before allowing it to fall to his side. Turning his complete attention to Naythin he leaned down over him and pressed his lips against Naythin’s; once, twice, three times before pulling his head back. “I’m sure she wasn’t expecting to find you here.” 

“She better get used to it.” Naythin raised his arms wrapping them around Dean’s shoulders. “Not like she didn’t know I came with you last night.” 

“Yeah but...I’d like to think that she didn’t know we were together-together, otherwise her flirting last night was even more out of line than I’d thought,” Dean responded. 

“Hopefully it’s the last time. She hates you now so…” Naythin rolled his eyes and huffed. “I tell ya what, our daughter acts like that and I’m takin’ her over my knee...I don’t care how old she is.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk. “Our daughter,” he echoed, “I think I like the sound of that.” He quirked a single brow, “But what part about her _not dating_ did you not get?” 

“You’ll have to put bars on the windows to keep her from sneakin’ out….or sneaking boys in. Or did you forget about the whole trellis thing at Bobby’s.” Naythin grinned as his fingers slowly ran through the short hairs at the back of Dean’s head. “She’s gonna be a Winchester...trouble from the get go.” 

Dean frowned hard and quirked a brow. “Fine. She just has to have the guy over...so we can meet him...and he can see me cleaning all my guns...and sharpenin’ the knives.” He smiled at the end and gave his brows a short waggle. 

Naythin started to laugh as he lifted his head off the blanket and kissed Dean. “I like that idea.” 

Dean grinned wide, making the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle. “That’s what we’ll do then,” he confirmed with a curt nod. Leaning in he stole another kiss, and another, and one more for good measure then pulled his head back a little more. “I hate to say it, but we should probably get up and get goin’. Ellen’s gonna have breakfast ready soon, if it’s not done already an’ we need to get outta here. St. Pete’s waitin’ for us.” 

Naythin groaned and let his hands fall from Dean’s shoulders onto the bed. “Alright. The quicker we get outta here the quicker we get to Florida.” Yep, not moving. Naythin smirked and poked at Dean’s ribs. “You kinda need to move so I can get up.” 

“We could jus’ stay in bed all day an’ worry about leavin’ tomorrow,” Dean suggested with a brief widening of his eyes and a waggle of his brows. He heaved a heavy sigh, already knowing Naythin’s answer before he said it. “I distinctly smelled coffee brewin’ in the kitchenette. I’ll go grab my shower, you grab that...yes I remember the rule, and then we’ll switch, and hopefully make it to the bar before Ellen sends a huntin’ party to see if we died.” 

Naythin raised his head pressing his lips to Dean’s. He lingered for a moment, his tongue teasing across Dean’s lower lip. Pulling back, he smiled. “Would be kinda rude to just...up and leave. We could stay for a few more hours...if ya want.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide grin and a soft chuckle worked out from between them. He nodded and glanced back over his shoulder briefly before looking back at Naythin. “Soon as we shut an’ lock the door.” 

“Lock it? Hell, put the furniture in front of it and add a do not disturb sign.” 

Dean couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out from between his lips. He pressed his forehead to Naythin’s chest and laughed, his shoulders shaking with it. Finally, after a few minutes had passed and he’d been able to reign in his mirth. He picked his head up and looked down at Naythin, his eyes watery from laughing. “Liked her that much, eh?” 

God, Naythin had missed that sound...the real smile on Dean’s face. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled. Raising his hand, Naythin gently ran his thumb back and forth at the corner of Dean’s eye. “I missed this.” Frankly, he couldn’t stand Jo...no offense to Ellen but, her daughter was crazy. 

Dean’s grin didn’t fade as he gazed down at Naythin. “Missed what?” He dipped his head before Naythin had the chance to answer and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips, his tongue teasing along Naythin’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth on a sighing moan before releasing it. He pulled his head back and quirked a brow as he awaited Naythin’s answer. 

Naythin moved his hand to the back of Dean’s neck as he kissed and sucked on his lip. A low moan escaping as Dean pulled away. “I missed yer smile and the way you laugh. And not that fake smile you try to get people to believe.” He reached up to the side of Dean’s face with his free hand, the backs of his fingers brushing lightly past the corner of Dean’s eye. “Your eyes don’t...crinkle when you try that fake smile. It’s how I can tell it’s not real.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “Oh, so now I crinkle?” He chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t even know what the hell that meant, but it felt good to not worry about the next thing they’d have to deal with, to just relax and enjoy each other. “Y’know, I’ve never done this.”

Naythin looked away from Dean’s face and prayed to the heavens he didn’t start to blush. Glancing back up to Dean, Naythin pulled his head back a little. “Never done what?” 

“This. Just...lay around, jokin’ and jus’...not worryin’ about the next _thing_ that might be bangin’ down the door.” Ellen’s Roadhouse and Bobby’s place where the only two places on Earth that Dean didn’t sleep with the knife under his pillow, he didn’t worry about the salt lines or the devil’s traps, he knew they were already there. And it was that knowledge that freed Dean up a little, and for a short time the weight of the world on his shoulders seemed to lift away. 

“We get our own place, we’ll do a lot more of...this. I wouldn’t mind spending all day in bed with you in Florida, either.” 

Dean nodded. “Definitely.” He dipped his head and pressed his lips to Naythin’s, hoping like hell that Naythin didn’t see the way every bit of worry Dean had ever had crashed back onto his shoulders when Naythin had mentioned their own place. Oh Dean wanted it, more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. But he knew what was out there, and he knew how much it, every last one of the sonsabitches, hated him and wanted to make him suffer. And hurting Naythin, it would kill him. He knew that now more than ever. 

Naythin brought his arm up and around Dean’s shoulders pulling him in as he returned his kiss. One hand going to the back of Dean’s neck and the other sliding up and down his back; fingertips digging into the muscles along his spine. His tongue pushing past his lips and teeth, slowly gliding alongside Dean’s. A low moan slid up his throat. He loved the way Dean tasted. 

Dean couldn’t seem to help himself, not that he really tried very hard, as his tongue tangled with Naythin’s his hand slid down Naythin’s body to cup his cock in balls. He gave them a firm, yet gentle squeeze before he shifted his hand, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s shaft. A low moan rumbled in his chest as he gave Naythin’s dick a firm squeeze. 

Naythin’s nostrils flared as he inhaled as Dean squeezed his balls and cock. His back arching off the bed pushing his hips against Dean’s hand. A soft whimpering moan hitched in Naythin’s throat as Dean released his balls and squeezed just Naythin’s shaft. His cock twitching, growing hard and thick in Dean’s hand. 

A low groan rumbled in Dean’s throat and he released Naythin’s dick, dragging his hand up Naythin’s body, his fingertips digging into Naythin’s skin. Both as he dragged it upward and when he turned his hand around and ran it back down. His fingers wrapped around Naythin’s cock again and this time his tight fist stroked along Naythin’s length, squeezing as his hand slipped over the head. “God, yer so fuckin’ hot…” Dean whispered huskily. 

Naythin pushed his head back into the mattress as Dean squeezed the head of his cock as he stroked it. His eyes closed tightly as he turned his head to the side exposing his neck to Dean. “Feels s’good, baby.” Licking his lips, Naythin arched his back slowly grinding his hips back and forth. His breaths soft panted moans. 

Dean had to bite his bottom lip when Naythin exposed his throat and ground his hips back against what he was doing with his fisted hand. Despite his best efforts a low wanton groan pushed past his lips as his dick twitched and pulsed between his legs. He dipped his head and, with the tip of his tongue, licked a stripe up the side of Naythin’s neck to his ear. Tipping his face up just a little, Dean whispered huskily into Naythin’s ear, “Tell me wha’ you want.”

Naythin’s neck arched to the side and he nearly stopped breathing as Dean licked up the side of his neck. The arm around Dean’s shoulders fell to Naythin’s side as he fisted the blanket and pulled up on it. Naythin’s hips continued to buck and grind into Dean’s hand. Swallowing a few times, Naythin took in a slow deep breath letting it out his flared nostrils. “Make me cum. Please, Dean.” 

Dean couldn’t help the almost wolfish grin that curved his lips. “Oh I plan to,” he assured, “But how do you wan’ it? What do you wan’ me to do to you, baby?” He pulled his head back a little before lowering it again and nipping lightly at the skin behind Naythin’s earlobe. 

How? Naythin didn’t care how as long as Dean was the one doing it to him. Forcing himself to try and think clearly, Naythin tried to remember if they’d brought anything in with them from the car. He’d been so out of it he couldn’t remember Dean carrying in any of their bags. A deep groan rumbled in Naythin’s chest as Dean nipped behind his ear his body shuddering as goosebumps erupted everywhere. Licking his lips, he sucking in his bottom lip holding it between his teeth for a moment before letting it slip free. “Suck me. Please, Dean. Suck my cock.”

Dean licked across the abused flesh where he’d nipped Naythin’s skin and caught his earlobe between his lips and sucked it into his mouth briefly before releasing it with a wet pop. He’d meant that to be a little more sexy and a lot less thinky but at least he knew that about Naythin now and wouldn’t try that again. He nodded against Naythin’s neck and licked a long stripe along Naythin’s neck before biting hard, his teeth catching the skin with a soft growl. His hand continued to stroke along Naythin’s length, his fist going over the head and back down. As he bit into Naythin’s neck however he squeezed the head again and released it, letting the head slide in and out of his fist. 

Naythin cried out as Dean bit down on his neck. His fingers digging into the back of Dean’s neck arching his back and thrusting his hips hard. Each time Dean squeezed the head of Naythin’s cock, he groaned and clenched his teeth. Lifting his leg, Naythin tried to get his heel on the edge of the bed to brace against. Letting out a frustrated groan, he let his foot fall back down to the floor with a soft thud. “God...Dean...s’good...fuck...harder.” 

Dean slowly released the flesh in his mouth and licked across it to take away the sting. An impish grin tugged at one corner of his lips as he tipped his face upward slightly so he could speak into Naythin’s ear. “I thought you wanted in m’mouth...now you wanna fuck harder?” He chuckled huskily and nipped Naythin’s earlobe before repositioning his head, tipping it to the side and moving slightly back before he dipped his head again and took another bite, moaning softly. Sleep sweat skin. His hand not stroking Naythin moved up, running over Naythin’s body, from his shoulders and chest, down to his stomach as far as he could reach. 

Naythin swallowed several times trying to get rid of his dry throat from breathing through his mouth so fast. “I do.” Naythin groaned as Dean nipped at his earlobe. His skin prickling with goosebumps from it. “I want ya everywhere.” His back arching as Dean bit down again. Naythin’s muscles rolled and twitched as Dean ran his hands over Naythin’s chest and stomach. The rough calluses on Dean’s palms causing Naythin’s nipples to harden into small pebbles on his chest. 

Releasing the skin in his mouth, Dean licked across it and pressed a tender kiss against it. “Guess that means no breakfast,” he mused with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He pulled his head back and turned somewhat on the bed before dipping his head again and wrapping his lips around one of Naythin’s nipples, sucking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and nipping at it. When he finally released it, he turned his attention to its twin. He lifted his free hand to the prior abused nipple, catching it between thumb and forefinger and rolled it mercilessly. Releasing the nipple in his mouth with a wet pop, he also released his hold on Naythin’s dick as he eased himself off the bed and onto his feet. His fingers had slipped away from Naythin’s nipple in the process, but now that he’d gotten himself where he wanted, between Naythin’s legs, he leaned over Naythin’s body and reached up, catching both of his nipples between the forefinger and thumb of both hands and rolled the tender buds. After a few minutes, Dean released his hold and pulled his hands away from Naythin’s nipples, letting them slid down Naythin’s body, his fingertips digging into Naythin’s flesh. Kneeling down between Naythin’s legs he dipped his head, wrapping his mouth around one of Naythin’s balls. 

Naythin’s shoulder pushed into the mattress as Dean sucked and nipped at his nipples. Sucking in a quick breath, Naythin held it as Dean started to pinch and roll them between his fingers. Exhaling in short bursts, Naythin’s cock surged in Dean’s hand, getting harder from the combined assault on his nipples and as Dean stroked his cock. A desperate moan slipped past Naythin’s lips as Dean took his fingers off his cock. Naythin opened his eyes briefly as he watched Dean move off the bed to stand in between his legs. Groaning, he closed them again, gasping loudly as Dean took hold of both of his nipples rolling and pinching them between his fingers. Taking his hand from his side, Naythin tried to reach for Dean’s hand as he slid it away from his nipples. He didn’t want him to stop. Each pinch and roll went straight to his dick making it pulse. Naythin could have sworn it got thicker and harder each time. Moaning loudly, Naythin pulled his legs against the side of the bed as Dean took one of his balls in his mouth. Eyes squeezed shut tight, he bit his bottom lip, head rolling slowly side to side. Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed as it lay on his stomach. 

Releasing Naythin’s ball with an obscene slurp, Dean picked up his head and shifted into only one knee before leaning in and wrapping his lips around Naythin’s cock. He sucked on the head hard enough to nearly leave a bruise, his cheeks hollowing out from the suction. He reached up with one hand and tweaked Naythin’s nipple, rolling it again between thumb and forefinger before allowing his hand to slip away, sliding down Naythin’s side to his hip, the calloused pad of his thumb brushing back and forth against the jut of bone. Pulling his head back, he allowed Naythin’s dick to spring free with a wet pop. Moving the hand from Naythin’s hip, he wrapped it around the base of Naythin’s dick as he leaned in to nip gently at the head of his cock. 

Naythin’s upper body came up off the bed with a yell as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. Reaching over his head, he grabbed onto the bed frame, his knuckles going instantly white. “Dean! Oh...fuck!” His head falling back on the pillow with a loud groan. Naythin’s free hand pulling hard on the blanket, his calf muscles bunched as he pulled his legs back against the side of the bed. Lifting his hand, Naythin tried a second time to keep Dean’s hand on his nipples but he didn’t have the strength from his muscles locking up and releasing over and over. “Dean...oh God...I can’t...Please…” His words coming out between panted moans and groans. 

Dean picked his head up a little and looked up at Naythin from under his brows. “Can’t what?” he mused with a devious grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He dipped his head again, and lowered somewhat on his knee so he could reach, and sucked Naythin’s other ball into his mouth. His hand on the base of Naythin’s dick tightened its hold in an attempt to stave off Naythin’s orgasm, at least for the time being. He released Naythin’s ball with a slurp and immediately took Naythin’s cock back into his mouth, this time deep throating him and swallowing against the head as it bottomed out against the back of his throat. 

Naythin pulled his free hand from the blanket and grabbed the bed frame over his head as Dean took his ball in his mouth. Lifting his head off the bed, Naythin opened his eyes and looked down in time to see Dean come up and deep throat his cock. Naythin’s hips bucked hard as he threw his head back growling deep in his chest, his legs pulling back hard on the bed frame “Dean...oh, God baby...fuck!” 

Dean hummed as he slowly pulled his head back, flicking at the underside with his tongue. He allowed Naythin’s cock to fall from between his lips and he quickly moved up Naythin’s body, one hand wrapping around the head of his dick and squeezing as he dipped his head and bit down on a patch of tender skin on the side of Naythin’s throat. 

Naythin let one hand fall from the bed frame as he palmed the back of Dean’s head. Instead of arching his head away tightening the skin of his neck, Naythin turned leaning his head against Dean’s allowing Dean to more of a hold on his neck. Naythin’s hips bucked and rolled as Dean squeezed the head of his cock. “Baby…” Naythin’s voice a soft whisper. “Please…” Naythin groaned long and low, his orgasm building in his gut. The slow burn and locking of his muscles had Naythin’s back slowly arching off the bed. 

Dean wished like hell they’d brought in the lube. Sonuvabitch! He released the skin he had a hold of and slid his hand down Naythin’s shaft, encircling his cock at the base with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing hard. He backed away, standing to his feet, and stretched as far as he could toward the chair. He remembered that Naythin had stashed the tube of lube in his pocket. “Hold on a second,” he quickly muttered, “Trust me, it’ll be well worth it.” He released Naythin and grabbed hold of their flannels so quickly that the chair toppled over in the process. He tossed his flannel out of the way and searched the pockets of Naythin’s, grinning like a kid at Christmas when he found the tube. He quickly tossed Naythin’s flannel away just as quickly as he had his own and returned his attention to Naythin. “Sorry, baby,” he murmured. He moved back between Naythin’s legs, still on his knees, and wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock, sucking hard on it while he popped the cap of the lube and poured some out onto his fingers. 

Naythin let his arm slowly fall to his side as Dean moved away from him. A grunted groan slid up his throat as Dean gave the base of his shaft a hard squeeze. His hips losing any sort of rhythm they may have had. The sound of a chair falling over barely registered as he tried to slow the build of his orgasm. Keeping his eyes closed, Naythin concentrated on Dean as he moved around the room and back to the bed. A sharp cry broke from Naythin’s lips as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. There was no easing into it...no fingers wrapping around his shaft just the sudden and hard suction on the already overly sensitive flesh.

While continuing to suck hard on the head of Naythin’s cock, Dean slowly swirled a finger around the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole before pushing inside. He took his time, not wanting to hurt Naythin. While he eased his finger in, he allowed his mouth to slide down Naythin’s cock and back up, sucking once again on the head. He had his finger in up to the third knuckle in no time. He slid his finger in and out, finger fucking Naythin’s ass while his mouth slid again along the length of Naythin’s dick. His free hand wrapped around Naythin’s shaft and started to slowly follow after his mouth as he moved it along the length of Naythin’s dick. 

Naythin’s whole body shook as Dean slipped his finger inside him. Using the frame to brace against, Naythin did his best to push back on Dean as he slid his finger in and out of Naythin’s hole. His hips bucked hard against Dean as he stroked the shaft and sucked on the head of Naythin’s cock and finger fucking his ass. “Oh...God” Both of Naythin’s arms fell to his sides, fisting the blanket in his hands he pulled hard, his knuckles going white from the strain. “Please...Oh God...please baby, more.” 

Dean’s eyes snapped upward, looking up at Naythin from under his brows. His nostrils flared as he drew in a breath as he slowly pulled his mouth off Naythin’s cock. Dipping his head he pressed a kiss to the tender flesh between Naythin’s hip and groin. “Easy, baby,” he murmured, his warm breath fanning the area. He dipped his head again and nipped gently on the delicate skin there while his hand stroked Naythin’s dick in purposeful hard pulls along his length. On the next pullback of his finger inside Naythin, Dean added a second finger, pushing both his index and middle finger inside Naythin. He dipped his head further and sat back somewhat on his ankles so he’d be able to dip his head down far enough and nipped at the delicate flesh around Naythin’s hole. 

Naythin was having a hard time not losing it. Between Dean stroking the length of his shaft, finger fucking his ass and now nipping around his hole; he was done for. His hips had a mind of their own as they bucked erratically. Naythin was trying to push back against Dean but he was having a hard time with the way his hips were bucking and thrusting against Dean’s hand. “Dean! Oh God...I’m...I’m gonna cum.” 

_Hell yeah, you are,_ Dean thought in response as he captured Naythin’s prostate between his fingers and started to massage it. He knew better than to do it for very long now, but he’d also discovered just how hard Naythin came when he did it, and that just wasn’t something Dean could resist doing again. Simultaneous to him starting to massage Naythin’s prostate, he lifted his head and took Naythin’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard at the head. 

Naythin’s body nearly jackknifed off the bed when Dean sucked on the head of his cock and started to massage his prostate. His cock jumped and pulsed hard, almost painfully. His chest and sides heaving from the exertion. Sweat broke out over his entire body. Naythin barked out a yell as his head came up off the bed, his eyes closed tight, teeth clenched. Every muscle in his body locked up hard as his orgasm started to rip through him. There was next to no warning, it just hit him hard as cum started to shoot from the head of his cock down Dean’s throat, his hips bucking with each jet of cum. 

Dean released his fingers hold on Naythin’s prostate soon after his orgasm had started, but he continued to suck hard at the head of Naythin’s dick, his hand stroking along his length, milking every drop that Naythin’s body would give. He moaned softly with each swallow until Naythin’s body finally started to relax, his orgasm ebbing. He continued to stroke Naythin’s cock a couple more times, even after he’d pulled his mouth away. Once his hand pulled away, he leaned over Naythin and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Now _that_ was hot.” 

He was trying to kill him. There was no other logical explanation. Dean was trying to kill him. Death by orgasm. The bastard. Naythin didn’t even try to respond. He was breathing so fast, his lungs were having a hard time keeping up. Prying his fingers from the blanket, he lifted his hand and clumsily ran it down his face to wipe away the sweat. Letting his hand fall limp to his chest, Naythin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. “Yer...wow...yer tryin’ to kill me.” 

Jo didn’t tell her mother what had happened in the bunkhouse. She wasn’t supposed to be over there anyway and she didn’t want to hear the lecture from her mother first thing in the morning. Putting the keys back on the wall, Jo went back into the bar and started getting ready to open for the day. She had wiped down all the tables, washed the ashtrays and was in the process of filling the small wicker bowls with fresh peanuts when her mother came out of the kitchen. The smell of sausage and bacon following as the double doors closed behind her. 

“You seen the boys this morning?” Ellen asked as she walked behind the bar to get the large silver serving tray from under the counter near the cash register. 

“Nope.” Jo answered quickly before she could even think of telling her mother what she’d actually seen. The palm of her hand still stung from slapping Dean. Served him right, the cheating bastard and with a...a guy no less. How drunk did Dean get that he’d do something like that? Fiancé? Bullshit. 

She watched Ellen take the tray from under the counter and walk back toward the kitchen doors, stopping with her hand on the door. “I’m fixin’ ‘em some breakfast an’ I’m gonna need you to take it over to ‘em. I have to be here when the beer truck rolls in. Mind me, Jo. I’m not gonna put up with any of yer...Just knock on the door and set it on the porch. Do _not_ go inside. Those boys need all the sleep they can get. Hear me?” 

Jo rolled her eyes as she looked over at Ellen. “Yea. I hear you.” Her voice laced with sarcasm and contempt. 

Ten minutes later, Ellen came out of the kitchen with the tray loaded with plates of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. Setting the tray on the bar, she went back in the kitchen and came out carrying a gallon of orange juice. “Take this over there and I mean it, Jo. Don’t go in an’ don’t bother 'em.” 

Throwing the towel on the bar, Jo stomped over to the tray and hefted it on the palm of her hand. “Jesus, Mom. There’s only two of ‘em.” Jo grabbed the gallon of orange juice and headed for the back door. 

“You forget how Dean can eat?” Ellen rolled her eyes and walked back in the kitchen to clean up. 

Walking across the backlot, Jo glared at the door to the bunkhouse. She still couldn’t believe what she’d seen. It made her blood boil all over again just thinking about it. Stomping up the stairs, she kicked one of the chairs closer to the door so she could set the tray down. Putting the juice on the floor next to the chair, Jo stepped up to the door and knocked on the glass. After a minute, she knocked again a little louder. “Love birds still in bed?” She mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes. Walking around the chair, Jo went to the small window that looked into the living room. Raising her hands, she cupped her palms and looked through the window to see if she could see anyone moving around. “This is nuts.” Going back to the door, she pounded on it with the side of her fist. Leaning her ear against the glass, Jo almost fainted. 

_“Dean! Oh God...I’m...I’m gonna cum!”_

Backing away from the door, Jo almost fell off the porch. With a squeal of surprise, she pinwheeled her arms until she was able to grab onto the support beam near the stairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes were big as saucers and her mouth hung open. “Oh, my God!” She exclaimed as she jumped down the stairs, ran across the lot and into the bar. “MOM!” she yelled as she slid to a halt as her mother came running out of the kitchen, shotgun in hand. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Jo pointed toward the bunkhouse stammering and stuttering. “Did you…? They’re…? Dean and…? Oh my GOD, MOTHER!” 

Ellen sighed as she put the safety on the shotgun and laid it on the bar. “Yes, I did. Yes, I’m sure they are. His name is Naythin, and calm down, Jo!” Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the kitchen picking up the shotgun as she went. “The boy must be feelin’ better.” She couldn’t help the small grin that curved the corner of her mouth as she walked through the kitchen doors. 

Jo stood rooted to the floor staring daggers at her mother’s back as she walked away. “But he...Dean and I...UGH! That’s supposed to be _me_ and not...not…him!” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I would never do that,” he dipped his head and kissed Naythin again, then pulled his head back so he could search Naythin’s features, a grin teasing at his own lips. “You said you were gonna cum, I just wanted it to be amazing...was it?” He glanced toward the door and back to Naythin. “I think we had company. I think I heard someone banging on the door.” 

Naythin smiled and moaned. “It was...It was amazing.” Lifting his hand from his chest, he ran his fingers down Dean’s arm. His eyes closed for an instant only to snap open again as Naythin raised his upper body off the bed and tried to look out the bedroom door. “Shit. She didn’t come in again did she?” Great, that’s all they needed. The crazy stalker chick walking in on them while they’re in the middle of sex. Awesome. 

Dean pulled back, sitting back on his heels, when Naythin pulled up so they wouldn’t collide. He shook his head. “I don’t think so. If she had come in I doubt I’d be on one piece.” He shrugged. “Ellen probably sent her over with the food.” 

With a relieved sigh, Naythin fell back on the bed. His arm coming to rest across his chest while he tucked the other behind his head. “At least we can eat in peace and won’t have to worry about her trying anything in the bar.” 

Dean shook his head. “Jo wouldn’t try much in the bar. Ellen wouldn’t allow it. After the whole kiss thing Ellen kinda noticed how Jo acted around me, so Ellen asked me about it. She wanted to know how I felt, and that’s when I told her the same thing I told you. Jo’s like a sister to me, I don’t have any of _those_ feelings for her. Jo’s created all this...I dunno, _romance novel_ thing between us all on her own.” 

“The girl needs to get out more. Git her own man and keep her eyes off mine.” Naythin sighed, letting his eyes close he was seriously thinking of passing out right there but his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten in over twenty four hours. Bracing his legs against the bed frame, he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, leaning in he gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips. 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips at Naythin’s words. He returned Naythin’s kiss but he couldn’t seem to wipe the smirk off his face. Pulling up to his full height, he moved over to sit on the bed next to Naythin. “I didn’t bring any of our bags in because I wasn’t totally sure what was gonna happen. I’ll uh, grab somethin’ and throw it on an’ go out an’ get ‘em.” 

“Okay.” Naythin leaned to the side, letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder for a second before he turned and pressed his lips to Dean’s skin. “I love you.” Sitting up, he wrapped one arm around Dean’s back pulling him in. 

Dean smiled softly as he looked over at Naythin. “I love you too, more than anything.” He couldn’t help but grin wide when Naythin pulled him back in close. “We’re never gonna get outta here are we?” He chuckled softly. 

Naythin smiled and slowly slid his arm down Dean’s back keeping his fingers touching his hip. “I know. We gotta get movin’. Sometimes...never mind. It’s nothin’.” Naythin groaned softly as he pulled to his feet, walking the couple of strides to where his jeans and boxers had landed. He bent over snagging the material of his boxers between two fingers. Stepping into them, he pulled them up his legs and slowly straightened his back waiting for it to start hurting. When it didn’t, he reached back with his hand to where the knot was and was very glad when he couldn’t feel anything. 

Dean sat shaking his head, waiting for Naythin to notice him. When he couldn’t take it anymore he pulled to his feet and crossed the distance separating them, grabbing onto Naythin’s wrist so he couldn’t get away so easily. “Uh uh, talk to me. Sometimes what? Remember, no hiding things from each other?” His brows rose in unison as he gave Naythin a pointed look.

Oh geez. He was gonna make him say it. Naythin raised his free hand and rubbed at his eyes before letting it fall back to his side. Looking down at Dean’s hand on his wrist, Naythin slowly pulled his hand out of Dean’s grasp and quickly interlaced his fingers with Dean’s. “This sounds so much better in my head then saying it out loud.” Naythin took a deep breath and let it out. “Sometimes...I have to be touching you.” 

Dean nodded slowly and waited for the rest...a _rest_ that didn’t come. Oh. “Well, I’d rather be holdin’ you too, but it kinda makes gettin’ outta here hard.” He shrugged a shoulder and stepped up to Naythin, wrapping his free arm around him. He dipped his head and tucked his face in against Naythin’s neck. “If we could stay like this, I’d be happy.” 

Naythin wrapped his free arm around Dean and held him close. “Me too.” Turning his face into Dean’s neck, he pressed his lips to the area were his neck and shoulder met. Squeezing his eyes closed for a second, he slowly pulled away letting his arm fall to his side. “Better get our stuff so we can get goin’.” 

Dean reluctantly pulled himself from Naythin and nodded. His forehead creased and he paused before turning to get his boxers and jeans off the floor. “Are you...I dunno...okay? You seem...I dunno...upset, I guess…”

Naythin started to bend over to pick up his jeans only to stop when Dean spoke up. “I’m good. A little tired maybe but…” He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothin’s wrong.” 

Dean’s eyes tightened a little as though squinting would help him see the truth of what Naythin was saying. “So...you and me...we’re...okay…?” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we be?” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand giving it a small shake. 

Dean shook his head. “I dunno, you just seem...quiet.” He squeezed Naythin’s hand in return and slowly pulled it from Naythin’s so he could get his clothes on. Walking over to where he’d shed his boxers and jeans, he pulled them off the same way they’d fallen, pulling them both up at once. Fastening his jeans he walked over and snagged his shirt up off the floor and slipped it on over his head. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he murmured heading for the bedroom door. He let his hand slid along Naythin’s hip and across his back as he stepped out of the bedroom and headed for the bunkhouse door. He padded across the wood floors bare footed and pulled the door open. Dean came to an abrupt halt as he looked down at the large platter of food. “Baby, breakfast is out here on the porch,” he called out as he carefully stepped out and walked around the tray full of food, snagging a sausage link on his way past. He hurried down the stairs and headed across the yard for the Impala. 

Apparently Naythin wasn’t the only person’s attention his call had alerted. As he started across the yard he was suddenly drenched by the hose. “Sonuvabitch!” It wasn’t until Jo had dropped the hose to the ground that Dean saw her, not that he’d expected Ellen to be on the other side of the hose. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” Dean yelled. He had to take a few quick steps back as she ran at him. Before he could get out of range she was on him, tackling him to the ground.

Jo was so pissed she was seeing red. She’d had her life planned out and now for this...this… _Naythin_ person to up and ruin it? She growled just thinking about it. She pulled back a fist and punched Dean in the face. 

“Ow! Shit! I can’t see! I can’t see! Fuck! You did it _again_!”

Jo scrambled off Dean and kicked him in the shin. “You asshole! You’ve ruined my life! That is supposed to be me in there,” she declared as she jammed a finger toward the bunkhouse. “Me! Not...not...HIM!” 

Dean grabbed his shin and glared at Jo as he slowly made it to his feet. “Sonuvabitch! Just stop it, alright! I have _never_ done _anything_ to make you think that!”

“Bullshit! You kissed me!” Jo countered. 

Dean ran a hand down his face and hiss as he brought away blood. God damnit! He grabbed his nose and glared daggers at Jo. “I kissed you because I thought we’d lost you!” he retorted. 

Jo crossed the distance between them and kneed Dean hard in the balls, sending him to his knees. 

Dean immediately grabbed his crotch when Jo kicked him. Sonuvabitch! He felt the jolt as his knees hit the ground but the only pain he could feel was his groin and the dull nauseating ache in his gut. He didn’t even realize he was on the ground in the fetal position until he saw boots and bare feet running toward him. 

Naythin had pulled his jeans on when he’d heard Dean say that their breakfast was out on the porch. After buttoning and zipping them, he picked up their flannel shirts off the floor and righted the chair that had been in the corner. As Naythin walked out of the room, he thought about putting his shirt on. He was just going out on the porch so he left it behind. Walking down the hall, Naythin stopped to check the coffee pot. Tapping his hand on the side of the glass carafe, he sighed when it was hot to the touch. Cold coffee was disgusting. Walking through the small kitchenette, he headed for the front door. Pulling it open, he stepped out on the front porch and was about to pick up the tray when he heard shouting. Standing up, Naythin walked to the edge of the porch and looked across the yard. As he realized who was doing the shouting, he saw Jo knee Dean in the crotch. “HEY!” Naythin was off the porch and sprinting across the yard not even feeling the rocks and uneven ground on the yard as they bit into the soles of his feet. Coming to an abrupt stop next to Dean, Naythin dropped to his knees his hand going to Dean’s shoulder as he glared up at Jo. “What the hell is your problem!? I oughtta kick yer ass, little girl.” 

Ellen had been counting the cases of beer that had been delivered making sure they’d have enough to last at least a few days. With winter coming, beer didn’t sell as fast as the hard stuff. Tossing the clipboard on top of the closest stack of bottles, Ellen turned to go back inside when she heard yelling...male and female voices...from the back of the bar. “What the hell?” Walking through the storeroom and out the back door, Ellen saw Jo and Dean facing off. Ellen took two steps out the door when Jo kicked Dean in the balls. “JOANNA BETH HARVELLE!” Ellen took off at a run toward the pair. Halfway there, she saw Naythin sprint past her beating her to them. As she came to a stop she heard Naythin say he was going to kick Jo’s ass. Not that she didn’t need it but, no one was laying a hand on _her_ daughter. 

“Calm down, Naythin. If anyone’s kicking her ass it’s gonna be me.” Shaking her head, Ellen walked up to Jo and glared down at her. “You wanna explain to me just what the hell is going on?” 

“She thinks,” Dean rasped hoarsely only to shake his head, his face a deep shade of magenta, and let his forehead rest against the ground. His bloody nose was long forgotten in exchange for the pain in his groin. 

“I don’t _think_ anything,” Jo countered, “I know.” She turned to her mother. “That was supposed to be _me_! Not...not…” she turned her head and eyed Naythin disgustedly before looking back at Ellen. “He’s a guy, Mom!” 

Ellen was beyond pissed. “You?! Where the hell did you get that idea? Jo…” Ellen shook her head as she looked down at Dean on the ground with Naythin leaning over whispering in his ear. “Joanna Beth Harvelle, I did not raise you to be prejudice. Ya don’t get to choose who ya fall in love with. You owe Dean and Naythin an apology and you better mean it or so help me…” 

Dean slowly climbed up onto his hands and knees and then slowly, carefully, sat back on his heels. He pried his eyes open wide and blew out a breath. “Safety tip of the day, don’t get kicked in the balls with a hard on,” he groaned softly for only Naythin to hear. 

Jo huffed and glared at her mother for a long while before giving in with a huff. “Fine,” she spat and turned her attention to Dean and Naythin. “I’m...I’m sorry I sprayed ya with the hose, an’ punched you in the face,” she had to bite back a smile, “An’ kicked you in the balls.” 

As Dean slowly got up on his knees and sat back, Naythin crouched next to him. One arm around his back and the other hand on his bicep. He’d heard Jo’s lame ass excuse for an apology and didn’t even acknowledge it. When Ellen had told her to apologize, he had the distinct feeling that that wasn’t what she was talking about. Before Dean had sat up, Naythin made sure that Dean’s nose wasn’t broken. He was wishing he’d have put his t-shirt so he could use it to stop Dean from bleeding like a stuck pig. Dean’s comment about not getting kicked in the jewels with a hard on had him shaking his head and huffing. So much for after breakfast sex. He turned his head and glared up at Jo. “Ya know? Yer really lucky I have a healthy fear of yer mother, because if I didn’t? I’d beat you like you weren’t a woman.” 

Jo glared daggers back at Naythin. “I doubt you’d know what to do with a lady,” she quipped, her eyes narrowing. 

Annnnnd she had to open her mouth and go there. Dean shot off the ground so fast no one had the chance to grab him, apparently, since no one did. He had Jo pressed face first up against the building with one arm and his other hand raised, ready to smack the living shit out of her ass. “Ellen if you want a piece of this you better come quick.” 

Ellen hesitated for a moment before she finally walked over to where Dean had Jo up against the building. Lifting her hand, she placed it on Dean’s shoulder and slowly pushed him back. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she smiled sadly. “I’m real sorry, sweetie.” 

Turning to Jo, Ellen put her hand on the back of her neck and squeezed hard. “Get. In. The. Office.” She gave Jo’s neck another hard squeeze before letting go. Stepping back, Ellen waited for Jo to start walking before she turned and looked from Dean then to Naythin. “I’m real sorry, boys. I don’t know what’s got into her.” With a sigh, Ellen turned and followed Jo into the bar closing the back door behind her. 

Dean watched Jo and Ellen walk inside and heaved a heavy disgusted sigh. Lifting a hand he rubbed at his nose. “You wanna know what sucks the most?” He glanced over at Naythin. “She threw the _same_ punch when I first met her. Couldn’t frickin’ see for a minute. Damnit!” 

Naythin wasn’t really too interested in taking a trip down memory lane. He was pissed...seething mad...beyond pissed. His whole body was shaking and his molars ached from the way he’d been grinding them. If she’d just acted like an immature brat about it...tossed a few choice words, whatever, he would have let it go but the little...She’d gone after Dean because of him and _that_ was bullshit. Glancing over his shoulder at the back door of the bar, he closed his eyes and slowly stood up. Counting to ten really slowly, Naythin tried to get himself to calm down. Walking over to Dean, he put his hand on the middle of his back. 

Dean turned into Naythin and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Come on,” he murmured as he took a step back and let his hand slid downward along Naythin’s back and over to his hand, grasping it with his own. “Let’s grab our shit an’ go have breakfast, wash up an’ get outta here.” 

“Yeah.” He walked with Dean to the Impala standing at the trunk while Dean opened it and pulled out their duffel bags and dropped them on the ground. Naythin bent over grabbing a bag in each hand. Getting kicked in the balls wasn’t something you recovered from that quickly so he had no problem carrying the bags. Getting the shoulder strap of his situated, he switched hands so he could keep hold of Dean’s hand as they walked back to the bunkhouse. Mostly because if he didn’t he was likely to go into the bar and that wouldn’t end well. Especially with how pissed off he was. Maybe after he’d calmed down a bit but….not now. 

Dean reached for one of the bags but Naythin beat him to it, which he was thankful for more than he’d ever let on. He didn’t say anything until they were almost to the bunkhouse door. “So, I guess this takes care’a one invitation.” He glanced over at Naythin and tried to get him to smile, at least a little. 

“She’ll have something else to bitch about. Not that I give a shit.” Glancing over his shoulder toward the bar, Naythin sighed and shook his head. “I hope Ellen still comes.” 

“I dunno why she wouldn’t,” Dean responded. He grabbed the door and held it open for Naythin once they’d climbed the steps onto the porch. He reached down for the tray of food and nearly dropped it, but definitely had to set it right back down. Sonuvabitch! She kicks _hard_. Taking a deep breath through his nose he blew it out through his mouth and reached for the try again. _You can do this, Winchester._ He carried it inside, but it only made it as far as the coffee table before he had to set it down. Once his hands were free, he reached back behind his shoulder and grabbed a handful of drenched cotton and pulled his t-shirt off and used it to wipe the blood from his face. He looked up when Naythin walked into the room. “Hey,” he murmured, concern evident in his eyes as he searched Naythin’s face. “You okay?” 

Naythin was slowly calming down until he walked out into the small living room and saw the blood on Dean’s face and shirt. His blood pressure went through the roof all over again. Walking to the kitchen, he found a couple dish towels in a drawer. Going to the sink, he turned the cold water on and got one wet. Wringing it out, he walked back over to Dean and held it out to him. “This’ll work better than yer shirt.” Taking the bloodied shirt from Dean, Naythin turned and walked back to the sink to rinse the blood out of it...or at least as much as he could. 

Dean took the towel from Naythin with a murmured, “Thank you,” but his forehead was creased with concern and his brows knitted somewhat as he watched Naythin walk back into the kitchenette without a word. With a heavy sigh, Dean used the towel to mop up as much of the blood as he could, the rest would have to wait for the shower. He held the towel to his nose to check for more bleeding and was thankful that only a small amount stained that corner of the towel. Holding the towel to his nose he walked across the small space separating them and leaned against the wall of the entryway to the kitchen. “So were you plannin’ on answerin’ me?”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Turning the cold water off, Naythin wrung out the shirt and inspected it for any blood stains he’d missed. Satisfied he’d gotten it all out, he turned and laid the shirt on the counter. Wiping his hands off on his jeans, he turned to Dean. “I will be. Right now I’m a little pissed.” 

Dean nodded and heaved a sigh. “I know...I mean, I get it, look, I’m sorry that she said that to you...if I would’a known…” 

Naythin walked over to Dean and carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. “Don’t be sorry. Nothin’ to be sorry for. Like you said...you didn’t know she was a prejudiced little bitch.” Naythin ground the last words out with a low growl in his voice. 

Dean nodded and glanced over at the food and back to Naythin. “I’m not really hungry, I think I’m just gonna go grab a shower.” _”It’s when a dog doesn’t eat that you worry.”_ Shut up, Sam. He flashed Naythin a fake tight lipped smile and stepped out of his arms as he turned and headed down the hall. He checked the bathroom as much as he could see from the hall and decided that the bags weren’t inside there so he deduced that they must be in the bedroom. 

Naythin watched Dean walk away and stayed where he was even after Dean had disappeared into the bedroom. Glancing over at the tray of food, he tried to figure out if anything could be taken with them. Walking across the room, he picked up the tray and carried it into the kitchen and started making a few sandwiches out of the toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. After finding a roll of plastic wrap under the sink, he wrapped each sandwich and put them in a small plastic grocery bag. Shrugging his shoulder, he grabbed the gallon of juice and set it next to the bag as well. Once he had the rest cleaned up, he walked into the bedroom, pushed the bags to the foot of the bed, crawled onto the bed and sat with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. Folding his arms over his chest, Naythin closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired. He was just hoping that the darkness would help calm him down and get over what Jo had said. Naythin wondered if she’d change her tune if she knew about Ash and Breena. Huffing, Naythin shook his head. Probably not. 

Dean washed up quickly in the shower, he had to because by the end of it he was sure his nose was about to bleed at any second. Luckily it didn’t, but he’d been willing to bet his life on it at the time. He quickly shaved back his scruff, brushed his teeth, gargled, applied deodorant and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times. He hadn’t brought his clothes in with him, as it was he was going to have to ask Ellen for a laundry bag due to his wet clothes, not that he figured it would be hard for her to grab him something. He wrapped the towel he’d dried himself with around his hips and gathered up his toiletries, shoved them into the little bag, which he grabbed, opened the door and headed back down the hall toward the bedroom. He walked over to his bag and crouched, shoving the toiletries bag back inside. His wet jeans and boxers were still in the bathroom, and he needed to make sure he didn’t forget them. Pulling out a pair of boxers, Dean pulled to his full height and snatched the towel off his hips, dropping it to the floor, and then pulled up the boxers. He glanced over his shoulder at Naythin. “Shower’s all yers.” 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naythin got up and walked over to his bag to pull out what he needed for the bathroom. He didn’t say anything as he walked out of the room, down the short hall and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned the shower on and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he pushed them past his hips and ass and let them fall to the floor. Stepping out, he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the shower. As the water hit his back, Naythin sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning his hands on the wall, he let his head hang loose from his shoulders as the water ran over his shoulders and down his back. After a few minutes, he made quick work of washing up. Turning the water off, Naythin stepped out and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he pulled a second from the pile to dry his hair with. Tossing it on the counter, he brushed his teeth, ran his razor over his beard, put deodorant on and was headed for the door with everything rolled up in his jeans. Walking back into the bedroom, he dropped the small bundle on the bed and pulled out clean clothes from his bag. After he was dressed minus his boots, Naythin unrolled his dirty jeans and tossed his bathroom stuff in the bag and tucked his jeans in the end with the rest of his dirty clothes. Walking over to the chair in the corner, he pulled on his flannel shirt. Taking the bottle of pain meds out of his pocket, he tossed them in his bag along with the small tube of lube that had somehow gotten on the floor. That’s not something Ellen needed to find after they’d left. Making sure he had everything, Naythin zipped up his bag, shouldered the strap and carried it and his boots out into the small living room. Dropping his bag near the door, he walked over to the couch to put his boots on. 

While Naythin was in the shower, Dean pulled on his jeans, fastening the button and pulling up the zipper before reaching for his t-shirt. Pulling the pea green shirt down over his head he reached for his socks and walked over to the chair, from which he snagged the flannel he’d been wearing and tossed it toward his bag. He put on his socks and boots and pulled to his feet. Loading up his bag with everything but his wet clothes, Dean shouldered the strap and headed for the door. He walked out of the bunkhouse and couldn’t help but glance around warily as he made his way across the yard and into the lot. The gravel crunched under his boots as he walked over to the Impala and slipped his hand into his front jeans pocket, pulling out the keys to the car. Popping the trunk lid, Dean tossed his bag inside then slammed the trunk closed and headed for the front door of the bar. It opened easily, like usual, even when the place wasn’t open. “Hey, Ellen, it’s me Dean!” He called out, remembering what _also_ happened when the door was unlocked and they weren’t open. 

Ellen looked up from where she was washing beer mugs behind the bar as Dean walked in. “Hey sweetie. What can I do fer ya?” She’d spent the last half hour in Jo’s face about her attitude and what she’d done _and <_said to both Dean and Naythin. Her lousy attempt at an apology was not acceptable. 

“Hey, I hate to ask but, do you have a bag I can use to put the wet stuff in? I was actually gonna ask if I could use yer washer and dryer while we were here but...We uh, we should prob’ly just get on the road,” Dean responded, clearing his throat at the end. “Oh uh, actually would you do a favor fer me?” He looked around the bar for Jo or even _Simon_ to jump out of a darkened corner as he made his way over to the bar and had a seat. “You got a minute?”

Ellen dried her hands on a bar towel she’d pulled from her back pocket. Walking around the bar, she walked over to where Dean was sitting and sat down on one of the bar stools next to him. “What is it, Dean?” 

Dean swallowed hard and tried to put his thoughts together into something coherent. “You know how you are...with me...for me? How you were for Sammy? It was almost like havin’ our Mom back sometimes,” He mused with a smile, one that had his eyes glistening with unshed tears. It still ripped him apart inside to talk about their Mom. He cleared his throat and looked at the bar top for a moment before looking back at Ellen. “Naythin’s parents...they treated him like shit. Seriously, Ellen...it’s...bad. He never knew what it was like to have a Mom to care for him...or a foster Mom to kick his ass when he needed it,” he chuckled softly and bumped his shoulder against Ellen’s. “Would you...could you...be that Mom for Naythin, please?” 

Once Dean got started, Ellen knew enough to let him go until he got it all out no matter how long it took. If you interrupted him, he’d hit the brakes and push it all away. The more he talked the harder it was for Ellen to keep her eyes from tearing up, especially after what Dean said about Naythin’s parents. That just pissed her off. Lifting her hand to her face, Ellen wiped at her eyes quickly before standing and pulling Dean into a tight hug. “I can do that. Of course, I can.” Pulling back, she glanced toward the back door. “We’ll keep this between you an’ me.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Ellen and when she said she would do as he’d asked for Naythin it made him love her that much more. “Thanks, Ellen, I mean it, you just...thanks.” When she pulled back, he followed her gaze and then looked back at her. He nodded emphatically when she suggested they keep it just between them. Hell yeah they would. If Naythin found out what he’d done, what he’d asked for, he’d be dead...again. “Oh and uh, for Christmas can you get him one’a those little black bags you got me for his toothbrush and stuff?” 

Ellen smiled and nodded quickly. “Sure can. Gotta take care of m’boys. Just lemme know what you two need.” Raising her hand, she reached out and placed hers carefully on his shoulder. “I really am sorry for what Jo said out there. She had no right sayin’ it.” 

Dean shook his head and held up a hand to stop her from sayin’ anything more. “It’s fine, Ellen. I mean, she seriously needs a reality check because I never led her on. I swear to you, I never did. Hell, I’m too scared of you. So, I’m fine. Little sore, but otherwise, I’m okay. It’s Naythin she hurt. Even with me bein’ the one who got kicked in the family jewels, it was him that she really hurt. He’s...he’s been quiet ever since she said what she did to him.” 

Ellen sat back down on the barstool and turned so she was facing the bar with her arms resting on the bar top. “He’s upset because of what Jo said about him not knowin’ what to do with a lady?” Shaking her head, Ellen looked down for a moment. “She doesn’t know about what happened with Naythin’s wife and daughter.” Turning towards Dean, she held up her hand and rolled her eyes. “Now what kinda mother would I be if I didn’t check up on who m’boy was marryin’. I called Bobby and he told me what happened. If you want I can try an’ talk to ‘im. As much as I hate to say it cuz you know how much I love havin’ you here and especially now with Naythin too but...might be best if you boys head on out. I can’t keep Jo locked up ferever though I’m tempted to...especially now.” 

“I dunno what to do to make it better where Naythin’s concerned. I don’t know how to patch this one up.” Dean shook his head. “Maybe uh...maybe you can come back there, you can use the bag I need as an excuse, an’ maybe you can talk to him a little then?” 

“There’s nothin’ for you to patch up because you didn’t _do_ anything wrong, sweetie. Gimme a few minutes and I’ll bring that laundry bag over an’ see how he is. Otherwise it just may take some time.” 

“Time. Great,” Dean drawled sarcastically, before looking at Ellen and seeing the look on her face. “See, I was plannin’ on takin’ him down to Florida after we leave here, he’s never been to the ocean...and I planned on proposing there...the right way, not laid up in a hospital bed with no ring.” 

“Was planning?” Ellen narrowed her eyes at Dean. “You better be followin’ through on that plan.” Turning in her seat, Ellen put her hand on Dean’s knee. “I’m not gonna tell you what to do here but after everything that’s gone on in the past few months...you two need a break and especially now, it would help Naythin.” 

Dean nodded a slow smile spreading over his features and making the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Okay. I am. I will. I mean, we are…” he chuckled. “Thanks, Ellen.” He pulled up from the bar stool and started to walk toward the back door only to pause and smirk at Ellen. “So when are you an’ Bobby gonna tie the knot an’ give us a legitimate family?” To that he laughed outright. 

Ellen was up and over the top of the bar faster than most women half her age. Pulling out the shotgun she chambered a shell and started to point the barrel at Dean. “I’ll fill yer ass fulla buckshot fer that one! Git outta m’bar!” The whole time, she was grinning and rolling her eyes. 

Dean made a run for the backdoor, laughing the whole way. He was halfway across the yard before he managed to catch his breath and control his laughter. He wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands as he climbed the steps into the bunkhouse. 

Once he’d gotten his socks and boots on. Naythin walked through the small bunkhouse twice making sure they didn’t leave anything behind. He’d found Dean’s wet jeans and boxers on the floor of the bathroom so he brought them out and put them on the counter near his still wet t-shirt. The last time he checked the bedroom, he stripped the sheets and blanket off and left them in a pile near the bedroom door. Walking back to the couch, he sat down, stretched his legs out, crossed his feet at the ankles and let his hands rest on his stomach. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes. Naythin had calmed down considerably. He wasn’t mad any longer now, he was just trying to get past the hurt. He shouldn’t even let someone like Jo get to him but it did, and now he just had to deal with it and get past it. It had only been three and a half months since...and all things considered he was doing pretty good...or so he thought. The sound of the door opening had him crack an eye open and watch Dean walk through the door. “You get lost?” 

Dean turned his head and looked over at Naythin, the smile still in his eyes. “Huh? Oh, no I just took my bag out to the car an’ ran into Ellen,” he explained as he closed the door behind himself and headed over to the couch and took a seat. “She’s gonna bring me a bag in a minute to put my wet stuff in.” 

Naythin nodded and closed his eyes again. “I made a bunch of sandwiches outta the food Ellen made. They’re on the counter next to that gallon jug of OJ. I know you said you weren’t hungry before…” 

“Awesome,” Dean responded, and then felt like an ass for being happy when Naythin was anything but. It was on the tip of his tongue to tease him playfully, but again, he was fairly certain that Naythin wasn’t in the mood for that. He cleared his throat and looked around the room, at anything, anywhere, everywhere so long as it kept him busy and quiet, and kept him from annoying Naythin. _Ellen, you really could show up about now,_ Dean thought. 

Without opening his eyes, Naythin bent his knees and laid down on the couch with his head on Dean’s lap. Wrapping his arm around Dean’s thigh and tucking his fingers between his leg and the couch cushion. Once he was settled, Naythin inhaled deeply and let it out slow. 

Dean looked down at Naythin and smiled lovingly down at him despite Naythin’s eyes being closed. He lifted a hand and ran it back over his hair, pushing the stray locks out of Naythin’s face. After a couple of swipes he began to comb his fingers through the soft strands while his other hand reached for Naythin’s free one. 

Once Ellen had found the canvas laundry bag, she made sure Jo was still buried deep in the basement taking inventory before she headed across the yard to the bunkhouse. As she climbed the stairs, she looked through the window into the small living room and stopped when she saw Dean and Naythin on the couch. Right then she hated to have to knock on the door and disturb them. Twisting the bag in her hand, she raised a hand and knocked lightly on the small glass pane on the door. 

Dean jerked awake from how he’d nearly nodded off. “Here, it’s Ellen, baby,” Dean murmured easing his hand out of Naythin’s and himself out from under Naythin’s head. Pulling to his feet he walked over to the door and turning the knob, pulling the door open. “Hey, Ellen.” 

Ellen stood in the door and really wished she hadn’t knocked. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t know you were sleepin’. I can come back.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s okay, come on in.” 

As Ellen stepped through the door and past Dean, her eyes went immediately to Naythin. He was running his fingers through his hair like his life depended on it and looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. Turning to Dean, she handed him the canvas laundry bag. “Here’s that bag you were askin’ for, Dean.” Walking over to the couch, Ellen sat down next to Naythin. “How ya feelin’?. How’s yer back doin’?”

Naythin dropped his hands to his sides when Ellen sat down. Nodding, he turned toward her and smiled. “I’m good. The muscle relaxers did the trick. No pain...nothin’.” That and the angel that pulled Dean outta Hell? Yeah, he stopped by and healed my back. Naythin was so not telling Ellen about that. 

“That’s great. That’s great. Uhhh...listen. I was wonderin’ if you could give me a hand. I’d ask Dean but he’s nursing his cracked nuts so he’s not much use.” Ellen glanced over at Dean tryin’ to hide the smile. “Nothin’ big...jus’ a couple kegs that need movin’.” 

Dean hadn’t moved from where he’d been at the door, somehow rooted to the spot. He shot Ellen an _almost_ dirty look, but he’d caught himself halfway through it. _Cracked nuts,_ he thought with a huff. 

Naythin didn’t have to think about it. He couldn’t say no to the woman. She’d dropped everything the minute he’d walked in the door. Not to mention lettin’ ‘em stay at the bunkhouse and feeding ‘em. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” Getting to his feet he followed Ellen to the door. Naythin slowed his strides enough to put a good ten feet between Ellen and himself as he reached the door. Stopping next to Dean, Naythin raised a hand and put it on Dean’s hip. Leaning in, he let his forehead rest on Dean’s shoulder for a minute. Turning his head toward Dean’s neck, Naythin sighed. “Can we leave after this? I don’t wan’ t’be here.” His voice was whisper quiet and had a slight shudder to it but he knew Dean would hear him. 

Dean nodded. “Definitely.” He watched Naythin go with something akin to longing. Get a grip. ...the HELL? He’s goin’ outside with Ellen, not to Yemen for fucks sake!

Ellen walked to the back of the bar to the cooler she kept the kegs in. She’d had it built onto the Roadhouse after the fire to make it easier on the delivery trucks and herself. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open and stepped aside pointing to the two empties that needed changing out. “I just need those two switched out, sweetie. I usually have the delivery driver do it but we had a new one this trip.” 

Naythin nodded as he stepped into the cooler. Walking to the back, he bent over and started disconnecting the hoses. Moving empty keg to the front of the cooler. Standing up, he tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked over at Ellen. “So. Go ahead. Let me have it.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetie?” Ellen put on her best innocent face as she leaned on the door of the cooler. 

“Come on, Ellen. Ya got me out here...alone just for me to move two kegs? I’m fine...I’ll be...fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

“See, now right there. Yer not fine. Honey, I know what Jo said was uncalled for and totally out of line and I can't say I’m sorry enough. She wasn’t raised that way and honestly, I have no idea where it came from other than her...screwed up fantasy about Dean.” Ellen pushed away from the door and walked over to where Naythin stood taking a seat on one of the other kegs. “I know what happened to your wife and daughter.” 

Naythin nodded slowly. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the kegs. “Did you tell your daughter about it before or after she went after Dean because I gotta say….that was bullshit.” 

“Jo doesn’t know and yes, she shouldn’t have done what she did but right now that’s not the issue.” 

Naythin rolled the fresh keg into place and started reconnecting the hoses. “What is the issue?”

“Part of it is that right now Dean is in there trying to figure out how to fix this.” Stretching her legs out in front of her, Ellen crossed her feet at the ankles. 

“There’s nothing for him to fix. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Naythin kept his head down as he checked each hose more than was necessary. 

“I know that and you know that but...that’s just how Dean is. If something goes wrong no matter who’s at fault he feels responsible and as to...make it better. You can thank his father for that.” Ellen crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out the cooler doors toward the bunkhouse. 

“Yeah, I’m not really a fan of John Winchester.” Naythin stood up, moved to the next empty keg and started disconnecting the hoses. “So what am I supposed to do? I can tell ‘im to let it go until I’m blue in the face an’ he won’t.” 

“I’m not a fan of his either but you’re gonna have to come to some sort of middle ground. The more you fight ‘im on this the more he’ll pull away.” 

Rolling the empty keg to the front of the cooler, Naythin stopped near the door. “So I’m just supposed to let him try an’ fix somthing he had no part of? Yeah, that makes sense.” 

“You gotta let Dean be Dean.” 

“Oh I know that. I’m not tryin’ to change him or expect him to.” Leaning against the door, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at Ellen. “You know he’s thinkin’ of quitting.” 

Ellen slowly lowered her arms to her sides and stood up. Walking over to Naythin she stopped next to him. “He said that?” 

Naythin nodded dropping his head to his chest, he inspected the tops of his boots for a minute before looked back at Ellen. “Yeah. He did. He asked me if _I_ wanted him to. I told him huntin’ or not I’m not goin’ anywhere. He want’s to look for a place of our own somewhere between you and Bobby’s.” 

Ellen raised a hand and quickly wiped at her eyes. “I’d love nothin’ more than to see Dean get out. Fer good.” 

“I know he’s worried about all the...things that are out there comin’ after ‘im if he does. We can make the place spook proof. I know Bobby’ll help an’ you too of course but…” 

“But what, sweetie?”

“Earlier we were jokin’ around and as soon as I mentioned gettin’ our place he changed. He was relaxed and smilin’...not that fake bullshit smile he tries to get people to believe...it was genuine and it all fell away. I could feel it, ya know? I didn’t say anything but...Ellen I want those few minutes to last. I want ‘im to be like that every day. Not worryin’ about what’s gonna jump out of the shadows.” Naythin looked over at the bunkhouse. His eyes scanning the two windows in front to see if he could see Dean moving around inside. 

Ellen stepped up to Naythin, putting her hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze. “lt’ll take some time but it’ll happen. He won’t ever let his guard down totally. Not after everything he’s seen in his life but eventually he’ll relax more. You just gotta give ‘im time.” 

Naythin nodded his head and cleared his throat. “Yeah. I’ll give ‘im all the time he needs.” Turning away from the door, he walked back to the keg and started connecting the hoses to it. 

Ellen stayed at the door until Naythin was finished with the keg. When he walked to the door, Ellen reached out her hand and took hold of his arm. “Naythin. I know I said this last night but...thank you, sweetie. Losin’ Sam nearly killed Dean and likely would have.” 

Naythin looked down at Ellen’s hand for a moment before he looked her in the eye. “We saved each other.” Lifting his hand, he covered Ellen’s and gave her hand a squeeze. “We’ll stop in t’say goodbye before we leave.” Letting his hand fall to his side, Naythin walked away from Ellen and headed for the bunkhouse. 

While Naythin was gone talking with Ellen, Dean packed his wet things into the laundry bag that Ellen had brought him and walked that bag and Naythin’s duffel out to the Impala. When he came back into the bunkhouse he walked through every room, making sure they hadn’t left anything behind. Once he was satisfied that they hadn’t left a trace, he walked back into the kitchenette and grabbed the sandwiches Naythin had made, taking one out of the wrappings, chewing on it as he picked the rest up and carried them out to the Impala too, placing them in the back seat where they’d be easy to reach for later. He didn’t take the orange juice however. The very thought of warm O.J. made him shudder with revulsion. Shoving the last of the sandwich into his mouth all at once, he looked back at the bar over his shoulder as he made his way back into the bunkhouse once again. Inside, he collapsed onto the couch to wait for Naythin to get back. He had half a mind to call his ass and ask if he fell asleep over there. What the hell could she be saying to the guy, reading him the entire novel of War and Peace? 

As Naythin climbed the stairs to the front porch of the bunkhouse, he looked back to the cooler and Ellen was still standing where he’d left her. He raised his hand and waved at her and finally she turned and started to lock the doors on the cooler. Shaking his head, he reached for the door knob, gave it a sharp twist and pushed the door open. Walking inside, he closed the door behind him as he started for the couch where Dean was sitting. “Hey.” 

An instant smile curved Dean’s lips. “Hey,” he responded, pulling to his feet and meeting Naythin half way. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him up against his body, his head dipping to rest against Naythin’s shoulder, his face pressed against Naythin’s neck. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and sighed softly. 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist pulling him against his body. He dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder and smiled against this shirt. “Wow. I could get used to greetings like this.” When Dean didn’t say anything Naythin started running his hand up and down Dean’s back slowly. “What’s wrong?” Turning his head to Dean’s neck, Naythin gently pressed his lips to the skin just below his hairline. 

Dean slowly picked his head up and back so he could look Naythin in the eye. He shook his head as he searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “Nothin’, just...worried about you.” He huffed softly and smiled as he shrugged a shoulder. “S’kinda my job now though.” 

“I’d tell ya not to worry but that would be like tellin’ me not to worry ‘bout you.” 

“So...you ready to get outta here? Did uh...you an’ Ellen have a good talk? Are you okay?” Dean inquired in rapid fire succession, even if his voice was low and the questions were spoken relatively slowly, he still didn’t give Naythin the chance to breath between them let alone answer. 

“Yes. Yes and I’ll be okay. I told Ellen we’d say goodbye before we left.” Narrowing his eyes briefly, Naythin shook his head and huffed. “Talk huh?” Leaning in, he gave Dean a quick kiss before pulling away. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath as he nodded and exhaled. “Yeah, lets. I uh, got everything in the car other than that giant jug of O.J.” He jerked his head to the side toward the kitchenette and shuddered exaggeratedly. “Warm orange juice is just...gross.” 

“Yeah it is kinda gross. We’ll tell Ellen it’s still here so she can get it later.” Stepping back close to Dean, Naythin leaned in so his forehead was resting lightly against Dean’s “I’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Dean flashed a smile, but he knew how fake it had to look, because it sure felt that way. He didn’t figure he’d be able to relax again until Naythin did. And the sooner they got the hell away from Jo the quicker that might happen. He reached for Naythin’s hand and took it in his own, threading their fingers together. “C’mon, let’s get outta here. Florida’s not gettin’ any closer standin’ here.” 

Stepping back, Naythin nodded and turned towards the door. Pulling it open, he stepped to the side to let Dean go first. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his forehead creased with confusion when Naythin opened the door and held it...for him. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked out. “I’m never gonna get use to that.” 

Naythin didn’t say anything. Just smiled as he pulled the door closed and followed Dean down the steps and across the yard to the back door of the bar. He hesitated for a fraction of a second as Dean walked through the door. He really didn’t want to see Jo. Naythin didn’t trust himself to not say anything to her. As they walked through the back storeroom and into the main part of the bar, his eyes darted around looking for Jo. 

Dean could feel Naythin’s unease, you didn’t have to be a supernatural ugly to be able to spot it a mile away. He turned around slightly and reached back for his hand. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “Trust me. She’s not gonna be around until we’re long gone.” He winked at Naythin and continued walking into the main part of the bar. “Yo, Ellen! We’re leavin’!” Dean called out. 

Ellen came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. Tossing it on her shoulder, she walked over to where Dean and Naythin waited. “I’m gonna miss you boys.” She leaned in giving Dean a quick hug. Pulling back she did the same to Naythin. “Lemme know when you get there, okay?” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin and grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I kinda told her…” Looking back at Ellen he nodded. “We will. You take care’a yerself, Ellen.” He winked. 

Naythin grinned and shook his head. “I’ll keep ‘im outta trouble. Thanks, Ellen. For everything.” 

Ellen took a step away turning her back to the boys as she brought a hand up and wiped at her eyes. Turning back to face them, she shooed them toward the door. “Alright, get outta m’bar. I got work to do.” Walking to the end of the bar, she raised the hinged end and walked to the glass cooler and stared into it not seeing the contents but not wanting to watch Dean and Naythin leave either. 

Dean smiled softly and gave a curt nod. “Yes, ma’am,” he responded giving Naythin’s hand a slight tug as he turned toward the door. He looked back at Ellen one more time, his smile still firmly in place, before turning his gaze away and pushing the door open, stepping out into the sunlit parking lot. 

Jo had heard Dean yell when they’d walked into the back of the bar. She’d hurried out the front so they wouldn’t see her and ran around the bar to where the Impala was parked. Leaning against the driver's side door, arms crossed, feet crossed at the ankles, chin raised Jo couldn’t help but smile as she watched Dean and...him walk out the back door of the bar. Her eyes narrowed as they moved over Naythin’s body trying to figure out why him and not her. “Not gonna tell me goodbye? That’s kinda rude don’t ya think?” 

Dean’s steps faltered as he spotted Jo leaning up against the driver’s side door of the Impala. He huffed out a breath and shook his head at her words. “No more rude than you’ve already been. Get the hell off my car.” 

Jo smiled but there wasn’t anything friendly about it. “Your car?” Her eyes flicked to Naythin quickly before looking back to Dean. “Well...at least you haven’t given that to… _him_...yet.” Pushing off from the door, Jo took one step away from the car as she dropped her arms bringing one to the small of her back and hooking her finger in a belt loop. “I don’t get it, Dean. After everything we’ve been through.” 

Naythin was practically vibrating. That bitch had a lot of friggin’ nerve. After everything they’d been through huh...bullshit. “Ya know what, Jo? Yer right. You and Dean have been through so much together that I should just let ya have him but...I have one question for you.” Naythin pulled his hand out of Dean’s and put himself between Jo and Dean. “Have you _ever_ killed anyone for him? Have you _ever_ put a bullet in someone’s head because they almost killed him?” Naythin’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits, his lip curled into a sneer as he slowly closed the gap between them. Lifting his hand to the hem of his t-shirt, he pulled it up exposing the long scars that ran across his chest. “Take a good look, little girl. What did this to me nearly killed him. Ask him.” Letting his shirt fall back down, he leaned in until his face was only inches from Jo’s. “When you’ve been through this...then you can bitch. Until then I suggest you shut yer damn mouth and don’t you EVER look at me like I’m nothing again.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked from Naythin to Jo and back when Naythin agreed with her that he and Jo had been through _so much_ and that he should let Jo have him. He tried to tighten his grip on Naythin’s hand as he shook his head, but Naythin pulled his hand away, leaving Dean wide eyed and speechless. What the hell!? He listened to what Naythin said to Jo and relaxed a little. He cleared his throat and moved to step between Jo and Naythin. “C’mon you two, enough. Break it up.” He all but shoved Jo out of his way and turned around, leaning his back against the driver’s side door as he reached for Naythin. “C’mere, it’s okay. Ignore her.” 

Jo’s eyes got big as saucers when she saw the scars on Naythin’s chest and listened to what he’d said about Dean almost dying and what Naythin had done to the...whatever that had hurt him. She’d known that Dean had been in the hospital when her mother had gone to Washington, but Ellen never told her how bad it had been. Jo stumbled along the length of the front quarter panel of the Impala as Dean stepped between them and reached for Naythin and not her....for him. She could have face planted on the ground and Dean wouldn’t have cared. Fine. Whatever. She didn’t need him anyway. Running her fingers through her hair, Jo started to walk back to the bar. Pausing after a few steps, she looked back over her shoulder. “G’bye Dean.” Dropping her eyes to the ground, Jo continued to walk to the back door and inside the bar. 

Naythin had had enough of Jo’s bullshit. He’d really hoped he’d scared her. Stepping into Dean, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, fisting the material of Dean’s flannel in both hands. Dropping his head to Dan’s shoulder Naythin buried his face against Dean’s neck. Closing his eyes, he inhaled slowly filling his lungs with Dean’s scent. “M’sorry.” Swallowing hard, he stepped in as close as he could. “M’sorry.” 

Dean barely spared Jo a glance. It normally would have killed him to treat her that way, she was just a kid and she had a lot of growing up to do. Maybe that’s how she felt he’d led her on, by being _nice_. Well those days were long gone. His forehead creased and his brows bunched as he turned his full attention to Naythin and his apology. “For what? You didn’t do anything.” 

“I just couldn’t ignore her. I tried but I couldn’t take it anymore. I’m not sorry for what I said to her.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he gave a slight shrug. “Okay, no one said you had to be.” 

Naythin nodded against Dean’s neck. Inhaling slowly, he held the breath before letting it out. Slowly pulling back, Naythin nodded again. “Let’s go.” Stepping away, he walked around the back of the Impala not even looking up at the building as he stood by the passenger side door waiting for Dean to unlock it. 

Dean nodded and as Naythin walked away, he glared up at the bar, knowing with every fiber of his being, that Jo was watching out the window. He turned away finally and unlocked the car door and slid in behind the wheel. Leaning across the seat, he popped the lock on Naythin’s door and straightened. He reached for his car door and pulled it closed as he slid the key into the ignition. Starting her up, he pulled one hand from the wheel and laid it on Naythin’s thigh and looked over at him, offering a small smile as he rubbed his hand on Naythin’s denim covered leg. He pulled his hand away then and backed the car out of the parking spot and turned her toward the road, pulling out of the lot and onto the main road, Dean mashed the gas. They had a long trip ahead of them, so if he had the chance to shave off even a few minutes he was gonna take it. 

As the Impala pulled out onto the main road, Naythin started to relax. He glanced to the side mirror and watched as the bar got further and further away. Closing his eyes, he slumped down in the seat leaning his head against the window. “Wake me up when it’s my turn to drive.” 

Dean’s forehead creased as he glanced over at Naythin worriedly. He was tired already? He shook his head as he looked back out at the road. “Yeah, will do.” Liar. He planned on not waking Naythin at all. If he got too tired to drive any further he’d simply pull off at a rest stop and catch a couple Z’s. 

Naythin barely woke the few times the car stopped for gas. Each time, he’d tried to rouse himself enough to wake up to take over driving but he couldn't seem to do it. He’d barely get his eyes open before drifting off back to sleep. Shifting on the seat, stretching his leg at an angle to get the kink out of his knee he heard a loud rumble and the car swerved back to the left. Jerking awake, he sat up raising one hand to the dash as he looked around trying to get his bearings. It was dark and there weren’t any other cars on the road which meant it was beyond late. Raking his fingers through his hair, Naythin hooked his thumb toward the side of the road. “Pull over.” Running a hand over his face, Naythin rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Dean didn’t bother to glance over at Naythin, at this point he was afraid to take his eyes off the road. “So you can fall asleep and wreck my car? Not happenin’.” he retorted, staring at the road with exaggeratedly wide eyes in an attempt to not fall asleep himself….again. 

“Me? You just hit the rumble strip! Pull over, Dean. I told you to wake me up.” Naythin turned on the seat so he was facing Dean. “Pull yer stubborn ass over.” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin and heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine. But get yerself some coffee somewhere up the road.” He eased the car to the side of the road and threw her into park. He looked over at Naythin and lifted his brows, one a little further than the other as he gave Naythin. “And if you wreck my car, I will kick yer ass.” 

Rolling his eyes, Naythin reached for the door handle and shoved it open. Walking around the back of the car, he waited for Dean to open his door. “Anytime and I’m not gonna wreck yer car.” 

Dean waited for Naythin to acknowledge his warning before reaching for the door handle and popping it open. He shouldered open the door and slid from behind the wheel and to his feet, straightening to his full height. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Naythin’s lips before he continued past and around the car to the passenger side and folded himself into the car. Reaching out, he pulled the door closed behind him and slouched down in the seat, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back, laying it on the back of the seat. 

Naythin smiled when Dean kissed him and walked away. Shaking his head, he slid behind the wheel of the Impala and waited for Dean to get settled before pulling the car back onto the road. As they passed under a street light, he tilted his wrist so he could see the face of his watch. Naythin’s eyes got wide as he turned his head and glared at Dean. It was just after midnight which meant Dean had been driving for just over twelve hours straight. Stubborn ass. Resting his left elbow on the door, Naythin leaned over to turn the radio on, keeping the volume down so it didn’t wake Dean. Bob Seger’s Night Moves came out of the speakers. Naythin grinned as he pressed down harder on the accelerator letting his right arm rest on the back of the seat. 

Dean was asleep almost before Naythin pulled the car back onto the road. But as usual, for when he was on a Hunt, Dean was awake four hours later, sitting straight up in the seat and blinking his eyes open as he lifted a hand to rub the sleep out of them. “What time is it? You wanna pull over? I’m good now.” He ran a hand back through his messy spikes and yawned, his hand moving to cover his mouth. 

Naythin glanced over at Dean as he started to wake up. Seriously? Easing the Impala around a semi, Naythin pulled back into their lane. “It’s just before five A.M. and no, I’m not pullin’ over. Go back to sleep, Dean.” Naythin’s fingers tapped against the steering wheel in time to the song playing on the radio. 

Dean frowned at Naythin. “I did sleep; and now I’m awake. Sorry, baby, but this little car ride has me on Huntin’ time, I never sleep much when I’m on a case, it’s habit...and kinda expected,” he allowed with a slight shrug. 

“Fine, but I’m not pullin’ over. I’m wide awake. You shoulda woke me up a hell of a lot sooner.” Checking the rearview mirror, Naythin watched as a state trooper pulled in behind them. Tapping the turn signal, he changed lanes watching to see if the trooper followed him. When he didn’t Naythin exhaled turning his attention back to the road in front of him. 

“Why? You were obviously tired so…” Dean shrugged, “I let you sleep. I hate to break it to ya, but yer not gonna be gettin’ a lot of sleep on this trip. Sure we’ll be able to memorize what the sheets look like but…” He shot Naythin a pointed look, his brows lifted in a devious smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

“S’how long is this non sleep getting vacation, anyway?” Naythin shifted a little in his seat, a small smile slowly growing into a full on lop sided smile. 

“I dunno, how long do you want it to be?” Dean inquired with a one shouldered shrug. 

_Forever_ “I…” Naythin looked over at Dean, his eyes a little wide. “I don’t know. Umm...as long as we can.” Yeah, that was vague. Looking back to the road, Naythin tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his fingers rolling slowly along the steering wheel cover. 

“Well, I probably oughtta check in with Bobby at some point...maybe we’ll give it a couple weeks and then see if I’m… _we’re_ needed…?” Dean suggested with a lift of his brows. “Or hell I dunno, we could just stay there a couple weeks and then go get married.”

Naythin gunned the engine to get past a semi. When he was far enough in front, he changed lanes and pulled the car to the side of the road. Putting it in park, he hit the emergency flashers and turned in his seat so he was facing Dean. His eyes were wide as a smile teased at the corner of his lips. “Are you serious?” Naythin was fine with them waiting until spring but honestly he couldn’t wait. It was...silly but, he couldn’t help it. 

Dean’s eyes had widened and he was trying to figure out what the hell Naythin was doing. He had a flash of panic for a moment when he thought that something might have happened to the Impala. When Naythin turned toward him he knew he had to have looked completely and utterly confused. Naythin’s words however had one corner of his lips quirking upward, and all of the anxiety melting away. He shrugged a shoulder. “Sure, if you want to.” 

Naythin slid across the seat until he was right next to Dean. The smile on his face grew and he nodded. “Hell yeah I do.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Sliding his hand from the back of the seat to the back of Dean’s neck, he pulled him in moaning as his tongue pushed past Dean’s lips and teeth. 

Dean pulled his head back and his eyes got a little wide at first before he relaxed and gave a breathy barely there chuckle, his lips curving into a smile. A soft moan broke from deep in his throat as his eyes slammed closed when Naythin leaned in and slanted his mouth over his own. His arms rose to wrap around Naythin as he returned his kiss, one hand resting against the center of his back, fingers splayed, while the other slid up Naythin’s back and into his hair, his fingers toying with the fine hairs at his nape. 

Naythin brought his free hand up to the arm rest on the door to support his weight off Dean as he crushed his lips into his. His hand cupping the back of Dean’s head fingertips lightly digging into his scalp as Naythin slid his tongue along Dean’s. A small part of his brain was telling him to back off or they were going to have a repeat performance of the motel parking lot. With a groan of frustration, Naythin broke the kiss. His eyes slowly opened as he looked into Dean’s. “My love.” His. No one else’s and in two weeks he’d be Naythin Darrell Winchester. Hot damn. 

Dean’s smile grew and it had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling as his eyes searched Naythin’s. “I love you, m’hero...more than…” He shook his head slowly, “Anything.” 

As a set of headlights lit up the interior of the car, Naythin slowly eased himself back from Dean. He kept his hand on the back of Dean’s neck as long as he could before he had to pull it away to get behind the wheel again. The smile stayed firmly in place as he eased the Impala back onto the road. His left wrist rest lightly on the steer wheel so he could keep his right arm on the back of the seat. Yeah, he was a total sap but he’d never been happier in his life. 

Dean glared into the headlights and wanted to slap the bitch that was ruining their...whatever this was here...the smile on Naythin’s face that lit his eyes...yeah, that was worth kicking someone’s ass over for ruining it. He cleared his throat and slowly pulled his arm from around Naythin and his hand away from the back of Naythin’s neck so he could scoot back over behind the wheel. With a smile on his face, he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, but he kept peeking at Naythin out of one eye. Yep, he was officially one of those goofy faced dumbasses in love. 

Two hours south of Atlanta, Naythin pulled over into a back road two pumper. Getting out of the car, he walked around to the back. The place looked like something out of Deliverance. “I hear banjos, I’m done.” Turning the pump on, he walked around to the passenger side and tapped on the window to get Dean’s attention. 

Dean had wound up dozing on and off, with the same stupid grin on his face the entire time. It was likely the most restful sleep he’d ever had. Despite that, he always felt every change in the car, whenever Naythin gunned it to get by someone, when the car would slow down or speed up, and definitely he knew every time she stopped. Like now. He hadn’t opened his eyes but he was awake. When Naythin tapped on the glass, Dean turned his attention to him and rolled down his window. “What’s up?” 

Bending at the waist, Naythin leaned on the door as Dean rolled the window down. “You want somethin’? Not sure I’d trust any of the food but the coffee can’t be too bad.” He still had a smile on his face and was pretty sure there wasn’t much that would ruin his mood. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and gave a slight shrug. “Yeah, why not,” he agreed. “You want me to go in an’ get ‘em while you finish up out here? Or I could take over fillin’ up the car...” 

“I’ll run in. You can finish up out here.” Naythin figured Dean was tired of playing passenger in his own car. “I’ll be back.” He leaned in and kissed Dean lightly on the lips as he turned and headed for the gas station, his hand reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. 

Once Naythin backed away from the door, Dean reached for the handle and popped it open. He pulled from the car and to his feet, stretching as he made his way to the back of the Impala, waiting near the tank for it to fill. He yawned and looked around them. Talk about rural. He looked toward the gas station and smiled seeing the top of Naythin’s head at the bottom of the row of windows that lined the side of the building. Looking back down at the handle when he heard the pump ker-thunk to a stop. He reached for the handle and squeezed it, getting another three cents worth in the tank before removing the nozzle and walking it over to the pump and sitting it in its cradle. He walked back to the trunk to grab a rag to wipe his hands on, but remembered that Naythin had the keys and heaved a sigh as he turned to walk back to the passenger side door. 

“Don’t move! Gimme yer wallet!” Demanded a voice from behind Dean.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Dean turned around, his brow knitting incredulously, until he saw the gun. 

Dean put both of his hands where the guy could see them and held one palm up, in an almost STOP manner, as he tried to defuse the situation before it became a situation. “Whoa, okay, let’s not do anythin’ stupid,” he tried to sooth. 

“I said your wallet!” The guy yelled. Movement from the corner of the guys eye had him pulling the trigger, it wasn’t until Dean slumped to the ground that the guy even realized what he had done. “Shit!” He turned on a dime and took off running in the opposite direction. 

It took Dean all of a second to realize he’d been shot, and less than a second for him to hit the ground, not that he knew it. Not that he knew anything, not anymore. 

Naythin brought the two large black coffee’s to the counter and walked back to get a couple bags of chips and small box of donuts. “Breakfast of champions.” He chuckled as he walked back to the cashier to pay for the gas and snacks. He smiled politely to the elderly woman as she rang him up. He watched her face as it suddenly lost its smile and fear flooded her eyes. “What’s…” He never got to finish as a single gunshot rang out. Turning toward the window, Naythin saw Dean fall to the ground and a dark haired man running away. “DEAN!” Naythin hit the door with both hands looking over his shoulder he yelled at the woman “Call 911!” Running flat out across the parking lot, he fell to his knees pulling Dean’s limp body onto his lap. “No, no, no, no. Baby, no. Come on, Dean. Please. You gotta hang on.” Tears ran unchecked down Naythin’s face as he pressed his hand to the gunshot wound in the middle of Dean’s chest; the blood seeping through his fingers hot and sticky. Naythin dropped his head on top of Dean’s and sobbed. “You promised. You said you’d never leave me. Dean...please!” Naythin pulled his hand from behind Dean’s head and tried to check for a pulse but his hand was shaking so hard he couldn’t find the vein. “God, please, no. Please.” 

The angel stood next to the bumper of the car and looked down at the scene before him. Naythin clinging to Dean Winchester’s lifeless body. “He can’t hear you,” the angel said rather matter-of-factly. “He was already gone before he hit the ground.” 

Naythin shifted his legs so he was sitting on the ground cradling Dean’s upper body in his arms against his chest. Lifting his head off Dean’s, he looked up at the man standing near the car and immediately recognized him. “Bring him back. Please…” Naythin voice broke as a hard sob hit him. “I’ll do anything. Just...please...bring him back to me.” 

The angel barely took his eyes off Dean, even as Naythin spoke. He did however spare him a glance as he moved closer and then crouched down beside them. He reached his hand out and pressed his index and middle fingers to Dean’s forehead. 

Dean suddenly gasped in a breath, his back arching with it before relaxing. His eyes fluttered open and immediately found Naythin’s. “Hey,” he murmured gently, reaching up with one hand to cup Naythin’s cheek and wipe at his tear streaked face with the pad of his thumb. “Why are you crying?” 

Naythin pulled Dean to him and hugged him as tight as he could “Dean...baby.” Burying his face against the top of Dean’s head, breathed in the scent of his shampoo for a few minutes before he was able to pull back enough and catch his breath. His eyes moved over Dean checking to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating. He could feel Dean’s heart beating against the palm of his hand. Looking down at his hand, Naythin let out a shuddering breath. It was still covered in blood; Dean’s blood. Naythin looked up at the angel before looking back at Dean. “Dean...baby you...” God, he couldn’t say it. “You...died. That guy shot you in the heart.” 

So much for being an ultra aware hunter, Dean completely missed the dark haired angel crouching nearby, his entire focus was solely fixed on Naythin. He looked down when Naythin did and his heart nearly jumped into his throat. He grabbed hold of Naythin’s wrist, the one which hand was covered in blood. “Baby, what happened?” He looked up at Naythin and released his wrist, reaching up and cradling Naythin’s face in his hands. “Baby, talk to me! Are you okay? Where’d all that blood come from?” He tried to search Naythin’s body for a wound but it was hard to when he was sitting in his lap. His brow knitted, his forehead creasing. “Why am I in yer lap…?” 

Castiel pulled to his full height, but he kept his eyes focused on the pair next to him. 

Dean shook his head his forehead creasing deeply and his bros bunched. “What? No I wasn’t…” he started to follow Naythin’s gaze but the movement from the corner of his eye had him jumping and scurrying to put himself between whoever the hell this tax accountant was and Naythin. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded. 

“My name is Castiel, I’m an angel of the Lord. I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.” 

Dean blinked, a little owlishly, at the guy a couple of times and spared a glance at Naythin before looking back at this Castiel. “What do you want?” 

Castiel? Well, at least Naythin knew his name this time. “Dean...it’s okay. It’s okay. That’s the angel I told you about from the other night.” Naythin took in a slow shuddering breath as he looked down at the blood on his hand. “He brought you back. You died and he brought you back.” 

“You brought me back twice now, what is it you want?” Dean surmised, “No one goes to all this trouble, the healings, takin’ me outta Hell, an’ not want somethin’ back? So I’ll ask you again, what do you want?” 

Castiel crouched again, his face mere inches from Dean’s. “Good things do happen, Dean.”

Dean slowly shook his head. “Not in my experience.” 

The corners of the angel’s lips twitched upward just a little as he pulled easily to his full height once more. “Are you sure about that?” He asked with a somewhat smug glance toward Naythin. 

Dean looked at Naythin and reached for his hand before looking back up at the angel. “Fine, I stand corrected. But you stay the hell away from him!”

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand in his. He had a feeling it was going to be a long time before he let go of him. “Thank you. For what you did, thank you.” Naythin raised his hand and quickly dropped it back down to the ground next to his leg. “Sorry.” Clearing his throat, he looked away from the angel. 

Without another word, Castiel disappeared in the flutter of angel wings. 

Dean turned his full attention to Naythin then and wrapped his arms rightly around him and turned his head, burying his face against Naythin’s neck. “Are you okay?” he inquired against the Naythin’s tender flesh. 

Naythin threw his arms around Dean pulling him as tight against his body as he could burying his face against his neck. “I am now.” The tears started again but he didn’t try and stop them. 

Dean clung to Naythin, one hand running up and down his back soothingly. “It’s okay, I gotcha, I gotcha, baby. I’m never gonna leave you, I promise.” 

Naythin slowly calmed down. The tears stopped and he was able to pull his arms from around Dean’s back. Wiping his hand across his face, he pulled back and looked Dean in the eye. “You died. Do you understand what I’m saying? Dean...you were dead.” Just saying the words had his chest tightening and his lungs constricting making it hard to breath all over again. 

“Yeah, I get it,” Dean acknowledged. “And I came back. If it hadn’t been that angel, I would have found a way back to you, Naythin. I said I wasn’ gonna leave you an’ I meant it. I will _always_ find my way back to you.” 

Naythin sucked in a quick breath and let it out. Nodding, he looked down at the hole in the middle of Dean’s shirt. “We uhh…” Clearing his throat he picked his hand up off the ground and looked down at it. “We need to get cleaned up. There’s a bathroom in the gas station.” 

Dean nodded in agreement until Naythin mentioned the gas station. “Yeah, how many of them do ya think watched me pull a Lazareth out here at the pumps? And didn’t somebody call 911? Better for me not to be around when the cops show up. How ‘bout we hit the next motel? I’ll take off my shirt an’ you can use it to wipe yer hand off until we can get somewhere private.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.“ Sliding his knee under him, Naythin waited for Dean to stand up so he could do the same. Turning back to the gas station, he saw the old woman walking toward them with a large bag in her arms. 

“I refilled your coffee’s and it’s on the house, gas too.” She handed Naythin the bag and smiled as she looked at Dean. “It’s not everyday you witness an honest to God miracle in this backwater town.” Raising her hand, she gave Naythin’s arm a gentle squeeze. “You take care of him, son. Not everyone can have an angel watching over them.” Turning back to the station, she walked inside letting the door close behind her. 

Dean stood by silently, waiting until the woman walked away to talk to Naythin about how they were gonna do this. He figured he’d drive them somewhere close and cheap, it was just for the night at the most anyway, and they could get cleaned up...and he could call Bobby. With the woman’s last words, Dean felt like he’d been sucker punched. The wind was knocked out of him and he had to spin around, facing away from Naythin, his hand moving to the side of the trunk. Holy. Shit. 

_”Just remember, there are angels watching over you, Dean.”_ He could hear it plain as day. It was what his mother use to tell him every night when she tucked him into bed. An angel watching over him. He hadn’t even realized the tears had filled his eyes until he was blinking and lifting a hand to his eyes to clear his vision. 

Naythin was stunned at what the woman had done and said to him. By the time he got his voice working again, she was back inside and the door was closed. Looking down in the bag, he saw the two coffees, the bags of chips and two boxes of donuts. Turning to the car, he walked to the passenger door and bent at the waist to put the bag through the open window. Standing back up, he looked for Dean. Walking toward the trunk, he saw Dean’s hand go to his face. “Hey. Dean...baby what’s wrong?” The tears running down his cheeks scared Naythin. Was he still hurt? Did the angel miss something?

Dean shook his head and sniffled softly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “Just uh, the angel thing that lady said,” he jerked his head to the side toward the gas station, “My mom use to tell me that there were angel’s watching over me. She said it to me every night before I went to sleep.” He shook his head. “It just hit a nerve, I guess.” 

Naythin stepped around Dean so he was standing in front of him. Lifting a hand, he used the side of his thumb to brush the tears away from Dean’s cheeks. Putting his arm around Dean’s shoulders he pulled him close hugging him tight. He didn’t say anything, just held Dean to him. 

Dean hated when memories like that hit him, and they usually hit him hard. Yes, he was his Dad’s good soldier, but he’d been his Mom’s little boy, and there was a bond there that never went away, even after she died. It was funny, he wore his Dad’s leather jacket, he listened to the same music that his Dad had, hell he’d even continued hunting even after the rest of his family was gone...because he wanted to be a superhero like his Dad. But funny thing was, he could talk about John’s death and it not bother him, least not in the same way talking about Mary’s did. It never failed, he’d always wind up with tears in his eyes. 

Naythin ran his hand up and down Dean’s back as he held him. Dipping his head to his shoulder, he pressed his lips to the material of Dean’s shirt. “It’s okay.” He didn’t know what else to say or do. Naythin stepped in closer putting his arms as far around Dean as he could. “I gotcha. It’s okay.” 

“Fella’s? You need to leave...NOW! I tried to stop the cops from comin’, but a neighbor down the road reported the gunshot. You’ve got a minute tops.”

Naythin looked over Dean’s shoulder to the woman standing at the door as she pointed down the street. Shit. “Dean...we gotta go. We gotta go now.” 

Dean pulled back and nodded. He glanced back at the old woman but she was already hightailing it back to the gas station. “Toss me the keys,” he instructed as he hurried for the driver’s side door. When Naythin did as he asked, he quickly pulled open the door and slid in behind the wheel. The door was closed, the car started and pulling out of the gas station within just a few seconds. Dean floored it, weaving in and out of back roads to not draw too much attention, other than the fact that he was doing 90 in a 45 zone. He turned the wheel hard, turning the Impala around on a dime, and raced in the direction of the sign that pointed toward the main interstate. Dean didn’t slow down until they were merged with the traffic on the interstate, and that was only because they had to, but at least the speed limit there at was 75.

Naythin sat at an angle on the seat so he could look out the windshield and the rear window as Dean got them away from the gas station and back on the highway. Twice he’d heard sirens but they didn’t get within a block of them before disappearing in the distance. He didn’t relax until they’d been on the highway for a good fifteen minutes. They didn’t need to get pulled over. Between all the blood on his hand and arm and on Dean’s shirt it looked like they’d murdered someone. Leaning back against the seat, shook his head. They couldn’t get to St. Pete’s fast enough. Looking over at Dean, Naythin tried not to stare too much at the blood on his shirt. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Dean nodded and looked over at Naythin. “Yeah, I’m good. Are you? I mean…” He gave a slight shrug and looked back out the windshield, glancing at Naythin again from the corner of his eye. “I know if it’d been me...I don’t think I’d be okay…” 

“I uhhh...I don’t know how I am right now. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna lose it once I calm down here.” Looking out the back window, Naythin shook his head. Bringing a hand up he ran his fingers through his hair tugging on the longer strands in the back. “That’s twice...I just…” Naythin chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to keep his emotions in check. 

Dean turned his head to look over at Naythin. “What’s twice?” He looked back at the road but continued to glance Naythin’s way when he could as he waited for him to answer. 

“Twice I’ve almost lost you. I did back there but if it hadn’t been for that angel…” 

Dean scoffed. “You didn’t almost lose me twice,” he retorted, “I’ll give ya back there. But when else? And don’t say the campsite. I wasn’t dead there. I was...just waitin’ for you to show up. I was...okay…” 

“You were far from okay!” Naythin turned around on the seat and stared out the windshield. “Drowning in your own blood is far from okay.” Naythin’s jaw was set as he stared at the back of the truck in front of them. 

Dean pulled a hand from the wheel and reached for Naythin’s hand. “Baby, I wasn’t gonna leave you. I made a promise that I was gonna come back and I meant it.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Naythin slid his hand across the seat to Dean’s and interlaced their fingers. _Don’t make promises you can’t keep._

Dean relaxed a little when Naythin took his hand. He pulled their joined hands to him and lifted them to his lips, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s knuckles. “I love you,” he murmured, “An’ I’m not leavin’ you. I already promised you that, and I always keep my promises. Like I said, if…” He didn’t want to say it and upset Naythin more. “I will always come back to you. With the… _things_ I know, I’d find a way.” 

_You already broke it once. Try again._ Squeezing Dean’s hand in his, Naythin smiled and nodded. “Okay. I love you, too.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, knowing good and well that Naythin didn’t believe a word he was saying. Oh yeah, it’s gonna be a great vacation. He turned his attention back to the road and to finding them a motel. He pulled off the interstate three more exits up and pulled into a motel lot. He threw the car into park and turned off the engine. He slipped his hand free of Naythin’s and shrugged out of his over shirt before reaching back for his t-shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, handing it off to Naythin along with an apologetic smile. “I was plannin’ on givin’ ya that earlier but...” He looked down at the dried blood on Naythin’s hand and his eyes slipped closed as he swore softly under his breath. Reopening his eyes he slipped his arms back into his over shirt and buttoned it up. Leaning across the seat he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I’ll be back in a second.” 

Naythin held Dean’s shirt in his hand as Dean left the car to get them a room. He stared down at it for a minute before he tried to use it to get some of the dried blood off his hand. Opening the shirt, Naythin laid it on his leg. The torn edges of the bullet hole and the dried blood stood out against the green shirt. Lifting his hand, his fingers hovered above it and started to shake. Curling his fingers against his palm, he squeezed his hand into a tight fist. Closing his eyes, he opened them again as the sight of Dean lying limp in his arms flashed before his eyes and Castiel saying that he had been _gone_ before he’d hit the ground was ringing in his ears drowning out the sound of his own heart beat. 

Dean pulled open his door and slid in behind the wheel, he turned to tell Naythin that he’d gotten them a room only for the words to get caught in his throat as he looked at Naythin and down at his shirt spread out in his lap. “Sonuvabitch,” he growled between clenched teeth. He reached over and snatched the shirt off Naythin’s legs and tossed it into the back seat. “Would you stop already? I. am. not. leaving. you. And you can’t count near misses or minute long deaths. Hell, I’ve died and come back more times than a cat. I’ve got an angel watchin’ over me, remember? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a moment before letting his eyes slip closed. He inhaled slow and deep and exhaled the same way. Bringing his hand up to his face, he pulled it down slowly before letting it fall to his lap. He calmed himself quicker than he’d thought he was able to. His heart slowed to right around normal and his breathing evened out. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Dean and nodded. It had been a while since he’d had to put up any walls and thankfully he wasn’t as out of practice as he’d thought. “Yer right. I’m good.” Sliding across the seat, He leaned his forehead against Dean’s for a moment before dipping his head and pressing his lips to Dean’s. Pulling back, he opened his eyes looking into Dean’s. “I love you.” 

Dean’s expression never changed but he wanted to call “bullshit”, but he managed to keep that to himself. When Naythin leaned in, he lifted a hand to the side of his neck, threading his fingers into the side and back of Naythin’s hair. The kiss was unexpected but not unwelcomed. His eyes opened slowly when Naythin pulled back, his hand still in the same place. “I love you too, a helluva lot more than you apparently think.” 

That hurt. Naythin tried to hide it but wasn’t sure he’d caught the way his chest clenched in time to keep it from reaching his eyes. Dropping his eyes from Dean’s, Naythin pulled back, sliding back across the bench to the far side. Turning his head, he stared out the passenger side window. “I never once questioned how much you love me.” 

Dean watched Naythin withdraw and hung his head. _Sonuvabitch._ He only lifted his head again when Naythin spoke. “Did I say that? I said that I love you more than you think. It’s not a job or to say that you question that I love you. Naythin, I love you enough to crawl my way out of Hell to be with you if I had to. _That’s_ what I keep tryin’ to tell you…” He sighed heavily and hung his head for a moment again before shaking it. “Well, I screwed this trip all to hell,” he grumbled under his breath as he turned and started the car. He glanced over at Naythin again as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space. He was silent the entire way over to the room and after as he parked the car and shouldered open the door, pulling to his feet. Closing the door after himself, he walked back to the trunk and popped it open, pulling out his bag, Naythin’s bag and the weapons bag. 

Naythin stayed quiet while Dean drove around to their room. When Dean parked the car in front of the room, Naythin reached for the door handle and shoved the door open. Stepping out of the car, he closed the door and walked around to the trunk where Dean had their bags on the pavement. Reaching down, he picked up his and shouldered the strap settling it against his back. Leaning to the side, he reached for Dean’s with his free hand and started for the door of the room. 

Dean watched Naythin take off with their things headed for the door. He shook his head as he shouldered the weapons duffel and reached up, slamming the trunk lid closed. He walked around the side of the car, room key in his hand and stepped slightly in front of Naythin so he could unlock the door. He turned the handle and pushed the door open wide. He hated it when Naythin went in first, that was his job, check the room for dangers before letting anyone else inside. He walked in behind Naythin and dropped the weapons back down on the small desk table. 

Naythin hesitated when Dean didn’t go in first. With a small shake of his head, he walked in keeping his back to the wall he set their bags on the small luggage rack near the door. Turning back to the door, Naythin locked the deadbolt and slid the chain into place. Pulling his flannel off, he tossed it on top of his bag. Walking over to the small table, he sat down, kicked his feet out in front of him and started unlacing his boots. 

Dean watched Naythin and finally couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned back against the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well? Please, get it out. I can’t stand the silent treatment. Never have been able to, and it seemed to be Sam’s favorite game. So by all means, tell me off, tell me I’m an insensitive bastard. Just...please...get it off yer chest.” 

Naythin toed off his boots and kicked them back so they were under the chair he was sitting on. Reaching down he pulled his socks off and tucked them in one of his boots. Sitting up, he leaned back in the chair and looked over at Dean. “You’re not an insensitive bastard and I’m not playing games. I know how much you love me, I do. When you said I didn’t...it hurt.” Naythin dropped his eyes from Dean, sucked in his bottom lip and let it slide out between his teeth. “When I was holding you on the ground and...Castiel appeared, I begged him... I told him I’d do _anything_ if he brought you back to me.”

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his arms fell to his sides as he crossed the distance between himself and Naythin in two long strides. He grabbed the front of Naythin’s shirt and hauled him up to his feet and then pushed him back against the nearest wall with a growl. “You did what!?” He started to visibly shake as he stared into Naythin’s eyes. What was he gonna do? How did he get Naythin out of some angel deal? Oh shit. Oh God. He swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that threatened. His lip trembled a little as he started to form words, “What did he ask you for? And how long do you have?” 

Naythin didn’t have time to react as Dean charged him and had him up against the wall. He kept his arms at his sides, his fingers loose. The look in Dean’s eyes had his breath catch in his chest. “He didn’t ask me for anything.” Naythin’s voice was low and as calm as he could get it. Slowly raising his hands, Naythin wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrists. He didn’t try to pull him away, just held onto his wrists. “He didn’t ask for anything. He...he just looked at me an’ brought you back.” 

The Hellhounds ripping him apart flashed before Dean’s eyes and he had to squeeze them tightly closed to get rid of the image. His hands released the front of Naythin’s shirt and moved up, cupping each side of his face. Opening his eyes, a single tear slipped down one cheek as he gazed into Naythin’s eyes. “Don’t lie to me. Not about this. I _need_ to know. I gotta get you outta this...I gotta fix this…” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to keep it from trembling as his hands slid away from Naythin’s face and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling Naythin into a tight and possibly possessive hug. 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “I’m not lying. I swear to you. I’m not lying.” Dipping his head into Dean’s neck, Naythin slid one hand to the back of Dean’s neck. Closing his eyes, Naythin did something he hadn’t done in a lot of years. _Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I’m begging you. Please. Please. I need your help....we...need your help._

“He’s not lying,” Castiel confirmed from a darkened corner across the room.

Dean pushed Naythin to the side and stepped in front of him as he reached back and pulled out his pistol. He shot a round into the _”angel”_ , but it did nothing other than ruin the guy’s trench coat. “What the hell are you? And whatever deal he made, take it back! Or take me instead!” 

Castiel slowly looked down at the hole in his trench coat and back up at Dean. “I told you, I’m an angel of the Lord…”

“Yeah, yeah, the one who rode my ass outta Hell, I got that. Now how about the truth because angels aren’t real.”

Castiel’s head tipped to one side as his forehead creased and his brow knitted curiously. Lifting one hand he waved his index and middle finger sideways through the air. 

Dean dropped the gun and used that hand instead to grip the side of his shoulder as the burning white hot pain brought him to his knees. “Sonuvabitch!” He growled out from between clenched teeth. 

_It worked. Thank God, it worked._ Naythin’s relief was short lived as Dean pulled his Colt out and shot the angel...Castiel in the chest. “Dean! What the hell?” Angels aren’t real. Right, but werewolves, Lycans oh yeah...DEMONS are. Naythin reached for Dean’s arm only to have Dean drop to his knees in front of him. Naythin dropped to the floor next to Dean wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hey...easy. I gotcha. I gotcha.” Naythin glared up at Castiel. Any sort of...liking he might have had for the angel was gone. “What’d you do to him!?” 

During Dean’s growling and groaning in pain, Castiel had stepped forward, eyeing the contents of the desk. He picked up the Bible and opened it up, reading from the book of Revelations. He glanced up at Naythin’s question. “You know, they say that no one reads these anymore,” he mused, his brow furrowed as he turned his attention back to the Bible. 

Naythin watched the angel walk to the desk and pull out a Bible. He was flipping through it way too casually. Dean was still in a hell of a lot of pain and this...angel was acting like he couldn’t be bothered...oh wait...he caused it! “I asked you a question! Give people a reason to want to read it and they might. Right now...I’m not seein’ a reason to.” 

Castiel looked up from under his brows and nodded. “You should. It’s quite riveting.” His eyes moved to Dean and he shook his head. “I’m doing nothing that wasn’t already there. He just couldn’t see it before. I’m sure you can now.” he reached out a hand and motioned toward Dean’s left shoulder. “Pull the cloth back.”

“I went to Sunday School. Didn’t impress me much.” Naythin had no idea what the angel was talking about. Couldn’t see what? Pull it back...what the hell? Naythin moved around to the front of Dean. Leaning down, he put his head next to Dean’s. “I’m gonna take yer shirt off, okay. I’m right here. It’s okay.” Naythin eased Dean forward so his forehead was resting on Naythin’s shoulder. Reaching for the buttons, Naythin quickly unbuttoned Dean’s shirt and slowly pushed it from his left shoulder and halfway down his upper arm. Naythin reached for Dean’s hand and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off his arm. Reaching up with his free hand, Naythin wrapped it around Dean’s shoulder for support as he looked at his left shoulder. The skin was blistered in the shape of a human hand...and it was _glowing_. “Holy shit!” Naythin looked over his shoulder at Castiel and glared. “You did this? Why!?” 

Castiel closed the Bible with a soft thud and placed it back onto the desk. “I had to...brace him somewhere while I...How would you say it…? _Shoved_ his soul back inside. Human flesh however it quite fragile and it cannot take the heat generated by my true form.” He waved his two fingers in the air again, the same way as before, and the handprint stopped glowing. 

“Fragile? Ya think?! Fine...you made yer point. Now...make it go away. Yer hurtin’ him.” Naythin’s voice cracked slightly. Dean was in pain...a lot of it and he couldn’t do anything for him. “Angels aren’t supposed to hurt people.” 

Castiel’s forehead creased and his brows bunched curiously. “And how would you know what an angel does or doesn’t do? If you read that book,” he gestured toward the Bible, “You’d see that we have killed hundreds, thousands.”

Dean waved a hand at Naythin, grasping his arm and pulling him in. “It’s okay,” he murmured, “It stopped. It’s okay.” 

Castiel looked from Naythin to Dean and back. “As for taking it away, I can’t. It was hidden for a time, but it’s been there since he crawled out of that grave that Sam and Bobby dug back in Lawrence. That’s my handprint, and I’m the one who pulled you, Dean, from Perdition, because God commanded it.” 

When Naythin felt Dean’s hand on his arm, he nearly collapsed with relief. He ignored Castiel for the time being as he tried to haul Dean to his feet and get him in one of the chairs. Naythin kept himself between Dean and the angel, one arm still around Dean’s back the other at Naythin’s side. “Makin’ him crawl out of his own grave? Nice...very...angelic.” he crouched down in front of Dean, bringing his hand down from his back to the side of his face. “How ya doin’?” 

Dean nodded and lifted a hand to pat Naythin’s. “I’m okay.” He turned his head and looked down at his left shoulder. “I could do without the angel hickie though.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think yer stuck with it.” 

“Awesome,” Dean grumbled sarcastically. He lifted his eyes to Castiel and quirked a single brow. “And _why_ would _God_ want you to pull my ass outta the fire?” 

Castiel stepped forward and tipped his head to one side as he stared Dean in the eye. “Because God has work for you…” His eyes lifted pointedly to Naythin, including him in what he told Dean. 

Naythin rolled his eyes and looked away from the angel. “Sorry, but I’m not a fan of yer boss.” 

Dean pulled to his feet and moved to stand in somewhat front of Naythin. “Work, what does that mean?” 

Castiel looked from Naythin to Dean and back, his eyes tightening and his head tipping curiously to one side, his brow knitted. “Is that because of the pain you suffered...or because of the loss of the woman and...the child?” 

Naythin was standing to his feet and stepping around Dean, his hands clenched into tight fists as he glared at the angel. “YOU don’t get to talk about them. Got me?” His voice was deadly serious. 

Dean reached up and grabbed Naythin, pulling him back from the angel, one arm wrapped around Naythin’s chest and the other around his waist. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured gently against Naythin’s ear. 

“I was there that night. I kept them from killing you,” Castiel murmured, unfazed by Naythin’s outburst. 

Naythin sagged a little in Dean’s arms. “What?” He couldn’t have heard that right. There’s no way he heard that right. He’d been there the night Ash and Bree...no. “Yer lying.” Please be lying. 

Dean’s attention snapped to the angel. “You really need to get the hell out. Right. Now.”

Castiel’s eyes moved from Naythin to Dean. “I’m the one who held you back.” He shook his head. “Not the firemen. It was me...if you think about it, you know that it’s true. Five men couldn’t hold you back, but someone stepped out from around the fire truck and kept you immobile.” His head tipped to the side as his eyes tightened once again. 

Dean was seething. He released Naythin so swiftly that it almost knocked Naythin over as Dean went for Castiel’s throat. “I’ll fuckin’ _kill you_!”

Naythin’s hand went out as Dean let go of him. He grabbed the side of the table to catch himself. That sonofabitch stood by while his family was butchered and kept Dean from getting to his brother. He was tempted to not try and stop Dean from killing the angel but he’d seen what Castiel had done to Dean without even touching him with the whole handprint thing. “Dean, no!” Naythin ran after Dean and grabbed him around the waist hauling him back from the angel. “Dean, stop! Please...stop.” Naythin stepped around the front of him putting both hands flat against Dean’s chest. “Dean...baby please. He could kill you without touching you. Don’t.” 

Castiel looked confusedly from one to the other. “Do neither of you see the big picture here? Those people... _had to_ die. They were standing in the way. The two of you _had to_ come together. It was Heaven’s will.” 

That whole holding Dean back thing was looking like a bad idea right about now. Naythin turned on Castiel, one hand came off Dean’s chest as he pointed at the angel. “She was just a baby, you bastard! Screw Heaven’s will! A divorce would have been a hell of a lot less painful you sonofabitch! He tried to save his brother and you _stopped_ him!? Screw you and your bigger picture.” 

Dean was ready to kill the sonuvabitch, the only problem was, he didn’t have a fucking clue as to how. He unzipped the weapons bag and pulled out Ruby’s knife. If anything could possibly do it, this could. He stormed over to the angel, pushing by Naythin and jammed the blade into the hilt right into the angel’s heart, if he had one. 

Castiel looked down at the knife and reached for it, pulling it out, unfazed by it, and dropped it onto the floor. He walked over to Dean and got in his face. “I am not here to perch on your shoulders, I am a warrior, and I do what Heaven tells me to do. I’m sorry for your losses, but they were necessary. And Dean, I pulled you out of Hell, I can throw you back in. I suggest you treat me with a little more respect.” He turned his head and looked over at Naythin before disappearing in a flutter of wings. 

Necessary? He did not just say that. Naythin started for the angel only to stop in his tracks when he said he would throw Dean back into Hell. The air was forced out of Naythin’s lung in a rush as he reached his hand out for Dean. If he held onto him then that bastard of an angel wouldn’t take him. “I hate angels. Him especially.” 

Dean nodded as he turned his head and looked over at Naythin. He took his hand in his and pulled Naythin to him, wrapping his arms around him and held him tightly against his body. The idea of going back to hell had terrified Dean into silence, and he hated the fact that Naythin could probably feel his heart racing since it seemed to be trying to beat right out of his chest. “Me too. They’re dicks.” 

Naythin clung to Dean. He couldn’t seem to get his arms far enough around him or get close enough to him. The idea that his wife and daughter had to die like they did made him sick to his stomach. The fact that, that angel stood by and let it happen made it even worse. Naythin was regretting praying for him. 

“This _so_ was not the way I wanted our vacation to start,” Dean murmured, trying to fill the silence and chase away the fear and anger that were nearly palpable. He pulled his head back to look at Naythin. He bit nervously at his bottom lip before letting it slip free. “That is, if you still wanna go...or…?”

“I want to go. I do.” Naythin brought a hand from Dean’s back to the side of his face cupping his cheek, his thumb slowly gliding over his cheek. “We need this.” 

“We?” Dean echoed. He cleared his throat and tried not to act foolish. “You still want...me? Even after what the angel said? I mean, I know you said that you and your wife weren’t...but yer daughter...I just…” He pulled an arm from around Naythin and ran it over his face. “I don’t want you to wake up one day and resent me for it.” 

“Dean...baby, how could I resent you for something you didn’t even know about. You had no way of knowing any of this.” Naythin closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. “They killed yer brother...I don’t...I couldn’t resent you for this.” 

Dean pressed his lips together and gave a slow nod and a way too fake smile. “Yeah, okay.” He wrapped his arm back around Naythin but he wasn’t very convinced. 

Naythin knew that look and it killed him. He hated that angel. Wrapping his arms around Dean, he dipped his head to the side. “I’ll always want you. I love you.” 

Dean kissed the side of Naythin’s neck before he lifted his head. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to...or we’re supposed to do now. It was really fast, us gettin’ together are you sure you...maybe you should think about it...for a while?” Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth. _Please no. Say no._ He let his lip slip free. “I could Hunt and...maybe at Christmas we could meet back up...and you can...I....” _Don’t you cry you pansyass sonofabitch._ He clenched his teeth and sucked in a shuddering breath through his nose as he listened to his Dad berate him. 

Okay, Naythin was officially freaking out. Think about it? What the…? Looking to the side, Naythin thankfully saw that the bed was only a few steps away. “C’mere. Sit.” 

Dean could feel his heart breaking in his chest. There wasn’t enough air in the room and he couldn’t feel his fingertips anymore. Maybe he was hyperventilating. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked at the bed and then at Naythin. “I’m uh, I’m tryin’ to do the right thing here...givin’ you time...please don’t make me come over there. I’m not...I’m not strong enough to not want to...to....” He shook his head and fought with everything he had not to let the tears come.

Dean was killing him slowly. “I don’t need to think about this. I don’t need time. If yer gonna Hunt I plan on being right there with you.” Naythin took a half step toward Dean and held his hand out. “Baby, I love you and the only...time I want is to spend every minute with you.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s face for the truth and he started to take a step toward him but stopped. “Yer sure?” At Naythin’s nod, Dean didn’t take his hand, he stepped right past it and walked over to Naythin. One arm went around his waist while the other cupped the back of Naythin’s neck, his fingers tangling in his hair as he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s. He didn’t tease him lips apart he pushed his way inside Naythin’s mouth, mapping it out and kissing him hungrily, like his life depended on it. 

Naythin started to lower his arm when Dean didn’t take his hand. Instead of letting it fall to his side, he wrapped it around Dean’s waist as he stepped into Naythin crushing his lips against his. Naythin’s body relaxed as he leaned into Dean. Moaning softly as he returned Dean’s kiss. His tongue following Dean’s and tangling with it. Naythin brought his free hand up to the back of Dean’s neck in a mirror image of the way Dean was holding Naythin. 

Breaking the kiss, but only pulling back as far as he had to in order to speak, his lips brushing against Naythin’s as he spoke. “I love you too...I should have said that twice before but...I was so…” Scared. “I didn’t wanna lose you. I love you so fuckin’ much…” He slanted his mouth back over Naythin’s, kissing him hard, urgently, desperately. 

Naythin inhaled sharply when Dean kissed him a second time. He clung to Dean as he returned his kiss giving as good as he got. His fingers at the back of Dean’s neck and back digging in pulling him as tight to his body as he could. Groaning against Dean’s lips, Naythin swept his tongue alongside Dean’s. 

Dean’s arm around Naythin shifted and pulled back somewhat as he pushed at the hem of Naythin’s shirt, pushing it up as high as he could get it before it fell back down. He finally dragged his mouth away from Naythin’s. “Take it off,” He rasped breathlessly. 

Naythin stepped back, reaching over his shoulder to grab his shirt pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Raising a hand, Naythin reached for Dean’s flannel and pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed to on the floor near his t-shirt. Stepping back in, Naythin took hold of Dean’s hips and pulled him in tight to his body. Naythin’s cock twitching behind his jeans. Leaning in, he nipped at the corners of Dean’s lips pulling gently before letting go. The tip of his tongue trailing gently over the area licking away the sting. “Yer not gonna lose me.” 

Dean’s hand slipped from Naythin’s hair as he stepped back. He caught Naythin’s bottom lip between his own after Naythin had teased at his, and sucked the plump flesh into his mouth, tugging gently at it before releasing it. “So s’this make up sex then?” 

“If it is, I just might piss you off more often.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward marginally, but only for a moment. “We’re okay then?” His hands went to the button and fly of his jeans and he unfastened the button then paused as he looked up at Naythin awaiting his answer. 

Naythin stepped in close to Dean. His hand going to Dean’s and slowly pulling his zipper down. Leaning in, he nipped at the base of Dean’s neck quickly kissing away the sting. “Oh yeah, baby. We’re okay.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

Naythin nipped at Dean’s neck again as he pushed his hand past the waistband of Dean’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s shaft giving it a gentle squeeze. 

The lead weight that seemed to have been pulling Dean’s shoulders down lifted the moment that Naythin confirmed that they were okay. The vise around his heart seemed to have vanished as well, thankfully. And he could breathe a little easier. He hissed in a breath when he felt Naythin’s hand encircle his cock and his hips bucked of their own accord. He felt his dick pulse and twitch within the vise of Naythin’s hand. He moved his own hands to the fastenings of Naythin’s jeans and deftly had the button unfastened and zipper down in no time. He pushed at each side of Naythin’s waistband, his thumbs tucked beneath it and the elastic band of his boxers and pushed them down his hips until Naythin’s hard cock sprang free. He immediately wrapped his hand around Naythin’s shaft and gave it a firm squeeze, his thumb brushing across the head, smearing the precum there. 

Naythin’s hips rocked forward, his knees buckling a little as Dean took hold of his cock. “Feels s’good.” His voice a breathy whisper. Dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder, Naythin dipped his chin so he could watch as Dean’s thumb slid across the head of his cock. A low groan slipping past his lips as his cock twitched and pulsed in Dean’s hand. Bringing his hand from Dean’s back to his crotch, Naythin pushed down on Dean’s boxers and jeans so he could free his hard length and begin to stroke it in earnest. His fingers squeezing tight at the base before dragging them up the length to the head and squeezing again as his palm grazed the tip. 

Dean’s eyes squeezed closed and he groaned long and loud, his hips thrusting forward, pushing himself into Naythin’s fist. His own hand stalled a moment or two, due to the pleasure of what Naythin was doing to him, before it began to stroke along Naythin’s length once more, pivoting his wrist and squeezing the head on each upward stroke. He moved his free hand to cup Naythin’s balls, giving them a firm squeeze before releasing and using his nails to claw along the underside of his scrotum. His eyes were heavy lidded as he forced them open. “Bed,” he rasped breathily, giving a nod toward the bed just behind them. 

Naythin’s free hand latched onto Dean’s hip as he pulled him closer. Dean’s nails raking under Naythin’s balls had his knees shaking and his fingers digging into Dean’s hip. Stepping out of his jeans and boxers that had pooled at his feet, Naythin gave the head of Dean’s cock a firm squeeze before slowly taking his hand away and half falling half laying down on the bed. Pushing with his hands until his head reached the pillows. 

Dean hissed in a breath when Naythin squeezed his dick and he reluctantly released Naythin’s dick as Naythin began to move backward toward the bed. He stared down at Naythin as he toed off his boots and worked his jeans and boxers further down his legs. Stepping out of them he used one foot to pull the sock off of it’s twin one at a time. Free of clothes, he climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled over to where Naythin lay. Dipping his head he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, kissing him hard, plunging his tongue into Naythin’s mouth and mapping it out possessively. He shifted, aligning his body with Naythin’s as he threw a leg over Naythin’s waist without breaking the kiss. He slowly lowered himself down, bracing most of his weight on his forearms, blanketing Naythin’s body with his own. 

Naythin’s heart started to race and his breathing increased as he watched Dean crawl up the bed towards him. His already rock hard erection jumping and pulsing where it lay against his lower belly. A long low groan rumbled up his throat as Dean took possession of his mouth. Raising both arms, Naythin wrapped them around Dan’s shoulders. One hand slowly gliding up and down the length of Dean’s back; fingertips digging into the muscle along his spine and his sides. The other going to the back of Dean’s head, his fingers digging in and massaging his scalp. Naythin’s hips rolled and bucked up against Dean’s as he lowered himself down on top of Naythin. 

Dean rolled his hips and reached for Naythin’s hip with one hand, pulling him up with each roll of his hip downward. He hated to do it, but finally Dean had to pull out of the kiss due to the way his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Pulling his mouth away, his warm breath fanned against Naythin’s lips. “God, I wan’ inside you,” he rasped breathlessly. His sides heaving with each heavy breath. Continuing to move his hips and pull Naythin’s up to meet his own, he dipped his head and immediately bit Naythin’s neck hard, but still not hard enough to actually break the skin. 

Naythin pulled his leg up, bent at the knee to brace against the bed pushing his hips up hard against Dean’s. His back arching off the bed as Dean bit down on his neck. Naythin’s hand shifted higher up on Dean’s head, his arm laying on Dean’s neck holding him in place. “Yes...oh God Dean...please.” Naythin’s eyes squeezed shut tight as the pain from Dean’s bite when straight to his cock making it jump. 

Releasing the skin in his mouth, Dean licked across it to take away the sting before tipping his face up and sucking Naythin’s earlobe into his mouth. He nipped lightly at it before releasing it and tipping his head back down, nipping at the tender flesh behind Naythin’s ear. “Where’s the lube?” he asked, his warm breath fanning against the spit damp skin. 

It took a few seconds for what Dean had asked to register. Licking his lips, Naythin let his hand fall from the back of Dean’s head. He pointed toward the table where their bags were. “M’bag.” It was all he could get out. His hips continued to roll and buck erratically. 

Dean nodded and ground his hips down against Naythin’s while pulling up on his hip. He dipped his head and continued to trail nips along the long column of Naythin’s neck. Releasing Naythin’s hip, he reached in between them, as he shifted his hips so that their bodies matched, and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, dragging his hand slowly along their lengths. 

Naythin’s neck arched against the pillow. A low moan slipped past his lips as Dean took hold of both their cocks, stroking them side by side. “Fuck….Dean...oh God…” Naythin lost control of his hips as they bucked hard, his back pushing hard into the mattress forcing his hips up higher into Dean’s hand. His fingers digging into Dean’s back, his free hand fisting the blanket pulling hard, the muscles and veins on Naythin’s arms were tense and corded. 

Dean couldn’t seem to help himself and stopped the nipping along Naythin’s neck in exchange for biting him hard, his hand holding both their cocks stroking harder and clenching tighter. The one bad thing was that Dean didn’t have huge hands and neither of them were exactly small, so his hand couldn’t fit all the way around both of their dicks. If it had he had a feeling that they both might have lost it at that moment. Releasing the flesh he had in his mouth, Dean picked up his head and looked toward the duffel bag that seemed to be a million miles away. Fuck it. Not leaving, forget it. Releasing their cocks, Dean pulled up onto his hands and knees and began to nip-kiss a trail down Naythin’s body. Along his collar bones and down to his chest. He teased both nipples mercilessly before making his way lower, nipping lightly at the muscles of Naythin’s stomach. He pulled both legs in so that, as he moved down a little further he was on his knees between Naythin’s legs. Wrapping his finger around Naythin’s cock, he leaned down and took the head of Naythin’s dick into his mouth with a long low moan. His eyes slipped closed as he allowed his mouth to travel down the length of Naythin’s cock and back up, sucking hard at the head of his dick. He moved a hand to Naythin’s balls, squeezing and tugging at the lightly before dragging his nails along the underside of his sac. He shifted back a little further and allowed Naythin’s dick to slip free with an obscene pop. “Spread yer legs an’ bend yer knees for me, baby,” Dean murmured thickly. 

As Dean worked down his body, nipping, kissing his nipples and muscles, Naythin pulled both arms up and wrapped his fingers around the top of the head board. Naythin’s back arched off the bed as Dean took the head of his cock in his mouth and slowly swallowed his length. “Oh God!” Naythin pushed the back of his head into the pillow, his teeth clenched, breaths coming out in quiet moans and grunted groans, his fingers white knuckling it as Dean raked his nails along the underside of his balls. Bending his knees, Naythin spread his legs as far as he could without dislocating his hips. 

Dean ran his hands along the length of Naythin’s thighs, knees to groin and wrapped a hand tightly around his dick, giving Naythin’s cock a slow stroke before releasing it. He looked back over his shoulder at how much of the bed was left and leaned forward as he pushed his body back until he was nearly laying on his chest between Naythin’s legs. He reached up and took hold of Naythin’s cock, slowly stroking his fist along his length as he leaned in and sucked one of Naythin’s balls into his mouth. He teased it with the flat of his tongue before releasing it and doing the same to its twin. Dipping his head further once he’d released Naythin’s ball, he ran the tip of his tongue around the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole. 

Naythin’s body stilled for a fraction of a second before it shuddered as Dean sucked on his balls one at a time. Tightening his grip on the headboard, he pulled hard against it as he felt the tip of Dean’s tongue circle around his hole. “Oh God….Dean…” Pushing his back down on the mattress, Naythin pushed back against Dean’s tongue. “Please Dean...Oh baby please.” 

Dean quickened his strokes along Naythin’s length as he tentatively pushed the tip of his tongue inside Naythin. Ok, musky. But otherwise doable. He hadn’t been too sure about actually licking Naythin open but so far it wasn’t too bad. He pushed his tongue in further and slowly flicked the tip up against the surrounding tissues. Moving his free hand to one side of Naythin’s ass, he pulled at the puckered skin with his thumb, opening Naythin up a little more so he could push more of his tongue inside. 

Gasping loudly, Naythin pushed hard against Dean. His hips rolling on their own. Naythin’s arms started to ache from the constant strain of pulling on the headboard. Thank God they were nailed to the wall. “Dean...baby please...I...I need you inside me.” Naythin’s head slowly rolled back and forth on the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut tight, breaths coming out in panted gasps from his slightly parted lips. 

Dean pulled his tongue back so he could speak, his thumb pushing inside Naythin instead. “S’okay,” he murmured and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s thigh. “Gotta open you up first.” He shifted back down to where he was and thrust his tongue deep inside alongside his thumb. He lapped at the interior walls and pulled his thumb out and exchanged it for two fingers which he pushed inside alongside his tongue. Not wanting to get up to get the lube he pushed as much of his saliva as he could inside Naythin before withdrawing both his tongue and his fingers. Spitting into his hand as he rose up between Naythin’s legs on his knees, Dean stroked the wetness along his hard length. Releasing his own dick, he reached for a pillow and pushed it underneath Naythin’s ass before guiding his cock inside. He pushed just the head inside first and looked up at Naythin’s face, praying to God that he’d gotten him wet enough for it not to hurt. 

Naythin inhaled and held his breath as he felt the pressure from the head of Dean’s cock pressing against the opening of his hole. Goosebumps erupted over his body as he exhaled in a loud groan as Dean pushed past the first ring of muscle and stopped. “Don’t...don’t stop. God Dean, please don’t stop.” His voice slightly ragged from breathing through his mouth for so long. He pushed hard against Dean's cock trying to get as much of him inside as possible. 

“Not stoppin’,” Dean groaned as he pulled his hand back out of the way and pushed his cock in deeper. He paused again after he’d pushed past the second ring of muscle, but once he was sure that Naythin wasn’t in any pain he pushed further, until he was buried balls deep inside him. His eyes squeezed closed and his head hung down between his shoulder blades as he drew in a breath through his nostrils and blew it out his mouth. After a moment he picked his head up and opened his eyes as he pulled his hips back until his dick was nearly out of Naythin and slammed them back in, a low guttural groan breaking past his lips and causing his eyes to squeeze tightly closed. 

Naythin’s breaths came out in constant moans and deep groans. His body shivered the deeper Dean pushed inside him. His hips rolled erratically as Dean stroked his cock. The combination of the two sensations was making it very hard for Naythin to keep his slowly building orgasm at bay. Pushing hard against Dean as he pulled out, a soft whimpering moan turned into a loud yell as Dean slammed back into him. The sudden invasion causing a burning pain that had Naythin’s breath hitching in his chest. The pain quickly dissipating as Dean stopped moving. 

Shit. Dean’s eyes flew open and all thought of the pleasure racking his body was forgotten as he quickly dipped his head down, kissing a path from the apple of one cheek across Naythin’s nose to the other cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Baby, I’m so sorry.” 

Pulling one hand down from the headboard, Naythin placed it on the back of Dean’s neck, his fingers massaging gently at the base of his neck. “It’s okay. It’s gone. It’s okay.” Opening his eyes, Naythin pulled his head back into the pillow to look up at Dean’s face. “Don’t stop. Please, m’love.” Lifting his head, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s in a tender kiss. Rolling his hips, he pushed up against Dean’s, his cock twitching and pulsing from the friction. 

Dean’s forehead tipped down against Naythin’s briefly before he lifted his head and searched Naythin’s face for any sign of pain. He shifted his weight on one forearm so he could remain where he was with his face near Naythin’s. He used the fingers, of the forearm he leaned on, to lovingly comb back Naythin’s shaggy hair as he started to move his hips once more, this time keeping it to a nice steady pace. He dragged his fist along Naythin’s shaft at the same speed, his wrist pivoting with every upward stroke. He dipped his head and kissed along the underside of Naythin’s chin, down his throat and over to one side of his neck.

Naythin brought his free hand up and draped it across Dean’s back. Rolling his hips in the same rhythm that Dean was stroking his cock Naythin closed his eyes, turned his head to the side giving Dean access to every inch of his neck. 

Dean continued the same, almost languid strokes along Naythin’s length, matching it with the thrust of his hips for a long while, his teeth barely nipping at the tender flesh of Naythin’s neck. He continued until he thought Naythin would be opened enough, having gone slow and easy long enough to take harder thrusts. In some way, in Dean’s mind, he’d almost lost Naythin to a memory, a memory that Naythin hadn’t even _really_ loved. He didn’t want slow and easy, he wanted to mark his territory, he wanted to possessively _take_ what was his. He pulled his hips back further than he had recently, but not as far as the first time when he’d hurt Naythin and slammed them back in, his hand on Naythin’s dick no longer stroking slow but moving in long hard pulls. The little nips along Naythin’s neck turned into a hard bite as a low possessive, growling sound rumbled in Dean’s chest. 

Naythin was totally blissed out. His whole body gave itself over to Dean and the way he stroked along his length and thrust inside him. He’d been able to get a better hold of his orgasm that had been threatening earlier. Rolling his hips against Dean’s Naythin’s back arched up hard as Dean pulled back and slammed into him. His breath caught in his chest but not from pain like before. This was pure pleasure. His body shivered as goosebumps erupted all over it. His nipples pebbling into hard nubs on his chest. The sudden hard bite on his neck had Naythin’s hand digging into Dean’s side, his neck arching into it. “Dean! Oh God!” The orgasm that had been held back came back with a vengeance. Naythin could feel the heat building in his gut and this time he didn’t try and rein it in. 

Dean released the hold he had on Naythin’s neck and licked across the area with the flat of his tongue before dragging his teeth up the line of muscle to the flesh just behind Naythin’s ear. He nipped at it and sucked a section into his mouth, which he released with a soft slurping sound. He nipped at Naythin’s earlobe, his warm breath fanning against it. He tipped his face upward so his mouth was next to Naythin’s ear. He hesitated a moment, not totally sure what Naythin would think about what he wanted to say. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and drew in a breath, swallowing hard before he even tried to speak. “I wanna hear you tell me that yer mine,” he rasped thickly. He slammed his hips against Naythin’s thrust in deep enough to hit Naythin’s prostate dead on and turned his face away from Naythin’s ear. He let the tip of his tongue paint a trail along the thick muscle along Naythin’s neck before biting down hard. 

The way Dean was nipping at the back of his ear and earlobe had Naythin moaning softly. His neck arching even more as he turned his head away from Dean exposing more of his neck. His hips had started to buck more erratically as his orgasm continued to build. Naythin’s eyebrows bunched for a second when he caught bits and pieces of what Dean had whispered. None of it hitting home as Dean’s slammed into him. “Fuck! Baby....I’m...I’m gonna cum!” His fingers digging into Dean’s side, hips rocketing hard into Dean. He pulled hard against the headboard, his fingers slipping between the wood and the wall, muscles bunched hard from straining against the wood. 

Dean skidded everything to a sudden halt. He released the flesh he’d bitten into, and his hips stopped thrusting and instead ground against Naythin’s teasingly, and his hand that had been stroking now grabbed the base of Naythin’s cock hard to stave off his orgasm. “Tell me that yer mine,” he growled, his mouth next to Naythin’s ear. “You wanna cum? Tell. Me.” 

Naythin clung to Dean’s side as if his life depended on it. The sudden stop of...everything had him pulling his head back slowly as he heard Dean growling in his ear. His? Hell yes he was Dean’s. Naythin’s hips bucked hard as Dean squeezed the base of his shaft. His cock throbbing hard from the tight hold. He was on the very edge of losing it and the sudden stop and strangle hold on his cock physically hurt. Licking his lips, Naythin rolled his head so his was touching Dean’s. “Yes…” He had to swallow hard to get his voice to actually get above a hoarse whisper. “Yours. No one else’s. Just yours. Love only you.” 

Dean slowly pulled his head back and looked down at Naythin for the span of a heartbeat before he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s licking his way inside, past his lips and teeth. Simultaneously to that, his hips began to move again, picking up the same speed he’d had, as well as his hand sliding along Naythin’s length. He let his hand slip up and over the head, squeezing it before sliding his hand back down. He pulled his hips back and slammed back inside, nailing Naythin’s prostate. He tore his lips from Naythin’s and dipped his head to Naythin’s neck, biting down on a section of flesh. 

A bright white light hit Naythin’s brain as Dean slammed into his prostate and bit down on his neck. Naythin’s muscles locked up in one hard surge. His cock pulsed and jumped hard as the first streams of cum shot out. “DEAN!” Naythin’s body jerked hard as his head slammed back into the pillow. He pulled so hard on the headboard the damn thing started to come away from the wall. 

The second Naythin’s inner muscles clamped down on Dean’s cock, he was done for. A low groan broke from his throat and his eyes slammed tightly closed as his muscles tensed. He released his hold on the bit of flesh at Naythin’s throat as he thrust his hips hard, and with each movement Naythin’s body seemed to try to milk his cock, squeezing and releasing around it. His muscles started to shake from the strain and he could feel the flush that started in his face and went down to his chest and up to his ears. Gooseflesh broke out all over his body as his balls drew up tight. A loud cry broke past his lips, his hips jerking and bucking erratically as he filled Naythin’s ass with his cum. 

It took a few minutes for Naythin to regain control of his own body after his orgasm had eased. He was able to slowly lower his legs back down to the mattress without having his hips thrust each time he moved. His chest and sides heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His vision was blurred from how hard he’d been squeezing his eyes shut and he had to keep blinking his eyes to clear his vision. Pulling his hand from the headboard, he groaned as he slowly flexed his fingers to get the feeling back in them. Lowering his arm to Dean’s back, he rolled his head to the side leaning his head against Dean’s. “Love you.” 

By the time Dean’s orgasm had subsided, leaving him spent and sated, he nearly collapsed onto Naythin’s body. His weight was still braced on one forearm but otherwise his body blanketed Naythin’s completely. His head fell to Naythin’s shoulder, his face tucked in against his neck. “Love you too,” he whispered hoarsely, “Love you more than anythin’.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s face and tangled one of his legs with Naythin’s as he closed his eyes. “I don’t wanna move...ever.”

Naythin brought his other arm up and around Dean’s shoulders pulling him in tight. Inhaling slowly, he held his breath for a moment before letting it out. He let his eyes slip closed as he turned his head closer to Dean’s. “Me either.” 

“Yeah…” Dean heaved a sigh, “But I gotta put down the salt lines an’ grab m’knife.” He groaned at the mere idea of having to get up. “I’d say fuck it but...it’s not jus’ me here so…” 

Naythin slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was on the tip of his tongue to argue that he should have done what was needed to keep himself safe even if he was alone but Naythin bit his tongue and let it go. Slowly running his hand up and down Dean’s side, Naythin sighed. “Want some help?” Yeah, okay it was just putting down the salt lines but if Dean had to get up Naythin might as well be up also. 

Dean grunted for an answer and then chuckled softly. “You know what I wan’? Food. I usually eat more than this, I’m starvin’.” His stomach grumbled then as if to testify to that statement. He drew in a deep breath and slowly, reluctantly, lifted his head. “I think I saw a Chinese place on the corner. You wanna look ‘em up in the phonebook while I get the salt lines done?” he suggested with a lift of his brows. At the slightly bummed out look on Naythin’s face Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Well, we don’t have to do it… _now_...I mean...we can y’know...wait a little while…”

Naythin felt like a heel. He knew Dean was hungry, hell neither one of ‘em had eaten really since leaving Ellen’s but he couldn’t let go of Dean. He’d tried to get his arms to get with the program but there was a whole lot of not happenin’. “I know. I will. I just want to hold you for a few minutes. Please?” Annnd he sounded pathetic. Great. 

Dean nodded and dipped his head pressing a tender kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I get it, I do. After the dick angel’s crap...I really don’t wanna move away from you either.” 

And there it was. Naythin couldn’t put a finger on what it was that had him clinging to Dean the way he was. When Castiel had said he could throw Dean back into Hell, it scared him....terrified him, that if the _angel_ got pissed off or annoyed enough, he’d take Dean from him even after he’d healed him. Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean as far as he could staring up at the ceiling, he didn’t try to hide or stop the tear that rolled from the corner of his eye and down the side of his cheek. 

Dean slowly shook his head at the sight of Naythin’s tear. “Hey,” he chastised softly, “I told you, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’m here for the long haul, I don’t care what some dick angel says…” He hoped like hell that the tendril of fear that ran down his spine at the idea of being tossed back into Hell didn’t show on his face. “I told you before, if I have to I’ll crawl outta…” He couldn’t say it. “ _THERE_ myself.” 

Naythin nodded his head and prayed...no. Not doing that again. Hoped that there weren’t anymore tears. “I know. Just…” Clearing his throat, Naythin gave himself a mental shake. Enough of the doom and gloom thinking. They were going to St. Pete for two weeks and then getting married. That was what was important and what he needed to concentrate on. Not some cold hearted dick of an angel. The fact that Naythin even put those words in the same sentence with angel floored him. Wouldn’t his Sunday School teacher be surprised. Taking his hand from Dean’s back, Naythin reached up to the side of Dean’s face and cupped his cheek. “No more talk about what he said, okay? I’m not gonna let ‘im ruin our vacation.” 

Dean nodded, and a thought had him smirking to himself. “Y’know, I do have a demon who owes me big…” He shrugged a shoulder and gave Naythin a pointed look. “Not sure who’d win, but if it got us outta dodge it’d be worth tryin’.” He grinned and winked at Naythin. “See? Everything’s gonna be okay. Now uh...can you cook...at all? I’m just thinkin’, if neither of us can cook we might starve to death in St. Pete…”

“Yeah, I can cook. Nothin’ fancy but we won’t starve and lucky you, I make a mean apple pie.” 

“Awesome, ‘cause all I really know how to fix is Spaghetti O's and Lucky Charms….Oh! And tomato rice soup, but that’s only for when yer sick.”

“Cereal is a food group so…” Naythin couldn’t help but smile as he shrugged his shoulder. “Not a fan of Spaghetti O’s. That’s not food. Never had tomato rice soup.” Sliding his hand from Dean’s cheek to the side of his neck, he started laughing when he heard Dean’s stomach growl. “Damn, man! We better feed the beast.” 

Dean huffed. “I told ya we’re not eatin’ enough. Hate to say it myself but sex is not a food group. It should be, but sadly no. When yer sick I’ll make you some tomato rice soup, it’s what my mom use to give me. She wasn’t a chicken soup fan so…” he shrugged a shoulder. “The secret is in the dash of hot sauce you put in it. Clears yer sinuses right up.” 

“Almost makes me can’t wait to get sick...almost. It’s not pretty.” Lifting his head, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s, his eyes slipping closed and hating the fact that he had to pull away. “Get the salt lines and yer knife. I’ll call in the Chinese order.” 

Dean chased after Naythin’s mouth, his head falling with a disgruntled huff against Naythin’s shoulder. “Okay,” he sighed disgustedly. It took another couple of minutes for Dean to be able to convince his body that he really had to get up. Pulling away from Naythin his cock pulled the rest of the way free and it alone almost made Dean want to go back to the way they were NOW rather than later. He pulled up into a sitting position and yawned before climbing off the bed and making his way over to the weapons duffel. Spotting Ruby’s knife on the floor had Dean crossing the distance to grab it before he even bothered with the salt line. Taking it back to the duffel he placed it inside and then pulled out the salt canister and made his way over to the door to begin sprinkling out a line. 

As Dean climbed off the bed, Naythin pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned over to the nightstand to get a phonebook out of the drawer. Sitting back up, he couldn’t help the way he watched Dean move around the room as he took the salt canister from the weapons bag and walked to the door. His eyes roved over Dean’s body following the way the muscles on his thighs rolled with each step. The way the muscles that covered his sides stretched and bunched. Naythin sighed, the tip of his tongue sliding out between his lips to run along them slowly, a small smile curling the corner of his lips as he could still taste Dean on his lips. 

Dean was still running over everything that the angel had said to him as he poured the salt lines. He needed to get a hold of Bobby and tell him about this dick of an angel and what he’d said. But he didn’t want to ruin the trip by going into all that right now, he just hoped like hell that waiting to tell Bobby, and hopefully learn a way to ward against them, wasn’t going to be something they wish they hadn’t done. He glanced up when he didn’t hear Naythin on the phone and he wound up nearly dropping the salt canister. “What?” 

“Huh? Oh...nothin’.” Naythin dropped his eyes to the phone book, blowing out a quick breath he opened it looking for the restaurant section and hoping like hell he hadn’t been drooling.

Dean watched Naythin for a minute or two before returning his attention to finishing up with the line along the window sill. Once he’d finished he carried the container back to the weapons duffel, closing it up as he walked, and tucked it back inside. He pulled out his knife and walked back over to the bed, slipping it under his pillow before taking a seat next to Naythin. 

As Dean sat next to Naythin, he pointed out the closest restaurant that delivered. “This place is close...and they’ve got the menu right here. Go for it.” Naythin handed Dean the pen he’d grabbed with the phone book. “Or would one of everything be easier?” He grinned and cringed slightly as he reached over and patted Dean’s stomach with the back of his hand. 

Dean glared half-heartedly at Naythin’s jab. “Yeah well, just wait till I pass out from malnourishment, then what are ya gonna do?” 

Leaning against Dean, Naythin dipped his head and nipped at Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll just have to give you mouth to mouth with a little tongue thrown in fer good measure.” 

Dean quirked a brow and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Naythin. “That’s it? Wow...I’m a friggin’ pervert,” he concluded as he turned back to the phone book. “Uh, an order of fried wontons, beef lo mein and some rice.” he handed the book back to Naythin. “See? Not one of everything. ‘Course I think I’m loosin’ weight…” 

Naythin marked what Dean wanted on the menu page. He gave the menu a quick look before writing what he wanted in the margin. Using the pen as a marker, Naythin closed the phone book, set it on the bed next to him and reached across Dean to get the phone. Thankfully, the cord was long enough and he didn’t end up laying across Dean’s lap. Not that that would have been a bad thing. 

Once he had the phone close enough, he called the restaurant and placed their order. Putting his hand over the receiver, he lowered the phone almost to the bed. “Credit card or cash?” 

Dean frowned and pulled his head back as he huffed. “Credit,” he responded, “We’re on the Jooo…” Yeah okay so they weren’t on the job. “Okay so we’re not, but still, credit. ‘Less you want me strippin’ for our dinner,” he mused with a sexy smirk and a small waggle of his brows. 

“Uh huh. Only one yer strippin’ for is me. I need yer wallet.” 

Dean grinned wide and sat up straighter, stretching so he could see around the bed. Spotting his jeans he climbed off the bed and walked over. Bending at the waist, he snatched up the denim and pulled his wallet out, handing it to Naythin. “Any of ‘em, it doesn’t matter,” he murmured. 

Damn, he was doing that on purpose. Naythin had to turn his head away from Dean as he bent over and got up off the bed a second time. Taking the wallet from him, Naythin pulled out the top card. _Hector Rodriquez_ Naythin chuckled as he raised the phone back to his ear and gave the information on the card. Tucking the card back in Dean’s wallet, Naythin handed it back to him as he hung up the phone, stretched across the bed to put it back on the nightstand. “Half hour. I added a couple orders of egg rolls.” 

Dean replaced his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and turned back toward the bed. He frowned thoughtfully and nodded to Naythin’s words as he crawled back onto the bed and took a seat, his back propped against the headboard and pillows. “Awesome. Half hour, huh? Wonder what we could do for a half hour?” He grinned saucily and gave a come hither jerk of his head. 

Tucking his leg under him, Naythin pulled up to his knees. Turning toward Dean, he swung his leg across Dean’s thighs and settled back on his knees. Putting a hand on either side of Dean’s head, Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. The tip of his tongue teasing along the seam of his lips. 

Dean lifted his hands to Naythin’s sides and ran them slowly up and down as his lips parted, a moan breaking from his throat as Naythin’s tongue slid inside his mouth. His hands shifted from having his palms run along Naythin’s sides to his fingertips which dug into Naythin’s skin as he clawed his short blunt nails downward. 

Naythin slowly arched his back like a cat as Dean ran his nails down his sides. A low groan rumbled in his throat as he deepened the kiss. His tongue tangling with Dean’s. Breaking the kiss, he dipped his head down to Dean’s shoulder kissing up the side of his neck running the tip of his tongue along the skin behind his ear nipping at the curve of Dean’s ear. Pulling his head back just enough so he could whisper in Dean’s ear. “Yours.” 

Dean moaned into the kiss, chasing after Naythin’s tongue, dueling with it and running his own alongside it. When Naythin broke the kiss, he chased after Naythin’s mouth, but wound up moaning softly, his head tipping to one side, baring his neck, giving Naythin full access. When Naythin’s tongue found the tender flesh behind his ear he couldn’t help the low wanton groan that ripped from his throat and had his hips cantering forward, his back arching with the movement. When Naythin whispered in his ear goosebumps erupted on his skin, pebbling his nipples. He felt his cock twitch and his hips tried to buck. He hissed in a soft breath and slowly pried his eyes open to mere slits. His fingers clawed their way upward to Naythin’s shoulders. He moved one hand up further and back, his fingers tangling in Naythin’s hair as he gently pulled Naythin to him, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s. His free hand moved around between them, cupping Naythin’s balls and slowly clawing across the underside. 

Naythin had to keep his back from arching too much from the way Dean was raking the underside of his balls. He didn’t want to break their kiss. His tongue found Dean’s sliding alongside it, caressing it. Taking one hand down from next to Dean’s head, Naythin ran his palm down Dean’s right side. His fingers ghosting back up, barely touching Dean’s skin hesitating for a second as they passed over the scar from the chest tube. Naythin knew exactly where it was. He didn’t dwell on what happened as much as he had before but it didn’t stop the flashes of memories to come back in full Technicolor on occasion, usually when Naythin least expected them too. Pushing the images out of his head, he continued to trail his fingers up Dean’s side to his chest. His palm gliding across Dean’s nipples. 

When Naythin’s fingers barely grazed the skin of his side, Dean shied away from the touch, his lips curving into a grin against Naythin’s lips. If Naythin wasn’t careful he’d have him laughing his ass off. He knew exactly when Naythin reached the small scar from the tube in his side and he nearly broke the kiss to get Naythin out of those memories but thankfully Naythin moved his hand on his own. Progress. Dean sighed in a breath through his nostrils when Naythin’s palm ghosted across his nipples, tightening the sensitive buds. He shifted his hand from Naythin’s balls and instead wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock, slowly stroking it.

Naythin was forced to break the kiss the way his hips rolled when Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking it. His breath caught in his throat and he groaned. His eyes squeezed shut as his forehead came to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Naythin brought his hand from Dean’s chest down to his hip, his thumb hooking just above the bone and his fingers digging into the side of Dean’s ass cheek. 

Dean’s hand in Naythin’s hair toyed with the fine hairs at his nape and massaged the muscles on both sides of his neck. “God I love how responsive you are,” he rasped huskily as he continued to stroke Naythin’s cock. 

Tilting his head up, Naythin nipped at the point where Dean’s neck and shoulder met. It wasn’t very hard but just enough to get Dean’s attention. Kissing at the sting, he followed the large muscle that ran up the side of Dean’s neck to the back of his ear. Taking Dean’s earlobe between his teeth, Naythin nipped the very edge sucking it into his mouth, he ran the tip of his tongue over the edge. 

Dean hissed in a soft breath that was released as a low moan when Naythin nipped at the point where neck and shoulder met. His hips rose off the bed as much as they could and his cock twitched as Naythin ran his tongue up to the spot behind his ear. His lips were parted and his breaths a little heavier than normal as he bared his neck for Naythin, turning his head to the side and tilting it slightly. A soft gasp of breath left him when Naythin nipped at his earlobe, the sound immediately turning into a long low moan. He tightened his hold on Naythin’s cock and teased the head with the calloused pad of his thumb. His strokes started to become more purposeful, his wrist pivoting with each upward glide of his fist. 

Naythin couldn’t stay hunched over any longer. Getting up on his knees, he put both hands on the wall above Dean’s head, his head hanging between his shoulders, his breaths coming out in short gasps and groans. Naythin gasped as Dean tightened his hold on his cock, his thighs quivered as he struggled to keep from thrusting too hard. “Feels s’good, baby...s’good.” Naythin’s arm bent at the elbow so the lower part of his arm was resting against the wall. If he opened his eyes and dipped his chin a little Naythin would have a clear view of Dean stroking his cock. Naythin kept his eyes closed tight because if he watched, he’d cum in no time at all. 

Dean lifted his gaze to Naythin and a devilish smile curved the corners of his lips upward. “Fuck my mouth,” he whispered huskily, “I _want you to_ fuck my mouth.” 

Naythin’s eyes snapped open as he looked down at Dean to see if he was serious. The look on his face had Naythin’s body screaming, _Hell, yeah!_ Reaching down for the headboard, Naythin gripped it as he inched himself closer. Naythin’s hips started to roll to the rhythm of Dean’s hand stroking his cock. His back was almost ramrod straight before he was close enough for the head of his cock to slip past Dean’s lips. Naythin’s head fell back on his shoulders with a low shuddering groan. 

Dean scooted down a little so that his mouth would be more in line with Naythin’s cock. He watched as Naythin moved closer, the same devilish smirk still lifting the corners of his lips. Once Naythin was close enough for him to wrap his lips around his dick, he did just that, one hand moving to the small of Naythin’s back to press him closer so he could deep throat Naythin’s dick. He slowly pulled his mouth back, flicking his tongue against the underneath of Naythin’s cock. His free hand went to Naythin’s balls, squeezing and pulling at them gently before running his short blunt nails along the underside of Naythin’s scrotum. 

Naythin’s nerves were still riding the high from the previous orgasm. He didn’t even try to hold it back. His hips thrusting his cock as far into Dean’s throat as he could get it. Pulling his hand from the headboard, he put both hands on the wall, palms flat, fingertips digging into the paint. “Fuck! Oh God...Dean.” 

Dean sucked hard at the head, enough that his cheeks hollowed, before releasing the suction and moving his mouth back down Naythin’s length, the head of his cock bottoming out against the back of Dean’s throat. He swallowed purposefully before slowly pulling his mouth back, humming the entire way. He pulled his hand from Naythin’s back, wrapping it around Naythin’s dick. He began to stroke Naythin’s cock in rhythm with the movement of his mouth, his fisted hand chasing after his mouth. After a few minutes, Dean leaned his head back against the pillows, his fist still encircling Naythin’s dick and stroking along his length as he waited for Naythin to use his mouth, to fuck it like he’d said. 

Naythin’s back arched as his hips thrust forward when Dean deep throated his cock. A low growl rumbled in his chest with the combined sensations of Dean’s hand stroking his shaft. Naythin lost his rhythm as Dean backed off. Frowning, he swallowed a couple times, opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked up at Naythin and waited. He very slowly and deliberately opened his mouth wide, and waited. “Fuck. My. Mouth.” 

Naythin swallowed and gave a curt nod. He rocked his hips forward until he was balls deep in Dean’s mouth. His eyes snapped closed as he leaned his head against the wall with a soft thud and started thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth. He could feel Dean’s tongue gliding along the underside of his cock making it twitch and pulse. Naythin kept his upper body rigid using only his hips to thrust pulling out until just the head was in Dean’s mouth before rolling his hips again pushing his cock down Dean’s throat. 

Dean released Naythin’s cock, dropping his hand to his side, allowing Naythin to set the pace. After he got a rhythm going, Dean reached up with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock, stroking him in time with the movement of his hips. His free hand went back to Naythin’s balls, clawing his nails along the underside and rolling them in his fingers, squeezing firmly but gently, then clawing along the underside again. 

Naythin had a good rhythm going until Dean started raking his nails along the underside of his balls. His hips bucked hard and he had to push away from the wall arching his back slightly to keep from choking Dean. “Easy...Dean...oh God…” Inhaling through his nose, Naythin let it out his mouth in a rush as he tried to get control of his hips. He had to open his eyes and look down to see how far away he was from Dean’s mouth. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Dean’s mouth had his hips rocking forward hard and fast. Naythin could feel his orgasm building. 

Dean smirked around Naythin’s dick in his mouth and used the hand that he’d been using to toy with Naythin’s balls to reach further back between Naythin’s legs and tease at the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole, slowly pushing the tip of his finger inside. 

A thin layer of sweat broke out over Naythin’s entire body as he could feel his balls pull up tight against his body. His hips bucked and rocked more erratically. Moaning loudly he dropped his head between his shoulders, his eyes locked on his cock as it thrust in and out of Dean’s mouth. He’d tried to lift his head but he couldn’t look away. Letting out a loud cry as he felt the tip of Dean’s finger slip inside his hole, Naythin slammed his hips forward hard as the first streams of cum shot down Dean’s throat. Every muscle in his body locked and a small part of his brain knew he’d be picking paint out from under his fingernails for a week. 

Dean would never admit it to anyone, but there was a second there that he was sure Naythin was going to ram his dick down his throat. Yep, that’d be how he’d die, not by some scary ass monster, but choked to death by his fiancé’s dick. Wouldn’t his Dad be proud. His nostrils flared as he tried to drag in as much air as possible while swallowing mouthfuls, okay throatfuls, of Naythin’s cum. His hand continued to move and his finger just inside Naythin’s ass moved in and out, but no farther than he’d managed to get before Naythin had started to cum. By the time Naythin’s orgasm seemed to be ebbing, Dean was ready to have him withdraw his dick from his mouth. He didn’t force it however, but when Naythin’s body seemed ready to melt, he pushed back on his hips a little and pulled his head back, turning it to the side as he gasped in air. 

It was amazing how fast the brain could recover from being totally blissed out to fully aware and coherent. All it took was for Naythin to hear the way Dean gasped for air and he was pushing away from the wall and carefully swinging his leg over Dean’s chest and sitting next to him. Reaching up, he put his hand on Dean’s chest with his palm over his heart. “I’m sorry. You okay?” Ah, shit. Way to go. 

Dean nodded and sputtered a little. “No, yeah, m’good,” he rasped before sucking in another gulp of air as he continued to nod. “S’okay.” 

Naythin was less than convinced. Nope. Not doing that again. Sitting up, he leaned close to Dean and pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead. Pulling away he leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’ to be sorry about. It’s fine. M’good.” He reached up and cupped the side of Naythin’s face. “Stop worryin’ so much, m’fine. Besides, breathing is highly over rated. And definitely somethin’ I can deal with bein’ without if it makes you…” He lifted his brows, one quirked slightly higher than the other as he gave Naythin a pointed roguish look. “Oh yeah, totally worth the lack of oxygen.” 

Okay, that made Naythin feel better...a little bit. Inhaling deeply, Naythin held it for a second before letting it out, a smile slowly growing as he exhaled. “It was damn hot watching my cock sliding in and outta yer mouth.” 

Dean’s lips turned up at the corners as he looked at Naythin. “Yeah, did ya like that?” He let his thumb brush along the line of Naythin’s bottom lip. 

“Very much.” Pulling back, Naythin had every intention of kissing Dean when a loud knock on their door stopped him and had him groaning loudly. “Their timing sucks.” Pulling back further, he dropped his head and pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s chest.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Supernatural Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes, tags and warnings may change as the store progresses.
> 
> Thank you to those that have been reading. Comments are awesome so, don't be shy.

“Stay there, I’ll get it. Might wanna...cover up a little bit,” Dean chuckled and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss before turning away and climbing out of bed. He paused at his discarded clothes and grabbed up his boxers and pulled them on before going to the door. He peered out the peephole before unlocking the door and pulling it open. The young Asian guy named off their entire order so fast that all Dean could do was nod. The man handed Dean the overly large bag and turned, hurrying to the car waiting for him across the lot. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded as he turned, kicking the door closed with one foot as he brought the bag of food over to the table. “I like them, they left before I could give the guy a tip.” He shrugged and turned back to the door, throwing the deadbolt into place and connecting the flimsy chain. He crouched by the salt line, checking to make sure that it hadn’t been disturbed. Pulling to his full height, he turned and smiled at Naythin. He was about ready to pull out his chair when he noticed the dried blood on Naythin’s hand. “Uh, baby, you might wanna wash that,” he suggested with a nod of his head toward Naythin’s hand. 

Naythin had completely forgotten about...that. He looked down at his hand and could feel the color drain from his face. He closed his eyes, nostrils flared as he tried to calm his breathing. He turned his back to Dean as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Glancing back at Dean, he cringed and pointed to him with a shaky hand. “Put a shirt on or take a shower.” Walking into the bathroom, he cranked on both faucets and lowered his arm under the running water. Reaching for a washcloth and of course the damn thing had to be white. What the hell was wrong with motels using something other than white? Once he had the washcloth wet, he started scrubbing at his hand and arm to get Dean’s blood off it. The images of Dean laying on the ground kept flashing over and over again in his head. 

Dean’s brows knitted when Naythin pointed at him and told him. What the…? He looked down at himself and knew exactly why Naythin had said what he had. You could almost see where the bullet entered his body by the blood pattern across his chest. He lifted a hand to cover it, but it would have taken more than just one hand to shield the blood from Naythin’s eyes. Crossing the room he waited outside the bathroom for Naythin to finish. “Baby, are you...okay?”

Naythin scrubbed at his hand and arm until the water in the sink was no longer pink. It took him a minute to pull his arm out from under the running water and reach for a towel to dry off with. Tossing the towel on the counter, he turned the water off and gave his arm one final inspection before he turned toward the door. Naythin startled when he saw Dean standing in the doorway. “What?” He hadn’t heard anything that Dean had said…if he had. Naythin kept his head raised and his eyes locked on Dean’s because if he looked down at his chest he was going to start shaking which was stupid and he knew it. 

Dean’s forehead creased with concern. “I asked if you were okay...but I can see that yer not. I’ll uh...I’ll take a quick shower....get this blood off me.” 

Naythin nodded as he stepped past Dean and walked over to where his jeans and boxers were on the floor. Pulling out his boxers, he stepped into them and walked over to the table and started taking their food out of the bag. He had to keep taking deep breaths each time he lowered his hand into the bag. He tried to shake the images from his head but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Dean laying on the ground with blood coming out of the bullet wound in his chest. “Get a grip. He’s fine. It’s not like Washington. He’s fine.” Naythin chastised himself for not letting it go. “Let it go, Emerson. Let it go.” 

Dean watched Naythin worriedly for a moment before glancing down at himself and turning into the bathroom. The sooner the blood was gone, maybe the sooner Naythin could forget about it again. He didn’t bother to close the door, just turned on the water, got the temperature right and stepped into the shower. Since he hadn’t taken in his toiletry bag, he used the soap and shampoo that the motel had already placed in the room. He cleaned up fast and was out within just a couple of minutes. He dried off quickly and walked out of the bathroom with his towel slung low on his hips. He made a beeline for his duffel and unzipped it, pulling out his toiletry bag. With a glance toward Naythin to see how he was holding up, Dean headed back into the bathroom to slather on some deodorant. He pulled off the towel and stepped into the boxers he’d had on before. Leaving his things in the bathroom, he headed back out into the main part of the room. “There, all clean. How’s the food?”

It had taken Naythin longer than he expected to get everything laid out. The large Styrofoam containers weren’t marked so he had to open each one to find their meals. He’d just sat down and was tearing open one of the small soy sauce packets when Dean walked out of the bathroom and over to the table. Finishing tearing open the packet, he emptied it over his beef and broccoli giving it a quick stir with the plastic white fork. “Smells good.” 

Dean nodded and took a seat, reaching for one of the two cups of soda. “How are _you_?” he inquired with a lift of both brows. While he spoke he opened the straw wrapper and punched it into his soda lid, taking a long pull on the straw as he awaited Naythin’s response. 

Naythin delayed answering by shoveling a forkful of rice, beef and broccoli in his mouth and chewing slowly. Keeping his eyes on his food, he moved it around with the tines of his fork as he chewed. How was he? He was fine. Okay, he wasn’t _fine_ but he’d _be_ fine...eventually. He just had to push it aside and not dwell on what happened. Dean was fine. That’s all that mattered. Naythin swallowed as he reached for one of the egg rolls. Setting it on the corner of the container, he glanced up at Dean. “I’m good.” Reaching for his Coke, he set it in front of him before picking up his straw, stripping off the paper wrapper and pushing the straw through the small “X” on the lid. Taking a long pull on the straw, he returned the cup to its original place and dove into his food like a half starved man. 

Dean watched Naythin and slowly quirked a single brow. He hadn’t seen avoidance this good since Sam. Soon, his other eyebrow lifted to join the first and his lips pressed into a thin line, even as he pulled his food over and reached into the small white paper bag for one of the wantons. “Uh huh,” he mumbled when Naythin finally managed to answer. “That’s a whole lotta avoidin’ for someone who’s _good_.” He slowly shook his head as he reached for his own little plastic white fork and the side of rice to mix into his lo mien. “Ya know, I use to have this brother that…” he huffed, “Well I don’t think Sam could’a given ya a straight answer if he had to. So I know what avoiding the subject, and then lying about it, looks like.” 

Naythin set his fork down slowly, sighed and shook his head as he sat back in his chair. “What’d you wan’ me to say, Dean? That everything came flooding back when I saw the blood on m’hand an’ arm? That all I could see was you layin’ on the ground dead? Because yeah, that’s what happened.” Naythin narrowed his eyes at Dean, tilting his head a little to the side, his lips pressed into a thin line. So much for letting it go. 

Dean gave a slight head tilt-shrug. “Well, at least that’s honest,” he mumbled. He had to bite the inside of his cheek not to smile, or God forbid laugh. _Holy. Shit. That’s the best impression of Sam’s bitch-face I’ve ever seen,_ he thought. He cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to his food so he wouldn’t be tempted to laugh. “Mmm, does smell good,” he agreed around a mouthful of fried wonton. 

Naythin watched Dean for a minute before leaning forward and resumed eating. He didn’t say anything more and did his best to stay focused on his meal. He ate mechanically. Not because the food tasted good, which it did, but because it kept him busy and he was hungry. He didn’t stop until he’d finished the food in front of him and his share of the egg rolls. Gathering up the empty containers, he put them in the bag they’d been delivered from and pushed back from the table. “I’m gonna hit the shower.” 

Dean looked up from a bite of lo mein and nodded as he wiped his mouth on a napkin and swallowed. “Uh yeah, okay…” His eyes darted from Naythin to the bathroom door and back. “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.” 

Naythin hesitated at the bathroom door to look over his shoulder at Dean. Even though he knew Dean had taken a shower and the blood was gone, he kept his eyes locked on Dean’s. “I know. It’s okay.” Stepping into the bathroom, he closed the door quietly behind him. 

When the bathroom door closed Dean sat back and blew out a heavy breath. Lifting a hand he ran it down his face, pausing as it covered his mouth before finally dropping it down to the table. Sonuvabitch. He shook his head and popped another wonton in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. It wasn’t as though he could make the memories go away, and as long as he was hunting there would always be the threat of something else. Of course, he wasn’t hunting earlier and he’d been shot. So maybe it wasn’t the hunting after all. Maybe it was just… “Maybe somebody out there just wants me dead.” 

Standing with his back to the shower spray, Naythin let the hot water soothe his aching and tense muscles. He hung his head to his chest letting the water hit the back of his neck and upper back. After a few minutes, he turned to face the water and started to the get cleaned up. It didn’t take him long to wash his hair and body. He went through the motions not really thinking about what he was doing. Once he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he turned the water off and stepped out. Grabbing two towels he quickly dried his hair and wrapped the second one around his hips. Wiping his hand across the mirror, clearing the steam away, he stared at his reflection for a minute before turning away and walking out of the bathroom. Walking over to his bag, he unzipped it and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. Pulling the towel from his hips, he tossed it over his shoulder as he stepped into the boxers and pulled them up his legs. Turning back to the table, he took the towel off his shoulder and laid it over the back of the chair he’d been sitting in. Leaning on the back of the chair, Naythin hung his head for a minute before raising it and looked across the table at Dean. “I’m sorry I got pissy. Yer okay. That’s what matters.” 

Dean had finished off the wontons and had actually left about half of his lo mein, which he figured was okay since it was Chinese and in an hour he’d be hungry again. He’d cleaned up his side of the table and was sitting in the chair, clicked back with his phone in his hand when Naythin came out and stood across the table from him. He looked up at Naythin and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked down at his phone again and sighed heavily. “We’re supposed to call Ellen. Yeah, I know it’s when we got to St. Pete but she’d expect me to drive straight through,” he shrugged a shoulder, “She knows me too well.” He looked back up at Naythin again, opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, returning his attention to the cell in his hand. “I’m callin’ Bobby.” 

Naythin pulled the chair out turning it slightly so he could sit in it. Leaning his arms on the table, he leaned forward. “I get calling Ellen so she doesn’t worry but, why call Bobby?” Naythin’s eyes searched Dean’s face and he could see the wheels spinning. Shit. 

Dean was scrolling through his favorites list for Bobby’s name. “Because I doubt Ellen knows how to kill an angel,” he responded simply as he hit the call button on his phone. 

Son. Of. A. Bitch. Naythin dropped his head to his chest and sighed. 

Bobby closed the book he’d been reading as he reached for his phone on the edge of the desk. Flipping it open, he sat back in his chair taking his cap off and tossing it on the desktop. “Singer.” 

“Hey, Bobby, it’s me. Remember when you said that the only thing with enough juice to yank my ass outta the fire was an angel? Well, you were right. The sonuvabitch healed Naythin too. And brought me back to life...just...I dunno, hours ago. But uh, this guy doesn’t look like any angel I’ve ever seen. He doesn’t have blond flowing hair, he’s not in a white gown and he’s not wearing sandals. He’s actually wearing a suit and a trench coat. And he has...uh...I dunno...kinda like messy black hair. Says his name is Castiel, but he kinda looks more like Hugh Jackman in Van Helsing.” 

“Brought you back…!?” Bobby sat up in his chair and started pacing his office. “What’d ya mean...healed Naythin too. The hell you two idjits get into now?” 

“Oh uh, Naythin just...muscles...y’know...too much....” Dean started snickering. Yes, he was seven. He cleared his throat. “But me, I got shot. By some punk ass kid tryin’ to rob me.” He huffed disgustedly. At least death by ooglie booglie was a respectable death for a Hunter. 

Bobby stopped pacing and walked back to his desk and the bookcase behind it. Pulling out a small stack of books, he dropped them on his desk and sat back down. “Angels need a willing...host so they can walk aroun’ with us mortals.” He opened several of the books spreading them out on top of the desk. “I’ll have to do some checkin’ on this...Castiel an’ see what I can come up with.” Sitting back in his chair, he stared at the books, bringing a hand up he rubbed at the back of his head. “Unless he’s followin’ ya around like a lost puppy...how’d he find you two?” 

Dean glanced at Naythin. “I’m not sure how he found Naythin...either time, but I have a theory, at least about the second time. As for the last time, when he happened to mention that if I don’t play nice he’s gonna toss my ass back into Hell, that one was from good old fashioned prayer. Course, I always thought God was supposed to be on the receiving end of those.” He huffed softly. “And my theory about the shooting...I think he did it. I think this Castiel had that guy shoot me so he could...I dunno, jump in and save the day.”

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Bobby leaned his arm on the edge of his desk. “I suggest you _play nice_ until I can find out who we’re dealin’ with. I’ve a boat load of angel lore to dig through. As far as ‘im havin’ someone shoot ya. I don’t know, Dean. Seems like a stretch to me.” He was quiet for a moment as he looked at the images of a angels on the pages of the larger book in front of him. “Do I need to ask? How’s Naythin?” 

“Naythin?” Dean shook his head as he glanced Naythin’s way. “‘Bout as good as you were after the Hellhound attack an’ the Lycan thing. Bobby...this thing, this _angel_ , he was there when Sam died. He said he was the one who held me back from savin’ Sammy…”

Naythin kept his head down as he listened to one half of the conversation. He didn’t need to hear what Bobby was saying to pick up on it. When Dean started telling Bobby about the robbery and that he’d prayed for that angel to come, Naythin’s breathing started to increase and his heart started to race. Each time Dean said his name the urge to get up from the table was harder to ignore. He knew when Bobby asked about him when Dean said he wasn’t handling it well. That was it. That and Dean saying that the angel had stopped him from saving his brother, he knew what was coming next. Naythin got up from the chair and beelined for his jeans. Pulling them up, he buttoned and zippered them in record time. Walking over to his boots, he shoved his feet in them without socks or lacing them up. Grabbing one of the room keys, he pulled the first shirt he saw from his bag as he headed for the door. Pulling the shirt over his head, he unlocked the door and ripping it open slamming it against the wall behind him as he walked out of the room and down the sidewalk away from the motel. He needed a drink and he needed it now. 

Dean watched Naythin worriedly but it was when he walked out and slammed the door behind him that Dean sprang to his feet and hurriedly pulled on his jeans and grabbed a t-shirt out of his bag. “Sonuvabitch,” he ground out from between clenched teeth. He didn’t bother with socks but did grab shoes even if they weren’t on his feet, yet. “Bobby, I gotta go, I’ll call you later.” Dean ended the call on his end, pocketed the cell, grabbed a room key, and ran out the door. “Naythin, wait!”

Shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, Naythin hunched his shoulders as he walked down the sidewalk, his eyes locked on the sign for the bar two blocks away. His steps faltered a bit when he heard Dean yell for him to stop but he ignored it and kept on walking. 

When Naythin _ignored_ him, and he knew it because he saw the stutter step, Dean growled in frustration. He quickly slipped his boots on and laced them up. “Friggin’ run an’ nothin’s even chasin’ me,” he grumbled under his breath as he finished with the last boot and took off running after Naythin.

Barely checking for traffic as he walked across the street, Naythin kept his eyes on the prize, so to speak. Drowning everything in a bottle of whisky may not solve or fix anything but at least he’d be numb for a while and not _feel_ anything. Hearing the pounding of running feet behind him, Naythin stepped closer to the building to get out of Dean’s way, pressing his elbows tight to his body in case Dean tried to grab his arm and stop him. 

Dean nearly ran past Naythin he was running so fast, he had to use the side of the building to stop his momentum. Turning back around once he’d stopped he was nearly wheezing for air as he glared at Naythin. “What the fuck, man?” he panted heavily, “I called for you. And don’t say you didn’t hear me because I know you did.” 

Naythin stopped walking only because Dean was standing right in front of him. “I’m just goin’ for a drink.” 

“What, the stuff in the car’s not good enough for you? And a drink, that makes you ignore me?” Dean nodded to his own words and scoffed. “Real nice way to start our vacation.” His eyes tightened and he huffed and shook his head. “What did I do wrong now? All I was doing was tryin’ to find out what the hell is going on. How to keep my ass from...dyin’ again. Or did you not hear the _tossing me back into Hell_ part of what that dick said?” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little, his eyes getting wide for a second as both eyebrows rose. “What happened to not worryin’ about what some dick angel said? Or did I just imagine you sayin’ that?! What happened to not bringin’ it up because I distinctly remember saying that and you agreeing to it!”

“I wanted to let Bobby know. Maybe he’d know how to keep this angel off our asses. What happened to getting married and me quitting hunting? I can’t really quit huntin’ with an angel on my ass. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I wasn’t supposed to tell Bobby. And yeah, we did say that...for us. I wasn’t trying to...do whatever this is. I just… Ya know what, forget it. Yer right, I’m an unfeeling asshole. And _I_ was the one who ignored you. And _I_ am the one who has…” Dean threw up his hands and snapped his mouth closed as he began walking backwards. “Nothin’ yer right. I dunno why…” He snapped his mouth closed again and shook his head as he stared at the ground. 

Naythin raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair stopping at the back of his head and rubbing his fingertips into his scalp. He let his arm fall to his side as he took a step towards Dean. “I didn’t say to not tell Bobby or that you weren’t supposed to. Yer not an unfeeling asshole.” He looked down at his boots for a few moments bringing a hand up he rubbed at his temples before looking back up at Dean. He kept his voice low. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ignored you.” Naythin took another step closer to Dean. “I want us to get married...more than anything. I’m sorry...you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

When Dean raised his eyes, they were dead, cold, empty. “Apparently I did. Or you wouldn’t have stormed out of the room and slammed the door. You wouldn’t have ignored me. And you would have thrown shit in my face when I finally caught up to you. You’re right, I can’t help thinkin’ about what the dick angel said, an’ we’d agreed not to. So yeah, it’s all my fault, I broke the rules. I guess everyone was right...they all told me not to fuck this up, guess they know me better than I know myself, because I couldn’t figure out why they kept tellin’ me that. Well, here it is. I fucked it up.” He looked down at the ground again for a moment before looking back up again. “But it was fun, right?...While it lasted.” 

Naythin’s jaw fell open as he stared at Dean. What the hell? “What are you talking about? You think that I’m….that we’re...because of what ya said to Bobby? Dean, what the hell? I’m not breaking up with you! I’m not. Why would I? You think I’m going to leave you because of that? If ya think I’m gonna bail because shit get’s a little dicey I’d have been gone a long time ago.” 

“Yeah, well...Why weren’t you?” Dean muttered. 

“Why?” Naythin slowly closed the gap between them keeping his steps slow and even stopping when he was a few feet from Dean. “I haven’t left because I love you. You don’t walk away from people you love. Being an ass and walking out of the room the way I did doesn’t count. Dean…” The look on Dean’s face and in his eyes was killing him. Even more so because he was the cause of it. 

“Well, all I’ve done is let you down. So…” And the last wall slammed into place. He allowed that part of him that had already broken its last long look before the Hunter took over. With a nod of his head he turned and started back for the motel. He could get Bobby to bring Naythin a car…

“What? No...no, you haven’t. Dean, wait.” What the hell just happened? Naythin jogged after Dean until he was in front of him. Raising a hand he put it on Dean’s chest to stop him. “Wait. What makes you think you’ve let me down?” 

“I think you already know the answer to that. I’m not going to be like some people and throw it in your face.” 

“You didn’t let me down by what you said to Bobby. That is not on you, okay? I’m the one who walked out because I didn’t have the balls to deal with it and...and not try to run away from it. That is all on me. Not you. I’m sorry for throwing it in your face. I shouldn’t have. That is _my_ fuck up. _My_ screw up. Baby, I am so sorry I hurt you.” 

“So you were gonna ignore me, come over here, get shit face and fuck the bar bitch,” Dean gave a sideways half nod of his head/ half shrug of one shoulder, his brows lifting with it. “Yeah, I guess that’s the fun way to deal with it.” 

There wasn’t anything remotely...friendly about the look on Dean’s face and if he was gonna get knocked on his ass, so be it. Dropping his hand from Dean’s chest, Naythin stepped right up to him walking right through that personal space bubble that Dean had. “I might have gotten shit faced but I would _never_...not in this lifetime or any other… _fuck_ the bar bitch or anyone else for that matter. I would _never_ cheat on you. Ever.” 

Dean snorted. “Leave me, who did nothing wrong,” he mused animatedly, “To get shit faced _alone_...but I didn’t do anything. And not fuck...oh wait...make love to the bar bitch. Yeah, that clears everything up and makes perfect sense.” _Safety tip, wear a condom,_ it was on the tip of his tongue, but that speck of broken pieces that were left begged him not to say it. 

“Me walking out of that room had nothing to do with you. That is on ME! I told you that. My screw up. My fuck up. Not yours.” Naythin was breathing heavy and his chest hurt and it had nothing to do with his lungs. 

“Nothing to do with me,” Dean echoed, “Which is why you ignored me. Whatever, Naythin, I’m done.” He turned and started walking back to the motel. He wasn’t going to stand there and argue the same thing over and over again. He needed a drive to clear his head...and the bottle of Jack he had stashed in the Impala wouldn’t hurt. 

God damn it. “Dean! I shouldn’t have ignored you. I was wrong. I was upset but not at _you_. Baby, please. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah okay,” Dean called back, making it a point _not_ to ignore Naythin. 

Naythin jogged the few feet it took to catch up to Dean as he kept walking down the sidewalk. He walked next to Dean for a few strides before he glanced over at him. The man that he fell in love with...that he loved wasn’t there. Dean’s face was cold. His eyes had lost that spark and there was no life in them. Oh God, what had he done? Naythin’s chest started to get tight and he had to take deep breaths just to fill his lungs. Slowly, he raised his hand lowering it to Dean’s shoulder. He gripped him just enough to let Dean know he was there...asking him silently to stop. Naythin could feel the sting of tears as they pooled in his eyes. 

Dean came to an abrupt halt though he kept his eyes facing straight. “What?” The word sounded almost robotic, cold, completely without emotion. 

Dean stopped so fast, it took Naythin an extra stride to come to a halt. He had to stretch his arm to keep his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Swallowing hard, Naythin stepped in front of Dean so he was looking at him. “Baby, please. Please, forgive me. I am so sorry.” Naythin blinked knowing full well that the tears were running down his cheeks. His hand stayed on Dean’s shoulder, his fingers gripping his shoulder but not squeezing hard. Naythin was not above begging for forgiveness. He’d get on his knees if he thought it would help. 

“I’m not mad at you. I just don’t feel like fighting with you about it anymore.” Dean responded, “So what am I supposed to be forgiving?” 

Naythin took in a long shuddering breath. “I shouldn’t have ignored you. I’m so sorry.” This time he gave Dean’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, his fingers pulling slightly. “I’m so sorry. Please, baby.” _Please. Please, Dean._

“Fine, yer forgiven,” Dean responded. 

Naythin wanted...needed to hold Dean but he was so stiff under his hand Naythin was scared to. Scared that if he did hug Dean he wouldn’t return it. Naythin knew he’d screwed up, bad. He’d hurt Dean and he’d swore he’d never do that. Slowly and very reluctantly, Naythin slid his hand from Dean’s shoulder and down his arm. His fingers brushing lightly across the palm of Dean’s hand. 

Dean lowered his gaze, chin to his chest and watched Naythin’s fingers brush across the palm of his hand. Almost belatedly, he squeezed his hand into a fist, catching the ends of Naythin’s fingers in his hand. He slowly lifted his head and looked Naythin in the eye. “I know this scares you...my life, what I do...the fact that I could die tomorrow, and maybe this time not come back. And because of that, I think…” Dean drew in a deep fortifying breath. “I think maybe you should try and find someone more stable. Someone who...doesn’t fight the boogeyman. Someone who can build that house...make a home with you.” 

Naythin sucked in a quick breath when Dean took hold of his fingers. For a split second he could breathe normally again and his chest didn’t ache. What Dean said next hit Naythin square in the heart. His hand squeezed Dean’s tight, the color drained from his face and he couldn’t breath. He couldn’t get his lungs to expand and he was sure his heart had stopped beating. Dean was breaking up with him.

“No.” Naythin wasn’t sure if he actually said it out loud or not. His lungs were burning and his mouth was so dry it was hard to get any words out. “NO. You’re that someone. I can’t...I’d never find anyone else because you’re the only one I want. You’re my home.” _Oh, God. Please don’t do this. Please._

It took every last strand of will that he had for Dean to keep those walls in place. “I don’t want you to be afraid anymore. I love you too much to have you live that way. And if it means that I have to let you go…” He swallowed hard and looked away. 

Oh, God no. Naythin raised his other hand wrapping his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck, his thumb gliding along the underside of Dean’s jaw. “Don’t do this. Please, don’t. I’m begging you. I love you, so much.” Naythin’s vision was getting blurry and he knew it was from tears but he wouldn’t...couldn’t let go of Dean to wipe the tears away. 

“I love you too, Naythin. I...I think I always have, and I always will... I promise, I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to be afraid. And if, if you are scared...that’s okay. Hell, half the time I’m just makin’ shit up as I go. But, come _to me_ and let me do m’job, lemme take care of you. Let me keep you safe.” 

Naythin didn’t care if Dean hugged him back or not. He stepped into Dean and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck and sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Dean wrapped his arms immediately around Naythin in return. “I love you,” he murmured, “I love you more than anything. And I will always keep you safe.” 

When Dean let go of Naythin’s fingers, he brought his arm up and around Dean’s shoulders. Bending his elbow so the underside of his forearm was on the back of Dean’s neck, Naythin put his hand on the back of Dean’s head and stepped in as close to him as he could. His chest hurt so bad, he thought for sure he was having a heart attack. God help anyone that said anything to them or tried to get him to let go of Dean because he’d kill him without a second thought. 

“I don’t want you to find anyone else, I wanna be the one who spends the rest of their lives with you. I only said that because...it hurts me to see you so upset. And I know this life is scary...but it’s part of me. Even when I stop hunting, it will always be part of me.” He couldn’t help himself, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I love you, and I never want to lose you...but...like a reaper once told me, moment of truth...what’s it gonna be? Scary crazy ass shit with me or…?”

As hard as it was, Naythin pulled one of his hands from around Dean and ran it slowly down his face to wipe away the tears. He pulled in several slow deep breaths letting them out through his mouth. He blinked back any remaining tears and looked Dean in the eye. “I’ll always choose you. Crazy, scary shit and all. There is no or…” 

“Then do me a favor? Don’t run _from_ me, run _to_ me. I will always keep you safe. Even if it’s from me. I love you. I don’t think I could stop loving you if I tried.” He tightened his arms around Naythin and slipped a hand up his back and into his hair. “I’m sorry. For...hurting you with what I said. I knew you were scared and...I guess I was trying to give you an out...y’only have two weeks, y’know…if you still want to...” 

Naythin wrapped his arm back around Dean fisting a handful of his shirt tight in his hand. “I will. I promise.” He turned his face into Dean’s neck pressing his lips against the side of his neck. “I don’t need two weeks. Baby, I’d marry you right now.” 

“I’m just glad you didn’t take me up on the out,” Dean mused softly, “I’d feel really stupid ownin’ a chunk a farmland at the South Dakota, Nebraska border all by myself…” He pulled his head back so he could see Naythin’s face. 

“Dean, I don’t need an…” He snapped his jaws shut so fast his teeth clicked together. “You did what?” Naythin exhaled in a rush as a smile slowly crept across his face. “Dean...when…” He pulled Dean to him, the smile on his face growing as he hugged Dean tight. “God, I love you. I love you.” 

Dean hugged Naythin back, holding him as tightly against his body as was possible. His hands fisting in his shirt just as much as Naythin’s was his own. He had been hoping and praying to every entity there was that Naythin would tell him that he wanted to stay with him. But after the way he’d left...and earlier the fear on his face...this wasn’t a life for the faint of heart, and Naythin had one of the biggest he’d ever known. “I did it when I was recoverin’ at Bobby’s. He knows. And as fer when, you do take showers, ya know.” 

Naythin started to laugh as he hugged Dean to him. He didn’t hold him as desperately as before but he wasn’t easing up any either. “I love you, you sneaky bastard.” Turning his head into Dean’s neck he started kissing his way up his neck as far as he could reach without taking his head off Dean’s shoulder. 

“It’s not completely final though, I gotta have another signature on the papers, some guy named Naythin Darrell Winchester… Seriously, yer middle name is Darrell?” Dean chuckled. “Hi, I’m Larry, this is my brother Darrell and this is my other brother Darrell,” he quoted from the television show, _Newhart_ , with a cackle. 

Naythin nipped at Dean’s neck. His eyes squeezed shut as he dropped his head so his eyes were pressed against the side of Dean’s neck. “It was my father's name. I never use it except on legal shit. Driver's license, social security card, that kind of thing.”

“I don’t have a middle name. I mean, I did, but my Dad erased mine and Sammy’s middle names so we could move around easier, pick up other names…” Dean shrugged. “I still remember what mine was though, Sammy never had his long enough to know it. But mine, it was like yers, it was after my Dad. Now it’s just Dean Winchester.” 

Naythin raised his head and pulled back enough so he could look at Dean’s face. Pulling his hand from around Dean’s shoulder, he reached up and ran the back of his fingers down the side of Dean’s cheek. “I like just Dean Winchester.” He wondered if it was too late to get his middle name _erased_. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, but yer kinda biased,” he murmured. Taking one arm from around Naythin he cupped his cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing away the damp areas of Naythin’s face beneath his eye. “Forgive me?” 

Naythin closed his eyes as he leaned into Dean’s touch. He’d come within a hairs breath of losing him. It hit Naythin at that moment that the thought of losing Dean hurt more than when he’d lost Ash and even Breena. The thought had his heartbeat quickening for a moment before he was able to rein it back in. Opening his eyes, Naythin pulled his head away from Dean’s hand, leaned in and crushed his lips against Dean’s. He brought both of his hands up to the side of Dean’s neck and held him in place. 

When Naythin pulled his head away from his hand, Dean’s forehead creased with curious concern and his mind started to panic tossing out all manner of horrible thoughts; but the moment that Naythin’s mouth slanted over his, all thoughts good or bad, went out the window. He moaned softly as he returned Naythin’s kiss, sliding his tongue alongside Naythin’s chasing after it and tangling together with it. 

Naythin’s tongue followed Dean’s as it tangled with his wrestling with it. After a minute he had to pull back to take in a deep breath. Resting his forehead against Dean’s, Naythin closed his eyes. “I love you. Now and always...forever. Just you.” 

Dean’s hand in Naythin’s hair shifted and his thumb ran up and down along the back side of Naythin’s neck. “I love you too, more than anything. You dunno how much it was killin’ me to say that...to even think about you…” he looked down for a minute before meeting Naythin’s eyes again. “About you with someone else. I just need to know that you forgive me for sayin’ it...I just...the look on yer face when you saw the blood on yer hand...It killed me because...because no matter what I did, I couldn’t fix that, I couldn’t protect you from that and…and then the way you ran outta the room...” he heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry, m’hero. Please. Forgive me.” 

Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes for a long moment before he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling back just enough so he could speak, his lips barely brushing against Dean’s. “My love. I forgive you. I forgive you.” 

Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, to the apples of his cheeks, trailing kisses down along his jaw line, nipping at the tender flesh where the ear and jaw line met. “Y’know, maybe we should go back,” he murmured, “I got some Jack at home… we could get drunk an’ make out.” One corner of his lips quirked upward just slightly. 

Leaning in, Naythin gently kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth before he pulled back and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Stepping next to Dean, Naythin slid one arm down to the waistband of Dean’s jeans and hooked his thumb in the back pocket of his jeans. 

Even though he’d been the one to say it, even though it was the better alternative to standing on the street corner all night holding each other, Dean still had a hard time letting go of Naythin so they could walk back together. He kept one arm around Naythin’s waist, his thumb hooked onto a belt loop. “So, when exactly did you plan on strippin’ for me?”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Naythin is my OC. No stealing. Please do not steal names of any OC's.

Naythin changed lanes when he saw the sign for the Florida visitor center one mile up. Looking over at Dean, he couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. Two bottles of jack the night before and the guy was out like a light ten minutes after leaving the motel. Naythin had pounded away his fair share but Dean seemed to need it more. There hadn’t been a whole lot of talking after they’d walked back to the room. Between the booze and the almost constant kissing, touching and just holding onto one another, there wasn’t much room for it. Not that Naythin would ever complain. They’d passed out tangled in one another’s arms and woke up the same way; again with the not complaining. 

Parking the Impala away from the other cars, because God help anyone that gave her a door ding, Naythin turned the engine off and slid slowly across the seat. Putting one hand on Dean’s thigh he leaned in and gently kissed Dean on the lips. “Baby...hey...wake up.” 

Dean startled awake, his eyes wide and his arm automatically wrapping around Naythin and crushing him up against him. If Dean could have he would have pushed Naythin right through him so that he was nowhere near danger. It took him a minute, and a lot of blinking, to realize that there was no _big bad ugly_ , it was just the visitors center. His arm slowly relaxed around Naythin and his eyes moved to find Naythin’s as his lips quirked into a smile that, on anyone else would have been considered an embarrassed one, but Dean would deny it till the day he died, and maybe even after that. He cleared his throat and leaned in to nuzzle Naythin’s neck. “Wha’ time is it?” 

Naythin raised his arm almost to the roof of the car so he wouldn’t have to pull his head away from Dean. “Just after four. We should be in St. Pete in another four hours...three if you drive.” 

Dean chuckled softly, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s throat. “Mmmm, maybe I should drive then.” They hadn’t said much the other night after they’d gotten back to the room and Dean was both relieved and worried as hell. He didn’t figure that he was going to get away with what he’d said that easily and he was just waiting for the other boot to fall. 

Naythin chuckled and slowly leaned back. “C’mon. This place is huge and crowded. If we’re gonna to the whole tourist thing we might as well start now.” Leaning back in for a quick kiss, he frowned slightly. “How’s yer head?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he looked at Naythin in puzzlement. “M’head?” _It’s my heart that’s freakin’ the hell out_ It took another minute or two for the meaning of Naythin’s words to sink in. “Oh, that. No, I’m good.” He nodded to his own words. 

Naythin’s eyes searched Dean’s for a moment before he nodded slowly. “Okay. I’m sure they’ve got coffee inside.” Lifting his right arm to the back of the seat, Naythin started to back away and slide back across the seat. As he turned to take hold of the steering wheel he felt Dean’s hand latch onto his wrist so hard Naythin thought for sure the bones were rubbing together. His eyes darted back to Dean and Naythin was next to him in one swift move. “What’s wrong?” Naythin raised his left hand to the side of Dean’s face, cupping his cheek.

Dean’s eyes searched Naythin’s as he scrambled for something to say. Oh shit. Way to go. Needy much? His mouth moved but no words past from between his lips. Finally he managed to shake his head. “Nothin’...I just...uh…” Say something dumbass. “Wanted a kiss.” Dean’s lips quirked up into a smile. There ya go, much better. And a lot less crazy. “Yeah, that’s all, I just wanted a kiss.” 

Naythin had a feeling there was something more to it but, he wasn’t going to push. Keeping his hand on Dean’s cheek, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. He didn’t pull away. The tip of his tongue glided across Dean’s bottom lip teasing the corners of his mouth. 

Dean’s heart did a flip flop, something new since last night, and he drew in a deep breath through his nose as his lips parted instantly for Naythin and he reached up with one hand, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers toying with the fine hairs at his nape. 

Naythin’s thumb caressed Dean’s cheek as he slipped his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth. Slowly sliding it alongside Dean’s, the tip teasing at the roof of Dean’s mouth, exploring as if it were the first time he’d ever kissed him. 

A soft moan broke in Dean’s throat and his tongue moved alongside Naythin’s. His head shifted from side to side as he chased after Naythin’s tongue and returned the slow exploration that Naythin’s tongue was doing in his mouth. 

Naythin took his hand from Dean’s cheek and slid it down his side. The way Dean was turned in the seat, the hem of his t-shirt pulled away from his back allowing Naythin to slip his hand past it to the small of Dean’s back. He pressed his palm flat, fingers splayed wide, pulling Dean gently to him. He didn’t break the kiss but, Naythin did deepen it slightly, leaning more of his weight into Dean, pressing his lips harder against his. 

Another low moan broke from Dean’s throat as he shifted closer to Naythin, any closer and he’d be in the guy’s lap. Naythin’s hand on his back caused Dean’s hips to canter forward as he kissed Naythin back, giving as good as he got. His hand not tangled in Naythin’s hair moved to Naythin’s back, gently pushing against it, pressing Naythin’s body flush against his own. 

It would have taken Naythin all of two seconds to swing his leg over Dean’s so he was facing him. He actually started the move when car doors slamming shut next to them had him freeze. Shit. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naythin slowly pulled back breaking the kiss. “I hate people.” Licking his lips, he groaned as he let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s mouth started to chase after Naythin’s, that is until reality came crashing back in and he realized that they were sitting in broad daylight making out at the Florida Welcome center. Oh yeah, what a welcome, spend their vacation in the slammer. He finally, slowly, opened his eyes as he murmured huskily, “Yeah, me too.” He cleared his throat and mentally shook himself. “So uh, the tourist thing, maybe we oughtta hit that an’ save the other for the cottage.” He squeezed his eyes shut and swore under his breath. He hadn’t told Naythin that it was their own little cottage, away from everyone, with it’s own private beach. He hadn’t spilled the beans on that part of it, the private beach, at least not yet.

Lifting his head, Naythin gave Dean’s neck a small nip as he slid away from him and back behind the wheel. Taking the key out of the ignition, he pocketed it, reached for the door handle and shouldered the door open. sliding out, he stretched his back as he turned and closed the door. Turning to walk behind the car, he passed a couple who gave him a knowing smile. Naythin smiled back and waved politely. “Hi there.” _Busted_

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and turned his attention to getting his door open. He popped the handle and shouldered the door open. Unfolding himself as he pulled to his feet, he closed the car door behind him and turned to face Naythin as he waited for him to make his way around the car. His eyes darted between him and the couple he’d spoken to and couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips as he nodded and turned, his eyes on the bleached white sidewalk under his feet. 

Naythin stepped next to Dean as he walked up to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he tucked his thumb between the waistband of Dean’s jeans and his hip. If someone didn’t like it, tough. He was on a much needed vacation with the man he loved more than life itself and they were two weeks out from getting married. Pulling Dean against his side, Naythin leaned his head close to Dean’s. “Cottage? What else are you holdin’’ out on?”

Dean looked over at Naythin as they made their way to the door and he quickly grabbed for it, a slightly triumphant smile curving his lips. Yes, it was petty, but he’d still won, damn it. He pulled the door open and waited for Naythin to walk inside first before following him inside. He reclaimed his place at Naythin’s side and quirked a single brow. “I thought you didn’t wanna know.” 

“I don’t. Was just seein’ if you were gonna slip.” Yes, it was killing him not to know. He was like a 32 year old kid at Christmas. 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide and somewhat devious smile as he gave a nod, steering them toward the floor to ceiling brochure area. “Good, then I won’t tell you about the private beach…” 

Naythin almost walked into the end of a display case as he stared at Dean. _Bless you, Rex._ “Private beach?” Naythin started laughing and shaking his head as he pulled Dean closer, his thumb gliding back and forth along Dean’s hip. “This just keeps gettin’ better an’ better.” 

Dean quirked a brow confusedly when Naythin started to laugh, wondering what he’d said that was so funny. When Naythin simply told him that the trip was getting better and better he sighed with relief, a little bit anyway. “Uh, since there’s apparently a wall of things to do here, I guess we better get lookin’,” he mused, leaning in a little to steal a quick chaste kiss. 

Naythin’s smile was firmly in place as he scanned all the brochures. Leaning forward, he tugged one out handing it to Dean. “Alligator wrestling? Gotta be the tamest thing you’ve ever come across.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked at the brochure in his hands. “Huh. Yeah, he might be able to wrestle an alligator but can he fight off the big bad wolf?” He lifted his eyes to Naythin and shook his head, “It was this fairytale thing Sam and I were on...there was this Snow White lookin’ chick in a coma and her Dad read her fairy tales that came true...yeah, it’s...don’t ask.” He handed the brochure back to Naythin and turned his attention to trying to find something of interest. 

Naythin nodded as he returned the brochure to its place. “Not asking.” Fairy tales coming to life, demons, witches, angels, friggin’ werewolves and Lycans. People had no clue. Looking around at the people milling about the open area, he shook his head. If they did know they probably wouldn’t be so calm. Pulling another brochure out, Naythin flipped it open. “Swamp tours. Maybe you can sweet talk ‘em into lettin’ you drive one of the air boats.” 

Dean quirked a brow and shook his head. “Never driven a boat before, air or otherwise. Oh and uh, the pier there, don’t bother uh…” He shifted his weight, “What I mean is uh…” I already planned that. “Um…” 

Looking up from the brochure, Naythin’s eyebrows slowly rose as he listened to Dean sputter and stammer but not piecing a whole sentence together. “Uhhh...you okay?” Naythin closed the brochure and dropped it into the closet spot he could find. 

“Who, me?” Dean nodded. “I’m...I’m good. Great. Yeah…” He continued to nod and turned his attention back to the brochures. “Hey, what about Busch Gardens? It’s not too far from St. Pete. I hear ya get free beer there.” He grinned at Naythin and nodded slow and sagely. 

“Free beer, huh?” Naythin chuckled and shook his head. “Alright. Busch Gardens it is.” 

Dean’s eyebrows rose as he grinned wide. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Why don’t you keep lookin’ I’m gonna step outside and call Ellen, tell her we made it here in one piece.” 

“Okay. Tell her I said hi.” With Dean going outside, he’d have to take his arm from his waist. He won’t be long, calm down. Just outside the building. Huge ass glass windows. The pep talk wasn’t really working but Naythin slid his arm from around Dean’s waist and watched him walk out of the building. Looking back to the brochures, he rubbed his hands together as if to warm them. 

Dean pulled his cell out of his pocket as he walked out the door, smiling and nodding to the wealthy looking older woman behind the information counter on his way past. He scrolled down his favorites list and hit Ellen’s number. 

Ellen finished wiping down the bar as the phone on the wall started to ring. Tossing the towel in the sink, she walked over and pick up the receiver. “Harvelle’s Roadhouse.” 

“Ellen,” Dean greeted with a smile, “It’s Dean. I just wanted you to know, Naythin an’ I made it here...mostly in one piece.” 

Leaning against the bar, Ellen waved at two men as they walked in. “Do I wanna know what _mostly_ is?” 

Dean chewed at his top lip before releasing it as he shook his head. “No, prob’ly not.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “I died...again.” 

Ellen’s head fell to her chest as she took a slow deep breath and let it out before lifting her head again. “You tryin’ for a world's record or somethin’?” Leaning over, she picked up a bottle of Tequila and handed it to Simon. “How uhh...how’s Naythin?” She hated to ask because she knew full well how Naythin would react. 

“He was scared to death. We got in a fight and I told him that life with me maybe wasn’t what he wanted...or needed. He cried, I wanted to drive off a cliff somewhere, and then we made up,” Dean responded. Well at least the boy was honest. 

“You know as well as I do that no one asks for this, and ya never get used to it especially when family’s involved.” Ellen sighed softly as she looked out over the bar. “Sweetie, I’m glad that y’all made up and I’m glad you made it Florida. I was startin’ to get a little worried ‘bout ya when I didn’t hear from ya sooner.” Putting her hand over the mouthpiece, Ellen pointed toward the pool tables. “HEY! You break that pool stick and I’ll shove the broken ends where the sun don’t shine!” Rolling her eyes, she dropped her hand to her side. “Sorry ‘bout that. Some of these people have no manners whatsoever.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “Don’t worry about it. Listen, sounds like you got a full house so I’ll let you go. Naythin said to tell you Hi. And I’m gonna warn you ahead of time...we might just get married while we’re here. I’m not sayin; we will, but...we’ve talked about it. I’m sure my death had a lot to do with Naythin sayin’ we could just get married here, now, but...we’ll see. So unless you wanna take a road trip starting now, you and Bobby might miss it.” 

“You tell Naythin I said Hi and give ‘im a hug for me. Listen, you two do what’s best fer you. Don’t worry ‘bout me an’ Bobby. We’ll throw you two a party when you get back. Take care of yerself...and Naythin, sweetie.” 

“I will, Ellen. And thanks...fer...everything.” Dean smiled, “Talk to ya later, bye.” He pulled the cell from his ear and hung up the call. Slipping his cell back into his pocket he walked over to Naythin, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Naythin’s middle. 

Naythin had seen Dean coming back inside and he let out a quick breath. Turning his attention back to the wall of brochures, he smiled as Dean hugged him from behind. Leaning into him, he brought his hands up and covered Dean’s with both of his. “Hi you. How’s Ellen?”

Dean dipped his head and pressed a tender kiss to the side of Naythin’s throat. “She’s good,” he responded as he lifted his head and leaned his chin on Naythin’s shoulder. “I warned her that she an’ Bobby might miss the wedding, an’ she was alright with that. She said if we do it here that they’d throw us a big party when we got back.” 

“That’s great.” Naythin leaned his head against the side of Dean’s as he stared at the brochures not really seeing them. “I’d hate for ‘em to miss it but I’d love to get married here.” He slowly ran the palm of his hand up and down Dean’s arm. 

Dean tipped his head so it lay against Naythin’s as he squeezed his eyes closed, his forehead creasing with his words. “I am _so_ sorry,” he murmured so softly the words were barely audible. 

Over the noise of the crowd Naythin only caught one word of what Dean had said. _...sorry_. Lifting his arm, he put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and squeezed gently. He didn’t say anything. Just kept his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and slowly rubbed the palm of his hand up and down Dean’s arm. 

Dean hadn’t cried a single tear, not yet. Naythin had done enough for them both. But Dean could feel his own tears, just below the surface, like lava waiting to erupt. He felt like a real asshole. What he’d said he’d done for Naythin’s own good, despite the fact that it had nearly killed him. But now, in the clear light of day, and maybe a little that night, he just felt like an asshole. He sniffed and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s neck before pulling his head back and clearing his throat. “So what have you decided on here?” 

Slowly lowering his arm, he shook his head. “There’s too much to pick from.” Naythin turned in Dean’s arms, wrapping his own around Dean’s waist. “Why don't we hit Bush Garden’s and go from there. Make ‘em regret their free beer policy.” Leaning forward, Naythin lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, his forehead pressed against the side of his neck. “I love you. It’s okay.” Naythin’s voice was barely a whisper for Dean’s ears only. 

Dean tightened his arms around Naythin. “I love you too, more than anythin’.” He heaved a heavy sigh and jerked his head toward the door. “Let’s get outta here an’ get to that cottage.” 

“Okay.” Naythin tightened his arms around Dean for a moment before slowly pulling away. He kept one arm around his waist as they started walking toward the door and out of the building. He knew Dean was apologizing...again for what he’d said to Naythin about cheating on him. Naythin wouldn’t ever do it for starters but he understood why Dean had said it and that helped to soothe the sting a bit. He wanted to get to their cottage and put everything else behind them. Lock it away so Dean wouldn't have that look on his face again and the threat of tears in the corners of his eyes. 

The muggy sauna like heat, even at four something in the afternoon, had Dean tuggin’ at the front of his t-shirt with his free hand, trying to get some kind of a breeze beneath it. “So uh, who’s drivin’?” He inquired as they reached the Impala’s front bumper. 

Naythin dug out the keys from his front pocket and handed them to Dean. “We’ll get there faster if you drive.” 

Dean snickered at that fact and nodded. “Okay,” he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Helps that I know where the place is too, huh.” He couldn’t help but grin.

Naythin ran his hand across the back of his neck lifting his hair up as he walked around the back of the car. “I swore I’d never have short hair again but it’s hot! I just may rock the high and tight again while we’re here.” He stopped next to the door waiting for Dean to unlock it. 

Dean came to an abrupt stop, his body smacking lightly against the car door as he looked across the roof at Naythin. “You shave that and I’m shavin’ everythin’ else on you,” he shot Naythin a tight lipped somewhat smug smirk and turned his attention to unlocking the car door. Pulling it open, he slid in behind the wheel and reached across the bench seat for Naythin’s door and popped the lock. Sitting back up, he reached for his door and pulled it closed, inserting the key into the ignition. 

Pulling the door open, Naythin slid inside and closed the door, Reaching for the window crank, he rolled the window down all the way before turning on seat, throwing his left arm over the back of the seat. “Everything?” His voice rose a couple octaves as he looked over at Dean. 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin after he’d rolled his own window down, and was now reaching for the key. “Smooth as a baby’s ass,” he confirmed with a nod and that same smug tight lipped smirk as he blinked a couple times exaggeratedly. Turning his attention to the car, he turned the key and the engine roared to life. He looked back at Naythin with a pointed lift of his brows while he shifted the car into reverse. “Every hair, GONE.” Backing out of the parking spot, Dean got the car turned around to get back out on I-75 headed for the Tampa/St. Pete exit. 

It took Naythin all of a minute to decide that a haircut was a bad idea. “Never mind. Don’t really need a haircut anyway.” 

Dean cackled wickedly, his head tipping back somewhat with it as he pulled onto the interstate. He pulled a hand off the wheel and patted Naythin’s thigh. “That’s m’hero.” 

Naythin chuckled as he dropped his arm from the back of the seat and took hold of Dean’s hand. “I gotta say though at some point it’s gonna have to get cut. I’m almost to the ponytail stage and that is _not_ happenin’.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I can do it,” he offered, “I use to cut Sam’s hair and I still cut my own.” 

“Wow. Seriously? Yeah, sure. Save a trip to the barber.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, a haircut isn’t exactly part of a Hunter’s budget. The four B’s, that’s it. And two of them are negotiable. Bullets, Booze, Beds and Babes.” He shrugged a shoulder, “Personally I’ve never paid for sex but I guess some have.” 

“What’s the other negotiable one?” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin with a slightly quirked eyebrow. “A bed. I’ve slept in my baby girl more times than I can count. Of course there’s always squattin’ inside an abandoned house…” He shrugged. 

Naythin looked over at the back seat and nodded. “It’s big enough.” Looking back to Dean, Naythin’s eyebrows rose in unison. “Ever get caught doin’ that?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, you just gotta be careful. Well, actually we did get caught, by this bitch named Bela, but otherwise no. She was this crazy ass antiques dealer, otherwise known as seller of supernatural crap that can get a person killed.” 

“Was?” 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled with a frown curving the corners of his lips downward. “She uh, she made a crossroad deal. Her’s wasn’t like mine. She sold her soul so Lilith would kill off her parents. She was a snotty rich bitch, money gained by the misery of others, and she deserved what she got. She tried to kill me an’ Sam, picked my pocket when I came to kill her...but then I saw the devil’s shoestring above her door, it’s used to ward off Hellhounds, and I left her alive...for them. She died a couple months before my deal was up.” 

“Kill her parents?” As shitty as Naythin’s parents had been to him he’d never wished them dead. Running a hand through his hair, he let his arm fall on the back of the seat. ”How could someone do that?” Naythin looked out the windshield shaking his head. 

“Bela didn’t have a heart,” Dean responded simply. “We came pretty close to...y’know, a couple’a times because,” he whistled, “She was _smokin’_ hot. But nah, never happened. I hated that bitch like you would not believe,” he snarled softly a look of revulsion curling his lips.

“She deserved what she got then.” Some people just deserved to die. Naythin couldn’t understand how some people could be so cold hearted. 

Dean chuckled softly. “She shot Sam once,” he mused. “I was gonna kill her at the time but thinkin’ back on it it’s kinda funny. She was holding this gun on Sam because I had the lucky rabbit’s foot so the bullet wouldn’t have hit me anyway and Sam was on a string of bad luck anyway because he’d lost the rabbit’s foot. So I tell Sam that she’s not gonna shoot him and then _bam!_ she does.” 

“Okay. Never been shot and don’t really wanna be so let’s not test that theory again. I can’t believe she shot yer brother?” 

“She was a bitch, like I said. She probably wouldn’t have if I hadn’t had the rabbit’s foot, she would’a shot me.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Did I mention that it was a magical rabbit’s foot? Yeah, prob’ly not, huh?”

“Yeah, you kinda left that part out but I figured there had to be something...odd about it for you and yer brother to be involved.” Naythin turned in the seat so he could lay back on the door, his leg bent at the knee, he brought it up on the seat letting his boot hang over the edge. 

Dean smiled softly, lovingly, as he glanced Naythin’s way. He pulled one hand from the wheel again and laid it on Naythin’s knee briefly. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there.” 

It was on the tip of Naythin’s tongue to argue that he wasn’t tired but...yeah, a couple hours sleep wouldn’t hurt. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched Dean drive until he fell asleep. Seeing Dean’s face right before he fell asleep was the best security blanket out there. 

*** *** ***

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop and cut the engine. He looked over at Naythin to see if he was going to stir at all. They weren’t at the cottage, but it wasn’t far away. Right now he had to pick up the keys and sign the last of the paperwork. When Naythin’s head turned and he mumbled in his sleep, Dean reached for him and ran his hand from Naythin’s cheek down to his jaw line allowing the pad of his thumb to brush against his skin. “It’s okay, baby, I’ll be right back,” he whispered. Satisfied that Naythin was back to sleep, Dean pulled his hand away and reached for the door handle. He popped the handle and shouldered open the door, the comforting creak and moan almost a little too loud. Sliding from behind the wheel, Dean stood to his full height outside the car, pressed the lock and carefully closed the door. He glanced back at Naythin before jogging toward the building in front of them. 

Dean returned a hell of a lot later than he’d figured it would have been, but thankfully Naythin was still asleep. Unlocking the door and pulling it open, Dean slid in behind the wheel and closed the door. He laid the rental agreement and the set of keys to the cottage on the seat between himself and Naythin. Inserting the key, he started the engine. Only fifteen more miles and they would finally be at the cottage. He glanced over at Naythin with a wide grin splitting his face. He pulled a hand from the wheel and laid it on Naythin’s still bent knee. 

Fifteen miles seemed like fifty when you were excited. And it didn’t help that Dean had thought that he’d gotten lost twice and doubled back only to find out that he’d been going in the right direction. No wonder it was a private beach, no one else lived in the area. Or at least it felt that way. When he could finally see the little yellow cottage with the turquoise trim, Dean heaved a sigh of relief. He parked the car in the tiny carport off to one side of the house and turned off the engine. He turned toward Naythin and grinned as he shifted in the seat, bringing one leg up, bent at the knee which he pressed against the bench seat. He leaned across its length, holding himself off Naythin with a hand against the top of the seat and the other on the dashboard, and pressed a soft kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Baby, we’re here,” he murmured gently. 

Naythin didn’t move, he inhaled as deep as his lungs would allow before exhaling slowly. He brought a hand up from his chest and ran it over his face before he opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. Smiling, he chuckled a little as he reached for Dean’s cheek with his hand. “I’m up.” 

Dean nodded and pulled back to his own side of the car, letting his leg slip back down, foot on the floorboard. He reached for his door handle and popped it, then shouldered the door open. He slid out from behind the wheel and stood to his feet, stretching for a moment before he turned and bent at the waist, ducking back into the car so he could grab the keys and rental agreement.

Pulling himself up, Naythin turned in the seat so he was facing the windshield as he stretched his legs. Reaching for the door handle he shoved it open and slid out. Closing the door, he cracked his neck as he rolled his head on his shoulders. Walking to the trunk of the car, he looked around and saw a whole lot of palm trees and plants he’d never seen before in his life. Half of them looked like they belonged in a dinosaur movie. Stopping at the rear bumper, he closed his eyes and just listened. Nothing. No cars. No people. Just the sound of waves on the beach. “Ya hear that?” 

Dean pulled back out of the car, the keys and papers in one hand as he closed the car door with the other. Looking cautiously around them, he finally met Naythin’s gaze with his own as he shook his head. “No, what?” 

“Exactly. A whole lotta nothin’. Other than the waves on the beach? Nothin’.” 

Dean gave a slow nod, a grin curving one side of his lips into a lopsided smile. He made his way back to the trunk and took Naythin’s hand in his own. “C’mon, let’s go look at the place, we can get the bags later.”

Taking Dean’s hand, he followed him around the carport and up the front walk. The cottage was a bright yellow with a turquoise trim...a lot of turquoise. After Dean got the door open, Naythin followed him inside. The place wasn't huge but it wasn’t exactly small either. The interior was yellow with white trim and combination of tile and wood floors. He eyed the wood floors to the point that he let go of Dean’s hand so he could squat down and run the tips of his fingers over the finish. Standing back up, he looked at the molding reaching up with his hand and running it up and down a section of it. He looked down the hall, eyes scanning the walls and the paint job. “Someone really likes yellow.” Following Dean into the kitchen, he grinned when he saw the coffee pot. He looked up at the cabinetry, pulling open the cabinet, he was shocked to see the shelves stocked including a large can of coffee. Turning to the fridge, he pulled it open and grinned wide. “Thank God we don’t have to go grocery shopping.” Sticking his head in, he pulled out two beers handing one to Dean, he used his hip to close the fridge as he leaned against the counter, he set the beer next to the sink and hopped up so he was sitting on the edge of the sink. Reaching for his beer, he twisted the cap off and tossed it on the counter next to the coffee pot. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he looked at Dean and waved him over. “C’mere you.” 

Dean quirked a single brow as Naythin _inspected_ the cottage. He watched in silence for a while before shaking his head and heading for the kitchen. “I’m sure they’d let you paint it as long as you paint it back to yellow before we leave,” he mumbled under his breath. He leaned back against the counter and set the keys and the papers down and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Naythin inspect the kitchen. He pulled one arm from his chest and took the beer Naythin offering him, but he set it aside and continued to watch Naythin. It wasn’t exactly the excitement he’d hoped for, but apparently he’d at least had the fridge and shelves stocked well. The Hunter in him made his eyes go directly to the beer cap that Naythin had carelessly discarded on the countertop. _Relax, you can pick up after him later. He’s still not really a hunter, he doesn’t know any better,_ he thought in an attempt to calm himself so he wouldn’t do or say something stupid. “Nah,” Dean responded with a shake of his head, “I’m gonna go get our stuff while you...look around some more.” He pulled away from the counter and let his arms fall to his sides as he headed out of the cottage and back to the Impala. 

“Dean…” Naythin lowered the bottle from his lips and set it on the counter. Damn it. Hopping off the counter, Naythin walked out of the cottage following Dean to the Impala. Reaching the back of the car, Naythin reached out for Dean’s arm. “Hey...you left kinda quick.” 

“Yeah, I just figured I’d get our stuff,” Dean mumbled without bothering to look up. It was pretty obvious that Naythin didn’t really care much for the place and now Dean was wishing he hadn’t gotten it. “We can… _you can_ look online for somewhere you’d like better. I saw some really upscale place on there when I was looking, we don’t have to stay here, we can always switch to that place, or wherever you want.” 

“Like better? Dean...I don’t...upscale? Yer kiddin’, right? Dean...baby, look at me.” When Dean finally looked up at Naythin, his chest got tight and his heart skipped a beat. The emotionless _mask_ that Naythin had seen last night was back. Stepping between the trunk of the car and Dean, Naythin took hold of Dean’s hands pulling him to him as he sat back on the trunk. “I don’t want to look for another place. I want to stay here. I love it! It’s gorgeous. I’m sorry you thought I didn’t like it. I told you I worked construction, right? Sometimes I fall into that habit of...checking the way a place is put together. You look for places where _things_ can get in and I look at shitty finishes on floors and crappy molding joints. Baby, I love it. I do.” 

Dean didn’t know what to do. Naythin had been so excited and he’d let him down. Watching the way he checked out the place wasn’t an issue, the fact that the only thing Naythin had to say about it was that someone really like yellow was. He’d fucked up. He got it, loud and clear. At this rate maybe the hospital bed proposal is the one he oughtta stick with. Otherwise he might screw that up too. He’d been excited for Naythin to see it because Naythin had been excited, and then for it to fizzle that hard, it hurt. What hurt even more was that he didn’t know what to do to bring back that excitement to Naythin’s voice. Dean looked down at their joined hands and back up at Naythin. “You love it so much all you could say was that someone really liked yellow. It’s fine. I’m not mad, Naythin. I just...I want you to have what you want. You were so excited...and I blew it. I knew I should have went with the ritzy place I just...I just saw this and I thought it would be more...private. I know, it’s corny.” He shook his head. “I dunno what I was thinkin’...we’ll leave tomorrow for wherever you pick.” He offered a tight lipped smile before lifting one of Naythin’s hands to his lips, brushing a kiss across the knuckles. “I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t want a ritzy place. I want to stay here with you. It’s not corny at all. Baby, you didn’t give me a chance to say anything before you walked out here. That’s why I called you over. I want to be able to sit out on the beach with you wrapped in a blanket and watch the sun rise. We can’t do that in some...ritzy place. That’s not us. This is.” Taking one of his hands from Dean’s, Naythin wrapped it around Dean’s back and pulled him close. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. I _am_ excited to be here.” 

Dean shook his head immediately when Naythin deduced that he’d hurt Dean’s feelings. The retort, “You didn’t hurt my feelings,” was automatic, nearly robotic and an obvious learned response. He cleared his throat and stepped up close to Naythin, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He tipped his head down and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head. “I just wanna give you the things you want...I wanna make you happy.”

Naythin wrapped both his arms around Dean’s back laying his cheek against Dean’s stomach. “I have what I want.” Pulling his head back, he looked up at Dean, looking him in the eye. “I have you and that makes me happy. This...right here...right now… _you_ in my arms… _that_ makes me happy.” 

Dean was totally and completely blown away by Naythin’s words, no one had ever said anything like that to him in his entire life. And there was a part of him, the part that sounded so much like his father, that said not to believe it, that it was a trap, that a Hunter doesn’t _need_ love. A Hunter doesn’t _need_ anything or anyone. It had been ground into his head and into every fiber of his being for years upon years. Drawing in a deep fortifying breath he shook those learned words, those learned thoughts off. And for the first time in his life, he could actually breathe without feeling the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders. He looked down into Naythin’s eyes and slowly shook his head as he blinked back the tears that threatened. “How did I ever get so lucky as to find you, have you love me, want me? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure it’s not that rabbit’s foot since I salt and burned the damn thing.” And there it was, the joke to hide his pain and his elation. Baby steps. 

“I’ve asked myself the same thing. We could go crazy trying to figure it out. I just know that you love me...for me. Knowing yer there when I reach out for you in the middle of the night...it just…” It was Naythin’s turn to start blinking like a madman. Naythin pulled Dean as close as he could pressing the side of his face against Dean’s stomach. 

Dean eased Naythin back a little and slowly lowered himself down on one knee. He wrapped his arms back around Naythin and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips, once, twice, a third time. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and widened to the size of saucers. “Holy shit, yer ring’s in the house sittin’ on the Master bed!” 

Naythin blinked back the tears pulling his head back, he frowned down at Dean. “What...ring?” Holy. Shit. Naythin caught himself before he could reach back for his wallet where the information was on the store the ring he’d picked out for Dean was at. 

Dean pulled his head back and his forehead creased his brows knitting. “What ring do ya think? Yer engagement ring.” 

Naythin leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s for a moment before pulling back. “I have a confession to make. I uhhh…” Clearing his throat, he reached for his wallet and pulled the small piece of paper out with the jewelry store’s name on it. “I got you a ring. An engagement ring. I have to pick it up...in town.” 

Dean grinned and slowly shook his head. “You didn’t have to…” He wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say to something like that. His smile grew and became rather naughty as he gazed at Naythin. “Is that when yer gonna strip for me?” 

Tucking the paper back in his wallet, Naythin put it back in his pocket. “You don’t have to wear it if ya don’t want to. I uhhh... I wasn’t sure how this works.” Lifting his eyes, Naythin looked at Dean and started grinning. He could feel the heat rise up his neck and holy shit he had a full on blush going. “Actually...yeah. It was...I am. Just… need some music.” 

Dean was about to retort that he damn sure would wear Naythin’s ring, and proudly but he got distracted, first by the complete blush Naythin was sporting and then by what he said next. His head hung and he leaned into Naythin. “Oh God,” he whispered hoarsely. After a few slow breaths he managed to get his libido under control before he tackled Naythin right here, right now. He slowly lifted his head, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips. “First off, don’t even think like that, alright? I will damn sure wear yer ring.” His brows rose in unison giving Naythin a pointed look. He shook his head. “Hell I dunno how this shit’s supposed to be done either but I don’t really care, we’ll do it our way. And second, oh. my. frickin’. God.” He had to not focus on the images that kept popping into his head. “I’m like one more image in my head of you strippin; away from tacklin’ you right here.” He reached for Naythin’s hand and brought it down to his crotch so Naythin could feel his hard on. “And yes,” he said as he released Naythin’s hand. “I thought ahead. The house has not only central A/C for this frickin’ Africa heat, but a 50” flat screen television in the living room, and along with the TV, there’s a big ass stereo system, one of those satellite things.” 

Naythin hadn’t even thought about A/C. It was the beginning of November and he was ready to strip down right there in the driveway. “You think that stereo has a...stripper station?” The thought of having to go to a music store to buy a CD for this was….no. Not happening. Hell, if he had to, he’d buy a CD just for one song. That would work. Oh God. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, between Naythin’s question and the look of near terror on the guy’s face. “I’m sure we can find something that’ll work.” His smile remained as he reached for Naythin’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “I love you,” he murmured as he searched Naythin’s eyes with love in his own, “So much.” 

Naythin hadn’t been sure about the ring but after Dean saying he’d wear it, now Naythin just hoped Dean liked the one he’d picked out. Looking down at their joined hands. Naythin started blinking really fast. “I love you, too. I know I said it before but...I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Dean slowly shook his head. He couldn’t help it, he leaned in and stole a kiss before pulling back again. “I’ve never loved anyone. Well, family...Sammy, My Dad, My Mom, Bobby, Ellen...but I’ve never been _in_ love. I’ve never had someone who was part of me the way you are. If anything ever…” He dropped his gaze and slowly shook his head as he clenched his jaw so hard he was in danger of making his teeth shatter. He couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. He slowly pulled his head up and his eyes were void, his upper lip curled into a near sneer, his nostrils flared. In that moment he looked as close to the man who had tortured in Hell as he’d ever looked since he’d been back. “If anything ever happened...I wouldn’t be here long. Just long enough to catch the sonuvabitch that took you from me and make him… _it_...hurt the way I hurt...I would kill everything it loved while it watched, and then I would slowly kill it too….and afterward….I’d take myself out.” Oh yeah, good job. That was romantic. Dumbass. 

Not so long ago, the look on Dean’s face would have scared him and had him questioning being with him. Now, knowing what Dean had been through and being in that position where Naythin thought he’d lost Dean to some _thing_ there was no fear, just understanding. Lifting both hands to the sides of Dean’s face, Naythin leaned in close looking Dean in the eye. “Don’t go there, okay? I’m right here. We both are. Right now...right here. That’s what’s important.” 

Dean met Naythin’s gaze and slowly the fear and the pain and the rage melted away and he nodded, leaning in he caught Naythin’s top lip between his own and sucked at it for a moment before releasing it. He tipped his head down somewhat and captured Naythin’s bottom lip, doing the same with it. “I love you,” he breathed against Naythin’s mouth. 

“Baby, I love you. I love you, so much.” Leaning in he pressed his lips to Dean’s lingering for a long moment before slowly pulling away. Looking over his shoulder toward the beach, he looked back at Dean and waggled his eyebrows at him. “Ever had sex on the beach?” 

Dean was sure his heart did a somersault, the good kind, when Naythin declared how much he loved him. His eyes were still closed and he was chasing after Naythin’s mouth when he drew back. He heaved a heavy sigh at being denied as he opened his eyes. He followed Naythin’s gaze and looked back over his shoulder before returning his eyes to Naythin’s, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he shook his head. “Nope, I have not...so you wanna skinny dip in the ocean an’ make love there on the beach?” He jerked his head toward the water and reached his hand out for Naythin’s. “Let’s go.” 

The smile on Naythin’s face was so wide his cheeks hurt. Reaching for Dean’s hand, and squeezing it, Naythin pulled to his feet. Sex on the beach? Hell yeah! Skinny dipping in the ocean? Sign him right up. They had their own beach so they didn’t have to worry about any soccer mom getting an eye full and calling the cops. Walking around the back of the cottage, next to Dean, Naythin looked around the place. It was well kept up and Naythin couldn’t see any lights from other houses nearby. Perfect...just...perfect. Slipping his hand from Dean’s, Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him tight against his side. 

Dean wrapped his own arm around Naythin in return as he turned his head and his attention to Naythin and smiled as they walked. “I like that look on you,” he mused with a jut of his chin toward Naythin’s smiling face. 

Naythin looked over at Dean pulling his head back a little. Okay, he was gonna sound like a total girl. “You make me smile.” 

Dean lowered his gaze as he shook his head. “Nah,” he mumbled softly before lifting his eyes back to Naythin’s. “You know, I hear that without somethin’ to lay on, we’re gonna get sand in places we didn’t even know we had.” Way to go, Winchester, change that subject. 

Looking over his shoulder back at the cottage, Naythin nodded. “Yeah, that wouldn’t be good. I’ll run inside and get a blanket.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay…” He knew he had to let go of Naythin in order for him to do that, but he just couldn’t seem to get his arm to listen to reason. He glanced back at the cottage before returning his attention to Naythin. “I’ll just um...wait here...” He mused as he slowly, reluctantly let his arm fall away from around Naythin's waist. A smirk tugged at one corner of his lips as he eyed Naythin. “Or I could get naked…”

Naythin’s eyes roved over Dean’s body slowly from head to toe and back up again. Raising his hand he pointed at Dean. “Be naked when I get back.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned and speed walked back to the cottage.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.

Dean watched Naythin hurry back to the cottage and turned away only once Naythin was inside. He looked up and down the beach to be certain that they really were indeed, alone. Once he was satisfied that they weren’t going to be seen, he reached back and, grabbing a handful of cotton, pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, dropping it onto the white sand at his booted feet. It was that fact that had him sitting down in the sand to untie his boots and get them off his feet. His socks soon followed. He pulled back to his feet and deftly unfastened the button and zipper of his jeans, tucking his thumbs beneath the waistband of both his jeans and the elastic of his boxers. Pushing them both down at once, he stepped out of the pool of material that encircled his ankles. Naked as the day he was born, except for his pendant that hung around his neck, Dean started for the water. 

Naythin ran around to the front of the cottage and through the front door. Stopping near the door, he quickly unlaced his boots and toed them off. Pulling his socks off, he tucked them in one of the boots before he started down the hall for the bathroom where he pulled two towels off the towel bar. Leaving the bathroom, he found a linen closet. Taking a blanket down, he closed the closet door and headed for back door. Stopping in the kitchen, he grabbed the set of keys from the counter and tucked them in the pocket of his jeans. Going out the front door, he made sure to lock it. Turning from the door, Naythin jogged around the cottage and back toward the beach. 

Dean was pleasantly surprised by the water’s warmth as he waded out into it. He walked out until the water was up to his waist and he felt the drop off with his foot, at that point he dove into the water, swimming out a few yards before turning back and surfacing near the drop off area. He reached up with one hand to wipe the water from his face, his attention going toward the cottage to check for Naythin. 

The closer Naythin got to where Dean’s pile of clothes were and he couldn’t _see_ Dean the more his eyes darted around and the tighter his grip became on the blanket hanging on his arm. Stopping next to Dean’s boots, Naythin was about to call out for him when he saw Dean surface in the water not far from shore. Sighing with relief, Naythin tossed the towels on top of Dean’s clothes and laid out the blanket. Once he had that done, he reached for the towels and Dean’s clothes putting them on one corner of the blanket. Stepping back, Naythin turned so he was facing the water. He reached over his shoulder and slowly started to pull his t-shirt over his head and let it drop on the blanket. Looking down, he started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Slipping his thumbs between his jeans and boxers, he pushed his jeans down past his ass and thighs letting the weight of the material and gravity take over. Lifting his hands back to his hips, he started to push his boxers down the same way. Just past his ass and thighs though because of their lightweight material he had to slowly rock his hips to get them to fall the rest of the way. Stepping out of them, he raised his head, locked his eyes on Dean and started walking towards him. 

Dean felt his cock stir as he watched Naythin strip off his clothes. Good Lord, what that man did to him. He smiled at Naythin when his eyes met Dean’s and he wanted to yell and tell him to hurry, but he managed to hold it back. Thankfully. The tip of his tongue darted out, slowly moving over his bottom lip as he allowed his eyes to roam hungrily over Naythin’s body. Dean had never been a very patient man, and now was no exception, he was half tempted to close the distance between them just so he could get his hands on Naythin _now_ rather than later. But somehow he managed to force himself to wait, even as his cock twitched and pulsed and grew even harder. 

As Naythin reached the edge of the water he braced himself for it to be cold like it was off the coast of Oregon. The few times he’d gone swimming...not exactly swimming more like, “Oh shit. It’s the cops.” Jump in to instantly sober up. Then they’d get bitched at for swimming when the water was a balmy 40 degrees. As the water reached his ankles he was more than grateful that the water was warm. His steps quickened a little until he was up to his chest. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off and dove under the water. Naythin had always been a strong swimmer so he was able to cut the distance by more than half to Dean by the time he had to resurface for air. Coming up out of the water, he tilted his head back to keep his hair out of his face. Running his hand over his face to wipe away the water he still had a good thirty yards before he got to where Dean was waiting. 

Dean watched as Naythin dove under the water’s surface and waited for him to pop back up, hopefully close by. When he saw Naythin come up for air, he couldn’t wait any longer and dove under himself. Having a Marine father, Dean hadn’t just been taught to swim, he’d been taught to be the best damn swimmer that ever lived. And even then, John had never been satisfied. Seeing Naythin’s legs under the water as he crossed the distance between them, he surfaced only when he was close enough that Naythin had likely felt the push from each of his strokes breaking against the water’s current. Dean lifted his hands to wipe at his face as his head broke the surface of the water and he drew in a breath. He blinked his eyes open, the water causing Dean’s ordinarily long, but light hued, lashes to seem darker and the length, as water droplets stood out against them, more noticeable. 

Naythin was just about to take another deep breath when he saw Dean dive under the water. With the water up to his chest, Naythin fanned his arms out to his sides, moving them slowly back and forth as if he were treading water. His eyes scanned the surface looking for Dean. When he didn’t surface right away, Naythin started to move forward when he felt the water around his legs swirl and he froze. Florida = Sharks. Oh hell no was he gonna end up on Jaws’ dinner menu. He leaned back just as Dean popped up not two feet in front of him. Naythin pushed back hard with his foot bringing both hands to the surface, splashing Dean. “Really? Scared the hell outta me.” 

Dean turned his head away and squeezed his eyes closed when Naythin splashed him. He turned back with every intention of getting even, he’d had a little brother that he’d terrorized, he knew how to get even. Naythin’s words however stopped him. His forehead creased and one brow quirked upward confusedly. “Why?” He moved forward toward Naythin but still kept enough distance between them so he wouldn’t spook Naythin. 

“I’ve seen Jaws.” Shaking his head, Naythin pushed off until he stopped right in front of Dean. Lifting his arms out of the water, he wrapped them around his neck. “Hi.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a smirk at Naythin’s reason for getting spooked and both of his brows rose in unison as he looked down at the water around them. Before he had the chance to point out how clear the water was, not that it was bathwater clear, but it still wasn’t the dirty hue of the Atlantic, he found Naythin close against him with his arms wrapped around his neck. All thought of sharks and watercolor were forgotten in favor of the man in front of him taking center stage. He wrapped his arms around Naythin’s waist and pulled him in close. “Hi,” he murmured, allowing his eyes to search Naythin’s incredibly light blue gaze. 

Even though it was dark, the full moon lit up the night like a giant night light. Naythin could see every freckle that dotted Dean’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose and his eyes looked to be a deeper shade of green. Leaning in, he pressed his lips gently to Dean’s. The tip of his tongue teasing along his bottom lip. Naythin could taste the saltiness of the water mixed with the unique taste that belonged to Dean. Moaning softly, Naythin pulled Dean closer. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and a soft low moan broke deep in his throat when Naythin’s tongue teased along his lip. He parted his lips for Naythin, his own tongue sweeping out to tangle with Naythin’s, coaxing it back into his mouth with his own. One of his legs slid alongside Naythin’s, much the way his tongue slid alongside Naythin’s. One of his hands at Naythin’s back moved downward, grabbing hold of an ass cheek, kneading at the firm muscle. His other hand slid upward, laying splayed against the skin between Naythin’s shoulders. 

As soon as Dean’s lips parted, Naythin shifted his arm so the back of Dean’s neck was cradled in the bend of Naythin’s elbow. He slid his other arm down Dean’s back to the small of his back and pulled him against him. Being up to his chest in the water made Naythin more buoyant and it was harder for him to get a solid grip in the sand with his feet. Deepening the kiss, he slid his tongue alongside Dean’s, tangling with it. Naythin teased at the roof of Dean’s mouth with his tongue. 

A long low moan broke from Dean’s throat as he returned Naythin’s kiss hungrily. His hips rolled, thrusting up against Naythin’s. He knew that there was no hiding how hard he was as his hips bucked and rolled against Naythin’s, not that he really cared. He used his hand on Naythin’s ass to pull Naythin’s hips up against his own.

Naythin moved his hand from Dean’s back and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s shaft. The skin to skin contact had his own cock twitching, growing hard and thick. Naythin groaned against Dean’s lips as he slowly started to stroke along the length of Dean’s shaft, squeezing the head as the palm of his hand grazed the tip. His hips bucked and thrust as Naythin continued to drag his hand up and down Dean’s cock. 

Dean sucked in a breath through flared nostrils, unwilling to break the kiss, at least not until he couldn’t take it anymore. His hand moved from Naythin’s ass cheek to slip between them, his fingers wrapping around Naythin’s shaft in turn. He tore his mouth away from Naythin’s as he sucked in a deep breath. “Oh God…” His hips bucked of their own accord while his fisted hand, slid along Naythin’s length, purposely squeezing the head. 

Naythin’s back bowed and his hips thrust forward hard as Dean’s fingers took hold of his cock and started stroking it. Moving his head next to Dean’s, Naythin nipped at the crest of Dean’s ear dipping his head slightly, Naythin sucked at the skin just behind it, nipping and kissing a path along it to Dean’s neck. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naythin’s hips thrust hard as Dean squeezed the head of his cock. “Dean....baby…feels s’good.” His own hand continued to stroke Dean’s shaft increasing the speed and squeezing the head more firmly with each pass. 

Dean’s lips parted on a gasped breath as Naythin’s mouth found it’s way to the skin behind his ear. His hips cantered forward and he turned his head and tipped it back somewhat pressing that area into the touch of Naythin’s lips. “God yeah…” he praised breathlessly. He could feel his dick twitch and pulse within the vise of Naythin’s hands, and grow impossibly harder. He had to concentrate to keep his fisted hand moving along Naythin’s length, and with each upward glide of his hand he slipped it up and over the head, squeezing the sensitive flesh in his fist.

Naythin continued to kiss and nip his way down the side of Dean’s neck. The strokes on Dean’s shaft became a little erratic and he switched to just squeezing the head and sliding the top half between his fingers. Naythin pulled his arm from around Dean’s neck to grasp his shoulder with his hand so he could lean his upper body back giving his hips more room to thrust. 

Dean’s lips curved into a saucy smirk a second before he leaned in and nipped Naythin’s bottom lip. “Lemme go. Trus’ me,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s lips. The second he could move, he dove under and wrapped his lips around Naythin’s dick beneath the water. Sadly, with a mouth full of water he couldn’t stay down too long and was only able to stroke his mouth along Naythin’s shaft once before releasing and making his way back to the surface. As his head broke the water, he let the water that had entered his mouth slip from between his lips, using a hand afterward to wipe his mouth and face. 

Naythin barely loosened his grip on Dean’s shaft and he was going under the water in front of him. Moving his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his head, Naythin sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Dean’s lips around the head of his cock taking his entire length into his mouth before resurfacing. Leaning in, Naythin brushed his lips against Dean’s. “How ‘bout we head back and you can do that s’more...without drowning.” 

Dean chuckled softly and leaned in to steal a kiss of his own before pulling his head back and nodding. “Good idea,” he murmured, his lips curving into a smile as he winked and jerked his head toward the beach. 

Naythin turned and started back toward the beach. He hadn’t realized just how far out they were. He had to squint to make out the lights from the cottage. The water was so still he could see the moon reflected on its surface. Yeah, he could get used to this. Reaching for Dean’s hand under the water, he gave his hand a light squeeze. “We should get married on the beach.” 

Dean’s hand immediately clasped Naythin’s and squeezed it gently in return. His brows rose and he looked around them, noting the way the moon made the water shimmer, before looking back at Naythin and noticing the way the moonlight seemed to make Naythin’s light blue eyes shimmer just like the sea. He nodded as a smile curved his lips, “Yeah, that...that sounds good...but at night. Under the full moon.” 

Naythin could feel Dean’s eyes on him and when he looked over at him, his smile matched Dean’s. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Dean’s temple, lightly resting his forehead against the side of Dean’s head. “We’ll have to stay until the next full moon. Think you can handle this for a few more weeks?” 

One side of Dean’s lips quirked upward a little more turning his smile a little lopsided. “I could handle this forever,” he murmured gently before turning his head toward Naythin’s. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, sucked at the top and then the bottom lip. He tilted his head to one side and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, licking his way inside Naythin’s mouth. His tongue tangled with Naythin’s, sliding alongside it. He forced himself to break the kiss, his grip tightening on Naythin’s hand. “C’mon, we need to get outta the water before we accidentally drown each other.” 

Naythin groaned long and low as Dean pulled away. He caught himself before he reached for Dean to pull him back. Looking toward the beach, Naythin grinned wickedly as he turned his hips slightly and swept Dean’s legs out from under him. As soon as Dean’s back hit the water, Naythin took off for the beach. Oh, he was a dead man but he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Not having been ready for it, Dean’s eyes widened as his legs were knocked out from under him and he found himself falling backward into the water. His eyes squeezed closed reflexively of their own accord. _You little bastard._ Two could play at this game, and he’d had years of practice. He spun around under the water and quickly pushed himself into deeper water where he could dip deep and swim from their private area and over to the house next door. He surfaced closer to that house rather than the cottage. The place seemed deserted and he hoped and prayed that it was as he hurriedly made his way out of the water and up the beach, dashing between the privacy fence and the neighboring house. Once he’d made it to the Impala he headed back around the side of the cottage, headed for the beach, and leaned his shoulder against the building, crossing his arms over his chest. “Lose somethin’?” 

By the time the water was shallow enough for Naythin to actually _run_ his lungs were screaming and his legs were burning. He’d forgotten how much of a pain in the ass running through water was but he refused to stop and braced himself for the hit he expected to come from behind. Reaching the beach, he ran past the blanket reaching for a towel as he pulled up and turned back toward the water. Wiping his face with the towel, the smile fell from his lips when he didn’t see Dean behind him. Walking back toward the water, he squinted as he looked to the area where he’d dunked Dean. “Come on...where the hell are ya?” He whispered as he took several more steps toward the water. He hadn’t hit his legs that hard. Naythin was surprised he’d got that good of a hit to begin with. The water had been just over their waists. Naythin’s heart started to race as his eyes darted along the near glass like surface of the water. He knew Dean was a good swimmer but no one could hold their breath that long. Naythin’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the towel in his hand as he scanned the water for Dean. “Shit...come on...God damn it.” Throwing the towel behind him on the blanket, Naythin turned to pull his cell phone out of his jeans when he heard Dean’s voice near the cottage. His head dropped to his chest as he squeezed the pocket of his jeans tight before letting go and standing up to his full height and looked over at Dean. Taking in a slow deep breath, his whole body relaxed as he started walking toward Dean. The closer he got, the tighter his chest got and the harder it was for Naythin to breath. He didn’t stop until he had his arms around Dean’s shoulders and his face buried in his neck. “I thought…” He couldn’t make himself say it. He just tightened his hold on Dean. 

Dean’s lips pulled into a wide, self-satisfied smile when Naythin spotted him. _Yep, I was the big brother, I **always** won,_ he thought to himself. It wasn’t until he noticed the look on Naythin’s face, just before he pulled him into a tight hug, that he realized anything was wrong. Shit. His arms fell from his chest and wrapped around Naythin, pulling him in as close as he could get him. “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Sonuvabitch. “I know, I know. It’s okay, baby. I didn’t think. Sam and I use to....I just...I’m so sorry. I just didn’t think…” He wasn’t use to having someone like Naythin, to having anyone be _in_ love with him. 

Naythin kept his arms around Dean for another minute before he was able to pull back. His eyes going over Dean to make sure he was okay. Looking back up at Dean, he nodded slowly taking another deep breath and letting it out. “It’s okay. I deserved it.” Clearing his throat, he let out a soft nervous chuckle. “I thought I could move fast.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “You didn’t deserve it...deserve getting scared. I’m sorry. Sam and me, we’d screw with each other all the time. I guess we were use to tryin’ to one up each other so stuff like that wouldn’t bother us but…” He nodded and his grip on Naythin tightened somewhat. “If it’d been you I would have already been in the water lookin’ for ya, so I get it.” He slowly shook his head. “I’m so sorry I worried you. I’m an asshole. Hit me.” He tipped his head up a little giving Naythin a clear shot of his jaw.

Naythin shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Yer not an asshole...okay...maybe a little bit of one but, I’m not gonna hit you.” Naythin’s eyes dropped to the spot on Dean’s jaw where he’d punched that time when he’d had the nightmare. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s jaw. 

Dean rolled his eyes and tightened his arms around Naythin. “Yer too good ta me,” he murmured. He pulled his head back so he could see Naythin’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too and if you _ever_ do that to me again? I will punch you.” 

Dean chuckled and pulled Naythin in again. “That’s m’hero,” he murmured softly. He pulled back just enough to be able to slant his mouth over Naythin’s. He teased at the corners of Naythin’s lips and along the seam of his lips, moaning deeply when his tongue swept in past Naythin’s lips and teeth and the taste that was Naythin’s alone burst along his taste buds. 

Naythin pulled Dean closer as he returned his kiss. His own tongue tangling with Dean’s, gliding along the sides and the roof of Dean’s mouth. Sliding one hand down Dean’s back to his hip, Naythin gripped it tight and pulled against it, rolling his hips at the same time. He could feel his cock twitch and pulse from the contact with Dean’s. Breaking the kiss just enough so he could talk, Naythin whispered against Dean’s lips. “Beach or bed?” 

Dean’s heavy lidded gaze darted from one place to the other as he tried to decide what was closest. His lips pulled into a slow devilish smile as a husky hum broke from his throat. “The car,” he responded. It was closer than either of the other two. “But not inside...on the hood.” 

Naythin pulled his head back a little as he glanced over at the car and back to Dean. What the hell. “Okay. The car it is.” 

Dean’s grin grew into a wide naughty smile. He took Naythin’s hand in his own and reluctantly pulled his arm from around Naythin and took a step back, then another and another, heading for the Impala, though his eyes never left Naythin’s.

Naythin let Dean lead him to the Impala. As much as he hated looking away from Dean’s eyes, he would glance over Dean’s shoulder occasionally to make sure he didn’t back into any of the palm trees or plants. Not that falling in general was a bad thing but they were both naked and extra bits were exposed and there was no need to them to get injured. When they reached the car, Naythin stepped in close to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. Looking over Dean’s shoulder at the hood of the car, he raised his eyebrows a little. “How we gonna do this?” 

Dean leaned back against the front fender and slowly shook his head, his lips parting as a soft chuckle worked its way past. “Never really got that far,” he admitted, “This would be a first for me.”

Naythin chewed on the inside of his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the logistics. The hood was pretty flat but the ridge in the middle might be a problem. “Got a blanket in the trunk?” 

Dean nodded, dropping his gaze briefly before lifting his eyes again to Naythin. “Yeah, yeah I do.” Remembering the last time he’d ever used that blanket, he decided quickly that he needed to redirect their love making session. “Um...maybe we oughtta go back to the beach,” he suggested instead, “You went to all that trouble of gettin’ the blanket…” He could still smell the smoke and feel the heat of the flames despite how he’d sat there, wrapped in the old green blanket, shivering from head to toe as he watched the firemen finally get the fire under control. 

Naythin could feel Dean’s muscles tense under his hands. Frowning slightly, Naythin pulled his head back a little so he could see Dean’s eyes. They’d lost some of the shine and fire from before and an almost haunted look took it’s place. Whatever memory had been triggered wasn’t a good one by any means. It was on the tip of Naythin’s tongue to ask about it but he bit it back. Nodding slowly, he stepped back pulling Dean to his feet keeping him close as he stood up. “It’ll be more comfortable on the sand and we can always go for a swim afterwards.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin and glanced back over his shoulder at the car briefly before returning his attention to Naythin. “M’sorry...guess I kinda killed it…” He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “The blanket...it….” he shook his head, his eyes lowering for another minute as he heaved a heavy sigh. Looking back up he cleared his throat. “I haven’t washed it since...it uh...it probably smells like smoke…” 

Naythin was about to tell Dean that he hadn’t when he started talking about the blanket and Naythin didn’t interrupt. When he said the blanket probably still smelled like smoke, Naythin felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. The fire. Closing his eyes, Naythin pulled Dean to him and held him tight. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Turning his head to Dean’s neck he kissed the area where his shoulder and neck met. “I’m so sorry.” 

Dean shook his head as he held Naythin against him. “No, it’s okay. I know you didn’t...I had forgotten about it...actually. I should have thrown it away a long time ago but I just…” He dipped his head he pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck. “How ‘bout we jus’ pretend this didn’t happen?” 

“Okay. Come on.” Pulling away, Naythin kept one arm wrapped around Dean’s waist as he walked them away from the car and back toward the beach. Mental note: Get a new blanket for the car. Even if Dean never threw that one away Naythin didn’t want to trigger the memory again. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Naythin as they walked back toward the beach. He felt like a complete idiot, he’d been the one to suggest the car. He should have thought ahead and known that they’d need a blanket. He should have trashed the one in the back of the car years ago. Well the awkward part of the trip was taken care of thanks to him. He felt like he should say something, but he had no idea what. He also knew however that the silence was killing him. “So uh...did you wanna sleep on the beach too?” He couldn’t believe he’d just asked that question when the Hunter in him was having a nervous breakdown at the mere thought of it. He tried to calm himself with the promise that if Naythin did he’d stay up and watch over him. 

Naythin hesitated for a moment, both eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he looked at Dean. “Yeah. Sure.” The blanket he’d grabbed would be big enough for the both of them if he folded it in half and they could use the towels as pillows. Ninety percent of the time, Naythin used Dean’s chest for a pillow so that wasn’t really a necessity. 

“We can do whatever you want,” Dean murmured and looked at Naythin, “You know that...or you should.”

Naythin stopped, turning to face Dean. Using the arm that was around Dean’s waist, Naythin pulled him in close. He searched Dean’s eyes for a minute seeing that haunted look was still there. He wanted to kick his own ass. If he had the power, he’d wipe out every bad memory that Dean had just so he wouldn’t have that look in his eyes again. “I know, but this isn’t just about me...and what I want. This is an _us_ sort of thing. If you don’t want to that’s fine. We’ve got plenty of time here. You’re not gonna hurt my feelings if you’d rather sleep inside tonight.” 

Dean was pulled to a halt when Naythin stopped and his forehead creased with concern and curiosity as to what it was that had brought Naythin up short. It didn’t matter when they slept outside; tonight, tomorrow night, any night, every night, it was dangerous. But Dean would stay awake and watch over Naythin, even if he wanted to sleep on the beach every night. “Tonight, tomorrow night, whatever you want.” 

Naythin’s thumb slowly rubbed along Dean’s side as he searched his face and eyes for any sign that Dean was hiding behind that mask. “Okay. We’ll sleep out here tonight.” Turning, Naythin walked them the few feet to the blanket. Keeping his hand on Dean, Naythin picked up the towel he’d tossed on the blanket earlier and moved it to the pile with their clothes. Turning his back to the blanket, he let his hand slid along Dean’s back to his hip, and finally taking hold of Dean’s hand, Naythin backed onto the blanket pulling Dean with him. As he got to the middle, he got down on one knee and lowered himself onto his side all the while keeping Dean’s hand in his. 

Dean watched every move Naythin made with adoration in his eyes. Once Naythin lowered onto the blanket, he followed suit, bending one knee at a time onto the blanket before lowering onto his side in a mirror image of Naythin. He reached for Naythin with his free hand and pulled him close leaning in he nipped lightly at Naythin’s bottom lip, tracing it with the tip of his tongue teasingly before pulling his head back. “Almost couldn’t wait for you ta get out there in the water. I was about to meet y’half way,” he murmured gently, “No patience...especially where yer concerned,” his lips curved into an almost shy smile, _if_ Dean was ever shy that is, which he’d swear he wasn’t, ever, with his last dying breath. “Ya might have to tie me down when you strip for me.” 

Naythin reached for the side of Dean’s face with his free hand tracing his jaw with the tips of his fingers. As he got to his chin, he let his thumb glide lightly along the length of Dean’s bottom lip. A small smile curved the corner of his mouth. “I will if I can use yer tie.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a smirk and a soft chuckle broke past his lips. “My tie, huh?” He nodded. “Alright...if you’ll let me use the silky red sash in the treasure chest on you...tyin’ yer dick an’ balls up so you can’t cum until I let you…” 

Naythin’s smile grew as he nodded. “Okay.” And it seemed his dick was more than willing as he felt it twitch and grow hard against the side of his thigh. Leaning slowly closer to Dean, Naythin paused right before their lips met. “I love you.” Sliding his hand behind Dean’s neck, Naythin pressed his lips against Dean’s and kept pushing until he had Dean on his back and Naythin was leaning over him. Taking his hand out from behind Dean’s neck. Naythin ran his fingers down Dean’s chest and side and back up again. 

Dean’s smirk turned rather roguish when Naythin agreed. Before he had the chance to tell Naythin that he loved him too, Naythin’s lips were pressed against his own. A low moan broke from Dean’s throat as he returned Naythin’s kiss and his arms wrapped around Naythin’s body as he was pushed onto his back. Dean’s back arched toward Naythin’s fingers as they moved over his chest and his breath hitched softly when his hand ran along his side. One of his hands at Naythin’s back slid upward, cupping the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers tangling in the soft strands, toying with the fine hairs at his nape. 

Shifting his weight onto his bent arm, Naythin swung his leg over Dean’s legs so his knees were resting on either side of his hips. Rocking his weight back on his legs, he brought his other hand up and started gently running both hands along Dean’s chest, ribs and sides making sure to keep the pressure even on the down glide, nails digging in a little when he brought his hands back up. Pulling his head back, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. The light was back in them as was the fire. Dragging his nails up Dean’s side, he brought his hands up to either side of Dean’s face, Naythin leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to each of Dean’s eyelids before pulling back with a small smile. “I love yer eyes...especially now.” 

Long low moans broke from Dean’s throat with each movement of Naythin’s hands along his sides. He continued to return Naythin’s kiss, his nostrils flared with each breath and his hips cantered upward, pressing against Naythin’s. He gasped in a breath and his eyes opened when Naythin pulled his mouth away. He would have chased after Naythin’s lips with his own if it hadn’t been for the way Naythin held his face cradled in his hands. When Naythin leaned back in his lips parted expectantly only to feel Naythin’s lips kiss one eyelid and then the other. When that was the only press of Naythin’s mouth he received his eyes reopened and he gazed somewhat confusedly up at him. One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk as his hand from the back of Naythin’s head slid around and forward, cupping one side of Naythin’s jaw. “Says the guy with unbelievably blue eyes...ones so blue that, when I first met you, I wasn’t totally certain you…” _Hadn’t been bitten_ “Weren’t somethin’ supernatural.” 

Naythin’s smile grew and he was about to duck his head when he stopped and looked back at Dean. “Some _thing_ out there has the same color eyes that I do?” That was creepy. 

_Werewolves, Djinn, oh and let’s not forget, Lycans,_ Dean thought, but he made himself smile wider instead. “Figure’a speech, relax.” 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before he leaned in and nipped at the corner of Dean’s lower lip. Lifting his eyes, he looked at Dean for a moment before he dipped his head and started nipping along his jaw to just before his ear, titling his head to the side, Naythin nipped the tip of Dean’s earlobe and sucked it into between his lips to take away the sting before pulling on it gently before letting it slide free. 

Dean held his breath for a second as he waited to see if Naythin would believe him or not. He released that breath in a sigh of relief that he just barely managed to stifle enough for it to sound more like a sign of contentment. He lifted his head from the blanket with the intent of chasing Naythin’s mouth only to lower it again as Naythin lifted his gaze to his. He tipped his head back and his eyes slipped closed and a long low moan rumbled in his chest as Naythin nipped along his jaw line, back to his ear. He turned his head somewhat, offering better access to his neck and ear. 

Naythin started to nip and lick his way down the long thick muscle that ran down the side of Dean’s neck from the back of his ear to his shoulder. The closer to Dean’s shoulder he got the harder the bites got and Naythin started to roll his hips with each bite. 

Soft sighing moans broke from Dean’s throat and his hips rolled against Naythin’s. One of his hands moved from Naythin’s back to his hip, tugging Naythin down against each of his hip rolls. His other hand slipped downward, over the swell of Naythin’s ass, his index finger dipping down to tease at the puckered skin of Naythin’s hole. 

Shifting his weight forward on his arms, Naythin slid his knees further back from Dean’s hips so his lower body was blanketing Dean’s. Each time he rolled his hips, Naythin would hesitate and slowly drag his cock against Dean’s as he nipped at his collar bone. Dipping his head down, he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning long and low as his cock pulsed and twitched. 

Dean pried his eyes open to mere slits and moved his hand from Naythin’s hip, wrapping it tightly around Naythin’s body as he planted a heel against the blanket and pushed off, rolling them both over with Naythin beneath him on his back. He used that advantage to shifted a little down Naythin’s body so that his fingers had more room to tease and push against Naythin’s hole. He dipped his head and bit into the skin where Naythin’s neck and shoulder met as he pushed the tip of his finger inside. 

Naythin grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders as he flipped him over onto his back. He let out a soft grunt as his back hit the blanket. His head swam for a moment as he tried to get his bearings from the sudden change in position. He’d barely got his bearings when Dean bit down on his neck. Naythin groaned loudly tilting his head and arching his neck as far to the side as he could. Sucking in a surprised breath as Dean pushed the tip of his finger in his hole, Naythin’s whole body shivered as goosebumps erupted everywhere. “Oh God…” His fingertips dug into Dean’s shoulders as he pushed back against his hand. 

Dean slowly released the skin in his mouth and licked across the abused skin before sucking it into his mouth with a low guttural moan. His finger pushing inside Naythin further, up to the second knuckle. He quirked his finger inside Naythin as he released the skin in his mouth and pulled his head back so he could look down at Naythin, searching his features for any sign of pain. 

Slowly spreading his legs, Naythin brought one up bent at the knee to brace against the blanket as he rolled his hips and pushed back against Dean’s hand. When Dean pulled away from his neck, Naythin slid his hand up from Dean's shoulder to the back of his head and pushed lightly against it. “M’fine. Don’t stop. Please, Dean.” Turning his head to look up at Dean, Naythin blinked opened his eyes and stared into Dean’s so he could see that he wasn’t hiding anything. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes warily. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” he murmured huskily. He dipped his head and captured Naythin’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue in and out Naythin’s mouth as he pulled back his finger and slowly pushed it in further. His hips cantered forward, thrusting and rolling against Naythin’s. 

Naythin didn’t get a chance to respond to Dean before he pushed his tongue past Naythin’s lips. Moaning Naythin kept his hand on the back of Dean’s head, fingertips digging into his scalp. His back arching as Dean pushed his finger deeper inside of him. Naythin breathed hard through his flared nostrils as he tried to keep everything that was going on straight. His cock pulsed and twitched each time Dean rolled his hips onto Naythin’s. The friction and contact on his shaft and the head of his cock had Naythin’s body jerking as he sucked in short sharp breaths. Sliding his free hand down Dean’s back he groaned in frustration when he could just barely reach the swell of Dean’s ass. His fingertips digging into the small of Dean’s back. 

Once Dean had his finger in up to the third knuckle, he kept it there and quirked it, searching out Naythin’s prostate and groaning at Naythin’s reaction when he found it. Pulling his tongue back from Naythin’s mouth, he tipped his head upward slightly and captured Naythin’s top lip, sucking at it for a moment before releasing it and tipping his head downward, giving his bottom lip the same attention before releasing it as he slowly pulled his finger back. Once only the tip remained inside, he pushed it back in up to the third knuckle. He easily finding Naythin’s prostate this time and rubbed against it a couple of times before moving his finger again, slowly finger fucking Naythin’s ass. He’d dipped his head down and began to nip along the side of Naythin’s throat while he gave Naythin’s ass attention.

Each time Dean’s finger hit his prostate, Naythin’s body jerked. His cock pulsed and seemed to get harder and more sensitive to the slightest touch. Naythin brought his hand up from the small of Dean’s back and wrapped it around his shoulders holding on to him as if his life depended on it. Naythin’s hips started to thrust and buck erratically as Dean nipped along the side of Naythin’s throat, his breaths started to come out in panted groans. “Don’t stop...baby please don’t stop.” 

“Not stoppin’,” Dean breathed against the side of Naythin’s throat. He had to keep himself in check and simply thrust against Naythin’s body not inside him like his entire body was screaming for him to do. He squeezed his eyes closed a few times in an attempt to calm his libido down a little as he continued to finger fuck Naythin’s ass and roll his hips, dragging his hard length alongside Naythin’s. Reaching Naythin’s ear he traced the shell of Naythin’s ear with the tip of his tongue before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Releasing Naythin’s earlobe, he dragged his teeth downward along the tender flesh of his neck. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he bit down hard enough to bruise when he reached the center of the long column of Naythin’s throat.

Naythin cried out, his back arching off the blanket, fingers digging into Dean’s back as he bit down on Naythin’s neck. His hips bucked hard up against Dean’s. A thin layer of sweat broke out all over his body as his orgasm started to build. Naythin’s muscles started to lock up tight. “Dean...oh God….I’m gonna cum.” 

Dean pushed his finger in as far as he could get it, rubbing it up against Naythin’s prostate and quirking his finger against it. His hips continued to thrust and roll his hips in earnest, the rhythm becoming erratic as his own orgasm loomed. His dick twitched jealously as Naythin’s inner muscles clamped down on the single digit inside his ass. His mouth shifted, releasing the skin only to bite down once more mere centimeters from the first bite. A low wanton groan ripped from Dean’s throat and morphed into a growl against Naythin’s damp flesh. 

Naythin cried out again as Dean bit his neck and his finger massaged his prostate. He stopped trying to hold his impending orgasm and let it flow over him. His arms gripped Dean tight as his head came up off the blanket and pressed against his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut tight. He groaned loudly as the first stream of cum shot out of the head of his cock; his body jerking each time his cock pulsed. 

It only took a couple more thrusts before Dean was crying out against the side of Naythin’s neck, his hips bucking wildly, his cum smearing between their bodies. His finger moved in and out of Naythin in erratic patterns as he came, no longer able to think clearly enough to keep a rhythm going. Releasing the skin in his mouth, Dean trailed kisses along Naythin’s neck and behind his ear. “Oh God, baby… Oh God… So good…” He rambled almost drunkenly, his words nothing more than a breathy whisper. 

As Naythin’s orgasm started to ease, he was able to blink open his eyes and lay his head back down on the blanket. He kept his arms around Dean’s shoulders, his hands slowly rubbing back and forth. “That was better than good.” Leaning his head to the side, Naythin licked his lips, a smile firmly planted on his lips. “You have no idea how hot you look when you cum like that.” 

Once Dean’s orgasm had subsided and he had control of his muscles again, he carefully eased his finger out of Naythin’s body and allowed his arm to fall onto the blanket beneath them. He smiled against Naythin’s neck and slowly pulled his head up and blinked his eyes open, a soft barely there, breathy, exhausted chuckle broke from between his lips. “Neither do you, yer eyes were closed.” 

Lifting his head up off the blanket, Naythin brushed his lips against Dean’s before pulling back. “I don’t need to see it. I can hear it and feel it.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I think you win on that one,” he mused and dipped his head, stealing another kiss. Pulling his mouth away and allowing his forehead to rest against Naythin’s shoulder, he struggled to calm his breathing and get his heart rate back to something along the lines of normal. 

Leaning his head against Dean's, Naythin let his eyes close as he tried to get himself to calm down. His heart was still racing but his breathing was slowly getting back to normal. Keeping one arm around Dean’s shoulder, Naythin dropped his other arm to his side bringing his hand up to slowly rub up and down Dean’s arm. Even if they hadn’t decided to sleep on the beach, Naythin wasn’t sure he’d be able to get up and walk the short distance to the cottage. 

Despite the brunt of Dean’s weight being on his forearm, he slowly rolled off Naythin and instead cuddled up to his side. He allowed his eyes to slip closed as he pulled Naythin in close with one arm around his waist. “I love you.” 

Naythin rolled on his side, tucking his head up under Dean’s chin, his arm draped across Dean’s waist in an almost mirror image of the way Dean was holding him. Hooking his leg over Dean’s, Naythin rubbed the side of his cheek against Dean’s chest. “I love you too, baby.” 

***

Dean hated himself for having fallen asleep. He knew it was still the middle of the night, but he really had no idea of just how long he’d been asleep. Slowly, and carefully, so he wouldn’t wake Naythin, he sat up and looked around them. Something had awoken him, and he had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. _No. Not now. We’re supposed to be on vacation._

The slight chill in the air didn’t hit Naythin until the warmth from Dean’s body was no longer there. His forehead creased in a slight frown as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that Dean was no longer next to him. Without lifting his head, Naythin dipped his chin until he could finally see Dean sitting up just past his hips. Sliding his hand along the blanket, Naythin raised it and brushed his fingers along the small of Dean’s back. Even with the light touch he could feel how tense Dean was. “What’s wrong, m’love?” His voice whisper quiet and slightly hoarse from sleep giving it a deeper more baritone sound. 

When Naythin touched his back, Dean turned his head so fast he was in danger of snapping his neck. He shook his head and reached up, putting a finger to his lips. He turned his attention back to the night and the annoying sound of....nothing. It hadn’t come from the beach, of that he was certain. His head turned as he searched the area by the cottage the heel toe sound against concrete, and the gravel...or in this case _sea shells_ crunching under foot. Dean’s mind went through a checklist of what _things_ walk on two legs, ending it with humans. The images of Jared, Lee and Pa Bender flashed in his mind. They might not be _things_ , but they were just as much monsters in his mind, he hadn’t been blowin’ smoke up Lucian’s ass about that. His attention slowly went to Naythin. _Please don’t argue with me._ “Get in the house, lock the doors, an’ stay there.” 

When Dean shushed him, Naythin’s eyebrows rose and disappeared in his bangs. He was about to ask again when he sat up and got a good look at Dean’s face, he was concentrating on their surroundings way too hard. He followed Dean’s gaze back toward the cottage. Turning slowly, Naythin got up on his knees trying to see or hear what had gotten Dean’s attention. As he slowly started to reach for his jeans, Dean’s instructions had him turning his head and glaring at Dean. Was he serious? Naythin’s eyes narrowed for a minute before he nodded and pulled his jeans to him and slipped them up his legs. Not bothering to button or zip them up, he dug the keys out of his pocket making sure they didn’t make any noise as he palmed them. Pulling his feet up under him in a runners start, he shot Dean a quick look before he headed back toward the cottage in a wide arc. Keeping low, he made his way around the back side of the cottage until he got to the back door, put the key in the lock and slowly turned the handle pushing the door open just enough so he could slip inside. As soon as he was in the cottage, Naythin locked the door and made a beeline for the front checking each window to make sure they were locked and try to see what or who was lurking around. As he got the window next to the front door, he shook his head as he stared at the Impala. Their bags, including the weapons bag were in the trunk. He was getting an extra key made. Moving to the other window, Naythin looked toward the end of the driveway and dropped to the floor so he could just barely see out the window. He could see the roof and part of the hood of a pickup parked just past the end of the driveway. Squinting, he tried to make out the make or model but all he could see was the color...Army olive drab green. Lovely. Keeping as low as he could, Naythin made his way to the kitchen and quietly started opening drawers looking for anything he could use as a weapon. When he found the silverware drawer he gave out a hushed “Yes!” as he pulled out a large butcher knife. Making his way back to the front door, he stood up next to the door keeping as close to the wall as he could holding the hilt of the knife in his right hand with the blade pointing back along his arm. 

Dean carefully reached for his jeans and shook them out before pulling them on. Standing to his feet, he button and zipped them up. He looked down at his t-shirt and at all the tiny crabs walking all over the dirt and decided that the shirt could stay where it was for now. He walked to his boots and tipped them upward down, quietly hitting them against the sand to make sure some crab hadn’t made them its new home, before slipping them on. He felt completely naked, and by naked he meant that he was weaponless. Something he would never be again, vacation or not. He kept low and hurried up to the cottage, his back pressed against the siding. He knew that the Impala wasn’t too far from him. He slipped a hand down into his front jeans pocket and fisted the key before pulling his hand back out. He took a few deep breaths and blew them out before he pushed away from the wall and made a beeline for the trunk of the car. He was brought up short however a second before he reached it as a man dressed in Army issue olive drab, the moonlight turning his already light blonde hair nearly white, pointed an M16 at his chest. 

Dean held up his hands and blinked a couple of times unable to believe his eyes. “Tag?” 

A grin slowly spread across the other man’s face and he lowered the M16, but he never let it go, even when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug. “Dean Winchester!” Tag exclaimed, clapping his hands on Dean’s back before stepping out of the hug. “I saw this little beauty sittin’ down here an’ thought she was yers,” Tag mused as he laid a gently hand down on the Impala’s trunk. 

“You scared the hell outta me,” Dean confessed with a chuckle. “Yeah, she’s mine alright.”

Tag’s forehead creased and he jutted his chin toward the cabin. “What the hell are you don’ here? I know you and…” He lowered his gaze and cleared his throat as he gave his head a shake. “Sometimes I’m a real asshole.” Lifting his eyes back to Dean he gave a nod. “I’m real sorry about yer brother, man.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks. It uh...It nearly destroyed me.”

Tag nodded. “I’m sure. I’m sure it did...so uh,” Tag’s forehead creased again, “What’d you say you were doin’ here? I didn’t expect to see you holed up in this place. Y’know I hear it goes for close ta $200 a night.” 

“$146 actually, but yeah,” Dean responded with a slow nod. “I’m uh, I’m not squattin’ here. I’m on vacation.”

Tag’s eyes widened and he pulled his head back a little. “Wow! Set me up with that plan, I didn’t know Hunter’s get vacations.”

Dean chuckled and slowly shook his head, his gaze dropping to the ground before lifting back to Tag’s. “We uh, we don’t, but this is kind of a special occasion. I’m uh, I’m here with my fiancé.”

“Fiancé?” Tag echoed, looking at Dean like he’d just grown antlers. “Okay, I know you can’t be possessed with that thing,” he nodded toward Dean’s chest, “on ya….so you wanna tell me just how the hell it is that Dean Winchester got engaged?”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.

As Naythin kept his eye on the driveway, he caught movement near the Impala’s trunk. Using his finger, he inched the drape away from the window just enough so he could get a good look at the guy as he walked up the side of the car. Naythin could see from his shoulders up as he walked along the roof of the car, blonde hair and cammie shirt. Rolling his eyes, he huffed. _Everybody want’s to play Army man._ Naythin watched as he got further along the car and the barrel of an M16 proceed him. “Shit!” Naythin crouched down a little as he watched the Army wannabe slowly raise the M16 to his shoulder. Naythin’s eyes got big as saucers as he followed the barrel just past the front bumper of the car as Dean stepped out with his hands slowly raising in the air. “Not again. No fuckin’ way.” A deep growl rumbled in Naythin’s chest as he ran down the hall to the first bedroom. Going to the window, he pushed it open as quietly as he could and slipped out. Keeping low along the side of the house, he made a wide arc that would bring him even with the rear bumper of the Impala. Halfway to the car, Naythin stopped when he heard Dean and Army guy talking. He listened for a minute before he walked up to Dean. Naythin couldn’t help but give Army guy a serious once over. He reached behind Dean with his free hand and taking hold of one of the belt loops on his jeans. “I take it you two know each other?” 

Tag’s eyes tracked the guy moving behind Dean and his hand clutched at his rifle, ready at any minute to raise and fire the weapon. His eyes darted from Dean to Naythin and back. “Please tell me you know this guy so I don’t have to put a bullet in his brain.” 

Dean turned at the waist and nodded to Naythin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he urged Naythin forward so that he could be introduced to Tag. 

“Yeah, I do,” Dean confirmed. “Tag, this is my fiancé, Naythin. Naythin, this is my old buddy, Tag,” Dean introduced. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice how wide Tag’s eyes got for all of a split second before his features relaxed and he reached a hand out to shake Naythin’s. 

“Sergeant Tag Hadley,” Tag officially introduced himself. 

_Old buddies always point M16’s at your chest?_ Naythin reached out his right hand only to remember he was still holding the butcher knife. Reluctantly, he took his arm from around Dean and switched the knife into his left hand. “Lance Corporal Naythin Emerson.” Oh boy...here we go. “Nice to meet ya.” 

Tag shook Naythin’s hand and released it as his eyes swung back to Dean. “Lance Corporal? Yer movin’ up in the word, eh, Dean?” 

Dean chuckled and slowly shook his head. “Shut up, Tag.” 

Naythin looked between the two men clearly missing something. Switching the knife back to his right hand, he wrapped his left back around Dean’s waist. “We’ve got cold beer if yer interested.” 

“Aw, thank ya kindly, but I don’t drink alcohol,” Tag responded, “Makes my trigger finger lag.”

Dean smirked and turned his attention to Naythin. “Tag here’s a decorated Army sniper. And that right there in his hand,” he nodded toward the M16, “is _his_ fiancé...or wife…”

Dean turned his attention back to Tag. “By the way, how is yer mom? And the Major?” 

Tag smiled wide as he nodded, “Mom and Dad are both good.” 

“And Betsy Lin?” Dean inquired. 

Tag shook his head. “Uh uh, engaged or not, I am not about to tell _Dean Winchester_ anything about my baby sister.” 

Army sniper. That explained a lot. They always were a little...weird when it came to their rifles. “So uhh...how do you two know each other?” Naythin asked politely. His interest was peeked, to say the least. 

Dean looked at Tag and Tag looked at Dean and they both chuckled and slowly shook their heads. 

“Uh, Tag here helped me out on a Hunt. Oh, he’s a hunter too,” Dean responded, his brows lifting and shoulder shrugging with the last of his words. “Anyway, Sam had gotten abducted and Tag here volunteered to help me get him back.”

Tag chuckled and looked at Naythin. “You should’a seen him, I think he turned green.”

Dean scoffed and smirked as he looked over at Naythin. “Tag uh, he made me co-pilot a fighter jet,” he nodded sagely, “I puked all over the console.” 

“Wow. A hunter with an M16 and a fighter jet? Seems like a bit'a overkill.” Who the hell was this guy? 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “It was a bigger cluster fuck than it sounds.”

“No, it was FUBAR,” Tag corrected, “And we nearly didn’t get Sam back at all. Some religious nut was gonna sacrifice him to save the world or some weird shit.” 

Dean pressed his lips into a thin line and glared at Tag, he hadn’t exactly mentioned all of that to Naythin...at least not yet.

You didn’t tell him? Uh oh. Tag cleared his throat and turned his attention to his rifle. 

Dean looked over at Naythin. “Sam...Our Dad told me that if I couldn’t save Sam that I’d have to kill him. He had these weird ass visions and...he could move shit with his mind...there was a demon, Casey, who told me that Sam was supposed to be the new up and coming king of Hell.” 

Naythin’s grip on Dean’s waist tightened as he looked over at him. “King of...Yer serious.” He looked from Dean to Tag and back to Dean. 

Dean nodded. “Sammy was…” He glanced between Naythin and Tag, his eyes coming to rest on Naythin’s. “He was fed demon blood as an infant. Azazel stood over his crib and bled into his mouth. According to Casey, most of the demons were ready to follow Sam...but he wasn’t playin’ by the rules…” Because I wouldn’t let him. “So he never picked up that crown.” 

“Jesus…” Not your average college boy, that’s for damn sure. There wasn’t a whole lot Naythin could say. What _do_ you say to something like that? 

Dean looked back at Tag and jerked his head toward the cottage. “We got sodas too,” he mused, “Why don’t you come in an’ have a seat. I need to take our stuff in anyway.” 

Tag nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll give ya a hand. If I know you, you’ll be carryin’ in more weapons than the U.S. Military.” 

_So much for their quiet night._ Slowly taking his hand off Dean’s waist, Naythin took a step away from Dean and Tag. “I’ll get the door and lights.” Pulling the keys from his pocket, Naythin turned and headed for the front door. Once he had it unlocked, he stepped inside and reached for the light switch next to the door that turned the front outside lights on. Leaving the front door open, Naythin walked through the cottage flipping on lights as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Tag watched Naythin walk away from them and only turned his attention back to Dean and the Impala once Naythin was inside the cottage. “So what happened there?” Tag inquired, “You know I don’t care but, last time I saw you, you’d cuddled yerself up to that tattooed witch.” 

Dean quickly looked back over his shoulder at the cottage before turning back and glaring at Tag. “You wanna keep it down?” He heaved a sigh as he popped the trunk of the Impala. “Yeah well, that was a long ass time ago. Saw her not too long ago though,” he mused, “Hooked herself up with some Lycans.”

Tag paused mid motion with his hand hovering over the weapons bag. “Lycans?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, they’re real. But uh, let’s keep that just between us. It’s actually how I met Naythin, his wife and daughter were slaughtered by some rogues.” 

Tag shouldered the strap on the weapons duffel and frowned confusedly at Dean. “Wait, what? So he’s usually straight, and yer usually straight...what the hell?” 

Dean shook his head. “Long story short, he wasn’t really into the marriage. Apparently he was into _her_ for a while, hence the kid but…” he shrugged a shoulder. 

Tag frowned and shrugged a shoulder. “Huh. Well, as long as yer sure about this...and happy, then that’s all that matters.” 

Dean shouldered his duffel on one shoulder and Naythin’s on the other before reaching in for the treasure chest. Balancing it on a knee he reached up and slammed the trunk lid closed and caught the chest as it started to fall. 

“Y’know, you could’a just asked,” Tag murmured pointedly. 

Naythin went in the kitchen and to the fridge. He pulled out two beers for him and Dean and a two liter of Coke for Tag. Rummaging around, he looked for any other soda but Coke was it. Turning to the cabinets, Naythin pulled down a glass for Tag. Gathering everything in his arm, he turned to the back door. Opening the door, he walked out into the small patio setting the beers and soda on the table. The small table in the kitchen was just too...cozy for the three of them. Walking back into the kitchen, he made his way through the house to the front door waiting for Dean and Tag to bring in the bags. 

With a half hearted frown, Dean turned away from Tag and headed into the house. “You can drop the weapons duffel in the living room for now while I take these into the bedroom,” Dean called over his shoulder. 

Tag closed the door behind them and his brow knitted as his eyes tightened and he looked confusedly down the hall, staring at Dean’s retreating back. “You don’t sleep with the knife anymore?” 

Naythin looked from Tag to Dean as he walked down the hall. “Yeah. He does.” Turning back to Tag, he walked from the front door toward the kitchen. “How long have you known Dean?” 

Tag shook his head at Dean’s lack of response as he walked the weapons bag over to the sofa and put it down. He turned around when Naythin answered his question and grinned with a nod. “I didn’t figure he’d ever go without it.” Tag’s forehead creased and his brows bunched as he tried to think just how long it had been since he and Dean had met. His eyebrows shot up in unison and his lips pursed. “I think it was back in ‘06 that we met.” He gave a nod to his own words. “How long have you an’ Dean been together?” 

Stopping near the kitchen door, Naythin turned back to Tag. “‘Bout four months.” Naythin leaned near the fridge, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Tag nodded. “Four months? Huh. Well, I guess when it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be, right?” He grinned at Naythin. “Dean’s a good guy. I’m glad to hear he’s finally found some happiness.” 

Naythin looked down the hall and couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Yeah. He is a good guy.” 

“He’s a helluva fighter too,” Tag drawled with a nod. 

Dean plopped his and Naythin’s bags on top of each of the chest of drawers for them to unpack later. He sifted through his clothes and pulled out a t-shirt and started to grab his running pants when he remembered how well they showed off parts of his anatomy that Tag really didn’t want to see. He walked over to Naythin’s bag instead and unzipped it. Thankfully a pair of his sweats was close to the top and he pulled them out before dashing into the bathroom to dress. Walking back out, he headed back down the hall. Reaching Naythin, Dean stepped up to him and wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist. “I borrowed a pair of yer sweats, didn’t figure the running pants would be a good idea.”

Naythin leaned into Dean as he wrapped an arm around his waist from behind. Looking down at his sweats, he grinned. “They look good on ya.” Looking down at himself, he realized that he still hadn’t zipped or buttoned his jeans after leaving the beach earlier. Clearing his throat, he quickly zipped and buttoned them up. Nothing like flashing Tag. “I’m gonna get changed. The beers and Coke are on the table out back.” Turning around in Dean’s arms, Naythin kissed Dean quickly on the lips before turning and walking down the hall to their room. 

Tag smiled, his eyes tracking Naythin for a moment before he looked back at Dean. “Well, I’m sold. When Naythin said four months I wasn’t so sure you knew what you were doin’, but seein’ you two together,” Tag nodded, “I get it.” 

Dean smirked and huffed softly. “Yeah well, it wasn’t like we planned it or anything. Or I dunno...maybe I did…” He thought of how he’d brought Naythin back to his motel room. 

“How are you holdin’ up?” Tag inquired, all trace of a smile gone, “And don’t try an’ bullshit me, Winchester.”

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully as he nodded. “Good. I’m...we’re good. I’m actually trainin’ him to be a Hunter.”

Tag’s brows rose and he stared at Dean like his eyes had just slid to black. “You’re what? What happened to the Dean I knew who didn’t want anyone to live the life he did...does?” 

“He fell in love with a guy who already knew there were things out there in the dark. What was I gonna do, tell him he was crazy, that it was a bear, like the damn Fish and Game assholes were tryin’ to shove down his throat?” Dean shrugged. “He already knew, I just shined the flashlight into the evil infested darkness.” 

Naythin found their room easy enough. Not like the place was that huge. Going to his bag, he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Walking to the bathroom, he stripped out of his jeans and quickly changed clothes. Looking in the mirror, he turned on the faucet put his hands under the running water and raked his fingers through his hair. Turning the faucet off, he dried his hands on one of the remaining towels. Picking up his jeans. he walked back to the bedroom leaving his dirty jeans on the floor near the closet. Running his fingers through his hair one more time, he left the room and started back to the living room. 

Tag shook his head at Dean uncertain what to think about what his old friend was saying. On the one hand, he was glad that Dean had someone to confide in, someone who would understand all the weird ass shit they dealt with. But on the other hand, bringing someone into the darkness like that. He heaved a sigh and shrugged, “I hope you know what yer doin’.” 

Naythin walked up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist, he leaned his chin on his shoulder close to his neck. “Miss me?” Glancing over at Tag, he frowned at the rather serious look on his face. “Did I miss something?”

Dean turned his head and smiled at Naythin. “I always miss you.” He winked before turning his attention back to Tag. “No, Tag was just mother henning me is all.” 

Tag’s eyes narrowed. “Mother henning you, because I’m concerned about you bringin’ yer fiancé into all this shit we deal with everyday? Like I said, I seem to remember a guy who’d rather die than allow anyone else to live this life.” 

“Yeah well, I died a few times, I got over it,” Dean responded with a slight shrug. 

Naythin tightened his arms around Dean’s waist as he looked over at Tag. “Does he know...how we met? Does he know about what happened afterwards…?” 

Tag’s brows rose in unison. “After? You mean there’s more?” He turned his attention to Naythin. “He told me about the Lycans...about your wife and daughter. But no, I didn’t hear about an after.” His eyes moved back to Dean as he spoke the last of his words. 

“Nothin’ ta tell,” Dean mumbled and turned toward the back door. “Oh right,” he paused and looked back at Tag, “My trick shoulder doesn’t slip outta joint all the time anymore.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure if he should tell Tag about Ranger and Toby and what they did to Dean. After a minute, he turned his face into Dean’s neck pressing his lips to the point where his shoulder and neck met. Naythin didn’t like the idea of Tag thinking he was just some heartbroken guy who’s family was killed...slaughtered by Lycans. He wasn’t that _green_. 

Tag heaved a sigh and shook his head as he shouldered his rifle, heading for the back door of the cottage. He paused when he got up to Dean and leaned in a little. “You know damn well what you should’a done,” he murmured, “Just like you taught me, you get the story, you give them some made up piece of shit response and you move on. You _don’t_ tell them that the boogeyman ate their family.” 

Naythin bristled as he listened to Tag. Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, he turned so he was facing Tag. “He didn’t have to tell me. I _saw_ it, up close and personal. Where do ya think the scars came from? Not only did I get a good look at ‘em but I killed three of ‘em. The two that...the two that killed my wife and daughter and the one that nearly…” Naythin stopped himself when he realized he’d started yelling. Taking a step back, he closed his eyes and swallowed a few times. Opening his eyes, he looked back at Tag. “Sorry.” 

Dean turned the minute that Naythin stepped back. He stepped over to him and put an arm loosely around his waist, turning his head to frown at Tag. 

Tag shrugged his shoulders helplessly and looked from Dean back to Naythin. He had been about to apologize when Naythin opened up his eyes and spoke. He shook his head. “Nah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that you weren’t capable...it’s just that...you know that line from Friedrich Nietzsche, _if you stare too long into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you_? Well, guys like Dean...the abyss not only stares back but, it can draw his face by memory alone.” 

Naythin shifted his weight so he was leaning into Dean. _He won’t have to worry about it much longer because he’s quitting._ It was on the tip of Naythin’s tongue but it wasn’t his place to tell anyone outside of Ellen and Bobby that Dean was quitting hunting. They were one step closer with Dean telling Naythin he’d bought land near the Nebraska South Dakota border. 

Dean looked down at the floor. “You think I don’t know that?” He murmured softly before lifting his eyes to Tag. “You think I don’t worry about that every second of every day? Because I do. I know what I am and what I’ll always be...And I know that what’s out there wants me dead...right along with anyone I love.” 

Tag heaved a heavy sigh. “Well ain’t I just the life of the party,” he mumbled sarcastically. “Listen, I’m sorry, man, I just…”

“Worry,” Dean finished for him. 

“Well I learned from the best,” Tag responded with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Clearing his throat, Naythin stood to his full height and squared his shoulders. “Beers gettin’ warm out there and Tag’s Coke so…” It had gotten a little tense and enough was enough. 

Tag looked back at Naythin and gave him a curt nod. “Yes, sir,” he drawled and walked out the door onto the back patio. 

Dean turned toward Naythin and shifted so he could wrap both arms around Naythin’s waist. “You okay? I know Tag kinda brought up some stuff, but…” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and sighed. “I’m okay. Sam having demon blood in him was a shock.” 

Dean huffed and gave a half snorted chuckle. “Yeah, join the club on that one. I mean, I knew he had his weirdo psychic stuff, and there was the one time that he moved the hutch out of his way with just his mind but...yeah, findin’ out he’d sucked down demon juice was a shock, to say the least. When he told me…” He allowed his sentence drop off and shook his head as he closed his eyes. 

“He was a baby so it’s not like he did it on purpose or anything.” Naythin stepped in close to Dean laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. After a minute, he raised his head leaning back enough so he could look Dean in the eye. “Why’s he here?” 

Dean shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “He saw the Impala, thought she was my baby, so he came to have a look. Not really sure why he’s in Florida at all though. He must’a run into a hunt here or somethin’. C’mon,” he jerked his head to the side, toward the door, “Let’s go ask him.” 

Naythin wasn’t buying the _He was in the neighborhood_ theory. They were in the middle of nowhere on the Gulf coast. It had been eating at Naythin since Tag had arrived. He was there in the middle of the night. Something was going on. Nodding, he turned toward the kitchen walking out the back door to the small patio. Taking a seat so his back was to the cottage, he reached for one of the beers, twisted the top off and took a long slow pull. Lowering the bottle, he kept it in his hands and started peeling the label off in thin strips. 

Dean walked over to the chair closest to Naythin and pulled it out. He noted the fact that Tag had at least made himself at home enough to pour his own glass of soda. He flashed Tag a smile and glanced at Naythin before returning his attention to Tag. “So uh, why’re you here? An’ I know it’s for more than you just seein’ my car from the road.” 

Tag lifted his brows and whistled. “Man,” he exclaimed, “Now _that’s_ the Dean I remember.” He grinned. Taking a drink of his glass of Coke, Tag sat it back down and looked across the table at Dean as he heaved a sigh. “Keith Saunders got diarrhea mouth after Sheriff Jody went to Oregon,” his eyes darted to Naythin then looked back at Dean, “Well, he got it around the wrong person. So, said person made sure that he had a little accident...his head is accidentally no longer connected to his body. I just wanted to make sure you knew that Keith was one less thing you needed to worry about. But what brought me to Florida was the demon deal down in Key West.” 

Naythin kept his head down as he listened to Tag explain why he was there. When he mentioned Keith Saunders, his fingers hesitated for a moment as he pulled off another strip of the label. He waited for Tag to continue, his heart started to race as his breathing quickened; his nostrils flared a little as he breathed in and out of his nose. His jaw clenched tight. Naythin finished pulling off the small strip and set it on the table. He looked up at Tag briefly when he said that Keith was dead because he’d opened his mouth to the wrong person. Naythin was thinking that Tag was that wrong person. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took another long pull and slowly lowered it back down to his lap to start on another strip. Was he surprised Keith was dead? A little. Was he upset about it? Surprisingly no. Naythin wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. When Tag mentioned the demon deal, Naythin glanced at Dean for a long moment before looking back down at the bottle in his hands. 

Dean listened silently, but he was ever mindful of the way Naythin was ripping the bottle label into tiny nervous shreds. When Tag mentioned Keith spouting off about what he’d done to Kelly and for who, Dean knew without a shadow of doubt that it was none other than the best damn sniper he ever knew that had wielded the blade that had separated Keith’s head from his body. He’d unscrewed the cap on his beer as soon as they’d taken their seats but he just now lifted the bottle to his lips. He took a long pull before setting the bottle back down on the table. “Well, here’s to severed heads and true friends,” Dean drawled lifting his beer bottle toward Tag. He took another swig of beer and then set the bottle down. “So, the demon deal...you mean demon crossroad deal? Or deal as in a job?” 

Naythin raised the bottle to the table, leaning his forearms on the edge, he continued to peel the label off dropping the strips on the table in a small pile. Without lifting his head, he looked over at Dean. Naythin’s hands stilled as he clenched his jaw tight. _Don’t even fuckin’ think about it._ They were on vacation. No hunting...no _jobs_. Naythin stared at Dean until he looked over at him. Dean would have to be blind to not see that Naythin was not happy with the direction the conversation was headed. 

Tag tsked. “I’m sorry my friend, I already took care of the situation, I just swung by this way to stop at Cobbler’s in the morning.” Tag’s gaze darted to Naythin and then swung back to Dean. “Looks like I saved yer ass twice,” he grinned. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the look on Naythin’s face and he pulled a forearm from the table and lowered it to Naythin’s thigh, rubbing up and down soothingly. He shook his head as he looked back at Tag. “Nah, I’m on vaca anyway, I was just curious what had happened.” 

“Male witch decided he wanted to make a pact with a demon, offering up some tourists. I went in, took care of the situation. Now both witch and demon are out of commission. Easy in, easy out,” Tag explained, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a long pull. Lowering the now empty glass to the table Tag’s eyes darted from Dean to Naythin and back. “Can I ask why exactly you had this Kelly person killed? If it’s none of my business just say so.”

“Asshole put Naythin in the ER. I wasn’t happy about it,” Dean summed up with the shrug of one shoulder. 

“Gotcha, don’t touch Naythin. 10-4, boss, read ya loud and clear.” 

Naythin relaxed and dropped his eyes back to the ever growing pile of small strips of label. When he felt Dean’s hand on his thigh, he moved his leg closer to him. To his credit, Naythin didn’t even react when Tag asked why Kelly was killed. It wasn’t something he had to try and not do it just didn’t happen. He didn’t get upset or angry...nothing. It was like he was watching the news and a reporter was giving information on just another random murder in the country. It didn’t affect his life one way or another. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he drained it and slowly lowered it back to the table keeping his fingers curled around the bottle. Pushing his chair back, he slowly stood up. “I’m gonna get another beer. I’ll be back.” Walking into the kitchen, closing the door behind him, he set the empty bottle on the counter and walked to the fridge.

Dean looked over at Naythin as he pulled to his feet and nodded to his words. He waited until Naythin was inside the cottage before turning his attention to Tag. “What the hell did you do with the body?”

“Salt and burned it,” Tag responded, “I got this one handled for ya. Relax, enjoy yer fiancé. Be an annoying tourist.” 

Dean smirked as he huffed softly and lowered his gaze to his half empty beer bottle. “Yeah, okay…”

“Does he know? About Hell I mean,” Tag inquired. 

Dean looked up at Tag and nodded. _More than you do._ “Yeah, he knows. He also knows how I got there.” 

Tag grimaced. “Ouch, sorry, man.” Saying anything about demon deals was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say, at least where Naythin was concerned. 

Naythin twisted the top off his second beer and tossed the cap onto the counter. Raising the bottle to his lips, he tipped his head back and took a long pull before lowering the bottle. He looked out the door and could see Dean leaning towards Tag as they talked. He braced himself on the counter with one hand as the beer bottle swung from the fingers of his other hand. Pushing off from the counter, Naythin walked to the door making as much noise as he could as he opened it and stepped out onto the patio. Closing it behind him, he walked to the table. As he walked behind Dean, he let his fingers trail along his back just above the back of the chair. Retaking his seat, he set his bottle on the table and leaned back bringing his right leg up and resting his ankle on his left knee. He didn’t say anything just looked out toward the beach. 

Tag looked from Dean to Naythin and felt a lot like he was the third wheel. Time to make pleasantries and get the hell out so Dean and his new fiancé could go back to doing...whatever it was they’d been doing. 

“So uh, Naythin, what do you think of hunting so far?” Tag inquired and gave Dean a double take, seeing the look of death on his face. 

Dean was ready to reach across the table and choke Tag. How did Naythin like hunting. He rolled his eyes. It was like asking Bambi how he liked the hunter.

Naythin looked over at Tag and started laughing. He was kidding right? Leaning in, he picked up his beer and took a drink as he looked at Tag. Nope. He was serious. Huh… Setting the bottle down on the table, he leaned back in his chair. “Well...the one official job I was on, I threw my back out so we had to cut it short. The food sucks...the hours equally suck but the company’s pretty good.” His first unofficial job...well...it would have put anyone off being a Hunter.

Tag started laughing so hard he had to hold his side as the tears streamed down his face. 

“Pretty good?” Dean huffed with a sage nod, “I’ll remember that.” 

Looking over at Dean, Naythin got to his feet and walked around behind him. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms across Dean’s chest, dipped his head down next to his and nipped at the back of his ear. “You know I love ya.” 

Dean pulled his head away. “Uh huh,” he mumbled disbelievingly. 

“Oh God, that was awesome,” Tag snickered, his face red from laughing so hard. He lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes and ran a hand down his face. “I can’t wait to retell this story.” 

When Dean pulled away, Naythin looked up at Tag, his eyebrows bunched briefly. “Hey uhh… Tag. There’s ice in the freeze for your Coke. Looks like it’s gettin’ a little warm.” He stared at the man hoping he’d get the hint without Naythin having to spell it out for him. 

Tag looked up at Naythin and was confused for all of a minute before catching on and quickly pulling to his feet. “Actually, I oughtta hit the road. I just stopped by seein’ the Impala and all. I thought it was just this guy here, I didn’t realize I was walkin’ in on anything.”

Dean pulled to his feet. “I’ll walk ya out,” he murmured. He waited for Tag to grab his _girl_ before falling in step with him as they walked back around to the front of the cottage where the Impala was parked. “Where’s the truck?” Dean asked. 

“Oh it’s up at the top of the road. It’s cool, I need the exercise anyway,” Tag responded. He turned and looked at Dean with a smile. “It was good to see ya again.”

“It’s been a long time,” Dean agreed. 

“Too long. Call me sometime. And good luck with everything. Are you two havin’ a big wedding or…?”

“Who am I gonna invite? Everyone I know are hunters and likely too busy to come...or hate me too much,” Dean reasoned, “Nah, somethin’ small.” 

Tag nodded. “Well send me a postcard from the honeymoon,” one corner of his lips curved into a lopsided smile. He knew good and well that was never gonna happen, he lived in that truck about as much as Dean lived in the Impala. Until they start giving cars addresses they were screwed. 

“I’ll see ya around sometime,” Dean offered instead.

Tag nodded and reached out, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “See ya around.” 

Dean stood and watched as Tag turned and headed for the road at the top of the hill, now that he knew it was there, he thought that he could see the tail end of the truck. After a few minutes he turned and headed back inside the cottage. 

When Dean stood up Naythin dropped his arms to his sides and took a step back from his chair as he and Tag walked around the side of the cottage without so much as a backward glance. Okay, then. Turning to the table, he collected the beer bottles, Tag’s glass and the two liter of Coke and headed back into the kitchen. Naythin poured what was left of his beer down the sink and rinsed out his two bottles before setting them on the counter. He put the two liter of Coke back in the fridge, picked up Dean’s beer and walked to the front door. Opening it he watched as Dean headed up the front walk. 

Dean smiled, his lips pressed tightly together, as he walked up to the door and paused in front of Naythin. “Sorry about that,” he murmured, “I didn’t have any idea he was coming or I would’ve stopped him.” 

“It’s okay. He didn’t know.” Naythin looked down at his hand slowly swinging the beer bottle in his fingers and took a slow deep breath he looked back up at Dean. “I was joking around out there. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” 

“Yeah well, now every Hunter out there will know that Dean Winchester’s fiancé says his company is just _pretty good_.” He nodded to his own words and gave a slight shrug. 

Naythin looked toward the road, his eyes widened for a split second. He was gonna kill Tag. Closing his eyes, he exhaled in a short quick breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think... “ 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled and motioned toward the inside of the cottage. “I’m gonna get to bed. We’re probably lettin’ bugs in anyway.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Naythin stepped to the side as he stared down the road. He had to get a hold of Tag and tell the Army boy to keep his mouth shut. Damn it! Closing the door, Naythin made sure to lock it as he walked into the kitchen and set Dean’s beer on the counter. “I’m gonna run out to the beach and get the blanket and our clothes. I’ll be right back.” 

Dean nearly ran back up the hallway, t-shirt already removed. “Whoa, wait. There’s like a friggin’ swarm…” he frowned, “Is it a swarm?” He shook his head, “Anyway, there’s a shit load of these quarter sized crabs out there all over the place so be careful. I dunno how in the hell we didn’t wake up covered in ‘em.” 

Naythin looked from Dean to the back door and back again. His eyebrows rose in unison as he described the invaders. Okay. Great. “I’ll be careful.” 

Turning to the door, he opened it and stepped out into the small patio area. Walking around the house, he made his way back to the beach and sure enough the sand was almost completely covered in little crabs. As Naythin started to pick his way through them he wished he’d put his boots on. Every so often he’d step on one and the crunch was enough to make him want to throw up. Not to mention their shells hurt like a bitch. Getting to the blanket, he made sure to give it and the towels a good shake to get rid of any sand and crabs. He did the same with their clothes. It wasn’t until he tried to make his way back up from the beach that he noticed the beach was moving with him. What the hell? Looking down at the ground and back at the beach it hit him. Holy shit. The crabs were chasing him! Picking his way back to the cottage, Naythin had to stop and pull several of the little bastards off his foot after they’d decided to try and hitch a ride. No wonder no one else lived down here. The place had a serious case of crabs. Finally making it back to the cottage after having to kill half a dozen of the little bastards, Naythin draped the blanket over the chairs on the patio to dry out. Going inside, he put their clothes in the washing machine leaving the lid up until there was a full load. 

While Naythin was gone, Dean took care of business emptying his bladder, washing his hands, brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower to get any and all sand off of him for bed. He didn’t do a thing with his hair and pulled on only a pair of boxers and as he hurried up the hall, starting to get very concerned about Naythin. “Naythin? Baby, you in here?” he called out, looking toward the now closed patio door then out into the living room section of the cottage. “Naythin?” 

Opening the door to the laundry room, Naythin stepped out into the hall. “Right here.” 

Dean turned and heaved a sigh of relief. Closing the distance between them he pulled Naythin into his arms, hugging him tightly against his body. “I don’t wanna fight with you. Which became clear to me when I thought I’d lost you to the demon crabs outside,” he joked with a smirk tugging at his lips. Yep, change it into a joke. Just better hope and pray he knew that at least the part about not fighting had been serious. 

Naythin returned Dean’s hug, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Dean’s neck. Dean’s shoulders and back were still damp from the shower, his hair was barely towel dried as water still dripped off the back of his head. He didn’t want to fight either...he hated it. “I’m sorry, Dean. I am. I didn’t know Tag had a big mouth.” Pulling his head back, he started laughing. “It’s not funny. The beach was moving! They’re like little kamikaze's they get a hold of ya and don’t let go unless you squish ‘em. Not pleasant!” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he wasn’t sure if he should laugh too or not. “I told you! Well, they weren’t that bad before, but they were there. I guess it’s a good thing Tag came by, I’d hate to wake up to them hangin’ off….” Nope he couldn’t even say it. “As for Tag havin’ a big mouth, he doesn’t really. He’s mostly a loner. But there’s always a chance, and he already said he couldn’t wait to retell the story when we were sittin’ out there....” He shrugged. “I don’t wanna talk about it, or think about it. Besides, most of Hunters are scared of me anyway, and the other half just don’t like me on principle.” He shrugged a shoulder. _That wasn’t the part that bothered me, what other Hunters think or don’t think. It was the idea that it might be what you really felt._

Naythin still felt like a heel for hurting Dean’s feelings. If he wanted to drop it...that’s what Naythin would do. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s. “I love you.” Dropping his arms from around Dean he walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Love you too,” Dean murmured, turning his head to watch Naythin walk down the hall. He turned his attention to the kitchen and noticed how Naythin had cleaned up their mess from outside and felt both grateful adoration and like an asshole for not having done it himself. He heaved a sigh and pulled open the fridge. He took out a beer and twisted off the cap, tossing the cap into the small trash bag. Turning he walked out to the living room area and located the remote before setting his beer down on the coffee table, reclining back on the sofa and turning on the TV. 

Naythin was in and out of the shower in record time. Walking across the hall, he carried the clothes he’d had on and dropped them on the floor with their other dirty clothes. He’d get a load going in the morning with the rest of their clothes from their bags. Pulling out a fresh pair of boxers, he pulled them up his legs as he dropped the towel from his hips. Digging in his bag, he found his deodorant and toothbrush and toothpaste. Taking them into the bathroom, he put his deodorant on and left it on the counter. After brushing his teeth he put his toothbrush in the small cup on the sink. Running his fingers through his towel dried hair, he walked out of the bathroom and turned toward the living room. Walking into the living room, Naythin made his way over to the couch and stopped next to it. “There room for one more?” 

Dean glanced up at Naythin and flashed a smile before looking back at the horror movie on TV for a second. “Inside or outside?” he inquired as he sat up. 

Naythin thought about it for a second trying to figure out which was which. “Outside.” 

Dean grinned and reached for the other throw pillow at the other end of the couch and sat it beside the one that was already near the arm of the couch he’d had his head at. Lying back down on his side, he scooted as far back against the back of the couch as he could possible get and then looked up at Naythin and patted the cushions in front of him. 

Naythin sat on the edge of the couch and lowered himself down on his side. Swinging his legs up onto the couch, he shifted his hips so he was close to Dean but still giving him room to move. Laying his head on the pillow, he sighed when Dean moved closer so his chest was against Naythin’s back. He loved it when Dean was the big spoon. When he was finally settled on the couch he got his first look at what Dean was watching on TV. “After everything you’ve seen...how can you watch these movies?” 

“What? It’s a classic,” Dean retorted, “And you so sounded like my brother right then.” He didn’t see what the issue was, the Wolfman was a great movie. They didn’t make them like the old Black and White horror flicks anymore, now it was all gore and violence just for the sheer fun of it. 

“There’s nothing wrong with the movie. I’m just saying that after all the monsters you’ve seen the last thing you’d want to do is watch them on TV.” 

“You know what was disappointing? Sam and me get our first possession case and there wasn’t even any projectile vomiting.” Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Talk about a let down.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but laugh. Bracing his arm on the edge of the couch, he raised his upper body enough to pull Dean’s left arm out from under him. Interlacing his fingers with Dean’s, he brought their joined hands to his lips and he gently kissed each of Dean’s knuckles stopping at his ring finger. “I need to pick up yer ring tomorrow.” 

Dean watched Naythin as he picked up his hand and started to kiss each of his knuckles. He looked up into Naythin’s face when he stopped and a smile tugged at his lips at the mention of his ring. Shit. Dean froze for a second as he tried to think whether or not he’d seen the box containing Naythin’s ring on the bed. After a moment he relaxed when he remembered the white jeweler’s box with gold writing. “Yers is still sittin’ on the bed. Remind me to move it before we get in bed tonight...again.” He knew neither one of them had slept very long or very well out on the beach, or at least he knew that he didn’t, and he was still exhausted. “You know what case I’ve always wanted to work? A zombie case. Y’know, the classic night of the living dead zombie,” he nodded sagely. “That would kick ass.” 

“Zombies, huh? That would be kinda cool. Do you go for the up close kill with a machete or more of a distant kill with a shotgun, handgun or a crossbow?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and tipped his head slightly to one side then the other. “Combination. I’d love to hack one in half but sittin’ on the roof of some building with a shotgun, blowin’ their heads off, that’s definitely appealing.” 

Naythin chuckled as he shook his head. “You’ve thought about that way too much.” Naythin turned his attention to the TV. for a minute. “I wonder if monsters turn into zombies. A werewolf zombie...that would be interesting.” 

Dean scoffed. “Now yer just teasin’ me.” He wrapped his arm around Naythin and pulled him down and up against him. “Watch the stupid people on TV run the wrong way.”

Naythin lay back down getting as close to Dean as he could. The heat from his body along Naythin’s back was better than any muscle relaxer or sleep aid on the market. Naythin sighed slowly as he tried to concentrate on the movie. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before his breathing evened out, his eyes slowly closed and he was asleep with Dean’s arm wrapped around him. 

Dean’s eyes lowered to Naythin when he realized that he’d fallen asleep in his arms and he tightened his arm around Naythin just a little more, catching one of Naythin’s legs with one of his own and pulling it between them. He was pretty sure that he’d dozed in and out since when he looked at the screen next the credits were rolling. He reached for the remote and clicked off the television. Leaning in, he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck. “Baby,” he murmured gently, “Naythin...c’mon, hero we need to get in bed, in _our_ bed.” 

Naythin reached for Dean’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m up.” Forcing his eyes open, blinked a few times before he was able to focus them. Swinging his legs off the side of the couch, he scrubbed both hands over his face as he looked over at Dean. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

Dean pulled his legs in so he wouldn’t kick Naythin as he rolled into a sitting position and reached for Naythin’s hand. “Uh uh, no apologizing for sleepin’, this is our vacation. If we wanna sleep all day, we will.” He pulled to his feet and gave Naythin’s hand a light tug as he jerked his head toward the hallway and their bedroom at the end of it. 

Naythin pulled himself up to his feet and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist as he walked with him down the hall to the bedroom. Naythin stopped at the door letting his arm drop to his side. “You gonna move the ring?” Naythin didn’t want to get much closer to it because he’d be tempted to look at it. It didn’t matter that he was half asleep on his feet, he didn’t want to ruin anything Dean had planned. 

Dean looked from Naythin and over to the ring and back. “I think it’s safe, it’s inside a box. So unless you have some x-ray vision in those sexy eyes of yers I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. Unless of course you wanted to try and have yer way with me to get to the ring, then you’d prob’ly win and get it early…” 

Naythin’s eyes closed as he groaned. Have his way with him? Seriously? Naythin turned to Dean and nearly fell into his arms with his head coming to rest on Dean’s shoulder. As much as he wanted to there was just no way. He was too friggin’ tired. “Yer gonna hate me and I don’t blame you but...I can’t.” 

“Whoa,” Dean muttered as he caught Naythin in his arms. He ran a hand over his back and leaned in to press a kiss to Naythin’s temple. “Can’t what?” Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted with confusion before it hit him. He leaned in and kissed Naythin again. “No, baby, I was just messin’ with you. It’s okay. C’mon, let’s get in bed.” He half dragged Naythin over to his side of the bed and, after managing to flip back the blanket and sheet, helped him down onto the mattress. Once his arms were empty, Dean snatched the tiny box off the bed and walked it over to the dresser where he’d left his duffel bag and set it there. He then turned back to the bed and turned off the lamp on his side as he pulled the blanket and sheet back for himself and climbed in under the covers. 

Naythin was never so happy to be horizontal as he was at that moment. Rolling onto his side so he was facing Dean, Naythin pulled the blanket up to his shoulder. As soon as Dean was in the bed, Naythin reached for him even as his eyes were already closing. Lifting his arm to Dean’s waist, Naythin sighed and let every muscle in his body relax. “I love you, Dean.” Naythin wasn’t sure if he actually said it or if he thought about saying it. He was so tired, he didn’t know which end was up. God, he hoped he’d said it out loud. 

Dean pulled Naythin as close against him as he possibly could, flesh against flesh. One of his legs hooked Naythin’s and brought it over, tangling their legs together. He closed his eyes with a contented smile. “I love you too, Naythin.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.

Naythin had no idea what time it was or how long he’d been asleep as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was laying with his chest against Dean’s back, one arm draped over his waist with his fingers tucked between Dean’s side and the mattress. Naythin’s cheek was resting against the side of Dean’s neck with his other arm under Dean’s pillow. It took Naythin a few minutes to realize that the hunting knife that _should_ have been there was missing. If the knife was missing that meant that the salt lines weren’t in place either. 

Closing his eyes, Naythin mentally kicked himself. That shit had to stop. They had to get the salt lines up and make sure they were secure every night. He didn’t want anything to happen to Dean because he’d distracted him. Trying to keep as still as possible, Naythin lay next to Dean listening to him breath and watching him sleep. It was the only time Dean really looked at peace and he wasn’t carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Slowly moving his arm from Dean’s waist, Naythin bent his elbow so the palm of his hand was resting just over Dean’s heart. Dipping his chin slightly, Naythin lightly pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. “My love.” Bending his knees, Naythin moved his body as close to Dean’s as he could. If someone were standing at the foot of the bed, they wouldn’t be able to tell there were two bodies under the blanket. The rise and fall of Dean’s chest and the steady beating of his heart against his hand was enough to lull Naythin back to sleep. 

Dean started to wake, he was hovering in that stage between sleep and full alertness where a person wasn’t totally sure what was real and what was just something their brains had tossed out as part of a dream. He felt Naythin’s body against his own and it had him turning over toward the warmth and comfort that Naythin’s body, hell that Naythin, represented. He snugged up as close as he could get, tangling one of Naythin’s legs with his own. He found Naythin’s hand between their pillows and took hold of it, threading his fingers between Naythin’s while his other hand pressed against his back, his arm thrown over Naythin’s waist. He moved his head so that it was slightly above Naythin’s his warm breath fanning against Dean’s throat. _I love you,_ Dean wasn’t totally sure whether he said it or his mind had simply thought it. Slowly, their surroundings became more fuzzy to Dean’s brain and the comforting relaxation of sleep drew him under. 

Naythin rolled onto his back shifting to keep his side tight against Dean’s body, his head turned toward Dean, lifting his hand he placed it over Dean’s and gently squeezed. Opening his eyes, the light in the room was muted as if someone had dimmed the lights. Raising his free hand to his face, Naythin rubbed at his eyes before blinking them open. Rolling slightly, he kissed Dean on his shoulder just above the scar. 

At the shift of the mattress and the kiss on his shoulder, Dean’s eyes popped wide open. He lay there a moment to see what Naythin was going to do. Slowly, he turned his head and tried to look over his shoulder. “You okay?” he murmured, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Naythin raised his hand to Dean’s upper arm rubbing his hand slowly back and forth. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Dean rolled toward Naythin as he shook his head. “It’s okay,” he murmured. Lifting a hand, as Dean searched Naythin’s eyes lovingly, he threaded his fingers into the side of Naythin’s hair, cupping the side of his neck. 

Naythin slowly raised his hand to cover Dean’s as he smiled up at him. “I seriously could get used to this.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a soft smile as he nodded in agreement. “Me too.” Dipping his head he pressed a soft kiss to Naythin’s lips. 

Lifting his arm, Naythin wrapped it around Dean’s shoulders pulling him closer. Teasing at the seam of Dean’s lips with the tip of his tongue, Naythin moaned softly, his free hand moving to Dean’s side resting against his ribs. 

Dean’s lips parted for Naythin’s seeking tongue and a low soft moan broke from his throat as Naythin’s tongue slid alongside his own. With his weight braced against one forearm slightly above and to the left of Naythin’s head, his opposite hand moved to his side, threading his fingers with Naythin’s, his palm pressed to the back of Naythin’s hand, bringing them both down to the mattress. 

Naythin pulled his arm from Dean’s shoulder and reached up for the headboard. Tugging his hand gently away from Dean’s other hand, he raised it above his head next to his other hand. 

When Naythin pulled his hand away from his, Dean couldn’t help but crack a single eye open, watching as Naythin raised his hand upward. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes lifting to the headboard and the way Naythin held onto it before he lowered his eyes back down to Naythin with a long low groan as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, biting into the plump flesh. He shifted onto his knees so that he could free his arm and move both hands to Naythin’s sides, clawing them downward and then smoothing his palms back up. He moved both hands to Naythin’s chest and clawed his short blunt nails downward along his chest and over his nipples that pebbled at his touch. “Yer gonna be the death’a me yet,” he groaned softly. 

Naythin pushed the back of his head as far into the pillow as he could as Dean racked his sides with his nails. His back arching slightly as Dean’s nails hit his nipples, a low groan slipping past his lips. 

Dipping his head, Dean slanted his mouth over Naythin’s while shifting his body so that it blanketed Naythin’s more. He teased at the corners of Naythin’s mouth and along the seam of his lips, but when Naythin’s lips parted, Dean pulled his head back. Dipping his head again, he caught Naythin’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it softly and sucking the plump flesh into his mouth. Releasing it, he drew his tongue upward, over the abused portion of Naythin’s lower lip and up to his top lip, which he then sucked into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as he did Naythin’s bottom lip. He licked across Naythin’s top lip after he released it, but pulled his head back again when Naythin tried to turn his teases into an actual kiss. 

Naythin was beginning to question his decision to take hold of the headboard. As Dean continued to nip and tease across his lips all he wanted to do was drop his arms and pull Dean to him and kiss him with everything he had. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up at Dean licking his tongue across his bottom lip then his top. “Tryin’ to test how strong this headboard is?” Naythin’s eyes flicked up toward his hands and back down to Dean’s eyes. Naythin’s knuckles were already white from gripping the thin circular inserts on the headboard. 

Dean’s tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips as he slowly shook his head and glanced up at the headboard before returning his attention to Naythin. “Nah, testin’ how strong you are,” he whispered huskily, a wide and rather wicked smirk slowly curving his lips. “How long can you take it?” His teeth slowly scraped across his bottom lip a second before he dipped his head again and sucked Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth, a low moan breaking from deep in his throat. 

Naythin’s eyes closed as he moaned when Dean sucked on his bottom lip. His own tongue darting out trying to get Dean to kiss him. Naythin’s hips started to roll under the blanket, his cock twitching and growing hard. His shoulder muscles bulging as he pulled against the headboard. 

Dean rolled his hips against Naythin’s as he pulled his head back somewhat, tugging on Naythin’s bottom lip a moment before releasing it. He flicked the tip of his tongue against each corner of Naythin’s mouth, dodging contact with Naythin’s tongue and pulling his head back whenever necessary. His hips continued to move, rolling against Naythin’s and slowly thrusting, dragging his own hard flesh against Naythin’s through the material of their boxers. 

Naythin sucked in a deep breath as Dean started to roll and thrust his hips. Sucking in his bottom lip, he bit down on it arching his neck as he turned his head to the side exposing his neck and throat to Dean in a silent plea. Naythin wasn’t into pain like some people he’d come across but what Dean did to his neck always put Naythin over the edge. Naythin’s legs slowly scissoring under the blankets as he rolled his hips against Dean’s. His biceps bulging from his arms as he gripped the headboard. 

Dean slowly dragged his mouth downward from the corner of Naythin’s mouth, nipping at his jaw line before lowering further. His warm breath fanned against Naythin’s throat and he teasingly dragged his teeth across the tender flesh. His hips continued to move, thrusting his cock alongside Naythin’s and rolling his hips wantonly. He hammered his hips down against Naythin’s before rolling them again the motions a parody of one of his dance moves. “Y’gonna cum fer me?” He rasped softly against Naythin’s neck. 

Bending his left leg at the knee, Naythin brought it up bracing against the mattress thrusting his hips up hard against Dean’s. His cock twitching and pulsing as the head became almost painfully sensitive. Naythin’s breaths started to come out in short pants. A low deep growl rumbled in his chest as the tip of his tongue slipped past his parted lips gliding over his bottom lip. “Yes...God yes.” Each word nothing more than breathy gasps. 

Dean swiped the tip of his tongue across the delicate skin of Naythin’s neck teasingly, pausing there though his hips never stopped moving. Grinding down against Naythin’s hips, rolling them and thrusting his own hard flesh alongside Naythin’s. His own breaths were labored, his dick twitching and pulsing with each thrust of his hips. He quickened the movement, thrusting his hips purposefully. Dipping his head, a deep growl rumbled in Dean’s chest a second before he unceremoniously bit into the tender skin hard enough to leave a mark behind, but not break the skin. 

Naythin cried out as Dean bit down on his neck, pulling hard on the headboard lifting his shoulders off the mattress. His hips bucking erratically as his cock pulsed seeming to grow harder. “ Dean...oh God...please…” The muscles of his thighs locking as he thrust and rolled his hips. 

Dean released his hold on Naythin’s skin and licked across the abused bit of flesh. He shifted his weight onto one forearm as he tilted his hips to the side. Dipping his chin down so he could watch what he was doing, he reaching down with his free hand, pushing at the elastic waistband of Naythin’s boxers. A low moan rumbled in Dean’s throat the second that Naythin’s bare hip was exposed and wished like hell that he could just rip the damn things off. Instead he was forced to push as much of the material down as he could before wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s hard length. He slid his hand down to the base and squeezed firmly before allowing his tight fist to slide upward along Naythin’s dick. His thumb ghosted across the head, smearing precum in its wake. His thumb then dipped down into the slit as his fingers tightened their hold around the crown of Naythin’s cock. He looked back up at Naythin’s face, allowing himself the pleasure of gazing down at Naythin’s blissed out features. “God, yer beautiful,” he breathed, the words a mere whisper of breath. He dipped his head then and bit down hard on Naythin’s neck, his own hips thrusting hard against Naythin’s hip. 

Naythin lost what little control of his hips he had as Dean took hold of his shaft and started stroking it. Hissing in a quick shallow breath, his body stiffened as Dean’s thumbs grazed across the tip of the head. Groaning on the exhale, he turned his head into Dean’s at his words. His eyes squeezed shut so hard pinpoints of color danced behind his eyelids. The slow burn started to build low in his gut as Dean bit his neck again. He’d long ago lost feeling in his fingers from the vice like grip on the headboard. Naythin’s arms shook from the strain of keeping them above his head. 

A long low groan broke from Dean’s throat only to be muffled against the skin of Naythin’s throat. His hips jerked and thrust erratically against Naythin’s hip as his tight fist slipped over the head of Naythin’s dick and squeezed, pushing the head in and out of his fisted hand. Releasing the skin in his mouth, Dean lifted his head and nipped at Naythin’s top and bottom lips, sucking the plump flesh of his bottom lip into his mouth briefly before he had to release it to gulp in air, his nostrils flared with his heavy breathing. His fisted hand slid down the length of Naythin’s cock and back up, squeezing the head in his fist as his hard slipped over it. He pulled his hand away from Naythin’s and quickly pushed at his own boxers. Once he had them down past his cock he rolled his hips flush against Naythin’s hips and began thrusting in earnest, sliding his hard cock alongside Naythin’s while he dipped his head again and nipped a trail along Naythin’s throat to his ear, nipping gently at the tender skin behind it before tracing the shell of Naythin’s ear with the tip of his tongue. He sucked Naythin’s earlobe into his mouth for a moment before releasing it. He dragged his teeth across Naythin’s skin, from behind his ear, down along the long column of Naythin’s throat. 

As soon as Naythin felt the heat from Dean’s cock against his own, the skin to skin contact had him ripping his hands from the head board and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Pushing his back into the mattress, he raised his shoulders off the mattress thrusting his hips hard against Dean’s. “Dean...oh God...I’m gonna cum…” His muscles locked as he buried his face in the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean hissed in a soft breath and dipped his head pressing his forehead against Naythin’s shoulder when they left the mattress. His warm breath fanned against Naythin’s skin as his own thrusts became harder, more desperate. A tendril of pleasured heat shot through Dean’s body to pool low and heavy in his gut, his cock pulsing as Naythin announced he was about to cum. A low growl rumbled in Dean’s chest as he tipped his head against Naythin’s. “Oh God, yeah…” he breathed huskily as he felt his balls draw tight up against his body. “Oh fuck, baby…” His eyes which had been closed before squeezed tight. His muscles tensed and his body strained against Naythin’s as goosebumps broke out over his skin causing his nipples to pebble. “Fuck,” he breathed thickly, “I’m gonna...oh baby...yes…” 

Naythin’s grip on Dean’s shoulders increased as he lifted his upper body as far off the mattress as he could. His hips bucked and thrusts erratically against Dean’s, the head of his cock gliding along Dean’s shaft making Naythin’s body jerk. A thin layer of sweat broke out over his body as every muscle locked up. Lifting his left leg, Naythin hooked it over the back of Dean’s thigh pulling hard to keep him as tight against Naythin’s body. As his orgasm rolled over him the first streams of cum shot out of the head of Naythin’s cock. 

When Dean felt Naythin’s body jerk and spasm beneath his own, his ability to hold back was finished. He turned his head, pressing his face as much as possible against Naythin’s neck as a muffled cry broke from between his lips. His hips jerked as the first ribbon of cum left his dick. His breaths panted out heavily from between his lips which had fallen somewhat slack. He tried to hold Naythin against him, his arms moving around Naythin’s body, hooking under Naythin’s arms. His thighs trembled from holding his weight on his knees as much as possible as his hands fisted in Naythin’s hair. 

It took several minutes before Naythin’s orgasm even started to ease. His chest and sides heaved as he gulped in lungfuls of air. As his body finally became his own again, his left leg slowly slid off the back of Dean’s leg and onto the mattress. Loosening his hold around Dean’s shoulders, Naythin pulled back just enough so he could speak...or at least attempt to. “Oh god...yer tryin’ to kill me.” 

Dean didn’t move as his orgasm ebbed and finally ended. He panted his breaths in and out from between parted lips, the warmth of it fanning heavily against the side of Naythin’s neck. His eyes remained closed, but his body sagged somewhat against Naythin’s, his thigh muscles now quivering. He slowly pushed one leg flat and then the other, holding the brunt of his weight on his forearms instead. He couldn’t help the low groan of relief that past through his lips now that his legs could finally come to rest. It was Naythin’s words that finally had him pulling his head back and cracking open his eyes. It took another minute for the words to make sense to his pleasure addled brain. His eyes popped open wide and he quickly pulled his weight off Naythin, pulling his legs back up. “M’sorry,” he murmured breathlessly, “Are you okay?” 

“It’s okay. Yer okay.” Naythin pulled Dean back down on top of him slowly running one hand up and down Dean’s back. “I’m fine. Stay where you are. It’s okay.” Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Dean’s. 

Dean slowly relaxed, sliding one leg out at a time while keeping his eyes glued to Naythin’s face, watchful for any signs of pain. Once he was back where his body had somewhat landed after his orgasm, he eased his grip on Naythin’s hair and withdrew his fingers. He allowed his head to fall forward, landing halfway on the pillow behind Naythin’s head and halfway on Naythin’s shoulder. Their boxers were still a tangled mess, but at that point he didn’t care. His eyes slipped closed as he slid a hand down Naythin’s arm and took his hand in his own, threading his fingers with Naythin’s and pulling them up close to their chests.

Turning his head to the side, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. “Baby…” Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Dean’s. Squeezing Dean’s hand, he pulled it close against his chest. Sliding his arm across Dean’s back, he held him as close as he could. 

Dean’s brows rose but his eyes remained closed. “Hmmmmm?” He hummed in question, but when Naythin seemed to only hold him tighter he pushed any thought that anything could be wrong or that Naythin wanted, needed, him to move from his mind and allowed himself to relax again. 

As Naythin felt Dean relax, he disguised his sigh of relief in a long exhale. His breathing slowly returned to normal as his heart rate finally evened out. Pressing his lips to Dean’s neck, he smiled against his skin. “I love you...even when yer tryin’ to blow the top of my head off.” 

Dean quirked a single brow in response to Naythin’s words. “Love you too,” he murmured, “But how’m I blowin’ yer head off?....Oh, _that_ head…?”

Naythin chuckled, giving a slight nod of his head. “Yeah, _that_ head.” 

Dean’s lips quirked upward at the corners into a sleepy smile. “Mmmmmm, but you like it.” 

“I love it.” Naythin chuckled again. Moving his arm from Dean’s shoulders, he started to run his hand up and down the length of Dean’s back. “God, I love it.” 

Dean’s smile widened and he lifted his head enough to be able to turn it and press a kiss to the side of Naythin’s head before letting it fall back down. “Well rest up, round two starts soon.” His smile widened and he was thankful that Naythin couldn’t see it. 

Naythin smiled as he let his eyes slip closed. Squeezing Dean’s hand, he sighed as he leaned his head against Dean’s. Round two, huh? Oh boy...

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips as he tightened his hold on Naythin, his leg tucking itself between and under one of Naythin’s. “So...you never really answered last night...did you wanna have yer way with me?”

Naythin tried to remember what he’d said the night before and was drawing a complete blank. Pulling his head back a little, Naythin turned just enough so he could nip at the back of Dean’s neck. “I’d love to...God, yes.” 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin and quirked a brow as he slowly lifted it so he could look down at Naythin. “Yeah? What do you wanna doda me?” 

Naythin had never really thought about exactly what he wanted to do to Dean. Taking a deep breath, Naythin tried to collect his thoughts. “I’ve always…” Naythin didn’t want to sound pathetic. “Ever since we met, I’ve wanted to run my hands over every inch of you...to find all those places that make you sigh and catch your breath.” Yeah, that didn’t sound pathetic at all. 

Dean turned his attention to getting their boxers off while he waited for Naythin to speak, releasing Naythin’s hand in the process. He had to lift up a little to get his own off and then he had to direct Naythin’s hips up off the bed to finish getting his off. Once they were completely naked he lowered himself back down, his body blanketing Naythin’s, as he gave him his full attention. He nodded to Naythin’s words and began to run a hand along Naythin’s side, his fingertips digging into Naythin’s skin as his hand passed over his ribs and down, over his hipbone and around, gripping an ass cheek in his palm, his fingers kneading the muscled flesh. He released his hold and moved his hand back up Naythin’s body and then down again, this time stopping at his hip. “Okay, so you feel me all over, touching me in all those places that make me hard, make me catch my breath...what else?” he inquired softly, huskily. The deer in headlights look on Naythin’s face had Dean scrambling to fix it so Naythin wouldn’t have that look on his face anymore. He licked his lips slowly, one corner of his lips quirking upward saucily. “I’m tied to the bed...I can’t move...I’m already hard...and you can do _anything_ you want to me…” he murmured huskily. 

Naythin licked his lips. He didn’t have to look down to know that his dick was more than ready for _round two_ as it lay hard on his stomach. Swallowing a couple times, the corner of Naythin’s lips curved up at the idea of having Dean tied to the bed. He knew that Dean had said he could use his tie but...yeah. Naythin liked that idea. Naythin kept his eyes on the wall opposite the foot of the bed. If he looked at Dean he knew he’d start to blush and yeah...that was always sexy. “I’d nip and kiss my way down your body...right down to the base of your cock. Use the tip of my tongue around the base...take your balls in my hand an’ start to gently massage and squeeze them.” 

Dean let his hand that had been gripping Naythin’s hip slip between them as he shifted more of his weight to one side. He wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s dick and squeezed the base before pulling his tightly fisted hand up the length of his cock, allowing his fist to slip over the head and squeezing it in his hand and allowing his thumb to pass across the tip. “My dick would throb, wanting more...and I’d try to shift to get you to take me in yer mouth, to stroke me…” He hissed in a soft breath and dipped his head, his mouth next to Naythin’s ear. “Keep going, don’ stop…” he encouraged as his hand slid back down Naythin’s shaft. 

Naythin sucked in a deep breath as Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking it. Exhaling slowly, his breath caught in his throat as Dean ran his thumb across the tip. Naythin’s hips rolled as his cock pulsed in Dean’s hand. Closing his eyes, he brought his hand back up to Dean’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the muscle over his shoulder blade. Licking his lips, Naythin had to swallow a couple times to get his voice working again. “I’d...I’d lick my way up your shaft and very slowly across the head with the flat of my tongue so I wouldn’t miss any of the pre-cum. My fingers would keep massaging your balls as I licked around the base of the head.” 

Dean nodded slowly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he tipped his chin to his chest, looking down as he shifted his weight to his knees, nearly sitting up on them, and reached down with his other hand, raking his short blunt nails up the underside of Naythin’s balls. Lifting his gaze to Naythin he nodded. “Keep goin’...tell me how you’d make me cum. Anything you want, baby.” 

Pushing the back of his head against the pillow, Naythin groaned as Dean raked his nails along the underside of his balls. His fingers digging into Dean’s back, his hips rolling and thrusting against Dean’s hands. Keep going? Christ Jesus, Naythin was lucky to remember his own name. Sucking in his bottom lip, Naythin bit down on it hard to try and clear the fog from his head. It had the desired effect and a small side effect as well. The small sting from the bite shot down Naythin’s spine and right to his dick causing it to jump and pulse hard. “After licking around the head, I’d slowly take the head in my mouth and suck on it hard. I’d let my middle finger slide down from your balls to your hole and slowly work my way inside you until I had it all the way in.” 

Dean continued to stroke Naythin’s dick, not even to actually make him cum, just enough to keep him hard and wanting. He slowly moved backward, down Naythin’s body, the blanket and sheet pooling at the end of the bed. He scooted as far back as he could and dropped down on his stomach. He reached for one of Naythin’s legs and pushed it up and back so he had one foot planted on the mattress. Dipping his head, as he slid his tightly fisted hand up and over the head of Naythin’s dick, Dean used the thumb of his free hand to help pull open Naythin’s hole. He pushed his tongue against the opening until the tip of his tongue was inside Naythin. Flicking his tongue, he continued to squeeze the head of Naythin’s cock in and out of his fist. Pulling his tongue free he looked up from between Naythin’s legs. “I’m listenin’ don’t stop.” Returning his attention to Naythin’s hole he lapped at it, pushing his tongue inside every few licks, flicking it harder each time. 

As Dean moved further down Naythin’s body, he gripped the sheet in his hands. His hips continued to roll and buck. Bracing his foot against the bed Naythin thrust hard each time Dean squeezed the head of his cock. His breaths catching in his throat and coming out in groaned gasps and whimpering moans. Naythin’s body stilled for a second when Dean pushed his tongue inside Naythin’s hole. A hard shiver passed over his body as he pushed back against Dean’s tongue. “Baby…oh fuck...oh God.” 

A long low moan broke from Dean’s throat when he felt Naythin’s body respond to what he was doing. He loved how responsive Naythin was to everything he did, it was something that Dean doubted he’d ever get over or lose the awe that he had for it. Dean licked at Naythin’s hole and thrust his tongue in harder, tongue fucking his ass while he began to stroke Naythin’s cock in long hard pulls along his length. “Tell me,” he gasped between one lick and the next. 

Naythin drew in a long deep shuddering breath to try and calm himself enough to keep telling Dean what he’d do to make him cum. Letting it out through his nose, he swallowed hard several times before he was able to put more than two words together. “Okay...I’d suck on the head hard a few times an’ then deep throat your cock...fuck...I’d finger fuck yer ass while I sucked on your cock in long slow pulls, sucking on the head hard each time I came up...Dean....baby...oh God.” 

Dean added a finger to his tongue thrusts. Pushing in deep, he quirked his finger and found Naythin’s prostate. He lapped harder at Naythin’s hole and thrust his tongue as deep as he could on every other lick. He rubbed his finger against the tiny gland and nearly stripped Naythin’s cock with each hard purposeful pull of his fist, his hand pivoting on every upward stroke. 

Naythin pulled hard on the sheet, his neck arching against the pillow as he felt the slight burn from his hold being stretched. His hips bucking wildly against Dean’s hand. “Fuck...baby...Dean oh God.” Naythin’s back arched off the bed as Dean’s finger hit his prostate. He had little warning and even less build up as his cock pulsed in Dean’s hand and Naythin started to cum. 

Dean nipped at the delicate skin around Naythin’s hole as he started to cum. He continued to rub his finger against Naythin’s prostate for an extra minute from when he picked his head up. The last thing he stopped, as Naythin’s body seemed to go limp and he’d stopped cumming, was his hand. He slowly moved up Naythin’s body, careful not to jar him as he dipped his head and brushed his lips across Naythin’s. “Yeah, that’d make me come so hard,” he whispered against Naythin’s lips, nipping lightly at the bottom one before releasing it and pulling his head back. 

Naythin blinked his eyes open, raising his eyebrows to get his eyelids to cooperate. His chest and sides rose and fell in rapid succession though not as hard as before thankfully. Lifting his hand to Dean’s side, Naythin ran the tips of his fingers over Dean’s ribs. “Not…” He swallowed hard taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Not as inventive as you get but...I’m gettin’ there.” There were times when Naythin felt very inadequate when it came to sex. Even though Dean had never been with a guy before he was just way more experienced than Naythin was and honestly, it bothered him and he worried that Dean would get bored. 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile, his love for Naythin obvious in the depths of his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured with a slow shake of his head. “And you don’t have to be inventive, just love me.” 

Naythin raised his hand to the side of Dean’s face running the backs of his fingers along his cheek. “I love you, baby.” He started blinking rapidly to fight back the sting of tears. “I can’t imagine not ever loving you.” 

“I love you too, m’hero, so much,” Dean rasped softly. He dipped his head and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, kissing him slow and mapping out his mouth. He was thankful that he had to close his eyes, pressing them even tighter closed as he fought back the tears stinging his own. 

Naythin moaned softly as Dean kissed him. His tongue tangling with Dean’s. Following it as it moved in Naythin’s mouth. He brought his hand up to the side of Dean’s neck rubbing his thumb along his jaw line. Lifting his other hand, Naythin ran his fingers up and down Dean’s side letting his fingertips dig into the hollows of his ribs and muscles. 

Dean moaned low and long as Naythin returned his kiss. He moved a hand to the side of Naythin’s face, his fingers threading back into the longish sun-kissed strands at the side of Naythin’s head. He slowly pulled his mouth away so he could shift himself off Naythin and do a near collapse onto the bed next to him. “Sorry,” he murmured, “‘Couldn’t hold myself up anymore.”

“S’okay.” Naythin rolled onto his side, his hand going to Dean’s hip. Leaning in, he gently kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing across it. 

Dean chased after Naythin’s mouth, his tongue. Wrapping his arms around him he let himself roll backward onto his back, pulling Naythin along with him. One hand moved from Naythin’s back to the back of his neck, his fingers toying with the fine hairs at his nape. His other hand remained pressed to Naythin’s back, his fingers splayed against it. 

Naythin willingly rolled with Dean. His tongue pushing past Dean’s lips and teeth a little more demanding than before...not desperately but just...more. Bending his left arm at the elbow, he held his weight off Dean’s chest as his right hand slide up and down Dean’s side, his nails raking up and the palm of his hand soothingly covered the area on the way down. The warmth from Dean’s hand on his back flowed through him soothing his sore muscles. 

Dean moaned as his tongue slid alongside Naythin’s as he kissed him back. He used his hand at Naythin’s nape to hold him there as he deepened the kiss, ravaging Naythin’s mouth, tangling his tongue with Naythin’s and dueling with it. He reached for Naythin’s hand at his side and held it a moment before directing it lower, down to his hard length. He wrapped his hand around Naythin’s, curling their fingers around his shaft. His hips bucked of their own accord at the feel of Naythin’s hand around his cock. 

Naythin groaned as he took hold of Dean’s hard length in his hand. He squeezed firmly but gently as he started to stroke it from base to the head, squeezing as he dragged his palm over the head smearing the precum that had already collected there on his palm and back down the shaft. Even though Naythin had just cum, his cock was already hard and throbbing.

Dean’s head pressed back against the pillows, breaking the kiss as he sucked in a gasped breath, his hips bucking, pushing his throbbing length into Naythin’s fist. “God, you make me throb,” he groaned. His eyes remained closed though now they squeezed tightly shut as he arched his neck back and turned his head to the side, offering up his throat, the back of his ear. He released his hold on Naythin’s hand at his dick and reached up, grabbing the headboard the way Naythin had earlier. “Show me,” he murmured huskily, “Make me cum.” 

Giving Dean’s cock a slow firm stroke and squeezing the head. Naythin swung his leg over Dean’s legs so he was straddling his hips. His own now raging hard on laying flat against Dean’s stomach as Naythin leaned forward dipping his head next to Dean’s and started nipping and kissing up the large muscle on the side of Dean’s neck. Each nip getting a little harder the higher he went along the muscle. By the time he reached the back of Dean’s ear, Dean was jerking slightly with each nip. Licking up the curve of Dean’s ear, Naythin nipped at it before licking a path along the back of it, sucking hard as he reached the area he knew was extra sensitive. Naythin couldn’t help but grin at Dean’s reaction so he did it again. 

Dean gasped and groaned, his neck arching and hips grinding upward, thrusting his cock into Naythin’s palm. He writhed under Naythin and his cock seemed to pulse and get harder each time Naythin sucked at the skin behind his ear. He pulled at the headboard and he pushed his head as far back into the pillow as he could get it. “Oh God...baby...Naythin, please…”

Gripping Dean’s cock tighter, Naythin kept up the steady pace as he stroked along it’s length. Licking a path down Dean’s neck, Naythin nipped along Dean’s collarbone and down the middle of his chest. Laying butterfly kisses over each nip to take away the sting. Slowly pulling back, Naythin continued to lay a trail of nip-kisses down Dean’s chest and abdomen until he reached the base of Dean’s shaft. Keeping his hand near the top, he started licking around the base until he got to the underside where he sucked on the skin pulling gently before releasing it. 

Dean’s breathing was heavily panted through his softly parted lips and his head rolled from one side to the other as Naythin made his way down his body. He arched his back and thrust his hips. “Oh God, baby…” A soft whimpered moan broke from deep in his throat as he arched his neck yet again. His body jerked and his cock twitched with each suck against the underside of his cock. Soft gasps and hitches of breathy moans broke from Dean’s throat time and again, and precum leaked copiously from the head of his throbbing dick. 

Naythin licked his way back up Dean’s hard length as he continued to stroke and squeeze his cock. He brought his other hand down and took hold of Dean’s balls, squeezing and massaging them against his palm. Lowering his head, Naythin took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, licking across the tip slowly moaning as the precum lit up his taste buds. Naythin sucked hard on the head hollowing out his cheeks as the tip of his tongue flicked at the ridge below the head. 

A loud cry was barked from between Dean’s lips and his head and shoulders lifted up off the mattress when Naythin sucked at the head of his cock. The intense pleasure of it coiling tightly deep in his gut. He panted heavily as his head and shoulders fell back to the mattress, his head rolling from side to side. A fine sheen of sweat broke covered his body and his skin was flushed a soft crimson. His legs moved on the bed, scissoring as he pointed his toes and tensed his muscles, his neck arching back. “Please...oh God...don’ stop...more, baby...m’gonna…” 

Squeezing Dean’s balls, Naythin tucked his fingers along the underside as he slid his middle finger down toward the puckered flesh of Dean’s hole. Slowly, he started to swirl his fingertip around it as he deep throated Dean’s cock until the head hit the back of his throat and Naythin had to hold his breath to keep from choking. Withdrawing slowly, Naythin sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks. At the same time, he gently pushed the tip of his finger inside Dean’s hole and started to rotate it in small circles. 

Dean was close to hyperventilating as his head rolled from side to side on the pillow. His knuckles had long ago turned white where they held onto the headboard. He gasped in a breath when Naythin deep throated him and he could feel his dick pulse within the wet warmth of Naythin’s mouth. His body strained and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and goose bumps broke out over his skin, pebbling his nipples as his balls drew up close to his body. “Oh God...Oh Baby, I’m gonna cum…” His neck arched back and Naythin’s name was torn from his lips as the first rope of cum shot down Naythin’s throat. 

With the first pulse of cum down Naythin’s throat, he slowly removed his finger from Dean’s hole. Bringing his other hand up, he started to milk Dean’s cock for every drop of cum. Naythin moaned softly as he swallowed greedily, his fist gripping Dean’s shaft firmly. He kept stroking along it until he felt Dean’s body start to relax and his orgasm finally eased and his cock began to soften. Taking his hand away, Naythin slowly deep throated Dean and sucked hard as he withdrew making sure to avoid his over sensitive head. Letting Dean’s cock slip from his lips, He started to kiss up Dean’s side, getting each rib as he climbed up Dean’s chest until he was lying next to him with his hand over Dean’s heart. 

Dean’s body jerked and his breath caught with each touch, each kiss, his body overly sensitive from how hard he’d cum. As he pried his eyes open he finally released his death grip on the headboard and let one of his hand simply fall to the mattress while the other moved to wrap around Naythin’s shoulders. “God, baby,” he sighed. 

Naythin reached for Dean’s hand and brought it to his lips kissing the underside of Dean’s fingers where they were red from holding the headboard as gently as he could. Pulling Dean’s hand to his chest, he searched Dean’s eyes and face to make sure he was okay. “You okay?” 

Dean quirked a brow and couldn’t help the soft chuckle that broke past his lips. “Okay?” He smiled contentedly, lovingly, wide enough that the corners of his eyes crinkled. “I’m here with you. I’m awesome.” He lifted his other arm from the pillow and used it to cup the side of Naythin’s face. “I love you so much.” 

Naythin let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Dean’s touch. “I love you, too. I went from not knowing what love felt like...what it felt like to love and....be loved to loving someone so much it actually hurts sometimes.” Yep, he could hear Hallmark calling his name. Yeah, well...to hell with that. He wasn’t going to hide the way the way he felt for Dean. From him or anyone. 

Dean kept his hand where was and rolled them both so that he was now gazing down at Naythin. His thumb smoothed back across Naythin’s cheek as he slowly shook his head. “Yeah well, I’ve always said that people were stupid. I can’t imagine not loving you. You are worth so much more than you’ve been shown, but anybody...I hope that...I dunno how to say this...that I can show you just how much yer worth...or at least worth to me.” 

“You make me feel wanted and...needed. I’ve never had that before. I’ve never had anyone look at me like you do. No one really worried about me. I don’t wanna come across as...clingy, or needy. It’s just…” Naythin had to look away to keep the tears that threatened to betray him at bay. Let’s not forget pathetic because...yeah. 

Dean’s brows bunched and he gave Naythin’s face a gentle tugging before he let his fingers comb through his hair. “Baby, look at me. I love you, I love you just the way you are.” _And now I’m an 80’s pop ballad. Good job, Winchester_. 

Naythin tilted his head into Dean’s touch; his eyes slowly closing. “I love when you touch me. I love the feel of your fingers on my skin. It’s just...I don’t want to miss out anymore. I know now what I missed and I don’t want to feel like that again.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “An’ you never will,” he promised, “I’ll always love you.” He dipped his head and pressed a tender kiss to Naythin’s lips, his eyes, the apples of his cheeks and back again to his lips. 

Naythin returned Dean’s kiss, his tongue slipping past his own and licking across Dean’s top lip before nipping at the corner. Pulling back, he looked into Dean’s eyes and with every ounce of his being, he tried without words to show Dean...to tell him just how much he loved him...needed and wanted him. The thought of losing Dean sent a cold chill up Naythin’s spine and he quickly pushed it away before it had a chance to get anywhere near his eyes. 

Dean pulled his hand from Naythin’s cheek and moved it to Naythin’s side, sliding it downward along his body. When he reached Naythin’s hip his the calloused pad of his thumb brushed over the jut of bone before his moved his hand to its intended target, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin’s back arched under Dean as he took hold of Naythin’s shaft. A small cry slipped past Naythin’s lips. It was ultra sensitive and the slightest touch sent shockwaves through Naythin’s body making his hips thrust hard. “Oh baby!” Naythin’s eyes slammed shut as his head pushed against the pillow. Goosebumps erupted all over Naythin’s skin as his body jerked just from Dean’s touch. 

A zing of excitement shot through Dean’s body causing his cock to twitch with interest. He moaned softly and allowed his fisted hand to slide down the length of Naythin’s cock and back up again, squeezing the head gently but firmly. Dipping his head, Dean inched himself down just a tad so he could wrap his lips around Naythin’s hardened nipple sucking it into his mouth and nipping at it with his teeth while he continued to slide his fisted hand along Naythin’s shaft. 

Each time Dean’s hand squeezed the head of Naythin’s cock, his body jerked hard and he sucked in a loud gasp. As Dean started sucking and nipping at Naythin’s nipple, his shoulders came up off the bed as he tried to curl in on himself. “Fuck! Dean….God….baby…” It felt like every one of Naythin’s nerve endings were firing all at the same time and they were all tied into his dick, nipples and lower belly. Naythin’s cock pulsed so hard, Naythin could feel it even through the hold Dean had on it. 

Dean slowly released Naythin’s nipple and looked up at him. He released Naythin’s dick, using that hand to ease Naythin back down onto the mattress. “What happened? Talk to me, baby.” He returned his hand to Naythin’s cock, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and slowly stroked along his length. 

“Don’t...s’okay. Don’t stop.” Naythin gasped again as Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking it again. “Feels s’good. Oh God…” Naythin’s hips thrust hard into Dean’s hand. His head falling to the side, neck arching almost off the pillow. God help him, if Dean kept stroking his dick like he was, Naythin was going to cum again. 

Dean nodded even though he doubted Naythin say the gesture. Leaning back in, he took Naythin’s other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same attention he had its twin. His wrist pivoted as he dragged his fisted hand upward along Naythin’s cock, allowing his fist to slip up and over the sensitive head, squeezing it before sliding his fisted hand back down again. 

Naythin’s shoulders came off the bed again as soon as Dean nipped and sucked on his other nipple and squeezed the head of his dick. He cried out, locking up tight as the orgasm rolled over him. His hips spasmed and bucked each time his cock pulsed and cum shot out onto his stomach and the lower part of his chest. His body started to shake as the orgasm slowly started to ease off. Naythin’s chest rose and fell in rapid succession as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck...oh God…” It was about as coherent as Naythin was going to get. 

Dean continued to stroke Naythin’s cock until his orgasm finally eased and his body lay limply against the mattress. Pulling his hand away he leaned in and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s temple. “God, yer so beautiful when you cum like that,” he murmured against his skin. Pulling his head back he noted the mess and leaned in again to press a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Rolling over onto his other side, Dean swung his legs out of the bed and sat up. Pulling to his feet he headed into the adjoining bathroom and washed off his hand while the water was warming up and then reached for one of the soft blue washcloths and the matching blue and yellow striped hand towel. He wet the washcloth and wrung it out well before turning off the water and grabbing the hand towel. Turning, he headed back into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, sitting down next to Naythin. He used the washcloth to clean him up, chest, stomach and cock before using the hand towel to dry each area in turn. He leaned in again for a kiss and then another and another before reluctantly pulling his head back, he did however decide that instead of taking the washcloth and towel back to the bathroom he could throw the wet one in the general direction of the sink and let the towel fall to the floor of the bedroom. He curled up alongside Naythin, catching one of his legs with his own and pulling it close as he wrapped an arm around Naythin’s bare waist. 

Don’t move....funny guy. Naythin couldn’t have moved if his life depended on it. He was lucky his lungs still remembered how to work. Laying flat on his back on the bed, he concentrated on trying to slow his breathing and get his heart to stop trying to break through his rib cage. Naythin felt the mattress dip as Dean sat back down next to him. He hissed in a breath as the washcloth rubbed along his skin in gentle strokes. Low moans escaped his lips as Dean wiped it along his chest and stomach. When he got to his cock, Naythin’s hips rolled from the contact of the washcloth and then again from the dry towel Groaning, Naythin squeezed his eyes shut as he sighed heavily turning his head in Dean’s direction. Lifting his arm, Naythin draped it across his waist letting it rest alongside Dean’s. “Yer amazin’, ya know that?” 

Dean smiled at Naythin and shook his head. “Nah,” he responded, “ _you_ are, but…” he shook his head, “I’m not.” He leaned in and dipped his head, pressing a quick chaste kiss to Naythin’s lips. ”Oh uh,” he mused as he pulled his head back, “that groan, or uh, moan thing ya did, did that mean you were ready for round four?” He fought to hide his amusement, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Naythin looked up at Dean, his eyes searching Dean’s. Lifting his hand from his waist, Naythin reached up with his hand cupping the side of Dean’s neck, his thumb stroking along the line of Dean’s jaw. “What makes ya think yer not amazing? Baby, you are.” It really bothered Naythin that Dean thought so little of himself. Naythin shook his head, a small grin teasing at the corner of his mouth. “Round four? I barely made it through round three. I need a little recovery time.” 

Dean shook his head, lips pressed tightly together. “Nah, I’m just me.” He shrugged a shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips again but this time he only pulled his head back enough so he could speak, his lips brushing against Naythin’s with each word. “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured huskily and squeezed his eyes closed briefly, “Nearly made me cum just watchin’ you.” 

“I’ll have to make sure you cum next time.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. “You are amazing, funny, sexy and the hottest guy I’ve ever laid eyes on. I love you and yer mine.” 

Dean’s lips curved into an impish smile as he pulled his head back so he could look down at Naythin. “You didn’t get out much, did ya?” he teased with a soft almost chuckle. “But yer right, I’m yers...all yers...for as long as you want me.” He dipped his head again and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue teasing along the seam of Naythin’s lips before sweeping inside, a long low moan breaking from his throat. 

Returning Dean’s kiss, his tongue tangling with Dean’s. Pulling back, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. “For as long as I want you, huh?” Naythin took his hand from Dean’s neck bringing it to his chin he lightly ran the pad of his thumb across Dean’s bottom lip. “How does forever sound to you because there’s no way I’m ever lettin' you go.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling as he nodded to Naythin’s words. “Forever sounds… _amazing_. I love you so much, Naythin.” 

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, Naythin leaned in as close to Dean’s lips as he could get without touching them. “I love you too, Dean.” Pressing his lips to Dean’s, Naythin pulled him in close one hand going to the back of Dean’s neck and the other sliding down to Dean’s side and gliding along his ribs. 

Dean’s muscles rippled beneath Naythin’s fingers as he returned Naythin’s kiss, his tongue sliding alongside Naythin’s, tangling and dueling with it. His hand at Naythin’s side moved to his hip, the calloused pad of his thumb brushing back and forth against the jut of bone there while his other hand, the forearm of which he was leaning on, moved to cup the side of Naythin’s face, his fingers tangling at the side of Naythin’s hair. 

Naythin brought his hand up from Dean’s side to cup the side of his cheek. Pulling his head back breaking the kiss, Naythin gently rubbed his thumb along Dean’s cheek. “Baby, I need to pick up yer ring. They’re not gonna hold it ferever.” He didn’t want to get out of bed but he wanted to get Dean’s ring and get it on his finger as soon as possible. 

Dean’s head fell forward, his chin toward his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed and damned the jewelry store where Naythin bought the ring to Hell. He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly drew in air through his nose as he lifted his head and nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he murmured. His mouth opened and then closed again. He didn’t want to sound like a pathetic clingy loser, but he didn’t know what Naythin wanted him to do. “Do you want…” _me to go with you?_ “I mean, I can stay here if you want...it’s okay, I get it…” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. 

Naythin pulled his head back, his eyebrows raising in unison. “Stay here? Baby, it’s yer ring. Of course, I want you to come with. It’s not like I’m runnin’ to the corner store for a six pack.” Lifting his head from the pillow, Naythin brushed his lips against Dean’s. 

Dean wasn’t entirely sure why Naythin’s wanting him to go too made him release a breath in relief, and his muscles to relax from the way he’d tensed, but it did. He hadn’t ever been this way before, so he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly _now_. His lips curved into a smile and he kissed Naythin back, a few times. Finally, he forced himself to pull away. His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much and so wide.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.

“We could maybe get somethin’ to eat while we’re out?” Dean suggested with a lift of his brows. 

“Baby, I’d love to.” Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips to the small dimples on each of Dean’s cheeks. “I love these. I only get to see ‘em when you smile like this.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head when Naythin pulled his back. Instead of arguing the matter, he leaned in as he lifted his hands and cradled Naythin’s face between them, his lips slanting over Naythin’s, his tongue teasing at the corners and along the seam before sweeping in past his lips and teeth. He stroked Naythin’s tongue with his own and suckled the tip briefly before releasing it and ending the kiss, letting his hands fall away from Naythin’s face. “I think maybe we oughtta get outta this bed or else we’re not gonna be goin’ anywhere.” 

Naythin licked his lips savoring the way he could taste Dean on them. “Yeah.” He could have easily spent the rest of their vacation in bed. Just holding Dean, touching him...kissing him and making love to him. Stretching his legs, he started to slowly sit up. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he ran his fingers through his hair and scrubbed his face with both hands. “You can take yer shower first.” 

Dean pulled up into a sitting position and scooted closer to Naythin, leaning in he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Uh huh,” he murmured and smiled sagely. Mister Coffee needed his two cups. “Enjoy the coffee, save me a cup,” he murmured as he pulled to his feet and stretched. He walked over to his duffel where it sat atop the chest of drawers that sat against the wall closest to his side of the bed. At some point they needed to unpack. He yawned as he pulled out his toiletry bag and a clean pair of boxers. He glanced back over his shoulder at Naythin briefly before turning back and heading for the bathroom. 

Naythin chuckled at Dean’s comment about the coffee. Yeah, he’d make sure to have a whole pot waiting for Dean when he came out of the shower. He watched Dean move around the room, his eyes roving over Dean’s body as he stood at the dresser getting his toiletry bag and boxers. The tip of his tongue slipped past his lips gliding across his bottom lip as Dean walked out of the room. Stretching his legs again, he swung them off the side of the bed and walked to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As he started the pot, Naythin walked into the living room to the weapons bag and dug out Dean’s hunting knife. Taking it into the bedroom, he tucked it under Dean’s pillow. Going back to the kitchen, he looked at the clock on the wall, his eyebrows shot up and nearly disappeared in his forehead. It was just before six P.M. Holy crap! The bing of the coffee pot, had him turning to the cabinet and pulled down two coffee cups. Pouring himself a cup, he raised it to his lips and took a sip. Moaning softly, Naythin drank the entire cup standing in front of the counter. Pouring himself a second cup, he filled Dean’s as well and carried them both back to the bedroom. Sitting back on his side of the bed, he placed Dean’s coffee on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Leaning back against the headboard, he crossed his feet at the ankles and nursed his coffee as he waited for Dean to finish in the bathroom. 

Once Dean had unpacked his toiletry bag, which took all of a couple seconds, he turned toward the shower and his brows lifted in unison, impressed with the size. He and Naythin definitely had to have shower sex in this thing. He reached in and turned on just the hot water and pulled his hand back, waiting for it to heat up. It didn’t take any time at all for steam to begin to appear inside the glass doors of the shower. Reaching in again and muttering a few curse words under his breath at the heat of the water, he turned on the cold water along with it. He toyed with the faucets until he got the temperature right then stepped inside and closed the door. He stood there under the warm spray, his back turned toward the water, and just let it hit his sore muscles as he let his head hang loose on his shoulders. After a few minutes he forced himself to pull his head up and get busy getting cleaned up. He turned around and reached for the soap and began to scrub his body clean. Between that and the hair, he was maybe in the shower all of a couple minutes, he’d stood under the warm spray longer than that. Turning off the water, he opened the shower door a crack and reached for one of the towels. He used it to dry his hair off before starting to work on his body. He dried off in the shower before stepping out on the shower rug as he wrapped the towel around himself and tucked the end beneath the fold. He walked over to the bathroom door and pulled it open to let some of the cooler air inside the steam filled bathroom. He couldn’t help the way he took a double take and stood there leaning against the door as he eyed Naythin, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

Naythin had been staring at the wall across from the bed as he drank his coffee. For the first time in a long time he was able to check out and not really think about anything. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of Dean’s soap and shampoo. Lifting his chin, he looked toward the door and saw Dean looking at him. A smile slowly pulled at the corners of his lips. “What?” Naythin shifted slightly on the bed sitting up a little higher on the headboard. 

Dean shook his head. “Just lookin’...wonderin’ how I got so lucky.” He winked and pulled away from the door, walking back into the bathroom. 

He took more time getting ready this time, the brushing of his teeth and slathering on of deodorant was the same but he actually shaved off his stubble, or at least most of it. Not that it wouldn’t be back in a few hours. And then he actually used the tiny bottle of hair gel that Ellen had put in with the toiletry bag and smoothed his hair down, actually parting it to one side. He splashed on a little more cologne than usual, making a trail along the fine hairs on his lower stomach leading to the thatch of reddish dark blond crinkly hair that framed his dick. He even went so far as to splash a little where that hair started too. He chuckled to himself after he did it and put the cap back on the cologne bottle, setting it on one of the shelves of the small cabinet to one side of the sink. Once all that was finished, he pulled the towel from his hips and slipped his boxers on and headed for the bathroom door. “All yers.”

Naythin had finished his coffee and was turning to set the cup on the nightstand when he heard Dean say the shower was all his. Pulling to his feet, he turned and came to a grinding halt. Naythin’s eyes slowly got wide, his lips parted slightly as he stared at Dean. Holy. Shit. Naythin’s eyes roved over Dean’s body. His eyebrows rose as he slowly shook his head. “My God.” His voice was barely a whisper. Finally able to get his feet to move, he closed the gap between them. Swallowing hard, Naythin exhaled in a short blast past his lips. Lifting his hand to Dean’s waist, he slowly pulled Dean to him. “You look so friggin’ hot.” Yeah, he was only wearing a pair of boxers but holy shit...the light almost non existent stubble and the way Dean had styled...yes...the man actually _styled_ his hair...just totally took Naythin’s breath away. 

Dean quirked a single brow as he returned Naythin’s gaze, a small smirk teasing at one corner of his lips. “So you like it, huh? I just thought that, y’know, maybe I’d dress up a little.” 

“Like it? Remind me to take my Glock so I can kill anyone who even thinks of looking at you. You look amazing in a suit but this…” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s and moaned softly as he reluctantly pulled away. “Holy shit.” 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked up into a lopsided smirk as he gave a breathy snort. “Okay,” he leaned in and pressed another kiss to Naythin’s lips before stepping to the side. “You better get yer shower.” He turned to his duffel and worked at unloading some of it into the chest of drawers while tossing other items into the nearby chair so he could wear them. 

Naythin blinked a few times as Dean stepped away from him. “Shower...right. Ummm...yeah.” Turning toward the door, he headed for the bathroom. Stopping in the middle of the hall, he looked back over his shoulder and watched Dean for a few seconds before turning and walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

Naythin walked to the shower, reached in and turned the hot water on. The shower was huge! A slow smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he pictured the two of them in it together. Yeah, there was gonna be some serious shower sex in this thing. Adjusting the temperature, he stepped inside and let the hot water run over the back of his neck and shoulders. He stood like that for a couple of minutes before turning and letting the water flow over his face and chest. Lifting his hands, he ran them over his face a couple times before dragging his palms over the top of his head. Taking a half step back, he reached for the soap and started to get cleaned up. He washed his hair and rinsed everything before turning the water off and stopped out and reaching for a towel. Drying his hair, he wrapped the towel around his hips. After brushing his teeth, Naythin pulled out his razor from the cabinet and took a few extra minutes as he trimmed his beard and mustache. Normally, he’d be lucky to give it a few swipes every few days but tonight was different. Setting the razor aside, he turned the faucet on, cupping his hands together, he splashed water on his beard to get it to lay flat so he could see any spots he’d missed. After fussing with it for a few more minutes, he cleaned the blade on the razor before putting it away. He put on deodorant and splashed on some of his cologne making sure to get it on both sides of his neck. Instead of wiping his hands on a towel, he ran his damp palms across his chest and down his abdomen. Stepping back from the mirror, he gave himself a once over look before nodding and walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Once Naythin was down the hall and into the bathroom, Dean started to get dressed. The deep emerald green dress shirt was a definite, but he wasn’t sure whether he should go with dress slacks or jeans. That being the case, he slipped his dress shirt on and started to slip the tiny buttons through their holes while staring down at both his jeans and his dress slacks like they were the new enemy. Finally he decided to split the difference and, after hanging the dress slacks back up in the closet and putting the blue jeans away in one of the drawers, he pulled out a pair of black jeans. He’d only worn the things maybe twice, but if he remembered correctly they were tight. He shook them out and started to pull them on and nodded to himself. Yep, he was right, they were tight. Once he got them up, fastening them wasn’t too big of a hassle and he knew that the longer he had them on, the looser they’d feel. He unbuttoned and unsnapped them so he could tuck his shirt in, having just wanted to make sure they still fit before he went too far. Once his shirt was tucked in he fastened the button and pulled up the zipper once more then headed for the chair so he could sit down and pull on his socks. 

Naythin walked into the bedroom his eyes going straight to Dean hunched over in the chair pulling his socks on. The man was trying to kill him. It was his new mission in life. Naythin huffed and shook his head as he walked to his bag and started pulling out jeans, his black dress shirt, socks and a pair of boxers. Tossing everything on his side of the bed, he pulled the towel from his hips right as he walked past Dean letting it drop to the floor with a smirk on his lips. Lifting his shirt, he gave it a shake before slipping his arms in and buttoning it up. He left the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled them halfway up his forearms. Leaning down, he grabbed his boxers and stepped into them pulling them up his legs to his waist. Reaching for his jeans, he stepped into them pulling them up. The waistband barely reaching his hips, the material hugged his ass and thighs almost like a second skin. Leaving them unbuttoned, he tucked in the tails of his shirt before he buttoned and zipped them up. Turning around, he sat on the edge of the bed to pull his socks on. Once that was done, he walked back to his bag and rummaged around until he found his brown leather belt. Not that he needed one to keep his jeans up but it looked better if he had one on. 

Dean glanced up as Naythin walked past and dropped his towel he shook his head as he lowered it again, pulling on a pair of almost Crewel looking shoes. They came up his anklebone, roughly to about where a pair of high tops would, they were made of black and grey flecked leather, mostly black, and they came to a point at the toe that was capped off in grunge metal. Once he had them tied he pulled to his feet. His black jeans were as tight as a second skin and majorly showed off his ass. He walked across the room to his duffel and pulled out a black leather belt, slipping it through the belt loops since he’d tucked in his shirt the belt was a fashion necessity. He walked back down the hall to the bathroom and splashed a little cologne onto his hands and rubbed them across the front and collar of his shirt. Walking back into the bedroom, he came to a sudden and abrupt halt. “Sonuvabitch,” he softly exclaimed as his eyes moved over every square inch of Naythin. “You want yer Glock I better bring my sawed off.” 

Naythin finished buckling his belt as he glanced over at Dean. A small lopsided grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Whatever, dude.” Shaking his head, he squared his shoulders as he looked down at himself to make sure the buttons on his shirt were lined up with the belt buckle and the button on his jeans. Running his hand down the front of his shirt, he started to fiddle with the cuffs on his sleeves. 

Dean glanced down at his own perfectly cuffed sleeves and then looked back at Naythin. He made a beeline over to him and reached for the cuffed sleeves of his shirt. “Here, lemme help. Yer good with ties, I got this. Hell, Sammy and I have been doin’ this since we were barely outta diapers.” He fixed the cuffs so they were perfectly straight and the exactly same size cuff on each roll back and to its mate on the opposite arm. He took a step back and looked at his work. “There,” he gave a nod, “Perfect.” 

Naythin stood still as Dean fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. If he was wearing cammies he could roll a perfect sleeve but this half up the arm stuff was beyond him. He couldn’t help the slight shiver that ran up his spine making the fine hairs on his arm stand up when Dean’s fingers brushed lightly over Naythin’s arm. “Thanks.” Naythin’s smile grew as he kept his eyes diverted and walked to the dresser to get his wallet. Tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans, he turned to walk out of the room to get his boots from the living room. 

Walking over to his chest of drawers, he snagged his wallet from the top of it and tucked it, barely, into the back pocket of his jeans. He grabbed the Impala’s key and stuffed it into his right front pocket. He felt like he was forgetting something and remembered that the key to the cottage was in the kitchen and their cell phones were in the car. Okay, so that was just about everything. He actually meant, to a point, what he’d said about bringing a gun, and a few other things with them. Sure the Impala’s trunk had a near arsenal in it, but he liked to always be prepared and they wouldn’t _always_ be near the car. He snatched the little box off the chest of drawers and headed into the living room with it palmed in his hand. It was too damn hot out to wear a jacket and the pants he was wearing didn’t hold much more than himself, as it was the wallet made them feel like he was going to bust a seam if he moved wrong. He walked over to the weapons duffel and pulled out an ankle holster with a small ivory handled gun tucked inside and an ankle sheath, complete with the knife already inside. He took a seat on the couch and fastened one to one ankle and the other to his other ankle. He pulled his pant legs down over both of them and pulled to his feet, his chin tucked to his chest as he looked down at his ankles to make sure that the weapons wouldn’t be seen. 

Naythin finished lacing his boots as Dean walked in the living room. Sitting back in the chair, he watched Dean walk across the room to the weapons duffel pulling out two ankle holsters. A small smirk tugged at his lips as Dean walked to the weapons duffel and Naythin got an eyeful of his ass in the almost too tight jeans. He was gonna have way too much fun peeling those things off Dean’s legs later. Leaning forward, resting his forearms on his knees, Naythin watched as Dean walked to the couch to get the knife and gun holsters settled on his ankles. His eyes fell to Dean’s dress shoes and Naythin suddenly felt way underdressed. Looks like he was gonna have to do some clothes shopping. As Dean got to his feet, Naythin’s eyes tracked his movement. “Damn, baby.” Standing up, Naythin walked over to Dean stopping next to him. “How’d I get such a hot fiancé?” 

“You do? I’ll kill ‘im an’ we can run away together,” Dean responded, wrapping an arm around Naythin’s waist, pulling him in close. He pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips and dipped his head, nipping at the tender flesh of Naythin’s neck. He drew in a deep breath, inhaling Naythin’s cologne. That breath escaped him as a growl-groan as he buried his face against Naythin’s neck. “God, yer so fuckin’ hot,” he sighed against the delicate skin. He bit lightly at Naythin’s neck before pulling his head up. “Sure you don’t wanna just go back to bed?” He waggled his brows, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Naythin wrapped an arm around Dean, his hand coming to rest just above Dean’s hip as Dean nipped at Naythin’s neck. His eyes slipped closed as he moaned softly. Naythin unconsciously tilted his head to the side giving Dean access to the full length of his neck. Chuckling softly, Naythin looked at Dean. “After you got dressed up like this? I want people to be jealous.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he gazed at Naythin. “I love you _so_ much,” he murmured gently, leaning in to brush a soft semi-chaste kiss across Naythin’s lips. 

Naythin sighed, his fingers pressing lightly into Dean’s hip. “I love you, too.” Looking toward the front door, Naythin waggled his eyebrows. “Come on. Let’s go make people jealous.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. “And if they get too close, I can always shoot ‘em,” he reasoned playfully, but his face was a mask of seriousness. 

Naythin looked at Dean for a moment trying to judge how serious he was. “Uh huh. No shooting. I don’t want to spend our honeymoon in lock up.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide grin as he rolled his eyes. “I could probably get conjugal visits,” he offered teasingly as they headed for the door. 

Naythin blinked as he walked with Dean to the door. “That’s gross, dude. Really, gross.” Opening the door, Naythin stepped back letting Dean walk out first. He closed the door behind himself making sure to lock it and leave the outside lights on. Naythin couldn’t get over how quiet it was as he walked to the passenger side of the Impala and waited for Dean to open the door. He wondered if the land that Dean had bought would be this quiet. 

Dean chuckled as he walked over to the driver’s side door and quickly unlocked it. Sliding in behind the wheel he reached across the bench seat and popped the lock on Naythin’s door. Straightening he reached for his door, pulling it closed as he inserted the key into the ignition. “What’s so gross about that?” Turning the key, the engine roared to life. He put the car in reverse and backed it out of the small car port and turned her toward the road. Shifting into drive he glanced over at Naythin, still grinning. Pressing down on the gas, he pulled down the driveway and out onto the road. He pulled one hand from the steering wheel and rested his hand on Naythin’s thigh. “So where am I goin’?” 

Naythin settled into the seat, turning slightly so he could see Dean without having to turn his head much. “It’s gross because of _where_ we’d be having sex.” Naythin shuddered at the very thought of it. Leaning to the side, he pulled out his wallet and opened it. taking out the small piece of paper, he unfolded it. “6901 22nd Ave N. It’s a Kay Jewelers. I had it shipped there.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay, we’ll find it.” He tensed a little waiting for the question of why it was that he didn’t have one of those Tom-Toms or a Garmin, but when it never came he relaxed more in the seat. 

Naythin didn’t think he’d be nervous about this but the closer they got to the store, the harder it became to breath and the faster his heart raced. _It’s just a ring. Like hell it was. It was Dean’s engagement ring. Naythin’s promise that he was Dean’s. That Dean was the only one for him and that they were getting married._ When Naythin saw the sign for the jewelry store, he sat up in his seat, his eyes laser focused on it. What if Dean didn’t like it? If he was like this now, good Lord, Naythin was going to be a basket case when they got married. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin as he changed lanes and got into the turning lane for the jewelry store. “You okay? You look…? I dunno. Listen, if you’ve changed your mind about this...it’s...I understand.” _Like hell I do._ But he’d survive. That’s what Dean was, a survivor, much to his dismay. 

“Changed my mind? No. Uh-uh...no way. I’m just nervous. This is a big deal.” Hell yeah, it was. Naythin rubbed the palms of his hands against the side of his jeans as Dean turned into the parking lot and parked near the front of the store. Holy shit...here we go. 

Dean nearly slumped over in relief. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a minute there, He parked the car and turned off the engine, then turned his attention back to Naythin. He found that he had to clear his throat to get his voice to work. “Do you want me to come in with you? If not, I can wait in the car.” Dean placed his hand on the little white and gold box next to him on the seat. 

Crap. “Umm...would you mind waiting here? I’ll only be a minute. I just need to pick it up and I’ll be right out. I just…” Naythin swallowed hard, exhaling in a short blast of air out his nose. “I don’t want the first time you see it to be in the store with all those people around.” 

Dean nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from the box he’d brought with him, just in case. He hadn’t known exactly what Naythin had been planning and he didn’t want to show up empty handed if this was happening tonight. “Yeah, I can wait here,” he murmured. 

Naythin slid across the seat until he was right next to Dean. “Hey…” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s cheek. “I love you. Please don’t be hurt.” The last thing Naythin wanted to do was hurt Dean’s feelings. He wanted to give Dean his ring in private. 

Dean started to chase after Naythin’s mouth only to be denied. It was due to that fact that he heaved a heavy sigh. “It’s fine,” he flashed a smile, “I’m not hurt. Go get yer ring. I’ll be right here waiting.” 

Leaning in again, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s. Lingering for a moment before slowly pulling away. “Five minutes...tops.” He searched Dean’s eyes for a long moment before sliding across the seat, reaching for the door handle and shoving the door open. Closing it behind him, he hurried to the front door and pulled it open. The sudden blast of AC felt really good even though it was almost eight o’clock at night. 

“Hi. I’m here to pick up a ring that was shipped from one of yer stores in Illinois.” He smiled at the short elderly woman behind the counter. Pulling out his wallet, Naythin took out the small paper that he’d written the order number on. Sliding it across the counter, he shoved both hands in his front jeans pockets. 

“No problem, honey. I’ll go in back and be right out.” Taking the paper with her, the woman walked into the back room. 

Naythin smiled again as she disappeared in the back, he looked down at the rings in the case in front of him. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he leaned his arms on the cool glass. He had no idea what style wedding band they should get. Just in the case in front of him, Naythin saw at least ten different styles. 

“Here we are, Mr. Emerson.” The woman came out of the back with a small white and blue box in her hand. Coming back to the counter, she set it on the counter and slowly opened it. 

Naythin swallowed and started to smile as he looked down at the ring...Dean’s ring. It looked a hundred times better in person than it did on the website. Slowly reaching for it, he gently pulled it from the box and held it in the palm of his hand. 

“It’s a very nice ring. It’ll look very stunning on you.” 

“Oh, it’s not for me. It’s for my fiancé.” Naythin turned toward the front window and pointed to the Impala. “He’s waitin’ in the car.” 

“Oh...well. Congratulations then.” 

Naythin slowly looked up at the woman, his smile grew as he saw her smiling back at him. “Thanks. Do i need to sign anything?” 

“No. You’re all set. Congratulations again. Don’t be so nervous. He’s gonna love it.” 

Putting the ring back in it’s box, Naythin closed it as he picked it up off the counter. “Thanks. I hope so.” Nodding his head, Naythin turned and headed for the front door. His fingers wrapped tightly around the box. Pushing the door open, he walked out and headed for the Impala. Reaching the passenger side door, he pulled it open and slid inside. Pulling the door closed, he sank back into the seat, the ring box held firmly in his hand. 

Dean watched Naythin walk out of the store and frowned at his own reaction to simply seeing the guy. Stupid heart. Stupid flutters. Yep, he was turning into a mushy girl alright. He grinned stupidly as Naythin slid into his seat in the car. He waited for the door to close before he shifted the car into reverse and started to pull out of the parking place. “I’m gonna take it by the look on yer face that you got it okay?” He mused with a chuckle as he shifted her into drive and pulled out of the lot and back out onto the road. 

Naythin held the box up in the palm of his hand. “I got it.” _Now I just hope you like it._ Lowering his hand, Naythin looked out the windshield sitting up as he spotted a sign that pointed to the beach. ‘Ummm...turn left up here...the next road.” 

Dean quirked a brow and glanced over at Naythin inquisitively. “We have a beach, our own beach,” he argued but did as Naythin had asked anyway. 

“I know.” _I don’t...can’t wait until we get back to the cottage._ Now that he had the ring in his hand, he wanted to give it to Dean as soon as possible. 

Dean shook his head but drove where Naythin wanted to go, following the signs down to the beach. When they reached the parking area for the steps leading down to the beach, Dean pulled the Impala into one and turned off her engine. “Okay, so now what?” 

_Yeah, now what brain trust._ “Come on. Come with me.” Opening the door, Naythin slid out quickly so he could take the ring out of the box and put it in the front pocket of his jeans. When he heard Dean’s door close, he tossed the now empty box back onto his seat before closing his door. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. Talk about making it up as you go. Walking to the front of the car, he held out his hand as he waited for Dean. 

When Naythin said for him to get out of the car, Dean shouldered it open and grabbed the white and gold box in one hand. He closed the door and walked to the front of the car, the ring box in his hand furthest from Naythin and took Naythin’s proffered hand in his own, threading their fingers together. He looked toward the ocean and then over at Naythin, letting his gaze slowly make its way over his features. “I love you.” 

Naythin smiled as he stepped in to Dean’s side. “I love you, too.” Glancing at the steps, Naythin started toward them. “Come on.” His heart was beating fast and he had to swallow a lot. 

Dean’s eyes widened a little and his smile grew wider, to the point that he was nearly chuckling. When they reached the narrow steps, Dean went down them first, keeping one eye on the beach, because of all the sea monsters - the very idea had Dean rolling his eyes at himself - and one eye behind Naythin incase anyone or anything tried to sneak up on them. Once Naythin was down the steps, he wrapped his arm around Naythin’s waist and lifted his brows. “What’s next?” 

Naythin looked around the area quickly looking for a place they could sit. He spotted a group of picnic tables off to one side. Those would work. “Over there...by those tables.” They had a clear view of the water and they’d be able to see if anyone came down the steps with plenty of notice. Walking over, Naythin’s brain locked up. He hadn’t really rehearsed what he was going to say to Dean before he gave him the ring. Winging it seemed to be on the menu so...fuck it. He’d wing it and hopefully not choke on his tongue. 

Dean’s brow quirked as he looked over at the picnic tables. Picnic table sex. Yeah, he’d done this one before. It was actually better with three people, but two would work. He shook himself out of those thoughts. Looking over at Naythin he was pretty sure that kinky sex wasn’t on Naythin’s mind. At least not yet. 

When they reached the closest table, Naythin stepped up on the seat and turned so he was sitting on the table. He made sure there was plenty of room for Dean to sit next to him and that Dean was closest to the stairs. Leaning forward slightly, he could feel the ring in his pocket. Oh boy. Without looking at Dean, Naythin cleared his throat...his eyes lowering to the space between his boots. “All along we’ve been uh makin’ this up as we go. Figuring things out together. It uh...hasn’t always been smooth sailing but if it was then it wouldn’t be real. We’ve only really known each other for a few months but...I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened. The good...or...the bad. If we can make it through the bad...the...really bad stuff…” Naythin swallowed hard. “We can make it through anything.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips when Naythin moved over so he would be closer to the stairs, and the potential danger, than Naythin. _Thank you, Ellen._ He placed the little white and gold box under his thigh and turned his attention to Naythin, sitting forward a little so he could at least look at his profile. As Naythin nervously stammered, Dean reached over and took hold of one of Naythin’s hands, holding it within his own. “Relax,” he murmured soothingly. 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand grateful for the contact as it soothed his nerves just a bit. _Here we go._ Naythin stood up slowly. Reaching his fingers into his front pocket, he hooked the ring on his middle finger and palmed it quickly. Turning to face Dean, he stepped in as close as the seat would let him until his shins bumped the wood slats. “Since we’re anything but normal and doin’ this our way…” Naythin lowered himself down on one knee. Letting go of Dean’s right hand, he held up his hand and slowly opened his fingers exposing the ring he held. “I love you, not only for what you are, but for who I am when I’m with you. You are my best friend, my heart, my light and my love. Dean Winchester...will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” 

Dean’s jaw hit the sand. He knew it had to have because something was making his eyes tear up. He had to gulp in breaths because he was pretty sure that he’d stopped breathing. And maybe his eyes were having issues because he’d stopped blinking. Blink, damn it. He blinked a few hundred times, obviously to make up for the ones he’d missed. He cleared his throat as he nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. “Yes, baby,” he continued to nod as he didn’t seem to be able to stop. _Great, I’m a bobble head._ He reached his hand out as he pulled his legs in, bending his knees so he could lower himself, one knee on the picnic table bench seat while the other was bent at the knee, under the table. 

_Thank you, baby Jesus!_ An immediate smile split Naythin’s face as he picked up the ring from the palm of his hand and reached for Dean’s left hand. Holding the ring between his thumb and index finger, he held his breath as he slid it on Dean’s ring finger and by the grace of all that was holy in the world, the bloody thing fit. Curling his fingers around Dean’s hand, Naythin leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the ring. Lifting his head, he blinked back the tears but the smile never wavered. “Is it okay? I wasn’t sure what kind you’d like.” 

Aw crap. Dean internally heaved a sigh as he felt the first tear slip down his cheek. Sonuvabitch. He nodded, his own smile never wavering. “I love it, it’s beautiful, just like you,” he reached for Naythin with his other hand and pulled him into a hug. He nearly forgot his own ring to give and was grateful that it hadn’t taken a spill into the sand when he’d moved closer to Naythin. “Wait don’t...don’t move.” He turned his head and his hands to the small gold and white box sitting on the picnic table behind him. Picking it up in his hands, he turned back to Naythin and his tongue slowly licked across his lips. “I don’t...I’m not good at fancy words or being very poetic. Hell, to me a limerick is a poem, so... But...I’ve never felt like this about anyone else I’ve ever known. You complete me, you make me whole. You’re a part of me now and I can’t ever imagine my life without you in it.” He flipped the lid to the box open, displaying the ring inside. “Naythin, will you be mine forever, will you marry me?” 

Naythin couldn’t take his eyes off the ring. It was gorgeous. Yes, he was a guy...they’re allowed to say gorgeous so shut it. Slowly getting to his feet, Naythin raised his arms and wrapped them around Dean’s neck so his forearms were resting on his shoulders. Leaning in, he left a trail of feather light kisses on Dean’s lips, each eyelid and back to his lips. “Yes. I will be yours forever and marry you. God, I love you.” 

Dean chuckled, his smile bright enough to illuminate Atlanta. “I love you too, baby, so friggin’ much.” He returned Naythin’s hug for a minute before releasing him and gently easing him back. “Lemme put it on you.” He grinned as he picked the ring out of the box. “It’s my birthstone...in the ring…” he explained as he took Naythin’s left hand in his and slid the ring on. “You’ll be glad to know that I even paid for that with real money.” 

Naythin closed his fingers as he looked down at the ring. “It’s beautiful. I love it.” Taking Dean’s left hand in his, Naythin ran his thumb over the small stones on Dean’s ring. “Looks like we had the same idea. I had ‘em put my birthstone on yer ring.” Pulling his eyes from the ring, Naythin looked up at Dean. “Real money?” Well, not that it would have mattered. Naythin wouldn’t have cared if Dean used Monopoly money. Still, it meant a lot to Naythin that he didn’t use one of the stolen credit cards. Leaning into Dean, Naythin pulled him into a tight hug, lowering his head, he pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Dean couldn’t seem to stop holding onto Naythin other than for brief periods at a time. “I love you too,” he turned his head and buried his face against Naythin’s chest. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He hadn’t known exactly how he was going to propose but he’d figured it would be natural, and it was. He’d thought of all sorts of fancy ways to do it, candles, rose petals, but none of them seemed to fit. This was definitely much better. He did still have a couple things in store for Naythin though, the thought had his lips curving into a wide smile again. Pulling back he looked up at Naythin. “Hungry?” 

_For you. Always_ “Yeah, I am.” Taking a half step back, he leaned in kissing Dean on the lips. He lingered there for a long moment before pulling back and holding his hand out to Dean. It was official. Not that it hadn’t been before when Dean proposed in the hospital but now that they both had rings, and Naythin had asked Dean also, it seemed all that more real and...official. Holy shit! 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss and couldn’t help the low groan of frustration that sounded in his throat when Naythin pulled away. “That’s it, wait till I get you home,” he warned, playfully narrowing his eyes. He took Naythin’s hand so he could manage to climb out of the picnic table. He wrapped his arm around Naythin once they were walking again, heading back to the car. “Yeah, I used the same money for the ring that I did the land. Now you just gotta tell me what house you want.” 

“It doesn’t have to be fancy. This is home to me.” Naythin reached for Dean’s arm with his hand squeezing it. “Wherever I am with you is home.” He knew what Dean meant but Naythin was being truthful. He didn’t need a fancy house as long as he had Dean...he’d be _home_. 

“Well, I highly doubt they can build a house shaped like me, so yer gonna have to come up with something. But it can wait until after the wedding when you go sign the papers with me. He turned his head and looked at Naythin with a smirk teasing at his lips. “I am impressed,” he murmured with a nod. “If it was me I’d be askin’ a guy like me what bank he robbed to be able to buy a ring like that, and land, and a home, and pay for it all outright.” 

Okay...Naythin figured Dean got a bank loan or something and the money for the ring was extra. “I uh...I thought maybe you got a loan or...something. I’m not thinking a bank robbery but where did the money come from?” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Grave robbing,” his brows rose and he looked over at Naythin to see if he actually believed him, and wound up cracking up laughing as he shook his head in denial. 

For a split second, Naythin thought Dean was serious. When he started laughing, Naythin reached up and smacked him on the arm. “Not funny.” Naythin glared but it didn’t last long as he started laughing right along with Dean. “It doesn’t matter where the money came from.” 

Dean huffed. “Well now it’s no fun. I got it from strippin’,” he confessed with a shrug of one shoulder. “I took a percentage off what I gave m’Dad and put it in a bank account he didn't know about, then after he died I invested it.” 

Damn, if that wasn’t responsible. “Wow. Really? That’s great. So about the land...how much land are we talkin’ here? A couple acres?” 

Dean nodded as he stopped at the back of the Impala. He quirked a single brow at Naythin’s sudden interest in how much land they had. “Why, you plannin’ the divorce papers already?” 

“No! No, you didn’t mention it so I was just curious. It’ll help with the placement of the house, well and septic, that sort of thing.” Naythin clamped his jaws shut as he realized what he was doing. “Sorry. I did it again.” 

Dean’s brows bunched as he pulled his head back. “Sorry for what? I’m glad yer interested. And it’s four acres, well actually seven but we're not allowed to actually do anything to the Missouri River.” 

“You got river frontage? On the Missouri river?” Naythin stopped and turned so he was facing Dean. He reached up with both hands taking hold of Dean’s face and kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue pushing past his lips and teeth as he started to glide it alongside Dean’s. 

Dean wasn’t so sure what the big deal was, but the kiss that took him by surprise apparently meant that it was a good thing. He wrapped his arms around Naythin and returned his kiss, giving as good as he got. He moaned softly and, as much as he hated to be the responsible one, he pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. “Seriously?” He took Naythin’s hand and put it against the even tighter place in the front of his jeans. “I get a raging hard on and these jeans are gonna rip right off me.” 

Naythin’s hand cupped Dean’s growing bulge. Groaning, his eyes slipped closed as he sighed slowly. Swallowing, he pulled his hand away very reluctantly. “That would be a bad thing how?” It would be that much less that Naythin would have to remove later. 

“Man can not live by cum alone,” Dean responded with a shrug of one shoulder. “I know it’s protein but come on. And I’m pretty sure they’re not gonna let me go in anywhere in just my boxers, boxers that boy scouts could camp under the tent of no less.” He shot Naythin a pointed look. “And uh,” he jerked his head toward the car, walking over to the driver’s side door and unlocking it he looked across the roof at Naythin. “What’s the big deal about the river property thing?” He tugged open his door and slid in behind the wheel, reaching across the bench seat to unlock Naythin’s door. Sitting up, he reached for his door handle and pulled the door closed. 

Naythin lifted his arms and let them come to rest on the roof of the car. “Fishing. Boat dock and if the area is right...swimming. Huge bonfire by the river in the fall...s’mores...come on, dude. The potential is huge. Plus, I get to do it all with you.” He grinned wide and waggled his eyebrows at Dean. 

Dean couldn’t help smiling at Naythin’s child-like enthusiasm. He supposed it was a good thing that he wasn’t able to get the land he’d found that _wasn’t_ on the lake. Where Naythin say Fishing, boating and swimming, Dean saw water spirits and where Naythin saw bonfires and s’mores, Dean saw urban legends coming to life and slaughtering entire families. He kept his smile on his face even though the Hunter inside him was running around like E.T. waving his arms in the air and screaming. 

“S’mores, huh?” Dean mused and gave his head a shake, “Never had one before.” 

Naythin’s jaw hit the roof of the car. “You’ve never...seriously? We’re gonna fix that. Chocolate, marshmallow roasted on an open fire...all smashed together between two graham crackers. Good stuff.” Drumming his fingers on the roof, his smile kept growing. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin every few minutes as he drove them back into town and he couldn’t help smiling himself, Naythin’s happiness was contagious. “Okay, surf or turf? Or maybe both?” He inquired as the Impala rolled to a stop at the traffic light just before town. 

“Both sounds good.” Naythin shifted on his seat lifting his hand to his thigh, the light from the street lamp hitting his ring. He looked down at it and couldn’t help smiling...again. If this is what love did to a person, bring it on! 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s response. “Both it is,” he murmured, turning the Impala to the left rather than to the right. As they drove the city lights began to get further and further apart until they seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere with just the ocean to one side and the palm trees on the other. When the large glass building came into view with the horse drawn carriages in front of it, Dean turned into the parking garage nearby. 

Naythin was quiet as they drove out of town. He tried to figure out where Dean was taking them and when the large glass building came into view, Naythin actually leaned forward in his seat a little as they pulled into a garage. “Damn…” Horse drawn carriages? Double damn. 

Dean parked the Impala near the elevators and turned off the engine. He looked over at Naythin with a smile and jerked his head to the side c’mon. He reached for his door handle and popped it, shouldering the door open, Dean slid out from behind the wheel and stood to his feet. Closing the door after himself he walked to the end of the car to wait for Naythin. “Our reservation’s not until eight thirty we have a little bit of time, we can walk over and maybe do the carriages after dinner?” 

“Reservations? You had this...You sneaky…” Naythin walked over to Dean wrapping an arm around his waist Naythin pulled him in as close to his side as he could. “Carriage ride after dinner sounds great.” Again with the perma-smile. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders. “Well I figured either way this place would work.” He wrapped his own arm around Naythin as they headed for the elevator, his own perma-smile held securely in place. “Since we’re three flights up I figured we’d do the elevator instead of the stairs. Besides, what’s down there’s a lot more interesting than the stairwell.” 

Small enclosed space with Dean. A slow wicked grin replaced Naythin’s smile as they waited for the elevator doors to open. The things he could do to Dean in that elevator. Naythin closed his eyes as he tried to get his libido in check. 

When the elevator doors opened and Naythin didn’t move, Dean looked over at him and frowned worriedly. “Are you okay?” he murmured, his forehead creased with concern. 

“Huh? Oh...yeah. I’m fine.” Stepping into the elevator, Naythin stayed close to Dean keeping his eyes forward. _Down boy, Not happening._ The thoughts alone were enough to get Naythin’s hips to want to roll and he had to cross his ankles to keep that from happening or they’d never get to the restaurant on time. 

Worriedly, Dean pulled Naythin closer as the doors closed and wrapped his arms around Naythin from behind. He dipped his head, burying his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “If you don’t feel good and need to go home, it’s okay. I can move the reservation to another day.” His warm breath fanning against Naythin’s throat. 

“I’m fine. I’m...better than fine. I haven’t felt this good...ever.” Naythin leaned back against Dean. Lifting his arms up, he crossed them over Dean’s, his hands holding onto Dean’s forearms. 

Dean nodded against Naythin’s skin. “Okay,” he pressed a kiss against the tender flesh but raked his teeth across the same area. “Somethin’ to think about fer later,” he whispered huskily before pulling his head up just before the elevator doors open on the bottom level. 

Naythin groaned as his cock twitched in his jeans. A zing of electricity shot down his spine causing his hips to roll. “That was evil.” 

Dean chuckled and pulled his arms from around Naythin. Stepping to the side of Naythin, he reached for his hand. “C’mon,” he coaxed, his smile still held firmly in place. 

Naythin took hold of Dean’s hand interlacing his fingers with Dean’s. Squeezing gently, he leaned over giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. Stepping out of the elevator, Naythin looked up and down the street shaking his head at the Christmas decorations and lights. “Wow. Talk about starting early.” He may have thought it was a tad bit early, but Naythin always loved Christmas despite the few happy memories he could recall of the holiday. The decorations and lights always made him smile. 

Dean nodded and gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. “Well, it is November,” he mused, “Maybe they just skip this month down here.” He grinned a little wider as he looked over at Naythin. He stopped immediately and pulled Naythin in, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Sorry, I just...if you could see yerself, you’d understand.” 

Naythin returned Dean’s hug. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s back, he dipped his face into the side of Dean’s neck. A long low groan rumbled up his throat as he inhaled the scent of Dean’s cologne. Smiling against Dean’s neck, Naythin dipped his chin a little further so he could speak. “I love you...You’ve made me so happy.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted. “I love you too, baby, but…” He pulled his head back to look into Naythin’s eyes. “I didn’t _do_ anything.” 

He didn’t _do_ anything? Lifting Dean’s hand, Naythin pressed Dean’s palm against his heart. “Feel that?” Naythin’s heart was pounding in his chest. “You do that to me. You love me. That’s what you’ve done.” 

Dean pulled Naythin close again and dipped his head, pressing a lingering kiss against the side of his neck. “I’ll always do that,” he murmured gently, “I meant what I said, I can’t picture my life without you in it.” 

“Neither can I.” Naythin clung to Dean as he hugged him. Dipping his chin, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. Pulling his head back, he brought a hand from around Dean’s back to the side of his face cupping his cheek, his thumb caressing Dean’s cheek just under his eye. 

Dean hated to break this up, and if they were at home there wouldn’t be any breaking it up, he’d take Naythin to bed, but they couldn’t do that here. He cleared his throat and reluctantly started to pull away, though he reached for Naythin’s hand, holding it firmly within his own. “We uh, you’d be naked right now if we’d been doing that at home so…” 

Naythin chuckled as he took Dean’s hand again. “Yeah…I’d hate to have to buy you a new shirt.” Stepping in close to Dean’s side, Naythin bumped his shoulder against Dean’s as they walked across the street. The smile on Naythin’s face wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Yeah, especially this one,” Dean mused with a chuckle, “Friggin’ thing was close to fifty bucks. I uh, got it on sale...five finger discount.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Hey, they deserved it, fifty bucks for a shirt?” 

Naythin laughed shaking his head. His grip on Dean’s hand tightening. “Well, our life definitely won’t be boring.” 

“Our life might actually be short lived. I think I’ve lost five pounds because we never get outta bed to eat,” Dean mused with a wide grin. “Not that I’m complaining...well at least not about all the sex but food would be good too. Maybe we could combine the two.” 

“I won’t let ya starve...promise.” 

Dean chuckled softly and pulled Naythin in as tight as he could without the two of them staggering and falling overboard as they headed down the long dock toward the restaurant. “I appreciate that.” 

Naythin walked next to Dean as they walked down the dock. He’d never been to a restaurant like this before. Hell, he’d had so many _firsts_ since meeting Dean, he stopped trying to keep track. “This place is pretty nice.” He couldn’t help but look down at himself to make sure he wasn’t under dressed. 

Dean gave a nod. “Food’s good too,” he responded and looked over at Naythin. “Hey,” he murmured gently, “You look fine. You look incredible actually. Stop worrying. Trust me, tourists go here so it’s not like it’s black tie or anything.” 

Naythin relaxed and nodded, the tip of his tongue gliding over his bottom lip. “You’ve been here before?” 

“Nah, Sammy has. I ate his doggie bag. We were on a case an’ he was takin’ one for the team. We were in Tampa actually, but she brought him here.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Sam got wined and dined and I got a waitress with a funny lookin’ rash. Needless to say, I suddenly needed to leave.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Naythin chuckled, squeezing Dean’s hand. “Do I get you for dessert?” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and let his eyes skim over every inch of him that he could see without drawing attention. “God I hope so,” he groaned softly. 

His attention was drawn away as they reached the small line at the podium. He pulled Naythin closer and stepped up when the older couple in front of them were taken to their table. 

The young sandy blonde haired woman in a lavender dress looked up and smiled at them both. “Hello, welcome to The Pier,” she greeted. 

Dean flashed a quick smile. “Uh, Winchester.” 

The young woman looked down at the book in front of her and then back up at them, a ready smile on her face. “Table for two, right this way.” 

Dean squeezed Naythin’s hand as they followed the hostess through the restaurant and back to a secluded table in the back, one that just happened to face the front of the restaurant. 

_“Here we go,” the woman announced, placing the menus down on the table. “Your server will be Henry, enjoy.” She graced them both with the same wide smile._

__

__

Dean almost pulled out Naythin’s chair but he wasn’t so sure whether or not he was supposed to do that when it was a guy. So he tried to cover his awkward pause by quickly taking a seat and clearing his throat. He nodded to the hostess and flashed his usual charming smile. “Thanks, sweetha…” He snapped his mouth closed, his eyes darting to Naythin briefly before looking back up with a smile and another nod. “Thanks.” 

Naythin couldn’t help but hear the way Dean caught himself. Reaching across the table with his left hand, he leaned forward keeping his voice low. “It’s okay. You can say it. It doesn’t bother me.” 

Dean’s brows rose as their last argument over his using the term _sweetheart_ flashed through his brain. “Uh, yeah, let’s not take that chance.” 

Pulling his hand back, Naythin nodded. “Okay.” Reaching for the menu in front of him, Naythin opened it and started seeing what they had. The list of steaks and seafood was impressive. He had no idea what he wanted because everything sounded really good. 

Dean couldn’t help but stare at Naythin a couple minutes after he’d agreed so easily. Was it because he remembered the argument? He’d ask, but he really didn’t want it to start another one, not when everything had been going so well. He forced the subject away and turned his attention to the menu as he grabbed his own and opened it. “Sam’s filet was good. Even nuked.” 

Naythin read a few more descriptions before deciding on steak with shrimp. Closing the menu, he slid it to the edge of the table. “The steak and shrimp sounds really good.” Looking around the restaurant, he was relieved to see that there were other people there dressed a lot more casual then he was. Naythin sighed with relief as he visibly relaxed. Rolling his shoulders, he sat up a little straighter in his chair leaning both his forearms on the table. 

Dean glanced over at Naythin and nodded to his selection. He couldn’t help the snicker that pushed past his lips as he browsed the menu. “Sam use to always say that if it would give a person a heart attack, then I’d eat it.” 

Naythin chuckled softly. “I’ve seen some of your road food habits. The occasional salad wouldn’t hurt you, ya know.” Naythin couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Dean eat anything remotely healthy except when they were at Bobby’s. Even then he grumped about it. 

Dean lifted his brows in unison and he gave Naythin a pointed look. “I am _not_ a rabbit. I’m a man, and we eat meat, and lots of it.” He turned his attention back to the menu and looked for something a little less seafood and a lot more steak.” 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.

Naythin chuckled a little louder as he reached for his glass of water. “Uh huh...Remember that when you have lettuce and tomato on yer burger. Oh and Dean? Onions are veggies.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and quirked a single brow. _No they’re not_ , was on the tip of his tongue but he choked it back because he knew better, Naythin was right. “Yeah well, see I _do_ eat healthy.” He folded the menu and set it to the side. 

“Healthy-ish.” Naythin raised his water glass back up to his lips smiling as he took a small sip before setting it back down on the table. 

“Uh huh,” Dean grumbled. 

“Hello, I am so sorry for the wait, what can I get you gentlemen to drink?” Henry inquired from behind his wire rimmed glasses. 

“Bottle of yer best champagne,” Dean responded, “We’re celebrating.”

Henry’s eyes widened and a giant smile curved his lips. “Oh wow! What are we celebrating?”

Dean’s lips seemed to be continuously curving into a smile. He reached over and grabbed Naythin’s left hand. “We’re...officially engaged.” 

Champagne? Holy crap. Naythin would have been fine with imported beer. Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin tilted his hand to show off his ring. His smile grew as he looked across the table at Dean. “Yeah, we made it official.” 

“Oh wow! That’s wonderful! Congratulations is indeed in order, and on behalf of the Pier we’d like to celebrate with you so we’re going to knock off half the price of that bottle of bubbly. I’ll bring that right out for you.”

Dean nodded and ran his fingers against the side of Naythin’s. “Great. Thank you.” 

“Champagne, huh? You tryin’ to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me later?” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he stared off at nothing in particular, giving his head a slight shrugging tilt before returning his attention fully to Naythin, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. “I dunno, would it work?” 

“It would, but you don’t have to get me drunk to take advantage of me. Not like I’d ever say no to you.” He couldn’t help but look down at their joined hands and the ring on his finger. They were officially engaged and soon they’d be married with a house on the river. 

Dean thought about joking around, the idea that he could get Naythin to do all his dirty work, like taking the heart out of some dead guy to try and find out what supernatural weird thing made it implode or explode or turn some weird ass color or whatever, that was promising, and funny. But he decided that now wasn’t the time for jokes, so instead he simply smiled until his cheeks hurt and leaned in, pressing a somewhat chaste kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered against them. Yeah, Naythin was going to get sick of hearing him say it pretty soon, but he just couldn’t seem to help himself. 

Naythin’s smile grew, if that was possible. “I love you, too.” running his thumb over Dean’s hand, Naythin looked around the restaurant at the other couples and for the first time, he wasn’t jealous and that dull longing was gone. Looking back at Dean, he met his eyes before quickly looking down at the table. “So uhh...our house…” Yep...bigger smile in 3...2...1 “You thought of what you want it to look like?” It would be the first house...home that Dean would have since he was four and Naythin wanted it to be as much his as Naythin’s. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, not really. I know I want a fence around it, and especially over by the river. Otherwise, no.” Liar. You have every frickin’ devil’s trap, salt line, hoodoo guard spell, goofer dust, devil’s shoestring swag and charm picked out, all the way down to the foundation. “I figured I’d let the construction guy handle that part, I’ve uh...I’ve got my part covered, I just need to be around when they lay the foundation and the place is starting to be built so I can lay charms and traps and all that jazz from the foundation up.” 

Naythin knew Dean would have the place locked down like a supernatural Fort Knox but the rest of the house...that was important too. “Okay, fence to keep the kids outta the river.” Yeah, he’d said it. “What else and I’m not talkin’ the...other stuff.” You’re in public dumbass. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a long time trying to decide if Naythin really wanted to know or if he was just being polite. “Seriously?” Yeah, he thought about the home of his dreams, but he’d never expected to actually have it. Before Naythin he figured he’d just pull cash out of his investment funds whenever he needed it for ammo. 

“Well, yeah. I’m serious.” Leaning forward, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. “Baby, this is _our_ home we’re talkin’ about here. I want to know what you want in it.” 

Dean looked down at the table and shook his head before looking up at Naythin. “You. That’s what I want in it,” he responded with a grin. “That’s all that matters. Just you being there, and that yer happy with it.” 

_Stubborn ass._ “Come on, Dean. Please?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and frowned at Naythin. “Okay fine…”

“Here we are,” Henry announced. 

Saved by the bell. Henry is SO getting a good tip. Dean smiled as he watched Henry pop the cork and the bubbles spill over his forearm as he poured their glasses. 

“There you are.” 

“Thank you,” Dean murmured, meaning that in more ways than just the champagne. 

“Do we know what we’re having for dinner?” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and smiled as he quirked a single brow. “Go ahead, go first.” 

Naythin smiled up at the waiter. “I’ll have the steak and shrimp. Rare with the dinner salad with ranch dressing.” 

“Very well,” Henry murmured as he jotted down what Naythin had ordered before looking up at Dean. “And for you, sir?”

“Filet, 10 ounce, medium. Baked Potato loaded. No salad,” Dean ordered with a glance Naythin’s way and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Naythin chuckled shaking his head at Dean’s order and the look he gave him. He waited for the waiter to walk away before he reached for his champagne flute. Picking it up, he watched the bubbles slowly float to the top. Clearing his throat, Naythin looked across the table at Dean. “Thank you for loving me.” 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion as he slowly shook his head. “Um, you’re welcome? I don’t...it’s not like it’s hard to do. I dunno what was wrong with yer parents or…” That bitch. “Yer…” He gave a head shrug, “But it’s pretty easy to love someone as awesome as you.” 

Naythin dropped his eyes with an embarrassed smile. “If I’m...awesome it’s because of you.” 

Dean shook his head as he reached for his own champagne flute. “I didn’t do anything but go to the right Hunt.” He took a small sip of the champagne and his brows rose with pleased surprise as he pulled the glass away. “Huh, that’s not too bad.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Never had champagne before.” 

Naythin raised his glass to his lips and took a small sip. “It’s pretty good. Only had it a couple times but...this is pretty good. I’m more a beer and whisky guy but...for special occasions this is good.” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that past his lips. “You know you’ve said pretty good like...I dunno, a lot.” 

“I have?” Naythin shrugged as he took another sip of his champagne. He thought back on what he’d said and yeah...wow...that was great. 

Dean’s wide smile remained as he lifted his flute to his mouth and took another drink, his eyes never leaving Naythin. 

Setting his glass down, Naythin crossed his arms at the wrists and leaned them on the edge of the table as he looked at Dean. “You keep smilin’ like that and I’m gonna start to get worried yer plotting something.” 

Dean gave a one shoulder shrug. “Maybe I am.” He searched Naythin’s eyes with his own, took in the look of happiness and the way it made his eyes...yes he was gonna use a chick word… _sparkle_. Well they did, shut up. 

“Maybe you are?” Naythin laughed as he dropped his eyes to the table for a few seconds before looking back up at Dean. The smile he wore made his eyes close slightly and the corners crinkle a little like Dean’s. “I have a feeling there’s no maybe about it.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Is that a problem?” he inquired softly, huskily, his voice a deep low, almost suggestive rumble. 

“Not a problem at all.” Naythin slowly shook his head as he twirled the ring on his finger. 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s hands. “Is that the right size?” He hadn’t even thought to ask before they’d left the beach. 

“It is. Just not used to having a ring on.” He forced himself to stop playing with it, tucking the fingers of his right hand around the wrist of his left arm. 

Dean nodded slowly. “You don’t have to wear it if it bothers you.” He reached for his champagne flute and took a drink. 

“It doesn't bother me. Baby, I’m not takin’ it off. It means too much to me.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand, his thumb gliding over the top of Dean’s hand. 

Dean’s smile was mega wattage and he pulled Naythin’s hand up to his mouth, brushing a kiss across his knuckles. “I am,” he looked around the restaurant and nodded as his gaze swung back to Naythin’s, “the luckiest man in the world. In _here_ for sure, but I’m thinkin’ the world.” 

Naythin was suddenly blinking really fast, his free hand going to his face rubbing under his eyes quickly. Blowing out a short breath out his mouth, he smiled as he looked at Dean. “Not really used to hearin’ that.” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “And we’re back to how stupid the idiots were you use to hang around. But that’s okay by me, their loss is my gain.” He smirked and winked at Naythin. 

Naythin dropped his eyes to their joined hands and sighed. This was a second chance for Naythin to have the life he’d always dreamed about. One where he was loved and where he loved the man he was with. 

Dean turned his gaze out at the restaurant as he drained his champagne flute, probably faster than you’re supposed to. He set the empty glass aside and looked over at Naythin. “I dunno the shape or the color of the outside really, but I always pictured the family room being across from the kitchen so the kids could eat at the bar while they watched cartoons or whatever. And the stairs leading down to that area, wide with light wood...on the wall along the stairs are those decorative stones...there’s a loft above the area before you get back to the bedrooms and stuff. On the opposite wall from the family room is the main living room, but thankfully you can’t see in one room from the other because the family room’s a wreck.” He chuckled and shrugged. “I dunno...I guess there was a time once...a long time ago that I use to think about things like that…” 

Naythin listened very intently to how Dean described the house. Glancing to the side, Naythin saw Henry and waved him over. “Do you have a pen?” Smiling, he took the pen and quickly started to sketch out what Dean had described on his napkin. Tilting his head a little to the side, he narrowed his eyes as he checked the crude sketch before handing it to Dean along with the pen. “Something like that?” 

Dean looked down at the napkin that Naythin had apparently pulled out of thin air and shook his head. Taking the pen in hand he fixed the drawing to the way he was seeing the house laid out. “There,” he murmured as he pushed the napkin back over to Naythin along with the pen.

Naythin pulled the napkin closer nodding as he looked over the sketch. “I like it.” Looking up at Dean, he nodded again. “Yeah. I like it.” Folding the napkin, he glanced around before tucking it in his back pocket with a grin. “I figure four bedrooms and an extra room the kids can use s a playroom an’ when they’re older a game room to hang out in with their friends. Basement or no?” 

Dean shook his head the entire time Naythin was speaking. “That’s what the family room is for. The living room is the room you show to guests. The family room is...for family. Not to mention, that extra room, you’d better make it for guests otherwise, _you_ get to tell Nana Ellen that _she_ is sleeping on the couch.” Dean grinned wide and pointedly. 

Naythin’s eyes got wide as he shook his head. “Guest room. Yep...totally agree. Guest room.” No way was he gonna piss off Ellen Harvelle. 

Dean chuckled and scooted his chair around closer to Naythin’s. Leaning toward him he pressed a quick kiss to Naythin’s lips. “An’ yeah, basement. I’m from Kansas remember? We might’a moved into the Impala by the time I was five, but I’d still been through enough tornados to know that you always have a basement.” He nodded sagely. 

Naythin moaned softly as Dean’s lips touched his. The tip of Naythin’s tongue licked along his bottom lip. “What about our room?” 

Dean shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, I never thought about that part. Just...just the family room...me layin’ on the couch with my son watchin’ Bugs Bunny.” He huffed a slight chuckle. “I dunno, I guess I never got that far because in the back of my mind I knew it was a stupid dream. I thought I’d be hunting...forever...until finally some evil sonofabitch took me down.” 

Naythin leaned his shoulder against Dean’s as turned his head pressing his lips to Dean’s temple. “Start thinkin,’ baby.” The mental image of Dean laying on the couch with a young boy...their son...sleeping on Dean’s chest made his heart flutter and a warmth flow out from it. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile, again. And he looked over at Naythin adoringly, his love evident in his verdant gaze. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Alright, gentlemen here we go,” Henry announced as he approached the table with a large tray in one hand and a stand in the other. “And the chief apologizes about your salad being late. We’re going to remove that off your bill. We’ve been slammed tonight. I know it’s not an excuse, it’s just facts.” He easily put the stand up and then settled the tray on top. He quickly placed the salad in front of Naythin. “Again, my own personal apologies on that, sir.” He then placed Naythin’s steak and shrimp down. Turning back to the tray he picked up the next plate and placed Dean’s steak in front of him and lasty, he placed a basket of rolls on the table. “Can I get the two of you anything else? Perhaps some more water?” 

Naythin didn’t move away from Dean as the waiter brought their dinner out. He smiled and nodded politely as Henry explained the issue with his salad. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” The aroma from his plate had Naythin’s mouth watering. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was until his meal was in front of him. “I’m fine, thanks. This looks really good.” 

Dean shook his head. “I think we’re good...” He looked over at Naythin and placed a hand under the table on his thigh. “You good with just the champagne?” he murmured softly. 

Naythin thought about it for a moment before he looked back up at the waiter. “Ya know what? I’ll take a beer. Whatever ya got.” Looking over at Dean, he smiled giving Dean a slight nod. 

Dean returned Naythin’s smile and looked up at Henry. “I’ll have the same.”

“Very good. And if there’s anything left in that bottle, don’t hesitate to take it with you if you would like to. You purchased it, it’s yours,” Henry whispered with a wink, a smile, and a nod to them both before he turned and hurried off to get their drinks. 

Naythin looked down at his plate as he picked up his knife and fork. He paused as he watched the waiter walk away. “He gets a good tip.” Cutting into his steak, he stabbed it with his fork and raised it to his mouth. His eyes closed as he moaned softly. Chewing slowly, Naythin shook his head. “Damn, that’s good.” 

Dean smiled and glanced up at the waiter’s retreating back. “Yeah, Sam never mentioned the service, just that he felt dirty and wanted to take a shower,” he chuckled and shrugged a shoulder as he cut into his own steak. His smile widened when Naythin said how good the food was. He was glad Naythin liked it. He liked anything Naythin liked, because to see that smile, yeah he’d like whatever Naythin liked. 

Naythin reached for his champagne flute, bringing it to his lips he drained it to wash down the steak. “If Henry was hittin’ on yer brother...I can’t blame him fer needin’ a shower.” 

Dean couldn’t help it, he let out a loud cackle of laughter before he could manage to stop himself. He reached for the water, since he’d drained his champagne flute earlier, and quickly took a drink as he shook his head. “Not Henry,” Dean chuckled, “The rich bitch that brought him here.” 

Naythin coughed as he tried to not choke on the mouthful of salad he’d been chewing on. “Oh.” He managed around his food before he swallowed and looked at Dean a little sheepishly. “Right. Got ya. So, yer brother wasn’t into the rich...bitch then?” 

Dean shook his head as he cut off another piece of his steak. “Nah, she was nearly old enough to be his mother an’ had a pack’a kids of her own.” He paused with the steak halfway to his mouth as his eyes tightened and his forehead creased thoughtfully. “Is it a pack? A herd?” He shook his head and took the bite. 

“More than two is insanity.” Naythin shuddered at the memory of some of Bree’s birthday parties. All those kids...all girls. It was no wonder all the parents had their own “party” afterwards. Lots of beer was consumed on those days. 

“Yeah well, you wantin’ me to reproduce is insanity,” Dean responded with a glance Naythin’s way. “Have you met me?” He shook his head as he turned back to his plate and took a bite of his potato. “You’ll be tryin’ to strangle me the first time the kid back talks….or shaves the other one bald in their sleep...or puts Nair in their shampoo bottle...whichever...or both.” His lips curved into a wide fond smile. “Well at least Sam was good for somethin’, my entertainment.” He chuckled. 

Naythin sat in silence for a few minutes as he ate his dinner. He thought back to his childhood as shitty as it had been, and all the crap he’d done. Listening to Dean talk about what he’d done to his brother had a smile slowly curving the corner of his lips. Reaching for his water glass, he took a long pull on it before setting it back on the table. “See, now that’ll be our advantage. All the shit we’ve done as kids...ours won’t have a chance to get away with anything. They’re gonna have to be pretty smart to come up with new material.”

Dean snorted and shook his head as he took a bite of his steak. “Okay, just remember that _you_ said that. Not me. I tried to warn you.” 

How bad could it be? It wasn’t like Naythin hadn’t raised a kid before and Dean had damn near raised his brother. They weren’t new at the whole parent thing. Finishing his salad and shrimp, Naythin glanced over at Dean and shook his head. Yeah. They were so screwed. 

Dean had his plate cleaned in the amount of time it took Naythin to just finish his salad and shrimp. But he was glad that the beer had finally arrived in there somewhere, with Henry’s sincere apologies to the tune of free beers. Hell, coming in when it was busy was the way to go, at this rate they wouldn’t be paying for much. Sitting back in the chair, Dean nursed his beer as he waited for Naythin to finish his meal. One of his hands seemed to find its way over to Naythin’s back, rubbing up and down soothingly without him even realizing it. 

Naythin leaned back slightly in his chair as Dean’s hand slid up and down his back. He made quick work of what remained of his meal and half his beer before he leaned back in his chair arching his back a little so Dean’s hand wouldn’t be trapped. 

When Dean realized that Naythin was sitting oddly due to his hand, he quickly pulled it away. “Sorry about that,” he murmured, “Sit back and relax. I didn’t mean to…” 

Reaching for Dean’s hand, Naythin pulled it gently and placed his hand back where it was. “It’s fine. It felt good. Nothin’ to be sorry for.” Naythin smiled as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s. 

Dean wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t argue with Naythin about it, but he did move his hand up some from where it had been so that Naythin didn’t have to arch his back so much. 

“Are we all set here or are we having dessert?” Henry asked as he came to clean the table off. 

Dean looked over at Naythin and shrugged a shoulder. “Whatever you want.” 

“I’m good, thanks.” He smiled up at the waiter. “The food was great.” 

“Oh that’s so good to hear,” Henry responded. “And you sir?” He inquired as he looked over at Dean. 

“I’m good, just the check I think,” Dean responded. 

“Do you want to take the rolls home? Or maybe the rest of your Champagne?” Henry inquired with a lift of his eyes. “Oh wait, I’m looking at the wrong one,” he teased and looked over at Naythin. “How ‘bout it, sir? Doggie bag?” 

Naythin grinned and nodded. “We’ll take the Champagne with us. Thank you.” Champagne...carriage ride at night...hell yeah. 

Henry’s smile widened. “Very good, sir.” He gave them both a nod and hurried back toward the kitchen. Thankfully, he was back out very soon, both with the check and with a teal and blue decorative bag that had the restaurant's logo on it. He wrapped it around the champagne bottle, but left it on ice for the time being. “I’ll take that up for you whenever you’re ready. And will we be needing some little plastic champagne flutes to go as well?” 

Dean glanced at Naythin and nodded. “That’d be great thanks.” He reached back for his wallet and pulled it out, stifling a sigh of relief with even just that much extra room in his jeans. He slipped out one of the cards and, as he set his wallet to the side, tucked the card into the black bill holder. 

Naythin sat back in his chair, his fingers curled lightly around the beer bottle sitting just at the edge of the table. He looked out over the crowd as he twirled the bottle on the white tablecloth. This was normal…okay...as normal as it could get considering what they did but _if_ Dean stopped Hunting...getting dressed up, going out to dinner...Naythin sighed as he raised the bottle to his lips...yeah, he could do this. 

Dean watched Henry walk past their table and snatch up the bill holder as he deposited a small bag, containing the champagne flutes, and kept on going. Busy was an understatement. He looked over at Naythin, his brows slowly lifting. “Yer deep in thought.” 

“Naw...Just enjoying this.” Naythin sighed as he reached his hand to Dean’s thigh rubbing it over the top a few times before stopping just before Dean’s hip. 

Dean slowly turned his head to look pointedly at Naythin. “You are a _cold_ man, Naythin Emerson.” At the blank look on Naythin’s face, Dean reached under the table and gently pried Naythin’s hand from where it was and placed it over the bulge in the front of Dean’s jeans. He shook his head. “You don’t have to do much.” 

Naythin’s eyes got saucer wide as he glanced down at Dean’s crotch and back up to his eyes. “I...oh boy. I am so sorry.” The shock wore off and Naythin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “I wasn’t trying to...I...I’m gonna shut up now.” 

Dean snorted and couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips. “Nice, baby, real smooth.” He gave a nod to his own words and winked at Naythin. “It’s true though, you don’t have to do much to turn me on, to make me want you.” 

“Yeah, well. Same goes for you. It doesn’t take much at all to get me hard.” Speak of the traitorous bastard...Naythin’s cock twitched against the material of his boxers. 

“Man-whore,” Dean teased. He looked up as Henry came over with the bill holder. 

“Congratulations again, gentlemen. It was a pleasure to serve you both. Do come back and see us again.” With a slight bow of his head, Henry turned and walked away. 

Dean chuckled as he reached for the bill holder so he could leave Henry a tip and sign the name, whatever it was, on the bill. 

Naythin raised his beer to his lips and drained it as he stood up. Setting the bottle back on the table, he nonchalantly glanced down at himself to make sure no one would see his growing hard on. They always said black was slimming so hopefully his black jeans would hide the bulge...hopefully. 

Once Dean had signed the bill and had left Henry a rather extravagant tip, he pushed the bill holder away and slipped the card back into his billfold, pulling to his feet he slipped his billfold back into his back pocket and reached for his beer, finishing the last of it before turning his attention to Naythin. “Ready, baby?” He reached for Naythin’s hand as he stepped around the table and grabbed the champagne bottle, leaving the small bag containing the flutes for Naythin to grab as they left. 

Naythin took Dean’s hand as he walked past the table, picking up the small bag in his hand. He held Dean’s hand as they walked through the restaurant. Yeah, this was good. He gave Dean’s hand a squeeze as they walked outside. 

Walking out of the restaurant with a champagne bottle in his hand made Dean chuckle to himself. It was on the tip of his tongue to suggest that he take the bottle and glasses to the car, so much so that he’d actually opened his mouth only to snap it closed. No. Bad idea. Naythin wasn’t Sam and Naythin didn’t need to be standing around like bait while he went to put shit in the car. 

Naythin pulled his hand from Dean’s and wrapped his arm around Dean’s hip as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. “Dinner was great. Thank you.” 

Dean looked a little confused as he turned his head toward Naythin. “Of course. I’m glad you liked it.” He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “You uh, let’s take this stuff to the car and then we can take that carriage ride if you want to.” 

“That would be great.” Naythin kept his arm around Dean’s hips as they walked back to the garage where Dean had parked the Impala. He didn’t say anything as they walked across the street or in the elevator. Naythin was perfectly happy with his arm around Dean, his thumb slowly caressing the muscle just above Dean’s hip. 

Walking up to the elevator, Dean pressed the button, then used that arm to wrap around Naythin along with its twin, pulling Naythin in against him as he leaned in and pressed a few lingering semi-chaste kisses to his lips. 

Naythin held Dean close to him smiling each time Dean kissed him. “Yer gonna spoil me, ya know that right?” 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Spoil you?” 

“The cottage...dinner tonight…” Naythin shrugged a shoulder. 

Dean chuckled and pulled away from Naythin only as much as he had to so they could walk into the elevator. Pressing the 3rd floor button, Dean turned his attention back to Naythin. “And the night’s not even over.” 

“See? Yer spoilin’ me.” He leaned in kissing Dean quickly on the lips. 

There was that insta-smile again. Dean’s cheeks were getting a workout tonight. He shook his head. “Not spoilin’ just…” he shrugged. “Bein’ a couple, out on vacation.” 

“I like the sound of that, too.” Naythin leaned in kissing the dimples on either side of Dean’s mouth. 

Dean waited for Naythin to finish and then quickly stole a kiss, just as the elevator dinged. Good timing. Taking Naythin’s hand in his, he led the way out of the elevator and over to the Impala. He didn’t bother with the doors and simply popped the trunk placing the bottle of champagne inside before stepping back for Naythin to do the same with the bag of flutes. Once it was all in the trunk, Dean slammed it closed and headed back toward the elevator again. “Sorry about the trip to the car thing.” 

Naythin’s stride slowed for a second when Dean apologized. “Okay...Not sure why you’re apologizing.” 

Dean pressed the elevator button and stepped back, pulling Naythin close as he shrugged. “Well, it’s not exactly exciting. I mean we’re not in...I dunno...fifty years gonna tell our grandkids about the time we walked to the car.” 

“I’ll take all the boring stuff any day. Laying on the couch watching T.V….that’s fine as long as you’re there.” Naythin stepped around Dean so he was pressed against Dean’s back, his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dipping his chin, he pressed his lips to the fabric of Dean’s shirt over the area he’d had the shoulder surgery. “How ya doin’?” Naythin would always worry about Dean’s shoulder and leg. The guy had enough metal in him to set off the metal detectors at an airport. 

Dean laid his hands on Naythin’s. He couldn’t help but smile at Naythin’s inquiry on how he was doing, how his shoulder was doing, it had been three months now. He nodded and gave one of Naythin’s hands a gentle squeeze as he looked back over his shoulder at Naythin. “I’m good, baby,” he murmured, “Long as I’m with you I’ll always be okay.” 

Naythin kept his lips on Dean’s shoulder for a long moment before lifting his head and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “I know. I worry too much.” 

Dean smiled. “It’s okay. It’s kinda nice actually.” He turned in Naythin’s arms and pressed a soft slow kiss to his lips. Just in time for the elevator doors to ding. Of course. He pulled reluctantly away, but kept hold of one of Naythin’s hands, pulling him into the elevator with him. 

Naythin was really beginning to hate that damn elevator. He followed Dean into the elevator, reaching behind him he pushed the button to close the doors and settled himself back against Dean. “Where were we?” He leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s moaning softly as the tip of his tongue slowly teased the corner of Dean’s lips. 

Dean groaned softly and pulled Naythin even closer, if that was possible, as his lips parted and his own tongue slipped from between his lips to tease Naythin’s before retreating as Naythin’s tongue followed into his mouth after it. 

Naythin’s grip tightened around Dean’s back as his tongue slipped into Dean’s mouth. The tip teasing along the roof of Dean’s mouth, tangling with Dean’s tongue. Sliding his hand up Dean’s back to the back of Dean’s neck Naythin dug his fingertips into the base of Dean’s scalp. 

Dean returned Naythin’s kiss, giving as good as he got, chasing after Naythin’s tongue with his own, tangling with it and coaxing it into his mouth where he captured and suckled at it, slowly moving his mouth along it’s length. One of his hands slid down Naythin’s back to his ass, grabbing an ass cheek and using it to push Naythin’s hips against his own while kneading the firmly muscled flesh. His own hips rolled and a low growl-groan rumbled in his chest as his cock pulsed and pushed painfully against his zipper. 

As soon as Naythin’s hip started to roll all kinds of alarms and bells went off in his head. _You’re in public, moron! Icebergs...the arctic… **COLD. SHOWER.**_ Damn, he hated that responsible side of himself. Easing his hand from the back of Dean’s head, Naythin slowly pulled back letting his forehead rest lightly against Dean’s. “Dean...we...wow...public. Don’t want to get arrested for doin’ it in an elevator.” 

Dean slowly opened his eyes, his breaths panting out from between his softly parted lips. “Can’t think of a better reason to get arrested,” he rasped and leaned in, slanting his mouth back over Naythin’s and moaning softly as he pushed his tongue past Naythin’s lips and teeth, sweeping his tongue into Naythin’s mouth, the tip teasing the roof.

Naythin tried to protest but ended up groaning as Dean kissed the hell out of him. He moved his hand back up to Dean’s neck his other arm slid down Dean’s back to his hip as he took hold of it and pulled it hard against his own. Rolling his hip slowly into Dean’s Naythin shuddered as his cock pulsed and pushed hard against the material of his boxers and jeans. 

Dean shifted slightly to the side, pushing his leg between Naythin’s before pulling Naythin’s hips hard against his thigh while he ground his own against Naythin’s. His other arm that was still wrapped around Naythin’s body slid up to cup the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers tangling in the longish strands of Naythin’s hair. 

Naythin’s knees started to tremble as Dean ground against his thigh. A low groan rumbled up from his chest as he crushed his lips into Dean’s. If Dean would have had longer hair, Naythin would have had a fistful of it as his fingers curled into a tight fist at the back of Dean’s head. His nostrils flared as he breathed hard and fast through them. 

Dean muffled his ‘ow’s by kissing Naythin harder, his head shifting from side to side as he ravaged Naythin’s mouth with his own. His dick was so hard it was actually painful in the tight jeans he was wearing and he had to keep telling himself to ignore the pain and keeping going. He was about to say fuck it and reach down for the zipper when he heard the elevator doors slide open behind them. 

The _bing_ of the elevator doors opening had Naythin’s heart skipping a couple four beats as his eyes snapped open. Keeping his arms around Dean, Naythin stepped back until his back hit the corner. Pulling his head back, he looked at Dean’s face and swore under his breath. Dean was doing a pretty good job of hiding it but Naythin could see the pain in his eyes. Looking over Dean’s shoulder, Naythin watched an older couple step inside and hug the far wall of the small space. Great...just great. They weren’t going anywhere with the raging hard-ons they both were sporting. Naythin looked over at the couple and smiled politely. _Yer timing sucks, ya know that?_ Naythin leaned his head close to Dean’s so the couple wouldn’t hear what he was saying. “Couple minutes, okay?” He turned his head just enough so he could gently kiss Dean on the side of his neck. 

Dean nodded and squeezed his eyes closed. “I’m good, I’m good,” he whispered. “I just...I haven’t worn these pants in a really long time.” He tipped his face up like he was trying to see the lights above them even though his eyes were tightly closed. “I jus’ need to picture Ellen naked. I’ll be fine.” He opened his eyes and looked at Naythin. “What? I can’t picture my Mom, she’s dead, that’s disrespectful.” 

Naythin was about to put his hand over Dean’s mouth to shut him up when the elevator doors opened and the couple almost ran each other over trying to get out. Naythin’s head fell back against the wall as he closed his eyes shaking his head. That was enough to deflate his hard-on to manageable levels. Reaching past Dean, Naythin hit the button that would keep the doors open. Leaning back, he looked down at Dean as he arched an eyebrow. “Can you walk?” 

Dean took a couple steps back from Naythin and nodded as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Oh yeah, I’m good. ‘Course, it might be gone forever. Soon as I managed to get an image of Ellen naked in m’head, she came at me with the shotgun so it scared the hell outta me...and _him_.” He shrugged and jerked his head toward the street. “L’s go.” 

And that mental image was enough to not only deflate Naythin’s dick but send it running for cover. Awesome. Stepping next to Dean, Naythin wrapped his arm around his hip tucking his own in close to Dean’s side. “I’m never getting that image out of my brain. Who needs cold showers.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “I told ya it works. An’ yes you will. Trust me, I got a foolproof plan to make you hard again later.” 

Any other time, Naythin’s dick would have been jumpin’ to life but now? No. Not so much as a twitch. “Uh huh. I hope so.” 

Dean nodded. “If it doesn’t I’m gonna feel pretty stupid layin’ there spread eagle.” 

Naythin took two strides before what Dean said hit him. Holy. Shit. Checking for traffic, Naythin turned so he was in front of Dean as he continued to walk backwards. “Spread eagle. On the bed.” 

Dean smirked and quirked a brow. “Is that a question or a command?” He wrapped an arm around Naythin when they came to the curb on the other side of the street so Naythin wouldn’t hit it and wind up on his ass. 

Naythin’s arm reached out for Dean to keep himself upright. “Uhhh….both?” A slow lopsided grin curved the corner of his lip. “That’ll work. That. Will. Work.” 

“Course I’ll be naked too,” Dean added as they both stepped up onto the sidewalk. “And…” his lips curved into a devious smirk, “Well the rest you’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Naythin groaned as his head fell to his chest. “I hate you right now.” 

Dean’s brows rose. “Huh...well, maybe I can get someone else to untie me later then,” he mused before starting down the sidewalk toward the carriages. 

Naythin’s head snapped up and to the side so fast his neck cracked. “Wait...what?” Jogging to catch up with Dean, he reached out for his arm to stop him. “Yeah, I don’t see that happenin’. No one touches you but me.” Jealous much? Maybe a teensy bit. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile and he pulled Naythin in against him with the arm Naythin wasn’t holding onto. “Possessive,” he nodded as he frowned thoughtfully, “I like it. But don’t worry. No one else ever will.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, winking at him as he pulled his head back. 

Naythin reached around Dean’s hip and pulled him in tight. When Dean pulled back from the kiss, Naythin leaned back in and kissed him again. “You are mine so, I guess that makes me possessive.” 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion and he tried to think of what he’d done or said that was wrong. He shook his head as he looked into Naythin’s eyes. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I...I’m sorry. I was just playin’ around. I thought...I thought you knew that. I didn’t mean to ruin everything. I…” Dean lifted his gaze and looked away as he blinked repeatedly. Way to go, asshole. Good job. _”Maybe you should just shut the hell up, Dean.”_

What. Just. Happened? Naythin was scrambling trying to figure out what he’d said...or...did. Damn it. Looking up and down the sidewalk, he found a bench not far behind them in a small picnic area. Perfect. Taking his hand off Dean’s arm, Naythin turned at the waist so he could look into Dean’s face. “Hey...come on. Over here.” Naythin guided Dean over to the bench and sat down. 

He had to practically pull Dean down to get him to sit next to him. Leaning back, Naythin swung his leg over the bench seat so he was straddling it and facing Dean. Lifting his hand, he reached for Dean’s and pulled it back so it was resting on Naythin’s thigh. “Listen to me. You didn’t ruin anything. I’m not mad, okay? Dean...baby...I was agreeing with you. You _are_ mine, so, yeah that makes me possessive of you.” Naythin raised their joined hands and slipped his free hand under them so Dean’s hand was sandwiched between Naythin's palms.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

When Naythin told him that he wasn’t mad, when he said that he hadn’t screwed up, that he hadn’t ruined the night for Naythin, Dean gasped in a breath like a drowning man coming up for air. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the voices of the past were pushed away. Instead of saying anything, Dean reached for Naythin with his free hand, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Naythin’s.

Naythin leaned in returning Dean’s kiss. He didn’t want to let go of his hand just yet. As Naythin slowly pulled back, he opened his eyes and saw the redness in Dean’s eyes. Taking his hand out from under their joined hands. Naythin reached up to Dean’s face and cupped the side of his cheek high enough that Naythin’s thumb could rub under Dean’s eye...to catch any tear that may fall. “Baby...please don’t. I’m not mad. It’s okay.” Naythin leaned in and pressed his lips lightly over each of Dean’s eyelids. It killed Naythin to know that Dean had been that close to tears. 

Dean nodded. “I thought you were mad because I called you that. I...thought it was kinda sexy. And it’s sweet really, I’ve never had anyone be like that about me before. I was afraid I’d ruined your night. I’m sorry.” 

“Mad? Are you kidding? Baby, I wear that badge with pride. You are mine and I’m not sharin’ you with anyone.” Shifting his hip to the side, Naythin slide as close to Dean as he could get on the bench. “You didn’t ruin _our_ night. There’s nothin’ for you to be sorry about. Just...please don’t cry.” Naythin reached across Dean’s chest to his shoulder and pulled him against Naythin so Dean’s head came to rest on his shoulder. 

“I don’t...I’m not…” _Winchester’s don’t cry…? Yeah you blew that one months back. Crap._ “I’m okay.” He moved his head, leaning in he pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck. “I love you.” 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand and pulled him in as tight as he could with one hand. “I love you, too. So much.” 

Dean slowly pulled back, but he kept hold of Naythin’s hand. Reaching out with his free one, he cupped the side of Naythin’s face. “I love you...more than anything….you just…” He slowly shook his head, a slow smile teasing at the corners of his lips. He jerked his head to the side as he let his hand fall. “C’mon, we’ll get in one of those carriages and I’ll show you how much I love you,” he murmured with a playful waggle of his brows. 

_I just what?_ Naythin bit his tongue...for now. Rolling his eyes, he grinned and got to his feet. “What are you gonna do in a carriage?”

Dean pulled to his feet and paused at Naythin’s question. “What, you don’t think I can’t jerk you off under one of those blanket things? This is their winter, the frigid 78 degrees. It’s blanket weather, my love, trust me.” He nodded sagely. 

News flash! “You do realize I’m not...exactly quiet when you do that right?” Naythin didn’t release the hold he had on Dean’s hand as they walked down the short sidewalk from the seating area back to the main sidewalk. 

Dean’s lips curved upward so wide his cheeks were back to hurting. “Yeah, I love that.” 

“You love it. That’s great but, I don’t think the carriage driver _or_ the horse are gonna love it.” Not to mention anyone within hearing distance. 

Dean couldn’t help the cackle that broke past his lips as he tipped his head back and laughed outright. Once they reached the end of the walkway leading to the horses, Dean pulled Naythin into his arms, holding him tightly. “Okay, I won’t...this time. Maybe next time though…” 

It took Naythin a few seconds, but he laughed right along with Dean. “Maybe next time? Thanks...that’s...that’s great.” Shaking his head, Naythin sighed. 

Dean leaned and pressed a kiss against Naythin’s lips. “You know you love me,” he murmured with a wink. He glanced up over Naythin’s shoulder and released the hold he had on Naythin as he saw the next carriage coming up the brick street. 

“Yeah. I do.” Looking over his shoulder, Naythin turned so he was standing next to Dean. He raised his arm letting his hand come to rest on the small of Dean’s back. Naythin slowly ran his hand up and down the bottom half of Dean’s back as he watched the carriage get closer. 

As soon as the carriage pulled up to the corner, Dean reached for Naythin’s hand before stepping closer. “Evenin’ fellas,” the gentleman driving the carriage greeted, “You two lookin’ ta go for a ride with me an’ Lila here?” the man asked as he reached out to fondly stroke the horse’s neck. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean automatically responded and wound up glancing over at Naythin almost apologetically before returning his attention to the man. He reached back for his wallet but the gentleman held up a hand. 

“No, no, you can pay when we get back. Charge for the ride’ll be twenty-five dollars, ‘less'a course ya think that Lila an’ I need to give up our jobs then ya ain’t gotta pay me a dime. But if you think we’re better’en alright, why we won’t turn down a tip or two.”

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand as he spoke to the carriage driver. He caught the look Dean gave him and he wasn’t sure what it was all about but it wasn’t urgent enough to bring up at that moment. Walking up to the carriage, Naythin stepped up and moved to the far side before taking a seat so he was facing the front of the carriage. The seats were wide enough for two people to sit comfortably with another seat across from them and just like Dean had said there was a large blanket folded on the other seat. Really? A blanket? Rolling his eyes, he looked to the right as the carriage dipped as Dean stepped up and sat next to him. Naythin raised his arm wrapping it around Dean’s back and pulling him closer. 

The older gentleman climbed up into the driver’s seat and turned at the waist looking back at Dean and Naythin. “You fellas all set? There’s a blanket there if ya want it. Some of the natives get chilly easy.” He nodded and turned back around and gave the reins a sharp snap. “Come on, Lila, we got guests.” 

Dean settled in next to Naythin and reached for his hand, holding it between his lap and Naythin’s. “Sorry about that,” he murmured, “I guess I’m kinda use to bein’ the big brother so I’m just usually the one that speaks up.” He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s just habit, I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Naythin leaned into Dean’s shoulder rubbing his hand slowly up and down Dean’s upper arm. 

Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and relaxed in the plush deep red quilted bench seat as he nodded in acknowledgement, his lips curving at the corners into a smile. 

“Where are you fellas from?” the elder gentleman inquired, keeping his gaze forward so he didn’t disturb his guests. 

Naythin glanced at Dean, both eyebrows raising in unison in a silent question. 

“Uh...South Dakota,” Dean responded, glancing at Naythin with a slight shrug. “My uh...my uncle he owns a place in Sioux Falls.” 

_Gee, that’s not vague at all._ Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand as he cleared his throat. “Yeah...South Dakota for me too.” 

The older man nodded. “Nice place, South Dakota.” 

“Yeah, my uh, uncle owns a salvage yard out there. He seems to like it alright,” Dean agreed, shrugging at Naythin. What the hell was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like the Impala had an address or hell, even an area code. 

“You two down on vacation, I take it? Not tryin’ ta be nosy, if you’d rather I shut up I can do that, it’s not a problem.” 

“No, it’s fine and yeah, we’re on vacation. We’re….we’re celebrating tonight actually.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand and pulled him in close across his shoulders at the same time. “We’re officially engaged.” A large smile broke out across Naythin’s face. He really liked the sound of that. 

“Is that right?” The driver looked over his shoulder with a wide smile on his face. “Congrats to you both. Ya picked a fine spot to get engaged. Any plans on havin’ the weddin’ in St. Pete?” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile. “Actually, yeah,” he responded with a glance at Naythin. “My fiancé kinda fell in love with the beach so we were hopin’ for a beach wedding. You don’t know of a 24 hour justice of the peace around here do ya?” Dean turned his attention to Naythin with a shrug of one shoulder. “Whadda ya think? Marry me? Here. Now?” 

Naythin’s eyes got really wide as he looked over at Dean. “Now, now?” _Oh, yeah. Nice, really good._

Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth. “Mmmm,” he hummed with a lift of his brows as he shrugged a shoulder. He waited the span of a couple heartbeats, and felt like a fool. He quickly shook his head. “No, it’s okay. We don’t have to. I don’t...I don’t know what I was thinkin’. I...It was just a thought.”

Naythin pulled his arm from around Dean’s shoulder as he carefully stood up so he could lean in close to the driver. “Could you...ya know...give us a few minutes?” When the driver nodded with a small chuckle, Naythin turned back to Dean. Holding the back of the seat at his back, Naythin waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn’t going to fall before letting go and placing a knee on each side of Dean’s hips so he was straddling his thighs. Leaning back with his weight balanced on his legs, Naythin took hold of Dean’s face. “I’d love to. Baby...I’d love to marry you right now...tonight.” Arching his back so he could lean in, Naythin brushed his lips across Dean’s. 

Dean was skeptical. “Really? You don’t have to just because I said…” He let his sentence trail off. “We can wait, it’s fine.” 

“Really, and it’s not because you brought it up. I’ve wanted to get married ever since you asked me...the first time.” 

Dean smiled at Naythin and lifted his brows. “Way back then, huh? Yeah, I bet I looked really hot with all those tubes runnin’ in an’ outta me. What a catch.” He chuckled. 

“Stop. You know what I mean. Because I loved you then and even before that. I would have married you right there in that hospital bed.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. He lingered for a long moment before slowly pulling away. 

Dean chased after Naythin’s mouth when he pulled away, stealing one more kiss before sitting back and searching Naythin’s eyes for the truth of his words. He slowly nodded, his hands lifting to grip Naythin’s hips, his thumbs brushing against the muscled flesh beneath his shirt and jeans. Damn those jeans were slung low on his hips. “Okay. How uh, how do we do this? Don’t we need a marriage license or somethin’?” 

The driver cleared his throat louder than was necessary. “Not that I’m eavesdroppin’ or anythin’ but uh...you’ll have to get one b’fore anyone’ll marry ya. County clerk's office opens around nine in the mornin’. Once ya have one in hand you’re all set.” 

Dean’s grin widened and he looked past Naythin at the man’s back. “Thank you,” he called loud enough for the man to hear him. Turning his attention back to Naythin he nodded and shrugged a shoulder. “I guess we’ll have to wait for,” he glanced over Naythin’s shoulder and leaned in so the man couldn’t hear as he whispered, “Me bein’ tied up...naked...an’ hard…’n at yer mercy...” he pulled his head back, his smile widening as he gazed into Naythin’s eyes. “‘Cause we’ll have to get up tomorrow...before six at night.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Naythin narrowed his eyes at Dean as a low groan rumbled in his throat. Slowly sliding his right hand from Dean’s cheek down his chest and abdomen, he hesitated just above the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Naythin lightly moved his hand back and forth before sliding his hand down and cupped the bulge in Dean’s jeans. 

Dean’s eyes followed the movement of Naythin’s hand to just above the waistband of his jeans. Lifting his head and his eyes to Naythin, he quirked a single brow just in time for Naythin to cup his cock through the denim and cotton of his jeans and boxers. His dick immediately twitched behind the stiff, too-tight material. A low groan sounded in Dean’s throat and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head, and might have if he hadn’t squeezed his eyes closed. When he reopened them their green depths were a little passion glazed and there was no way that Naythin could miss the way his dick pulsed. 

Naythin dropped his eyes from Dean’s to his hand as he cupped Dean’s cock and balls. He hissed in a sharp breath as he felt Dean’s cock twitch in his hand. Leaning over, he tucked his head next to Dean’s and started to kiss a path along the skin just behind his ear. Dipping his chin, he nipped at his earlobe before using the tip of his tongue to soothe the sting. “I might have to wait until yer tied up an’ naked but I don’t have to wait ‘til yer hard an’ at my mercy.” 

A low groan broke from Dean’s throat and his head lolled back on his shoulders, his eyes squeezing closed. His fingertips dug into the skin beneath his hands and his hips bucked of their own accord. His cock pulsing and twitching as Naythin’s mouth moved over the sensitive spot behind his ear. His breathing was a bit more labored than it had been before, panting softly from between his softly parted lips. He hissed in a breath and tried to keep quiet so the poor guy driving the carriage wouldn’t hear more than he wanted to. “Baby, please…” His neck arched as he turned his head to the side, offering up his throat. 

Taking his other hand from the side of Dean’s face, Naythin reached down between their bodies and started to unbuckle Dean’s belt. Once he had it open, he worked on the button which proved harder than he’d expected. Giving Dean’s cock and balls a firm but gentle squeeze he took his hand away so he could use both hands to get the button open and unzip his jeans. Dean may look hot as hell in the jeans but they were proving to be a pain in the ass to get him out of. Once he had them open, he pushed the open the “V” and slid his fingers between Dean’s skin and boxers wrapping his fingers around his hard shaft. Naythin closed his eyes and had to bite his lip to keep the groan as quiet as he could get it. Without releasing the hold he had on Dean’s shaft, Naythin sat up higher on his knees so he was hovering over Dean’s shoulder. Sliding his free hand around to the small of Dean’s back, Naythin bent his head down next to Dean’s ear. “Arch yer back...just a little.” 

One of Dean’s hands slipped from Naythin’s hip to the small of his back, fisting the material of his shirt. He could help the loud gasp of breath or the way his eyes shot open and his head lifted somewhat off the seat before falling back again, when Naythin’s hand wrapped, flesh on flesh, around his hard length. His breathing had went from soft pants to heavy breathing as his head rolled on the back of the carriage seat. “Baby...Oh God…” he mumbled breathlessly. Arching his back wasn’t a problem and he did just as Naythin said, but he couldn’t help the way his hips bucked as his cock pulsed in Naythin’s hand. 

Naythin had to bring his hand around from Dean’s back and push down on his hip so he could free his cock without hurting him. “Easy, baby...easy m’love.” As soon as Dean’s cock was free, Naythin started to stroke along its hard length, his fingers squeezing as he reached the head. Dipping his chin, Naythin started to nip down the length of Dean’s neck starting from just behind his ear to the point where his neck and shoulder met all the while never letting up as he continued to steadily stroke Dean’s cock. 

Dean panted heavily and tried to keep the moans and softly whimpered sighs as quiet as he could, but he had no idea if he was managing very well or not. His cock pulsed within the viselike grip of Naythin’s fist and his hips bucked, thrusting his dick into Naythin’s hand. His hand gripping Naythin’s shirt tightened into a white knuckled grip while his other hand lifted to the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers threading upward into Naythin’s hair from his nape. “Baby,” he breathed thickly, “We can’t...I can’t...Oh God…” 

Naythin arched his back so he could look under his bicep at the driver. Bless that man, he was wearing headphones. Definitely wasn’t his first rodeo. Raising his head, he leaned in close to Dean’s ear, his warm breath ghosting across it. “Shhhh...it’s okay. I gotcha. Yes, you can...trust me, baby.” Naythin gave the base of Dean’s cock a firm squeeze as he dragged his hand up its length. His thumb gliding over the top smearing the precum across it. Shifting his weight to one leg, Naythin dropped his foot to the floor of the carriage twisting his hip as his other leg followed suit. Dropping to his knees, he lowered his head and licked the flat of his tongue across the top of the head of Dean’s cock. 

Dean’s body jerked and his hips bucked of their own accord when Naythin’s thumb brushed across the head of his cock. A soft whimper broke from between Dean’s lips when Naythin moved and he was forced to release his hold, not only on the back of Naythin’s shirt but his hair as well. His hands searched for something to hold onto, something he could ground himself with. “Baby,” he groaned breathlessly. He pulled his head up and forced his eyes open to mere passion glazed slits so he could look down at Naythin. His eyes widened for a moment before he gasped in an audible breath and he slammed his eyes tightly closed the moment Naythin licked across the head of his cock. “Oh God,” he groaned, somewhat louder than he’d meant to. His hips bucked, thrusting of their own accord. His fingers clawed at the velveteen material of the seat beneath him and his head lolled back on his shoulders once more. 

Lifting his arm from the seat, Naythin reached across Dean’s waist and took hold of his hand, threading his fingers with Dean’s, he squeezed letting Dean know he was there, leaning some of his weight on his arm to keep Dean’s hips from thrusting too hard into Naythin’s mouth. Naythin kept stroking in even pulls as he lowered his mouth over the head of Dean’s cock and sucked on it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. Moaning deep in his throat, Naythin swirled the tip of his tongue around the ridge before deep throating the entire length until the head bottomed out in the back of his throat. 

Dean’s hand grabbed onto Naythin’s as soon as Naythin brought it up within his reach. His breaths were coming so fast, as his head rolled from side to side, he was nearly hyperventilating. He cried out when Naythin sucked hard on the head of his dick, which pulsed and seemed to grow even harder if that were possible. His hips tried to buck and thrust despite knowing that he couldn’t, shouldn’t. “Oh fuck...God...Nayth...Naythin...I’m…” His neck and back arched as goosebumps broke out over his flesh, his muscles locking tight, balls pulling up close to his body. “I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna cum…” Dean clenched his teeth in an attempt to quiet himself down. With a deep guttural growl and a hard buck of his hips, the first ribbon of cum shot down Naythin’s throat. 

Naythin backed off enough so that just the head of Dean's cock was still in his mouth as he continued to stroke his shaft milking Dean for every drop. Leaning up higher on his knees, he leaned harder on his arm to keep Dean from coming off the narrow seat as his orgasm rolled over him. After a couple of minutes, Dean started to relax and his hips stopped bucking and thrashing around. Naythin gave his cock one final slow drag as he let it slip from between his lips. Pushing up off the floor, he reached for the blanket covering and used it to cover both their laps as Naythin sat back next to Dean keeping a hold of his hand and wrapping his other arm around Dean’s shoulders. Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean sat gulping in breaths, his body limp and his heart hammering so hard against his ribcage he was sure it was going to make its way out at any moment. He would have to admit if he were ever asked, he’d probably just cum harder than he ever had in his life to date. He managed to pick his head up and turn it toward Naythin, leaning his head against Naythin’s shoulder. “Paybacks...are a...bitch,” he panted breathlessly. 

Naythin couldn’t help the deep chuckle that rumbled in his chest as he pulled Dean closer to him. “Yeah, I’m sure they are but it’ll be so worth it.” 

Dean closed his eyes and buried his face against Naythin’s neck. “How bad did I scar the driver?” he asked, the words somewhat muffled against Naythin’s neck. 

“You didn’t. He’s got headphones in. I don’t think this is the first time this has happened.” Naythin raised his hand from Dean’s shoulder bringing it to the back of Dean’s head. 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his mouth and held it a second before releasing it through his nose, thankful that his breathing had at least returned to something akin to normal. He moved his free arm, of the hand that wasn’t still holding onto Dean’s, and wrapping it around Naythin, his hand lifting to the back of Naythin’s head. “So I guess that’s a yes for gettin’ up early tomorrow?” 

A pang of guilt hit Naythin right in the chest as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “I’m sorry...I...I want to get the license as soon as possible.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He leaned in the small distance necessary and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s neck before biting into the tender flesh, hard enough to prove his point...paybacks, baby. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he held the bite for a few moments before releasing it. “You can be tied to the bed, naked...hard...yer dick an’ balls wrapped up with a nice red bow...and then I’ll have my way with you...after we get home...tomorrow.” 

Naythin hissed in a sharp breath as Dean bit down on his neck. His head tilted to the side without him having to even think about it. His fingers digging into Dean’s scalp at the back of his head. “Dean…” That one word coming out in soft breathy whisper. His cock twitching as it grew hard and pushed against the zipper of his jeans as Dean described what was in store for Naythin the next morning. “Oh God…” 

Dean nipped at the tender, already abused flesh before licking across it. “You’ll be trussed up so tight, you won’ cum until I _let_ you.” He dragged his teeth across Naythin’s skin before biting down once again. 

Naythin’s back arched slowly as his hand slid from the back of Dean’s head to the back of his neck. A low deep groan slipped past his lips, his cock becoming painfully hard in the tight confines of his jeans. Swallowing hard, he tilted his head back toward Dean’s. “I want you to put the blindfold on me, too.” 

Releasing the flesh in his mouth, Dean’s lips curved into a wide naughty grin. “You liked that, huh? What else do ya like?” he whispered huskily near Naythin’s ear, his warm breath fanning across the shell. 

Licking his tongue across his lips, Naythin took in a slow deep breath through his nose before letting it out past his lips. He had to shift his hips to try and get his libido under control. His dick was throbbing in his jeans. “You inside me. God, I love it when yer inside me. An’...an’ when you bite m’neck right b’fore I cum.” 

Dean nodded against Naythin’s throat and sucked a patch of skin into his mouth with a low moan. Releasing Naythin’s skin, he licked across the abused flesh. “God yeah, I wan’ inside you so bad. Wanna watch you cum...watch you writhe beneath me...God that’s so fuckin’ hot.” 

Naythin’s hips did a slow roll as he arched his back off the back of the seat. He was glad it was dark or Dean would see the way Naythin was blushing. He could feel the heat rising up his neck all the way to the tops of his ears. The only way he could have said what he did to Dean was because Naythin wasn’t _looking_ at Dean. There’s no way he could have said it if he had to look Dean in the eyes. 

Dean slowly pulled his head back when he didn’t get a response. He moved his hand beneath the blanket and across Naythin’s groin. What he felt there had him moaning long and low as his own dick managed to twitch with interest despite the fact that he’d just came. His hand gripped the bulge he felt, his thumb brushing along the hard ridge. “I want you so bad righ’ now.” 

Naythin’s body jerked when Dean’s hand gripped his cock and balls through his jeans. His hand fell from the back of Dean’s neck to the back of the seat, his fingers digging into the material. His cock pulsed hard against Dean’s touch causing Naythin to cry out before he could snap his jaws closed with a loud click as his teeth met. The driver may be wearing headphones but they only blocked out so much. “Oh God...please…” 

Catching his bottom lip with his teeth, Dean pulled his hand away from Naythin’s cock and balls long enough to tuck everything away and zip and button up his own jeans. That taken care of, his hand returned under the blanket, cupping Naythin’s cock and balls, giving them a firm squeeze. Shifting on the seat, he pushed the blanket out of his way while he worked open Naythin’s belt and deftly unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper of Naythin’s jeans. With a glance behind them to make sure that the driver was still busy with his headphones. Once he was sure they weren’t going to be interrupted, he covered Naythin’s lap with the blanket and got down on his knees. His legs were too long for his calves to fit between one bench seat and the other so he had to turn slightly to one side. He ducked his head beneath the blanket and was thankful that it worked the way he’d wanted, covering both Naythin’s lap and his head. He opened the V of Naythin’s jeans and gripped one of Naythin’s thigh giving it a light tug. “Scoot down,” he murmured. He waited to see if Naythin had heard, and either he had or he got the same idea in his head, either way, now it was easier to take his cock out of his jeans. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock, sucking at it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. His fingers wrapped around his shaft and began to move up and down along his length. 

Naythin groaned as Dean took hold of his cock and freed it from his jeans. He barely had time to take his next breath before Dean went down on the head of his cock and started stroking it. Naythin’s breath caught in his chest and he had to take in a few short quick shallow breaths to get his lungs filled again. His hips bucked hard and he had to concentrate to keep them under control. “Dean...baby...oh God…” He reached under the blanket with his free hand for the back of Dean’s head and just let his hand rest there. He didn’t push or try to pull Dean off him, Naythin needed the physical contact to keep himself grounded.

Dean slowly released the hard suction and swirled his tongue around the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. His mouth slowly slid down Naythin’s length until the head bottomed out against the back of his throat. His fisted hand followed after his mouth, stroking along his length. Humming, he pulled his head slowly back, flicking his tongue along the underside of Naythin’s shaft as he went. Swirling his tongue around the head again, he slowly pulled his head back further, until Naythin’s cock slipped from between his lips, his tightly fisted hand immediately slipping up and over the head, squeezing it in and out of his fist. Dean pulled a leg up, his foot against the floor of the carriage as he rose, his head slipping from beneath the blanket. He continued moving up the length of Naythin’s body, nipping lightly at Naythin’s nipples through his shirt before Dean tilted his face upward and captured Naythin’s bottom lip between his own, sucking it into his mouth with a softly growled moan. 

Naythin’s breaths were nothing more than a constant stream of moans and low deep groans. He’d given up trying to control his hips as they bucked and thrust against Dean as he sucked and stroked his cock. His eyes were closed tight, nostrils flared as he tried unsuccessfully to control his breathing. His chest and sides heaved erratically. Naythin kept his hand on the back of Dean’s head as he started to move up his body. A deep groan rolled up Naythin’s throat as Dean nipped at his nipples. His back arched up off the back of the seat pushing upper chest closer to Dean’s mouth. “Make m’cum. Please…Dean...oh God...make m’cum.” The head of Naythin’s cock was unbelievably sensitive and each time Dean’s hand stroked over it, it took everything Naythin had to not pull Dean’s hand away. 

Releasing Naythin’s bottom lip, he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing at the seam before pushing past his lips and teeth, sweeping his tongue into Naythin’s mouth with a low wanton moan. His hand slid down Naythin’s length to the base and back up to the head, his wrist pivoting with the upward stroke before his fist slipped back over the head once more. 

Naythin moaned as Dean kissed him, he returned the kiss leaning into it. Naythin’s tongue following Dean’s, tangling with it, teasing it with his own. As Dean’s hand hit the head of his cock, Naythin cried out. Thankfully it was muffled by the way they were kissing but he was reaching the point where if Dean didn’t back off and stop touching the head of his cock he was going to pull Dean's hand away and that was not something Naythin wanted to do because he knew exactly what Dean’s reaction would be. Naythin pulled back breaking the kiss, his head falling onto Dean’s shoulder, “Dean...fuck...please...please.” 

Dean shifted his hand from simply teasing the head to sliding along Naythin’s shaft, stroking his dick with long hard pulls along his length, pivoting his wrist on each upward stroke. Moved his mouth to Naythin’s throat, nip-kissing along the long column of Naythin’s throat. Dragging his teeth across the tender flesh before biting down roughly, but without breaking the skin. 

As Dean’s hand came off the head of Naythin’s cock, he masked a sigh of relief with a moan as he tipped his head to the side exposing his neck to Dean. His hips bucked hard against Dean’s hand. Each time Dean nipped Naythin’s neck, Naythin would gasp and moan on the exhale. Naythin could relax enough to finally let his orgasm start to build. He’d been in too much pain before there was no way it was going to happen. He could feel his muscles lock up, his balls drew up tight to his body as goosebumps erupted all over his body. “Harder...baby...I’m...oh God….I’m gonna cum...fuck...I’m…” Naythin buried his face in Dean’s neck, jaw clenched so tight he could have sworn he felt his molars crack. 

Harder? If he bit any harder he was gonna draw blood, and if he stroked harder...well, he supposed maybe that was what Naythin meant. Releasing the bit of flesh he’d just bitten into, Dean licked across it to take away the sting. He turned his head to look down at his hand moving underneath the blanket before looking back at Naythin. Pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck, he hurried down to the floor on his knees and ducked his head under the blanket, wrapping his lips around Naythin’s cock. He moved his mouth up and down along Naythin’s length in time with his fisted hand which he’d sped up a little more. 

Naythin pulled his hand away from the back of Dean’s head and grabbed onto the back of the seat. His head fell to his chest as Dean started to suck on his cock again. That was all it took. Every muscle in Naythin’s body locked up, he pulled his heels hard against the seat as he clenched his teeth trying to keep as quiet as he could but he didn’t know how successful he was as he growled deep in his chest as his cock pulsed and cum shot down the back of Dean's throat. 

Dean continued to run his mouth up and down Naythin’s length, his fist squeezing out every drop Naythin’s had to give, swallowing it down greedily. Once Naythin’s body seemed to sag against the seat as his orgasm ended, Dean pulled himself back up and sat on the seat next to Naythin, keeping Naythin’s lap covered with the blanket. He pulled Naythin close and wrapped his arms around him. Dean had enough experience, maybe not with guys but with sex in general, to know that this time was different, something was wrong. He wondered if Naythin was already getting bored with him. Maybe he needed to find some new tricks, new moves, something to spice things up a bit. He had no clue where to look since he’d never had that problem before. Since he got his skin mags online now he figured that would most likely be the best place to start. 

Naythin let Dean pull him in. He kept one arm on the back of the seat but let the other drape across Dean’s lap as his head rested on Dean’s shoulder. His eyes were still closed as he tried to get his breathing under control by taking in deep breaths in through his nose and out his mouth. His forehead creased as he realized just how tight Dean was holding him. Crap. Had he slipped and said something out loud? Blinking his eyes open, he forced himself to sit up a little more and lift his head off Dean’s shoulder so he could look Dean in the eye. “Hey...baby, what’s...what’s wrong?” Okay, so maybe he didn’t have such a good handle on his lungs yet. 

Dean blinked away those thoughts and focused his vision on Naythin instead of just over his shoulder as he’d gazed off at nothing. “Hmmm? Oh. Nothin’,” he shook his head and smiled...fakely. He brought a hand up and used it to cup the side of Naythin’s face as he flashed another of his patent Dean Winchester charming smiles. “Yer just...beautiful.” And I have apparently run out of moves to impress you with. God, he couldn’t be bad at sex, that was his _thing_. He was always the best. Aw hell. He mentally heaved a sigh at himself. Apparently he wasn’t _the best_ when it came to gay sex. The last thing Naythin needed was another spouse that, well, sucked in bed. Wonderful. 

_Nothin’, my ass._ Pulling himself up so his ass wasn’t hanging half off the edge of the seat, Naythin reached under the blanket to tuck everything back in his pants. A deep quick groan rolled up his throat as the palm of his hand grazed the head. Buttoning and zipping his jeans, he turned on the seat so he was facing Dean. “Not buyin’ the “nothin’s wrong” line and trying to flatter me and change the subject isn’t going to work either. Well, the flattery part worked but not the changing the subject part. I know that smile, remember? Talk to me. What is it?”

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’.” He shrugged, a look of innocence on his face. 

“Dean...come on. You had a death grip on me and you were starin’ off into space. Please...I know something’s bothering you.” 

“It’s no big deal, trust me, alright? I just...I remembered some research I need to do. that’s all.” 

Naythin slid his hand up from Dean’s lap to his side as he leaned in letting his forehead rest against the side of Dean's head. “You can tell me anything. You know that.” _You’re thinking about research right after damn near makin’ the top of my head blow off? Bullshit._

Dean nodded and flashed another smile. “Yeah, I know. It’s nothin’ really. I just need to look up a few things, that’s all.” _And try and figure out where exactly it was that I fucked up and got boring._ “Ya know, we uh, we don’t have to get married right after we get the license. We could wait...a while…” _So you’re not getting stuck with another sour lemon._

“Wait?” Naythin pulled his head back as he moved to the edge of the seat tilting his head so he could get a good look at Dean’s face. “Now I know something’s wrong. What is it?” 

Dean scrambled for a half truth he could toss out, something that wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass later. “I just...I…” His tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips to buy him a little more time to think. Oh hell. “You already bought one sour lemon, you just, might wanna keep test drivin’ this one until yer sure.” There. That wasn’t so hard. 

Naythin’s forehead creased in confusion as he repeated what Dean said a few times to himself trying to make sense of it. “What are you talkin’ about?” 

Dean fought not to roll his eyes. Seriously, a guy who didn’t know car terms? He drew in a deep fortifying breath and lifted a hand, running it down his face and stopping it at his mouth for a moment before allowing it to fall away. “Sex is my thing. I got three things in this life that I excel in, Hunting, my car and being an incredible lay, okay? I mean we’re talkin’ askin’ for autographs kinda awesome lay.” He said with a pointed lift of his brows. “But...I thought I had this all down, I thought I was doin’ okay but then...I might not know a lot about gay sex, but I know enough about sex to know that somethin’ really wrong went down here. I dunno if yer gettin’ bored with me already or what, and...you’ve already had a shitty sex life with one...person...I don’t want you to find yerself married to another wishin’ like hell for the chance to meet another Agent Perry.” 

Ah, hell. Naythin sighed as he straightened and fell back against the seat, his eyes closing as his head fell to his chest. Lifting his head, Naythin pulled his arm from the back of the seat as he half stood up so he could sit in the seat across from Dean. Sitting on the very edge, he spread his legs enough so both of Dean’s were between Naythin’s. Lifting his arms, Naythin tucked his hands behind Dean’s knees. “I’ve never been bored by anything we’ve done, okay? This? The giving and getting a blowjob in a horse drawn carriage? Never done it before along with a whole lot of other things we’ve done.” Taking a deep breath, Naythin squeezed Dean’s calves gently before continuing. “I think I know...I _know_ what the issue is here. The...The head of my dick got way too sensitive too fast. It’s nothing you did. It was from it rubbin’ against my boxers the whole time, that’s all. I didn’t want to tell you...during because I didn’t want you to stop. As soon as you backed off it, I was fine.” 

Dean listened but his expression never changed and he didn’t relax. “Yeah well, then we both need to throw these jeans in the trash when we get back...if you still wanna go back with me I mean.” His eyes closed as he tried to reword what he was saying in his head before opening them again. “I don’t mean that you’d have to stay here, I’m not...I wouldn’t just abandon you. I’ll give you money to get you wherever you wanna go…If that’s...if that’s what you want.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to go back with you?” Naythin got as close to the edge of his seat as he could without falling off of it. Taking a hand out from behind Dean’s knee, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand on his thigh and curled his fingers around Dean’s. “Where is this coming from? Leave you? What…? You know damn well that, that is something I’d never do.” Naythin gave Dean’s hand a hard squeeze to get Dean to look at him. “What is going on?” 

Dean looked up when Naythin squeezed his hand, his forehead creased. Ow, thanks. “Nothing. I told you already. I just...I want you to be happy. I don’t wanna be...I don’t want this...us...to be like yer other…last...” He closed his mouth, a muscle rolling in his jaw. “You really want the guy who almost got his eye burned out with a hot poker because of his mouth to keep talkin’? I already told you. That’s it.” 

“I am happy. You make me happy an’ just so we’re clear here? Don’t you ever try and compare what you and I have to what Ash and I had because there is no comparison. Apples and oranges. I didn’t love Ash when we got married. I love you...I have for a long time. I married her because I had to not because I wanted to. I’m marrying you because I want to. I want to marry you so bad it hurts.” 

Dean opened his mouth to apologize for speaking ill, in any way, about the mother of Naythin’s daughter only to snap it closed again as Naythin went on. By the time Naythin finished, Dean wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do or say. And the fact that Naythin was sitting across the carriage from him rather than next to him wasn’t helping anything, hadn’t been since the moment he moved away. He kept his mouth closed tight, so much so that his lips almost pursed, and gave a curt nod to everything that Naythin had said. 

Naythin sighed as he looked down at their hands. Dean hadn’t tried to hold Naythin’s hand. Sliding back on the seat just enough so he could get his leg past Dean’s without kicking him, Naythin switched seats so he was sitting next to Dean again. He was careful to not let go of Dean’s hand as he moved over. “Dean...baby...you and I...in the short time we’ve been together you’ve shown me more love than Ash ever did the entire time we were married. I could never get bored with you. Did you forget about the treasure chest? I sure as hell haven’t. I’m not leaving you. You’re stuck with me.” 

The cord that had felt like Naythin had cut the minute he left Dean’s side seemed to slowly mend with Naythin’s words and Dean finally managed to lift his gaze off the carriage floor to look over at him. “Yeah?” He murmured so softly it was barely a whisper. He reached up and pushed a lock of unruly sun-kissed bangs back out of Naythin’s eyes. “Because I’ll look online...or,” he curled his lip in distaste, “Buy a book...so I can learn more if, ya know, you want me to.” 

“Yeah. That is one thing you don’t have to do any research on. Unless it’s toys then you better move your ass over so I can see what yer pickin’ out.” He winked at Dean and smiled hoping to get him to do the same. 

Dean managed an actual smile and reached for Naythin, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against Naythin’s neck. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, taking in Naythin’s scent and slowly exhaled through his mouth. “I love you, so much,” he murmured against the tender skin. “Oh and um, you have a new really big hickey.” He made a sound that was half clearing his throat and half trying to stifle a chuckle. 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him in as tight as he could. “I love you too, baby.” Closing his eyes, Naythin turned his head into Dean’s neck and sighed. “What’s one more...as long as it’s not the last.” Pulling back, Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a minute before leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean’s. “We good?” 

Dean smiled and nodded. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Naythin’s lips before speaking as he pulled back. “Better than good. I’m sorry if I...I dunno...scared you? I just...I want you to always be happy...not regret this...us...that’s all.” 

“Baby, that is one thing I’ll never regret doing. I could never regret what we have.” Naythin pulled Dean to him, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I love you. Now and always.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Naythin, hugging him, holding him close. “I love you too, baby, more than you’ll ever know.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Glancing over his shoulder, the driver smiled as he slowed the carriage to a halt. Tugging the headphones from his ears, he set the brake as he turned in his seat. “Never fails. People always end up that way by the end of the ride.” 

Dean pulled his head back a little as he looked up at the driver of the carriage and ducked his head sheepishly. “Yeah, uh, sorry we...y’know...the headphones,” he murmured with a nod toward the man and the headphones, wherever they now were. 

Climbing down from the carriage, the driver waved a hand dismissively. “No need to apologize.” He tucked the headphones into the pocket of his vest as he pulled out a business card from his back pocket. “Audio books...best invention there is.” He winked at Dean as he leaned against the side of the carriage. 

Dean smiled back before turning his attention to Naythin and slowly pulled his arms from around him. “Ready, baby?” he murmured gently, reaching for and taking Naythin’s hand in his. 

Naythin nodded as he took Dean’s hand in his own and followed him as he climbed down from the carriage. He smiled and nodded to the driver as he stood next to the carriage with Dean. 

Dean gave Naythin’s hand a light squeeze before slipping his own hand from Naythin’s. Reaching back, he pulled out his wallet and withdrew a fifty, handing it to the driver. “You earned it,” he murmured as he tucked his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans. Reaching for Naythin’s hand once more, he used his free one to pet Lila’s neck as they walked past. He paused when he spotted a sign for the bathrooms. “Hey uh, I need to,” he jerked his head toward the sign, “I’ll just be a minute.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be right here.” 

Dean leaned in and stole a kiss before releasing Naythin’s hand and heading around the corner toward the restroom. 

Tag waited until Dean had disappeared into the bathroom before walking up to Naythin from behind. “Hey there, Naythin,” he greeted.

Naythin watched Dean disappear around the corner. His heart doing that annoying little flutter thing as he lost sight of him. Blowing out a quick breath, he spun around, fist raised. “Jesus Christ, Tag!” Lowering his arm, Naythin glanced over his shoulder in the direction Dean had gone. “You followin’ us?” 

“A little bit I guess,” Tag confirmed. “I uh, I dunno how much Dean told you about his brother but...there’s some stuff you need to know...most of which I’m willin’ to bet Dean wouldn’t say if ya put a gun to his head.” 

Tag looked out at the shops and the carriages as they went by before turning his attention back to Naythin. “Sam was...well let’s just say I wouldn’t have rescued ‘im if it wasn’t for Dean askin’ me to. The guy was a real asshole. The way he treated Dean…” Tag shook his head. “Dean never should’a sold his soul to bring that little fucker back in the first place.” 

Naythin relaxed a little as Tag spoke. Okay, a little random but….okay. “He uhh...he told me some stuff but...not exactly a popular topic. I don’t bring up Sam unless Dean does.” Running a hand through his hair, Naythin glanced over his shoulder half expecting Dean to reappear any second. 

“Sam use to walk off and leave Dean anytime they had a fight an’ disappear for days, makin’ Dean crazy worryin’. John wasn’t exactly Father of the year...I met him once before he died, but Sam was almost worse because Dean felt responsible for him.” Tag dipped his head, his chin nearly to his chest as he stared down at his combat boots for a moment or two before looking up again. “I take it Dean never told you about the rape?” 

“Not a fan of John Winchester, m’self.” Naythin opened his mouth only to snap it closed quickly. “The...what?” 

Tag nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t figure.” He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out the same way. “There was this dominatrix vampire bitch named Vi, short for Violet, an’ she had this thing for Sam. Well, this chick wasn’t like yer typical lay or anything so it’s not like that was good news, an’ that’s without even addin’ in the fact that she was a vamp. She...uh I think they call it a sexual sadist,” he nodded to his own words. “Anyway, she got her claws into Sam...but Dean went to his brother’s rescue, got Sam outta there before anything could happen...or anything much anyway. But uh...Dean didn’t have someone to rescue him…” 

“Wait...Okay….so Dean got Sam out but this...Violet got a hold of Dean and…” He couldn’t say it. Naythin couldn’t say the word. Lifting both hands to his face, he scrubbed them up and down a few times before letting his arms fall to his sides again. “How’d he get away?”

Tag shrugged a shoulder. “Same way Dean gets away from anythin’ I imagine. He waits till he catches a break and makes a run for it. By the time I heard it, from Sam who was sittin’ at the Roadhouse nursin’ a beer like it was just another day, Dean was already out. Found him in the alley. She bit the hell out of him...all over...the way I hear it, I mean.” Tag cleared his throat and looked away for a minute before turning his attention back to Naythin.” Not sure if he killed the bitch or not, but I’ve never heard anythin’ else about her so…” Tag glanced past Naythin toward the bathrooms. “I prob’ly oughtta split. I just...I figure Dean’s got some...I dunno...issues left over or whatever...jus’ give the guy a break.” 

“His brother...left Dean there?” Naythin raised his hand, rubbing his knuckles in a tight circle in the middle of his chest. _That little bastard._ Sam was lucky he was dead because at that moment Naythin wanted to kick the shit out of him. 

Tag nodded. “Yup.” He heaved a sigh. “Dean wouldn’t go to the hospital like I tried ta get him to do. ‘Course he had a point, I guess,” He shrugged a shoulder, “What was he gonna say about the bites? The fact that he’d been...y’know...I thought he should go but he wouldn’t do it. Yelled at me that he wasn’t...but…” he shook his head. “I know he told the chick he was seein’ at the time, this tattooed witch chick...God, I can’t remember her name... Anyway, he told her that he’d been...y’know...and she didn’t believe him.” 

Naythin slowly stood to his full height as he listened to Tag. Dean had been seeing someone? Not that it mattered but he thought it was odd that Dean never mentioned it...her. Especially since she was a witch. This just got better and better. “Okay...ummm...thanks, Tag.” Naythin glanced over his shoulder slowly shaking his head. “It uhh...explains a lot.” Looking back at Tag, he held his hand out to him. “I appreciate it.” 

Tag took Naythin’s hand and shook it firmly before releasing it. “You got it, man. He uh...you guys seem really happy, I just wanted it to stay that way.” He gave a nod and took a step backward. “I’m headin’ outta here tonight. You two send me a wedding invitation.” He grinned and turned, walking off into the crowd. 

“Hey, what’d I miss?” Dean asked as he walked up behind Naythin. 

Naythin startled when he heard Dean’s voice behind him. His head snapped to the side looking to see if Tag was still around. Not that it would have been necessarily a bad thing but, Tag seemed like he didn’t want Dean to know he was there. Naythin searched the crowd for a few seconds before turning to face Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tight. “Nothin’.” 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion at the pause before Naythin responded but once Naythin’s arms were around him nothing else really seemed to matter. He smiled as he returned the embrace and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Naythin dipped his head laying it on Dean’s shoulder. “I love you too.” After what Tag had told him about how Sam had been with Dean and what happened with that Violet bitch, Naythin felt like a complete ass for some of the things he’d done up until that point. 

“Not that I’m not enjoyin’ just holdin’ you, but d’you wanna get outta here an’ head back home? We could do this naked, in our bed,” he suggested. 

Naythin slowly pulled back enough so he could look at Dean’s face. He couldn’t seem to get his arms from around Dean’s waist. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.” He leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s lingering for a moment before breaking the kiss. 

Dean’s smile remained as he slowly lowered his arms from around Naythin and instead took his hand in his own, threading their fingers together as he started for the parking garage. 

*** *** *** 

The drive home had been a silent one but it was a comfortable silence as Dean kept one hand on the wheel and with the other he continued to hold Naythin’s hand. Pulling off the main road and onto the small winding seashell and concrete avenue, Dean turned and pulled the car underneath the small carport at the front of the cottage. 

Naythin had been grateful for the drive back to the cottage. It gave him a chance to process...or attempt to process what Tag had told him. He couldn’t really remember Dean ever saying anything negative about Sam which he found a bit odd. If Sam had been as bad as Tag said, why didn’t Dean say something? Then there was what Tag had said about Dean...he still couldn’t bring himself to say it. Sam had left him there? His own brother? It took a lot for Naythin to keep his emotions in check. The little bastard was lucky he was dead. Naythin wasn’t one to speak ill of the dead but come on...you don’t leave your brother to die in the hands of a vampire. The car coming to a halt in the carport pulled him from his thoughts. Giving Dean’s hand a squeeze, he let go of it as he reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. Sliding out, he stood next to the car for a moment taking in a slow deep breath through his nose and letting it out the same way before closing the door. Walking around the back of the car, he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist as they walked up to the front door. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Naythin in turn as they walked to the door. Pausing in front of it for Naythin to unlock it, Dean couldn’t help but lean a little into Naythin, burying his face against Naythin’s neck with a hum of contentment. 

Unlocking the door, Naythin gave it a shove as he took a half step to the side and slightly behind Dean making sure to keep his hand on the small of Dean’s back as he followed him through the door. Closing it behind them making sure to lock it, he tossed the keys on the coffee table as he leaned one hand against the wall and toed off his boots pushing them to the wall next to the door. 

Once the door was open, Dean pulled his head up off Naythin’s shoulder and turned toward the door, stepping inside first to make sure that it was safe before Naythin followed him inside. He walked over to the couch and took a seat. Leaning over, he pulled the laces on his boots, toeing them off and pushing them under the coffee table with his foot before reaching down to pull off his socks and tucked them inside his boots. Pulling to his full height he headed for the bedroom as he worked open the pearlescent little buttons on his green dress shirt. 

After taking his boots off, Naythin walked into the kitchen and pulled the fridge door open. He leaned back staring at the contents trying to decide if he really wanted anything. Looking up as Dean walked by, he tilted his head to the side a little with a goofy grin on his face. Yeah, there was no way he was gonna let Dean throw those jeans in the trash. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to the fridge. “You want anything?” He called out as he reached for a bottle of Coke. 

Dean stopped in his tracks, his shirt nearly unbuttoned save for the last few and stuck his head back into the kitchen from the hallway. “You,” he responded with a suggestive smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Naythin looked over at Dean and grinned. “From the fridge.” 

Dean turned and took the two steps forward that put him into the kitchen. “Well, yer kinda in the fridge.” 

Naythin reached over the door of the fridge and set the bottle of Coke on the stove. Closing the door, he stepped into Dean pushing his hands past his shirt and around his back sighing at the skin to skin contact. He looked into Dean’s eyes for a moment before leaning in and brushing his lips across Dean’s bottom lip. Pulling his head back, his eyes dropped to the center of Dean’s chest narrowing for a fraction of a second as he saw the two small perfectly spaced scars that could have only come from vampire fangs. Naythin had seen them so many times he couldn’t count but he never thought about where they came from. Without even realizing it, Naythin took a step back, dropped his chin and pressed his lips as gently as he could right over the scars. 

Dean hummed in contentment as Naythin wrapped his arms around him. The skin on skin contact was heavenly. He wrapped his own arms around Naythin and let his eyes slip closed for a moment before prying them open. A second later he was closing them again for Naythin’s kiss that was over far too soon. He started to chase after Naythin’s lips but before he could Naythin was lowering his gaze and his mouth to press a kiss to the center of his chest. Dean quirked a single brow and couldn’t help but give a small breathy chuckle. “Uh, I think you missed my lips, they’re up here.” 

Standing to his full height, Naythin stepped back into Dean pulling him tight against him. Naythin slid his hands slowly up and down Dean’s back as he shook his head. “I didn’t miss. I know exactly where they are.” Naythin’s voice became deeper and seemed to vibrate in his chest. To prove his point, Naythin slanted his mouth over Dean’s, his tongue teasing at the seam before pushing past Dean’s lips and teeth. His tongue gliding alongside Dean’s, the tip teasing the roof of his mouth, mapping out the inside of Dean’s mouth. Moaning softly, one of Naythin’s hands slid to the small of Dean’s, back, fingers splayed wide, while the other continued to slowly run up and down his back. 

Dean’s lips curved playfully up at the corners as Naythin assured him that he knew exactly where his lips were. He’d been about to tell Naythin to prove it when those words were lost as Naythin did just that. His lips easily, hungrily parted for Naythin’s tongue and he couldn’t help the low moan that rumbled in his throat when Naythin’s tongue ran alongside his own. His arms around Naythin tightened and one hand slid up Naythin’s back to the nape of his neck, holding him gently there as he returned Naythin’s kiss, giving as good as he got and moaning with each touch and tangle of Naythin’s tongue against his own. 

Naythin slowly slid his hand down to the small of Dean’s back pulling his hips in tight. Naythin started a slow grind against Dean’s growing bulge in his jeans. Moaning softly as his cock started to twitch and grow hard in his own jeans. 

Dean moaned long and low as Naythin’s hips ground up against his own. He reached down with his free hand, gripping Naythin’s hip, using that hold to pull Naythin’s hips in against his own with each slow, long roll of Dean’s hips. 

Inhaling sharply as Dean took hold of his hip, Naythin groaned on the exhale. Pulling his head back, he broke their kiss, licking across his lower lip. “Those jeans need to come off.” Sliding his hands down to the waistband of Dean’s jeans, Naythin slipped his fingertips past the material digging them into the beginning of the swell of Dean’s ass cheeks. 

“You too,” Dean rasped softly with a nod in the direction of Naythin’s jeans. “Or I can cut ‘em off,” His lips curved upward at the corners into a devilish grin, his eyes heavy lidded and full of promise as he gazed hungrily into Naythin’s eyes. 

Naythin chuckled softly pulling Dean’s hips against his own as his hips rolled. “Bedroom. I’ve seen some of yer knives and I like these jeans.” 

A low groan pushed past his lips at the hard contact of his hips against Naythin’s. “Those jeans should be illegal,” Dean mused with a quirk of one brow, his former expression remaining save for that one quirked brow. “You wear those without me…” he snapped his mouth closed and merely turned his head and his body and headed for the bedroom. 

Naythin’s arms slid from around Dean’s waist as he turned and headed down the hall. Stepping in behind Dean, he took hold of Dean’s hips as he leaned in close to his ear. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Dipping his chin, he kissed the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean stopped mid-step and tensed for a brief second before he relaxed and his eyes slid closed on a soft moan. He leaned back against Naythin, almost out of habit, but the feel of Naythin’s arousal against his ass had him gasping in a breath and his eyes popping open. 

Naythin started to slide one arm around Dean’s stomach when he felt him tense in his arms. It took Naythin a few seconds to realize what he was doing before he rocked his hips back and away from Dean. He had to bite his tongue to keep from apologizing. Naythin wasn’t sure how Dean would take it if he found out what Tag had told him. If it was something that Dean wanted him to know then he’d tell him in his own time. Taking a half step to the side, Naythin continued to wrap both arms around Dean’s stomach, slipping his hands under his shirt. 

“You didn’t have to move,” Dean murmured, “I just wasn’t expecting it.” He waited the span of a heartbeat before turning in Naythin’s arms and dipping his head to lightly nip along the long column of Naythin’s throat. He dropped a hand, cupping Naythin’s hard length and his balls. “I like feeling wha’ I do to you,” he whispered against Naythin’s skin. 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin groaned long and low as Dean nipped at his neck. “Never get enough of that.” His hips bucked hard against Dean’s hand trapping it between their bodies. Naythin’s fingertips dug into the muscles of Dean’s back holding him in place. His cock twitched in his jeans making Naythin groan even louder. 

Dean’s other hand moved to Naythin’s belt and the button and zipper of Naythin’s jeans while he continued to nip a trail across Naythin’s throat, up one side and down the other, dragging his teeth across areas before biting down a little harder than just a mere nip. He deftly unfastened Naythin’s belt first, then went to work on the button and zipper of his jeans one handedly working them open while his other hand continued to grip his cock and balls. Once he had Naythin’s belt unfastened and the fly and button of Naythin’s jeans undone, he pulled his hand away from Naythin’s crotch long enough to be able to slip it down beneath the denim and cotton, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s hot flesh. 

Naythin had to lean his upper body against Dean as he nipped and bit at his neck. His fingers splayed out across Dean’s back as he held on tight. Locking his knees to keep them from buckling under his weight Naythin sucked in a harsh breath as Dean’s hand slid past his boxers and wrapped around his shaft. “Oh baby...Dean…” Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck he started to kiss lightly where his neck and shoulder met. His hips thrusting forward. 

The movement of Naythin’s head forced Dean to stop the trail of nips and bites along Naythin’s neck. A soft moan broke from Dean’s throat at the feel of Naythin’s lips on his skin, and when he felt Naythin’s hips thrust wantonly forward, he let his thumb brush across the head of Naythin’s dick within the confines of his jeans and boxers. “Take ‘em off,” Dean coaxed, his voice a husky whisper. 

Naythin nodded against the side of Dean’s neck when he told him to take his jeans off. He had to take several deep breaths to get himself under enough control so he wouldn’t fall in the middle of the hall when he took his arms from around Dean’s waist. Sliding his hands around the Dean’s hips, Naythin took one hand away at a time, tucking his thumbs between his hips and the material of his boxers and jeans pushing them down past his ass and thighs and let gravity do the rest. Lifting one leg, he stepped out of them kicking them to the side with his other foot. Reaching for Dean’s belt, Naythin started to unbuckle it as fast as he could. Letting the loose ends hang, he started on the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans pulling the V wide, he slid his hand past Dean’s boxers wrapping his fingers around his hard shaft. 

Dean watched Naythin remove his jeans, the look in his eyes almost predatorial, his tongue darting out, licking slowly, hungrily, across his lips as he let his eyes slide over Naythin’s bared flesh. He’d been about to drop to his knees and take Naythin’s cock into his mouth when he stepped forward instead and began to work his belt and pants free. Hissing in a sharp breath, Dean’s entire body jolted when Naythin’s fingers wrapped around his dick. He wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist while the other reached for Naythin’s cock, his fingers curling around it, giving it a firm squeeze before sliding his tightly fisted hand along his length in one slow hard pull. 

Naythin couldn’t help the slight smirk that crossed his lips at Dean’s reaction to him taking hold of his shaft. As Dean pulled him in close, he hooked his thumb past the waistband of his jeans and boxers trying to push them down. Naythin’s hips rolled as Dean stroked his shaft. His head fell back on his shoulders, eyes squeezed closed tight as he groaned at the feel of Dean’s hand on his cock. “S’good, Dean.” His own fingers squeezing around Dean’s hard shaft giving the barest of tugs. “Take ‘em off.” 

Dean leaned in to lick upward along the length of Naythin’s throat when his head tipped back and he nipped to one side of the tender flesh, his fisted hand moving again, just as slowly and tightly as before only this time he allowed the calloused pad of his thumb brush across the head again, smearing the precum that had pooled there. “You’d have to let go’a me,” he rasped softly, his voice barely a whisper of breath that fanned against the spit moistened skin of Naythin’s throat. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard as Dean’s thumb glided over the head of his cock. A low groan slipped past his lips as Dean stroked the length of his cock. “Baby...oh God.” His head leaned to the side giving Dean access to as much of his neck and throat at he could. Naythin slowly pried his fingers from around Dean’s cock and out of his pants and raised his hand to Dean’s shoulder fisting the material of his shirt. 

Dean couldn’t help it, not that he really fought the desire all that hard, dragging his mouth to the side of Naythin’s neck he bit down hard enough to leave one helluva bruise as his fist continued its slow movements along Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin’s knees buckled as he cried out when Dean bit down on his neck. The hand on Dean’s shoulder releasing his shirt and grabbing onto the muscle of Dean’s shoulder to try and steady himself. He reached out for Dean’s hip as his own bucked hard into Dean’s hand. The pain from the bite shot down Naythin’s spine and going straight to his cock as he pulsed and twitched in Dean’s hand. 

Dean slowly walked them the remainder of the way down the hall and into their bedroom as he continued to stroke his fist along Naythin’s length. He didn’t release the skin of Naythin’s throat until they were almost there, licking across it and nuzzling against the abused flesh. “‘So fuckin’ hot,” he breathed, his warm breath fanning the spit dampened skin. He dragged his teeth across the delicate skin of Naythin’s neck and, with a low growl rumbling in his chest, nipped roughly at the base of the long cord of muscle that ran along the side of Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin wasn’t sure how he managed to stay upright as he walked with Dean the short distance to the bedroom. A shiver slid up his spine as Dean licked across the bite, Naythin’s fingers digging into Dean’s shoulder and hip. Hissing in a sharp breath, Naythin’s hips bucked hard into Dean’s hand as Dean nipped his neck hard. “M’gonna...m’gonna cum ya keep doin’ that.” Naythin licked his bottom lip, gasping as his cock pulsed and seemed to grow harder in Dean’s hand. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile against Naythin’s neck. His wrist began to pivot as he quickened the glide of his hand along Naythin’s length, stroking him with long hard pulls along his cock. He lightly nipped at the skin where neck and shoulder met. “An’ why’s that a bad thin’?” he breathed softly, his warm breath fanning Naythin’s skin. Moving his mouth a little further back, toward the nape of his neck, and upward, near the tender skin behind Naythin’s ear, he nipped roughly, trailing harsh mini-bites along Naythin’s neck to the base where, with a groan as his own hips bucked almost jealously, he bit down hard enough to bruise. 

Naythin was losing what little control he had over his hips as the strokes along his cock quickened. His hips started to buck erratically as his hold on Dean became almost desperate. Naythin’s head tilted to the side without even having to think about it as Dean started to bite just behind his ear and down his neck. “Oh God, Dean.” Naythin pulled Dean’s hip into him as his hips thrust hard against Dean’s hand. A low guttural groan ripped up Naythin’s throat when Dean’s teeth clamped down hard on the base of his neck. A thin layer of sweat broke out on Naythin’s body as goosebumps followed right behind it. “Dean...oh God...m’gonna cum...fuck…” 

Dean groaned low in his throat and reluctantly released the bit of flesh between his teeth. He licked across the abused flesh and tipped his face up a little so that his mouth was close to Naythin’s ear. “Cum fer me, baby,” he whispered breathlessly, his own cock pulsing and rock hard, pushing against the open V of his jeans. His hand never stopped it’s quick motions along Naythin’s length. Tipping his face downward he licked a trail just back from his jaw line and lower across Naythin’s throat, nipping at the delicate skin and sucking lightly at Naythin’s Adam’s apple before making his way to the other side of Naythin’s neck where, with an almost animalistic growl, he unceremoniously bit down hard on a chunk of flesh. 

Naythin’s head rolled on his shoulders as Dean licked his way across his throat tilting it as far as he could to the side. His hand started to slid up Dean’s side from his hip to pull him closer as his orgasm built low in his gut. Naythin’s hold on Dean’s shoulder went from a firm but gentle hold to a vice like grip, fingertips digging in hard enough to leave bruises as Dean bit down on his neck. His free hand shot up Dean’s back to his other shoulder grabbing on to keep from falling over as he cried out from the pain, his back bowing against Dean, his cock jumping and pulsing as his orgasms ripped through him with no warning. 

Dean slowly released the harshness of his bit, but he didn’t release his hold on Naythin’s skin. His hand stripped Naythin’s cock, stroking him fast and hard and then tightening on each glide upward, milking Naythin’s body for every last drop he could give. As Naythin’s body nearly collapsed in his arms, Dean released the flesh of his neck and pulled his head up, his hand on Naythin’s dick stopping. Releasing Naythin’s cock, he wiped his hand on his jeans pant leg so he could use that arm, along with its twin, to help keep Naythin on his feet, at least until he could get him onto the bed. 

Naythin’s breaths came out in harsh rasping gasps as his orgasm finally eased. His head fell forward on his chest as he tried to get feeling back in his legs. the only way he knew he was still upright was by the way Dean was holding onto him. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Naythin could see the wall to his left. Prying his fingers from Dean’s shoulder, he reached out for the wall to help support himself as Dean helped him walk the few steps it took to get them to the bed. Feeling the back of his calves hit the bed frame, Naythin’s legs gave out finally as he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. 

Dean dropped into a crouch as quickly as Naythin’s ass connected with the mattress. His hands remained somewhat around Naythin, helping to hold him up while he got his bearings. “Y’okay, baby?” he murmured softly. He glanced to the side toward the pillows before looking back at Naythin pointedly. “You wanna try an’ get comfortable?” 

Naythin’s heart was still hammering in his chest, he was breathing like he’d just run a marathon and the spot on his neck where Dean had bit him was throbbing and stinging like a bitch but that part he’d keep to himself. Lifting his head slowly, he nodded giving Dean a lopsided grin. “M’okay.” Looking down at his chest, he tried to raise his hand to unbutton his shirt but couldn’t quite get his fingers to work. Fuck it, he’d just leave the damn thing on. Looking over at the pillows, he reached for Dean’s arm. “Lay with me?” 

Dean nodded. “Nowhere else I’d rather be,” he offered Naythin a small, but genuine smile. “Let’s get this shirt off of you first though.” He slowly pulled his hands away from Naythin’s body trying to make sure that he wasn’t just gonna fall over if he released him. When he was fairly certain that Naythin was sitting up on his own, he focused on the task of unbuttoning the front of Naythin’s shirt. His forehead creased a little with concentration as he pushed each of the tiny pearlized buttons through their holes. Once he had it open, he lifted his eyes to Naythin’s and smiled as he pushed back on one shoulder of his shirt. 

Dropping his hands to the blanket, Naythin curled his fingers into tight fists to keep himself upright. He gave Dean a barely there nod as he started to unbutton his shirt. Naythin’s head dropped slightly watching Dean’s fingers work at each of the buttons. Lifting his head, he inhaled as he felt Dean’s fingers along his shoulder as the shirt slid part of the way down his arm. Opening his hand, he raised his arm bending it so he could pull it out of the sleeve. He didn’t move as Dean pulled the shirt from around his back and down his other arm. The slight chill from the AC sent a shiver over his body causing his nipples to pebble on his chest. Looking over at Dean, he gave him small almost embarrassed smile. “Thanks.” 

Dean nodded and offered Naythin a soft smile as his eyes searched Naythin’s face. “S’my job,” he responded simply. Pulling to his feet, he reached for the blanket, pulling it back and out of the way so that Naythin could slide up onto the pillows. “Now let’s get you in bed,” he mused, waiting for Naythin to swing his legs up and push himself back to the pillows. 

Nodding his head, Naythin turned at the waist dragging his legs up and onto the bed as he pushed himself back until his head bumped into the headboard. Groaning softly, he pulled his legs up enough to he could push his feet under the blanket and slide down until he was flat on his back with one hand resting on his chest and the other at his side. 

Dean smiled and nodded as he slowly pulled away, standing upright he pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles before taking a seat on the side of the bed, pulling them free and tossing them across the room toward the growing pile of dirty clothes, he’d worry about emptying the pockets later. He finished unbuttoning the last of the buttons on his shirt before grabbing each side and shrugging out of it. He tossed that across the room too before pulling his legs up onto the bed and sliding his feet under the blanket as he turned toward Naythin. Reaching for Naythin, he pulled him as close as he could as he shifted closer to him as well. He pressed a kiss to Naythin’s neck and nuzzled against it. “I love you.” 

Thankfully, his breathing and heart rate were something close to normal by the time Dean crawled into bed. Naythin rolled onto his side draping his arm across Dean’s waist getting as close to him as he could. Taking in a slow deep breath through his nose and letting it out the same way, Naythin tightened his arm on Dean’s waist. “Love you, too.” Tilting his chin up, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s chest, his eyes locking on to the small scars just above his lips. God, he hated vampires...especially one named Violet. 

Dean heaved a contented sigh and snuggled up against Naythin, letting his eyes drift closed. “So what’d Tag want?”

Dropping his head down, Naythin sighed as he let his eyes close. He started to slide his hand up Dean’s side when he froze when Dean mentioned Tag. His heart skipped a beat before he could try to mask his surprise. Shit. Opening his eyes, he gave a lazy one shoulder shrug. “Tag? Oh uhh...nothin’ really. He was just headin’ outta town and said to send ‘im a wedding invite.” Okay, it wasn’t a total lie and even that much of one killed Naythin but he wasn’t about to tell Dean what Tag had told him about Sam or Violet. 

“Uh huh,” Dean murmured, his eyes still closed. “Funny thing about Tag, he usually doesn’t come around unless he has somethin’ to say or someone to kill. So unless you two were makin’ plans to kill someone, I’d have to go with him sayin’ something more than _See ya ‘round_.” He cracked one eye open, looking at Naythin. “You can tell me, m’not gonna get mad…” 

_You say that now…_ “He uhh...he said we seemed happy and he wanted it to stay that way.” That’s right, start with the positive before dropping the giant lead ball on his head. 

“Okay,” Dean allowed, “And?” His eyes opened and he quirked a single brow at Naythin. 

_Please don’t make me do this._ Naythin squeezed his eyes closed tight as he shifted closer to Dean tucking his head under his chin and pressing his cheek to his chest. His arm that was between their bodies, he bent up at the elbow resting it across Dean’s lower belly with the backs of his fingers resting just above Dean’s hip. Yes, he was stalling. Shut up. “Tag...he uhh...he told me some things about Sam and...and about a vampire named Violet.” 

Dean tensed, his nostrils flaring as he ground his teeth had enough to crack a few. His hands curled into fists where they lay and he squeezed his eyes closed. Well, there went that hard on. As a matter of fact, at just the mere mention of her name, Dean was fairly certain that it had just crawled up inside him. “What uh…” He swallowed hard, his lips pressed tightly together in a thin line as he tried to remain calm. He was gonna kill that damn sniper. “What did he say?” 

Naythin hated the way he could feel Dean tense up. His chest clenched tight and his heart physically hurt. “He said that when you an’ Sam would fight that he’d walk away and take off for days at a time.” _Which makes me feel like a complete shit for leaving the hotel room those couple a’times. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know._ “He said he never would have rescued Sam because of the way he treated you. He did it because you asked him too.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed curtly. “Tag uh, Tag’s never really been a fan of Sam’s. Not real sure why he and I get along as well as we do, especially since he’s always been…” He huffed softly, “Well, like I said, he’s not real fond of Sam. Or _wasn’t_ , I guess I should say.” He cleared his throat, his brows bunching briefly. “Sam uh, he’s always been like that...walkin’ away for days at a time. It’s uh, it’s one of the reasons I use to get my ass kicked...it was my responsibility to watch out for Sam.” He swallowed hard and he unconsciously moved a hand between Naythin and his chest to cover the fang marks. “So what...what did he say about...um...Violet?” 

If Naythin got any closer to Dean, he’d be under his skin. He wanted to reach up and pull Dean’s hand away from the scars but he kept his arm around his waist, his thumb slowly gliding over his skin. “He said that she took Sam an’ that you found ‘im...rescued ‘im but…” Naythin clenched his jaw tight as he tried to keep from getting pissed off at Sam for what he did. “Sam left you there...with her. He said she is...was a sexual sadist and that she…” _Please don’t hate me for this. Please don’t._ “Tag said that she bit ya all over and that she...he said she raped you.” 

Dean tensed the more Naythin said until finally with the last of his words he couldn’t help it, he sat up in the bed and let his head hang forward, his chin to his chest. His hands rose, covering his face as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Tag, who was supposed to be his friend, had told Naythin about… _that_. What the hell was supposed to be the point? He was gonna kill ‘im. Hunt the fucker down and kill him. Never mind that Tag was one of the country’s best damn snipers and could pick him off long before he ever got to the man. Still...he was gonna kill him. “Did he happen to say why?” he mumbled, the words garbled and muffled by his hands. 

Naythin followed Dean as he sat up. He let his arms fall away from him but stayed close but didn’t crowd him. He wanted to hold Dean but he wasn’t sure if Dean wanted him to. Naythin lifted his hand to the back of Dean’s shoulders and let it hover there a few inches above his skin. “He said he wanted me to know incase you had any...issues from it and from the way Sam treated you. He didn’t want ‘em to get between us.” 

Dean let himself fall back against the mattress and pillows, his face still covered by his hands. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth before slowly moving his hands away from his face, his eyes to the side, looking over at Naythin. “So?” He lifted his brows in question. “Are you…” he shook his head and looked away. His eyes closed again as he brought his hands to his face once more, this time scrubbing at it as if that might scrub away the truth of his past. 

Naythin pulled his hand back as soon as Dean started to fall back. He waited for a minute before turning around on the mattress so he was facing Dean. One leg hanging over the edge of the bed the other bent at the knee with Naythin’s hip just inches from Dean’s. The second time, Dean covered his face with his hands, Naythin wanted to pull them away. “Am I what?” He really hated to push. 

Dean pulled his hands down, though a hand went back to the center of his chest, covering one of the deepest scars, and looked up at Naythin. “What do you think? What _did_ you think when he told you that?” 

“Honestly? That I wanted to kick yer brother’s ass for how he treated you...for...for what he _didn’t_ do for you and if that bitch isn’t dead...I want to kill her for what she did to you.” 

Dean huffed softly and one corner of his lips actually twitched upward somewhat, that is until Naythin got to the part about Violet. Dean’s eyes widened and he jumped at Naythin faster than the eye could see. In an instant Dean had an arm behind Naythin, holding him up while the other cupped the side of his face, holding it, forcing Naythin to look at him. “No! No, the hell you won’t! Yer not goin’ anywhere near that psycho bitch! I mean it, Naythin,” he growled. His jaw was set and his gaze intense, one corner of his lips curling into a sneer. His heart was slamming against his ribcage so hard that he was, in the back of his mind, beginning to wonder if the thing was trying to break free. A shudder worked through his body at the idea of Violet getting anywhere near _his_ Naythin. 

Naythin didn’t have any time to even react before Dean came at him. His eyes went wide and his heart started racing. “I won’t. I won’t.” Naythin’s eyes were locked on Dean’s. He had a ‘My way or the highway I’m not screwin’ around’ look on his face that had Naythin leaning back against Dean’s arm. Lifting his hand slowly, he brought it up and covered Dean’s as he held the side of Naythin’s face. 

Dean felt and looked like all the air had gone out of him. His eyes slipped closed and he pulled his hand from his face even as he pulled Naythin into his arms. He buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “Okay. Okay. M’sorry. I just...I don’t want anythin’ to happen to you. I’m sorry.” His hand rose to the back of Naythin’s head. All he could see was the fearful look in Naythin’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, baby.” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders moving as close to him as possible. One hand going to the back of Dean’s neck and the other rubbing small circles in the middle of his back. “It’s okay. Don’t be sorry.” Dipping his chin, he pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t be sorry.” 

Dean sat there like that for several minutes, mumbling apologies no matter how many times Naythin told him not to be sorry. He finally quieted and it was another couple minutes from then that he pulled his head back a little as he heaved a heavy sigh. “I think I killed her.” 

Naythin kept his arms around Dean as he pulled his head back just enough so he could look into Dean’s face. “Baby, what happened?” He hated to ask but if there was even a small chance that...she...was still alive he needed to know. 

“It was how my shoulder first got dislocated,” Dean confided. His brows rose at Naythin’s question and he stared into his eyes for a long moment before speaking. “I take it you want the short version rather than the lengthy, in depth one Tag got when he found me in the alley.” 

“I’ll take whatever yer comfortable giving.” 

Dean huffed and swallowed hard. “It’s been a long time since I’ve even thought about this. I kinda pushed it as far down as I could, y’know?” he mused, his voice a little shaky. “Uh…” he blinked almost exaggeratedly as he pulled Naythin up tight against him and stared off at the far wall. “Sam had taken off again. And uh, I had to go find him. I followed him to this old...I dunno ghost town lookin’ place...except instead’a wooden shutters on the windows there were bars. Barbed bars….” He blinked a couple times and looked back at Naythin. “Got a few scars from them too.” 

Naythin closed his eyes pushing back the sting of tears. He was hating himself more and more for making Dean talk about what happened. He wasn’t liking Tag very much either at that moment. Naythin knew the guy meant well and there wasn’t exactly a good time to tell someone something like this but still...Naythin probably could have gone his whole life not knowing about it. Naythin nodded, pulling his head back he gave Dean a reassuring smile. “It’s okay...You don’t have to tell me. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“It’s...it’s okay. If Tag told ya part, I might as well tell ya the rest,” Dean retorted. “I uh, found Sam...naked...and bound...chained to this...bed. There were candles...like it was supposed to be something romantic,” he huffed and shook his head. “There was a metal collar around his neck so he couldn’t turn his head...at all. Trust me on that one. He uh...he had cuts...everywhere. And as I was tryin’ to get him free this…” He shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed briefly. Reopening them he blinked a few times. “If she hadn’t been such an evil piece of shit she might have been pretty, but...her eyes...you could see just how cold...how evil she was in those eyes…” 

Naythin slowly slid both hands from around Dean and down his sides. Bringing both hands to the front, he took hold of Dean’s hands, holding them tight. He didn’t say anything because if he interrupted Dean now he’d never be able to finish. 

“She uh, she stepped out of the shadows… I know that sounds cliché but it’s the truth… Sam knew her name...I dunno how, but he was saying it, telling her to let him go, to let us go, but I think that just egged her on...or maybe it was turned her on, I dunno. She told me she was gonna have us both and…” He shook his head. “I had to get Sam outta there..."

"That was the second deal I made with a demon.” Dean dropped his gaze to their joined hands. “I didn’t go down without a fight so...I got it worse than Sam would have, at least that’s what she said. She drank so much of my blood; I was dizzy...I couldn’t see straight...my heart was pounding… I knew I had to get outta there or else I was gonna die.” 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hands keeping that connection between them. Of course he fought. Dean wouldn’t just roll over and die. Naythin had seen proof of that first hand. 

Dean looked up and gave a humorless laugh. “I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this but I guess it was a good thing…” He shook his head at his own words. “That she bit me where she did...As you can imagine, it kinda woke me the fuck up when she bit my dick. That’s when I started fighting again. I tore my shoulder out of its socket so I could slip by arm free of the restraints, broke most of my fingers while I was at it. But once I was up, I grabbed whatever I could to fight her off...she actually hissed at me.” He snorted and shook his head. “I thought that was an old myth. I tried the door like an idiot an’ that’s when she started whipping me...the whip marks you found,” he nodded sagely. “I turned back toward her and between one lash and the next I stabbed her with this giant candelabra that she had sitting right next to the bed, and I mean I stabbed the shit out of her, the thing came out her back. Once she was on the floor gurglin’ I was out the window...but I got to keep a few souvenirs that Tag pulled outta me later… the barbs…” He shrugged a shoulder. “That’s about it. I cleaned it up a little but...yeah…”

Naythin’s eyes went to Dean’s shoulder and down to their joined hands as he spoke. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it took to dislocate his own shoulder to get away. Let alone breaking his fingers in the process. Considering the alternative, it was a small price to pay. The most obvious and glaring omission was what Violet had done to Dean. It wasn’t something Naythin was going to ask him about...ever. The thing that pissed Naythin off the most was that Sam had left Dean there and didn’t bother to tell anyone...didn’t try to help his own brother. The little bastard was lucky he was dead. Keeping Dean’s hands in his, Naythin got up on one knee and pivoted around so he had his back to the headboard raising his arm over Dean’s head, he crossed Dean’s arms as he sat back pulling Dean to Naythin’s chest. His eyes going to the long scars on Dean’s back. Naythin’s forehead creased as he remembered when he’d asked Dean about them. The way Dean told it his father had done it but now the truth came out and Naythin couldn’t blame Dean for not telling him how they really got there. Pressing his lips to Dean’s head, he closed his eyes before pulling back and resting his cheek on his head. 

“I know I let you think that my Dad was the one who…” Dean sighed heavily and swallowed hard. “It’s not like he hadn’t lashed me with the belt, so it was just easier to...to go with what you thought...to not tell you what happened… But...I um…” he had to blow out a quivering breath before he could manage to form words again without losing it. He swallowed hard. “Sh-she uh...remember when we first talked an’ I said that bottomin’ was somethin’ I’d have to work up to? Well, she uh...I wasn’t just bleeding from the bites an’ the barbs...she um…” He swallowed hard again and tried to stop himself from shaking. 

Naythin slid his hands up Dean’s arms to just below his elbows and held him. His hands just resting on Dean’s arms in case he needed to move away from Naythin; he wouldn’t force him to stay. Picking his head up, he leaned over resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Baby, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” He could feel Dean shaking and it pissed him off all over again. Damn that Sam Winchester. 

Dean closed his eyes and slowly inhaled through his nose and blew it out a through his mouth. “Not the fiancé you thought you had, huh?” He huffed softly, “I...I don’t...won’t blame you if you change...have changed yer mind.” He squeezed his eyes tightly closed. He could still hear Arie telling him that he was fulla shit. 

Naythin took his left hand from Dean’s arm and moved it so it was covering his left hand. He interlaced their fingers so their ring fingers were next to each other. “Does that look like I’m gonna change m’mind? I love you an’ I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’m not Sam...I’m not gonna leave you. And I’m sure as hell not some insecure hair brained witch who has no faith in someone she supposedly cared about.” 

Dean huffed and snorted softly. “Tag told ya about Arie too, huh? Well, it’s not like we were joined at the hip or anything but, she was prob’ly the closest I’ve ever come to an actual girlfriend.” He shrugged a shoulder slightly. “Now you know why she wasn’t really too thrilled about healin’ me. To this day she still thinks I wanted...Violet...whatever.” 

“He couldn't remember her name. Just said she was a tattooed witch. I didn’t know who it was until you said her name.” Naythin stopped for a long moment considering if he should say how and when he’d heard her name. “I uhhh...I heard Ranger say her name...when he’d taken us to Lucian’s mansion.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t figure it was an important topic, me tellin’ you the tattooed witch was my ex almost girlfriend, especially with everything else that was going on at the time.” Dean shrugged a shoulder and gave his head a slight shake. “I dunno, maybe I should have told you anyway.” 

“It’s not important. Her loss...my gain. If she really loved you or even cared about you she would have stuck by you.” Naythin turned his face into Dean’s neck and pressed his lips where his neck and shoulder met. 

“I’m not a cheat,” Dean murmured, “I know that’s prob’ly not very comforting comin’ from a guy who had one almost girlfriend and otherwise never had the same girl twice, but I’m not. I would never cheat on you, I promise you that; and I always keep my promises.” He pulled his head back and to the side so he could look up at Naythin. 

“I believe you. I do.” He squeezed Dean’s hand as he leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. 

Dean kissed Naythin’s lips and pulled his head back, searching Naythin’s eyes for a moment before finally giving a slight nod. “Okay.”

“If I didn’t know you or what you did? That you were a Hunter and were never in the same place twice then...yeah...I’d have a hard time believing you but I do know and I know _you_ , Dean.” Naythin raised their joined hands and pressed them against Dean’s chest over his heart. “I love you so much. I won’t ever turn my back on you.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as he pulled Naythin’s hand a little closer against his chest, hugging Naythin to him, even if it was just their joined hands. He opened his eyes, gazing into Naythin’s brilliant blue ones. “I love you, too, more than anything.” He searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you any of this stuff sooner and I’m damn sorry that Tag had to be the one to do it; I just...I wanted to forget about it, to...I dunno, pretend it never happened…” 

Naythin met Dean’s gaze, locking onto those eyes that Naythin had no problem admitting to that he could get lost in. “Tag said that it would probably take someone holding a gun to yer head to tell me some of it and even then…” Naythin raised his other arm slipping it under Dean’s and wrapping it across his chest. “I understand why you didn’t tell me what happened with...with her. The stuff with Sam, an’ how he treated you...I know he’s yer brother and you love ‘im but I gotta be honest here...I don’t like ‘im very much right now, and I like myself even less for walking away from you when we fought. I promise, I’ll never walk away from you like that again. Whatever comes up because of all this, we’ll work through it, okay?” 

“Sam’s okay...young...stupid as hell, but he’s...he _was_ okay,” Dean murmured doing a half assed job of defending his baby brother because in this case, with what happened to him, with...her, he kinda hated Sam a little bit too. Dean slowly shook his head to Naythin’s apologies. “You don’ have anythin’ to be sorry for,” he assured gently. “I love you, and yeah, we’ll work through anything…” his lips twitched upward a little at the corners, “Isn’t that part of the vows?” 

Naythin exhaled slowly. His body relaxed when Dean brought up the vows. He still wanted to get married. Thank God. Naythin had been worried Dean would pull away...push him away because of what happened. “I love you, too. And yeah, it is part of the vows...our vows..” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “This wasn’t what I was thinkin’ this was gonna turn into. I dunno, I figured Tag was...hell, I dunno...tellin’ ya he accidentally killed Connor,” he couldn’t help the amused smile that pulled at the corners of his lips, even if it was in bad taste to find that funny, “Or somethin’ like that, not… _this_.” 

“ _This_ was bound to come out sooner or later.” As hard as he tried, Naythin couldn’t stop the small grin that pulled at his lips. “I think Jody would string us both up.” 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. “Nah, not you, prob’ly me though, I’m the one that broke the asshole’s nose. Besides, Tag could sweet talk her into coverin’ that one up too. He learned from the best,” he flashed a wide smug grin. 

“I’d rather keep you on this side of a jail cell despite your sweet talking abilities. You can sweet talk me anytime.” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips as he turned toward Naythin, carefully turning around to face him, one arm wrapping around Naythin’s shoulders as he leaned in to brush a semi-chaste, lingering kiss across Naythin’s lips. “Hallmark’s been callin’ for ya again,” he sighed as he pulled his head back, a wide playful smile causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle. 

“They need to start cuttin’ me a check.” Naythin’s heart lightened when Dean smiled...a real, genuine smile. Leaning toward him, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s. A soft moan rumbled in his throat. Resting his forehead lightly against Dean’s, he pulled back just enough so he could speak. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Dean responded gently. He didn’t move away from Naythin as he drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way. “You need to get to sleep if we’re gettin’ that marriage license tomorrow.” 

“So do you…Stay with me. Please?” 

Dean groaned and allowed himself to pull back only to slump onto Naythin’s lap. His lips curved into a wide devious grin when he found himself staring at Naythin’s flaccid cock. Leaning in he wrapped his lips around the tip head and suckled at it a few times before finally allowing it to slip from his lips. 

Naythin’s hand dropped to Dean’s shoulder as he lay on his lap. Looking down, Naythin nearly swallowed his tongue as Dean sucked on the head of his cock. “Dean…” His fingertips dug into Dean’s shoulder. Despite how hard Naythin had cum not too long ago, he felt his cock twitch against his leg. 

Dean’s lips curved into a wider wicked smile, his tongue darted out from between his lips to flick at the head of Naythin’s dick. “Mmmm hmmm,” he hummed in his throat. He moved his head slightly, just enough to be able to wrap his lips around the tip of the head of Naythin’s cock, suckling at it once again. 

Naythin’s head dropped to his chest, his thigh muscles quivering. He moved his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck his fingers gently massaging at his hairline. Naythin raised his free hand to the headboard tucking his fingers between it and the wall, his knuckles turning stark white. “Dean...oh God.” 

Dean’s lips curved upward a little further as he slid his head forward just a little and sucked the entire head of Naythin’s cock into his mouth, suckling at it as though it were a pacifier, the hard sucks mingled with the light brushing of his tongue against the underside. 

Naythin’s hips started to thrust each time Dean sucked on the head of his cock. His breaths coming out in short gasps. With each hard pull, Naythin could feel the whole thing twitch and pulse, growing harder and thicker. “Fuck...Dean...s’good…” 

Dean shifted, pressing a hand against the mattress as he raised his head, his body remaining stretched out on the mattress, and the head of Naythin’s cock still held in his mouth. He glanced up at Naythin’s face a moment before lowering his attention to his dick, suddenly deep throating it until the head of his cock bottomed out against the back of his throat. He hummed out a long low moan as he slowly pulled his mouth back only to take Naythin’s dick deep again and this time, as he pulled his mouth back, he stopped just before the head, sucking at it hard enough that it if he wasn’t careful Naythin was going to have a hickie on the end of his cock. 

Gasping loudly, Naythin’s grip on the headboard increased, his short nails digging into the wood. “Shit!” Sliding his hand up to the back of Dean’s head, Naythin cupped it keeping an easy but constant pressure on it. The vibration had Naythin’s hips bucking, his back arching against Dean’s mouth. “Baby...don’t stop.” Naythin groaned as Dean swallowed his whole length again. Pulling against the headboard, Naythin’s back bowed thrusting his hips forward. Peeling his eyes open, he watched Dean’s mouth slide up the length of his cock. Naythin cried out, his fingers digging into Dean’s scalp as he sucked hard on the head. “Oh God...I…” Naythin sucked in a harsh breath as he clenched his teeth. “I’m...I’m gonna cum.” 

Dean looked up at Naythin from under his brows before lowering his eyelids once more. He released the intense suction and slid his mouth down Naythin’s length, then pulled his head back, humming and flicking his tongue along the underside before doing as before, stopping just before the head and sucking hard. He reached for Naythin’s free hand as he started to cum, lacing their fingers together as he continued to suck, greedily swallowing down every drop Naythin had to offer. 

Naythin took hold of Dean’s hand, squeezing as his head fell back on his shoulders. His orgasm rolling over him in waves as his cock pulsed in Dean’s throat. His breaths coming out in long deep groans and harsh gasps. His back bowing as his hips bucked and thrust hard with each pulse. Naythin was finally able to pull his hand away from the headboard as his orgasm finally started to ease. Raising his hand to his face, he pulled it down slowly as he blew a hard quick breath against the palm of his hand. “Holy shit.” His hand fell to his side as he looked down at Dean. “Damn, that was...damn.”

Dean slowly allowed Naythin’s cock to slip from between his lips once Naythin’s body had relaxed, his orgasm having faded away. Lifting his head, one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smile. “Y’liked that, huh?” His smile grew a little wider as he pulled up onto his hands, pushing himself forward, so he could lean in and press his lips to Naythin’s. 

Naythin hummed against Dean’s lips. Pulling back so he could take a deep breath and let it out his mouth. “Liked it? That’s a hell of an understatement.” A lopsided grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Dean chuckled and leaned in again, stealing yet another kiss. “God, I love you,” he murmured. Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a long moment, a loving smile curving his lips. “I know you don’t like me to say it, but yer so fuckin’ hot. I love how you look, how you sound, the way you feel when you cum. God,” he breathed, slowly shaking his head. “Turns me on so fuckin’ much.”

Annnnnd there it was...again. Naythin could feel the heat rise from his neck all the way up to his ears. Raising a hand, he ran it down his face slowly trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. He dropped his eyes from Dean’s and stared at the sheet next to his leg. “It’s not that I don’ like it.” Clearing his throat, he swallowed hard. “Jus’ not used to hearin’ it.” Jesus Christ, for a 32 year old grown man, he sure could sound pretty pathetic at times. 

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked up higher than the other and he shifted himself higher on the bed so that he was next to Naythin rather than at his lap. He leaned in and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth, teasing the area with the tip of his tongue before pulling away. “Well, get use to it,” he murmured softly, his voice a deep low rumble, “Because it’s true...an’ the blush,” his lips curved into a wide grin that made the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle, “‘S cute too.” 

Naythin’s eyes closed as he leaned into Dean’s kiss. A low moan slipping up his throat when he pulled away. The whole _get use to it_ was easier said than done. Chuckling softly, he bumped Dean’s shoulder with his own. “Cute? Whatever.” 

Dean chuckled and shifted his arms, wrapping them around Naythin, tugging him down onto the mattress with him rather than sitting back against the headboard. “Yup, cute.” He nodded teasingly to his own words. “Go ta sleep cute stuff, we gotta get up early tomorrow...well, okay before they close.”

Naythin followed Dean down onto the mattress settling against the pillows. He tucked himself in as close as he could to Dean as he lay on his side facing him. Draping his arm over Dean’s waist, Naythin turned his face into Dean’s chest pressing his lips over the scars left by Violet’s fangs.

Dean glanced down at Naythin when he pressed his lips against his chest, knowing full well what it was that Naythin was kissing. “Does it bother you? Do _they_ bother you?” He inquired with a nod toward the marks in question as his brows rose pointedly. “I’ve got a lotta scars because of what I do...it’s kinda hard not to have ‘em...Hell, I got one on my forehead.” 

Pulling his head back, Naythin propped himself up on his elbow. “They didn’t bother me before so why should they now?”

Dean pressed his lips together as he shook his head slowly and frowned thoughtfully. “Just askin’.” 

Naythin’s eyes flicked up to the long thin scar that ran on an angle from Dean’s hairline to just before the middle of his eyebrows. “The only thing that bothers me about your scars is that you’ve been hurt so much and yeah...I know it’s part of what you do, but that bothers me.” 

“Did,” Dean corrected both Naythin and himself. He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed and open in the same time before opening completely as he gave a slight curt nod of his head. “I meant _did_.” He gave a slow almost exaggerated shake of his head, “If you want me to stop now, I will. Whatever you need me to do.” 

“I need you to do what makes _you_ happy. I don’t want you to resent me later on. If you want to Hunt...so be it. I told ya...whatever you decide I’m right there with ya.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s lingering for a moment before pulling back. “This is an _us_ relationship. Not just what I want, okay?” 

Dean nodded, a muscle rolling in his jaw as he dropped his gaze to the sheet for a moment before looking back into Naythin’s eyes. “You have enough scars,” he murmured and gave his head a slow shake. “I don’t want you to…” his lips pressed together and he stared off at nothing in particular as he tried to find the right words. His verdant gaze darted back to Naythin a minute later. “It’s bad enough that you know the boogeyman exists, I don’t wanna give the rat bastard the chance to…” he gave his head a slow shake as his eyes darted away for a moment again before returning. “To leave his callin’ card,” he nodded to his own words before shaking his head again. “If anything were ta ever happen to you…” He frowned, his lips pressed tightly together as he shook his head. “The rule book would go out the window an’...I’d stop carin’...about anything.” 

“I know you worry about me and I love you for it. I also know that that could get _you_ hurt and I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me.” Naythin’s eyes dropped to the three long white scars that ran from Dean’s shoulder to just before his hip. He never would have gotten them if it hadn’t been for Naythin and he felt responsible. Looking back up at Dean, he leaned in bringing his arm up from Dean’s side and wrapped it around his back pulling Dean in as tight against him as he could. “There would be no rule book if I lost you. I...I...I’d hunt down an’ kill the bastard that took you from me.” Burying his face in Dean’s neck, Naythin inhaled a slow deep breath through his nose and let it out the same way. “I couldn’t go on without you. I...I couldn’t.” 

Dean lifted a hand and brought it to the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers lightly kneading his scalp. His eyes slipped closed as he listened to Naythin and he had to be careful to not shake his head in reality the way he was in his head. If Naythin tried to hunt anything down, he’d most likely wind up whatever he was hunting’s next victim. It wasn’t that Naythin wasn’t tough enough, or that he didn’t have the training, but there was a big difference between Hunting in theory and actually being out there doing it. “I know,” he whispered, running his hand over Naythin’s head and back soothingly. “I know. S’okay, m’not goin’ anywhere.” 

“I don’t want to lose you to some _thing_ or...if you stop Hunting and get...bored at some point I...I don’t want to lose you that way either.” Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin pulled back so he could look him in the eye. “You have to take me out of the picture for this. It has to be your decision. It has to be right for you. Whatever you decide, I’m there but it _has_ to be your decision.” 

Dean’s lips parted and he was ready to set Naythin straight by the time he’d ended the first couple sentences, but apparently Naythin wasn’t finished so he snapped his mouth closed and waited. Barely managing to hold it in that long. His head was slowly shaking by the time Naythin ended his words. “Okay, first off, if somethin’ happened to me out there, it would be with me fightin’ the whole way down. An’ trust me, there ain’t much out there that I don’t know how to kill. Secondly, you are _not_ going to lose me because I get bored. What the hell, Naythin, seriously? What have I done to make you even _think_ for one second that I’m gonna get bored and walk the fuck off? And no, I don’t take you out of the picture, remember what you said, that this is an _us_ relationship. Not just what I want...or just what you want. What _we_ want. So no, we make this decision together. You can’t have it both ways…” It was only then that he realized how loud his voice had risen, not that he was screaming, but his irritation was evident and he thought to turn things a little less hostel. “I don’t care how cute y’are when you blush.” 

Naythin tried to not cringe as Dean laid into him. He’d kinda asked for it but Hunting was all Dean knew and to go from that to...well...nothing really wasn’t going to be an easy adjustment. “You haven't done anything to make me think that. I just don’t want you to blame me later on…’I quit because you wanted me to’. I’m not saying it’ll happen but Hunting is all you know and it’s not gonna be easy to just walk away.” 

Wow. Dean stared at Naythin for a good minute, taken aback at what he’d said and feeling like he’d been sucker punched. The idea that Naythin actually thought that he was going to throw stopping hunting in his face at some unknown point in the future made his chest ache. _”Hunting is all you know and it’s not gonna be easy to walk away.”_ Did Naythin not think that he was well aware of the dramatic shift his world was going to take when he quit? And it wasn’t _all_ he knew, he’d already told Naythin that he could probably get a job working on cars. Was it Hunting? No. But nothing else would ever be like that, and he was okay with that fact as long as he had Naythin there beside him. His lips pulled into a thin line, one corner curling ever so slightly as his nostrils flared. “Ya know, I’m gonna give you this one as a freebee because of the assholes yer use ta dealin’ with, but…” He shook his head. “Don’t pin yer shit on me. I’m not… _them_ , and I don’t deserve to be treated like I am. We clear?” His brows rose with the question and his eyes tightened marginally. Turning away, he threw back the blanket and swung his legs off the side of the bed, pulling to his feet. He moved to the chest of drawers he’d put his things in and pulled one of the drawers open, pulling out a pair of shorts, he pulled them on and headed down the hall without a backward glance.

Well, shit. Naythin pulled himself up into a sitting position as he watched Dean walk out of the room. He reached for the blanket and had it half off his legs to go after Dean when he stopped himself. Leaning his head against the headboard, he stared at the door for a few minutes to see if Dean was going to come back. When it was clear that Dean wasn’t going to come back to the bedroom Naythin threw the blanket off, swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to where his bag was and pulled out a pair of sweats. Stepping into them and pulling them up his legs, he ran his fingers through his hair before he started down the hall. 

Dean walked over to the weapons duffel where it sat on the small table where Tag had left it the day they’d arrived. Unzipping it he reached in and grabbed the salt canister and turned, heading for the front door. He’d been getting damn lax in the things he should do, the things he _knew_ to do to keep himself and Naythin safe, or at the very least safer than they would be without it. He sighed and shook his head at himself. “Get yer act together, Winchester,” he mumbled to himself as he worked on sprinkling out a thick line along the front door. 

Naythin stopped in the arched doorway leading from the hall to the living room. He watched Dean take the salt canister out of the weapons duffel and head for the front door. It took three tries before he could get say anything. “I’m sorry. You’re not them and you could never be.” Lifting his hand to his head, Naythin rubbed across his forehead with his middle and index fingers. “I’m...I’m still tryin’ to wrap my head around how good you are to me and...I’m sorry.” 

Dean glanced up at Naythin when he apologized and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Naythin not to worry about it, but Naythin’s next words stopped him. He wasn’t completely certain how he should take what Naythin said. Was that a compliment or a giant cut down? He busied himself with laying a salt line along the living room window so he didn’t really have to think about it too much. He didn’t look over at Naythin or speak until he’d finished with the window sill. Standing to his full height, Dean turned around, the canister in hand as he headed for the next window. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” When he’d heard Naythin get out of bed, Dean figured he’d be walking out the door in the next couple of minutes, so the idea that what he’d said…’that he could never be them’, as being a cut down seemed like the logical deduction and Dean had been prepared to shut down. Now that it seemed to have not been, he wasn’t totally sure what he was supposed to do, so he said what he’d been planning to and let Naythin off the hook. 

Naythin watched Dean for another minute before turning to head for the kitchen. “I saw a large can of salt in the cabinet. I’ll uhh...start on the back door.” He hesitated for a moment before finishing his turn and walking to the kitchen cabinet above the coffee pot and pulling down the salt. Popping it open he walked to the back door and started laying a line in front of it. 

When Dean finished laying the salt line he’d been working at he walked toward the back door and leaned against the archway leading out of the living room and toward the back door. He watched Naythin in silence for a long while before doing or saying anything. “I get what you were sayin’, I dunno that I wouldn’t feel the same way in yer shoes...but…” He paused and looked at the floor for a minute before lifting his gaze again. “Yer always sayin’ that we’ll deal with things as they happen, and that we’ll get through ‘em together…” He shrugged a shoulder as he pulled away from the archway. “I guess I thought that was one of those things.” 

Naythin had finished the back door and was just starting the window over the kitchen sink when Dean started speaking behind him. Lowering the canister onto the counter, he leaned both hands on the edge of the counter, his head hung loose on his shoulders. Talk about feeling like a huge hypocrite. _Practice what you preach, dumbass._ “Dean…” Pushing away from the counter, Naythin turned around to face him. “You asked what I wanted before and...I want you to stop Hunting and we’ll deal with whatever happens afterwards.” 

Dean took in a deep breath as his mind processed the information, nodding slowly the entire time as he frowned thoughtfully. “Okay… I’ll uh, I’ll let Bobby know...so I uh, don’t get sent on anymore _wendigo_ calls,” one corner of his lips quirked upward. 

Naythin let out the breath he hadn't even realized he’d been holding when he saw the barest of smiles on Dean’s face. He crossed the small kitchen in three long strides, pulling Dean into a tight hug Naythin buried his face in his neck. 

Dean returned Naythin’s hug, letting one hand rub soothingly up and down his back. “Give me a little credit, baby. It’s not like yer _forcin’_ me to quit. It’s our choice. If one day in the future I wanna go back, we’ll just load up the Impala, pack plenty of formula, an’ you, me and the kids’ll go kill us a werewolf...or a wendigo...” 

Naythin smiled against Dean’s neck as he held him. “Yeah, I don’t see that happening.” Lifting his head, he took a step back letting his hands slide from Dean’s back to his hips. “I’m sorry and yer right. It’s not like I gave you an ultimatum or anything and we’ve talked about this before. I want you to be happy.” 

Dean’s hands slid down Naythin’s back as he took a step back and the came to rest on Naythin’s hips, one of his thumbs slipping beneath the fleece material of Naythin’s sweats to rub against the jut of bone. He couldn’t help but quirk a brow as a smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. He’d been about to ask if Naythin was trying to convince him or himself, but the last six words stopped him. “I am happy, being with you makes me happy.” 

Naythin nodded as he stepped back into Dean and dropped his head to his shoulder sliding his hands from Dean’s hips to the small of his back. “This is gonna sound really sappy or whatever but...could...could you say that again.” 

It was in that moment that he realized just how shitty Naythin’s life had been. It wasn’t as though he and Sam had a smooth sailing normal Norman Rockwell family but even at the worst of times, through it all, Dean knew that deep down his Dad loved him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his Mom had loved him. And Sammy, he was a brat and a half, but most of that was his own fault and he knew it, always making sure the kid got whatever he needed, even if that meant going hungry for a couple nights, but he knew Sam loved him too. He nodded slowly and turned his head toward Naythin and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “Being with you makes me happy. Seeing you smile, makes me smile...and I’m gonna do my best to make sure you smile at least once every single day...even if I have to talk about how hot you are when you writhe beneath me...an’ the sounds you make…” He pulled his head back in an attempt to see if Naythin was blushing and wound up cackling almost wickedly seeing that he was. He tightened his arms around Naythin so he couldn’t get away and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “Aw, yer so cute.” 

Naythin gave a halfhearted attempt to pull away from Dean before he gave up and settled in his arms. It was hard for Naythin to realize just how lucky he was to have Dean after everything he’d been through. He never thought he’d find someone who loved him. For a while he’d thought that there was something wrong with him...that he’d done something to make his own parents not love him and even his own wife. Even after eight years of being married and having a daughter Ash just didn’t love him. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, he pressed his lips against the side of Dean’s neck for a moment before nipping lightly. “Jerk.” 

“Bitch,” it was an automatic response, he hadn’t even thought about it; but now Dean was thinking about it, and he had to quickly try to back pedal out of awkward-ville, population one. “ _My_ bitch,” he corrected with a sly smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he internally wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

Naythin hummed against the side of Dean’s neck. “All yers.” He held onto Dean for another minute before slowly pulling back. “I love you an’ yer probably gonna get tired of me sayin’ it all the time but, I do.” 

Dean was a little reluctant to release his hold on Naythin just yet, but he tried not to let it show, reaching for one of Naythin’s hands and holding it within his own. “Nah, I’ll never get tired’a hearin’ it.” He shook his head adamantly. He glanced past Naythin to the window and the salt line before looking back into Naythin’s eyes. “Listen,” he took a half step closer to Naythin. “I can’t keep forgettin’ to lay the salt lines, to hang the talismans, to put down whatever we need for protection… _especially_ now that I’m no longer huntin’. I uh, I might as well of put a bull’s-eye on both our backs.” He squeezed Naythin’s hand. “But hey, I got this, I can keep us safe, I just need to...try an’ reel in my libido until this stuff gets done. An’ you know what everything is, what needs doin’, I could really use the help every once in awhile, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course. I’ll help as much as you need me too. Just let me know what you wan’ me to do.” He squeezed Dean’s hand and had to stop himself from pulling him in and kissing him. _Salt lines first...then you can kiss the hell outta him._

“Just help me finish the salt lines,” Dean murmured. “And thanks for thinkin’ to grab my knife...or was that Tag? If it was Tag I’m a bit weirded out. If it was you, I’m okay.” 

“No. That was me. Earlier...before we went to dinner and everything I put my hand under yer pillow and the knife wasn’t there. I got it out of the weapons bag when you were takin’ yer shower.” 

Dean nodded and glanced toward the bag then back at Naythin. “Thank you, but next time can ya throw the salt canister at me? I’m not kiddin’, baby…” He blew out a breath and gave a slight head shrug. “Honestly, it might go totally easy an’ I’m over doin’...but I’d rather that than have somethin’ happen to you...especially if I could’a prevented it.” 

“I will. I won’t throw it at ya but...I’ll...we’ll make sure it gets done.” Giving Dean’s hand a light squeeze, he stepped back to get the salt canister. “I’ll head to the bathroom and get the salt down on the window sill.” Naythin knew how important it was to get the salt lines down...for Dean to have his knife under his pillow and to get up any other protection they needed. They couldn’t slack off and if anything maybe they’d have to put out more...just to be on the safe side. With Dean not Hunting anymore, they might think he was easy pickings. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s words and went to finish up with the other four windows in the living room. Silently, Dean was kicking his own ass for getting a place with so damn many windows. He’d wanted Naythin to have a good view of the ocean...and well he’d gotten him that...and about 13 ways for them both to die. What the hell was he thinking, thirteen windows. He rolled his eyes at himself and continued working. Once they’d gotten everything in the living room and kitchen taken care of, and the door off the kitchen, Dean went into their bedroom and not only put down salt at the window sill and the French doors, but also added some goofer dust and a couple charms to ward off demons, hanging them directly over the doors and the window. 

After getting as thick a line of salt as he could on the windowsill in the bathroom, Naythin headed back into the kitchen to put the salt back in the cabinet. Right before closing the cabinet, he picked the canister back up giving it a shake. Naythin frowned at how little was left after only a few windows and the back door. Putting it back in the cabinet, he closed the door making a mental note to pick up a few more canisters. Walking back down the hall, Naythin found Dean in the bedroom. “What else?” 

Dean looked over from where he’d climbed up on a chair so he could loop the cord on the charm under one of the ceiling vents to hold it in place directly above the door. He shook his head as he turned his attention back to what he was doing. “All the doors and windows are done? I added some goofer dust to the line in our room an’ I’m hangin’ these charms, one here and one over the window over there,” He nodded his head toward the window. “Then I think we’ll be done.” 

Nodding his head, Naythin turned and walked to his side of the bed. Taking his sweats off, he tossed them on the foot of the bed before climbing on and leaning back against the headboard, his feet crossed at the ankles and his fingers interlaced behind his head. He watched Dean hang the small charm over the door, his head tilted slightly to one side as his eyes roved over Dean’s body slowly. Naythin couldn’t help it, he would be the first to admit that he could watch Dean move and be perfectly happy. The man was gorgeous and Dean was all his...hot damn.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragedy rips their worlds apart, two men find purpose and a love they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see additional notes at the end of the chapter. Thank you! 
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for the Supernatural characters used, some of their story line and background(s). A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Spoilers: Season 1-4 ep 1
> 
> Notes and warnings will change as the store progresses. As well as characters as they become part of the story line. Please check each chapter before reading.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

After Dean got the first charm hung, the second one was a lot easier since he’d figured out what to loop it on so it would hang correctly. He climbed down from the chair and looked from one charm to the other to be sure that they were as they should be. Satisfied with them, he turned his attention to pushing his shorts down his hips and thighs and then stepping out of them before going to bed. He paused next to his chest of drawers and reached for the treasure chest. Opening it, he pulled out the long silken red sash and a bottle of tingling lube and carried them both over to their bed, draping the sash over the headboard and placing the lube on his nightstand for later. He grinned roguishly and waggled his brows. “No, I didn’t forget.” 

Naythin watched Dean take the red sash and a bottle of lube from the treasure chest and walk over to the bed. Bringing both hands down from the back of his head, he couldn’t help the slow grin that crossed his lips. _Holy shit._ His eyes darted between the red sash and his dick a couple times noting how long the sash was and trying to picture just how tied he was going to be. “I’m supposed to sleep with that hangin’ there?” Naythin chuckled shaking his head slowly as he lay down on the bed turning on his side so he was facing Dean, his head on one hand as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

Dean shrugged as he climbed into bed, pulling the blanket up to his waist before rolling onto his side to gaze adoringly at Naythin. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, his lips curved into a soft smile. Sometimes he couldn’t help it, he just had to stop and look at Naythin, touch him, try to convince himself that this wasn’t some coma induced dream and that in reality he really _had_ driven his baby off a cliff somewhere. He quirked a brow and he glanced toward the red sash and back at Naythin. “You want me to show ya how it works?” 

Naythin glanced from Dean to the sash and back again. How different could it be from the cock ring? Remembering how hard he’d cum from the cock ring had Naythin swallowing a few times. Since that damn angel had healed his back at Ellen’s, Naythin didn’t have anymore problems with his muscles locking up and damn near paralyzing him. Licking his lips, he nodded. “Show me.” 

Dean’s brows lifted, _seriously?_ It was on the tip of his tongue to ask, but he swallowed it down. He supposed they could always go to the county office another day to get the license. Nodding, he pushed the covers back and swung his legs off the side of the bed. “Forgot somethin’,” he explained as he walked back to the treasure chest and withdrew the blindfold. He held it up for Naythin to see, a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips as he closed the distance between himself and the bed, crawling in, but leaving the covers off. His eyes darted away from Naythin briefly, and over to the bedside alarm clock as he checked the time, 3:00 AM, yeah they were _so_ not going anywhere tomorrow. 

Naythin’s eyebrows rose and his eyes widened a little when he saw Dean pull out the blindfold. Oh, yeah. He’d forgotten about that. Taking a deep breath, Naythin pushed himself up so he was sitting back against the headboard, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. 

Dean quirked a brow as he eyed Naythin. “Y’know, this really should be done after we attach those restraints to the bed,” the corners of his lips curved upward a little more in an almost devilish grin. He shrugged a shoulder. “I’m just sayin’...” 

“If uh…” The restraints too? “Ya know...if you wanna wait. That’s fine.” 

Dean smirked and scooted across the small distance between himself and Naythin. He hung the blindfold off the headboard too and wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist as he shook his head. “We can do whatever you want,” he murmured. “We don’t have to do it at all if you don’ want to.” 

Naythin didn’t want to sound like he didn’t want to do it. “Maybe we should wait.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes with his own for a moment before he nodded. “Okay,” he murmured. He had a pretty good idea that they’d be waiting until they were old and gray, and that was fine with him. He didn’t have a problem with Naythin saying no about anything, especially in the bedroom. “We should probably get some sleep anyway if you still wanted to get that license tomorrow...” 

“Yeah...okay.” Naythin turned into Dean, wrapping his arms around him. “I want to...I do. When we have more time.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Of course,” he responded, even if his expression gave away how much he thought Naythin’s _later_ was a crock of shit. He cleared his throat as if that would help. “Lemme grab the light,” he murmured, turning somewhat over onto his back so he could stretch an arm out toward the lamp and turn it off. Plunged in darkness, Dean rolled back over fully and wrapped that arm around Naythin. “Love you,” he murmured softly, “G’night, baby.” 

Naythin tucked himself up against Dean wrapping his arm around his waist and hooking his leg over Dean’s. “Love you, too.” Bending his free arm at the elbow, Naythin raised his arm letting it rest across Dean’s hips. “G’night, m’love.”

Naythin rolled onto his back, stretching his legs until his knees popped. Raising his hand to his face, he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he turned his head toward Dean and smiled. Rolling back onto his slide, Naythin leaned in and gently kissed Dean on the lips. Reaching for the blanket, Naythin pulled it up to Dean’s shoulders as he slowly slid off the bed so he wouldn’t wake Dean. Stepping to the end of the bed, he grabbed his sweats and pulled them on.

Turning to the door, he paused as he looked back at Dean to make sure he was still asleep. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched Dean sleep. Taking hold of the door knob, Naythin pulled the door partially closed as he walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and make breakfast. 

Old habits die hard. The second there was a substantial shift in the mattress, Dean was awake. As usual, he played possum, waiting to see what was happening, waiting to see if there was any danger or if he had simply woken up because Naythin had gotten out of bed to use the bathroom. He slowly pried an eye open to the point where he could look through his lashes. The bed was empty next to him just as he’d figured, but he waited for the sound of the toilet flushing or the water running. When he didn’t hear either of those things, Dean slid his hand under his pillow and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his knife. He eased himself over in the bed so it would be easier to get to his feet, his hand still holding the hilt of his hunting knife firmly. He silently crept out of the bed but didn’t bother with the simple luxury of clothes as he stealthily made his way out of the bedroom. The door pulled partially closed had his curiosity peaked alongside the cautious feeling that had settled in his chest the moment he felt the bed shift. He made his way down the hall, not making a single sound. John had taught his boys to walk on the outside of their feet like an Indian whenever they were sneaking in or out of somewhere. Rounding the corner of the kitchen, where he could hear and smell coffee brewing and what sounded like Naythin opening and closing cabinets, but he’d learned long ago to not take what seemed like _normal_ household noises for granted, they could well be something ugly rather than a happy homemaker. As he rounded the corner near the fridge, Dean raised the blade a little further, ready to stab the hell out of whatever it was that had somehow gotten past the salt...and possibly the goofer dust and demon talismans in the bedroom. 

Naythin had found a toaster in one of the cabinets so he pulled it out and figured scrambled eggs, bacon and toast would be quick and easy so they could get to the clerk's office and get their marriage license. Smiling as he pulled a couple frying pans from another cabinet he set them on the stove and started looking for the pepper in the spice cabinet. Eggs without pepper was a crime against nature. Finding a large container in the back of the cabinet, he set it on the counter next to the stove. Turning to get a couple coffee mugs from the cabinet, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The glint of light off a blade had Naythin dropping into a half crouch as he grabbed one of the frying pans off the stove drawing it across his body to frisbee it at who or whatever was creeping up on him. At the last second, he held his grip on the handle as his brain recognized Dean standing next to the fridge. “Don’t do that! Christ!” Naythin started shaking and had to grip the frying pan with both hands to keep from dropping it on the floor. As it was, he barely held onto it long enough to drop it on the stove. 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers a second before he swiveled on the ball of his foot and his back came crashing up against the side of the refrigerator, his teeth clenched and knife held up against his body. “Sonofabitch,” he growled low as he let his eyes drop closed and drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way as his eyes opened again. Pulling away from the fridge he all but glared at Naythin. “What the hell? Don’t just...come in here all…” he flusteredly threw his hands up. “Make some noise for Christ’s sake!” He slowly shook his head. “I could’ve killed you!” 

Naythin leaned both hands on the edge of the stove as he rocked back on his heels his head falling loose between his shoulders as he tried to get his heart to stop racing and pounding against his ribs like a jackhammer. Pushing back from the stove, he turned to face Dean. “Me? I was making noise!” Raising his hand, he raked his fingers through his hair tugging at the back of his head. Dropping his hand to his side, Naythin leaned forward resting both hands on his thighs. “Jesus Christ...The hell are you doin’ up, anyway?” Standing to his full height, he shook his hands at his sides flexing his fingers to get them to stop shaking. 

“What am _I_ doing up? What the hell are _you_ doing up? And, do you not know me? I wake up every time you get up to piss.” _It’s a Hunter thing, I can’t help it._ “I thought you were...hell if I know…” He blew out a breath and tossed his knife onto the counter while lifting the other hand, running it down his face. 

Naythin watched the knife slide along the counter and bounce off the backsplash. It looked a hell of a lot bigger when it was inches from your chest. Looking over at Dean, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “I was making you breakfast.” Pulling his head back, he looked down between their bodies and smirked. “You uhh...probably should put some clothes on before I have _you_ for breakfast.” 

Dean’s brows rose as he wrapped his arms around Naythin in turn. He quirked a single brow as his lips slowly curved into a saucy smile. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he mused, “Best breakfast there is.” His smile grew and he pulled Naythin up against him, one hand lifting to the back of Naythin’s hair as he hugged him close. Heaving a worried breath, he shook his head and slowly lightened his death grip on Naythin. “I thought… Never mind, it doesn’t matter what I thought. Yer okay, that’s what matters.” 

“It’s okay.” Tightening his grip on Dean for a minute, he turned his face into his neck. “G’morning.” Naythin smiled as he pressed his lips to Dean's neck. He wouldn’t make it to forty if they had too many more mornings like this. 

Dean was still trying to get his heart to stop pounding in his chest as he pulled his head back far enough to brush his lips against Naythin’s. “Yeah, G’mornin’,” he couldn’t help the soft chuckle that pushed past his lips. “Why don’t I grab a shower while you do this. That way the bathroom’ll be all yers when yer done. I’ll uh, start a load of laundry too, the pile in the bedroom’s gotten pretty big.” 

“Okay. Sounds good.” Leaning in, Naythin stole a quick kiss before stepping back from Dean and going back to the stove. His heart had slowed down but was still beating pretty fast. At least his hands had stopped shaking. Go him. 

Dean watched Naythin turn back to the stove before he walked over to the sink and grabbed his knife so he could stash it back underneath his pillow. Walking out of the kitchen he did just that before turning back and heading into the bathroom. Closing the door softly, Dean turned and leaned back against it. The guy needed a friggin’ bell or something so he wouldn’t wind up accidentally killing him. That was something Dean didn’t even want to think about. Yep, definitely getting Naythin a bell. Pulling away from the door he walked over to the shower and leaned in and turned on the hot water before pulling away as he waited for it to heat up. 

After Dean had let the kitchen, Naythin went to the fridge and pulled out a pound of bacon, eggs and butter. Setting everything on the counter, he searched the cabinets until he found a bowl large enough to scramble the eggs in. Once he figured out how to turn the stove on, he set one of the pans on the burner to heat up for the bacon. After cracking a dozen eggs in the bowl, he started frying the bacon. Naythin wasn’t a gourmet chef by any means but he hadn’t poisoned anyone with his cooking. 

After emptying his bladder, Dean walked back over to the shower to check the temperature and was pleased to find that it was hot. He added the amount of cold water to it to get the temp the way he wanted before stepping into the shower stall, closing the glass door behind him. He stood under the spray for a long while, letting the warmth of the spray relieve some of the soreness in his muscles. It wasn’t until the water had just started to loose some of its heat that Dean moved to actually get cleaned up. He made quick work of washing up, he’d never been one to take too long, unless it was that steam shower back in Oklahoma. Then, in that case, hell yeah, he’d been a shower hog. Turning off the water he pushed open the shower door and reached for one of the towels that were piled in a stack near the shower. He dried off hurriedly, using one towel for his body and another for his hair. Stepping out of the shower stall, he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack to let some of the sauna-like heat escape. Turning back, he walked over to the sink and used the towel that was not around his shoulders to wipe the mirror down so he could see. He brushed his teeth first, figuring that would give the room time enough to cool down, he was wrong. Note to self, never do more than vacation in Florida, it was just too fuckin’ humid. He had to wipe the mirror off again after he’d finished with his teeth and gargling with mouthwash. Turning his attention to getting the hell out of the bathroom as fast as possible, he quickly slathered on deodorant and then made quick work of trimming back his scruff. Slapping on some cologne, he ran his hands through his hair and called it done. The towel he’d used to dry his body he’d wrapped around his waist, the one for his hair once again draped around his neck as he headed to and out the bathroom door. He made a detour into the kitchen when he smelled breakfast and coffee upon exiting the bathroom. “Breakfast ready?” 

Naythin closed the oven door as he put the last of the bacon on the cookie sheet to stay warm. Looking over his shoulder, he stood up and had to bite his tongue to keep from purring. The sight of Dean fresh from the shower had him forgetting about everything. The sound of the toast popping up behind him made him jump as it pulled him from his less than “G” rated thoughts. “Uh...yeah...Just about.” He turned to get the toast out and drop in two more slices of bread. _Get your libido under control, man._ Shaking his head, he carried the small plate of toast to the table along with the small stack of plates and silverware. “The coffee’s ready if you wanna grab some.”

Dean now knew exactly what people meant when they would joke that in Florida you’d get a shower Monday and still be wet on Friday. He had started to sweat in the bathroom before he'd managed to escape it. He was glad to have something to do so that he could cool off before he got dressed and nodded as he made a beeline for the coffee pot. “Sounds good.” He reached for the mug and the carafe and poured some coffee into the mug. Looking over at Naythin as he leaned back against the counter and raised the mug to his lips, he took a sip before setting it aside on the counter behind him. “Is there anything you wanna do today, other than the clerk’s office I mean.”

Naythin turned back from the table and walked to the stove to get the eggs and bacon from the oven. He was so tempted to stop in front of Dean but he kept on going. They had to get the marriage license. He kept repeating it in his head over and over as he carried the plate of bacon and eggs to the table. Tossing the dish towels on the counter, he reached for the coffee pot and poured himself some in the empty mug. Raising the mug to his lips, he glanced down at the ring on his finger. “I don’t know...maybe we could look at wedding rings.” 

“Do you wanna look for rings before or after we get married?” Dean inquired, reaching for his coffee mug.

“Before. We could get the license and then go looking at rings.” Turning to walk to the table, Naythin slipped his arm around Dean’s waist his fingertips pushing past the edge of the towel. “Eat before yer food gets cold.” Pulling his arm away, Naythin walked to the table and sat down.

Dean’s forehead creased with slight confusion. “Naw, I meant that we could get married, y’know, _today_. We’re gonna be there anyway…” He shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, unless you don’t want to.” 

Naythin raised his arm to reach for the platter of bacon only to stop and slowly draw his arm back. “Of course I want to.” Sliding off the seat, he stood up and walked over to Dean his hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips. “I’d love to marry you today.” His smile grew with each word. 

Dean’s own lips slowly curved into a smile. For a second there he’d thought he’d been totally off base. “There it is,” he mused with a nod and a wink. “Okay, then we will. So again, before or after for the rings?” 

“Since we’re gettin’ married today we can use our engagement rings and go looking for wedding rings after.” He didn’t think it was possible but his smile grew even wider. Naythin slid his hands from Dean’s hips around to the small of his back as he stepped in closer to Dean so he was standing between his legs. 

Dean had started to nod only to wind up stopping when Naythin stepped in so close he was afraid of knocking into him if he moved. Luckily, his hand was still near the counter so he placed his mug back down and wrapped that arm around Naythin along with its twin. “Like I said,” he murmured gently as he searched Naythin’s eyes with his own, “That smile. Gonna make sure that happens at least once, everyday.” 

“I don’t think yer gonna have to try too hard to get me to smile.” Pulling Dean to him, Naythin hugged him tight. “I love you.” 

Dean couldn’t help how high that single eyebrow got. _Oh yeah, because you were a barrel of laughs when I met you._ All thoughts of anything but the here and now were swept away when Naythin pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you too,” he responded and turned his head, tucking it in against Naythin’s neck. He pressed a tender kiss to the side of the long column of his throat. “More than anything.” 

Naythin moaned softly as Dean kissed his throat. He wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms but they had things to do...hell...they were getting married in a matter of hours. Forcing himself to step away from Dean, Naythin pulled his head back to look in Dean’s eyes. “We better eat so we can get married.” His smile was wide and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Yeah, he’d said it again and he’d keep saying it until it they’d both said _I do_.

Dean would say that Hallmark was calling for Naythin, but then, if truth be known, he’d have to add himself to that list, his smile growing wider right along with Naythin’s as he nodded in agreement. Despite that fact he couldn’t seem to force his arms from around Naythin, it was obvious that Naythin would have to be the one to make the first move. 

Naythin’s hands slid from Dean’s back to his hips, his thumbs gliding over the bone. When Dean didn’t drop his hands or try to move away, Naythin raised one of his to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. “Baby, what is it?” His eyes searching Dean’s. 

Dean shook his head as he smiled at Naythin and tried his best to not look like the smitten fool he was. “Nothin’,” he murmured, “Not a thing.” He couldn’t help himself, he leaned in and pressed a soft lingering kiss to Naythin’s lips, unable to keep from sucking Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth albeit briefly, Naythin was right, they needed to eat and get moving. Pulling his head back he couldn’t seem to help that, that damn smile was plastered on his face again. “I love you.”

Naythin sucked in a quick breath as Dean kissed him and sucked his bottom lip. Oh yeah, that was so not helping the moving. His fingertips gently digging into the side of Dean’s head. Oh God, he loved it when Dean did that. Licking his lips, Naythin nodded slowly. “I love, Dean. I love you an’ I can’t wait to marry you an’ spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Then we should probably move,” Dean mused, his smile spreading, “or we could just stay here an’ maybe get the clerk’s office to make a house call.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that pushed past his lips as he slowly, reluctantly, pried his hands off Naythin and took a step back. So far, so good. 

Naythin took his hand from Dean’s cheek as he stepped back. Dropping his hand to his side, he nodded as he turned to the side keeping his hand on Dean’s hip. Okay...one out of two hands was pretty good. “Let’s eat.” 

“Smells great,” Dean responded as he headed for the small breakfast nook, “I’m starved.” He rubbed his hands together and eyed the food that Naythin had set out on the table. “Wow,” he mumbled, pulling his head back a little as he eyed the huge platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast. He turned his head, looking over at Naythin. “When you said breakfast, you meant _breakfast_.” Never mind that he’d smelled it all, it was still astonishing to him that Naythin had actually made them a _real_ breakfast. 

Naythin sat down and reached for his coffee mug. Lifting it to his lips, he took a sip before setting it back down. “I didn’t know what you wanted and figured scrambled eggs an’ bacon was pretty safe.” Naythin shrugged his shoulders, dropping his eyes to the plate of toast as he reached for a slice. 

“Damn, I can barely make Spaghetti O’s,” Dean mumbled. He noticed Naythin’s coffee mug and turned back to grab his own off the counter before crossing the distance again, taking a seat at the table. 

“It’s not hard to make.” Naythin reached for the large serving spoon on the platter and scooped up some eggs onto his plate. Putting it back, he reached for a few slices of bacon. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he had the plate of food in front of him. 

Dean reached for the platter of eggs and scooped a good sized portion onto his plate then reached for the bacon and did the same, making sure that Naythin had already gotten some on his plate before making a good sized dent in the pile. He reached for toast, only taking a slice to use to mop up his plate when he was finished in case he missed anything. “For you maybe,” he responded with a pointed lift of his eyebrows. “You gotta remember, those Spaghetti O’s are supposed to be foolproof. I can tell ya, they’re not.” He mused with a sage nod of his head. 

Naythin smiled as he reached for his coffee. Looking over the rim, he eyed Dean for a moment. “I can teach ya. I don’t make anything fancy. Pancakes, French toast, spaghetti, steaks, stew…” He shrugged his shoulders again. Ash wasn’t exactly _hands on_ so he had to learn how to fill in the blanks so he wouldn’t have to eat out all the time. When Bree was old enough, she liked to help him cook. Clearing his throat, he pushed the memories as far back as he could. He wasn’t going to let them ruin this…their day...hell, his new life. 

Dean’s brows rose and he shook his head, his lips curved into a grin. “Nah, how ‘bought I kill it, you cook it? I’m not really Martha Stewart ready, and as for you not makin’ anything fancy, uh all those things you just named sound pretty fancy ta me.” He shrugged a shoulder and shoveled in a mouthful of eggs. ‘Course my idea of good food is...was...eatin’ at some roadside greasy spoon.” He reached for his coffee and took a long sip, eying Naythin over the rim before he set the mug back down. “Steaks, I can make those, but that’s about it. Oh and uh Lucky Charms.” 

Naythin chuckled as he tore a strip of bacon in half popping one half in his mouth. “Cereal was a food group in our house.” Dropping the other half of bacon on his plate, he reached for his coffee. So much for pushin’ that shit back . “Sorry…” He really needed to get a handle on that and stop bringing _them_ up. 

The slightest of confusion started to spring to life until it was squashed in an instant before it could even be detected if you weren’t looking for it. Married before. Right. Sadly Dean didn’t have any witty comebacks or quips. All he could do was exactly what he did, nod. 

Naythin finished eating in silence. He knew he’d screwed up and didn’t have a way to fix it so he just kept quiet. Once he’d finished what was on his plate, he picked up his dishes and took them to the sink. After giving them a quick rinse, he drained what was left in his coffee mug. Setting it in the sink on top of his plate, he walked back to Dean. Bending over at the waist, he put an arm around his shoulders and gently kissed him on the back of his neck just below the hairline. “I’m gonna take a shower an’ get dressed.” 

Dean was just finishing with his coffee when Naythin started cleaning up his dishes, taking them to the sink. His eyes tracked Naythin’s movements, until he couldn’t see him anymore when he disappeared into the kitchen behind him. He heaved a sigh and mumbled to himself under his breath about his being a little smoother in situations like this rather than completely blowing it like he’d done just a few moments ago. When he felt Naythin’s hand on his skin and felt the brief brush of his lips against the nape of his neck, he turned slightly so he could look at Naythin dead on. “Hey,” he murmured, searching Naythin’s eyes with his own for a few moments before saying anything more. “M’sorry, I just didn’t…” _Know what to say_. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. “We okay? I kinda figure we shouldn’t get married...y’know, if yer pissed. I dunno if it’s one of those old wives tales or not, but better safe than sorry so, y’know, in the interest of that maybe you can...y’know, not be mad at me.” He cleared his throat. _Yeah, way to go, Winchester. Clear yer thought, because that makes all yer ramblin’ make sense._ If he thought he could have and gotten away with it, he would have rolled his eyes at himself. 

“I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” _I’m the one that needs to get his shit together and stop bringing up the dead wife and kid._ Bending at the waist, Naythin slanted his mouth over Dean’s, his tongue teasing at the corners of his lips. Naythin’s hand returned to the back of Dean’s neck slowly gliding his thumb along the side of his neck. 

Dean gladly returned Naythin’s kiss before finally, slowly breaking it. “If uh, if you wanna leave...today...you might wanna make a run for the bathroom,” he murmured somewhat huskily. He lifted his brows and pulled his eyes from Naythin to look down, giving his crotch and the tenting towel a pointed look as he returned his eyes to Naythin’s. 

Standing to his full height, Naythin glanced down and groaned. Closing his eyes, he nodded and took a step back. “I’ll uh…” He cleared his throat taking another step away from Dean. “Take that shower...now. Yeah.” He glanced at Dean’s crotch, shook his head and spun around heading for the bathroom. Damn that man. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile, despite the fact that he was going to have to calm himself down while Naythin was in the bathroom so he didn’t attack the guy in the shower. That shower. Now it was Dean’s turn to groan and squeeze his eyes shut. Dishes. He’d take care of doing the dishes and get a load into the wash. Nothing less sexy than that. Okay. Now all he had to do was get the vision of Naythin wet and naked in the shower out of his mind. Sonofabitch. 

Closing the bathroom door, Naythin stripped out of his sweats and tossed them over the sink. Glaring down at his own quickly growing hard on, he rolled his eyes. “Forget it. Not happening ‘til later.” Going to the shower, he turned the hot water on. As he waited for it to warm up, he brushed his teeth and ran his razor over his beard and mustache cleaning up the edges so it didn’t look so unruly. As steam started to fill the room, he walked to the shower and cranked on the cold water. It was Florida he wouldn’t need the lobster shower. That and the hot water wouldn’t do anything for his hard on. Stepping into the shower, he stood facing the spray for a few minutes letting it run over his throat and chest. Raising his hand, he pressed along the base of his neck searching out the one bite mark that still stung when he turned his head too far to that side. Dropping his hand, he reached for the soap and started to get cleaned up. Ten minutes later, he was out of the shower with a towel wrapped low on his hips as he stood in front of the mirror drying his hair. Draping the damp towel over the shower door, Naythin ran his fingers through his hair a few times to get out any tangles before reaching for his deodorant and putting it on. Taking his cologne out, he splashed some on his hands, rubbed his palms together and ran them over his neck and down his chest and abdomen. Taking another look in the mirror, he was satisfied and turned to leave the bathroom. Going to the bedroom, he stopped in front of the dresser his bag was on. He really needed to unpack the thing. 

Pulling out a pair of cargo shorts and a fresh pair of jeans, Naythin stared at them for a few minutes. _Yer gettin’ married, dude. Shorts, t-shirt and running shoes aren’t gonna cut it. Yeah and it’s Florida. His nuts were gonna boil if he wore jeans._ Fuck it. He’d wear the jeans and a light t-shirt. Most of his shirts were pretty heavy for tees but he had a few that were fairly light. Pulling out a white tee from his bag, Naythin held it up to the window to make sure it was the right one. Yep, he could see through it. Pulling the towel from his hips, he slipped the shirt over his head letting it settle past his ribs and abdomen. Taking out a fresh pair of boxers and socks, he stepped into the boxers and pulled them up past his thighs and ass. Reaching for his jeans, he reluctantly pulled them up his legs making quick work of the button and zipper. Picking his socks up off the bed, he turned and walked down the hall to the living room where he’d left his boots. 

Dean had managed to get the vision out of his head, mostly, and he’d cleared the rest of the dishes off the table and washed them up in the sink, setting them in the small dish rack to dry. Once he had that done, he went into the bedroom and grabbed up all their dirty clothes, and set all of his things from the pockets of his black jeans on the dresser he was using. Heading back out of the bedroom, he made his way into the laundry room. As he started to put items into the washer he noticed that Naythin had put their things from the beach into the washer already, and simply added to the load. He was about to start it up when he looked down at himself and tugged the towel loose, tossing it, along with the towel around his neck, into the wash. They still had a half load to do, even after that one, but they could worry about that in a couple of days. He turned and walked out of the laundry room, pulling the door closed behind him to muffle the noises made by the washer, and headed down the hall to their room. He pulled open one of the drawers to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. Shutting that drawer, he pulled open another and grabbed a pair of jeans. He slid those on and fastened the button fly, frowning at Sam the entire time. Why in the _hell_ Sam would buy _him_ , of all people, button fly jeans was beyond him. He did have to hand it to the kid though, they showed off his bits and pieces like a glove, without being too tight. Satisfied with that, he reached into another drawer and grabbed a pair of socks and his boots and headed out into the living room to pull them both on, and to, as he just remembered them, grab up his Crewel boots and the dirty socks inside them. Yeah, so he really was Martha Stewart, shut up. Could he help it if he liked a tidy home? He blamed _that_ on his Marine father. He set his clean socks and his hunting boots by the couch to put on as soon as he had his other boots put back into the bedroom and the dirty socks stashed away in the laundry room to be washed later. Walking back out he had to stop short so that he didn’t run Naythin over. 

Naythin reached out with his hand to stop himself from sliding on the wood floor as Dean stepped out from the laundry room. And of course, his hand landed right on Dean’s hip. Coming to a rather less than graceful stop, Naythin pulled his hand from Dean’s hip as if he’d just been burned. He really had to keep his hands off Dean or they’d never get out of the house. He couldn’t help the way his eyes roved over Dean’s body and of course the bastard wasn’t wearing a shirt and holy. hell. button fly jeans? Seriously? Naythin swore the guy did that shit on purpose. Biting back a groan, Naythin took a step back. “Sorry...I didn’t see ya.” _Oh but I’m gettin’ a serious eyeful now though._

Dean’s lips curved into a grin. “It’s okay,” he drawled and quirked a brow at Naythin’s shirt. “Nice shirt. Y’know you really don’t have to wear white,” he teased with a shrug. “S’not like yer a virgin, which I proudly boast is completely my fault,” his grin widened as he took a seat on the couch and reached for his socks. 

Naythin frowned as he looked down at his chest. It didn’t hit him until he was halfway across the living room. White...wedding...dumbass. _Great_ Walking over to the couch, he sat down next to Dean and started to put his boots on. After he had them laced up, Naythin leaned back on the couch. 

Once Dean had his socks pulled on, his boots followed directly behind, and from getting dressed on the run, due to both girls and ghouls, he had it them on in record time. Pulling to his feet with a soft groan he looked back at Naythin. “Lemme grab a shirt an’ we can head out.” 

Naythin’s eyes had been glued to Dean’s back from the moment that he’d had his boots on. The long scars that ran across his back had Naythin grinding his teeth. The whole Violet ordeal had been needling at him since Dean told him what happened and the _I think I killed her_ statement didn’t make him feel any better. Especially knowing that once a vampire had your scent it didn’t just stop. As Dean stood up, he shook himself and looked up at him. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled as he sat up straight on the couch. 

Dean couldn’t help the slight crease of his forehead when Naythin seemed anywhere but there when he’d looked back at him. He nodded to Naythin and even returned his smile, but if he knew Naythin, the guy’d know it was a fake one. Taking a deep breath he turned his attention to heading down the hall. Reaching the bedroom, he walked to the chest of drawers that he’d been using and searched around for something lightweight that didn’t look like it was at least twenty years old. Finally he decided to skip the t-shirt thing all together and walked over to the small closet where he’d hung up some of his button-ups and reached for the maroon one. Pulling it from the hanger he slipped it on, one arm at a time and began buttoning it. Once he had it three buttons from the top, he headed out of the bedroom while cuffing his sleeves up to his elbows. Stopping when he’d reached the living room, his attention remained on his sleeves until he had them both cuffed and matching. Lifting his head he looked over at Naythin. “Ready?” 

Naythin looked up from his lap when Dean walked in the living room. His eyebrows disappearing into his forehead. Holy. Hell. “Damn, baby. You look hot.” He couldn’t help it. It was the truth. Standing to his feet, Naythin crossed the room, wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and making sure to tuck his hand up under his shirt. 

Dean preened under Naythin’s admiration, a wide grin curving his lips. “Y’think so?” The saddest part was the fact that he actually _was_ asking. When Naythin crossed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around his waist he was pretty sure he had his answer. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, sucking the plump flesh of Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth. A soft moan broke from deep in his throat as he suckled at the tender flesh before releasing it with a slight suction sound. “I’ll let you think about all the other places I’ll suck later,” Dean grinned almost exaggeratedly huge and lifted his brows as he gave several definitive quick nods. 

Naythin’s head fell onto Dean’s shoulder as he moaned from the visual alone. “Yer a cold, cold man, ya know that?” Lifting his head, Naythin pulled his arm out from under Dean’s shirt. “We better go or I’m gonna rip that shirt off you and pop every one of those buttons on yer jeans.” 

Dean looked down at his jeans, bending a little at the waist as he did so, before looking back up at Naythin. “Yeah, I dunno what the hell Sam was thinkin’ when he got me these.” He shook his head and grinned again at Naythin. “Come on, you,” he coaxed playfully as he reached for Naythin’s hand and purposely nearly grabbed his crotch. “Oh wow, look at that…” 

Naythin rocked his hips back as he took a couple quick steps to the side. Glaring at Dean, he smacked him on the shoulder with the back of his fingers. “Nice. Yeah, I can see me walkin’ into the clerk’s office with a raging hard on. Thanks for that.” Reaching down with his hand so he could readjust things so his dick wasn’t getting pinched so bad, Naythin followed Dean out the front door closing it behind them and making sure it was locked. 

Dean couldn’t help but snicker on his way out the door. Walking over to the driver’s side of the Impala he looked at Naythin across her roof. “Y’know you should really do somethin’ about that,” he quirked a single brow and gave a pointed nod. He turned then and started to walk around the Impala headed for the cottage. “C’mon, I’ll take care of it,” he teased as he stopped just past the trunk and held a hand out for Naythin to join him. 

Naythin watched Dean through narrowed eyes. Oh hell no. He was not gonna fall for it. “Are you nuts? Git yer ass in the car. We go in that house and we’re not comin’ out until tomorrow...maybe.” Raising his hand, he pointed down at the door lock. “Unlock the door, Winchester.” 

Dean’s lips quirked up into a naughty grin. “Maybe tomorrow?” He waggled his eyebrows and gave an almost exaggerated come hither look. “I’ll unlock yer doo…” He heaved a sigh, all silliness gone. “Yeah okay, that sucked, let’s go,” he walked around to the driver’s side door and pulled it open, sliding in behind the wheel. Leaning across the bench seat he unlocked Naythin’s door and then, as he sat up, reached for the handle to his door pulling it closed. He looked over at Naythin once he was settled in the car, inserting the key into the ignition without having to look. “So you think I should use one of the fake…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence without laughing first. “Credit cards,” he managed to cackle out. Naythin was confused as hell by Dean’s sudden mood swing. One minute he was joking and smiling and the next it was as if someone flipped a switch and it was gone. Now, he was laughing...again. He’d take every smile he could get out of Dean. “Somehow I don’t think that that would be a good idea.” 

Dean sat back in the seat and nodded as he lifted a hand to wipe at the tears that had fallen from laughing so hard. He couldn’t say it again, if he did they wouldn’t be going anywhere. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it slowly out of his mouth. Clearing his throat he nodded again and turned the key. “I’ve got a few dollars in my wallet.” He threw the car into reverse and backed out of the car port. Getting her turned around, he put her in gear and pulled down the driveway, still wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Naythin settled in the seat resting his left arm over the back of the seat, his left leg was bent at the knee on the seat so his boot was hanging over the edge. Even though it was still morning, the temp was already high so he reached for the window handle and rolled it all the way down. Lifting his right arm, he rested his elbow on the door. They’d arrived at the cottage at night so it was the first time Naythin got a good look at the area. There was a whole lot of beach, sand and palm trees and not much else, surprisingly. The view of the Gulf was pretty spectacular but he wasn’t sure he could live there all year round. It was November and he was already sweating. As they got closer to town, a sudden realization hit Naythin. He didn’t have any vows ready. Shit. 

“I know you didn’t get…” Dean paused and cleared his throat. Let’s try that again. “I wanted this to be special but...getting married now, here, just...I dunno. If you wanna wait you can say so, I’m not gonna be upset. Ellen said she’d throw us a big party and I figured we could maybe renew our vows…?” He lifted his brows and looked over at Naythin. _Way to go, Winchester, yer not even married yet and already talkin’ about renewing yer vows._ He shrugged.

Okay. What the hell? Naythin turned in his seat so he was facing Dean. “Ya know, I thought I had to have a big wedding with the works but...I don’t. I really don’t.” Sliding across the seat, he put his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “I don’t want to wait. We can always have a big wedding down the road to renew our vows if we feel like it.” 

Dean glanced over at Naythin, a smile lighting his features. “Yeah? You sure?’ He glanced back at the road for a minute or two before glancing Naythin’s way again. “I just…” _I wanna give you everything you want._ “I wanted you to not regret, y’know, not waitin’ for a big wedding.” 

Naythin leaned closer to Dean pressing his lips to his temple briefly before pulling back. “I don’t need a big wedding but...I _need_ you and I don’t want to wait any longer than I have to.”

Dean nodded as he turned his full attention back to the road. “Okay,” he agreed, the smile on his face said it all, much more than words ever could. 

Naythin stayed next to Dean with his arm across the backs of his shoulders for the remainder of the drive to the courthouse. Naythin wasn’t nervous until Dean parked the Impala in a small public parking lot near the courthouse. He waited for Dean to slide out from behind the wheel before following behind him and closing the door. Stepping away from the car, Naythin stopped and turned back to Dean. “You’re not packin’ a small arsenal are you?” 

Dean pressed his lips together, the corners turning downward thoughtfully as he mentally took note of just how many weapons he had on his person. “Naw, just...I dunno...four? I packed light today.” He shrugged. 

“That’s four too many. Metal detectors...leave ‘em here. _All_ of ‘em.” Naythin knew Dean never went anywhere without some sort of weapon on him but this was a courthouse with a lot of police and there was no way he could go in there packin’ anything.

Dean’s brows nearly disappeared on his forehead. “All of them? Yer serious…?” His eyes widened a little and his gaze darted to the left and the right before he looked back at Naythin. “Dude, what if somethin’ happens? You want us to just walk in there, weaponless?”

Naythin glanced at the courthouse as a sheriff's squad car slowly drove by. _Nothing to see here, officer. Have a nice day, officer._ “Yes. All of them. That or we don’t get the license. I can’t go in by myself. We both have to go in.” 

Dean ground his molars as he pursed his lips. “Sonofabitch,” He spat with a huff. “Fine,” he agreed, “But if anything happens…” _I’ll think of something like I always do._ He turned his head toward the courthouse and all of the sheriff’s vehicles and then looked back at Naythin. “Gimme a second,” he mumbled, walking back to the driver’s side door. Unlocking it he pulled it open and looked back at Naythin. “Figured it’d be better for it to look like I forgot something instead of those cameras up there watchin’ me remove five weapons.” Before Naythin could say a word Dean added. “I forgot about the little knife in my sock, sue me.” He slid back in behind the wheel and closed the car door. Lying back in the seat, so he wouldn’t be seen and so he had more room to move, he began removing weapons and stashing them under the seat. It took him a full two minutes to remove all the weapons on his person, stash them and reopen the car door. Sliding out from behind the wheel, Dean closed the door after himself and walked over to Naythin, taking his hand in his own. “I feel friggin’ naked,” he grumbled. 

Naythin kept watch while Dean was in the car disarming. When he came back out, took Naythin’s hand and started walking toward the front entrance of the courthouse, Naythin couldn’t help but grin at what Dean said. “Yeah, but yer damn sexy when yer naked. It’ll be fine. Relax.” 

Dean’s eyes darted to Naythin but he kept his opinions to himself until Naythin mentioned him relaxing. “You wanna know what happened the last time someone told me to relax? Someone got eaten...and it wasn’t pretty either.” He drew in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the same way. With his hand against the door handle, Dean looked back at Naythin, his eyes narrowed marginally. “You are _so_ lucky I love you.” Before Naythin could respond he pushed the door open and, while still holding Naythin’s hand, walked inside. 

Naythin didn’t let go of Dean’s hand until he had to empty his pockets into the small clear plastic bin near the metal detector. He took out his wallet and tossed it into the bin, turning his pockets out to show they were empty he walked through the metal detector. On the other side, he collected his wallet and put it back in his back pocket. He watched Dean empty his pockets and sent up a small prayer to who or whatever was listening that he hadn’t forgotten any weapons. Naythin watched as Dean walked to the metal detector and wondered if all the metal in his shoulder and leg would set it off.

Dean tipped his face upward and looked at the little red lights on top of the metal detector. He hoped like hell that he didn’t set it off or he’d never hear the end of it. “Hey uh, I got metal in my shoulder…” 

The officer shook his head. “Not the same kind, you’re okay.” 

Dean shrugged and walked under the detector. When nothing happened he looked pointedly back at Naythin and then over at the officer as he collected his things. “Yeah it didn’t go off, you wanna know why? Because I am naked under here, that’s why.” He shoved his wallet into his back pocket and snatched up the key to the Impala and moved out of the way. 

Naythin rolled his eyes as he stepped next to Dean as they headed for the clerk’s office. “Ya wanna draw a little more attention to us? You need to calm down. I get that yer worried...I do but all these cops in here don’t know what we do. All they see is a guy who’s a little too twitchy.” 

Dean’s brows knitted as he looked over at Naythin while they walked, following the signs to the clerk’s office. “Did we not just have the conversation about the girl...being eaten...because I relaxed. Trust me, it wasn’t fun. It was bloody and there was screaming.” His brows rose and he nodded sagely. “Believe me, it’s better if I stay twitchy...or at least, stay close to me.” He grabbed Naythin’s hand and held it in a death grip. A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw, his back was ramrod straight, and most every muscle in his body was tensed up and ready for a fight. 

Naythin let it go. He knew there was no winning this with Dean. Naythin couldn’t help but notice the way a few of the cops in the place paid a little more attention to them then he was comfortable with as they walked down the hall to the clerk’s office. With a sigh of relief, the clerk’s office was around the next corner and they’d be out of sight for a while. Naythin hung back as Dean opened the door and walked in first. Putting on his best smile, Naythin pulled out his wallet as they approached the counter. “Mornin’. We need a marriage license application, please.” 

Walking into the clerk’s office, Dean took note of every camera and made it a point to look into the couple of monitors they had where he could see the workers. Good, no one with shifter eyes. Well, at least that was one relief. He turned his attention back to what he was there for when he saw Naythin take his wallet out. Taking out his own he flashed the woman behind the counter one of his most charming smiles, one of the ones that had most women wanting...well, him. 

Reaching under the counter, the clerk pulled out a long legal sized form and slid it along the counter toward Naythin. “Just fill this out and I’ll need to see a valid ID for both parties. Your fiancé will have to be with you when you bring this back in to get the license.” She looked over at Dean, her eyes narrowing slightly as they slid down what parts of his body she could see. 

Taking a pen out of a small mesh cup on the counter, Naythin nodded as he started filling out the form. “No problem. He’s right here.” He used the end of the pen to point to Dean standing next to him. _Eat your heart out, lady. He’s taken and he’s mine._

Dean nodded toward the woman, his smile widening just a bit before he turned his attention to Naythin and looked over his shoulder at the paper he was busy filling out. 

“Oh. Oh, I...I thought...I didn’t realize…” The clerk stammered and stuttered as she looked between Dean and Naythin. “I’ll...excuse me.” Ducking her head, she looked back at Naythin before hurrying through a door near the end of the counter. 

Naythin shook his head as he filled in his information on the form. “I thought she was gonna swallow her tongue.” He pulled out his driver’s license to get the number off it. Setting it on the counter, he glanced over at Dean. “You okay?” 

Dean watched the woman disappear and hadn’t missed the way she’d looked back at Naythin. _Back off bitch, I’d hate to have to gank yer ass._ He looked up at the monitor, watching her until he couldn’t see her anymore. He hummed noncommittally and a little distractedly at Naythin’s comment regarding the woman. His eyes continuing to dart between one monitor and the other. It wasn’t until the last of Naythin’s words that they actually broke through his concentration. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, m’fine,” he assured, lifting a hand to Naythin’s back and rubbing slowly up and down its length. 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a minute before turning his attention back to the form in front of him. Sighing he leaned back into Dean’s hand as he finished filling in his information and signing the bottom. Sliding the form in front of Dean, he tossed the pen on top of it. “Yer up, babe.” Turning a little so his back was to the corner of the counter, Naythin could see the door they’d come through, the one the clerk disappeared in and the small bank of monitors. 

Dean wasn’t thrilled that he’d have to fill out his information when he was trying to watch their backs instead. “What, you mean you can’t…” He heaved a huffed sigh and picked up the pen. Shit. He needed his own real driver’s license. He started frantically searching his wallet. Please don’t have thrown the damn thing out. About the time he was ready to give up, he found it, stuck between two credit cards that had gotten flagged. Whew! That was close. He copied down the number on his license and filled in the other information rather swiftly, it wasn’t as though he had a lot to tell. Signing it, he had to remind himself that he wasn’t signing some character’s name, it was his own. Which just felt weird. He’d had that same odd sensation when he’d signed the papers on the land he’d purchased. He was so often anyone but himself that getting to be… _him_ was an oddity. He looked up at Naythin once he’d finished and shrugged a shoulder. “Now what?” 

Naythin turned so he was standing next to Dean as he reached for the small bell on the counter with the “Ring for service” note taped under it. His hand was raised just above it as the clerk came out and walked up to them. He smiled politely as she took the form off the counter. Shifting his weight, Naythin leaned his hip against Dean’s. 

“All finished?” She took the form and looked over it. “Looks good. I just need to enter the information in our system and you’ll have the license in no time.” She turned to a computer on the counter and started typing away. 

Dean didn’t want to sound stupid, but he’d never done this shit before. Had never _wanted_ to do this shit before. “What happens then? Do we have to go somewhere else to get married?” he whispered to Naythin. 

Naythin ducked his head as he looked up at Dean. “They’ll get an available judge or justice of the peace to do it. We’d just have to go to their office.” Glancing over at the clerk, Naythin watched her for a moment before looking back at Dean. “It’s gonna be fine.” 

Dean’s brows shot up his forehead. Ooookay. Didn’t ask if it was gonna be okay. Why wouldn’t it be okay? He looked at Naythin for a long moment before asking just that. “Why wouldn’t it?” 

“Because yer wired tighter than a bow string an’ tellin’ you to relax hasn’t worked at all.” Naythin moved closer to Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist. The muscles of Dean’s back were rock hard under Naythin’s hand. 

How friggin’ long did it take to type a couple names, addresses and driver’s license numbers into the computer? Of course he’d, as usual, put down the salvage yard as his home since they still hadn’t given the Impala an address yet. “Hey, sweetheart, you almost done there?” he inquired with a jut of his chin toward the computer, his ready jaw-dropping, ovary exploding, smile plastered across his face. 

The clerk looked up from the computer monitor doing a double take as she looked over at Dean. “Um...just about.” She looked back to the monitor quickly, her fingers flying over the keyboard. After a couple more minutes, she stepped back from the counter and walked over to a printer that was spitting out the marriage license. When it was finished printing, she took it out of the tray and walked back to the counter. “Here we go, Mr. Emerson and Mr. Winchester. The license is valid for twenty one days. After that it expires and you’ll have to get another one. It’s good anywhere in the state. Any questions?” She made a point of not looking directly at either of the men. 

“Yeah, you got someone who can do this right now?” Dean inquired with a glance at Naythin as he shrugged. Well, she asked. 

“Now? Uh...I’ll have to check the judge's schedule. I’ll be right back.” Turning, she disappeared through the same door again. 

“Subtlety is not one of yer strong points, is it?” Naythin grinned as he pulled Dean in close. 

Dean scoffed and frowned at the door the woman had exited through. “No, and she’s really startin’ to piss me off. Where’s Tag when I need him,” he grumbled. 

Naythin looked from Dean to the door and back again. He hadn’t noticed anything off about the woman at all. “Why? What’d she do?” 

Dean did a double take as he looked at Naythin and he couldn’t help the small chuckle that left him as he shook his head. “It’s a joke,” he explained dismissively. “He’s a sniper, she’s annoying...you do the math.” He wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist and tucked his fingers into Naythin’s back pocket. 

The clerk walked through the door with a small smile on her face. “You’re in luck. Judge Hendrickson is available.” She pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote down the room number to the judge’s chambers. Sliding the license and the paper along the counter, she looked up at Dean. “Just take the license with you and Judge Hendrickson will perform the ceremony.” 

Dean couldn’t help the quick widening of his eyes and the stumble step forward that he did when she’s spoken that name. _He’s not a judge. Breathe. And most important of all, he’s dead. Breathe. It’s fine._ Dean plastered on that same smile and winked as he picked up the license and the paper that had the judge’s chambers written on it. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He turned away from the counter, Naythin’s hand firmly in his, and headed for the door. 

Naythin looked over his shoulder nodding and smiling politely to the woman as they left the office. As they walked down the hall, Naythin tugged at his hand. “I can’t feel my fingers, Dean. Let. Go.” 

Dean released his hold on Naythin’s hand but turned on him, his lips pursed and jaw tense. “This name, Hendrickson, it’s the same name as the FBI officer who tried to arrest me and Sam, who _did_ arrest me and Sam. He knows about… _everything_ ,” he hissed softly. He blew out a breath and slowly drew in a breath through flared nostrils and then blew it out. “But he’s dead. He has to be. Ruby showed us the live coverage. It’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about. It’s fine.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure if Dean was trying to convince him or himself that this FBI Agent Hendrickson was dead. Naythin reached up with both hands to Dean’s upper arms and squeezed. “You remember what he looked like? I’ll check him out. If it’s the same guy, we’ll leave and go somewhere else. If it’s not, well, we’re fine and we get married right now.” 

Dean nodded and tried like hell not to hyperventilate. “Uh…’bout my height. African American.” He shrugged. “I dunno, I didn’t check him out. That’s all I got….oh, oh, oh and he likes surf and turf.” 

Naythin chuckled as he ran his hands up and down Dean’s arm. “I don’t think his favorite food is gonna help.” Looking up at a small sign near the entrance of the hall, Naythin saw the judge’s name listed. “I’ll run down there an’ check him out. You stay here outta sight just in case.” Before Dean could even say it, Naythin said it for him. “I’ll be careful. Promise.” 

Dean was hesitant but he nodded. “Okay. Just...hurry. And yeah, be yer kinda careful, not my kinda careful. Yer not ready for that yet.” He made his way toward a chair and lowered himself down into it as he practiced breathing...and was likely was hyperventilating anyway. 

Naythin started down the hall staying as close to it as he could. He read the numbers off in his head stopping in front of the right door. Taking a deep breath, Naythin reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he walked up to the woman sitting behind the desk. “Hi, I was told that Judge Hendrickson was available to perform a wedding ceremony. I was just checking to make sure.” 

The young woman looked up at Naythin and smiled. “Of course. Let me just double check his schedule.” She pulled out an appointment book and scanned it quickly. “Yep. He’s still available.” 

Naythin had been looking around the office trying to see any photo’s of the judge anywhere. Nope. Damn it. “Uh...quick question. Does...did the judge have any relatives in the FBI?”

The smile on the woman’s face fell slightly. “He had a younger brother who was killed in the line of duty. Victor.” 

“Oh...okay.” Naythin had to really try not to let his relief show too much. “Okay...I...we’ll be back in a minute.” Naythin turned and walked out of the office and back to Dean sitting in a chair next to him. 

“It’s not him but uh...it’s his older brother.” 

Relief washed over Dean when he saw Naythin coming back over to him, taking a seat next to him. “His what?” He shook his head adamantly, “No, uh-uh I can’t go in there. He’s gonna see the name and know...if Victor told him, which if it was Sammy and me he would have told me...I think.” He frowned thoughtfully and gave a one shouldered shrug. “What do you think? You think it’s worth me possibly getting put in the slammer?” 

Naythin looked down the hall at the door to the judge’s chambers for a minute. Shaking his head, he looked down at Dean’s hand, taking it in his own. “No. It’s not worth the chance. Come on.” Naythin stood to his feet tugging Dean up with him. The idea of Dean getting arrested and going to jail made him sick to his stomach. 

Dean pulled to his feet and walked with Naythin, feeling like an incredible ass. He felt guilty that they weren’t going home married. He hated himself for it. “Maybe there’s a wedding chapel?” He suggested with a lift of his brows. “We could go there.” 

Naythin kept his eyes forward as they walked through the courthouse. He glanced at every cop that looked his way trying hard to not look tense. He didn’t really relax until they were out of the building and back to the Impala. Leaning against the rear passenger door, Naythin nodded toward the trunk. “I need m’phone. I’ll look t’see if there’s one close.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Dean muttered, pulling the Impala’s key from his pocket he popped the lock and waited for Naythin to move back before opening it. “I’m really sorry, baby.” He felt like shit about everything. He lifted the false bottom and reached in with one hand while also trying to not be seen with the small arsenal they had inside the car. He grabbed out two cells and let the false bottom fall covering everything that wasn’t for public consumption. He looked at the two cells and handed Naythin his. 

Naythin reached for his phone but instead of taking just the phone, he took hold of Dean’s hand and pulled him to him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. If that Victor guy told his brother anything and that judge put two and two together there’s no way we could’ve gotten out of there. Not with all those cops. It wasn’t worth you goin’ to jail. Nothin’ is.” 

“Yeah well, I’ll feel a lot better after you find us somewhere else to go,” Dean responded. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Naythin, running one hand down his back. “Just goes to show that I really need to quit Hunting anyway.” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him in tight. “We’ll find another place to get married. Okay?” 

Dean nodded and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Naythin turned his face into Dean’s neck, nipped just below his ear and kissed over the spot to take away the sting. 

Dean dragged himself away so that Naythin could look at his cell and try to find a place. If he could, maybe the day wouldn’t be a total bust. He was going to kick himself for this for a good long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N (2):** With all due respect for those individuals that had to live through, suffer, and wait out the hypocritical bullshit of this nation regarding same sex marriages, we have taken liberty with the dates that the state of Florida finally pulled their head out of the sand and recognized same sex marriages. We love you all!


End file.
